A Prime Illusion
by Aquaformer
Summary: An Rp between myself and a friend on Deviant art. contains slash, M preg, rape, sexual innuendo. based in G1 universe. pairing optimus and ... I don't own transformers, but the sparkling names belong to my friend and I.
1. Chapter 1

Mirage was nervous about what he had just discovered. He had just been to see Ratchet and Ratchet had informed the master of illusions that he was carrying. Him – carrying? Mirage should have seen it coming. He had just bonded with his mate only a week or two ago. And now he had to tell his mate, with whom he had never even discussed about having sparklings, that sparklings were in the future. Mirage only hoped that his mate would not get angry with him. And as the seconds ticked away, Mirage wanted for his mate to come so that the illusionist could tell his mate what was going on.

_I hope he doesn't get mad at me_, thought Mirage as he not so patiently awaited his mate's arrival.

Optimus felt his bonded's fear over their new bond and he joined Mirage in their shared quarters. "Mirage, are you alright? I could feel your fear, has something happened?" Optimus asked going to Mirage's side and taking his servo's in his own.

Mirage just looked up into his mate's concerned optics. "Optimus…I am not sure how to tell you, my beloved… and I know we have never discussed having a family…" Mirage stated, a little shaky before straightening up as he was held in his mate's strong yet gentle arms. "Optimus… I-I am c-c-c-carrying" Mirage whispered, with the last part so soft that Optimus could barely hear it. And with that out, Mirage hung his head in shame, hoping that Optimus would not be mad at him.

"Truly Mirage?" Optimus asked smiling behind his facemask. "This is wonderful" Optimus gently raised Mirages head up. "Is this the fear you've had? That I would be upset with you?"

"Yes, it is indeed true, as Ratchet just told me I am carrying twin sparks. And I was afraid that since we had never discussed having a family, that you would be angry at me when you found out" replied Mirage, relief evident in his voice as he felt the love coming through the bond and his mate embracing him in a hug. "I know you are worried about sparklings running around the base while we fight the cons, and so I was worried you would not be happy to learn that I am indeed carrying."

"Oh Mirage, granted now is not the safest time for sparklings but I will not deny my happiness that you carry our sparklings. I have always wanted sparklings and now you are giving me them my sweet bonded. I will take care of you and will do everything I can to keep you and our sparklings safe"

Mirage gave no verbal response, as he was too overwhelmed with all the news, though he did visibly relax. And so he just enjoyed being held in his sparkmate's arms. Mirage had thought that this was going to go down a lot worse than it did. The illusionist had forgotten that Prime had always wanted to have sparklings, though both agreed that this was not exactly the best time to have any. Still Mirage was relieved that Optimus was happy and not angry, and so Mirage turned around and planted a very sensual kiss on Optimus's mask, knowing the reaction he would get.

Optimus lout a small moan as his engine rumbled a bit. "Mirage" Optimus managed as he ran his servos over Mirage's sides. "You are so beautiful"

Mirage, rewarded with the sound of the engine rumble, thanked his mate by planting yet another kiss on the mask, while letting out small mewls of pleasure from what Optimus was doing with his hands. Mirage continued to let out small gasps of pleasure as Optimus took advantage of the illusionist's needy frame. Mirage was burning inside as he felt each touch send him closer and closer to a much needed overload, though Mirage was a little frustrated when Optimus decided to take his time rather than rush this special moment.

"Easy Mirage, we have time and I intend to take advantage of it" Optimus said caressing Mirage more and gently eased him so he was lying down on the berth.

Mirage felt safe as he was gently placed on his back onto the berth, a little frustrated at first about Optimus taking things slow, but as Mirage felt the ghost like touches near his interfacing plating, he could begin to see why it was pleasurable torture to slow down, but he could also feel how important it was to Optimus to take the time, as Mirage realized that as the leader, Optimus would not always have the time to enjoy their time together, so he was going to make this last. Mirage just melted into a figurative puddle of goo as he let Optimus do as he pleased, making little mewls of pleasure that let the other know just how much the touches were being enjoyed.

Hearing Mirage's sounds warmed Optimus's spark and made his engine rumble again as he gently teased Mirage wanting to bring him as much pleasure as he could. "Beautiful"

Mirage blushed slightly, as having been raised a proper mech, he had been told that making little whimpering sounds was for turbodogs and turbofoxes, but Optimus did not seem to mind. And Mirage began to produce more lubricant, which he watched as Optimus scooped up out of the front port and tasted. Mirage was slightly embarrassed once again, until he felt what came next, as Mirage soon realized that Optimus had revealed his own interfacing array, including his slightly larger than expected cable. Mirage, with need in his optics, watched as Optimus started to line himself up.

"Touch me Mirage, see me" Optimus said as he encouraged Mirage to touch his face, to remove the battle mask that he kept in place. With great gentleness he teased Mirage's valve with his spike.

Upon feeling the teasing, Mirage's hands both went straight to Optimus's broad chest, one playing with Optimus's grill while the other snuck under the plating and pulled and rolled sensitive wiring that had Optimus's engine's rumbling even more than previously. And as aroused as Mirage was, and with the teasing, Mirage could not help but beg, even so sweetly, "oh… please… ugh … Oh …Optimus ...s-stop teasing me… please p-p-put it in … ugh me … Oh Please?" Mirage used his tongue to carefully trace over Optimus's lips, hoping that his mate would speed things up just slightly.

Optimus moaned feeling Mirage's tongue over his lips and with great gentleness Optimus eased into Mirages dripping valve feeling that tight warmth around his spike. "Mirage...mmmm you're so tight..."

Mirage enjoyed the filling sensation inside of him. His body felt the familiar member within and welcomed it heartily. Mirage smiled as this was just what he needed. "Only for you, my beloved" Mirage managed to say before he felt Optimus's lips on his own, and Optimus's tongue begging to be let inside. And without further ado, Mirage opened his mouth, submitting to his mate and allowing Optimus to taste his sweet mouth flavor.

Optimus moaned into the kiss as he gently moved in and out of Mirage. "I love you" Optimus said into the kiss before deepening it. His servo's gently caressing Mirage as he moved.

Mirage managed to get his own version of "I love you" to Optimus just before overloading with such pleasure that Mirage fell into a short recharge, which left Optimus to think after overloading inside his now sleeping mate.

Optimus smiled as he overloaded into his now recharging mate with gentleness he cleaned them both and couldn't help but rest his hand over where their sparklings were growing. He made them a promise that he would protect them and their other creator.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mirage woke to find himself alone in the berth. He was a little unsure of everything, as while he had had the most intense overload the night before, he was hoping that things were still ok. And so, tentatively, Mirage searched through their bond, hoping for comfort and reassurance from his bondmate who was busy at the moment. And while waiting, Mirage went to the rec room, in which Sunny and Sides had played a prank on whoever would be the next poor soul to enter the rec room. And unfortunately for Mirage, he was the next one in. The small explosion startled the poor jumpy mech and soon the bot was running scared, not sure where to do, so the bot made himself invisible and just hid, hoping that he did nothing wrong.

Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz heard the explosion and came running since they hadn't been far from the rec room. They got there in time to see Mirage running then was gone. They went into the rec room and it not taking long for them to figure out what had happened and Prowl was livid well as livid as he shows and he went after the twins, Ironhide tagging along to help.

Optimus felt Mirage's fear over their bond. "Mirage? What's the matter are you alright?" He asked concerned. Mirage refused to answer, still worried that the explosion of the paint bomb that had gone off had harmed the poor little sparklings that were developing inside him. He was just so worried and overly emotional, due to being pregnant, that all Mirage let through the bond was the fear and worry, which seemed to rile Prime up something fierce. Mirage remained in hiding, as he was afraid that what had happened and whoever did it was going to come after him and the sparklings again.

Optimus commed Prowl and found out what had happened and without even thinking twice Optimus had Sunny and Sides locked in the brig for an undisclosed amount of time. He used the bond to find Mirage even though he couldn't actually see him. "Mirage, please it's alright now"

Mirage still shook from the whole incident, which blew his cover, as Optimus was able to see the energy signal shake. Mirage, feeling his mate nearby, removed his invisibility field and finally Optimus was able to see what had bothered Mirage so much – right over where the sparklings were developing was a splotch of bright pink paint, obviously from one of the twin's paint bombs. And now able to see why Mirage was so afraid, Optimus wrapped his arms around his shaking mate. "Please don't let them do that again, I don't want to lose the sparklings" Mirage said before breaking down and crying in Optimus's loving and caring arms.

Optimus held Mirage close. "Shhh, I won't. They're in the brig for a long time this time. I'm sorry you were the victim, come if it will make you feel better we'll go see Ratchet make sure their fine"

Mirage merely nodded and allowed his mate to escort him to the med bay, and after Ratchet used every curse and swear word he could think of regarding the two pranksters, Ratchet reassured both Prime and Mirage that the sparklings were fine. Mirage, still shaky, felt better. Ratchet suggested that Prime spend some time with Mirage, but Mirage declined, as Mirage knew just how important it was for Prime to run the troop, and so after being escorted back to the shared room, Mirage took a nap, hoping to forget about what had happened earlier. Optimus did turn things over to Prowl for a bit and brought Mirage some energon and sat down on the berth beside his sleeping mate watching him rest.

When Mirage did wake, several hours later, he was surprised to see Optimus taking a light nap sitting in a chair next to the bed. Mirage, knowing that he had duty soon, placed a blanket over Prime's slouched frame, gave a quick peck on the mask, and then headed to work, hoping that no one would pull anything on him tonight, which was highly likely as the troublemakers were still in the brig, thanks to Prowl.

Optimus woke he was alone and covered a little surprised by that but then remembered Mirage had duty this shift. Getting up he stretched and grabbed the energon cube and went to Teletran where he knew he would find Mirage.

As Mirage's shift started, Teletran blasted a warning – Cons were in the area and were on the attack. Mirage did not want to leave the safety of the ark, but Prowl forced him out, along with Jazz and several others, none of whom realized that Mirage was carrying, and so by the time Optimus made it to Teletran, all the bots including Mirage were gone to meet the enemy. This was not good – not good at all.

Optimus cursed a blue streak as he rushed out of the ark leaving Ratchet to monitor the situation as he transformed and pushed his engines as fast as they could go. Please be safe Mirage. Optimus thought to himself as he followed the coordinates Ratchet sent to him.

Mirage stayed toward the back of the pack, as the cons started firing. Prowl and Jazz were fighting as were many others, while Mirage tried to stay out of it – that was until he was hit by a shot from the warping creep – Skywarp. Mirage was injured, and hurting and worried, but fury took over, and soon Mirage blasted the purple and black seeker away from him, but that did not stop the fact that Mirage was bleeding energon as Optimus approached the battlefield. Mirage was lying down and trying to nurse his wound that had just missed his spark chamber, which pissed Optimus off. Soon enough, though, the cons retreated, and the Autobots were surprised to see Optimus none too pleased.

"Who ordered Mirage to leave Teletran" Optimus demanded in a tone of voice no one had ever heard before as he went over to Mirage and saw the wound.

Prowl answered humbly, "That was my order, commander."

Mirage just watched as he felt the energon flow out of the wound. He was starting to feel faint as the Autobots were looking at each other, wondering why Prime was so angry. The last thing Mirage saw before he went into a stasis lock to protect himself and the unsparked sparklings was Optimus using his new deeper tone to talk to Jazz and Prowl, who had ordered Mirage to come on the dangerous mission, both completely unaware that Mirage was carrying. That mattered little to Optimus, as it was his precious sparkmate and sparklings that had been caught in the crossfire. And even though Mirage was out of it, he could hear his mate raise his voice at the Autobots before taking off, assuming that his mate was rushing him back to the med bay. The other Autobots were left to wonder just what it was that caused Optimus to be so protective of his newly bonded mate, but they would soon learn once they got back to the ark and Mirage got the Medical attention he required.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus paced the area outside the med bay Ratchet having barred him from it saying he would just be in the way. He couldn't lose Mirage or their sparklings; he vowed that if all three made it through this, then he was placing Mirage on nothing but monitor duty or something else around the base.

Inside the med bay, Mirage slowly onlined his optics – he was in excruciating pain but he was still functioning. Mirage noticed that he had an energon drip running into him as well as many other wires and such coming from his body. He figured out that one was coming from where the sparklings were developing, and since he couldn't read the monitor, he groggily asked Ratchet, who told him that he sparklings were safe as well as Mirage's precious spark was safe. Mirage, satisfied, asked when he would be let out of the med bay. Ratchet responded with one thing, "Only when Optimus and I agree that you are safe and strong enough to leave the med bay." Mirage couldn't argue with that, though he wished that he could talk to Optimus about what had happened, as Mirage felt it was all his fault – even though he never wanted to fight, he felt it was his fault for not protecting himself better. Little did Mirage realize that Optimus was not angry with him – Optimus was angry with the other bots.

"I'm going to let Optimus in before he wears a path into the deck plating" Ratchet informed Mirage before he went out to where Optimus stopped pacing when he saw Ratchet and the others a short distance from their still fuming leader.

"Optimus you can see him now, they're fine"

With that Optimus rushed into the med bay and Ratchet turned his attention to the others. "Whose bright idea was it to send Mirage out into battle, Primus knows it wasn't Optimus"

Prowl, knowing that this would all end up on his plate anyway, responded, "I was the one who ordered Mirage to join us, as he saw the Teletran alert. I thought he was just being uppity when he tried to refuse to go with us." Ratchet was now fuming just like Optimus, but Ratchet did have to remember that even before Mirage and Optimus had become sparkmates, there were times that Mirage refused to fight, and so Prowl and the others may have interpreted his refusal this time as another time of the bot being uppity.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Mirage managed to smile weakly as Optimus made his way in. "I am sorry, Optimus, my dear. I failed." Mirage then released tears, as the pain and stress as well as another mood swing took over the bot, and he averted his optics from his mate, feeling that this was all his fault.

"Shhh, oh Mirage I don't blame you" Optimus said lovingly caressing Mirage's cheek. "I'm not mad at you but at the others, you shouldn't have been involved in that battle. For now you're going to recover here for a few days then I'm taking you off active duty except monitoring duty, you're safe and so are our sparklings"

Outside the med bay. "You slaggin' glitchhead!" Ratchet yelled at Prowl. "Mirage is with sparklings." To say that the other Autobots were shocked was an understatement, and all of them knew if they had only known that Mirage was carrying, they never would have ordered him to fight with them in that battle.

Several days later, Mirage was up and about, thankful that he was now on light duty thanks to Ratchet, Optimus and the sparklings. Mirage watched as some Autobots eyed him with envy while others were happy for him. But feeling uncomfortable receiving all the attention he was getting from the other bots, Mirage went and shut himself in the room he shared with Optimus. He just didn't like all the looks he was getting from some of the bots who did not necessarily care for the master of illusions. And so, feeling unwanted at the time being, Mirage, in his invisible mode left the ark, something that he knew he shouldn't have done, but he just needed time and space – as being on the ship as well as many of the other Autobots were driving him nuts. And to top it all off, he was moody as pit. Optimus finished his reports and grabbed two cubes of energon and went to join Mirage in their quarters, having noticed his mate spent a lot of time in there. "Mirage?" Optimus called and frowned behind his mask when he didn't see his mate. Using his comm link he contacted his mate. "Mirage, love?"

"Sorry my lovely" started Mirage "but after all the snickering I hear and the commotion that me carrying sparklings has caused, I needed to escape for a while." Mirage was moody, afraid, scared, hurt, and worried, and those strong emotions pour through the sparkbond. Mirage felt like he just couldn't win, and he felt like his fellow Autobots didn't trust him and felt like he had gotten himself "knocked up" on purpose to avoid fighting. And it was these thoughts that Mirage didn't realize he was sending right through the bond to Optimus as the visible car bot went closer to the nearest city, hoping to just be left alone for a while.

'Oh my love, please where are you" Optimus asked worriedly also deciding he was going to have a talk with the others.

"I am near Spike and Sparkplug's old neighborhood. I know if I am not careful that the cons could find me, but I just didn't know what else to do, I was moody, had cabin fever and I am sick of hearing all the crap from my fellow Autobots. I didn't plan to get knocked up to shirk my duties. You and I both know it was unintentional, and now that I have them, I won't give them up, but how am I going to not go insane in 8 more months when they are due when all I here is my own faction talking about me behind my back" stated Mirage, hurt coming through the bond. Mirage decide he should start heading back before any cons spotted him, but he was still worried about what was going to happen once he got back.

"I'll talk to them Mirage they should not be treating you this way, please come back to base" Optimus said sending love over their bond.

Mirage felt the love and warmth, and longing to be at his mate's side, Mirage raced back, and thankfully attracted no unwanted or unwelcome attention. And remaining in his invisible mode, Mirage quietly made his way back to the quarters he shared with his mate. Mirage was horny as pit, and so seeing that Optimus had gone to talk to the others, Mirage prepared himself so that when Optimus came back, the sight that he would see would rev his engines. And so Mirage lay with his back on the berth, legs spread – it was not the most comfortable position for him considering he was carrying, but he knew it would get his mate's engine going.

Optimus talked to the other Autobots telling them to ease up and not treat Mirage that differently as it was hurting him more then they realized. With his orders understood Optimus returned to his shared quarters and saw Mirage spread just so and his engine revved. Mirage was playing around, doing his best to hide his discomfort from being on his back, and Mirage smiled that "sappy" showing that Mirage was truly happy. And removing his own panel, Mirage waited patiently for Optimus to make his move.

"You are so beautiful" Optimus said coming over and sitting on the berth and pulled Mirage into his arms, retracting his mask and kissed him softly as one servo moved down and gently fingered Mirages valve.

Mirage was relieved when Optimus gently turned the pregnant bot onto his side, as Mirage realized that Optimus could see that Mirage was in distress from lying on his back. Mirage was grateful that his mate knew how to read him so well. And Mirage mewled as Optimus played with the illusionist, and both were soon shocked to discover that the sparkling bump on Mirage was almost as sensitive as Mirage's interfacing array. "Well, my beloved, it seems you have found a new zone" stated Mirage, purring with lust.

"And I intend to take advantage of it" Optimus said rubbing the sparkling bump as he kissed Mirage's neck. "I love you, my sweet bonded." Mirage revealed his spark, the blue pulsing orb that it was, and the spark waited to join with the powerful spark of his mate. And soon the two sparks joined once again, reaffirming the bond. Mirage smiled as he fell into recharge, his last sight being Optimus smiling. Optimus held Mirage close while the other recharged before drifting off into recharge as well.


	4. Chapter 4

About a month later, Mirage's abdomen was starting to show a little more, now that he was about 6 weeks along. Mirage was proud that the sparklings seemed to be strong. Ratchet had just told Mirage something wonderful; both sparklings were strong healthy mechs. Although it was good news, Mirage was worried, as the only set of twins he had ever known were the pranksters – Sunny and Sides. And so, feeling sad, Mirage avoided Optimus and the others for most of the day. "Why me?" Mirage asked of himself, "Why the slag does everything happen to me?"

"Some mechs are just lucky like that" Jazz said coming over to Mirage. Mirage looked up, not realizing that he had talked out loud in front of his friend, Jazz. Mirage was grateful that it was Jazz and not Prowl, as the tactician always seemed to have a beef with the illusionist. Mirage smiled, and then ran off to somewhere, though no one was quite sure, even Jazz as he watched the bot disappear off into the horizon. What no one yet realized was that trouble was afoot and soon enough, Mirage was going to drive right into the middle of it. Mirage took off for a lazy drive, but not wanting to be followed, he took off quickly. He had a lot to think about. The problem was, while Mirage was off in his own world, he had been spotted by a very sneaky con – Skywarp, who quickly captured the lone bot.

Soon Optimus was overwhelmed by the fear he felt from Mirage and called the other Autobots to action. Mirage was horrified when he realized that Skywarp had captured him, but something was not going as it should have. Normally, a con capturing an Autobot would take said Autobot back to Megatron, but not this time. Skywarp had a strange look in his optic, and Mirage really didn't like this, but there was little he could do, as the Seeker had him and the seeker was bigger. Mirage began to shake as he realized why this con had caught him – this con was planning on forcefully taking the illusionist. Mirage sent everything he was feeling to his bonded and anything he could that might help the others find him. Mirage only hoped that the others would arrive before Skywarp did the unthinkable. Optimus and the others pushed their engines as fast as they could he had a rough idea where Mirage was and he vowed to offline whoever took him. He sent love over their bond.

Mirage could feel the love, but he also knew that Skywarp was getting closer. "Please help me! I can't last much longer" Mirage sent over their bond as he did his best to fend off the bigger seeker. Using the bond, Optimus found Mirage and was on Skywarp before the seeker realized it.

After the whole thing, Mirage was visibly shaking, his nerve circuits frizzed from the whole thing. And clouded by fear, Mirage clung tightly onto Optimus, as if his life depended on it. Mirage was, at this point in time, a shell of his former self. And most of the Autobots realized it was going to take time until Mirage was going to be anything like himself again.

"Shhh, I have you" Optimus soothed. "I will let no one hurt you again" Optimus assured and just held his mate close. Mirage nuzzled himself closer to Optimus's spark, sort of like a sparkling seeking out a creator's spark. And it was only due to Optimus's presence and warmth that Mirage was able to be removed from the cave in which he had been found. Mirage, being smaller than Optimus, was soon placed in Optimus's trailer and was hauled back to the base, as all were worried about how the developing sparklings were. Jazz was angry at himself, as he felt like he could have stopped this whole thing.

Mirage woke to find himself in the comfort of the familiar room he shared with Optimus. Optimus was sitting beside the bed, lightly recharging on a nearby chair. Mirage was curious as to why Optimus was not in bed with him, but as soon as Mirage moved, he realized that Optimus was not really asleep, just watching him.

Optimus saw Mirage awake and gently caressed his cheek. "Would you like some energon?" Mirage nodded in assent as his fuel tanks rumbled from being empty. Mirage was embarrassed slightly, but realized that it was ok, this was his sparkmate, the one who loved him no matter what, and so Mirage settled down but grew panicky as Optimus tried to leave the room. One unrealized consequence of his whole experience, Mirage was now afraid to be left alone.

"I'll be right back" Optimus assured. "I'll keep the link open"

Mirage just continued to watch and even as Optimus went out the door, Mirage turned on his invisibility, as he did not want to be seen alone, as the bot was still worried that someone would come and take him away. It was not until Optimus came back and called out to him that Mirage took down his cloak and calmed down.

"It's alright, I'm back my love" Optimus said handing Mirage an energon cube.

"I am sorry, sweet spark" started Mirage, talking for the first time since the whole ordeal, "I just wish I could control my own reactions." After which Mirage took the energon cube from Optimus and started carefully drinking it, savoring the taste.

"Don't you worry about it my love" Optimus said, holding Mirage's free hand. Mirage smiled, as he finally felt safe. And in feeling safe, Mirage finally relaxed, which was a relief to Optimus. "You and our sparklings will be alright now"

Mirage looked into Optimus's loving optics. If he had been told a year ago that he would be bonded to Optimus and carrying sparklings, he would have laughed at the bot, as he would have thought it a joke, but here he was, carrying his sparkmate's precious sparklings. Mirage snuggled closer to his mate, seeking out the comfort from his mate and soon fell asleep, wrapped up in his mate's strong and comforting arms. Optimus gently rested his helm on top of Mirage's holding him close thinking what a lucky mech he was to have such a wonderful, loving mate and two sparklings on the way. He would never let them come to harm again.

A few days after the whole incident, Mirage seemed to be more to his old self, though the effects of carrying were getting to him – the morning sickness, the constant insatiable horniness, as well as the intolerable mood swings. Most bots did their best to avoid the bot, as they would rather not end up on the wrong end of one of Mirage's uncontrollable tirades. Mirage, as much as he loved carrying and loved his sparkmate, felt miserable, as the sparklings' development was wreaking havoc with his systems.

Mirage, having left the safety of the shared bedroom, headed down the hall, hoping that nothing would happen, as Sunny and Sides had been let out of the brig. If it was one thing that the illusionist could not stand was the fact that the farther along he got, the more it seemed like Sunny and Sides picked on him. And so, after having quickly, yet accidentally, grabbing a cube of high grade, Mirage went back to the safety of the bedroom, not knowing that he should not be drinking high grade while carrying.

Ratchet came to Optimus and Mirage's quarters wanting to do an exam on Mirage so the other didn't have to make the trek to his med bay. "Mirage its Ratchet can I come in"

Mirage stumbled to the door and opened it. "Hic, hic, hic" Mirage had the hiccups, and the smell of high grade on his breath. "Wha'cha want Ratch *hic* Ratch*hic* Ratchet?" asked Mirage, oblivious to the fact that he was drunk.

"What have you been drinking" asked Ratchet

"*hic* energon *hic* from the rec room" replied Mirage, still stumbling like a drunken bot.

"Do you have any of this energon left" Ratchet asked as he guided Mirage to the berth. Before passing out in the berth, Mirage pointed over to the bright pink energon in the cube sitting on the table. Ratchet did not like what he saw.

Meanwhile, in the rec room, Sunny and Sides, unaware that Mirage was carrying, were laughing again as they once again had pranked the arrogant bot by giving him the wrong energon. Little did they know that they were going to be in even deeper trouble this time, as Mirage was severely inebriated, which was never good for developing sparklings.

Ratchet was cursing up a storm and he had to pack Mirage to his med bay and worked on getting the high grade out of the others systems and making sure the sparklings were alright. When he finally finished hours later he left First Aid watching over Mirage and he went down to the rec room. "Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!" He yelled knowing those two were the culprits as this was their style.

Mirage laid in stasis lock in the med bay as the high grade was pumped from his system. Mirage, in a world of his own, was left to wonder why all this stuff was happening to him. And it all started when he bonded to Optimus and found that he was carrying. Mirage did not want to give up his family, but he wondered just how many more complications he was going to have before the sparklings were born. And the thing was, Mirage had no idea if Optimus even knew what had happened, as Optimus had been busy dealing with Decepticons raids, and had not had much time for Mirage.

Optimus had come down to the rec room hearing that Ratchet was tearing into the Lambo twins and he wanted to know what was going on. The first thing that Optimus saw was the prankster twins running fast and furious from the angered, swearing medic. Ratchet saw Optimus, and knew that an explanation was in order, and soon, Ratchet explained what had happened.

"WHAT!" Optimus yelled loudly. "SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE! BACK HERE NOW!" Sunny and Sides knew they were in trouble now, as they had never heard Optimus use that tone of voice with them.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Mirage felt like crap, as the feelings of a hangover, plus dehydration, as well as other complications and consequences of pregnancy were getting to the bot. And so, hoping to sleep it off and feel better, Mirage fell into a restless recharge, hoping that Optimus would soon come to see him. First Aid started Mirage on a regular energon drip knowing it would help him.

Meanwhile Optimus was dragging the twins down to the brig. "What in the name of Primus were you thinking!"

The twins looked at each other, wondering what they had done that had managed to piss the boss bot off so bad. And without an answer, both averted their optics and dropped their heads in shame.

In the med bay, Mirage was suddenly awoken by an urge to purge, and soon the poor, sick bot was purging his guts out. It was a good thing the drip was going, as Mirage was unable to keep his energon down otherwise, and that would have hurt the precious developing sparklings. And hoping to see Optimus soon, Mirage did his best not to throw up, though he did purge his tanks a couple more times before once again falling into a restless recharge.

"If something happens to either sparkling so help me you'll be spending a long time in the brig" Optimus said placing both twins in the brig before he went straight to the med bay he had to see Mirage.

"Oh my sweet love I'm so sorry" Optimus said softly.

Mirage slowly opened and onlined his optics when he heard the warm familiar voice of his sparkmate and smiled a weak smile. "No need for you to feel sorry, my dear Optimus. I know as leader you are busy and can't be with me all the time. Don't blame yourself for this" Mirage barely whispered, just loud enough to Optimus to hear. Mirage understood, even if he was sicker than an earth dog. It was one of the things that endeared Mirage to Optimus.

"The twins are in the brig this will not happen again my love, you're going to be fine and so will our little ones." Optimus said and gently caressed Mirage's cheek. "So beautiful my sweet bonded"

Mirage smiled yet again. Optimus was right, but Mirage had a question. "How come you are always so optimistic, my beloved, especially with all the trouble I have gotten in since we have bonded and was found to be carrying?" asked Mirage, curiously, as he wanted to feel that same hope and peace that Optimus seemed to naturally hold.

"Because I refuse to give up hope, without hope there is nothing worth fighting for. And there are a few around here who could tell you of the trouble I used to get into"

Now Mirage was interested, even more so, and since he wasn't going to get to leave the med bay anytime soon, he asked his sparkmate to tell him a story. "You get in trouble. I find that hard to believe – you always seem to know what to do and you just seem to have that touch. Tell me of a time it happened" asked Mirage, enjoying this time now that he had with his sparkmate.

"I wasn't always as I am now" Optimus said and told of a dock worker from long ago and the trouble he always seemed to end up in.

Mirage was in awe, as he had never heard of what a dockworker was like. Having grown up in the rich and privileged life style, Mirage realized how little about the real world he knew as he continued to listen to Optimus's stories, which touched him deeply.

"And then the Decepticons came and the lowly dock worker was injured badly as were his friends but they were rebuilt and had new designations" Optimus said thinking back on his once name.

Mirage sat and listened, as Optimus's voice just had that special quality that just made the illusionist feel good all over. And for a few earth minutes, Mirage was feeling better, but as Optimus talked on, Mirage felt the urge to purge his tanks again, and felt bad as he missed the container and ended up puking all over his mate. Mirage was absolutely appalled and embarrassed, and figured that Optimus would be very angry at him. And so, Mirage looked down and away, averting his embarrassed optics from his mate, waiting and anticipating that he would be yelled at for being so careless.

Optimus soothed him gently and called for Ratchet who cleaned Mirage up while Optimus cleaned himself up. "It's alright my love"

Mirage still felt slightly guilty, but the fact that Optimus was not mad made the illusion master bot happy. "Thank you, my beloved" replied Mirage, his smile flashing just before he fell into recharge yet again.

Optimus settled in just wanting to watch Mirage recharge and, after all that had happened, Ratchet let him, knowing this was important to his leader.

Ratchet was concerned, as Mirage had had so many things happen to him. Ratchet was worried that Mirage would have even more complications down the road, especially with the prankster twins around, but for now, sleeping dogs were left lying.

A couple weeks later, Mirage was feeling slightly better, now two months along. And so far for these two weeks, no emergencies had happened, which made Mirage happy.

Optimus snuck away as often as he possibly could usually handing stuff over to Prowl or Jazz and he spent time with his mate, gently waxing him if he wanted and practically worshiped him. He wanted him to be happy and safe.

Mirage enjoyed being spoiled by his sparkmate, but he felt bad as Optimus was always going out of his way for the bot. And so, Mirage was determined to surprise his mate, and found the perfect way, and soon Mirage had the mood for their quarters set for romance, with dinner waiting and candles lit. Music was softly playing, and so the mood was set, and Mirage was ready to spoil Optimus. Unfortunately, for Mirage, Optimus didn't come when he said he would, as he was held back by Cons attacking the base. Mirage was worried, and hoped that Optimus would come safely back to him.

Jazz came and got Mirage telling him that Optimus had been injured it wasn't life threatening but Ratchet was patching him up.

Mirage, fearing that Optimus was more hurt than he was being told, ran to the med bay. "Where's Optimus?" asked Mirage looking about, hoping that Optimus was not too injured.

First Aid pointed to the back of the med bay where Ratchet was doing some patch work on Optimus's chest, and a couple other deep gashes.

Mirage ran over, making sure to stay out of Ratchet's way, as Mirage did not want to be on the end of a flying instrument. Mirage was relieved that Optimus was safe and getting patched up.

"I'm alright love" Optimus said seeing Mirage.

And soon enough, both walked out of the med bay Optimus's arm wrapped around Mirage's protruding bulge. Mirage was content, to the point that he had forgotten that he had set up their quarters just so, and so, when the two walked in, Mirage smiled as the quarters greeted them so warmly.

Optimus smiled behind his mask. "This is a wonderful surprise my love"

Mirage smiled, as he could feel the love coming through the bond that the two shared. Mirage knew that while he was only on light duty, he could still do something to help make his mate's life easier.

"You are sweet my love" Optimus said pulled Mirage close for a few minutes before he seated him before sitting himself.

Mirage blushed, and soon both enjoyed the energon meal and the mood. The evening was perfect. Optimus was content to hold Mirage and slip into recharge after a long day and a wonderful evening.


	5. Chapter 5

A month later, Mirage was showing even more. The last month had gone by thankfully without incident and Mirage was starting to feel better, as the morning sickness was gone. But as the twins grew, Mirage found that there were other complications, and today was no exception, as the illusion master found that his illusionary tricks were acting up and causing the bot to disappear and reappear at random times. Mirage walked to the med bay, hoping that Ratchet could figure out what was going on.

Ratchet looked up from a datapad he had been looking over. "Mirage? What can I do for you?"

Mirage looked at the medic and before he could even say anything, Mirage disappeared and reappeared and then did it again. Mirage felt like he was losing control. "I can't stop it. Can you check my systems, as my illusionary system seems to be completely out of whack?"

"Of course, we can't have you vanishing on us like that" Ratchet said and sat Mirage down before he ran some scans. "It looks like the sparklings are disrupting your system, lay back and I'll fix it."

Mirage lay down and waited for Ratchet to come back, but while waiting, Mirage suddenly went into stasis lock, as one of the twins was resting on one of the bot's main energon lines. And so by the time Ratchet returned, Mirage was out cold on the med bay berth. Ratchet grumbled to himself as he scanned and got to work on fixing the glitching illusionary system and bringing the other out of stasis lock.

Mirage was in la-la land, as his systems were worked upon. His spark shivered, as the poor bot was worried sick about the developing sparklings, as he not only feared the unknown, he was worried that he would not be a good enough "mother" for the young sparklings. And he also hoped that with all the bad luck he was having that he would not lose his precious sparklings. Ratchet commed Optimus when he was finished which was many hours later and Optimus was there at Mirage's side when the other woke.

"I am sorry that I scare you so much, my sparkmate. Maybe you should have chosen someone who has better luck" Mirage said to Optimus, after waking up. "At least with someone who has better luck, you wouldn't have to be so on edge all the time."

Optimus gently caressed Mirage's cheek. "But I wouldn't want anyone else sweet love, yes you do scare me on occasion but I know I'm online with you around."

Mirage smiled, as he knew that Optimus meant what he said. "So , Doc bot, are my systems back in working order? Can I go back to my quarters yet" Mirage impatiently asked as Ratchet groaned slightly, as he cared little for the nicknames his fellow Autobots gave him.

"Yes if only to get you to not call me that again" Ratchet said. "Your systems are fine now but if you have any more trouble comm me right away"

"Understood, Ratchet" stated Mirage, happy that things were finally as they should be for once, and with help from Optimus, Mirage was able to walk out of the med bay, without randomly disappearing and reappearing, and make it back to their shared quarters. Optimus gently sat Mirage down and got him one of the energon cubes he had gotten before going to the med bay. "Here my love"

"Thank you, Optimus" replied Mirage, but before enjoying the energon, had to ask, "This is ok for me to drink while carrying, right?" as Mirage still thought about the trick the prankster twins had played in getting him drunk on high grade while carrying the precious sparklings.

"This is regular energon with extra nutrients Ratchet says will be good for you and our sparklings to have, and the twins are still in the brig"

Mirage had to laugh. "Those two will never learn will they?" asked Mirage before slowly enjoying the slightly thicker energon. But when Mirage noticed that Optimus dripped a little energon on the semi's grill, Mirage decided it was time to get playful and began to lick the precious few drops of Optimus's grill, leaving no doubt in either's mind what Mirage wanted. Optimus's engine rumbled a bit before he 'accidentally' spilled a little more energon.

Mirage quickly lapped up the newly "spilled" energon, his metal tongue dipping in and out of creases in Optimus's armor. Mirage was amazed by how fast he was able to rev Optimus's engines, but he also figured the faster that he revved them; the faster Mirage would satiate his horny urge, which was a side effect of him carrying the twins.

Optimus brought a servo up gently cupping the back of Mirage's helm as more energon 'spilled'. "Mmm, I'm so clumsy this night." Mirage missed the comment, as he felt his cooling fans kick on. Mirage couldn't help it; he had missed interfacing with his mate for a few days now due to circumstances between bad luck and the Cons fighting. Mirage wanted his sparkmate to take him, and so he stopped teasing his mate and headed for the berth, hoping that the turned on leader would soon follow close behind. Optimus went over to the berth setting the cube aside and started to worship Mirage's body.

Mirage was in heaven, as Optimus knew just how to turn the bot to goo. Mirage mewled and purred as Optimus stroked over each erogenous zone, including the larger sparkling bump. Mirage nearly lost it when Optimus not only rubbed the area with his hand, but also used his tongue to lick the sensitive creases. Mirage soon found himself pinned beneath his mate, waiting for Optimus to take him.

"I love you Mirage" Optimus said as he prepared and gently entered the other slowly making love to him. Mirage felt the electrical charge as he was entered and the familiar member filled his needy port/valve. Mirage was enjoying this, as it was not often that he had a chance to spend so much time with his mate. And so Mirage did his best to make the most of the time that they did have. And in feeling the love, Mirage fell asleep after overloading, at which point Optimus overloaded before reluctantly leaving his sparkmate to go back on duty. Mirage sometimes wished that they had more time, but he would take what he could get. And after a short recharge, Mirage headed out of the room to the rec room, hoping to get a chance to just spend time with other bots who were not working at the moment.

Hound and Bumblebee were not on duty and were in the rec room. Mirage was not sure if he should stay, as while Bee was pretty cool with Mirage carrying, Hound had been one of the more vocal ones to say that Mirage was trying to shirk his duties by getting knocked up. So Mirage walked in warily, hoping that he would not have to turn tail and race off somewhere.

"Hey Mirage" Bumblebee greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Bee" Mirage carefully replied, still unsure about Hound. Hound soon got up and left, making Mirage feel a little bit better but also making Mirage slightly irritated. "What crawled up his tailpipe?" Mirage asked Bee.

"Hasn't gotten any facing in a while for one thing" Bee said.

Mirage could sympathize, but had to laugh. "I know what it is like to not get any for a while, but who would want to 'face with him if he is always in such a sour mood?"

"Well word has it he and Ironhide had a fight and aren't speaking let alone facing."

Mirage about fainted, as he could not even imagine those two being in a couple let alone 'facing. "well, if I know old Ironhide, he's as stubborn as a Cybertronian jackass." The comment got a laugh from Bee as well as Mirage could almost feel his sparkmate laughing from the comment. Mirage just hoped that the word would not get back to 'Hide.

"You got that right, oh they'll make up in a cycle or two always do" Bee said.

"Well let's just hope neither one of them end up carrying, or this whole base is going to be in trouble" stated Mirage, knowing just how much Ratchet was not looking forward to helping spark the twins Mirage and Optimus had unintentionally created. "I don't think Ratchet would be able to handle it either, as he has trouble just dealing with me and all my bad luck."

"I heard, don't worry Mirage everything will be fine you'll see" Bee said ever the optimistic bot. "You're going to have to wonderful little sparklings and you'll forget all about that bad luck." Mirage smiled and thanked Bee before heading out of the rec room. But as Mirage stepped out of the room, Ironhide came running down the hall and knocked Mirage completely across the hall, and knocked the bot unconscious. Ironhide, not realizing what he had done, kept running as he was angry at Hound for some dumb thing. And it was only when Bee came out and saw Mirage temporarily offline that Bee realized exactly what Mirage meant by bad luck. Poor bot. Bumblebee thought to himself as he tried to rouse Mirage. Mirage came around slightly, but refused to move, as he was in way too much pain.

"Ratchet, medical emergency, its Mirage. We're right outside the rec room." Ratchet swore, as it seemed that since Mirage started carrying, the bot drew trouble to him like high grade drew bots.

Meanwhile, Mirage unknowingly allowed his pain and worry seep through his bond to the leader. Mirage had no idea what to do anymore as it seemed the more he tried to stay out of trouble, the more it seemed to come and find him. Maybe this is payback, thought Mirage, as he thought back on how useless he had been when he first joined the Autobots merely out of the fact that he had to choose one side or the other.

Optimus and Ratchet arrived at the same time, Ratchet scanning quickly. "Well?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet replied, "The sparklings are fine but I have no idea what happened"

Bee answered, "Ironhide happened" and when Ratchet asked what that meant, Bee explained. Mirage just moaned as pain wracked his body. It was just his luck.

Ratchet shut off Mirage's pain receptors. "Come on to the med bay, at this rate I might as well keep you there or restrain you to your quarters." Mirage shook his head, as he did not want to stay in the med bay, as it was scary especially with a moody medic. He would rather be restricted to his shared quarters, because there at least he would have some freedom of movement. But whether he stayed in his own quarters or the med bay, Mirage got up and went to the med bay to get the dents and dings carefully pounded out of his frame. This was so not what Mirage was expecting when he had been told he was carrying.

Optimus carried Mirage back to their quarters when Ratchet released him and Optimus got Mirage settled in the berth. "This wasn't your fault love it could have happened to anyone" Optimus soothed. "Recharge for a bit."

Mirage did recharge right then, and for the next three months he remained restricted to the shared quarters. Now 6 months along, Mirage's abdominal bulge had tripled in the last three months, letting him know in no uncertain terms that his twins were going to be big sparklings. Mirage spent most of his days on the couch reading or in the berth sleeping as he lacked the energy to do much more. And Mirage knew that in not too long, he would strictly be on bedrest. Optimus would come and visit him during the day every chance he got and would often bring him a cube of energon or something for the twins. Optimus was still debating on when to release the twins from the brig.

Mirage, for once, was glad that in the last three months he had not had any more bad luck or any other run-ins of any kind. And Mirage enjoyed when Optimus would come to spend time with him. However, it was on this day that when Optimus entered the shared quarters, Optimus found Mirage in a place where he did not belong – laying on his side on the floor, unable to get up due to the bulge in his abdomen. This whole sight would have been funny if not for the fact that Mirage was tired, cranky, and low on energy.

Optimus set what he had been carrying down and rushed over to Mirage. "My love, are you alright" Optimus asked as he picked Mirage up off the floor.

It took some effort between the two of them, and finally Mirage was off the floor and lying on the bot sized couch. "Thank you, my sparkmate; I had been laying there for three solid hours. You are a hard mech to get a hold of, Optimus" stated Mirage as he now felt relieved as the developing sparklings no longer felt like they were shutting some of his systems off.

"I'm sorry my love I was a bit distracted" He said and brought over the two small sparkling berths he had been working on with Ratchet and Wheeljack's help.

Mirage could not stay angry at his mate for any length of time, as Optimus was the leader and a needed mech by more bots than just him. "It is alright. Are those sparkling berths for our sons?" asked Mirage, changing the subject away from the reason he had been on the floor – he had tried to go get energon, but had been too low to make it, and had collapsed onto the floor, only to come around when he heard someone come in the quarters.

"They are and" Optimus said pulling out three things a cube of energon for Mirage, and two little mobiles the human called them to hang over the berths and they play music and soft sounds. Jazz being the mech who made them.

Mirage was thankful for the cube of energon, as his reserve was still low, as they sparklings took so much of what the mech took in. "Oh and those are so perfect" stated Mirage, whose flashing smile made Optimus smile. "I guess most bots realize that there are going to be two more little lives to watch out for soon."

"We will have plenty of sitters I assure you, do you need another cube?"

"Thank you, sweet spark, I could use another energon cube, as my reserves are low. And I trust that you are going to keep those two pranksters well away from our precious little ones. I want them nowhere near the sparklings, as they might offline them" stated Mirage, worried that the holy terrors known as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would harm the coming sparklings.

"They can see them but they will know if they do anything to you or the sparklings they will be back in the brig in a klick" Optimus said and got Mirage another cube. Mirage was still nervous, as he wanted the two hellions nowhere near the sparklings for at least the first few months, and he made that desire known. Optimus looked at his mate, but when Mirage reminded Optimus of the paintball explosion scare and the high grade prank, Mirage believed that he made his point quite clear.

Optimus nodded. "Then that is what we will do"

Mirage was relieved, as he had feared that the two would get too close, but now trusting his mate would keep him and the precious sparklings to come safe, Mirage relaxed, and sipped the cool energon that Optimus had brought him. Once finished though, Mirage was slightly embarrassed, as he had to ask his mate for help. "Optimus, could you please assist me in getting to the berth?" Mirage asked, turning away ashamed as he was used to being such an independent mech that it embarrassed him to ask someone else for help.

"Of course" Optimus said helping Mirage onto the berth and rubbed the swell where the sparklings resided.

Once back in the berth, Mirage moaned, not in pain, but lustfully, "You know where this will lead if you keep that up, my dear" stated Mirage, need flowing through his body and systems.

"Do you want me to stop" Optimus asked stilling his hand.

Mirage shook his head, as it had been a while since he had had a good overload, as he was often tired even if he was horny and Optimus was often busy. "No… no… don't stop…" started Mirage, knowing he needed this more so than he cared to admit to himself or his sparkmate. Optimus nodded and continued to rub and caress spreading his large hands as far as he could so he could reach more of Mirage.

Mirage growled in need, wanting this so bad. But when he tried to reach to touch his mate to return the favor, Optimus moved out of reach. Mirage could not understand why, until Mirage felt what Optimus did next.

Optimus slipped his fingers into Mirage's dripping valve and pushed ever so slowly more of his hand in. Mirage was completely pleasure-shot and in la-la land as his own overload came rapidly, taking him with it, and soon, Mirage was in recharge, a peaceful contented look on his face where worry had once been. Optimus smiled and took care of his hard spike before he cleaned them both up and settled in beside his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is an rp between elf-girl2002 on DA and I. Based in G1 series. This has slash (consensual as well as non consensual mentioned) and m preg. No like no read. Sparklings names belong to Elf-girl2002 and I. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

The next morning, Mirage was startled to find himself still curled inside Optimus's massive frame. More often than not, when Mirage woke up, Optimus was long gone. But glad that Optimus was still there, Mirage snuggled back against the frame of his larger mate, hoping that Optimus would not leave too soon. Optimus shifted a bit pulled Mirage closer still in recharge. Mirage adjusted so that the developing sparklings would not be laying on any vital systems and continued to recharge feeling safe in the arms of his mate. Nothing supposedly could ruin this moment.

Slowly a short time later Optimus sluggishly came out of recharge. And while Mirage was still "dead to the world", Optimus had to run off, as a Con alert alarm was going off. It was probably best that Mirage remained deep in recharge, as Optimus was badly injured during the skirmish, but Mirage slept through the whole thing – which was strange as when Optimus returned to the room, after repairs, something seemed off. Mirage was still not far enough along to spark the sparklings, but something just seemed off.

"Ratchet, come to my quarters please it's urgent!"

Ratchet came immediately, as since Mirage had gotten bigger, there were many different complications the bot could have, especially since this was Mirage's first pregnancy. "What is…" Ratchet asked before he looked at Optimus's worried optics and Mirage passed out on the berth – something was most definitely off. Mirage's systems were diverting all his energon toward the sparklings, leaving little for the bot himself. He needed energon, and he needed it two hours ago.

Optimus commed for Jazz to grab several energon cubes and run them there immediately. Jazz grabbed several cubes subspacing them to make transporting easier and rushed them to Optimus and Mirage's quarters Optimus took the cubes and brought them to Ratchet who was trying to rouse Mirage. Ratchet attached a line to Mirage and started a much needed energon drip and then asked Jazz and Optimus help bring Mirage to the med bay, to check on the progress of the sparklings inside. Mirage was oblivious as to what was going on, which was probably best, as he was headed, once again to the med bay. Optimus and Jazz with great care got Mirage to the med bay and Optimus hovered worriedly praying all three were alright.

After 30 minutes of having energon flowing into his systems, Mirage began to rouse. Ratchet had already found that the sparklings were safe, but stated that Mirage would need to remain in the med bay for a while to receive energon drips to make sure the bots was getting enough energon. Optimus had thought that Mirage had been getting enough, but when Ratchet explained what was going on, everything suddenly made sense, Mirage was not getting enough hence he had ended up on the floor and hence why he had almost no energy. Ratchet calmed the leader and told him it was not too late, before leaving the two alone in the med bay. Optimus sat by Mirage's side holding his hand after Ratchet left.

"Op…Optimus" came a very quiet and airy voice, "what… hap… happened?" asked Mirage, barely just able to talk and barely able to move.

"Shhh, save your strength" Optimus said and told him what had happened and why he was in med bay again.

Mirage felt bad, as he had made his sparkmate worry again. "I-I'm s-s-sorry"

"Don't apologize; I should have been making sure you had enough Energon"

"But I should've let you know" replied Mirage

"We're both at fault" Optimus said. "Rest my love, Ratchet's going to make sure you get enough Energon." Mirage relaxed and stopped talking, to save his energy. He flashed a small smile to his mate, and sent a pulse of love and thanks before closing his optics to rest and hopefully regain his strength. Optimus stayed close by not wanting to be far from Mirage.

Several days passed, and soon Mirage was deemed strong enough to go back to his shared quarters, with a strict energon regiment per Ratchet, and not wanting to head back to the med bay until he absolutely had to, Mirage followed the medic's recommendations to the letter. Optimus always checked just to make certain and always kept at least 2 cubes in subspace for Mirage and himself if he absolutely needed it.

Mirage was enjoying his third cube for the day, as per Ratchet's instructions when he heard comments made just outside the door.

"How come he gets so much, it's not the rest of us couldn't use it" remarked voice one

"Yeah, no kidding" replied the other voice.

Mirage just began sobbing, unknown to the voices or anyone else, losing more energon that he couldn't afford to lose. Why did it seem that everything was against him?

"Because he's carrying sparklings you glitches" A new voice said. "As big as Optimus is those sparklings must be quite large, large sparklings means more needed energon and you're not doing without so back off the kid"

Even with this new voice, Mirage felt like things were still against him, and he clumsily stumbled toward the berth, to begin crying anew, as a mood swing hit him fiercely to the point he began to shake. He couldn't wait until the little ones were sparked – as then things would be better and easier. But Mirage didn't realize that if he didn't keep his stress level down, he might go into labor early.

Optimus felt something from the bond and he didn't like what he was feeling. "Mirage, love, are you alright?"

"Oh Optimus, why can't the others just leave me alone and keep their comments to themselves. I am sick of being talked about behind my back!" replied Mirage, anger and sadness surging through the bond.

"Who talked about you my love" Optimus soothed and sent love through the bond.

"It sounded like Cliffjumper and Huffer" replied Mirage, still furious and sad.

"I wouldn't put any stock in their opinion in this matter; those two often have nothing better to do"

Mirage didn't think Optimus got it, "well it is a little hard to ignore when they do it right outside of our shared quarters, knowing I can't go anywhere else and that I will hear it and it will upset me. If they must talk about me and complain, can't they do it elsewhere?"

"I will talk to them, my love; do you want me to come to our quarters?"

Mirage felt bad, as he knew that Optimus was busy. "No, honey, you don't need to come. I am sorry to have bothered you with something so silly. I am sure you have better things to do." Mirage didn't want to take anymore of Optimus's time than he should, after all Optimus was the leader, and they were still fighting the cons. Mirage, figuring the best thing to do was to try and ignore it, immersed himself in a book, hoping that if his processors were busy, he would not hear what the others were saying and doing.

"I don't mind love truly, if you're certain" Optimus said making a note to talk to those two about keeping their comments to themselves.

Mirage had a smirk on his face, as he did feel bad, but he was starting to feel something else – horny. "ugh.. only c-c-comeback here…if …oh … ugh if y-y-you are in need" replied Mirage, groaning softly as he rubbed his own sparkling bump. The bot had no idea what kind of reaction he was going to get, but Mirage found himself to be in need in another way other than being comforted from being made fun of. Optimus was out of his office in record time as he all but ran to his and Mirage's quarters. Mirage was caught off guard by just how fast his sparkmate came, but Mirage was not going to knock it, as he was in need. Optimus went straight to his mate and started to worship the others body.

Mirage did his best to be in the best position he could be with his sparkling bump sticking out and preventing the bot from being comfortable laying on his back. Mirage decided to play with Optimus, and so Mirage got down on all fours, like an earth canine, opened all his interfacing array and began wiggling his aft to entice Optimus to take him, as Mirage's valve and aft port were right there for the taking.

"So beautiful" Optimus murmured as he came closer and gently prepared his mate, he wanted to just sink into him but he wanted the other to be ready. Mirage could feel his cooling fans kick in – his body was ready, as the lubricant leaked out of his needy valve, which was begging for his sparkmate to enter. Optimus carefully eased into Mirage's waiting valve, "Always so tight for me"

Mirage was so immersed in pleasure that only responses that Optimus got were mewls of pleasure. And when Mirage felt one hand on his spike and the other on his sparkling bump, Mirage could not help but moan loudly in unadulterated bliss. Optimus rubbed and stroked as he gently thrust in and out of Mirage's valve. Mirage allowed Optimus to take control of the entire situation, as Mirage was too far gone to play any role but the submissive lover. Mirage's love tunnel was pulsing and gripping seemingly randomly around and along the length of Optimus's hardened arousal, causing the leader even more pleasure than he expected.

"Mirage...mmm my sweet Mirage" Optimus moaned as he moved in and out of his darling mate. Mirage thrust his hips back against his mate as both neared a much needed overload. Mirage's small expressions of pleasure kept the leader going as their sparks came out and bonded once again, reaffirming their bond, and causing both to feel even more pleasure then they had in a while. "Come for me my Mirage" Optimus whispered into the others audio

At the sensual whisper, with all the other stimuli, Mirage overloaded, and overloaded big time. The mewls of pleasure continued even as Mirage began to come down from the "overload high." Mirage had not realized just how much he had needed this – not just the interfacing but the bonding, as he felt the bond was even stronger now and he felt that he would be able to have their sparklings, come what may. Optimus, when he could, move gently pulled out of Mirage and lay down and gently held the other close and rubbed where their sparklings resided.

When Mirage finally got his voice back, he had one thing to say, "Thank you so much, my beloved. I didn't realize just how much 'I needed' you today until you helped me overload. I love you so much." Mirage smiled and lazily traced around Optimus's chest plates.

"I love you too so much" Optimus said. "You are so beautiful carrying our sparklings." Mirage blushed. He couldn't help it, as the pregnancy made his emotions a lot harder to keep control of, and with that, Mirage, curled into his sparkmate, seeking out the warmth, and soon fell asleep. Optimus held him close and drifted off as well.

The next couple months seemed to fly by, and soon Mirage was restricted to the berth, as being 8 months pregnant with Optimus's twins took so much out of the bot as he had trouble turning in bed on his own. He slept much of the time, as there was little else he could do. Mirage was getting a little more nervous, as the sparking day was quickly approaching and his old fear of not being a good enough parent soon began to surface again. Optimus would spend every moment he could with Mirage and if he couldn't be with him he would have Bumblebee or Jazz with him, he knew soon their sparklings would be here.

"I feel like an oceanliner" stated Mirage, one day to Optimus, as the leader was gently helping the bot to turn in bed. "I can't wait till the sparklings are born"

"You're beautiful and they'll be here before we know it"

Mirage smiled, as it always felt good when Optimus called him beautiful. And so as the days began to wind down, it was one night as the two were sleeping that Mirage felt pain, but didn't wake, thinking to was nothing. Little did he know his oil was leaking, an indicator that the sparklings were on their way.

Optimus wasn't sure what woke him up he looked around the room not seeing anything amiss, he looked at the sleeping Mirage when he felt something on the berth. Reaching down his fingers encountered something wet and bringing his fingers to his face he found it was oil. "Mirage wake up my love." Mirage refused to wake up, his body too tired to come out of recharge. His body was prepping for sparking while Mirage was still out of it.

Ratchet: Optimus commed worry in his voice.

"Ratchet here, what's wrong Optimus? Is something wrong with Mirage?" asked Ratchet, as he realized that Mirage was extremely close to sparking the little sparklings he was carrying.

"I think Mirage's body is preparing for the sparklings but I can't get Mirage to wake"

"Ah frag!" replied Ratchet worriedly, who soon raced to the room, only to confirm what Optimus had suspected. "Yes, his body is preparing, but I can't understand why he won't wake – we better get him to the med bay. Hopefully after a bolus of energon we can wake him up and help him spark those sparklings." Optimus nodded and carried Mirage to the med bay and got him settled on the berth Ratchet had indicated.

Mirage suddenly felt two things – extreme pain as well as fluids running through his systems. And once his systems kicked on, the bot was in serious pain, "OW OW OW OW! It hurts SO BAD!" replied Mirage, startling both Ratchet and Optimus, as it had only been 30 minutes since they started the energon bolus on the bot. Optimus rushed to the berth and took Mirage's hand in his.

"Where am I? Why – OW – why am I –Ow – in so much pain, Optimus" Mirage stated tears in his optics, "sweat" leaking everywhere.

"Shh, your body is getting ready to birth the sparklings and I couldn't get you to wake up. We brought you to the med bay." Mirage nearly panicked when he realized what Optimus said – the twins, coming now? It was hard to believe, but as each contraction ripped through him, he knew that they would be coming soon. "You're going to do just fine my love" Optimus said as he helped him through the contraction.

Mirage calmed slightly, as he felt Optimus's steady presence through their bond. And so Mirage was fairly calm, until the first spark started crowning, causing Mirage to scream and swear. "OW OW. Fragger come out! Get it out of me! OUT OUT OUT, Dammit, get it out! )#*%&(*#%!" Mirage would later be embarrassed by what he had said, but for now, it was all he could to show how much pain he was in.

Ratchet of course was recording this as it was just so amusing. "Alright Mirage let's take a look" Ratchet said gently. Ratchet was flabbergasted when he realized that the first twin was indeed crowning, and the helm was huge. Ratchet encouraged Mirage to push, and Mirage strained to push as the first extremely large sparking came out so fast that Ratchet almost dropped the little one. Upon looking at the little one, it was a Blue and White semi. Ratchet was now not surprised as seeing what size the sparklings were, he knew it had to hurt. And now that one was out, it was time for number two to try and come out.

"When the next contraction comes push again Mirage" Ratchet said as Optimus soothed Mirage gently telling him how brave he was and how strong.

Soon, Mirage had sparked the second extremely large sparkling, which Ratchet almost dropped, as the Red and white car disappeared and reappeared right in the medic's hands. Mirage, relieved, soon calmed down as his sparkling development chamber went back to its normal state, though Mirage was too exhausted to do much other than help name the little ones. "How bout for the second one we name him Flasher" stated Mirage, as he wanted Optimus to name the first one.

Optimus nodded. "I think Peacekeeper for our first one" Optimus said.

Mirage nodded before looking at his two twin sons. They were perfect. "Welcome to the world, Peacekeeper and Flasher" Mirage said before he fell into recharge, as sparking the two huge sparklings had taken a lot out of him.

Optimus held them both for a time until they slipped into recharge as well and he put them in the temporary berth. "Thank you Ratchet" Optimus said.

"Rest now, Optimus. Rest with Mirage, as you two need each other now. I will have First Aid watch over these two" stated Ratchet. Optimus nodded and settled down and slipped into recharge next to Mirage.

Ratchet looked at the sight, as it was too precious, as Prime's large body curled around his smaller mate's. They are perfect for each other, Ratchet thought as he took the little ones off for First Aid to watch.

Meanwhile, Mirage curled into his mate's body, as the presence was very welcome. Mirage could only hope that now that the sparklings were sparked, the others onboard would stop giving him grief. Optimus hoped the same as Mirage did. Late the following morning Optimus made the announcement to the others that Mirage had the sparklings during the night. Many of the Autobots who did not want to believe that Mirage had been pregnant were now swallowing their words, as the sparkling screams that echoed down the halls made them all realize that Mirage had in fact sparked. Mirage, though, kept a sharp look out for certain bots, as there were some bots he wanted nowhere near his precious sparklings.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is an rp between Elf-girl2002 on DA. Based in G1 series. This has slash (consensual as well as non consensual mentioned) and m preg. No like – no read. Sparklings names belong to Elf-girl2002 and I. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

Optimus let Mirage decide who he wanted to let see the sparklings first. "Who would you like" Optimus asked as he took their sons rocking them.

"Let's have Prowl and Jazz visit first, as Jazz is a good friend, and maybe Prowl will be more understanding" stated Mirage as he looked to Optimus, who held Peacekeeper while the illusionist himself held Flasher.

Optimus nodded and commed the two mechs in question, "Prowl, Jazz please come to the med bay." Jazz and Prowl headed toward the med bay, neither exactly sure what to expect.

And as the two entered the med bay, Mirage watched carefully as Jazz and then Prowl approached. Jazz was happy while Prowl looked like he was about to lock up his logic computer. Mirage smiled – this was just what he needed to see.

"Man, Mirage, my spark to ya. These are two big little guys" Jazz said grinning looking at the sparklings.

Mirage smiled, "I just hope that now that these two large sparklings are sparked that my bad luck is very much reduced. And thanks, Jazz."

Prowl tried to process how something so large could even come out of a bot. And while Mirage was busy talking with Jazz, Prowl went to talk to Optimus about the whole thing.

"Yes Prowl? What do you want to discuss?"

"Logically this should not be possible for Mirage to carry sparklings. I didn't believe anyone until now. I am sorry, commander. I don't think I made Mirage's time carrying any easier, can you forgive me?" asked Prowl. Mirage, still playing with Flasher and talking with Jazz, completely missed what Prowl had said.

"I'm not the one you should be asking for forgiveness from" Optimus said and looked to Mirage.

Prowl swallowed hard, as he had a hard enough time just admitting that he was wrong, but now he had to admit fault to Mirage. But Optimus was right, Prowl should ask from Mirage, not Optimus – Optimus had just been the safe bet. And so Prowl went over to Mirage, "I am sorry for making things hard on you Mirage, please forgive me?"

Mirage was caught off guard while Jazz just smiled. "I forgive you, Prowl" replied Mirage, making Prowl feel relieved. Optimus smiled behind his mask glad that Mirage had forgiven Prowl and smiled when Jazz asked to hold the sparklings. And while Jazz took Flasher, Peacekeeper reached out for the tactician. Prowl was caught off guard. Optimus and Mirage merely smiled, but only Mirage noted the look in Jazz's optics, which Mirage interpreted as Jazz was planning on impregnating his mate soon. Mirage just laughed, as he couldn't wait to see if Jazz could pull it off. And soon, Jazz and Prowl handed the two twins back and headed off.

Optimus asked Mirage if he wanted to see anyone else of if he wanted to rest. While Mirage wanted to see others, he was still tired, and his energy was drained, and so Mirage declined at the time being to see anyone else. Optimus nodded and got Mirage some energon and made sure he was comfortable. "Rest my love." Mirage sipped the energon before falling into a deep recharge. He was exhausted still. He loved the little ones, but they had taken so much out of him that he just wanted to recharge for a good while. Mirage was glad that Optimus understood. Optimus let him rest and tended to their sons when they woke soon he cradled them both in his arms and just talked to them.

Mirage woke several hours later, feeling much better and more well-rested. And he smiled as he watched Optimus dote over the two twins, as it was an adorable sight. Optimus noticed Mirage was awake and brought the twins over. "How are you feeling?"

Taking one of the twins, Mirage answers, "I am feeling much better. Thank you so much for our sons."

"Thank you for putting up with me" Optimus replied. "Want some energon?"

"Sure thing, and you are not that hard to put up with, considering I was not exactly the easiest bot to deal with. But now we have two beautiful sons to raise, and I hope we raise them better than the glitches who raised those two pranksters" replied Mirage, with a smile.

"I know we will and speaking of the twins, they want to apologize to you"

Mirage sighed, as he was not quite ready to deal with those two, but he didn't know if he should push off the apology or not, "what do you think I should do? Should I let them come apologize now or wait?"

"That is up to you my love, they do feel bad now that they know about the sparklings"

Mirage thought about it, and he knew the twins rarely if ever apologized, and so he decided that since they wanted to, he better have them do it now. "I guess they can come now, but if they do anything stupid around the sparklings, I want them thrown in the brig immediately."

Optimus nodded and let the twins in who came over with their heads down. "We're sorry Mirage"

Mirage was still a little perturbed from everything, and so he let them know how he felt. "Can't you see now why it is not good to play pranks on someone? I mean you never know what it going on in a bot's life. The paint bomb and the high grade prank could have harmed or killed our precious sparklings! I can't believe you were stupid enough to do that. Now if you will promise not to pull any more pranks on me and Optimus, then I can forgive you and let bygones be bygones."

"We promise" Sideswipe said and nudged his brother who nodded.

"Promise" Sunstreaker said and took a couple things out of his subspace and handed them to Mirage. It was two small paintings Sunstreaker had painted when he learned about the twins. Despite the war Sunstreaker was still an amazing artist. Mirage, seeing the paintings, could not stay angry, and thanked the two troublemakers, making sure they understood what the limits were going to be. They nodded and left.

"Who would you like to see love now that the twins are dealt with"

"I would like to see Ironhide, Hound, Cliffhanger, and Huffer, as maybe Ironhide can deal with those bozos." Optimus smiled behind his mask and agreed with that and commed said mechs telling them to come to the med bay. Mirage just waited to see what would happen, as he knew it would be an awesome payback. And so as Mirage waited, said bots made their way to the med bay, wondering why they had been called.

Optimus met them not letting them see Mirage and the twins just yet. "I understand that during these last few months comments have been made about Mirage is this correct" Huffer and Cliffhanger looked at each other, as they knew they were guilty as charged, and so both admitted that they had. Ironhide and Hound did not look happy with the two, not in the least, and neither did Optimus for that matter. Mirage just waited to see if Optimus was going to do anything.

Just barely keeping himself calm he asked them. "And do you know why Mirage was getting extra and not out and about"

Cliffhanger, the more outspoken of the two replied, "Well we had head he was carrying, but we didn't buy it. He was always one to use any excuse to get out of working." It was only after Cliffhanger finished that he wished he had kept his mouth shut. Mirage watched from the back as Optimus, his kind and loving mate, laid into the two oafs who had caused Mirage so much grief and caused Mirage to end up in so many situations that the bot should not have been forced into.

With more joy then he was going to show he pushed the two in question to where Mirage was on the berth with the twins in his arms. "Now once more tell me what you didn't believe"

Mirage watched as Cliffhanger and Huffer's jaws hit the floor, so to speak, as the two larger than normal sparklings were nestling in Mirage's arms, comfortably. This was too much for poor Huffer, who soon fainted, while Cliffhanger started profusely apologizing for his remarks. Mirage forgave them, but not before he told then exactly how their comments had made him feel. And once an understanding was reached, Huffer and Cliffhanger were allowed to leave while Ironhide and Hound came into the see the twins.

"Now my friends, meet our sons" Optimus said to Ironhide and Hound.

Ironhide laughed, as he was an old friend of Optimus's. "Boy you sure know how to create big sparklings, Optimus" joked Ironhide, which Optimus laughed but Mirage just watched, uncertain of Ironhide's intention.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your snide comments to yourself" stated Mirage, misunderstanding what Ironhide had said. Ironhide was shocked, as was Hound and Optimus. No one yet remembered that Mirage was still mad at Ironhide for plowing him over and knocking him unconscious.

Optimus came over to Mirage. "Love, he didn't mean anything by it" Optimus said gently caressing Mirage's cheek. "He was just kidding with me"

"Well was he kidding when he ran me over as he was going to wherever the hell he was going?" asked Mirage, still flustered by the fact that Ironhide had yet to apologize for his own actions. "And I am sorry if I don't take a joke well, but when one hears so many blatant insults disguised as jokes, it is hard to tell if it is meant to be a joke or an insult."

"Aw Mirage, I'm sorry 'bout that" Ironhide said coming over. "And I didn't mean anything about the sparklings being big"

"Apology accepted. I am sorry for getting so feisty. I guess my hormones have quite gotten back into balance. Forgive me?" asked Mirage, calmer than he had been just the moment before.

"Forgiven, now can I see the not so little ones"

"Only if you think you are strong enough" egged on Mirage as he handed the larger of the two twins to Ironhide. And as the little one realized he was in a stranger's arms, instead of crying he merely studied the mech. Ironhide held the larger than usual sparkling, Peacekeeper, for a few more minutes before the "little" one decided to squirm.

"Ah you're going to be one of those types for me aren't ya" Ironhide said and shifted Peacekeeper.

'Be glad. Flasher, if he didn't like you, would just disappear right out of your arms' replied Mirage, whose beaming smile made Optimus feel better.

"Oh lovely" Ironhide said and got Peacekeeper settled down. "There we go"

Optimus was glad Mirage was smiling now.

Peacekeeper giggled as Ironhide tickled the bot, not realizing that the young one had just been fed. Mirage tried to get Ironhide to stop, but the stubborn-afted weapons specialist refused to listen and soon ended up with sparkling puke all over his chassis. Mirage tried hard not to laugh, while Hound and Optimus waited to see how Ironhide was going to react.

Ever so calmly he handed the sparkling over to Optimus before he went to clean up. Hound snickered softly.

Mirage and Optimus shared a soft laughed after Hound followed his love interest out. It was fitting, although Mirage wished that Peacekeeper had done that to Sunny, but there was no way Mirage was going to let the yellow prankster twin hold either sparkling. Optimus got Peacekeeper cleaned up and asked Mirage was there anyone else he wanted to see. Mirage could not think of any other bots he wanted to see at the moment, but he wondered if there was some way he would be able to "see and enjoy" Optimus. And so, Mirage let his horny desire be known only over his bond between himself and Optimus.

"Let's see who I can find as their first babysitter"

"Optimus, first things first, you might want to get us out of the med bay, or would you want first Aid or Ratchet to walk in on us?"

Optimus thought that part over and agreed but he knew he needed to make sure he could take Mirage out of the med bay since he didn't want to have Ratchet get on him later. Mirage watched as he knew that Optimus would have to figure things out, as Ratchet would never listen to Mirage. And so, Mirage watched, even though each minute that ticked by was torture as Mirage really wanted to get some.

"Ratchet is there any medical reason why I cannot take Mirage and the sparklings out of the med bay" Optimus asked finding the medic.

"No, he and the twins are medically cleared. We just kept Mirage in here, due to him being tired after sparking. He and the sparklings will need a check up in about a week" replied the old Medic.

Meanwhile, Mirage waited for his sparkmate's return, hoping to finally be allowed out of the blasted med bay. Optimus nodded and went back to Mirage telling him what Ratchet had said.

Mirage was ecstatic to leave the med bay, though he was still weak from having sparked. And so, relying on his mate, Mirage headed back to their room, leaving the sparklings with Ratchet and First Aid as their first baby sitters in the med bay. Ratchet swore when he realized that Optimus had pulled one of the oldest tricks in the book on him.

Optimus took Mirage back to their room and was careful with Mirage not wanting to hurt him in anyway.

Mirage gazed into his mate's optics. "Optimus, I am not made of glass. You can enjoy me, even though I just sparked" and with that Mirage played a little rougher with Optimus, who responded in kind, though gently.

"I want you to enjoy this" Optimus said as his engine revved.

"well, beloved, after not having had a chance to had any in the last 3 weeks, I think that I will thoroughly enjoy this" Mirage responded as he used his flexible body to turn his sparkmate on and his tongue to dance around Prime's exposed lips. Optimus moaned softly and let Mirage do as he wished.

It was then that Mirage had a sneaky idea, of something he had never tried but had always wanted to, and so while Optimus was off in pleasure land, with his cable exposed, Mirage took the throbbing, pulsing, twitching metal into his mouth and began to suck on Optimus's cable, and while it was very large and choked him a few times, Mirage soon found a rhythm that he and Optimus seemed to like.

Optimus moaned and revved his engine as Mirage sucked his cable. "Mirage..." Mirage did not respond verbally, but picked up his speed as he continued taking Optimus's cable in his mouth. Mirage knew that Optimus was getting close and Mirage was happy that for once he would be able to bring his mate to overload without his mate having to do much. Optimus gripped the berth and bucked just a little bit. Mirage went at it, full gusto. He could hear his mate moaning in lust and feel his sparkmate bucking. Mirage continued, just waiting for his mate to overload. Little did Mirage expect what was going to happen next.

Optimus spark casing was opening as his pleasure increased. "Mirage please...share you spark with me." As Mirage continued to pleasure his mate, Mirage released his pulsing orb of a spark, wanting to share it once again with his mate and lover. Mirage felt so vulnerable, but he knew that Optimus would never do anything to harm him. Optimus spark seemed to caress Mirage's as both moaned from the pleasure they were now feeling as their sparks became one. Mirage felt the power of Optimus's spark, as it held that power from the Matrix. Mirage just continued what he was doing, and let Optimus do as he wanted.

Optimus bucked as their sparks became one and from the warmth around his cable. "Mirage...so close..."

Mirage was feeling what his sparkmate through their bonded sparks, and Mirage tried an old trick he had heard of long ago from another mech, and this did the trick as Mirage suddenly felt the warm lubrication go down his throat. Mirage sucked a little longer to make sure he had given his mate the most amount of pleasure he could.

"Mirage!" Optimus cried out as he overloaded and they became one their sparks pulsing in time with each other. Mirage just smiled as finally he had given back to his mate, making up for some of the times that he had felt he had not given Optimus as much pleasure as he deserved. And Mirage waited until Optimus came back from near stasis lock to talk. Neither noticed the brief change of color in Optimus's spark and when Optimus had the strength he closed his spark chamber and pulled Mirage on top of him. "Thank you my sweet love."

"It was my pleasure, sweet spark. After all of the times you took care of me as I was carrying our sons, I knew in my own spark that I owed you my dear. And I couldn't think of a better way to pay you back, my beloved, for your love and our lovely sparklings" Mirage confessed as he traced his hands lazily along Optimus's grill. "I love you so much, my Optimus."

"I love you my Mirage" Optimus said letting Mirage caress his grill. "Ratchets going to be mad when he realizes what we did"

"What part was that, the unexpected sparklings, or that we left him with the little ones as their first babysitter' Mirage asked, still wanting one more chance to interface before they went to get the sparklings.

"I think the latter" Optimus said gently caressing Mirages cheek.

"do you think we have time for one more escapade before we have to pick the little ones up?" asked Mirage, hopefully.

"I think we can spare a little more time"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own transformers, based on an rp tween a DA friend and I. Contains Slash and m preg – no like no read. No flames or harsh comments, constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

In the med bay, Ratchet watched as Flasher and Peacekeeper were sleeping contentedly. Ratchet didn't like that Mirage and Optimus had pulled the oldest trick in the book on him, but he could understand as he gladly watched as the two sparklings were actually much quieter than he thought they would be, but that still did not lessen the perturbance of being left to care for them. "I will get them for this" Ratchet said to himself as Mirage and Optimus once again enjoyed themselves in the privacy of their own room.

After their second overload Optimus offered to face Ratchet's wrath and offered to go get the twins and Mirage could stay there.

Mirage relaxed as he was still tired from sparking the sparklings. He only hoped that Ratchet would not be too hard on his mate, after all, they just wanted a little bit of time for just the two of them.

Optimus went back to the med bay. "Ratchet"

Ratchet merely looked up from his paper work, a tired look on his face. "That was pretty low, Optimus."

"Sorry Ratchet, forgive me?"

Ratchet sighed, "Yes I forgive you, as the sparklings were actually quite well behaved, but I guess I should expect no less from the sparklings of Optimus Prime and Mirage."

"Let's hope they stay that way, thank you for watching them Ratchet and I am truly sorry we tricked you" Optimus said as he went over to the twins.

Ratchet discharged the twins and shooed Optimus out of the med bay, as the medic was tired.

Back in their room, Mirage waited patiently for his mate and their sparklings to return. Mirage suddenly had a twinge of an old fear, and while left alone, he put up his invisibility shield until Optimus returned and wondered where the heck his mate had disappeared to.

"Alright boys let's get you settled then I'm going to have to go find your other creator"

The boys cooed, as they could sense that their other creator was nearby, and when Mirage realized that it was Optimus and the boys, he soon came back in to Optimus's visual field. Optimus was caught off guard, but Mirage took the two twins before anything could happen to them. And soon, the two sparklings were resting in the berths created for them while Mirage stood next to his mate, enjoying the sheer power his mate had that made the illusionist feel safe and secure as well as loved.

"You have to stop doing that" Optimus said and took Mirage into his arms as they watched their sons.

"I am sorry, my sparkmate, but an old fear resurfaced, from when I was captured by that disgusting seeker. Can you forgive me?" asked Mirage, worry in his optics, hoping he had not upset his mate.

"Of course I forgive you even though there is nothing to forgive"

Mirage just smiled and drew closer to his mate. Mirage looked at their two beautiful sons, and still had trouble believing that his sparkmate had given him such a precious gift. And after turning off the light in the sparklings room, Mirage began to head to their own berth, after all he was very tired.

"Do you want some energon before you recharge"

"That might be a good idea, my beloved, as I am feeling low on energy. Thank you so much. You spoil me too much, my beloved sparkmate" replied Mirage as he took the cool cube of energon from Optimus's hand.

"You're welcome and I like taking care of you" Optimus said drinking from his own cube.

Mirage smiled as he enjoyed the cool liquid pouring down his throat into his fuel tanks, and soon, between the energon, the interfacing, and sparking, Mirage soon fell into a deep contented recharge.

Optimus smiled and checked on the twins once more before settling next to Mirage on their berth.

In the middle of the night, Mirage was awakened and groggily got out of bed, as the twins were softly crying. And so, not realizing that his movement had stirred his mate, Mirage groggily made his way to the twins' room and started preparing to feed the twins.

Optimus got up as well knowing there was no reason to let Mirage to tend to the twins alone.

Mirage scooped up Flasher before he was suddenly startled by his mate. Mirage quickly flashed between being unseen and being seen before he realized it was just his mate, and not someone coming to harm the sparklings.

"It's alright" Optimus said as he picked up Peacekeeper.

"Sorry, that is just how my startle switch reacts' Mirage responded as he and Optimus fed the two little ones, who quickly and quietly consumed the energon that they were offered.

Optimus gently got the air out of Peacekeeper's systems before he rocked him gently.

Soon the little ones were once again asleep, and though the routine repeated itself a few more times during the night, Mirage was well prepared, as during his time on bed rest he had read up on everything he could get his hands on about sparklings. But, in seeing them he realized that there really was no book to being a parent. He just hoped that he could be the best parent he could be.

Optimus spent more time with Mirage and the twins before he had to do his duty but checked in often.

Mirage did his best, and fortunately, both sparklings were fairly well-behaved, even if Flasher liked to disappear like his mother while Peacekeeper liked to understand things like his father, hence both often ended up crawling away from their mother creator, which often left Mirage panicky, as he feared that he was not being a good creator.

Ratchet assured him all sparklings did that sooner or later.

When the sparklings would wander away one of the others would always find them this time it was Sunny and Sides who found them. They were cuddling the twins close just holding them and talking to them. Both sparklings cooed up at them.

Mirage was still unsure about the prankster twins being around his precious sparklings, and so Mirage almost had a spark attack each time the two little ones were returned by the older set of twins. However, the twins seemed to be more responsible since the little ones were sparked.

However, the calm times were not to last as today, as the sparklings rested and Mirage watched them, Optimus stopped by the room. Mirage noticed that something looked off. Mirage was not sure what it was, but something about his mate was off. Optimus assured him he was fine, he just wanted to see how he and the twins were doing. Of course Optimus was soon made a liar as he went to get something and he just suddenly went down. Mirage was flabbergasted, as there was his mate, passed out on the floor. And not wanting to panic, as it might wake the young ones, Mirage quietly gathered his strength and tried to move his huge sparkmate, but no dice, as Optimus was dead weight. And so, not knowing where else to turn, Mirage called Ratchet.

"Ratchet, its Mirage, come to my quarters ASAP, Optimus just passed out in front of my optics and I can't get him to rouse!" stated Mirage, quiet panic lacing his words.

"I'm on my way Mirage just stay calm" Ratchet said grabbing his bag and rushed to his leader's quarters. "What was he doing before he passed out" Ratchet said as he started to scan Optimus.

"He was walking kind of strange, like he was staggering. He was trying to walk over to the couch when he just collapsed. I am worried as I don't want to have to raise our sons by myself" replied Mirage as he watched intently as Ratchet worked with his mate.

"His spark is strong and the matrix is fine, he's not going to offline" Ratchet said and paused his scans over Optimus's abdominal area. "What the slag?"

"What is it? What did you find Ratchet? Is he going to be ok?" asked Mirage, whose questions seemed to begin to sound like one of Blurr's statements.

Ratchet looked up at Mirage. "When was the last time you two spark merged?"

"The same day we left the twins with you as their first babysitter, which was the day after they were sparked. Why?" asked Mirage, as since they did not connect their valves and/or spikes together did not think it was possible for either one to be carrying.

"Because Optimus is sparked that's why"

Mirage was speechless – his mate had sparked? They were having more sparklings? He was not sure he could handle all the stress of what was going on. Mirage then remembered how attentive Optimus had been when Mirage was carrying, and vowed then and there to be just as dedicated, despite having to raise twins at the same time. And when Mirage's voice finally came back, he asked Ratchet a question, "and what can I do to help him now that he is the one carrying?"

"Right now I need to him to the med bay so I can do a better examination, the main thing is to make sure he doesn't tire himself out and make sure he gets energon regularly"

"Easier said than done," Mirage responded as he and Ratchet, together, hauled Optimus to the med bay. It was a long trip as Optimus was extremely heavy, but they soon made it and Optimus was on one of the med bay berths with an energon drip going and Mirage sitting by his mate's side.

Ratchet did a full exam while Optimus was still out and was trying to determine the number of sparklings.

Optimus woke within a couple hours of being brought in.

"You had me worried, my love, as you passed out in our quarters. Try to rest. You are now in the med bay and getting an energon drip" stated Mirage, not wanting to tell his mate yet the news of what Ratchet had discovered, fearing that Optimus might pass out once again.

"Forgive me I did not mean to scare you" Optimus said. "Why did I pass out?"

"I think I will let Ratchet tell you my dear, as I don't think you would believe me if I told you" replied Mirage, to which Optimus raised an optic ridge, something was different, but he waited as Ratchet quickly approached.

"Congrats, commander, you are carrying" stated Ratchet bluntly, not expecting the response he got from Optimus.

For the second time Optimus passed out.

Mirage anticipated the reaction, as he had reacted the same way when Ratchet told the illusionist that said bot was carrying. Mirage, never having seen this side of Optimus before, stayed close to his mate's side, watching the energon drip as it dripped in and waiting for Optimus to finally come back around. Optimus came to a short time later. "Nnnnn"

"Rest now, my beloved, as you need all your strength now that you are carrying" Mirage stated as he gently rubbed his sparkmate's hand. Mirage watched as Optimus started coming back fully online, as the energon drip was finally getting Optimus much needed energon.

"Thank you Mirage" Optimus said enjoying his hand in Mirage's.

"You are welcome, my precious sparkmate" stated Mirage as he moved slightly so that he would be able to kiss his mate. "And don't worry about me and the other sparklings, my beloved, as we will make it through this together. Just like we made it through the last one together." And with that Mirage smiled, allowing love to flow freely through the bond.

Optimus returned the love and Ratchet came over. "Let's see how many you're carrying now that you're awake"

Mirage watched as Optimus was extremely nervous, though only Mirage could tell. Mirage had been through this before and knew how scary it could be, and so without giving anything away, Mirage gently held Optimus's hand, much the way Mirage had wished that Optimus had held his if Optimus had been there when Mirage discovered that he was carrying. And so, sending love and calmness though their bond, Mirage watched as Ratchet made a careful scan of Optimus's abdomen. First once, then twice, then several more times, each time making Optimus more and more nervous.

"What have you found Ratchet?' asked Mirage once it finally looked like Ratchet believed what he had scanned.

"I swear you two are trying to offline me, its triplets" Ratchet said.

Mirage just watched for the reaction on his mate, as Optimus was new to all of this as Mirage had come on his own to get checked out. "Optimus, my love, are you going to be ok?" Mirage asked worriedly.

Optimus nodded after a few moments. "I'm okay"

While Ratchet took the leader's words as fact, Mirage knew better, but the illusionist also knew not to press the issue here. "Alright, my love, let's get back to our room and get you comfortable' stated Mirage, warmth radiating from his voice, and though smaller than his mate, Mirage was able to help Optimus make it back to their room and their shared berth.

"Thank you" Optimus said as Mirage helped him to the berth.

And now, in the privacy of their own quarters, Mirage went out of his way to make sure that Optimus was comfortable before asking him the next question. 'Are you sure you are okay with this? And it is okay to admit if you are scared, as I was scared when I carried our twins" Mirage stated, finally admitting his own feelings, 'but know I will help you out as much as I can and we will make it through this together."

"I am scared" Optimus admitted to his mate. "It's surprising"

"I understand, my mate" Mirage said as he rubbed gently over where he guessed the little ones were developing, "But I am going to make sure that you don't have the same kind of experience that I did while carrying. And to start with, here is more energon – drink."

"Thank you" Optimus said and drank the energon, his systems grateful for it.

As Optimus consumed the much needed energon, Mirage allowed Optimus to rest on the shared berth while he went to gather the sparklings from their babysitters, Ironhide and Hound, but when Ironhide took one look at Mirage, he sent the illusionist bot back without the sparklings, as Ironhide knew that Optimus and Mirage just needed time to spend together. And so when Mirage arrived back without sparklings, he explained to Optimus, slightly glad that Ironhide had offered to keep the little ones for a while longer. And now, without having the sparklings to worry about for the night, Mirage could focus his attention on his carrying mate.

"Will you rest with me a little bit" Optimus asked.

Mirage smiled, "I would be more than happy to do that, my beloved." And with that, Mirage curled up next to Optimus in their shared berth.

Optimus settled against Mirage and couldn't help but slip into recharge still amazed that he's sparked.

Mirage silently watched his mate before placing his arms as far around his larger mate as he could muster before falling into recharge himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't own transformers, based on an rp between a DA friend and I. Contains Slash and m preg – no like no read. No flames or harsh comments; constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

Optimus woke up a few hours later not sure why at first when his tanks started to rebel and he was up and moments later was purging his tanks.

Mirage felt the berth shake as Optimus left the berth. Mirage felt empathy for his mate, as he knew just how bad it felt to purge his tanks. And so Mirage went to the washroom where Optimus was, purging his tanks. Mirage knelt down behind his mate, and gently rubbed Optimus's back as the leader continued to purge. Mirage was anticipating this and had saved several things of energon, but for now his mate just needed his comfort, as this was one of the worst parts of being with sparklings, other than sparking them, but that was still quite a ways off. And so, Mirage settled between Optimus and the wall, slightly off to one side to comfort his mate during this episode.

When Optimus's tanks finally settled he leaned a little bit against Mirage feeling a whole new level of respect for his mate. "Thank you..."

"You are welcome, my beloved.' Mirage stated as he helped clean up his mate and then assisted his mate back into bed. Mirage was a lot stronger than most bots gave him credit for, but he still struggled slightly as he helped Optimus back to the berth. "It is no fun to purge one's tank. Hopefully it won't last very long."

"I don't know how you did this" Optimus said as he lay back down on the berth.

Mirage didn't want to tell his mate this, but figured he better. 'Optimus, most of the time when I had to purge my tanks, you were busy and I didn't want to disturb you, so I just put up with them. There were a few times I had to spend several hours in the washroom before I got out, but it wasn't all that bad. But now that you are carrying, I want to help you out" Mirage smiled as he stroked Optimus's cheek, reassuring the larger bot. "And it won't last forever."

"I wish you would have commed me I would have come and helped you" Optimus said leaning into the soft touch.

"Little hard to comm when one is purging their tanks, as you can now see" responded Mirage with some lighthearted humor, still trying to make sure his mate was comfortable.

Optimus nodded a little bit. "What did you do after you stopped purging?"

"Usually I gave my tanks sometime to settle and then I would go get some energon. And since I usually had to leave the quarters, I would make sure I looked presentable and not like I had just puked. As for you, I have brought some cubes to keep in here, as I don't want you to have to repeat my mistakes" replied Mirage, handing a cube to Optimus, knowing he would be hungry for it soon.

"Thank you my sweet love" Optimus said taking the cube and a short time later was drinking it slowly.

Mirage just smiled as Optimus slowly drank the energon. Optimus had experienced the worst side effect of carrying. Mirage wondered when Optimus would discover the mixed blessing side effect of being really horny most if not almost all of the time. But keeping this information to himself, Mirage just continued to watch as Optimus's bright colors returned now that he had gotten some energon back into him systems.

Optimus gently caressed Mirage's cheek. "Thank you for being here"

"You are welcome, my beloved. And together, we will make it through this" Mirage smiled as he enjoyed feeling Optimus's strong hand caress his cheek. Mirage just smiled and looked right into his sparkmate's optics. The moment was absolute perfection, as far as Mirage was concerned.

Optimus had one more cube of energon before he felt stable enough to get up.

"Don't move too fast or -" Mirage had to leap out of bed to prevent Optimus from crashing to the floor. Mirage had remembered learning this lesson the hard way, as the smaller bot strained to hold his larger mate up. Mirage knew Optimus was probably dizzy as hell from getting up too fast, and so Mirage stood right by his mate's side until Optimus was steady own his feet, and at that time and that time only, Mirage relaxed slightly.

"Or I'm going to end up on the floor" Optimus finished for him once the room stopped spinning. He was grateful that Mirage was there supporting him.

"Yes, that was what I was going to say. Do you feel like you have your bearings, sweet spark?" Mirage asked, as he still remained as a support pillar for his larger mate. Mirage may have had a rough carrying time, but it was because of his experience that he was determined that they would make it through this one, when Optimus was the carrier instead.

"I believe so" Optimus said and made to move away from Mirage to see.

The first two tries, Optimus almost ended up on his aft again, but, as the humans said, third time was a charm, and Optimus was able to stand up on his own two feet. "Well, that was fun" replied Mirage, "sweating profusely" after having to hold up someone who was much bigger than himself.

"Thank you for putting up with me" Optimus said once he was stable.

"No problem, sweet spark. Just promise me from now on you are going to watch the fast movements, as the first step will be a doozy" replied Mirage as he smiled at his mate. "But I suggest you don't stand too long or –," catching Optimus as he almost went again. "And besides if you could help me with all the bad luck I had during my carrying time, your carrying time will hopefully be not quite as complicated and riddled with bad luck."

"I think I will be following your advice to the letter my love" Optimus said deciding sitting down was the best thing do to for the moment.

Mirage was glad when Optimus got off of his feet, as Mirage did not want Optimus to crash either on top of him or onto the floor. And so once on the couch, Mirage made sure that Optimus was safe and that he was comfortable, but what Mirage didn't know was that the mixed blessing side effect of pregnancy was going to come surging through his mate soon. But happily and blissfully unaware of the emotional roller coaster that was going to rumble its way through his mate, Mirage made sure he was within reach of his mate, just in case the bot needed anything.

Optimus ended up dozing off again and had to do something when he woke as much as he wanted to be lazy he knew he couldn't, well not completely and to soothe Mirage he had the other walk with him to his office

Mirage assisted his mate to his office. Mirage knew he couldn't stop his mate, the leader and commander of the Autobots, from doing his job and taking on his responsibility, and so Mirage just worked around it, always reminding Optimus of his limits now that he was the one carrying the sparklings. Mirage, seeing that Optimus was alright, headed out on a secret mission that Prowl had assigned to the illusionist, unaware that Optimus was pregnant and needed his mate around and nearby.

Later Optimus would wonder what had set him off but at the time it was something major, well as far as his emotions were concerned. A couple hours later Optimus was working on some reports when he just started sobbing.

While on his secret mission, Mirage could feel the strong emotions rip through his mate, and while Mirage was not able to be right there with is mate, he sent love and comfort over their bond, and carefully explained to Optimus what was going on. Mirage's attention was divided, as he was trying to complete his mission, but when Prowl found Optimus an emotional wreck, which was very far from the norm, Mirage was called back immediately. And while Mirage assisted Optimus back to their quarters, Jazz and Prowl looked at each other and wondered what the frag was going on.

When they were back in their quarters Optimus just held onto Mirage sobbing. Mirage comforted his mate as best he could, as the two sat on the bot sized couch in their shared quarters, Optimus burying his head right into Mirage's chest while Mirage gently stroked his mate's helm. Mirage said nothing as he knew from experience, saying things at this point only made things worse, and so Mirage continued to hold on to his shaking mate, Mirage's presence doing so much for his emotionally shot mate. Slowly it seemed Optimus eventually calmed and stopped shaking, well minus a shiver or two. "Mirage..."

"Shh, I am here, my beloved" Mirage said as he tried to soothe his distraught mate. It was hard to see the leader of the Autobots crying, but Mirage knew that right now, Optimus would not necessarily be able to control the emotional roller coaster even the slightest bit at this point, and so Mirage knew he needed to be Optimus's rock of stability, even with the two other sparklings, who were fortunately elsewhere with another set of bots at this point, as Mirage knew Optimus wouldn't be up to handling any more stress at the moment. Optimus just held onto his mate as his emotions went every way possible, or so it seemed, he trusted his mate. Slowly he calmed the rest of the way.

Mirage remained the calming presence, keeping his own emotions in check. It was his turn to take the role of protector and coach. Mirage then taught Optimus how to breathe through the really intense crying episodes, which helped calm Optimus even faster. Mirage, without knowing it was becoming his own sparkmate's personal "medic" in a sense. Mirage just treasured the time that they could spend together, teaching Optimus all the tricks the illusionist had learned while carrying.

"I do not know what I would do without you" Optimus said once he was calm again. "I think I scared Jazz and Prowl"

"Nor do I know what I would do without you, my beloved" replied Mirage, cleaning off the last of the energon that had stained Optimus's faceplates, "At least you still had your battle mask up or you might have scared them a little more." Mirage, after finishing cleaning off the dripped energon, planted a gentle kiss on Optimus's lips, to remind the bigger bot that no matter what, Mirage would always be there for his lover and sparkmate.

Optimus kissed him back. "You're probably right about that" Sometimes he was glad for his battle mask, which had some time ago become like what the humans call a safety blanket for him. Of course he remembered long ago when he never had need of a battle mask.

Mirage was just glad to see Optimus return to his normal self, well, as normal as he could be and still be carrying sparklings. Mirage left Optimus on the couch for a minute to take care of something, as Mirage was going to make Optimus the bot's favorite flavor of energon drink. And while Mirage was doing that, the illusionist had no idea that Prime was planning something all his own for when his mate came back to him.

Optimus laid down on the couch as his whole body seemed warm and he was getting turned on, laying down he shifted his legs just so

Soon, though not soon enough in a certain bot's optics, Mirage was making his way back to his sparkmate. Mirage noticed that Optimus had gone from a sitting position to a laying position, but though little of it, as laying down would get his mate's legs up to help promote good energon circulation, little did Mirage suspect what the truth was.

Optimus was running his hands over his chassis when Mirage came back. "There you are sweet." Mirage watched his mate, and was starting to feel that warmth of being turned on slowly flow through his energon system. But he kept himself under control as he brought the drink closer to Optimus, unaware that the big bot had planned to snatch his mate once his mate got close enough.

As soon as Mirage was close enough Optimus grabbed him pulling him close and kissed him deeply. At first Mirage was caught off guard and was slightly stiff, but as Optimus used his tongue and hands, Mirage relaxed and planned on enjoying the time his sparkmate was going to show him. Optimus kept kissing him running his hands over Mirage's back. "I love you." Mirage felt the pleasure ran through his systems, and did his best to return just as good as he was getting. And then Mirage got a mischievous look on his faceplate, as he slowly moved down to Optimus's interfacing array area, and gently teased it with his tongue until he was granted access.

And once inside, Mirage used his skilled tongue to tease Optimus's valve and thickening, throbbing, stiff, hot spike. Mirage was enjoying the pleasant little moans that came from his mate, as they were music to the bot's audios. "Nnnn...oh Mirage..." Optimus moaned arching up just a bit wanting more.

But Mirage took it slow and steady, teasing every node and wire he could find carefully, even as he used his tongue to penetrate Optimus's valve. Mirage wanted to return the favor that Optimus had given him so many times, and so now, Mirage only allowed Optimus to be on the slow receiving end, for now, even as Mirage's own aching spike and valve craved attention as well.

"Please...nnnn Mirage oh Mirage..." Optimus said nearly begging

"Tell me what you need, my beloved, as I cannot read your processor" replied Mirage in between his delicate teasings of Optimus's interfacing array area. Mirage wanted to know exactly what Optimus wanted so that Mirage could spoil his mate.

"Mmmm, please I want...nnnn I want you to take me please" Optimus breathed softly.

Mirage gave one more long slow lick to Optimus's interfacing array before the illusionist removed his own cover and climbed on top of his mate, lining up the illusionist's throbbing, stiff, hot spike with Optimus's virginal valve. Mirage, noticing this, slowly entered the well lubricated valve, thanks to his tongue play, as he slowly took his mate. Mirage did his best to make sure his mate felt nothing but pleasure. Mirage was surprised by just how warm and slick the valve was, as the valve adapted to recognize Mirage's spike as the correct spike to enter it. And before too long, Mirage was gently and lovingly pumping in and out of his mate's well- lubed valve. Optimus moaned softly as Mirage started moving in and out of him, his valve welcoming Mirage's spike and Optimus was soon moving with Mirage and moaning in delight.

Mirage was also moaning in delight as the two sparkmates enjoyed each other. Mirage groaned lustfully at each little pulse that he felt coming from Optimus's valve. Mirage was enjoying himself, as was Optimus, to the point that the world was completely tuned out. Their world consisted of each other in bliss and nothing more. Soon, Mirage was getting closer and closer to overloading, and made it known to his mate, "I am so close my beloved, are you ready to go over with me?"

"Yes...oh please Mirage I'm so close..."

Mirage, hearing the quality of his sparkmate's pleasure shot vocal processor, finally pushed the bot over the edge, and Mirage, hot and heavy, released himself into his lover's valve, continuing to pump in and out as overload wracked Mirage's body. Mirage's only hoped at this point was that Optimus was enjoying this as much as he was and that Optimus would share in this blissfully pleasant overload. Other than that, nothing else mattered at this moment.

Optimus overloaded about the same time Mirage did and cried out, his valve trembling, as pleasure shot through him. "Mirage!"

Mirage felt slightly lightheaded as the overload had been intense. But as they were coming down from the blissful overload, Mirage found that Optimus's valve did not as of yet want to release Mirage's spike. Mirage, unfazed, enjoyed the last ripples that were running through Optimus's valves while the shared kisses. "You are so beautiful, my mate" states Mirage, "Especially when you overload."

"So are you" Optimus said managing to caress the others cheek.

Mirage continued to remain sheathed within his mate as the two continued to bathe is post overloading bliss. "So I see you have decided one mixed blessing side effects of being a carrier – you are horny most if not almost all the time" Mirage stated as he smiled and lazily drew random designs on Optimus's chest plate windshields.

"I think I can live with that part" Optimus said as Mirage traced patterns.

Mirage just smiled, and after having been sheathed inside his mate for several minutes, Mirage was finally able to withdraw his spike from his mate's tight valve. Optimus was sad to feel it leave, but it couldn't stay in there forever. And, the horny feeling satiated for the minute, Mirage gave Optimus the energon that Mirage had created for the carrying bot.

"Thank you" Optimus said grateful for the energon and drank it.

"You are welcome, sweet spark' Mirage stated, "but once you finish, I suggest we go to bed, as you need a lot of rest since you are carrying multiples, and you need all the rest you can get."

Optimus nodded and finished the energon off and they moved to the berth where Optimus settled down and held his arms open for Mirage to join him.

Mirage took the open invitation and snuggled closely into his mate. Mirage only hoped that for all the bad luck he had had while pregnant that Optimus would have that much good luck. And with that thought in mind, Mirage drifted into recharge, embraced by the one bot he loved more than anything else in the world, with the possible exception of their sparklings.


	10. Chapter 10

(Same disclaimer as the rest of the ones previous)

The next morning Prowl was attempting to be subtle about asking Optimus what had happened yesterday but Optimus refused to say anything right then and went into his office.

Prowl was the picture of confused, but he knew all things would be revealed in due time. And while Prowl was trying to play "guess what's wrong with Optimus", Mirage was in the shared quarters watching over the sparklings. Mirage would have been assigned elsewhere if it weren't for the fact that there was no one else to watch over the sparklings, and so Mirage was fortunately right on the ark in case Optimus needed anything.

Optimus had been staring at this one report for a good two hours and decided he had to take a break or he was going to lose it. He commed Mirage asking him to come to his office with the twins if they were with him.

Mirage got the message right away and headed down to Optimus's office with Peacekeeper and Flasher. Mirage walked quickly, as he did not want to be detained, as the tone in Optimus's voice was a sign to Mirage that Optimus was having another mood swing, and this time Mirage hoped to help Optimus save face.

Optimus had a grateful look in his optics when Mirage came in with their twins. "This is a nice surprise" He said mainly for the benefit of Prowl who was coming up.

"Well, I was trying to get them down for their nap, but they refused to go until I brought them here to see you" replied Mirage, convincingly enough to hide Optimus's "condition". Prowl soon walked off confused, while once the door was closed, Optimus was relieved, as while the twins slept, Mirage offered his support to his mate.

Optimus just had Mirage hold him while he told him he had been trying to work on a report for over two hours and had stared at the same line for that entire time.

Mirage remembered that he had times like this and wished he had had someone around to help him read what he was reading and help him focus, and so, Mirage took his quietly shaking mate and brought him over to work on the report. And together, with Mirage's help, Optimus was able to make it through most of the reports that had littered his desk. And seeing that Optimus was running low on energon, Mirage brought out two large cubes and encouraged Optimus to drink the energon. Optimus, knowing that his mate knew what was best, followed the orders he was given. Mirage was just grateful that he was able to help his mate get through this rough point.

"Thank you my love" Optimus said finishing the energon and rubbed his helm a bit. "I just hope Megatron behaves for a time" Then the twins woke up. "Will you hand them to me?"

"One step at a time, my beloved' Mirage stated as he handed Peacekeeper to Optimus first, followed by Flasher. Mirage kept a close optic on Optimus though, just in case he became too weak to help both the sparklings at the same time.

Optimus talked softly to the twins telling them how much he loved them, he held them both longer then he thought he would be able to.

Mirage watched closely and took the little ones away before Optimus's arms became too weak to hold the little ones. And soon enough, it was time to head back to the quarters. Optimus was grateful to be back in their quarters and settled down a bit. Mirage immediately sent Optimus to bed, and though Optimus wanted to argue at first, the look on Mirage's face made the request a command. And soon enough, Prime fell asleep, leaving Mirage to run things.

Optimus was still asleep when he was normally long up and about

Mirage made sure that Optimus was always taken care of and comfortable, as hydration and rest were a key component in developing healthy sparklings.

Optimus knew soon he was going to have to inform Prowl and the others of his condition especially after having another emotional breakdown that he was grateful Mirage was with him. Mirage understood the necessity of letting the others know, as because the others were not duly informed, Mirage was dragged into the skirmish between the Cons and the Autobots. Mirage, seeing that the twins and his mate were asleep, slipped out to talk to Ratchet.

'Hey Ratchet, I am concerned regarding my mate. I know it is important that we inform the others, however I am worried that if we inform everyone, the cons may use that against us, what would you recommend, just telling key bots? I just want to make sure my family stays safe and that Includes Optimus" Mirage stated, waiting to hear what Ratchet would say.

Ratchet thought it over for several minutes. "I agree with your concerns, right now Optimus is still early enough that he hasn't started to show but he soon will what with three sparklings. I suggest just the officers"

"Thank you, Ratchet, next time I let Optimus get up, I will arrange for him to meet with the top bots, such as Prowl, Jazz, and the like, just so that they are aware of the circumstances, if he agrees to it." And with that, Mirage headed back to his shared quarters, waiting for Optimus to rouse so that He could discuss with Optimus what he had found out. Mirage didn't have to wait long as Optimus woke soon after his tanks rebelling and he had to purge.

Mirage walked into the washroom where Optimus was and got into the same position that he had assumed the last time this had happened. Mirage rubbed his sparkmate's back while Optimus got sick. Mirage kept his news to himself until he was sure that Optimus would be with it enough to discuss it. This purge lasted longer than the last one but finally after what seemed like forever Optimus stopped purging and rested against Mirage, his color a little paler than normal.

Mirage comforted his weakening mate. This pregnancy thing was taking a huge toll on Optimus, and Mirage couldn't help but feel a little bad, as when Mirage was pregnant, it didn't seem to be such an issue, but now that it was the leader, things were more complicated. And the sparklings kept Mirage even busier, but as stressed as he was, Mirage was not going to give up. And seeing that Optimus was weak, Mirage gently coaxed Optimus into another position and began to feed the weakened leader energon, slowly and carefully, as he did not want to make Optimus sick but not too slow to prevent Optimus from passing out. Mirage patiently took all the time that Optimus needed of him to help keep the other bot safe. "Rest my beloved, for you are in good hands."

Optimus nodded a little bit and after nearly three energon cubes Optimus's color was back to normal and he didn't feel up to moving not without losing all that energon he had just consumed. "Thank you my love"

Mirage continued to hold and support his mate. Mirage knew that Optimus was in no condition right now to meet anyone or tell anyone anything. And so, Mirage sat on the uncomfortable washroom floor with his spark mate's head and upper chest lying on his lap. Mirage decided that it might be best if Optimus rested, and so unknown to anyone, Mirage drew up a beautiful tune, and soon Optimus was once again asleep. Optimus was sleeping soundly and did finally awake a few hours later feeling better than before.

Mirage was a little stiff as he had been sitting on the uncomfortable floor for the past few hours, making sure Optimus was safe, comfortable, and was not going to pass out on him. As Optimus woke, Mirage smiled, trying to hide just how stiff he was from hardly moving the last few hours. And after a nice, slow start, both Optimus and Mirage were able to pick themselves up off the washroom floor, and Mirage got the boss bot out on the couch to talk to him. "We need to talk about something, really quick, my beloved"

"What about love?" Optimus asked once they were settled.

"Earlier, I went to speak with Ratchet about my concerns regarding you carrying. And he and I talked about that since at this point that you are not showing, that only those with a need to know basis should be made aware of the pregnancy, such as Ratchet, and the officers. I had expressed my concern as of this point I don't want everyone knowing, because if a random bot gets caught by the cons and doesn't know, it means you are safe. We can let others know as the time approaches. I hope you are not mad at me, but I wanted what's best for our little family as well as the Autobots" stated Mirage, hoping Optimus would not get mad at him.

Optimus wanted to be mad but he couldn't, never at Mirage as he knew Mirage was just looking out for him. "I am not mad Mirage, your idea makes sense and you're right I cannot keep this secret" Optimus said taking the other's hand.

"I know I should have discussed it with you first, but you were asleep and this was eating away at me, and so I went to talk with Ratchet" replied Mirage, wanting Optimus to understand that it was out of worry for his mate that he sought outside input. "And besides, Jazz and Prowl have been waiting for an explanation since they day I escorted you out of your office during a severe mood swing."

"You are right my dear love" Optimus assured him. "I'm not mad at you and they have wanted to know what's been going on anyway."

"Would you like me to set up the meeting, soon, my love?' asked Mirage, feeling better now that he had discussed this was his sparkmate.

"Yes, I think later today will be alright and they can come to my office"

"Alright, I will set up the meeting. Now you drink more energon and get some rest, you have to use your energy wisely, as you don't want to gain too much weight but you don't want to be like me and have to have several energon drips in order to keep things in balance" stated Mirage as he began to get a hold of key bots and set up the meeting. "Alright, it is all set, would you like me to be there as well, my dear?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes, I'll be stronger with you at my side"

"Then I shall be there, my beloved. In fact I already arranged for babysitters" stated Mirage, proving he knew his sparkmate extremely well. 'And now the question is what would you like to do what would you like to do before the meeting tonight?"

"Fine my love. I think I would like to lay down but you with me" Optimus said.

'I think that can be arranged, my beloved, just let me run the sparklings to the sitters" replied Mirage, who quickly took the young ones out and then returned to find Optimus trying to get off the bot sized couch. "Need some assistance, sweet spark?"

Optimus nodded. "Please" Optimus said.

Mirage was there in a sparkbeat, assisting his mate up off the couch and back to the berth room. Mirage helped Optimus safely get on the bed and then joined his mate. And wanting to show affection, Mirage began kissing Optimus's battlemask, not as foreplay necessarily, but as reassurance.

Optimus sighed gently at the soft kisses and soon his engine was rumbling a bit.

Mirage, then gently rubbed Optimus's helm, as this was to help him sleep, not for foreplay. Mirage tried and tried to get Optimus to sleep, but it seemed that all of Mirage's efforts only ended up riling up the other bot's libido.

"My love please" Optimus said. "I know what your intentions are but its having the opposite effect, please love me"

Mirage looked into Optimus's pleading optics, and soon the illusionist acquiesced to his mate's request. After all, Mirage figured, that maybe after a much needed large overload, Optimus might actually get to sleep, and so Mirage loved on his mate, enjoying it as much as his mate was.

Optimus loved his mate's ministrations and was soon overloading and he did indeed slip into recharge finally.

Mirage, finally having satiated his mate's need, soon fell into a pleasant recharge, for a little while, as there was a meeting that was to be held later on. Mirage merely snuggled with his mate, while his mate slept, to make sure that Optimus did not sleep through the meeting, as it was important. And so for an hour or two, Mirage merely snuggled with his mate, while the bot slept. Mirage hoped that the meeting later on would go ok.

Optimus slowly woke a short time before the meeting and stretched just a little bit, the time was almost upon them for the meeting when he would inform his officers of his...condition. He knew he was going to get an audio full from Prowl, he just knew it.

Mirage was worried about the meeting as well, as he was sure both Jazz and Prowl were going to get on him for doing this deliberately to the leader. But realizing the other officers needed to know, Mirage asked Optimus "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Optimus said and they got settled in his office when his officers arrived.

Mirage was a little worried as Jazz and Prowl came in, but when Ratchet came in, Mirage felt better, as Ratchet would back up that Mirage had not intentionally "knocked up" the leader. And after a few others entered, the meeting was ready to begin.

"As you are all aware I have not been myself as of late" Optimus started. "It is time that you know why, what is said in this room does not leave this room unless there is no other choice. Is that understood?"

Mirage watched as the other bots nodded in ascent, as the illusionist himself sat near his mate, a sure sign of support, and with a loving pulse sent and a smile, Mirage encouraged Optimus to tell what he needed to tell to his officers that were now present.

After everyone had nodded Optimus prepared himself for his next words. "I am with sparklings"

Everyone, minus Mirage and Ratchet looked shell-shocked – the leader with sparklings? Was it really possible? This was not an anticipated issue, as no one thought that the leader was able to carry sparklings. "How did this happen? Did your mate intentionally do this?" asked Prowl, starting to get on Mirage again. Mirage didn't know what to say, as there was no way of defending himself to Prowl as the bot never believed what he said anyway.

"Prowl use that logic of yours how do you think this happened and no Mirage did not mean for this to happen" Optimus said trying to keep his emotions in check, it wasn't easy.

Mirage pulsed a calm pulse to Optimus while Ratchet rebutted Prowl's claims. "Prowl, I can assure you that this was completely an unanticipated condition. Mirage just sparked not too long ago, and neither knew that a spark had even been created. And if you go after Mirage or Optimus, I will make sure you pay for it, as they both have a family now. And that goes the same for any of you glitches." Mirage felt better slightly, but it did not knock the contemptuous scowl Prowl still had on his faceplates. Mirage remained silent, as he was here for support, not to get into an indignant fight with the upper brass.

"What's done is done" Optimus said slightly calmer. "Nothing can be done now except for me to have the sparklings, I will lead for as long as I can but Prowl you will eventually need to take over until I spark"

Prowl was going to say something, but before he could, Jazz interjected, 'so is this why you ran out of your office that one day in one hell of a mood swing?"

And then Prowl chimed in, "and the reason Mirage just 'showed up' that one day?" Mirage was slightly annoyed that they were going after his mate, but there was little he could do about it, as most of them were his superiors.

"Yes" Optimus said a bit of anger on the edge of his voice. "There will no doubt be more days such as that." Prowl and Jazz shut their mouths as they looked at a very pissed off Mirage and Ratchet. The other bots in the room said nothing, as they knew well enough not to question the boss. Mirage knew he would need to watch out for his mate, or things might get crazy, as Prowl and Jazz still seemed to be angry at Mirage.

"Now if you are finished accusing my mate of doing this on purpose you are dismissed" Optimus said in a very not so Optimus tone of voice.

Mirage watched as the bots slowly filed out of the office. Mirage knew what was going to happen next and so as soon as Ratchet, who was the last to leave, got near the door, Mirage went over to Optimus, as Mirage could feel that the bot was going to have another mood swing. Ratchet watched curiously, as he had never seen two mates so in tune with one another. But when Optimus started crying, Ratchet left, knowing this was not for him to see. Optimus held onto Mirage and just sobbed his pain and frustration.

Mirage comforted his mate, as this was not easy for either of them. And with Mirage's help, Optimus was soon able to come out of the mood swing that he had fallen into – and both headed back to their room to recharge, after all, it had been a very trying day for both of them. Optimus stumbled the last few steps to the berth and probably would have fallen if Mirage hadn't caught him. Mirage gently assisted his mate to the berth. Once Optimus was safe and secure, Mirage went to check on the young ones, and finding them safe and asleep, Mirage went to join his mate, and both slept soundly, finally getting some rest.

All things considered Optimus's carrying was going well minus the purging and the almost always low energon levels. However it was during a Decepticon attack that was going to change everything, despite being sparked Optimus still had a duty to fight with the men. The Autobots were happy for once, as since Optimus always fought and was with sparklings, Mirage was always the first to volunteer to go along on the raids and missions. Mirage did make sure to stay away from Optimus during the fights and such, so that the cons would not pick up on anything, but for as much as Mirage had kept his mate safe so far, this day, which had started like any other, was going to end in a way that would almost crush poor Mirage.

During the newest Decepticon raid Optimus fought with everything he had but it was some lucky shot by which Decepticon he didn't know he went down and was in no condition to fight back as he was captured. When the Cons suddenly retreated, while the rest of the Autobots celebrated, Mirage was worried, with good reason, as Optimus was nowhere in sight. But a distant pulse in Mirage's spark made Mirage's spark run cold. "Bots, stop cheering! The cons have captured Optimus!" That got their attention and after a quick check, the worst thing that could have happened had happened and a rescue mission was immediately formed.

Meanwhile Optimus was in the Decepticons brig slowly coming online.

Mirage could feel his mate still online, and so was relieved, and sent pulses of love and worry across the bond while discussing a rescue plan with the other Autobots, "I must be on this rescue mission" demanded Mirage, "As it is my family in danger, and I don't want to sit back and wait." Jazz looked at Mirage, and seeing that Mirage was serious, Jazz nodded, as they all realized that Mirage's abilities were going to be key in all of this

As Megatron and some of the other Decepticons taunted Optimus it was all he could do not to lose it and give himself away that he was sparked as he was just far enough along even with triplets that he was just barely starting to show. When Megatron ordered Soundwave to read his mind, he panicked though he didn't show it visibly.

Back at the Autobot base, Mirage was sending every kind of loving calm pulse that he could to his mate, as there was little else he could do to help him at the moment. Mirage could only hope that the cons would not offline his mate and kill their sparklings.

Soundwave was left alone with Optimus to read his mind and to get the information Megatron wanted. Optimus put up what firewalls he could but it wasn't enough as eventually Soundwave got through enough to learn about the twins and the three sparklings Optimus now carried. Optimus was shaking when Soundwave released his mind.

Mirage could feel what his mate was experiencing, as Optimus had left the link wide open, and now Mirage was pissed, as no one but no one messed with his family. And so Mirage was chomping at the bit to get going, as he wanted to save his mate and embrace the leader in a warm, loving hug as well as protect his family. It felt like everything was now up to Mirage, though Mirage knew he would not be alone to make the rescue.

With weakened optics Optimus looked at the Decepticon telepath. "Will you tell Megatron..." He had to know was his life and theirs soon to end.

The Autobots soon left the Autobot base, having made their plans, or supposedly having done so, as Mirage was not going to follow his original given plan, as Mirage knew something that the others didn't, exactly where Optimus was. And with Mirage's disappearing abilities, it was only a matter of time before Optimus would be rescued.

Optimus wasn't completely certain if Soundwave had told or not as the other mech never answered he just knew he was soon in pain as he was beaten and tortured a bit. When he was left alone Optimus looked up surprised when the cell door opened and it was Soundwave who helped him drink a cube of energon. "Why..."

Mirage broke off from the main group of Autobots, feeling that his mate was not only in pain but confused. "I will find you soon my love, don't give up" was what Mirage sent through his bond, hoping that Megatron would not take his sparkmate away from him.

Optimus was alone when Mirage got to him and he was on his side a bit banged up, and low on energy despite the cube Soundwave had given him.

Mirage knew not to do anything at first, as he had to find all the cameras as well as figure out exactly how to get Optimus out of the cell. And so, while studying the layout, Soundwave arrived to torture the bot further. While Mirage knocked out all the video cameras, he carefully watched Soundwave open the brig door and before the radio even knew what hit him, he was locked in the brig and Optimus was nowhere in sight, thanks to Mirage using his talents to protect his mate. Mirage knew he had to get Optimus back to the Autobot base ASAP! Optimus tried to help but was just weak enough that he couldn't and he leaned more on Mirage then he had wanted too.

Mirage didn't mind, as he remembered the time Optimus had come to save the illusionist from Skywarp, and Mirage was determined to do the same for his mate. And while Mirage ended up almost carrying his mate all the way, Mirage was just glad that for the moment they were safe. And so, using Mirage's hiding ability, both quickly headed back for the Autobot med bay. Optimus was extremely low on energon when they got to the med bay and Ratchet started working on Optimus after getting him hooked up on an energon drip.

Once getting Optimus to the med bay, Mirage let the other Autobots know that Optimus had been rescued. And after that, Mirage was barraging Ratchet with multiple questions, "Is he ok? Are the sparklings ok? Can you tell what happened? What do you mean he needs an energon drip?..." Ratchet, growing tired of all the questions, finally began telling Mirage what was going on.

"The sparklings appear to be fine, he was beaten and his processor invaded by Soundwave. He is very low on energon and is still teetering on stasis lock. Right now he has some damage"

Mirage was appalled and he was angry, but not as his sparkmate, he was mad at the cons. He wished he would have made it to his mate sooner. But Mirage also recognized the danger of having had Soundwave penetrate the leader's mind – as it meant all the sparklings were in danger, severe danger. And while Ratchet wanted Mirage to leave the med bay, as this was upsetting the bot to hear all this, Mirage refused to leave, as his sparkmate needed him now most of all. Ratchet repaired the damage and replaced the energon drip and slowly Optimus was coming back online.

Mirage rested beside Optimus, as the bot had refused to recharge until he found Optimus to be ok. And as Optimus woke, he noticed Mirage was right by his side. Mirage, not realizing he was so tired, was asleep in the chair with his head on Optimus's chest, as if asking to make sure the bot would live. Mirage looked peaceful and calm, though that was not what he shot through their spark bond. Optimus sent gentle waves of love to his mate, finding he was too tired still for words. A broad smile came to Mirage's sleeping lips as he felt the intense pulse and began sending his own back. Mirage was extremely glad that his mate and sparklings were fine.

"Thank you for saving me" Optimus sent through their private comm

"You are welcome, my beloved. You had done the same for me, so how could I do any less.' Mirage replied through their own private comm, as both rested in the med bay, waiting for Optimus to get better.

Optimus was on an energon drip all night and into the following morning before Ratchet said he could be released. Mirage had remained with his mate the whole entire time, while Hound and Hide watched the little ones. Optimus let Mirage help him back to their room and asked to see the twins once he was settled. Mirage settled Optimus in carefully before running to get the twins, and soon returned with the two quiet bundles of joy. Optimus's optics lit up even more when he held his own sons. Mirage continued to watch, to make sure that Optimus was not too weak or in too much pain to see the two young ones. Optimus lay down on the berth with the twins on his large chest and he asked Mirage to lay with them.

Mirage looked at the sight and laughed, as it was slightly funny, before joining his mate. "You do realize that they can't stay in here while we sleep, or they would get crushed?" asked Mirage, joining his mate in the berth.

"I know, but for now I just want to hold them" Optimus said. Mirage smiled and watched as Optimus enjoyed the two little ones. But as Optimus played, Mirage got up real quick to go get something and soon returned. In his hand was energon – energon for Optimus. And so, having held the little ones, Optimus returned them to Mirage while the semi drank more energon.

"Thank you my love" Optimus said drinking some of the energon.

"You are welcome my beloved – are you doing ok?" asked Mirage.

"All things considered, I feel a little better"

"I wish I had been able to prevent those nasty no good cons from taking you and hurting you. I am sorry, my mate, I failed."

"No my love it is my fault for not paying better attention to my surroundings" Optimus said. Mirage looked into Optimus's bright optics. And while they were slightly lower than normal, from the energon loss, all Mirage could see was perfection, and he kissed Optimus right in the middle of his battlemask. Optimus offlined his optics and just felt. "Mirage my sweet"

Mirage held his kiss there a little longer before pulling way. "I love you, my sweet spark"

"And I love you"

Mirage just snuggled in, as it was the best part – the cuddling and falling into recharge together. No one disturbed them the next day, they let their leader rest.


	11. Chapter 11

(same discalimer as previous)

A couple of weeks later, and Optimus was showing much more now. Mirage was needing to help his sparkmate out more and more, but Mirage did his best to make Optimus feel independent, as it was just as important for the commander to enjoy the feeling of seeming to have choices. Optimus was grateful to have Mirage at his side and made it clear one evening what he was in the mood for.

Mirage, knowing what he had discovered on his own body, wondered if it would translate to Optimus's body, and so, knowing what Optimus had on his processor, Mirage did something that Optimus did not expect, but should have. As Mirage kissed his mate, he ran one hand over the extremely sensitive sparkling bump, hoping it would bring the reaction that it had brought Mirage when he was carrying.

Optimus gasped and moaned as Mirage caressed where the sparklings resided. "Mirage..."

Mirage knew instantly by the way his mate responded that the illusionist had hit a "sweet spot" so to speak, and as Mirage continued to kiss his mate, Mirage's hands remained running over his mate's sparkling bump, just above the semi's interfacing area, making the sensual touches even more sensual to Optimus, though Mirage didn't know that. "Horny tonight, are we my sweet spark?" Mirage asked, knowing the question was merely rhetorical as Optimus's body seemed to beg for more of the sensual, loving touches the illusionist offered.

"Mmmm please Mirage...ahhhh..." Optimus moaned and arched a bit wanting, needing more. His whole body felt sensitive but in such a good way.

Mirage was quick to oblige, as he knew well enough that if he did not respond fast enough, his mate would beg in such a needy way that Mirage could not stand it. Mirage had never gotten to that point, but Mirage realized that was due to the fact that Optimus seemed to sense when the bot needed it, even before Mirage seemed to know he needed it. And while Mirage did not have the exact same ability as Optimus, Mirage had quickly learned the little subtle signs so that Optimus would not have to lose face in front of the Autobots.

Optimus pulled Mirage closer and clung to him for several moments just holding onto him but shifted enough so Mirage would be lined up perfectly with him.

Mirage did not resist, as he knew Optimus would not hurt him as well as he knew he was not as strong as Optimus. Mirage enjoyed being so close to his mate, and as Mirage could feel the need coming off his sparkmate, Mirage continued his ministrations, helping bring both to a well deserved and large overload, causing both to crash down onto the berth, Optimus on top of Mirage, as Mirage did not want the bot hurt in any way, and so Mirage took the brunt of the impact.

With great care when he was able to Optimus moved off of Mirage and pulled the other close his cooling fans still going. "Thank you"

"You are welcome, sweet spark. Next time I think that we should not be standing during this, as I don't want either of us to get hurt, more so you, my beloved" replied Mirage as his dented metal "popped" back in place once he was able to get out from underneath his larger sparkmate.

Optimus nodded and agreed with that and held his lover close before they moved to the couch so he could sit down.

Mirage noticed that something seemed to be bothering his mate, and so, as they sat on the couch, Mirage asked the question, "what is wrong, sweet spark, as you seem troubled by something?" Optimus was slightly caught off guard that his mate was so perceptive, but then Mirage had always been that way.

With a soft sigh he began to speak. "When Megatron ordered Soundwave to enter my mind I was terrified, and I put up what firewalls I could. It only delayed him, it didn't stop him...Soundwave knows about our sparklings, all of our sparklings. I don't know if he told Megatron or not he would not say, later he brought me a cube of energon again he wouldn't tell me why"

Mirage was angry, as this left his family very vulnerable. Optimus was at first worried that Mirage was mad at him, but Mirage's tight hug and pulses of love made Optimus realize that Mirage was not mad at him, but at the Cons who took advantage of Optimus. And while Mirage could not explain Soundwave's actions, he was slightly grateful. "Optimus, if you had not received that cube of energon, you never would have made it back to the med bay without being in stasis lock, or so Ratchet told me' replied Mirage, comforting his still distraught mate – they would now have to be much more careful.

Optimus rested against his mate letting the pulses of love calm him a bit. "He never said a word at least not out loud, having him crawl inside my processor..." Optimus couldn't stop the small shiver.

Mirage felt much more protective of his family than he ever had before, maybe now because he was the one who had to protect them all. Mirage gently stroked his mate's cheek. 'we will make it through this, my dear, you shall see." And with that Mirage continued to gently rubbed Optimus's back, which caused the stressed out bot to once again calm down quite a bit.

Optimus calmed and settled against his mate, "Tell Prowl to put the base on high alert no one is to go on patrol alone for the time being"

Mirage replied with the command immediately, as even though Optimus was his mate, Optimus was still the Prime and what he said went. And so, just like that, security was beefed up, all the Autobots were now on high alert.

"The twins' location must be known at all times" Optimus said. "I will not risk them being taken because we don't know where they're at" Still not sure if Megatron knew about the children.

"I already informed Prowl and the others of that, sir" replied Mirage, forgetting that he was still inside their shared quarters and he did not need to call Optimus "sir" at the present time.

"Mirage it's just us, in our quarters" Optimus reminded him.

"Sorry, sweet spark, it is just that I get really stressed, and so I revert to what is safe to call you, my dear" replied to Mirage, finally admitting to his mate just how stressed he was.

Optimus took his mates hand and shared he was in a very similar state. "We're quite a pair aren't we?"

"That we are, my beloved. I still don't know how you managed to keep it all together when I was the one who was carrying" commented Mirage as he enjoyed the feeling of having his hand covered by his sparkmate's hand.

Optimus smiled a little behind his mask. "I was in a better frame of mind I think."

Mirage just smiled, as he knew that he would have to have the same optimism and courage, if not more, than his sparkmate had if they were going to survive this time. And with that, Mirage kissed Optimus before reminding the semi that he was due in his office soon to read more reports. 'I know it is the most boring part, but Ratchet won't let you do much else right now, so be glad for this."

Optimus nodded. "Come rescue me if you feel the need in a little while and maybe bring some energon with you if you come" Optimus said requesting without saying.

Mirage acknowledged his mate's silent request. It was more than a request to Mirage; it was a requirement, as he alone seemed to know that Optimus tended to overwork himself. And so, as Optimus headed out, Mirage tidied up the quarters before making a huge quantity of Optimus's favorite flavor of energon to bring him. All in all, it took a few hours, and then Mirage made his way to Optimus's office, hoping he wasn't too late.

Optimus was on the verge of having a break down as he tried to keep his focus.

"I am he—" Mirage started, but before he could even complete his sentence, he was nearly attacked by his needy mate, who was obviously low on energon and in desperate need of help. "Optimus?" Mirage asked, having never seen his mate like this, Mirage was worried.

"Comm...Ratchet..." Optimus managed his systems sending warnings at him left and right, he was so low on energy and his capture was coming at his processor hard.

Mirage watched as Optimus fought against falling into stasis lock while Mirage commed Ratchet. "Ratchet, med emergency in Optimus's office!" Mirage stayed near his mate as Ratchet came running.

"What the slag happened?" asked Ratchet

"I don't know, I came in to give him energon and I found him like this – you have to help him, he is really low on energon and I fear the capture by the Cons is getting to him" replied a nervous Mirage.

"Optimus focus on me, that's it, good" Ratchet said making sure Optimus kept his optics on him. "Mirage give me that energon, we have to get some into his system now."

Mirage handed over the energon he had brought – it was Optimus's favorite laced with extra minerals and such that a carrying bot would need. Ratchet was impressed, as he had never even told Mirage many of the things Mirage was already doing. 'Ratchet, he will get it fastest if you plug it in here" Mirage said pointing to a specific area on Optimus's systems. Ratchet attached the energon drip quickly, and soon, while he wasn't strong enough to get up, Optimus was away from going into stasis lock.

"I'm impressed Mirage" Ratchet said then gave his attention to Optimus. "And you, you slagging glitch head I swear your trying to give me a spark attack" Ratchet gripped and grumbled as he got more energon into Optimus.

Mirage just watched as Ratchet worked on the bot. "Please take it easy on him, I was running a little late when I brought the energon. It is as much my fault as it is his" replied Mirage, taking some of the blame as Optimus was in no shape to defend himself or his actions.

"Not all of this is your fault" Ratchet said as he worked. "It's those damn Cons, especially Soundwave"

"You don't suppose that Soundwave left something in Optimus's processor?' asked Mirage, striking Ratchet with terror as he had forgotten to check that thoroughly.

"I didn't find anything but I'm going to have another look just to be on the safe side"

Mirage followed Ratchet down to the med bay. When scanned they did not find anything, but Ratchet found that, like Mirage after the whole Skywarp fiasco, Optimus was suffering from post traumatic stress syndrome, and should lay off all work for a while. "And I will tell Prowl in no uncertain terms that You and Optimus are to be completely off duty until I say otherwise" stated Ratchet as Mirage merely nodded, sitting by his mate in the med bay, watching the energon drip into the slowly recovering bot.

Optimus was out of it for some hours before he slowly started to come around.

"Oh, my beloved, I thought I had lost you" Mirage stated as he gently and carefully hugged the still recovering bot. 'I should have gotten there sooner. You might not have ended up in the med bay"

"Shhh, it's not your fault, I was already feeling off when I left our quarters"

Mirage looked at his mate. If only Mirage had known, he never would have sent his mate, but what was done was done. "Oh, by the way, sweet spark, Ratchet has placed both you and I completely off duty. Ultra Magnus is in charge until Ratchet says otherwise."

Optimus nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

Mirage played it up. "It wouldn't have mattered if you told me or not, you still would have left, as I know you are quite stubborn when you feel like you have an obligation to fulfill. Well, now that we are both off duty, that won't be happening again, at least not at the present time" and with that, Mirage gave his mate another hug and a pleasant kiss right on the battle mask, only stopping when he realized Ratchet was turning bright red from having caught the two.

Optimus smiled a little. "Ratchet you've caught me in worse positions"

Mirage just blushed, as he was not sure what to make of this interaction, as Ratchet and Optimus were both far older than him and had been friends longer than Mirage had known Optimus. And so Mirage just watched the interaction, unsure of just what exactly he should do.

"That I have you little brat" Ratchet said. "Don't worry, Mirage, Optimus is well behaved now"

Mirage still felt really awkward, "Does that mean we can leave now" he asked a little over eagerly. Optimus realized that this was bothering his mate and looked at Ratchet. Mirage just looked at the ground, in a way of "rather be anywhere but here" type mood.

Ratchet nodded. "You can go but he's to go right to berth and stay there"

"Yes Sir" replied Mirage, making Optimus realize just how out of sorts Mirage was feeling right at the moment.

"Mirage" Optimus said taking Mirage's hand.

"Yes, Optimus?" Mirage answered. Mirage was tired, he had had a long day, he had almost lost his sparkmate and family, he was trying to be everything he could to Optimus, who was now carrying, to the point that he was neglecting himself to help his mate. Maybe Ratchet might not have noticed it, but Optimus was starting to see it, as Mirage's optics looked slightly dull and his normally shiny colors had appeared to fade slightly.

"Why don't you let Ratchet get you a cube of energon and why don't you just sit for a bit"

Ratchet took in the faded colors. "That sounds like a good idea I think I'll get myself one as well, you just sit there Mirage"

Mirage smiled a bit, as he realized that Optimus and Ratchet could see that all of this was coming down on the poor young bot. "Thank you, Optimus. I just hope I am not being a burden, Ratchet."

"You never could even if you tried" Ratchet said getting Mirage a cube of Energon. "Just rest here a bit"

"I am sorry for misjudging you, Ratchet. I now see that you have more than just a scary side to you. I just heard stories and was always frightened of you. It was not until now, and seeing your friendship with my mate that I realize you are a bot, just like the rest of us. I am sorry if we have caused you so many spark attacks, as I know it has not been easy to have myself carrying and then to have my sparkmate and the leader of the Autobots carrying. I just hope I can help him get though this" Mirage said, starting to feel more welcome in the presence of his mate and the medic.

"You're not the first to do that" Ratchet said long used to it. "It stopped bothering me long ago, now drink your energon"

Mirage sipped his energon. It felt good as it slid down his throat into his empty tanks. He had not realized he had let himself go so far, but he promised to himself not to do it again. And as Mirage took another swig, he started feeling stronger. And by the time he finished the cube, he felt like he would be able to assist his mate back to their shared quarters. "Are you ready to go, sweet spark?" asked Mirage his bonded, which slightly embarrassed Optimus in front of Ratchet, but made the medic laugh.

"I am and Hatchet shush or I tell Wheeljack about that night on Cybertron"

Ratchet 'gently' whacked Optimus who laughed as Mirage helped him to his feet.

Mirage was extremely happy to leave the med bay, and gently guided his larger sparkmate back to their quarters, placing Optimus right in the berth as the illusionist had been instructed. But as Mirage tried to leave Optimus to go get the twins, the illusionist found himself being drawn back into the berth by his stronger sparkmate. "Need something, sweet spark?" Mirage asked playfully.

"I do my love" Optimus said. "And I think you know what that is"

Mirage leaned back to kiss his mate, "I do, I am just glad you waited until we left the med bay to pounce, my beloved"

"Ratchets lucky all he saw was kissing, last time he caught me it was far more then kissing"

"shush" replied Mirage, 'if you keep bring up the med bay, you are going to kill the mood. And since unlike you that I am not horny all the time, you are going to be the one who suffers if I fall out of the mood, my dear." Mirage realized that after saying that, he should not have said it, as Optimus went into overdrive on the poor bot.

Optimus pulled Mirage firmly against him. "Silly mate, you're mine now."

Mirage allowed himself to be taken over by his mate, as Optimus just had a way to make the illusionist need and crave an overload, even when Mirage was not the one who was carrying and this time was no exception.

Optimus kissed him and loved his mate and wanted as much as his mate would give him.

Mirage was so lost in the feelings that were going through his systems that he allowed Optimus to do whatever he wanted, as Mirage was pretty sure that Optimus was in need of an overload. And so, slowly, Mirage got into it more, rubbing his hands gently along the sparkling bump while teasing Optimus's interfacing array with his tongue – after all this was for Optimus, not Mirage, and Mirage wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

Optimus moaned and arched as best he could. "Please Mirage...please..."

Mirage continued his sensual ministrations. He knew his sparkmate was getting closer and closer. The mewls of pleasure were music to Mirage's audios, but Mirage was unaware that his mate wanted something a little different in order to overload.

"Mirage...come inside of me...I want to feel you"

Mirage knew exactly what Optimus wanted and soon was making love to his writhing, horny sparkmate. And as Mirage felt himself getting closer, Optimus was getting closer as well. "Ah, my beautiful…sparkmate… I love..ugh,,, love you so much ngh… ugh love you so much" stated Mirage as his systems built up closer and closer to overloading.

"I love...you too oh Mirage..." Optimus moaned and cried out as his overload was fast approaching. "Nnnn please my love..."

Mirage continued, as he did not want to deny his sparkmate nor himself the intense overload that soon washed over the two of them. And while Mirage was still awake, Optimus had fallen asleep. And so Mirage quickly disconnected himself from his mate, and then headed to go get the twins. However, when Mirage returned and had already put the sparklings in their beds, he noticed that Optimus was wide awake and terrified. Mirage felt terrible, as Optimus must have felt scared from being left alone. "Are you alright, my beloved?" Mirage asked as he gently traced the lines along Optimus's cheek.

Optimus calmed slowly and nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to be sorry, sweet spark. What was wrong?" asked Mirage, wanting to understand.

"Something woke me from recharge...it was like I was back in that cell."

"Was that because I left you alone my dear when I went to go get our sons?" asked Mirage, silently cursing himself for having been so stupid.

"I don't know..." Optimus said honestly not knowing if that was why or not.

Mirage just looked at his still shaking mate. Mirage, feeling bad for having left the carrying mech alone, gave his mate a big embrace, one that said 'no matter what, I will be here." Mirage didn't feel completely better about it, but there was little else he thought he could do at the moment about it.

Optimus held onto Mirage. "Some leader I am..."

Mirage was not going to let Optimus have a pity party. "Don't talk like that, sweet spark. You are a powerful leader who leads his troops well for a cause we all believe in. You are wise, courageous and compassionate. Don't let the mood swings of pregnancy blind you to the truth, my dear. None of us would be doing well as we are if not for your leadership and guidance. No one is perfect, and that includes you, my dear bonded. Remember that, you are doing the best you can with what you have, and don't ever forget that you have two families that love you – the Autobots and ours" stated Mirage, words that seem to sink right into Optimus's processor, as he finally realized just how Mirage had seen him all those times before the two had bonded.

"You are right my beloved, do you really see me that way?" Optimus asked knowing the answer but still he had to know.

Mirage answered quickly and truthfully, "I have always seen you that way, I still see you that way, and I always will, my beloved."

"My sweet love" Optimus said and just rested against the other. "Thank you for believing in me"

Mirage just smiled, as he was glad that Optimus was getting his confidence back. Mirage knew the road ahead would be full of pot holes and unforeseen obstacles, but none the less, he and his sparkmate would face those as they came. And with that thought in mind, Mirage snuggled up to his mate and fell into recharge.

Over the next weeks Optimus was kept in his berth except for short trips out of the room, so Optimus when he was awake mostly played with the twins and Mirage respectively. He was also getting quite large and had more of a bump then before.

Mirage was constantly on alert regarding his mate and his family, and kept in touch with Ultra Magnus to make sure that things were flowing smoothly and to keep track of what the Cons were doing. Mirage was amazed for as far along as Optimus was with the triplets, he still looked less 'pregnant' than Mirage had, but then Mirage had to remember Optimus's body was bigger, and so it would handle the carrying slightly differently. Though, it stuck out enough now that others could see it, if they ever saw the leader, and it was still very sensitive to touch, that much Mirage knew as he had to punch a fellow Autobot to get him to stop "feeling Optimus up."

Any other time Optimus might have reprimanded Mirage but he was glad for the rescue and once they were back in their quarters Optimus showed him how grateful he was. The innocent feeling of the sparklings had made Optimus horny.

"I am sorry about punching that mech, but I didn't want him to take advantage of you my beloved.' Stated Mirage, sad about having to do what had needed to be done.

"I'm not, he was making me a bit as the humans say hot and bothered" Optimus said and pulled Mirage to him. "Please"

Mirage was ready, as he knew his mate was "hot and bothered" but Mirage was glad that it was himself relieving it and not some random bot who accidentally had figured out how to turn the horny leader on. And so Mirage made sure to do his best to help Optimus deal with this "hot and bothered' feeling. Mirage used his tongue to trace around the leader's exposed lips while one hand rubbed the sparkling bump and the other rubbed just above the interfacing array. Mirage's persistence paid off, as soon Optimus's array was exposed, a leaking spike and valve, waiting for Mirage. Mirage teased Optimus's valve with a finger, waiting for Optimus to tell him when to enter.

"Mmmm please Mirage...ohhhh please I need you inside me..." Optimus moaned languidly wanting to be filled by his mate.

Mirage used his own hot spike to enter Optimus's needy, wet valve. And once the connection was made, both bots were in pure bliss. Mirage pumped in and out, slowly rolling his hips slightly, until Mirage realized he hit a specific bunch of wires and nodes that drove his mate crazy with sexual pleasure. And as Mirage quickly increased his pace, both were once again heading toward overload.

Optimus moaned and arched as best he could practically begging for more as overload fast approached while Mirage moved in and out of him. "Mirage!"

Mirage couldn't say much as the much needed overload ripped through his systems. He hadn't been in the mood 10 minutes ago, but with the way his mate was, it didn't take Mirage long to enjoy taking the time to satiate his mate's need. And after the overload, while Optimus rested, Mirage went to go get energon, as the side effect over overloading was getting low on energon, so Mirage always stored some right in the berth room for such occasions.

Optimus woke up a short time later and smiled at the energon cube that was within reach, knowing his sweet mate had done it.

"Part of the trade off. You get horny and need to overload, but then you get low on energon again. Isn't fate a cruel mistress?" asked Mirage as he helped Optimus drink from the large container without spilling it all over the place.

"Seems like it at times" Optimus said and with Mirage's help finished the energon. "Thank you, supposed to have a check up with Ratchet soon"

"Oh I asked him to come here to check on you, as you seem too tired today to do much" replied Mirage, earning him a glare from his sparkmate. "Don't give me that look; you know you aren't up to your normal strength, so quit trying to deny it."

Optimus hated to admit it but Mirage was right but he still grumbled but only because it was Mirage around and no one else.

Ratchet soon showed up, and began his check on the twins and then moved onto Optimus, who was in the berth, as per specifications from Ratchet. Once the medic was there, Optimus continued his grumping, but neither Mirage nor Ratchet paid it any heed.

"How are they Ratchet" Optimus asked finally stopping his grumbling.

"They are developing right on schedule, Optimus. Now you are not to leave this berth unless it is absolutely necessary" replied Ratchet, which made Optimus grump again.

'Oh behave, Optimus. A little rest is not going to kill you" replied Mirage, to which Optimus shot a dirty but playful look to his mate.

"So help me I'm going to remember those words later" Optimus said looking mad but his voice light.

Mirage just smiled, knowing his mate was in good spirits even if he was restricted to just being in the berth except for the necessary things. This was going to be an interesting last couple months as Optimus was going to go through all sorts of highs and lows, and Mirage was going to experience each and every one of them.

Optimus went into recharge after Ratchet left and despite his grumbling Optimus was glad to rest since he didn't normally have that luxury. The weeks passed both slowly and quickly depending on who you asked and Optimus grew larger because of the sparklings and his moods fluctuated. Anytime now Optimus would have the sparklings.

Mirage had watched as his mate's bulge grew. It was only a matter of time before the sparklings would come.

Optimus was trying to rest one day but was completely restless, he felt some discomfort and he felt something between his legs. Reaching down as best he could he brought his fingers up and saw oil. "Mirage" Optimus called.

Mirage came quickly, as Mirage was still on off duty, as Optimus was not able to move around by himself. "You called bel- 'Mirage took one look at the think viscous substance that was on the berth as well as on his beloved sparkmate. "Optimus! You are sparking!" stated Mirage calmly as he gather the twin sparklings, as he couldn't leave them alone and then called Ratchet. "Ratchet, we got sparklings coming!" All Mirage heard on the other side of the comm was swearing – this was going to be a hell of a day.

Ratchet arrived with Ultra Magnus who was as big as Optimus and they got Optimus to the med bay and on a berth.

Optimus was fine at first managing to stay relatively calm but that didn't last as soon Optimus was crying out as a contraction hit.

Mirage left the twins in the care of Ironhide and Hound, their favorite sitters, as he went with Optimus to the med bay to help spark the sparklings. Mirage knew the pain that Optimus was feeling, and so Mirage did his best to keep his mate calm and focused. But one complication that was not anticipated was that Soundwave had told Megatron about the sparklings and the Decepticons were planning on attacking on this day, as Soundwave had figured out that this would be the day that Optimus would be due.

Optimus was holding onto Mirages hand as a pain ripped through him as the first explosion hit. "Prowl...report" Optimus managed to comm his SIC.

"Cons are attacking the base, Sir" replied Prowl, as he scrambled to get the Autobots together to defend their base and their Prime.

Mirage swore, as he realized that Soundwave had indeed told Megatron, hence the Cons waited until this day to attack. "Magnus, I have to stay here with my mate, but I need you to go grab Peacekeeper and Flasher and bring them here for safety!" Magnus ran off to get the twins while Mirage stayed with his sparkmate who now was writhing as well as cursing and swearing in pain. "Shh, my beloved, the pain is only temporary."

Optimus managed a nod but cried out as another contraction ripped through him.

Meanwhile, as Mirage and Optimus were in the med bay and Magnus was bringing the twins, Megatron and his army set up just outside the Autobot base. Megatron was most interested in the sparklings, as since they were not programmed to one side or the other yet, he figured that they would make excellent soldiers for the cons, especially from what Megatron had learned from the scans Soundwave had read in Optimus's mind. Megatron merely smiled, as he imagined the exquisite agony Optimus would be in this day.

"M..Mirage" Optimus managed as he 'breathed' through a contraction. "You may have...to leave me..."

"I am not leaving your side unless I absolutely have to, my beloved. And I refuse to leave until I know Peacekeeper and Flasher are here, safe in the med bay" replied Mirage.

Outside, Megatron gave the signal and the cons began their attack, as the seekers started fighting the aerial bots and so on and so forth. Prowl and Jazz led the charge, but they were one bot short – they needed one more, but were not sure if they could ask the one bot that they really wanted to help them.

Magnus rushed into the med bay with the sparklings in his arms and brought them over. "Here they're safe"

Just as he said another explosion rocked the ARK and Optimus went through another contraction his port continuing to dilate.

Prowl commed Mirage, "Mirage we need your help now!"

Mirage was torn as here was his sparkmate about to spark their sparklings, yet his Autobot brothers needed his help as well. Mirage was torn in his decision until he saw the look in his mate's optics. And realizing that he did not want any of his sparklings or sparkmate captured, Mirage made the tough decision. "I am sorry, my beloved that it has be to this way. Ratchet, please let Prowl know I am on my way. And please keep my family safe" and with that Mirage gave a quick peck on Optimus's lips before racing out of the med bay to assist his Autobot brothers.

"Ratchet to Prowl – Mirage is on his way to you" Ratchet stated before turning his attention back to Optimus.

In place of gripping Mirage's hand Optimus gripped the berth as he was right on the verge of being fully dilated and he cried out once more not even trying to hide the pain he was in from Ratchet.

Mirage raced out, in his invisible mode, and soon began attacking various cons that never saw him coming. And though he took out several cons, which helped the Autobots turn the tide of the attack, Mirage was suddenly hit with a blast from Starscream and was immediately injured to the point where he was no longer effective in the fight. And it was Jazz that had to bring in the stasis locked warrior into the med bay, not knowing that Mirage's mate was in the process of sparking their sparklings.

When Jazz rushed Mirage into the med bay Optimus was crying out as his port was finally fully dilated and he pushed when Ratchet told him.

Ratchet just swore as there was a battle going on, Prime was sparking sparklings, and the Prime's mate who had gone out to help the Autobots was laying temporarily offline on another med bay berth. This day could not get any more complicated for the medic. And it did little to help Optimus to see his mate is stasis lock. Ratchet offered a prayer to Primus as it was all he could do before returning to his work.

"Ratchet...is he alright..." Optimus managed as he pushed feeling the sparklings helm moving down.

Ratchet took a brief span of time to check over Mirage, worried though not quite as obviously worried as Optimus. But as Ratchet scanned over Mirage, he found that while the other bot had severe injuries, none of them were spark threatening, though it did not mean that the medic could dawdle with delivering the sparklings.

"He is stable. Now let's get those sparklings out of you" Ratchet said, realizing that those might not be the words Optimus wanted to hear, but it would be enough for Optimus to return his focus to focusing on sparking the sparklings.

Optimus pushed hard as he felt the first sparkling started emerging crying out as it did.

Mirage, though out of it, could sense the presence of his mate and there sparklings being sparked. Mirage pulsed loving pulses to his mate, as he was unable to do or say anything else.

"Well, it is a healthy, happy, and loud mech sparkling, my friend. Do you want to name him?" Ratchet asked Optimus as the little decided to shake his sparking fluids everywhere before expressing his displeasure of being removed from the warm place he was before once again.

"His colors...what are they" Optimus asked Ratchet held the first sparkling.

"He is royal blue with silver trim, my friend" Ratchet answered as he realized what Optimus was doing. Even if Mirage couldn't "see' them, he could still hear.

"Silverstreak..." Optimus said before crying out as the second sparkling decided it was ready to come out.

Mirage, though out of it, was happy. Once again, Mirage could feel the intense pain his mate was feeling as the second sparkling, a smaller femme was sparked. She was a beautiful sparkling, sky blue in color with white trim. And then Ratchet asked for a name, after describing what she looked like so Mirage could "see" her in his own way. It was Optimus to decide yet again on a designation.

"Bluesky" Optimus said and groaned as the final sparkling decided it was ready and Optimus could feel this one was bigger than its siblings. "Ratchet..."

Mirage could feel Optimus's worry and sent out pulses of love and support, as he was unable to do much else.

Ratchet took one look on Optimus face and realized something was wrong with the last sparkling, "What's wrong, my friend – tell me."

Mirage, unable to say anything, could somehow feel what was wrong – the large sparkling was not only large and Optimus tired, but the last little one had the energon cord wrapped around its neck. And Mirage knowing this sent panic through Optimus, prompting Ratchet to scan Optimus's abdomen once again – and then swear as this was not good news, not good news at all.

"Please Ratchet...save the sparkling..." Optimus managed pain and panic coursing through him.

Ratchet moved faster than Optimus had ever seen him move in the whole time that they had known each. And soon enough, Ratchet was removing the armor that was over Optimus's abdominal area. And piece by piece, Ratchet removed the metallic parts out of his way; as he prepared to spark this last one by C-section. Optimus held hid breath as the pain still wracked him. Mirage, still out of it, just tried to keep Optimus calm.

Ratchet soon opened his leader up and found the sparkling development chamber. To Ratchet's shock, this last sparkling not only was huge, but had the energon cord wrapped around its neck. Ratchet cut the cord quickly, which fell with a clank as it landed on the berth. The problem was that at this point, the sparkling, a mech, was still purple in color, and almost not taking in any air. And leaving First Aid to patch up Optimus, Ratchet began to work on the larger than expected sparkling – hoping that he could save the sparkling.


	12. Chapter 12

Optimus said a silent prayer to Primus to let his sparkling live; it was too young to not even get to experience life as First Aid replaced his armor. His fear filled him as Ratchet worked on the sparkling.

Optimus was not alone in his prayers, as Mirage was also praying for the youngest of the sparklings as Ratchet used all his skills to attempt to save the sparkling. Ratchet tried one intervention after another, and each one ended the same way – failure. Ratchet had one option left, it was risky, but he couldn't go down without at least trying the most dangerous intervention – a spark rubbing. Ratchet found the spark chamber on the sparkling and opened it, and reaching in he prayed to primus as he tried this last intervention, if this didn't work then nothing would. Little did the three realize that Primus had heard their prayers and was going to answer them.

Optimus kept praying even after First Aid was long finished replacing his armor, he longed to hear the sparkling cry.

Ratchet was sweating profusely when he noticed a slight "hitch." He looked at the little one again, and it happened again. Ratchet rubbed the spark with more fervor, though still being careful not to break it, and was soon was rewarded with the sound of a motor roaring to life. Silver optics stared back at the medic and a smile appeared on the little one's faceplates. Ratchet was even more surprised as the little one remained quietly watching him, with an intense gaze. In fact it was not until Ratchet began to move that the little one made any noise other than an engine rumbling – and it was not a cry at all, but a laugh. The little one was laughing; the colors of green with white and blue trim now shown were purple had once covered. Ratchet was relieved, the little one had survived.

When he heard the third sparkling Optimus felt tears of relief fall down his face. "His colors Ratchet tell me what they are...let me see him"

Ratchet handed the larger than expected bundle of joy to the overwhelmed Optimus, "His coloration is green with blue and white trim, my friend. He is one lucky sparkling. He almost didn't make it, but he is a fighter, no question about that" stated Ratchet, before he went to work on Mirage's injuries. Having been so concerned with the little one, Optimus had completely forgotten his sparkmate still lay on the other med bay berth, injuries demanding attention.

"I think Mirage should name you" Optimus said looking at the sparkling they had nearly lost.

The sparkling looked up at its creator and smiled, melting Optimus's spark. Mirage had been right, the pain was only temporary, and the result was well worth it.

Meanwhile, Ratchet worked quickly and efficiently on the stasis locked Mirage. Ratchet did his best to hide the worst injuries from Optimus, but missed a deep gashing wound on Mirage's backside that Optimus saw, one that went just to the side of where Mirage's spark was. Optimus realized just how far Mirage had gone trying to protect his family. And while the fighting still continued outside between the cons, the fight of coming out of stasis lock was starting for Mirage, who sent his message to his bonded, that the last one should be named Luckystar.

"Luckystar it is" Optimus said. "Ratchet there is a deep gash on Mirage's backside"

Ratchet looked and then swore, as he had not wanted Optimus and the sparklings to see all of the damage, but there was little Ratchet could do other than repair the deep gaping wound. "Mirage is lucky," Ratchet said, accidentally out loud, "Another foot or two over and it would have gone right though his spark chamber."

Having heard what Ratchet said, Mirage rebelled, sending angry messages to his mate, as Mirage didn't want his mate told that, he didn't want his mate to worry so much about him. He would be fine.

Optimus smiled a little knowing that to be true and commed Prowl. "I haven't heard any explosions in some time how are things going"

Prowl responded, "Megatron has retreated sir, and Mirage was instrumental in that. Mirage was also the most injured, sir"

Mirage just lay there, trying to come out of stasis lock as he was being repaired. He didn't want his sparkmate to know that part of the reason he was injured was that he had gone directly after Megatron. But there was nothing Mirage could do about it now, as his was being repaired and needed to be further repaired before he would come back online.

"I'm noticing, he is on the berth next to me. How was he injured?"

Prowl responded, "He went directly after Megatron and Soundwave sir. I told him not to, but he did it anyway."

"Thank you for trying, Prowl, I'll have a talk with him. Inform the others the sparklings are here"

Prowl acknowledged the order before stopping communications with the leader.

Meanwhile, on the other berth, Mirage was just starting to come back online. Everything hurt like hell, though not quite as much as sparking sparklings, but Mirage was in agony. He was still not quite online enough to talk, but he could feel that his sparkmate was not exactly happy with him. Mirage now felt even worse, as all he had wanted to do was make Soundwave and Megatron pay for what they had done to Optimus.

"You could have been killed my love" Optimus said in a gentle voice. "I understand your reasoning on why you did what you did, but I couldn't survive without you"

Mirage still was coming around, as he said, "Please forgive me, my mate. I just wanted my family safe. I know I couldn't live without you, my beloved." Mirage was still in pain, but thanks to an injection from Ratchet, the pain was more under control.

"I know and I do forgive you, just please don't do something like that again" Optimus said love in his voice.

Mirage just weakly smiled, and agreed – he would not do something like that again. "So where are our beautiful new sparklings, my beloved?" Mirage asked, curious to see the new sparklings, just like Optimus had been when Mirage had sparked.

First Aid helped Optimus up and over to a stool that he placed beside the berth Mirage was on and First Aid brought the sparklings over for Mirage to see, Luckystar in Optimus's arms.

Mirage was glad to see the young ones, especially Luckystar who had almost not made it through the sparking process. "They are perfect, my beloved."

Meanwhile, in another part of the Ark, there was another bot that was starting to feel strange. He was not sure what was bothering him, but he knew something was off. And that was when Prowl suddenly felt the urge to purge his own tanks, unaware that this was the biggest sign of something unexpected and unplanned,

And in the med bay, Mirage was soon released as were the sparklings and Optimus. And the little family headed back to their own quarters, unaware of the chaos that would ensue in the next few months.

Optimus had had Wheeljack build a bigger sparkling berth when he had learned he was sparked claiming at the time that the twins would soon need more space. Optimus and Mirage placed their five sparklings into their berths and let them rest. "I think my love we should sit down"

Mirage sat down, "Is there something you wanted to discuss, my beloved' asked Mirage as he saw a look of concern in his mate's optics.

And on the other side of the base, Prowl was too exhausted at the moment to get up off the floor of the washroom. He wanted his mate Jazz to come, but Jazz was busy, as since Optimus was off duty, Jazz had been picking up more and more shifts. Prowl could only hope that this sickness would soon go away.

"I am a bit worried my love for more than one reason" Optimus said taking Mirage's hand in his own.

"What is the cause of this worry, my beloved?" asked Mirage, who was very concerned about his family's safety, but was not sure what else Optimus was worried about. 'But I will say one thing; I think we should hold off on having any more sparklings for a while".

Optimus smiled a little. "Agreed. I am worried we know now that Soundwave told of the sparklings, I know that is why Megatron attacked. I fear for our children and I am concerned that some of the others will start having sparklings. I do not deny them the right but I fear that is what will soon happen"

"Well, my beloved, we will have to be extra vigilant. That and we will have to help those who are yet to share the condition we have had of carrying sparklings. Optimus, we have to remember that if we want to survive, we need to raise the next generation in the right way and prepare them for what may come. That is all we can do" replied Mirage smiling as he took his mate's hand.

Back in the washroom across the base, Prowl felt like scrap metal, And since his mate was not available, Prowl had to try to get himself up from the floor, which took several tries, each time landing on his aft, before he finally was able to find the strength to pull himself up and get back to the berth. Prowl was not certain what was going on, but whatever it was, he didn't like it, he didn't like it at all.

"You are right my love as always" Optimus said. "Should we check on Prowl and the others before we recharge?" Optimus asked unaware of Prowl's situation.

"If you think that wise, my beloved' replied Mirage, who for as tired as he was, was not going to take the role that Optimus played to the rest of the troops for granted. "Maybe you should check on Jazz, first though, as between him and Ultra Magnus, they have kept this place going while Ratchet has said you are still off duty."

Prowl suddenly woke, tanks screaming for energon, and so, feeling like scrap, Prowl headed as quickly as he could to the rec room for energon. Fortunately for Prowl, no one saw him, as he stumbled back to his room, as he was low on energon for a reason he could not explain.

Optimus nodded and commed Jazz. "Jazz what's your status"

Jazz responded, "Things are running smoothly here, sir. Ultra Magnus will be coming to relieve me soon. Is there something I can help you with sir?"

Mirage just listened as Jazz's voice sounded happy yet tired at the same time. Mirage knew from firsthand experience just how hard Optimus worked and it was only now that other bots were realizing just how much the commander took on.

Back in his shared quarters, Prowl found that though he had finished the one cube, his tanks were still screaming at him, but he was too weak to go out anymore, and so Prowl called Ratchet to his room, as Jazz's comm was too busy to reach the bot for help. And off Ratchet went, not sure what to expect.

"Just checking in before recharge, all the sparklings are sleeping" Optimus said.

Ratchet came into Prowl's and Jazz's quarters and called out. "Prowl?"

"Everything is cool here, boss bot' replied Jazz, reassuring Optimus as he snuggled with his mate, both of whom were still off duty.

Prowl stumbled weakly to the door to let Ratchet in. Ratchet was appalled at the way Prowl looked, but having been summoned, Ratchet asked what was wrong, and Prowl, while he didn't know for certain, sat down and began to list the symptoms. In the medic's mind, the medic was reeling as he really hoped this wasn't what he thought it was, but he was soon proven wrong. And so, after giving a quick energon drip, Ratchet left swearing, as Prowl and Jazz had unintentionally followed Mirage and Optimus's path.

Ratchet went straight to Optimus and Mirage's quarters and didn't bother knocking just used his override and went right in.

To say the mates were startled was an understatement. "Ratchet what is the meaning of this?" Optimus demanded in a stern voice.

Mirage, startled completely, snuggled more tightly into his mate, as the fear trigger from his time with the seeker was still there. Mirage was about to have panic attack, which made Optimus more irate. Mirage even used his invisibility talent as he buried himself into Optimus. Mirage was still not in the best of shape, even though it had been over a year since that seeker thing had happened and almost a year since the first set of sparklings had been sparked.

Optimus pulled Mirage closer even as the other vanished.

"Prowl is sparked"

Mirage was still shaky and refused to become visible again until Ratchet left, but Mirage shot a pulse to his mate 'why is he telling us and not Prowl's mate' asked Mirage of his sparkmate. Ratchet just stood there, and the longer he stood there, the antsier Mirage was getting, and Optimus could feel it.

"I think we're going to be held responsible somehow, that or we're supposed to inform him"

Ratchet just looked at the two. Normally he did not tell people other's medical information, but he was thinking that Prowl had decided to follow Optimus's example, and so Ratchet had told the leader, but also because Ratchet was worried like Optimus was about having sparklings around the base.

Mirage just wanted to sleep and having Ratchet in the room was not helping, and so Mirage sent a comm to his bonded to "get rid of the oaf" so that they could get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Prowl was pondering what he should do. He had been so hard on Optimus and Mirage when they were carrying that he was not sure that they would be willing to help him now that he was carrying. And so he cursed himself for being so stupid.

"We will talk with Prowl and Jazz in a little bit Ratchet" Optimus promised and, finally appeased, Ratchet left. "Okay my love"

Mirage reappeared, slowly. "You think Prowl will even listen to us, as he was the biggest critic we had when we were carrying?" Mirage snuggled in closer, not really wanting to talk to Prowl and Jazz but knew he wouldn't have much of a choice.

"All we can do is offer our aid" Optimus said and pulled Mirage close. "We need rest my love"

Before Optimus could even finish his answer, he realized that his mate was deep in recharge, curled up within Optimus's huge frame, quietly snoring – a sign to indicate just how tired Mirage really was.

Meanwhile, Prowl was trying to figure out how he was going to tell his mate, as they had never discussed having sparklings. Prowl could only hope that Jazz would not be mad and that maybe, just maybe, Optimus and Mirage might be able to help him through this trying time, along with his own mate.

Jazz came in a couple hours after Ratchet had left. "Prowler I'm back"

Prowl woke suddenly, caught off guard as he had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked like scrap and he felt even worse, but he still did not want his mate to see him like this and so, Prowl tried to go get washed up, only to end up purging in the washroom waste receptacle, which drew Jazz's attention instantly.

Jazz rushed into the washroom and saw his lover purging his tanks. "Prowl" Jazz said gently supporting his mate. "I've got you"

Prowl didn't know what to say or even do as here he was, feeling his absolute worst. He was grateful that his sparkmate was there, but he wished his sparkmate did not have to see him like this. It was quite some time before Prowl stopped long enough so that he could even talk to his mate.

"Tell me" Jazz said gently holding Prowl in his arms.

"Please don't be mad at me, Jazz, but…I-I… I'm… I've sparked" stated Prowl, bawling as the words left his mouth, as the mood swings were already in full force.

Jazz gently pulled Prowl close a smile on his face. "Really Prowler? Wow"

Prowl merely nodded in ascent. His energy felt low and just didn't have the strength he usually possessed, and so he just allowed Jazz to hold him close.

Jazz kissed Prowls forehead. "I'm not mad, do you feel like movin'? You look like ya need some energon, and I'll get ya to the berth and get ya some energon"

Prowl slowly got up, his body creaking from all the loss of energon. Prowl was grateful that Jazz was so easy going and was already heading on his way to get some much needed energon. And thankfully for Prowl, Jazz and Mirage were on good terms, which would help once things got a little further along. And so while Prowl rested, Jazz ran to grab the much needed energon.

Jazz grabbed three cubes not sure how much Prowl needed back into his body and rushed back to his mate and was soon sitting behind Prowl and gently helped him drink the energon.

Prowl never realized that energon could taste so sweet as his mate carefully made sure he got enough. Was this what Mirage had put up with? What Optimus had put up with? Prowl began to see things in a new light – maybe being a carrier was not as easy as he thought it was.

"Can I do anything else for ya Prowler?"

Prowl looked at his mate. Prowl wanted to say something, but before he could, he once again felt the urge to purge his tanks. Jazz got the bot back to the washroom and they just made it before Prowl started purging his tanks once again. Prowl, though usually strong, felt weak, tired, and emotionally exhausted. And if this was how it started, Prowl was not sure he wanted to know how things ended.

Jazz silently supported his mate as he purged his tanks offering what aid he could. "We should probably talk to Optimus and Mirage"

Prowl, once finished hurling every ounce of energon had had just drank up, settled back against his mate. Jazz had a point, Mirage and Optimus knew what to expect – they would be best to talk to, but Prowl was worried, "Jazz, I am worried, as it was I who sent Mirage into that scrap with sparklings and I have done so many things that made Mirage mad at me – Do you think he will even be willing to help us?" asked Prowl, now ashamed of all the times he had gotten on Mirage for various things.

"Prowler I know Mirage and I know Optimus they'll help us, they know what we need to expect. They'll help"

Prowl relaxed into his mate. Jazz had a point, and so Prowl, once back in the berth, fell asleep while Jazz contacted prime and Mirage.

"Jazz to Mirage'

"Mirage here, go ahead Jazz"

"Could you and your mate come up to Prowl and my quarters sometime soon, as we are expecting sparklings and have no idea what we are doing.'

Mirage, though still a little miffed at Prowl, realized that it was his duty to help out, and he never shirked that duty. "I will talk to my mate and hopefully we can meet with you and Prowl soon. Mirage out." Jazz just sat back, as there was nothing more he could do at the moment, and so he soon joined his mate on the berth.

Jazz managed to get a little bit of energon back into Prowl and just held him while he rested.

Optimus had gotten up to tend to the sparklings.

Mirage joined his mate, as they now had five precious little sparklings to take care of. "Sweet spark, Jazz asked me if we could go talk to them about the carrying and raising of sparklings. What do you think?' Mirage asked, as he quietly fed Flasher and Luckystar.

"We should help them love, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you and they won't be able to do it without our aid" Optimus said feeding Peacekeeper, Silverstreak then Bluesky.

Mirage thought about it, and he remembered being scared about not knowing things – things that he had helped with during his mate's pregnancy and so Optimus did not suffer the same fate as poor Mirage. Mirage realized now that they had a unique opportunity, and so, though with a little bit of hesitancy, Mirage agreed to help out Prowl and Jazz. Once the sparklings were asleep again, Optimus commed Hound and Ironhide to come to their quarters.

Once the sitters came, Optimus and Mirage headed out, as the knowledge that Mirage had about being pregnant as well as being the non bearing mate with a pregnant mate made the information he had valuable. And in a few more minutes, Optimus and Mirage were at Prowl and Jazz's doorstep. And after knocking Mirage looked at Optimus, as Mirage was nervous about talking to Prowl. Hopefully all would go well.

Optimus gave Mirages hand a gentle squeeze before Jazz let them in. "Where is Prowl" Optimus asked.

Jazz replied, "He's lying in the berth. He purged his tanks and is now in an emotional hissy fit right now. I don't know how to handle this."

Mirage was grateful for having his mate Optimus along with him, but Mirage knew he had a job to do and so Mirage, once inside, took Jazz with him and tried to teach Jazz to reach out to Prowl during this time. And soon, Prowl settled down, though the questions were far from over.

Optimus joined them mostly as a silent supporter to his mate, and answered questions if he was asked.

Jazz and Optimus were impressed with the knowledge that Mirage possessed, as not even Optimus knew all that his mate had suffered while carrying and caring for the carrying leader. Prowl tried to listen, but it was hard to him, as he felt like the room was spinning. Mirage emphasized the importance of rest as well as energon. Mirage didn't even realize himself that he was as knowledgeable as he was.

"I think Prowl needs to go to Ratchet for an energon drip for a time" Optimus said.

Mirage concurred and soon Optimus, Mirage and Jazz were bringing Prowl to the med bay. Ratchet curse and swore until he realized that Prowl was the patient and it was probably just regarding not getting enough energon. And soon enough, Prowl was hooked to an energon drip.

"Prowl I want you to take some time off" Optimus said. "These beginning days are the most difficult"

"And whatever you do don't stand to long or-" Mirage was off to stop Prowl from crashing to the floor, as Prowl had gotten up for some reason, but got up too fast, and if not for Mirage's quick actions, Prowl would have crashed to the floor. "As I was going to say, don't get up too fast" and with that, Jazz came over and took Mirage's place and got Prowl back to the berth. "And if you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"Stay here until Ratchet says you can leave, if you need us let us know" Optimus said as they left the two.

As Jazz and Prowl were chatting, Mirage and Optimus left the med bay to head back to their place. "I think that this will be a good experience for Prowl" Mirage stated, as he had been sick of the way Prowl had treated him during his pregnancy, "Maybe he will learn to have some respect and empathy for those who are carrying sparklings."

"I suspect he will" Optimus said as they made it back to their room and smiled at the sight of Ironhide and Hound playing with the sparklings.

Since neither Hound nor Ironhide nor any of the sparklings had yet seen Mirage or Optimus yet, Mirage shot a silent question across his bond, "since they are busy, should we have 'our time' in your office, since it is not being used for much else at the moment?"Mirage was feeling mischievous, and was hoping his mate was feeling the same way.

Optimus smiled, nodding, and then slipped back out.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Jazz doted on and fussed over his mate. "Jazz, I am pregnant, not dying"

"I know, but I still need to make sure you are ok"

"You can do that in your quarters" Ratchet said. "His energon levels are good now, so out both of you"

Jazz and Prowl soon left the med bay, with Jazz right by his mate's side. After Prowl nearly wiped out in the med bay, Jazz was not going to take any chances, though Prowl was embarrassed when they walked by someone in the hall, only to realize that it was Optimus and Mirage and they were paying no attention to Jazz and Prowl, as Jazz and Prowl could tell that the leader and his mate had something already on their processors as they quickly headed toward Optimus's office.

Jazz just grinned and got Prowl settled in their berth. "Can I get ya anything, Prowler?"

Once Prowl was placed back in their shared berth, something over took the bot. And the more he moved, the more the heat took over the bot. Prowl was now finding out about the more pleasant side of being pregnant, as Prowl's systems really started heating up. And in a extremely sensual yet needy moanful voice, Prowl had one reply, "Oh..ugh…n-n-need you, my … sweet s-s-s-spark!"

"Who am I to deny my love" Jazz grinned as he had been looking forward for this after Optimus had told them this would happen.

Prowl tried to drag his mate to the bed to get this over with in a hurry, but Jazz, knowing that he would not be able to satiate his sparkmate if he went at that speed, slowed the pace down, much to Prowl's chagrin. But Prowl shivered in intense anticipation as Jazz stroked down his chassis while rubbing the small horns on top of Prowl's helm. Prowl was in interfacing heaven, hoping that it would not stop anytime soon.

Jazz kissed Prowl deeply as he caressed and slipped fingers between armor seems and spent some time fingering Prowl.

Prowl was pleasure shot, and opened his interfacing array. Jazz decided to play with the bot, and as Jazz continued using his hands to tweak wires, causing Prowl to arch in pure pleasure, Jazz used his tongue to tease both Prowl's valve and spike, causing Prowl to lose all composure and just enjoy the pleasure; letting out small mewls of pure pleasure.

"Tell me what you want" Jazz whispered into Prowl's audio.

Prowl felt the need surge through his systems. He didn't exactly understand it, but he needed to overload so bad. It didn't help that Jazz was playing with his body in just the way Prowl liked. But Prowl felt a strong urge, and began begging Jazz "P-p-please…Inside me please….Need your s-s-spike inside me" stated Prowl, even his voice was needy as the rush of feelings overwhelmed his logic processor. Prowl could not understand why that he begged for this, but as the lust filled his systems, he just continued to beg his sparkmate to take him in the loving way only Jazz knew how to.

"Alright my sweet" Jazz said as he moved and gently spread Prowls legs before he slowly pushed inside of him

Prowl felt like he was in heaven as Jazz lavished all the attention on him. Prowl soon realized that this horniness plus the other mood swings was going to catch up with him, just like it had with Mirage and Optimus, but for now, Prowl was just going to enjoy what his mate was doing to him. "Oh….ngh… ungh…Jazz-z-z-z." Prowl was so turned on that he was not even able to put coherent thoughts to together and began to whimper in need as Jazz drove in deeper and deeper, showing Jazz a side of the tactician he had rarely see – a submissive, horny, needy lover. And Prowl's mewls of pleasure only served to egg Jazz on.

Jazz increased his pace enough to bring Prowl more pleasure but not enough to hurt him. "Like this sweet" Jazz asked as he thrust deeply.

Prowl's systems were overwhelmed, and the only response Jazz got to his question were mewls of pleasure and the rippling effect of Prowl's valve, which in turn drove Jazz to go over the edge with his mate. And soon, both were in utter bliss as overload took both of them.

When he could move again Jazz gently pulled out of Prowl and held the other close kissing him softly. "Sweet Prowler"

Prowl just smiled as he came down from the high, a smile that Jazz rarely ever saw. And soon the moment was over, as Prowl found himself feeling like his tanks were rebelling once again and before the tactician could make it took the washroom, he ended up purging all over his mate.

Jazz didn't react visibly but he gently supported his mate and got a rag and cleaned them both up. "It's alright Prowler coulda happened to anyone" Noticing the other felt bad.

Prowl felt really bad, as he normally was so in control of himself, but this carrying bit had changed everything. Prowl now realized that Mirage had not wanted to act like he did during his tirades that they had all poked fun of the bot for. Prowl was beginning to see just what a struggle it was to maintain one's own normal systems. Prowl did not like the rapidly changing mood swings, but he realized that unless he learned tools for how to deal with them and the tank purging, his reputation was seriously going to take a hit. Prowl also realized that the best bot to approach was Mirage, but Prowl was not sure how to approach the bot, as Prowl had pushed the bot so far away that the tactician wasn't sure that Mirage would even want to be around him without Optimus present. Little did Prowl realize that when Mirage had forgiven Prowl, he had meant it.

Jazz gently kissed Prowl's forehead almost seeing the others processor at work. "When your tanks have settled a bit I'll get you a little bit of energon. Want me to get something else as well or someone?"

Prowl was glad that his mate knew how to read him so well, as he was not exactly one that asked for help. And seeing that Jazz was willing, Prowl asked quietly, "Can you bring Mirage in? I want to talk to him, maybe he can help me with this as he seems to know so much more than I ever gave him credit for, as Optimus never lost face while he was carrying."

Jazz nodded. "Do you feel ready to try a little energon or do you want to wait a little longer?"

Before Prowl could even answer, his tanks answered for him, as his tanks loudly rumbled, something that would have no doubt embarrassed Prowl had the bot been anywhere but his own quarters and with anyone other than his sparkmate. "I guess that is a yes, I need some now" replied Prowl.

Jazz smiled and got Prowl one of the cubes he had put on a shelf and brought it over. "Small sips for now love"

Prowl was not happy with small sips – he wanted energon and he wanted it now! And so the tactician grabbed the cube from his mate, and began to gulp down the cube too quickly, not realizing what the consequences of taking in energon too fast while carrying and having morning sickness was. And before Prowl realized it, he had purged all over everything, including himself and his mate. Prowl was turned bright red with embarrassment, this was going to be a long hard road as he realized nothing was as easy as Mirage had made it seem with Optimus.

Jazz cleaned them both up again and kissed Prowls forehead. "Small sips love remember small sips"

Prowl now understood why his mate had wanted him to take only small sips. And so, this time, when Jazz gave him only small sips, Prowl took only what his mate gave him, having learned the hard way that it pays to listen.

Slowly Jazz got one cube in him. "How's your tanks feel?"

Prowl was surprised, but the slow steady small sips actually made his tanks feel better. "I feel better, thank you. But where did you learn that trick?"

"Learned it ages ago, another lifetime" Jazz said. "Do you feel up to another cube?"

Prowl was shocked yet again, as for as long as he and Jazz had been sparkmates, there was still so much that Prowl didn't know about Jazz, and Jazz proved to be quite resourceful. But seeing that he was still in need, Prowl stated he needed another cube. And as Prowl drank the second cube, there was a knock on the door.

At the door, Mirage knocked cautiously, as Jazz had sent him a communiqué that Prowl wanted to talk to him. Mirage was worried that Prowl would be angry with him, and so Mirage waited until granted permission to enter.

"Come in" Jazz called as he made sure Prowl took small sips.

Mirage entered slowly and carefully, "you asked to see me, sir?" answered Mirage, still not quite certain as to why he had been called up to their quarters alone, leaving the sparklings with Hide and Hound as well as leaving Optimus to do whatever the bot did as a leader.

"No sir in here just us" Jazz said and told Mirage what had happened. "I'll let you two talk"

Mirage watched as Jazz walked off, and then Mirage saw Prowl. The unemotional look on the bot's faceplates made Mirage nervous, as he was sure he was going to get reamed by Prowl for something he did or did not do, but wanting to figure out what was going on, Mirage asked the question, "How can I be of assistance, Prowl, sir?" Jazz may have said that there was no sir, but until Prowl told him otherwise, Mirage was not going to risk pissing off the tactician.

"Mirage...I know I was hard on you while you carried and I am sorry for that" Takes an intake of air before continuing. "I need your help."

Mirage was slightly shocked at Prowl's admission, but having learned not to let such shock show from taking care of Optimus, Mirage remained fairly cool about it. "I forgave you, Prowl. Let's let bygones be bygones. What is it that I can assist you with?" replied Mirage, the kind caring voice that Optimus had fallen for and Prowl had never heard before showing through. Mirage truly did want to help, as he didn't want anyone to go through what he had gone through while he was carrying, whether that was his mate or not.

Prowl began telling him what had happened and asked his questions one of the main ones being. "How did you help Optimus keep face?"

Mirage listened and offered advice. "I can tell you, that with you and Jazz around, it was not easy, but here is how I did my best to help keep Optimus keep face" replied Mirage, as he revealed his secrets for getting through the intense crying episodes, how to hide being horny, as well as many other techniques that he had learned and used to help his mate keep face. Mirage was not sure, but if he had to guess, Prowl was impressed by just how much effort it took on Mirage's part to help his mate keep his reputation up. Mirage did his best to answer all the questions asked of him and even offered some unsolicited advice about always having a lot of energon on hand, so he would not have to stumble down to the rec room and either embarrass himself by acting moody or grabbing the wrong energon, as well as other advice, including avoiding all high grade energon. Mirage started feeling at ease as he continued, as he realized that he was the only expert on this on the ark.

Prowl nodded making note of everything Mirage told him. "I never realized carrying affected you so much and Optimus as well"

Mirage just looked at Prowl. "I just never told anyone, as I didn't think anyone would believe me. I mean come on, until you were found to be carrying, did you honest think things were that difficult for a carrying mech?" Mirage knew it was a loaded question, but he needed an answer, because only then could he tell Prowl was starting to get what it meant to be a carrying mech.

"Honestly no I didn't realize it was this difficult" Prowl admitted.

Mirage nodded in acknowledgement, but in order not to make Prowl feel bad about it, Mirage went on. "I am not going to lie, things will be difficult as the pregnancy progresses, and there will be a lot of pain with sparking, but once you hold in you the precious life or lives that you carried for all those months, the moodiness, the morning sickness, the pain are all quickly forgotten. There is no greater pleasure during carrying than to hold in your hands what you and your mate worked hard to produce – the sparklings." Mirage had a wistful look in his optics as he remembered both him and his sparkmate sparking their sparklings.

Prowl nodded. "Thank you, Mirage, I will probably be asking for your help again I'm sure"

Mirage nodded, acknowledging Prowl. "If you need anything, just let Optimus or I know, as I am sure one of us would be able to answer your question. You take it easy now, as Optimus said and I will second, the first few days as your body gets used to being a carrier will be some of the hardest. Don't get up too fast and don't stand for too long. And don't drink energon too fast, as it will leave just as fast, if not faster. And remember above all that no matter how hard things get – it will all be worth it in the end" Mirage responded as he got ready to leave, as he didn't want to overstay his welcome and he knew Prowl would need his rest.

"Mirage...thank you" Prowl said just before the other left.

"You're welcome, Prowl" Mirage managed to say just as Prowl drifted off into recharge. But as Mirage left, he found that Prowl was not the only bot taking notes on what he said. And so Mirage addressed the other bot. "Jazz, are you going to be ok? If you need support or help, you know you can always ask Optimus or I"

Jazz nodded. "Yeah Mirage man I know, this is just bringing up a lot of past stuff ya know. Thanks for coming"

And while Jazz watched Prowl sleep, Mirage made his way back to his quarters. He didn't realize he had spent so long with Prowl until Mirage could feel that his mate was frazzled in dealing with the sparklings. Mirage hurried in only to discover that the quarters were a mess. Optimus was frazzled, Peacekeeper was trying to help clean, though it was making more of a mess, Flasher was flickering in and out as he was trying to feed the femme triplet, and the two mech triplets were in their high chairs. Mirage was not sure what to make of the mess, but he knew that the first things he needed to do was go to his mate, as Optimus needed his support, Mirage could feel it.

Optimus heard the door and saw Mirage and he visibly sagged in relief. "Thank Primus your back"

"I am sorry, my beloved, Prowl had so many questions. What can I do to help here?" Mirage asked as he began to help clean up the mess and get all five sparklings ready for bed. Optimus didn't say anything as he watched as his mate made quick work of the mess and got all 5 sparklings in bed. Optimus gave Mirage a look, as if he didn't understand. Mirage walked up to his mate and kissed him before saying, "Dad is always welcome, but mom always seems to know best." Mirage smiled, as he had taken the role of "mom" to all five sparklings.

Optimus hugged Mirage close. "Thank you my sweet mate"

"You are welcome, sweet spark, as it is all in a day's work" replied Mirage, making Optimus realize that this was not the first time Mirage had come home to something like this or dealt with something like this, yet Mirage never seemed to show any stress from it. Mirage just knew this was part of how things went with sparklings and so he had never mentioned to his mate that their sparklings could be holy terrors when they chose to. After the whole thing, Mirage was exhausted.

"Come there is some energon with our names on it and a berth as well" Optimus said.

Mirage merely nodded in acceptance, and soon the two were fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks later, now that Prowl was almost 2 months along, Prowl was starting to realize even more that things were not always as easy as they seemed. And even with the info that Mirage had given him, Prowl still could not believe how much work Mirage had gone through to help Optimus save face, never mind how much Mirage had control over his moodiness when he was carrying. Prowl still had morning sickness, but it had lessened, just like Optimus and Mirage said it would, but the problem came in when Sunny and Sides decided that they were going to target Prowl, completely unaware that the bot was carrying. Prowl was truly going to get a taste of what Mirage had gone through.

Optimus of course only learned after the fact what had happened and he put the twins in the brig and told them to leave Prowl alone before he went to go check on the well traumatized mech was the best Optimus could describe when he walked into the med bay.

Mirage had beaten Optimus to the med bay while Jazz was out on patrol, and so Prowl was left without his mate, and was visibly shaken by what the twins had pulled on him. Mirage sat next to Prowl trying to calm the traumatized mech down. Optimus was extremely displeased, to put it mildly, with the hellions known as Sunny and Sides.

"Why?" was all Prowl could say as He cried into Mirage's shoulder as they waited for Jazz to return from Prowl, which none of them yet realized was not going to come, as Jazz had been captured.

"Shhh, Prowl, calm down. Ratchet already told you the sparkling is safe. Calm down my friend" Mirage stated as he rubbed Prowl's back. Optimus was slightly jealous at the sight, but one quick bond shot from Mirage reminded the leader that Prowl needed support right now, not criticism.

Optimus came over and put a hand on his SIC shoulder. "They're in the brig and will stay there for a time"

Prowl nodded, though he was still shell-shocked. Mirage was doing his best to comfort the bot, but Mirage was not Jazz, and that was who Prowl wanted – no needed – right now. "Where is Jazz?" asked Prowl. Mirage did not know the answer and looked to his mate, Optimus, as if asking him if he knew.

"He should have been back by now" Optimus said and went to find out what was taking Jazz so long in returning, he sent a message to his mate when he found out.

If Mirage had not been sitting with Prowl, Mirage would have sworn in frustration – damn those cons! They had taken Jazz. Mirage wanted to volunteer to go on the mission, but Mirage and Optimus also knew it was not good to leave the emotionally shot and vulnerable Prowl by himself. One of the two would have to stay behind. And with the advantage of invisibility, Mirage left with Tracks to go find Jazz while Optimus remained in the med bay with his still shaken SIC.

Optimus sat down beside Prowl and pulled him into a gentle embrace. "It will be alright"

And while Prowl buried his tears in Optimus's strong chest, Mirage and Tracks made their way over to the con base. And while Mirage was assigned to sneak in, Tracks was to be the decoy. It was not like Mirage had not been around the Con base before, but last time he had the advantage of the bond link between him and his sparkmate. This time, Mirage was walking in blind, hoping that he could rescue Jazz before the Cons grabbed him.

Unlike when they held Optimus, with Jazz, Megatron let his men have fun with him. The seekers were the current ones 'playing' with him Jazz fighting of course.

Thanks to the noise, Mirage found his way, but when he got there, he didn't like what he saw. Jazz was tied down to a berth, interfacing array exposed. The seekers seemed to know the bot was bonded, but that did nothing to stop them from raping him as well as taunting him. It was almost too much for Mirage to face as he watched as Starscream brutally entered Jazz's valve while Thundercracker silenced Jazz's cries with the seeker's own cable. Mirage could see that Jazz fought as much as he could, but there was little the bot could do. Mirage was furious, and unknowingly let his sparkmate know via there sparkbond exactly what was going on. Mirage, though did keep his cool to the point where he had to decide when would be safest to rescue poor Jazz, who in no way deserved what he was getting.

Optimus was furious when he learned of what was happening to Jazz but didn't let it show as he kept soothing Prowl.

After what seemed like an eternity the seekers overloaded on and in Jazz and they had to leave him because they had shift and made sure they taunted him on the way out telling him they would be back, not bothering to untie him.

Jazz wanted nothing more than to purge his tanks and just curl up into a ball somewhere.

Mirage was relieved when the seekers finally left, and though Mirage would have loved to beat the trine to a pulp, he would settle for freeing Jazz. Mirage slipped into the room unseen and began to slowly untie the broken bot. Mirage would not have recognized the bot by the way he acted. And with knowing that Prowl needed his mate, Mirage risked his own spark to save Jazz, his close friend. And soon, though not soon enough, Mirage had managed to free Jazz from the bonds. Jazz was too exhausted to move and too shell shocked to move on his own. And so Mirage used his illusionary tricks to help them both escape, though Mirage needed Tracks help to bring the shaken Jazz back to base. Once free of the Con base though, Mirage sent a message to his mate before telling Autobots that Jazz has been rescued.

Optimus told Ratchet Jazz's condition and Ratchet prepared to treat the other.

Jazz was curled up on the trip back weakened and hurting all over he could feel Prowl on the edge of his mind.

Once back, Mirage quickly entered the med bay with the shaken Jazz, doing his best to keep Prowl from seeing his beaten mate, though it did little good, as Prowl already seemed to know. And once Jazz was back, Prowl made a beeline for the bot and refused to leave Jazz's side. Optimus and Mirage just looked at each other, unsure of what they should do next.

Ratchet knew it was no use to pry Prowl from Jazz's side but still he had to try. "Prowl, wait outside."

Prowl did not want to go, but Mirage and Optimus, who knew that Ratchet needed his space to work, soon removed the clingy second in command. Prowl buried his head and cried into Mirage's shoulder, as it was easier to reach, while the illusionist did his best to help Prowl save face while Optimus watched in case Prowl should try to dart back in. Prowl was in agony – all he wanted was to be in the arms of his mate, who was now being worked on. Prowl was not sure what to do next, as his emotions were clouding his processor. It was all Prowl could do to not shove Mirage and Optimus off and run back in to see his mate.

Ratchet came out a few hours later. "Jazz is stable and is in recharge right now with an energon drip"

Mirage looked at Optimus before asking, "Is it ok for Prowl to go see Jazz?"

Ratchet replied "yes he can but - -" before Ratchet could even finish, Prowl was gone from sight and back at his mate's side.

Ratchet just shook his head. "Don't disturb him" Ratchet finished. "Physically he's going to be alright, mentally is another matter"

Mirage and Optimus just looked at each other, unsure what to do as both Prowl and Jazz were in a bad place right now, but taking Ratchet's words for truth, both left, but instructed Ratchet to update them with any updates, which the medic agreed to do.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, the emotionally frazzled Prowl stood near his recovering mate, hoping that Jazz would come back to him. Prowl absentmindedly rubbed his abdomen where the little ones were developing, trying to figure out what to do. Prowl decided to get a chair and set down next to his mate, and since Prowl was tired, he laid his head right on Jazz's chest, hoping against hope that his mate would come back to him, as Prowl needed his mate more now than ever before.

Jazz drifted between that states of being online and recharge as his processor tried to sort through everything that had happened to him during his capture. He could feel his mates hurt and he felt Prowl needed him, slowly Jazz headed into that state of online and he found Prowl's head on his chest. "Prowler..."

Prowl perked up at hearing his mate's raspy voice. "I'm here, Jazz. I'm here" replied Prowl, trying to hide his own hurt to be there for his mate, as Sunny and Side's prank was nothing compared to what Prowl had felt the seekers had done to his precious mate. And thinking about all that had happened, tears dripped for Prowl's optics. "Please come back to me."

Slowly Jazz's optics onlined. "What's wrong Prowler...tell me..."

Prowl looked into Jazz's curious and intense optics, and though the SIC wanted to withhold what had happened to him, as it was relatively minor in the scheme of things, Prowl soon revealed to his mate what had happened to him while Jazz was out. Needless to say, Jazz was not happy in the least.

"I'm gonna have a long talk with those two as soon as Ratchet lets me outta here"

Prowl smiled a small smile, as that sounded more like his mate. "well, you will have to visit them in the brig as Optimus literally threw them in there for as of yet undetermined amount of time. Apparently this is not the first time Sunny and Sides pranked a pregnant bot – Mirage got pranked by the two hellions as well" stated Prowl, feeling much better as he felt his mate's hand graze his cheek.

"Perfect...means they can't run from me" Jazz said brushing his fingers against Prowls cheek.

Prowl just enjoyed the soft touch from his mate, and slightly purred, almost catlike, as he felt the soft touches. It had nothing to do with facing, it had to do with love, pure and simple. Prowl was just so grateful that Mirage had risked his neck to save the SIC's mate.

"Rest Prowler I'm gonna be fine" Jazz said.

Prowl felt the loving pulse from his mate, and it sent a wonderful shiver down his spinal unit. Prowl felt much better and felt like he could finally rest, and so Prowl curled up next to Jazz and soon fell into recharge, feeling safe in the warm strong arms of his mate. Ratchet came in and saw the sight. But when the medic wanted to remove Prowl, Jazz shot him a dirty look, and so Ratchet left the two alone.

Having Prowl next to him was as much a safety blanket for him as it was for the other and Jazz actually recharged the rest of the night with Prowl tucked against him.

A couple weeks after the whole incident of Jazz being captured, Prowl was about 2 ½ months along. He was not showing just yet and the morning sickness had subsided, but the mood swings really started to kick. Prowl could not believe how hard each and every mood swing hit him. And it had taken Optimus, Mirage, and Jazz, who was still recovering, to help the SIC keep face in front of other bots. Jazz and Optimus were just now starting to appreciate just how hard Mirage had worked on his own to help Optimus keep face. It was not easy, not easy at all.

Jazz made sure he kept his comm open in case Prowl needed him and he made sure that Prowl always had a couple energon cubes at hand in his subspace if he couldn't get to the other. Jazz also had a long talk with the twins more than once while they had been in the brig to leave Prowl alone and if they did anything to him again they would be in more than with just Optimus.

And as Prowl was learning to deal with his situation, Mirage was doing his best to raise the five little sparklings that he and his sparkmate had sparked. And since Optimus was usually busy, Mirage was usually left on his own to deal with the five. And though tired, Mirage did his best to hide that this whole thing was taking a bit of a toll on him. But Mirage continued to try to hide his stress as there was a knock on the door – it was Prowl who had come over, as Prowl did not want to be alone and Mirage looked like he could use some help as well as a friend.

"They keep you busy, don't they?" asked Prowl, amazed at just how much Mirage seemed to undertake.

"Yeah, they keep me busy, but it is well worth it, as I love each and every one of them" replied Mirage, a tired smile on his faceplate.

"Can I...that is could you do with an extra set of hands" Prowl asked.

Mirage, thankful, replied "Yes I could. Could you help feed Peacekeeper and Flasher while I take care of the triplets? I would have you help with the younger ones, but they are picky who they let around them, plus I don't want to put too much strain on your systems."

Prowl nodded and picked up Peacekeeper first and let Mirage show him how to hold him and he started to feed him. Peacekeeper sucked eagerly. "Hungry little guy."

"Peacekeeper takes a lot after his father, Optimus. He is fairly patient, easy going, and has a large appetite, he is also one you don't want to turn your back on, as he will be gone – gone after whatever has piqued his curiosity" stated Mirage, as he fed the very feisty femme triplet, who wanted nothing to do with the bottle or Mirage, but was fascinated by the new mech who had stopped by. "Unlike this little one. Bluesky is very finicky. We still don't know where she got it" Mirage stated as he laughed while Bluesky tried to fight Mirage, losing the battle as the bottle finally passed her lips into her mouth.

Prowl smiled a little bit. "I think from you. you're a lot fiercer then you know" Feeding Peacekeeper a second bottle before he did as Mirage told him and got the air out of his tanks before laying him down and went to pick up Flasher.

Mirage was a little preoccupied with the twin mechs from the triplets to warn Prowl, but as Prowl lifted up Flasher carefully, the little bot disappeared in his arms. Prowl was about to panic, when Mirage, who just seemed to know what happened, spoke, "Don't do anything. Just keep your arms where they were, once he is done playing around with you, he will come back." And within a few seconds of what Mirage said, little Flasher came back into the visible realm, and Prowl was relieved – Mirage certainly knew his sparklings well and it made Prowl wonder if he would ever get to be that good as well as Prowl wondered if Optimus, who kept busy as the leader, knew the sparklings as well as Mirage did.

"How does this not scare you when he does that?" Prowl asked.

"It did scare me the first few times. I guess I now understand what my mom went through, as she once told me, before she was killed, that when I was first sparked, I would vanish and reappear at random intervals, and it was that trait that they used to give me my name – Mirage, as I could vanish reappear as well as make things appear where they weren't and the like. Flasher is much like me. And he doesn't do it for me anymore, as he has learned that I don't like it when he does that" replied Mirage, as Mirage came over to help calm Prowl down, at which point Prowl could see that the sparkling, Flasher, remained solid as long as mom was in sight no matter what.

Prowl nodded that making sense. "I can see he is much like you indeed" Prowl said and proceeded to feed Flasher now that he was solid.

And while Mirage was teaching Prowl valuable parenting skills, Jazz was in a meeting with Optimus and Ratchet, as the three were discussing how vulnerable sparklings were and how to keep the base as safe as possible.

"The sparklings are getting to where their wanting into everything" Optimus said. "Suggestions on how to make the ARK safe for them"

"And not only that" started Ratchet, "We still have to make sure that the Cons can't get to the young ones. Megatron is already aware of Optimus and Mirage's brood thanks to Soundwave. We have to make sure that any and all sparklings that come to be in the Ark are kept safe and protected above all else" Optimus merely nodded while Jazz shot a look at Ratchet and Optimus, and Ratchet finally decided to spill the beans. 'When Optimus was captured, Soundwave was able to penetrate Optimus's processor, and found out about the sparklings – hence why the Cons attacked when they did."

Optimus didn't like to think on that but he knew Jazz had the right to know.

"Are you serious man?" Jazz asked.

Optimus nodded. "Yes Jazz its true Soundwave penetrated my processor"

Jazz shivered, for as bad as his experience with the seekers was, he would rather deal with them than that creep Soundwave. But it was Ratchet who brought the two back to the conversation, "bots, we need to make the Ark safe both for the sparklings and from the cons – any suggestions?" Jazz and Optimus looked at each other, both unsure what to say as suggestion. Optimus began to think that maybe leaving Mirage out of this meeting was probably not the best idea.

"I think that perhaps Mirage should be here for this meeting" Optimus said speaking finally and commed his mate. "Mirage love"

"Sorry dear *splat* I can't quite (Silverstreak and Luckystar scream) hear you. Did you (Bluesky throws a fit) need something? (as Mirage attempts to help Prowl with Flasher)" replied Mirage, pure chaos coming across the comm as Mirage was trying to hold it all together. And even with Prowl's help, things were just plain overwhelming.

Optimus excused himself from the meeting and went to their shared quarters. "Love forgive me let me help you" Optimus said coming over and picked up Bluesky calming her down.

Jazz and Ratchet decided that instead of canceling the meeting, they would just move the meeting and so, the two followed Optimus back to leader's quarters. When Jazz and Ratchet got there, they were a little surprised as Mirage was trying to keep Luckystar and Silverstreak from screaming while the pregnant Prowl was entertaining Flasher and Peacekeeper. Bluesky was screaming her intakes off, but Mirage had no hands left and was about to crash when Optimus came in and picked little Bluesky up. And while Ratchet merely stood there staunchly, Jazz was flabbergasted, as he had no idea what it was like to be a parent, though deep down in his spark he felt a slight ache, but he pushed that aside as the meeting continued in the leader's quarters, Mirage looked tired, and it showed.

Jazz came over and took Silverstreak. "Hey little one stop that fussin" Jazz said rocking Silverstreak gently calming the mech slowly.

"Don't hold him like that or - -" it was too late, as Silverstreak bit Jazz's hand. It wasn't hard, but enough to let the spy know that the sparkling was not liking the way he was being held. Mirage quickly took Silverstreak back and handed over Luckystar, as the little sparkling was much less testy. "Optimus don't do that or she'll- - " it was too late as Bluesky threw up all over Optimus. Jazz cringed, Ratchet did nothing. Optimus handed Bluesky to Mirage to hold while he went to clean up. "Ratchet, don't get too close to Flasher" Mirage said, but it went unheeded, and Flasher soon disappeared in front of all their optics. Mirage was even more frustrated as no one even listened to him. Prowl was starting to worry, not about his sparkling but about Mirage, maybe they were putting too much pressure on poor Mirage.

Optimus came back quickly and took Silverstreak from Mirage and talked softly to the sparkling shifting him to the position he liked.

Mirage, after having given up Silverstreak, made himself invisible, as it was the only way he had learned to be able to find Flasher, as the little bot was so much like him. And Mirage soon found the little one curling up under the master berth, Flasher's favorite place to hide. Mirage soon came back with the little one. Prowl and Ratchet shared a look – Mirage needed a break, and he needed it soon, as Mirage had been giving his all to everyone and everything else, that Mirage's faded colors as well as short temper left no doubt that Mirage needed a break and time to recharge. And so Ratchet figuring that he would be best to do it, crept up behind the frantic Mirage, who had given up Flasher to Prowl, and Ratchet injected a serum that knocked the bot offline. "Mirage needs a break he is overworked. I am taking him to the med bay. He can't go on like this or he will crash and burn."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "Keep him as long as need be Ratchet I'll manage the sparklings and Magnus can take over for now"

Prowl, who had seen just how much Mirage knew about each sparkling wondered how Optimus would handle things now that Mirage was not there. And Prowl could tell it was going to be difficult as he watched Flasher disappear in Optimus's arms. "Just give him a little bit, he will come back" replied Prowl, repeating what he had heard from Mirage. Optimus just looked at Prowl with a furrowed optic ridge, and then, in just a little bit, Flasher came back. Prowl knew right then, Optimus was going to have a huge learning curve ahead of him.

Meanwhile, Ratchet sedated Mirage and hooked up an energon drip. Ratchet hoped that Optimus would truly be ok with the five sparklings, as Ratchet knew that being the leader of the Autobots meant that Optimus had little time to spend with his family – this was going to be an interesting experience for all involved.

"I think Prowl it would be best if you told me what Mirage told you" Optimus said and gave Flasher one of his fingers.

Prowl didn't know much, but what he did know, he told to Optimus. "…and for Flasher….and for Bluesky…etc." By the time Prowl was finished with just the small amount that he knew, he could already tell that Optimus was going to still have a hard time. "If you need help, Jazz and I can help out as much as we can until Mirage comes back" and with that Prowl corrected Optimus in his holding of Peacekeeper and then left, leaving the boss bot with five sparklings to take care of.

Optimus started talking to each of his sparklings letting them know his voice as he held each one of them after moving them all to the berth. "Alright my little ones it's just us for a little bit" Optimus said as he worked on getting each sparkling settled.

Peacekeeper and Flasher, who were older, tried to help as best they could. Optimus was amazed at how much he had missed in working as the leader. And soon, all five were settled in. Optimus was just going to rest when a whimpering started – it was Silverstreak. One thing that Optimus didn't realize was that Mirage had always sung the same song each night for the triplets, a song that made all three sleep all night. If Mirage was late, Silverstreak would start whimpering, and if the song didn't happen, none of the three would sleep through the night as they all would wake at seemingly random times. Unfortunately, Optimus knew neither the song nor the lullaby time in general, as usually when Optimus returned, everyone, including Mirage, was asleep and deep in recharge.

Optimus knew he couldn't comm Mirage and ask him so he picked Silverstreak up and started to hum softly holding his son close to his spark.

Silverstreak became more fidgety, but as Optimus was about to go out of his mind, Flasher appeared. 'Sing lullaby." Optimus looked at his sparkling, since when had they started talking? But then Optimus listened to what Flasher said.

"Lullaby? What Lullaby?" Optimus asked his son.

"I show you – come" and with that Flasher led his father to the triplets room, placed Silverstreak in his crib and then sang an old Cybertronian lullaby that Optimus had never heard before – it must have been a lullaby his mate had grown up with. And though Flasher was not Mirage, the triplets finally settled down and went into recharge, as Flasher went around and kissed each, following what he had seen his mother do. "They'll sleep now"

Optimus picked up Flasher. "Thank you my sweet one, such a big boy you are now"

Flasher blushed cutely before replying, "Mommy sings every night, get triplets to sleep. Mommy used to sing to Keeper and I, but once we slept all night, mommy read us story then we fall asleep. But mommy not doing well right now is mommy?"

"Mommy is just tired sweet one, I can't help mommy as much as I want to but that's going to change. I will read you and Keeper a story" Optimus said carrying Flasher to his twin. Getting him settled he got a book for them and started to read to them.

Peacekeeper was happy to see that daddy had decided to read them a story. The little ones curled up close to Optimus. Optimus had not picked out their favorite story, but neither said anything as they were just glad to be around daddy, as they barely ever saw him. And once the story was over, while Flasher quickly fell asleep, Peacekeeper had questions, 'daddy, don't you love us? We barely ever see you anymore. Did we do something wrong?" Peacekeeper's questions pierced right through Optimus's spark, as he had no idea just how much his family missed him as he worked so hard.

Optimus held Peacekeeper close. "Oh my little one of course I love you with all my spark, I promise I'm going to try and spend more time with you. You didn't do anything wrong, daddy has a lot of responsibilities, a lot of mechs that look up to daddy. But don't you worry my little one I'm going to spend more time with you all"

Satisfied with the answer, Peacekeeper fell into recharge. Optimus looked at his two oldest, the ones Mirage had sparked. They were so observant and growing up so fast. If he wasn't careful, he might miss their sparklinghood entirely. And soon Optimus went to bed, as he had a lot to think about.

The next morning, while Mirage was still in the med bay and most of the base was still asleep or on duty, Optimus woke from a restless recharge, as this was the first time he had slept without his mate there, something his mate had done numerous times. And it was not that he woke because it was time to wake, he woke due to the fact that there was a loud bang in the other room. Optimus pulled himself up out of bed, unaware of the mess he would be walking out into – as Peacekeeper and Flasher had gotten up early to try and make breakfast for daddy, which had splashed energon all over the kitchen area.

Optimus couldn't help but smile despite the mess as he realized what his little ones had tried to do. "Flasher, Keeper" He said in a warm, gentle voice.

Flasher and Keeper stopped what they were doing, both covered in energon and both averted their optics in a showing of guilt. "We sorry, daddy" was all they would say, trying not to cry.

"Shhh, it's alright my little ones" Optimus said coming over and kissed each one on the forehead gently and pulled them into his arms. "Now how about we get you cleaned up and then I'll get this mess cleaned up"

Peacekeeper and Flasher quickly made their way to the sparklings' washroom, where Optimus tried drawing a bath for them. "Silly, daddy" started Flasher, "that bathtub is for the little triplets, we are big boys" and with that, Flasher and Peacekeeper turned on the faucets to the larger tube. "This is our tub." Optimus looked and watched as the two began splashing around and cleaning each other off.

"Hey, how come you two know so much?" asked Optimus, surprised by how little he knew of his own family.

"Mommy taught us. Mommy wants us to be an ind-inpenent as possible" stated Flasher proudly,

"You mean 'independent', Flasher' stated Peacekeeper, correcting his brother, to which Flasher nodded in the affirmative.

Optimus smiled. "Alright I see which is understandable, will you two be alright for a few minutes so daddy can clean up"

The two twins nodded, and continued their quiet play as Optimus went to look at the mess. Is this really what Mirage puts up with all the time? Do the twins always make a mess? Why didn't I see it before? These were the questions running through Optimus's processor as he cleaned.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Ratchet checked over Mirage. Ratchet found that since the bot was not healthy enough, he added more sedative, keeping Mirage under until Ratchet felt that Mirage was medically cleared to comeback. Ratchet just hoped that nothing to major would happen at this time.

Across the base, Prowl and Jazz were starting to rouse, and while Jazz hurried out, as Prowl was in an angry mood, Prowl was worried about Optimus and the sparklings, as Mirage seemed to handle the five so easily. But not in the mood to visit, Prowl kept his distance.

Optimus got the mess quickly cleaned up and got the twins out of the tub and dried off before he got them the right grade energon and got the sparklings energon ready as well. "What does mommy usually do with you during the day" Optimus asked his oldest sons.

"He often asks us to help with the troublesome triplets" replied Peacekeeper, sighing as he said it, "As they are too young to know how to behave. Mommy always seems very tired."

"Mommy almost never goes anywhere, as mommy doesn't seem to have anyone to turn to for help, except Keeper and I, as you are usually too busy, daddy" added Flasher, "Come on, let's show daddy how mommy usually gets the triplets ready. Just make sure you do Silverstreak last or he will scream at you for hours."

Optimus nodded and let his sons teach him how to handle their siblings and vowed to help Mirage more even if he had to take the children to his office to do it. "Daddy is going to do more from now on"

Flasher and Peacekeeper were soon walking their daddy through all of what happened, much of which was completely foreign to the leader of the Autobots, who for as much as he knew how to lead other bots, had no idea what his own sparklings were like. Peacekeeper was much like him, and Flasher explained that was why all the vents were fixed, as Peacekeeper had once used them and ended up in a place he should not have been in. Peacekeeper also told of how Flasher was being taught to control his illusionary powers, as well as how different each triplet was. Optimus was overwhelmed by just how much work it was even with the two oldest helping – No wonder Mirage was exhausted by the time the leader got home. And as much fun as it was fun to have dad around, the two oldest were missing mommy.

"When will mommy be back" Flasher asked his brother, unaware daddy was listening, "as I want mommy home."

"I don't know, Flasher, but we have to help daddy, as he doesn't know what mommy does. I miss mommy too" replied Peacekeeper, as he hugged his twin.

Optimus commed Ratchet to find that answer out. "Ratchet what is Mirage's status?"

"He will still be out for another two or three days – his systems were full of viruses, his energon was very low, and when I checked, it had been well over a year since his last maintenance check. I still have a couple things to take care of – he was in pretty bad shape. Optimus, Mirage needs to learn balance, as I don't want to have to do this every time he is about to crash" reported Ratchet to Mirage's mate. If Mirage had been aware enough to know, he would have been perturbed at Ratchet telling Optimus that Mirage had been neglecting himself for the family and others, but there was nothing Mirage could do to hide that fact any longer.

"Thank you Ratchet" Optimus said. "Will it be alright for the children to see him soon?"

"You are welcome. They can come later today, but only for a short visit, I don't want Mirage's oil pressure to shoot through the roof. And make sure you don't bring all five at once, bring 2 or 3 at a time" replied Ratchet.

"I understand comm me when I can bring them" Optimus said before going to his two oldest and telling them they could see mommy later that day once Uncle Ratchet said it was okay.

Peacekeeper and Flasher were embarrassed, as they felt like they had made their daddy mad, as they had something about missing their mommy. "We sorry, daddy. Please don't be mad. We just are used to mommy. Mommy is comforting' stated Flasher, the truth of the statement seemed to cut at Optimus, but instead of moping and feeling bad, he used it as motivation to help him keep his promise to help his mate more.

"I'm not mad my little ones. Of course you miss mommy, he gets to spend so much time with you and your siblings" Optimus said picking both boys up and held them in his large arms. "Now don't you worry."


	14. Chapter 14

Later in the day, before Ratchet had commed to say it was ok to see Mirage, Prowl stopped by the room and offered to help as Optimus struggled to feed the triplets as well as keep track of Flasher and Peacekeeper. "Can I help you? Ratchet has me on light duty due to having a large sparkling growing" asked Prowl, hoping that he could help out, as he felt it would help him when he sparked his own sparkling.

"Of course you can Prowl, it's time for the triplets feeding as you can see if you could help with that" Optimus said and looked at his two oldest. "And you my little ones stay right there on the couch"

Prowl looked and could see that the oldest two were restless, and so wanting to have some experience with working with the little ones, Prowl offered a solution that Optimus had not thought of. "why don't you allow me to feed the triplets while you take the oldest two on a walk or to meet some of the other bots around here. They get restless staying in here all the time. Mirage told me he wished that he could take them out more often, but with having to keep an optic on 5, they often don't get to go. Take them now, while you have a chance."

"If your certain Prowl" Optimus said and got the two oldest. "Comm if you need anything alright" He said before he took the boys out and started to introduce them to everyone and let them see more of the ARK.

And while Prowl handled the triplets slightly easier than Optimus, Peacekeeper and Flasher were absolutely thrilled to be able to leave the quarters and explore the Ark, more than just going to the med bay. Optimus saw just how wide-eyed his little twins were and realized just how much they needed this stimulation. Optimus was caught off guard at just how many questions his oldest two had about anything and everything. And it was while on this walk that Optimus received word that he could bring the little ones in to see Mirage, who was still under sedation. And once Peacekeeper and Flasher heard, they bugged Optimus until he finally took them to the familiar med bay. Once inside, the twins squirmed out of their father's grasp and curled up with Mirage, one on each side. Optimus shook his head, not sure what to make about the twins' reaction.

Optimus let the twins be for a time and spoke to Ratchet privately about Mirage's condition.

"I am surprised no one noticed this any sooner" stated Ratchet as he quietly spoke to Optimus out of the sleeping twins' earshot, "Too much longer and Mirage would have hit stasis lock. Between taking care of the five sparklings and trying to help Prowl, his systems were getting overworked."

"It is my fault for not spending more time with them all but I plan on changing that" Optimus said. "This will never happen again"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Optimus. You know Mirage would not want you to feel bad, he would want you to do the best you can. He knows you are the leader. He knows more than most give him credit for. Just keep your promise about helping between you and I and just show Mirage that you are willing to help out as much as possible" Ratchet stated as he looked at the charming scene of the two curled up by their mother. "Remember as well, you and Mirage need some time on your own in order to keep your relationship strong."

"I know, would you be willing to sparkling sit after Mirage is up and about again" Optimus asked, the sight of his twins curled around Mirage warming his spark.

Ratchet nodded in affirmation, but added one thing, "As long as you give me some warning and don't just leave them like last time" to which Optimus nodded.

Meanwhile, deep in his spark, Mirage could feel the twins resting near him and sent out pulses of love that even Optimus felt. Mirage, even though out of it, always had such a strong and caring spark that not even being in stasis lock could stop it from sending love to his family and mate.

But realizing it had been awhile, Ratchet told Optimus that it had been long enough, and it was time to take the twins. Neither Optimus nor the twins wanted to leave, but Optimus not only wanted Mirage back and around but also wanted to avoid any thrown tools, and so to take their mind off things, Optimus headed to the lab to introduce the twins to Wheeljack.

"Come on boys I'm going to introduce you to Wheeljack" Optimus told them and went to Wheeljack's lab. "Wheeljack" Optimus called out.

But as Optimus entered the lab, he suddenly used his own body to brace the sparklings for impact, as a large and unexpected explosion soon came. Optimus knew this was a possibility, but he had hoped that Wheeljack had been working on something less volatile. And while Peacekeeper buried his head further into his father's chest, Flasher was fascinated, and yelled "KA BOOM!" and clapped his hands. Only once the smoke cleared, did Optimus stop using his body to shield the sparklings and start to look for the unlucky inventor.

He hid his wince from his children as his back felt a little less than normal and he looked for the inventor while comming Ratchet. "Ratchet, Wheeljack has blown up the lab...again. I'm looking for him now"

Ratchet swore through the commlink and headed to the lab with help as Optimus continued his search. But in order to relieve his back slightly, Optimus placed Peacekeeper and Flasher on the ground, and while Peacekeeper stayed close to Optimus, Flasher ran off toward the back of the lab. And while Optimus didn't like it, there was little he could do as he was in pain and watching his oldest son. It was only when Flasher yelled "FOUND HIM" from the back that Optimus relaxed slightly, as there was still a matter of finding just where the two were.

"Flasher keep talking to me so I can find you both" Optimus called back to his son.

"Ok, daddy. We are back here. It looks like 'jack blew his arms and legs off. Watch out, daddy, things are not all as stable as they appear to be. Daddy, is this really what an explosion can do?" Flasher stated, keeping talking, even though they were questions as he was trying to figure out just what had happened. This was one of the few times Optimus didn't mind the ever present questions of sparklings, as it allowed him to follow Flasher's voice and find both near the back of the lab, Wheeljack out of it, on his back under a metal beam, and Flasher standing on a broken piece of shrapnel nearby.

"Ok Flasher go stand by your brother alright" Optimus said coming over and checked on Wheeljack before he positioned himself and started to move the beam off of the scientist.

Flasher did as instructed and went to stand by Peacekeeper while Optimus moved the heavy beam off the main part of Wheeljack's body. Fortunately, the inventor's spark was still intact, but the bot was in a world of hurt. And he wasn't the only one as Optimus's back was starting to bother him.

Soon, Ratchet arrived with help and while Optimus was treated and released at the scene, with the twins, Wheeljack was taken to the med bay.

"KA BOOM" Flasher said, still excited about the explosion he had seen earlier, while Peacekeeper, upon hearing his brother say it, buried his face into Optimus's chassis once again.

Optimus gently rubbed Peacekeeper's back as Flasher walked beside them. "Yes Wheeljack does this quite often" And scared the daylights out me every time he thought to himself.

Flasher stored the information in his processor before rushing off. Optimus was worried, as he had forgotten that he had left Prowl alone with the triplets. Flasher recognized the time in his chronometer, and ran straight for their quarters, leaving Optimus and his twin behind.

Prowl was frantic, as he had not expected it to take this long. But before Prowl could crash, Flasher ran in, found the cupboard where energon was kept and started giving some to Prowl, as he had seen when Mirage had to give it to Optimus. Prowl was startled when he realized a sparkling was helping him, but he could hardly refuse, as his energy was low. And once Flasher relieved that crisis, Flasher helped Prowl feed the triplets again, and that was the scene that Optimus found when he walked into the quarters.

Optimus set Peacekeeper down and Optimus apologized to Prowl and got the pregnant mech a couple cubes of energon as he took one of the triplets from him. "Sit and drink Prowl, slowly"

Prowl slowly enjoyed the energon, and could see that Optimus was doing much better with the sparklings. And that was how things continued, and when Mirage was finally able to come out of sedation, he was happy to see how things had changed.

And so, a couple months later, things were definitely getting crazier. Prowl was now about 4½ months along with the sparklings while Optimus was pulling more of his weight with his own family, and Mirage was not as stressed as he once had been. Things were looking up, but no one foresaw that the Cons had not given up their mission to capture all the sparklings that they knew about.

It was during a Decepticon attack that Optimus would learn too late, was nothing more than a trick that three of his and Mirage's sparklings were taken Peacekeeper, Flasher and their feisty little femme Bluesky. To say Optimus was murderous was an understatement and so he planned a rescue mission while Jazz took care of Prowl.

Jazz brought Prowl some energon and kissed him lovingly. "How are you feelin' Prowler?"

Mirage was just as pissed, and as much as he wanted to come on the rescue mission, Optimus forbid him to come. Mirage didn't like it, but he also realized that he had two more at home to take care of. "You better come back to me, Sweet spark" Mirage told Optimus before the leader left their shared quarters to go on the dangerous mission.

At the con base, Peacekeeper, Flasher, and Bluesky were thrown into a small cage. Peacekeeper kept calm, Flasher "bared his fangs" so to speak, as he was pissed. Bluesky, who only knew that mommy and daddy were nowhere in sight continued to wail at the top of her intakes. Flasher and Peacekeeper were used to it, and so even though they hated hearing it, they allowed their sister to continue screaming until she wore herself out.

Meanwhile, Prowl accepted the energon, drinking it slowly, as though he no longer had morning sickness, he did not want to purge his tanks. And while Prowl was enjoying the energon, he noticed something different about Jazz. Jazz was staring at Prowl's distended abdomen in a wistful sense. Prowl, not understanding the tears that Jazz was starting to shed, asked his mate what was wrong.

"Nothin's wrong Prowler I'm fine" Jazz said softly. Which considering it was Jazz that was a warning indicator that something was wrong.

Realizing that this was not the way to approach it, Prowl decided on a different approach, as he knew something was bothering Jazz. "Tell me, what's on your mind, Jazz" Prowl said, knowing that Jazz had a tendency to speak before he thought about what he was going to say. Prowl was hoping to understand what was bothering Jazz so much.

"Just remembering is all" Jazz said.

Prowl pressed a little more, not wanting to push his mate over the edge, but needing to know what was on Jazz's mind, "what are you remembering, love, tell me, what is going through that processor of yours."

Jazz lowered his head and didn't say anything for several minutes before finally he began to speak. "Life time ago before I joined the Autobots and I was just a young mech..."

Prowl put down his energon and wrapped his arm around his mate. "I love you, Jazz, and nothing can change that. Please tell me." Prowl pulsed his love to his mate, trying to show Jazz that he need not fear telling Prowl, his lover and mate, anything. "Please Jazz, love, I don't want there to be any secrets between us, especially since we have a little one on the way."

"Thats what I'm remembering...Prowler a lifetime ago I was...raped by a seeker who forced a spark merge..." Jazz paused for a moment cycling an intake of air for a moment. "I learned not long after that I was sparked..." Jazz had to stop for a minute.

Prowl now understood why the most recent events had traumatized his mate, but Prowl sensed there was more to the story. And with an arm loving around his mate and pulsing love continuously, Prowl waited for Jazz to continue, knowing that right now, even though Prowl was carrying, his sparkmate needed him to be strong, as Jazz was revealing something that had pained him since the day it had happened, and he had never quite worked through it.

"I was about as far along as you are now when...when I started to spark the sparkling the medic I knew helped me and did what he could but it was useless...the sparkling was badly glitched and didn't make it...spark wasn't strong enough he said...it...he was a little seekerling" Jazz took a shuddering intake of air. "Being raped by screamer and his trine and you with sparkling brought it all back to the surface..."

Prowl looked at his mate, slightly shocked by mostly sending love, as Jazz's tears fell from his optics. Prowl reached out to his mate and gently pulled the tearful spy into his chest, where Prowl's warm spark seemed to comfort and soothe his distraught mate. Jazz continued crying into Prowl's chest as Prowl continued to rub Jazz's back, along with gently stroke his helm. So this is the secret he has held so long from me thought Prowl, as he tried to send all the love he could to his mate, he wanted to let his mate know that no matter what, Prowl was there for him.

Jazz continued to cry for sometime holding onto his mate and finally managed. "I wanted the sparkling...no matter how it was conceived..."

"Jazz" Prowl said gently while stroking his sparkmate's cheek, "While I can't bring back the precious little one you lost, much as I wish I could, we have been given a gift of a new sparkling to raise. One created out of love, one that is strong. And while it won't be the same, I am going to need you around to help me raise the precious little one growing inside me."

"Never gonna leave ya Prowler, or our little one" Jazz said softly.

Prowl smiled. "And I am never going to leave you and I will do my best never to hurt you or our family." Prowl's words comforted Jazz, and soon the two fell into recharge, tightly embraced in each other's arms.

Elsewhere, Mirage was worried sick as not only were most of their sparklings missing, but his mate had decided to lead the charge while leaving Mirage behind. Mirage watched as the last remaining two he had slept for a while before going to his own berth to try and recharge, but it was hard as it was huge and cold.

Optimus didn't pull any punches against Megatron not only was he acting as leader of the Autobots but he was also acting as a creator and he was livid. "You made a bad move taking my children Megatron" Optimus said as he beat up on Megatron.

Megatron continued to take a pounding as the other Cons were also taking a beating from the Autobots, but just as it looked like the cons were going to retreat without a casualty, Starscream blasted Optimus Prime from behind, just barely missing the Prime's spark chamber and slightly injuring Megatron as it had gone straight through Prime. Starscream may have hated Megatron, but he hated Prime even more. That and Starscream wanted to be the one to defeat Megatron, not Prime. And so as the cons retreated, it was Ironhide and Tracks who found the severely wounded leader.

And while the fight had gone on, Sunny and Sides, the bane of both sides existence had managed to sneak past the barriers and locate the sparklings. The only problem was getting them out without the Cons figuring it out.

Optimus was trying to stay online and out of stasis lock and tried to say something but all that came out was pain filled sounds.

"I think we're just gonna have to bust them out Sunny" Sideswipe said.

And while Sunny and Sides used the skills that they had used many a time to pull pranks to remove the precious and sleeping sparklings, Ironhide and another bot were hurrying back with the severely injured leader.

At the base, Mirage felt the incredible agony though he was not sure where it was coming from until he recognized that it was coming from his mate. Mirage was angry as well as worried as Optimus had not been able to reach the sparklings and was severely injured. Mirage was left in the lurch as to the fate of his entire family, which made him extremely uneasy.

"Mirage get your aft down here now, Optimus is not making this easy" Ratchet snapped over the comm as he tried to get Optimus stabilized.

Meanwhile Sunny and sides were on their way back with the sparklings.

Mirage made his way to the med bay and saw that Optimus was acting up in a rage as well as in pain. "OPTIMUS! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mirage snapped at his mate. Ratchet and First Aid jumped back, as they had never seen Mirage like this, and Optimus, stunned, settled down. "Optimus, my love, I am sorry to yell at you, but if you don't allow the medics to work on you, I might lose you, and I couldn't stand that. Now stop acting like a spoiled brat and let them help you. I am sure that our Autobot brethren will find our sparklings." Optimus quieted down, slightly embarrassed at how he acted and the reaction he had gotten out of his own sparkmate. But as Optimus turned away, Mirage reached and turned his helm back toward him and planted a kiss on Optimus's mask, to remind the bot that no matter what, his mate was here for him.

"I failed you...I failed our sparklings..." Optimus managed pain lacing his voice.

"Optimus, you have not failed, as I know some of our Autobot brothers are still out there, still looking and still working to find them. You gave them the courage and the reason. Trust them, they will find our sparklings" stated Mirage just before the hellion twins busted down the doors.

"Are these who you are looking for?" asked Sunny showing Peacekeeper while Sides held Flasher and Bluesky. Mirage was so happy that he ran to hug the prankster twins, grateful for what they had managed to do.

To say the twins were startled was an understatement.

"Good work...both of you..." Optimus managed.

"Thank you so much for finding our precious sparklings" was all Mirage could manage to say before Ratchet checked the sparklings over and sent them out with the prankster twins while Mirage had to stay behind and keep Optimus under control.

"I don't know who shot him but they were just inches from hitting his spark chamber" Ratchet said as he worked First Aid standing by to assist.

"My guess is it was Screamer, as Starscream did the same thing to me" replied Mirage as he held Optimus's hand, hoping all would be ok, "as that is the seeker's style."

"I wouldn't put it past him" Ratchet said as he worked.

Optimus tried to hide the pain he was in as Ratchet worked on him but it wasn't easy, as he would grip Mirage's hand harder every now and then.

Mirage pulsed love as his mate continued to endure the agony of getting repaired, though both would agree that this was nothing compared to sparking sparklings. And thanks to Mirage's presence, Ratchet was soon able to repair Optimus and discharge the bot so that both parents could see their precious sparklings.

Meanwhile, in another part of the base, Prowl and Jazz were just coming down from an interfacing high, as not only was Prowl horny, but also, Prowl had wanted to show his mate the love he had for him. And so as they were enjoying the last bits of bliss before Jazz had to head out and get back to work.

Even with the repairs, Optimus was still sore but he had to see his children as he and Mirage walked into their quarters.

"Love you Prowler with all my spark" Jazz said kissing Prowl lovingly.

'Alright, enough slacking, head back to work you prankster" Prowl said playfully to Jazz as the bot left while Prowl headed back to the med bay to get a check on his developing sparkling. And as Prowl headed out, he ran into Optimus and Mirage, both carrying their sparklings – well Mirage carrying the sparklings and Optimus trying to keep up, as the bot was still in pain, but they needed to get back to their other sparklings as well. Prowl made a small smile, and then he quickly made a beeline for the med bay.

"There you are Prowl get on the berth I'll be with you in a minute" Ratchet said putting a few things away.

Prowl did as told as he had learned long ago it was not wise to piss the medic off, and so while Prowl waited he took a look around the med bay, and spotted the med bay berth used for sparkling sparklings. It didn't look very comfortable and made Prowl wonder what it really was going to be like when he sparked his own sparkling.

"You'll know soon enough" Ratchet said coming over and saw Prowl had been looking at the birthing berth. "Lay back so I can run some scans"

Prowl laid back but he had one question "How did Optimus even fit on that?"

"Very carefully" replied Ratchet, trying not to laugh as he saw the look of shock in Prowl's optics. "it's bigger and more comfy than it looks. Now just settle down and let's get this check up over with"

Ratchet ran his scans. "Sparkling is growing as it should and is right on schedule" Ratchet said.

Prowl was relieved, as that was one less worry for now, and Prowl soon left the med bay.

Meanwhile, once at their shared quarters, Optimus was once again amazed by how fast his mate had gotten things in order. All five sparklings were safely in bed, Optimus was made comfortable, though he was a little sad, as he looked and saw that in their shared berth, Mirage barely covered a third of it and was shivering tremendously. Optimus could only wonder how Mirage pulled it off, and realized how the bot did it when Mirage began fading in and out of sight. It frightened Optimus who had never seen his mate do this before, but this was not unusual as had Optimus asked Flasher or Peacekeeper, they would have confirmed it. Whether it happened often or not, Optimus did not like what he saw.

Optimus gently pulled Mirage too him and held him close. "My love please talk to me, tell me what weighs on your processor"

Mirage woke, not expecting the warmth next to him. "Sorry, I just got used to doing that when you pulled all nighters due to Cons raids and such. I am just worried about our little family in general. And I just don't know if I am being a good enough parent to them.' Mirage sighed, not knowing that he had just surprised the hell out of his mate with his last statement.

"Mirage you are the best parent to them" Optimus said and told him what had went on while the other had been in medbay. "I worry too but we will survive"

"Yes, Peacekeeper and Flasher have always been so helpful. Honestly, if it weren't for them, I think I would have lost my sanity and crashed at times. Don't get me wrong, Optimus, I love you dearly, as you are my precious mate, but with you being the leader and every other bot being busy, I had to learn to rely on someone, so I taught Peacekeeper and Flasher how to help me, so I am not surprised that they helped you. Although they told me that they didn't tell you that you were not reading them their favorite story, as they were just so glad to finally spend some time with you" Mirage stated, tears coming out of his optics just from the stress and strain of all that had just happened.

Optimus just wiped the tears away. "You are an amazing parent and my sweet spark. We're all back safe and sound" Optimus said gently.

Mirage smiled, as the gentle touches were more than welcomed, and before Mirage even knew what was happening, his body and cute quiet moans were letting his mate know that Mirage needed something that they had not done in a few weeks.

"What do you want my sweet spark"

Mirage opened his interfacing array, cable stiff and port dripping copious amounts of fluid. Mirage was just about gone as he sensuously whispered in his mate's audio ' I want you….in-i-inside of me…my beloved…I need – I need y-y-you"

"Then you shall have all of me" Optimus said and freed his cable and gently fingered Mirage first before he gently entered his mate.

Mirage quietly bucked and moaned, arching as he felt his mate inside of him. It felt almost like the first time, as it had been so long. Mirage used his hands to reach what he could on his mate, as well as using his skilled tongue to dance along Optimus's exposed lips. Mirage was thoroughly enjoying the moment, as it had been so long since Optimus had shown him such affection – which is what he really was craving along with an overload.

"I love you" Optimus said as he moved gently in and out wanting Mirage to have as much pleasure as possible.

"I love you too, my beloved' Mirage managed to get out as he enjoyed the interfacing, as it had been since the twins were born since Mirage had last engaged in interfacing that was for his pleasure, having either been too worried about his family or having to deal with an insatiably horny carrying mate. Mirage's port rippled, finally feeling the familiar member once again. Mirage's body was fully enjoying the sensations as Optimus realized just how long it had been since the interfacing pleasure had been for both of them, not just one of them.

"We will do this more" Optimus said as he moved feelings of pleasure long forgotten came back.

Mirage merely nodded in agreement as he was thoroughly enjoying having his mate share this special time. Mirage quietly mewled in unadulterated pleasure as Optimus continued his ministrations.

Optimus moaned softly as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. "I love you" He managed as he gently stroked Mirage's cable.

Mirage thought he was just going to explode as the pleasure was slowly building up in his system, as the gentle facing from his mate plus the fact that his mate was playing with his cable made Mirage forget about everything else for the moment – for this time there was only him and his mate. And Mirage continued to moan and grunt quietly and lustfully, egging on his mate.

Optimus increased his pace a bit his cable surrounded by the tightness of Mirage, clinging to him. This felt so amazing and he could feel his systems overheating.

And as the two continued, they soon hit that point of no return and overloaded, both lip-locked so that their cries of bliss would not wake the young ones. Mirage closed his optics to enjoy the sensation of still having his mate buried in his port. "Thank you, so much, my beloved. I needed that."

"I think we both did" Optimus said kissing Mirage softly.

Mirage smiled before falling into recharge, his mate's cable still buried inside him. They finally had shared a much needed moment, and it was only now that Optimus remembered Ratchet's words about spending some time just the two of them. This alone confirmed that advice.

Optimus gently pulled out of Mirage and settled beside him pulling him close and they both slipped into recharge.

A few days later, once Mirage had finished telling Hound and Hide exactly how to take care of all five sparklings, Optimus dragged his mate away from the ark. They were headed on a short "break" from all the stress. Both would be available if an emergency happened, but otherwise it was time for just the two of them.

"But I am worried about the sparklings…Do you think they will be ok while we are gone?" asked Mirage, his worry understandable but Optimus was not about to have his mate crash on him again, and so they continued to their undisclosed location.

"My love they'll be fine" Optimus assured him as they arrived in a heavily forested area that would keep them secluded.

Mirage wanted to believe Optimus, but this being their first time away from the sparklings it was hard to not focus on the little ones, but then Optimus made it impossible for Mirage to think of anything else.

Meanwhile, on board, Prowl occasionally helped Hound and Hide with the five, as Prowl wanted the experience while he also found that Peacekeeper and Flasher both loved hanging around the second in command. Prowl was impressed by how the two little sparklings seem to watch out for him like a hawk even though they were not very old, for they sensed something he had yet to find out, the sparkling that Prowl knew about and the one that was hidden were both femmes, and the twin sparklings took it upon themselves to keep Prowl safe when Jazz was not available.

Peacekeeper since he was bigger than Flasher managed to bring Prowl a cube of energon and handed it to him saying Prowl needed it. Jazz was on patrol at the time.

"Drink, you need more energon" stated Flasher while Peacekeeper helped feed Prowl the energon. Prowl wanted to resist, to say that he was full, but the truth was he wasn't. He was just unsure how much he should let the little ones help.

"Please drink, you need more energon" stated Peacekeeper as he slowly fed the energon to Prowl, as the SIC rested on the couch. And as the energon trickled in, Prowl realized that the twins were right. It was as if they sensed something he didn't know, but they wouldn't say anything even if they did know, which Prowl thought was absurd.

"You need more" Peacekeeper said when the cube was finished off and went to get another one and came back with another. "Drink please"

Prowl was too weak to resist what the two little twins were saying, and soon Prowl drank more, and felt his strength starting to come back, slowly but surely. And after finishing a second cube, Prowl thought he was done, until Flasher showed up with a third cube. "Drink, you need more" stated Flasher, his little faceplate leaving no room for argument. Prowl reluctantly opened his mouth again as Flasher slowly and carefully fed the third cube to the SIC. Surprisingly enough to Prowl, his tanks tolerated the third cube and his color was much better than it had been three cubes ago.

The twins smiled and said that was the right number. "Prowl feel better?"

"Yes, I feel much better. Thank you, Peacekeeper and Flasher, but how did you know?" Prowl asked.

Peacekeeper replied, "I don't know, we just watched as mommy (Mirage) always fed daddy (Optimus) when dad was carrying, and how mommy always seemed to know how much daddy needed."

Prowl smiled softly. "Such smart little ones you are"

Both twins smiled.

Flasher, curious, stepped up closer and began to feel Prowl's abdomen. And in an excited voice Flasher yelled, "the sparkling is kicking! I can feel it."

Prowl laughed as the two little ones put their hands softly on his abdomen and he could even feel the ripples from the little ones kicking. "Yes, the little one is very strong. And I am hoping that once she or he is born that they will remain strong." Prowl continued to watch as the curious little sparklings studied him, his abdomen and how the little one inside seemed to react to the other sparklings, as if knowing they were there.

"They will be because you and Jazz are" Peacekeeper said.

Jazz rubbed Peacekeeper's helm, able to see much of Optimus in the little one. "you are definitely your father's son" Prowl stated, to which Peacekeeper merely smiled and nodded, grateful for the attention and the compliment.

"Hey, what about me?" Flasher asked, vanishing then reappearing in Prowl's lap alongside his twin.

"You are most definitely like your mother" Prowl stated, to which Flasher beamed proudly.

The twins snuggled against Prowl their little hands on the other's abdomen.

A few hours later, when Jazz got off his shift, he found the cutest scene that he had ever seen, even though it still brought back some painful memories. On the couch, Prowl was asleep. Curled up on either side of the bot were the twins, Peacekeeper and Flasher both had an arm across Prowl's abdomen, as if protecting it from others. Needless to say, Jazz was speechless, at least until Prowl roused slightly, from sensing his mate was home.

Jazz came over and kissed Prowl softly. "Beautiful Prowler"

"Sorry about the company, they followed me back. I am glad they did though, as between the two of them they fed me three cubes of energon, seeming to know I needed even though I wanted to resist. I suggest though, that before you go any further, my wonderful mate, we take these two back to hide and hound and then we can have our own fun, if you know what I mean" replied Prowl, as he sent his hidden desire over their private bond link.

Jazz smiled and nodded and carefully picked up the two sleeping little ones and took them to Hound and Ironhide.

And as Jazz returned the little ones, Prowl prepared for the return of his mate, as the pregnant mech was horny, as he had had to hide it when the twins were with him and innocently touching his abdomen. Boy was Jazz going to be in for it.

Meanwhile, out in the woods, Mirage was at a loss for words as he finally had time to spend with his mate – no sparklings, no Autobots, no cons, no missions to get in the way. Finally, it was just the two of them, and unknown to both, fate was going to deal them a twist, even though they had agreed to hold off on any more sparklings, while only two bots left, more than two bots would unknowingly be coming home, and it would be up to Mirage to put up with the torture of pregnancy yet again.

Optimus made slow love to Mirage and was all too happy to let the other love him neither knowing they were going to have another sparkling.

Jazz returned to his and Prowls quarters.

Mirage mewled and enjoyed the attention his sparkmate lavished on him – as it was not often that they had the luxury of spending so much time for just the two of them, especially not with five sparklings running around.

Meanwhile, Prowl had positioned himself in the berth in a way that he knew would rev his sparkmate's engines, as Prowl was so in need of that certain kind of attention that he left nothing to chance. All Prowl could do now was hope that Jazz would get the message that Prowl was trying to send.

Jazz was all too happy and was on Prowl within moments and started to kiss and caress Prowl.

Prowl was enjoying the attention from his mate, and opened his array almost the moment Jazz touched him. Jazz realized that Prowl was much more "hot and bothered" than Jazz had realized at first. "Please Jazz, I need you….need you inside of me… need you so bad" Prowl stated breathlessly, trying to encourage his mate to "get to the main event' though Jazz wanted to take things slow, as he always felt both got more pleasure from a slow session than a fast session.

"And you'll have me but let's slow it down Prowler" Jazz said and took his time.

Prowl growled a playful growl as the torturously slow but sensual session was bringing Prowl to heights he had never before experienced, as he had never carried sparklings before. "Oh…ngh…Jazz-z-z-z….ngh… ugh" Prowl's logic processor was completely clouded over with pleasure as he allowed Jazz to continue, not sure where the trip was going to take them, but knowing he was safe in the arms of his mate, Jazz.

Jazz took his time worshipping his mate and dragging out their love making and wanted Prowl writhing and begging before he took him.

Prowl wasn't the type to beg, not even for his mate, but as the session went on, Prowl found that his mate was not giving him the attention he was desperately craving. "Oh please…please, Jazz, ugh … ngh… I want…. I want … ugn …. ngh… I need your hot, hard cable… i-i-inside me….p-p-p-please!" Prowl stated, his voice needy and his body writhing trying to get more of the pleasant sensations that Jazz was offering. Prowl was completely in la-la land, as he continued to writhe, moan and beg for his mate to take him.

Jazz smiled as that had been what he had been waiting for and he finally gave his mate what he was wanting and he gently gave his mate his spike.

Prowl writhed and begged even more as he felt his sparkmate's spike inside him. Prowl wanted, no needed to overload so badly. And his pleasured mewls were music to his sparkmate's audios.

Jazz thrust gently in and out of Prowl rubbing his mate's pregnant stomach.

With all the pleasant stimulation, Prowl soon overloaded and big time, as if all the pressure that had been on him were suddenly gone, lost in the bliss of the post interfacing haze. Prowl looked into the optics of his mate. He really had to admit that he Primus had picked the best mate for him. And with that Prowl cuddled up with Jazz, as soon fell into recharge.

Jazz held Prowl close and soon joined him in recharge.

Optimus and Mirage returned to the Ark by the children's bedtime.

The next morning, Mirage started feeling like scrap again. And since Optimus had already left for the day, Mirage was left to fend for himself, as Optimus had taken the triplets to Hound and Hide while Optimus had the twins with him. Mirage tried to make it out of bed, only to find himself landing on the floor. And not wanting to fight gravity again, Mirage crawled to the washroom and began to purge his tanks. He thought it must had been something he came into contact with the day before either that or worry as Mirage did not even think he could be carrying again. And so, too weak to move again at the moment, Mirage sat on the washroom floor, not wanting to call his mate for something so trivial.

Optimus felt something was off and commed Mirage. "Love, are you alright"

"I am just fine" Mirage responded, even though he felt like scrap. Mirage was worried that this was the beginning of something that neither of them had anticipated. But finally finding his strength, Mirage got off his aft and slowly made his way back to the berth, unaware that Optimus seemed to realize that there was more to this than met the optic.

Optimus left the twins with Ratchet and went to check on Mirage bringing some energon with him just in case.

Mirage just lay on the berth, shivering. He could not explain it, but he had never had shivering as a side effect before, and figured that he had a virus. And so thinking little of it, Mirage tried to get up again, and only managed to make it into the main room before collapsing to floor yet again. Mirage swore, as there was only one time before this had happened. No, Mirage thought, no I can't be, please don't tell me I am carrying again.

Optimus came in and found his mate shivering and rushed over. "Mirage love"

Mirage optics were wide with fear, as he just couldn't explain to himself or his mate why he couldn't stop shaking. Mirage felt sick and like the world was crashing down upon him. And in the meekest voice his mate had ever heard, Mirage stated "help me, please, I-I-I don't k-k-know what's going on, but I am s-s-scared."

"I've got you my love just hold on" Optimus said gently and commed Ratchet.

"Ratchet medical emergency my quarters leave the twins with First Aid"

Mirage just continued to shake in his mate's arms. He couldn't stop it, and feared that he had caught a serious virus that was going to offline him, and so he clung tightly to his mate.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, Ratchet passed the twins off, yet again, and headed to Optimus's quarters. Ratchet took one look at Mirage and did not like what he saw.

"Help him Ratchet, I cannot lose him" Optimus said as he held Mirage close.

Ratchet took one close look at Mirage, and that was the last thing that Mirage saw before passing out in his sparkmate's arms. "Ah frag" was all Ratchet could say as he had a feeling he knew exactly what this meant. "Get him to the med bay – I have a feeling we are going to find something unexpected."

Optimus wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that but he carried Mirage to the med bay.

Once in the med bay and after Ratchet had hooked up several strange machines that Optimus failed to recognize from previous encounters, Mirage was checked over by Ratchet. He had wanted to confirm his suspicions before he told Optimus what the "unexpected" news might be. Ratchet got out one last piece of equipment, scanned over Mirage several times and then swore. "frag it! You two are truly trying to offline me, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about Ratchet? Will Mirage be alright?" Optimus asked concerned for his mate.

Ratchet realized that Optimus did not understand what he had meant. And so Ratchet cleared up the mysterious circumstance, "Yes, if you can call full of bad luck, moody, purging, and gaining weight alright – then yes." Optimus gave Ratchet a look, "Ok, he's sparked, not dying, ok?" Ratchet said that last part with slightly more emphasis than he meant to, as the look in Optimus's optics was one of fear and surprise.

"He's...Ratchet we didn't plan this" Optimus said a slight tremor in his voice.

Ratchet realized due to how Optimus responded that they truly had not planned this, and Ratchet felt bad for hollering at Optimus who truly had no idea what was with his mate. "I'm sorry, Optimus. I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought that you and Mirage had agreed to hold off for a while. He's carrying twins again. It seems that his systems are set for carrying twins when he is carrying. I know you two are under a lot of pressure and stress. And if any of the rest of us can help, please let us know." And with that Ratchet left the two sparkmates alone.

After Ratchet left, Mirage was starting to rouse. "Settle down, my beloved" Mirage cooed softly, having no idea where he was or what was going on. "You worry too much about me. Wait….why am I in the med bay having energon being pumped into me?"

"Mirage...this is hard to say..." Optimus said and took an intake of air. "You're with sparklings my love, twins it seems"

Mirage took one look at his mate before he passed out again – shocking Optimus as Optimus had never seen the way Mirage was when he first received the news the first time.

A couple hours later, Mirage came back around. 'I am sparked… again?" he asked meekly, worried that Optimus would be mad at him for sparking when they had agreed to hold off on having any more sparklings.

Optimus nodded and kissed Mirage softly. "I'm not mad my love just very, very surprised. Ratchet says we have the help of everyone if we need it"

Mirage enjoyed the soft kiss, and soon asked if he could leave the med bay, for even though he no longer feared Ratchet, he just didn't like to stay in the med bay. And so as Optimus went to ask, Mirage carefully got himself off the berth, took out the energon drip which wasn't even going into the best place in his systems, and started heading out. No matter whether or not Ratchet said yes or no, Mirage was leaving.

And just as Mirage managed to sneak his way out of the med bay and head back for his quarters, only a short distance away, Ratchet answered, "No, he still needs the energon drip…" but before Ratchet could continue, First Aid ran in.

"Uh…Ratchet…your patient is MIA" stated First Aid.

Optimus sighed and Ratchet cursed and Optimus commed Mirage. "Love please return to the med bay"

Mirage did not respond. He did not want to be in the infernal med bay, and besides he felt like he had to get back, as only he knew that Hide and Hound would be bringing the sparklings back now. And so Mirage trudged on, low on energon but determined to get back to his quarters.

Once there, Hound and Hide, not noticing anything out of sorts, handed the triplets over to Mirage who soon was trying his best to feed them with little luck. But determined not to go back to the med bay, Mirage forced himself to be like normal, something that could be harmful for the developing sparklings. And in not responding to Optimus's call, Mirage had no idea just how worried his mate was.

"Mirage please answer me" Optimus said fear leaking through the bond. "Please answer me"

"I had to leave" Mirage replied, "or else the triplets might have been left alone in our quarters. I am sorry. And I am not staying in that infernal med bay – it is cold, lonely and uncomfortable. If I need a damn drip why can't Ratchet come and hang it in our room. It is not like the twins haven't seen on before."

Optimus sighed and relayed to Ratchet what Mirage had said.

Ratchet was not going to have it. "Optimus, you go down to your quarters, take the triplets from Mirage and tell Mirage that if he does not come back here willingly, I will drag him back here and disable his illusionary systems until I feel that he is cleared to leave - which I still may do even if he comes willing so he can get the nutrition he needs."

Optimus nodded and knew he was going to get hurt from one or the other and went to his quarters and took the triplets. "Mirage you will go back to the med bay this minute or Ratchet will come and drag you and disable your illusionary system"

Unfortunately for Mirage, he had hit one of those stubborn moods, and nothing was going to change his mind. And after trying several times, Optimus called Ratchet, who dragged Mirage back to the med bay and not only disabled his illusionary systems, he sedated the bot with a sedative that would keep Mirage in the med bay but also was safe for developing sparklings. "I didn't want to have to do this, but his systems are acting up more so than the last time. I think it is because of all the stress. Don't worry, he ought to be back to his usual self and up and around sometime tomorrow evening" Ratchet told Optimus.

"I hope your right" Optimus said and took care of their children while Mirage was sedated.

After a couple more days and several drips of energon, Mirage was finally back to normal, well as normal as could considering he was carrying again. And now that everything was mostly as it should be, Mirage apologized both to Optimus and Ratchet. "I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgiven my love" Optimus said and kissed him softly. "You had me worried"

"It was not entirely your fault, Mirage" Ratchet stated, "You picked up a strange virus and that explains some of your strange symptoms such as your shivering and you're out and out defiance. I later learned had I not sedated you when I did, things could have been worse. Thankfully, your systems are 100 percent now."

"Go figure," Mirage replied in a slightly defiant but mostly grateful way.

"Come, my love, we have Ratchet's approval, let's get you to berth so you can rest"

"But what about the sparklings…it is time for the triplets to eat, and Flasher and Peacekeeper need to…" Mirage started off, once again proving what a wonderful mother he was, worried more about the sparklings than anything else, but he was silenced when his sparkmate interrupted him, along with the medic

"Our sparkling sitters are taking care of them my love I'm going to get you settled, and then take care of the children."

Mirage was worried, as he loved all his sparklings dearly, but between his mate and the medic, he knew he could not win the fight, and reluctantly acquiesced to his sparkmate. Mirage did wonder one thing – how were they going to deal with 7 sparklings. Mirage had learned his own method for dealing with five, one that he had as of yet to teach his mate. But Mirage would need either a new one or to adjust the old as having two new unexpected ones threw him off entirely. "Alright, I will go straight to the berth, sir" Mirage stated, his tired, worried mentality showing as he took himself to their shared quarters, and headed straight for the berth, but ended up sitting on the floor beside it, unwilling to ask for help.

Optimus went over and gently picked his mate up and laid him on their berth. "We will manage my love"

Mirage just looked at his mate gratefully and yet embarrassed as Mirage saw that Flasher and Peacekeeper were watching him and Optimus. Neither had yet discussed these new additions to the oldest, but at the same time, both seemed to know.

"Is mommy pregnant again?" asked Flasher, more perceptive that Optimus had given the little one credit for.

"Mommy must be, as mommy is moodier than usual" replied Peacekeeper, once again surprising Optimus. "So are we for sure going to have more siblings?"

Mirage looked to Optimus, unsure how to answer the questions.

"You are, come here little ones" Optimus said holding his arms open to the twins.

Mirage smiled as he watched the two come closer. "Are they mechs, femmes, or one of each?" asked Flasher.

"It's too early to tell" came a new voice that startled the family, as Prowl had found his way in after finding out Mirage was expecting again. The two twins rushed over to give Prowl a big hug before returning to Mirage's sides, curling into their mother. "Now I see where they get it. And congrats, Mirage."

"Remember, mommy, Prowl was supposed to come watch us tonight" Peacekeeper stated.

"That's right" Optimus said having forgotten about that. "Do you still wish to Prowl?"

"I would love to, as Jazz and I have a fun evening planned with these two in mind' replied Prowl, now understanding just how important it was for Optimus and Mirage to have alone time. "And Hound and Hide are having help from Sunny and Sides in taking care of the triplets, as punishment."

Mirage was still a bit uncertain, but after Prowl explained what the prankster twins had done, Mirage found it a fitting punishment. "Alright, boys, you go with Prowl. Your dad and I have some things to 'discuss.'"

Optimus set them on the ground after giving them big hugs and sent them to Prowl.

Once the boys were gone, Optimus shot his mate a look, "What were we planning on dis-" Optimus tried to ask before being interrupted by a strange pleasurable feeling.

Mirage was not in the mood for talking, he was in the mood for playing and while Optimus tried to ask about the discussion, Mirage silenced his mate by using his hot, lithe tongue on the panel covering Optimus's interfacing array after having opened his own, which was unknown to his mate as of yet.

Mirage's ministrations were starting to show exactly what Mirage was thinking of "discussing" during this quiet time without sparklings.

Optimus moaned softly. "Mirage..."

Mirage was horny, that was the only way to put it. Hoping that his mate would realize what he wanted Mirage continued his ministrations but revealed to his mate that the illusionist's port was dripping and cable was hard as steel. And then Mirage started pushing Optimus closer to revealing his own array when Mirage sensuously whispered into Optimus's audios, "I n-n-need ugh…y-y-you s-s-so bad…p-p-please put oh ugh… your s-s-spike in m-m-me… ugh … inside me p-p-p-please."

Optimus couldn't have turned down that offer even if he had wanted to, which he didn't and he found he wasn't in the mood to play around this time. Shifting Mirage and lined up his spike with Mirage's port and eased into him.

Mirage made pleasurable little mewls as he felt his mate's arousal buried in him. Mirage was so far gone he couldn't make a complete thought, but did keep encouraging his mate, as Mirage was getting closer, "ugh…. Opt- opti … Optimus… oh yes…oh ngh more." Mirage was completely pleasure shot and hoped that his mate felt the way he was.

Optimus was lost in the pleasure as he increased his pace as he moved in and out of his mate and started stroking Mirages spike.

Mirage would have made more sounds, but the pleasure that was surging through his body temporarily shorted out his vocal processor and so Mirage used his hands and tongue to say the things he couldn't vocalize, which pushed Optimus and Mirage closer to overload.

Optimus slammed their lips together and kissed Mirage deeply as he thrusted deep in and out of the other.

Mirage's vision went white as his overload hit him and hit him hard, his own hip thrusts matching those of his mates. Mirage was so pleasure shot that his spark came out, he wanted to reaffirm their bond. The pulsing blue orb hovered, waiting for its mate to join it.

Optimus opened his chest plates and his spark came out to meet its mates and they came together and pulsed in time with the other.

Overload washed over the two as their bright sparks lit the berthroom up beyond belief, and as the two came down from the overloading high, Mirage's vocal processor came back online. "Thank you, so much, my beloved. I needed that more than you know" still enjoying the feeling of Optimus's cable deep inside his port.

Optimus kissed him softly. "I think we both did my love"

Mirage smiled at his mate, but then something went wrong, as Optimus was trying to remove his cable, it got stuck inside Mirage. Mirage was horrified, as was Optimus when they realized this. "Do we have to call Ratchet" Mirage asked, embarrassed as all get out as he realized the medic was going to hate them for this.

"Oh Primus I hope not" Optimus said and tried to ease out again.

But no matter how much they tried, Optimus's cable was not coming out of Mirage's port. They both looked at each, wondering who was going to be the one to call Ratchet. But with Mirage flickering in and out of sight, the job was left to Optimus.

Steeling himself Optimus called the medic. "Ratchet can you come to my quarters please"

Having learned that it was just better to go than to ask with this pair, Ratchet headed to their quarters, and entered, making sure to shut the door behind him. And then as Ratchet made it into the berthroom, his jaw dropped, as he had not want to see those two interfacing.

"Did you call me in here to be a pervert and see the two of you interface" Ratchet asked, clearly perturbed.

"No," stated Mirage, "We are stuck"

"What do you mean 'stuck'" asked Ratchet, not quite understanding what was going on.

"As in my spike will not come out of Mirage" Optimus said.

Ratchet tried not to laugh, until he went over and realized that what Optimus was saying was true. "This could only happen to you and your mate, Optimus" stated Ratchet as he tried to figure out how to get the two unstuck. They tried oil – nothing. They tried all kinds of things. And then Ratchet tried something that Optimus was not quite ready for. Ratchet stuck a couple of fingers up Optimus's port and pressed very a well hidden button, one most bots did not even realize they had. And while both Mirage and Optimus were embarrassed as hell, Ratchet was able to cause Optimus's spike to become less aroused, and Optimus was finally able to remove his spike from Mirage. It was hard to tell who was the most embarrassed – Ratchet, Optimus or Mirage, but all three agreed on keeping this a secret.

"This does not leave this room" Optimus said simply.

"Yes Sir" replied both Ratchet and Mirage, neither of whom could look each other in the optic at the moment. Soon, though not soon enough, Ratchet left.

"Boy, that was a mood killer" replied Mirage, somewhat joking with his mate.

Optimus nodded. "What do you say we just relax for a bit?"

"Sounds good to me" stated Mirage, "as the most important thing is just spending quality time together, my beloved" at which point Mirage gently kissed Optimus on the lips.

Optimus kissed him back and settled on their berth and pulled Mirage close.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Prowl and Jazz were having fun with the twins, Peacekeeper and Flasher. And as things were starting to wind down, Flasher had a question to ask, "Prowl, how did you and Jazz become sparkmates?"

Prowl was not certain how to answer such a personal question, but asked a question of his own, "have you asked your mom and dad yet about them?"

"yes, we have, but they say we have to wait until we are older" replied Peacekeeper who was just as curious. "Is there something wrong with us asking now?"

"Nah, little bots, but some things are just better for when yer older" Jazz said with that easy going smile.

Flasher and Peacekeeper looked between each other and shrugged before they asked another question, "so what are you going to name your little one?" asked Peacekeeper, trying to change the conversation.

"we hadn't thought about it" replied Prowl.

"I think you should concentrate on picking femme names" replied Flasher, startling both Prowl and Jazz.

"Femme names? And why do you think that?" Jazz asked Flasher

"cause I think you are gonna have a femme, maybe even more than one" replied Flasher.

"It is going to" replied Peacekeeper, correcting his brother, "and anyway, I agree with what Flasher said"

Jazz shared a look with Prowl.

"But that is not possible, if I were having more than one sparkling, Ratchet's equipment would have caught a second spark, and it hasn't" replied Prowl, sure of what he thought he knew.

"But it could happen" replied Flasher, seeming to know more than he was letting one, though if it were true would have to wait until Prowl sparked.

"Alright enough of that, come on little bots I think it's about your recharge time" Jazz said.

As if the whole conversation was forgotten, Flasher suddenly ran to the other room to get their favorite holopad story "Read!" was all the little one would say.

"No, Flasher, it is will you read this to us, please" replied Peacekeeper, obviously having picked up on Mirage's teaching of manners quicker than his brother.

Jazz smiled. "Alright into the berth with you then I will read you the story"

Soon enough, the two little twins were deep in recharge and Prowl and Jazz were left standing in the door jamb watching the two bots sleep. "my they are inquisitive aren't they – precious yet it seems like their processors are always going, trying to understand everything around them" stated Prowl, absentmindedly rubbing his own swollen belly.

"Sounds like Optimus" Jazz said and gently placed his hand on Prowls belly.

"Well, you can't be around Optimus without picking up a few things, my dear" replied Prowl, starting to add slight mewls of pleasure at having his abdomen rubbed.

"Come on love let's get you to berth as well"

The next day, after everyone was well-rested, Optimus went to pick up his twins from Prowl and Jazz while Mirage was left in the room, sleeping, or so that was what Optimus thought, as Mirage was sleep walking his way off the ship, transforming into his invisible vehicle mode, and was gone without any idea he was doing it.

But back at Prowl and Jazz's, Prowl had only good things to report regarding the twins.

Optimus was pleased but not really surprised and took the boys back to their quarters and found Mirage was gone. "Mirage love where did you go" Optimus sent over their private comm.

In a world of his own, Mirage did not respond to the comm by Optimus, as Mirage was running, and running scared as a nightmare was taking over him. He thought he was still on Cybertron being chased by the seekers and there was no one anywhere near him and nowhere to hide. Mirage was running and running scared all the while not even realizing that he was not even awake. "That damn seeker. I can't get rid of it, maybe if I head toward that lab over there, I can get away" was all that came across the comm., confusing Optimus at first.

Why Optimus had a bad feeling about this he wasn't sure. "Soldier what is your location" Optimus sent.

"I am outside of Iacon by several megamiles, Sir. Request back up. Three seekers on my aft, commander" was the response that Optimus got. "my illusionary system isn't working as I was hit. Commander, request for backup." Mirage went on to describe where he thought he was, which was nowhere near where he actually was, on earth, running scared, invisibility shields up full blast.

Optimus cursed softly and got someone to come watch the boys as he took a couple of the others with him as he had Teletran feed him Mirage's location. "We're on our way"

Mirage drove crazily along, thankfully unseen, as the Cons would have had a field day with the bot, but the problem was that Mirage was still asleep, still invisible, and heading right toward a populated community. "Thank you sir, I will continue evasive maneuvers" replied Mirage, blindly heading for the community that lay ahead.

"Soldier head away from Iacon, it is very important that you do so" Optimus said as Teletran fed him where Mirage was about to do.

"are you sure that is the best course of action, commander? I have three seekers on my tail" replied Mirage, slowly starting to head away from the community but not enough.

"Trust me soldier it will be safer if you head away from Iacon, do not worry about the seekers we are almost there"

"Yes, sir, commander" Mirage responded, heading away from the community that had no idea the bot was even coming. Mirage was then heading in a much safer direction, though Teletran did have a hard time keeping track of the illusionist as his invisibility shields were up full blast. "Please tell me the coordinates of where you want me to head, sir."

Optimus sent them and for them it was only a few miles away. "Here, quickly"

The suggested coordinates led Mirage out into the middle of the desert, where nothing or no one could be harmed from his sleep walking rampage and flight. Mirage remained still until Optimus arrived, along with a couple others. Mirage remained shielded until he was certain that what he saw were Autobots and not cons trying to trap him. "State your name and rank" came a voice from seemingly nowhere toward Optimus and the two or three bots he had with him.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots"

Mirage removed his shields, he was dirty, injured, and still out of it as he transformed. "Commander, Mirage reporting for duty, sir" before the bot crashed back to sleep, and remained out of it on the ground. Optimus shook his head, having no idea where this whole thing could have even come from.

Optimus transformed and had Mirage loaded into his trailer and he commed Ratchet on the way back telling him what had happened.

Ratchet prepped the med bay for the arrival, and he began wondering with what Optimus had told the medic if the medic should let Optimus know something or if Ratchet should let Mirage tell it. However, when Optimus brought Mirage in, Ratchet decided that after attending to the most immediate of needs, he would tell Optimus something that Mirage had told the medic but had never told anyone else, not even his own sparkmate.

And once Mirage was stabilized, Ratchet approached Optimus, 'Can we talk in private, as I think I have something you need to know"

Optimus nodded and went with Ratchet into the medic's office.

"I was going to let Mirage tell you, but seeing as what happened, I think it best I tell you as you need to know" stated Ratchet, immediately capturing Optimus's attention, "the scene in his nightmare that you told me about, that was when he was running as the seekers had just slaughtered his parents and he barely made it to Iacon alive. He has relived that nightmare many times, but this was the first time he slept walk during it. I know he told me not to tell anyone, but I felt that you needed to know this. Although you threw him off today when you gave him different coordinates. Part of the reason he resisted was because he knew in real life if he had done that, he would have been dead."

Optimus nodded. "Can I expect this to happen a lot?" He asked as he took in what Ratchet told him.

"I wouldn't think that it would happen a lot as it has never happened before. Tell me, was he particularly stressed out recently about something, other than the developing sparklings inside of him?' asked Ratchet.

"I think he was worried about leaving the sparklings with the others and not having them with us"

"But he is always like that" replied Ratchet, when he thought of something, Optimus had been spending more and more time away since Mirage was found to be carrying new sparklings, and though Optimus may have meant nothing by it as Con activity had picked recently, it was possible that Mirage was feeling abandoned. "Tell me, without the sparklings around, how much time do you spend with Mirage?"

"Still not as much as I would like to" Optimus said. "Why?"

"Because I am wondering if might possibly feel stressed from feeling like he is being abandoned. Now relax, this is not a conscious thing he is doing, it is all underlying and I can't be for sure. I suggest that when he comes back online, you hand leadership over to Magnus and spend some quality time with Mirage, as the poor bot needs it' replied Ratchet, not realizing just how much what he said hurt Optimus. Mirage – feeling like he was alone? Optimus didn't like that, not one little bit.

Optimus just nodded slowly not quite sure what to say if there was anything that he could say.

But before Optimus could say anything, they heard a moan from the other room, followed by swearing.

Yep Mirage was awake and he knew exactly where he was.

Optimus went back to Mirage's side and took his mates hand. "How do you feel"

"Like Slag, what happened?" Mirage answered, clearly clueless about how he almost caused his mate a spark attack.

Optimus gently told him what had happened.

Mirage felt horrible. "I am sorry, Optimus, this is all my fault, my beloved. Can you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive" Optimus said gently.

Mirage nodded meekly, not wanting to upset things. "Would you like me to stay, Ratchet, or may I go?"

Optimus looked to Ratchet. "May I take Mirage back to our quarters"

Ratchet, sensing the need, agreed, "Yes, you two may go, but if you have any further issues, notify me immediately." Mirage nodded, as just didn't feel like saying anything – just wanting to leave the med bay.

Optimus picked Mirage up and carried him back to their room and got him settled before getting him some energon.

"Thank you, sweet spark. I needed that" Mirage stated as he took slow, small sips of the cool liquid. 'Is something the matter, my beloved?"

"Just something Ratchet said" Optimus said. "Don't worry about it my love"

Mirage wanted to ask further, but the look on Optimus's face made Mirage keep his mouth shut. 'I have never slept walked before. I hope it never happens again" Mirage said without thinking about what he was saying. "Don't worry, My beloved, I will do whatever I can to make sure it never happens again" Mirage stated blissfully unaware that Optimus had left out the part of Mirage thinking he was back on Cybertron when telling the bot about what had happened.

"I know you will my love and I've decided to take some time off"

"But you are the leader! The other bots need you!' Mirage responding, still putting others ahead of his own needs.

"Magnus can take over for a while" Optimus assured.

"Even with all the increased Con activity?" asked Mirage, unaware of just how much it pained his mate that Mirage knew Optimus's job and anticipated so much without asking for anything in return.

"Yes, It can be done without for a few battles unless it's an emergency"

"So you took time off to be with the sparklings? They will enjoy having you around for a while and it will give me a chance to maybe try and get some rest, as I am so damn exhausted all the time" replied Mirage, not even realizing that he himself was the main reason that Optimus was taking time off. But how could Optimus get it through to Mirage's thick processor was the question, as Mirage was so worried about others and not himself, it was about time someone showed, not told but showed, him that he was important as well.

"I will spend time with the sparklings my love but it is for you that I'm taking this time off" Optimus said.

"For me? For me?" asked Mirage, coughing up some energon he had just tried swallow. Mirage's optics looked hopeful, something Optimus had to admit he hadn't seen in quite some time.

"For you" Optimus said gently caressing Mirage's cheek.

Mirage enjoyed the feeling of his sparkmate's hand grazing his cheek as he moved into it, it felt warm and inviting. Mirage shed a couple of tears that he hoped Optimus missed, as this is something Mirage had been wanting for awhile – some attention from his mate. And after the couple of tears, which Mirage hoped that Optimus hadn't noticed, Mirage smiled that bright smile that Optimus hadn't seem in quite some time. And Optimus began to realize that maybe Ratchet was right about what he had said.

Optimus pulled Mirage into his arms and held him close. "I love you my spark"

"I love you, too, my beloved" Mirage cooed, using his own hand to trace along Optimus's battlemask.

Optimus leaned into the gentle touch and just held Mirage close against him.

Mirage, feeling the love and warmth as well as the strength and presence of his mate, curled up into Optimus's body as tightly as he could be before he fell into a peaceful recharge, his quiet snoring letting

Optimus know just how much Mirage needed him around.

Optimus settled in and held Mirage close as he too slipped into recharge having had an exhaustive day.


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later, as Prowl now was five months along, and Optimus and Mirage were spending time together, Mirage seemed to be less stressed, to the point that even other bots noted it. The comments only made Optimus realize just how bad Mirage must have been to have done the whole sleep walking thing.

Optimus only went out into battle if he was needed otherwise he let Magnus handle everything and spent as much time with Mirage and the sparklings as he could.

And it was late one night, as Optimus had fallen into recharge with his strong arms around his mate that he heard felt Mirage struggling and thrashing about while asleep. 'no, no don't" was all that Optimus could make out before he decided to gently wake his mate.

"Mirage, you're safe ,my love, you're safe" Optimus said and sent loving pulses through the bond.

Mirage woke suddenly and then realized where he was. "Hold me" was all Mirage said as he was still shaking from the nightmare.

Optimus held him close and sent loving pulses to him.

Mirage just shed tears as he buried his head into Optimus's chassis and shivered as he was held. He felt the warmth and love, but it was going to take a bit longer before the shaken bot would calm down.

Optimus gently rubbed Mirage's back and whispered soft words of love to him.

Slowly but surely, Mirage calmed down and became more coherent. "thank you sweet spark. I am glad you were here. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"I do not plan on being lost anytime soon my love and the feeling is mutual"

Mirage smiled and then sighed. 'I don't know why I still even have that nightmare, as it happened so long ago and there is nothing I can do to change what happened. Guess the whole thing just bothered me more than I thought' stated Mirage as he curled tighter up against his mate.

Optimus held him close. "Don't you worry about it, my love, it's over."

Mirage smiled once more. "Thank you" was all he said before once again falling into recharge, his soft warm breath letting his mate know that Mirage was truly resting for once.

Optimus stayed awake a little longer before he too slipped back into recharge with Mirage in his arms.

After a couple more weeks, it was easy to see that while the mood swings for both Mirage and Prowl were in full swing, though Mirage was much more at ease than he had been when the whole sleepwalking episode happened. And while Mirage was just shy of a month along, Prowl was 5 and half months and getting bigger and bigger every day.

And on this particular day, Mirage was trying to take care of the little ones while Optimus, who had resumed his duties, was busy without any of the sparklings with him. Mirage was trying, and though Flasher and Peacekeeper were helpful, it was not enough, and Mirage passed out on the couch of sheer exhaustion and low energy, which caused Flasher and Peacekeeper to head to 2 different bots – Flasher to Optimus and Peacekeeper to Ratchet.

Optimus frowned when he saw Flasher. "Flasher? What's the matter?"

"After mommy put the triplets to bed, mommy passed out on the couch" stated Flasher, 'I think mommy is low on energon."

Meanwhile, Keeper made it to the med bay and told Ratchet what was going on. Ratchet was less than thrilled, that much was for certain.

Optimus grabbed a couple cubes and his son and rushed back to the room and went to Mirage and tried to rouse him before trying to get energon into him.

Mirage was frustrated with himself for not having carried any energon on him, as he knew – there was no excuse, and so when Optimus tried to rouse and get his mate to drink, Mirage went off and how stupid he was because of not having energon on him at all times.

"Shhh, drink my love you have to drink"

Mirage was trying to drink when the other twin came back with Ratchet. Boy this day is just getting better and better, thought Mirage even though he knew he needed energon, and he needed a lot of it now.

"Keep drinking my love" Optimus encouraged.

Mirage kept trying, but he was tired and for every drink he took, one ended up spilling down the front of his chassis. The twins were worried and looked up to their daddy as if to ask if mommy was going to be ok.

"Mommy is going to be alright" Optimus said and Ratchet got an energon drip going.

"Shame on mommy, mommy should know better" stated Flasher as he watched the energon drip in.

Optimus did smile a little at that, behind his mask of course. "We'll have to make sure mommy gets more energon"

"Can we help out with that?" asked Peacekeeper, feeling the same as his twin and his father about his mother not getting as much energon in as he needed.

Mirage just listened as there was little else he could do, as he had done this to himself.

"I don't see why not, I'll put some cubes where you can reach them and you can give one to mommy if he needs it"

"Just make sure the triplets can't get at it" stated Mirage, reminding Optimus of the rest of his brood.

Optimus nodded. I"ll make sure of it my love do not fear"

With the main crisis over, Ratchet removed the drip and left, knowing that with the twins around, it would be highly unlikely that Mirage would require as many energon drips as he did when he was pregnant with the twins.

After Ratchet left, Mirage took one look at Optimus, who was concerned but also seemed slightly angered. "I am sorry, dear. I won't let this happen again. Now if you will excuse me…' Mirage was going to leave the room, like the twins had already done, but Optimus grabbed Mirage's arm before the bot could disappear, Mirage was not going anywhere until he heard what Optimus had to say. "Yes, dear?" replied Mirage, responding to Optimus.

"No Mirage, you will stay right here and rest" Optimus said. "This cannot happen again, you pushing yourself so. Rest"

"Must I stay here, or can't I sleep in the berth?"asked Mirage, unsure of Optimus's meaning of "here" was.

"I'll put you to berth my love and I will stay with you so you are not alone"

"Alright, if you say so, dear. I just feel bad sitting here doing nothing when I know there is still so much to be done around the quarters' replied Mirage in resignation

"And do not worry about any of that" Optimus said putting Mirage to bed and laid with him after comming Magnus and having him take over.

Mirage wanted to smart back, but seeing the look in his mate's optics, Mirage thought better of it, though it still bothered him that he wasn't being allowed to do what he was supposed – be mother to the sparklings. After, he was only pregnant, not dying. But Mirage knew when he was beat and allowed Optimus to take over, though it made Mirage fall into a depressive mood in which Mirage just felt so useless that he decided that as soon as Optimus went to take care of something he would just vanish for a while, as he just felt that low. And so once Optimus carried Mirage to the berth and left him there to take care of things, Mirage put up his invisibility shields, so he at least didn't look useless.

"Daddy, mommy is gone" Flasher told Optimus after being told to check on his mother. Optimus held his swearing as he did not want his young ones to swear yet. Where could have Mirage gone, as he was not fast enough to slip out – then Optimus remembered about Mirage's ability to disappear. But why would Mirage want to do that here and now, was the question that ran through Optimus's mind.

"Thank you Flasher, stay here for me alright" Optimus said and went to his quarters. "Mirage love show yourself"

Hearing his mate's concerned yet angry voice caused Mirage to frantically come out of his hiding, and so meekly and without a fight, Mirage showed himself. "I am here." Mirage appeared to have been crying, but he quickly wiped away any traces, or so he thought, as he didn't want for his mate or sparklings to see him crying, for he still had his pride.

"Come here Mirage" Optimus said not mentioning the tears.

Meekly and quietly, Mirage gently got off the berth and made his way over to his mate. For poor Mirage, his mood swings were full blast already. But regardless, Mirage made his way over. "Yes, sweet spark?"

Optimus pulled Mirage into his arms. "You scared me lover when Flasher told me you were gone"

Mirage felt even worse than he had when he felt useless, but unable to stop the tears, Mirage continued, 'I am sorry, my beloved. I just felt so useless when you told me not to do what I love doing. And since I didn't want to appear useless, I thought if I wasn't visible, then maybe no one would see that I felt useless" Mirage buried his face into Optimus's chest. Damn his pride, he just couldn't control this powerful mood swing that had come over him, much as he wished he could.

Optimus held Mirage close and just rubbed his back gently. "I just...I love you so much and you can take care of the children but I want you to have help even if it's just me helping. I worry for you my love"

Mirage calmed down a bit. "Flasher and Peacekeeper help out more than you realize my dear. And though I may not always know my own limits, I know those two won't let me go beyond what I can handle. Just please, don't restrict to the berth until I have to be" begged Mirage, still sniffling.

"Alright for now I will agree to that" Optimus said. "Come would you like to join me in my office for a time"

Mirage smiled briefly, before asking, "What about the sparklings? No one is here to watch them. I refuse to leave them alone" stated Mirage, showing just how strong his motherly instinct was. Even Optimus was surprised by just how protective Mirage was of their little ones, but he should have known better.

"They can come with us how about that"

Mirage looked at Optimus like he was crazy. "I don't mind the twins going into your office, but are you sure you really want to bring the triplets in there – they are in their destructive phase and I don't want anything getting harmed." Optimus looked at Mirage. Mirage knew the sparklings much better than even Optimus had given him credit for.

"Alright why don't we get our sparkling sitters then"

Mirage approved the idea and before too much time went by, Hound and Hide were watching all five, as they were the only ones that knew how to handle all five at once, and Mirage joined Optimus in Optimus's office. Mirage was not sure why Optimus wanted him to come to the office with him, but before Optimus could stop Mirage, Mirage began to do some of the work that had been left on Optimus's desk, like he had when Optimus was pregnant. Optimus sighed, sometimes Mirage knew more than was good for him.

Optimus let him do the work and he worked on another pile and after a short time set a cube of energon in front of Mirage.

Mirage continued to work on the reports, reading things that usually would be saved for Optimus to read. Mirage didn't notice the cube of energon at first, as he concentrated on working on the reports. It was only when Optimus gently got Mirage's attention that Mirage took the cube and slowly sipped, though not taking in as much as Optimus was hoping. Soon enough, Mirage was through one stack and began doing a second stack before Optimus stopped him.

"Mirage, take a break" Optimus said gently.

"But … but… but you need my help so that we can get back to the sparklings" Mirage stated, which made Optimus realize that Mirage, pregnant or not, needed some time just the two of them, as Mirage was wound up tighter than Optimus had originally thought. Maybe he and Mirage needed more time alone than the leader had realized.

"The sparklings will be fine for a while longer without us, please come here" Optimus said holding his hand out to the other.

Mirage quietly laid down the report he was reading and headed over to Optimus, with an almost full energon cube in his hand. Mirage stood just close enough for Optimus to reach him, "Yes, Sweet spark?"

Optimus pulled Mirage closer and gently pulled him on to his lap. "Drink your cube my love please"

Mirage sat there and meekly started drinking the energon slowly as he didn't want to head to the med bay, but he didn't want to purge his tanks. Mirage also let out a sigh, he had been horny for some time, but was afraid to ask his mate for intimate affection since that one night when they had accidentally gotten stuck. Mirage continued to drink, if nothing more than to please his sparkmate.

"Talk to me, my love, please, what weighs so heavily on you?"

Mirage turned bright red, as he was too embarrassed to want to say it but he figured he better, "I have wanted to spend intimate moments with you but either you were busy or I was too afraid that what happened that one night might happen again. I have been craving attention and affection, but wasn't sure if you…" Mirage couldn't finish.

"Oh Mirage of course I want you" Optimus said gently caressing the other's cheek.

Mirage gently purred as he felt his sparkmate's hand graze his cheek. It felt like it had been ages since Optimus had touched him in such a way. It had made Mirage wonder if Optimus was just as afraid and hence had held back. Mirage planted a searing hot kiss on Optimus's battle mask, hoping for more attention in return.

Optimus stood up and held Mirage against him and cleared his desk quickly and laid Mirage down upon it. "I love you"

Mirage, enjoying the attention and love, whispered "I love you, too," as he allowed his sparkmate to ravish his horny, needy systems. In fact, Optimus was surprised that he barely had touched Mirage and already the bot's interfacing array was wide open and dripping with lubricant. Only then did Optimus realize how long Mirage had been holding this in. "Please, my beloved, love me"

"For always" Optimus said and decided there would be time to tease the other and went right into making love to him.

Mirage softly moaned as the familiar member was buried inside him. The small mewls of pleasure were enough to heat Optimus even more, as he realized just by his own system's reaction how much this was needed. "Please, my beloved, more. I need you so bad" cooed Mirage as his systems were heating faster than Optimus had ever seen or felt. It took everything for Optimus to remove his spike before gently slamming it back in as Mirage's passage did not want to let go, and seemed content to pump the arousal itself. 'Ugh … ngh.. so close…Opt= opti….oh…Optimus-s-s-s"

"Overload for me my love" Optimus managed as he thrust hard in and out.

Mirage shivered as the pleasure overtook his needy systems, and since his vocalizer was shot from the pleasure sparks arcing through his systems, the shivers served to show Optimus that Mirage was indeed enjoying a prolonged, pleasant overload that seemed to calmly wash over the bot. Mirage was hoping that his mate was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Optimus was indeed enjoying himself but he wanted Mirage to have his pleasure first and before Mirage could stop trembling Optimus started to move gently this time wanting to bring Mirage into another overload.

Mirage was gone, in la-la land as Optimus brought his needy mate to yet another overload, Mirage still shivering as the second overload overtook him, which also caused Mirage's passage to clamp down on Optimus's spike hard, milking it for all it was worth.

Optimus moaned loudly as he overloaded into Mirage as the other milked his spike. "Mirage!"

As overload washed over Mirage, Mirage's passage released the spike that it had held in it. Mirage was coming around as Optimus darn near fell on top of his mate from the intense overload. Mirage braced himself for impact, hoping that Optimus would catch himself before falling on the illusionist. But as the time ticked away, that didn't look like that was going to happen.

Optimus managed to shift just enough to avoid hitting Mirage but he fell onto the floor instead. "Oww"

Mirage was somehow up in a sparkbeat, taking care of his mate. "Are you ok, sweet spark?" asked Mirage as he quickly scanned over Optimus's body, something he had learned to do when Optimus was carrying.

"Nothing hurt but my pride" Optimus said.

Mirage was relieved to say none the less. And after making sure Optimus was ok, Mirage leaned over and kissed Optimus, "thank you" was all Mirage could say as he was embraced by Optimus's strong and loving arms.

"You're welcome, now give me a minute then we'll get some energon into you and you will lay down and prop your feet up on the couch in the back."

Mirage didn't argue, as he realized that all the arguing and some of the moods he had been having were directly related to not having been able to relieve his horny feeling. And now that he as satiated for the time being, Mirage did as Optimus asked of him. Optimus was slightly surprised at first, but when Mirage flashed his smile, Optimus realized that many of the moods that his mate had been having were directly linked to being afraid to satisfying his intimate need. Now that Mirage was satiated, Mirage was much more like the Mirage Optimus knew.

Optimus made sure Mirage to had at least two cubes before he had him go lay down for a bit.

After consuming the 2 cubes, Mirage took a quick nap. While Mirage took a quick nap, he felt something strange, as if something was being tampered with, but looking around and seeing nothing different and feeling nothing different, Mirage went back to his nap. Little did any of the Autobots realize that that strange things Mirage felt was the Cons working on their next scheme to rid the world of the Autobots.

Several weeks, later when Mirage was about 2 months along and Prowl was about 6 to 7 months along, things were starting to get crazier, as the Cons activity seemed to increase for some reason. Optimus kept a look out, but still made sure that his mate was safe. Things were going to change soon, as Prowl was getting closer to sparking and was now on bedrest – and not liking it one bit.

Jazz would come see Prowl as often as he could but with the recent con activity it was getting harder to do so as much as he wanted but he would always send Prowl love.

Having dropped the triplets off with Hound and Hide, Mirage made his way to Prowl's room with Peacekeeper and Flasher as Mirage felt that Prowl might like some company, and since Optimus did not want Mirage to be out in the field and so restricted the bot to the base, Mirage figured he should make the most of it.

Prowl heard a knock at the door. "Come in"

"Prowl, it's just the boys and I" stated Mirage as he watched his twins run up to Prowl. "Now boys, be gentle. How are you doing, Prowl?"

"Steadily going insane" Prowl said as he hugged the twins in greeting. "Hello little ones"

Mirage laughed, "Don't worry Prowl, it will all be over soon, and you will be holding your precious little one in your hands."

Flasher disappeared only to reappear right next to Prowl. "Hi"was all the little one said while Peacekeeper kept his distance and greeted the bot, waiting to be invited to come over.

"It's ok, Keeper, go ahead and give Prowl a hug. I am sure he will enjoy it" Mirage stated as he watched his other twin cautiously walk up to Prowl and give the bot a hug.

Prowl returned the hug to the sparkling who was so much like Optimus. "You're always welcome little one"

Peacekeeper just smiled, as he always loved how everyone told him that he was so much like his dad, as he loved his dad fiercely. Mirage just watched the scene, before speaking. "You know something, Prowl? I think you will make an excellent mother" stated Mirage. Prowl was slightly flabbergasted as he had so much respect for Mirage's parenting skills that he wasn't sure if he was worthy of a compliment like that.

"I...do you really think so Mirage?"

"I know so, my friend" stated Mirage, as Mirage continued watching Prowl interact with the twins. Oh no doubt, Prowl was going to be a good mother, Mirage thought. Mirage smiled, as his and Prowl's friendship had grown since Prowl had found that he was carrying, and now the two were on much better terms than they had ever been before.

"Mirage I hate to ask but could you get me a cube of energon please" Prowl asked.

"Don't worry" stated Mirage, as he drew two from a subspace pocket, "Optimus won't let me go anywhere, heck the twins won't let me go anywhere right now without carrying some energon on me.

Here, drink – to sparklings and friendship"

Prowl nodded and smiled a little bit. "To sparklings and friendship"

Mirage slowly drank his cube while Prowl drank his a little faster, as Prowl had gotten past the point where drinking too fast would cause purging. Peacekeeper and Flasher watched as their mother and

Prowl sat and chatted about sparklings and other things, and both talked about how worried they were about the sparklings.

"Them nasty old Cons ain't takin' me again' stated Flasher, causing Prowl to look at the little one worriedly and Mirage to look slightly angry.

Mirage finally told Prowl that the little ones had been captured about the time Prowl was 4.5 months along. And then Mirage corrected Flasher for how he spoke. Mirage figured Flasher spent more time around Jazz than he probably should have, but Mirage wasn't going to stop Flasher from hanging out with Jazz.

Prowl nodded. "Indeed we will not let them have you again"

"Let us know if you are getting too tired, Prowl, as we don't want to overstay our welcome" Mirage stated, knowing that even being restricted to the berth did not always mean that a bot had a lot of energy to spare.

"It's alright, I was getting tired of being alone you can stay"

"I know how that feels, as having a mate who is the leader of the Autobots sometimes leave me feeling alone, at least before I had the sparklings. Now that I have them, I feel less alone most of the time, but I still hate sleeping in the master berth by myself" Mirage replied, offering support to his friend, Prowl.

Prowl nodded and they continued to talk Prowl slowly nodding off until he slipped into recharge.

Mirage gathered his boys and slipped out, leaving Prowl undisturbed.

"Mommy, why did we leave?" asked Flasher, not having wanted to leave yet.

"Because, like mommy, Prowl needs his rest. I think I am going to drop you off with daddy and then go get some rest myself" Mirage stated, but as he went into Optimus's office, Optimus was not there.

Mirage was worried, but not wanting to worry the twins, Mirage went to the med bay and dropped the twins off with First Aid. And then, even though he was tired, Mirage used his invisibility shield – he had to figure out where Optimus went.

Optimus was in their war room outlining a plan to Jazz, Bumblebee and Hound.

However, not realizing that Optimus was still on board, Mirage left the base, cloaked in his shields, and began to search for Optimus, not realizing his sparkmate was still on the ark, preparing for an attack.

The problem was, Mirage, though invisible, had been spotted – by the Cons. And without realizing it, Mirage had made himself a target. And soon he was knocked out and grabbed from behind by Starscream who had somehow followed his dusty trail. Mirage tried to squirm free, but after being knocked out, there was nothing he could do as he was hauled off to Con headquarters. And what was worse, was no one knew Mirage was gone.

After the meeting was over Optimus got a couple cubes of energon and went to find Mirage and started to panic when he couldn't find him.

Mirage slowly roused, having been thrown in the Con brig. Mirage looked up only to see Soundwave standing there. Mirage tried to disappear only to find his illusionary system had been disarmed. All Mirage could do now was hope he could hold out until he was rescued.

Optimus was frantic as Teletran worked to locate Mirage when he found out where Mirage was he was livid and gathered the others for a rescue mission.

In order to help himself survive longer, Mirage played like he was in stasis lock. He knew it was dangerous, but he was not sure what else to do, as he didn't want Soundwave to use his telepathy and discover that more sparklings were coming. Mirage sent a frail pulse to his mate, just to let him know he was still alive. Mirage just hoped he would be rescued soon.

That small pulse was enough to give Optimus a better location on Mirage and he ordered the attack while Jazz and Bumblebee would slip in with Optimus guiding them.

Mirage was shivering on the inside even as he held his body still. Why had he been captured? Why was Optimus such a hard bot to get a hold of? How much longer could he last before the Cons realized that Mirage was duping them? these among other questions were running through Mirage's processors as he still let out the faint pulse, trying to guide his mate.

Optimus sent a soothing pulse back encouraging him to hold on as Jazz and Bumblebee moved through the con ship to where Optimus was sending them.

Mirage did his best to remain calm, after all it was his life and the life of two other sparklings that were in danger, and so Mirage kept in touch with his mate, sending fear and worry while receiving loving pulses in return.

Finally Jazz and Bumblebee made it to the cell and Jazz kept watch while Bumblebee overrode the cell door and went in. "Mirage we're here to get you out" The small scout said going over to Mirage.

Mirage was too weak to walk as his faded colors and optics showed. He would have loved to help more, but with the sparklings taking so much of the little energon he had, Mirage had nothing left to give and was soon in stasis lock.

Jazz put Mirage over his shoulder and they got out and headed back to base with Mirage.

Mirage, though in stasis lock, still tried using his spark to stay only in stasis lock. He needed energon and he needed it badly. All he knew was that he was somewhere on something moving fast and that when he woke, his mate was going to be pissed with him.

They got Mirage back to base and Ratchet immediately got energon flowing into Mirage.

Optimus and the others rushed back and Optimus hovered.

Before Mirage even had received enough energon to come out of stasis lock, Optimus was shocked as his little twins came running in and saw their mother completely out of it. Flasher started crying and bawling while Peacekeeper just looked at his father with sad optics. First Aid ran out behind the twins,

"Where did they go, I was watching…" First aid stopped when he saw the scene in the med bay.

"Get them out of here" Ratchet said.

Optimus looked at Mirage but went to the twins and picked them up. "Come on, little ones, let's let Ratchet work" He said and took them out of the room.

Mirage's systems slowly rebooted as the energon flowed, but then something else was found to be wrong – Mirage was internally leaking energon somewhere, and so Ratchet cleared the med bay entirely before performing the spark saving surgery on Mirage. And then left the carrying bot to rest in the recovery bay. Optimus left the twins with Hound and Hide before returning to the med bay empty handed.

Optimus paced when he found Ratchet was still working on Mirage.

After Ratchet was finished with the surgery, he came out and talked with Optimus. "Mirage had a pretty severe internal injury. I am not sure how he got it, but it has been repaired. This nothing that more energon would have fixed alone. But now he is stable, in stasis lock, but stable, why don't you go talk to him, Optimus?" stated Ratchet, encouraging Optimus to go see his mate.

Optimus nodded and went to Mirage's side and took his mates hand. "Oh my love I'm here"

Mirage didn't move or utter a sound, but Optimus felt the spark pulses of love and apology that Mirage was sending to him via their bond. Optimus realized that Mirage knew he was there.

"It's alright my love I'm just glad your home, when you wake I want to hear why you left the base but for now rest"

Mirage did not want to wait, as he sent via there bond that he had been trying to find Optimus and had been unable to. He had left the twins with First Aid, so the twins wouldn't know he was worried.

Optimus told him what had happened with the twins seeing.

Mirage, though still in stasis lock, had tears come out of his optics, as that was not what Mirage had wanted his twins to see. Mirage just wanted his family back together for a little bit after having visited Prowl, as Mirage was feeling lonely.

"It's alright, my love, they're okay, get well my love"

Mirage sent a strong love pulse to his mate, as Mirage was unable to do much else, as he was still recovering, even though Mirage knew that Ratchet didn't put the energon drip in the best of places, Mirage was not going to tell others what to do, as it was his own fault for going off and getting captured.

"Try and rest alright my love" Optimus said lovingly.

After about a week, Mirage was finally discharged from the med bay, with strict restrictions from Ratchet about staying on board the Ark. Mirage already felt bad enough that he had to face his mate and his oldest sparklings, that Mirage merely said "Yes Sir' before turning on his invisible shield and heading out of the med bay before anyone could stop him.

Optimus encouraged him to come to their room.

Mirage slowly made his way to their shared quarters, not supposed to have picked up the triplets, but did so anyway, and finally made his way back to the shared quarters with Silverstreak and Luckystar walking on either side of him and carrying Bluesky, something he knew he should have been doing, but didn't have a choice as Bluesky had refused to walk.

Optimus had cubes of energon waiting and had a suspicion and set out energon for the sparklings. "Sit my love" Optimus said and plucked Bluesky out of Mirage's arms.

"Sorry, hon, but Bluesky refused to walk and Hound and Hide had duty and couldn't carry her for me" Mirage explained quickly before Optimus could lay into him for doing something he knew he shouldn't have.

"It's alright" Optimus said. "Sit and have some energon"

Mirage sat meekly and quietly, still regaining strength after the whole situation that had just happened, but when Jazz brought the twins back, both made a beeline for their mother. Flasher, the more expressive of the two, ran up and practically grabbed Mirage by the leg and refused to let go while Peacekeeper merely smiled to see that mom was back and waited until he had his mother's attention to hug his mother. Mirage was caught off guard by the twins' reactions to his presence.

Optimus smiled at the twins. "They've missed you"

Mirage smiled, "and I missed them dearly as well"

"Is mommy all better now? I don't like when mommy is sick' stated Flasher as he clung onto Mirage's armor for dear life.

"Mommy is still recovering" replied Mirage, "but I will back up to where I was soon, my little ones"

"Let mommy have his energon Flasher" Optimus said gently.

Mirage smiled, but Optimus was surprised when Flasher climbed up and took the energon cube and stated, "ok, mommy, open up." Mirage, having had this happen before, went along with it while Peacekeeper laughed and Optimus's jaw dropped in shock.

"Daddy, it is not polite to leave your mouth open like a fish" stated Peacekeeper.

That startled Optimus and he closed his mouth and picked up Peacekeeper and tickled him.

Both twins were enjoying the time that they spent with their parents, just being able to act like sparklings, not like little helpers. Mirage enjoyed the energon, though more ended up on him than in his mouth as he laughed along with the twins and his mate. The triplets, having been put to bed, remained quiet for the time being.

Optimus got a rag and cleaned Mirage up wanting to lick the energon but didnt' because the twins were there.

Soon enough, Mirage got the twins off to bed, and then taught Optimus the lullaby that he sang to the triplets. And soon, Mirage was feeling frisky, and since all the sparklings were asleep, it was time to make his move.

"I think you missed a spot" Mirage said as he slowly walked by his mate, brushing against one of

Optimus's more sensitive areas before heading off to the berth room, waiting to see if his mate would take the bait.

Optimus moaned softly and was all too happy to follow his mate and pulled him into his arms once they were in their room and he started kissing Mirage hungrily.

Mirage enjoyed the soft touches and cooed, "I think the spot was just a bit lower" as Mirage felt himself being laid down on the berth.

"Oh really" Optimus said as he moved on top of Mirage and started to lick.

Mirage did his best to hold in the moans that wanted to burst through his lips as his mate lapped up the missed energon on his very small sparkling bump. It was enough to force Mirage to open his own interfacing array almost instantly – showing off his well prepared goods shamelessly for his mate.

"Please…please…ugh"

Optimus smiled and decided to give Mirage what he wanted and was soon sliding inside of him.

Mirage surprised Optimus by the illusionist bot sticking a couple of fingers up into Optimus's port, making Optimus even hornier than before. In fact after only a little bit, Mirage was unable to reach it anymore, as Optimus was moving too fast and he was too pleasure shot from what Optimus was doing to him.

Optimus moaned as Mirage fingered him a bit and he loved every minute of being inside of Mirage and urged them both towards overload.

Mirage was moaning silently. At any other time he would have moaned out loud, but with all the sparklings asleep, Mirage turned the volume down on his vocalizer and still let out enough to let Optimus know that he was well satisfied. Mirage wanted a different position, but was not sure Optimus would go for it, as it required Optimus to be on all fours like an earth canine, and so fearing Optimus might be angry, Mirage said nothing about it, saving it in his processor for another time.

"Talk to me my love" Optimus said.

"well" said Mirage slightly embarrassed between thrusts, "I have been thinking that maybe a new position may spice up a few things in our love life, my beloved" Mirage said as he continued to enjoy what Optimus was doing.

"What do you want me to do my love"

"Well..c-c..could you ..oh… please get on all fours?'' asked Mirage, worried that his mate would think his suggestion was stupid.

Optimus didn't think it was stupid, he was curious though. "Alright my love" Optimus said and pulled out of Mirage and moved onto all fours.

Mirage mewled a little at the loss of the sensation in his port, but he wanted something new. He lined himself up behind his mate, feeling in a very dominant mood, and took Optimus from behind which surprised the mech as he had never felt such sensations, as not only was Mirage able to play with

Optimus's hardened cable, Mirage's cable, buried in Optimus's port, was hitting sensors that the leader had no idea even existed.

Optimus moaned and pushed back against Mirage wanting more of this new sensation. "Please Mirage..."

Mirage was more than willing to oblige his mate, as he continued to pump in and out of Optimus's port.

And Mirage added one thing on top of it as his second hand fingered Optimus's pert aft port. Mirage had no idea the overwhelming sensations he was sending through his mate, but Mirage felt good that for once, they were using a different position to show that they loved each other dearly. Mirage was getting close to overloading, "Almost there, are you ready my sweet?"

"Yes! Oh Primus, Mirage please!"

Mirage was happy to hear that his mate was thoroughly enjoying this. And soon, Mirage shot off his load into Optimus, as overload ripped through the larger bot. Mirage could only watch as several overloads seem to rip through his mate, each one milking Mirage's cable. Finally, after the 7th and final overload, Optimus lightly crashed to the floor just after Mirage was able to remove himself from Optimus's port. "Are you ok sweet spark?" Mirage asked, not sure if Optimus was just overwhelmed or short on energon.

"Mmmm" Was all Optimus was able to say for a few moments.

Mirage carefully flipped Optimus over on the larger bot's back side and then carefully laid down on top of the bot, waiting for Optimus to come around and see what Optimus thought of the "new position" that Mirage had suggested. And while waiting, Mirage lazily drew shapes on Optimus's windshields.

"You keep that up and we're going to go again" Optimus rumbled

"Keep what up?" Mirage asked, pseudo-innocently, continuing his lazy shape-making as he waited to see what Optimus would do.

Optimus pulled Mirage close and kissed him.

Mirage kissed back with the same ferocity. "So, my beloved, what did you think of the new position"

Mirage asked as he wiggled his hips over Optimus's, as if begging for more.

"You can do that to me anytime"

Mirage smiled, as for once something he thought would not take, did take and soon Mirage was wondering if Optimus would be willing to return the favor, though slightly gentler as Mirage was carrying sparklings. And so Mirage continued his ministrations that he knew would get Optimus ready yet again.

"Vixen" Optimus said and gently moved Mirage into that position and very gently moved in and out of Mirage.

Mirage was moaning, groaning, and thrusting back into Optimus as the sensations took over Mirage's body. And then Mirage felt it – Optimus was teasing his aft port. Mirage realized the cascade of lust that must have hit his mate when Mirage did that to Optimus as the sensations poured through Mirage's thoroughly heated systems. "Oh Optimus! More! More! More!" was all that Mirage could get out as his overload came closer and closer.

Optimus gave Mirage what he wanted and moved gently yet firmly as he brought them both closer to overload. "Overload for me Mirage"

At that, Mirage lost it and the white hot bliss of overloading surged repeatedly through Mirage's body before the bot passed out from the intense pleasure. This was truly going to spice up their interfacing life.

When he could move Optimus gently laid Mirage on their berth and cleaned them both up and grabbed a few cubes of energon.


	17. Chapter 17

(Warning, long chapter)

About a month or so later, Prowl was even bigger as he was now 8 months along while Mirage was barely between 3 and 4 months along, though with twins he was good sized. Optimus and Mirage continued to try new things to spice up their interfacing sessions while Prowl waited, most of the time without Jazz, for the sparkling to be sparked. And for Prowl, it was only a matter of time before he had the sparkling while with Mirage it was only a matter of time before he might have a huge mood swing.

Optimus kept a close optic on his mate and Jazz tried to give more time to Prowl and picked him up some energon cubes and brought them to him. "Prowler"

"J-J-Jazz-z-z, I n-n-n-need you" came the nervous and worried reply from inside their quarters. Prowl was scared and nervous as he was in pain and a thick, black, viscous substance was leaking from him from somewhere.

Jazz dropped the cubes and rushed to Prowl's side and immediately commed Ratchet and told him what was going on.

Ratchet swore before calming telling Jazz to bring Prowl to the med bay, as it was obvious that the sparkling was on its way. And with Prowl moaning in pain and crying, Jazz knew he needed to get Prowl to the med bay soon, especially if he wanted the sparkling to live.

"I've got you Prowl, just hang on" Jazz said love in his voice as he commed Optimus and Mirage telling them what was going on as he got Prowl to the med bay.

Prowl continued grimacing and crying out in pain as each contraction ripped through him. He kept trying to focus on what Mirage had said – that the pain would only be temporary, but temporary or not, Prowl could not think of any worse pain to be in.

Mirage got the message and headed to the med bay, while Optimus, who was busy, missed the message and continued his planning with Wheeljack about something. When Mirage reached the med bay Prowl and Jazz were both hysterical, and it took all Mirage had to calm both down so that Ratchet could work with Prowl.

Ratchet nodded gratefully and checked Prowl's progress, "Still a bit to go"

"Jazz, Prowl needs you to be strong, now follow my lead" Mirage stated, waiting for Jazz to come over closer to Prowl. "Now watch. Prowl, I want you to take some deep breaths –like this" Mirage showed both Prowl and Jazz, and Jazz took over for Mirage while Mirage kept things under control for Ratchet.

Jazz kissed Prowls helm softly. "I love you Prowler"

Mirage watched as Prowl calmed down, though it was still easy to see when Prowl was having a contraction. And then the magic words came, "alright, the sparkling's crowning, push when I tell you to, Prowl!" and with that Ratchet told Prowl to push and push. It took several minutes, but before too long, a huge femme sparkling, silver and white, came out, screaming her intakes off and sending sparkling birth fluid everywhere.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy femme" stated Ratchet.

Jazz smiled seeing the sparkling. "She's beautiful Prowler"

Mirage and Prowl both smiled, until that is that Prowl felt something off. Like something more was coming. Mirage looked to Ratchet, who checked Prowl's port – another sparkling was coming. 'There's another one coming, Prowl, push!" Prowl, exhausted, pushed with all his strength, and the second, a much smaller sparkling popped out, another femme, who had been hidden by her sister the whole gestational time. "It's another femme" Ratchet stated, just as confused as the others, as no one had expected this little one – no one that is but Peacekeeper and Flasher.

Jazz couldn't help but laugh once the shock wore off. "The little bots were right all along more than one and think of femme names"

Mirage quickly grabbed the sparklings away from first aid and handed them to Prowl, who held them close. 'Don't forget to name them" Mirage reminded Prowl. Prowl had to agree with Mirage on one thing – all the indignities of being pregnant seemed to be inconsequential once the sparklings came. Prowl looked at the older Silver and white femme and then the younger black with silver striping femme. And then he looked to his mate, as Prowl had no idea what to name the two.

"Silverstar and Starlight?" Jazz suggested.

"Those are perfect, welcome to the world Silverstar and Starlight, you gave us quite a scare, but now you are safe and sound" stated Prowl.

Seeing that Prowl and Jazz were so focused on the precious little ones, Mirage silently snuck out of the med bay before informing his mate of the newest Autobots to come into the world.

Optimus smiled and kissed Mirage softly. "How are you my love? Do you need to rest?"

Mirage didn't realize how exhausting it had been to help keep Prowl and Jazz calm until now, and when he felt it, Mirage fell into Optimus, leaving no doubt what Mirage really needed –energon and a nap.

"Come my love" Optimus said and picked Mirage up and got energon in him and put him in their berth. "Rest now"

Mirage fell into a deep recharge, and didn't even realize as Peacekeeper and Flasher curled up on either side and fell into recharge as well. Optimus had to smile as the scene was too cute. Optimus would have loved to have joined his mate, but Optimus still had lots of work to do, and left Mirage to curl up with their oldest sparklings.

Optimus went back to work but kept an open comm if Mirage needed him for anything at all.

Meanwhile, back in the med bay, Jazz and Prowl were enjoying their new sparklings, when they finally realized that Mirage had left. "Mirage was right, dear. Mirage said once you held them in your hands all the pains and troubles faced while carrying them would seem inconsequential, and he was right" Prowl stated as he gently touched each precious femme's cheek. They were so beautiful. Prowl knew right then and there that both would break a lot of sparks when they grew up, if he let them get close enough to mechs that was.

"And he was quite right" Jazz said and kissed both femmes and Prowl. "Thank you Prowler"

Prowl smiled one of his rare smiles before passing his daughters off to Jazz, as Prowl was tired from the whole sparking process. And before Jazz could say anything more, Prowl was fast asleep.

Jazz held the little femmes and talked softly to them wishing he had had the sparkling he had carried before.

Ratchet came up behind Jazz and put a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "Those two precious ones are going to need you as well, Jazz" Ratchet said softly, knowing what was going through Jazz's processor as Ratchet was the medic who had tried to help Jazz that time so long ago.

Jazz nodded. "It's just hard Ratch man...I wanted that little one"

"I know, I know, Jazz. But keep in mind the little one you had would want you to keep going, to be the best parent you could be, not hold yourself back in regards to him. Remember, he is with Primus now, and in a wonderful place."

"Your right Ratch man as always" Jazz said looking at his daughters.

Ratchet smiled, "Now why don't you let First Aid and I watch over these two while you and Prowl get some recharge?"

Nodding Jazz handed Ratchet the sparklings before going and lying down next to Prowl.

Ratchet took the little ones and called Optimus down to see them, as Ratchet wanted to show the leader what Optimus and Mirage's advice had done – bringing some wonderful new sparklings into the fold as well as elevating the danger just slightly. And soon, Optimus came down to see the beautiful femmes.

"They are darling" Optimus said looking at the two newest additions.

"that they are" replied Ratchet, "but the main reason I called you down here was to thank you – for it was because of you and Mirage that these sparklings were sparked healthy and without any troubles. But I also wanted to tell you that having the rare femme sparklings is even more dangerous than having mech sparklings. We have to keep them safe and help Prowl and Jazz keep them safe."

"We will but tell me why we must be extra careful"

"Because, as everyone knows, femmes can breed at a very early age, and if they are captured by a Con, they were be immediately rebuilt to said age and used as a breeder until they go offline. It is not a pretty or worthwhile existence, and going offline is usually a blessing" replied Ratchet.

"I will let no Con get their hands on them"

"You are lucky, that Bluesky looks so much like her brothers that they didn't realize she was a femme when they caught her" stated Ratchet, reminding Optimus just how truly important this was.

Optimus nodded in agreement not having been aware of the danger. "We will keep them safe at all costs"

Ratchet now realized that Optimus now understood the dangers, and watched as Optimus handled the femmes, and while Optimus was not as used to picking up little ones like his mate Mirage, Ratchet didn't have to instruct Optimus how to hold the little ones. "A little out of practice, are we, oh leader?"

"Oh shush you" Optimus grumbled. "I'll get used to it again"

"Only if Mirage will put them down' replied Ratchet, enjoying the friendly banter.

"That is quite true" Optimus agreed with a smile.

"speaking of Mirage, how is he doing since he was captured and brought back?' Ratchet asked as he took the precious femmes from Optimus and set them down in their special berth.

Optimus told Ratchet what had been going on with Mirage and what he had been doing in turn.

Ratchet shook his head – Mirage was too damn stubborn for his own good. "You know that Mirage hasn't been to see me in a while? I need to check up on the sparklings, but he has been avoiding me, can you figure out why for me, Optimus?" Ratchet asked, hoping Optimus could get Mirage to listen.

"I will and I will carry him down here if I must"

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but do what you must, I need to check on those developing sparklings" and with that Ratchet pushed the sparklings' med bay berth back into the med bay near their parents, leaving Optimus alone to think.

Optimus went to check on Mirage and the sparklings and to see if he could get Mirage to the med bay, willingly.

In their shared quarters, Mirage was just rousing, the twins just rousing with him. And so Mirage quickly sent the two off with Skyfire, as the two had lots of questions and Skyfire was good with the sparklings and patient. And so Mirage was alone, drinking some energon, sparkling approved energon that was for sparklings not the kind he needed to drink which was for grown bots and bots with sparklings, as he was not quite awake when Optimus came in the door.

Optimus saw and chuckled a little bit and got the cube from him. "Just wake up my love?"

Mirage yawned, "Is it that obvious, my beloved?" asked Mirage, who had no clue why Optimus had taken the energon he was drinking away from him.

Optimus got him the correct cube and handed it to him. "I think you might like this a bit better"

Mirage took a sip and relished the taste. "yes this tastes much better. What was I drinking?"

"The sparklings energon" Optimus said chuckling softly.

"Now I can understand why they would rather drink ours – boy theirs tastes like nothing is there" responded Mirage, laughing until he realized that Optimus had something important to talk about. "What's wrong?"

"Ratchet called me to see the new additions and we got to talking, he told me you haven't been in to see him and he needs to check the sparklings"

"I just haven't had time between the sparklings and the…" Mirage was not sure if he should continue as he knew he was supposed to be on light duty in the ark, but he had run some secret spy missions for Ultra Magnus and Tracks, neither of which had told Optimus or knew that Mirage was carrying. "I have just been really busy"

"Alright, fair enough, now finish your energon and one more cube then we'll go see Ratchet" Optimus wondering how on Earth Mirage had been this busy.

Mirage finished his cube and raced out the door to the med bay before Optimus could ask any more questions. And soon, Ratchet was busy checking out Mirage, and he didn't like what he saw. For as while the sparklings were on track, Ratchet could see that there were little marks upon Mirage's chassis that should not have been there. Mirage now felt really trapped as he knew there were not too many ways he could get away from the medic and his questions.

"Would you care to explain this" Ratchet asked in a calm voice which for Ratchet not a good thing.

"Not really" replied Mirage, as he just wanted out of here, after hearing the sparklings were fine.

"Oh I think you owe one heck of an explanation, and I will seal off the med bay if you try and go invisible and leave"

Mirage sighed; there was no way out of this. "I have been out and about. Tracks and Ultra Magnus wanted me to do a couple of things, and not feeling that I had the authority to say no, I did them" Mirage admitted, not looking forward to Ratchet's or Optimus's response.

"They did what!" Optimus yelled, very ticked off. "You had every right to say no" Then he commed the two mechs in question. "Tracks, Magnus. Med bay. Now!"

Mirage knew he would be in trouble now, but there was little he could do, as he waited for his irate mate to lay into him the way he was laying into Magnus and Tracks who had just come into the med bay.

When Optimus finished laying into the two mechs and sent them away and took a few minutes to calm himself before he came over to Mirage and took his hand gently.

Mirage was fearful, and it showed in his optics, as it seemed both the medic and his mate were mad at him. He wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor. And so, feeling low, Mirage vanished from the visible realm, though he remained where he was.

"Mirage, please, show yourself" Optimus said gently.

Mirage reappeared, optics gazing toward the floor, afraid to look either the medic or his mate in the optic. "I'm sorry" was all Mirage mumbled, "I didn't feel like I could say no, and I was wanting to do more than just be around the ship, as I was going stir crazy."

"My love you had every right to say no or have directed them to me, I want you around the ship to keep you safe"

Mirage said nothing, but the tears coming from his optics said more than he could ever say, as it just seemed like he felt everything was crashing down around him since he had been captured and almost gone offline due to a leaking internal energon line. He just wanted a little more freedom – was that so much to ask?

Optimus held him close. "rest and when Ratchet says it's alright we'll go for a long drive"

Mirage looked at his mate, longing in his optics. Optimus had not seen such longing since Optimus had waited for three weeks or more before being intimate with Mirage after their incident. It was only then that Optimus realized that maybe Mirage felt like he couldn't say no not because Tracks and Magnus out ranked him, but because he needed to have some time away from the ship.

"Rest for now, my love, and recover"

Ratchet still had yet to say anything as he had watched the whole exchange, and so once Mirage fell into recharge, Ratchet approached Optimus. "Optimus, I realize we have restricted to the ship when he is alone or with the sparklings, but when was the last time you took him outside just the two of you? You and I both knew that Mirage hates being trapped on the ship day in and day out, and I can't say that I blame him for trying to get out if he hasn't been off the ship in a while" Ratchet stated, words piercing right through Optimus's spark.

"That's why I offered Ratchet" Optimus said in a calm tone.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that, as you two were talking via your own bond, or didn't you even realize that?" asked Ratchet.

"No I didn't, I guess its second nature to me now"

"It's ok, Optimus. I expected as much, for as in tune as you and Mirage are, I expected it" replied Ratchet. "Just remember that even though you are the leader of the Autobots, Mirage needs you. He may not say it verbally, but watch his actions, as they speak much louder about what he needs. Mirage was brought up not to ask, part of being a tower mech, and asking for help was not something any tower mech is ever good at."

Optimus nodded. "I told him when you cleared him"

"well, he is cleared now. Take him home and spend some time with him. I have already ordered for Magnus to take over. Now spend time with your family" Ratchet said before laughing slightly and adding, "you and Jazz are going to drive me to a spark attack, as you both have mates that won't ask out of pride. But anyway, go, he is cleared"

Optimus nodded and carried Mirage to their quarters and let him rest.

Mirage woke several hours later, in place that felt familiar and with a warm presence next to him. And as his slowly onlined his optics, he was surprised to see what he saw – he was in his own berth and his mate was laying next to him, though Mirage was not sure if Optimus was awake or asleep. But as much as Mirage loved the warmth, his first thought was for the sparklings and so Mirage tried to get quickly out of the berth before he was stopped.

"They're with Hide and Hound" Optimus rumbled.

Mirage looked at his mate with wide optics – How had he known? How had Optimus guessed that the first thing that Mirage was worried about was the sparklings? Mirage just didn't get it.

"Because I know you my sweet" Optimus said and pulled Mirage back against him.

Mirage smiled meekly, wondering what was next on Optimus's processor, as he had no idea what the powerful leader had planned. "So, now that the sparklings are taken care of, what are we going to do with ourselves?" asked Mirage.

"We are going to get some energon into both of us then go for a drive"

The look in Mirage's optics was one of a sparkling who had just gotten what he had always wanted – pure joy. And before Optimus could stop his mate, Mirage was already off and grabbing the energon and was back with it. "Here we are" Mirage stated, handing his mate a cube.

Optimus chuckled softly and drank his energon making sure Mirage got enough.

For as excited as Mirage was, he still drank the energon carefully, as he did not want to purge the energon and prevent himself and his mate from enjoying the great outdoors. Mirage had been longing for this for weeks, but had never told Optimus, too afraid that Optimus would say no especially after the cons had caught the illusionist. Mirage was not sure what made Optimus decided on this now, but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak.

When Optimus was satisfied with the amount of energon Mirage consumed they left the base for their drive.

Mirage enjoyed feeling the wind rush over him and raced off, though not too fast, as he knew Optimus would not let him go too far away.

Optimus was glad Mirage was enjoying himself as Optimus kept his sensors on just to be safe.

Mirage kept his sensors up as well, as he was not going to be taken again, even when he was out enjoying himself – he had learned his lesson the hard way.

After a few hours Optimus suggested they head back.

And since night was quickly approaching, Mirage agreed, pure happiness coming from his spark and shooting into Optimus's spark. Mirage was truly happy to have had the time outside with his mate, and hoped that the time would continue inside the ark, though Mirage knew they had to get the sparklings as well, so Mirage, content, would be happy with whatever his mate decided to do.

"Do you want to go to our room for a time"

Mirage merely nodded, curious as to what his mate had in store for him.

Optimus took them back to their quarters and got them some energon before he pulled Mirage to him and kissed him.

Mirage melted into the kiss, as he obviously understood that his mate was in the mood, and Mirage was just going to enjoy what Optimus was going to offer.

"How do you want it my love" Optimus asked softly.

Mirage was already lost in the pleasure, but quickly stated, "anyway you want to give it to me, my beloved."

"No my love how do you want it"

Mirage was starting to become lost in the pleasure when he stated, "take me, my dear, and make me yours." Mirage was not sure how Optimus would take that, but Mirage didn't care as pleasure took over more and more of his systems.

Optimus carried Mirage to the berth and started to kiss and caress him all over.

Mirage enjoyed the sensations, and began to act very submissive toward his mate, bringing out Optimus's desire to dominate, just like Mirage had wanted.

Optimus kissed him gently yet firmly before he moved Mirage onto all fours and started to tease the other.

Mirage moaned, "wagging" his aft in order to entice his mate, knowing exactly what effect that this would have on his mate, and Mirage was soon rewarded for his "performance."

Optimus was easing into his mate and started to move gently but firmly not wanting to hurt the other but bring him pleasure.

Mirage's optics closed while his vocalizations kept encouraging his mate. "Ugh… ngh… oh oh… Opt - *static* Optimus-s-s Ng." Mirage was completely pleasure shot as his mate took him from behind as well as playing with Mirage's hardened cable. Mirage didn't realize it, but each little pleasurable mewl that escaped his lips only drove Optimus to keep going.

Optimus was determined to delay his overload while he urged Mirage closer to his.

Mirage found himself getting closer and closer. Mirage was enjoying the sensations as he knew Optimus was trying to be tricky, and so Mirage's passage began milking Optimus's arousal even harder.

Optimus moaned and increased his pace a bit.

Mirage soon was hitting his overload and was doing his best to bring his mate over with him – as Mirage did not want to deny his mate any pleasure.

Optimus tried to hold his overload back but couldn't as he Mirage's clenching sent him over the edge.

Mirage was so pleasure shot that he would have collapsed onto the floor if not for the fact that his mate was holding him up. Mirage smiled and was ready to sleep, as the sparklings developing inside him were taking more and more energy out of the illusionist bot.

Optimus kissed him softly and gently pulled out and got Mirage settled. "Sleep"

And as Mirage slept, Optimus went to gather up the little ones.

Optimus gathered the children and headed back to the room with them.

In the following months, Mirage's abdomen grew and Optimus and the family, as well as the Autobots, learned to put up with Mirage's highs and lows. And soon enough, Mirage's due date was getting closer. The problem was as Mirage got closer, Autobots seemed to be having trouble remembering things they thought they knew, with the exception of Prowl and Mirage. Something was going down but no one knew it was due to a new Con attack.

Key battles that had taken place were fading away it seemed like and Ratchet had no clue as to what was going on.

Thanks to having joined later, Prowl and Mirage were unaffected by what was going on, but things started getting stranger, as a couple weeks after having sparked two twin sparklings, the little ones were gone, and only Mirage and Prowl remembered that they even existed, as even Optimus seemed to have forgotten the new little ones, which seemed to upset the leader, as Mirage was adamant that about there being two more, but Optimus just couldn't remember.

"Mirage I believe you truly I do but I do not remember them" Optimus said feeling bad for it.

"What is going on – you seem more distant my beloved' Mirage stated finally looking Optimus in the optics. Something was different, something was wrong but Mirage could not pinpoint it per say. Mirage was very wary as it was not like Optimus to forget things.

"I feel as though I'm losing my mind, like things are slipping away and I don't know why"

Mirage looked at his mate with compassion, unsure what to do, and then suddenly, things had changed again, more was forgotten, as the triplets had now disappeared, along with Prowl's daughters, though Mirage was unaware of Prowl's daughter's being gone. This was starting to get serious. "Hey where did the triplets go?" asked Mirage to Optimus, who though he had sparked them, did not remember even having them.

"The who?" Optimus asked confused. "Who are you talking about Mirage?"

By now Mirage was in a panic, as Optimus didn't even remember the triplets he had sparked. Mirage was at a loss of what was going on, as Optimus seemed to be losing it more and more, 'Shall we take the twins and go to visit Ratchet, as something seems to be wrong with you, dear?"

Meanwhile, as Prowl was searching for his daughters, Jazz came into the room, "Have you seen our daughters?"

"Who?" Jazz replied, having no clue what Prowl was talking about. Prowl was worried, as something was not right.

Optimus nodded and let Mirage take him with the twins to the med bay.

As they headed on their way, the twins disappeared from view and while Mirage remembered about them, Optimus forgot once again. Mirage would be lucky that the only way Optimus would not forget that they were mates was due to the sparkbond as well as the Matrix of Leadership. But as they entered the med bay, Mirage asked Ratchet, "You remember our sparklings don't you? You delivered all 7 of them." Sadly, this was not Mirage's day.

"I would think I would remember delivering 7 sparklings Mirage" Ratchet said.

Mirage was flabbergasted as even Ratchet forgot them, not remembering they ever existed, and it was while Mirage was talking to Ratchet that Prowl and Jazz burst in, Prowl asking where their daughters were and Jazz denying they ever had any. "I remember, Prowl, I was there during the delivery – where are the little femmes?"

"Can't find 'em. Hey, where are you little ones?" asked Prowl

"Can't find 'em and what's worse, neither Optimus nor Ratchet remember them' replied Mirage.

Optimus truly wanted to believe the two but he was starting to have doubts when his vision swam and he swayed a bit.

And then the worst thing that could happen happened, Prowl and Mirage found themselves as fugitives on Cybertron with Cybertron being under con rule. There were no Autobots, no friends and their sparks felt broken, as there mates were supposedly nowhere to be found. The only two they had to rely on were each other, as they found themselves just outside of a time machine that was heavily guarded. They knew something had happened in the past, but they needed to there in order to set things right.

"We have to get past those guards" Prowl said.

Finding that his illusionary system was still working, Mirage responded, "Leave that to me' and Mirage hid both under his illusionary system as they quietly but barely made it past the guards.

They managed to get back to the past and Prowl looked to Mirage. "Do you have any idea what the significance of this time period is?"

"No, I am pretty young, remember? Where are we?" asked Mirage, his relatively young age finally showing, as Prowl was older and remembered this age, before the war – the Golden age of Cybertron.

"Primus..." Prowl said when he realized it. "This is before the war, this is during Cybertron's golden age."

"What was the Golden age and why would the cons want to come back here?" asked Mirage

"Right now Cybertron is at peace, Megatron hasn't started the Decepticons at least I don't think he has. No war, artisans and craftsmen, poets and scholars. This was an amazing time..." Prowl paused as he realized something. "Wait...Cybertron is at peace that means...there is no Optimus, no one really knows how he came to be the matrix bearer"

Mirage was floored, as he had only heard stories of this famous time. And as the two walked down the road, they bumped into a very young mech who appeared pregnant, working with a medic. Something was wrong, and since the mech had yet to have been reformatted, Prowl didn't recognize the mech or an extremely, extremely young Ratchet.

Ratchet apologized and it was his voice that gave him away, that was one thing Ratchet no matter the age had the same voice.

Mirage was amazed, as this was not the same confident, hardnosed mech that they knew, this was a young, inexperienced medic trying to help an equally young and scared mech with a pregnancy. "It is ok, why don't you try giving him this" Mirage went on to talk about something that would prevent early labor, something that Ratchet had given the illusionist when Mirage almost went into labor too early. Ratchet took the advice, and soon, the mech who would have sparked early, was still carrying his sparkling and eventually carried the sparkling to full term. And not even realizing what they had done, Prowl and Mirage walked on.

"Did Optimus tell you anything about his past? When he received the Matrix we have to figure out what happens that changes things"

"well,' Mirage said after thinking, "he often talked about a dockworker named Orion Pax, but I am not exactly sure how it links in"

Prowl didn't know the name but figured the docks would be the best place to start. "Let's go to the docks and start from there, there must be a reason why he spoke of this Orion Pax" Prowl said and asked the next mech they saw where the docks were and they were pointed in the right direction neither expecting what they were going to find.

Having grown up in the richer part of Cybertron, Mirage was surprised and disgusted by how dirty the dockyards were as well as how hard the mechs seemed to work for not much pay. Mirage followed his spark, as there was a feeling of a kindred familiar spark that Mirage seemed to know intimately, but as Mirage looked around, Optimus was nowhere to be found. All Mirage saw was three bots, 2 mechs and a femme loading energon. It wasn't glamorous, but they didn't complain.

"Any clue which one Orion is?" Prowl asked softly.

Mirage had no clue until the femme ran up to the blue and red bot, "Orion, you are slacking my dear." Mirage and Prowl shared a strange look – Orion Pax loved a femme?

"Ariel, lay off, you know the next shipment isn't for a while. Hey wait, what's hiding behind those boxes over there?" asked Orion.

"Probably a Cybertronian rat" chimed in Dion, as he moved the box revealing Prowl and Mirage, both of whom were shocked.

"Awfully big rats" Orion said with a small chuckle. "Told you something was over there"

"We mean you no harm. We are strangers here, my name is Mirage and this is my friend, Prowl" Mirage stated hoping that these three young mechs would not attack him, having no idea that these three wanted absolutely nothing to do with the war that was slowing starting. "Did I hear correctly – are you Orion Pax?"

"I am" Orion said. "May I ask why you want to know who I am?"

"Because we believe you might be the key to finding a dear friend of ours" replied Mirage, not wanting to mention anymore.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. "Who is your friend? Is he another dockworker?"

Mirage shrugged, as saying the name couldn't hurt anything, "Well his name is…" but before Mirage could finish, three new bots flew overhead, the newly formed Decepticons, and Mirage and Prowl watched in horror as Dion and Orion admired these disgusting mechs.

"Wow, they are awesome, so powerful and able to fly" stated Dion

"And the newest models" chipped in Orion.

"Oh you boys like anything new and shiny" Ariel said.

"Oh hush" Orion said playfully pushing her.

Mirage and Prowl were not sure what to say as they watched the bot they knew as Megatron fly over head and not even take note of the two. Then they remembered that they were in the past, but there was still the matter of where were the cons of their own day going to show up.

"Just because they can fly and are shiny doesn't necessary mean you should emulate them" replied Prowl, to which Mirage concurred.

"We're grounders and we'll always be grounders, what's the harm in admiring them a little bit" Orion said.

And as Orion said that, Megatron approached the young one, trying to flatter the young bot, "So what do you store here, my young idolizer?" asked Megatron, poison lacing his every word, though the naïve Orion Pax had no idea.

"Energon mostly, why?" Orion said oblivious to the tone the other was using.

Megatron drew that infamous smile at the young bot's ignorance. "Is this the only way in and out of here for all this energon?"

"That I know of" Orion said. "One of the others may know for certain"

'Orion" spouted up Dion who had followed the two, "remember there is that backdoor that we discovered, leads to under the city."

Mirage was shocked as he watched these two naïve bots give Megatron what the bot obviously wanted, but then things began to turn sour as Megatron, having pulled the proverbial wool over Orion's optics, Megatron showed his true color as he shot and nearly offlined Ariel, Dion, and Orion.

"Farewell Orion, or should I say farewell my nemesis" Megatron said that smirk of his wide on his face. "There will be no rescue for you this time."

Megatron turned toward where Mirage and Prowl had been, but found the two appeared to be gone. "Find those two, I want them!"

Mirage and Prowl stayed nearby each other as Mirage projected an image of a guardian Robot he had seen earlier. Soon, enough the Cons were gone, and Prowl and Mirage were left to hopefully help Orion, not understanding how Orion could be Megatron's nemesis as the bot was too small and was not even capable of really defending himself.

Dion slipped into stasis lock, Orion and Ariel were struggling to stay online. "Why would he want know if this was the only way in and out?" Prowl asked Mirage.

Mirage answered, "Either to sneak out energon or to make sure that if anyone tried to rescue these three would be shot in an instant. But regardless of the risk, we have to save Orion, and Ariel if we can, and hopefully Dion as well."

Prowl nodded as they tried and keep the young mechs and femme online not knowing rescue was on its way.

A very young Alpha Trion found his way into the energon warehouse, not knowing what he would find after having seen the cons leave. He was pleasantly surprised to see that some mechs were still online while others were barely clinging to life.

"Sir, please you have to help these bots. Please?" begged Mirage, not even understanding why he was begging.

"I will" He said as he looked at each bot and nodded. "This is them indeed" He signaled the others that were with him and they got the three to the medical center in Iacon and he told Mirage and Prowl to come with him.

Mirage and Prowl were dumbfounded as they followed Alpha Trion, not understanding what was going on.

Alpha Trion ordered the rebuilding of the three mechs and he left for a short time leaving Mirage and Prowl watching over the rebuilding as the three bots were being rebuilt into all familiar forms.

Even as Prowl and Mirage watched the rebuilding, they still had no clue what was going on – Where was Orion? Where was Optimus? What was going to become of the future of the Autobots?

Alpha Trion returned a short time later when the rebuilding was done and he carried a small case in his hands and he went to one of the forms and removed the Matrix of Leadership from its case and placed it into the open spark chamber of the mech that was Orion Pax and stepped back as the Matrix started becoming one with the mech his whole form changing. Slowly there was a groan and blue optics onlined. "Welcome back to the online"

"What..."

"You were attacked by Megatron and I have rebuilt you"

"Why?"

"Because I was shown you in a vision that you were to be the next Matrix bearer, Orion"

Orion remembered the attack and how foolish he had been. "No...I am Orion no longer Orion died at the docks"

"What do you wish for your new designation?"

"Optimus..."

"So be it, Optimus Prime"

Mirage and Prowl were both flabbergasted as they finally realized why Orion Pax was the key to finding Optimus – Optimus's previous designation had been Orion Pax. But as happy as Mirage appeared, he was still worried as it still seemed like Optimus and Elita were going to end up together and Mirage was going to be left, cold and alone and barely online.

"Elita" Optimus said going to approach her.

"No Optimus" Elita said. "No longer"

Optimus nodded. "Is that what you wish"

"It is"

"Friends then" He asked and she nodded.

Mirage could see that Elita no longer wanting Optimus had left a deep wound, even though no one else noticed it, as Mirage had known that until Optimus had met the illusionist, Optimus had a huge hole in his spark, and now Mirage was seeing why. And then Mirage's spark felt strange, as if something good was happening, like something was changing. He couldn't pinpoint what it was. Prowl felt it as well, as even a new name, doing alright, entered his mind, Prowl was not sure why it was so significant, but all would be revealed once Prowl and Mirage could finally make it out of the past.

"I'm not sure what you did but thank you" The newly formed Optimus told Mirage and Prowl.

Mirage was not sure how to answer, but answered, "You are welcome. And I am sorry that you and Elita did not work out."

"She was the only Femme I ever loved" Optimus said not denying the hurt he was feeling.

"Cheer up, Optimus" stated Prowl, "I am sure you will find a bot who loves you with all his or her spark when the time is right."

"One can only hope"

As things continued changing for Mirage and Prowl, Mirage found himself heavy with sparklings yet again. He knew in his spark it was number 6 and number 7. Mirage could feel his family, as could Prowl.

"I know you will find the right bot in due time" Mirage said to Optimus, as Mirage studied the bot that was destined to become his mate.

"I hope that your right" Optimus said.

"I know in my spark, I am right, Optimus" Mirage stated as he suddenly felt himself and Prowl being pulled forward in time, back to their own time. They looked at each other and recognized the ARK. Everything was as it should have been, even to the point where Optimus was freaking out about not being able to find Mirage anywhere.

When Optimus saw Mirage he pulled him close against him. "Primus, I couldn't find you anywhere Mirage"

"Are you OK, Optimus?" asked Mirage as he literally felt squeezed to death by his worried mate.

"Mirage you've been missing for hours no one could find you or Prowl, Jazz was beside himself and it was all Wingspan could do to keep him calm."

Mirage couldn't believe it, and Prowl ran to go see Jazz, wondering why the name Wingspan was so significant. And after Prowl left, Mirage asked, "so did you find love, Optimus, or should I say Orion Pax?"

"I thought I had lost my mind truly" Optimus said, love in his voice. "I did, I just didn't realize it was going to take that long"

"Well, after the way Elita dumped you, I am not surprised it took you so long" replied Mirage before planting a searing heated kiss on Optimus's battlemask, "but I would have to say, her loss is my gain."

"Most defiantly come, I'm going to let the kids claim you for a time before I do" Optimus said with a silent promise of delightful things to come.

Jazz was in his and Prowls quarters; his son, Wingspan was sitting beside him rubbing his back. "He'll come back, mama, I know it" The Autobot seeker said gently his voice almost lyrical.

Prowl opened the door to the quarters he shared with his mate, Jazz. The first two to greet Prowl were the little femmes that Prowl had sparked. And he scooped them up as he made his way back to their shared berth. Prowl was slightly shocked and amazed when he saw Wingspan. The handsome Autobot seeker blew Prowl out of the water. "Jazz, I am here" Prowl started.

"Prowler" Jazz was up and pulling Prowl gently to him mindful of their daughters and kissed Prowl deeply.

Wingspan watched as his mother met up with his mate, the bot who had adopted Wingspan as his own sparkling. Prowl smiled as he reached out an arm and brought Wingspan into the hug. "I missed you too, Jazz."

Wingspan hugged back. "You scared us you know"

"I am sorry, my son. You all know I would never do that intentionally, as you all mean so much to me" Prowl stated rubbing Wingspan's helm while kissing Jazz and hugging his two twin femmes.

Wingspan leaned into the gentle touch.

Prowl then realized what had happened, the medic that they had helped with that pregnant bot – that was Ratchet and Jazz and while Prowl remembered being told about Jazz losing the sparkling, Prowl realized that somehow, someway, when Mirage and he went back in time, they saved the sparkling that had been forced upon Jazz. And Prowl hugged his family harder.

Jazz suggested they all sit down at least for a bit.

Wingspan plucked his sisters and held them close.

Prowl smiled, already seeing just how protective Wingspan was of his sisters. Prowl was now happy that he was not the only one who would be chasing mechs away from the little femmes.

"Remember, Prowler, seekers are protective of sparklings" Jazz said as he moved and lay down on the berth.

And upon hearing that, Prowl had an idea. "well since he is so good with them, can we send them off with him while we spend some "quality" time together?" asked Prowl, engines slightly revving.

Wingspan would have rolled his optics if he could have. "You two, I swear" He said half heartedly grumbling, but didn't say he wouldn't leave.

Jazz just laughed and said one thing, "When you find your sparkmate, the one you will always love, then you will understand."

"Sure, mama, whatever you say" Wingspan said kissing Jazz's cheek then did the same to Prowl.

Prowl just smiled.

"Don't wear each other out like last time" Wingspan said as he took his sisters out of the room to his room.

Jazz just smiled wickedly, as he planned on enjoying Prowl thoroughly.

Meanwhile, with Mirage, upon entering his room, was tackled by Flasher, who clung dearly to his mother.

Peacekeeper was a short distance away but not for long as he came over and hugged Mirage too.

"Mommy, where did you go?" Flasher asked curiously.

"We missed you" Peacekeeper said. "We couldn't find you anywhere and daddy was scared"

"It doesn't matter where I was, I am here now, and I plan on always staying here' replied Mirage as he hugged his oldest sparklings.

The twins both snuggled into the embrace.

While Mirage was hugging his sparklings, Optimus was starting to feel left out, and so Mirage whispered something to the sparklings, and off went the older two with the younger three in tow. Optimus looked to Mirage who just smiled deviously before entering the berth room.

Optimus wasn't far behind and pulled Mirage firmly against him.

Mirage was horny but in a playful mood, "So, just how much did you miss me, my beloved?" asked Mirage, not expecting the answer he got, though he should have.

"Oh I think you know, for millions of years I thought about that strange mech who was there when I became Prime and how long I've waited for you" Optimus said and kissed Mirage deeply.

"You paid that close of attention to Prowl and I?" asked Mirage as he was enjoying the ministrations.

"Well, not so much Prowl" Optimus said running his hands over Mirage's body.

"so, if I drew you attention, why did you say it took millions of years?" asked Mirage, forgetting that when he met Prime, Mirage was too young to even know what was going on.

"You were barely even sparked my love"

"So, how were you able to wait so long, my love? And how did you know that you would find me?" Mirage asked, still enjoying the tender ministrations.

"Occasionally, I would take someone to berth and somehow I just...knew" Optimus said and picked Mirage up and carried him to their berth.

"Wow, you are more patient than I ever gave you credit for, my beloved."

"Do you understand some of Ratchet's comments of how he caught me in interesting positions"

"Not exactly, but I think I am starting to see it, you silly mate of mine"

"You will be so sore when I finish with you my love"

"You know I am quite flexible, my mate, and it takes a lot to make me sore, so you better be ready to go the distance" Mirage teased.

"Oh my dear you don't know all of my secrets" Optimus said and gently spread Mirage open.

Mirage was too horny to respond, as Optimus was hitting the right spots and the right time, sending pleasure all through Mirage's lithe frame.

Optimus spread Mirage wider and slipped his fingers in sliding them deeper than normal.

Mirage mewled in pure unadulterated bliss as Optimus was taking to new heights, and being pregnant did nothing to help Mirage resist the temptation.

"Do you want more" Optimus whispered into the others audio.

Mirage wanted to resist, but his lithe frame was rubbing up against Optimus's in a suggestive manner. Mirage merely nodded as the pleasurable moans continued to escape his lips.

Optimus slowly started to ease a bit more of his hand into Mirage watching for any signs of pain that would tell him to stop.

Mirage writhed and moaned as the intense pleasure was starting to wrack his body. Mirage moved his body sensuously up and down on Optimus's hands, trying to show his mate just how eager he was for what was to come. Mirage was completely pleasure shot, as his mate spoiled him once again while Mirage carried two more sparklings.

Meanwhile, in Prowl and Jazz's room, Jazz soon found himself underneath his mate. Prowl, glad to see his mate, soon had the saboteur moaning and screaming as Prowl moved his cable in and out of Jazz's more than well-lubricated port. Prowl was in control, just the way he liked to be.

"Oh Prowler...ohhhh feels so good" Jazz moaned and clung to his mate as the other took him.

Prowl was enjoying the moment as he could hear his mate beg for him. And then Prowl did something he knew would do more than cement their bond, he opened his own chest plate, revealing his own spark and then asked his mate, "Jazz, my dear, please share your spark with me, won't you? I want to share this moment with you in the most intense way possible. Please, my dear?"

Jazz nodded in his pleasure induced haze and he opened his own spark chamber and moments later their sparks came together causing both mechs to cry out.

Prowl felt the pure pleasure shoot through him as their sparks connected. And as their sparks connected, both overloaded –Prowl inside Jazz and since their sparks were connected, Jazz's spark quickly changed colors, though since both were in a severe pleasure induced haze, neither noticed the spark changing colors, as both rested in each other's arms, their sparks almost going into the wrong chambers, but realized the mistake at the last moment and found their rightful chambers.

Jazz thought he noticed something odd when their sparks were returning but didn't mention it as he snuggled in Prowls arms. "That was amazing Prowler"

"Well, you never gave me a chance to try and take you before, my sparkmate" replied Prowl, enjoying the embrace he was sharing with his mate.

And as Prowl and Jazz were cooling down from their time, Mirage and Optimus were just heating up, as Optimus was bringing Mirage to the bot's third body rattling overload, and Optimus was still warming his mate up.

"Do you know how long I wished to be able to do this to you" Optimus purred into Mirage's audio.

"Which…which part, my beloved..ngh… have the sparklings or… ugh … ngh … or have me and give my multiple … oh oh….OH… Overloads?" asked Mirage as he was still coming down from the last overload, which had not offlined him, but had worn him down considerably.

"Both although the sparkling thoughts came later" Optimus said gently and helped ease Mirage down from the last overload. "Do you need some energon my love"

Energon was the last thing on Mirage's mind even though he was carrying – he was still horny, and so he baited his mate. "What? You are giving up already? I guess that means I can outlast you, my beloved." Mirage had a twinkle in his optic, though he did not know what his baiting was going to do to his mate, who was also horny.

"And here I was going to let you take a break" Optimus said a glint in his optic as he started to work Mirage up again.

"Are you sure the break was for me, or was it for you, my 'old' mate?" Mirage asked, knowing full well he was baiting his mate even further.

"So help me when I get my aft handed to me later by Ratchet you should have taken the energon offer" Optimus said and worked to bring Mirage to even more overloads.

Finally, after 10 overloads, Mirage was tired, and so he decided that now would be a good time to ask for energon. "Ok, ok. I give. May I have some energon before I need to go see Ratchet and get my aft handed to me for not stopping sooner?"

Optimus smiled and kissed Mirage softly and got a few cubes of energon and helped Mirage drink as many as he needed.

Mirage's coloration finally came back fully once he had consumed 5 cubes of energon, more than he had ever consumed before, but then he had never had so many overloads in a row either. "So my mate, other than that one time I visited you as you came Prime, when did you know that I was the right one for you?"

"It was after one mission you were sent on and there you were covered in mud but a smile on your face"

"Well, that is definitely different. But how did you know that I would be unbonded when you met me?" Mirage asked, not understanding why he had waited to bond until Optimus had asked the illusionist to bond with the leader of the Autobots.

"It was...more like a fools hope that you would be unbonded if you had been bonded I would have found another"

"I think your spark just knew, like mine. But it doesn't matter, as there is no one I would rather be with, my beloved" Mirage said with a smile just before falling into recharge.

Optimus smiled too and let Mirage rest.


	18. Chapter 18

A couple weeks later Jazz was feeling like slag as he scrambled from the berth and to the washroom and started to purge his tanks. He was alone since Prowl had an early shift.

Mirage had taken the girls while Wingspan was practicing his seeker mode with Slingshot. And so Jazz was truly on his own, and finally, after purging nearly everything out of him, Jazz settled down, drank and cube and then headed to the med bay, unable to get a hold of Prowl to have the bot come down, or so Jazz thought.

"Hey, Ratch man, you in here" Jazz called out coming into the med bay.

Ratchet grumped slightly, until he realized that it was Jazz coming in alone, and Ratchet demeanor changed instantly. "My dear Jazz, what Can I do for you?" asked the medic.

Meanwhile, having received that comm, Prowl slowly made his way down to the med bay, not expecting what he would find once he got there.

"Ratch...I think I'm sparked" Jazz said going over to the medic.

Ratchet looked at Jazz and sighed, "Alright, dear, hop on the berth and we'll take a look." Jazz hopped up onto the berth as Ratchet began his exam.

Prowl meanwhile was distracted by something that he had to take care of before once again heading toward the med bay.

Jazz just watched Ratchet as the medic scanned him; the medic had been his friend for so long and at one point had been his lover. Manly while he had been sparked and long before he met Prowl but the medic had always been his confidant. "What's the verdict?"

"You are definitely sparked, Jazz" replied the medic as he gently rubbed Jazz's belly, in the way Ratchet had done when Jazz was carrying Wingspan. Both were so involved with each other neither noticed a new arrival.

Prowl, having just arrived, saw what Ratchet was doing to the SIC's mate – his MATE! Prowl was livid.

"You two timing good for nothing glitch!" And with that, Prowl closed off the part of his spark that linked Prowl and Jazz. Jazz felt the icy chill, as while he wasn't cut off completely, cause Prowl would never do that, Jazz realized he was in the wrong.

Jazz started to go after him when he cried out a little and his hand going to where the sparkling resided.

The sparkling was actually alright, it was just Jazz hurting and he let out a small sob.

Prowl said nothing but simply walked out heading to Mirage to pick up his daughters. He was hurt deeper than Jazz even knew or even felt. However, once Prowl reached where Mirage had the sparklings, Prowl went straight to his friend and began to shed tears. Mirage knowing what Prowl needed sent the sparklings off to Optimus's office. "What's wrong Prowl?" asked the confused Mirage.

"Jazz is Cheating on me with that good for nothing medic" and with that Prowl cried into Mirage's shoulder as Mirage did his best to try and comfort his friend, confused as to what all had really happened.

While Jazz sobbed in Ratchet's arms, Ratchet, who feared for Jazz and the unborn sparkling, commed Optimus and told him what was going on.

Optimus commed Mirage. "Mirage, Jazz is sparked, its Prowls" And proceeded to tell his mate what Ratchet had told him.

Mirage carefully listened to his mate while relaying back to Optimus what Prowl had told Mirage.

Needless to say Optimus could see why Prowl had reacted as he had. And so Optimus sent a comm to Ratchet who finally realized why Prowl had the reaction he did.

"Slag that's why?" Ratchet grumbled. "Jazz and I were lovers a long time ago, and I was his medic when he was sparked with Wingspan. We haven't been lovers since before Prowl and Jazz got together. I'm not lacking for partners and I do not do bonded mechs."

"Well, Ratchet, you and Jazz better come up and explain this before Prowl squeezes me to death' Mirage commed to Ratchet, who realized that if things didn't get straightened out, Jazz and the sparkling as well as Prowl were in terrible danger.

"Drag his aft down here, I've got Jazz hooked up to some monitors and I'm not liking these readings. Seems a certain bot shut his half of the bond almost completely off. Jazz has a hard time with carrying.

The fact Wingspan nearly offlined on us while still in the gestational chamber is proof of that"

Mirage, after several times, was finally able to convince Prowl to come down to the med bay. But before Ratchet could explain anything, Prowl saw how terrible of shape his mate was in, and having decided to forget what he saw, Prowl ran straight for Jazz, and opened his link full blast. "Please, Jazz, please, don't die on me" Prowl cried through their private link, pulsing love nonstop.

Mirage and Ratchet sat back, both confused by the sudden change in Prowl's demeanor, yet both realizing that Prowl had had no idea what he had done to his own sparkmate.

Even with all the love Prowl sent Jazz turned his head away. "How could you think I would betray you...I'm sparked with your sparkling..." Jazz said softly.

"Jazz, I am sorry. I guess I assumed before I asked for an explanation. You and Ratchet just seemed to close, and I was worried that … wait sparked with my sparkling?" Prowl asked, caught totally off guard.

"That's because Ratchet used to be my lover when I was sparked with Wingspan, we stopped being lovers a long time ago. Yes, that's why I called you I had purged my tanks then came here to the med bay and Ratchet had just finished confirming it. I'm sparked"

Prowl felt absolutely horrible – how could he have accused his mate of doing that? He should have known better, he should have known not to overreact. Prowl just hung his head, as if he didn't deserve the love he received from his mate. Prowl tried to stop himself from crying, but it failed as a couple small tears escaped his optics. He was happy, relieved, overjoyed yet crushed all at the same time, and not sure which he should really feel, as he was never one to deal with his own emotions very well.

Right then though it pained him to do a lot of movement Jazz reached up and caressed Prowls cheek.

"Its okay Prowler..."

"No it is not ok, Jazz. I hurt you. I hurt our whole family" Prowl stated as he cried even more with Jazz's gentle caress, "And I want to make it up to you."

And as Prowl and Jazz were making up, Mirage vanished and left the med bay, heading to go find the sparklings, as he was sure that if Wingspan had not picked up Silverstar and Starlight, Optimus would be overwhelmed in dealing with seven sparklings. What Mirage didn't know was that soon he would be back in the med bay, for although it would be early, the sparklings would decide that they wanted to come now.

Ratchet let Prowl and Jazz be for a time but he wasn't far in case he was needed.

Wingspan was just arriving to pick his siblings up. "Hi Mirage"

"Hi there, Wingspan. I apologize for not telling you that I moved them, but something came up with Prowl and Jazz. I think you should head down to the med bay with those two" Mirage stated as he watched Wingspan leave.

And after those three left, Mirage could see that Optimus was overwhelmed, and so Mirage took all five before Optimus could even say anything. But as Mirage headed back to the room with all five in tow, he felt something strange, as if his illusionary system was acting up for some strange reason. And before

Mirage even knew what had happened, he was outside with his five sparklings where he and the sparklings were suddenly taken by the cons. Mirage only had just a chance to get the message to his tired mate before the cons took off with all 6.

Optimus hit the emergency button calling all mechs quickly informing them of the situation before they went after the Decepticons.

Deciding that it was the best way to keep the brats quiet, Megatron left four of the five in with Mirage, all but Bluesky, who was kept in her own small cage. Mirage was terrified, though he didn't show it, for if the Cons knew Bluesky was a femme, Bluesky was in more trouble than any of the other five.

Wingspan left his siblings with his parents and thanks to his creator, whoever it was since his mother didn't know who it had been other than a seeker. Wingspan was able to sneak into the con base a lot easier then the Autobots who provided a distraction.

Mirage felt sick to his stomach as his tanks churned, but he put on a brave face for the sparklings, even though Flash and Keeper seemed to know that something was off. And to top it all off, Mirage was in severe pain not only after having taken a severe beating but also feeling like something was going on with the developing sparklings.

And as Wingspan crept through the con base, his blue coloration standing out." Thundercracker, is that you?" called Starscream, having mistaken Wingspan for Thundercracker. And worried about getting caught, Wingspan ran. Starscream ran by where Wingspan decided to hide, only to see the Con Sic find TC and Warp. Wingspan looked at his coloration and at TC's. It was then that Wingspan figured out which seeker had raped his mother. And though Wingspan wanted to kill the bot, he knew he had a job to do – help rescue Mirage and all five sparklings.

Wingspan kept moving and finally found Mirage and the sparklings. "I'm here to get you out" Wingspan said before picking the lock, having learned to do so from his mother.

"Get the sparklings first" Mirage added as he handed all four mech sparklings to Wingspan, who then went to pick up Bluesky. Only then did Wingspan realize that he would not be able to get Mirage, as Blitzwing had come down and was beating the tar out of Mirage asking about where the sparklings went. Mirage took the abuse after shooting a quick private comm for Wingspan to leave, and so the Autobot seeker did, but he promised to be back for the illusionist.

Transforming Wingspan sped back to the Autobot base and returned the sparklings before grabbing a quick cube of energon before he informed Ratchet of Mirage's condition before he went back to the Decepticon base knowing it was a risk, but he had to save Mirage.

Optimus followed behind Wingspan, as Optimus knew that while Wingspan was an adult, Mirage would be too big to carry for the seeker and get away with any speed.

Meanwhile, Mirage sent his worries and his pain through the bond link, as his body was preparing for early labor due to the stress as well as all the beatings he was getting. Mirage only hoped that he could last long enough to get back to Ratchet, but he was not sure if he would make it.

Wingspan stunned Blitzwing and went and got Mirage out. "I've got you Mirage just hold on"

Mirage was in pain, but most of all he was about out of energy, as trying to keep the sparklings safe had drained his limited resources. "Where's Opt-I Opt" Mirage was so tired.

"He's waiting for you, Mirage, hang on, please" replied Wingspan as he raced out with a passed out Mirage in his arms. Wingspan placed the sparking bot in Optimus's trailer, and then began to follow

Optimus when suddenly the two were fired on – It was Screamer and his two goofball trine mates

Thundercracker and Skywarp. Optimus needed to get Mirage back, or the little sparklings might not make it, and possibly Mirage would head that same route, as the illusionist's battered body was almost more than his mate could bear.

"Optimus go! I will hold them off" Wingspan commed. Turning on a dime Wingspan sped towards the trine firing his weapons.

Optimus sped off while Wingspan fought the trine, but three on one was hardly fair odds. And since

Optimus was as worried about Wingspan as he would be about any Autobot, Optimus commed Prowl and Jazz and let them know what was up, needless to say, Jazz and Prowl were not thrilled about the whole situation.

"Prowler you have to help him" Jazz said still in no condition to leave the med bay.

Wingspan fought with all he had, he was not going to let the trine win.

Prowl raced out, and soon found where Wingspan was fighting with the trine. Prowl was irritated, as the trine were full grown troublemakers while Wingspan was almost full grown, but not quite there and in no way experienced with fighting with dirty cons like these. Prowl quickly got his guns out and clipped both TC and Warp's wings quickly, but before Prowl could blast Screamer, the Con SIC hit Wingspan, who fell from the sky. It was only before Screamer could finish the job that Prowl scared the Con SIC off. Prowl went over to see the damage. Wingspan was online but badly injured.

Meanwhile, Optimus finally managed to get his stasis locked early sparking mate into the med bay and onto a med bay berth. Ratchet quickly hooked up and drip before getting yet another distressing call.

"Ratchet, Wingspan has been badly injured" Prowl commed as he examined Wingspan.

"bring him in, Prowl. I will do my best to help him" replied Ratchet, not wanting Jazz to have to see what had happened if the injuries were as bad as Prowl described. And so, to help himself, Ratchet sedated Jazz and then quickly went to work on Mirage, whose systems were already pushing out the first sparkling. And to make things tougher, Mirage was flickering in and out of being invisible. It was only then that Ratchet found a device that somehow had been planted on Mirage. Ratchet removed the device and crushed it before working with Mirage. This was turning into a very complicated day for the medic.

"Aid be ready with those incubation chambers" Ratchet said. "Mirage, try and push if you can"

Mirage tried with all his effort, which was not much as he was in agony and just short of going into stasis lock again. In fact, the only thing that stopped him from going back into stasis lock was the fact that

Optimus was right next to him, encouraging him. Soon, the first sparkling popped out, a rather large red with white lining semi mech, with a quiet demeanor, but who soon vanished only to reappear in

Ratchet's arms. "his name… Fader" Mirage stated breathlessly before trying to push out the second sparkling.

Ratchet handed the sparkling to aide who got him into the incubator. "Good Mirage your almost there"

Mirage pushed and pushed, and soon, a small femme popped out, who though just like her brother, had her colors but still had places in their systems where there outer coverings had not fully formed, leaving their internal circuitry intact but exposed. Mirage, who fell into deep recharge as soon as hearing the little femme scream, left his mate to name the feisty red racer femme. And while Optimus was deciding on a name, Prowl burst into the med bay, with a severely injured Wingspan in his arms.

"Firestar" Optimus named her as Aide put the sparkling into the incubator and Ratchet turned his attention to the injured seeker.

"What in the world did this?" Ratchet asked Prowl, as the medic started to work on the online but heavily injured seeker.

"Starscream" was all Prowl had to say to cause Ratchet to wince and even Optimus to worry, though

Optimus had enough to worry about as the two new little sparklings were many weeks early and very vulnerable.

"He has some major system damage and his transformation cog is damaged" Ratchet said.

"But is his spark still safe?" asked Prowl, wanting to make sure that this, his only son, was not going to offline right in front of his optics.

Ratchet was silent for several long moments. "Its fluctuating" Was all Ratchet would say.

Prowl was not sure what to do – his sparkmate, his unborn sparkling, and his son were all in trouble.

Prowl felt like he had nowhere to turn, until he felt Optimus behind him – as Optimus's two little sparklings were fighting for their lives as was Mirage, yet Optimus, though worried seemed to be more at peace than Prowl. Prowl, though, overwhelmed, turned and cried.

Optimus held Prowl close letting him cry as he hoped all of them would recover and be well.

Ratchet worked for hours on Wingspan who was still in critical condition but was stable for the moment.

And as all optics were focused on Prowl and the others, Mirage still weak and recovering, slowly crept out of his berth and snuck a look over at the sparklings. All Mirage could do was release a tear or two as the two were safe at the moment, but they were very vulnerable. However, not realizing he was unsteady on his feet, Mirage crashed onto the floor, just missing the berth with the preemie sparklings in it. Mirage, figuring no one was paying attention to him anyway, tried to get up on his own, only to find he was too weak to do so. The problem was that since the sparklings were in another part of the med bay, Ratchet and Optimus about flipped when they both realized that Mirage was not where he was supposed to be, with the energon drip Mirage needed, dripping energon onto the floor.

"Mirage" Optimus called as he looked for his mate.

A very soft but indignant "I am in here" came across the bond link between Optimus and Mirage. Optimus went into to see that Mirage was struggling to try to get off of the floor, and it left Optimus wondering, if Mirage didn't have the strength to get off the floor, how had the bot walked over to see the sparklings which were several feet from Mirage's assigned medical berth.

Optimus gently scooped him up and carried him back to the berth he had been on and Ratchet rehooked the energon line up. "How are you feeling my love" Optimus asked.

"Forget about me, for a moment" Mirage stated softly and weakly, "I want to know if the sparklings are safe and where they are."

"The sparklings are in the incubators there" Ratchet said pointing them out. "Though early I will do everything to make sure they finish developing like their supposed to. They're safe here"

"Not those two" Mirage stated weakly again, "What about the rest, are they ok? When can I see them, as I am worried that being over there has caused problems. Where are the older sparklings?"

"They're with Hound and Ironhide, they're fine. Wingspan got them here safely."

"Thank Primus. And how is Wingspan? Is he safe?" Mirage asked weakly, optics full of worry, as even

Mirage knew that Wingspan was not a full grown transformer just yet. Optimus just looked at Mirage, and then understood, once a mother, always a mother, whether the child is one's own or someone else's child.

"He's...in critical condition, he took on the trine"

Mirage just looked away, as he didn't feel like it should have cost Wingspan to save himself. Mirage felt incredibly guilty, a feeling he didn't know that he had shared with Optimus.

Optimus gently caressed Mirage's cheek. "No my love it is as much my fault he told me to go, he would hold off the trine. He's young and he's strong, he'll make it"

"I sure hope so, or I know both Prowl and Jazz would be devastated, as would we all" Mirage stated weakly. Mirage wanted to be out of the med bay so bad, but his condition wouldn't allow it. Mirage also sent these feelings unknowingly to Optimus.

"I know my love rest for now please for me"

Mirage resisted at first, but as he relaxed to Optimus's soothing strokes, Mirage soon fell into recharge.

Mirage's damaged body was all Optimus could see, the bangs and dents, except on the abdomen. Somehow, Mirage had managed to protect all the sparklings, but it had almost cost the illusionist his own spark. Mirage was restless, but at least he was in recharge now, so his self repair systems could start working on all the injuries.

Optimus stayed close after checking on the other sparklings.

Wingspan remained in critical condition.

About a week later, Mirage was let out of the med bay, but the newly sparked sparklings were still kept in the special area of the med bay so that they could continue to develop. Mirage was still slightly weak, but somehow managed to handle the sparklings, even when Optimus was not there. Prowl and Jazz, having made up, were constant visitors to the med bay, as Wingspan still remained in stasis lock – stable and out of the danger zone for the time being, but precariously balanced between offline and online.

Prowl told Jazz how hard he had tried to keep Wingspan safe, hoping that Jazz would not get angry with the SIC.

"How could he take on the trine...I know he was trying to buy time but he wasn't ready" Jazz said sitting by his sons side holding his hand in his own.

Ratchet just watched, as in a way, he too was pulling for Wingspan. And even though the bot was still out of it, Jazz was surprised when his son squeezed his hand.

"Mama's here sparkling" Jazz said. "Let me see those optics"

Slowly Wingspans optics flickered on. "Mama..."

"I am here too, my son" stated Prowl as he gently stroked Wingspan's faceplates "And I am sorry that I wasn't there soon enough to stop them from almost killing you, my son." Prowl tried not to cry, but it was off little use, as he felt that guilty.

"Not your...fault...I was...trying to kill...Thundercracker..."

"You are not even ready to take on the trine… wait, why Thundercracker?" asked Prowl, curious as to why Wingspan would even single out the one bot.

"When...I was in...the Decepticon Base...I was mistaken...by Starscream for...Thundercracker...and I saw him...we're the same..."

"Why would anyone mistake you for that dolt?" asked Ratchet, who wanted to check on the patient.

"And the two of you are nothing alike. You are kind, generous, and loving. Thundercracker is a complete afthole, just like Screamer. why would the two of you ever be alike in anyway' asked Prowl, worried about what Wingspan was going to say, as was Jazz, who was trying to figure everything out.

"Our coloring...its the same...I know...he's my...creator..."

Jazz was silent as unwilling memories returned to the surface and Jazz was about to hit the ground as his processor made the connection.

Prowl was in too much shock to say anything, as was Ratchet, but Prowl was at his mate's side, supporting Jazz before the bot could fall over in shock and possibly injure himself or the developing sparkling. It took a while before Jazz decided to talk in front of Prowl, Wingspan, and Ratchet, about what had happened so long ago, during the golden age of Cybertron.

"I was young...and stupid" Jazz started. "I had gotten a bit overcharged and was on my way home when I ran into this seeker...he seemed nice and got friendly before he started to touch me. Kept telling him no but he wouldn't stop; he got more...forceful each time I refused. He...he took me by force in a slagging alley and forced a spark merge. I didn't know it at the time that I had sparked but I soon learned when I started purging my tanks and was constantly weak. I knew Ratchet was a medic and he would help me, he took care of me while I was sparked."

Prowl looked and realized how the friendship between Jazz and Ratchet had formed. All Prowl had to say was, "Thank you, Ratchet. You saved my sparkmate and our son." And as Prowl said that, he pulsed strong pulses of love to Jazz, who was worried that Prowl would reject him. "Jazz, if it is one thing I have learned, it is this – the past is the past. This is the present and we still have the future."

Jazz nodded. "I know now...after what Wingspan has said that it was Thundercracker, I think I liked not knowing" And gently caressed his sons cheek. "But he did give me my son so I guess it worked out huh?"

"You mean, our son" Prowl stated, having proudly accepted Wingspan as his own even though Prowl's data was not in Wingspan, "and maybe it is time we teach him more so that next he meets up with the trine, he will be better prepared."

And as those three were talking, Mirage came stumbling quietly in, after having left the triplets with Hound and Hide and bringing Flasher and Keeper to help out. Flasher and Peacekeeper kept quiet, as they had learned it was best to keep quiet in the med bay. Though it was good that Flasher and

Peacekeeper had come, as Mirage was having a day where he just looked like he was about ready to crash and crash hard.

Keeper rushed over and gently tugged on Ratchet's hand who looked and saw Mirage and got him on a berth. "Lay down Mirage."

"I can't Ratchet. I don't have time. I have to feed these two little ones, and then I have to pick up Silverstreak, Luckystar, and Bluesky from Hound and Hide once I am done, as they have to go to work. I can't reach Optimus by comm – he must be too busy. Just let me go, as I have a ton of things to do.

Flasher has to go here and Peacekeeper has to go there. (yawn) I just have to keep going, as I have no choice. And I don't want Optimus to worry that I can't handle this simple thing while he is out on a mission. I can't stay" stated Mirage, his faded coloration telling Ratchet more than the medic wanted to know.

"Uh huh lay down willingly or I sedate you" Ratchet said simply.

Before Mirage could even say anything, Flasher spoke up, "You better sedate mommy. I know he won't stay here on his own." Mirage looked at his little twin, quizzically, but as soon as Mirage fed the second little sparkling, Ratchet shot a sedative in Mirage's systems, instantly knocking the bot out. "Thank you, Ratchet" stated Flasher, "Daddy's been too busy to help and mommy's been doing way too much."

"I'll talk to your daddy" Ratchet said picking the twins up and setting them on another berth. "Do you two want to stay with me for a bit?"

"We would love to, Ratchet" stated Flasher, "but we have to pick up the triplets before H'n'H have to go to their shift. So if you will excuse us, we have to take over where mommy left off."

"You stay here little ones" Ratchet said gently. "I'll send Aide to go get them or have Hound and Ironhide bring them here"

"But Ratchet, we are 3, we know what we are doing – mommy told us so. We are big boys" stated Flasher.

"Flasher, maybe we should listen to Ratchet" stated Keeper, torn between the two.

"But Silverstreak is picky and Luckystar is…and …" Flasher continued, before Keeper sighed and shook his head, as he knew this was not how things were supposed to be but he also knew that Daddy had a lot of responsibilities outside of the quarters. "And Daddy's too busy and focused on the fragging cons to help mommy right now" Flasher added, making even Ratchet sigh, as it was never a good sign when sparklings knew that much.

"Stay here little ones please" Ratchet said. "And your daddy is trying to keep us all safe even though he wants to be with you and your mommy" While Ratchet talked with the twins First Aide went and got the triplets bringing them to the med bay.

"Hey, is that Wingspan over there?" asked Flasher, curious.

"Yes, he is…" Ratchet was unable to finish before little Flasher was over next to Wingspan, and hanging out with Prowl and Jazz. Peacekeeper shook his head.

"After mom and dad, Flasher loves to get a chance to hang out with Wingspan" stated Peacekeeper. "I know daddy is trying to keep all of us safe, but since mommy was discharged, daddy's sole focus has been on the cons. I realize that he is angry that they took us, but can't he come and be with us to show us that he is trying to keep us safe rather than holing up in his office?" asked Peacekeeper, understanding more than most bots gave the little one credit for.

"I'll talk to him little one why don't you go keep Wingspan company I'm sure he'll enjoy it" Ratchet said and commed Optimus.

Optimus didn't answer for several long minutes. "Prime here" Optimus's voice sounded, off.

Peacekeeper headed over to where Flasher and the rest were. Peacekeeper shot one last sad look at Ratchet, before joining his twin in snuggling next to Wingspan. The look was enough to unnerve Ratchet just slightly as he listened to Optimus's reply to the comm the medic had sent, several minutes before the Prime responded.

"I'm sorry Ratchet, is there something you needed" Optimus asked sounding years older then what he actually was.

"An explanation might be nice" responded Ratchet, wondering if Optimus even realized what was going on with his own family.

"Ratchet...forgive me but that is something I cannot give you right now"

"So let me get this straight" started Ratchet, "You can't tell me why your mate is down here sedated about ready to go into stasis lock while your oldest twins were telling me that they had to go pick up the triplets before hide and hound had to go to shift and how Peacekeeper knows you are trying to keep us safe, but as Flasher says, you are too busy worrying about the fragging cons to help Mirage out. You can't explain that?"

"Ratchet, go to secure comm"

Ratchet left First Aid in charge, while Ratchet slipped off to a quiet part of the med bay and set his secure channel, one that cons couldn't break through even if they wanted to. "Alright, I am all ears"

"Ratchet I am not on base, my silence and keeping my distance has been necessary. It's been killing my spark not being there with my family but it is necessary, we will return soon. We are soon to strike a major blow to Megatron and his forces"

Ratchet was slightly shocked, but said one thing, "you better come back in one piece, or your sparkmate is going to be worse than that time before when this happened. Ratchet out"

Within two days Optimus and the other missing mechs returned their preparations complete all that remained was delivering the blow. The first thing Optimus did was go straight to his mate and children begging each for forgiveness as he hugged and kissed each one of them.

The little triplets were eager to forgive and forget, but the two older twins watched Optimus with a careful optic, as both Flasher and Peacekeeper had taken turns taking care of their mother, who had just been released, though the sedative was not quite worn off yet. Flasher and Peacekeeper, stood there, arms crossed, barring Optimus from seeing Mirage. It was only then Optimus realized just how much his family was affected.

"You don't get to see mommy, yet, you haven't earned it" stated Flasher, to which Peacekeeper agreed. This was going to be harder than Optimus even realized.

Optimus knelt down in front of his oldest. "What must I do my little ones to earn that right"

Flasher looked at Peacekeeper, as they both nodded, as the first thing they wanted to show was what had happened while Optimus was gone as recorded by both twins. First Flasher showed his tape and then Peacekeeper showed his tape. No wonder Mirage had crashed, he got no recharge, no energon, too worried about feeding the new little ones, as well as the other five. And after the movies, "In order to earn that right, you have to do exactly what mommy did while you were gone for 24 hours straight. Then you will earn the right to see mommy" stated both Flasher and Peacekeeper, the look etched on their faceplates left no room for argument or negotiations.

"It shall be done my little ones" Optimus said retracting his mask and kissed both his sons helms. It wasn't often even his children got to see him without his mask.

"Well it starts now, and right now, this place needs cleaned, the triplets need to be fed, and the new born twins need to be fed and talked to and then all five of us have to get ready for bed. Oh and, other than telling you what needs to happen, we will be helping very little, unless needed, as you need to get the full experience" stated Flasher, backed by Peacekeeper. Optimus realized just how serious the little twins were, as Peacekeeper was not contradicting anything that Flasher said, but supporting it. "And since mommy is in the berth, you get the couch, since it is actually where mommy did try to nap."

"Alright my little ones" Optimus said and took care of the triplets first feeding them one by one encouraging them into recharge by singing their lullaby, once they were down he went to his newborn twins and fed them both talking to them letting them know his voice.

By the time Optimus was done feeding the two little ones, he realized that not only was it midnight and he had not cleaned the room, but also Flasher and Peacekeeper were not in bed, and had not been fed, and he had missed them. Not only had he not fed them, but also he had not read them their favorite story nor had they been put to bed. And Optimus realized that without working with them, they weren't just going to do things. Optimus gently set the two little ones down only to find that Fader was clinger and didn't want to let go. Ratchet watched from across the med bay, having been informed of

Flasher and Peacekeeper's plans, and waited to see what Optimus would do, as Ratchet knew that there was only one way to prevent Fader from screaming and waking his sister up as well as get him to let go of the hand he was clinging to, and that was to use a finger as a pacifier until Fader fell asleep.

Optimus's processor raced and he let Fader have a finger while he shifted the sparkling enough to get energon for his two oldest. He felt terrible for not tending to them and would do anything to make it up to them.

When Optimus finally made it back to the room, Peacekeeper was standing guard at Mirage's door while Flasher was trying to keep Silverstreak and Bluesky from waking up Mirage, which was failing miserably, but as soon as Flasher saw his dad, Flasher handed the two screaming to Optimus before informing dad that "Luckystar is missing." Flasher was starving as was Peacekeeper, but neither said anything, as they wanted their dad to understand the stress mom was under.

"Forgive me my sons" Optimus said and set the little ones down just long enough to get his sons energon before picking them up again. "Star, where are you my little one" Optimus called gently knowing one thing for sure, Luckystar liked his voice and would always come.

Flasher gulped down his energon too fast while Peacekeeper ate slowly, and while Peacekeeper ate and crawled in the bed with mom, Flasher, who was known by his mom to scarf his energon if left hungry, began purging his tanks. Flasher felt awful, but said nothing, even as he continued to get sick.

And while that was going on, Luckystar crawled out of his hiding place to see dad, but seeing that dad was already carrying his siblings, Luckystar started bawling. This was not easy as Optimus learned the hard way that both Luckystar and Silverstreak knew how to get out of their cribs and between the two of them had removed Bluesky from hers. This was not starting out well. And Optimus realized he still had a good 19 hours more before his 24 hours was up.

Shifting the two he held around he picked up Luckystar too and soothed them gently encouraging them to settle down. He heard Flasher getting sick and set the sparklings down once they had calmed and he went to Flasher and gently soothed him. Holding him close when he was finished purging his tanks. "I'm sorry Flasher, so sorry" Optimus said rubbing his son's back.

Flasher felt better and while the three triplets had been put back in their crib, Flasher reminded Optimus, 'it is time to feed the new little ones again, they get fed every 2 hours, and you are running late." Optimus looked at Flasher, how in the world had Mirage dealt with all this. "Mom just knows" is all Flasher said as if reading Optimus's mind. This was getting more and more intense.

Optimus nodded and kissed Flashers forehead and making sure he was alright went and got the two little ones and started to feed them while talking to them and encouraged Flasher into bed promising he would get his story.

As soon as Optimus was gone, Flasher crawled out of bed, walked into where Peacekeeper and Mirage were. "Wake up, Keeper, it is my turn to nap" stated Flasher, and soon the two traded places.

Peacekeeper just swore when Bluesky had another night terror and ran to grab her before her crying woke the other two up. Peacekeeper was used to this, and waited until Dad returned from feeding the twins, which took more time this time, as little Firestar was being difficult to feed, as she often could be when food was late.

Optimus came and got Bluesky once the twins were down and sent Peacekeeper to bed.

Finally, after an hour, Bluesky fell into recharge, though every time Optimus tried to set her down, she woke. It was another half an hour before Bluesky allowed Optimus to lay her down in her crib. It was then that Optimus remembered that he had never read his oldest two their favorite story, but when he went into the twins' room, neither was there. Optimus was concerned until he realized what had happened. Peacekeeper had snuck into Mirage's room, and locked the door before curling up with Flasher and Mirage. Optimus looked at the clock, he had half an hour to clean up the quarters before he had to feed the little ones again. Optimus swore, as this was just insane.

Optimus quickly cleaned up and vowed he would worship Mirage for all time; he would also make sure someone was with Mirage helping him constantly if he had too.

The next two feedings came and went, and then, when Optimus was about ready to crash, all three triplets were screaming. It was 6 am, the time the triplets always got up as it was when they wanted to, and all three were hungry. Flasher and Peacekeeper woke as well, still used to having their own cycles shortened to help their mother out. Mirage was still out of it, as the sedative had yet to wear off.

Peacekeeper shot Flasher a knowing look before unlocking the door. Neither one had any idea how overwhelmed their dad felt, but they would soon learn.

Optimus was about to lose it but was holding onto the last shreds of sanity and fought against his own low systems not having gotten refueled before going to his family. Going to the triplets he started to feed them ignoring when a warning popped up.

Peacekeeper and Flasher realized that their dad was about to crash, and so the twins did something that they always did to help their mother. Flasher quickly ran to get the energon while Peacekeeper found the injector. And once energon was drawn up into the injector, Peacekeeper snuck up on Optimus, found the best place to connect and sent the small amount of energon into their dad. It wasn't much, but it was all Peacekeeper and Flasher had learned how to do to keep their mother functioning, especially on Mirage's low days. "Are you ok, daddy?" Peacekeeper asked, knowing that 12 hours still remained.

Optimus nodded slowly. "I'm fine boys thank you" Not telling his sons his true condition.

"You can't fool us, daddy. You are not in good condition at all. We just injected some energon into your systems. Tell you what – do you understand now what mom goes through?" asked Flasher.

"Yes" stated Optimus, sensing something different about the twins tone.

"Then for the last 12 hours, we will help you, just like we help mommy" stated Peacekeeper, as Flasher nodded, "As we don't want you and mommy out cold. Mommy's sedative will wear off at 7 tonight. Let's work together."

"Thank you boys" Optimus said ignoring a new warning light even with the energon helping a little bit.

Flasher soon was gone, off to feed the little ones while Peacekeeper made easy work of the triplets, amazing Optimus to no end. "Dad, you sit here a minute. I am calling Ratchet" stated Peacekeeper, who sent a comm via a twin link to his brother.

And as Flasher was feeding the little ones he got the message and relayed it. "Ratchet, daddy needs an energon drip, he is on the couch about to crash, please help him" asked Flasher. Ratchet, knowing the twins never asked anything unless it was important was soon on his way to Optimus's quarters.

"Ratchet" Optimus greeted his medic.

"Flasher told me you looked like scrap, but how could you look like scrap so quickly? Never mind. Alight here we go, one large energon drip. Wait…what's going on Optimus…it usually takes more than this to wear you out?" Ratchet asked concerned, as Mirage was still recovering, and Flasher was right when he told Ratchet that Optimus really looked like he was ready for the scrap yard.

Optimus commed Ratchet in a private channel. "My last refuel was almost 72 hours ago, I've been running through all of my reserves. It's this damn virus. you can slag me if you want, but my antivirus systems have almost got it knocked out"

Ratchet looked at Optimus, not knowing what to say. But as Ratchet stood there, Peacekeeper, looking slightly tired, ran up to Optimus with energon, with special additives that Mirage had used a few times when the twins were sick. "daddy, take this" stated Peacekeeper, before the little one wandered off, to take care of the triplets, who actually behaved for the little one. Optimus watched as Silverstreak and Luckystar curled up on either side while Bluesky sat right in Peacekeeper's lap as the older bot read the little ones a story.

Optimus hated the taste of the energon that Peacekeeper had handed him, but it seemed to be helping his systems. Ratchet examined the remains and found something that he had not seen in a long time. But it was helping Optimus recover.

"I owe Mirage so much for not being here" Optimus said as he drank more of the energon. "And I have smart boys that's for certain, I'm so proud of them. Of all our children."

Peacekeeper kept right on reading to the little ones, teaching them things as they read the story.

Optimus was able to see just how much Peacekeeper was like him as Peacekeeper answered the questions that the little ones asked. Optimus could also see that Flasher, who had raced in, flashing in and out of visibility, and see just how much Flasher was like Mirage. Flasher quickly cleaned the place up as Optimus lay on the couch receiving the energon bolus. Mirage was slowly starting to come out of the sedation, but still, Peacekeeper and Flasher were keeping things going, as Mirage had taught them, should he ever need to be sedated again. Optimus was still amazed.

"Ratchet I want to do something special for them, but I don't know what."

Ratchet smiled. Mirage was slowly starting to come around. But, half-awake, and not quite aware of everything, Mirage slowly got off the bed, and began to start his own routine that he was used to, even though Mirage was not completely awake. Optimus was able to see, as his sleepy mate went through the motions, just how used to this whole haphazard schedule his mate was, and it made Optimus sad.

"Ratchet will you guide Mirage here to me"

Ratchet watched as Mirage seemed to avoid him, without even thinking about. It took quite a bit of time before Ratchet could get Mirage to stop and head to the couch, still half out of it.

Optimus gently tugged Mirage down beside him mindful of the energon drip. "My love"

"It is a surprise that you are home, my beloved, I thought you would be busy leading the other bots, as the cons are still plotting. I can handle things here, as Peacekeeper and Flasher are such good helpers"

Mirage said, not even realizing half of what he was saying.

"Mirage I've been gone for some time now and your still half drugged please just sit until it's out of your system."

"But the little ones need to be fed and the triplets need their nap and the twins need their nap as well" started Mirage before he was interrupted.

"Are you even cognizant of what you are doing, Mirage?" asked Ratchet.

"Ratchet, even a sedative won't stop me" replied Mirage.

"That's what I thought you sit there" Ratchet said and helped the twins with the others.

Mirage, caught in his mate's arms, was unable to get up, as Optimus was going to make sure Mirage was not going about and doing things until the bot was fully online.

"Stay my love, please"

"Alright I will stay. But the sparklings…" started Mirage, before Optimus started kissing Mirage, making

Mirage stop midsentence.

"Will be alright with Ratchet helping them we need to talk"

"What did you want to talk about, my beloved?" asked Mirage, starting to wake up more from the sedative, though he was still groggy.

"I'm sorry for everything, for not making sure you had help and for not appreciating all that you do."

"It's not your fault, my dear, as I know that you are very busy. Don't be so worried about it, I am handling the best I can" replied Mirage, causing Optimus to sigh again.

"Which you shouldn't have to. Things will change my love I promise what I have been doing will stop the Decepticons for a while"

"It will be nice to have you around, dear. And the sparklings will love having you around as well" Mirage answered, sedative almost completely out of his system.

"And I will be glad to be home"

"and maybe, now that you are home for a bit, we can have some time between the two of us, without the sparklings" Mirage replied.

Optimus nodded. "I'll need another day or two before we can do that" Optimus said and told him about the virus.

Mirage nodded, and snuggled into Optimus, happy to have his mate home.

Optimus pulled him close and he apologized again.

Meanwhile, as the days went by, Mirage and Optimus worked together while Prowl was trying to help Jazz, who was carrying.

Jazz purged longer then he had when he carried Wingspan and felt miserable most of the days.

Prowl felt bad, as he knew how it felt to carry, and so Prowl did his best to help Jazz. "rest, Jazz" Prowl said, trying to make his mate comfortable.

"Easier said than done Prowler" Jazz said trying to settle into a comfortable spot.

Prowl did his best. "what can I do to help you, Jazz. Tell me."

"I really need a rub on my back strut, its aching like crazy"

Prowl repositioned Jazz and slowly and sensuously massaged Jazz's back, ironing out kinks and straightening out wires. And Prowl, though not trying to, was warming up Jazz's horny side. And as

Prowl continued, Jazz was starting to warm up more and more.

"Mmmm Prowler..."

Prowl continued, as he wanted to help his mate, even if it warmed his mate up. Prowl had no idea until

Jazz grabbed the poor SIC and dragged him down into the berth.

"Need you. Now."

Prowl understood his mate's need, and soon Prowl was tracing lazy lines over Jazz's sensitive areas. And the Prowl continued to "torture" his mate further by slowing using his tongue to stimulate Jazz's valve and hardened cable. Prowl was slow and meticulous, and it was driving Jazz mad and wild.

"Prowler...please...no more teasing..." Jazz moaned.

Prowl looked straight into Jazz's optics and saw that Jazz was just on the edge of begging, and so Prowl teased a while longer.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile, back in Optimus and Mirage's room, the pair had just finished interfacing and were coming down from the overload. Neither yet realizing that their sparks had accidentally entered the wrong spark chambers as the two rested, thankful that the sparklings were elsewhere at the time being.

"That was amazing"

"yes that was. It has been so long that we have done that, my beloved" Mirage responded, not even realizing that if he had opened his optics, he would have been staring at his own body.

With a yawn Optimus onlined his optics planning on grabbing them each some energon when he was startled as he looked at his own body. "Mirage..."

"Is something wrong, my beloved?" Mirage answered, optics still offline.

"Online your optics and tell me what you see"

Mirage slowly onlined his optics as he was tired. But when they were online, Mirage was shocked by what he saw. "Why do I see my own body? Optimus, what the slag happened?" asked Mirage, frightened about what he was seeing and hoping that it was only an illusion.

"I think our sparks switched bodies..."

Mirage was worried, as he had never heard of anything like this happening before. 'Have you ever heard of something like this happening? And how are we going to get our sparks back into the right chambers?" asked Mirage, worriedly.

"I haven't, let's comm Ratchet and get him down here"

"I just hope we don't give him a spark attack, as we seem to not have luck on our side" replied Mirage, hoping soon to be back in his own body.

Optimus nodded and commed Ratchet. "Ratchet emergency come to our quarters"

Ratchet soon came. "You better have a good reason to call me"

"We do" said Mirage, though Mirage's voice came from Optimus's body, "our sparks went back in the wrong chambers. What should we do?"

Ratchet couldn't help but laugh. "Only you two I swear to Primus. Spark merge again and they should go back where their supposed to"

Mirage and Optimus tried it, but nothing doing and both soon had to head off to their duties. "What should we do, we have our duties, and yet our sparks refuse to change" replied Mirage, whose voice still sounded very strange coming out of Optimus's body.

"You'll have to stay close to me my love" Optimus said. "It might be the only way"

"But we can't as while you are to lead the bots, I didn't want to tell you this, but Magnus has me spying on the enemy. I know you don't want me to be in the line of danger, but I am the only one who can do this, as I am the only one who can be invisible' stated Mirage, irritating Optimus, as Optimus didn't like it when Mirage was assigned to do dangerous tasks without being informed. "and you don't even know how to run the invisibility shields."

"I think we should go to my office and you give me a crash course so to say and remind me to have a talk with him later"

Mirage used all his strength to move Optimus's larger form, this was going to be a lot harder than they thought. "Alright, we will try to switch back at a later point" stated Mirage as Ratchet watched the two go off. It would take a miracle for them to pull off this calamity.

Optimus waited until they were in his office. "Alright my love teach me to be you"

Mirage, tired from moving the larger form, sent pulses along their private bond, teaching Optimus all the "ins and outs" of the spy's body. Optimus was surprised at everything he learned, as Mirage had so many complicated maneuvers, it was going to be difficult.

"Now, that I have told you as much as I can think of about being me, is there anything more I should know about being you, my beloved?" asked Mirage, feeling much more confident about being able to fulfill Optimus's role than Optimus was of fulfilling Mirage's role.

"There are the standard reports, supplies and dealing with the humans" Optimus said. "Strategy meetings are scheduled for today. Make sure you refuel and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask for help"

Mirage acknowledged his mate, and then said, "Alright soldier, off to your assigned duty." And Mirage watched as Optimus ran off. Mirage could only hope that Optimus would be safe.

Optimus knew he had to be careful and took some time but he got used to Mirage's invisibility.

Mirage worked diligently, and soon was in the meetings while Optimus was out. All they could hope was that no one noticed the switch.

Optimus gathered the needed information before he headed back towards base.

And while Mirage was stuck in Optimus's office reading and filing reports, Optimus soon found himself under the attack of Skywarp, the perverted seeker who had taken an interest in Mirage.

Optimus fired a few shots before he managed to go invisible and commed for help.

Mirage responded that he was on his way with help. Optimus was finally able to feel just how vulnerable Mirage felt as the smaller and lighter frame was nothing for the Seeker. Mirage transformed into Optimus's vehicle mode and left.

Upon arriving at the area, Mirage used Optimus's weapons to scare off the con. "get in my trailer' Mirage said to Optimus, and soon Optimus drove up into the trailer, feeling safer than he had felt before. Optimus had to say he now had even more of a respect for his mate.

"Thank you my love" Optimus said getting inside the trailer. "I was scared there I...I think I'm understanding things a lot better"

"Anything for you, my beloved. I was hoping that I got here before Skywarp bothered you too long. I am sorry that I didn't come sooner, I tried to make it as soon as I could" replied Mirage, starting to understand why Optimus was not always as fast as he wanted to be.

"I understand believe me" Optimus said. "How were the meetings going?"

"the meetings went well. But I have to say that, as much as I have learned from being you, my beloved, I just want my own body back" stated Mirage.

"Likewise, though I do like the speed you get"

"But as you learned, that because I have speed and I am small, I am vulnerable to attacks, much more so than you my dear mate" replied Mirage.

"I noticed" Optimus said. "And remind me to do something about that seeker would you my love"

"Oh don't worry, I won't let you forget, as that seeker has been chasing me since the day he almost raped me. I am surprised that he is still at it" Mirage replied, as the two soon rolled into the base.

Optimus got out of the trailer when Mirage stopped and kissed Mirage once he transformed back into robot mode.

Mirage enjoyed the kiss, as he felt what his kiss on Optimus's mask felt like. "I suggest we have some 'alone time' my dear" stated Mirage as he was horny and in need.

Optimus nodded smiling and they headed to get some privacy in their room.

Mirage used the knowledge of his own body to bring Optimus to overload several times, before the roles were reversed. And with the pleasure going on, it was all Optimus could do to memorize where

Mirage's hot spots were, some of which Optimus didn't even know about. Though not to be outdone,

Optimus used the knowledge of his own body to bring Mirage several intense overloads. And on the last time, both decided to reaffirm their bond.

"Open my love bring us together" Optimus moaned softly.

It took Mirage several tries, but soon his spark was released from Optimus's body, and Mirage was happy, as his spark waited for the spark of his mate.

Optimus managed to get his spark to release and their sparks were soon merging together and returned to their rightful places.

"feels good and right to be home again" stated Mirage, finding that he was in his own body.

Optimus nodded and kissed Mirage lovingly. "It is but I learned something"

"what is that, my beloved?" asked Mirage, very curious, as he was not exactly sure what there as to learn while in his body.

"I learned how special and wonderful you truly are"

"That goes both ways, my beloved" replied Mirage as he snuggled closer into his mate.

Optimus held him close enjoying the others warmth.

Meanwhile Jazz was a bit restless and he didn't know why.

"Is something wrong" asked Prowl, concerned at just how restless his mate was. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"This happened before while I carried Wingspan I just got, well restless tryin to remember what Ratch man did to help and I'm drawin blank"

"maybe we should pay a call to Ratchet, see what's going on. Does that sound ok?" Prowl asked, hoping it would help his mate calm down slightly.

Jazz nodded at the suggestion. "Yeah wouldn't hurt"

Prowl checked on Wingspan and the girls really quickly before he and Jazz headed out. "I hope it is nothing major' said Prowl as they approached the Med bay.

Jazz agreed. "Hey Ratch you here" Jazz called out.

Ratchet answered and assisted Jazz to the berth while Prowl kept a sharp optic out. Jazz was worried, as was Prowl. However, as Ratchet placed his hands innocently on Jazz's abdomen, Jazz just felt something go through him, as if someone had given him a shot of calmness as well as just a powerful surge of something. Prowl was scowling, as he was not real sure he liked this whole interaction.

"Mmm, now I remember...thanks Ratch man. How do you do that with your hands" Jazz said as warmth moved from Ratchet's hand to his abdomen.

Now Ratchet was caught between a rock and a hard place, as Jazz and he had a history, but Jazz's mate, Prowl, was standing right there. And it was obvious that Prowl didn't like what he was seeing. Ratchet sighed, as this was going to be difficult to explain to Prowl without having the overprotective mate strike out at the medic.

Jazz felt Prowl's irritation. "Prowler please, this is helping honest and I'm yours remember."

Prowl settled a little but he still didn't like this. "Is there something I can do so he doesn't have to come to you, Ratchet?" asked Prowl, neither Jazz nor Ratchet blaming Prowl for the tone in which he asked the question.

"There is, come here Prowl I'll show you" Ratchet said.

Prowl carefully followed Ratchet, as Prowl wanted to learn this trick so that he could keep Jazz and Ratchet apart. It is not that Prowl hated the medic and not that he didn't trust his sparkmate, Prowl was just concerned that something could happen, as Jazz had not exactly been forthcoming about their past relationship.

Ratchet showed Prowl where to press and how to rub. "Like this, it's easier with medic hands but you should be able to do it"

Prowl studied carefully, as he didn't want Jazz to have to come to the med bay unless it was absolutely necessary. While Prowl was trying not to hurt his mate, he still was worried about why Jazz had not been forth coming about the medic and the saboteur's relationship before. Prowl figured that once he got Jazz out of the med bay, he would confront his mate, as Prowl wanted to make sure there were no more secrets that he didn't know about. The thing was, what Jazz didn't know was that before he had met Prowl, Prowl had had one or two lovers of his own.

"Mmmm, feels good Prowler" Jazz said while the other did what Ratchet had shown him.

Prowl was surprised at just how fast he had picked up the technique, and soon, Ratchet cleared the two to leave. Prowl made a note to himself to add his own twists so that Jazz would know it was him and not anyone else.

Jazz went and sat on the couch once they were back in their own quarters, their daughters with one of the others.

Seeing no one else around, Prowl sat down next to his sparkmate, and asked a question that would shake Jazz, as Prowl was just trying to make sure there were no further secrets. "are there any others I need know about, my dear?" asked Prowl, trying not to upset his mate, but wanting to know.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked a little confused by that.

Prowl sighed, as he didn't want to hurt Jazz, but he had to know. "Did you have any other lovers that I should know about? I mean, you weren't exactly forthcoming about you and Ratchet, I just don't want any secrets, I want us to know each other, thoroughly." The question put Jazz off, Jazz loved Prowl with his whole spark and couldn't believe his sparkmate was doing this so Jazz fired back.

"No. there was no one else. No one else ever wanted me, they all thought I was a screw off. You were the first and only bot that wanted me exactly the way I was. And why are you so worried about me? I heard a rumor that you were not exactly 'inexperienced' when I met you Prowler" stated Jazz, putting Prowl under the spotlight.

"Tell me Prowler who did you have before me" Jazz said trying to keep his emotions in check.

Prowl realized it was not fair for him to force Jazz to come clean without revealing his own past. "I had a few lovers, but mostly one night stands. Optimus and I went together for a while, but that didn't last, as Optimus dumped me, as he said he was 'waiting for someone special.' I also spent some time with Hound and Ironhide, but neither lasted. To be honest, you were the first bot whoever loved me for me. In fact, Magnus had just dumped me when I met you" recalled Prowl, the pain of each break up weighing heavily on Prowl's processor as he had pushed this away, hoping all the feelings that he had had for these bots would just magically disappear, but apparently they hadn't, and so Prowl shed a tear as he remembered each painful break up.

"You had all those lovers before me and you lose it over my having been with Ratchet? I was a scared and lonely mech and he offered me comfort and a place to stay. And took care of me when no one else would have me or wanted me"

"Yes I may have had those lovers, but they never treated me the way Ratchet treated you. Even if the relationship ended long ago, you and Ratchet still maintain such a good relationship. When I joined the Autobots, the bots who had been my lovers wanted nothing to do with me, even Optimus. I guess… I guess I was just jealous" replied Prowl, tears in his optics. "I am sorry."

"When you thought Ratchet was doing something more than an innocent touch...when you nearly closed off your side of the bond completely...that hurt Prowl more then you can ever know" Jazz said hurt in his voice, his visor hiding his tears.

"You are right, Jazz. I hurt you and I don't deserve the love you have for me. I don't know what came over me. I can't explain it. I am sorry. I don't know what more I can say or do to convince you that I will never do that again, for it hurt me deeply – I still feel a hole in my spark from when I did that." Prowl just looked at his mate, hoping to be forgiven but having a hard time asking for it.

"Tell me the truth Prowl, is the reason that you made Mirage's and Optimus's time carrying so difficult because you were still hurting from the rejection?" Jazz asked, wanting to know.

Prowl lost it, fat energon tears dripping from his optics. "Okay okay. I was jealous and I was angry. I wanted to go after Mirage as he was young, but mostly I wanted to hurt Optimus as he had hurt me so long ago. I am bad, I should throw myself in the brig, and I can understand if you are hurt and angry with me" Prowl answered, still emotionally shot, surprising Jazz.

"I'm hurt I won't lie about that Prowler but I'm not angry never was, just really upset" Jazz said and pulled the other close. "We're a right pair aren't we Prowler" He knew there were other things he should tell Prowl about himself but he didn't know how to do it, he had kept the secrets for so long he was almost afraid to let them be revealed.

Prowl just curled up with his mate – unsure about what to do, but feeling that words were too much right now, Prowl remained quiet.

Meanwhile, Mirage was looking a little tired, as it had been a long day. No, not watching the sparklings, but Mirage had been sent out multiple spy missions, and had been chased back and almost captured by that stupid seeker Skywarp on several of them. Mirage was still a bit glitchy from the whole episode, though the glitch he would have this day was going to cause even more problems as Mirage walked into the med bay wide-eyed, looking like he had no idea who he was or where he was. What no one knew yet was that on Mirage's last escape, Skywarp had hit the bot and now Mirage's wires were crossed.

"Mirage?" Ratchet asked concerned coming over to the illusionist.

Mirage didn't respond, but continued to walk around the bay like he had never been there before, causing Ratchet a great deal of concern. Ratchet walked up to the bot, and placed his hand on Mirage's shoulder, which caused the bot to jump. "Who are you?" asked Mirage, trying to remember but something was not clicking.

"Mirage it's me, Ratchet. What happened to you"

"What are you talking about, you old rust bucket? I have never met you and why did you call me Mirage?" asked Mirage, slightly miffing Ratchet, but Ratchet was more concerned than mad.

"Your name is Mirage and I'm a medic come sit down over here and let me have a look at you alright"

"Whatever you say, Doc bot" replied Mirage as he followed the medic, seemingly unafraid of the med bay or being in the med bay. In fact Mirage seemed to be quite content to stay wherever the medic told him to, which concerned Ratchet as well.

"Tell me about yourself, Mirage" Ratchet encouraged as he got what he needed and started to scan Mirage.

"Well, dad won't let me go here, says it's too dangerous. I mean come on, I am not a sparkling anymore. And Mom, she is too busy working, I never see her. Stupid parents, never give me any attention anyway. Is it so much to ask to want to visit Iacon on my own?" Mirage said aloud, not having any idea he was giving Ratchet more information that Ratchet didn't like. Not only was Mirage's wires crossed, he had somehow regressed to when he was a teenager, before he had met any of the bots aboard the Ark. The only thing Ratchet knew was that he couldn't let Mirage out of the med bay due to the sparklings.

"It's not too much but it's always good to have someone with you nonetheless" Ratchet said and finally found the crossed wires. "Okay lay down for me Mirage there are some wires that are acting up and I'll fix them for you"

"Unh uh, you ain't getting anywhere near my processor, rust bucket" stated the defiant Mirage, not realizing or remembering that Ratchet had no problems sedating troublesome bots.

"I really wish you would have been cooperative" Ratchet said and in seconds had Mirage sedated.

"What the fra- -" Mirage started to say before his body collapsed on the med bay berth. Mirage was heavier than Ratchet ever realized, but with some help from First Aid, Ratchet was able to turn the bot over to work on the wires. However, luck was not smiling on Ratchet, as Optimus came in and wondered what the frag was going on with his sparkmate.

"What the slag happened" Optimus demanded.

"I am sorry, Optimus, but I had no choice but to sedate him, as he has some crossed wires. He doesn't remember any of us or even who he is and to top it all off, he thinks he is a youngling on Cybertron. Any further questions?" asked Ratchet as he carefully opened Mirage's processor paneling.

"Do we know how this happened"

"I can't say for sure, but judging by these blast marks, Mirage was in some kind of skirmish. I 'll bet he was on a secret spy mission when he was hit. That would be my best guess, as I know that several have had him running undercover missions' replied Ratchet, whose answer obviously upset the leader, as Optimus remembered how Skywarp chased him when the seeker thought the leader was Mirage due to Optimus's spark being in Mirage's body.

"Keep me informed Ratchet I'm going to see who in the pit keeps sending him on these missions without informing me"

Under sedation, Mirage felt something switch. He wondered what had happened, as something just felt wrong, but he wouldn't be able to discover what had happened until the sedative wore off. Damn sedative, Mirage thought, I have to go check on the sparklings, unknowingly sending these thoughts to his mate, who was even more determined to figure out what the hell had happened.

Optimus breathed a sigh of relief but was still determined to find out who kept sending Mirage out.

As Optimus entered the command center of the Ark, the only bots he saw were Magnus and Hot Rod.

However once both saw Optimus, they were both quiet. Optimus could instantly guess why they were quiet, but were they the ones who kept sending Mirage, even though Mirage had a family?

"You two, my office. Now"

Magnus and Hot Rod followed Optimus, not liking that Optimus was this ticked off.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Mirage was coming to as the sedative was wearing off, "Ugh…Where the hell am I?" asked Mirage, a very telling sign to Ratchet.

"You're in my med bay" Ratchet informed him.

"Ugh…Ratchet, what the hell happened, I feel like something ran over me?" asked Mirage, slowly coming to more and more.

"You apparently took a hit and it crossed some wires you were interesting to say the least"

"Please tell me that I didn't do anything to embarrass myself or my family" Mirage said, embarrassed already that it had even happened.

"You thought you were a teenager again"

Mirage blushed even more, as he knew deep in his spark that when he was a teen he was not the best behaved bot, as he had always craved more freedom than he had and he was defiant to a "T". But realizing that he had more to take care of, Mirage asked, "Am I clear to go, as the sparklings are waiting on me?"

Meanwhile, Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus were nervous as they stood in Optimus's office, not exactly sure why Optimus was so irate. But figuring it was better not to say anything until spoken too, both waited for Optimus to speak.

"Who is the leader here" Optimus asked them.

"Y-y-you are, s-s-sir" Hot Rod replied nervously, as he was much younger, around Mirage's age. "Has something happened, sir?"

"Then how is it that you two keep sending Mirage out on missions first off without even informing me and secondly putting him in constant danger. Right now he is in the med bay with crossed wires because of a hit he took on this newest mission he was sent on"

Magnus kept quiet, as Hot Rod went onto say something. "Sir, we didn't realize Mirage was being sent on so many missions, and when I was instructed to send the bot, I didn't feel I had any place to argue. Magnus suggested that since Mirage had his illusionary abilities, that we use him to run some of these missions. I didn't realize that the missions were so dangerous, and I thought you had approved of the mission before I sent Mirage out." Magnus said nothing once again, as it really had been his fault, Hot Rod was merely doing what he had been instructed to do. Nevertheless, Optimus was mad at both.

Elsewhere, Mirage finally made it home. Flasher and Peacekeeper were gone with Skyfire, Firestar and Fader were still in the med bay, but were quickly developing, leaving Mirage home with the little triplets, and so Mirage, after cleaning things up, spoiled the triplets with attention, teaching them how to talk and talk correctly, in both Cybertronian as well as a variety of earth languages, as Mirage had done for the older twins, as he wanted his offspring to be well rounded.

"No more missions unless you have my permission I will not lose my bonded"

"Your bonded?" asked Hot Rod, who was new to the base, "Mirage is your sparkmate?"

"He is and has been carrier to all but three of our sparklings"

"Please forgive me sir, I had no idea. I didn't know Mirage was bonded or had a family. Magnus told me…" Hot Rod started. That was when Optimus finally put things together. Magnus had sent Mirage out missions while pregnant with the last two, and even now without letting Optimus know. Magnus should have known better, but Optimus was beginning to suspect that Magnus was trying to get rid of Mirage, but for what purpose, Optimus had no idea.

"Hot Rod you may go" Optimus said and looked to Magnus. "You and I are going to have a long talk"

Hot Rod quickly left, heading straight for Mirage's quarters, as he wanted to apologize to the bot. And soon enough, Hot Rod found Mirage and Optimus's quarters, and Mirage let the young bot inside.

Meanwhile, in Optimus's office, Magnus was nervously shaking, though he was trying to keep it from showing. Magnus realized that Prime suspected something, and Magnus realized that Optimus was starting to catch on. Magnus said nothing, as Optimus laid into the bot, once again.

"We have known each other for a long, long time old friend. I will give you one chance to tell me everything. You know I mean my words, once chance Magnus"

Magnus sighed, as he knew that Optimus meant what he said. "Alright, I was jealous. I was jealous with the relationship that you and Mirage had. I wanted to be your mate, as we could have been a powerful team and led the Autobots to destroy the Cons once and for all. Yet, every time I saw you happy with Mirage it made me sick. I guess I figured if I got rid of Mirage, you might take me as your sparkmate. After all, I have known you longer. First it was Ariel, then all those other bots, and then Mirage. I couldn't stand it. And so, I guess I was hoping to quietly do away with Mirage" stated Magnus, shocking the hell out of Optimus before pissing the leader off.

Optimus moved before he even realized it and had Magnus pinned against the wall. "You slagging glitch don't you realize what would have happened had Mirage offlined I would have as well. He and I are linked in every way. In your trying to obtain me you would have killed me and made my sparklings orphans like so many other sparklings. Do you not remember how we found Bumblebee? Alone, the last survivor of the youth sectors. No creators, you would have done the same to my sparklings. I never felt that way about you, you wouldn't have been happy neither of us would have been."

Magnus was scared, as he had never seen Optimus react so violently. Magnus squirmed as his intakes longed to get more air. Magnus squirmed, as he hadn't thought about the sparklings or about how offlining Mirage would have offlined Optimus as well. Magnus, unable to get enough oxygen into his intakes passed out, right in front of Optimus, who called for another bot to remove the defiant bot and throw him in the brig. Optimus could not believe that his old friend would stoop so low.

Meanwhile, in Mirage and Optimus's quarters, Hot Rod was watching as Mirage worked with the triplets, and was in awe. Hot Rod hoped to find his own sparkmate in the future, but for now he was content in just watching Mirage work with his own sparklings.

Meanwhile Jazz was up and about and was just walking around the base, he happened to be too close to Wheeljack's lab when the inventor blew it up...again. Jazz was thrown against the wall and felt blind searing pain behind his visor and he slumped to the ground.

Prowl, through the bond link, felt something happen to his own sparkmate, and rushed off to find Jazz. Prowl left the girls with Mirage before finding Jazz out just outside of Wheeljack's lab. Concerned for his sparkmate and their sparkling, Prowl quickly scooped up and Jazz and ran for the med bay. Prowl was so worried about his own mate that Prowl left Wheeljack back in the lab, who Wingspan found a little later.

For the time being, Prowl was just extremely worried about his own sparkmate. "Ratchet, can you help him, please?" begged Prowl as he brought Jazz into the med bay.

Ratchet nodded and found with his scans and Jazz telling him where the pain was Ratchet went to remove the others visor.

"Ratch man please don't..."

"I have to Jazz you know that" Ratchet said then it dawned on him. "Prowl doesn't know does he"

"No...didn't know how to tell him..."

"Tell me what" asked the concerned Prowl, unsure what the two meant.

"I...its easier for you to see..." Jazz said and with shaky hands removed the visor he was never without and revealed sightless optics. Jazz knew where Prowl and Ratchet were because he had seen them before he took the visor off that's why he didn't panic as he probably normally would have.

Prowl looked at his mate and back at Ratchet, and realized that without the visor, his mate was blind.

"Oh Jazz, I wish you hadn't been afraid to tell me. I still love you, no matter what. I want you to remember that" Prowl stated as he gently caressed his mate, placing a small peck on Jazz's cheek. Prowl didn't care that Jazz was blind without the visor, nor was he upset or mad. Prowl was very accepting, and that made Jazz feel much better, as he felt the love pulse from his sparkmate.

Jazz leaned into the soft touch. "It's...it's part of the reason no one ever wanted me, no one else here knows not even Optimus, only you and Ratchet"

"And no one else needs to know, my mate, as you function so well with your visor; no one is going to say otherwise. You are safe, Jazz. I love you, no matter what, just as you are" stated Prowl, smiling a rare smile that Jazz could feel but not see.

"I love you too Prowler" Jazz said as Ratchet laid him back and got to work on fixing Jazz up.

Ratchet worked on Jazz, when something startled Prowl, and Prowl's logic computer froze up. Jazz couldn't see what was going on, but he felt something strange. And he asked Ratchet what was wrong with Prowl.

"Oh his logics circuits froze. Don't worry, he will reboot shortly. This is a glitch Prowl has had for a long time. I am surprised he didn't tell you about it" replied Ratchet.

"He glitches?" Jazz asked as Ratchet worked.

"Yep, and per his medical file, he has done that since he was a sparkling. No one was ever able to figure out why. And after having visited medic after medic, Prowl won't let anyone try' replied Ratchet, calming Jazz down as Prowl still stood frozen in his spot, his systems just about to reboot.

"We're a right pair that's for certain" Jazz said. "Pains lessening"

"Relieved the pressure around your optics. And look, Prowl has rebooted" Ratchet said.

"Are you ok, Jazz?" asked Prowl, somewhat unaware that he was missing time from having been froze up.

"Getting there, Ratchet's havin to relieve the pressure"

"that's good to hear. Have you checked on the sparkling Ratchet?" asked Prowl, more concerned about Jazz than the fact that he had glitched in front of his mate.

"I will shortly, Jazz would have said if he was hurting where the sparkling is growing" Ratchet said noticing Jazz wasn't mentioning the freeze so he wouldn't either.

Prowl said nothing, though he felt something was off. "So, how soon will it be before Jazz can leave the med bay?" Prowl was now uncomfortable, not due to Ratchet and Jazz, but for another reason that he really didn't care to explain to anyone, not even his sparkmate.

"As soon as Jazz tells me the pain is gone" Ratchet said. "If I don't get the pressure completely relieved he'll be in constant pain"

Prowl nodded in understanding as he watched Ratchet work on Jazz. Knowing what he knew, Prowl began to plot something that he hoped his mate would enjoy, having no idea the effect of his idea,

Prowl filed it away, waiting patiently for Ratchet to finish relieving the pressure and check on the developing sparkling.

Half an hour later Jazz said there was no more pain and Ratchet examined the sparkling. "Sparkling is just fine"

Prowl was relieved, and soon, once Ratchet replaced the visor, both Jazz and Prowl happy to be heading back to their quarters, as Wingspan had taken his sisters, and it would be time the two of them could spend together.

"Prowler can you get me some energon" Jazz asked as he sat on the couch.

Prowl quickly went to get Jazz some energon, making sure to also subspace a few other items, so that Prowl would be able to surprise his mate, not knowing that his idea would cause more chaos. Soon, Prowl returned with a large cube for Jazz, of Jazz's favorite flavor of energon.

"Thank you" Jazz said kissing Prowls cheek and took a drink of the energon.

"You are welcome" stated Prowl as he returned the kiss, "and once you are finished, since we are alone, I thought we might try something new to spice up our berth life, if you are up for it."

"And what are you up to Prowler?" Jazz asked drinking another sip.

"Ah-ah. First finish your energon, and then I shall show you the surprise I prepared for you, my sweet spark" stated Prowl, feeling the soft handcuffs rattle inside his subspace pocket and studying how to safely remove the visor, to help Jazz get the most out of the experience, or so Prowl hoped.

Jazz was a little leery but he did trust Prowl, but he didn't rush the energon not wanting to risk purging his tanks.

Prowl was a little leery as well, as he didn't want to take advantage of Jazz nor did he want Jazz to feel he was being betrayed or taken advantage of, but Prowl wanted to show Jazz just how special the bot was to Prowl, and since Jazz had always been faster than Prowl, Prowl had hoped that what he had planned would go over smoothly, not knowing the chaos that was going to ensue, especially as neither realized Wingspan had started on his way back to his quarters, and Wingspan was very protective of all those he loved, but especially his mother.

"Alright Prowler" Jazz said setting aside the empty energon cube. "What is this surprise"

Prowl quietly took out the soft handcuffs and placed them loosely on Jazz's wrists. Jazz was wide-eyed, but he realized that at any time, if he was uncomfortable, he could say stop, and Prowl would. Prowl gently used his tongue and hands all over Jazz, taking things slow, as he didn't want to overwhelm his mate. "You've been a naughty bot, my mate" Prowl teased as he ran his hand along one of Jazz's more sensitive areas.

Jazz let out a breathy moan. "Have I now?"

"Yes, my sweet, and you know what happens to those who break the rules around here' added Prowl as he continued to manipulate his mate, and preparing for the next step.

"What happens to naughty bots?"

"They are punished, sweet spark. And you have been particularly naughty" Prowl teased as he slowly moved his hand closer and closer to the release button for Jazz's visor, pleased that things seemed to be going alright so far.

Jazz of course didn't realize what Prowl was getting ready to do. "Mmm, and what have I done that was so naughty"

Prowl was going to say more once he released Jazz's visor, which came out easy, but the moment the visor was removed, things went south and fast. And unfortunately for Prowl, at just this time, Wingspan was near the quarters.

Jazz started to panic when suddenly he couldn't see, and was freaking out. "No..."

Prowl carefully watched as he continued to remove the visor, as he wanted to add excitement, not cause panic, but unfortunately for Prowl, luck was not on his side this day, and Jazz began to flip and thrash around, as well as yell out. And outside, when Wingspan heard the cries, the seeker darted in, not realizing that what was going on was not meant to go like this. All Wingspan knew was that his mother was in trouble.

"No!" Jazz cried out and pulled away trying to get out of the cuffs, when he heard the door open he didn't know who it was. "Stop" Jazz cried. "Stop...no..."

Prowl finally removed the cuffs, and realized that Jazz was panicking. However before Prowl could even replace the visor, Wingspan barged in and shoved Prowl off with more force than Prowl even knew the seeker had. And while Jazz was crying and Wingspan grabbed the visor and gave it back, Prowl glitched, freezing up.

"Mom are you ok? What was going on here? Where is dad?" asked Wingspan, not realizing he had just shoved his father off against the wall, knocking Prowl out as well as causing the SIC to glitch. Wingspan replaced the visor and comforted his mother, having no idea what he had just done.

Jazz was shaking and pointed to where Prowl was on the ground, Jazz couldn't find his voice yet still in a slight panic but his son's presence was helping calm him a bit. He knew his son was following his programming that of all seekers to protect the ones they loved.

After a few minutes, Prowl came around, swearing as he hurt all over. However before he could get all the way up, he noticed Wingspan, and the young mech didn't look happy.

"I don't know what you thought you were trying to do, Prowl, but I won't stand for you hurting my mother. You better have a damn good explanation of what you thought you were doing, or I am separating you and my mother for an extended period of time. I can't separate you completely, as you are bonded, but I can make your life miserable" stated Wingspan.

Prowl realized that he had pissed off the seeker, and Prowl also knew how deadly seekers could be when they were pissed off. "I meant no harm, Wingspan. I merely meant to try and spice up our berth life. I wanted his other senses to feel just how much I loved him. But I failed and I am sorry."

"You wanted...?" Jazz managed to say. "This was not funny Prowl, never take my visor from me. Never take it away..." The last part was said softly.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, sweet spark. I just thought that if I could make you feel safe , then I could remove it and allow you to feel how much I love you. I never meant to hurt you. I love you more than life itself. I would rather offline than ever see you hurt" replied Prowl, showing more emotion than Wingspan had ever seen before, as Wingspan could never figure out why his mother loved such an uptight mech, but it was at times like this, when Prowl let his guard down that Wingspan realized that there was more to Prowl than met the optic.

"I feel safe with it, I've been hurt too many times when I'm without it...I love you two Prowler but never...ever take my visor without asking" Jazz said.

Prowl was crushed as he had not expected this to go so wrong, and so without further ado, Prowl removed himself from the situation, found the spare berth room, and stayed away from Jazz for a while, as seeing Jazz so hurt had just about shattered Prowl's confidence in his ability to be a good mate and a good parent. And with that thought, Prowl fell into a restless recharge, and had a full blown nightmare.

Wingspan just looked at his mother, who had calmed down. Jazz was not sure what to do next, but he realized it might be a better idea to explain why it had bothered him so much. And so Jazz went to seek out his mate, who lay in a restless recharge and was shaking from the nightmare that Prowl was having as he recharged.

Jazz went to the berth and got Prowl to wake up. "Prowl follow my voice wake up"

Still shaking, and slowly, Prowl came out of recharge, but still visibly shaking from whatever he had been experiencing.

"Prowler...I think you need to know why I panicked" Jazz said gently rubbing Prowls cheek to calm him.

Prowl just looked up at Jazz, not expecting this kindness, and waited to hear what Jazz was going to say.

Jazz took an intake of air before he began telling Prowl why he panicked. "Prowler, I've been blind since I was sparked. It's a very rare glitch in otherwise healthy sparklings. I was always treated differently as soon as it was found out about my...condition. When I was raped by that seeker he accidently knocked my visor off and learned the truth and he took great delight in that and used it against me. I couldn't see him, so I never knew what was coming next. Before that my visor was stolen while I slept and it wasn't returned for several days, for several days I had no idea where I was or what was going on. People have taken my visor just to torment me in some way...when you took it, I know you meant well now, but at the time it brought back too many horrible memories and I freaked out. To use a human phrase my safety blanket was ripped from me, and I was scared I was going to be hurt even though I know you never would hurt me" Jazz said then was silent.

Prowl was silent, as it was not his intention to make his sparkmate feel pain and hurt. And so, slowly shaking from the nightmare he had had, Prowl slowly got up and embraced his sparkmate. "I am so sorry, sweet spark. I didn't realize what I was doing, but I now understand, as I too have something that people have used and abused all my life. I don't like talking about it, but I have a glitch. My logic computer shuts down at times from information overload, and when I was younger, everyone thought it was always funny to make me 'glitch,' so to speak. And so, to keep them out, I became a tightaft, holding all my emotions inside. So I can understand what you mean, and while I can't understand exactly what you went through, I can empathize. Please forgive me, I will try to be more cognizant from now on." Jazz just shot Prowl a look, as did Wingspan, as neither had expected Prowl to say what he did.

"If you had given me some warning I might have been able to calm myself better, can't promise that I would have reacted any better then what I did though." Jazz said and took his mates hand. "I forgive you Prowler"

Prowl and Jazz made up as they now understood each other.


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Ratchet had called Mirage to the med bay, as the medic had detected a major fatal glitch in the twin called Fader. "Mirage, I am afraid Fader won't last much longer, I have discovered a fatal glitch in the sparkling" Ratchet said as Mirage held the preemie sparkling in his arms. Mirage was trying to hold himself together even as his other five sparklings were with Hide and Hound while Optimus was busy making sure Magnus paid for his, turned his invisibility shields up to full blast and left, blinded by his own emotions.

Optimus felt pain coming from Mirage and worried when he got no answer and he commed Ratchet asking what had happened. When he learned of Fader's death Optimus slid to the ground shock and pain coursing through him...Mirage he had to find him. Forcing himself to move he sent a private comm to Hound and Hide telling them before he went looking for Mirage.

Mirage was in agony, as he headed out of the safety of the ARK. He felt like a failure as a parent because he had lost a precious sparkling. Mirage was so caught up in his own agony, he had no idea that even though he was invisible, his ever present Con tail had found him, and not having all his faculties at his disposal, Mirage soon found himself the captive of Skywarp, who soon took his prize catch to a distant cave.

"I have been keeping my optic, on you" stated Skywarp, poison lacing his every word, "And now that no one knows you are here, I plan on taking advantage of it." And with that, Skywarp ripped off Mirage's interfacing array cover, leaving the grieving bot in more agony as Mirage felt too weak to even put up a fight.

Optimus staggered when he felt intense pain coming from Mirage and he followed the bond he had to find his mate. He pushed his engines as hard as he could.

Skywarp leered at his prize, tormenting the poor bot as the seeker saw fit. Mirage had tears running down his faceplates, from the pain of having just lost his son as well as from the pain that Skywarp was causing. Unlike Optimus's gentle and soothing touches, Mirage felt as Warp used his claws to rip through Mirage's beautiful outer plating. And then came the even more painful part as Warp used his own hardened arousal and plowed into Mirage's front port, causing Mirage to scream out in agony. And to add insult to injury, Warp forced Mirage's spark out of its chamber and forced a spark merge, causing both bots to overload. And while Mirage passed out in sheer agony, Skywarp flew off. "Thanks a lot, whore bot, I really got off" Skywarp said before blasting off, leaving his previous captive in the distant cave bleeding energon, scratched and beaten up, and unknowingly sparked with sparklings.

When Optimus found Mirage he staggered to him and pulled him into his arms not wanting to ever let the other go. "I'm here, I'm here Mirage. You're safe now, and I'm going to kill the one who did this to you"

Though out of it and weak, Mirage felt his mate's strong and welcoming presence and was able to send a weak pulse of love. Optimus knew he had to get Mirage back to the med bay if he wanted his precious mate to survive. Mirage was still beside himself with grief, but he felt slightly better being in the arms of his mate and as Optimus carried Mirage back, Mirage unconsciously snuggled closer to his mate, finally feeling safe, but still weak and in agony.

"I have you, I will not let you go so help me Mirage you go I go as well" Optimus said. "Fight for me, for our children" Optimus transformed and sped back to the base comming Ratchet so the medic would be ready.

Mirage was not sure if he should go toward the light he saw, as it felt warm and inviting, but then he heard a voice, his sparkmate's begging for him to return. Mirage was still debating when he heard his sparkmate say something about the sparklings. There were still 6 left! Mirage decided at that point that though he was in terrible pain, he would fight, as his sparklings needed him. And while not able to come out of stasis lock, Optimus could feel that he had reached his sparkmate and brought the illusionist back from the brink of death, but there was still a ways to go before Mirage would be up and around again.

"That's it, my love, keep fighting" Optimus encouraged and Ratchet was waiting for him when he got there and he paced outside the med bay because Ratchet wouldn't let him in.

Ratchet was appalled at how Mirage looked – energon stained faceplates, energon leaking from various points, and worst of all, the marks from where Mirage's chest plate had been forced open. Suspecting rape, Ratchet used his tools to search over Mirage. And to the medic's horror, Ratchet discovered that not only had Mirage been repeatedly beaten as well as raped, whoever had done so had forced a spark merge, and now Mirage was carrying two sparklings from his tormentor. Ratchet finished his scans and patched up Mirage as best he could. Ratchet swallowed hard, as he was not sure how to tell Optimus about what the medic had found.

Optimus was getting ready to tear open the med bay door if he didn't hear something soon from Ratchet about Mirage's condition, he also made a mental note to offline whoever had done this.

Ratchet emerged from the med bay, covered in energon. Optimus was pacing furiously until he saw the medic. "Mirage is stable now. He suffered a lot of damage. I repaired what I could but I don't know what he will be like mentally when he wakes, as whatever happened to him, it has certainly gone straight to his spark" Ratchet said, leaving out the finding about sparklings at the time, deeming that it was more important that Optimus know Mirage was stable than about the new developing sparklings that Mirage was now carrying.

"Can I see him" Optimus asked desperation in his voice.

"yes, you may see him, Optimus, but I wouldn't bring any of the sparklings down here right now" replied Ratchet, who no sooner had finished saying his reply and Optimus had vanished into the med bay.

Optimus was at Mirage's side and took his hand in his and vowed he would hunt down whoever did this to him and make them pay.

Ratchet left the two alone, as it was obviously important to allow the two to have time together to work through this. "if you have any questions, Optimus, let me know' was all Ratchet said before removing himself a safe distance from the two, keeping an optic on things without impeding privacy for the two bots.

Mirage just remained out of it, pain wracking his body, but he knew enough that one, his sparkmate was nearby, and two, if he was feeling pain, he was still online.

"Come back to me my love, I'm here" Optimus said softly never letting go of the others hand.

Mirage wanted so badly to answer his sparkmate, but his vocal processor had been shorted out during the rape, and so Mirage sent a pulse of love and tried to squeeze Optimus's hand, even though the gesture for the most part failed.

"It's alright, you'll get well soon enough" Optimus said.

What Mirage didn't know was that tears began to once again form in his offlined optics. Mirage was still missing Fader. And without knowing it, Mirage sent to his mate that Fader had died in Mirage's arms.

"Oh my love I'm sorry. I wish he was still with us but he is with Primus and we'll see him again someday"

Optimus said and gently wiped the tears away.

More tears emerged from Mirage's offlined optics, as the wound of the rape compounded by the loss of the sparkling ate away at him. Mirage knew and understood that Fader was in a better place, but that didn't make dealing with the whole situation any easier.

"I love you and we'll get through this, together we will rise from this" Optimus said gently. "I love you my bonded"

Mirage sent a pulse of love back. And then Optimus got up to let Mirage rest, after all Optimus still had to tell his sparklings that there brother was gone and that there mom had been injured by a con. But sensing there was more than what he had been told, Optimus walked over to talk to Ratchet, who sighed as Optimus came closer, as Ratchet was not looking forward to telling Optimus about the developing sparklings.

"Ratchet what are you not telling me" Optimus asked.

Ratchet let out a deep sigh before answering. "I scanned over Mirage. Whoever raped him also forced a spark merge. Mirage is carrying the sparklings of his rapist" Ratchet said, hoping that Optimus would not get angry and strike out at the medic, who was merely the messenger of the news.

Oh Optimus was angry, but since he wouldn't punch Ratchet, he settled for the wall leaving a very impressive dent in it.

First Aid, having seen Optimus's reaction, now understood why Ratchet was worried about telling Optimus, as Optimus was bigger and stronger than most Autobots and for as kind and compassionate as Optimus could be, when he was angry, he was not one to mess with.

Ratchet just looked away, not saying anything, as he didn't know what else to say. Nothing would settle Optimus down at the moment, and so Ratchet patiently waited for Optimus to finish his tirade.

Optimus hit the wall a couple more times before he said in a low, dangerous sounding voice. "I am going to offline whoever did this to him, and I think I know who it was"

Ratchet backed away slightly, but continued to talk. "Optimus, not that it is for me to tell you what to do, but I suggest that for now you remain a strong support for your family, especially for Mirage, as Mirage still isn't out of the woods yet."

Optimus nodded after a few minutes once he was able to get some control back.

Meanwhile, in Hide and Hound's quarters, Flasher was concerned, as mom had not yet come to pick up the two oldest, like he always did. And so, trying to figure out what was up, Flasher put his invisible shields up and snuck out of the quarters he was in. Flasher followed his little spark, not knowing where it was going to lead, but deciding to follow it nonetheless. And it was only after about 30 minutes that Hound and Hide realized Flasher was missing, but with the little one having the ability to vanish he could be absolutely anywhere, though there was only one place he wanted to go – to mommy.

They commed Ratchet and informed him Flasher was missing and Optimus was still trying to calm down, Ratchet tempted to sedate the leader.

And while the Autobots were searching for Flasher, and Optimus was given a mild sedative, Flasher found his way to his mother, who was still laying out cold in the med bay. Flasher didn't understand what had happened, but he didn't want his mommy to hurt, and so using his invisibility shield, Flasher crawled up and snuggled right on top of Mirage's spark area. Flasher fell asleep, knowing mommy was safe. But when Ratchet and Optimus saw Flasher sleeping curled up with Mirage, both bots nearly had a spark attack, as neither had wanted the sparklings to see their mother like this.

Optimus went over to Flasher and very carefully picked his son up.

However, as Optimus tried to pick up Flasher, the little one started to growl, as if he didn't want to be moved. Optimus was not sure what to do, as he still had the little femme Firestar who needed her frequent feedings as well as four others who were now relying on him. "Let Flasher stay' Ratchet finally said, "I will keep an optic on him as I take care of Mirage. After all, Flasher has always been a bit of a momma's boy."

Optimus nodded and let Flasher be and he went to take care of Firestar the loss of Fader still fresh in his processor.

Mirage could feel Flasher near his spark, and began fighting back harder. It was not that Mirage didn't believe or love his sparkmate a lot, but when Mirage could feel the little spark that was relying on him to take of it, Mirage's motherly instinct kicked in, and though it pained Mirage and wasn't very well executed, Mirage moved his closest arm slowly and placed it around Flasher, amazing Ratchet, as Ratchet had not seen Mirage move at all since arriving at the med bay looking like scrap.

Optimus held Firestar and fed her, her energon and tried to figure out how to tell the other sparklings that they had lost a sibling, their mother was hurt and there were two more sparklings on the way.

Firestar seemed to sense the loss and the feelings, and though not very old, Firestar grabbed one of her dad's fingers and placed it in her mouth to suck on once finished with her energon. Optimus smiled, for the first time since he had learned of the loss of his son.

"I know little one, I know" Optimus said gently as he let Firestar suck on his finger. "Such a sweet one you are."

Firestar, though unable to make out the exact words, could sense the loving tones and soon fell asleep, curling and snuggling into her daddy's chassis. Firestar was getting stronger and Optimus hoped that soon they would be able to bring the little spitfire home.

Optimus held her close not ready to put her down yet he gently kissed her little helm and just sat with her in his arms.

Having decided to visit the little ones, Flasher woke and headed to their basket only to find his father only holding Firestar. "Where is Fader, daddy?" Flasher asked, concerned, as he loved the two little preemies.

Optimus offlined his optics for just a moment then turned them back on. "Flasher...Fader didn't make it, he's with Primus now."

Flasher understood, even though Optimus was not sure if the little one would or not. "That just means he gets to play with the best toys before I do" replied Flasher, as he stared intently at the sleeping Firestar. "daddy, don't be sad, Fader is in good hands."

Optimus nodded and held his hand out to his son motioning him closer.

Flasher ran to his father's embrace, careful not to harm Firestar, but Flasher did have one more question, as he sat on his father's lap, "is mommy going to be ok?"

"I hope so, but I think when he's a little better you and your siblings can help him keep going. He misses Fader very much and someone hurt him but daddy is going to find out who did it"

"I bet it was that fragging seeker" Flasher started angrily, shocking Optimus who not only didn't know that his sons swore but also didn't know that Flasher and Peacekeeper probably knew more than they should. Optimus glared at Flasher, "Sorry, daddy, but mommy has nightmares sometimes where he remembers how that "damn seeker" almost raped him when he was pregnant with us." Flasher suddenly quieted down, as he could feel his father's anger, and so, scared, Flasher scurried off back to mom, not wanting to face daddy's anger.

Optimus wasn't angry at his son he was angry because he now knew the seeker that was the cause of this and he vowed even if only silently he would offline Skywarp himself or make him wish he were offline.

After a couple of weeks, Mirage was still in the med bay, but he had improved a great deal. And this day, his 15th day of being in the med bay, Mirage was watching with careful and scrutinizing optics as Ratchet moved in carefully to repair Mirage's damaged vocal processor. And Mirage knew he should have been grateful to be alive, but the pain of losing his son was still fresh in his mind, and so as Ratchet worked on the bot, Mirage cried.

"Mirage I cannot even begin to know how you're feeling but please don't make me sedate you" Ratchet said not in a harsh voice but in a concerned one.

Mirage nodded slightly and tried to remain motionless, which was easier said than done. And soon enough Ratchet had repaired the processor, but Mirage didn't feel like talking and testing it out.

"Now Mirage please say something it doesn't matter what, how about this would you like to see the children"

Mirage nodded that he wanted to see the children, and Ratchet realized that if he wanted to encourage Mirage along, he was going to need help and so Ratchet called Peacekeeper and Flasher down to the med bay. If anyone, besides Optimus, could get Mirage to talk it was these two.

When Flasher came in, he made a beeline for Mirage and hugged the bot. Mirage was so warmed by the hug, that he spoke his first words since losing his son, 'Flasher, Keeper" Mirage uttered softly with a slight staticky airy hitch, that would need to be corrected, "I love you two so much."

"We love you too mommy" Keeper said hugging Mirage.

"Alright boys hold on just a second" Ratchet said made a quick adjustment to the vocals. "There we go"

Mirage talked with his little sparklings, just like he would if he were not in the med bay. "Are you helping daddy?" asked Mirage, his voice a tad too low. And with one more tweak, Mirage's voice was back.

"Yes, we are being big helpers" answered Flasher, none in the med bay expecting the visitor that next dropped by.

Optimus came in and came over and kissed Mirage lovingly.

Mirage kissed back, as it had been so long since he had felt the soft, gentle touches of his mate. "Did I miss anything?" Mirage asked, surprising Optimus, who had not realized that Ratchet had fixed Mirage's vocal processor yet.

"Same old same old, seems there are two young mechs trying desperately not to be caught flirting with the other" Optimus said smiling hearing Mirage's voice.

"well, everyone deserves to find their sparkmate, my beloved" Mirage stated. Optimus was almost in tears, as he had longed to hear his mate call him that again.

Optimus leaned in close and nuzzled Mirage. "I love you"

"I love you t-"Mirage began to say, before throwing up. Mirage took one look at Optimus, pleading look in his optics, as no one had yet told Mirage he was carrying again, though after the purging all over,

Mirage began to suspect.

"EEEEWWWW!" was all that could be heard once the purged contents hit the floor, as Flasher and Peacekeeper were both disgusted by the sight.

Optimus just shook his head and he helped Mirage. "I've got you"

Mirage just had one question, "Am I..?"

"Yes" Optimus said. "Ratchet told me, I was trying to decide how to tell you"

Mirage took a deep breath. "I don't care how these were sparked, I am keeping them" stated Mirage, trying to get out of bed on his own, but not quite ready for it, and before Optimus could reach Mirage, Mirage collapsed to the floor as his legs were still weak.

Optimus picked him up though and held him close. "I would never suggest getting rid of them. Me off lining said seeker is another matter."

At the mention of that, Mirage turned away. He didn't want to remember the torture, he didn't want to remember the pain, and he didn't want to remember the rape.

Optimus gently turned Mirage's face back to his and kissed him lovingly. "Don't you worry my love alright, would you like to see Firestar?"

Mirage nodded, very glad the topic hand changed. Mirage took one look at Firestar and tears came down Mirage's eyes, tears of sorrow and joy, from the loss of Fader and seeing that Firestar was thriving. And then Ratchet brought the best news, "In just a few days, Firestar will be able to go home and be with her family."

Optimus picked her up when she started to fuss and she stopped. "Alright little missy, here come see mommy" Optimus said and offered Firestar to Mirage to hold.

Mirage didn't feel strong enough to hold her on his own, and so he gently set her on the bedding in front of him, and for as fussy as she was before, once Firestar saw mommy, she quit fussing and settled down. Optimus was amazed at just how fast being around mom soothed all the sparklings, but especially the spitfire known as Firestar.

Optimus gently tickled her as she had developed a liking for it.

"I didn't know she enjoyed being tickled, how and when did you figure that out?" asked Mirage, surprising Optimus.

"Sometime last week, I was feeding her and she likes my fingers and I just started tickling her and she couldn't get enough of it"

Mirage just smiled, as Optimus had finally figured out Mirage's secret – all it was, was trial and error and spending time getting to know each sparkling.

"And, she doesn't mind a few minutes late energon as long as I talk to her, seems she's like mommy when it comes to my voice"

"Well, Mr. Mom, it looks like I have some ground to make up" stated Mirage as he did something that Optimus had never seen, Mirage traced two fingers lightly around Firestar's little faceplate gently, and within seconds, Firestar was asleep.

"Good one" Optimus said smiling.

"Well here's a secret, it works on any of the sparklings, as this was something that I did after I gave them a bottle right before nap or bed, Bring Flasher here, and I will show you." Optimus brought Flasher, and before Optimus's very optics, Flasher was out as well. Optimus grabbed Peacekeeper and tried the trick himself, and before he knew it, Peacekeeper was out. Optimus was amazed. This alone would help tremendously.

"Sneaky, love, very sneaky" Optimus said smiling and kissed Mirage.

"Well with so many sparklings and minimal help, one has to develop one's own ways of doing things" Mirage stated with a smile.

"Well no more alone I plan on helping much more" Optimus said.

Mirage smiled the biggest smile that Optimus had seen since the whole incident, though he thought of the seeker who had done this was still running through Optimus's mind, slightly tainting the moment.

"Now let me get you some energon then you rest some more alright my love"

Mirage nodded and waited for Optimus to return. Mirage though, was worried, as he had been stalked up till now. And now that he was carrying half Con brats, Mirage really wondered if his time being pursued was over or if it was just starting.

Optimus came back and gently soothed Mirage. "You'll stay on base and every chance I get I'm aiming for that seeker. I'll offline him or make him wish he were"

Mirage visibly relaxed, trusting that his mate and his Autobot brethren would make sure he stayed safe. And with that Mirage laid back on the berth and though he did not sleep, he was able to rest.

Optimus stayed for a while longer, before he had to go promising he would be back as quickly as he could and left a few cubes of energon within Mirage's reach.

Elsewhere, away from where Prowl and Jazz were trying to figure things out, and away from the med bay drama of Optimus and Mirage, Hot Rod and Wingspan were finally in a room, alone just the two of them. It had taken some doing, but the two finally managed to get away from prying optics.

"I was starting to think we would never get some time alone together" Wingspan said sitting down.

"Well, you are the one with the parents who are well known as some of Optimus's best spies, did you think it would be easy to hide from them? I am just glad Mirage is in the med bay, or he might spoil everything with his invisibility" Hot Rod stated, receiving a laugh from Wingspan.

"Sorry to laugh, but you don't know Mirage the way I do, even if he caught us, he wouldn't turn us in" Wingspan stated.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Hot Rod curiously.

"Because that's a two way street" Wingspan said.

"What do you mean?" asked Hot Rod, still wary of Mirage who seemed to show up everywhere, whenever the bot chose.

"I've caught him more than once and Red Alert does have the best blackmail collection on the ARK you know"

Hot Rod was nervous, until Wingspan added, "Roddy, even though blackmail is available, I have never needed it. Mirage is a good mech, and if I don't feel like I can talk to my parents, I go to Mirage. He is a good listener, even with having 6 sparklings to take care of. Once you get to know him, you will relax, my dear."

Hot Rod looked at Wingspan's smile, and already had calmed down. "Well, if you say so, my friend."

"I do say so" Wingspan said smiling still he wanted to kiss Hot Rod but he didn't know if that would be accepted or rejected.

"Something on your mind, Wingspan" Hot Rod asked, gently caressing Wingspan's closest wing, not realizing that seeker's wings were very, very sensitive. And from the innocent touch, Wingspan decided to plant one right on Hot Rod's lips. Hot Rod was stiff at first, but as the kiss went on, Hot Rod relaxed and even kissed back with the same fervor that Wingspan was kissing the bot with.

"Touch my wing again" Wingspan moaned into the kiss.

Not wanting to disappoint his lover, Hot Rod ran his hands along the parts of Wingspan's wings that Hot Rod could reach. The feather light, innocent gentle touches were setting Wingspan on fire, though he knew enough that he needed to control his hormones. Hot Rod was starting to enjoy this more intimate time with the bot his spark seemed to ache for.

Wingspan moaned and it took all his will power not to just writhe and beg for more. "Nnnn, Roddy..."

Hot Rod whined, as he didn't want this to end. "But, my dear, my spark is pulsing so much for you. I love you so much. I don't want anyone but you" Hot Rod said, continuing to stroke the seeker's overly sensitive wings, and grazing a hand over the seeker's sensitive cockpit area as well.

Wingspan wanted more he wanted to feel the others spike inside of him. "I love you too..."

"We are both of consenting age" stated Hot Rod, "Wingspan, will you be my sparkmate?" And while waiting for Wingspan's answers, Hot Rod used his loving touches to continue stimulating his lover.

Those words washed over Wingspan, sparkmates? Did he want to be bound to the other for as long as there was life in their sparks? This was a big decision he had to be sure. "Depends..." Moans softly as the other continues to touch him. "Tell me why you want me to be your sparkmate"

"I know that being sparkmates would mean being bound forever. I love you so much, Wingspan. My spark leaps and pulses strangely when I am around you, as if Primus is trying to tell me something. I know it is not a crush, as I have had crushes before, and that was a much different feeling from what I feel now. I don't ask this lightly, as I had been talking to a confidant about my feelings about you, even since the first time I met you years ago when you were still a sparkling and I was a youngling. I have tried dating others, but each and everyone, mech and femme weren't right, they were missing something. Something that only you have. And I understand if you want to hold off on the bonding thing, as it a permanent connection. If you ask me to wait, I will wait, my darling, as I don't want to rush anything on you, especially something as life changing as bonding" replied Hot Rod, having stopped his ministrations, as he didn't want Wingspan to make a decision while the seeker was clouded by lust.

Wingspan was touched by the others words he did feel that Hot Rod was the right one but he had to talk to someone first. "Please give me a few days to think things over"

Hot Rod nodded, "take all the time you need, as this is not a decision that you want to take lightly." And with that, Hot Rod curled into his slightly larger lover, Wingspan, enjoying the chance to enjoy each other's company without being found out.

A short time later Wingspan sought out Mirage wanting his opinion before he went to his parents.

Finally finding the illusionist he went to him. "Mirage can I talk to you"

Having been caught off guard, Mirage, who had just been released from the med bay, vanished quickly; however, when he noticed it was just Wingspan, Mirage reappeared. "Sorry, I still have a quick trigger switch from what happened a few weeks ago. But never mind, you wanted to talk to me? (Wingspan nods). Well, why don't you come to my room, as the sparklings are gone and Optimus is busy and we can talk? Does that sound like a plan?"

Wingspan nodded and went to the room and sat down. "I wanted to talk to you before I talk to my parents" Wingspan said

Mirage opened the door to his and his family's quarters. Wingspan was taken a little aback at how plainly decorated it was but said nothing as he made his way to the couch. "You must have something big on your processor and if I guess correctly, in your spark as well. Well, I am all ears, Spanner."

"You know I hate that nickname, right?" asked Wingspan, knowing that Mirage was jesting.

"I know, but since I am a parent, maybe not yours, but a parent, I get a few privileges" replied Mirage, and both laughed before Wingspan got down to the business of why he had come to see Mirage.

"Hot Rod asked me to be his sparkmate" Wingspan said.

"Wow I didn't realize you two were that far along yet. And what are your thoughts and feelings on that?" Mirage asked, wanting to get a sense of the situation.

"I love him, really I do. But this is forever, I'm afraid what if I do this and I eventually decide I've made a mistake? It could not be undone, I'm so slagging confused"

"It is natural to be confused and have conflicting emotions, Wingspan. In fact, before I bonded to Optimus, I actually ran off for several days before I returned as I was that worried, but I also realized that Optimus had never hurt me, and I could tell through his actions that he loved me. But he also never forced my hand. He was patient, and the bond required a huge leap of Faith. Yes, I was scared to bond at first and worried, but now I am happily bonded. Before we bonded though, Optimus and I got to know each other inside and out, though we both decided to hold off on interfacing. And when we realized that this was something we both wanted and were both willing to work on, we knew that we were right for each other, and that night we bonded, and I have never regretted it" Mirage stated, surprising and yet comforting Wingspan.

Wingspan nodded thoughtfully and told Mirage the question he had asked Hot Rod, about why he wanted to be sparkmates, and then the answer he had given. "I do love him, but I've never...well you know never been pursued before, by anyone."

"Some are always the pursuers, some are always those pursued, and some are both. And just because you are the one being pursued does not make you any less or better than Hot Rod. I have watched as you have had you spark broken time after time from pursuing other mechs and femmes. Maybe Primus is trying to tell you something, little seeker" stated Mirage.

"You can hardly call me little, as I am bigger than you are, Mirage" replied Wingspan.

"True, but I am older than you, and all the Autobots, including myself, helped raise you as you and Bee ran wild around the ship' replied Mirage, before getting serious again. "What is your biggest concern, Wingspan?"

"What if...what if he really isn't the one meant for me. I love him Mirage but what if I'm not good enough for him? What if we bond and we grow to hate each other not love"

Mirage smiled, as he understood, as he had had the same fears before bonding with Prime. "tell me, Wingspan, how does your spark feel when you are around Hot Rod?"

"It pulses faster when he's around, it's never done that around anyone else"

"That is a good sign. Now tell me how your relationship feels now when you are not bonded? Do you enjoy sharing each other's company? Do you both work to make the relationship work? Does there seem to be a connection that you just can't explain" asked Mirage.

"We always try and hang out together, hard to find any time alone as it seems someone always shows up. Yeah we like being together whatever way we can, which isn't always how we would like but what can we really do about that. I think there is a connection"

'It sounds like to me that you are already acting like sparkmates while still remaining unbonded. I don't think anything is going to change. I have seen you two when you didn't know I was there. There is something there, hard to see or describe, but it is there. But don't let me force you to choose one road or the other, that choice is yours and yours alone. And remember, even between sparkmates there will be arguments and problems, like Optimus is trying to get back at the dirty Con seeker who came after me. You have to learn to trust your spark and let it guide you." Replied Mirage. It was not exactly the answer Wingspan wanted, but he also realized it provided him clues to help him make his own decisions.

Wingspan nodded. "Thank you Mirage, do you know where my parents are? I need to talk to them too"

"Well, Prowl is in his office and Jazz is getting his check up in the med bay, to see how the sparkling is doing as well as how his vision is doing" replied Mirage.

Wingspan nodded and thanked Mirage deciding to see Prowl first since as much as Ratchet loved him, Wingspan knew better then to disturb him while he was with a patient. Going to his father's office he knocked on the door.

Mirage wished Wingspan well before the illusionist began his motherly tasks for the sparklings.

Once Wingspan reached Prowl's office, Wingspan saw what a disaster area the office was. Only now did Wingspan understand why his dad was so busy. But never the less, Wingspan was determined to talk to the SIC, even though the SIC was so involved in his work that he didn't even see Wingspan come in.

"Father" Wingspan said loud enough to get the others attention. "I need to talk to you"

Prowl shoved the two huge piles of reports he was working on, as Prowl knew when Wingspan wanted to talk to him, it was usually something important. "Yes, son, what can I help you with?" asked Prowl. Wingspan never let it show, but he loved when Prowl called him his son.

Wingspan came over and set down. "I...I was asked to become someone's sparkmate today"

Prowl, shocked by the statement glitched, and froze up. Thankfully no one came by before Prowl could reboot. "You were proposed to? Who have you been seeing, as you never told me anything, although I am sure Jazz knows and just never told me" responded Prowl, slightly protective of Wingspan, but not overly so.

"Hot Rod"

Prowl sighed, as he knew Wingspan was getting closer to that age, but he was hoping it wouldn't come this soon. "And what did you say, my son?" asked Prowl, hoping that he wasn't talking to Wingspan post bonding.

"I asked him for a few days to think about it, he told me to take as long as I needed"

Prowl was as surprised as he was pleased. First off he was pleased that Wingspan had asked for time to think it over and secondly, he was pleased that Hot Rod was willing to wait, as that spoke volumes for the bot, and it also showed that Hot Rod knew that this was not something to be taken lightly. "I like him in the fact that he said he was willing to wait, that shows he really loves you and respects you enough that he doesn't want to force your hand" Prowl stated, startling Wingspan, who had been so sure that his dad would have been the one to flip out.

"Seriously? I really thought you would be the one to lose it" Wingspan said. "I...I don't know what to do" He wanted his father's advice, just like he wanted his mothers as well but one at a time

"Wingspan, son, I knew this day would come, as I had been somewhat preparing for it and somewhat dreading it. You are coming of an age where you will find a sparkmate and want to settle down and there is nothing I can do to change that. Now, how can I help you, my son?" asked Prowl, making

Wingspan feel more comfortable in talking to his father about the whole thing.

"I'm scared...I love him I really truly do but what it I make a mistake? What if we don't work together there is no going back"

Prowl showed a rare smile, one that made Wingspan seem to feel better. 'I remember being in your shoes, my son. I had had several lovers, but all of them had dumped me for one reason for another, and then I met you and your mother. You were barely old enough to walk when I bumped into him on Cybertron. We started chatting and one thing led to another. And while I was always worried about Jazz accepting me, I was also worried that you would not accept me, for it would have made things harder on Jazz. But once we got to know each other and once Jazz and you both learned to accept and love me, I just knew in my spark it was right. And I have never regretted a single day since, even if I or Jazz do something really stupid to each other. We work hard to cement our relationship and keep it fresh and moving, for a stagnant relationship will go bad quickly. You need to follow your spark, as Primus will lead you in the right direction" stated Prowl.

Wingspan nodded. "Thank you father, I have to talk to mama"

"You are welcome and FYI, Jazz is napping. Make sure you take three cubes of energon back with you on your way, as when your mother wakes up, he will be hungry. Best of Luck, son" replied Prowl as Wingspan ran out the door. Prowl was soon back at his desk, going through the multitude of reports that littered his desk.

Wingspan grabbed the three cubes and went to his mother's room and set the cubes on the table before he snuggled with his mother waiting for him to wake.

About 15 minutes after his son's arrival, Jazz started rousing, feeling the warmth of his son's body next to him. "Hey, buddy" Jazz stated, "How are ya?" Jazz stroked Wingspan's helm. Wingspan may have been almost a full grown adult, but he still enjoyed when his mother, and even his father, showered him with their love and attention.

Wingspan leaned into the soft touch. "I'm okay mama; I need to talk to you"

"What about ma dear" asked Jazz, tickling Wingspan in a well-known ticklish spot, as Jazz always loved to hear Wingspan laugh.

Wingspan couldn't help but giggle as he squirmed. "I was asked to be someone's sparkmate today"

Jazz continued tickling his son, as his son was trying to explain. "You know son, I have been hoping and praying that you would find someone to love you as you should be loved" stated Jazz.

Wingspan couldn't stop laughing as his mother kept tickling him. "I..its Hot R..od" He managed.

"I Knew ya'd end up with him. He's a great mech and I know you and he are perfect for each other, my son" replied Jazz, settling down on the tickling so that Wingspan would not have an accident on the couch.

Slowly Wingspan calmed down as he looked at his mother. "Really mama?"

"Yep" replied Jazz, "Moms just have a way of knowin"

"Is it natural to be scared"

"Yes, my seekerling, it is natural to be scared and worried about the unknown. We all have fears, my dear" replied Jazz, trying to sooth his son who was slightly bigger than the saboteur was.

"I'll give him my answer tonight" Wingspan said and nuzzled his mother.

"That sounds good my son (tanks rumble loudly). By the way, you wouldn't have happened to bring some energon with you, as I am starving" replied Jazz, hugging Wingspan. "And remember, no matter how old you get, you are always going to be my little seekerling."

"Always mama and yes I did" Wingspan said grabbing one of the cubes and offered it to his mother.

'Aw, Prowler always knows exactly what I need. Even when he makes a mistake, he still goes out of his way to show he loves me. And I really appreciate it" replied Jazz.

Wingspan nodded and made sure his mama had enough energon and cuddled with him a bit more before going to go speak to Hot Rod having made his decision.


	21. Chapter 21

Elsewhere, Hot Rod waited patiently yet nervously. He was hoping to hear from Wingspan sooner rather than later, but he knew it was important not to rush.

Wingspan finally found Hot Rod and he went to him and took the others hands in his own. "Yes"

Hot Rod smiled from ear to ear as he heard the answer.

"I will be your sparkmate, for now and forever"

Hot Rod was in pure joy, as he had waited so long for this day. And with that, Hot Rod began to try and coax Wingspan's spark out into the open.

Wingspan panted softly as the other petted and caressed. "Mmmm..."

Hot Rod enjoyed the moment, as it was perfect.

Wingspan's systems warmed and with Hot Rod coaxing him his chest plates parted and his spark started emerging. "Roddy..."

Hot Rod tenderly took the seeker closer and closer toward overload, as their sparks connected during the ministrations. Hot Rod said nothing, but let his hands and tongue do the talking.

"Hot Rod..." Wingspan moaned loudly as their sparks came together, binding them together as they reached for the other.

Hot Rod continued the ministrations, as even he was starting to enjoy the pleasure of having a sparkmate. And it was as Wingspan and Hot Rod soon realized that their interfacing arrays were open when Wingspan was reminded of something he mother said, which was something along the line of "wait till you have your own sparkmate." Wingspan was starting to see exactly why Prowl and Jazz acted as they did, and even Mirage and Optimus. Wingspan and Hot Rod, now understood, as Hot Rod gently prodded Wingspan's front port with the racer's searing hot and hardened arousal.

"I've never..." Wingspan breathed as his port opened before the other.

"It's ok, my dear, as this is my first time as well. We can learn and grow as we go' replied Hot Rod, using a hand to gently wrap around Wingspan's throbbing arousal. 'But first things first, we need to make sure you are well lubricated."

Wingspan moaned as Hot Rod gripped his spike and he clung to his mate. "Nnnn..."

And while Wingspan was distracted, Hot Rod gently pushed in, and almost came from the warm and strong rippling effect that Wingspan's front port caused. "Aw, my beloved, so tight….so tight' Hot Rod mentioned, not even aware as their sparks had come out once again.

"You're so...ohh big" Wingspan moaned as Hot Rod pushed into him slowly, like the other he didn't even notice his spark coming back out to meet its mate.

Hot Rod continued his gentle yet filling pace as the sparks danced above before forming a bright flash as they connected in a strange way, causing both mechs to have an intense overload. What neither realized just yet was that Hot Rod had not only found his sparkmate, he also impregnated his mate unknowingly.

Wingspan clung to his mate as overload washed over him and he moaned the others name not knowing they had just started down the path to having a family.

And with both being young, both were soon once again ready to go at it again.

Meanwhile, Mirage was still working through his grief at the loss of his son as well as trying to wrap his processor on how he was carrying twins from the con who had raped him. But, trying to save face with his own family, Mirage continued to keep up his own insane schedule, as Optimus was once again concentrated on the cons. Mirage knew it wasn't intentional that Optimus would be busy, but he kept it to himself, as Optimus was the leader, and Mirage knew he needed to share.

Optimus checked in as often as he could and would bring energon as much as he was able in person but made sure there was plenty in his and Mirage's quarters.

Elsewhere, Jazz and Prowl had started the game Prowl had started that one night, using the cuffs as well as removing of the visor. Jazz was nervous until, after several sessions without interfacing, Prowl had taught Jazz how to use his other senses much better. And with Jazz getting closer to sparking, things were starting to get crazy.

Ratchet put Jazz on bed rest sooner than he had Mirage, Optimus and Prowl but he knew Jazz's medical history and knew the saboteur could have some issue's carrying and sparking. Jazz was currently laying in berth trying to get comfortable.

But the problem came in when Jazz wanted to take one more drive before being placed on bedrest until he sparked, as Jazz was soon captured by TC, who once he got the Autobot back to base, removed Jazz's visor, and adjusted it so that it couldn't fit. After all, Jazz was still good looking, TC was going to try and take advantage of that.

"let me go you bastard" Jazz said sounding brave when he was really terrified.

Prowl was concerned when he found his mate gone, and the feelings Prowl was getting across the bond left the SIC in a burning rage.

Jazz couldn't stop the tremors as TC touched him and fondled him, Jazz tried to fight but being sparked didn't make it easy. He sent his fear to his bonded.

Prowl was pissed as he felt what Jazz was sending, the question was how to get over there and rescue the bot, and so, swallowing his pride a bit, Prowl commed Wingspan. "I know you are busy, son, but we have a situation, if you would be willing to help let me know."

"What's wrong father?" Wingspan asked gently pushing Hot Rod away.

"Them bastard cons captured your mother" was all Prowl had to say to strike a deep chord in Wingspan and Wingspan's new mate, Hot Rod.

With a low growl Wingspan was up and was running out the door. "I'm on my way father"

Prowl then informed Optimus, as Prowl had remembered that Optimus was working on something. Needless to say, Optimus was even more pissed. Prowl was soon joined in his own quarters by Hot Rod and Wingspan, which Prowl assumed could only mean one thing – the two were now mates.

"Where is he being held" Wingspan asked.

Prowl swallowed hard before answering, 'in the main Con base brig area. This is not going to be an easy rescue"

"I'm going to wipe out every last one of them" Them being the seeker trine but manly TC. "I can get in father"

Prowl understood his son's reaction, but had one thing to say. 'Optimus is making a plan, and we have to work as a team, my dear, then and only then will we be able to get to Jazz."

Wingspan let out a small snarl but then again he was a seeker and his creator was in danger, so he was keeping a thin hold on his emotions.

Prowl understood Wingspan's anger, but reminded the bot, 'first off, you are my son and I am not going to let you go alone, and second you have a mate to take care of now – never forget that Wingspan."

"I know" Wingspan said tersely. "But you're not fighting against your programming right now either"

Prowl let the comment slide, as Prowl didn't want a pissed off seeker on his hands, regardless of faction. Soon Prowl got the signal from Prime. "Alright, we are on the move. Hot Rod you stay here, Wingspan you come with me." Hot Rod wondered why he had left behind until he saw the two precious femmes that Hot Rod knew instantly were Wingspan's kid sisters. Suddenly being left behind didn't mean being left alone, as it had an important purpose as well.

Wingspan was ready to kill any other flyer he encountered, well after he knew his mother was safe.

It was all Prowl could do to keep Wingspan calmed down and listening to Optimus, no one, not even Wingspan himself, aware that the seeker, Wingspan was sparked and carrying, hence his strong reactions.

Wingspan was ready to do to what was needed to save his mother and he really did try to listen to his father but he was all seeker right then and a loved one was in danger.

Prime sent his aerial bots and Wingspan ahead to start drawing fire, unaware that Wingspan was going to alter the plan slightly.

When Wingspan saw the trine come out with the coneheads he ignored the coneheads and made a beeline to the seekers. He was aiming for TC determined to make him suffer.

One thing that Wingspan could be more certain of this time was being able to outlast and out think the trine, as Prowl and Jazz had taught Wingspan how to face those bots, and now it was time for Wingspan to use his new knowledge.

Wingspan dove and attacked and fell back as needed but he used very little of his own energy but made the trine work, if they wanted to hit him. "TC your mine"

TC was caught off guard at first but few well place shots from the younger bot made TC realize that Optimus and his crew were here, and were going to be a force to be reckoned with.

While Wingspan was going after TC, Optimus was aiming for Skywarp.

Skywarp was panicked, as he was not prepared or equipped to handle what he was dealing with. And to top it all off, even Warp had no idea Mirage had just sparked.

Prowl meanwhile slipped inside the con base going after Jazz.

And as Prowl was sneaking in, Optimus was blasting the tar out of Skywarp, having already damaged the equipment that had been used to give Warp his name. Optimus continued to blast the defiant seeker, and would have continued if it weren't for the fact that Prowl needed backup.

Optimus went in after Prowl while the others continued distracting the Decepticons.

Jazz was curled up as best he could his arm protectively wrapped around his swollen stomach, he was hurt and low on energon and he was scared.

And as the fighting and rescuing was going on over at the Con base, Mirage came upon Hot Rod watching the two femmes. Mirage took pity as Hot Rod was having a hard time jut watching these two. "Mind if my brood and I join you?' asked Mirage, carrying little Firestar along with bringing the rest of the troop, which calmed the two femme sparklings down.

Hot Rod shook his head. "Of course not sir"

Mirage shook his head, "No sirs needed in here, jut Mirage will do" replied Mirage, not even watching as Hot Rod was stunned in amazement. Hot Rod was sure of one thing, when his sparkmate had said Mirage was a good bot, it was really true.

"Yes s..Mirage" Hot Rod corrected himself.

Mirage just smiled and gave the younger bot a hug. 'don't worry about it, let's get these sparklings taken care of, shall we?"

Though surprised Hot Rod hugged back after a moment and nodded.

Meanwhile, back at the con base, Optimus and Prowl were slowly approaching the area where Jazz was. Prowl just hoped that they could reach Jazz soon enough.

Jazz felt exhausted and ached and his colors weren't as vibrant as they should be and he begged that Prowl would find him soon. He was scared without his visor.

Thanks to the latest bolts of fear, Prowl was soon able to zone in on Jazz's exact location. Prowl was horrified when he found that Jazz was curled in a ball in the corner of the brig cell, and Prowl was pissed beyond all belief when he realized his mate's visor was gone. Thankfully for Prowl, he had formed a certain sign with his bonded so that should something like this happen, Jazz would know it was Prowl and Prowl used that move now to reach out to his precious sparkmate. And while Prowl was doing that, Optimus stood guard, making sure Prowl and Jazz would get out of there in one piece.

"Prowler..." Jazz said weakly reaching out for his bonded, feeling the sight he had created with the other.

"I am here my mate, feel me' Prowl whispered, not wanting Prime to know exactly what was going on. And with great effort, Prowl dragged the severely weakened Jazz out of the area. The Problem was, once the three reached a corner, they ran smack into Thundercracker. How were they going to get out of this one?

Wingspan solved that problem as he had followed TC and snuck up on the seeker that was his creator and knocked him out and would have offlined him if it weren't for his mama telling him no.

"But..."

"No, do not lower yourself to his level" Jazz said weakly.

Wingspan came over and pulled a cube of energon out of subspace and helped his mama drink.

Jazz slowly imbibed the sweet liquid. It had been a while since he had had any. And while Prime was checking for an exit from the area, Wingspan went over to Thundercracker, forced open the cockpit, and found Jazz's broken visor. Jazz probably wouldn't be able to see much, but it would be better than being blind, and so Wingspan and Prowl slid the visor back on the bot, before Optimus noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm sorry mama" Wingspan said. "It'll have to do until Ratchet can fix it"

"I know my little one" Jazz said and let his son support him on the other side. The four of them getting out of the Decepticon base and Jazz was put into the back of Optimus's trailer while Wingspan flew on ahead so Ratchet could be ready.

Back at the base, while Mirage was calm, Hot Rod was a nervous wreck, as the younger bot was so worried – worried about his mate, worried about Prowl and Jazz not liking how he did with the little femmes. Mirage softly sighed, as he had to calm Hot Rod down before the bot shot his own oil pressure through the roof.

Wingspan commed when they returned and Jazz was taken immediately to Ratchet who put the mech on an energon drip and told Jazz he was going to remove the visor before actually doing so.

Jazz was worried but he knew he was safe now, what none of them realized though, was that another was soon to find out about Jazz's condition.

Mirage was the only one awake as Hot Rod had fallen asleep after having been worn out by all the sparklings. Mirage, used to being up, was watching the little ones when he saw Prowl and Wingspan lead a different looking Jazz into the room. Mirage hoped he wasn't intruding, so Mirage made his presence known. "Hi guys. I came over as Hot Rod was getting overwhelmed with the sparklings." Mirage acted like he hadn't seen what had just happened, and treated his friend the same as he always did. "I am glad to see you are safe and in once piece, Jazz. I was worried about you, my friend, but I can see you are in good hands."

Jazz still liked to have had a spark attack when he realized Mirage was there. "Yeah...Mirage"

"Are you sure you are alright, Jazz, you seem a bit jumpy. Oh and the little femmes are asleep, but we will have to wait to disentangle the sparklings when they get up from their nap" stated Mirage, acting like nothing was different, for as far as Mirage knew, there was nothing different.

Jazz was starting to wonder if the other knew he was blind or pretending not to notice. "Mirage, don't you notice something...different about me"

Mirage sighed, as he was trying to have Jazz see that Mirage was not like other friends. But feeling he couldn't lie, Mirage answered, "I know you are missing your visor my friend, and I know that you vision must be extremely limited without it as I saw Prowl and Wingspan lead you in here, but I just want to let you know that whether you are blind or can see or anywhere in between, I am not going to desert you or treat you any different, my friend. After all, a few years before my father was killed, he went completely blind, and nothing helped him, and so we had to be his optics until he was killed along with my mother."

"I could live with limited vision, I'm blind Mirage have been since I was sparked. The visor is the only thing that lets me see and it's been damaged. Mirage...not many have said the words you have just said. I have always been treated differently"

"Jazz, when I had to help my father, I saw firsthand how so many treated him different just because he couldn't see anymore and I didn't like it. It bothered me. He was still the same bot as before, just wasn't able to see. I swore from that day on that no matter what the difference another bot may have, I am going to treat all bots, now with the exception of the Cons, as I would want to be treated. Don't worry Jazz, if I know Ratchet, he will fix it in no time and no one will ever know" stated Mirage, impressing Wingspan and Prowl, both who had always thought Mirage was a bit uppity at times.

Jazz knew better and he nodded. "Thank you Mirage, you have no idea what that means to me hearing you say that"

"You are welcome my friend' replied Mirage, still holding Firestar in his arms.

"Hey' asked Wingspan, "Where is her brother, Fader?" Prowl shot Wingspan an angry look.

"He didn't make it, Wingspan. He had a fatal glitch" Mirage said slightly upset about the mention of Fader, "If you guys will excuse me and won't mind watching my oldest five, I am going to return Firestar to her berth in the med bay and then seek out my mate. I would take the five, but the sparklings are so tangled up, I figured it would be better to leave sleeping sparklings lying."

"That's fine Mirage" Jazz said and Wingspan went to Mirage.

"Forgive me Mirage I didn't know"

"You are forgiven, as very few know he is gone yet. We wanted to wait to tell everyone once Firestar was able to make it out of the med bay and stay at home. I don't blame you. It just was so sudden. He died right in my arms. But if you'll excuse me I need to go" Mirage stated just before he took off.

Jazz was helped to berth and laid down and smiled when his son started nuzzling and he nuzzled back.

When Prowl went to check on the sparklings, he found quite a sight, as all seven sparklings had found a comfy place to fall asleep on a sleeping Hot Rod, even if the sparklings were intertwined. Prowl grabbed a blanket and covered Hot Rod and the sparklings. And after making sure Jazz could reach energon and everything was safe, Prowl went to his office, as his family had now grown by one and no one yet knew it was going to grow soon and grow fast.

Wingspan cuddled with his mother while Hot Rod and the others slept and when they all awoke later Wingspan helped tend to them all not having any trouble really since they all liked him. He also kissed his mate lovingly and with the hint of fun later on.

Ratchet worked for many hours before he got Jazz's visor fixed and he brought it to the saboteur so he wouldn't have to come to him.

Wingspan asked Hot Rod over their new bond if he minded waiting outside.

Hot Rod, understanding the request for privacy, offered to take Optimus and Mirage's sparklings back to the pair. And so, soon, Hot Rod took off with the brood, Peacekeeper carrying Luckystar, Flasher carrying Bluesky, and, surprisingly, Hot Rod carrying Silverstreak, who was very picky about who he let hold him.

"You must be someone special" Flasher commented, confusing Hot Rod, "for you see Silverstreak goes to very few bots. Silverstreak will let Wingspan, Mom, and dad hold him. He must really like you Hot Rod."

"I guess so" Hot Rod said and he hoped so considering he was bonded to Wingspan now.

Soon enough, Hot Rod reached Optimus and Mirage's quarters, to find a worried Optimus, though Hot Rod was not 100 percent sure why Optimus was worried, if it was because of the sparklings or because of Mirage, but Hot Rod knew it was not him to ask and he was just here to drop off the brood.

"Optimus sir" Hot Rod said setting Silverstreak down. "Here are the sparklings"

"Thank you, Hot Rod" stated Optimus whose mood appeared to change, and soon Hot Rod left all five sparklings with their father.

"Where's mommy?" asked Flasher, after Hot Rod, sensing something was more wrong than daddy was saying.

"Mommy will be back here shortly its alright" Optimus told them.

Mirage had gone off on his own just behind the base, carrying a small bundle in his arms – the body of his now departed son. Mirage was struggling with the grieving process and carrying two new lives didn't help, but in using a modified version of the human tradition of burial, Mirage said his last good bye to his son before placing the tiny underdeveloped body in a special container. And once the small ceremony was complete, Mirage headed back to the Ark, handed the special container to Ratchet, and then headed back to his quarters, trying to wipe away an evidence of what he had done, as he didn't want to scare his sparklings or upset his mate.

Optimus kissed him softly when he returned before the children started hugging Mirage.

Mirage enjoyed the kiss as well as the hugs from the sparklings, but it was obvious to Optimus that this whole situation was really hitting Mirage hard. But before Optimus could stop his mate, Mirage was once again running things around the quarters, without missing a beat. Optimus had no idea how his mate did it, but made note to ask next time the two were alone.

Optimus stayed and helped his mate having handed things off to one of the others.

A week had come and gone since Jazz had been rescued from the Decepticons, and Wingspan had bonded to Hot Rod. One morning while Hot Rod was on shift Wingspan was in their berth when his tanks started to rebel against him and he was up and running and was soon purging his tanks.

Wingspan felt awful, and was not sure what to do or even what was going on. Hot Rod had to maintain radio silence for his shift and Wingspan had no idea if his parents were available, as they often tended to be busy, and Jazz was on strict bed rest. Wingspan was about to sigh and give up, when Mirage happened by, in effort to return something he had borrowed from Hot Rod, but when Mirage heard the purging, he ran right for the washroom.

"Are you feeling ok, Wingspan? You look awful" stated Mirage, trying to figure out the best way to help Wingspan.

"I feel...like slag" Wingspan said in a weak sounding voice.

"Well, I think you should see Ratchet, but first, I think we ought to get you out of here and slowly get some energon in you. How does that sound?" asked Mirage trying to comfort the distraught seeker.

Wingspan nodded slowly and had to have Mirage help him up.

Though smaller, Mirage was easily able to assist the seeker slowly off the bathroom floor and carefully guide the bot to the berth. "Now go slow with small sips on the energon, or you are going to purge your tanks again" stated Mirage, knowing in the back of his mind what this was probably caused by, but he didn't want to worry Wingspan.

His hands were a little shaky but Wingspan slowly took small sips, slowly his hands stopped shaking and his tanks felt a bit better.

Once Wingspan had stopped shaking and had consumed two cubes of energon carefully, Mirage assisted Wingspan to the med bay, having privately commed Prowl to meet the two there. Mirage hoped that Prowl would make it, as the SIC could be busy when he wanted to be.

Ratchet saw Mirage and at first thought he was there because something was wrong with him then he saw Wingspan. "Wingspan? This is a surprise, are you alright" Ratchet asked coming over and got the seeker to a berth.

Wingspan shook his head and told him he had been purging his tanks when Mirage came by and found him.

Ratchet looked at Mirage, and saw a look that Mirage was thinking that this might be a sign of having sparked. Ratchet sighed heavily before getting out the equipment.

Meanwhile, Prowl, who had gotten the message, raced to the med bay, as Mirage had indicated it was important, and so before Wingspan could become too nervous from seeing all the equipment that Ratchet had gotten out, Prowl was at his son's side. Mirage, thinking it was ok now that Prowl was there, tried to leave, but when Wingspan grabbed onto the illusionist's arm, Mirage decided to stay.

Wingspan was scared and since he couldn't have his mother there with him he wanted his father and Mirage with him. He eyed the equipment Ratchet had gotten out and Wingspan laid down at Ratchet's request.

Mirage recognized the equipment as did Prowl, and while Mirage was calm and knowing what was coming, Prowl was hoping that Mirage and Ratchet's instincts were wrong, as Prowl was not ready to be a grandparent, as his twins were still young and Jazz was once again expecting.

Wingspan laid still as Ratchet started running scans and did them a few times to make sure but he finally nodded.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Well, there is not really anything 'wrong' with you per se" started Ratchet, earning a glare from both Prowl and Mirage. "You've just….sparked. You are…carrying triplets, Wingspan."

Prowl glitched while Mirage watched as Wingspan passed out, "well done, Ratchet, you knocked two out with one stone" Mirage jested.

"What can I say, I have talents beside medical knowledge" Ratchet shrugged. "Its something about seekers their set for triplets, something about the trine link"

"then how come I only carry twins?" Mirage asked.

"because it is the carrier who determines the amount, and you are set for twins" replied Ratchet, just before Wingspan and Prowl returned.

"Welcome back to the land of moving parts, guys" Mirage said, leaving the small discussion he had had with Ratchet a secret between the two.

"Am I really..." Wingspan asked unable to finish that question.

"Yes you are, Wingspan. But don't worry too much, as you have several bots who you can talk to and will help you now that you are carrying. Mirage, Jazz, Prowl, and even Optimus can help you. If you or Hot Rod have any questions, you can always ask one of them" replied Ratchet.

"We haven't even talked sparklings..." Wingspan said since they had just bonded only a week before.

Prowl finally spoke up, "Well, if you would like, your mother, myself, or even Mirage would be willing to be there for when you tell Hot Rod, if you would like some support."

Wingspan nodded after a moment. "Please father."

"If you want me to be there, my son, I will be there" stated Prowl as he leaned over to hug his son, leaving Ratchet silent, as Ratchet had never seen Prowl so expressive.

Wingspan hugged him back. "I need you all with me" He knew his father didn't always show his emotions but he did now and then like now.

"are you sure that Hot Rod won't get freaked out having all of us there, Wingspan? I mean I want to support you, but I don't want to overwhelm Hot Rod" stated Mirage, having a point as Wingspan remembered that Hot Rod did get easily overwhelmed at times.

"You can be there invisibly, he won't know your there" Wingspan said after thinking about it for a moment. "Father I want you there and mama if he's feeling up to it"

"then I will be there, Wingspan" Mirage answered, "but now, I think the best thing for you is to get back to your berth and get some rest and take it easy, as take it from me, the first few weeks can kick your aft."

Wingspan nodded and Prowl helped him back to his quarters and to the berth. "I want mama" Wingspan said.

"I'll see if he is awake and feels like he is able to get up, my son. I know this is hard, but you are not alone. You have a sparkmate, you have us, your parents, and you have Mirage to talk to. Heck, you are even luckier as if you needed to, you could talk to Optimus. Not every bot has that option. Just remember to take it easy. Get some sleep and always keep energon nearby. Now gets some rest, my son" stated Prowl as he started to head out the door of his son's quarters.

"Love you father" Wingspan said and adjusted so he was comfortable.

"Love you too, son" replied Prowl as he headed out, leaving Wingspan to sleep.

"You going to be ok" Mirage said, appearing out of nowhere, "You seemed a bit overwhelmed my friend."

"I don't know...I'm afraid how Roddy's going to react, and...I'm scared"

"Hot Rod's got a good head on his shoulders, Prowl. It is ok to be worried and scared, but remember, it is Primus who determines when things will happen, and he doesn't make mistakes. Hot Rod might be surprised, but I don't think he will do anything to make you worry' replied Mirage, offering advice to Prowl.

"I hope your right, I need to see if Jazz is awake and feels like moving. If he is will you watch the girls"

"You know I would love to watch them, as the Flasher and Keeper love playing with them. Bluesky enjoys seeing them too. Luckystar and Silverstreak could take it or leave it, but I enjoy watching them, as they always seem like the perfect little helpers, along with my twins" replied Mirage.

"speaking of that, were you the one that taught them to be such good little helpers" asked Prowl, not complaining but curious.

"Guilty as charged, but with having so many sparklings to watch at once, I figured I rather have then helping than causing chaos" replied Mirage.

"Understandable" Prowl said and asked Mirage to wait there a moment when he went in to Jazz.

Jazz was just waking up from a nap.

(Exhaust fume/fart) "ugh..ngh" Jazz uttered as he stretched, waking from his nap. Jazz was still tired, but seeing Prowl, Jazz knew something was up as Prowl never same around the quarters at this time of the day for no reason.

"Prowler? What's wrong?" Jazz asked concerned.

Prowl took a deep intake and let out a sigh before continuing. "Jazz, we just learned today that Wingspan is sparked and carrying triplets. He was wondering if you felt up to going over there as well as being there for him when he tells his unsuspecting sparkmate."

Jazz didn't even hesitate. "Help me up"

"Are you sure you feel up to this, Jazz?" Prowl asked as he gently wrapped his arms around his mate to help the pregnant bot up, feeling the sparkling inside Jazz move around as their abdomens touched.

"My son needs me Prowler" Jazz said. He was taken by surprise when he felt the sparkling move a bit.

"Alright, if you say so. And it sounds like we are not the only ones excited, my dear" Prowl teased as he quickly rubbed over Jazz's abdomen, before helping Jazz up the rest of the way.

"Later Prowler, right now Wingspan needs me" Jazz said and let Prowl help him and Jazz went to his son who held onto his mama once he was sitting on the berth.

"I'm scared mama"

"I know, my seekerling, I know" cooed Jazz as he gently stroked his son's helm, "But I am here for you, my seekerling."

Prowl stood a bit off in the distance, not wanting to interrupt the moment, and because Prowl felt like he was an outsider to the relationship between the mother/son pair. And so Prowl watched and waited, allowing Jazz to calm the seeker down.

Wingspan calmed and rested in his mother's arms. "I don't know if I'm ready for sparklings"

Jazz held his son close. "Seekerling, they won't come along for about 9 months. And honestly, no one is ever truly ready for sparklings. I worried about being a good parent to you when I sparked you all those years ago. I wasn't ready and I didn't even have a sparkmate, but with the help from others, mostly Prowl, I was able to raise you and now I am also raising two precious little femmes as well as a new little one that I am carrying. Know that you have so many here who love you, including Mirage, Optimus, and Ratchet, that you have more help than you realize. And Hot Rod isn't stupid either, and I am sure he will be shocked but happy to hear the news"

Wingspan nodded and tried to rest a bit more before Hot Rod got off his shift, having no idea how his mate was going to react.

Hot Rod's shift was over, and unknowingly, he was being followed by Mirage, who while worried, was calm and caring, knowing exactly what was coming, and commed both Prowl and Jazz, that Hot Rod was on his way back to the quarters.

Jazz gently nuzzled his son awake and helped him sit up by the time Hot Rod made it to the quarters.

Prowl helped prepare things around his son's quarters. And with everything in place, the door opened and in walked Hot Rod, curious as to why Prowl and Jazz were there and why Wingspan was laying on the bot sized couch. 'is something going on here?" asked Hot Rod, unsure of the situation.

"Roddy...I have something I have to tell you" Wingspan said barely keeping his emotions in check.

Hot Rod stood stock still, hoping he hadn't done anything really dumb to cause his mate or his mate's parents angry with him. "what is that, sweetspark?"

"I...I'm sparked" Wingspan said softly.

Hot Rod was shocked and was not sure how to react and tried to run. But something stopped him, as Mirage appeared, having seen the whole interaction. Hot Rod started crying into Mirage's chassis, as he was not sure how to deal with this. Prowl was angry, though Jazz was more understanding, having been very young when told his was carrying. It took all of Mirage's strength to keep Hot Rod from running off, which upset Wingspan, and began to piss Jazz off.

Wingspan turned and hid his head in his mother's chassis tears threatening to fall at Hot Rod's reaction.

Hoping to avoid further conflict, Mirage took Hot Rod to another room in the quarters, as it was obvious by the way Hot Rod had reacted that the young bot was scared. "talk to me Hot Rod, what's wrong?"

Hot Rod, seeing that Mirage was calm, answered, "I am scared, Mirage. I didn't expect this and I don't know what I am supposed to do, and to top it off, he brings both his parents here and that didn't help, as I am scared of Prowl as well" Hot Rod revealed, crying more into Mirage's chest.

"Hot Rod, I know you are scared, but so is Wingspan and he needs you. He needs your strength, you love and your patience. He needs you" Mirage said gently, but reinforcing his point. "And you won't be alone, and if you don't feel comfortable talking to Prowl and Jazz, you can always come to my mate and I. Now why don't you go back there, and make up with Wingspan and his parents, and don't worry, I will be there with you" replied Mirage.

Wingspan was crying softly into his mothers chest plates, as a seeker he was prone to being more emotional but being sparked made it a lot worse.

After having talked for several minutes, Hot Rod reappeared, with Mirage as his side. 'I am sorry, Wingspan. I love you so much. I was scared as well, but I tell you this and I promise you this, my sweet spark, I will be here for you and our family. And now that I know that we don't have to go through this alone, I am so happy that we are going to have a little family."

Wingspan lifted his head up and looked at Hot Rod. "Really?" He asked wiping at energon tears.

"I mean it, Wingspan" stated Hot Rod, as he knelt by the couch taking Wingspan's hand in his own, "I mean it with all my spark"

Wingspan gently touched Hot Rod's face before moving into the others arms. "Its triplets"

"Wow. Triplets. But no matter what, I am here for you, my beautiful mate" replied Hot Rod.

Meanwhile, Prowl looked around and didn't see Mirage. Prowl was impressed, for whatever Mirage had said to Hot Rod, had certainly made things easier.

Wingspan placed his head on the others shoulder. "They could possibly be all seekerlings or all grounders"

"That doesn't matter, my love. They could all be cassetticons, but I promise you this, I will be here for you." Replied Hot Rod.

Jazz smiled and stayed while Prowl decided that since he was no longer needed, he would go and try to find Mirage, to see what brought about this change.

Wingspan stayed in Hot Rods arms.

"Mirage" Prowl called looking for the other.

"I am here, Prowl" replied Mirage, reappearing not far from where Prowl had left, "did you need to speak with me?"

"I did, what did you say to Hot Rod"

"I merely listened, as he expressed his fears, and then I told him that his sparkmate needed him. And I told him that he wasn't alone, that he could talk with my mate and I as well as you and your mate if he needed help" replied Mirage, surprising Prowl.

"Thank you Mirage" Prowl said. "It hurt seeing my son cry"

"I hate to see either of them cry. Go back to them Prowl, go join your family, as I need to rejoin mine" stated Mirage, shimmering and vanishing as he walked away.

Prowl returned to his family ready to offer comfort.

Mirage returned to his family, only to find that Optimus had fallen asleep on the couch with all five sparklings curled up around him. Mirage smiled, placed a blanket over the 6, and then headed for the berth. Mirage would have loved to have his mate in the berth, but will all the sparklings happy and sleeping, Mirage wasn't going to disturb them, and so for that night, Mirage slept in the huge berth by himself.

Before too long Jazz had a nice sparkling bump going as he moved into when he started having trouble with Wingspan.

Wingspan was just finishing up with the daily purging and was getting a lot hornier.

Prowl was at work, as were Optimus and Hot Rod, while Mirage was busy with taking care of the sparklings. Thus, Jazz and Wingspan were on their own.

"Mama what do you do when your mates not around and your well..."

"Horny, my son?" asked Jazz, to which Wingspan nodded. "Well, most of the time I either try to hold out till Prowl can get home or I service myself'

Wingspan nodded and checked how long Hot Rod was on shift and groaned.

"But seeing as you are early on, and young, you would be insane with horniness if you waited for Hot Rod. Have you ever tried stimulating yourself, my son?" asked Jazz, who normally wouldn't ask his son such a thing, except for the fact that now Wingspan was carrying and needed help.

"I've played with my wings before but nothing below"

"Would you like me to show you how it's done, and you can copy what I am doing?" asked Jazz, feeling slightly awkward, but what other choice was there.

Wingspan nodded after a moment, he was embarrassed but he knew if he didn't do something he was going to go jump Hot Rod wherever he was.

"Alright, here we go" stated Jazz, as he opened his interfacing array, cable already partially aroused and port starting to drip fluid. "Now follow my lead until you find a rhythm of your own." Wingspan watched, surprised to see his own mother's interfacing appliances, but soon, he followed Jazz's lead, and something wonderful began to happen.

Wingspan's systems started to warm up and while he used one hand stimulating his valve his other drifted up to one of his wings and he moaned softly.

Jazz and Wingspan were both lost in a world of their own as they continued to stimulate themselves to overload. And once they did, while Jazz was relaxed, Wingspan still felt horny, though not as horny as he had felt. "Son, at your stage, this trick will only buy you time, but it is better than nothing."

Wingspan nodded. "Thank you mama"

"You are welcome, my seekerling, and don't forget to clean up your mess, or your mate will wonder what is going on" replied Jazz knowingly.

"Doesn't that just get you going again?"

"Depends, sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't. Depends on how horny you were when you used the self service trick to cool you off. If you learn to use the trick just as you start feeling it, you have a much better time of cleaning yourself up without getting your engines rumbling again. And it takes time to learn, my son" replied Jazz.

Wingspan nodded. "Mama...would it bother you if I go one more time?"

"No, but I have an idea – Why don't you go in your room in there and lay down in your own berth, and close the door. Imagine you are on your own and use images of when you interfaced with Hot Rod one time. I bet that will feel even better" replied Jazz.

Wingspan nodded and went into the other room and shut the door and started pulling up images of him and Roddy facing it didn't take long for his systems to heat up again and not too long before he was crying out from another overload.

Wingspan couldn't believe just how much better that self service was than the previous one. While it wasn't the same as interfacing with his mate, it certainly kept the horny moods at bay. And after recovering and cleaning up, Wingspan soon came out and joined his mother on the couch to chat once again.

He snuggled against his mama as they talked about different things. Wingspan had a lot of questions about sparklings and especially since they might be seekerlings.

Jazz answered questions as best he could before the bot had to leave, as Prowl was to come home soon, and Jazz wanted some alone time with Prowl. And instead of a snarky remark, Jazz was surprised by the remark he got from Wingspan.

"Don't wear him out too much mama" Wingspan said with a smile before he left.

Jazz merely smiled as Wingspan left. And while Jazz prepped for Prowl's homecoming, Wingspan felt the urge to prep his quarters for his own mate, so that Hot Rod would take him when he got home, and so Wingspan made his way home quickly, careful to avoid anything that might stimulate him anymore than he already was.

Straightening up quickly he went into their bedroom and arranged himself in a position that was comfortable for him and still alluring, as he waited for his mate to come home.

Not more than five minutes after Wingspan prepared himself, Hot Rod came home. Hot Rod was used to Wingspan being in varying moods, but Hot Rod was not prepared for the mood that Wingspan was going to be in tonight.

"Is that you my love" Wingspan called out doing his best not to touch himself.

"Yes, it is me, hon, but where are you at, everything looks so wonderful here…" Hot Rod's voice trailed off as he found Wingspan laying on the bed just so, interfacing array open, shamelessly showing off Wingspan's partially aroused cable and dripping port.

"I need you" Wingspan purred. "Please, my love, come to me"

Before Wingspan could even finish, Hot Rod was on his mate, loving the seeker with an intense eagerness. Hot Rod decided to play with Wingspan just a bit, and began by gently using his hands on the seeker's sensitive wings, which were even more sensitive now that Wingspan was carrying.

Wingspan gasped and cried out clinging to his mate as his wings were stimulated. "Roddy...nnnn..."

Hearing his mate call to him in such a needful manner got Hot Rod all hot and bothered, and Hot Rod soon revealed his own cable and port, though the racer teased his mate a bit by continuing to stroke the wings while prodding at the seeker's dripping and needy port. Hot Rod had no idea that seekers, when horny, will do anything to get what they want, and Wingspan was no exception to the rule.

Wingspan couldn't take the teasing anymore and using some of his strength forced Hot Rod onto his back and Wingspan sank down on the hard spike, filling his valve wonderfully.

Hot Rod was slightly surprised, but it washed away when he felt the tight passage around his cable, massaging it. Hot Rod, seeing that Wingspan had taken over, played the submissive bot as Wingspan suddenly took on a dominant mood.

"My wings, touch them" Wingspan told his lover as he started to rock a bit undulating his hips.

Hot Rod reached up, stroking the sensitive wings in all the right places, which sent Wingspan through the roof, while Hot Rod was getting hotter and hotter at the wonton display his sparkmate was putting on.

While his wings were played with Wingspan wanted more and started ride his lover's spike moaning and writhing.

Poor Hot Rod was trying his best, running his hands along the wings and thrusting his hips. And then, when one of Hot Rod's hands slipped to Wingspan's aft, Wingspan went wild, as Hot Rod's hand had accidentally brushed over Wingspan's aft port, sending new sensations of pleasure into the needy, pregnant seeker.

"Do that again" He begged as he rode his lover, his valve clenching and unclenching.

Hot Rod moved his hand, his fingers brushing against Wingspan's aft port, and with gentle touches in which each one sent the seeker higher and higher. Sensing something new, Hot Rod decided to try using his finger to penetrate his mate's aft port, just slightly, not realizing that the double penetration was sending his mate to places yet unknown.

Offlining his optics Wingspan just let himself feel and oh Primus there were no words for what he was feeling as he was being penetrated in his valve and his aft. "Roddy! Oh please oh please oh please" Again and again he moaned and screwed himself and couldn't help but try and push further onto the fingers in his aft.

Hot Rod, having picked up now on what was going on, used his skillful fingers to send his sparkmate's pleasure through the roof. Hot Rod also felt his mate's valve milking his cable and knew that in not too long, he would be releasing his load. All Hot Rod could hope for was that Wingspan was not denied an overload as Hot Rod got closer and closer to overloading himself.

"Please! Oh Roddy please" Wingspan moaned writhing his own overload close now.

Hot Rod continued his pumping with his cable and his fingers, writhing in his own way. Soon, though too soon for both parties involved, overload hit and hit hard.

Wingspan cried out loudly as overload hit him and Hot Rod spilled inside of him. "Oh Roddy..."

"I hope that was as good for you as it was for me, my sweet" stated Hot Rod, as both were slowly coming down from overloading bliss.

"It was, primus Roddy it was amazing"

Hot Rod smiled, as he always loved it when Wingspan gave him compliments. And since Wingspan's valve had yet to release Hot Rod's arousal, Hot Rod merely stroked his mate's faceplate gently.

Wingspan leaned into the touch. "I'm so horny my love, I need you so badly still"

Meanwhile, in another part of the ship, Mirage was experiencing a new and different side effect, as not only was he horny, but he was extremely sensitive –even the smallest touch in the right place could set him off. And Unfortunately for Sunny and Sides who were now tormenting the bot because of this, Optimus was coming to investigate, as Optimus had gotten a message from his mate that he needed help. When Optimus saw what the twins were doing to his mate, Optimus was not very happy, to put things extremely mildly.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!" Optimus yelled loudly and pissed off.

Either choosing to ignore or having not heard, the twins continued to torment poor Mirage, who was desperately fighting the urge to open his interfacing array with little success. The illusionist was so turned on that he didn't know which end was up, but this was not what he wanted. He didn't want to betray his mate and he certainly didn't want to get raped again. Mirage shot a desperate look at his mate, incensing Optimus.

Optimus came over and physically grabbed the Lambo twins off of Mirage. "When I address you, you acknowledge is that understood. And do not ever touch Mirage again"

Sunny and Sides shook as Optimus lorded over them, obviously pissed off. Mirage, finally grateful for the reprieve, collapsed onto the floor and curled into a ball, trying to comfort himself and cool himself down, though it did little good. Mirage was turned on, but had been afraid to interface ever since having been raped. Mirage was horny as hell, but he also was scared as hell by his own systems reactions, which only made Optimus even angrier, as the boss bot took the twins and threw them in the brig once again before tending to his shaky, terrified mate.

"Shhh, I've got you my love" Optimus said lovingly as he picked Mirage up and held him close. "I'm here"

"please, my beloved' Mirage said meekly and quietly, "take me home and make me forget. Make me forget this."

"I will" Optimus said lovingly and was glad the sparklings were with the others and gently laid Mirage down on their berth and started to lovingly and gently caress his mate.

Mirage enjoyed the gentle soothing touches that his mate gave him. Mirage, sick of being horny, asked Optimus, 'Please, love, will you slowly and gently make love to me. I long to feel your gentle touch, my sparkmate." Mirage even revealed his still healing interfacing array to Optimus, knowing this might hurt, but wanting to get past that, wanting to be loved again.

"I will my love" Optimus said and very gently prepared and entered his mate barely moving.

Mirage grimaced slightly as Optimus's member entered his sore and healing port, but Mirage slowly relaxed as his body welcomed the familiar member. Mirage moaned and groaned in bliss as Optimus slowly moved in and out of the bot's port. And the more love and gentle touches Mirage felt, the more Mirage began to forget that horrible experience with that seeker. He may never forget being raped, but now he was starting to once again realize that interfacing could be a loving gentle time between two loving mates. And Mirage's tears faded away.

"I love you forever and ever" Optimus said lovingly.

"I love you too, my beloved. I just hope that you will love the sparklings to come as much as you love the rest of our sparklings" Mirage stated, revealing a secret fear that even Optimus had not realized that the illusionist had.

"I will love them because they are yours"

"No," said Mirage, "because they are ours, just like Wingspan is Prowl and Jazz's."

"Ours" Optimus agreed and kissed Mirage as he moved gently.

Meanwhile, in another section of the ship, Jazz was groaning and moaning, but not in pleasure, as he was growing closer and closer to sparking his sparkling, and Prowl began to feel overwhelmed as he tried to help his own mate, and his son and his son's mate.

"I never thought I would be going through this again" Jazz told Prowl shifting again.

"well, at least this time you won't be alone" replied Prowl, hoping to cheer up his mate.

Jazz smiled a little. "Yeah...with spanner it was just me and Ratchet"

Prowl sighed a little, as he didn't want to be reminded of that, as it had caused so much trouble for him already. And so to change the subject, Prowl asked Jazz, "So do you think it will be a mech or a femme?"

Jazz replied, "Mech, because he caused many of the same symptoms as Spanner. Why do you ask?"

Prowl replied, "Just curious. Have you thought of any names?"

"I haven't, I wont know until I see him. It was the same with Spanner"

"Speaking of Wingspan, do you remember when we met, my dear Jazz? Wingspan didn't care much for me…remember?" Prowl asked, as this whole situation brought Prowl back to when he and Jazz met.

Jazz chuckled softly. "That's putting it mildly Prowler" Thinking back on that meeting.

*Flashback*

Jazz was playing with Wingspan when he heard there was a new member of the Autobots but he hadn't met the other yet.

Prowl was running late, it was not his norm, but having accidentally glitched in his room before the big meeting, Prowl was running behind. And in his hurry, Prowl almost plowed over Jazz and Wingspan, only to realize his mistake too late, as the sparkling was pissed while the adult bot was trying to calm the sparkling down, angry optics glaring at the new bot. "I am sorry, my name is Prowl, and I am running late for a meeting, please excuse me."

"Jazz, my son Wingspan" Jazz said and looked up at the other his body hiding most of his sons from view, also his wings.

"I didn't realize that the Autobots took in sparklings. Where is the little one's father?" asked Prowl, forgetting about the meeting and just wanting to talk with this curious and strange Autobot with a sparkling, something Prowl had never seen before, as Prowl had always been an only sparkling and had few if any friends.

"This is my son, I'm his carrier. The Autobots took us both in" Jazz said standing up picking Wingspan up and held him on his hip.

"I didn't know mechs could carry" replied Prowl, showing his own ignorance, "I thought only femmes could carry. But anyway, how old is the squirt?" Wingspan, though young, was highly intelligent, and didn't like being called a squirt, and made his unhappiness known as he lubricated onto Prowl, while giggling.

Jazz was a little embarrassed but couldn't stop the small chuckle that slipped out. "He's three and doesn't like being called squirt."

"I see" stated Prowl as he looked at his own body covered in sparkling lubrication. Prowl and Jazz barely dodged as two younglings ran by, one being Mirage and the other, though slightly younger, was Hot Rod. Jazz tried not to laugh, as Prowl was obviously overwhelmed by the amount of sparklings and younglings that were running around the base. "Aren't there any rules around here or even anyone to enforce them?" Prowl asked as Mirage and Hot Rod even took a disliking to the older bot.

"What a killjoy" stated Mirage, obviously the older of the two, and obviously spoiled rotten as the towerling's attitude tended to show.

"They're sparklings, we let them play before they have to grow up too fast" Jazz said. "Mirage you and Hot Rod go back inside alright" Jazz said having one of his feelings that something was going to happen.

"I better head home" stated Mirage, and soon took off, while Hot Rod went back inside Iacon, "as I didn't tell my folks I snuck over here. See ya, Jazz. Take care Wingspan." Neither Prowl nor Jazz liked that Mirage was leaving, but there was nothing they could do.

"Boy, what a rebel" commented Prowl, which seemed to irritate little Wingspan as well.

"He's a towers mech, different set of rules" Jazz informed him and gently rubbed his son's helm to sooth him.

Prowl was talking when Jazz heard a call from Mirage, who was now trying to run for his life after having discovered his parents were killed by cons, and when Jazz turned, Prowl was able to see Wingspans wings and recognized the brat as a seekerling. "How in the world do you have a seekerling as a sparkling?" asked Prowl, making Jazz worried as well as angry.

"Oh shut the slag up" Jazz snapped. "Be good my seekerling" Jazz said and handed his son off to Prowl before he transformed and gunned it comming for reinforcements as he went.

Prowl was shocked as Jazz took off, leaving Wingspan with him. Wingspan took one look at the mech and decided to lubricate again. And though Prowl was not fond of seekers, as it had been one that had killed his parents, Prowl felt responsible to care for the little one. "Alright Wingspan, I realize that we didn't get off to the best start, but do you think we can work together to keep you safe until your mama returns?" Prowl asked, not knowing if Wingspan could talk yet or not, and was thoroughly surprised by the response he got.

"I suppose we can, still don't like you" Wingspan said simply.

Prowl was a bit scatterbrained as he tried to care for the little one, who did very little to make things any easier on the unsuspecting mech. But when Wingspan was about to do something that Prowl knew was dangerous, Prowl stepped in the way. "NO Wingspan" yelled Prowl, as Prowl placed himself between the danger and the sparkling, glitching as the powerful current went through him. Little Wingspan was surprised, as he had never pegged this bot as someone who would do such a thing.

"Why did you...?" Wingspan asked.

"Because, seekerling or not, no sparkling is going to get shocked and put offline on my watch" replied Prowl, checking to make sure Wingspan was ok, which annoyed Wingspan somewhat, but fascinated him more than anything.

"You don't like seekers do you" Wingspan asked

"Ever since my creators were offlined by seekers, I have not cared for them, as I have thought that all of them were monsters, intent on killing innocent beings" replied Prowl, saying more than he probably should have.

"Then I suggest you avoid him and Jazz then" Came a new voice. it was Ratchet.

Wingspan smiled and ran to the medic who scooped him up. "There you are little seeker"

Prowl felt like he had been slapped in the face, and so, seeing that Wingspan was in good hands, Prowl slipped out, feeling unwanted and unwelcome.

"Ratch, that was mean. He saved me from shocking myself" replied Wingspan, indignantly at Ratchet.

"And why were you planning on shocking yourself silly seeker" Ratchet said. "And he has to get used to me"

"I didn't know it would shock me. He got in between me and the source and took the brunt of the shock. I felt nothing. And I know he has to get used to you, Uncle Ratch, but you still could be nicer."

Prowl shook his head in his own room. He had hardly been an Autobot for more than 30 minutes and he already managed to piss two full grown adults off as well as a sparkling and a youngling. And to top it all off, Prowl couldn't help but feel like his spark was longing for Jazz, but Prowl figured with the way he had acted and the way he had managed to tick everyone off, he had no prayer with Jazz.

"This is how I am little bot you should know that by now" Ratchet said gently tickling the little seekerling.

Jazz came by later that evening and knocked on Prowl's door.

Prowl reluctantly answered the door, after being told from Ratchet and Wingspan what had happened. Jazz also realized that this was the first time Prowl had ever met Ratchet and the poor bot was just overwhelmed. "I am sorry I was unable to watch Wingspan" Prowl said before Jazz could even speak, feeling like a failure.

"It's alright, I found out what happened. That was your first time meeting Ratchet wasn't it?"

"I didn't even know who it was, all I knew was that I better get out of there, before he came after me" replied Prowl, revealing that he hadn't even heard of Ratchet.

Jazz chuckled a little. "Yeah he has that effect, well his name is Ratchet he's our CMO. He's a bit gruff around the edges but he's got a good spark"

Prowl said nothing, worried that whatever he may say would offend Jazz. And so Prowl merely nodded, his self confidence almost shattered from the whole incident. "If you will excuse me, I must go to work' stated Prowl, determined to bury himself in work, as he had always done when things got too sticky and emotional for him, as it let him shut his emotional side completely off.

"Nah ah, we're going to talk. Now have a seat and tell me why from your lips why you don't like seekers"

Prowl sighed, as there was no way out of this. "I was heading to my creator's place, as they had asked me to come over for family time. And as I got close, I saw that blasted Red and white slagger of a seeker fly over my creator's house and then land. I was still a ways off, when I heard shots. And when I looked again, the disgusting red and white seeker emerged, and the house was set ablaze. Once the seeker left, I put out the fire, only to find that my creators had been killed by null ray shots directly to the spark. And since it was a seeker I had seen killing the only family I had, I started hating all seekers, as the only bots that I had known, up till now, that were seekers were good for nothing cons" Prowl stated, tears running out of his optics as he remembered the painful day.

Jazz gently wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders. "Not all seekers are cons the ones who would not join the Decepticons were killed, my son...the only reason he exists is because I was raped by a seeker. He is the one seeker who you do not have to hate"

"Y-y-you were raped by a dirty con seeker?" asked Prowl, trying to understand things.

"It was just before the war got going, had gotten a bit overcharged and was headin home when he found me and was all nice at first til I said no...you can guess what happened from there"

Prowl nodded, as he realized that Jazz had just as much of a reason as him to hate seekers, yet Jazz was so loving toward the little seekerling he had been given. And so Prowl realized, maybe he could learn to love little Wingspan to, that was if Wingspan was willing to give Prowl another chance. "Jazz, could you come by with your son sometime so that the three of us could get to know each other better?"

"Sure, won't be a problem Prowler" Jazz said a smile on his face as he got up and left the other.

"What did you just call me?" asked Prowl, surprised, as he had never heard that nickname before.

"I called you Prowler" Jazz said grinning and headed back to his son.

Prowl was not one who usually liked nicknames, but this was different. Maybe he still had a chance, thought Prowl as he waited for Jazz to return.

Jazz coaxed his son into meeting with Prowl and they joined him.

Prowl and Jazz talked as Wingspan began to learn more about Prowl. And from that time on, the three were inseparable. And eventually, even Ratchet gave his approval.

*end Flashback*


	22. Chapter 22

"Yep, it took quite a bit of convincing for Wingspan and Ratchet to accept me, but I am glad they did" stated Prowl.

"So am I, because you know no matter what my spark was tellin me I wouldn't have agreed to anything with you if Wingspan didn't approve"

"I know, my dear" replied Prowl, knowing it would not be too much longer before his mare sparked their sparkling. "I think I better go check on Wingspan and Hot Rod, feel like coming with me?"

"Yeah, help me up" Jazz said.

Prowl helped his mate up. And the two made their way to their son's quarters.

Meanwhile, Mirage was just waking up from the session he had had with his mate. "Thank you, my beloved. I needed that" Mirage managed to say before he had to get up and attend to Firestar, who was now at home, after having been healthy enough to discharge from the med bay, finally.

Optimus got up with him. "You're welcome my love"

And as Mirage and Optimus were dealing with the youngest of their sparklings, Hound and Hide, who were watching the rest at the moment began to worry when all five had gone off in their own directions and disappeared. And the bad part was, not only had that brood disappeared, but thinking it would be fun as well, Silverstar and Starlight decided to wander off as well, trying to explore the Ark.

Ironhide had no choice and commed Optimus who shook his head. "I'm going sparkling hunting my love."

"Alright, but be careful, as Flasher can make himself invisible, Peacekeeper is curious, and Bluesky likes anything shiny" stated Mirage. Optimus didn't think much of it at first, but it would come in handy as continued his search.

Optimus nodded and started to hunt down his wayward sparklings.

Luckystar and Silverstreak were easy to find, as they came out of their hiding spots as soon as they heard their dad's voice. Bluesky was found next, playing with a shiny new weapon that Ironhide had cleaned several hours ago. Well, Mirage was right about one thing, Bluesky liked shiny objects, as it took several minutes for Optimus to get his daughter to let go of the weapon. Peacekeeper was pretty easy, as he was found in the computer archive, researching to his spark's content. Now the only one left for Optimus to find was Flasher. However, Flasher was going to be tricky. In fact, Optimus had located all, including Prowl and Jazz's femmes, before he began worrying about where to find Flasher, who was much like Mirage – and that thought alone gave Optimus an idea where the invisible little sparkling might be.

Optimus headed to where he suspected Flasher might be. "Flasher" Optimus called his sons name.

"hi daddy" came a voice from nowhere yet seeming to come from everywhere. Flasher knew it annoyed his father when he used his invisibility shields, and so Optimus was going to have to handle this carefully if he didn't want Flasher to run off.

"There you are sweet one, are you playing a game with Ironhide and Hound?"

"No daddy," Flasher said as he reappeared behind his dad, "We were bored. We wanted to explore." Flasher may not have always done as he was told, but if it was one thing he did do, he told things as they were.

"Come here my little one, I would have shown you and your siblings around" Optimus said picking his son up.

"But you and mommy are so busy, between being leader and taking care of all 6 of us, I just thought that Keeper and I could take our siblings around" stated Flasher looking straight into his father's shocked optics.

"As busy as we are we are never too busy for you, no matter what you can always come to us" Optimus assured his son. "Would you like me to take you around the ship"

"Please daddy, I want to see more!" replied Flasher, arms wrapping around his father's neck.

Optimus smiled and took his son around the ARK.

Mirage, Prowl, and Jazz were just glad that all the sparkling had been found.

Optimus spent time with the children letting Mirage rest a bit and he answered their questions.

All five sparklings enjoyed spending time outside the quarters as well as with their dad while Mirage napped, still trying to regain his strength. Slowly, day by day, Mirage's abdomen grew steadily bigger, as what he was carrying was almost as big if not bigger than when he had carried Keeper and Flasher, and it wore out Mirage quickly.

Optimus kept the children as much as he could and made sure Mirage was taken care of.

A few weeks later, when Jazz was spending time with his son and was about 7 months along, Jazz felt something –something that he recognized, but the only one available to help was Wingspan, whose abdomen was almost as big as Jazz's. "Mama..." stated Wingspan, worried, "What's going on with you?"

"Be a dear and comm Ratchet would ya" Jazz said in a calm voice not wanting to worry his son.

"Ok, mama" replied Wingspan, and commed Ratchet to come to the quarters. 'Is there anything else I can do, mama?"

"Just rub my back sweet"

Wingspan did as his mother asked, and was surprised when Ratchet showed up, "Uncle Ratchet, something is wrong with mama."

Ratchet went over to Jazz. "What's going on Jazz" Ratchet asked.

"I think he's comin'" stated Jazz, which confused Wingspan, but sent Ratchet into "flight or fight" mode.

"I swear one day all of you are going to give me a spark attack" Ratchet said helping Jazz to his feet. "Come on lets get you to the med bay"

Ratchet and Wingspan helped Jazz to the med bay, as a thick oily viscous fluid emerged from Jazz. At that point Jazz and Ratchet knew, while Wingspan was extremely concerned, as he had no idea the significance of the leaking oil.

"Its alright my little seeker, it just means your brother's on his way" Jazz said soothingly.

"You mean…that's what happens when you get ready to spark the sparklings?" asked Wingspan trying to understand.

Jazz nodded. "You''ll feel some discomfort and when you leak oil like this it means the sparkling's coming" Jazz said.

"if it is so uncomfortable and such, why even bother having sparklings?" asked Wingspan, still not liking what he saw.

"Because, my seekerling, when you hold in your hands what has been growing inside you all these months, all the indignities of pregnancy are overshadowed by the beautiful sparkling or sparklings you have sparked – OW!" Jazz stated, already feeling the pain of sparkling.

Wingspan automatically moved and took his mother's hand. "Can I help you mama"

"Yes, just hold my hand and brace yourself, for when it hurts, I will squeeze your hand pretty hard" stated Jazz, and Wingspan soon got into position.

Wingspan nodded and held his mother's hand.

"Alight, Jazz, you know the drill, when I say Push – push!" stated Ratchet, who had positioned himself in between Jazz's legs, and watched as the new little sparkling started crowning. "Alright, Jazz, Push!"

Jazz cried out as he pushed at Ratchet's urging.

Outside the med bay, Prowl began to feel like he was missing something. And so, as soon as he was able, Prowl headed down to the med bay.

Inside the med bay, Wingspan just watched in amazement and somewhat horror, as the mother he knew never yelled, screamed at the top of his intakes in pain. Ratchet kept encouraging Jazz, and Jazz kept pushing and squeezing Wingspan's hands. And soon, as Prowl unknowingly entered the med bay, a large bouncing sparkling mech was sparked, its black, white, red, and blue coloration unique on a racing car form. The little one screamed at the top of its intakes after being sparked.

Jazz fell back tiredly a smile on his face. "He alright Ratchet"

"Deafening, but he is healthy, Jazz" stated Ratchet, as he handed the swaddled mech to Jazz. Wingspan watched in rapt fascination, while Prowl came and hugged his mate.

"Was that what it was like when I was sparked" Wingspan asked Ratchet.

"No, son, you were much quieter and a heck of a lot bigger. I almost had to take you out by C-section, as you also decided to come out aft first" replied Ratchet, shocking Wingspan but causing both to laugh.

Wingspan smiled softly and looked at his new sibling.

Jazz hugged Prowl back. "Sorry you missed it"

"I am here Jazz. I tried to come as soon as I could, Thank you so much for our second son" stated Prowl, drawing Wingspan into the embrace as well.

Wingspan hugged his father. "What are you going to name him?"

"Well, with his coloring, I would say Freedom, but I want your mother's approval before we make it official" stated Prowl, looking to Jazz.

"Freedom is perfect" Jazz said and let Prowl hold the sparkling.

"Then freedom it is. Welcome to the world Freedom. Your big brother is already here to welcome you and you will meet your older sisters later" stated Prowl as he held the precious sparkling.

Wingspan stayed a little longer before he went to go lay down.

After Wingspan made his way back to his own quarters, he found a surprise, as Hot Rod had come home earlier than expected and had made the room just so, to surprise Wingspan. The candles were lit and soft music played in the background and special energon was on the table. And though Wingspan wanted to remain up, Hot Rod wouldn't have it, as Hot Rod had his mate lay on the berth. First Hot Rod fed his mate carefully and then, once that was done, Hot Rod massaged his mate, helping relieve achy joints. Wingspan didn't know what to think or say as Hot Rod had done all this without asking, little did anyone know, Mirage had a small hand in giving the idea to Hot Rod, but that didn't matter, as Hot Rod was just lavishing attention on his mate.

"Mmmm not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?"

"Is it so wrong to want to spoil you, my sweet?" asked Hot Rod, continuing to spoil his mate.

"Mmm no, just wondering" Wingspan said relaxing.

"well, I just figured that I haven't given you as much attention or time as you needed, and so I wanted to spoil you, my dear" stated Hot Rod as he hit a new "sweet spot" on his mate – the sparkling bump.

Wingspan gasped as he rubbed his sparkling bump.

Enjoying the reaction, Hot Rod spent more time rubbing his sparkmate's sparkling bump, unknowingly driving the seeker wild.

"Roddy please..." Wingspan moaned.

Hot Rod was not sure what he had done to drive his mate wild, but told his mate, "Please tell me what you need, as I can't read your processor, my precious."

"I need you...oh please..."

Having learned from previous mistakes, Hot Rod quickly removed his hardened arousal and buried it to the hilt inside of his mate, and waited for Wingspan to come around before beginning to go in and out.

Wingspan moaned and encouraged his mate to move, he needed this.

Hot Rod startled slowly, knowing that if he wanted to satiate his horny mate, a quick interface would only wire the bot up. And so, somewhat slowly Hot Rod drove his spike in and out of his mate, while teasing his mate's wings as well as his mate's aft port. Hot Rod was enjoying this and was hoping that Wingspan was as well.

Wingspan was panting and moaning as Hot Rod made love to him. "Oh Roddy..."

Hot Rod was trying his best to make sure his mate felt nothing but pleasure, but Hot Rod was getting to the point of not being able to last much longer, and hoped that his mate was approaching overload just like Hot Rod was.

"So close..." Wingspan moaned his overload fast approaching.

Hot Rod continued thrusting and then, to help Wingspan, Hot Rod stuck a couple fingers up Wingspan's aft port, and Hot Rod felt the result instantly as Wingspan's passage gripped on to his member, refusing to let go, causing both bots to overload.

Wingspan was breathless as the last jolts of pleasure coursed through him. "Oh...Roddy..."

"Well, my beauty, are you relaxed?" asked Hot Rod, his member still comfortably trapped within his mate's valve.

"Uh huh..." Wingspan purred.

Hot Rod enjoyed the last few sensations before his mate's love tunnel would release his member. And with that, Hot Rod gently caressed his mate into recharge, joining him not too long afterward.

Later on, Wingspan was growing restless as he got even further along and he longed to fly but he was grounded for now.

And while Wingspan was trying not to go insane due to being restricted from flying, Mirage was learning something about his new sparklings that he was not sure he liked – they were both mechs and they were both seekerlings. Now Mirage knew he needed to talk to Jazz, for as much as Mirage knew about raising sparklings and such, Mirage had no idea how to raise a seekerling, let alone two.

"Hey Mirage man come on in" Jazz said when Mirage showed up he was feeding Freedom.

"Jazz, I am worried. I haven't told Optimus yet, but I found out today that both my developing sparklings are mech seekers, thanks to Skywarp's rape. And for as much as I know about raising sparklings and carrying and such, I am at a loss of how to even start beginning to care for a seekerling" sated Mirage, his pride stopping him just short of bluntly asking for advice.

"Have a seat Mirage this will take a while" Jazz said offering Mirage a seat.

Mirage had made sure to save some room in his processor for whatever Jazz told him, as Mirage was wanting to make sure he was prepared for what may come.

"Ok one of the first things ya need to know is seekerlings wings are fragile and sensitive, they'll be like that for a good few months. They tend to be more emotional than other sparklings as well, and more curious. When they get a little older their going to long to fly, Wingspan can teach them how. I know you probably have specific questions so ask"

"what should I tell my other sparklings so that they don't hurt them?" asked Mirage, not sure if Jazz could answer the question.

"Just tell them its alright to play but don't touch the wings, the seekerlings wings will always be sensitive but when they start getting older they'll be better"

"and is it really true that seekers are fiercely loyal and will do anything to protect those they love?" asked Mirage, wanting to know for sure.

"They are and they will, if you, Optimus or any of the others are in danger a seeker will just act to protect or save their loved one. When Prowler was trying something new in our berth life I freaked out, because he took my visor off without warning and I reacted badly. Well Wingspan was close and burst in and threw Prowl across the room into the wall before he even knew what he was doing. And seekers were the guardians of sparklings back on Cybertron for a reason"

Mirage nodded, but there was a fear he had, "and what if they discover that Optimus is not there other creator? Do I have to worry that they will leave my family to join their "other" data donor?" asked Mirage, not sure if Jazz even knew what he meant.

"Mirage I've had that fear since Wingspan was sparked, raise your twins in the Autobot way. its what I did and Wingspan has a hatred for his real creator because Thundercracker hurt me"

Mirage felt much better, "thank you, my friend. I guess I ought to let my mate know that we will be having seekerlings of our own."

"You're welcome. Now don't hesitate to ask me if you need help with your seekerlings"

"I will keep that in mind, Jazz. And if you ever need any help let me know' responded Mirage as he left to go tell his mate the news.

Optimus was in his office the sparklings with their sitters exploring the ARK.

Mirage cloaked himself and then drifted into his mate's office, trying to surprise his mate, who unfortunately was in no mood to be surprised. And when Mirage suddenly appeared, without realizing it, Optimus got angry, not realizing it was his sparkmate.

"Get out, now!" Optimus yelled, not looking up from what he was doing.

Poor Mirage was devastated, and had no idea what to do, and so, crying, Mirage left, and since the sparklings were elsewhere, Mirage ran out of the base and found a distant cave to crawl in and cry, not understanding why his mate was so hateful toward him.

Optimus didn't even realize it had been Mirage who had come in until he felt pain and hurt. "Mirage?" He commed his mate.

Mirage refused to respond, not wanting to be yelled at, not wanting to be screamed at, not wanting to be found at the moment, and so Mirage just ignored the call.

And while Optimus was trying to get a hold of his mate, Ratchet stopped by, "Do you mind me asking why your mate left this place like a bat out of hell?"

"I'm thinking I just made a huge mistake Ratchet. I didn't know it was him..."

Ratchet looked at Optimus, not understanding how Optimus could make the mistake. "Optimus no one else ever comes into your office unannounced. And I am sure Mirage was coming to tell you what he is carrying. Frankly, with your temper, I wouldn't be surprised if you have a hard time finding him. Do you have any idea how fragile his emotional state even is, Optimus? With Fader gone, the rape, and having just figure out what he is going to have – he needs you" stated Ratchet, not giving Optimus an inch.

"I know, there is no excuse and honestly I thought it was Magnus, he's been trying to earn my forgiveness but I don't plan on giving it at least not anytime soon" Optimus got up and asked teletran to locate Mirage.

"Optimus, do you even know that Magnus is still in the brig? He couldn't come up here even if he wanted to" stated Ratchet before leaving, still not believing that Optimus had been such a jackass to his sparkmate.

Optimus sighed, he had no excuse and he had no right to snap at Mirage. After teletran gave him Mirage's location he went to go talk to his mate. "Mirage"

"NO jackasses allowed" replied Mirage, obviously still angry and still hurt about the whole thing.

"Mirage...I'm sorry. It doesn't excuse what I did, nothing will excuse it. All I can do is beg for your forgiveness. I did not know it was you that had come into my office"

"Well who the hell else comes into to your office unannounced? I mean come on, even Magnus isn't that stupid. I just wanted to talk to you, and yet you treat me like trash. Can't I ever come and give you news in your office without you being so damn jumpy!" responded Mirage, letting his anger out. "You hurt me. You hurt me really deep. I was so happy after having talk to Jazz, and I was going to tell you the news, but apparently it doesn't matter. Maybe you should just stick to your job and let me crash and burn as I care for our sparklings." Mirage was shaking as he fumed. Optimus had no idea just how much what he had said had affected his mate.

Optimus got down on his knees and bowed low before Mirage, completely submitting to the other. "Forgive me though I do not deserve it for hurting you, I am yours to do with as you will" Optimus said.

Mirage was crying, as he wanted to forgive his mate so bad, but he was still angry. And so Mirage just remained where he was as Optimus slowly got closer. Mirage wanted to pull away but didn't as, he wanted his sparkmate yet he didn't. And before Mirage knew what was going on, he was being cuddled and comforted by his mate. And feeling the warmth, Mirage spoke, "I am sorry, my mate, I over reacted" stated Mirage, longing for his mate.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped the way I did. Please tell me why you came to see me" Optimus said holding Mirage close.

"Well," stated Mirage in between crying episodes, "we are going to have twin mech seekerlings." Mirage watched Optimus's optics carefully, wondering just how Optimus would react to the news.

"As long as their healthy it doesn't matter what they are" Optimus said lovingly.

Mirage looked at his mate. "Well, part of the reason I went to Jazz, was because there are certain things you have to be careful when having a seekerling, and Jazz was the only one who knew. And we have to make sure we are very careful."

"Tell me what we must do my love"

Mirage went on to explain all the things he had learned from Jazz. And once Mirage was done, Optimus now understood why it was important to know that the little ones were seekerlings.

Optimus nodded. "We will do as Jazz says and for now let me make things up to you, I will do anything you ask of me"

'"Can you just take me home – I am tired, I am hungry, and I am horny" replied Mirage meekly.

"Anything you desire" Optimus said and took Mirage home and got him as many energon cubes as he needed before he started to make gentle love to his mate.

Elsewhere, several hours later, Wingspan was looking at himself in the mirror and could not believe how big he had gotten. But Wingspan was worried, and wanted to talk to someone who had had triplets before, but the only one was Optimus. Wingspan contacted Mirage, and before Wingspan even knew it, here he was talking to his leader about something so personal, but Optimus made sure Wingspan did not feel awkward.

"Optimus sir, thank you for seeing me" Wingspan said.

"no big deal, Wingspan" replied Optimus, having been briefed by Mirage about the topic of discussion, 'is there something I can help you with?"

"I know you know I carry triplets and you're the only person here who has had them. And well...I'm scared"

"it is ok to be scared, Wingspan, as I was afraid too. And I would not have made it through if I didn't have such a wonderful bondmate. Mirage watched my back, gave me more support than I could have ever asked for, and went out of his way to help me get through the trying time. it wasn't easy, I will say that much, but it was well worth it" Optimus stated.

Wingspan nodded. "I just...I don't know if I'm ready."

Optimus smiled. "Luckystar, Silverstreak, and Bluesky weren't planned. Neither were Flasher or Peacekeeper, or for that matter, any of our sparklings, but the thing is, it is not up to us to decide when we are ready. Primus knows you, and he knows you can handle this, as he will never give you more than you can handle with his help."

Wingspan nodded. "Thank you Optimus sir"

"You are welcome, Wingspan. And if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to Mirage and I" replied Optimus, unaware that Wingspan already knew he could talk to Mirage.

Wingspan nodded. "Can you help me up" Wingspan asked since it was hard for him to do so on his own.

"Of course' replied Optimus, assisting the seeker with relative ease. "If you can imagine it, Mirage had to do that for me more often than I would ever admit. And I am sure your sparkmate is going out of his way to help you, though you may not see all of it."

"He is, he surprised me not that long ago" And told of what Hot Rod had set up the day his brother had been born.

Optimus smiled again, not saying anything as he knew where that brainstorm had come from, as Optimus knew that Hot Rod had frequently been seeking help from Mirage, but Optimus was not going to spoil the surprise for Wingspan, as Optimus could see just how much it meant to the seeker that Hot Rod was going out of his way to make the seeker comfortable during this time.

"I love him for what he's doing its just surprising he's trying to spoil me rotten I think" Wingspan said.

"Well, spoiling is relative, and remember it can go both ways, even though you are the one carrying. I remember many a time when Mirage spoiled me when he was carrying" Optimus said, giving Wingspan an idea – that it was possible to return the favor.

Wingspan nodded thoughtfully. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks Optimus sir"

"You are welcome, Wingspan. If you'll excuse me, I have to go find my mate, as it seems like he has disappeared again" replied Optimus.

Wingspan nodded and returned to his and Hot Rod's quarters trying to think of something he could do for his mate.

And then, it hit Wingspan, as hidden away in a corner was something that Hot Rod held dear, as it was given to the racer just before his parents were killed and he was raised by Kup, but it was in desperate need of repair. Wingspan carefully picked up the seemingly forgotten object, and knew exactly what he should do.

He went to Wheeljack's lab and asked if he could borrow a few things and after getting what he needed he settled down and started to repair the item.

After several hours of tinkering as well as a few trips to both Wheeljack and Perceptor, as well as even one to Ratchet, Wingspan had fixed the treasured item, and then came time to put in a place of importance in their shared quarters. And soon, Wingspan found the perfect spot for it. Now all Wingspan had to do was wait, which was the hardest part, and hope that Hot Rod would appreciate what Wingspan had done.

Wingspan eased down onto the berth needing to get off of his feet and he waited getting anxious as he kept checking his internal chrono wishing Hot Rod would hurry home.

Hot Rod was running behind, as an unexpected con activity had made him later in getting home. Hot Rod hated getting home late, as he knew Wingspan could only wait so long and was not always the most patient when it came to his mood swings. Hot Rod could only hope that Wingspan was calm and that Wingspan would not yell at the poor racer, as he had nothing to do with it.

Wingspan was worried when Hot Rod wasn't home on time and he wanted to pace but he couldn't get up without some help.

And just when Wingspan was going to force himself up and go looking, Hot Rod arrived back at the quarters, dirty, worried, and slightly injured, as the encounter with the cons during his shift had sent Hot Rod to the med bay. "Honey, I'm ho-" started Hot Rod, when his optics saw the object that Wingspan had worked so hard on to repair. Hot Rod was speechless.

"You're hurt" Wingspan said and tried to get up when he saw Hot Rods optics go to what he had worked on repairing. "You been so wonderful to me lately I wanted to do something for you. Do you like it?"

Hot Rod reached out to touch the object, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. And with gentle touches, Hot Rod ran his hand over the special object. Tears came to Hot Rod's optics, not because he was sad, but because it had always been his dream to repair the special object and be able to see it all the time. Hot Rod turned his attention to his mate. The racer could tell the seeker was nervous, and so the racer lost no time in walking over to his mate, and kiss Wingspan deeply. "thank you so much, my beloved, you have no idea how much it means to be able to show it and see it daily. Thank you so much."

Wingspan kissed him back. "I'm glad you are happy my love" Wingspan said gently caressing his mates cheek.

Hot Rod smiled until Wingspan accidentally touched a fresh injury. Hot Rod winced slightly in pain, hoping that Wingspan didn't catch it, but the seeker was more observant than sometimes given credit for.

"Come lay down my love, you're injured and need rest" Wingspan said.

"I have had worse injuries, my dear, but if you want me to snuggle with you, I am more than willing" replied Hot Rod, slowly and carefully climbing into the berth next to his mate.

Wingspan carefully settled against his mate and kissed him softly.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Ark, Jazz and Prowl were getting used to having little Freedom in their quarters, and Jazz was laughing as the little femme twins were playing "house" and playing gently with freedom, using Freedom as the baby in their game.

Jazz thought it was adorable and recorded it for Prowl to see later, when Freedom got hungry Jazz interrupted the game so he could feed him and put him down for his nap. "Nap time little bots" Jazz said picked the girls up and got them fed before putting them down and softly played music for him.

Jazz had expected some protests, but received none. Thinking little of it, Jazz got some stuff around the quarters as the little ones napped, and even managed to get a nap in himself as the little ones napped.

Jazz stirred a short time later not sure what woke him when he saw the sparklings were alright and sleeping soundly.

Not sure why, but Jazz was sure something was off. He looked at each sparkling, and they were still safe and sound. What had woke him he wondered, and then he remembered that his mate was at work, and thought that maybe Prowl was having a bad day. Something just wasn't right, but Jazz couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Prowler everything okay love?" Jazz commed his mate.

Prowl didn't answer, and a strange vibe was coming from the bot. Jazz swore – as he realized that Prowl had glitched at work and was not responding. Jazz was not sure what to do, as there was no way Jazz could leave the little ones alone, but Jazz felt that his mate needed him, the way Jazz had needed Prowl one time when Jazz's visor accidentally slipped off.

"Oh any available bot for sparkling sitting come to my quarters like now man" Jazz sent out a comm throughout the ship.

Jazz was surprised when Bumblebee showed up, but knowing that Bee was a good bot, Jazz left the sparklings with Bee while he went to see what was wrong with his mate. Little did Jazz realize that not only had Prowl glitched, but also, after having worked so hard without refueling, Prowl was stasis locked in his glitched mode.

Jazz checked his mate over and cursed to himself and commed Ratchet. "Ratch man we have a situation in Prowl's office"

Ratchet came in to Prowl's office and was shocked by what he saw. "what the frag happened here" asked the medic as he began to check over Prowl.

"I don't know I got one of my feelings and came to check on him" Jazz said.

Ratchet scanned about the room as he examined Prowl. The medic saw stacks and stacks of reports and files that needed to be filed, but not a drop of energon was to be found anywhere, not even an empty energon cube, and this worried the medic. "He's malfunctioning because he is low on energon, let's get him to the med bay" states Ratchet.

Jazz nodded and he got Prowl up and he and Ratchet got the bot to the med bay.

Once in the med bay, Ratchet started an energon drip and also sedated Prowl. Jazz was puzzled. "Jazz, Prowl is obviously overworked and undernourished. I am going to have to keep him for a while down here so he can recharge."

Jazz sighed and gently caressed Prowls cheek. "For how long"

"Couple days minimum. And if you and the sparklings don't want to stay alone, I suggest staying with Wingspan and Hot Rod, as I am sure that they would more than willing to take you in for the short period of time" replied Ratchet, wanting to make sure Jazz would be alright.

"I'll have to ask them" Jazz said.

"ok. I would offer my place, but I don't think that would go over well once Prowl was back with us" Ratchet commented, missing what he once had, but knowing that Prowl and Jazz were a solid couple, and the medic was not going to mess with that.

"Well he might have to live with it" Jazz said. "You know how I am, I don't like bein' alone"

"that is why I suggested your son and his mate, as I am sure that they could use your help and I know you don't like being alone" replied Ratchet. And so Jazz was left with a choice.

Meanwhile, Mirage was getting moodier, more so than his usual mood swings that he had had when carrying the other sparklings. And right now, Magnus was on the end of it, having nowhere to go as the bot was still in the brig. Mirage cursed and swore a blue streak at Magnus, to the point where even the prankster twins who were in the brig a few doors down were worried, as Mirage was pissed. Pissed about what, none of the bots being sworn at knew, but they now realized that it was probably not a wise idea to mess with Mirage.

Optimus heard from the mech on duty what was going on and went to get Mirage out and was slightly amused by what he was seeing. "Mirage"

Mirage didn't stop, he had had enough of playing the gullible bot with the three in the brig, and he wanted to show them that he was not a push over. In fact, in order to remove Mirage, it took all of Optimus's strength, as his mate was that livid. Optimus had no idea what had set this off, but he knew that once they were away from the situation, he would have to investigate what had caused this.

Optimus managed to pick Mirage up and carry him out gently talking to him.

Even as Optimus removed his mate, Mirage was still spitting venom, and made the comment toward Magnus, "if you ever go near my sparklings, I will kill you!" Optimus knew Mirage was normally not like this, even when he was protective of the sparklings. Optimus became irritated when he heard Mirage yell that line, as obviously Magnus had set off Mirage.

Optimus took them to his office and set his mate down and got him some energon. "Alright my love tell me what happened"

Mirage calmed down slightly, and went on to tell Optimus exactly what happened, right down to what Magnus said he planned to do with the 'illegitimate bastard seekerlings' that Mirage was carrying. Needless to say, Optimus could see why Mirage had reacted, but even Optimus had been a little frightened of just how out of control his mate was. Mirage just broke down, this was not what he wanted to be like and he was starting to have second thoughts about having the little seekerlings.

"These are our seekerlings and we will love them" Optimus said. "And I will have a...nice chat with Magnus very shortly"

Mirage looked up at his mate, still unsure of everything that was going on. And just wanting to vanish, Mirage disappeared, even though he did not move from the spot he was last at.

Optimus held his hand out for his mate to take. "Trust in me my love I will let no harm come to our seekerlings"

Mirage felt better, and reappeared. "thank you" state Mirage, before he collapsed from exhaustion in his mate's strong arms.

Optimus held him and got the energon and helped Mirage drink.

Mirage relaxed, and took in the energon. And soon after taking in the energon, Mirage was asleep. Optimus placed the bot carefully in their shared berth and then headed out on a mission, a mission to deal with those in the brig.

Optimus went to Ultra Magnus's cell first but before he did he shut off the security cameras as this was something he did not want Red Alert to see. "Magnus"

Magnus merely looked at Optimus, not saying anything, as the look on Optimus's faceplates was one of pure fury. Magnus realized that this was going to hurt, and hurt very, very badly.

Optimus opened the cell door and very quickly had Magnus up against the wall. "How dare you threaten my seekerlings" Optimus growled.

"Oh stop it Optimus, they ain't even yours. Mirage basically played you. He always wanted a seeker, not you' Magnus stated, infuriating Optimus even more as Optimus was there after Mirage was raped. "All I said is that I would get rid of them if he doesn't." Magnus didn't realize that he should have kept his mouth shut.

Optimus slammed his fist into Magnus's face. "He was raped you slagging pit spawned fool, after we lost our son he was raped by that seeker" Slammed another fist into the others side.

Magnus felt each punch. Optimus had always been a strong mech, but with the fury now, Magnus was getting the tar beat out of him. And then, to keep his family safe, Optimus borrowed a move from Megatron and found a special container, which sucked Magnus's spark right into it, leaving Magnus's spark in stasis lock. "I didn't want it to come to this, Dion, but you left me no choice' stated Optimus. the twins, who witnessed the whole thing from a little ways away quickly realized that when Optimus meant something he truly meant it. and while Magnus's spark was placed in a special area, Magnus's body was placed elsewhere.

"And you two so help me leave Mirage alone" Optimus warned the twins.

Both solemnly nodded as neither wanted to end up like Magnus.

After making his point known, Optimus went to check on his mate, who he found missing from the berth where Optimus had last left the bot.

"Mirage" Optimus called gently.

Optimus looked around and realized that there had been a struggle, as the quarters were a mess. It was obvious that Mirage had put up a fight, but Optimus had no idea who would come after his mate. Unfortunately, the seeker who had tormented Mirage so much was not done having his kicks with the illusionist.

Optimus had teletran locate Mirage and he gathered a few mechs together just in case.

Meanwhile, Mirage continued to fight, as he wanted nothing to do with Skywarp. And while Skywarp probably should have taken Mirage back to base, Skywarp refused to, as he didn't want to share his prize. And so, in a hidden cavern, Skywarp began to have his fun with Mirage again, first off forcing Mirage to take the seeker's disgusting cable in the Autobot's mouth. Mirage's arms and legs were bound, and so the bot had little choice but do as he was forced to. And while Skywarp had had a comm blocker, when the seeker's pleasure hit a certain point, he forgot about the blocking device, and Mirage was finally able to send a private comm to his mate, for help, as Skywarp was raping him yet again.

Optimus gunned his engines and managed to quietly sneak into the cave and before the seeker was aware of his presence and Optimus was on the seeker and had him by the throat and slammed him into the cave wall. "You are a foolish seeker aren't you" Optimus growled and squeezed tightly and slammed his fist into the seekers side.

Mirage was relieved to see his mate, "the wings, the wings" Mirage said. Optimus was curious, until Optimus remembered what Mirage had told him, and so, while grabbing Skywarp's throat, Optimus bent both of Skywarp's wings out of shape, causing Skywarp to scream in agony. And having rescued Mirage, Optimus left the Con seeker there, writhing in sheer agony.

Optimus carried his mate and kissed him gently. "I've got you my love"

"thank you, beloved, thank you" was all Mirage said before falling into recharge in his mate's arms.

Optimus gently settled his mate on their berth and let him rest and he stayed by his side.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile Jazz was going to his son and his sons mate. "Hey kiddo's need to talk to you a minute"

"Hey mama, what did you want to talk about?" Wingspan asked, pulling his own mate close.

"Well your father is in the med bay seems he went without energon again and Ratchet's keeping him in the med bay for a couple days at least. And...well if it's an inconvenient I'll understand but I was wondering if myself and the kids can stay here until he gets out"

Wingspan looked at Hot Rod, who merely nodded. "that's fine, you can stay with us" replied Wingspan, allowing Jazz to relax.

"Thank you" Jazz said and nuzzled his son and gave Hot Rod a gentle embrace.

"You are welcome, Jazz, and you and your mate are always welcome to stay with us" stated Hot Rod, surprising both Jazz and Wingspan. 'After all, family is family."

"It'll just be me and the kids until Prowler's out of the med bay"

"That is fine, Jazz" stated Hot Rod

"Call me mom" replied Jazz, "after all you are family, Hot Rod."

"Thanks, mom" stated Hot Rod as he was sandwiched between his mate and his in-law.

"Good boy" Jazz said and gave Hot Rod a nuzzle and left to inform Ratchet then he went and relieved Bumblebee who was actually having an easy time with the sparklings.

"they are well behaved, Jazz. And the femmes are so helpful, how did you do it?" asked Bee, wanting to know the secret. Thing was Jazz, didn't know how it had happened, as since the femmes spent a lot of time with Mirage and that brood, that Jazz suspected that Mirage had actually trained the femmes.

"I'm thinking that Mirage had something to do with it" Jazz said smiling. "Thanks for watching them Bee"

"Anytime Jazz" Bee said with a smile and left the other.

Jazz gathered up the children and some of their toys and went back to his son's quarters.

Hot Rod and Wingspan made sure their quarters were cleaned, as with three little ones running around, they didn't want any trouble or problems.

"We're here" Jazz said coming back into his sons quarters. Wingspan and his mate soon hugged Jazz and the sparklings as they came to stay with Wingspan and Hot Rod. Hot Rod was slightly worried that this would limit his and his mate's ability to have their own time, but Jazz wasn't stupid and knew that though he was staying with his son, he would make sure they had time for just the two of them.

Jazz later that evening got the sparklings settled in bed after going through their normal nighttime routine and Jazz made himself scarce. Hot Rod was still concerned, and so Wingspan made it his mission to get Hot Rod in the mood. After all, when Wingspan sparked, they would have to still have their own time even with sparklings, so Wingspan saw this as a wonderful opportunity to practice having sparklings around before actually having their own.

Wingspan coaxed Hot Rod to their berth and ran his hands over his sparkling belly and begged sweetly for his mate to come to him.

Hot Rod saw his mate and slowly made his way to the berth. Hot Rod was still not quite as horny as Wingspan, but he was slowly warming up, though Wingspan was impatient, and Wingspan knew he had to do something a little more drastic.

Sliding his panel back he exposed his dripping valve to his mate. "Please my love don't make me beg" Wingspan said and slipped his fingers as best he could into his valve.

Hot Rod began to tease his mate, using his tongue on the seeker's interfacing array, but still Hot Rod kept his own panel closed. Wingspan, though enjoying the tongue job, decided something else was in order, and before Hot Rod knew what was going on, he was on his back, under his mate, and Wingspan was using his own tongue to tease the racer, encouraging and begging for Hot Rod to open his array. Hot Rod was soon lost, and soon forgot about the sparklings, who had learn to even sleep through Prowl and Jazz's wildest moments, though Hot Rod had no idea – and right now he was staring to become too horny to care.

"Open my love please, don't deny me this" Wingspan breathed and licked over the panel.

Hot Rod soon revealed his interfacing array, spike hot, throbbing, and hardened. Wingspan was glad to see that his efforts had paid off and soon began riding his mate, making Hot Rod moan and writhe in pure pleasure, even as Wingspan enjoyed the feeling of his mate's arousal deep inside him.

Wingspan as horny as he was didn't last near as long as he would have liked and soon overloaded, and was soon curled up against his mate. "Sorry my love I guess I'm more tired than I thought"

"That's alright" replied Hot Rod, who had not overloaded when his mate did, "get some rest." And once Hot Rod was sure that Wingspan was asleep, Hot Rod walked to the washroom, serviced himself, and then returned to sleep with his mate.

During the day time when he couldn't be with the sparklings Jazz left them with the sitter and Wingspan was resting a lot now.

Meanwhile, ever since Mirage had been attacked by Skywarp and insulted and threatened by Magnus, Optimus always had one bot watching Mirage carefully whenever Optimus wasn't available to be with his mate, and it was starting to bother Mirage. Today, as Jazz stayed with Mirage, the illusionist, finally let it be known.

"I am sick of being followed. Especially when Optimus assigns Red Alert. I know he wants me safe, but can't he find another way to do it?" asked Mirage, frustrated and moody.

"Aww he's just worried about ya Mirage" Jazz said rubbing Mirage's back. "He don't mean harm by it, he just wants you and the sparklin's safe. Now don't think anymore of it do you have more questions about seekerlings?"

"I realize that, but I never get time to myself anymore, and I need just sometime to be by myself. Which reminds me, is there anything I should be concerned about while carrying seekerlings?" asked Mirage, stress seeming to appear through the calm demeanor.

"Only thing ya need to worry about is they'll be stretchin right royal soon their wings and all, you'll be gettin' uncomfortable and don't hesitiate to ask for a rub by anyone. And when your sparkin them their wings are...interesting when their commin out"

Mirage laughed slightly, "I don't think after what has happened to me, especially with a sensitive as I am to touch, that Optimus would allow too many bots other than him to rub my belly. You heard what happened to the Lambo twins when they tried to play around with me. And what do you mean by interesting when they come out with wings?" asked Mirage.

"Well feels almost like your bein' stretched more then normal, and yeah I heard about that" Jazz said.

Mirage nodded, and then placed his hand on his quickly developing sparkling bump. Jazz watched as Mirage was obviously bothered by something. "Jazz, how did you get past being raped?'

"I found after a bit of proddin' talking helps a lot, my confidant was Ratchet and still is really. He took care of me and held me when I cried and when I was hurtin'. A good confidant is key"

"but who can I talk to, as Optimus is watching me more carefully and yet, is still hardly around. I know he is the leader, but I don't know who I can talk to, Jazz. As I don't think most bots would want to even deal with me, as I think most think I am still a stuck up tower mech' sighed Mirage, obviously overwhelmed and in need.

"Mirage man, you can always talk to me I've been in your position remember I was raped by Thundercracker and Skywarp got a hold of you. I've got two good audio's may not have good optics but audios I have"

"thanks, Jazz. You have no idea how much that means to me. But then, you always kind of did watch over me ever since I lost my parents and had to join the Autobots. In fact, you were the one who saved me before the trine could take me out" replied Mirage, enjoying being able to talk to Jazz.

"I heard ya yelling and I left Wingspan with Prowler and I knew I had to get ta ya, I was comming for help as I was heading towards ya. Mirage I'll always look out for ya and the others as long as my spark still beats. And its the mother in me that wanted to watch over you even then"

"And I really appreciated it. and it also formed a strong friendship between Wingspan and I, almost like I am an older brother for him, though I have to say, for being a spoiled rotten defiant teen, I ended up with a mate I never would have dreamed of when I was a teen" stated Mirage, remembering all the memories and such that came back to his processor, "and I remember that Prowl never really cared for me"

"Yeah well he wasn't used to bein around sparklings or teens but he's gotten better since then"

"True, but I will never understand why he was always so hard on me when I bonded to Optimus, as well as when I was carrying and Optimus was carrying. Did I do something wrong?" asked Mirage, not realizing the truth, and Jazz was not sure if it was for him to reveal.

"Mirage I wish it were my place to say but it isn't not really talk to Prowler"

"I will respect that" stated Mirage, making note to talk Prowl at some point. Mirage then felt the sparklings move, and oh did it hurt, as the wings seemed to poke the illusionist everywhere.

Jazz reached out and gently rubbed in a spot off to the side of the sparkling belly that eased the pain.

"Thanks Jazz, you will have to teach Optimus how to do that" Mirage stated, relieved and feeling better.

"No problem, little trick we figured out that works" Jazz said.

"Well, I am sorry if I am going to be boring to watch for the next couple of hours, but I really need a nap, could you assist me with getting into the berth and getting comfy?" Mirage asked, almost like a son to a mother.

"Of course and don't you worry about it" Jazz said helping Mirage up and helped him get settled. "Now want some energon before you take that nap"

"Please, because if I have to go into the med bay for an energon drip, both Optimus and Ratchet will have my aft, as will Flasher' replied Mirage, as he slowly took the energon end before falling into recharge. Jazz stayed close by but let Mirage rest.

And while Jazz watched Mirage, Wingspan came in to find his mom watching over the pregnant bot. Wingspan was not sure what to think, but curious, Wingspan joined his mom. "What are you thinking about mama?"

"Just remembering my seekerling, I remember when I was in this position with you" Jazz said gently caressing his sons helm.

"You mean when you were carrying me?" asked Wingspan as he looked down at Mirage. 'how is he doing, mama?"

"He's gettin' there I think, he still has a long way to go, and yes when I was carrin' you my sweet"

Wingspan smiled and then asked, "Remember when Mirage and I would always get into trouble, and Prowl would get mad. I can't tell you the number of times Mirage took the brunt of the punishment even if it was my fault, as Mirage never wanted Prowl to hurt me?"

"If Prowler had ever hurt you I woulda hurt him right royal"

"Well, I didn't mean really hurt me, mama, as Prowl knew that. But Mirage took many a punishment without complaint. In fact, whenever Prowl was angry, Mirage always was ready to take what Prowl had to dish out. Although, I have to admit I was sad the day Mirage decided to move out, as I missed having him around. I always though dad had driven him out, but neither Mirage nor Prowl would either confirm or deny my suspicion" replied Wingspan, catching Jazz off guard.

"Wingspan, your father didn't drive Mirage away, Mirage felt it was time to go"

"but then why didn't they ever tell me that? I wouldn't have tried to disassemble all of dad's things if he had told me"

"that was you?" replied Jazz, shocked.

"guilty as charged. I just thought at the time if I acted like I had when Mirage was around, Mirage would come back, not just to visit but to stay. And then Prowl told me that Mirage wasn't really related to me and I cried."

"He what?" Jazz groaned and rubbed his helm. "Remind me to have a long talk with your father"

"yeah he told me Mirage wasn't really related to me, and that night I scared you, as I ran away that night. I ran to where Mirage was, as I didn't want to believe what I heard was true. I stayed with Mirage a few days before you came to pick me up" stated Wingspan.

"I know, my seekerling, as when you first got there and were asleep Mirage commed me, and we came to an agreement. I knew you were safe."

Now it was Wingspan's turn to be shocked. 'you knew all this time and you never said anything?"

"He may not have the same code as you but he told me himself just a short time ago you were more like a brother to him. Prowl shouldn't have told you that you weren't related. Mirage kept you safe for me"

"I don't think dad meant it in a bad way, I just think dad wanted to remind me that life isn't always easy. As Mirage was part of the family due to having lost his own. At least that is how I see it now. He wasn't telling me that Mirage couldn't be my brother, he was trying to tell my why he became my older brother."

"I know but Prowler...I love him but sometimes the tactician has no tact."

"Well, dad does put everything bluntly. What is your favorite memory of the two of us, mama?" Wingspan asked, watching as Mirage continued to sleep.

"You and Mirage? I remember this one time you two had pulled some joke on Prowler and were hidin and I found the two of you curled up sound asleep"

'and let me guess, Mirage was wrapped around me?" stated Wingspan, trying to remember the time Jazz was talking about.

"He was and I didn't have the spark ta wake either of ya so I just covered you up and let you sleep, of course I was very close by watchin over both of ya"

"I bet dad wasn't too happy" replied Wingspan, remembering that at times Prowl had a temper.

"Yeah well I made him sleep on the couch until he cooled off"

"well, it certainly worked, as I am sure Freedom and the girls won't see that side of dad too much"

"They better not or I'm going to hurt your father"

"Speaking of the sparklings, why don't you go check on them and Hot Rod, while I stay here and play Mirage's bodyguard for Optimus?"

"Are you sure?" Jazz asked.

"yeah, I am sure. Besides, I think it will do Mirage good to get to hang out with me. Don't you think?" Wingspan said, noticing that Mirage was stirring.

Jazz nodded and kissed his son's forehead and left the two pregnant bots be as he went back to the kids.

Mirage woke to see Wingspan sitting with him. "what are you doing here?" Mirage asked.

"Wanted to see you" Wingspan said.

"Well, if you are going to be the one sitting with me for a while, shall we try to have fun?" Mirage asked, enjoying that at least for this point and time, he got someone he actually could stand to be with and talk to, not that Jazz was bad, it was just the times when Mirage had bots like Cliffjumper and Huffer that Mirage really hated the whole thing.

Wingspan smiled softly. "Don't know how much I'll be able to do but sure"

"Calm down, Wingspan. I wouldn't ask you to do anything wrong. I meant let's have fun spending time together, as it is not often I get someone to watch me who I actually don't mind being with" replied Mirage, as he smiled at Wingspan before trying to get up on his own carefully.

Wingspan offered a hand he couldn't fully help Mirage up but he could at least do that much.

"Thank you, Wingspan. You are always so helpful. You were probably the first friend I ever had, along with your mom and Hot Rod" stated Mirage, which surprised Wingspan, as the seeker knew the illusionist was older than he was.

"Really? But you're older then I am"

"But being raised as a tower mech until I lost my parents, meant that I was limited in who I saw, and many of the other bots that I knew that were my age were snobby and not at all friendly. In fact, when I snuck to Iacon and bumped into you and your mom, it surprised me that the two of you accepted me so fast, and then with Hot Rod, he really didn't seem to care, as he had no other family other than the Autobots, and there was no pretending, no stuffiness, and I really appreciated it" replied Mirage.

"You were and are like a big brother to me Mirage you always have been"

Mirage smiled, at that, as he had never had a sibling before, but it felt good to feel like he belonged somewhere. "Thanks, Wingspan."

Wingspan leaned over and gently nuzzled Mirage.

"you know something, since you are my tail now, shall we just get a bit of fresh air. I know Optimus doesn't want me to leave the ship, but if I don't get off for even a few minutes I will flip. And besides, at least with you, I won't disappear" Mirage stated, making Wingspan wonder if he should allow Mirage to go against Optimus.

"Are you sure I mean I don't want to get in trouble" Wingspan said, he would go with Mirage but still he didn't want to go against Optimus.

When Mirage realized the spot he had put Wingspan in, he sighed heavily, as he knew he shouldn't have asked for that. "How bout we at least go to your quarters, as I am sick of being in my own. That way you won't be going against Optimus and I will still be safe. And did you know I was pregnant with seekerlings, Spanner?" Mirage asked, which surprised Wingspan, not understanding how Mirage could be carrying seekerlings.

"No...no one had told me that" Wingspan said as he wanted to ask but he stopped himself from doing so.

"Well, I will tell you why, as it will also explain why Optimus wants someone with me at all times. Not too long ago, I was raped, by Skywarp. I headed out of the Ark, as it was the same day Fader died in my arms. It was just a really bad day all around. After that, Optimus tried keeping a better optic on me, but Skywarp found me again, and raped me yet again before Optimus came to my rescue by bending Warp's wings out of shape. And since that second time, Optimus has assigned a bot to watch over me ever since then when he can't be around. But the reason I tell you that they are seekerlings is because I am going to need you and Jazz's help, as my mate and I have no idea how to raise seekerlings, twin seekerlings" stated Mirage, stroking Wingspan's cheek softly, as a way of showing affection for the bot Mirage loved like a brother.

Wingspan leaned into the soft touch. "I will help you my brother, come on we'll go to my quarters"

As Mirage and Wingspan headed off to Wingspan's quarters, Skyfire was coming to drop Flasher and Peacekeeper off, but seeing no one was home, Skyfire headed to Optimus's office.

"Optimus, sir" started Skyfire, "No one was in your quarters, and so I brought Flasher and Peacekeeper to you." Optimus was not really sure if he liked hearing that no one was home, as he feared that Mirage had gone out and about. And so once accepting the boys, Optimus began to fume slightly, as his mate should not have been out of their quarters, even with an assigned bot to stay with him. And so, without finding out facts by using his bond, Optimus took his sons and began to look for Mirage himself, angry at the whole situation.

Wingspan and Mirage were getting settled in the others quarters and Hot Rod got them both energon and let them chat since he had shift. Neither mech knew Optimus was looking for Mirage.

Optimus was starting to get more and more worried, but instead of coming across as worry, it was coming across as anger, and what Optimus didn't know was that anger toward his sparkmate was going across the bond.

And while Wingspan and Mirage talked, Mirage became fearful, as when Optimus accidentally snapped at him one time, it had terrified him, as Optimus had quite the temper. But feeling this, Mirage suddenly disappeared, and Wingspan went on the offensive, as something was not right.

Wingspan didn't know what was wrong but he was ready to attack whatever the threat was that made Mirage disappeared and he would defend Mirage.

Having grown up with Mirage around, Wingspan could barely see the shimmer of the outer lining of where Mirage was. And then came a loud knock at the door. And the shimmer quickly moved.

Wingspan went to answer the door. At the door was a very worried/angry Optimus. "Where the hell is Mirage?" asked Optimus, anger showing instead of worry as Optimus had been looking everywhere for Mirage. Wingspan was caught in a quandary, as this was Mirage's mate and the leader, but Wingspan programming was to protect those he loved.

"Why should I tell you" Wingspan all but growled ready to pounce.

Optimus was taken aback, as Wingspan defied his anger. And poor Flasher and Keeper begged to be set down, as they did not want to be a part of this. And seeing the little sparklings frightened enraged Wingspan even further, even as Optimus set the two down. The two ran off, unknowingly toward where Mirage was.

"You come here in anger and expect me to tell you where he is, I am not frightened of you and I will hurt any who try to hurt him or sparklings"

Optimus didn't know what to say, as he realized it was not like his mate to hide from him. "Tell me where he is, I am worried sick that he is out there getting taken advantage of. I have to find him so I can make sure he is safe' replied Optimus, anger slightly dissipating, but not enough for the seeker to allow the leader to pass into his quarters.

"Not good enough, do you think I would not have contacted someone if he were in danger" Wingspan growled. "You may be worried but I can see and feel the anger you radiate. So no I will not tell you"

Optimus was going to yell at the seeker, when he felt something strange in his spark, as if someone was afraid of him. And in calming down, Optimus realized with horror that it was coming from his bonded.

His bonded was afraid of him, and then it hit him, and hit him hard – Mirage was afraid and Wingspan was following his programming. Optimus swore when he realized what had happened – he had scared the living daylights out of his own sparkmate.

Optimus couldn't believe it – How stupid could he be?

Optimus even knew Mirage didn't like being cooped up, yet Optimus had done so and Mirage remained, though Optimus didn't have an opportunity to see just how sad Mirage was, as Mirage never complained, having been brought up to not complain. What had he done, what had he done?

"And now you realize, I will not let you hurt him so help me leader or not" Wingspan said.

Optimus could only nod, as he was starting to realize what he really had done. Mirage still refused to come out, but Optimus could feel that his mate was nearby, and shaking in fear. Optimus let out of sigh – this is not what he wanted, he just wanted his sparkmate to be safe. And so, unable to reach Mirage, Optimus left, hoping maybe he could approach his mate later.

"Please tell Mirage I am sorry, as I didn't want to hurt him, and I will come and personally apologize to him when he feels ready to see me" Optimus said, as he walked out, cursing himself for being so stupid.

When Optimus was gone Wingspan shut the door. "You can come out Mirage he's gone"

Mirage came out, little Keeper and Flasher clinging tightly to their mother.

"Mommy, why was daddy so mad?" asked Flasher.

"Daddy's under a lot of stress right now, Flasher. I think dad is just very worried about keeping all of us safe, though it didn't exactly come across that way" replied Mirage, giving a thankful and grateful look to Wingspan. "I think once I settle down a bit, I will go see Optimus."

Wingspan nodded. "He said he could come to you when you're ready to see him and apologize" Wingspan said and came over. "Come on little bots, it's alright now" Wingspan said and gently caressed Flasher and Peacekeeper. He himself starting to calm down as well since his programming was still in high gear.

Mirage felt terrible about having to hide from his mate, but being moodier than normal thanks to carrying seekers and less predictable mood swings, he realized that it was up to him to reach out to his mate.

"You stay here as long as you need to all three of you" Wingspan said.

"Wingspan, would you mind watching these two while I go talk to Optimus, as I have a feeling he is going to need an explanation for what happened. Plus, I want to see him, as he has been holed up in his office all day. And don't worry, I will give him a piece of my mind about restricting me to limited areas for my safety" Mirage said, hoping to be able to leave Flasher and Keeper with Wingspan.

Wingspan nodded. "I'll watch them" Wingspan said.

And so after thanking Wingspan and kissing and hugging the twins, Mirage made his way up to Optimus's office, hoping all was well. And remembering what happened the last time he showed up unannounced, Mirage quietly rapped on the door, waiting to be granted permission to enter.

"Come in" Optimus said.

Mirage meekly entered, as his moods were completely out of whack. "do you have time to talk, sir?" Mirage asked, wanting to make sure he had Optimus's full attention so that he didn't get yelled at again.

"Always for you" Optimus said getting up and went over to Mirage and kneeled before Mirage.

"You sure about that' asked Mirage, his seemingly innocent question piercing right through Optimus. "you are rarely home, I can't leave our quarters without permission, you send your anger at me, you seek me out when I am not in the room filled with anger, I haven't been off this Ark since the Skywarp kidnapped me, you have bots follow me everywhere and I never get any privacy or alone time and you think I am supposed to be Happy?" Mirage asked, not angrily, but full of sorrow.

"I've been a fool, I just wanted to keep you safe forgive me if you find it in yourself to do so. I will do anything you ask of me"

"I love you, my mate, and I forgive you. And it is not that I don't understand what you were trying to do, but instead of assuming you know, why don't you just ask me. You scared me when you were angry, and that was why Wingspan went after you. You may not have known this, but after my parents were killed, Jazz helped finish raising me, and so in a way, I am an older brother to Wingspan. But now, get up off the floor, I am not any better than you, we are equals, and I think you better apologize to Flasher and Peacekeeper when you get the chance, as you terrified them by being so angry and worried about not being able to find me" replied Mirage.

"I will" Optimus said and rose to his feet and pulled Mirage gently to him and kissed him lovingly.

Mirage enjoyed the kiss as it had been a while since Optimus had shown the bot any affection. Mirage's tiny mewls of pleasure tugged at Optimus's spark strings, as even he now realized just how much he missed his mate and being intimate with his bonded.

Optimus picked Mirage up gently and carried him to the berth in the back of his office and laid him down and started to worship his mate.

"Are you sure we have time for this?" asked Mirage, for as horny as he was, if they were going to do this, it needed to be done right.

"I will make time" Optimus said. "Unless you wish to wait"

"It's not that I want to wait, I just don't want this to be hurried, as if it was something you mark off a list and then head on to the next thing. I want this to matter" replied Mirage, his mood swings clearly taking over.

"I am going to make love to you for hours my love"

Mirage felt better than he had in a few weeks, as he was finally getting some time with his mate. Yes it was true that the cons were acting up more, but still.

Back in the med bay, Prowl was out on a med bay berth, getting nutrition dripped into and in an induced recharge. Next to the berth was Jazz, who was holding his mate's hand. Jazz was a bit stressed as this was the longest he had ever been without Prowl since they had started seeing each other. Ratchet was watching from a distance, to make sure everything stayed on track.

Jazz rubbed his helm with his free hand and looked to Ratchet. "Ratch man can I use your office for a minute I have to take my visor off"

Ratchet opened the door to his small office in the med bay, and Jazz soon went in. Once inside, Ratchet asked, "So what can I help you with Jazz?"

"I'm stressin Ratch and pressure is buildin' " Jazz said.

Ratchet took one look at Jazz, and realized that Jazz was in quite a state, 'How can I help you, my friend?" Ratchet asked, willing to be audios, but wondering if Jazz needed more than someone to just talk to.

"For now...hold me Ratch like you used to"

Ratchet took the shaky saboteur into his arms and gently embraced Jazz. And though it was innocent as could be, Flasher who had escaped from Wingspan and whom Wingspan was searching for, saw the two and didn't like what he saw, but instead of saying anything, Flasher went to curl up with Prowl.

Jazz couldn't help but have a small break down and cried there in Ratchet's arms, as just everything hit him pain and other. The sound of his crying reached Flasher and Ratchet gently eased Jazz's visor off knowing it helped. And Jazz managed a shaky thank you as he cried.


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile, Hot Rod was left with Freedom, as Wingspan had not wanted to take the little one with him when searching for Flasher and Keeper. And while Hot Rod was uncertain of what all he should do, Hot Rod soon found himself taking a nap with Freedom curled up right over his spark when Wingspan came back to the room for a second, having found Keeper with thanks to his twin femme sisters.

Wingspan smiled and went looking for Flasher and the only place he could think of left to check was the med bay.

Back in Optimus's office, Optimus was making up for lost time, finally realizing what he had been missing for the last few weeks. Mirage was just happy to finally have his mate back, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Optimus was gentle but also showed his mate how much he loved him and asked him what he wanted.

Even though Mirage knew he was far along, Mirage had one request, 'Please my dear, take me off the ship and let me feel wind blowing over my chassis" Mirage requested, hoping Optimus would honor the request.

"I will my love"

Once again, Mirage's optics showed pure happiness, something that Optimus had not seen in a long time. And so the two headed out. The only problem was that the seekerlings were not going to be very patient with their parents, though neither Mirage nor Optimus knew this was going to happen. It was only as Mirage and Optimus had made their way away from the base, that Mirage's oil broke.

Optimus cursed softly and he got Mirage back to the base and told him he would make it up to him.

Mirage was writhing, moaning and groaning in pain, as neither yet realized that the first of the seekerlings was already in the sparking canal and making its way out, but as the pain was getting too intense, Mirage slipped into stasis lock, and now it was completely in Optimus's hand to take care of his mate.

"Ratchet medical emergency" Optimus commed the CMO.

Ratchet silently swore as he was still trying to help Jazz, Prowl was on the med bay berth out of it, and now Optimus was on his way in with his mate in passed out in the middle of sparking. This day couldn't get much worse for Ratchet, until the medic looked up and Saw Flasher with Prowl. This was so not Ratchet's day.

"Flasher in here now young man" Ratchet said. "Jazz I have to leave you Mirage is sparking, I'm going to put your visor in your hand and you know where the berth is lay down and rest" Jazz nodded and felt his visor being placed in his hand and he felt his way to the berth.

Flasher, upon seeing Jazz, decided to curl up with the bot, completely unaware that Jazz couldn't even see the sparkling. Jazz was slightly worried until, after stroking the bot's helm, he recognized it as Flasher and let the little one stay.

Meanwhile, Optimus rolled in with his mate who it felt like he had just made up with. Optimus was worried that the seekerlings, with their wings, would get caught in Mirage's sparking passage and kill his mate, as he had learned that could possibly happen, and so Optimus was a nervous wreck as he watched first Aid and Ratchet take over.

Ratchet cursed when he realized the first seekerling was already on its way out and he had First Aid rouse Mirage.

Optimus watched once again as energon drips were hung for his mate, and Ratchet prepped to catch the one seekerling that was already crowning. Mirage moaned loudly in pain when woken, as the seekerling had been stuck in his sparking canal for the last 10 minutes.

"Push Mirage" Ratchet ordered gently.

With a strangled scream and a great deal of effort, Mirage pushed the first one out, a royal blue with green trim seekerling that remained eerily quiet once it was sparked. But before Ratchet could do anything more than hand the first one off, the second sparkling was coming.

"Alright Mirage one's out and here comes the second one push"

With another great effort and even more screaming, the second seekerling, a fire engine red with royal blue trim, was sparked. This sparkling was also quiet, though not as quiet as the older sparkling. and once both had been sparked, Ratchet ran right for the older of the two, and in trying all the tricks the medic knew, it took a while before the quiet sparkling decided to scream that it wanted to be left alone. And for as happy as everyone was, Mirage was still in rough shape. Mirage just hoped that Optimus would not be upset with his to asking to go outside and then end up sparking.

Optimus kissed Mirage gently and caressed his helm. "You did wonderfully my love"

Mirage smiled weakly, before saying, "We still need to name them"

"We do indeed, any thoughts my love?"

"well, how about Seaspan for the Blue and green seekerling? Did you have an idea for the other one, beloved' Mirage asked.

"Bluefire?" Optimus suggested.

The two little sparklings responded to the names, and Mirage smiled, "well, I guess that settles it. welcome to the world Seaspan and Bluefire."

Optimus smiled. "They are beautiful, just like their carrier"

Mirage just smiled weakly, blushing at the compliment from his mate. And while Mirage was recovering, Ratchet went to check on the two new seekerlings, only to not see them in their berth. Ratchet tried not to flip, as he was not sure what had happened. And as Ratchet looked around carefully, he looked back in the sparkling berth and saw both seekerlings. Ratchet was relieved, but he was unsure how to tell Optimus and Mirage about the special abilities of these two little seekerlings.

Jazz tried to recharge but the pressure was just enough behind his optics he couldn't. "Flasher sweet, would you get Ratchet for me"

"Ok, I'll go get him for you" stated Flasher, who soon raced out to find Ratchet, who was still recovering from Mirage's sparking. "Ratch! Ratch! You're needed in the other room, the pressure is getting to be too much." Ratchet knew exactly what Flasher meant, though Optimus and Mirage thought little of it.

"Alright Flasher you go see your mom and dad alright" Ratchet said going into his office and came out with a visorless Jazz and took him to a berth in the back. Out of the ones gathered Optimus was the only one who had never seen Jazz without his visor.

Mirage caught Ratchet moving Jazz out of the corner of his optic and watched as Flasher came over, and so to prevent Optimus from seeing the spy, Mirage asked Optimus a question, "So which seekerling looks more like you?" and as Optimus looked at the seekerlings, Jazz and Ratchet were able to sneak by without Optimus seeing and wondering what was going on. Ratchet realized then that Mirage knew but was trying to save face for Jazz, to which both Jazz and Ratchet were grateful, as Jazz didn't need any more pressure on him.

"They both favor you my love" Optimus said not seeing Ratchet moving Jazz.

"Well, Bluefire looks like you in his coloration my dear mate" replied Mirage, relaxing a little bit more now that Jazz and Ratchet were out of sight.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was surprised, and so while he worked on Jazz's visor, which had Warped slightly, causing pain, as well as some residual pain from a previous time, Ratchet made a comment, "I didn't realize Mirage knew"

"After my capture, when you were still fixing my visor Wingspan and Prowl took me to quarters and Mirage noticed and I ended up telling him. Seems his creator was blind the last years he was alive"

Ratchet was surprised. "Mirage never told me that. But then, since his creators were killed, Mirage never really talked about his parents, although judging by that one time his wires got crossed, his mother spent little time with him."

"He...he's like an adopted son Ratchet" Jazz said. "To me he is"

"He wasn't talking about you Jazz, he was talking about his bearer" replied Ratchet, not realizing his comment had upset Jazz so much.

"No, Ratchet, I know that, but when I saved him from those seekers, he became like a second son to me"

'You were the one that saved him? No wonder I found Wingspan with Prowl" replied Ratchet, "I thought that Prowl had taken Wingspan from you, hence I made sure to scare him away from Wingspan at that time."

"I heard Mirage scream and I just reacted I told Wingspan to be good and handed him off to Prowl since he was the only mech around and I went after Mirage calling for reinforcements while I drove"

Ratchet was surprised, as he had been all wrong in the way he had approached Prowl that day, "Well, that is all in the past now, and for the time being we are safe. And even Prowl will be able to wake up tomorrow, as his systems have been replenished as well as repaired. And the viruses he had are gone. He should be up and about tomorrow, my friend" Ratchet said, earning a smile from Jazz.

"Good...I miss my Prowler" Jazz said. "The seekerlings, how are they?"

'Well, they are healthy' replied Ratchet, not wanting to reveal what he had seen the two little seekerlings do. 'They ought to make things interesting for Optimus, Mirage, and their family"

"That interesting huh?" Jazz said with a little laugh.

Ratchet sighed, as he could no longer hold it in, "Jazz, when I was checking the two over, they both disappeared on me. I tried not to let anything show, and then when I looked back they were there again. Have you ever heard of a seeker doing that?"

"Yeah, I have, Skywarp, the one who raped Mirage, why?" asked Jazz.

"Because both inherited both Skywarp's abilities and Mirage's abilities to Warp and disappear at will. I just don't know how to tell or warn Optimus or Mirage without them flipping out on me" stated Ratchet worriedly, as he finished replacing Jazz's visor, which now fit perfectly as it should.

Jazz sat up, "I'll talk to them, you might want to keep Flasher away though for a time"

"Why should Flasher be kept away, he is one who can disappear at will as well? If we shoo him off, he may just come back invisible' replied Ratchet.

"True but I can feel Wingspan coming and he's looking for Flasher I think and besides the little one needs energon and a nap"

Ratchet smiled and nodded as Jazz jumped off the berth. And as both headed back into the med bay, Ratchet came up behind Flasher and scooped the little bot up. Flasher was worried until he realized that his tanks were growling and he was getting tired. And so, not putting up much of a fight, Ratchet was able to hand Flasher off to Wingspan and then head back to his office while Jazz decided to talk to Mirage and Optimus about raising seekerlings.

"Alright cats lesson one when it comes to raising little seekers" Jazz said going over and picked up Seaspan and showed them how to hold the little seeker, with a gentle hand in between the tiny wings. "Hold them like this, they like the support and bein' up high" Jazz added.

Mirage remembered, as Jazz's words came back to him when he used to want to hold Wingspan. Mirage learned the hard way about certain things, and had not forgotten, but to Optimus, this was all new, and he began absorbing as much information as he could. "And whatever you do, don't hold them upside down or they will puke all over you, especially if they just ate" stated Mirage, shuddering at the memory associated with the lesson.

Jazz laughed. "I see you still remember that, here which one of you wants to hold this little guy"

'I will hold that one" replied Mirage, still tired, but recovering from having sparked the two. As Mirage took the little one, he halfheartedly joked, "It would serve me right if one of these two inherited my ability to appear and disappear or even that disgusting Con seeker's ability to Warp at will."

"Funny you should mention that" Jazz said as he picked up the second seekerling and handed him to Optimus.

Mirage stopped laughing, as Jazz saying something like that only meant one thing, Jazz was going to say something that would overwhelm Mirage's processor. "What are you trying to say" Mirage asked, worriedly and Optimus glared at his TIC and spy.

"Well...it was noticed...seems these little guys can Warp...and disappear" Jazz said delicately.

Mirage took the news well, as he passed out, still holding onto little Seaspan the way he was supposed to. Optimus just looked between Jazz and his mate. "They are going drive us nuts like Flasher?" asked Optimus, who had a much harder time dealing with vanishing traits than his mate did.

"And then some" Jazz said. "Don't worry I'll help out any way I can Optimus"

Optimus sighed, this was going to be harder than he ever expected. Soon enough though, Mirage came around. "Optimus, it won't be as hard as you think. You live with me, and even when I am invisible, you can still tell where I am, you know where Flasher is even when he doesn't want you to know. You have learned to see us when we vanish, we will both just have to learn how to watch for them when they Warp' stated Mirage, smiling, as he realized that come what may, they could handle this.

"You two will do fine" Jazz said. "You'll get used to seekerlings trust me"

"You think Wingspan will want to see the newest little Autobot seekers, Jazz" Mirage asked, "maybe he won't feel so out of place anymore."

"He came and got Flasher, but he'll be back and he'll love not being the only one maybe when these two are older if they bond to Wingspan like I think they might they can form a trine"

Mirage smiled, and then asked his mate, 'Optimus you mind going to check on our other sparklings, just to make sure all is well, and to make sure no one is overwhelmed? Peacekeeper and Flasher are with Wingspan and his mate, while the other four are with Ironhide and Hound." Optimus nodded, handing Bluefire off to Jazz.

And once Optimus left the med bay, Jazz had one thing to say, "thanks." Mirage merely looked up at Jazz, who continued, 'thanks for making sure Optimus didn't see me without my visor on"

'you are welcome, Jazz" replied Mirage who cuddled and cooed with Seaspan.

Jazz adjusted Bluefire a bit. "I don't know he'd react if he knew"

'You better believe that before he could do anything, I would get in the way if he tried to do anything stupid" replied Mirage, surprising Jazz just a little, though Jazz knew that Mirage was loyal to the end for those he loved and would let no harm come to them if he could help it.

"Thanks Mirage" Jazz said. "Now for the first few days I'll let you two be and if you need anything then I'll step in"

Mirage smiled and watched as Seaspan vanished, but Jazz watched as Mirage did not get flustered, but merely used his voice. "Seaspan, I don't like it when you do that, stop." Jazz watched as Seaspan came back into view. Yep, if it was one thing for sure, Mirage was already well on his way of dealing with the two. But seeing that Mirage was getting tired, Jazz took the two seekerlings and placed them back in the basket, or tried to, as they disappeared from his arms only to reappear on either side of their mother. Jazz just laughed, as the two little ones already knew who they liked best.

"Alright little ones let your mama nap" Jazz said and tickled them gently.

Soon enough, all three were deep in recharge. Jazz smiled before he headed over to his still sedated mate. Tomorrow seemed like a long way off.

Jazz leaned down and kissed Prowls lips. "Soon my love, soon"

And while Mirage and the new seekerlings slept in the med bay, Optimus went around checking in on their other little ones, hoping they were all behaving. Unfortunately, for Optimus, little Firestar was acting up for Hide and Hound.

Optimus took her and worked on calming her down. "Come now little star, it's alright"

Firestar, sensing dad was near, nuzzled into Optimus's chest and settled down a bit. 'She's been crying for hours, daddy" stated Luckystar, "where's mommy?"

"Mommy had the sparklings baby, so he's in the med bay resting right now. You can meet your brothers later" Optimus said and gently tickled Firestar the way she liked.

Luckystar smiled while Firestar cooed in her dad's arms. It was only then that Optimus realized that two of the sparklings were missing, and so he turned to Luckystar and asked, "where is Bluesky and Silverstreak" noticing that Luckystar became very uncomfortable. 'Tell me son, I have to know"

Luckystar sighed, "Silverstreak took Bluesky and the two ran off exploring, they started in the engine room of the ark. I have no idea where they are now, as they left me behind a few hours ago."

"Alright sweet it's alright" Optimus said and commed a couple of mechs the sparklings liked and sent them on the hunt Bumblebee leading the way to find them.

Meanwhile, in Wingspan and his mate's quarters, the five sparklings, Flasher, Peacekeeper, Starlight, Silverstar, and Freedom, were snoozing all tangled up together on the floor, and while Hot Rod wanted to move the brood, Wingspan stopped him, as Wingspan had learned that it was best to let sleeping sparklings lie.

"Let them sleep my love" Wingspan said gently and rubbed his rounding belly.

"But on the dirty floor?" asked Hot Rod, concerned the little ones would get sick.

"Their fine my love truly and the floor is clean"

Hot Rod relaxed, as it seemed like his mate knew best.

A couple days later, after everyone had recovered, Wingspan was called in by an Autobot teammate who assigned missions, and found himself assigned to a dangerous mission, though he did not know it was dangerous at the time. and so Wingspan flew the mission, and while he gathered the Intel that was sought, poor Wingspan came back and collapsed at the base door, low on energon, only to be found by Mirage and Jazz who had been taking the sparklings outside for the first time ever, and when the two saw Wingspan, they called Ratchet, who ran out and soon Wingspan was brought to the med bay.

Wingspan was weak and hurt all over and tried to ask about the sparklings.

Ratchet didn't answer Wingspan's question right away, as there were more pressing matters, as Wingspan needed energon, and had several huge gashes all over his body. Ratchet finally had to sedate the bot to be able to work with him. Mirage and Jazz just looked at each other, having no idea what had happened.

"I want to know who is responsible for this" Jazz said a very pissed off mech right then.

Mirage was visibly angered as well, and even sent a comm to Hot Rod to come to the med bay. And while Jazz remained in the med bay, Mirage left when Hot Rod arrived as Mirage had a bone to pick with his mate. And soon, Mirage was in Optimus's quarters, "HOW COULD YOU?" yelled Mirage, angry.

"How could I what, I don't have any idea what you are talking about" replied Optimus, totally confused.

Mirage, still livid, yelled again, "You don't know why Wingspan came back about to crash from energon loss and deep gashes in his body?" Optimus shook his head, and that was when Mirage realized something, Optimus had never sent Wingspan out, but when Optimus learned what had happened, Optimus was pissed as well.

"Mirage I would never send a sparked mech out on a mission, I don't know who is responsible for this but I am going to find out" Optimus assured his mate.

Meanwhile, as Hot Rod ran for the med bay, Hot Rod suddenly understood how Optimus felt when Mirage was put in constant danger. Hot Rod knew that Optimus would never put a sparked and bonded bot on active duty, and since Magnus was in stasis lock, Hot Rod was left to wonder just who had assigned his mate the mission that nearly killed the bot and the developing sparklings.

Optimus calmed Mirage as best he could and he left to go find out who had sent Wingspan out.

And while Optimus went searching, Mirage headed back to the med bay, after picking up Seaspan and Bluefire from Smokescreen and Bee, who had graciously offered to watch the little seekerlings.

Ratchet was working on Wingspan still with First Aid helping him, their first goal was to keep the seeker on an energon drip and fix the deep gashes.

When Mirage entered with the two little seekerlings, Ratchet was not thrilled at all, but seeing as Mirage was furious about what had happened, Ratchet decided best to keep quiet, as even he had heard about what had happened in the brig between Magnus and Mirage.

Elsewhere, Optimus grilled various bots, trying to figure out who would dare send a sparked bot on a mission and after not too much longer a name came up. Optimus then made a beeline for that bot.

Optimus was beyond angry by the time he found the mech in question.

And after dealing with said mech, Optimus made his way to the med bay, wanting to see the damage and hoping that Jazz, Prowl, and Hot Rod would not be mad at him, as Optimus had already assigned Wingspan to light duty and only aboard the Ark.

Optimus came over and gently put a hand on Mirage's shoulder. "It's been dealt with"

Mirage merely looked at his mate, grateful. But as Optimus looked at Wingspan, Optimus could see that Hot Rod was upset and Jazz was pissed beyond belief. Now it was Optimus's turn to explain things to them.

Optimus went over to them and explained which mech had done this and what he had done in punishment.

Jazz relaxed just slightly, while Hot Rod just looked at Optimus and realized something – Optimus could have done the same thing to Hot Rod when Hot Rod had sent Mirage on dangerous missions, but since Optimus investigated thoroughly, Magnus, who was responsible, was the only one punished. And with understanding, Hot Rod looked at Optimus, "I now understand what you mean, sir, as I don't want to lose my bonded either."

Optimus nodded. "I know how I came across but it was because of my fear"

"But sir" stated Hot Rod, "Aren't you a little old to be afraid?"

"The moment I stop being afraid is the day I offline"

Hot Rod was confused, but Jazz cleared it up, "what he means, Hot Rod, is that you never stop being afraid, but what you fear and worry about changes depending where you are in life. Like for me, I am still afraid something will take Wingspan from me, and I know Wingspan is old enough to be bonded and take care of himself, but because I love him, I still am vigilant to watch out for him, as well as all those I love." Hot Rod nodded, as the explanation seemed to make sense.

"You'll understand better when you're older" Optimus said.

"and you'll understand better when Wingspan sparks those sparklings" Mirage piped up, as he showed the two newest sparklings, the seekerlings, neither of which Hot Rod had seen.

"They're cute" He said looking at them.

"That they are" replied Mirage, before being interrupted.

'ungh… wha….ngh" escaped Wingspans lips as the bot came back to after his wounds were repaired.

Slowly Wingspans optics onlined. "Where..."

"I'm here, my seekerling. You are in the brig, you were hurt' stated Jazz, as he picked up one of Wingspan's hands, while Hot Rod raced to the other side, and picked up the other hand. "You are safe in the med bay, my seekerling"

"The sparklings..."

"are safe, but you gave us quite a scare" replied Ratchet, still monitoring Wingspan for complications.

"I don't know what happened...it was just gathering intel..."

"Which you shouldn't have been doing in the first place, Wingspan. I gave no authorization for that mission, nor was I approached about doing such a mission. I had placed you on "light duty, Ark only." The bot who sent you out on this mission has been dealt with, as I never send a sparked mech on a mission like that' stated Optimus, making Mirage, Jazz, Hot Rod, and Ratchet breathe a quick sigh of relief.

Wingspan nodded and tried to sit up.

"Whoa, there Wingspan. Don't try to get up right now. You injuries were just patched and you are getting an energon drip' stated Mirage, stepping forward, and that was when Wingspan first saw the two new little seekerlings.

"I have...to move off of...my wings" He said then he saw the seekerlings and paused.

Jazz quickly assisted Wingspan so that the bot wouldn't be up too long but wouldn't be lying on his wings wrong. 'are .. are those the new little ones, 'rage?" the seeker asked.

"Yes, spanner, these are Seaspan and Bluefire' stated Mirage showing Wingspan the two little ones.

"Can I?" Wingspan asked wanting to hold them.

Mirage was a little concerned, but hoping that it would help, Mirage handed the twins seekerlings to Wingspan. And then Jazz and Mirage saw it, the trine link connection that is formed between seekers. The twins who had been squirming stilled, as if comfort had come. Optimus was slightly confused, and while Ratchet could explain what was going on, he had never seen it before. Mirage smiled, as Wingspan now knew he no longer was the only Autobot seeker.

Wingspan smiled softly. "Hello brothers" He said softly holding them.

Mirage smiled and sent a private comm to his mate, which Mirage basically said he would explain this later. "you were never alone, brother, but now I am sure that you will feel more like you belong" stated Mirage as Wingspan just held the sleeping twins.

"No I wasn't alone yet I was" Wingspan said gently.

Jazz had tears of joy in his optics, as even he could feel just how much happier that Wingspan was even though he was many, many years older than his two counterparts, the link had been formed.

Wingspan held his sparkling trine mates a little longer before he grew tired and let Mirage take them back.

The twins were a little fussy until they realized that they were back with mom, and since Wingspan was napping, Mirage left, taking the sparklings with him, as he knew it was time to have the quarters prepared for when the other sparklings came through.

Wingspan spent several days in the med bay before Ratchet let him out and he was put on bed rest, his own sparking was fast approaching.

The next couple months flew by, for the most part uneventful, and Wingspan found himself getting more and more agitated and moody as the time approached, as he was a seeker and longed to see the sky. But unable to do much else, Wingspan lied on the couch, waiting for the day his sparklings would come.

Unfortunately for Wingspan he was alone at the moment and he was starting to feel really, really uncomfortable.

Wingspan tried and tried to reach someone, but no one answered. And so, feeling like he needed to be in the med bay, Wingspan carefully lowered himself to the ground and began to crawl toward the med bay. He was not sure what was going on, but gut instinct told him to seek out a medic.

He didn't make it even halfway when he cried out and felt something between his legs reaching down he saw it was oil and he knew then the sparklings were coming but he was afraid he couldn't make it to the med bay and tried again to comm someone.

Some form of help soon came, but it was not the help Wingspan was expecting or was sure he could use, as on either side of him now stood Peacekeeper and Flasher. "Wingspan, you are in trouble, we will help!" stated Flasher, as he and his twin tried to help the larger bot. Wingspan was in pain but surprisingly, these two small sparklings were doing well. And before Wingspan even knew it, two other little sparklings, Silverstreak and Luckystar had joined in the effort. And with the help of all four, Wingspan made it to the med bay. And while the younger two left, Peacekeeper stayed by the berth with Wingspan while Flasher went to go get Ratchet or First aid.

Wingspan tried to hold back his cry but couldn't as a contraction ripped through him and he clutched at the berth.

Flasher soon returned with First Aid, as he hadn't been able to find Ratchet. "Aide, Wingspan needs help – I think he is sparking!" Flasher cried out, causing First Aid to rush to where Peacekeeper was trying to do his best to comfort the giant seeker.

"Oh Slag" is all Aide could say as he prepped for what was coming.

Wingspan groaned as the contraction passed and he managed to gently rub Peacekeepers helm. "Thank you for trying Keeper"

First Aid prepped, while Keeper tried to help the seeker. Wingspan tried to get help again, but stopped thinking he had not reached anyone, not knowing his last comm had gotten through to Mirage who was still aboard, and so quietly and quickly, Mirage headed to the med bay.

Wingspan took quick intakes of air as another contraction hit.

As the more intense contraction ripped through Wingspan, Mirage came running in, ready to help, and hoping he wasn't too late.

Wingspan was crying out and he was grateful when he saw Mirage.

"I'm here, spanner, now follow my lead and breathe through these contractions. I know you can do it" Mirage said as he helped keep Wingspan from flipping out.

Wingspan nodded and breathed with Mirage as his body prepared for the sparking and he cried out when he felt the first sparking shift down hours later.

Meanwhile, as poor Wingspan was in labor, Most of the Autobots were in a fight with the cons including Optimus, Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet, and Hot Rod. And the cons were fighting fiercely.

Mirage kept Wingspan calm as the sparking of the first sparkling came near. "Keeper, Flasher, stay, as we are going to need your help, as most of the base is out on that raid" Mirage stated.

"Yes mama" Peacekeeper said.

Wingspan clutched Mirage's hand as the first sparkling started out and cried out as he pushed at First Aids urging.

Wingspan pushed and strained and screamed as the first sparkling popped out, it was a little mech seekerling, Blue in color with red and yellow trim. Wingspan wanted to see it, but Mirage refused to let him, and had Peacekeeper hold the little one. Wingspan wondered why until pain hit again and the second was readying to come out. IT was then that Wingspan understood.

Wingspan pushed and pushed crying out and holding onto Mirage's hand. "Primus..." Wingspan managed.

And soon, though not soon enough for the seeker, another little seekerling emerged, Silver with Blue trim, and another little mech. Wingspan didn't ask to hold this one, as there was still one more to come out. And so, Flasher, who was very careful, held the second little seekerling, as all were preparing for the last one to come.

"Mirage...I can't..." Wingspan managed a small whimper of pain escaping his lips.

"I know you are tired and in pain Wingspan, but just give it two more giant pushes' stated Mirage to which Wingspan complied but not without cursing and swearing in pain. However, after the two pushes, the last seekerling came out, aft first. It was a beautiful mech seekerling, black and white in color with flecks of blue and red, much like Jazz might look if he had been a seeker. "It's over now," stated Mirage, "You can rest"

Wingspan fell back exhausted. "Can I see them..."

"Flasher, Keeper, please bring the sparklings you are holding closer so that Wingspan can see his little ones. And Wingspan, here is the youngest seekerling" Mirage said as he held up the little one that looked like Jazz might look as a seeker. Soon, Flasher and Keeper were showing Wingspan the other two. "I don't want you to hold them yet, Wingspan, as you are way too tired, but if you feel up to it, you can name them"

Wingspan wasn't about to argue the tired part. "Bluestar, Silvermoon and I don't know what to name the youngest"

"How about Tango, in honor of your mom's name being Jazz?" asked Peacekeeper, who had kept pretty quiet during the whole thing.

"It's perfect! Thank you, Keeper" Wingspan said.

Peacekeeper smiled, as did Flasher. "I think we will let you and the little ones recharge here. Hopefully the others will be back soon. Until then, get some rest, brother of mine" stated Mirage as he gathered up his twins and began to leave.

"Thank you...all three of you" Wingspan said before he drifted off into recharge exhausted.

Mirage smiled as he led his little ones out. First Aid stayed close by, keeping an optic on mom and seekerlings. Wingspan drifted into a peaceful recharge, as an energon drip dripped in, making sure he would be back to health sooner rather than later.

Wingspan was just waking up hours later when the others were finally coming back into base.

Tired from the battle, most bots just headed for their quarters, which were in the far back of the Ark, while Ratchet headed for the med bay, only to find that Wingspan was in the berth just waking up and three new little Autobots had already arrived.

Wingspan saw him. "Hi Ratchet"

Ratchet was shocked. How had Wingspan sparked with only first aid and a handful of other mechs in the base, and why hadn't the medic been called? "Hi, Wingspan… how did this happen?"

Wingspan told him about the feeling he had gotten and how he had tried comming everyone but got no answer and was in the process of crawling to the med bay when his oil broke and the sparklings helped him get here. Then they got Mirage who came and stayed until after the last sparkling was sparked.

Ratchet checked over Wingspan and the new seekerlings – all were healthy. 'well, now that everyone is home, should we let the others know?" asked Ratchet, still not believing his optics.

Wingspan nodded. "Please Ratchet"

Ratchet smiled briefly before assuming his normal demeanor. "I would like to make an announcement, but before I do," stated Ratchet, "Will Prowl, Jazz, Hot Rod, Mirage, and Optimus please come to the med bay?" Wingspan just looked at Ratchet confused. And talking not into the PA system, Ratchet stated "I think we ought to let them come and see rather than find out by an announcement, don't you?" And when Wingspan realized what Ratchet was doing, the seeker smiled, before falling back into recharge, waiting to surprise everyone.

He managed almost an hour before Ratchet woke him up saying the others were there.

Wingspan sat up a little bit and smiled at his family and extended family.

Mirage merely smiled while Prowl, Jazz, Hot Rod and Optimus were shocked as they saw Wingspan had sparked the sparklings while they were all out fighting. "Why didn't you call us?" asked Hot Rod, once able to get over his shock and very curious.

"I tried, many times I couldn't get anyone on the comm it was Keeper, Flasher, Luckystar and Silverstreak that found me and helped me get here and they managed to get a hold of Mirage and he came and helped me"

Soon all optics turned to Mirage, "Why didn't you contact us?" asked Optimus and Jazz, wondering what was going on.

"Because by the time I came here to help, he was already in the process of sparking, and I didn't have any time to focus on anything other than helping him" replied Mirage, soothing the underlying tension in the room.

"The important thing here is that all four are doing just fine" First Aid said coming over since he had been the one who had delivered the sparklings.

Jazz had to nod in agreement, as he flocked to his son's side, the side not occupied by Wingspan's mate. Prowl joined Jazz, while Optimus and Mirage embraced further away, as they didn't want to crowd poor Wingspan. And seeing that everything was alright, Mirage nudged Optimus and the two left and headed to their own sparklings.

First Aid brought the sparklings over so the others could see them.

"Would you like to hold them? He asked his mate, mother and father.

First Aid handed Bluestar to Prowl and Silvermoon to Hot Rod, while Jazz picked up the last one, the seekerling that looked a lot like him. "His name's Tango, a suggestion from Keeper, in honor of you, mama" stated Wingspan, bringing a tear to Jazz's optics.

"Hello little Tango" Jazz said gently rubbing the tiny helm before he leaned down and kissed Wingspans. "They're all beautiful, my seekerling"

Wingspan smiled softly and looked to his mate.

Hot Rod just gazed in amazement, as seeing the sparklings overwhelmed poor Hot Rod. "calm down, Hot Rod, as Wingspan will still need you and your help" stated Prowl, calmly.

Wingspan smiled a little and accepted Silvermoon who wanted to fuss a little bit.

Hot Rod continued to stare for a while, unsure if he would be a good father as he never had a good example. But Hot Rod was going to try, "Oh Wingspan, they are so beautiful, my dear."

"They are aren't they" He said smiling and sent love to his mate.

Hot Rod leaned over to kiss his mate, and it was only now that those present realized that Mirage and Optimus had disappeared. But no one could blame them, as they two knew it was important for Wingspan and the close family to spend time with the new seekerlings.

Wingspan kissed him back and traded sparklings with his father so he was now holding Bluestar and Prowl had Silvermoon.

Jazz continued to hold Tango, still not believing that the little one, apart from being a seekerling, looked so much like him.

Wingspan smiled at his mama. "He's beautiful isn't he mama"

Jazz was still speechless, but soon found his voice. "Yes, he is my seekerling. And I am glad that at least Mirage was here to help you."

"Keeper and Flasher were good little helpers really but I was glad Mirage came in" Wingspan said and asked to hold Tango while he gave his mother Bluestar.

"let me guess, this is the first chance you have had to hold them" stated Jazz

"Why do you say that?" asked Wingspan.

"Because if I know Mirage, he wouldn't let you hold the little ones when you were exhausted from sparking them" replied Jazz, smiling and tickling Bluestar.

"Yeah something like that" Wingspan said smiling a little. "I wasn't about to argue because I was exhausted" Still smiling when Bluestar seemed to smile.

"Well, Mirage knows what he is doing, so I trust him, as he would always want what was best for the sparklings, and his brother" replied Jazz, hugging his son.

Wingspan hugged his mother back. "I know and I was glad for his help"

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Mirage was running his quarters the way he liked it, and Optimus was flat out amazed as just how Mirage could go from one thing to another. Even Flasher and Keeper helped and Luckystar and Silverstreak were helping as well. Optimus had no idea how Mirage did it, but all the sparklings old enough to help, including Bluesky, were helping out, even as Mirage ran about doing things.

Optimus helped as much as he was allowed to and he told his sparklings what a wonderful job they were doing and how proud of all of them he was.

The sparklings were flattered while Mirage just ran himself ragged, as he still had his pride and refused to hand over some of the work to his mate as he was also a bit of a control freak. And so, Optimus began to plan something, something that would take Mirage by surprise and would require Jazz, Wingspan, and Optimus's own sparklings to pull off.

Optimus slowed Mirage down and made him drink some energon and sit for a time and Optimus kissed him softly and gave him a cute little pout to do it.

Mirage fought a bit, but Optimus was too strong, and soon, Mirage was sitting down, and trying to relax. Mirage didn't want to stop, but he had no choice. And as Optimus was trying to get his mate to settle down, Mirage slipped instantly into recharge, as poor Mirage was just that tired.

Optimus smiled sadly and stretched him out on the couch and let him rest while he finished the cleaning with the sparklings helping him. He was formulating what he wanted to do for Mirage and started figuring what he needed to pull it off, knowing who he was going to enlist.

"Why is mommy so tired?" Luckystar asked Flasher and Keeper first, and then upon receiving no answer, asked daddy. "Daddy, what's with mommy, why is he so tired all of the time?"

"Because mommy does a lot but I'm going to give him a nice surprise but I need your help my darlings"

Silverstreak ran in, "I wanna help!" screamed the little one.

"shhh..you'll wake mommy" stated Bluesky, "And I want to help as well."

"So what are we going to do, daddy?" asked Luckystar

"All of you can help my darlings" Optimus said and started telling the sparklings his plan.

Flasher and Keeper were as excited as the triplets, though the managed to keep things down, as Mirage was still recharging on the couch not too far away.

"mommy will love that" shouted Flasher, before lowering his voice after a glare from Keeper. "Let's do it, but we will need help."

"And I know which mechs will help us" Optimus said smiling.

The sparklings were more than willing to help their daddy surprise their mother. "Will Wingspan and Jazz be a part of this" Flasher asked.

"They will be as well"


	25. Chapter 25

Several days later, everything was set and Mirage was none the wiser, though his was starting to get suspicious of everyone knowing something that he didn't, and he didn't like it. even the sparklings wouldn't tell Mirage what was going on, and Mirage was getting more and more stressed out.

Optimus commed him and asked him to come to their quarters.

Mirage reluctantly came, not knowing what to expect, as everyone seemed to be in on something. But when Optimus called, Mirage knew he needed to come, figuring that one of the sparklings needed something or something had gone wrong. And so, tired and worn out, Mirage made his way to their quarters.

Optimus waited patiently and knew Mirage was going to be surprised when he came in.

Mirage came to the door, and stopped for a second to sigh, before he opened the door, not expecting what he would see once he went in.

"Welcome home my love" Optimus said.

Mirage was in shock as he looked around in the room, all the sparklings were there, Optimus was there, Jazz and Prowl were there as well, along with Wingspan, Hot Rod, and several other bots. Mirage didn't know what to say or think, as he was so overwhelmed.

"This is all for you my love and everything you do" Optimus said coming over.

Mirage was speechless, not expecting the big to do. He was not even sure what to say.

Optimus gently took his mates hands, "Come my love"

Mirage allowed his mate to guide him. Mirage watched wide-eyed, just taking it all in.

Optimus sat him down and Wingspan brought Mirage some energon.

Shell-shocked Mirage finally found his voice, "all this for me?"

"For you my love" Optimus said.

"but I am nothing special. I am just like any other bot" stated Mirage.

"You are special, my love, more then you realize" Optimus said lovingly caressing Mirage's cheek.

Mirage let a small tear come out of his optics. These were not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. The illusionist just couldn't believe something so nice had been done for him, and he couldn't think of any reason he deserved such a lavish get together in his honor, after all, he was just an ordinary bot trying to raise a family, or so he thought.

Optimus gently wiped the tears away. "You are so special and important to us all"

And before Mirage could respond, he was attacked by all the sparklings who could walk on their own, his as well as Jazz and Prowl's sparklings. Optimus laughed as all the sparklings piled on Mirage, who laughed as well. Mirage could feel the love in the room.

The adults all laughed and watched as the sparklings 'attacked.' They thought it was adorable.

Wingspan laughed hard as he watched Mirage get into a dogpile with the sparklings, a genuine smile plastered on the illusionist's faceplates. Optimus kept and optic out to make sure no one got hurt and to make sure that Mirage didn't feel overwhelmed.

Everyone stayed for hours until the sparklings started nodding off and little by little everyone trickled out giving Mirage hugs and kisses, well some did namely Jazz and Wingspan before they were all gone.

After the get together, Mirage worked hard to clean up the quarters as well as got all the sparklings ready for bed, and thankfully all the sparklings went into recharge quickly, leaving some time for the tired Mirage to spend time with his mate.

Optimus took Mirage to their berth and started giving him a massage.

"ah..ugh.. that feels good, Op'mus" Mirage said, relaxing yet getting horny from the massage.

"Good, it's supposed to. This is all for you my love"

Mirage's engines revved, letting his mate know exactly what Mirage's systems were preparing for, but something that Mirage was not sure if he should ask for.

"I'm yours to order about tonight my love, anything you say I must do"

"You spoil me too much, sometimes, my beloved' replied Mirage as he moved his flexible frame around started using his own body to get Optimus revved up. "But are you ready to handle me tonight?" Mirage asked playfully.

"Always" Optimus replied smiling behind his mask.

Meanwhile Wingspan and Hot Rod were feeding their little seekerlings, learning how to be parents.

"Silvermoon, you need to eat" Hot Rod said, exasperated. He had been trying to feed the stubborn seekerling for 20 minutes.

"Maybe he is full" replied Wingspan, trying and having some success with feeding Bluestar and Tango.

He put Tango down as he had already fed Bluestar. "Here let me see him"

When Wingspan took little Silvermoon, the little seekerling purged his tanks, as the little one wasn't feeling well. Wingspan and Hot Rod looked at each other, unsure exactly what they should do.

Wingspan decided Ratchet might be the best in this case and commed him. "Ratchet I think something is wrong with Silvermoon, he didn't want to feed and when I took him just now he purged his tanks"

"When was the last time he fed? Has this happened before" asked Ratchet, trying to assess the situation over the comm link.

"A few hours ago, and, no, this hasn't happened before, did we wait too long to feed him?"

"it is possible that you have waited too long, but has he been releasing waste and how much did he eat the last time you fed him, as it is possible that maybe he got too much last time" stated Ratchet, still assessing, his calm voice keeping Hot Rod and Wingspan from flipping out.

Wingspan looked to his mate silently asking him about the waste part.

Ratchet found out that everything was ok on the waste production front, but that Silvermoon had been fed three bottles the last time he was fed. Ratchet knew that no sparkling of that age ever took three bottles in one feeding. But he also knew that these were extremely young parents and had no idea. "Wingspan, Hot Rod. These seekerlings are young, and they should not be taking more than two bottles at once. Just remember to wait between the first and the second bottle and feed slowly, that will prevent one of the seekerlings from eating too much. I am not surprised little Silvermoon purged his tanks. If he does it again, let me know. Otherwise, he should be alright. Ratchet out"

"Thanks Ratchet" Wingspan said and he stayed up with Silvermoon soothed the little sparkling.

Hot Rod felt relieved yet slightly guilty as it had been his fault, but Hot Rod felt better when he realized that things were still ok, and it was a learning experience. And soon enough, all three seekerlings were curled up together and recharging in their berth.

Wingspan kissed Hot Rod softly and they crawled into their berth too tired to do much else.

A couple weeks after he had sparked Wingspan had been given the okay from Ratchet for a short flight. Kissing his little seekerlings he left them with Hot Rod and his mother before he transformed for a flight he had been longing for, for months. Little did he know his dream flight was about to turn into a nightmare.

Mirage, also sick of being trapped on the Ark, was given permission to go out of doors as well as take on light duty. But Mirage was only allowed out for short periods of time, as the sparklings were still young and still needed their mother.

Wingspan had he unfortunate luck to be spotted by the seeker trine and was soon under attack and though he held his own, he was overwhelmed and was taken captive, but managed to send a distress signal. He was tossed into the Decepticon brig and soon Megatron was coming down there to see this Autobot seeker with his own optics. He had Wingspan soon moved into the torture chamber, the seeker refusing to answer any questions throwing insults when pushed too far.

Hot Rod got the message, and it not only made him scared, but it also pissed him off! Hot Rod went to talk to Jazz, about the message just as Optimus and the others received the message that Wingspan had been captured. Hot Rod wanted to go, but Jazz forbid Hot Rod to go, as the seekerlings needed to be watched. And when Mirage heard what had happened, he was pissed as well, and he was determined that he would help rescue Wingspan.

The rescue party was quickly assembled and they headed to the Decepticon base where Wingspan was being tortured. Later of course he would regret what he yelled at Megatron but at the time it was a good idea. In response Megatron went over to the seeker and began to crush the seekers wings before slowly ripping them off. The scream Wingspan released echoed through more than one part of the Nemesis and for those flyers that heard the scream winced in sympathy, as they knew the only way to make one of them cry out like that something had to have been done to the wings. Something very bad.

Wingspan hung from chains in the torture room energon now flowing from his back where his wings had been and Megatron grinned at the seeker who was bordering on stasis lock. Megatron took the wings and had them nailed to the wall behind his throne.

Mirage, Jazz, and another bot were in a group together as part of the rescue party. Both Jazz and the other bot were surprised as Mirage was able to hide all three as they approached the Nemesis. And while Mirage couldn't feel the pain that Wingspan was feeling, Jazz could, and Jazz was pissed beyond belief.

They got inside the Nemesis and it was an offhanded comment by one of the Decepticons that sent dread through the Autobots systems. Sneaking into the throne room they saw what they had feared when they had heard the comment, and there on the wall were Wingspans wings. The nail driven into the Autobot symbol on each wing.

It was all Mirage could do to keep Jazz focused on their mission. Jazz realized that Mirage was right, first they had to find Wingspan and then they had to grab the wings and get Wingspan back as soon as possible. It was only then that Mirage and Jazz heard a familiar voice – It was Thundercracker yelling at another bot, and there was only one bot that the two thought TC could be yelling at like he was – Wingspan. Jazz's energon boiled, as not only had the bot raped him, now TC was trying to make sure the son he had accidentally created was going to disappear. And neither Mirage nor Jazz were going to stand for that.

Wingspan was barely conscious as his creator went on and on about something, what he couldn't tell everything seemed faint. He had no idea rescue had come, he just knew he was in extreme pain and was close to shutting down.

Mirage left Jazz and the other bot behind as Mirage crept up on the seeker that was trying to offline his brother, and before TC even knew what hit him, he was out. And since Mirage had knocked the seeker out, Jazz rushed in and soon Wingspan was in the loving arms of his loving creator and was being rescued. Jazz and Mirage carried Wingspan as they snuck back into the throne room and got Wingspan's wings. And soon the bots headed out. Optimus took one look at Wingspan and transformed into his semi mode, as he was the only one large enough to place Wingspan in. Jazz climbed in as well while Mirage and the other bot took positions to protect Optimus and the others.

Wingspan managed to turn barely online optics onto his mothers face. "M..mama..." Wingspan managed his vocal processor glitching a bit having been blown a bit due to the scream he had let out.

"I'm here, my seekerling. I am here. Please fight, remember not only do I love you but you have a mate and you have seekerlings that are depending on you"

"H..hu..rts..." Wingspan managed not able to hide the pain he was feeling and the fact his systems were in shock was not helping.

"I know you hurt, my seekerling, but you must fight. But rest for now, as you are highly damaged and we don't want to lose you. Rest, as you are safe now."

Wingspan tried to protest, tried to resist as his body pulled him under due to his injures and his systems in shock. He tried to fight stasis lock but he couldn't and he went unconscious.

Jazz started to panic, as he was very worried about his son, he didn't want to lose him. Optimus raced on while Mirage and another bot flanked Optimus, hoping to get Wingspan to Ratchet as soon as possible, as the poor bot was on the precipice of going offline.

Ratchet, First Aid and Wheeljack were standing by and as soon as Optimus pulled in they had Wingspan on a gurney rushing him to the med bay trying to keep him online. He locked the med bay doors with his code that only he could override and for hours upon hours they worked on Wingspan. The torture combined with the shock of having his wings so brutally removed had nearly offlined the seeker and more than once they nearly lost him. Finally, though in critical condition still, they had Wingspan more or less stable. The seekers wings resting on a tray nearby, Ratchet finally unlocked the med bay doors and stepped out.

Prowl and Mirage as well as Hot Rot were standing with an upset Jazz. Jazz saw Ratchet coming out, and was desperate for any information, "How is he, Ratch?" asked Jazz, praying to Primus that Wingspan was still online.

"He's online...for now he's still critical the torture and shock was almost too much for his systems to handle" Ratchet informed them. "He's more or less stable for now but he is not out of danger yet"

Jazz just about passed out, while Hot Rod did pass out. Prowl froze up, leaving Mirage as the only one able to comfort Jazz. Mirage looked at Ratchet, "can he see him, please, Ratchet? Jazz really needs to see his son" Mirage stated, hoping Ratchet would let Jazz and the illusionist in to see Wingspan.

"For a few minutes alright" Ratchet said and let Mirage bring Jazz into the med bay. Wingspan was hooked up to different monitors.

Jazz was utterly shocked as he looked at his seekerling just lay there in stasis lock. Jazz broke down and cried into Mirage's chassis even as Jazz gently touched one of Wingspan's hands. It was too much. Mirage encouraged Jazz to talk to Wingspan. "He can hear you, Jazz, talk to him" stated Mirage, trying to help Jazz.

Jazz nodded a little and started talking to Wingspan, mostly about stupid stuff but it was the only thing he could think of.

Mirage watched, and even contributed to the conversation, talking about favorite memories and such. Jazz smiled as even he remembered the silly stuff. And then Mirage checked his chronometer – they had been with Wingspan for 15 minutes, and Ratchet would flip if they stayed much longer. "Jazz, I am sorry, but we must go, as Wingspan needs time to recover. Please recover, quickly, brother" Mirage said, slowly guiding Jazz away from Wingspan.

"Fight my son, fight, as you have a family who needs you" stated Jazz, squeezing Wingspan's hand once more before leaving.

Ratchet and First Aid took shifts with Wingspan, every once in a while Ratchet would let Jazz or Hot Rod in to see him. Wingspan's systems worked on stabilizing him but it wouldn't be until weeks later that Wingspan showed real signs of improvement and Ratchet told Jazz and Mirage he might be coming out of stasis lock.

Optimus was getting a little frustrated with his mate, as between Wingspan's med bay stay and the sparklings, Mirage didn't seem to have much time for his mate. And it was one night, that poor Mirage was blindsided by his mate's agitation, as Mirage had just come back from visiting Wingspan, who was slowly recovering.

Optimus pushed Mirage against the wall and was kissing him deeply.

Mirage was completely caught off guard, but not exactly in the mood, as he was worried about Wingspan. Mirage accepted the kiss, afraid to upset his mate. "Is something wrong Optimus?" asked Mirage, knowing it was rare for his mate to pin him up against a wall just to kiss him for no reason.

"I just..." Optimus sighed. "Everything my love I'm just, frustrated"

Mirage's optics went wide, as he knew it took a lot to frustrate his mate, and Mirage felt bad. "what can I do to help you relax a bit, my beloved. Tell me, and I will do as asked" stated Mirage, surprising his mate.

"Mirage...I want us to just make love" Optimus said.

No sooner had Optimus requested it, Mirage had all the sparkling off elsewhere, the quarters were set to help the mood, and Mirage was starting to use his soft, metallic tongue on Optimus's plating that protected his interfacing array. Mirage realized that it had been so long since they had shared intimate time together.

Optimus moaned softly as Mirage used his talented tongue. "Mmmm, oh Mirage"

It took barely any time for Mirage to coax Optimus's interfacing appliances out, both leaking and ready for action. Mirage, not quite as ready, still felt his cable starting to harden and his port start to drip as he continued. Mirage was doing his best to spoil his mate, as Mirage realized he had been the one who had been the cause for them to spend less time together. And so Mirage continued to spoil his mate, refusing to allow himself pleasure until Optimus was ready to give him pleasure.

"Mirage please, enough" Optimus managed and caressed his mate lovingly. "Lay down Mirage please, let me"

Mirage did as he was asked after one last long swipe. Mirage positioned himself in the position he knew was Optimus's favorite, and prepared for Optimus to do what he was going to do. Mirage slowly opened his array, revealing his now healed port and cable, both ready to go.

Optimus took his time and gave Mirage as much pleasure as he could as he licked, caressed and sucked on various cables, wires and gently prepared his mate for his entry.

Mirage allowed his mate to do as Optimus pleased, enjoying the time, not even realizing until now how much he missed these sessions with his mate.

Optimus when he knew Mirage was ready, if the dripping valve was any indication, and Optimus gently entered his mate and was soon thrusting gently.

Mirage let out mewls of pleasure, each one encouraging his mate along. "Opt … ngh … oh Opti..mus…. ngh… oh… more please" begged Mirage writhing under his mate, something that Optimus had not heard or seen since Mirage was pregnant with Flasher and Keeper.

It encouraged him indeed and Optimus caressed his mate and continued to thrust at a gentle pace slowly sending them closer and closer to overload.

Mirage was mewling more and more as he got closer to overload, something he had not had in weeks, due to busy schedules as well as other things. This is what Mirage had been missing though he didn't know it until right this moment.

"You feel so wonderful my love" Optimus whispered into the others audio.

Mirage merely smiled before replying, 'so are you still relaxed my beloved, or do we need another round?"

"Oh I think a few more rounds are called for" Optimus smiled in return. "I'm thinking all fours my love"

Mirage, able to see what was on Optimus's processor, slowly and sensuously slid to the floor and positioned himself so that Optimus would be able to enjoy taking the illusionist from behind. And feeling frisky, Mirage wiggled his aft, trying to entice his mate.

Optimus smiled and settled behind Mirage and eased into his mate and lovingly began to move.

Mirage was in heaven as Optimus moved in and out. Mirage mewled and purred, which spurred his mate on, to the point where Optimus was almost driving Mirage into the ground, as both were enjoying the sensations so much.

Optimus thrust firmly yet gently in and out of his mate and stroked his spike. "Are you close my love"

Mirage merely groaned in unadulterated bliss, indicating that he was so very close to going over the edge, and spurning Optimus to bring on the release.

Optimus thrust firmly and urged his mate to overload. "Overload for me my love"

Mirage's vocal processor let out nothing but static as overload hit the bot, causing Mirage's love passage to constrict around Optimus's arousal, bringing both bots over the precipice of overload and into overload bliss.

Optimus when he could move held Mirage close. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, my beloved, especially as it has been so long since we have shared such intimacy. I do have one question, though, what was it that was really frustrating you? Was it something I had done?" asked Mirage, wondering if he had done anything to cause his mate to be frustrated.

"No, it was partially of my own doing my love. We have hardly spent any time with each other in weeks I know that we all worry for Wingspan, and over the sparklings I just...I miss you so"

"But I have a feeling that between my worry for Wingspan and visiting him as well as dealing with the sparklings hasn't made it any easier for you to spend more time with me, which I have been craving as well, but just haven't even had time to dwell on it, as things have been so busy" replied Mirage, kissing his mate once again.

Optimus returned the kiss. "We will both try now to spend more time together" Optimus said holding Mirage close.

Meanwhile in the med bay Jazz as always was there at his son's side as often as Ratchet would allow it when Wingspan made little noises, which was a cross between a grunt and a groan as he was starting to come out of stasis lock.

Wingspan could feel intense pain surging through his system, and though it was pure agony, he realized that in one way, it was a welcome sign, as it meant he was still online. And while he was powering up, he could feel his mama's hand resting on his own.

He tried to speak but his voice came out staticky as he tried to say mama, his whole body aching.

Jazz was not sure what to make of the staticky voice, but kept encouraging his son, "It's ok, my seekerling, mama's here. You are safe"

It took a few more tries and battling his pain before Wingspan finally managed to get his voice to work. "M...mama..."

Jazz was as shocked as he was happy, and almost began screaming for Ratchet to come over, "Ratchet, Ratchet! He's talking!" shouted Jazz excitedly, as he continued holding on to his sparkling's hand. "Come on, my seekerling, please light up your optics"

Wingspans optics fluttered for several long moments before they finally lit up.

"Oh, seekerling, you worried me so much, my son. It is been so long that I have been longing to hear your voice and to see your optics light up" stated Jazz, as he watched in wonderment what was happening right before his eyes.

Wingspan went to speak again but a pained whimper escaped instead of words and he managed to squeeze his mother's hand.

"Don't worry about saying more, my seekerling" Jazz stated as he used his free hand to caress Wingspan's cheeks, "You have gone through something terrible and we have been hoping that you would pull through."

Wingspan tried to express so many things using his optics, his confusion, his pain, so many things.

Wingspan managed to shift just a little when he felt something was a bit, well odd and for a moment he wasn't sure what was off then he saw his wings on a tray and he let out a keen of pain.

Jazz saw where his son had looked, and responded, "Ratchet wanted to wait until you were out of stasis lock and stable before he dare try to do the time consuming work of completing your wings. Don't be mad, I told him to hold off, as I was afraid if he tried everything at once, I would lose you."

"N...not m...ad...h..hurts...w...what he...d..did...to...m..e..." Wingspan finally managed to get out.

"Don't try to exert yourself, my seekerling" stated Jazz, barely able to contain his raging hatred for Megatron, "Rest, you need to regain your strength. Once you are feeling better, we will reattach your wings, my precious seekerling."

"I...I've n..never felt...s..uch...pain before..." Wingspan managed.

"Wingspan, your wings are highly, highly sensitive, as they contain extremely sensitive nodes in them, which allow your wings to fly as well as other things. When they were ripped off, your processor about shut down, as the pain was probably so intense your systems couldn't stand it. Once they are reattached and your systems reconnect with your wings, the pain will subside" replied Jazz, pulling the information from somewhere he thought was lost long ago.

Wingspan nodded slowly. "H..how long..."

"How long what, my precious seekerling – how long have you been out, or how long until we can reattach your wings?" asked Jazz, wondering what his son meant.

"B..both..."

"Well, you have been out of it for nearly 8 weeks, my precious one" stated Jazz, who signaled Ratchet. "And we can reattach your wings when you feel like you are ready."

"H..hot R..od...my babies..."

"They are safe, as Mirage, Prowl, myself, and several other bots have been helping out while you were out and also watched the precious little ones while Hot Rod would spend hours in here, talking with you, sometimes bringing the little ones and sometimes not. In fact, if memory serves me right, Hot Rod ought to be coming in here soon, as it is his shift" replied Jazz, using his hand to caress his son's cheek, hoping to calm the high strung seeker down.

Wingspan managed a little nod he had to see his mate and sparklings for himself and his mothers touch helped a little bit.

Ratchet came over then.

"Well, looks like is someone is now back with us. Are you ready Jazz? Is he ready?" asked Ratchet, preparing to reattach the wings.

"Y..yes..." Wingspan answered in place of his mother. "I'm...n..not a s..seeker without...them..."

Ratchet had Jazz gently help him roll Wingspan onto the seeker's stomach. And while Jazz kept Wingspan distracted, Ratchet worked hard to reattach the delicate wings. And though the pain was agonizing, Wingspan could feel that the pain lessened as the wings were carefully reattached. In fact, the seeker's systems were so longing for the wings that the wings attached fast to Wingspan, and though they were not completely sealed in place yet, Wingspan could already feel the reduction in pain. Ratchet put special braces on. "Alright, Wingspan, your wings are reattached, but you will need to wear these until your self-repair systems heal the connections completely" stated Ratchet, thankful and glad to replace the wings.

Wingspan nodded. "Thank you... Ratchet..."

Jazz gently hugged his son. "Hot Rod ought to be coming in any minute. I am sure he will be surprised to see you awake and with your wings attached, my seekerling."

"I'm glad...their back...it hurt mama...so badly...and he just...had this sick grin...on his face...as he did it..."

Jazz fought with himself, as hearing what his son said made Jazz's energon and spark run cold. But seeing that his son needed him, Jazz hid his anger, and just loved on his son, just as Hot Rod was entering the med bay, with the three little seekerlings in hand. Hot Rod was in shock as he realized that not only was Wingspan awake – his wings were now reattached!

Wingspan managed a smile for his mate. "Roddy..."

Hot Rod froze in shock just staring at his mate. Wingspan watched as the seekerlings were almost let go, but something happened. The seekerlings seemed to disappear as Hot Rod raced to his sparkmates side. Wingspan was not sure what to think, nor did Jazz, until what had happened became visible. Wingspan and Jazz were relieved as Mirage held the three little seekerlings while Flasher held Mirage and Optimus's little seekerlings. Peacekeeper just stood near his mother, happy to see that Wingspan was back with them.

"Trying...to give...me a spark...attack I swear..." Wingspan said looked up at his mate lovingly. "Roddy..."

"It was not intentional" stated Mirage, still holding the triplets, "I saw Hot Rod heading for the med bay and thought I would join him for a bit. I came in invisible as I didn't want to overwhelm Ratchet, Jazz, or Wingspan if he was awake with too many visitors. And Hot Rod has been doing his best Wingspan. It just has been really hard on him not to have you around. The sparklings were in no danger, my brother."

"I know...now...but remember brother...I just woke up...and just got...my wings back..."

"I realize that, Spanner. And I am glad to see that you have your wings again. And though you won't be able to fly for a bit, at least you are one step closer. I hope you get better soon, Wingspan. And once you are ready, Hot Rod, You can pick these three up in my quarters, where I am watching all the sparklings with help from Flasher, Peacekeeper, Starlight, and Silverstar" Mirage said before the illusionist and the sparklings he had with him left the med bay.

Wingspan pouted just a little as he had wanted to at least touch his sparklings even if he couldn't hold them. He gave his attention to his mate then.

"Wingspan, I know you wanted to see and touch the little ones, but I was afraid that they would get you sick as they all three have a common virus that all sparklings get. I didn't want to risk you getting sick" stated Hot Rod trying to have his sparkmate understand why the sparklings weren't brought closer. "I would have given them to Jazz to take out of here if you had not been awake my dear. After tomorrow they should no longer be contagious."

Wingspan nodded he did understand he just need to be around things that were safe and warm.

"Jazz, could you please give us some time?" asked Hot Rod, not wanting to force Jazz out but wanting to have some time with his mate.

"Alright I'll come back later" Jazz said and kissed his son's forehead before leaving.

And as Hot Rod and Wingspan spent time together, Mirage and Bumblebee watched all the little sparklings, with Bee still amazed at how well the little ones behaved.

"They're all great Mirage" Bumblebee said in an almost wistful voice.

"Well, Bee, I am sure you will find your sparkmate someday" and as Mirage said that, Optimus stopped by, slightly surprised by just how many sparklings there were now. And beside Optimus was Prowl coming to pick up his brood.

"So this is where they all ended up" Optimus said amusement in his voice.

"Sorry, but it just seems like all the sparklings like coming to hang out with our sparklings, dear" replied Mirage, blushing at the comment from his mate.

"Its alright Mirage" Optimus assured him.

"Well, I can take about three of them off your hands, Mirage" Prowl said as he scooped up his two daughters and his son and then left. "Thanks for watching 'em"

"You are welcome, Prowl" stated Mirage, just before Optimus realized that there were five seekerlings in the room.

He couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at that and kissed Mirage before he kissed their two seekerlings.

Mirage watched as the two little seekerlings of his grabbed around each leg of Optimus, causing Optimus to stand still, as it was hard to move and he didn't want to hurt the little ones. Mirage just had to laugh as the scene was too funny. "oh, and to let you know, beloved, Wingspan is awake and his wings are now reattached"

"Wingspan made it?" asked Bee, wanting to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes, he did Bee, but I wouldn't visit him right now, as Hot Rod is with him and the two need some time just the two of them.

Bee nodded. "But that's great though, we were all getting worried"

"Yes, it is great news. If you wouldn't mind Bee, I am going to send you out, as Optimus is here and he can help me, as well as we want to have a little time to ourselves, if you don't mind" asked Mirage, not wanting to make Bee feel bad, but wanting to just have some alone time with Optimus.

Bumblebee nodded and got up leaving the two alone deciding he needed a drive before he got depressed...again.

Mirage felt a bit bad for Bee, as Mirage could tell that Bee wanted his own sparklings and wanted a sparkmate of his own, but there was little Mirage could do except hope that Bee soon found what he was looking for. And with Wingspan and Bee on his processor, it took Mirage 5 to 10 minutes before he realized that Optimus had been trying to talk to him. 'What? What did you say, my beloved?"

"I asked if you wanted some energon my love"

'I would love some" stated Mirage, hoping that Optimus hadn't noticed that the illusionist had kind of spaced out and was in his own world for a bit.

"Are you feeling alright my love"

"probably just a little stress" Mirage responded, hoping that he didn't have to explain any more, as Mirage just felt overstressed with everything that was going on from Wingspan to Bee to being a mother – it was all getting to the bot who never took any time for himself as he wasn't able to either because his mate wanted to watch over him or the sparklings wanted him or someone else needed him. Mirage tried to act like nothing was wrong, but Optimus saw right through the act.

"Mirage, take some time off from everything please. Just do whatever you like I'll take care of the little ones"

Mirage couldn't believe his audios; his mate was encouraging him to take some time to himself? "Are you sure, Optimus?" Mirage asked, which pained Optimus that Mirage felt like he even had to ask if it was ok to ask for some time to himself.

"Yes, go my love but if you leave the base be careful"

Mirage smiled and took off, faster than almost any other time Optimus had seen, other than when the boss bot had yelled at his mate. Mirage immediately went to his invisible mode and headed out of the ship, happy to just have sometime to himself. Even his con shadow had gone. And Mirage raced off, enjoying the freedom, not realizing he was heading right into trouble – not in the form of the Cons, but in the form of weather that the illusionist had not prepared for – a flood that was miles and miles away from the base.

Bumblebee was still out driving himself when the first rain drops hit, at first it didn't bother him but when it started getting harder and the ground was getting muddier but the second he knew he couldn't make it back to base until the rain let up, and the ground firmed up again. Looking he found a cave semi high up, it would have to do transforming he fought his way over and up the rock. Not knowing he was going to have company soon.

Mirage ignored the weather, figuring that it was not going to be a problem. It wasn't until Mirage was completely caught up in a swollen river trying to stay afloat that Mirage realized that he had pushed himself too far, and his only hope was if someone came and rescued him.

From his vantage point he had a good view and he thought he saw something and he couldn't believe it, it was Mirage. Moving quickly Bumblebee went to try and rescue Mirage; searching quickly through his subspace compartments he found a grapple hook with some rope. It would have to do. "Mirage!" Bumblebee yelled.

Mirage grabbed the rope and with much effort, bee finally pulled the bulky illusionist out of the water, and the two remained in the cave, not expecting that a third visitor, namely Mirage's con shadow would be paying a visit upon the two having seen them from far off.

"Are you alright Mirage?" Bumblebee asked.

Mirage nodded until he recognized laughter outside of the cavern. "Oh slag" Mirage said as the laughter came closer and closer. And unfortunately for Bee and Mirage, there was only one way in and out of the cavern, and soon, Skywarp was in and blocking the entrance.

"Well, my whore, I see you brought a friend" commented Skywarp before he quickly tied up Bee and Mirage, making sure neither one would get away. Mirage was even gagged as Skywarp prepared to do the unthinkable with poor little Bee.

Bumblebee tried to fight and managed to get in a good hit or two considering he was tied up but that didn't last long as soon Skywarp was on him and was facing him. He tried to keep his cries from escaping but he couldn't as the seeker took him roughly again and again.

Mirage was disgusted as he watched his own tormentor torment his friend Bee. Mirage tried to comm the Autobots, but the stones were made of a material that prevented communications. Mirage was stuck, as he watched Skywarp continually rape Bee until Warp could force the young bot's spark out, and forced a merge. Mirage would have sworn if he could, as after the merging, Bee was passed out and Skywarp had that look that he was not done just yet.

"Your mine now, your little friend was a good warm up. Such a tight little valve, and oh his screams I'm going to remember them for a long time" Skywarp said smirking as he approached Mirage.

Mirage squirmed and tried to get away, only to be dragged back by the insatiable seeker. Mirage, trying something different, tried using his bond with his mate. Mirage sent what he could via their bond and hoped Optimus would receive the message. But before Mirage could get a reply and with the bond channel wide open, Skywarp began to rape Mirage yet again. Mirage cried, as there was little else he could do.

Optimus got the message alright and gathered who he could and they boarded Skyfire since the shuttle was the only way to get over the water and to Mirage. Optimus grabbed the seeker by his wings and pulled him off of Mirage. "I see you didn't learn your lesson last time" Optimus growled.

"Why would you care about such a whore bot anyway?" asked Skywarp after having overloaded into Mirage without spark merging, tossing Bee and Mirage aside like they were nothing just before trying to leave.

"Oh wrong words" Optimus said and grabbed Skywarp before tossing him to the ground and starting to smash him into the ground using his foot.

Mirage wiggled his way over closer to Bee, as it was out of the way of the fight. Mirage still couldn't say anything as Skywarp had disconnected the illusionist's vocal processor. Bee was still out, interfacing array still open. Mirage would have tried to help Bee more if it weren't for the fact that Mirage was thoroughly bound. Mirage felt sorry for Bee as Bee had done nothing to deserve this.

Optimus finally finished beating Skywarp to a pulp and he went to Mirage and Bumblebee. "Oh my love I'm sorry this happened to you again"

Mirage mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' as Optimus tried to help the two bots. Once the two bots were freed, Mirage closed Bee's injured interfacing area and loaded the little bot in Optimus's trailer, where Mirage stayed as well. Optimus was furious, but right now, he had to get the two back to the med bay.

They were all soon back at the ARK and Ratchet shook his head at the state of Bumblebee and had First Aid help Mirage while he worked on the yellow scout. Bumblebee didn't wake until a few hours later.

"ugh.. ngh.. what the …ow… slag happened to me" asked Bee, aching all over, but especially in his groin area.

"What's the last thing you remember, Bee?" asked Mirage, still sore from being raped as well as being tied up.

"That seeker… ugh.. entering the cavern…why?" asked Bee.

"Because…" Mirage stated, lips trembling, "that seeker raped you." Mirage was angry at himself for not being able to do anything other than watch.

Well that explained the pain he was in. "I see..." It was either be calm or blast something.

"I am so sorry, Bee. This was all my fault. If I had never left the damn ship, you never would have been raped. This is all my fault" Mirage stated, crying. Optimus, who was in the med bay with Mirage, couldn't believe what he was hearing – Mirage was blaming himself for everything that had happened when none of it was Mirage's fault.

"Mirage please, it wasn't your fault. Before I saw you I was sitting in plain sight, he would have found me anyway" Bumblebee said hating see Mirage cry.

Ratchet, sick of hearing Mirage blaming himself, finally sedated the bot. Mirage felt the sedative take over him, but refused to fight it, as he felt like he deserved to be offline.

"I don't blame him..." Bumblebee said. "I don't"

"I know you don't Bee, but this is the third time Skywarp has raped Mirage and Mirage is still shaking from the other two. I am hoping that if he is sedated for a while and taken care of, maybe he can recover a little faster' replied Ratchet, which shocked Bee and made Optimus angry yet sad at the same time.

"I tried to fight him...maybe if I could have gotten free Mirage would be alright" That was one thing about Bumblebee even when he was hurt he cared more about others then he did himself.

"Bee, this is not your fault. Neither is it Mirage's fault. Skywarp has for a while had his optic on Mirage. And him finding and overpowering the two of you doesn't surprise me" stated Ratchet. "but Bee, there is one thing I have to tell you. You are now... carrying, my friend."

Bumblebee froze as Ratchets words sunk in. "I...what?" He was hoping he had just misheard.

"I have checked several times, Bee, and like it or not, you have now sparked" replied Ratchet.

'But…but I have never interfaced before… until it was forced on me' replied Bee, still suffering shock.

"I know, Bee, I know. And I wish I could tell you otherwise, but I can't for it would not be the truth" stated Ratchet, as he felt his spark pulse in a strange way, as if something was trying to get his attention, but the medic pushed it aside, thinking it would soon go away.

"I've always wanted a sparkling...not like this..." Bumblebee said a small sniffle escaping.

Ratchet gave Bee a gentle hug, trying to calm the minibot down. What Ratchet and Bee both failed to realize was that their sparks were calling to each other. Bee calmed down under the medic's care, but neither were sure if they dare push the envelope any further.

Bumblebee clung to Ratchet still in shock from his attack and the knowledge he was sparked and found himself asking. "How many..."

Ratchet missed the question at first, as having Bee hugging him felt warm and needed, but soon Ratchet caught the question and clearing his throat, Ratchet said something that he was almost sure would make the minibot pass out, "you are carrying multiples, though how many is hard to tell right now, Bee, as the sparks have not fully separated yet."

Bumblebee nearly did pass out, he was definitely faint he found himself clinging to the medic and the warmth he offered.

Optimus, who had been visiting Mirage looked over his shoulder and saw what was going on between Ratchet and Bee, causing Optimus to smile as the two were acting very similar to Wingspan and Hot Rod before the two became sparkmates. Optimus, as much as he wanted to go over there and encourage them, stayed away as he knew that love grows at its own pace.

Meanwhile, Prowl and Jazz were finally able to spend some time just the two of them, as their three little ones were with Hound and Hide who had somehow become the babysitters of all babysitters in the Ark, as the two did so well with all the sparklings and all the sparklings liked the two.

Jazz lazily ran his fingers over Prowls chest. "I'm glad he's awake"

"I am glad he's awake too, Jazz" stated Prowl as he groaned in need as Jazz ran his hand over the tactician's sensitive chest plating. "You know where this will lead if you continue my dear, don't you?"

"I know" Jazz said still keeping his touches light.

Prowl began to purr at the touches, a sure sign, and the sign that Jazz had been looking for, as Jazz had missed interfacing with his mate, as Jazz had refused to do so as long as Wingspan was not doing well and out of it in the med bay. Now that Wingspan was steadily improving, Jazz was in desperate need of interfacing, and Prowl had just given the sign that he was more than ready even if it didn't look it.

"Please Prowler, I need you somethin bad"

Prowl was slowly getting hornier and hornier, but Jazz's begging had pushed the normally quiet bot over the edge, and soon Prowl was scooping up his mate and laying him down in the berth. Prowl, having been teased previously, began to tease Jazz by using his tongue to taste Jazz's interfacing array. Prowl's array was out and ready to go, but Jazz needed to be spoiled, or so Prowl thought.

Jazz moaned and arched. "Ohh...Prowler please..."

Prowl continued his ministrations, slowly raising his torso, which slowly brought his thick, hard cable closer toward Jazz's needy port. Prowl wanted to make this last, as it had been so long since either of them had had a catch to have such an intense intimate moment between the two. And Jazz's cute little mewls did not make Prowl move any faster.

"Prowler...oh please stop teasing..."

Prowl did stop, he stopped totally, frustrating Jazz until Prowl soon lined himself up, and slowly but surely slid his cable into Jazz's port, each time pushing slightly more of his hardened arousal into Jazz's port, frustrating Jazz, at first, until the bot realized just how hot it felt to continually be prodded until Prowl's hardened arousal was deep inside his mate.

Jazz clung to Prowl his intakes hitching a bit. "Oh Prowler...nnnn"

Prowl smirked, as he loved it when he caught his mate so off guard that Jazz was speechless. But before Jazz could become impatient or frustrated again, Prowl began to move his hips, driving his piston in and out of Jazz, once again driving the horny bot wild.

Jazz clung to Prowl moaning as Prowl moved in and out of him. "Prowler..."

Prowl silently continued his ministrations until Prowl felt Jazz's love tunnel massaging his hardened arousal, and soon Prowl was moaning as well, and thrusting harder as he wanted to feel more and more of Jazz's wonderful port as it so wonderfully massaged his arousal.

Jazz moaned and begged Prowl for more as he thrust harder. "Nnnnn..."

Prowl grew closer and closer to overload, and soon overloaded in his pleasure shot mate. But as Prowl rested from the first escapade, Jazz began to take over and prepared for a second time, as Jazz didn't want Prowl to feel left out, and soon Prowl was moaning as Jazz teased Prowl's port. "Ngh… ugh.. oh Jazz-z-z, you… are … ngh ugh… oh OH… such a tease"

"Just returning the favor" Jazz said and continued to tease Prowl getting him ready for him to take.

Prowl moaned and enjoyed the teasing, but he was soon ready to move on to the main event, and was trying to encourage Jazz to move on, but Jazz was as stubborn as Prowl, and was going to truly return the favor to his now panting mate.

"Oh no, you teased me the same way it's only fair I do the same to you" Jazz said before he took Prowl to the same point he had been in when he finally pumped into Prowl.

Prowl was about to respond, when Jazz hit a particular node, and caused Prowl's vocal processor to temporarily short out, which helped Jazz, as Prowl could no longer beg only vocally, now Prowl had to beg with his body, which turned Jazz on something fierce.

Jazz was soon taking Prowl as hard as Prowl had taken him.

And after both had overloaded yet again, the two fell into recharge wrapped in each other's arms.

Bumblebee was still in Ratchet's arms having drifted off as everything caught up with him and the fact that Ratchet just felt warm.

Ratchet left the minibot to recharge and went over to check on Mirage, unaware that Optimus was still sitting by his mate. Ratchet nearly had a spark attack when Optimus addressed the medic, who seemed to be here physically, but was light years away emotionally and mentally. 'How's Bee doing, old friend?"

"I didn't know you were still here" Ratchet said then sighed. "He's expecting multiples Optimus, how many I don't know yet. Because he is a minibot its going to be harder on his systems carrying them"

"Well, I am the one who told Mirage to spend some time to himself, though I didn't expect it to end like this' replied Optimus, "But you sound like you are very concerned about Bee, my friend." Optimus was not about to force the medic's hand, but he just wanted to see how much this was affecting the poor medic.

"Of course I'm concerned about him Optimus, he shouldn't be going through this. Especially alone without a mate"

Optimus was taken aback by just how reactive Ratchet was to his query. "settle down Ratchet, I wasn't accusing anyone of anything and I wasn't trying to lessen what happened. What has got you wound up so tight, my old friend" Optimus asked.

Ratchet sighed. "I don't know" He said and sat down.

"Ratchet, it sounds like you need to talk to someone. I am here, I can listen. Suppose you talk to me, my old friend?"Optimus asked, hoping Ratchet would accept the offering.

"I've been with many mechs in my time Optimus but this...it felt different when I was holding him Optimus"

Optimus kept his own opinion withheld, but continued to talk, "Holding Bee felt different? Do you know what felt different about it?"

"No and that is my problem" Ratchet said.

Optimus realized that Ratchet seemed confused and lost about the whole thing, leading Optimus to his next question, "would you like to know what I think, my old friend?"

Ratchet looked at his leader and friend. "What"

Optimus smiled as he calmly stated his opinion, "I think you have found your sparkmate, my friend." Ratchet shot a look at Optimus, and for as much as Ratchet wanted to deny what Optimus was saying and thinking, Ratchet realized that that might explain a lot, but the question then was, was it mutual?

"Do you really think so Optimus"

"Yes, I do. And from the looks of it, from what I saw over here, it looked mutual, my friend. But I would suggest that you and Bee get to know each other a little better before you bond" stated Optimus from experience. "I mean, I don't regret bonding to Mirage, but there was a lot I wish I had known about him before I bonded even though we had gotten to know each other."

Ratchet nodded and he would talk to Bumblebee later and see if he felt the same way. "I'll...think about it"

Optimus nodded, understanding just how overwhelmed Ratchet felt. And as Ratchet walked off, Optimus returned his attention to his mate. "Oh Mirage, why did this have to happen to you again? Haven't you suffered enough" Optimus said, thinking aloud but not really talking to anyone.

"I will keep you safe no matter what" Optimus vowed and gently caressed his mates cheek.

Bumblebee came to hours later with a groan.

Bee looked around the med bay, as it felt foreign and huge. He scanned and saw Mirage still sedated on one medical berth and First Aid was doing this and that, but Ratchet was nowhere to be found. Bee was still trying to wrap his processor around what had happened, not realizing he had drawn First Aid's attention.

"Hello Bumblebee how are you feeling" First Aid asked coming over.

"Fine...I guess"

"is something wrong, Bee, you seem kind of down' replied Aid, trying to help bee out.

"I hurt Aid...and...I'm confused"

Aid shot a mild pain killer into Bee's systems. "well that can help the hurt, but why are you confused, my young friend?" Aid asked.

"I...I think I might be love..."

Aid smiled, for as long as he and Bee had been friends, while Aid had wanted to remain single, Bee had always wanted a mate and sparklings. "Well, who is the lucky femme or mech?" asked Aid, trying to figure out why Bee was so nervous about the whole love thing.

"Ratchet..."

Aid about glitched, as he was not sure why Bee would be attracted to the tough, old medic. "Are you sure it is Ratchet? And is it mutual?" asked Aid, hoping that this wasn't wishful thinking on Bee's part, though Aid knew Bee wasn't much of a wishful thinker.

"Yeah...when he was holding me it felt, well different. I don't know if its mutual"

Aid was sympathetic, "For your sake, my friend, I hope it is mutual. Now get some rest" stated aid before going to check on Mirage.

Bumblebee was afraid to go back to sleep honestly but he couldn't tell Aid that.

Ratchet soon walked into the med bay after having gone to a safety meeting that Optimus had wanted to have, after what had happened to Bee and Mirage. Ratchet saw that bee was awake and seemed to be too worried and stressed to go back to sleep. "are you doing alright Bee" Ratchet said as his own sparked about leapt out of his chest in seeing Bee awake and unknowing that Bee's spark was quivering inside Bee with mutual feelings of love.

Bumblebee shook his head. "Please Ratchet..."

Without thinking of anything else, Ratchet went straight to bee and wrapped his strong arms around the young minibot. "you are safe, Bee. Don't forget that" Ratchet said as he gently assisted bee into falling asleep, not realizing that Aid had seen the whole thing.

With Ratchet there soothing him Bumblebee relaxed and he slipped back into recharge.

After bee had gone back to sleep, Aid approached Ratchet, "wow, you really have the touch with him, Ratchet"

"He's frightened, I just soothed him a bit is all"

"yeah, but I've seen other mechs come in here completely flipped out and you aren't that gentle or patient with them" stated Aid, calling Ratchet out on the carpet.

"What's your point Aid"

"You have feelings for our little yellow bot, don't you?" challenged Aid, who normally would never challenge the medic, but this was not something Aid was going to back down on.

Ratchet gave his assistant a hard look. "Why are you asking that question"

"because I won't let my friend be hurt, even by you' replied Aid, shocking Ratchet.

"Hurting Bumblebee is the last thing I want"

Aid smiled, which confused Ratchet. "I know you won't, just be patient, as Bee is a good bot, he just needs patience and love" replied Aid before walking off, as Aid realized things were mutual, which confused Ratchet even further.

Ratchet just shook his head and found himself sitting next to the recharging Bumblebee.

Meanwhile, Optimus was slightly struggling with watching over all 8 sparklings, especially as Bluefire and Seaspan loved to disappear and Warp around. In fact, Flasher was the only one able to keep up with the two. The triplets were helping with Firestar while Peacekeeper was helping dad in general. It still was a lot. Most of which Optimus had no idea about, as Mirage had always taken care of certain things.

Optimus, though, was determined he had to learn as he wanted to give Mirage as much help as he could.

"daddy, that doesn't go there" stated Bluesky, her blue optics twinkling, "that goes over there" pointing to another area. Optimus followed his sparkling. "see, here is where it goes." Optimus looked and was amazed by just how organized Mirage was.

"DADDY, SILVERSTREAK WON'T STOP HITTING ME" Luckystar tattled on his brother.

"Daddy, Flasher and the seekerlings are gone' stated Peacekeeper, slightly worried.

"Silverstreak stop hitting your brother" Optimus said. "And Flasher and the seekerlings are still here I'm sure" Optimus said but sent word out to the others to be on the lookout.

"BUT HE HIT ME FIRST" replied Silverstreak, angry that he had gotten caught.

"I certainly hope so, daddy" replied Peacekeeper, slightly nervous.

"Hey, Keeper, I thought you were helping with Firestar" asked Bluesky.

"No, she wanted to be with Silverstreak and Luckycharms (loud long scream ensues). Uh-oh" replied Peacekeeper, recognizing the scream

"What is that scream" Optimus asked.

Bluesky and Keeper looked at each other, neither sure who should tell daddy, but Keeper, being older decided to tell Optimus what it was, "That was Firestar getting hurt. One of the two of them probably accidently disconnected one of her flexible joints. It just needs to be reconnected. Mirage has done it several times and has tried disciplining Luckystar and Silverstreak, but neither listen to him" stated Keeper.

"Take Firestar to Ratchet" Optimus said as he went to Luckystar and Silverstreak and took them to the other room and gave them both a very long talk and punished each for a start by sticking them in separate corners and told them if they moved from the corners, well they didn't want to find out.

Keeper took Firestar just outside the quarters. Keeper knew which joint it was, and so Keeper, having watched Mirage do it, replaced the joint and brought the little one back inside, fed her and placed her in her berth all in the time Optimus used to punish the two other sparklings. And in just a little bit, Flasher came in, both seekerlings in his arms. "sorry, daddy, they tried to Warp into the med bay."

"That's alright son" Optimus said and took the seekerlings from his son and gave each one a nuzzle. "Silly little ones"

"I think they were missing mommy" replied Flasher, letting out a sigh, as he missed mommy too.

"I know little ones I miss him too but he's resting right now" Optimus said and went to make sure Luckystar and Silverstreak were still where he put them.

While Luckystar had stayed put, Silverstreak was completely gone from where Optimus had placed the little one. Now Optimus was starting to understand why Mirage had such trouble punishing the little ones, as Mirage needed the reinforcement of Optimus to help. Optimus searched and soon found Silverstreak, near the seekerlings berth.

Optimus picked him up by the scruff bar and put him back in the corner. "You will stay here Silverstreak"

Silverstreak was not happy and let his dad know it, and the little one let out a blue streak of swear words, some of which Optimus could not believe he was hearing out of his young sparkling. But Optimus realized that this was going to take a while to teach a lesson, as Silverstreak was as stubborn as they came.

Optimus let him be and let him tire himself out even if he was swearing as much as he did not like it. He was showing his son that no matter the tantrum it didn't matter, he had to behave.

Keeper watched carefully, as did Flasher. Both had seen Mirage try this trick, but Mirage had been so overwhelmed, that Mirage was unable to outlast Silverstreak. Maybe, just maybe, the twins thought, Optimus could outlast and finally teach Silverstreak to behave.

Optimus tended to the other sparklings while he kept an optic on Silverstreak.

And while Optimus was busy with the others, Flasher and Keeper snuck off with the two little seekerlings, as they all wanted to see mommy, and when they stayed close to Flasher, all of them disappeared. It wasn't until the triplets were taken care of and Firestar was taken care of as well that Optimus noticed half of his brood was missing, including the precious little seekerlings.

Sighing he commed Ratchet and told him he might have some invisible visitors.

Ratchet somewhat acknowledged the message, while Optimus tended to his other sparklings. Being a parent was a lot harder than he had expected.

Optimus was not going to let this get him down and he made sure Silverstreak was going to listen.


	26. Chapter 26

A few days later, and Mirage was still out of it. Bee was still in the med bay, but not because of what had happened, but to visit someone, someone he hoped loved him as much as Bee loved the other bot.

"Ratchet" Bumblebee called coming into the med bay.

Ratchet about fell out of his chair when he heard Bee's voice, as Ratchet was getting to the point he couldn't deny or hide his feelings any longer.

"Are you in here" Bumblebee called again thinking maybe the medic wasn't here.

Ratchet came out of his office, "I am here, Bee. You wanted to see me?"

"I did...Ratchet I...um that is" Bee started and was suddenly really nervous.

Ratchet moved closer to Bee, both had their sparks going at a million miles an hour. And as Ratchet got closer, Bee reached out, grabbed the medic and gave the bot a huge, searing kiss. Ratchet was stiff at first, but then relaxed, as it felt so right.

Feeling Ratchet respond to the kiss warmed Bumblebee's spark as this felt so right to him and finally he pulled away. "Ratchet..."

Ratchet couldn't help himself as he brought his sensor filled hand down and ran it along Bee's side and aft. Ratchet's spark was pulsing faster than he ever felt before. Ratchet felt like something was wrong when Bee's lips left his own. As Ratchet realized that this feeling was mutual, but that still didn't make things easy for the medic. "Wow… I … I don't know what to say"

Bumblebee looked down slightly. "I...I just had to let you know..."

Bee tried to leave, but before he could go, Ratchet grabbed the minibot's hand and pulled the small yellow bot toward him. Bee was unsure what was going to happen until Ratchet planted a searing hot kiss on Bee's lips, letting Bee know in no uncertain terms that the medic loved the little bot.

Bumblebee couldn't help but moan into the kiss and he clung to Ratchet.

Ratchet felt something strange as he continued to kiss the small yellow bot – his chest plating was starting to shift around. Ratchet only hoped that Bee's was doing the same thing, or he was going to be sparkbroken and the medic didn't know if he could take that.

"Ratchet..." Bumblebee breathed as his chest plate was shifting as well.

Ratchet's chest plates opened, revealing the old medic's battered spark. Ratchet was too busy to watch what happened, as Bee's young, vibrant spark made its way toward the medic's old battered spark. And before the two even realized it, there sparks were connected, dancing over their helms, uniting the two.

Bumblebee moaned as his spark connected to Ratchets and he clung to the medic. "Ratchet..."

Ratchet was lost in the intense sensation that the bonding had sent though his body, causing the medic to shiver. The feeling was so right and so intense, Ratchet just let the feelings control his movements.

Pleasure and contentment Bumblebee had never felt before coursed through him as he and Ratchet became one and he was so overwhelmed by everything that he clung to Ratchet.

Ratchet protectively held his precious little minibot sparkmate as the two started to come down from the bliss of bonding. Ratchet could not believe it – after all these years, after having dated so many mechs and femmes, he finally found the one made for him.

"Mmmm, Ratchet" Bumblebee said softly unable to believe he was no longer alone that there was someone who loved him and wanted him.

"Bee, I hope I don't disappoint you" stated Ratchet, coming down from the bonding high, 'but I will do my best to be the best sparkmate I can to you"

"I know you will be Ratchet" Bumblebee said then sagged a little in the medics arms a bit weak.

"when was the last time you had any energon, Bee?" Ratchet asked worriedly, as his bondmate just seemed too weak.

"A few hours I think"

"how much did you have, Bee?" Ratchet asked as he prepared a energon drip for his mate.

"A cube and a half, couldn't handle anymore without purging"

Ratchet frowned as it was not enough for a bot, even a minibot, who was carrying. "bee, I know this is something you may not care for, but I need to run a energon drip in you, as you are not getting enough energon for you and the developing sparklings."

Bumblebee nodded and let Ratchet lay him down and hook the drip up to him.

And as Ratchet was hooking Bee up, Optimus caught the medic and the minibot off guard as Optimus was bringing his sparklings in for a check-up. 'If you are busy, I can come back' stated Optimus, starting to back away.

"No Optimus its fine just let me finishing getting Bumblebee settled" Ratchet informed him.

"how much longer before Mirage will be released from sedation" Optimus asked as Ratchet scanned over the two little seekerlings.

"Oh probably here when I'm done with these two" Ratchet said.

'I will be very glad, as I still don't see how Mirage can run the quarters so well. I can't even make half of what he does. It will be good to have him back, as I miss him as well" stated Optimus as he watched as Ratchet checked the seekerlings, but also kept an optic on Bee. "so did it all work out?" asked Optimus, catching the medic off guard.

When Ratchet realized what Optimus was talking about he nodded. "Yes it did"

"I am glad it did' replied Optimus as he watched Ratchet finish with the seekerlings and then check on Bee.

"How did you know?" asked Ratchet.

"About Mirage and I – our sparks longed for each other. About you and Bee – I just watched the way you two interacted, and hoped for the best" Optimus responded taking his little seekerlings over to visit Wingspan while Ratchet went to unsedate Mirage, shocked by what his old friend had told him.

Had they been that obvious? Shaking his head he unsedated Mirage and soon the illusionist started to wake.

"Ugh…oh wha? Ngh! What happened to me?" asked Mirage as he slowly came out of his forced stasis lock.

"It's alright Mirage" Ratchet said gently. "What's the last thing you remember"

"Sk-sk-Skywarp r-r-r-raping B-b-Bumblebee and I" replied Mirage, still shaking from what had happened, as no one had tried to calm the bot down before sedating him.

"Easy Mirage it's alright, you're safe and Bumblebee is safe in fact he's right there on the other berth. I'm taking care of my bonded"

"Bonded? Bonded?" Mirage had no idea what Ratchet meant, as Mirage didn't know the medic had bonded to the yellow minibot, but hearing that term Mirage had one question on his mind – where was his bonded and his family?

"Yes, Bumblebee and I have bonded and your bonded and seekerlings are there over by Wingspan talking to him"

Mirage was still not quite awake enough to walk, but Mirage was not going to let that stop him, and as the illusionist climbed off the berth, he slid on to the floor, much to the chagrin of Ratchet, as Optimus had taken just that minute to look over at Mirage.

Optimus went over and kissed Mirage lovingly. "Hello my sweet love"

Mirage was still out of it, but still felt bad "I'm sorry, my beloved. You should never have let me have time to myself and this never would have happened."

"Shhh my love there is no reason to apologize, if this had not happened then Bumblebee and Ratchet would not be bonded now"

Mirage nodded slightly, 'Optimus, I just want to go home"

Optimus nodded. "Of course my love, I still want you to take it easy for a few days till you feeling better"

"But the sparklings…what about the sparklings?" Optimus just shook his head, even when Mirage was out of it, his first thoughts were for his family.

"They're fine my love you need time to rest a bit"

"No…I need…I need to take care of things…I need" Mirage mumbled as Optimus dragged Mirage out, briefly leaving the seekerlings with Wingspan.

Wingspan was surprised by that but he kept an eye on them nonetheless.

"You must rest first" Optimus told Mirage taking him back to their quarters to rest.

Seaspan and Bluefire enjoyed spending time with Wingspan, though Wingspan was hoping to see his own seekerlings. And after about 30 minutes, Optimus returned and took the twin seekerlings with him. 'Don't worry, Wingspan, Hot Rod is on his way"

"Thank you" Wingspan said and shifted just a bit wincing.

Hot Rod soon walked in after Optimus left, bringing the precious seekerlings with him.

Wingspan gave them a smile, a slightly pained one but a smile none the less.

"Wingspan, I know you wanted to see them, but it seems like you are in a lot of pain today. Maybe I should leave them with someone and comeback on my own" stated Hot Rod concerned for his mate who was slowly healing.

"No, please Hot Rod I need my seekerlings" Wingspan said.

"then you shall have them, my dear" stated Hot Rod giving his mate a hot kiss before handing over the seekerlings.

Wingspan nuzzled each one then kissed each of them.

Ratchet watched from a distance, as he realized that soon he would be in Hot Rod's position. And for as many sparklings as Ratchet had helped deliver, he was nervous about taking care of a sparked mate.

Bumblebee feeling Ratchets nervousness sent a love pulse to his mate.

Ratchet smiled as he felt the love pulse. "how come you are so confident, my mini mate?"

"Because I have you" Bumblebee said. "And I know you'll be there with me"

Ratchet felt better as he didn't know before just how much Bee got his confidence from the bot. "maybe I ought to talk to one of the experienced bots to help reduce my nerves, eh Bee?"

"Couldn't hurt...after you give me a kiss"

Ratchet couldn't resist as Bee just had the way of saying that that compelled Ratchet to follow Bee's small command. Ratchet gave bee a hot searing kiss, not even caring that Hot Rod and Wingspan were in the med bay as well. All Ratchet saw and felt was him and his mate.

Bumblebee moaned into the kiss and nuzzled him when it was over.

"You know something, Bee. You are going to make it really hard to keep my hands off you while we are out of our quarters" stated Ratchet.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Bumblebee teased.

"well, my little Bee, I don't think we need to show the world how we are in the berth room, we should save that just for us, don't you think?" asked Ratchet, gently rubbing Bee's aft with his highly sensored hand.

"That's something I was going to ask, when am I moving into your room?" Bumblebee asked moaning feeling Ratchet rub his aft.

"you are welcome to move in as soon as I release you from here and as soon as you are ready" stated Ratchet, enjoying the sight as he watched his mate get riled up from merely having his aft rubbed.

Bumblebee wanted more he truly did but he wasn't fully ready to do more with Ratchet, not because he didn't love the medic because he did. But his attack was still fresh in his processor.

Ratchet stopped, as he could see bee was becoming uncomfortable. 'there is no rush, my mini mate, and I won't push you to go beyond your comfort level. I know that the whole thing is still going through your mind. Just know I love you and whatever you choose, I will support."

"I know and you have no idea how much that means to me" Bumblebee said taking a hold of Ratchets hand.

Ratchet stroked Bee's faceplate. Ratchet ached to be intimate with his new mate, but the medic also knew he would have to be patient and wait, as Bee was still traumatized by what had happened.

Bumblebee leaned into the gentle touch. "I wish I could give myself to you now Ratchet" Bumblebee said though he knew the medic would give him all the time he needed.

"shh, my mini mate. Don't feel bad, we will have time, at a later time" replied Ratchet.

Bumblebee nodded and kissed Ratchet softly.

Meanwhile, in their shared quarters, with Optimus having left to take care of something, Mirage had gotten up trying to get back to the routine that he and the sparklings were used to. Mirage knew he shouldn't have been up, but he saw little choice in the matter since Optimus had stepped out of the quarters.

The sparklings of course seemed to know their mama wasn't feeling good and tried to get him to sit back down.

And while Peacekeeper tried his best to get Mirage to stop doing so much, Flasher took off in search of Optimus, as the sparklings had learned that if they needed to stop momma from running himself into the ground, they needed daddy.

Optimus had gone to his office for a short time.

Flasher walked right into his daddy's office, unaware it was not always smart to enter unannounced.

"I am busy can't you see" Optimus barked, surprising Flasher, but not scaring the little one off.

"Well, mommy is out of bed and running himself ragged, but if you don't care, I can go" spouted Flasher, not willing to be ignored and not one to run.

"Flasher I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you" Optimus said coming over to his son and picked him up. "Forgive me, come let's go get mommy back resting" Optimus said carrying Flasher.

Flasher was still not happy with his dad, but the main concern right now was mommy. "Why the hell should I have to let you know it's me, daddy. There are almost no bots that enter your office unannounced but your family. You really need to learn to control your anger."

"I know my sweet, I will try and work on it I promise" Optimus said.

Optimus entered the quarters only to see Mirage trying not to crash as he ran around the quarters. Optimus was not very happy, as he knew Mirage needed rest, but Optimus also knew if he tried to yell, Mirage would disappear. Optimus had to figure out a way to do this without making Mirage feel attacked or feel useless.

Grabbing some cubes of energon he set them all down but one. "Mirage love, come have some energon"

Mirage tried to avoid his mate, but Optimus was stronger than Mirage and soon Optimus had Mirage loaded with energon and asleep. Peacekeeper merely looked at Optimus, as if saying that this was not the first time that this had happened.

"I'm going to make sure your mama has help if I cannot be here" Optimus assured his son and began to clean and tend to the sparklings.

"dad, mom doesn't want you to constantly watch over him, he wants a little breathing room. And if you bring someone in to help, make sure it is someone mom can stand or else it won't help mom at all" stated Peacekeeper, having watched the whole thing from a distance.

"Who do you suggest Keeper"

'Jazz or Hot Rod dad, as Mirage enjoys their company" stated Keeper, making Optimus sad in the fact that he hadn't even picked up on the fact that most of the bots he had assigned to watch over his mate, his mate didn't care for.

Optimus nodded. "What do you want to do while mommy rests"

"I don't know dad, no one has ever asked me something like that before' replied Keeper.

That hurt Optimus a lot. "Anything at all"

"can I just be a sparkling?" asked Keeper.

"Yes, my sweet you can. Play"

Keeper took one look at Flasher and the two shared a look as the two ran off just to have fun and wreak havoc on the rest of the crew. Optimus was still reeling from the answer his own sparkling had given him. Had things really been that difficult?

Things had to change he knew and he would start taking some of the older sparklings with him when he was able to during the day.

'Daddy!" Bluesky screamed, happy to see Optimus, 'It good to see you" the little one said as she gave Optimus a big hug.

Optimus hugged her back. "Hello my darling, it is good to see you too"

"why is daddy sad" asked Bluesky, ever the optimist.

"Daddy wants to help mommy but he can't smother mommy either"

"How 'bout taking mommy on a vacation? Even if for a few hours, mommy could use it, and I think daddy could use it too" replied Bluesky.

Optimus kissed her helm. "That is a wonderful suggestion sweetheart"

Bluesky beamed at her daddy before running off. She may only be a sparkling, but she did have one heck of an idea. The question was what to do with 8 sparklings so that Optimus and Mirage could have a short vacation on their own.

He called a few mechs and started to make arrangements.

When Mirage awoke several hours later, he was scared, as he heard no sparklings and things seemed too utterly quiet, and before Optimus could reach his mate to let him know, Mirage began to run around the quarters, terrified about what might have happened to the sparklings, especially the two littlest seekerlings.

Optimus finally managed to get a hold of Mirage. "My love, it's alright, the sparklings are fine"

Mirage looked at his mate, "What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down my love, one of our little ones had a wonderful idea. You can I are going to get away for a few hours on a little vacation"

"A vacation? Just the two of us? Like before Firestar was sparked?" Mirage asked, stunned, as it hadn't been since before Firestar and Fader were sparked that the two had spent time together just the two of them.

"Yes, like that" Optimus said. "What do you say my love"

"I want to do this so bad, but what about all the sparklings?" asked Mirage, which saddened Optimus, as Mirage was so focused on the sparklings that the bot almost never made time for himself anymore.

"Their all being taken care of don't worry"

"If you say so, dear" replied Mirage, not sure how to act now that it was just him and his mate.

"Do you not wish to do this?"

"yes, yes, YES!" was all Mirage could say.

"Yes you want to do this or no you don't want to" Optimus asked he would do whatever Mirage wanted.

"Yes, I want to do this, my mate, as I have missed being myself and just having time with you" replied Mirage.

Optimus kissed him lovingly before he led Mirage away from the ARK to a sheltered area.

Mirage's optics widened with pure joy as Optimus led the bot further and further away from the ship.

Optimus smiled and vowed to show Mirage a wonderful time.

Mirage felt his mate grab his hand and soon the two ran off like wild young lovers, as they had been before all the sparklings came, and Mirage was starting to once again become the Mirage that Optimus had fallen in love with all that time ago.

Optimus playfully tackled Mirage at one point and straddled his mate's thigh plates and smiled down at him.

Mirage wrestled with his mate, happiness pouring out of the bot's spark and zinging through the bond. Optimus had to laugh, out of the mouth of his sparklings had come the idea which was bringing him and his mate back together.

At some point Optimus ended up on his back side and Mirage on top of him with his arms pinned above him. "You have me my love"

Mirage was feeling very dominant as he had now pinned his mate to the ground, and so, after having made sure that Optimus couldn't change the positions, Mirage began to spoil his mate, by licking the interfacing panel until it opened, and then Mirage went to town.

Optimus moaned as Mirage moved lower after his panel had released.

Mirage felt like being such a tease, using his warm, lithe tongue to dance over Optimus's intimate parts, causing the leader to become even fuller with lust, but Mirage knew he was in control – Optimus would overload only when Mirage allowed it. And with a loving but deviant smile on his face, Mirage added a new twist, disappearing but still maintaining his control over his mate. Optimus would have no clue where the next pleasurable attack would come from.

Optimus moaned and writhed. "Oh Mirage...nnnn"

Mirage smirked proudly, as he had reduced his mate to begging, and before Optimus could even know what had hit him, Mirage slid his hot throbbing cable right into Optimus's hot, wet port, causing the leader to shiver in nervous anticipation. "So, are we enjoying ourselves, my beloved?' Mirage asked, still invisible as he caused his mate to writhe in unanticipated pleasure, especially as Mirage's hands played with Optimus's cable and aft port opening.

"Yesss...oh primus yesss..." Optimus moaned and begged for more.

Mirage used his ministrations to control when his mate overloaded, only allowing his mate to go over when Mirage was ready. "Ugh…here it comes-s-s..ngh' Mirage yelled in pleasured bliss as he overloaded into Optimus, finally allowing his mate to overload as well. And while coming down from the bliss, Mirage reappeared, and nuzzled his mate while waiting for his mate's love tunnel to let his cable go.

Optimus moaned and nuzzled Mirage back. "That was amazing..."

Mirage just smiled and curled up into his mate, making Optimus realize just how much Mirage really needed time with him. Mirage's longing optics were enough to make Optimus realize that while he had picked up work to help Mirage around the house, Optimus had forgotten the importance of just spending time with his mate. Mirage, on the other hand, finally having attention he had wanted for some time was worried that when they got back, things would go back to how they had been.

Optimus caressed his mate gently. "I love you"

"I love you, too, my beloved' replied Mirage, as he lazily traced invisible shapes on Optimus's windshields.

"We will do this as often as we can my love"

"are you sure you will be able to make the time, my beloved' asked Mirage, saddening Optimus, as it meant Mirage knew just how busy Optimus tended to be.

"Yes, I will make the time"

"Thank you, sweet spark. You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that" stated Mirage as he snuggled even closer to his mate, if that was possible. Little did either realize that there was someone watching them – a seeker who still hadn't learned to leave well enough alone.

"We should head back soon, but not just yet" Optimus smiled and kissed his mate.

Mirage was about to say something, when the illusionist clung to his mate, sensing trouble in the area. And as the presence got closer, Mirage vanished, though he stayed in Optimus's arms. Optimus became very wary, as something was not right, and then, Optimus saw what Mirage had sensed – that creep Skywarp was here yet again to try and cause trouble.

"Hey, what are you doing with MY whore bot, you glitch?" shouted Skywarp, pissing off Optimus.

"He is my mate you pit spawn of a glitch seeker" Optimus growled low and dangerously. "I swear this time I'm going to offline you by crushing your spark in my hand"

"Well, well, well" replied Skywarp, obviously not believing Optimus's bluff, "first you have to stop me and catch me, you parts reject." And with that Skywarp stupidly stood his ground, preparing to fly the moment Optimus made a move, and unaware that Mirage had gone behind the bot and sneakily clipped wires that would allow Skywarp to either Warp or fly away.

Optimus rose quickly to his peds knowing Mirage was no longer on top of him.

Skywarp tried to fly, but found that for some reason that he couldn't. The seeker tried to Warp, but he went nowhere, it was then Skywarp realized he was in trouble and tried using a page out of Starscream's book. "Optimus, my friend, I am sure we can work something out and forget all this unpleasantness"

"Oh no Seeker, I have given you more than enough chances to leave my mate alone but did you heed those chances? Of course not. You have brought this upon yourself" Optimus said coming over and grabbed the seeker by the throat slamming him into a tree.

Skywarp began to tremble fiercely, fearing that Optimus would tear off his wings as Megatron had done to the Autobot seeker that had been caught at one point. And while Skywarp trembled, Mirage sent a wicked idea to his mate, as a way to 'repay' the seeker for what he had done.

"Please—Please don't rip off my wings" Skywarp begged, having trouble intaking air as Optimus's hand was still on his neck.

"Hmmm as tempting as that is for what was done to Wingspan, my dear mate has come up with such a wonderful idea for you"

Skywarp still trembled, as he had never faced off with Optimus on his own, and now he was outnumbered 2 to 1. Skywarp felt Optimus's hand move, and just when Skywarp anticipated that he would feel pain, he felt something strange – as something somewhat gently moved and caressed his wing. Skywarp, not one to be able to resist getting some, slowly stopped trembling as the pleasure started coursing through his body, having no idea the wicked trick that Mirage and Optimus had for the poor ignorant seeker.

"My love would you like to go first" Optimus asked out loud for the seeker to hear.

Mirage smirked and then sunk low as the seeker was unsure what was going to happen next. And knowing he had an extremely skilled tongue, Mirage used his lithe, warm, metallic tongue to tease the seeker's interfacing panel, until he was granted access, and then Mirage continued to use his tongue to prep the mech for what Optimus would do next.

'wait…what are…oh …uugh,, ngh.. are you do … oh doing to …OH.. me?' asked the scared seeker as he slowly was getting turned on by Mirage's skillful tongue as it danced along the seeker's highly sensitive port and cable.

"Since you seem to enjoy raping so much" Optimus started but didn't finish that statement feeling there was no need to since the hint was there what they were going to do to him.

Skywarp was too far gone in la-la land to even hear what Optimus had said, as Warp's processor's were totally overwhelmed by what Mirage was doing to the seeker's unknown virgin port. And when Mirage believed the seeker was ready, Mirage moved and repositioned himself so he could continue using his tongue along the seeker's wings while Optimus prepped himself to take the defiant seeker. After all, no one said that forced spark merging had to be cruel and painful.

Optimus used his free hand and spread the seeker open and positioned his quite large spike at the seekers valve, the tip already slightly pushed inside.

Skywarp's processor was overwhelmed with lust, as the tongue licking his wings and the cable prodding at his port was driving him, wild. Mirage and Optimus about lost it when Skywarp called out, "Starscream, TC, take my aft, ugh, frag me! Frag me now!'

Optimus was a bit taken back by that but he wasn't going to give the seeker that and refused to take his aft, he would settle for the valve. In one quick movement Optimus was suddenly spearing the seeker on his spike.

"Oh OW OW it hurts!" cried Skywarp, but without much emphasis as the tongue dancing along his wings calmed the bot down and aroused him all the more. It was only then that Mirage and Optimus realized one thing. "He was a valve virgin" stated Mirage, laughing as he continued his ministrations.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at that and did give the seeker a few moments to adjust before he began to take the seeker.

Once the pain subsided, Skywarp began to realize that the pleasure was even more intense as the cable went up his valve. Skywarp was moaning, completely forgetting he was even who he was. "Ugh… give me more! more please! Ugh…ngh…oh… I never knew… the valve was so… much more…ah ahh… sensitive than the aft port. Ugh Screamer or TC, give me more! more! ugh OH OH!" It was official; Skywarp was completely lost in an interface induced lust phase where all the bot wanted was to get off. Mirage shot is mate a look, as if wondering how they were going to get the duped seeker to open his chamber so that Optimus and Mirage could force impregnation upon the seeker,

"Open Skywarp, open your chest plates for us" Optimus said as he shifted and hit a bundle of sensors.

Used to being the submissive lover, Skywarp opened his chest plates and exposed his purple spark without hesitation, not remembering he was being raped by two Autobots and not remembering that a spark merge was the only way Transformers could end up as carriers. Mirage and Optimus smiled – as this part was too easy.

Continuing to thrust in and out of the purple seeker Optimus opened his chest plates as did Mirage and their sparks danced out enticing the seekers to come out.

The two bonded sparks combined and then slammed into the solitary purple spark, forcing a merge but not causing a bond. And while Optimus and Mirage were under control, as they had felt this intense pleasure before – this was all new to Skywarp who hollered as the pleasure coursed through him, screaming out when Optimus overloaded into the bot. And once Optimus and Mirage were done, Mirage repaired the wires he had altered, and the two left the seeker laying there, on his back, interfacing panel wide open, showing the seeker's goods to the world, as Mirage and Optimus finally felt that the bot would leave them alone from now on.

Optimus pulled his mate close as they headed back to base and he sent love to his mate.

Mirage smiled, "I wonder what Megatron is going to think when he realizes that not only do his seekers interface, one will be carrying brats, and we both know that Megatron doesn't have much tolerance for sparklings, though he won't directly try to kill them."

"Oh I know, especially since I have a feeling that one of them is going to be a really big sparkling"

Meanwhile, several minutes after Mirage and Optimus had left, Skywarp roused, and he was embarrassed and shocked at the state he was in, as his goods had been left for the world to see. He quickly closed his paneling, though he could still feel pain in his port, as he realized his valve virginity had been taken. The bot soon flew off, hoping that nothing else had happened while he was out of it – and feeling very horny.

Optimus and Mirage collected their sparklings and spent time with them while Ratchet finally let Bee off the energon drip after some cute pouting from the scout. The scout saying he couldn't take anymore energon.

Mirage went to get checked out, to make sure that nothing had happened. And boy was Ratchet flabbergasted when he learned how Mirage and Optimus had "taken care of" the pesky seeker.

"Ok I'll give you two this much, very inventive"

"To come to think of it, having to suffer through pregnancy is far worse than being offlined. And I can say that as I have carried 6 sparklings' stated Mirage, surprising bee, as Bee was only aware of the two having 8 sparklings and Optimus had sparked the triplets. Mirage and Optimus had not told most of the crew that Fader had passed and so Bee had to ask.

"How could you have carried six when you and Optimus only have eight sparklings and Optimus sparked triplets?"

Ratchet sighed and Mirage answered, with a tear still in his optic, "Because Bee, I lost one after he was sparked."

"Oh...I'm sorry Mirage me and my big mouth"

"It is ok Bee, Fader had a fatal glitch. And while it pains me that he is gone, Optimus and I still have eight wonderful sparklings" Mirage stated, letting Bee know that Mirage was not mad about being asked.

Bumblebee nodded and moved to sit up.

"so how are you holding up, Bee" Mirage asked, curious as to how the minibot could carry multiples.

"Okay, Ratchet wasn't happy when I told him I could only drink a cube and a half"

"well, you have to remember that Ratchet isn't used to dealing with minibots, he doesn't always remember they can't take as much as a regular Transformer. My suggestion is that you drink the 1.5 cubes, but you do it more often. That way you take what you can handle, but you get enough to satisfy Ratchet" suggested Mirage.

"If I do it too much more often I'm going to purge my tanks" He did appreciate the suggestion.

'Well, you can try to only take one cube and do it more often, that way you aren't totally full to the point you feel like you are going to purge your tanks" suggested Mirage, surprising Bee, as he had not thought of drinking slightly less more often.

Bumblebee nodded. "I just might do that, thanks Mirage"

'You are welcome. If you have any more questions, you can always ask, and I will do the best I can to help. Even Prowl, Jazz, Optimus, Wingspan, and Hot Rod can help you if you need it." replied Mirage smiling as Ratchet approached the two again.

Meanwhile, Wingspan and Hot Rod were learning what it was like to be parents as their triplet seekerlings had headed off in three different directions. Wingspan was frustrated, as no one had told him that seekerlings were even harder to find than other sparklings.

Wingspan called his seekerlings hoping they would come to him otherwise they would have to look for them.

None of the seekerlings came to the seeker, and so Wingspan was off to hunt the three down, not realizing that while Bluestar and Silvermoon had crawled off to the med bay, Tango had made his way into Mirage and Optimus's quarters, which was where Jazz was, watching Mirage and Optimus's sparklings as Optimus was busy at work, and Mirage had left, unknown to Optimus, for something the illusionist said he needed to do.

Wingspan commed his mama. "Mama, the seekerlings have wondered off"

"they have?" said Jazz as he stared at little Tango curling up on his lap, 'tell me, where are their favorite places to go?"

"To you and Ratchet I think"

"then that is where I would start, my seekerling" Jazz answered, not telling his son that Tango was with the saboteur, as at one point or another, Wingspan was going to have to learn how to look for the little ones, as they got older, seekers were always more and more curious and got into many situations, or so Jazz had found out through raising Wingspan.

"Okay, where are you mama?"

"I am sparkling sitting for Mirage, Wingspan" answered Jazz, as Wingspan was starting to see how much trouble he had caused for his mama.

"But I thought Mirage was supposed to be there" replied Wingspan, worried.

"I know, but Mirage told me he had something to do, something he didn't even want Optimus to know about, and so I was left with his and Optimus's brood" replied Jazz, hoping Mirage was ok.

"That has me worried" Wingspan said as he commed his mate telling him to check the med bay even as he went to where his mother was.

And while Hot Rod grabbed two of the seekerlings from First Aid and Ratchet, Wingspan made his way to where Jazz was, the problem was, Wingspan noticed that Optimus was coming back to his quarters. Wingspan was not sure what to do, as he knew as well as anybody that if Optimus went back and found Mirage gone, there would be hell to pay.

He quickly commed his mama and told him Optimus was coming and he would try and delay him. "Optimus sir can I talk to you for a few minutes"

Optimus looked at Wingspan strangely as it was unusual for the seeker to be where he was at that time. Optimus was not sure what to do, but he said, 'I need to check on things as the sparklings seem to be upset for some reason I can't explain."

Wingspan was trying not to panic as he commed his mother and told him quickly what was going on and hoped Mirage was on his way back.

Unfortunately, Mirage had turned off his comm for the time being. As the bot was off on a mission of his own, for ever since Optimus and Mirage had gotten back at the seeker, the seeker no longer came in search of Mirage. But Mirage wanted to check on a few things, one of them being the results of their time with the seeker, and so Mirage had slipped out, not telling his mate, as he knew his mate would never want him to do this.

Back at the base, Optimus reached his quarters, and something just didn't feel right. Wingspan, who had followed Optimus, waited to see how things would turn out when Optimus realized what had happened.

"Jazz? What are you doing here? Where is Mirage?"

Jazz didn't know exactly what to say as even he didn't know where Mirage was. "Mirage asked me to come and watch the sparklings, sir, and then took off after saying he had some things to do' answered Jazz, 'he never told me what he had planned, sir."

Optimus grumbled and tried contacting Mirage.

He was trying to work on his anger issues for the sparklings sakes.

Mirage didn't respond, as he felt that he couldn't, as he was deeply buried within the Con base. One little noise could give him away. And so, Mirage continued on, leaving his mate in the dark, much like many of the times Optimus had left Mirage in the dark.

Optimus was trying very hard to keep his calm which wasn't easy for the Autobot leader.

Mirage found the seekers alone together.

"Who the hell did you spark merge with Warp? And what the pit were you thinking? We can't keep this secret forever" Thundercracker said as Starscream stood arms crossed looking at his purple trine mate.

"I told you, I don't remember. I don't even remember how it happened. But what are we supposed to do about the brats?" stated Warp, emotionally out of control.

Mirage kept silent, as this is exactly what he had wanted to see and check on, to see if he and his mate had in fact knocked up the oafish seeker. And now that that was found out, Mirage silently snuck out, thankful for once that not one Con ever noticed his presence. And with that, Mirage began to head back toward home, hoping he would beat Optimus home, not knowing Optimus knew he was gone.

Optimus tried again comming Mirage.

Mirage left his comm off until he was able to see the Autobot base, as he had hoped to sneak in.

In the base, Jazz and Wingspan took the sparklings, as the two knew that there was going to be a fight and neither wanted the little ones around it.

And once aboard the Ark, Mirage turned his comm on full, but kept his invisibility shield up until he entered his quarters to meet a very angry Optimus Prime.

"Where in the pit have you been? And has your comm been off" Optimus demanded trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"It was a personal mission, Optimus. And I had to turn my comm off, if the Cons knew I was in their base…." Mirage was starting to say, but when he mentioned the Cons, Optimus lost it.

"What the slag were you doing in the Cons base, Mirage?"

"Following through on what we had done to Skywarp. Turns out the seeker is sparked and the trine is wondering who the hell did it and why Warp let it happen as well as how to hide it. And I knew if I told you, you would never let me go" Mirage yelled back.

"What if you had been caught? I would have never known where you were, the entire time I was in my office I believed you to be here"

"I left our bond wide open, as that would be my line of communication. Sheesh, ever since I became your mate, you don't let me do anything. I mean I realize I have bad luck and things have not always gone as planned, but sometimes you are so damn overprotective that I feel like I am being smothered to death!" retorted Mirage, clearly hurt from Prime's accusations.

Optimus sighed. "I cannot live without you Mirage, without you..." Optimus couldn't finish that statement as he knew if Mirage was ever killed he would follow there was no doubt of that. He had to tell his mate why he was so over protective. "Mirage...I do what I do because every time I have ever been happy something always happens and then...then I'm alone again...my creators...my siblings...yes I see the shock I was a brother once but no longer. I am the last of my family line except for our sparklings"

Mirage was going to yell again, but when he heard what Optimus said, Mirage felt utterly guilty. Optimus had never told that to Mirage, and now Mirage could understand why Optimus was so fiercely protective of him and the little ones. "I am sorry, Optimus, my beloved, I didn't mean to hurt you, as I love you with all my spark, and I see where you are coming from now, but you have to know that I don't always like being tied down to one place, I have to be able to do things that I am capable of. I don't want to lose you or our sparklings' replied Mirage, going over to his mate and sitting on his knees, hoping Optimus would forgive him.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Mirage. "I should have told you this long ago but thinking of them...its like a wound constantly being reopened, and the pain fresh every time. I know I need to let you have your space but I fear that I will lose you and if I lost you I would follow you"

Mirage didn't know what to say, other than, "and if you go, I go with you, as for as much as I love the sparklings, Jazz, Wingspan, and the like, if I lost you, I would lose my whole reason for living. Part of the reason I run myself ragged is to hope you will still notice me. I watch you as you are in awe of many of the things I do, but part of the reason I take on so much is, besides being my mate, you are the leader and I don't feel like I can give up work to you without you looking down on me. I just wish you would find a little more time for me in your busy day."

"I will make more time for you and I always notice you no matter how much or little you do, and I wish you would do less"

"How can I do less, we have 8 sparklings and you are gone so much, as the cons are still a constant threat, leaving me to be the one parent with the sparklings all the time?"

"I will do whatever it takes to help you my love"

Mirage smiled through his tears, still sitting on his knees in front of his mate, still wanting to hear that he was forgiven for his cold sparked stupidity.

"I love you and I'm sorry" Optimus said pulling Mirage up gently.

"You had every right to be angry with me, my beloved. But to let you know, you truly did knock up Warp."

"That seeker deserved it and a lot more"

"and the even better part" Mirage stated, "is that Skywarp doesn't remember who knocked him up."

That made Optimus laugh.

And while Optimus laughed, Mirage began to get closer to his mate, as Mirage was feeling like being a tease and after only a few minutes of gentle touch, Mirage ran off to the berth, seeing if he could lure Optimus.

Optimus grinned and happily followed his siren of a mate.

In another part of the base Wingspan was with his mama and the sparklings smiling still at how Tango snuggled in Jazz's lap.

"Boy, Tango is really taking to you, mama" stated Wingspan.

"You were the same, my seekerling, so affectionate" Jazz said smiling.

"tell me a story of when I was that age, mama' asked Wingspan, as he could tell Jazz was strolling down memory lane.

Jazz smiled again. "Well there was this one time, Ratchet was watchin ya so I could catch a bit of a nap. Well you wondered away and found your way to me and I was on the other side of the base at the time"

Wingspan laughed slightly, "I must have freaked poor Ratchet out"

"You did he was searchin everywhere and came to tell me he couldn't find you and there you were curled up on my chest sleeping away"

'well, I guess I knew where I wanted to be" stated Wingspan, still not exactly believing the memories Jazz was telling him about.

"Ask Ratchet he'll tell ya" Jazz said. "And of course you ended up getting into other things on many occasions"

"I think I'll leave that for now, besides, didn't you know that Bee and Ratchet are now sparkmates?" asked Wingspan, who while he was in the med bay had learned of the two, though Wingspan did not realize the news had not yet reached outside of the med bay.

"Really? Hnnn, they both deserve to be happy"

"True, and if memory serves me correctly, Bee is expecting sparklings, though they aren't Ratchet's…" stated Wingspan, realizing he was saying more than he probably should. "Anyway, they make a cute couple."

"Never thought about the two of them together but their sparks know"

Wingspan nodded, but remembering hearing about his mom's rape and Mirage's rape, Prowl losing his creators, and now Bee's rape, Wingspan had a question. "Mama, is it true that seekers were always good for nothing dirty Cons that want nothing more to rape and destroy others?"

"No its not true, all of the good seekers, the ones who refused to fight in the war were killed by Megatron."

"Did you ever know any of these good seekers that were killed off because they refused to join with the cons?" Wingspan asked, wondering how his mama knew so much.

"I did, his name was Darkwing. Oh he was such an amazing artist and poet he never had a desire to fight"

"What happened to him, mama?" asked Wingspan, knowing that he probably shouldn't ask, but wanting to know.

"The seekers all came from Vos well the ones I knew at any rate, when the seeker city was attacked I went looking for Darkwing. I found him...he was laying there offline a look of pain frozen onto his faceplates. His panel ripped off, energon pooling from massive injuries, half drunk energon cube and his latest work forever unfinished. He was a good friend I made sure he was given a proper entombment"

Wingspan noticed Jazz was still saddened, and was about to emit a few tears. "I am sorry to bring it up mama. It must have hurt to have found your friend so carelessly left to die."

"No it was a fair question, he was a good friend and it did hurt. I cleaned him up and made sure he was entombed"

"well, I am sure his spark was happy with that. What was the last thing that he didn't finish?" asked Wingspan.

"I had told Darkwing about being raped and about being sparked, and he wanted to make something for the sparkling or sparklings I was going to have. I kept the work he didn't finish, for the sparkling to come and to remember him" replied Jazz, as he remembered just then which subspace pocket in had kept the unfinished work in. "Would you like your gift from him?"

"are you sure you want to give it to me?" asked Wingspan, surprised.

"It was meant for you and if you had siblings" Jazz said. "I've kept it wherever I've gone, always meant to tell you about him one day. So yes or no my seekerling"

"If you are sure about giving it to me, I will find a special place to keep it as well as display it, as long as Hot Rod doesn't mind" replied Wingspan, hugging his mama, "thank you."

Jazz hugged his seekerling before he reached into the right subspace compartment and pulled out the unfinished painting. It was the seeker city of Vos on one side and Iacon on the other, neither was fully colored in and the night sky above both.

"wow, is that what Cybertron really looked like?" asked Wingspan.

'Through the optics of most, yes, that is what Cybertron looked like during the golden age" replied Jazz, as the two enjoyed the painting.

Meanwhile, at the Con base at the bottom of the sea, Hook was checking on Skywarp's developing sparklings, not understanding how the hell the seekerling was carrying sparklings, as Hook knew that Warp had been a valve virgin up until recently. But when Hook scanned the codes of the little ones, he found something he really didn't like – part of the code for the little ones were Autobot codes, though Hook had no idea which Autobot, the fact that it was an Autobot shot up a red flag for Hook, who knew that despite not wanting to, he had to let Megatron know.

Hook commed Megatron asking him to come down to his repair bay.

"This had better be good, Hook" barked Megatron once he reached the repair bay, upset about being disturbed if this was not important.

"It is Lord Megatron, I have just finished examining Skywarp checking on the sparklings and...there is Decepticon coding but also Autobot coding"

Megatron's optics narrowed, "What do you mean that there is Autobot coding and are you sure that it was not one of the other seekers or coneheads that knocked him up?" asked Megatron, his tone becoming even chillier if that was possible.

"I'm quite certain Lord Megatron I have checked it a dozen times, one of the Autobots got Skywarp sparked"

Megatron's optics narrowed even further, as he was pissed that one of his men had been forcefully sparked by the foul Autobots. The room seemed to chill even further as Megatron's anger came out, after all, to him, no one had had the right to force his men to spark unless it was done by himself, hence none of the Cons ever used their valves, as it was saved for Megatron only. And now that the Autobots had crossed that line, Megatron was planning on paying them a visit. Hook took one look at Megatron and backed away, as the anger emitted from the leader was almost palpable. "They won't get away with this"

Hook didn't dare say a word not knowing what Megatron was going to do.

Megatron began plotting, as this truly meant war!

And after a couple months of planning, the day soon arrived for Megatron's plan of attacking the Autobots would come to fruition. Megatron's smirk made him look pure evil, as if Megatron had his way, no Autobots would be left by the end of the day, either that or they would be turned into breeding bots for the cons.

Optimus had felt for weeks something wasn't right and he had Prowl, Ironhide and Red Alert start beefing up their defenses as discreetly as possible.

The day of the attack the bases alarms started going off in the early hours.

Wingspan, Ratchet, Mirage and a couple others were left behind at the base to guard it as well as guard the sparklings, unless they were left due to being on light duty, like Wingspan still was, as his wings were finally almost healed, and Bee was too far sparked to go. Mirage was left to watch the sparklings and Ratchet was left to make sure there was a medic in case of injuries. And with that, the rest took off, including Hot Rod, Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, and many others, including Magnus who Optimus had finally released from his stasis locked prison, who was much humbler than before, and more willing to obey what he was told to do.

Both factions fought hard and long and soon Autobots were being brought into the med bay to Ratchet and the Decepticons were finally on the retreat.

Bumblebee was in his and Ratchet's quarters trying to rest when he was up and scrambling to the refresher and was purging his tanks. He kept purging past when he normally finished and was so weak that he passed out.

Ratchet felt something was wrong with Bumblebee but he couldn't leave the medbay as there were some pretty severe injuries. "Mirage" Ratchet commed.

"Mirage here, what do you need me to do, Ratchet?" asked Mirage, Wingspan listening as well, as Wingspan and Mirage had been enjoying each other's company and talking about the sparklings.

"I need you to go check on Bumblebee something isn't right but I cant leave the med bay. He should be in our quarters"

"you can count on me, Ratchet. I will go check on Bee. Mirage out" replied Mirage, bringing Wingspan with him. Optimus had been left with the sparklings once everyone had returned from fighting, so Mirage was able to go check on Bee.

"Do you think Bumblebee is alright?" Wingspan asked as they went to Ratchet's quarters.

"Only one way to find out, as Ratchet is not one to panic and sparkmates usually can feel when something is off with one another. If Ratchet wants us to check, something must be going on' replied Mirage, as the two soon arrived at the medic's shared quarters and tried knocking, but no one answered. Mirage had red alert remotely override the code, as this was important. Once inside, Mirage and Wingspan didn't like what they saw.

Bumblebee was on the floor passed out and his colors pale.

Wingspan about gagged, as he had a slightly sensitive "gag" reflex. Mirage took one look and seeing the purged energon, Mirage quickly scooped up Bee and ran toward the med bay with Wingspan in tow. To Wingspan, it was obvious that Mirage knew something was very wrong, and so, Wingspan caught up with Mirage and while the seeker carried the minibot, Mirage hooked up a small device designed to give a little bit of energon, at least enough until Bee could be hooked up to a drip. Soon, though not soon enough, Wingspan and Mirage came busting through the med bay doors with poor Bee completely out of it and being carried in the larger two bots' arms.

Ratchet had just finished up repairs on Ironhide when he saw Wingspan and Mirage rush Bumblebee in. Yelling at Aid to take over he rushed over to them. "What happened" He asked as he had them lay Bumblebee down on a berth and Ratchet started to hook up an energon drip.

'I don't know, this is how we found him" replied Wingspan, earning a glare from Mirage and Ratchet.

"we found him in the middle of several puddles of purged energon. He must have purged more energon than he could hold down. He is low on energy and in stasis lock. I don't know what caused it, but what I saw, I can tell you. I would check the sparklings, as I don't know how long he was out" stated Mirage, surprising Wingspan and relieving Ratchet, as at least Ratchet had a place to start.

With Bumblebee hooked up to energon Ratchet started to scan where the sparklings were developing.

The scan showed triplet seekerlings, but something was different, as since Bee was a minibot, the seekerlings had all inherited the data for being minibots. Ratchet was not sure what to make of the development, but at least the sparklings were safe.

"This is...interesting" Ratchet mumbled.

"What's wrong?" asked Wingspan.

'Are the sparklings ok, Ratchet" asked Mirage, not sure what to make of the look on Ratchet's faceplate.

"They're fine...they're all seekerlings, but...they've all received the minibot data"

Mirage merely nodded, as nothing surprised the bot anymore while Wingspan was shocked. "Is that even possible for survival?" asked Wingspan, forgetting that Bee, Huffer and Cliffjumper, while not seekers, were all minibots.

"Well we do have 3 minibots, Bee included, but I've never seen this before. Mini-seekerlings"

"Well, just because they are minibots doesn't mean that they won't be healthy. Let's stop jumping to conclusions" Mirage stated, hoping to get the other two to focus on the task at hand.

"I'm a medic and his sparkmate what did you think was going to happen" Ratchet asked as he checked the drip.

"well, I may not be a medic, but I have carried sparklings before. Bee needs you right now. You can worry about how to deal with minibot seekerlings when they are sparked. And from what I can tell, he needs some TLC from you, Ratchet" Mirage stated, as he and Wingspan backed off, leaving Ratchet with Bee. "You asked us to check on him, we did what you asked. Now it is your turn to help him, as we have done all we can."

Ratchet nodded and sent them on their way as Ratchet gently caressed the minibots cheek plate.

It took several hours before Bumblebee started showing his normal vibrant colors and stirring a little bit.

Bee slowly woke to find himself in the med bay, 'wh-wh-where am I? R-R-Ratchet…a-are you h-h-here? Is that y-y-you I see?" asked Bee as he slowly came back online, voice just slightly behind his mouth's movements.

"Shh, you're in the med bay you passed out after purging a lot of energon. Mirage and Wingspan brought you here"

"R-R-Ratchet...I...d-d-don't feel...g-g-good"

Ratchet did his best to make his sparkmate feel better. "You are suffering from what humans would call "morning sickness' and I am not surprised you don't feel well as you are caring triplet minibot seekerlings' stated Ratchet, trying to keep his mate calm.

"C-c-come again?" Bee managed to ask.

Ratchet softened his tone to sound loving and supportive toward his mate, "You are carrying triplet seekerlings, but they will not be full grown seekers, as they have inherited your data for being minibots, my mini mate."

Bumblebee was stunned and he was shaking just slightly.

Ratchet gently placed his arm around Bee, and sent love through their bond, offering warmth and comfort to his distressed mate, and thanks to some unknown bot (Optimus) the two were given privacy in the med bay.

"I-I'm s-s-scared R-Ratchet"

"I know, my sweet spark, I know you are scared. I am nervous as well, but I am here for you and unlike when Mirage first was carrying, we have so many resources to help us, though I think we will be the first to deal with minibot seekerlings. But we have lots of help, my mate, and I will not let anything happen to you or our sparklings" Stated Ratchet as he gave Bee a tighter yet gentle squeeze.

"O-o-o-our s-s-s-seekerlings?" asked Bee.

"Yes, ours, dear, just like Wingspan is Prowl and Jazz's seekerling, and Bluefire and Seaspan are Optimus and Mirage's seekerlings. These will be ours, dear" stated Ratchet, caressing his young mate's cheek, hoping to calm the little yellow bot down.

Bumblebee nodded and groaned softly.

Ratchet smiled a rare smile as he could tell his mate was starting to settle down, as well as gain a little strength. What neither Ratchet nor Bee realized was that as Ratchet was gently caressing his mate's cheek, Bee's small engines were starting to rev. Bee didn't want to say anything as he was afraid, and Ratchet, who could sense the change, didn't want to push his mate, who still was not yet ready to interface with his mate, though his interfacing parts had healed since the incident with the seeker.

The only thing that helped in stop Bumblebee from jumping Ratchet was the fact that he was still weak from low energon.

Ratchet calmed his mate. "Bee, rest, we can get to know each other better, once you get stronger."

Bumblebee nodded and slipped back into recharge, energon slowly going back into his body.

And as Bee rested, Ratchet headed back to work on some of the injuries that had come in, relieved to discover that for the moment, his sparkmate was safe.

Bumblebee ended up staying most of the night in the med bay and was feeling better by morning that is until he purged his tanks.

Ratchet peaked in on his mate, just as Bee purged his tanks. Bee still felt awful. "I can't empathize with you, my mate, as I have never been a carrier, but would you like to talk to one of the bots around here that has carried sparklings?" asked Ratchet, trying to find something, anything that would help his mate feel at least a little bit better.

Bumblebee nodded slowly.

Ratchet tried to comm Optimus, but the bot was busy. He tried to reach Prowl or Jazz, but both were busy as well. Wingspan had his comm off, indicating to Ratchet that Wingspan and Hot Rod were having their own time. Ratchet was starting to get frustrated when he realized there was still one bot he had yet to try and reach – Mirage. Ratchet commed Mirage, hoping against hope that the bot would be available. And much to Ratchet's relief, Mirage was available to come and chat with Bee, and would be down in a few minutes. Ratchet, relieved, let his mate know the good news.

Bumblebee nodded as he still felt like slag. "Thanks Ratch..."

"You are welcome, my precious mate" stated Ratchet. And soon enough, Mirage was down and talking with Bee. Ratchet would have stayed if he could, but with others being in the med bay, he was unable to stay.

Mirage rubbed Bee's back gently, something that seemed to help Bee feel better. "I know it sucks to purge one's tanks, Bee, but it won't last forever" stated Mirage, and he suddenly pushed down on a certain area on Bee's back firmly yet gently, and the urge to purge started to subside a bit.

"What?" Bee asked wondering what Mirage just did.

"Counter pressure. I learned about it when carrying my first set of twins, Flasher and Keeper. Optimus was busy, and I would be in the washroom sitting on the floor feeling terrible, when I accidentally bumped into something as I meant to head toward the wall to brace myself, and I discovered upon placing the right amount of pressure on a certain area, my urge to purge would subside for awhile – it didn't go away completely until I was about 4 months along or so, but it made the "morning sickness", as human call it, more tolerable" stated Mirage, flooring Bee, as Bee had yet to learn just how much information Mirage had about carrying, sparking, and being the mate of a sparked mate.

"Mirage I think we need to have a long talk" Bumblebee said.

"what would you like to know, as I don't have all the answers, but I will help you the best I can" replied Mirage, smiling as bee was starting to feel a bit better. 'and one of the first things is, when you take in energon, do it slowly, or it will come up faster than you got it down." And with that, Bee and Mirage went on for what seemed like hours, as Bee asked questions and Mirage answered as best he could. After several hours, Bee actually felt better about carrying than he had a few hours ago.

"Thank you for putting up with my questions Mirage"

"Not a problem, Bee, as Prowl was far more difficult to explain things to, as he asked such specific questions at times that I couldn't answer. And I am not going to lie, it won't be fun to carry the sparklings, and it might be a little more difficult for you since you are a minibot, though that is not for sure, but despite everything that happens, once you hold the precious little ones in your hands, the indignities of carrying them will seem miles away. But I better let you rest, as the first few weeks can really kick one's aft. Take care, Bee. And make sure you keep Ratchet in the know and let him know how he can help. see you later, bee' Mirage replied, just before allowing Bee time alone to process everything that they had talked about.

Ratchet, checking on one of his other patients was surprised when he saw that Mirage had stayed for several hours. Ratchet could only hope that talking to Mirage had helped his mate, but Ratchet would have to wait to find out until he was done checking on a couple other bots.

When Ratchet came to him Bumblebee told his mate what he and Mirage had talked about and he did feel a bit better.

Ratchet was floored by all the information that Mirage had given Bee. Bee explained carefully what Mirage had told the minibot. Ratchet knew he had his work cut out for him, but Ratchet knew one thing, if he had any questions, Mirage would be an excellent source. "I am glad to see you are feeling better, my mini mate" stated Ratchet as he leaned over to plant a small peck on Bee's cheek.

Bumblebee turned and kissed Ratchet softly.

Ratchet enjoyed the kiss, and then discharged his mate from the med bay. 'I think you will be more comfortable in our quarters, my sweet spark. I hope to join you soon, as I will leave Aid to watch over the other bots. Does that sound good to you, Bee?"

Bumblebee nodded. "It does" He said and gave Ratchet another kiss and returned to their quarters.

Ratchet groaned softly at the kiss and then moaned after Bee's lips left his own. Bee soon left the med bay, and with his processor a little clouded, Ratchet was not too far behind.

Bumblebee was laying down when Ratchet joined him. "Hello my mate"

Ratchet had to get a hold of himself, as the sight of Bee in the position the small bot was in revved Ratchet's engines something fierce, but Ratchet also knew that Bee was still skittish when it came to interfacing, as Bee's first experience had been very brutal. Ratchet could feel his cable straining against his plating, but Ratchet also knew that it was up to Bee when they would finally interface together. Ratchet was in pleasurable agony, hoping that someday soon, Bee would be willing to be intimate with him.

"Ratch...please show me love" Bumblebee said softly.

Ratchet controlled himself carefully, as he didn't want to scare his mate, and so Ratchet started with foreplay, using his highly sensorized hands to rub gently and sensuously over Bee's body as well as Ratchet used a trick he had picked up from Mirage, the trick of using a warm soft tongue over the interfacing panel to encourage it to move aside. Ratchet was in heaven as he started pleasing his mate, and hoped that Bee was enjoying the sensations.

Bumblebee moaned and clung to Ratchet arching and softly begging for more.

Ratchet kept his pace slow and gentle, as he knew Bee had only experienced the worst side of interfacing and now it was Ratchet's job to show Bee that interfacing could be loving and wonderful especially between sparkmates. And with gentle yet firm persistence, Ratchet soon found that Bee had opened his interfacing panel, revealing the healed interfacing equipment. Ratchet used his sensitive hands to run over his mate's chassis, earning needy and lustful moans from the smaller bot.

"Ratchet...ohhh feels so good..." Bumblebee moaned and arched upwards a little bit.

Ratchet continued to spoil his smaller mate. Ratchet, of course, opened his own interfacing area, as it was too painful to keep it shut when he was this turned on. But as much as Ratchet wanted to plow his cable deep inside his mate, Ratchet was going to continue his slow ministrations, until Bee felt ready.

Bumblebee clung to Ratchet as best he could and he continued to moan the others name, soon begging for more.

Ratchet noted that Bee's arousal was stiff and Bee's port was pouring lubrication. And Ready to move on, Ratchet asked, "Are you sure you are ready for this, my mini mate?" as he gently prodded his thick, hot, stiff arousal at the entrance to bee's port.

Bumblebee nodded after a moment knowing Ratchet would never hurt him. "Just...go slow"

Ratchet slowly slid his stiff spike into Bee's well lubricated port. Ratchet was surprised that he even fit at all while Bee was surprised that interfacing didn't have to hurt – that it could actually be pleasant and fulfilling.

The feel of Ratchet's spike inside of him felt so wonderful and he sent love to his mate. "I love you"

The tightness of Bee's port felt so wonderful to Ratchet, who slowly slid himself into his mate until he was buried to the hilt, and while Ratchet was waiting for Bee to adapt, he cooed "I love you, too, sweet spark' to Bee.

"So full..." Bumblebee moaned softly as his valve slowly adjusted to accommodate Ratchet.

Ratchet, once he felt able to, slowly began thrusting in and out of Bee, the tightness of Bee's port and the rightness of the situation, made Ratchet feel lost in the sensations, as even he made mewls of pleasure.

Bumblebee moaned and clung to Ratchet as he was feeling the feelings he should have felt his first time. "Ratchet...ohhhh"

Ratchet smiled, as he could see just how much bee was enjoying this. Ratchet, being slightly older, was getting closer to overloading, and since Bee was younger, Ratchet did not want to disappoint his mate, and so Ratchet used an old trick he had learned, to make sure that when he overloaded, Bee would overload as well.

Bumblebee moaned loudly. "Ratchet..."

Thanks to his knowledge, Bee overloaded just slightly before Ratchet. And as the two were coming down from the high of overloading, Ratchet cuddled with his mate, enjoying seeing the pleasure shot expression on his mate's faceplates. Ratchet would have loved to disconnect, but Bee's port refused to let go yet, so as Ratchet waited, he cuddled Bee carefully, hoping that his love was helping bee forget his painful first interface.

Bumblebee reached up and gently trailed his fingers over Ratchet's faceplate. "That was amazing Ratchet..."

"I am glad you enjoyed it, sweet spark. I hope we can do that more, just not right at the moment, as I am a little tired' replied Ratchet as he leaned over to kiss his mate.

Bumblebee kissed him back and nodded. "Its fine Ratchet, I'm not sure if I'm ready to go again anyway"

Ratchet just smiled, and once being able to remove his cable, Ratchet fell into recharge, his body wrapped around the sleeping form of his smaller mate.

Jazz pinned Prowl to the berth, the two finally having some time alone since their youngest sparklings were with their sitters. "You're mine Prowler"

Prowl, who had been completely caught off guard, was acting submissively toward his mate, as Jazz was being dominant, as Jazz was in that mood, and Prowl had learned when Jazz was in that mood, it was best just to let Jazz have his way.

"You were a naughty bot the other day you know that" Jazz said as he nudged Prowls legs apart.

Prowl didn't resist much, as he had learned it was no good. "but what did I do?" asked Prowl, his trembling legs giving him away.

Jazz nipped at Prowls throat. "You my dear mate kept bending over every time I was nearby showing me that little aft of yours, knowing I couldn't have you"

Prowl's engines rumbled, as when Jazz was in this mood, Prowl's secret fetish was coming out – the desire to be dominated. "Yes, I am a bad bot, punish me" replied Prowl, lust clouding his processor.

"Spread those legs more and bend them" Jazz said as he leaned back just a little bit.

Prowl followed the command to a 'T" and soon Prowl was on the berth on his back, legs spread widely with the tactician's interfacing goods showing shamelessly before his mate.

"You've been so bad Prowler" Jazz said as out of one of his subspace compartments he pulled out a toy, which was really a transformer sized vibrator. Moving the toy Jazz pressed part of it inside Prowl's waiting valve.

Prowl could only utter mewls and moans as the toy was going in and out of him. Prowl's interfacing equipment was preparing, ready to go along with whatever Jazz chose to do.

Jazz tied Prowls wrists down so he couldn't use his arms and did the same to his legs before he made the toy virbrate.

Prowl writhed and strained against his bonds as the vibrating toy was touching nodes that were making the tactician hot and needy. Prowl's body was arching and thrusting, trying to drive the toy within his own frame in order to stimulate overload. The sweet mewls coming out of his mate turned Jazz on something fierce.

He turned the setting higher he wanted Prowl incoherent before he took him.

Soon enough, Prowl was making no sense, babbling words unknown while his body still writhed in pure pleasure under the pleasurable assault.

When Jazz saw Prowls valve was just dripping like crazy he decided to have mercy on his lover and pulled the toy out only to replace it with his spike in one go.

Prowl was in heaven as he felt Jazz lovingly stroke inside and outside of him, but Prowl was not ready for what Jazz would do a little later on.

"Show me your spark" Jazz said a short time later as he took his mate.

With an instant response, Prowl revealed his precious spark to his mate yet once again.

Jazz moments later released his spark just wanting that intense pleasure with his mate.

Prowl floated on the intense waves that ripped through his body as their sparks, neither Jazz nor Prowl aware that they had created a new life.

When he could move Jazz gently untied Prowl. "Did I hurt you?"

Prowl rubbed his wrists and ankles – he wasn't hurt but he was sore. 'I am just slightly sore, Jazz. Don't fret over me."

"How can I not Prowler" Jazz said and kissed Prowl lovingly.

Prowl smiled – it was true, Jazz always worried about Prowl even as Jazz did more to seem to get in trouble. Prowl soon fell asleep upon top of his mate.

Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl and drifted off as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Elsewhere, Mirage had snuck out of their quarters – he needed some air and he needed it yesterday.

Bumblebee was walking when he saw Mirage and waved at him smiling.

Mirage waved quickly before vanishing. Bee thought little of it until he remembered that Mirage was not one to just vanish. And it didn't help that five minutes after Mirage vanished, Optimus ran by, looking slightly peeved that his mate had disappeared yet again. After Optimus went by, Bee was glad that his mate was always easy to find.

Bumblebee just shook his head and went to continue on to the rec room when he felt everything sway for a few moments. Not thinking anything else about it when it cleared he went on and sadly poor Bee was the next victim of the Lambo twins. Not many knowing Bee was sparked.

As Bee headed into the recreation room, he was unaware that his contemporaries Sunny and Sides had set up a prank. And so as Bee went to lay down on the bot sized couch, he was soon doused in stale energon as well as pelted with paintballs. And to top it all off, Bee, who was fed up and just wanted to grab energon and go, unknowingly grabbed a cube of high grade energon that had been placed on the wrong shelf on purpose by the Lambo twins.

Bee quickly grabbed a cube and ran, covered in stale energon and pink paint and feeling sick after having drank the high grade energon, and it was the scene where bee was puking in the washroom covered in energon and pink pain as well as drunk that Ratchet walked in on.

Bumblebee of course wasn't aware of Ratchet's presence at first as he continued to purge his tanks, and high grade coursed through his systems.

Ratchet came into his shared quarters and heard the sounds of his mate purging. At first Ratchet figured it was just due to being sparked but as Ratchet got closer to his mate, he realized that something was very, very wrong. And when Ratchet took one look at his mate, he flipped, as Bee looked horrible.

Bumblebee finally stopped purging and sagged against the wall, still covered in energon and pink paint.

Ratchet, upset at the bots behind the prank, carefully cleaned off Bee, removing the pink paint and then the stale energon. And Ratchet, after scanning Bee and finding that most of the high grade was out of his system, placed his weary, tired mate in bed before heading out of the quarters. "That's it" stated Ratchet to himself just outside of his quarters, "I Don't care what Prime says, I am either turning those two into femmes or medicine cabinets when I get my hands on them." And with that, Ratchet began his hunt.

The twins of course had no idea of the threat heading their direction as they were too busy laughing at having gotten Bumblebee, not knowing that Bumblebee was now bonded to Ratchet.

Every mech that saw Ratchet coming moved out of his way not wanting to stand between whatever had earned the medics ire.

Ratchet moved closer and closer to the two twins that he knew had caused the distress of his mate. And as the other bots watched, Sunny and Sides were dragged by their tailpipes to the med bay. And with Optimus out looking for Mirage and Prowl and Jazz curled up asleep, there was no one to come and stop Ratchet from what he had planned to do.

Ratchet took great delight in informing the twins that Bumblebee was his sparkmate and after locking the med bay doors with his personal code he set about his plan.

Ratchet looked at his horrified captives, trying to decide exactly what to do. And then the thought hit him, and an evil smile came to his face. First he separated the twins, leaving each unknowing to the other's fate. And while Ratchet made quick work of side's first, by turning him into a temporary medicine cabinet, that could hear and see but not talk, Ratchet took his time to make Sunny into a mostly looking femme bot, with just enough left so that bots would know it was sunny, but sunny could still be treated like a femme. And once done, Ratchet unlocked his door and released the horrified Sunny after placing Sides up on a wall to hold certain medical products.

Quite pleased Ratchet stocked said items into the remade Sides and sent a comm to Red Alert he wanted the footage for the next few weeks, and Red of course agreed when he saw why.

Bumblebee sent a weak comm to Ratchet asking him to come back he needed him.

As Ratchet ran back to his mate, Hot Rod crossed paths with the newly created, and temporary altered, Sunny. Hot Rod had to take a double take as the bot ran on as Hot Rod laughed – this was too good to hide and so Hot Rod ran to tell his mate.

Meanwhile, once back in their quarters, Ratchet carefully approached bee, carrying regular energon in his subspace pockets, and wondering what was wrong. "You called, my mini mate?" asked Ratchet, concerned with what was wrong with his mate.

"I can't stop shaking..." Bumblebee said his small frame trembling. It was the shock of what had happened finally hitting him.

Ratchet, feeling overwhelming compassion for his little mate, went over and began to do his best to soothe his mate. "The sparklings are fine, I have some energon for you, as you are a little low, and I took care of those good for nothing twins. I need you to calm down a bit, as I am not going to let this happen again." And with that, Ratchet gently held his smaller mate in his arms and carefully fed the smaller bot regular energon while whispering sweet nothings into bee's audios, which seemed to help the minibot relax.

Slowly Bumblebee got the cube down and just held onto Ratchet his trembling has lessened greatly, but he was still a little shaky.

Several hours after the whole thing happened word finally reached Optimus about what Ratchet had done to the Lambo twins, and while Optimus did not necessarily approve of what Ratchet had done, he had to laugh as it was the perfect punishment for the vain duo. Nevertheless, Optimus wanted to find out from Ratchet exactly what had happened, and so Optimus called Ratchet to the leader's office.

"You wanted to see me Optimus?" Ratchet asked coming into the leaders office.

"Yes, Ratchet. I wanted to know what exactly happened to force your hand and change the Lambo twins into their current positions, as I know you don't just do things for nothing, but I have to know if the punishment fits the crime before I give my approval or disapproval" replied Optimus.

Ratchet proceeded to tell him what had happened to Bumblebee and the condition he had found him in when he had returned to their quarters. "Once the rest of the high grade wore off he was trembling Optimus, and it was all I could do to get him calmed down"

Optimus was appalled. Not at what Ratchet had done, but that the twins had yet again gone after a pregnant mech. Optimus not only approved of Ratchet's punishment, which surprised Ratchet, who was unaware that this was the fourth pregnant mech that the two had pranked. Optimus in fact thought that things had not gone quite far enough, and stated that he would be adding additional time once Ratchet returned the bots to their normal time, though Optimus refused to say as to what else he would punish the two with once returned. "Ratchet, part of the reason I am approving of your unusual form of punishment is that your mate is the fourth sparked mech those two bots have pranked. They pranked my mate several times, Prowl once, Wingspan once, though it didn't go over very well and the seeker took care of them himself, and now Bee. I wonder If those two will ever learn."

"The fourth? Okay that's it I'm adding another week on just for that" Ratchet said. "I will not let Bumblebee be hurt Optimus"

"I understand my old friend, but maybe we should let the others know that bee is sparked. We don't have to say anymore, as every bot here learned when they forced Mirage to go with them in a fight when Mirage was sparked that sparked bots are to be protected at all costs" replied Optimus.

Ratchet nodded. "Will you make the announcment Optimus, I really do not want to be away from Bumblebee right now"

"Go now, Bee needs you. I will make the announcement my old friend" replied Optimus. And as Ratchet left, Optimus's voice boomed over the PA system. "This is Optimus Prime, and I have an announcement. Out mini bot friend Bee is sparked, and if you don't protect him well, not only will you suffer my punishment, but Ratchet's as well, as Ratchet and Bee are now sparkmates. That is all." Ratchet could have dealt without the last part but realized that it was necessary as he watched every bot back away from him. And then he knew that Bee would be protected.

Bumblebee had slipped into a restless recharge while Ratchet was gone.

Upon arriving back at their quarters, Ratchet slid himself in behind is mate, offering comfort by merely being present. And while Bee was still in a restless recharge and tossing and turning in the berth, Ratchet gently stroked Bee's helm, still not quite believing that he finally had found his mate.

Slowly Ratchet's stroking calmed Bee down and even though in recharge he curled into Ratchet snuggling as close as possible.

Ratchet smiled as Bee snuggled into him. "I love you, Bee" Ratchet whispered before joining his mate in recharge.

A couple days later Jazz was up early as usual tending to the sparklings when he heard Prowler purging his tanks.

Prowl felt awful, as if something hadn't agreed with him. Had he taken in too much energon the day before? Had he drank High grade, which tended to make him puke? What was going on? Prowl pushed the thought aside that he could be carrying again, as he thought that there was no way his systems were ready to carry yet again. But whatever had happened, Prowl felt horrible as he continued to puke his guts out into the receptacle.

Jazz went and helped his mate and told him when he was finished he was taking him to Ratchet to get checked out.

Prowl soon stopped purging, but he was too weak to get off the hard washroom floor at the time, and if Jazz wanted him to see Ratchet, Jazz was going to have to either carry Prowl or get help as Prowl was too weak to walk form purging everything he had in him out. And the scarier part for Jazz was that once finished, Prowl had passed out.

Jazz commed Ratchet telling him what had happened.

Ratchet was not sure to go or not, as Bee was still fragile, but once Bee told Ratchet to go, Ratchet soon made his way to Prowl and Jazz's quarters.

Jazz had moved Prowl to their berth and had called one of the others to sparkling sit.

Ratchet looked over Prowl. Prowl seemed healthy overall, until Ratchet got to the abdominal area and found something. Using his highly sensored hands as well as another piece of equipment, Ratchet soon determined what was up. "Jazz, Prowl is sparked… again."

"He's...wow we weren't trying"

"I know Jazz, but you can rest assured that the Lambo twins won't Prank him this time. And I suggest you get him some energon so he doesn't need an energon drip" replied Ratchet, as the medic bot started to leave.

"Ratch, I'm glad you found the right mech" Jazz said.

"thanks, Jazz. That means a lot, coming from you. I hope Wingspan is not upset, as I know he always liked seeing you and I together. But whether he is or not, we both have found the mates that were made for us. Enjoy Prowl and your family and I will enjoy Bee and my family" replied Ratchet, and the medic soon left, just as Prowl started rousing.

"Ugh…what happened" Prowl asked, sounding drunk, but that was due to being low on energon.

Jazz grabbed a cube and encouraged his mate to take a few sips. "Its alright love"

Prowl took the energon in as Jazz gave it, still not realizing why Jazz was offering energon and only giving it slowly. "thanks, sweet spark."

"You're welcome Prowler, how do you feel?"

"ugh..Like scrap…what is going on?" asked Prowl, starting to realize that Jazz knew something that he didn't.

"Prowler...your sparked" Jazz said.

"Oh that's all….Wait… I'M WHAT?" asked Prowl, totally lost and unsure about all that he had just heard.

"Easy Prowler" Jazz soothed or tried to. "You're sparked"

Prowl had heard correctly – he was carrying…again. Prowl, overwhelmed, began to shed tears, not sure if he was happy or sad about the news he had been given.

Jazz gently pulled Prowl into his arms, "I've got you"

Prowl snuggled into Jazz's arms, still crying. He just couldn't believe it, he was carrying again – and the emotional roller coaster was already starting. "Are you sure you want this?" Prowl asked Jazz, making Jazz really just how frightened and scared his mate was at learning the news.

"Course I do Prowler" Jazz soothed. "Do you?"

"I don't want to kill the spark, but I am not sure if I want to carry another sparkling – it felt like it about killed me the first time" replied Prowl, emotionally unbalanced and not acting at all like the Prowl that Jazz knew. Something was wrong – something was very wrong, and Jazz was determined to get to the bottom of it, once Prowl fell back into recharge, which the tactician soon did.

Jazz was worried and had to talk to someone about this but who was the question, while he thought he let Prowl rest.

Then it hit Jazz – Prowl had dated Optimus for a while and though they had broken it off long before Jazz and Prowl connected and well before Mirage and Optimus bonded. And wondering if maybe Optimus might be able to shed light on the subject, Jazz made his way to find Optimus, though it was not going to be easy, as Optimus was not in the best of moods, after having a short argument with Mirage about not going outside without letting Optimus know.

Jazz knocked on the door to Optimus's office, and was soon let in, "May I speak with you, Optimus?"

Optimus held back his sigh. "Of course Jazz"

"You've known Prowl longer then I have, has he ever gotten well...depressed for no reason"

Optimus thought back, as it had been millennia since he and Prowl had dated for a short stint. And then something hit Optimus, as something, Optimus didn't know what, had changed Prowl. And though Optimus did not know it was related to the loss of Prowl's creators, but Optimus told Jazz what he knew, which led Jazz to hope that there was something he could do to help his mate.

"Thank you for the information, Optimus" replied Jazz as he soon ran out the door to figure out what he could do to help Prowl's emotional system restore itself to normal.

He went for a short walk his processor running through possible things that he could do and then it dawned on him, what Prowl had said about carrying again. He rushed to Ratchet and hoped he could convince the medic of his plan. "Ratch man I really need to talk to you"

"What is wrong Jazz, and please keep in mind I am a bonded mech now" replied Ratchet, wondering what in the heck Jazz needed this time.

"I know that. I need your help with mine" Jazz said and told Ratchet about Prowl's depression. "I remember reading once that in the first few days a sparklings spark can be transferred to the other carrier and the other carrier can carry the sparkling or sparklings to term. Ratchet...I need you to transfer the sparks into me"

"Are you insane, Jazz? Even if that were possible, it is extremely dangerous for all involved, not only you and Prowl, but also the undeveloped sparklings. And besides, Prowl is programmed for twins, and you can only carry one, we would either have to expand your chamber and programming or lose one of the sparklings, and that is only if this insane procedure doesn't kill one of you in the process" stated Ratchet, obviously concerned, as he was not sure Jazz had thought through all the complications this idea could even cause.

"Expand my chamber Ratchet please, let me do this for Prowl I fear for the state he is in. Him carrying like this will do a lot of damage to his processor. Please Ratchet you have to do this"

Ratchet could see the earnest look in Jazz's optics, and with having seen the look before when Jazz was pregnant with Wingspan, Ratchet could not find it within his spark to turn the bot down. "Alright, but you do this knowing full well the risks if anything goes wrong" replied Ratchet as he begrudgingly prepared to work on Jazz.

"Yes, I understand and do not hold you responsible for anything that happens"

After several hours, Jazz woke up groggily from the procedure, but quickly came to his senses, as now it was time to bring his mate in. and after running to get Prowl and bringing the depressed bot in, Ratchet could finally see that what Jazz had suggested was less risky than with Prowl's systems being out of line and feeling depressed. And so, with a great deal of careful effort, Ratchet soon had Prowl sedated, abdomen open, and Jazz was awake, with his abdomen exposed to show his recently enlarged sparkling development chamber. Ratchet and Jazz both hoped that this procedure would not only save the sparklings but Prowl as well.

"Do it..." Jazz said as he laid there and Ratchet began the delicate process of transferring the twin sparks into his newly expanded chamber. He prayed to Primus that this worked.

The first fragile spark easily transferred from Prowl's systems to Jazz's systems, but things got complicated when the second spark was transferred, as it refused to attach to Jazz's systems at first. Ratchet did everything he could, and finally, just before the spark would extinguish if not attached, the spark found the attachment area and bound tightly to Jazz. The procedure had been extremely dangerous, but had been a successful transfer. The only question was, what would Prowl be like when he woke and realized that he no longer carried the sparklings, as that was not something Jazz had calculated into the whole mess.

Jazz, of course, had mainly been trying to help Prowl and probably didn't fully think things out and he recharged for a time at Ratchets urging and Ratchet let Prowl wake on his own.

Prowl slowly began to rouse, in pain and still feeling pretty down. "wh-wh-what am I-I-I d-d-doing in the m-m-med bay. I just want to be left alone" stated Prowl, his hormones not quite back to normal, and his energon low from his body still thinking he was sparked.

"Easy Prowl" Ratchet said getting some energon into Prowl. "You have a very loving and devoted mate I hope you realize that"

"What do you mean?" asked Prowl, as his body systems began to repair themselves back to normal. Prowl was not sure what had even happened.

Ratchet pointed to the recharging Jazz. "He begged me to do a procedure on him, not caring about the risk. He had me enlarge his gestational chamber and transfer the sparks you carried into him. He loves you Prowl"

Prowl felt guilty. His own sparkmate had done that for him? Prowl, once able to be on his feet, ran over to his mate, who was still out of it. "Oh, Jazz, please come back to me. I need you"

Slowly Jazz came back online. "Prowler..."

Prowl just nuzzled his mate, still amazed at what Jazz had done for him. Prowl was so overwhelmed, that he only could say one thing as he hugged and nuzzled his mate. "why?"

"Because Prowler, I saw you and I knew you wouldn't have been happy carrying and I remembered about this. They're both safe Prowler, growing"

Prowl let tears leave his optics. "I could have lost you or the sparklings, my beloved." Prowl stated, still unable to get out all he wanted to say.

"We're all stronger love, then you think"

Prowl smiled, something Jazz had been longing to see, as he hugged his mate tightly. 'thank you, my mate, but how did you know?"

"Its a long story Prowler" Jazz said.

Prowl accepted that at face value as he was just glad that his mate and sparklings were safe and happy now.

"He's to stay here for a few more hours" Ratchet said.

Prowl nodded, as he knew that it was stupid to go against what Ratchet said. And after Ratchet walked away, Prowl snuck onto Jazz's med bay berth and whispered into Jazz's audios. "I love you so much, my precious mate."

"Love you to Prowler" Jazz said resting his hand on his stomach area.

And while Prowl and Jazz were snuggling with each other in the med bay, Bee, unknown to Ratchet, had left the safety of their shared quarters and was heading to the rec room, fuming about something that no one seemed to know about, as Bee didn't realize that it was his hormones taking over, and soon, Huffer and Cliffjumper were taking the brunt of it, as they had accidentally done something to piss Bee off.

Hot Rod saw and commed Ratchet and tried to calm Bee down. "Bumblebee, its alright"

However, Bee just shoved Hot Rod aside, as the young bot was not enough to stop the mini bot. Hot Rod also called for Wingspan, but Wingspan was too busy. And then, Optimus walked in the door of the recreation room, trying to figure what was going on. The leader was not sure why Bee had Huffer and Cliffjumper pinned up against the wall or how the little bot had done it, but Optimus knew well enough, that though he could have stopped Bee, the best one to stop Bee was Ratchet and so Optimus stayed to make sure things didn't get too out of hand, waiting for Ratchet to arrive on scene.

Ratchet came as quickly as he could and couldn't help but find the scene funny. "Bumblebee" Ratchet said gently.

Bee didn't listen, but when Huffer and Cliffjumper saw Ratchet, both fled, leaving Bee wondering what the hell had happened.

Ratchet came over and gently pulled Bumblebee too him. "Its alright my mini-love"

Feeling his mate's arms wrap around him seemed to calm the bot down, and Bee soon tried to bury himself in Ratchet's arms, tears dripping down his face. 'what's happening to me, Ratch? Why am I like this?" asked Bee, whose mood had quickly shifted from being pissed off to crying.

"Shhh its alright, its hormones my love you just had your first mood swing. Come lets go back to our quarters and we'll get you some energon"

Bee quietly went along, feeling safe and wanting to stay with his mate. Hot Rod was puzzled.

"Hot Rod, there is only so much one can do, but no one works like the sparkmate" stated Optimus, before he left Hot Rod alone in the rec room.

Shaking his head Hot Rod grabbed a cube of energon before taking some back to Wingspan.

Wingspan was playing with their seekerlings.

Silvermoon, upon sensing his other creator was coming, made a beeline for the door while Bluestar was happy just to sludge along. Tango, on the other hand stayed a nuzzled with Wingspan, making the seeker laugh at just how different each triplet was.

Hot Rod smiled and picked the two up before giving them each a kiss before come over and kissing Tango and Wingspan.

Tango, the shy seekerling he was, buried his head in Wingspan's chest even as Hot Rod showered their little one with love. Wingspan had to laugh, as neither the seeker nor Hot Rod could figure out where shy little Tango had gotten his shyness.

"It's alright my darling it's just papa"

Wingspan enjoyed having the little sparklings around, but he was starting to get horny, as seekers do, and he wanted some precious alone time with his mate, in their quarters, the problem was who to leave the triplets with, as they drove almost everyone nuts, including Hound and Hide. But then the idea hit the seeker – Mirage, as Mirage was one of the only bots that Wingspan knew not only could handle any bot, but train them as well. And so, when Hot Rod carried the three into the other room, Wingspan made a secret comm., and soon things were set, and Mirage came to the door.

"Mirage what pleasant surprise" stated Hot Rod.

"well, I am kind of here to bring you a surprise, Hot Rod, by taking the little ones off your hands" and with that Mirage took all three sparklings, including little tango who hid behind Mirage.

Wingspan smiled. "Thank you so much Mirage you have no idea what this means to us"

Mirage smiled, "you are very welcome, Spanner."

Hot Rod was confused as Mirage walked off with their triplets. What was going on?

As soon as the door was shut Wingspan was on Hot Rod kissing him deeply.

Hot Rod, caught off guard, was stiff at first, but soon melted into his mate's kiss, and was soon acting very submissive toward his mate, bringing out the dominant lover in his sparkmate.

"On the berth my love"

Hot Rod quickly complied, laying on his back, spreading his legs, but not opening his interfacing panel yet, as he had not as of yet been asked to open it either verbally or nonverbally, and was waiting for his mate to make the next move. The bulge in Hot Rod's panel cover let Wingspan know that Hot Rod was needing this just as much as the seeker did.

Wingspan licked and nibbled over the panal for several minutes. "Open for me'

Hot Rod wasted no time in opening his panel, revealing his thick, throbbing cable as well as his dripping wet virginal port. Hot Rod was expecting his mate to use his cable, but Hot Rod realized his error as he felt his mate slowly prod into his untouched port. "Gently, please, I still am untouched there, my mate' begged Hot Rod, words laced with lust.

"I will be careful my sweet mate" Wingspan said and took his time.

Hot Rod felt his mate's seething, throbbing arousal plow deep inside him. It hurt slightly at first until Hot Rod's passage conformed to recognize his mate's arousal. Hot Rod was writhing and moaning in need, which pulled on Wingspan's spark strings, making the already dominant seeker want to be even more dominant, yet still loving.

"Tell me what you want" Wingspan wanted to know as he began moving in and out of his mate's tight passage.

Hot Rod moaned, "Please, spanner, more…more' was all Hot Rod could get out of his vocal processor in between deep lustful moans. "Please take me"

Wingspan grinned and gave his mate what he wanted and increased his pace a bit. "So tight my love"

"S-s-so b-b-big…. P-p-p-pl-please, b-b-be gentle" replied Hot Rod, who was enjoying the sensations more than he ever thought he could.

Though he had increased his pace he kept his thrusts at the same strength the last thing he wanted was to hurt his mate.

Hot Rod was lost in the pleasurable sensations and let his mate continue to shower the pleasure down upon him. And soon were both getting close to overloading, and then Wingspan asked for the racer to release his spark. Hot Rod released his throbbing spark which soon joined his mate's spark as the two sparks danced over head. And soon, overload hit.

Wingspan kissed his mate deeply and didn't realize that they had created life and he held his mate close after they came down from their haze.

And while the Autobots were enjoying the break in the fighting, Skywarp was getting bigger and bigger. Starscream and TC were worried as they didn't know how Skywarp could get so big. After all, triplet seekerlings were not that big for seekerlings to carry, but the way the purple seeker looked, he looked like he could have been holding six, though Hook had confirmed that there were only three. Skywarp still couldn't remember how he ended up in this position, but as the seeker got closer to time, Megatron got angrier and angrier as he knew that the sparklings sparked would not belong to him. And since they had partial Autobot programming, Megatron planned to ditch the brats the moment they were sparked.

Starscream overheard Megatron telling Soundwave his plan and Starscream went quickly to his trine mates and told them what was going on. "We cannot allow this to happen"

"Well what the hell are we going to do, as Megatron won't want them here even if they aren't tossed as soon as they are sparked. I can't give them up for Megatron to abandon them" asked Skywarp, trying not to sound heartbroken by what Starscream had relayed to the bot.

"The Autobots" Starscream said. "These belong to one of them, and you know how those soft sparked fools are. They wouldn't let harm come to them"

"so what are you saying screamer? Force me to spark them and then dump them over at the Autobot base?" asked Skywarp, casting his optics downward as TC and Starscream still were angry at the purple bot for even getting into this mess.

"What other choice is there? Defect?" Thundercracker said.

"I ain't defecting" replied Skywarp, much to Starscream's and TC's surprise. "If that is what I must do, then let's do it and get rid of these brats."

"Tell me that your seeker protocols are not in effect and that very thought is making your tanks churn" Starscream said. It was part of base seeker programming it was why they always were the guardians of sparklings, they would die to protect sparklings especially their own.

Skywarp didn't even know what they were talking about, as Skywarp had been so glitched, he hadn't ever even gotten the base programming that all seekers had, he never had the programming that Starscream or Thundercracker had to turn off or fight. "No worries, as I don't even think I have that programming in me, thanks to a glitch, the glitch that allows me to Warp here and there."

"We cannot allow these sparklings to be offlined" Strascream said. "Half Autobot or not...when you are close to sparkling we will smuggle you out to the Autobots and you can come back then after their sparked"

"Fine, but how much longer do I have?' asked Skywarp.

"according to hook, 3 months left" replied TC.

"Then we have that long to plan" Starscream said.

And as the seekers plotted their plan, Jazz was finally able to be released from the med bay, his systems already straining under the added stress, but Jazz knew Prowl would take special care of him, even if the procedure had never happened. The thing that Jazz worried about most was how Wingspan would respond to all of this.

Wingspan was taking care of Hot Rod who was purging his tanks. "Easy my love"

"what is going on?' asked Hot Rod, as this was totally new for him, "Can you take me to see Ratchet, spanner?"

"I will my love but first lets get a little energon into you" Wingspan said and let Hot Rod have a few sips at a time.

Hot Rod drank the energon in as much as his mate would give him at a time. He started feeling better, but it still felt strange.

Wingspan kept doing that until the cube was gone. "Do you want another?"

"Please, maybe I will feel better" replied Hot Rod.

Wingspan got another cube and once again helped his mate slowly drink the cube.

Hot Rod drank the energon slowly, completely forgetting that he had done this for Wingspan when Wingspan was carrying their triplets.

"There now" Wingspan said when his mate finished the cube. "Lets take you to Ratchet" Wingspan said and called his father asking him if he could watch the triplets while he took his mate to the med bay.

After the triplet were taken by Prowl, Wingspan brought his worried mate down to the med bay.

"Ratchet, can you please check me out, I don't feel so well" asked Hot Rod.

Ratchet nodded. "Of course Hot Rod" Ratchet said and had the other lay down. "Now what's going on?" He asked as he started scanning.

Hot Rod explained his symptoms, while some were typical of a possibly pregnant bot, some of them were not. But whatever the cause was, Ratchet was determined to find it.

When he finished his scans he double checked them. "Well Hot Rod, your sparked"

"I-I-I'm WH-WH-WHAT?" asked Hot Rod, as he passed out form the news. It was too much for him.

Wingspan looked at Ratchet. "Truly Ratchet?"

"Yes, he is really sparked, and that is one large sparkling he is going to have, as I have not seen a spark so large since before Keeper and Flasher were sparked, and we all know just how big they turned out to be" replied Ratchet, shocking Wingspan.

"But how...neither of us are that big, its just one he's having?"

"I don't know exactly how to explain the size, but yes, he is just going to be carrying one" replied Ratchet, not realizing that the spark was a Siamese spark, where the two sparks had joined as one.

Wingspan nodded and gently caressed his mate's cheek. "We weren't trying for any sparklings"

"I understand, but I suggest you take him back to your quarters and make sure he gets plenty of rest and energon. And if you have any other questions, let me know' stated Ratchet, discharging the two sparkmates.

Wingspan got Hot Rod up and got him back to their quarters and laid him down. "Rest my love"

Elsewhere, Bee was realizing that his urge to purge was gone, but the mood swings were now ripping through the poor bot. And it was poor Mirage who came upon the bot, and Mirage who had done nothing was now taking the vehement anger that the little bot had, though Mirage was doing his best to try not and be affected by it, as he knew it was just the hormones but it was hard, as Bee kept digging deeper and deeper to hopefully get a reaction.

Ratchet came to the rescue as he felt something was off and found Bumblebee laying into Mirage.

"Bumblebee" Ratchet said coming over and pulled his mate to him. "Shhh, easy easy my mini love"

Mirage watched for as venomous as Bee had been before, he was now calm, and seemed more in control. "Ratchet, I just want to go home' Bee said, and Mirage watched as Ratchet led Bee off. Mirage, though hurt, was not going to get on bee as Mirage remembered how he couldn't always control his emotions, especially when carrying seekerlings. Mirage just hoped that bee would be alright and that

Optimus would be home in the mood to give him a giant hug when he got home, as Mirage knew he needed it.

Optimus joined his mate a few hours later and saw something was off and he held his arms open for his mate.

Unlike his normal slow saunter, Mirage literally ran to his mate's arms, shaking slightly. Some of Bee's innocent digs had hurt the illusionist more than he realized. He knew he shouldn't blame Bee, but Mirage was just not sure what he should do, and so he cried into Optimus's chest.

"Shhh I've got you my precious sparkmate" Optimus soothed.

Mirage just tried to get as close to his mate as he could, as it didn't help that Mirage was sensitive when

it came to being made fun of, even if it was unintentional. Thankfully, the sparklings were elsewhere and didn't see Mirage cry into his mate's chest.

"Its alright my love tell me what happened" Optimus asked gently rubbing his mates back.

Mirage told what had happened, begging Optimus not to get mad at Bee, but also pulling at Optimus's spark strings as even Optimus didn't realize just how sensitive his own mate was.

"I'm not going to get mad at Bee since I know he wasn't doing this on purpose, come do you want some time just us my love?"

Mirage nodded, still too upset to say much else, other than, 'Please" in a needy voice.

"Here or outside my love"

"Just somewhere private where no one can disturb us' stated Mirage, as his tears started to dry up.

"I know just the place" Optimus said and took Mirage to a small wooded area with a small lake.

Mirage went along, not knowing what his mate was going to do, and was worried that they might be found by the cons like they had the last time they were out alone.

"I'm the only one who knows about this my love and I will protect you" Optimus said and gently pulled his mate to the water. "Its deep enough for both of us my love"

Mirage took his mate's word for it and allowed his mate to pull him into the special place.

And sure enough Optimus was right it was past the leader's waist and slightly up his stomach. "Trust me my love"

Mirage said nothing, though he was afraid that since he was smaller than his mate, he might get washed away, but he trusted Optimus and so he let his mate lead him on.

Optimus held him. "Trust yourself to me just relax and let yourself float, I have you"

Mirage nodded, though he held tightly onto his mate's hand, as he didn't want anything to happen.

"Relax, trust me" Optimus said and laid his mate back a bit. "I have you"

Mirage tried to relax, but it was hard. He had never learned how to swim nor was sure his casing was water tight or water proof. But if Optimus wanted Mirage to trust him, then Mirage would.

"Believe in me I would never put you in danger"

Mirage trusted his mate, but the problem that neither saw coming was that Mirage's systems were starting to take on water, causing the poor bot to fritz occasionally, though Optimus had not yet noticed it.

"My love?" Optimus asked. "Are you alright?"

Mirage tried to answer, but he found his vocal processors were fritzed and too wet to answer. Mirage's optics went wide, as he suddenly felt his main processor fritz. He needed to get the water pumped out of him soon, or his processor would have to be replaced entirely. Optimus didn't want to admit it, but he was scared, as he didn't want to lose Mirage in any way shape or form.

Optimus gathered Mirage into his arms and got him back onto land and commed Ratchet wanting to know what he needed to do.

Ratchet took the call and instructed Optimus on the quickest way to remove the water. And after a brief scare, Mirage came back, struggling to talk, as his vocal processor was not quite online, as it had gotten far wetter than his main processor.

"Oh my love I'm so sorry, so terribly sorry" Optimus said hugging Mirage close. "Shhh, don't talk yet use your comm"

Mirage cried, as he hated how he always seemed to mess everything up when he wanted to spend time with just his mate. And unknowingly, Mirage sent these fears and feelings across the bond to Optimus.

"Shhh, I'm not upset with you I swear my love. I was just so scared I won't take you out into the water again" Optimus said gently wiping the tears away.

Mirage nodded slightly, wanting to feel more of his mate, as the soft touches were something Mirage hadn't felt in a while as both Mirage and Optimus had been busy. And hoping Optimus understood, Mirage sent a message to Optimus to "Please, please touch me… love me."

"Always" Optimus said and started to make slow love to his mate.

Mirage enjoyed the gentle touches, even the ones that had nothing to do with foreplay, as it had been awhile since he and Optimus had touched each other so much, as the cons had been busier and busier.

Optimus took his time and worshipped his mate and made sure Mirage had overload after overload.

And even after they had dried off, Mirage's vocal processor refused to work. Mirage looked down and sighed as he couldn't even tell his mate that he loved him or thank you for the wonderful time.

Optimus kissed him softly. "I know, come I'll take you to Ratchet my love" Optimus said and carried his mate all the way back.

Mirage leaned into his mate, and fell into recharge, as he was tired.

Optimus took Mirage to the med bay and Ratchet fixed what was needed without waking Mirage and sent the two on their way.

As Optimus was heading back carrying Mirage, Optimus about dropped his mate when he was startled by Flasher, keeper, and the seekerlings showing up right in front of him.

"what's wrong with mommy' asked Flasher.

"Mommy fell asleep little ones and I'm just carrying him back, we went outside for a bit"

"You must have worn mommy out, daddy" stated Keeper, none of the sparklings knowing exactly what had happened, which is exactly how optimus wanted it.

"I did, we were being silly my little ones. Come on lets go back to the room shall we"

The four sparklings followed their parents in when Starlight and Silverstar brought bad news. The triplets along with Firestar had wandered away from their sitters and had managed to find their way off the ship.

Optimus settled Mirage and kissed his sparklings before he rounded up the usual searchers and they went looking for the children.

Outside, Luckystar, Silverstreak, and Bluesky, who was carrying Firestar, headed out of the base, thinking that they were just having fun escaping from their babysitters. However, none of them knew that they were heading straight for trouble, as several cons were scouting the area for various reasons.

Optimus was getting worried as they kept looking for the sparklings and Optimus called for his sparklings.

And as the cons were scanning, one of them managed to catch the sparklings. Bluesky barely had time to hide Firestar before the three were captured. Bluesky knew she looked enough like a mech to get away with things, but Firestar was all femme, and determined not to give her sister up, Bluesky had quieted Firestar before being capture. And it was not until the triplets had been captured and were on their way to the nemesis when Skyfire found Firestar, screaming, alone, hungry and left in a hidden area.

Skyfire landed quickly and scooped her up and commed Optimus and the others who came running and Optimus took Firestar. "Shhh, its okay daddy's here"

"I am sorry, Optimus, but she was the only one I found" reported Skyfire.

Optimus nodded and handed Firestar off to one of the others and called Wingspan and the aerial bots who came flying as fast as they could and went after the Decepticons. Optimus had Hound take Firestar back to base while he and the others went after the Decepticons.

And while the others went after the cons, Flasher and Keeper watched over the seekerlings and Mirage. Flasher could only hope that since the two little seekerlings were sleeping with mommy that it would keep the two out of trouble.

Wingspan led the way and they managed to catch up with the Decepticons. "Return the sparklings you Decepticreeps and you won't get slagged"

Astrotrain and Blitzwing were reluctant to return the brats, as they felt that Megatron would reward them handsomely for bringing the brats back to Megatron. "Never!" shouted Astrotrain, pissing Wingspan off.

"That was your one warning return them now" Wingspan said getting ready to fully kick into high gear.

The cons still refused to return brats, not realizing it was never wise to piss off a seeker, no matter what faction.

With that Wingspan kicked his speed up and was soon in front of Blitzwing and Astrotrain and fired warning shots that would stop the cons but not hurt the sparklings. "I will tear you both to shreds if you do not give us the sparklings"

The cons continued on, carrying the sparklings. They refused to give up what they had captured.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Wingspan said and was suddenly on Astrotrain and dug his razor sharp talons deep into the triple changer.

In pure agony, Astrotrain dropped the two mech sparklings, but Bluesky was nowhere to be found, as Blitzwing had managed to escape with the little brat.

Wingspan went to go after the sparklings but one of the aerial bots got them and Wingspan went after Blitzwing. "I'm coming for you Blitzwing" Wingspan yelled pushing his turbines as hard as they could go.

Blitzwing tried to fly faster and farther, trying to keep away from the Autobots, as Blitzwing had discovered Bluesky's fateful secret, the sparkling was a femme. If Blitzbrain could just get back to the nemesis, Blitzwing knew that Megatron would reward the triple changer heavily for bringing back a breeder bot.

Wingspan was almost running on empty but he refused to give up and let out a screech that sent fear through Blitzwing. And Wingspan hit one of his reserves that gave him that boost needed and he ripped into Blitzwing.

And as the fight took place high in the sky, Optimus watched in horror as Bluesky was dropped while Wingspan and Blitzwing fought. Bluesky was calm as she plummeted toward the ground, knowing that someone would catch her. And just as Optimus was about to pass out in shock, Skyfire swept in and caught Bluesky before flying off. Optimus was relieved, but he also realized that Wingspan was running low. "Slingshot – help Wingspan!"

"On it Prime" Slingshot said and went to help Wingspan who was getting weaker and when Slingshot showed up Wingspan backed off a bit, letting the other take over the fight.

It didn't take too much longer before the cons were gone and all the sparklings were returned. And soon the Autobots were heading back to base. The triplets were worried as they rode in Optimus's trailer, as their dad said nothing to them, as Optimus was not only hurt, he was angry that his sparklings would try to leave the ship on their own.

Skyfire arrived and carried Wingspan back as the seeker was weakened.

Optimus pulled into the base and let the children out of his trailer.

And while Skyfire took Wingspan to the med bay, Optimus led his triplets to their quarters. The three looked between each other, nervous as to what was going to happen to them, as they all knew they had disobeyed mommy and daddy's rules about not going outside without an adult.

Optimus was just furious enough that he didn't speak at least not at first and didn't realize his feelings had woken Mirage up.

Mirage shot awake, not knowing why, but feeling the anger from his mate. And feeling the anger, Mirage grabbed Keeper, Flasher, and the seekerlings, and vanished to hide. Mirage had no idea what had actually happened, but feeling that the anger was aimed at him, Mirage reacted as he always did.

"You three into corners now" Optimus said pointing to the separate corners.

All three, still terrified from what had happened, went to the corners that they were told to, including Silverstreak. However, when Optimus went to check for his mate, Mirage was not where Optimus had left him, and that worried Optimus.

"Mirage love?" Optimus called gently.

Mirage's energy signature trembled toward the back of the room, and Optimus realized what had happened. In being mad at the triplets, Mirage had thought the anger was aimed at him and had taken to hiding again.

"My love please show yourself I'm not mad at you" Optimus assured his mate.

Mirage, hoping that Optimus was right, slowly faded into view – in his arms the seekerlings, Flasher, and Keeper.

Optimus told his mate what had happened with the triplets.

Mirage now understood why Optimus was angry, and while Mirage sent the seekerlings with Flasher and Keeper, Mirage went out with Optimus to deal with the triplets. Optimus showed him which corners they were in.

And then Mirage did something that Optimus did not expect. Mirage explained to each sparkling why they were in the corner and what was expected of them to be able to leave the corner. Optimus looked at Mirage who merely shrugged his shoulders. The illusionist knew it worked, he just didn't know the why.

Optimus trusted his mate in his judgment and said he was going to check on Wingspan and get Firestar from Hound.

Meanwhile, Bee was resting in bed, thinking about all that had happened since he learned that he had sparked. The good, such as bonding to Ratchet, the bad, such as the prank by the twins, and the ugly, such as when he laid into Mirage for no reason. Bee felt bad about what had happened to Mirage, as the bot had done nothing to deserve what he had gotten, and yet Mirage never retaliated. Bee jut sighed, as things had been easier before all this had happened.

He commed Mirage as he had to apologize to the other.

Mirage received the communication, and told Bee that he had no hard feelings, as Mirage knew what it was like to be slave to one's out of control emotions. Bee felt better, but he had a question. "Mirage, how did you learn to work through the tough emotional outbursts?"

"I developed several techniques, would you like to learn some?"

"Please, this anger is scaring me"

"alright, I will be their shortly Bee, after I quickly take care of a family matter" replied Mirage.

"Thank you Mirage"

"You're welcome" replied Mirage who headed to Bee and Ratchet's quarters after helping Optimus take care of the family matter. "Now suppose you tell me what is going on" stated Mirage, wanting to help Bee.

"When I have these mood swings I seem to get really angry then I'll cry for hours"

"Ok, I am going to ask this bluntly – when was the last time you and Ratchet were intimate?" asked Mirage, knowing he was always more moody when he had gone too long without interfacing.

"Um just the once" Bumblebee said how long ago it was.

Mirage was shocked, as he now had a feeling why bee was so reactive, Bee was horny and didn't even know it. "Bee I think one thing you ought to do to help your mood is be intimate with Ratchet at least every other day if not more often. I think you will be surprised just how much easier things will be to control if you are more intimate' replied Mirage, telling Bee something that he hadn't expected to hear.

"I just...I know Ratchet would never hurt me and the once was amazing but I'm still...scared..."

"I understand Bee, as I was scared when Skywarp raped me, but you have to allow your sparkmate to help make you forget the experience. You will never forget what happened, but you can forget how it felt if you give in to your mate' replied Mirage.

Bumblebee nodded not mentioning that the seeker had been his first. "I'll try"

"I don't know if I told you, Bee, but part of being pregnant is that you become very horny, and if you don't relieve it, you can do all sorts of things you don't like. I know I held off for three weeks once and boy did my emotions go way out of whack" replied Mirage. "But there is no rush, but just for your information."

"I'll think about it, anything else I can do?"

Mirage went on to talk about a variety of things from ways of breathing, to pressure points, to even using self service, which Mirage had to explain as Bee had no idea what it even was. By the time Mirage was done, Bee realized that there were multiple ways to help himself get through the rockiest of emotions, most did not include any type of interfacing at all.

"Thanks Mirage, and thanks for forgiving me I felt so horrible about how I acted towards you"

"you are welcome Bee, and I know that was not like you to be like that. I hope that you find the tips useful" replied Mirage.

Bumblebee nodded. "I think they will be"

"Take care Bee. I think I better get out of here before Ratchet gets after my tail, as he has been looking for me for my yearly maintenance check up. Later Bee" Mirage stated as he vanished, making Bee have to laugh, as only Ironhide made a bigger stink about going to the med bay.

Bumblebee laid back a bit running over what Mirage had suggested.

While his mind wondered Bumblebee gasped a little bit his hands going to his rounding stomach, he didn't know what this feeling was. Not realizing it was the sparklings moving about.

Bee was surprised as he felt two sensations. He felt little bumps that seemed to randomly appear and disappear. But as he continued rubbing his bump, he realized that he was feeling something else, as his interfacing panel felt tight. Bee could only hope that Ratchet got back soon, as Bee was needy in more way than one.

What he didn't know was that his need transferred to Ratchet over their bond.

Ratchet couldn't believe what he was feeling over the bond, as if Bee was sending the medic the message that he was horny, and it did not take long for Ratchet to make a beeline for his mate, who was as curious as he was needy.

Bumblebee was slowly rubbing his bump and looked up at Ratchet with need in his optics when the medic came in.

Ratchet stood in the doorway to the berth room stupidly, not believing what he saw. And feeling that the medic was froze in place, Bee as sensuously as possible slid off the berth, sauntered over to his mate and started teasing the medic's interfacing panel with a small tongue and small, needy hands.

"Please..." Bee whispers as he works on Ratchets panel.

Ratchet gently lifted his precious mate up. 'A little needy, are we my mini mate?"

"Yes...I felt this movement and I rubbed...I need you please..."

Ratchet smiled, as he knew what was going on, the sparklings were moving and Bee had rubbed his bump to feel the movement, only to drive up the carrying bot's libido. Ratchet was still gentle with his mate, but one thing Ratchet didn't expect was for Bee to flip the medic onto his back and start taking control of the fun. Ratchet was slightly astonished, but let Bee do as he wanted, after all, Ratchet had little room to argue.

Bumblebee kissed Ratchet everywhere he could reach of Ratchet. "I love you...so much..."

'I … I l-l-love you t-t-too, Bee" replied Ratchet as the pleasure coursed through his aged frame, as Bee seemed to be hitting all the hot spots and then some that Ratchet didn't even know he had. And thanks to all the ministration, Ratchet soon revealed his own throbbing, stiff, hot arousal as well as his own dripping port, much to Bee's pleasure.

"I need you Ratchet...please, I need to feel you inside of me" Bumblebee breathed.

Ratchet helped guide his mate so that Bee would be riding on Ratchet. Bee was in heaven as was Ratchet. And as Bee felt the intense need being fulfilled, he found that Mirage was absolutely right, and Bee decided that from this point on, he was going to get this as often as Ratchet could give it to him.

Bumblebee moved riding Ratchet moaning. "Ratchet...oh Ratchet..."

Ratchet was awash in pleasure , as his mate was still so tight, and Ratchet knew that even when Bee sparked, he would still be tight, and as Bee rode Ratchet, Ratchet felt overload coming, unaware that this was not going to be the only session of interfacing that the medic was going to have this day.

Bumblebee felt his own overload hit suddenly and he overloaded his whole body trembling.

"Wow, Bee" stated Ratchet, still reeling from overload, but then Ratchet realized something –bee's port had yet to release the medic's cable, and as Bee moved around a bit stimulating Ratchet's cable back to hardness, Ratchet realized something – his mate was hornier than the medic realized.

"Please Ratchet, take me" Bumblebee said. He wanted to feel Ratchet moving on top of him.

Hearing the cute little pleas and mewls of pleasure, Ratchet soon carefully flipped his mate over and began to lovingly take his mate, encouraged by Bee's pleasured moans, groans, and screams.

"Yes...oh Ratchet" Bumblebee moaned and clung to Ratchet.

Ratchet was lost in a world of pleasure as he took his mate. "Oh Bee… so tight…ngh ugh"

"So big...oh Ratchet...you feel so good inside me..."

Ratchet continued his pistoning, when he felt something strange, as Bee's small hand grazed his aft port. "Ugh…Oh…ngh" Ratchet couldn't help but let out mewls of pleasure as Bee used his small hands to tease Ratchet's aft port while Ratchet moved himself in and out of Bee's slick, warm port.

Bumblebee clung to Ratchet's aft as his mate made love to him and soon another overload coursed through their systems.

And after the second overload, Bee felt satiated. And bee also realized that his mood swings didn't seem to feel as wild and untamed as they had. Maybe, just maybe, Mirage had been right. But for now, tired, Bee curled into his mate and fell into recharge.


	28. Chapter 28

Elsewhere Jazz was laying down on the couch in his and Prowls room. He rested his hand on his not yet existent bump.

Prowl had taken the sparklings elsewhere, and so Jazz was left by himself in the room for a little bit, which Jazz appreciated, as it was not very often that he just had a chance to sit and relax and enjoy his tunes on his own. And as Jazz listened, he began to sing old Cybertronian songs to the music of earth to the sparklings he was carrying, hoping they would be music lovers like him.

He continued to sing for a bit longer when he felt his systems were starting to run a bit low and he went to get up and get a cube and the room seemed to spin a bit. "Oh man what a rush" Jazz said as he eased back down.

Jazz had to remind himself that he had to be careful as he had never carried twins before. And so, rather than risk collapsing onto the floor, Jazz commed Prowl for help. 'Prowl can you please bring some energon to our quarters?"

"Of course Jazz right away" Prowl said.

"Thanks Prowler"

Jazz then settled back onto the couch, and soon fell into what he thought was recharge, though Jazz had no idea that he was so low on energon that he had slipped into stasis lock.

That was how Prowl found him and the SIC grew worried when he couldn't rouse Jazz.

Prowl called Wingspan, as Jazz weighed more than Prowl could carry by himself, as Jazz needed an energon drip. Prowl could only hope that Ratchet or first aid were available.

"What's wrong with him father?" Wingspan asked as he took most of his mama's weight.

"He is low on energon, Wingspan. Jazz is carrying twins and his systems weren't exactly created to carry that. Help me get him to the med bay" replied Prowl, soon realizing that Jazz had not told Wingspan what the saboteur had done for Prowl.

Wingspan almost lost grip of his mother. "He's what? With what?"

Prowl frowned, as they had no time to discuss this. "Jazz is carrying twins, now help me get to the med bay and once Jazz is back around with us, he can explain to you what happened."

Wingspan thought to himself there had better be one hell of an explanation.

They got Jazz to the med bay and First Aid took care of Jazz.

After receiving energon for over an hour, Jazz finally came back out of stasis lock, to the worried optics of his mate, and the worried yet angered optics of his son. Jazz realized then that Prowl had told only part of the story and Jazz knew it would be up to him to explain the rest.

"Mama will you tell me what is going on" Wingspan asked gently.

"well…" started Jazz, as he went into detail about what had happened. Prowl was slightly embarrassed, but since this was family, he was fairly relaxed. Once Jazz was done explaining, both Prowl and Wingspan were amazed.

Wingspan leaned in and nuzzled his mama. "Brave thing you did mama"

"The only thing I regret about it is not asking about how much more demanding twins are on the system as opposed to only carrying one. Other than that, I wouldn't change a thing' replied Jazz.

"We'll take good care of you"

'But you have your own family to worry about, Wingspan. Speaking of which, how is Hot Rod doing?" Jazz asked, making Wingspan wonder if he should tell his parents about Hot Rod being pregnant, as first time pregnancies were very precarious.

"Um...he's okay..."

"that is good to hear" stated Jazz, who was still tired from carrying twins. 'You'll have to tell me more later" stated Jazz, as the bot soon fell asleep with Prowl by his side. Wingspan tried to not show that he was glad his mom didn't press any further about Hot Rod

Wingspan stayed for a few more minutes before he went back to his resting mate.

Elsewhere, Optimus was busy with Flasher and Keeper while the others, supposed to be with Mirage, well actually with Ironhide and Hound, as Mirage just needed sometime to himself. It was the anniversary of when the bot had lost Fader, and it was just as hard on Mirage now on the anniversary as it was the day it happened. And so, being just outside the base and invisible, Mirage just sat and cried, as he missed his little one that he had lost.

Optimus felt something was wrong with his mate but he couldn't go to him like he wanted, so he just sent love along their bond.

Mirage felt the love, and sent some back, but also unknowingly sent why the bot was sad, as this was the day they had lost Fader a year ago. And while Mirage had remembered and honored the day, or so Mirage felt he was doing. Optimus, with as busy as he was, had completely forgotten. Mirage just sat outside, not letting his mate know he was out of doors, as Mirage just needed to be where he was.

Optimus let Keeper and Flasher play a bit while he thought back on the sparkling they had lost.

Mirage sensed something coming, and vulnerable as he was, he threw his shield up and turned off his comm., something that showed he was in trouble, as Optimus had learned that Mirage only turned his comm. off if he was in danger. And boy, was Optimus going to be shocked when he realized exactly what was going on.

Optimus of course secured his sons in his office and rushed to where he felt Mirage, not prepared for what was about to happen.

Where Mirage had been sitting a seeker was carelessly dropped – a seeker that could no longer fly. Mirage took one look from where he was, and in anger and horror recognized the seeker – it was a heavily pregnant Skywarp. Mirage was worried and didn't know if he should be scared, angry, or both.

"You better hope they take you in Warp, cause you're not coming back until you've sparked" Starscream said. "Come on TC we have to go deal with Megatron, he's going to have our hides for this"

Skywarp swore, as this was not what he had expected and he also didn't know that he had already been spotted by the sparkmate of the leader. "This is so going to suck, but I can't let the sparklings die" stated Skywarp, as he slowly made his way toward the Ark. Now Mirage was not sure exactly what he should do, and so Mirage begged for his mate to come.

Optimus came running with a few of the others weapons ready and the last thing he expected to see was Skywarp alone.

Skywarp turned to see Optimus and several others staring at him. Skywarp turned fully around, not expecting to be found so fast, revealing his huge abdomen. Optimus was shocked at just how big the seeker had gotten. And with Mirage invisible but standing by his mate's side, Optimus asked one thing, "what are you doing here, you vile seeker?"

"Look I don't want to be here but Megatron plans to kill the sparklings as soon as I spark them, it was...decided that I would seek shelter here"

"And you expect us to just take you in like nothing ever happened?" asked Optimus referring to what the seeker had done not only to the leader's mate, but the CMO's mate as well.

"Look I'm not asking for much just a place to spark these sparklings then I'm gone"

"fine, we have a place for you, the brig. And we just happen to have a brig cell that will work to hold you until you deliver, you son of a glitch" replied Optimus and had Skyfire and Hound lead the seeker away, as Optimus could still feel his mate trembling.

When they were alone Optimus held his arms open for his mate to move into them.

Mirage couldn't believe it. Of all days, the pit spawn seeker shows up seeking shelter, it was on the same day the seeker raped and gave Mirage his two seekerlings. And, feeling overwhelmed, Mirage ran to his mate's arms, seeking comfort and love.

Optimus held Mirage close and sent love to him. "Its alright my love you don't have to see him"

Mirage didn't know what to say or think as he broke the hug, as it had to happen on the anniversary of him losing Fader as well as the day he was raped, but he didn't think his mate would understand, and feeling upset, Mirage left his invisibility shields up but transformed and blasted off. Where he was headed was as much a mystery to Mirage as it was to everyone else.

Optimus sighed and he wanted to go after him but sent him love asking him to come back.

Mirage didn't want to hurt anyone, but he just needed time, and so Mirage found the cavern that he had run to when Optimus had accidentally barked at him. And once inside and having closed the entrance with a make shift door, Mirage released all his pent-up emotions – the anger, the fury, the tears – punching the dense rock and hollering until his vocal processors were sore. Mirage needed this release so bad, as he finally let everything go, and following his feelings that were released.

Finally, after 2 hours of screaming, punching rocks, and just releasing everything that had bottled up, Mirage slowly made his way back to the base, calmer than before, but with major dents in his frame from his private tirade. Optimus, who had felt the whole thing, quietly approached his mate once Mirage returned, trying to see if everything was ok.

Optimus offered to hold him and sent love to him and support.

Mirage smiled once he came back from his tirade, something that Optimus hadn't seen in a long time. "forgive, my beloved, I just needed some time to myself" Mirage stated as he kissed his mate before heading back to their shared quarters to help with the sparklings, leaving Optimus with a dilemma.

Optimus had Prowl see to Skywarp while he went to his mate to help with their sparklings and talked to

Mirage over their private comm. "Mirage love, the sparklings Skywarp carries...what do you wish to do about them"

Mirage hadn't thought about it. After all they had been the ones that impregnated the seeker, but Mirage was not sure if they could handle more than what they had at the moment. And then Mirage remembered how Ironhide and Hound had tried and tried and were unable to have any sparklings. "Optimus, I think we should talk to Ironhide and Hound, as since they are unable to have sparklings, maybe they would be willing to adopt however many Skywarp sparks."

Optimus nodded. "A good idea my love I will talk to Ratchet and have him give me the number then I will ask Hound and Ironhide" Optimus said and commed Ratchet relaying his request.

"I just checked, he is going to have either 2 or three sparklings, but however many, they are going to be huge – definitely related to you Optimus" stated Ratchet at hearing Optimus's request.

Optimus smiled a little at that. "Thank you Ratchet" Optimus said and told Mirage what Ratchet told him before he went to speak to Ironhide and Hound.

"Do you want me to come with you, my beloved?" asked Mirage, unsure if Optimus wanted him to come along.

"You don't have to my love, but you are welcome too"

"ok, I will let you be, but if you need me, my dear, I am but a comm. call away" stated Mirage, the happiness in his voice still baffling Optimus.

Optimus gently caressed Mirage's cheek before he went to Hound and Ironhide. "Ironhide, Hound may I speak to you both"

"What about, sir?" asked Hound.

"Is something wrong, Opt'mus?" asked Ironhide, unsure about what was up, but fearing it was regarding their job of babysitting the sparklings.

"Nothing is wrong Ironhide, there is something I would like to discuss with you both" Optimus said and indicated that they should all have a seat. "As you know we are currently 'housing' Skywarp in the brig due to him being sparked"

"How come we're housin' the lazy aft seeker? If he is sparked wouldn't Megatron want 'em?" asked Hide, having been unaware of what Optimus and Mirage had done to Skywarp.

"Because those sparklings are part Autobot" Optimus explained. "His plan was to offline the sparklings as soon as they were sparked"

Hound and Hide were shocked, unaware of what Autobot in their right mind would dare breed with that dumbafted seeker, but seeing as the sparklings were part Autobot, Hide asked Optimus, "And so, why are you telling us about this?" Ironhide's voice unintentionally giving away that both he and Hound were frustrated about not being able to have their own sparklings to love.

"because, when they are sparked they will be staying here and they will need creators and I would like the two of you to be their creators if you accept"

Hound and Ironhide looked at each other, as both knew that Optimus didn't know anything about them not being able to have sparklings and longing for sparklings. They wanted to accept, as they wanted to have sparklings of their own, but they had a question. "How did you know we wanted the sparklings, sir?" asked Hound, "I mean I know you know we watch your sparklings, but how did you know that we wanted sparklings?"

Optimus smiled, "Mirage told me"

Ironhide shot Optimus a look while Hound smiled. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how long we have waited and prayed that an opportunity like this would come. Please thank Mirage as well" said Hound as tears dripped down from his optics.

"I will, now I had Ratchet check you will either be having two or three sparklings and big ones Ratchet says"

"We will take whatever comes" replied Hound, grateful that their prayers had at long last been answered.

Optimus nodded. "I will let you know when their sparked of course your welcome to talk to Ratchet about their conditions"

Both just nodded, overwhelmed by what the opportunity that Primus had just given them. And while Optimus was heading back towards his own quarters, wondering what on earth his mate was up to now, and while Hound and Hide were starting to prepare to have their own sparklings, over at the Nemesis, Starscream and TC were dealing with Megatron as most of their plans had been revealed to the leader, and Starscream knew he had to think of a 'truthful' lie and thought one up quick.

"But sir, while Skywarp is enjoying Autobot hospitality, he can spy on them from the inside of the base, in fact he carrying sparklings would make that even easier" Starscream said, hoping Megatron would buy it.

"You know how softsparked those fools are they won't hurt him" Starscream added trying to not get slagged.

Megatron, still pissed, moved toward Starscream, arms threatening to either grab the seeker by the throat or by the wings, but as Megatron processed things, he realized something – if the Autobots can increase their numbers that way, why couldn't he. And so as Megatron developed his punishment plan for Starscream, the seeker couldn't help but feel ill at the look on Megatron's smirking, angry faceplates. Megatron whispered something to a nearby guard and soon TC and Screamer were separated, in two different rooms and bound to the berths in those rooms. Megatron would punish both of them, just not they was they thought he would.

Starscream and TC both struggled especially after they were strapped down to berths of course neither knowing what was happening to the other.

Megatron entered the area where he had had his guards bind Starscream. Megatron paced around the feisty yet restrained seeker. Megatron had his optic on one place, though Starscream had no idea and the fear going through the seeker was arousing Megatron even more.

"How dare you defy me yet again, Starscream" Megatron said, as he used his hand to rub harshly up against the seeker's panel guarding the seeker's port and cable, "And for defying me, you are going to be punished"

"No..." Starscream said and tried to pull away but being bound he couldn't.

Megatron ignored Starscream's refusal, as Megatron had his optic on the prize. "Oh yes, my little seeker, you are going to be punished" and with that megatron made his ministrations more sensual, and finding the erotic zones. Soon, to Megatron's delight and Starscream's horror, Starscream's panel moved aside and revealed the seeker's hot, throbbing, stiff arousal, and the dripping port. Megatron smirked evilly, 'You may say no, but your body is telling me otherwise" as Megatron stared at the seeker's virginal port – this was going to be lots of fun.

"Megatron please...anything but this" Starscream said almost pleading as his body betrayed him.

Megatron ignored the seeker's pleading as the silver tyrant revealed his own, hard, huge, throbbing arousal. Megatron, seeing that Starscream's port seemed to be ready, began prodding the seeker's highly sensitive yet small virginal port. "Ooo, so tight… this is going to be better than I thought" Megatron said just before he thrust his raging arousal deep inside the seeker. Megatron smirked when he felt the tightness as well as heard the painful screams of Starscream. "Shut up, you baby, the pain will pass"

That Starscream doubted very seriously as Megatron thrust in and out of him and Starscream cried out in pain as his virgin port wasn't so virgin anymore.

Megatron enjoyed the tightness, and in trying to get the seeker to at least participate, Megatron used long harsh ministrations across the most sensitive areas on Starscream's wings. And then, as Megatron continue his thrusting and ministrations, the tyrant hit an extremely sensitive node deep in the seeker's port that, since the seeker had been a virgin, had no idea he had, and even though the interfacing was rough, the seeker's body started filling with lust, even as Starscream's processor was trying to fight it.

"Release your spark to me, Screamer"

"No..." Starscream managed even though it wasn't as defiant as he had hoped as pleasure was starting to course through his systems.

Megatron merely smiled as he could sense the defiance was lessening. And with that Megatron repositioned his hips and Starscream's port and soon, Megatron was once again hitting extremely sensitive nodes and wiring. "You know what I want, show your spark to me, my defiant little seeker" Megatron said as he continued thrusting, rotating how he thrusted to hit all the extremely sensitive nodes and wires in Screamer's port.

Starscream cried out again and again but not in pain this time as his body betrayed him and slowly, against his will his chest plates started to open. He would have slammed the plates shut had his hands been free.

Megatron was smirking evilly, as his plan was going together perfectly, as he could see Starscream's virgin spark trying to come out due to all the pleasure that was being induced. This also signaled to Megatron that Starscream's body was ready to carry his sparklings. Megatron released his own spark, forcing a merge without forming a bond, as Megatron wanted sparklings but not much responsibility for raising them. And Megatron watched as the two sparks met, and Starscream's changed colors. Megatron then knew that his goal was complete, as he overloaded in to the pleasure shot seeker.

Starscream cried out as overload hit him and he sobbed as he still couldn't believe what had just happened, he didn't know it then that he was sparked yet.

Having finished with Starscream, Megatron left Starscream restrained and went to deflower yet another valve virgin who had pissed him off – Thundercracker.

Thundercracker had been trying to get himself free after he had been left alone.

However, before TC could get free, Megatron entered the cell, still fuming from what the two had done behind his back. "And now Thundercracker, it is your turn" Megatron said with a smirk, his interfacing panel still open, revealing a throbbing, thick, hardened cable that TC was sure he didn't want it to go where it was going to go.

Thundercracker had a bad feeling and he still kept trying to get free even as Megatron approached.

Megatron said very little, and went straight for the seeker's interfacing panel cover, and began to rub just rough enough to show dominance, but only just gentle enough to stimulate arousal.

Thundercracker tried to resist, tried to ignore the feelings starting to appear.

Megatron thought little of it, as the more TC squirmed, the less work Megatron had to do, and Megatron knew that if he could nail Starscream, he could nail TC too. Megatron, realizing after his experimentation with Screamer that the wings were highly sensitive, Megatron used that fact plus the fact that seeker's were often horny to break down TC, being only slightly gentler as TC obeyed Megatron better than Starscream ever did.

Thundercracker barely stopped himself from stopping as Megatron coaxed his panel open but he did cry out when Megatron thrust inside of him.

And soon, Thundercracker was left like Starscream had been, restrained and unknowingly sparked. Megatron smiled, as this was even more delicious than when he beat Starscream to a pulp.

Back at the Autobot base as much as Ratchet hated their seeker captive he made sure the seeker had enough energon and that the sparklings stayed healthy as he estimated the seeker was due very soon.

Ratchet had to keep himself calm as he also realized that he was caring for the bot who had raped his bond mate. And so Ratchet spent as little time as possible with the seeker, as he didn't want to harm the precious sparklings due to being angry at their carrier.

Bumblebee would sooth Ratchet telling him if it weren't for the seeker they wouldn't be bonded now, then he would lead him to their berth and would make love to him.

Meanwhile, as Hound and hide were preparing for the new arrivals, Hound bumped to Mirage on his way somewhere. "Hey Hound, how are you doing" asked Mirage, not expecting the excited answer he got.

"Oh Mirage I've never been better" Hound said and gave Mirage a big hug.

Mirage, slightly startled, returned the hug, before asking, "So I take it Optimus asked you?"

"He did, and we have you to thank for this"

"All I did was suggest to Optimus that he ask the two of you, as I know you both have wanted sparklings since Flasher and keeper were sparked. I am just happy that you will now have the opportunity to be like Optimus and I as well as the others who have sparklings and enjoy taking care of your own sparklings" stated Mirage, happy that Hound was so happy.

"Oh we will, we're getting everything ready for the little ones"

"Do you know how many you will be adopting, my friend?' asked Mirage, curious.

"Optimus said either two or three, that's what Ratchet told him and they're big"

'well I am sure that you will both be wonderful parents. If you have any questions, just ask. Best of luck" and with that Mirage excused himself from his friend and headed back to his quarters.

Skywarp was getting restless he couldn't fly even if he wanted to and he paced the cell he had been placed in and he cried out suddenly hands going to the sparkling bump. Feeling something between his legs he found oil, that couldn't be good. "Help, someone" He called panicking and forgetting this was the enemy.

And much to Skywarp's chagrin, only two bots showed up, and they weren't even full grown – as Flasher and Silverstreak came in, but upon seeing the seeker, the two kept their distance as they had learned that not every seeker was like Wingspan. "Streak, go get Spanner, I'll watch this yahoo, as I think he is acting"

Silverstreak nodded and left soon coming back with Wingspan who gave Skywarp a dark look but he saw the tell tale signs of oil. "You did the right thing little ones but he is actually sparking, go tell Ratchet that I'm bringing him" Wingspan said and waited until the sparklings were gone before he unlocked the cell.

"You try anything you will be sorry" Wingspan said and grabbed Skywarp and dragged him from the cell.

Flasher and his brother ran to tell Ratchet the news, to which Ratchet swore before he caught himself, as he knew it was not good to teach the sparklings how to swear. And while Ratchet waited, Wingspan dragged Skywarp just carefully enough to keep the sparklings safe. Skywarp, afraid of the Autobot seeker that had kicked his aft before, didn't put up a fight, mostly because he was in too much pain.

"Your patient Ratchet" Wingspan said and got the seeker on the correct berth.

Skywarp became even more worried, as even he had heard of the Autobot medic's reputation. But realizing that he had no choice, Skywarp hollered out in pain as Ratchet took his time to get ready.

Ratchet of course would check the seekers progress but drug things out while he waited for the seeker to get where it was time for him to push.

Finally, Skywarp's port was ready and the first sparkling was coming, it was huge. Skywarp screamed in desperation and pain. It took at least 15 minutes before an extremely large blue and red with purple trim triple changer mech emerged, Screaming its intakes off. Skywarp looked in utter horror as he could not believe just how big the one sparkling was, and to top it all off, there were two more left. And while

Skywarp prepped to push out the second one, First Aid removed the first sparkling and brought it to Hide and Hound for a name as well as to give the little one to them.

Hound happily accepted the sparkling from First Aid as he looked to his mate and they tried to come up with a name.

"Alright seeker, push"

Skywarp was exhausted already, as he pushed and strained to get the second one out. And after 30 minutes of trying, triple changer mech 2 appeared, with the same colors as Mirage with purple trim here and there. This not so little one was the same size as his brother if not just a bit bigger. Ratchet was flabbergasted at just how big the first two were, but that was nothing compared to what the third one was going to be.

Ratchet handed the sparkling off to First Aide who took the mech to Hound and Ironhide informing them there was one more.

"Alright seeker, you're almost done. Now push"

Skywarp, absolutely exhausted, tried and tried to push, but nothing happened. Ratchet took one look at the screen and swore, as triplet number three was in trouble. And without further ado, and only because of the sparkling, Ratchet quickly opened Skywarp up, and found the sparkling with the cord around its neck. This sparkling was even bigger than either of its brothers, and was a combination of white, Blue, red, and black. It was a triple changer mech as well. Ratchet's jaw dropped as he had never seen a sparkling so huge. Skywarp, upon seeing the whole thing passed out, and was grateful that the pain and sparking was now over with.

Ratchet got the sparkling out and worked on him while he had First Aid fix up the seeker as he worked on the sparkling to get him crying out.

The sparkling was quiet and introspective but online none the less. And soon, Skywarp was patched up while in recharge, and Hound and Hide were holding all three of the sparklings, happier than they had been in a long time.

"Hide they're so beautiful" Hound said.

"Truly they are Hide" as the weapon's specialist laughed as the first and oldest sparkling of the trio continued to wail at the top of his intakes. "I think we can name that one Siren."

Hound nodded in agreement. "But what to name the other two" Hound said as he looked at the other two sparklings. Sparkling number two in spark order of the trio began to vanish in and out, causing Hound to almost flip out. "I think we ought to call that one Shadowwalker" suggested Hide, waiting for approval from his mate.

"Sounds good now this little guy" Looks at the last one sparked. "So quiet, hmmm...Whisper?"

Ironhide smiled, "I like it, welcome to the world Siren, Shadowwalker, and Whisper." The sparkling triplets, recognizing their own names began to coo – 1 loudly and the other two softly. "Sounds like they like 'em too.

Hound smiled and kissed each one he hadn't been so happy since he and Ironhide had bonded. "Lets ask Ratchet if we can take them home"

Ironhide nodded, as the two headed off to talk to Ratchet, unaware that Mirage had been watching the whole thing while invisible. Mirage could see his and his mate's codes in the triplets, but deciding it better not to say anything, Mirage headed off, all unaware the bot had even been there.

Ratchet checked the sparklings over and cleared them and the new parents took the triplets home.

Optimus was waiting on his mate. "Did everything go well?" He figured Mirage had snuck down to the med bay.

"Everything went just fine, my beloved. Although I have to say, since you and I know the story behind this, it is obvious to see which of our traits those three inherited. I just hope that Hound and Hide enjoy their gift" replied Mirage, feeling the warmth as his mate hugged him.

Elsewhere, a small bot was panicking, and struggling to get a hold of someone, anyone for that matter.

As for all the information Bee had asked about, he had never asked about what happened when it came time to spark. Bee tried sending a private comm to Ratchet, hoping his mate would come help him, but feeling weak, Bee didn't hold out too much hope, as the thick viscous fluid poured out from between his legs.

Bumblebee managed to stumble to the door whimpering in pain he needed help and he tried again and again to get a hold of anyone before his knees buckled and he leaned against the wall.

Silverstar and Silverstreak were walking by and happened to see the bot. And while Silverstar helped keep Bee calm, Silverstreak called his brothers – Keeper and Flasher to come and assist. Soon enough, Luckystar, Flasher, and keeper appeared. And while Silverstar, with her twin Starlight who had run down to join in, led the way, Silverstreak, Luckystar, Flasher, and Keeper helped Bee make his way to the med bay. Bee wasn't sure if he should trust the sparklings, but one quick look from Peacekeeper, and Bee fell in line. After all, he needed help and he needed it an hour ago.

More than once Bumblebee would cry out and have to lean against the wall, a few times he didn't think he was going to make it.

Fortunately for Bee, Mirage, who had seen his sparklings leave followed to where they had gone, and it was then that Mirage watched as the sparklings struggled and strained but were making way toward the med bay. "Mind if I assist" asked Mirage, appearing out of nowhere, which didn't surprise any of the sparklings, as they had seen it before. Bee wasn't sure if he should be happy or scared, but all the bot knew was that he was in agonizing pain.

Bumblebee managed a nod and let Mirage take his weight. "It hurts..."

"I Know, Bee, I know" replied Mirage as he took most of the minibot's weight. "Girls I want you to go grab some energon, Silverstreak go tell dad about what is going on. Luckystar and Flasher stay with me and assist Bee to the med bay. Keeper, go tell Ratchet that bee is on his way and the sparklings are coming and coming now. Now go, all of you" stated Mirage and soon Bee, though in pain, watched as the sparklings did exactly as asked. "Stay with me Bee, we will soon be to the med bay. Skywarp just sparked, and so that might be why you can't get a hold of anyone. Now, let's get you to the med….Oh slag!" Mirage was going to say to the med bay when Mirage realized the first sparkling was already coming out. Mirage had no choice but to lay Bee down and use Flasher and Luckystar help deliver the triplet minibot seekerlings until they could get more help.

Bumblebee tried to dig his fingers into the deck plating as he cried out in pain after Mirage laid him down. "M..Mirage..."

"I can't take you any farther, Bee, you are already sparking. Now watch me, and breath like this…"Mirage demonstrated as Bee followed, and while the pain was still there and still intense, it wasn't as intense. "Alright, Bee, I know I am no medic, but your first one is coming, I want you to push when I say to." Bee merely nodded, and soon, with a great deal of pain and great effort, the first mini seekerling came out, crying loudly, but not overly so. Mirage handed the little Purple and yellow seekerling mech to Luckystar, while Mirage prepped for the next one to come.

Meanwhile, Keeper had finally made it into the med bay, but between Skywarp and the new sparklings Peacekeeper was being largely ignored, until Keeper went straight up to Ratchet and punched the bot in the back of the leg, hard, leaving a dent. Ratchet was not happy, but Keeper was not the type to do something like that without a good reason, and realizing something was going on, Ratchet gave Keeper his undivided attention.

"Yes Peacekeeper what is it?"

"Bee's sparking, sir" replied Keeper, those three words, though simple, set off alarms in Ratchet.

"Where is he? Why hasn't' he been brought to the med bay?"

"mom couldn't bring him any further, even with the help of us sparklings, as he was already pushing the first one out. Mom is helping Bee spark the sparklings in the hallway between here and your shared quarters, sir" replied Keeper, faceplates remaining serious. "Flasher and Luckystar are with Mom"

"Thank you keeper" Ratchet said and grabbed what he would need before he ran out the med bay and down the hall.

"Follow me, sir" stated Keeper, "as they are on a lesser known hallway as mom was trying to take the shortcut"

Ratchet followed Keeper even as Bumblebee was crying out again trying to push out the second sparkling.

Mirage was trying his best to help bee, while Luckystar continued to hold the first precious little seekerling. And as Mirage watched, an all black mech seekerling was soon crowning, and not seeing Ratchet yet, Mirage again assisted Bee with the sparking of the seekerling. And just as Mirage was handing the all black seekerling mech minibot to Flasher, Ratchet and Keeper appeared. Ratchet was in a slight but of shock before he plowed in and moved Mirage from where the bot had been. "Hold on Bee, one more sparkling to go" stated Mirage as he now acted like Bee's support rather than the medic and the support.

Bumblebee managed a nod and gripped Mirage's offered hand as he 'breathed'. "Ratch..."

"I'm here, Bee, I am here" stated Ratchet, feeling terrible that it had taken so long for him to come to the aid of his bonded. But Ratchet knew he had a job to do first, before he could ask Bee for forgiveness. 'Alright when I say push – push" Bee pushed with all his might, though it was difficult as

Bee was tired and the last sparkling was slightly bigger than his brothers. Soon, though not soon enough for Bee, the last sparkling, a black with purple and yellow stripes seekerling mech minibot was sparked.

Bumblebee laid his head back tiredly and ended up resting it on Mirage's thigh plate, 'sweat' covering his body.

Ratchet quickly checked over his seekerlings before checking over his mate, and all were healthy. Ratchet had a small tear in his optic and was glad that Mirage had chosen a less well travelled hallway, so that Ratchet didn't have to be anything but himself. "I am so sorry my mate, I should have paid more attention and I should have been here for you sooner"

"You were there...when it mattered" Bumblebee said. "There is nothing to forgive"

Ratchet was shocked as he felt Bee's small hand on his cheek. Ratchet let out a rare smile. Mirage seeing the interaction, hated to interrupt, but he did have a question, 'is there anything more I can help with?" Mirage wanted to take his own sparklings and leave, but didn't want to leave Ratchet and Bee if they needed more help.

"Can you bring the sparklings to the med bay? I want to get Bumblebee hooked up on a drip for a bit"

Mirage nodded and while Mirage carried the older two of the triplets, Flasher carried the baby triplet while Luckystar just tagged along. "There we are my friends. Congratulations!" Mirage said as he carefully laid down the little seekerling minibots. 'If you don't mind, we will be going now to give you some time with your family"

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you Mirage, you and your little ones" He said laying Bumblebee down and got a drip hooked up to his mate.

"Thank you" Bumblebee said tiredly.

"You are welcome, my friends" Mirage said as he and his two little ones left.

"bye" said Luckystar, a little bot who rarely talked.

"take care of the little ones' replied Flasher before the three disappeared out of the med bay.

Bumblebee looked to Ratchet and gave him a tired smile.

"We still need to name the little ones, my minimate" stated Ratchet, as he nuzzled into his happy but tired mate.

Bumblebee nodded and nuzzled back. "What will we name them"

Ratchet looked at the three, and when he looked at the all black seekerling, "How about we call this one Blackhawk" stated Ratchet, who found the little one to be quite the curious one.

"What about our other little ones" Bumblebee asked trying to think of names.

Ratchet took a look at the other two, even he had a struggle for names. Ratchet took one more look at the Purple and yellow one and thought of a name. "What about Viking for this little one?" Ratchet asked. If bee approved, there was only one more to name.

Bumblebee nodded. "What about Midnight for the other?"

"That works for me" replied Ratchet as he stared at the three little mini seekerlings. "They are beautiful, just like their mother."

"Hardly beautiful, but thank you"

Ratchet smiled, "I finally have a family of my own. Thank you, Bee."

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Skywarp woke to find himself dumped in the middle of the dessert in the middle of nowhere. Skywarp took one look at himself, and realized the brats were gone, and so now it was finally time to fly back, not realizing that some of the data that Skywarp had gathered about the Autobots had been removed.

By the time Skywarp made it back he went looking for his trine mates, he found Thundercracker in their shared quarters but no Starscream. "Hey TC I'm back"

"Yeah...I can see that" Thundercracker said a bit off compared to his normal self.

"What happened to you, TC? You aren't acting like normal?" asked Skywarp, who was the only con unaware of what Megatron had done to Starscream and Thundercracker.

"You want to know what's happened...punishment for getting you out of here" Thundercracker said. "I'm sparked..."

Now Skywarp was totally confused, as he had no idea who would force a spark merge on his trine mates. "who's the data donor?" asked Skywarp, just before getting punched upside the head by a moody Thundercracker.

"Who the pit do you think! Megatron!"

"Welll excu-u-u-use me, as I haven't exactly been here now have I?" barked Skywarp.

Thundercracker wasn't in the mood and had Skywarp against the wall. "Make yourself useful and find Screamer I haven't seen him in weeks"

"Yes, Sir, TC" and with that Warp flew off to find his trine mate and captain Starscream.

Back at the Autobot base, two sets of parents were now learning the joys and pitfalls of parenthood with newborn sparklings.

Hound and Ironhide did have some advantage as they had spark sat so many times but they were learning each of their sparklings little quarks and personalities and were quite happy.

Bumblebee was having a little bit of trouble with the mini seekerlings.

Jazz and Mirage had tried to help Bee as did Wingspan, but none of the three of them had ever had to deal with mini bot seekerlings. Ratchet did his best, but even he was learning as he went.

Only some of the tricks for normal seekerlings worked and Bumblebee was a bit frazzled though he tried to keep that feeling away from the sparklings.

After finally having gotten the little ones to sleep, Bee felt exhausted. Ratchet, trying his best, came up behind his mate and began massaging the minibot's achy joints and circuitry. It had nothing to do with interfacing, but trying to help his mate now that things were very stressful and Bee didn't seem to be handling it too well.

Bumblebee leaned into Ratchet slightly. "Ratch...am I being a good creator to them?"

"Bee, no one is born a good creator, and knowing all the answers. Even Prowl, Jazz, Mirage, Optimus, Wingspan and Hot rod had learning curves. They aren't perfect, but they do the best they can. Soon enough, you will see that you are the being the best creator you can be to them" replied Ratchet, trying to soothe his mate's worries.

Bumblebee turned around and wrapped his arms around Ratchet's waist. "I just...I don't know" Bumblebee said not sure how to put into words that he was afraid he wasn't doing a good job raising the mini seekers.

"Bee, remember that you are new to this and it will take time for you to get used to being a parent – it doesn't happen overnight. And I will be right here alongside you to help you raise them' stated Ratchet, giving his mate a kiss.

Bumblebee kissed him back before he said he was tired and wouldn't mind laying down.

Ratchet carried his smaller mate to bed and tucked Bee in. Bee soon fell deep into recharge while Ratchet stayed up and got to know his little ones. He had waited for what seemed like forever for his own sparklings, and now that he had them, he was never going to let them go.

Back on the Decepticon base Skywarp was having a hard time locating Starscream as no one had seen him in sometime. Though after a couple hours searching he finally found his trine leader, of course it wasn't what he had expected.

Starscream was being kept in Megatron's quarters chained to the berth mostly his chain long enough to reach the refresher so he could purge his tanks, but not long enough to be able to escape.

Skywarp was shocked, as he had no idea why Starscream would be kept in such a manner. "Screamer, you ok?" Skywarp asked timidly, hoping not to piss off his commander.

"What the pit do you think, I'm chained to Megatron's slagging berth" Starscream snapped.

"But Why?" asked Skywarp. Everything was so different since the seeker had been carelessly dumped by his trine mates as bait for the Autobots. Skywarp was completely confused.

"Because the slagger knows I would try and offline the sparklings or flee, both are sounding rather tempting"

Skywarp didn't know what to say, as for as much as he didn't want to defect, even as a prisoner of the Autobots, he found that he was treated better than he was ever treated by his own factions, especially his trine mates and Megatron. And Skywarp backed away as Starscream tried to go after him. It was only then and when Skywarp turned his back to leave that Starscream realized that something had changed in his trine mate.

"Warp..." Starscream said something in his voice, some emotion that didn't have a name.

"Yes, Starscream?" replied Skywarp, still with his back to his captain.

"Help me...please" Starscream never said please, ever.

Skywarp turned around, not believing what he heard, but not daring to ask the captain to repeat it. "what can I do, I am the least among the three of us, how can I help you?" asked Skywarp, which pained Starscream as he realized just how much the captain and TC's treatment of the shy seeker affected the purple seeker.

"Free me of this chain, he's kept me locked in here for weeks now. I'm going insane"

"and how do I know you aren't going to hurt or betray me?" asked Skywarp, not realizing that Starscream had already thought of the answer – a three way sparkbond between the three seekers.

"Bond with me" Starscream said. "You, me and TC"

Skywarp was floored, and he realized that this is the only thing that he had ever wanted, but Skywarp was never sure of the other two actually wanted him, but now that he knew, Skywarp used his sharp talons and easily cut through the chains, surprising even Starscream. "It is my secret" stated Skywarp," now let's find TC." And with that, Skywarp carefully carried Starscream back to where Skywarp had left TC.

"Screamer, Warp" TC said getting up and hugged them both finally feeling whole again. Not knowing what had been planned.

"Starscream, I think you better let TC in on what you proposed to me' stated Skywarp, to which TC looked to Starscream, confusion written on the bot's face.

"A bond TC, between the three of us. We are trine but we can be more then that"

TC was shocked but then smiled, as he had always dreamed that he would find someone to 'love' so to speak, but when he realized that his two trine mates, the ones he felt most drawn to, wanted to bond as the three of them, TC was happily speechless.

Starscream led his trine mates to the berth. "Come, we should be comfortable while we do this"

TC and Warp helped their weakened captain walk to a safe place where the three could be comfortable and away from prying optics. And after Starscream was placed on the ground gently, TC and Skywarp started lavishing attention on the bot, as Starscream was still too weak from being chained to be the forceful bot he usually was. TC and Warp were surprised at just how wonderful Starscream could be, as he gently played with a wing here or a cockpit there, trying to bring them as much pleasure as they were bringing him.

"Mmmm, feels good" Starscream said gently caressing his trine mates.

TC continued to fondle Screamer's wings while Skywarp pulled a move that neither Screamer nor TC expected, as the purple seeker used his slightly rough tongue to tease along TC and Screamer's interfacing panels. They found it strange at first, but the powerful sensations soon caused both TC and Screamer to open their interfacing panels. Still worried that their pleasure was more important than his, Skywarp opened his own area, though the cable was still limp and the port was dry, though he hoped neither noticed, as they had never noticed before.

Starscream nudged TC who looked and nodded and he laid Skywarp on the ground next to Starscream who managed to prop himself up and gently traced the wing that was closest. TC started to lick and tease Skywarp's valve.

Skywarp jolted from the touches, afraid that at any minute that could turn sadistic, as that had always been TC and Starscream's patterns. Warp just hoped that whatever the two decided to do that they would not leave him sore or without overloading as they had done many a time before to the poor bot.

They kept their touches light, loving and gentle wanting Skywarp to get well lubricated and pleasure shot.

'W-w-why?" was all that Skywarp could get out as he felt the pleasure and the gentle touches, saddening both TC and Starscream as they had no idea jut how much they had made Skywarp fear the two of them, which was as much as the purple seeker feared Megatron.

"Because we want you to enjoy this too"

"B-b-b-but I thought y-y-you two h-h-hated me" Skywarp squeaked out between mewls of pleasure.

"We don't hate you, now hush and enjoy"

Skywarp kept silent except for the pleasurable mewls that escaped his lips. TC shot a look at Starscream and the two had an idea. And so TC lifted Warp up and gently laid the purple seeker on top of Starscream, with Starscream's throbbing arousal penetrating Warp's aft port, while TC lined up to plow into Skywarp's front port, and also teased Warp's arousal with the blue seeker's own tongue. Warp was in heaven as he felt the double penetration, and soon Warp released his own purple spark, waiting for the others.

As they moved gently with Skywarp between them their sparks released and joined their trine mates.

The three sparks united in an intense pleasure, as the three bonded. And as the three overloaded and were coming down, none realized that they had done the cardinal sin of the Cons – Starscream and TC had impregnated Warp with seekerlings. Tired, the three slept, unaware that Megatron was looking for all three of them.

Starscream wasn't sure how long he was in recharge when he came back online and found Megatron standing before him and fear coursed through him. Oh not good.

Thankfully since the three seekers had separated after overloading, Megatron was unaware that anything truly cardinally wrong had happened, but Megatron was still pissed that Starscream had escaped. And when Starscream looked down and saw his interfacing panel removed, Starscream knew he was in for trouble.

Megatron shot him a dark look and grabbed the air commander by the wing hauling him up.

Starscream cried out in pain at the hard grip, his cry waking his trine mates. "L..lord Megatron...p..please..."

Warp and TC looked up and saw Megatron standing over them and Starscream in Megatron's clutches. Warp and TC wanted to help their mate out, but they realized that they were chained to something. Things were not looking pretty, as Megatron was pissed. "If any harm has come to those brats you are carrying, so help me I will make you suffer worse than you ever thought possible" Megatron yelled as he shook his SIC viciously, to get his point across.

"Y..yes...l..lord m..megatron" Starscream managed to stutter.

Warp, feeling sorry for his two mates, sent out a pulse of love, though Megatron had no idea that the three were now connected stronger than they used to be. And with heavy chains on and in disgrace, Megatron paraded the three back to base. The other cons, though wanting to laugh, refused to do so lest the same thing be done to them, and so no con would look the three in the optic.

Despite the terror he felt Starscream held his head high and refused to show his fear.

TC and Warp followed suit, and soon all three were taken to separate areas. Skywarp was dumped in the trio's shared quarters while Starscream and TC were taken to the med bay to make sure that the sparklings they carried were viable and had not been tampered with. Megatron fumed the whole time, which thankfully meant that the Autobots were safe for a while.

"The sparklings are fine Lord Megatron" Hook said finishing his exam.

"Excellent" stated Megatron, "now go throw those two buffoons in with Skywarp and make sure they are monitored carefully, I want no more surprises!"

Oh if only he knew, Starscream and TC thought as they were taken back to Skywarp.

Once TC and Starscream were thrown in the room, Warp carefully took the two, placed them on their berths and made sure to give them plenty of energon. Starscream and TC were surprised, but neither realized that Skywarp had picked this piece of information up while trapped with the Autobots.

"Where did you learn this?" Starscream asked.

Skywarp was embarrassed, but knowing that both were curious, Skywarp answered, "I learned this while I was a prisoner of the Autobots. While waiting for the sparklings to be sparked, they treated me well and helped to make sure the sparklings came out strong, so even while imprisoned, I was well care for even though I don't think there medic cared for me. But while I may not have learned anything that will help the cons, I know a little to help you while you are carrying."

They nodded and they knew the Autobots wouldn't hurt a sparked mech. "Lay with us Warp, please"

Seeing that his mate had just been through hell and back, Warp laid in between his two sparkmates, wrapping his left arm around TC and his right arm around Starscream, and soon the three were asleep, deep in recharge.

Meanwhile back at the Autobot base Jazz was trying to go for a walk but Prowl kept trying to stop him. "Prowler"

"Please, Jazz, you don't even know how your body is going to react. You are not used to carrying twins, please, please, don't just get up and go, let me know so I know where you are in case you need help" stated Prowl, worried sick over his mate, though no one else would have known it, as the conversation was in the mates' quarters.

"Prowler I never know where my walks take me you know that" Jazz said with a soft sigh. "I can't stay in our quarters in the berth anymore I have to stretch my legs a bit"

Prowl sighed, as he realized he was now starting to sound like Optimus with Mirage. All Prowl wanted was for his mate to remain safe. And as Prowl looked into Jazz's optics, the pleading look tugged at the tactician's spark. "Alright, Jazz, just please be careful. I don't want to lose you and I know Wingspan wouldn't be happy with me if I don't let you be you. Just please stay safe" Prowl said releasing his mate and heading off to work.

Jazz left their quarters, the sparklings in the care of one of the others he went for a walk.

Jazz soon ran into Mirage who was walking around trying to find where all the sparklings as Optimus was supposed to be watching them, but when Mirage got back and found no one in the room, Mirage knew what he needed to do. The only three Mirage had found so far were Firestar and the seekerlings. He could only guess where the rest were, and with as tired as Mirage, this was not the first hour of the search. "Oh, HI Jazz, didn't see you"

"Hey Mirage, yeah I had to get out of quarters was going nuts. You okay? Need help?"

Mirage sighed as the three sparklings he had clung to him. "Optimus was supposed to watch 'em. And when I came back three hours ago, the quarters were dead silent. These three I managed to find as they can't get far, but the other five are who knows where. I know Optimus wouldn't leave them for no reason, but I can't understand why he left them home alone as he knows they run off!" Mirage was visibly shaking and upset, but he didn't want to bother Jazz, and so he tried to walk on, but Jazz stopped him.

"Mirage let me help, and have you commed Optimus?"

"Yes, I tried and his freaking comm is off. And he tells me not to do that and then he goes about and does it to me! I am so tempted to just do something, but I won't because of the sparklings" Mirage was starting to let his anger vent out, as he was frustrated as hell, as he felt betrayed by his own mate who for one reason or another had failed to keep an optic on their sparklings. "I know he is online, as I can feel him, but…"

"Then he's safe and I'm sure wherever he's at he has the sparklings" Jazz said trying to sooth Mirage. "Come on I'll help you look, now where does Optimus usually go when not in your quarters"

"I have checked his office, and everywhere I can think of, including the med bay, and he still is nowhere to be found. I know he doesn't have invisibility" stated Mirage, who was shocked as out of nowhere,

Flasher appeared. "Where the hell have you been?"

'Running around mommy" Flasher stated, his optics down toward the floor, he knew not to lie to his mother and he knew he was going to get in trouble.

"You are going to help me find your siblings, and all of you are going to be punished, and then I will punish your father for not watching you better" Mirage spouted off, forgetting that Jazz was still there.

"They're outside with daddy" Flasher said.

Mirage was pissed! Flasher could see it as could Jazz, and both knew that Mirage was not a bot who refused to punish those who angered him, especially when it came to the sparklings. And before Jazz or Flasher could say or do anything, Mirage handed over Firestar and the seekerlings, turned invisible, and fled, frustrated as hell. Flasher and Jazz looked at each other, knowing that the only bot able to stop Mirage from himself was Optimus. And so both headed out to find Optimus, hoping and praying that Mirage would not do something stupid.

Optimus was showing the sparklings how to build with wood, the wood wasn't very heavy manly cause Optimus wouldn't let them have anything heavier then small, thin limbs. He used to build a long time ago and had never forget he just hadn't done it in a long time.

Jazz followed Flasher, angry, as while Mirage was full grown, Jazz still saw Mirage as his son, and Jazz hated to see when Mirage was this mad, as it took a lot to piss Mirage off this much. And once the two spotted Optimus and the sparklings off in the distance, they made a beeline for the troop.

Optimus looked up when he heard something and saw it was Mirage, and went to greet him but then he saw the pissed off look. Oh he was in trouble, he knew that look.

Mirage transformed and then blew right by his mate, as the bot was that infuriated, that he couldn't even bring himself to talk, as he didn't want the sparklings to hear the yelling. And before Optimus could even react, Jazz and Flasher were on the scene, having just missed Mirage blasting his way beyond his mate. Optimus was confused, as it was not like Mirage to do this, though the bot knew he was in trouble.

"What did I do?" Optimus asked Jazz hoping the other knew.

Jazz calmed himself, as he didn't want to bitch out his leader, even though the leader deserved it. "Did you know that Mirage has been looking for the sparklings for the last three hours? And when he tried to get a hold of you, your comm was off?" replied Jazz, a little too coolly for Optimus's liking.

"Mommy's mad" added Flasher, which was the understatement of the millennium.

"But I didn't turn my comm off I swear" Optimus said. "And no I didn't realize that"

Jazz eyed Optimus, as Optimus looked like he had no clue what had just happened. And so Jazz thought he would explain, or at least as far as he was able to. "Optimus, when I ran into Mirage, he was stressed, frantic, and holding the two little seekerlings with Firestar attaching herself to him. Mirage was upset as he had been looking for the sparklings for the last three hours. He told me that he had looked everywhere, and he couldn't find you much less them. He thought you had left them and they had run off. And Flasher showing up didn't help any. Mirage, once Flasher told him where you were, was even angrier, combined with the fact that he thought you deliberately turned off your comm. Do you blame him for being teed off and blasting out of here?" Jazz asked correcting himself before swearing in front of the sparklings.

Optimus nodded. "I would never shut off my comm unless there was a vital reason to, I wouldn't do that to Mirage and I don't blame him at all"

"well you had better move fast before Mirage's white hot anger gets him in trouble" stated Jazz, still slightly miffed, as Optimus offered no explanation for not informing Mirage of what was going on, "I can watch the little ones."

"Thank you Jazz" Optimus said and transformed and tried to catch up to his mate.

Mirage, blinded by rage, was not even sure of where he was going, he was just driving around crisscrossing all over the desert with no apparent destination, and dust trails the only hint of where he had been. Mirage was running wild, angered by the fact that his mate would scare him so.

Optimus tried comming him and he kept following the bond as he pushed his engines as hard as they would go.

Mirage had his comm on, but chose not to respond, but the anger, fear, and hurt that Optimus felt over the bond, revealed to Optimus just what was bothering Mirage. Mirage suddenly stopped as Optimus approached, though the illusionist snuck up behind his mate, and when Optimus transformed, Mirage tackled Optimus from behind. "HOW COULD YOU?"

Taken off guard Optimus went down. "Omph...Mirage please I didn't turn my comm off I swear"

"That isn't even the biggest problem, Optimus! How could you not tell me you had the sparklings and let me worry for hours that they could be anywhere, and possibly even captured by the cons? Did you just think that I would know? It didn't help you had your comm off. But you made me sick with worry for our sparklings to the point I nearly had a spark attack and you act like nothing happened?" shouted Mirage angrily as he became visible and got off his mate, tears leaking from his optics, he systems shaky from being worried sick and low on energon.

Optimus pulled Mirage to him. "My love I never shut my comm off and I thought we would be back in before you came back but the sparklings were enjoying building. I would never just leave them you know that" Optimus said and reached into subspace and pulled out a cube of energon he got to where he kept at least one at all times. "Here my love, drink"

Mirage just couldn't take it anymore, and broke down into his mate's arms. Optimus realized just how afraid and worried that Mirage had been. Mirage, though low on energon, refused to drink and he just felt too upset to stomach any energon even though his systems were screaming at him. And with this, Optimus also realized just how protective Mirage was of all the sparklings, as he had always taken it for granted, up till now.

"Forgive me my love I never meant to worry you so" Optimus said and rubbed Mirage's stomach plates knowing it helped. He knew his mate needed energon but he didn't want to force it down his throat.

Mirage forced a small smile before he passed out in Optimus's arms. The worrying and fuming had taken more out of the bot than he was used to and so Mirage was dangerously low on energon, and now Optimus knew he had to get the bot back to the base without the sparklings seeing him, which was easier said than done.

Optimus commed Ratchet informing him what had happened and asked for suggestions as he managed to get Mirage into his trailer.

"What the hell happened to Mirage this time?" asked Ratchet as he headed to the med bay, knowing that Mirage was not carrying, but it was rare for Mirage to let himself go for so long without refueling. Ratchet couldn't imagine what had happened to bring this on.

Optimus told him what had happened. "I swear Ratchet I didn't turn my comm off"

"I better check out your comm as well" replied Ratchet, "And next time, tell your mate what the hell you are doing. I don't want Mirage to have a spark attack on me"

Optimus readily agreed to that, Optimus managed to sneak Mirage into Ratchet and after Ratchet had Mirage settled in and on a drip he looked at Optimus comm system which was really malfunctioning but his systems hadn't registered it.

Ratchet, having stabilized Mirage, looked closer at Optimus's comm link, and found something he didn't like. He didn't explain anything, but soon Ratchet was doing strange things while taking care of Optimus, or strange things as far as Optimus thought. But once finished, Optimus's comm link was restored and something that shouldn't have been where it was, was revealed and even Optimus gasped, as the mini metallic monstrosity could only have been sent by the cons. And once removed, Optimus even felt different, as his bond to Mirage felt stronger as did his bond to his sparklings and just everything seemed more optimistic.

"What the slag" Was all Optimus could think to say.

"how do you feel now, Optimus?" Ratchet asked, as now Optimus was back to himself, and could feel the full force of Mirage's pain, anger, hurt, and worry.

"I feel...I haven't felt like this in a long time Ratchet. I feel, well good, great even"

"Optimus" Ratchet said, gaining the leader's attention. Optimus turned toward Ratchet who merely pointed to Mirage, who was still receiving energon, but whose color appeared to be fading, as what had happened had made Mirage feel like Optimus no longer loved him. And Mirage was fighting, but was on the brink of staying online and going offline.

"No..." Optimus managed and was at Mirage's side in moments and took Mirage's hand in his. "Please Mirage...don't leave me, I'm sorry for everything please my love don't leave me I love you so much. I cannot survive without you, you offline so do I please stay with me" Optimus said and sent strong pulses of love to his mate begging him to stay.

Mirage was in limbo, unsure of what to do, when he started to feel strong pulses of love, something he had been missing for quite some time. He realized where they were coming from, but he was concerned that it was a trick, so Mirage sent just a bit of love back, worried that it would be rejected or ignored by his mate as it had been for a while recently.

Optimus embraced the pulse completely and sent another in return.

Mirage, in feeling the acceptance and return of the love, soon sent all the emotions that had been overwhelming him, the most recent about the fear of the sparklings. Mirage continued to feel love, and so he continued to send his emotions, trying to show his mate why his emotions were so high.

Optimus sent what Ratchet had found and begged Mirage to forgive him and come back to him.

Mirage made small steps back toward his mate, ready to run if anything went awry. Optimus watched as Mirage's body colors seemed to slowly return to normal, but Optimus could tell when Mirage was tempted to go back as the colors would start fading again. Optimus at least was happy about one thing, Mirage was fighting.

Optimus kept sending love and strength to his mate encouraging him to fight.

Mirage kept fighting and soon his coloration was back to normal. Mirage was weak, but he was awake. "O-O-Optimus?" Mirage stated weakly.

"Oh my love" Optimus said and retracted his mask and kissed Mirage lovingly. "Forgive me, I was not myself" Optimus stated as he eyed the metallic monstrosity that had been making him act the way he had been.

Mirage smiled weakly, as the bot he loved with all his spark was now back. Mirage, with great effort, brought his other arm over and stroked Optimus's cheek lovingly and tracing over his mate's soft lip, which made Optimus realize things had been rough for his mate for the time that he had been under the control of the "centipede" as he called it. "L-l-love you, beloved' stated Mirage, taking great effort to talk.

"And I love you so much, I'm sorry you began to doubt that love" Optimus said and nuzzled Mirage gently. "Things will be different now"

Mirage smiled as he fell into recharge. Ratchet came over to talk to Optimus. "You know, Optimus, you are lucky. Too much longer, and I doubt you would have been able to save him or yourself."

"And that scares me more then you know" Optimus said watching Mirage sleep and he ran a hand over his face plates before he put his mask in place looking like the Optimus he used to be.

Outside, Jazz had decided awhile ago that it was no longer safe to have the sparklings outside, as something just didn't feel right. That and Jazz couldn't figure out why Optimus had taken his sparklings out without having others around to help watch. Something didn't add up, and when Jazz called all the sparklings to him to come in, they all came in, as they loved Jazz. Jazz herded them back to their quarters, just moments before a scout for the cons stopped by and found nothing of interest. And now that they were safe, Jazz had a few questions for their leader once he came back.

Optimus stayed by Mirage's side a bit longer before he decided he had better go get the sparklings back from Jazz and commed the other asking his location.

"I am in your shared quarters, but you better believe I have some questions for you when you get here" responded Jazz, obviously bothered by something. Optimus headed off, as he had no choice but to face the bot.

Optimus came in several minutes later.

Jazz watched as Optimus entered. Flasher and Keeper were at Jazz's side while the rest had been put down for naps. Jazz had a very irritated look on his face. "We need to talk"

"I suspected as much from the way you sounded on the comm. Please Jazz have a seat, do you need some energon?"

Jazz did take some energon, as he was carrying, though Optimus didn't know it. "Why in the world did you take the sparklings out of the safety of the ark at that time, you know that is when the cons are busiest, were you trying to get them captured or killed?" asked Jazz, in front of Flasher and Keeper, who wanted to know as well, though Optimus wished the two weren't as 'little adults' as much as they were.

"Do you promise to hear me out and not interrupt until I finish" Optimus asked.

"fine, but this had better be good" replied Jazz, as Flasher and Keeper's looks said the same thing.

Optimus told them of following Mirage through the desert and the conversation that ensued, then Mirage passing out. He brought him to Ratchet and Ratchet checked him over and found something rather disturbing the 'centipede' that had been affecting him so but now that it had been removed he felt like his old self again. "When it was planted on me I do not know though I'm starting to suspect when, I believe this was some plan to get the sparklings. You know I would never do something like that I love all of my sparklings and would die to keep them safe"

As Jazz listened, he was surprised, and now that Jazz understood, and he had one more question, "How is Mirage?"

"He's going to be alright, he's weak right now but he's going to be alright"

"I hope so" responded Jazz, "As I had never seen him so mad"

"Now that I'm not being affected by that...thing I can understand why. I promised him and now I will promise all my sparklings started with you two" Optimus said to Flasher and Keeper. "This will be different"

"Does that mean we will see you more, Daddy?" asked Flasher.

"and does that mean we don't have to be mommy's helpers all the time?" asked Keeper.

"That and so much more" Optimus said and picked his boys up setting them on his lap.

Jazz smiled as Optimus tickled Flasher and Keeper. Optimus was back, that was for sure. But having been gone from his own family for far too long, Jazz asked, "Do mind if I go, for I think my own mate is going to flip out if I don't return soon?"

"Of course not Jazz, do you need any more energon before you go? You're welcome to it"

"Thanks, but no thanks, and thanks. Prowl is so worried since I started carrying twins, see ya" and with that, Jazz took off, leaving Optimus is shock.

Optimus looked at his oldest. "Did I hear him correctly?"

'yes, dad, and it is a long story of how that came to be" replied Keeper, obviously knowing more than he should. 'sorry dad, someone has to be the man of the house when you are gone, and in being the oldest that is me"

"And little one you can be that now little, I'm back now and would you two like some energon"

'Silly daddy, we just had our afternoon energon, no more til dinner, mommy's rules' replied Flasher.

"Okay, then what would you like to do"

'it is time to study" replied Keeper, to which Flasher pouted, but even he knew the importance of it, and so both went to their shared room and used their computers to study. Optimus was thoroughly impressed.

Optimus would check on them and watch over the other sparklings, he felt so good again.

Mirage still was fighting hard, and it was only by chance that Wingspan had stopped by the med bay for something when he saw Mirage hooked up, and was worried. "what the hell happened to him?"

Ratchet told him what had happened and why Optimus had been acting the way he had been acting.

Wingspan was shocked. "I hope he makes it, Ratchet."

"So do I, otherwise we will lose our Prime as well"

And with that, Wingspan went over to talk to Mirage. "Brother, please come back to us. I need you, Prime needs you, and your sparklings need you, especially those two little seekerlings. Please Mirage" Wingspan said as he rubbed Mirage's hand before the seeker had to go.

Mirage had heard Wingspan, and the pleas pulled at Mirage's spark strings, and soon Mirage was fighting back harder.

Wingspan returned to his own mate whom he had left resting.

Hot Rod was resting, as carrying was taking a lot out of the bot. But when Wingspan returned, the seeker had to laugh as his seekerlings had found paints and had colored Hot Rod's body in various colors. It was too funny, but Wingspan knew he needed to teach their seekerlings a lesson.

Wingspan gathered the seekerlings and made them start cleaning their father up.

"But why, mommy?" asked Tango, asking why they had to clean up their father.

"Because Tango it was wrong to do that to daddy, especially while he was sleeping" Wingspan explained to his youngest.

"But why is it wrong?" asked tango, not seeing what was wrong about it, as all he thought was that it was funny.

"Would you like someone to paint you like that while you rested?"

"No" replied Tango, finally understanding the lesson he was being taught.

"Help finish cleaning daddy then I'll get your afternoon energon"

"Yes mommy' replied all the triplets, and soon Hot Rod was cleaner than he had been in a while.

When they were finished Wingspan got them their energon.

Hot Rod started rousing when he heard his mate's voice talking to the sparklings while they enjoyed their afternoon energon, and went to see what all the fuss was about, not realizing he should not have tried to get up so fast. For as Hot Rod stood up to head into the other area, he became dizzy as all get out and fell to the floor, landing with a crash.

Wingspan was running before he even realized it and he found Hot Rod on the floor. "My love" He said rushing to his mate's side.

"OW!" was all Hot Rot said as he lay sprawled out on the floor, before the bot said, "Please, make the room stop spinning."

"Easy my love easy" Wingspan soothed. "Just lay still, offline your optics"

Hot Rod tried to do his best, but it seemed like it was going to be forever before the feeling subsided. Once it finally did, and Hot Rod was able to open his optics, the racer had one question, "Spanner, how were you able to deal with all this?"

"Mama helped me a lot" Wingspan said. "But mostly taking it day by day"

Hot Rod nodded but remained sprawled on the floor, not sure if he wanted to move just yet.

"Just stay still a little longer then we'll slowly sit you up"

And as the two talked, all three sparklings came running in, worrying hot rod, as neither had told the little triplets that they were expecting. But for as worried as Hot Rod was, it struck him as odd when he watched the three little ones surround him, as if to protect his abdomen. Hot Rod and Wingspan were at a loss for words, having never seen this behavior before. But since the seekerlings were not harming anything, they simply overlooked the behavior.

It took a few minutes but then it dawned on Wingspan as his own program reacted to the sparklings being near. "That's right my seekerlings daddy is carrying a sparkling"

Hot Rod just watched, as he was a slight stranger to the programming of a seeker even though he was bonded to one. And secretly, deep inside, Hot rod hoped his sparkling or sparklings were racers, as there were times, though rare, that hot rod felt out of place amongst a family of seekers.

"Come on daddy let's get you off the floor" Wingspan said and gently eased Hot Rod into a sitting position.

Hot Rod, through much effort, finally sat up before being lightly tackled by their triplets, as Silvermoon was fighting with his brothers to get close to dad, as Silvermoon had always been the seekerling that had attached himself to their dad.

Wingspan settled behind Hot Rod letting him lean against him while the seekerlings fought to get to him. "Easy my seekerlings you have to be gentle"

All three backed off a bit, and while Bluestar snuggled up on the right and Tango on the left , Silvermoon sat right in Hot Rod's lap, all three showering their daddy with love.

Wingspan smiled and kissed Hot Rods cheek softly.

"I guess we didn't need to worry about them or worry about telling them" stated Hot Rod, "as it seems they already knew." Hot Rod stroked his little ones' helms even as Wingspan rubbed his. This was a family and Hot Rod was glad to have one of his own.

"Yes looks like it's something in our programming I think"

And while Wingspan and Hot Rod were enjoying their family, Prowl, who had been waiting on Jazz for several hours, unaware of what had happened, was impatiently waiting for his mate to return, as Prowl was worried that Jazz had worn himself out and would not be able to make it back.

Jazz came back to his shared quarters with Prowl, a bit tired and a little low on energon.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU" stated Prowl as he ran up to his mate, embraced the tired bot tightly and then guided Jazz to the couch.

"It's a long story Prowler" Jazz said and let Prowl lead him to the couch.

Prowl set Jazz down on the couch, got a cube of energon, and told Jazz, "I am all audios" after informing Jazz that their little ones were all in bed, for a nap.

Jazz told him what had happened Optimus having the sparklings outside and at the time of day when cons are their busiest and how he wouldn't answer Mirage's comms and how angry Mirage had gotten and come to find out the cons had put something on Optimus that was affecting him and Mirage was in the med bay.

Prowl was floored, as he had never heard of such a thing, and realizing what had happened, Prowl softened his tone. 'Are you okay, sweet spark?"

"I am, a bit tired though" Jazz admitted. "And behind my optics is hurting a bit, will you help take my visor off for a time. And make sure I know where it's at" Even though he was a little more comfortable without his visor on when Prowl was around, he was still a bit unsecure at times.

Prowl smiled, and gently he guided his mate back to their berth room, a room that never changed, as it was the only room the Jazz knew with and without his visor on. And so, once inside, Prowl removed Jazz's visor and then used Jazz's hand to "show" Jazz where it was, which was a special place designed to hold it for when Jazz decided to take it off. Jazz was glad that Prowl had been so thoughtful as to create this safe world where Jazz knew exactly where everything was no matter if he had his visor on or not. And finding the berth, Jazz lay down and Prowl began to spoil his mate by massaging Jazz's aching joints as well as trying to help relieve the pressure behind where Jazz's visor sat.

"Mmmm, thanks Prowler" Jazz said and Prowl worked on trying to remove the pressure.

Prowl smiled as he thought back to the changes that had happened. Prowl had learned the hard way to not take Jazz's visor off, but now, months and months later, Prowl had been able to create a place where Jazz felt safe and knew where everything was if the saboteur ever wished to have his visor off. "Anything for you my mate' replied Prowl as he hit a few erogenous zones on Jazz's systems.

Jazz couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. "Prowler..."

Prowl just continued, as he knew well enough that Jazz would let him know if he felt up to interfacing. Prowl just didn't expect what Jazz did next.

"Prowler...I want to try something alright" Jazz said and made sure where Prowl was at before he moved and managed to get on top of Prowl.

Prowl offered a reassuring touch so that Jazz knew where the bot was at all times, and allowed Jazz to have his way. "What do you need me to do, my lovely one" replied Prowl, a verbal cue for Jazz so Jazz also knew where Prowl was.

"Just let me...well explore you" Jazz said and gently felt around until he found Prowls face and gently moved his hands, 'seeing' Prowl, much like a blind human.

"As you wish, my beloved" replied Prowl, who braced himself as he wanted to make sure that should something happen, one of them would be able to handle it.

Jazz gently felt his way down Prowl and was doing fine when his hands started shaking though he wasn't fully sure why. "Prowler..."

"what's wrong, Jazz?" asked Prowl, sensing something was wrong.

"I don't know...I just can't stop shaking" Jazz said.

Prowl, sensing that Jazz was nervous and feeling insecure due to not having his visor on, placed a gentle guiding hand on top of Jazz's hand. The simple touch calmed Jazz, as he realized just how much was said through that simple touch. And soon, for the time being, the shivers stopped, though neither knew they would return later. "Feeling better, Jazz?"

Jazz nodded. "Yeah, thanks Prowler" Jazz said and a few moments later started to continue his explorations.

Prowl's own body began to warm at his mate's explorations, still unsure as to what Jazz had in mind to do.

Jazz was just exploring Prowl's body when a short time later he started shivering again and he tried to stop.

Prowl became alarmed, unsure as to what was going on with his mate. "Jazz…what's wrong?"

"I...I don't know Prowler" Jazz managed as he shivered. "I can't stop..."

"Should I call Ratchet" Prowl asked, extremely concerned.

"Y..yes..." Jazz said trembling wrapping his arms around himself as he laid down as he shook.

"Prowl to Ratchet: Come in Ratchet, medical emergency in our quarters, please come asap" stated Prowl, as he placed his arms around his shaking mate. Something was wrong, but neither had any idea what it was. Upon receiving the message, Ratchet made his way to the shared quarters, and didn't like what he saw.

Jazz recognized Ratchet's footsteps by their sound since he still had his visor off. "Ratch...I can't stop shaking..."

Ratchet quickly looked over the bot, and found something he didn't like – and after removing some extra metal that Jazz didn't know he had, Ratchet realized that the sparklings were taking more energon that Jazz took in, leaving Jazz's body dangerously low – Jazz needed more energon and he needed it now!

Ratchet commed First Aid telling him what to bring. "Prowl, Jazz is extremly, dangerously low on energon. Aid is on his way but Jazz needs energon now, will you give some of your own"

Prowl lost no time in doing as asked, he removed a portion of his own armor, found an energon line. And after having Ratchet carefully remove it and connect it to Jazz, Prowl began to pump some of the energon from his own body straight into that of his mate. Ratchet had to tell Prowl to slow down and Ratchet didn't want both to crash on him. And so it was all Prowl could do to pump energon slowly and wait to see what happened.

Ratchet monitored them both but mostly Jazz as First Aid rushed to gather what Ratchet had asked for and rushed for the quarters. Jazz's systems were slightly more stable then they had been minutes ago but he was far from being out of danger.

Prowl continued to pour all the energon he could into his mate's systems, especially due to his mate carrying. Prowl was scared and feared that he would lose his mate. And to himself, Prowl asked himself why had Jazz ever taken the twins sparklings out of him. Prowl's body was built for it, but Jazz's wasn't. Prowl had to get the thought out of his head, as if he didn't, he would pump all his own energon out, leaving himself in peril. But then, he thought, if he did that, at least Jazz might live. It was only due to Ratchet's careful and steady monitoring that both were stable at the moment.

First Aid rushed in. "Here Ratchet"

"Good" Ratchet said and got a drip going at a decent pace and had First Aid remove Prowls line from Jazz.

Prowl felt empty as he was disconnected from his mate and Ratchet hung the energon. But having overlooked the weakened Prowl to deal with Jazz, it was thanks to First Aid, who had grabbed a few energon cubes that he poured gently down Prowl's throat, reassuring Prowl that it would do Jazz no good if Prowl went offline. Reluctantly Prowl drank as he watched Ratchet try so hard to save Jazz.

Jazz slowly stopped shaking as more and more energon entered his body and his systems became a bit stronger.

Prowl was still worried and First Aid finally had to sedate the bot a bit to get the tactician to focus on getting enough energon into his own systems.

It seemed like an eternity but it was actually a few hours Jazz was stablizing and improving now as his body was getting the energon it didn't know it needed that badly.

Prowl, having replenished his own supply, watched intently as Jazz came back online and out of stasis lock. And realizing that Jazz still had visor off, Prowl gently touched Jazz to let the bot know that Prowl was there and to let him know, things were safe.

"Prowler...?" Jazz asked confused.

"Rest love, you were dangerously low on energon. I am just glad you were in our quarters when it happened. See, this is why I worry so much about you" replied Prowl, pulsing love to his mate.

"But I felt fine earlier"

"that's because you were running on your emergency reserves, Jazz" stated Ratchet, worried about Jazz.

"How could I not know I was that low?"

"because of the cube that Optimus gave you when you stopped by there, it held you over a little longer. Had you not had that, you would have crashed much sooner" replied Ratchet. "That and Peacekeeper told me he had placed special nutrients in that energon"

"What do I need to do Ratchet'

"First off, make sure you get plenty of energon and rest. Secondly, make sure you keep extra energon on you at all times, and third, figure out what mixture of stuff that keeper gave you so that you can have more of it so that both you and the sparklings get enough nutrients" replied Ratchet, as he removed the empty energon infusion set up.

Jazz nodded. "Am I alright now Ratchet?"

"Yes, Jazz. You are fine now. Now if you will excuse Aid and I we have things to do and bots to see. take care' replied Ratchet.

"Thanks Ratch" Jazz said and sighed gently. "Prowler I'm sorry I scared you"

Prowl smiled, though Jazz couldn't see it, he could feel it through their bond. And once Ratchet was gone, Prowl had one question, 'shall we continue our fun?"

Jazz nodded. "Yes"

"Ok, so where were we?" asked Prowl, a slight hint a 'heat' coming off his voice, which drove Jazz wild every time the bot did it.

"I think I've done enough exploring, come to me Prowler"

"As you wish, Jazz" replied Prowl, his submissive side coming out full blast, wanting to follow whatever commands Jazz had for him now that they were in the safety of their berth room, alone. And with that Prowl went over to Jazz, waiting for whatever came next.

"Please Prowler, make love to me"

'With pleasure, my love" Prowl stated as he gently began to slide his cable into Jazz's waiting and dripping port. Jazz moaned and clung to Prowl.

Prowl continued to thrust in and out, however, as Jazz was getting more and more heated, he would to try something else, a new position, and Jazz knew just what he needed to do.

"Prowler...pull out" Jazz said.

"as you wish, Jazz" Prowl said, though he was a little sad to be leaving Jazz's nice warm tunnel. Little did Prowl know, Jazz was soon going to have his cable up Prowl's port, just in another position, which would send Prowl and Jazz's sensations and feelings out of this world.

Jazz moved for the new position.

Jazz was now laying beside yet behind Prowl, and soon, spooning up to his mate, Jazz slid his cable in from behind, hitting new areas that Prowl and Jazz never realized existed, and the pleasure was intense for both. "Ugh…Ugh ngh' cried Prowl which only intensified as not only did Jazz play with Prowl's cable, but also when Jazz ran his hand over Prowl's sensitive aft port.

"So tight Prowler always so tight for me"

"Only..ngh for …oh ugh… you….mmmm …so big …. M-m-more p-p-please" responded Prowl, lost in the pleasurable sensations coursing through his systems. Jazz kept thrusting and stuck his fingers in to Prowl's aft.

Prowl was so lost in la-la land that all he could see were stars, but he body was begging for more, especially as each time Jazz removed his digits from Prowl's aft port, the port desperately tried to hold on to them. Jazz realized that he had just turned his mate into a puddle of pleasure-shot goo.

Jazz grinned and wondered what else he could do to Prowls aft.

Prowl was too far gone to put up any resistance. And so, Jazz, feeling that his cable was well lubed, removed his cable form Prowl's front port and lovingly stuck it in Prowl's aft port. And while it was not nearly as warm or slick as Prowl's love tunnel, the tightness was something Jazz had never felt before.

"Oh Prowler...nnnn so slagging tight" Jazz moaned and started thrusting.

After a twinge of pain, Prowl relaxed, feeling his aft being penetrated. 'ugh ngh mmm uh oh" stated Prowl, processor fried by pleasure shooting through his systems, all though one thing came out clear, something Jazz never expected to hear coming from his mate. "Yeah…frag me…frag my aft"

"Such a tight little aft" Jazz purred and started to moved faster.

Both soon overloaded and fell asleep in each other's arms, and having discovered something new about each other.


	29. Chapter 29

Elsewhere Bumblebee was trying to get one of the mini seekerlings to eat but wasn't having much luck. "Please little one"

Midnight and Viking were already fed and asleep. Now all that Bee had to do was feed Blackhawk, but the little one was making it extremely difficult, spitting out energon and shoving Bee's hand away.

"Please my little hawk, you have to drink your energon" Bumblebee said gently trying coax the mini seekerling to eat like his brothers had.

Begrudgingly, Blackhawk opened his mouth slightly. It was all Bee needed to get the bottle in. And while Blackhawk could be stubborn, Bee had already learned you just had to be more patient with the little one.

"Thank you my little hawk" Bumblebee said once the sparkling finally opened his mouth and accepted the energon.

Blackhawk smiled, he knew he could be a pain in the butt, but he knew his mom was trying. But one thing was that Blackhawk always liked to cause more trouble for Ratchet than for Bee.

When Blackhawk was finished and Bee got the air out of his tanks he gently held him to his shoulder his hand resting between the tiny wings.

Blackhawk looked up and smiled at his bearer. Bee couldn't help but "ahh" at the sight as little Blackhawk curled up into the yellow minibot and fell asleep. Yep, Bee thought, for as much trouble as he is, he is certainly the most affectionate.

Bumblebee held him a bit longer making sure he was going to stay asleep and laid him down in his little berth and he just watched his sparklings sleep.

And as Bee watched the little ones sleep, Ratchet quietly walked up behind the minibot and placed a hand on Bee's shoulder. Bee smiled, as he knew this sign, a simple sign of love. "They are so precious, Ratchet. I would hate to lose any of them."

"So would I" Ratchet said and wrapped his arms around Bumblebee. "How are you feeling my mini love"

"Not bad Ratchet a bit tired though"

Ratchet nodded, and understood as the triplets were hard work, even more so than dealing with Ironhide on his yearly maintenance examination day. Ratchet couldn't believe just how small all three were, as Ratchet had never before seen how big a mini bot sparkling was. "They are so tiny, compared to what I am used to, but that makes them all the more special, my mini mate"

"They're just right for me but that's because of me being a mini as well" Bumblebee said.

Bee didn't know it, but Ratchet sensed that being reminded that he was only a minibot bothered Bee, as he was just as tough as any Autobot, just in a more compact size. And so, noticing this, Ratchet spoke again. "Regardless, my sweet spark, they are perfect the way they are, just like their mother."

"Hardly perfect Ratchet, but thanks" Bumblebee said.

Ratchet could feel that Bee was happy that Ratchet didn't call the yellow bot his 'mini mate'. And so as Ratchet and Bee enjoyed watching over their triplets, Optimus was struggling with watching all 8 sparklings, as Mirage had taken off on patrol with Sunny, Sides, and Tracks. Optimus didn't like it, but there was little he could do, as Mirage, now back for 'on duty' status had to fill his shifts and not shirk.

Optimus reminded himself he could do this as he tended to the sparklings. "Alright my little ones come over here" Optimus said. "Daddy's going to tell you a story"

"Daddy, tell us how you met mommy!" screamed all the sparklings that could talk in unison. Optimus was surprised, as he had not expected to be asked for that story, but the pleading optics of his sparklings made the tough leader relent.

"Alright but you have to sit down" Optimus said. "Or I won't start the story"

Optimus was surprised as all the 8 sparklings quieted and settled down, all 16 opitcs on him, pleading for the story and behaving better than he realized that they could. Once Mirage got back, Optimus would have to thank his mate, but for now, it was on with the story.

"A long time ago my little ones your mommy was just becoming an adult when I met him for the first time in Iacon, that was our captial city on Cybertron. I was on my way to a meeting when I met him"

*Flashback*

Optimus walked with a datapad in hand reading as he walked not really paying attention, his feet leading him to where he had to go.

Meanwhile, being brought to Optimus for punishment, Mirage had landed in hot water yet again. He was reckless, stuck up, and defiant. Ironhide and Prowl had brought the troublemaker, much to Jazz's begging that Mirage wasn't fully grown and had just lost his real creators. Jazz's pleads went unheard, as Mirage was suddenly thrust in front of a bot he didn't know and wanted no part of.

Optimus looked up when he heard his name called. "Ironhide, Prowl? Who is this?"

"This troublemaker is Mirage, sir" replied Ironhide, "And I just found him in an area he didn't belong."

"I was getting something for Jazz, let me go you overgrown tank!" screeched Mirage as his voice was just changing over to his adult voice, struggling against Prowl and Ironhide, anger in his optics.

"Enough" Optimus said in a tone of voice that seemed a normal tone but held the tone of a leader. "Mirage you will stop struggling and Prowl did you think to check with Jazz to verify Mirage's story"

Prowl hadn't checked with Jazz, but that was beside the point, or so Prowl thought.

"And why the hell should I listen to you?" asked Mirage, fire in his optics, obviously upset by the whole thing. "I mean I just lost my own creators thanks to seekers and barely made it here with my life to spare. Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"My name is Optimus Prime, Mirage. I am the leader of the Autobots, I am sorry for your loss" Optimus said in a gentle voice.

"Sorry won't bring them back!" retorted Mirage, unafraid to yell at the leader. "Now let me go" and with that Mirage struggled once again, though this time he disappeared, confusing all the bots around, as none of them had heard of a bot being able to completely make himself disappear.

"Do not relax your grip" Optimus said suddenly when Ironhide and Prowl made to do so. "Mirage I know your still here, I'm assuming at any rate. Please show yourself, I will comm Jazz right now and if he verifies what you've told me then you will be let go" Optimus said.

Mirage reappeared, but he had somehow worked his way away from Prowl and Ironhide. Optimus was a little impressed, but he couldn't show it at the time. "Fine call him, he and Wingspan will verify that I was not doing anything wrong" stated Mirage, as he stayed where he was, a little less snappy now that he was not being restrained unnecessarily.

"Optimus to Jazz, come in Jazz" He commed his saboteur.

"Jazz here, Boss bot, what can I do for you" responded Jazz, wondering where in the world Mirage was and what was taking so long. "By the way, have you seen Mirage? He was running an errand for me and should have returned two hours ago. I am a little worried, as Mirage is never this late and he always lets me know when something is wrong, and even Wingspan is worried"

"Mirage will be back with you very shortly Jazz there was a bit of a misunderstanding on Ironhide's and Prowls part" Optimus said then ended the comm. "Mirage you are free to go, Ironhide, Prowl I will talk with you two later" He gave his attention to Mirage. "I apologize for this misunderstanding Mirage, please allow me to escort you back to Jazz and Wingspan"

Mirage merely nodded, as finally he was vindicated. And once they got back to Jazz's quarters, Optimus watched as Jazz doted on Mirage like a parent while little Wingspan ran up to the illusionist and hugged him like a brother. Mirage, not wanting any further attention just kept his optics down cast while Jazz talked with Optimus. "Yes, Optimus, he was running an errand for me. I didn't realize he wasn't supposed to be in there"

"Its not your fault Jazz, Prowl or Ironhide should have immediately verified with you that he had been sent there by you. I will have a talk with them shortly, now I have a meeting I must go to again Mirage I apologize to you" Optimus said before leaving.

Mirage didn't want to say anything, but one look from Jazz changed that. "Thank you, sir, and you are forgiven. Now may I go?" asked Mirage, the pain still fresh in his mind of everything that had led to this point.

"You may if you wish just stay out of restricted areas" Optimus said turning back for a moment.

Mirage vanished instantly, with Wingspan in his hands. 'You know I don't like it when you do that Mirage" stated Jazz, and soon Mirage returned and headed into Jazz's quarters. "You have to forgive him Optimus, he is going through a rough patch right now. He is a good kid, I know he is, and he is just starting to change into an adult and try to find himself in an adult world, don't be too hard on Mirage"

"I understand all too well the position he is in Jazz, try and keep him in line though as I would hate to have to punish him" Optimus said. "And I trust your instincts Jazz if you say he is a good kid then I believe you"

Mirage did his best over the next few days to mind his "p's and q's" but it seemed like no matter what happened, whatever the tower mech did, pissed off either Ironhide or Prowl. One night when Mirage came home, he ran straight to Jazz and cried into Jazz's chassis for an hour, as Mirage was so distraught by what had happened.

"Shhh, its alright Mirage what happened" Jazz asked concerned as he held the young mech.

Mirage told of what had happened, how the young illusionist had been minding his own business when two slightly older good for nothing Twins named Sunny and Sides played prank after prank on the young bot, who was still confused as to who he was and what he wanted. And Mirage also revealed that he was hurt from one of the twins' pranks, but the young illusionist was too afraid of Ratchet to go to the med bay. All in all, Mirage had had a rough day.

"Come on I'll take you to Ratchet so you don't have to go alone and Ratchet's not that bad he's helped me out quite a bit" Jazz said. "And as for those two we'll tell Optimus about them and he'll take care of it"

Mirage nodded, and said little else, as he was not used to the love and kindness that he received from Jazz. Jazz almost felt sorry for the mech, as it was obvious his parents didn't care as much as they should have, but Jazz was not going to allow that to stop him from helping Mirage become all the bot could be. Mirage meekly followed, as he didn't want to cause trouble.

Jazz took Mirage to the med bay where the medic was doing some repairs on Optimus and it was the one of those rare occasions that Optimus did not have his battle mask in place. Optimus's face was beautiful, even with the scar that ran along his right cheek down to just below his mouth.

Mirage was totally enthralled, as Optimus didn't look as scary or as mean without his battle mask. Mirage wanted to run over and run his hand along the gorgeous face, but there was no way that was going to happen, as Mirage figured there was no way the leader of the Autobots would want to be anywhere near a screw off like him.

"Alright Optimus all done" Ratchet said finishing what he was doing then handed the leader the face mask back.

"Thank you Ratchet" Optimus said and put his mask back in place once more hiding most of his face from view. Then he noticed Jazz and Mirage, "Jazz, hello Mirage"

"Hey, boss bot" replied Jazz.

Mirage remained silent and turned his faceplates away, hoping that Optimus had not noticed that the young bot was staring at the leader's face. Mirage tried to play it cool, as he was still young and didn't have a lot of experience, but Optimus, who was more experienced that the young one, took notice, though Optimus was pretty sure that what Mirage was feeling was just a crush, simple as that.

"Its alright Mirage I don't bite" Optimus said.

Mirage remained silent, ignoring Ratchet's yelling as he tried to just block everything out, as Mirage was starting to feel something strange in his spark, but not understanding and/or in denial of what was really going on.

"Ratchet, stop yelling" Optimus said and let Mirage have the berth he had been laying on for repairs. "Now Mirage what happened to cause you to come here"

"Ah it is no big deal" said Mirage, even as it obviously was a lot bigger than the young bot made it out to be. Jazz was frustrated, as Mirage wasn't telling what he was supposed to tell Optimus.

"He got that from one of Sunny and Side's pranks" stated Jazz, instantly pissing off both Optimus and Ratchet.

"I swear I'm going to remake them into something Optimus" Ratchet said.

"I'm asking you to restrain yourself" Optimus said. "I'll deal with them"

Mirage was shocked, as it was not the result he was expecting, and with hesitancy, Mirage said, "I didn't think you guys would care if they pranked me. This is not the first time they have done it and it won't be the last and this is not the first time they hurt me in the process. I just thought that was what I get for being a stuck up tower mech"

"Mirage let me tell you something" Optimus began. "You can always come to me if this happens or anything else for that matter"

"But then wouldn't everyone hate me for tattling or that I am getting special treatment because I am a tower mech?" asked Mirage, showing more of the vulnerable side that outside of Jazz and Wingspan, no one ever saw.

"Mirage every mech can come to me if they need to" Optimus said. "And besides the twins are pushing the limits"

Mirage was awed and the look showed on his young face. But seeing that Ratchet was irritated, Mirage was about to run out of the med bay, only to be stopped by Jazz and optimus. "No you don't, Mirage, you have to get this fixed or you may never have sparklings" stated Jazz, making Optimus and Ratchet even more irate at the twins.

"Mirage get yourself fixed, sparklings are a great gift" Optimus said getting the young mech to lay down. "Ratchet will fix you up"

"hard to think about sparklings when I don't even think that anyone here in the Autobots would want a tower mech reject like I am" stated Mirage, not trying to have a pity party, but just airing his feelings though no one realized it.

"You're young Mirage and have a long life ahead of you, you'll find the right mech someday"

Mirage was repaired and as the days continued to pass, Mirage tried hard to do his best, though it was not always appreciated. Mirage was trained to fight, though he really didn't want to. Mirage struggled with his transforming into an adult mech, and Mirage always went to talk to Optimus, as Optimus seemed not to judge the young bot.

Optimus would offer advise and told Mirage that he still needed to know how to defend himself with his cloaking ability he would be very valuable in gathering intel and suggested that to him.

Mirage, still feeling something in his spark for Optimus, though he was not sure what, tried his best to get noticed by the busy Prime, but feared that no matter how much he did, he would get overlooked. And so Mirage pushed himself beyond what was expected of him, in hopes that something would catch Optimus's attention, unaware he had already captured it.

Optimus thought Mirage was beautiful and wanted to tell the young mech but he wasn't fully an adult yet. The next time Prime saw Mirage he did suggest the other take it easy a bit more.

Several weeks later, Mirage had finally made his transition over to the adult world, and regretfully moved out of the quarters he had been in and moved into his own place. Wingspan wasn't too happy, but Mirage, fully trained, was ready for his first intel mission, though Optimus was somewhat reluctant to give the bot his assignment.

"Optimus, sir, I am more than capable, please let me go" stated Mirage.

Optimus knew he had to give the bot an assignment. "I know you are Mirage, I want you to be careful" Optimus said and gave Mirage his first assignment.

Mirage was extremely successful, as his invisibility offered the Autobots something that the cons didn't have. And as Mirage ran more and more assignments, Optimus and Mirage soon began to become closer friends, not sure if the other one was in love enough to push things any further.

There was one evening after things had quieted down a bit Optimus was alone when he was approached by Mirage.

Mirage was covered in mud after having been tackled by an overexcited Cliffjumper and Windcharger. Mirage hadn't meant to run into Optimus, as the illusionist was heading for the shower when their paths crossed. "Sorry about the mess sir" Stated Mirage as the disgusting dirt dripped off his chassis.

"Its quite alright" Optimus said smiling behind his mask and he couldn't help but think of how beautiful Mirage was right then, and he lost his spark to the other.

Mirage was slightly tongue tied as he could feel his spark jolt and dance in ways he couldn't quite understand. "May I go clean off, sir" asked Mirage, wondering why Optimus was looking at him the way he was and why Optimus was not real fast to get out of the way. But thinking little of it, Mirage headed toward the showers, unaware of Optimus's devious plans.

Optimus waited long enough for Mirage to make it to the showers and start washing up before he went and joined him.

Self conscious about how he looked, upon entering wash room, Mirage used the most well hidden shower as he cleaned off his dirty chassis.

Optimus found him and made just enough noise to let Mirage know he was there.

Mirage was caught off guard and tried to hide himself away from the leader's prying optics, but something wouldn't let him.

Optimus reached out gently and cupped Mirage's cheek. "Mirage"

Mirage shook nervously, as certain feelings began to wash over both, and Mirage was not exactly sure what to do.

"Mirage, do you want me to leave"

"n-no Sir, Optimus" Mirage shyly replied, drawing Optimus in even more. ' I just feel like my spark is acting up"

"Mine too" Optimus said and gently caressed Mirage's cheek.

"what does it mean, Optimus? Is it a good thing?" asked Mirage, his last remaining innocence tugging even more at Optimus's sparkstrings.

"It can be a very good thing Mirage, if you want this"

"I do, sir, I do" replied Mirage, his eagerness causing Optimus to laugh.

*End Flashback*

"That's how your mama and I met"

"Wow, mommy is silly" replied Firestar, just learning to talk.

"That he is but that's what I love about him" Optimus said smiling at Firestar.

Just after the story finished, Mirage came trudging in, tired and injured, though only Optimus saw it. "What story are we telling our lovely sparklings, my beloved?"

"They wanted to know how we met my love" Optimus said getting up and guided Mirage to the couch sitting him down and got him some energon.

"Oh dear' replied Mirage, allowing the innocence that Optimus had enjoyed all those years out once again. "so who asked for that story?"

"They all did, well every one that can talk"

"Silly little ones" Mirage said as he smiled and hugged each sparkling individually.

"That they are" Optimus said.

"Did daddy really get you in the wash racks?" asked Silverstreak, making Mirage flash a quick anger look at Optimus before answering the question.

"We came together and we are together" replied Mirage, planning on talking to Optimus once the little ones were taken care of.

"It took forever to get the mud off mommy it was really caked on their good" Optimus said knowing Mirage was going to get him back later.

Mirage shot a look to his mate, "I will get you back for this' Mirage stated over their private comm, and then headed to start doing the stuff Mirage did once his shift was over.

Optimus helped and once the sparklings were settled Optimus tended to Mirage's injury.

And soon, Mirage was too busy to be laughed at by his mate.

Elsewhere on the Decepticon ship Starscream tried to curl in on himself as Megatron beat him, why the air commander wasn't even sure.

Starscream did his best to protect his abdomen during the assault. And once Megatron was done, and Starscream was able to get back to Skywarp, the poor seeker captain broke down.

Starscream was trembling and trying not to cry which last all of two seconds as he clung to Skywarp and started sobbing.

'Shh, my love, I am here. Shh" cooed Skywarp, offering a warm spark, warm arms, and comfort to come home to. Starscream continued to sob and Skywarp just help his mate, as Starscream needed as much support right now as he could get.

"I don't even know what I did to make him mad this time" Starscream managed.

"Megatron is hard to understand, but know this, my dear, I love you' replied Skywarp

Starscream managed a little nod as he sobbed, his whole body aching not knowing then that TC was soon being beat up by Megatron.

Soon enough, TC came back, looking much like Starscream, lost, confused, and hurt. Skywarp opened his arms, even as Starscream was next to him in one of them. "Come, my mates. I want to give you some comfort."

TC moved to Skywarp's side shaking slightly.

Skywarp felt bad, as there was not a whole lot he could, do, but one thing he could do was offer comfort to his mates, and now that was what he was doing.

Slowly the other two seekers calmed as they slipped into recharge, still tucked against Skywarp.

Skywarp wanted to do something, but there was no way he was going to go against the boss, so he just made sure to care for his mates well.

It seemed like Megatron took to beating TC and Starscream a lot, the air commander more than TC, however one day Megatron went too far and actually got a hit in on Starscream's belly. The seeker cried out in pain and in some other emotions and writhed in absolute agony.

Starscream wailed in agony, as the assault left wounds and scrapes as well as a fear that he might lose the Sparklings. Unsure what else to do or where else to go, Starscream called for Skywarp to come to him in the med bay.

Skywarp was there in an instant and moments later had Starscream being examined by Hook who shook his head a lot and mumbled as he worked on the air commander.

"The sparklings..." Starscream managed to ask.

"Are viable, Starscream, but should you take another blow this hard to the stomach, you could lose them all" replied hook, saddening both Starscream and Skywarp as well as angering Skywarp.

Starscream to his mate and trine mate that he couldn't lose the sparklings, outloud he said. "Then Megatron...has to stop beating me"

"Maybe I should talk to Megatron" stated Hook

"I think you better have a talk with Megatron" Replied Skywarp.

A little later that day Hook was doing just that informing Lord Megatron that he had to stop beating the seekers, that Starscream had nearly lost the sparklings he carries because of the blow to his stomach.

Megatron contemplated this news, as he didn't want to lose the sparklings, as those were his future warriors. "Thank you, Hook, I will figure out some way to keep Screamer and TC in line without physically assaulting them" stated Megatron.

"Thank you Lord Megatron" Hook said and left the Decepticon leader.

Elsewhere, Screamer and TC were curled up against Skywarp, both scared and both wanting love, attention, and someone to curl up with.

Starscream was still shaken up because of what happened earlier and he clung to Skywarp scared, a far cry from the way the air commander normally was.

Skywarp felt protective and possessive of his mates, and seeing Starscream so far different from normal, set off many alarms for Skywarp.

TC was worried as well though he too was scared and he suspected Starscream was getting it worse than he was.

In his mind, Skywarp began to contemplate something. He remembered that while he was in the brig, the Autobots treated him well. He filed it away as a possibility in case he and his mates had to defect.

Starscream felt weak and said something about it to Skywarp, the air commander was getting low on energon.

Begrudgingly, Skywarp left his two sparked mates in the berth while he went to get them energon that they needed. And soon, somehow, Skywarp had grabbed 4 cubes and soon brought them back to the room.

Starscream and TC's systems seemed almost starved for the energon and they barely managed to go slow.

But Skywarp took control, and made sure that the two took the energon just slow enough to prevent it from being purged back up. Screamer and TC didn't know it, but Skywarp was getting closer and closer to deciding to cut his losses, and take himself and his two sparked mates to the Autobot side. The only thing stopping Warp right now was that he still couldn't convince his mate that they deserved to be treated better since they were sparked. Skywarp would soon get his opportunity, though, to get his message through to his stubborn afted trine mates.

Starscream was in the command room on the verge of a mood swing though he didn't know it when Megatron began to insult Starscream. The Air Commander was only able to take that for a short time when suddenly he was up and moving before anyone, even him realized it and he was on Megatron attacking him.

No one moved as they watched Starscream attempt to beat the oil out of Megatron. It didn't take long for Megatron to mistake the mood swing for out and out defiance on his second in command. And Megatron, fuming laid into the Starscream, physically and verbally abusing the seeker, only stopping when Starscream curled into a fetal position, trying to guard his abdomen from the blows. Megatron then remembered what Hook had said, and threw the defiant seeker into the brig, with the strict order that Screamer only be given 1 small cube of energon a day, which was nowhere near enough energon for a seeker carrying triplets, but Megatron had no idea that restricting Starscream's energon ration could actually threaten not only the mother's health, but could easily kill every viable sparkling.

Starscream's reserves and his emergency reserves managed to keep him going for a short time but soon Starscream was fading fast and he teetered on stasis lock and he tried to fight it but he couldn't. Starscream slipped into stasis lock and the sparklings were in danger.

Skywarp, going to check on Starscream as he always did, saw that his mate was frozen in stasis lock. Warp had TC with him, though TC clung tightly to Warp, as TC was having a mood of fear. Warp was absolutely appalled at how Starscream looked. And without thinking about it, Warp opened His own paneling covering and energon connector and that of TC's and soon both were pumping energon into Screamer. Once Skywarp could tell that Screamer was away from the brink of death, Skywarp made up his mind. Skywarp picked up Screamer after removing him from the cell, and commanded TC to "follow me." TC was too fearful to argue, and so, in the middle of the night, Skywarp snuck out of the nemesis, with his only "possessions", his two mates, both in desperate need of help. Skywarp knew where he needed to go, and he could only hope that they would be accepted as defectors.

Teletran registered the approaching Decepticons and Optimus got up even though it was the middle of the night he woke some of the others up and they went to 'greet' the Decepticons and Optimus wanted to groan when he saw it was the trine. "What do you want?"

Skywarp knelt down, knowing full well that Optimus had the right to do as he saw fit. TC clung tightly to Warp while Starscream was just barely away from certain death. "Please, sir, we are defectors. We are no longer cons. After watching Megatron continually beat and try to kill my two sparked mates, I decided that we could no longer stay there. Please help me, Starscream is fading fast, he is sparked, and I don't want to lose my sparkmate" Skywarp pleaded hoping his pleas would not fall on deaf ears.

Mirage watched, as he could tell something had changed, something about the way Skywarp was had changed. Mirage walked up to Optimus and asked Optimus to please take the bots in. Optimus was surprised, but it was easy to see that Mirage no longer thought any of them would ever be a threat to the Autobots again.

Optimus nodded. "Asylum is granted" Optimus said and went over to the seekers and picked up Starscream himself and carried the seeker to the med bay. Mirage brought TC and Skywarp along as well so they could be checked out once Ratchet had tended to Starscream.

Skywarp was grateful, and kept his optics low, as the bot he had had so much fun raping at one point, now had saved him and his mates. TC remained tightly clung to Warp as Mirage led the two to the med bay.

Once at the med bay, Ratchet swore until the situation was explained. And upon understanding, Ratchet was appalled at the shape all three seekers were in. And after taking care of Starscream, it was on to caring for Warp and TC, who remained quiet like a frightened little mouse.

Ratchet grumbled and got TC laying down and hooked him up to an energon drip telling him to stay put before he checked Skywarp and he looked a bit surprised. "Well not only are you low on energy yourself, you're also sparked"

Skywarp was floored! "I-I-I-I'm sparked?" Skywarp stated, not believing the medic. Ratchet didn't answer, as he realized through the various injuries and low energon levels that he found that the seekers had come here as a last resort to survive as well as allow their sparklings survive. "I know Megatron forced a sparking on TC and Screamer for sending me over here to save my last sparklings, but I didn't know I was sparked as well" stated Warp, which caused Ratchet to become even more concerned. "TC, Screamer, and I just bonded as sparkmates about a month ago" Skywarp said to no one in particular, but Ratchet caught it, as that was how far along Warp was with his sparklings.

"That is when you became sparked" Ratchet told him and showed him the scans indicating the sparklings Skywarp carried were that far along in development.

"But please, sir, my mates are in so much more trouble than I am, help them first. I couldn't live if my sparkmates went offline" Skywarp begged, surprising Ratchet and First Aid who never thought Cons had any feelings nor would they bond.

"Right now Starscream is in the worst shape all we can do is wait now. It's up to him" Ratchet said. "Thundercracker is mostly low on energon so he'll stay hooked up to a drip for a while and now lay down you need one too"

"Is there any way we could move the berths around so that they are near me on either side, as I don't want them to wake and panic" asked Warp, and soon, Ratchet and Aid had moved things around so that the trine could be as Skywarp requested. Ratchet and Aide were shocked at they watched Screamer, still out of it, and TC curl in and instinctively snuggle up into Warp who had one arm around each of them as they appeared to recharge. It was a sweet and peaceful scene, totally unbecoming of the cons they used to be.

"First Aid is on duty tonight if there are any problems let him know, I'm going back to recharge before the triplets decide to wake up" Ratchet said before he left the med bay heading back to Bumblebee and their sparklings.

Meanwhile, in their shared quarters, Bee was fitfully trying to recharge. He had sent the mini seekerling triplets to Skyfire to watch, as Bee needed to rest, as it had been a long time since the bot had gotten a real recharge. And as Bee struggled to fall into recharge, he had no idea that his mate was on his way back and would finally be able to help Bee get some real relaxing recharge.

Bumblebee woke up when Ratchet came in. "Ratchet...I can't recharge"

Ratchet went to his mate, and after seeing that Bee had sent the little ones elsewhere, Ratchet scooped up his smaller mate, and carried him to the berth, where Ratchet proceeded to lay Bee down first. And then the medic slipped in beside his mate, gently running his hands along the minibot's body in hopes of getting Bee to relax, but Ratchet stirred up something he didn't expect – he was making Bee horny unintentionally.

"Mmmm, Ratchet..." Bumblebee said softly and moved into the touches. "Please...I need you"

Ratchet, not realizing how horny he was making his mate, continued his gentle yet powerful ministrations. Bee, finally sick of Ratchet not making the first move, turned himself around and began using his tongue on Ratchet's panel, causing the panel to open, and soon Bee was using his tongue to tease the medic bot's virgin port. Ratchet's vocal processor hitched and the medic remained speechless, as Bee took over being the dominant one in the berth.

"I love you" Bumblebee said before he continued to tease a bit more, and when Ratchet's port was dripping Bumblebee looked up at Ratchet. "Ratchet...can I..."

"OH Bee…." Ratchet growled out, his pleasure level through the roof, "ugh…t-t-take me…p-p-please!"

Bumblebee kissed Ratchet lovingly before he freed his spike and ever so gently started to push into Ratchet.

Ratchet was speechless as his mate lovingly took his virgin port. Bee watched as the medic who was always so used to being in control was turning control over to the small yellow bot. Bee smirked, as this was one time when he could basically get the medic to do as asked, and Bee had a plan in mind.

"Ratchet, do you trust me" Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet nodded, as the pleasure coursing through his system had shorted out his vocal processor. And just to make sure Bee understood, Ratchet writhed under his mates ministrations.

"Move onto your hands and knees for me" Bumblebee said and pulled out so Ratchet could do that.

Ratchet quickly assumed the position. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he trusted Bee with whatever the bot wanted to do.

With the same gentleness as before Bumblebee pushed into Ratchet from behind and managed to stroke the other while he gently moved in and out.

Ratchet's body shivered as the intense pleasure surged though him. His mouth was open, but no sound emerged, as his vocal processors were still shot. But he did show his mate how much he was enjoying this in two ways. One was that Ratchet thrust himself back on Bee's cable and the other was that Ratchet's spark soon emerged and danced overhead, begging to unite with Bee's spark.

Bumblebee saw and his own spark reached out and joined its mate and overload washed over the scout and medic. "Ratchet!"

Ratchet fell into a peaceful recharge along with bee, neither realizing that in connecting their sparks, Ratchet was now carrying, and that was going to lead to all sorts of trouble.

Being on an energon drip all night helped all three seekers and though Starscream was far from being out of the woods he was a little better.

Starscream, feeling like something had been lifted off of him, woke to find himself weak and in a strange place. And since Screamer was afraid, he tried to bury himself farther into Skywarp, who soon woke to comfort his distraught mate. "W-w-w-where a-a-are we?" asked Screamer, optics wide in case Megatron should make an appearance.

"We're in the Autobot med bay, Screamer" Skywarp said gently. "We're safe"

"Are you sure" replied Screamer, still weak. "How do you know that?"

"Because I have granted the three of you and your sparklings asylum" Came the voice of Optimus who had just come into the med bay to check on the seekers.

TC and Screamer instinctively clung close to Warp, as both feared that Optimus would treat them as Megatron had. "You will have to forgive them, sir, they are still fearful' stated Warp, as he proceeded to tell Aid and Optimus all that had gone on. Needless to say, both Aid and Optimus were shocked.

"The three of you are safe and after Ratchet clears you, we will have quarters ready for you" Optimus said gently. "You have nothing to fear from me"

"Or any of us" came a voice seemingly out of nowhere. Optimus sighed as he recognized the voice even before the bot fully appeared. And soon enough, Mirage appeared out of nowhere.

Skywarp took one look at the bot, a bot he had thought he wanted so many times, and had hurt again and again. "I don't know your name, but I recognize you" started Warp, "and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you."

Mirage smiled. "Name's Mirage, and I forgive you. And maybe when you and your mates get better, you can meet Seaspan and Bluefire, as well as all of our other sparklings"

"Seaspan and Bluefire?" Skywarp asked, not that he minded meeting sparklings but wondered why those two were named first.

"Yes, you see…" Mirage started, not wanting to make Warp feel too bad, "…Seaspan and Bluefire are from when you… raped me and didn't realize that I had sparked"

"Oh..." Skywarp said taken back by that he never considered he had gotten the other mech sparked. "I'm sorry"

"I forgave you, Warp. But there is one more thing you ought to know – when you raped the small yellow Autobot, you impregnated him as well, and he sparked 3 mini seekerlings" stated Mirage, just wanting Skywarp to be aware of why he had been greeted so coldly the last two times he had come to the Autobots for help.

"And taking a wild guess...would he happen to be the sparkmate of the medic?"

Mirage's optic's narrowed slightly, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Cause I think he wants to beat the slag out of me"

"Well, I am sure Ratchet is furious, but here is what will stop him. First, you are sparked, and he would never ever harm a sparked mech. Secondly, you are bonded. Thirdly, what you intended for evil, Primus made for good – as because of what you did, Ratchet finally found his mate. Ratchet may not like what you did, but now that you are one of us, he will not go out of his way to harm you or your mates" replied Mirage.

Skywarp nodded. "Um...do I have any other sparklings I need to know about?"

"well, the ones you sparked not too long ago are being raised by Hound and Ironhide. But I have a confession as well, as it was my mate Optimus and I who sparked you that time, as we wanted to teach you a lesson. It was wrong of us, and I hope you can forgive us. And to let you know, Thundercracker has a sparkling, though that one is no longer a sparkling but an adult with his own brood" replied Mirage, hoping Skywarp would forgive him.

"So those really, really large sparklings belong to you and him" Him being Optimus. "And, I forgive you"

"Yes' replied Mirage, "but don't tell Ironhide or Hound, as they love those little ones and I don't want to let them know that we were involved in creating them, as Hound and Hide have had some issues having their own and were more than happy to adopt the three you sparked" Mirage responded, just as Wingspan, bringing in his triplets for a checkup, came into the med bay.

When Wingspan saw the trine out of instinct he shielded his seekerlings not yet knowing the trine was on their side now.

'Stand down, brother, as these three are no longer a threat. They are defectors and have joined with us. You need fear them any longer' stated Mirage, trying to calm Wingspan down.

"Fear is not the word I'm thinking" Wingspan hissed softly, but he trusted Mirage even if he didn't have much trust of the trine.

"Why is he so angry with us?" asked Skywarp.

"well, first off, you guys always tried to shred him when you fought, secondly, he is protecting his own seekerlings, and thirdly, and most importantly, He is infuriated that you three rape and destroy. In fact Wingspan is TC's sparkling" stated Mirage, making the trio freeze as well as Wingspan look more intimidating. 'And it didn't help that none of you stopped Megatron from ripping his wings off"

There were three sets of winces at the mention of the wing incident. "Um...sorry" Was the best that could be offered as the trine wasn't quite sure what to say as TC looked at Wingspan, at his son.

Wingspan paid little attention to TC , which hurt the seeker more than Wingspan knew, for as far as Wingspan was concerned his mother was Jazz, his father was Prowl, and TC was someone to hate for having raped his mother and impregnated the bot with him. Mirage sighed, as he knew this was not going to be easy. And as suddenly as Mirage had arrived, he vanished, shocking the hell out of the trine.

Wingspan sighed. "I hate it when he does that" Wingspan muttered and let First Aid check his seekerlings over and as always Tango didn't get far from mommy.

"I can still hear you, you know, Wingspan" stated Mirage, standing next to the seeker. Wingspan shrugged as he knew he should have known better than to comment, besides, the seeker knew that Mirage wanted to make sure that things would be safe for the little ones.

"Yeah I know" Wingspan said as Tango wanted to be picked up and Wingspan picked the little one up and the other two played with First Aid.

Skywarp watched, confused, as the voice still seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere in particular. But even as Mirage had forgiven the seekers, Wingspan was not as ready to forgive and forget, and Wingspan wanted to make sure that the trio understood that. "If you hurt any of my loved ones, you will pay dearly" Wingspan threatened quietly, out of Optimus's and anyone else's earshot. Now having his own mates, Skywarp and the others immediately understood, and nodded in agreement.

"Come on little ones lets go check on daddy" Wingspan said.

The three small seekerlings followed quickly behind Wingspan, making Skywarp have a wistful look in his optic. And while the trio had been left in the med bay with Aid to watch them, the trio was soon surprised yet again, as two sparklings popped in. Flasher and Peacekeeper, having heard what had happened, came to greet the trio. Skywarp was slightly worried, as he didn't know whose sparkling this was and the three were worried that they would be seen as hurting the little ones. But the little ones refused to leave the seekers alone.

"How come Seaspan and Bluefire have wings like you" Flasher asked Skywarp, not realizing that it was not something he should have asked.

"Flasher, knock it off, you know mom doesn't like you asking that question. Those twins are as much a part as our family as Silverstreak, Bluesky, or even Fader" replied Keeper, realizing too late that he should not have used Fader's name.

"And you're not supposed to mention Fader" Flasher said.

"I am sorry, I know you were close to him, Flasher' stated Keeper. "Please forgive us, Skywarp, we just came down here to meet you, not to fight."

Skywarp was just plain confused. "Um, why would you want to meet me?"

"Because, we have heard that you three are here and we are the sparkling greeting committee" replied Flasher as he got closer to Starscream, who tried to back away in fear. "I am not going to hurt you"

"Starscream is...recovering" Skywarp said and pulled Starscream close.

"Starscream? The Starscream? The meanest seeker there ever was?" asked Flasher, obviously upsetting the trine, as all the sparklings had heard was that these three were trouble.

Peacekeeper nudged his brother and shook his head and then nodded at the now upset trine.

Flasher realized his mistake. "I'm sorry, Skywarp, Starscream, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just seeing if this was the same bot. Forgive my curiosity" stated Flasher as he got closer to Warp to give the bot a hug.

Skywarp was slightly panicked not used at all to sparklings.

Before Flasher got too close, Peacekeeper stopped his twin. "Flasher, stop. They are not ready and you are making them feel more uncomfortable. Let them be and give them a chance to rest" stated Peacekeeper, much to Skywarp's relief.

"Alright, 'keeper, I will give them time" replied Flasher, "Feel better soon." And with Keeper dragging his twin out, the two soon left.

Skywarp was just plain confused and so was TC and poor Screamer just curled into Warp hiding his face.

Aid who had watched the whole interaction between the twins and the trine, and once the twins left, Aid approached the trine, sensing that they had questions, or at least Skywarp did.

"Who were those" asked Warp.

"Those were Peacekeeper and Flasher, the oldest sparklings on board and the sparklings of Optimus and Mirage. You have to forgive them, especially Flasher, as he tends to be a little more forward" stated Aid, which seemed to calm Warp, and in response, calmed Starscream and TC.

"We're not exactly used to sparklings" Warp said.

"Don't worry, you will get used to them. It just takes time" replied First Aid.

"We're going to have to" TC said.

"And if you guys want to practice being creators, those two would be two of the best to practice on" replied Aid.

"We'll see..." Skywarp said knowing Starscream was still too frightened of just about everything to be near sparklings.

"It was merely a suggestion. You guys won't be out of the med bay for a while, as you are still not stable enough to be free. Is there anything else I can get for you" First Aid asked, after checking and changing the energon drips. Starscream watched wide opticked as the medic went about and did his business. "And please know, that no one here is going to harm you or any of the sparklings you are carrying"

"I...believe you, it's just these last months haven't been the best for my mates" Skywarp said.

First aid smiled, "I understand. I will give you time alone. If you need me, just call out and I will help. Otherwise, please get some rest"

Skywarp nodded and managed to get his mates to settle into recharge.

As TC drifted off to sleep, he found himself lost in a dream world – he was back on the golden age of Cybertron. TC looked around, wondering why he was back here. And as the seeker walked around he saw it. A sloshed black and white mech had left an energon bar. The black and white looked familiar, but TC could only watch as a younger version of himself spied the drunken bot and the older TC watched himself rape the bot, unable to stop it as it was in the past. TC could hear the bot scream "no" and "help" but no one arrived. TC, who had pushed the memory so far away thought little of it, until all of the sudden, Wingspan appeared in the nightmare, guarding the white and black mech, with the fire of hatred in his optics aimed right at TC. TC woke in a cold sweat, wondering what the hell had happened and why he had had that nightmare. But TC's uneven intakes were enough to reawaken Warp.

"TC? What's the matter?" Skywarp asked sending loving pulses to his trine and sparkmate.

TC told Warp about his nightmare and what had happened. Warp listened, placing an arm around his mate lovingly. "I can't believe I raped that bot without a second thought. What was I thinking? And now the son that was created from that rape and forced merge now hates me" replied TC, tears flooding down from his optics.

"Maybe TC, you have a chance to earn forgiveness. Ask to talk to the bot you raped, make your peace with him, then maybe just maybe you can make peace with your son" Skywarp said soothingly.

TC thought about it, and realized that Skywarp was right, and soon, TC was curled up against his mate again, sound asleep.

Skywarp went back into recharge once he was sure TC was asleep again. Thundercracker was going to get his chance as later that same day Jazz came in for his checkup and Ratchet got him settled on the berth.

"So how did you escape Prowl's watchful optics?"

"Easy, good ol' Optimus buried Prowl in reports" Jazz said laughing.

Ratchet was checking over the very pregnant Jazz when Thundercracker spotted the small black and white bot. And then it felt like lightening had struck Thundercracker as he realized that this bot was the one he had harmed so painfully all those millennia ago. And so, leaving his mates to sleep, Thundercracker got up and quietly stumbled over to where Jazz and Ratchet were, with one thing on Thundercracker's processor – seeking forgiveness.

Having heard something Jazz turned and saw Thundercracker and couldn't help but tense up.

Ratchet couldn't help but get between the two bots, hoping that there would not be a fight or anything else. TC sighed heavily, as even after all this time, the bot had remembered what he had done. And so, unable to get any closer, TC got down on his knees in front of Ratchet and Jazz, shocking both bots.

"I am sorry, my friend. I am sorry for raping you so long ago. I don't deserve your kindness nor your forgiveness, even as I ask for it. I understand if you can't bring yourself to forgive me, as what I did to you caused so much pain. I never knew you sparked. And now the son I forced upon you hates me, and I was hoping to mend bridges so that maybe, just maybe, I could get to know the son I helped create" stated Thundercracker, optics cast downward toward the floor, hands laying in his lap, sitting back on his heels, tears dripping from his saddened optics.

Jazz was shocked, the Decepticon who had taken him long ago, who had hurt him so but had given him his son was asking for forgiveness. Jazz looked to Ratchet actually not sure what to do.

Ratchet was just as shocked as Jazz was. These seekers who had been once so feared were not as mean as everyone thought. Ratchet also realized he had some forgiving to do, and so, clearing Jazz with a clean bill of health, Ratchet went to go talk to Warp, who was starting to rouse while Jazz was left alone with the broken seeker begging for forgiveness.

"Get off your knees already" Jazz told Thundercracker in a kind voice.

Thundercracker got up off his knees as quickly as he could, though it wasn't too quick as he was carrying. "I now understand how you felt, sir' stated Thundercracker, "As before my trine bonded as sparkmates, Megatron raped and forced a spark merge with both of us." TC kept his optics cast downward, not wanting to see anger in the optics of his long ago victim.

"First off don't go callin' me sir, its Jazz" Jazz said. "Sit down there in the chair and look at me"

"Yes, Jazz" and TC quickly complied. "But it is true that Megatron raped both Screamer and I before the three of us – Warp, screamer, and I – bonded, as Megatron was punishing both screamer and I for helping Warp save his sparklings." TC looked into Jazz's optics, seeing warmth instead of anger, seeing understanding instead of judgment, seeing forgiveness instead of revenge, making Thundercracker realize that maybe there still was a chance.

"I believe you" Jazz said. "You have to understand when you did what you did...I was hurt in more ways than one especially when you knocked off my visor and discovered my...secret. Then to find out I was sparked, I nearly lost Wingspan more than once"

Thundercracker did not know what to say, "I am sorry, Jazz. I was young, naïve, and stupid. I thought at that time that Autobots were only softies and the only ones that were tough were Cons, but having been on the wrong side of this war for so long, I realize that I was tricked by Megatron so long ago" TC stated, knowing it might not be what Jazz wanted to hear, but it needed to be said.

"It will...take some time Thundercracker, this is a bit of a shock"

"I understand, Jazz, as I know this won't heal overnight or repair itself instantly. I just hope that now that my mates and I have defected from the cons to the Autobots that we can become part of this wonderful family of bots, one who will care what happens to our sparklings and one that won't beat us without any provocation" replied TC as he excused himself to go back and join his mates, leaving Jazz on his own to think when Wingspan came into see his mom, and was immediately angry at seeing TC anywhere near his mother.

"Seekerling, stop it" Jazz said seeing his son start to growl.

Wingspan was caught off guard, as there were only two times when his mother called him seekerling – when Jazz was sharing love with his son and when Jazz was scolding his son. And Wingspan had grown to know the difference. And while Wingspan stopped growling, that didn't change the fact that Wingspan didn't want TC anywhere near his mother.

"Now sit down" Jazz said. "Thundercracker was just apologizing to me for what happened in the past"

Wingspan sat, as his mother was obviously not happy with the way he was acting. "But mama, you can't believe him. He's nothing but a lyin', cheating Con!" Jazz was not happy with Wingspan's attitude and before Wingspan even knew what happened, Jazz had his fully grown son over his knees and was spanking him. Needless to say, Wingspan was not only embarrassed, he remained quiet.

"Now enough Wingspan" Jazz said when he finished spanking him. "They are no longer cons, but are Autobots now. And if I can forgive him so can you" Jazz said and realized then that he did forgive Thundercracker, he would have to tell the seeker before he left the med bay. He told his son of the treatment the trine had received.

Wingspan kept quiet, but it was easy to see the wince's on the bot's faceplates as Jazz went into what TC and Warp told of how they were treated, especially Starscream. "You had better be glad that we joined the Autobots before you were found by the cons or you might have faced the exact same fate' stated Jazz, emphasizing his point upon his son. Wingspan, optics wide in shock, merely nodded, unable to say anything.

"Now I'm not saying you have to speak to him, but he does want the chance to know you but only you can make that decision" Jazz said.

Wingspan, not ready to forgive the bot yet or to talk to him, soon left the med bay without commenting but not in a huff either, as Wingspan needed to think as well as talk things over with his own sparkmate. Jazz watched as his oldest son walked out, not sure if Wingspan was going to accept things or not.

Jazz eased off the berth with First Aid's help and Jazz went to Thundercracker. "Thundercracker"

"Yes, Jazz?" TC replied, still tightly curled into Skywarp. It was obvious to Jazz that TC and Screamer, the two most notoriously vicious seekers, were now nothing more than easily frightened bots, clinging to Skywarp. Jazz shook his head, as Megatron had to have done something truly awful to TC and Starscream to change the bots so much.

"I forgive you" Jazz said.

TC smiled a small smile as tears dripped from his optics. "Thank you. That means more to me than you'll ever know" replied TC.

Jazz came over and gently wiped the tears away. "I do not know if Wingspan will give you a chance or not but he is thinking things over"

"I guess it is like Warp says, one thing at a time, one thing at a time" replied TC, who leaned over to give Jazz a small hug. Jazz returned the hug, aware that someone was mad – it was Prowl and Prowl had no idea what had just happened, and if Jazz didn't stop Prowl, Prowl would yell at TC for no reason.

"I'll come back later" Jazz said and grabbed Prowl and pulled him along with him.

TC nodded, having no idea what Jazz had just saved the bot from. And since he felt safe, TC curled up next to Warp and slept.

Meanwhile, outside of the med bay, it was a different story as Prowl scowled at his mate, concerned. "What was that all about?"

"Don't you scowl at me Prowler" Jazz said. "Thundercracker apologized for the past"

Prowl's optics shifted, from a scowl to surprise. "he actually apologized? Does Wingspan know?" Prowl asked. Prowl could feel that his mate felt "lighter" as the dark cloud was gone. Prowl figured if Jazz could forgive than so could he. Prowl had just wanted to make sure that Jazz was safe. "I just wanted you to be safe, my sweet spark, especially since you are carrying. And if you can forgive him, then I can as well"

"Wingspan is still out for debate on the forgiving Thundercracker" Jazz said. "Just be careful they've been through a lot"

"I was looking for you, not them, my dear" Prowl said, "as it concerned me when I went back to the room and found it empty and quiet. Don't worry, I plan on leaving them alone, as I found who I was looking for" and with that Prowl placed a searing kiss on Jazz's lips.

Jazz moaned into the kiss, it had been a while since Prowl had been that forceful.

Prowl quickly grabbed his mate and the two headed off.

Meanwhile, Wingspan was thoroughly confused as his mate, Hot Rod, came out to greet him.

"My love?" Wingspan asked. "Are you alright?"

"I felt your anger and worry. I had been hiding with the seekerlings. What is wrong? Did I do something wrong?" asked Hot Rod, not realizing that Wingspan was not angry at him, but at what he had seen in the med bay. Wingspan had failed to realize that he had left his sparkbond wide open, meaning that Hot Rod had felt everything.

"Oh my love no, oh no I'm not mad at you" Wingspan said and lovingly kissed his mate and told him what was going on.

Hot Rod kissed back, grateful that his mate wasn't mad at him. "You are so scary when you are angry, my mate" stated Hot Rod, as he clung to his mate tightly.

Wingspan wrapped his arms lovingly around his mate. "I'm sorry and I didn't mean to scare you"

Hot Rod nuzzled his mate, as it had been awhile since Hot Rod had gotten the attention he craved, thanks to everything going on, including the care of the triplet seekerlings. Hot Rod, having gotten the seekerlings to sleep, began to rub his hips and partially showing sparkling bump into Wingspan's hips, trying to signal his mate of what exactly the racer bot needed at the moment.

Wingspan smiled and kissed Hot Rod deeply and took him to their room and shut the door. "How do you want it my love"

"Take me, take me please and make me yours, my gorgeous hunky seeker" stated Hot Rod, not realizing just how quickly he had revved his mate's engines with that comment.

Wingspan was all too happy and took his mate as much as he was able to and made sure Hot Rod overloaded just as much.

After overloading, Wingspan and Hot rod started talking, "So Thundercracker wants to get to know you? That doesn't mean you have to stop calling Prowl "dad." Maybe this is your chance to understand more about being a seeker. I mean, I know Jazz tried, just like Kup tried raising me, but what I wouldn't give to see my creators just once" stated Hot Rod.

"I...do you think I should give him a chance"

"I think you owe him a chance. I mean, he give you half of your data. Jazz, with Prowl may have raised you, but now that TC has joined up with us, I think you owe him at least a chance to start to get to know you. You don't have to like him right away and you don't have to introduce him to me or the seekerlings if you don't want, but you owe it to yourself to at least give him the time of day" replied Hot Rod.

Wingspan nodded and kissed his mate lovingly and got him energon before coaxing him into recharge and checked on the sparklings. Hot Rod was right he did owe him that much at least, so he headed back to the med bay to see if TC was awake or not.


	30. Chapter 30

Meanwhile, as Wingspan headed to the med bay, Mirage was missing in action again, though this time he had three of the eight sparklings with him – Flasher and the two seekerlings. Mirage had decided to find a safe area to allow the little ones to practice their illusionary powers under his assistance. Mirage had left the other five with Smokescreen and Windcharger, hoping to return before Optimus got home, as Mirage knew the place was a mess, but with 8 sparklings, that couldn't be helped.

Optimus did get home and was more than a bit concerned when he saw the mess, no Mirage and no sparklings, so he commed his mate. "Mirage?"

"Yes, my beloved" came the response from Mirage, sounding distant and far away, though the bot was still on the Ark. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Are you safe? And the sparklings?"

"I am safe, Beloved and I have Flasher and the seekerlings with me, practicing their illusionary gifts. The others are with Smokescreen and Windcharger, or at least they are supposed to be" Mirage replied, obviously laughing at something one of the seekerlings had done.

"I grew worried I just got home" Optimus said. "What happened?"

"Would it surprise you if I said your little triplets?" asked Mirage, knowing that the triplets were both of theirs, but just wanting to emphasize his point.

"No, just stay safe my love and don't worry about the mess I'll clean it then get the others"

Mirage smiled as he watched his little ones, but one thought struck him. 'Watch out for Bluesky, if Windcharger brought her into the weapons room again, it will take you forever to get her out of there."

"Thanks for the tip my love let me get things cleaned up and I'll check there first"

"welcome, hon. And we will be done here in about an hour. See you then" replied Mirage, with a slight hint of warmth on his voice, knowing that this would drive Optimus wild as the bot waited.

Optimus smiled a bit and got everything cleaned up before he went to the weapons room first.

Windcharger had not learned from the previous time and was having a difficult time removing Bluesky from the shiny metal weapons, and right now she had her hands on an extremely deadly weapon that fortunately still had its safety on, but that still didn't make things completely safe.

Optimus shook his head amused. "Bluesky sweet put the weapon down"

"Uh-unh, mine!" replied Bluesky as she clutched the weapon, accidentally turning off the safety. Windcharger and Optimus looked at each other. They had to get the weapon away from Bluesky before she blew something up.

"You can hold the weapon but can daddy see it"

Bluesky shook her head and started to run, weapon in hand, when she tripped, causing the weapon to go off. And while it didn't hit anything, the noise and power of the weapon scared poor little Bluesky and soon, Optimus was able to pick up his crying daughter while Windcharger, taking the weapon put it away, promised never to bring Bluesky back to the weaponry room.

Optimus held Bluesky close and soothed her gently. "Shhh, it's alright now my little one"

Bluesky buried her little face into Optimus's broad chest as the two went to pick up the rest of the sparklings, unaware that Peacekeeper was somewhere on his own, and somewhere he should not have been.

Optimus counted the number of sparklings and frowned not seeing Peacekeeper.

Meanwhile, away from prying optics, Peacekeeper sat on the roof of the ark, wondering. He was tired and felt he didn't get as much attention as he thought he should get. He was the oldest and realized that his parents relied on him and well as his twin to help out, but while Flasher seemed to have fun with everything, Peacekeeper was tired of it. He wanted to be a sparkling, he wanted attention, but he never seemed to get either unless it was getting yelled at which was rare or from other bots. And so, Peacekeeper remained outside, staring up at the sky, wondering just what he should do about his problem.

Optimus was worried when he couldn't find Peacekeeper and he went looking for him and was soon headed outside the ARK and called his son's name, worry in his voice.

Peacekeeper heard, but didn't respond right away, as the quiet little bot just felt like he was often overlooked as he always helped out, always was quiet, and almost always did as told. Peacekeeper had wanted to see if his parents would even miss him, even though it was apparent that they did.

"Keeper" Optimus called again getting really worried. "Primus where are you..."

"Up here, dad" Keeper finally said, moving himself enough so that he could be seen. Optimus was relieved to have found the bot, but was also worried sick about why Peacekeeper even pulled this so-called thoughtless stunt.

"Keeper, I was so worried will you come down my sweet"

"No" stated Peacekeeper, defying his father's request for the first time ever. "No I won't come."

"Why not my son" Optimus asked not mad just wanting to know his son's reason.

"Because, I am so sick of playing third parent. I am sick of trying to take care of my siblings as much as I do. I am sick of not being able to just be a sparkling and I am sick of the fact that it seems like I don't get as much attention as all of the other sparklings, with the exception of my twin, Flasher" stated Keeper, shocking the heck out of Optimus, as he had not seen this coming.

"Peacekeeper, I'm sorry, so very sorry, my sparkling. Please come down and you don't have to be anything more than a sparkling. I'm sorry we have asked so much of you."

Peacekeeper smiled a small smile, as he finally was getting some attention and his dad was listening to him. It was not that mom didn't listen, for he did. It was just that because Optimus was often so busy, Peacekeeper seemed to make himself fulfill the role Optimus was usually in. But now that Peacekeeper realized that he was not expected to fulfill that role, the little one relaxed and allowed Optimus to bring him in off the roof.

Optimus held Peacekeeper close and apologized to him again and told him that tomorrow they would do something just the two of them if he wanted.

"I would like that, daddy. I really would" replied Keeper, sounding just like a sparkling should.

"We'll do whatever you like" Optimus said and nuzzled his son.

Peacekeeper laughed and smiled as Optimus spoiled him with attention. It was then that Optimus realized he really didn't spend as much time as he wanted to with each of his sparklings, but especially the oldest ones.

Optimus nuzzled him again and let him play when they joined the others.

Mirage soon returned, as Optimus had finally gotten the sparklings he had to bed. Mirage carried two sleeping seekerlings and a very sleepy Flasher. And soon enough, all the sparklings were in bed.

Optimus told him what had happened with Peacekeeper and what he had planned for the next day,

Mirage nodded before sashaying past Optimus. Mirage was in the mood to play, the question was, was Optimus?

Optimus couldn't help but watch Mirage's aft and he wanted it and he quickly joined his mate and was soon making love to his mate.

Meanwhile Wingspan made it to the med bay and went to the trine. "Thundercracker"

The Blue seeker removed his head from his mate and stared out, and in seeing Wingspan, TC snuggled closely to Warp, very afraid of what the seeker would do to him. Warp watched carefully, as he didn't want anyone harming his mates. "That's me, can I help you" asked the quiet seeker.

"My name is Wingspan and...You're my creator" Wingspan said.

Skywarp looked at Wingspan and then looked at TC, and could see the resemblance, but couldn't figure out how it had happened. "I am sorry I never knew you, my son. And I know I hurt both you and your mother, and I hope that even if you don't want to call me dad, we can at least be on good terms with each other' stated TC.

"It...will take time before even I know if I can forgive you but at the advice of my mate, it was suggested that I let you get to know me so here I am"

"please express my gratitude to your mate, Wingspan. I can see that you are strong and well taken care of. Will you come closer please, so I can touch you, please?' asked TC, hoping he wasn't pushing things too far too fast.

Wingspan wanted to snap now but he had promised if only silently he would give the other a chance, so he moved over to the berths within the reach of TC.

TC gently traced along the lines of where Wingspan's wings had been ripped off and then traced around Wingspan's face. "You have so much of your mother in you" stated TC, "Because I can't believe that one who was as evil as I could help create something so handsome."

Wingspan shivered slightly when the lines were touched, the memory still fresh in his processor though it had been a while since that fateful day. "I knew...I knew you were my creator the day Starscream mistook me for you"

Starscream peaked out upon hearing his name. "That was you?" the red seeker asked, not believing his optics as he looked between the two, even as he could see they looked very similar, the biggest difference being that where TC had red, Wingspan had black.

"That was me" Wingspan said. "I've been in that base more then you realize.

The trine studied the young seeker, as they couldn't believe there optics. TC even winced as he traced along the repair lines of his son's wings. "I am so sorry" was all TC could mumble out as he felt the lines along the wings.

"You have no idea the agony I felt, I was in stasis lock for weeks"

"Ah, but I do understand, and I know the agony you felt, as Megatron ripped my wings off too, long time ago, when I was young' replied TC, 'in fact it was a young Starscream and Skyfire that helped replace them." And with that TC carefully took young Wingspan's hand and had the black and blue seeker trace the old solder lines that were in TC's creases.

Wingspan found his hand moving over the lines. "You can hardly see them"

'that is because I was about your age when it happened, but that was long ago, just after I forced your mother into interfacing with me and you were but a developing sparkling" replied TC.

"Look bit of advice do not mention that event around me, otherwise it will be very hard to control my reaction"

"I understand, and it won't happen again, son, but that was about the time it happened. You were lucky, Wingspan, you had someone who cared about you. When it happened to me, I had no one, nothing. In fact, it was only because I was a seeker that Starscream and Skyfire took pity on me and helped me out" replied TC.

"Mama's always been there and eventually papa"

"Papa? Who is papa?" asked TC, knowing in his saddened spark that it didn't refer to the blue seeker.

"Prowl, mama's bonded"

TC said nothing at first as he realized that he had a long way to go if he ever wanted to be on good terms with his creation. "I can see that they raised you well" TC said, surprising Wingspan.

"They did, though I didn't like papa at first cause of some stuff he said about seekers. Made mama mad too"

"If your papa is who I think he is, it doesn't surprise me, as I think it was Starscream and I, before we met Skywarp, who destroyed his creators on orders of Megatron as they refused to join the con cause. Starscream did most of the dirty work, but I stayed around a bit and saw a young bot, black and white, come up to the house. The only thing that saved him was that we were called away' replied TC, revealing the truth, even if Wingspan was not ready to hear it.

Wingspan was silent and he was trying very hard not to lash out and by the grace of Primus he managed to not strike the other seeker. "I see..."

"I know you are angry at us, and you have every right to be, but you are also old enough to know the truth' replied TC, curling tighter into Skywarp, "I just hope that through honest communication, we can get on better terms, son"

Wingspan was silent for a moment before speaking. "I know I am old enough but right now...this is making it very hard not to hit you, any of you for that matter but I know if I touch one of you I'm going to get it" Wingspan said.

"I am sorry, son. If it is so hard to see us and hear the truth at this point, I suggest you go cool off, as I can see you are starting to get riled up. Don't feel bad, we will have time at another point' stated TC, who soon curled up into Skywarp and fell asleep, along with Starscream, who was a mere shell of his former self. Wingspan took their advice and left, as he had a lot to think about.

Wingspan let his mate know that he was going for a short flight to cool down but his comm would be open if he needed anything before he got back.

Hot Rod merely nodded, as even he knew when to leave Wingspan alone. And since the triplets were elsewhere, and Wingspan was gone, Hot Rod sought out Jazz, as Hot Rod wanted to ask someone about carrying, and Jazz was least likely to react badly with the exception of Mirage, but Mirage was busy, and so Hot Rod made his way to find Jazz, who thankfully was alone in his shared quarters, with the exception of the little sparklings.

"Well hello Hot Rod, come sit" Jazz said who was reclining on the couch.

"Thanks, mom" replied Hot Rod, as that was what Jazz had asked Hot Rod to call him, "Can I ask you something?" Hot Rod was nervous, as Hot Rod knew Wingspan hadn't told anyone, not even Mirage, that Hot Rod was expecting.

"Of course you can"

"Is there anything specific a bot should know when carrying?" asked Hot Rod, trying to make it seem as he was asking for a friend, but Jazz seemed to sense that something was off.

"are you carrying, Hot Rod?" asked Jazz

"Y-yes" replied Hot Rod, hoping Jazz wouldn't be mad. "Wingspan and I just haven't told anyone yet."

"Why ever not?" Jazz asked taking Hot Rods hand in his own.

"Because I was afraid" replied Hot Rod.

"There's no reason to be" Jazz said and gently pulled Hot Rod into a hug.

"Well, I am scared as I don't think what I am carrying is the normal sparkling, as Ratchet said it was big and neither my mate or I are big. I am afraid that it will have a fatal glitch like Fader had" replied Hot Rod, his body seemingly aware that while it didn't know the sparkling was Siamese twins, but it did know something was not quite right.

"Have you talked to Ratchet about your concerns?"

"No, as I haven't even told Wingspan, as he is so excited about having another one, that I am afraid to tell anyone"

"Okay, what we're going to do is call one of the others to watch the sparklings then you and I are going to go talk to Ratchet" Jazz said and put out the comm to any available mech.

Hot Rod merely nodded, as soon a mech arrived to watch the little ones, and Hot Rod headed off with Jazz to the med bay. Hot Rod felt bad about not telling his mate about what he felt, but Jazz, being a parent, seemed to be better to ask questions of. And soon both were in the med bay. And while the still recovering trine seemed to bother Hot Rod, Jazz, with Ratchet's help, moved the skittish bot into a more private section of the med bay.

Jazz told Ratchet what Hot Rod had told him. "Is there any way to tell Ratch?"

Ratchet took a look at Hot Rod, doing his best to make the nervous bot at ease, though it was easier said than done. Ratchet soon brought out a large piece of equipment. Hot Rod was even more nervous, but between Jazz and Ratchet, Hot Rod settled down and Ratchet began his scan. And boy was Ratchet shocked when he scanned Hot rod.

Ratchet swallowed hard, as he had not heard of such a thing since med school. "Well, it seems like Hot Rod's systems are partially right. It is not a fatal glitch, but the little one is glitched, as it is a "Siamese Twin" per human language" replied Ratchet.

"Come again?" Jazz asked.

"What that means is that the sparks did not fully split into the twins as it was supposed to, and so the two are growing in one body. This would explain why the sparkling looked so big when I first checked it. And we won't know just how connected and in one body the two are until they are sparked. Hot rod, you are going to have to have this sparkling removed by C-section once it gets close to time, as I am afraid it is too big to spark naturally" replied Ratchet, as Hot Rod passed out from the news. Jazz was in just as much shock.

"Is there nothing that can be done to seperate them? Or will we have to wait until their sparked"

"We will have to wait until they are sparked as there is no way to know before just what parts or how much or many of systems that they will share" replied Ratchet, as he hung a bag of energon to flow into the passed out Hot Rod.

"How could something like this happen Ratch?"

'It is extremely, extremely rare. No one knows for sure why the spark doesn't fully separate. But we will just have to work with what we have. One thing I can say is that both are identical little femmes" replied Ratchet.

Jazz rubbed his temple, even better. "Could they offline because of this"

"not necessarily. The last recorded case of this happening where the twins were not separated stated that those twins lived for many, many years before being slaughtered by Cons. The last two reported cases of separated cases showed that in one set, both lived for quite some time, while the other showed the two both offlined immediately afterward. There is really no saying what could happen" replied Ratchet.

Jazz knew what would happen if the femmes offlined, he knew with all his spark. "I see..."

"Like I said, we will have to wait and see just how many systems the two are sharing, the less they share, the better the chance for separating them. The more they share, the better chance of just leaving them as is' replied Ratchet.

Jazz nodded still trying to process everything.

Soon enough, Hot Rod came around, "How am I going to tell Wingspan?"

"We'll tell him together sweet, now you just rest" Jazz said soothingly.

"But Wingspan was so upset after talking to the trine that he flew off somewhere" replied Hot rod, finally letting Jazz know why Hot rod had sought out Jazz.

"Alright, let him have his flight and cool down. When he gets back we'll give him some energon and tell him"

"Ok, and I am sorry' stated Hot Rod.

"There is no reason to apologize" Jazz assured him. "Rest now"

And with that Hot Rod, still receiving energon, fell into recharge. And while Ratchet watched over the young bot, Jazz left the med bay. Heading for Hot Rod and Wingspan's quarters, wondering what the trine could have said that would have bothered Wingspan so much. And after arriving, Jazz made himself at home, waiting on his son. And sure enough, in 20 more minutes, Wingspan came in and was concerned when he didn't see his mate but saw his mother in the main room of the shared quarters.

"Mama? Where's Hot Rod is he alright?"

"he is in the med bay, and is stable. But first you and I need to talk, son" replied Jazz.

Wingspan came over and sat down beside his mama somehow knowing it was important.

"before we talk about Hot rod and the sparklings, I want to talk to you. Hot Rod had mentioned that something the trine had told you upset you to the point that you had to fly off, now I want to know what bothered you so much" replied Jazz, surprising Wingspan as Wingspan knew that Jazz knew about Hot Rod being sparked and Jazz also knew about the reason why Wingspan flew off.

"They told me...about things...what they did to papa's creators, what TC did to you"

Jazz listened, and while he could understand why that had upset young Wingspan, Jazz needed to set him straight. 'Seekerling, they told you those things as they knew neither you nor they would be able to move on and create a good link between you if they didn't clear up and ask for forgiveness for the past. I realize you probably weren't entirely ready to hear the truth, but they felt it necessary to tell you. I agree it probably wasn't the best time, but they feel that they need forgiveness for the past before they can move on. They were not trying to anger you, seekerling. They were trying to ask for your forgiveness' replied Jazz, surprising Wingspan.

"I...I think I knew that mama but right now it makes me so...I don't know mad I guess and I knew I had to get away before I hit them and they understood"

'they are just learning to be Autobots, seekerling. You are the only seeker they know that is an Autobot so they are reaching out to you. And in being an Autobot, they feel guilty for what they have done, and so clearing the air is the first part. And seekerling, they will be looking to you to help guide them. they may be older than you, but right now they are lost, and you being a fellow seeker is someone who can understand them. Just be patient with them, the way you are patient with your own seekerlings" stated Jazz, doing his best to diffuse his son's anger.

Wingspan nodded after a moment. "Your right mama, as always I will give them a chance and now tell me what is going on with my mate"

Jazz sighed, as he was not exactly sure how to explain things. "Wingspan, your mate came to me to talk, as you were obviously upset over something and had taken off. And through talking with him, I found out he was afraid of being a carrier and he made a comment that he felt something was wrong with the sparkling. He didn't know what, but he felt something was wrong. I took him to see Ratchet, and we found out that the sparkling that Hot Rod is carrying has an extremely rare glitch – it is a pair of, as the humans say, Siamese twin, and femmes as well. Ratchet said that he won't even be able to tell if he could possibly separate them until they are sparked, as he has no idea how many systems and processors that they share" stated Jazz, not sure exactly how Wingspan would react, as even though Jazz had sparked and raised Wingspan, Seekers were still a mystery to the bot.

Wingspan just froze in shock. "I..wh..." Wingspan tried to wrap his processor around what his mother had just told him. "Are they all safe"

"Right now, everyone is safe, my seekerling. But if it would make you feel better, I can take you to the med bay to see Hot Rod, that is if he is awake" stated Jazz, trying to calm his high-strung creation down.

Wingspan nodded. "I have to see him"

Jazz led Wingspan down to the med bay. Fortunately the trine was fast in recharge and were in a different section from where Hot Rod was being watched over. Hot Rod was sleeping, but the look on his faceplates let Wingspan know that it was a restless recharge, a recharge fraught with worry.

Wingspan came over and took his mates hand and sent pulses of love and support to his mate.

Hot Rod calmed down at feeling his mate nearby and woke when Wingspan touched his hand. "Spanner?" Hot Rod asked weakly.

"I'm here, and everything is gonna be alright" Wingspan said and kissed his mate lovingly.

"S-s-so s-s-s-sorry for not t-t-telling y-y-you sooner" replied Hot Rod, still waking up.

"Shhh, its alright there is nothing to forgive" Wingspan said lovingly.

Hot Rod just looked between Wingspan and Jazz and smiled weakly. 'thank you" was all Hot Rod said before going back to sleep, this time recharging in peace.

Wingspan sat there at his mate's side for a while longer before the sparklings were brought to him by Skyfire. Wingspan thanked him and let the sparklings cuddle with daddy and watched them sleep as well.

Elsewhere, Flasher, having gotten away from his sitters with his seekerling brothers found the area where Mirage had had them practice their illusionary powers, without an adult, despite Mirage telling Flasher that an adult needed to be present. Flasher was not sure why, but Mirage knew that this secret area was just outside the protection of the base and Cons could easily come and take whoever or whatever was stored there. Flasher didn't know it, but trouble was coming and Mirage was flipping out at being unable to find three of his sparklings.

Optimus could feel his mates worry and commed him when he found out the three were missing he organized a search. "Where would they likely go my love" Optimus commed even as he looked.

"well, I have looked for them everywhere…everywhere but….OH please don't tell me they went there on their own" replied Mirage, leaving Optimus clueless as the master of illusions headed for where he took the little ones to practice their powers.

"Where?" Optimus asked even as he followed his mate through their bond.

"The place I take them to practice their gifts. If they go there without an adult, the cons could get to them" replied Mirage as he sent the coordinates of where the spot was to his mate.

Meanwhile, as they practice, Flasher had just reappeared when he was grabbed by something. And seeing nothing else, the large Con soon headed off. Thankfully, the seekerlings had not become visible until mom found his way with dad to the area.

Optimus was cursing and the flyers were running out of the ARK, Wingspan leading the way having run all the way from the med bay and he was in the air following his sensors.

Meanwhile, Flasher looked at the ugly con that had captured him. "Let me go, you ugly dumbaft" stated Flasher, surprising the Con that such a young sparkling would have such a broad vocabulary as well as be willing to stand up to whatever presented itself. "I said let me go!" and with that Flasher started punching and kicking at the con, and while it didn't kill the con, it still hurt like hell.

"Slag it, stop that" The Con snapped unaware that the flyers were on his heels.

Flasher refused to stop beating up on the Con, as Flasher was not going to be caught without a fight. And Thrust started getting slightly nervous as he sensed the flyers coming in.

Wingspan kicked his thrusters on and was quickly catching up to Thrust, finally it seemed like but Wingspan came into range. "Let the sparkling go Con" Wingspan yelled.

"Never. I am keeping this brat, as Megatron wants it" replied thrust, trying not to show that Flasher indeed was causing pain to the Con.

"Flasher keep doing what you're doing" Wingspan yelled and increased speed even more quickly closing the gap. "Last chance Con"

Thrust was fighting a losing battle, as Flasher found exactly what he was looking for. Flasher, having played around inside Wingspan's seeker mode, had learned the hard way what not to press when inside, however, now being inside a con, Flasher used his knowledge, and soon thrust was doing things that were out of his control, dripping oil, dropping pieces, and last but not least, opening the hatch, in which allowed Flasher to bail. And so Flasher jumped out, knowing that at some point, someone would catch him.

Wingspan dove forgetting about Thrust and opened his cockpit letting Flasher fall in before he turned around and sped back to the ARK knowing the Arial bots would cover him. "What in the world were you thinking Flasher"

"I knew you would catch me" replied Flasher.

"How did Thrust get you"

"When I was practicing my special talents. I went to where mommy always takes the seekerlings and I. I know mom told me not to go without an adult, but I thought he was just trying to ruin my fun" replied Flasher.

Wingspan wanted to groan but managed to stop himself. "Flasher I can understand your thinking but when your creators tell you something like that their trying to keep you safe"

"so are mommy and daddy going to be mad at me, Uncle Wingspan?" asked Flasher, knowing that his aft would be tanned the moment he got home.

"I wish I could say no but I do see at least one lecture coming your way"

"Yeah, I am pretty sure daddy will lecture me while mommy will have my titanium hide" replied Flasher, seemingly resigned to his fate.

"It'll be alright Flasher, they love you and your siblings so much and want to keep you safe"

"If you ask me, they have way too many" replied Flasher, shedding the smallest bit of light as to why Flasher might have done what he did.

"Now Flasher those are your siblings" Wingspan said. "And family is so very important to your creators"

Flasher sighed as they finally arrived back at the base. And once arrived, Flasher found that his mother wasn't there, but dad was, and dad was very upset.

"Go on Flasher best to get it over with" Wingspan said opening his cockpit for the little one to get out.

Flasher carefully got out of Wingspan and slowly made his way over to Optimus. Flasher had never seen his dad so mad, and so Flasher was not sure how to react, other than to be absolutely frightened.

But when he spoke his voice was even and for Optimus that wasn't always a good thing. "Flasher, I am very, very disappointed in you. How could you do something so reckless? You disobeyed your mother who told you not to come here without an adult. What if Wingspan the Arial bots hadn't been able to get you? You would be in the hands of Megatron by now and he would not care that you are a sparkling"

Flasher said nothing as he already felt guilty enough. Flasher had tears in his optics, but Optimus refused to hold the little one, as Optimus was trying to teach the bot a lesson. Flasher cried harder, and though it tugged on Optimus's spark, Optimus held his ground. It was time Flasher had been taught that breaking the rules had consequences.

"Any bot who breaks a rule is usually assigned extra duties or placed in the brig, until such time as your mother says alright you are not to leave the ship you may only stay in your room and the med bay for checkups. Is that understood"

Flasher nodded, willingly accepting his fate, as he knew the moment he got back, mom would tan his hide for his placing his youngest brothers in danger.

Optimus came over and pulled Flasher into his arms suddenly. "Don't you ever do something so foolish again you hear me" He said before he released his son. "To your room, now"

Flasher nodded, and headed into his room. And once Mirage came back from the med bay after nearly having a spark attack, Mirage swatted Flasher before sending the little one back to his room. Flasher knew he deserved to be punished for what he did, but that still didn't make it any easier to deal with.

Wingspan made it to the med bay after Mirage had left and he just laid on the first berth he came across which happened to be close to the trine.

Starscream and Thundercracker were sleeping while Skywarp was awake and lying between the two, obviously doing the best he could to watch over his mates. Wingspan watched as the seekers he had thought were so deadly were now lost and alone.

Wingspan watched and got up from the berth and pulled a large, thick blanket from subspace that he used on occasion when injured or to just keep his heat in. Going over to the trine he covered them up not saying a word.

Skywarp looked at the young seeker, and mouthed thank you before returning to sleep. Maybe, just maybe, the seekers really were trying to reach out to the young seeker.

It would be hard but he would give the trine a chance, Wingspan went to go lay back on the berth when he sensed his seekerlings and went to them before they woke Hot Rod.

The seekerlings made their way into the med bay. And while Silvermoon and Bluestar went toward Hot Rod, Tango went elsewhere. Tango walked up to the sleeping trine, and without waking any of the three, curled up and fell asleep right between where all three sort of met. Wingspan, not wanting to wake the trine left Tango for the time being, but kept an optic out just in case.

Wingspan watched his seekerling carefully while his other two slept curled around daddy and he just watched.

Thundercracker, sensing something, opens his optics to see a seekerling lying next to his and Starscream's helms, right on Warp's chest. TC was awed by the sight, not sure what to think or do.

"Let him sleep" Wingspan said coming over.

TC nodded, "Yes, Wingspan.' And with that TC fell back asleep, with one slight change. Instead of leaving Tango precariously perched, Thundercracker pulled the precious little sparkling closer, keeping the little one safe as all four slept. Wingspan watched as little Tango curled into Thundercracker, as if knowing that TC was ok to trust.

"How is it sparklings are wiser then we are" Wingspan said not to anyone in particular just out loud.

"Because they have no preconceived notions, they just follow their sparks" replied Ratchet, startling Wingspan out of his line of thought.

"Hey Ratchet" Wingspan greeted. "Um could you...well I think something popped out of place while in pursuit of getting Flasher back. Could you?"

"Certainly" replied Ratchet as he quickly checked over the young seeker. Ratchet soon found the problem and repaired it. "In just a few more hours, I think Hot Rod ought to be ready to go back home. Just be patient, please"

Wingspan nodded. "I'm trying, you know patient isn't me"

"yes" replied Ratchet, "we all learned that the hard way when you had it in your mind that come what may you were going to learn to fly on your own."

Wingspan smiled a little. "It wasn't that bad...until I crashed"

Ratchet smiled. "I know, as Mirage was the one who always brought you in. Mirage really spoiled you with attention, as since he was not quite an adult yet, he couldn't take shifts, so he usually babysat you. He spent hours and hours with you until you learned to fly. You refused to let anyone else, including your mother, to watch you practice."

"I remember, I wanted to show mama what I could do but only after I got it right"

"Surprisingly, it only took you a couple of weeks, but once you learned to fly, you were gone. You flew all over the place. And Mirage was happy for you, but you kind of forgot he helped you out as you flew so freely" replied Ratchet, telling Wingspan something that he didn't know – he had never thanked Mirage for all the help and encouragement. "Mirage of course never made a big deal of it, as he didn't want to make you feel bad, and so he just let it slide."

"I never realized...I owe him quite a bit and I'm going to find a way to thank him."

"Don't worry, Mirage never held it against you, and I am sure he still doesn't, especially if I know Mirage. I had promised Jazz I would never tell you, but I feel that you are old enough to know the truth" replied Ratchet.

Wingspan nodded. "I'm learning a lot of truths here lately" Wingspan said. "Ratchet...will Hot Rod and our sparklings be alright. Mama told me"

"Well, sometimes things are kept from us for a good reason. Sometimes it is not until we are adults that we can see beyond our own selves and see the other stuff going on around us. And only at that time are we considered ready to hear what we may not want to hear but need to know" replied Ratchet.

Wingspan nodded. "I'm still so confused Ratchet"

"what are you confused about, Wingspan?" asked Ratchet, trying to figure out what was going through the seeker's processor.

"For so long I've hated them TC especially I never knew why until I saw him and saw how much we looked alike then I put two and two together and realized he was my creator. And now seeing them laying there...and my own sparkling apparently trusting them...I've hated them for so long Ratchet, I...I want to forgive but I don't know if I can"

"It is not entirely your fault, Wingspan. Jazz raised you to hate them as he didn't want to lose you and didn't know what else to do, as at that time they were dirty disgusting cons. It may take awhile, but since things have changed, realize that it is your choice to continue to hate or to try and work on accepting that they are different and have changed and work on changing your own views. It won't be easy, as change never is, but if Jazz can forgive and your sparkling can trust them, there is always time for you to grow and change as well. And keep in mind, you don't have to like everything that they have done to love them' replied Ratchet, showing the wisdom he had gained over so many millennia of being online.

Wingspan nodded. "Your right Ratchet, thank you" Wingspan said and moved giving the medic a hug something that always made him feel better ever since he was a sparkling.

Ratchet smiled a rare smile as no matter what, Wingspan, though not his own sparkling, always felt like his own, though Ratchet never called Wingspan "son", the two shared a special bond, after all, Ratchet was Wingspan's first "father" figure. "Now Wingspan, be with your mate, as he is counting on you to be strong. And don't worry about Tango being with the trine, as even they have a program like you to protect sparklings."

Nodding Wingspan gave Ratchet a nuzzle before going back to his mate and other two sparklings.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Mirage was stressing out, but it seemed no one was quite sure why, though if the sparklings were asked, they could probably say, as Optimus had planned a daring assault on the con base to destroy the newest weaponry and was leading the charge. Mirage knew that Optimus needed to keep his comm off, but Mirage was worried as even the bond was very close to being closed, as if Optimus didn't want Mirage to know if the leader got injured. Keeper and Flasher were trying their best to help their mom, after Flasher learned his lesson, but it seemed like nothing they did helped, and so as the two talked, Bee overheard.

"Mommy is really stressed out" stated Flasher.

"I know, Flasher, but there is little we can do, as daddy is away. We just have to help out as best we can' replied Keeper, sighing as this was easier said than done.

It was hours later when the victorious Autobots returned but not without injured, Optimus being one of the worst, so much so that he couldn't transform and had to be brought back in Ultra Magnus's trailer.

Mirage was going crazy with worry, to the point it made Peacekeeper and Flasher really worry. Mirage was waiting to hear what was going on with his mate, but no one wanted to tell him, making the bot even more frantic. Mirage tried to get into the med bay, but Wingspan, having still been in the med bay, restrained the bot. Now Mirage was getting angry as no one seemed to allow him to get close to his mate.

"Let me by, I have to see my mate!" growled Mirage, obviously stressed beyond belief by all the circumstances.

"Mirage please, calm down I know you're worried but please calm down" Wingspan said holding onto Mirage. "Brother calm yourself"

"Why won't anyone tell me anything?" Mirage cried and broke down in Wingspan's arms. It was only then that Wingspan realized no one had bothered to tell Mirage anything about Optimus or the mission. Mirage bawled, feeling left out in the dark and alone, even as Wingspan stood there. It had been only with great effort that Mirage had managed to get someone to watch the sparklings.

"I can tell you what I know" Wingspan said. "The Decepticons had built a new weapon, the others destroyed it and Optimus is hurt I think"

Although Mirage appreciated Wingspan's info, it still didn't make him feel any better, and the bot started shaking. "You don't understand, he has almost completely closed off our bond, I can barely feel him. I need to know that he is alive and well. Don't you understand? Cause if he goes offline, so do I" stated Mirage, finally letting someone know why he was acting so emotional and out of sorts. Wingspan was now really worried, as if both Optimus and Mirage went, their sparklings would be orphans.

"Come on" Wingspan said and got them into the med bay and got Mirage to cloak them so they could get closer to where Ratchet was working on Optimus.

As Mirage got closer, he realized that his mate was sedated as he was extremely injured. Mirage only wished that Optimus would open their bond a little bit, but being overwhelmed, and fearing that Optimus was still too fragile, Mirage sent all the love he could over the bond hoping against hope that Optimus would open his end and feel the love Mirage was sending, but Mirage couldn't stay in the med bay any longer, obviously upset that one – his mate was so injured, and two – he couldn't understand why no one wanted to tell him anything. Mirage ran off by himself, away from Wingspan even. That was when Wingspan knew that Mirage was nearly at the end of his rope.

Optimus floated he felt no pain but he knew that Mirage was close and he tried to open the bond more and succeeded slightly. He felt the love and tried to send it back.

Mirage felt the weak pulses from his hiding place and sent pulses back. Mirage was still scared and worried, but he tried not to let those emotions go over the bond, as he didn't want his mate to worry about him even though Mirage was just about frazzled.

Finally Ratchet finished up with Optimus and commed Mirage to get his aft down here to the med bay.

Mirage didn't respond at first, making Ratchet repeat himself, which surprised Ratchet, as the medic didn't realize that Mirage had snuck in while the medic was still working. And after about 20 minutes, Mirage finally came in looking like scrap, obviously upset over everything that happened.

Ratchet sighed and sat Mirage next to Optimus and hooked up a drip. "You stay right there, he's going to be alright, the matrix and his spark are strong"

Mirage merely nodded, too upset to say anything. Mirage just wanted his sparkmate back. Ratchet watched as tears dripped from Mirage's optics. It was obvious to Ratchet, finally, that no one had kept Mirage informed of anything, especially about Optimus. Ratchet sighed, this was the last thing that he had expected to see – a frazzled Mirage trying to keep himself together without being told what was going on with his own mate.

"He took a few good hits, one was close to his spark chamber and some main energon lines were hit" Ratchet told him.

Mirage looked at Ratchet, a mixture of horror and relief in the bot's optics. "M-m-may I touch him?" asked Mirage, too afraid of doing something wrong to just place his hand on his mate. Ratchet nodded and showed a place where Mirage could touch his mate without worry. Mirage began to stroke his mate's chassis. "Please Optimus, come back to me, open our bond" requested Mirage, tears still dripping from his optics, making the frazzled bot unknowingly low on energon, but Mirage would do anything to make sure his mate and family was safe, and if that meant him going without, then that was what he did.

Even though he couldn't wake up Optimus could hear Mirage and he tried to open the bond fully, he couldn't open it fully but he did open it more.

Mirage felt the bond open a little more in response, and Mirage began sending more and more love to his mate, trying to hide all the fear and worry that was so pervasive in his own spark. Mirage talked to his mate, about the sparklings, as it was the one thing Mirage could think of that would not make himself cry.

Optimus tried sending back pulses of his own trying to let his mate know he would be alright.

Mirage felt the weak pulses, but while he could feel the love, he just couldn't feel what else they were saying, and that made Mirage even more wary, as he unknowingly opened his own end so wide, that his own feelings of fear, worry, and hurt poured through the bond. Mirage, tired and frustrated, lay his head down on his mate's chassis, just wanting to be loved, to be warm, and to be held by his mate.

Optimus tried to move his arm and managed to send a slightly stronger pulse.

Mirage just nuzzled his faceplate into an area he knew was safe to touch. Mirage felt so alone, even as he was near his sparkmate. 'Please Optimus, please…"

Optimus tried again to open the bond fully and was slowly getting there.

Mirage was too tired to stop all of his overwhelming emotions from going across the now almost fully open bond. Mirage cried into Optimus's chest, carefully tracing along an area that had been blown apart by a laser blast. Mirage, though worried about the sparklings, was even more worried about his mate, as it had been so long since Mirage had even heard his mate's comforting voice, never mind feeling his mate's comfort.

Optimus was still under heavy sedation and tried to fight it and come back to Mirage sooner.

Mirage kissed the area he felt safe with, and then tried as best he could to curl up into his mate, which only left his head laying softly on his mate. Mirage continued to nuzzle, hoping that his presence would help his mate comeback sooner.

Optimus kept trying and by the Autobot leaders sheer stubbornness his optics onlined and he had to try a few times before he could speak. "M..Mirage..."

Mirage was shocked as he heard his mate's voice. Mirage at first retracted in fear, thinking that someone or something was playing him, but when he noticed his mate's optics on, Mirage carefully and nervously reached for his mates battle mask and started stroking, unsure where else to touch and hoping that what he heard was true.

Optimus managed to say the others name again.

Mirage cried yet again as he felt the warm air move in and out of his mate's mouth. "Oh Optimus, I thought I lost you" Mirage said as he nuzzled once again into his mate's chest.

"N..never..." Optimus managed.

The tears flooded out of Mirage's optics as he heard his mate's voice again. The hurt, anger, and worry still there, but pushed aside for an overwhelming feeling of joy.

"L..love...y..you..." Optimus said as the sedative worked to pull him back under, and it was winning.

"I love you too, my beloved, but now you need rest' stated Mirage, feeling better now that he knew his mate was safe.

Optimus didn't have to be told twice as he stopped fighting the sedative and went back offline.

Mirage stayed by his mate's side a little longer before finally removing a hidden energon cube. Mirage now felt his low levels, and finally decided to take some energon. It was only then that those in the med bay realized just how much Mirage had let himself go, as his coloration now returned. And with that, Mirage headed out of the med bay to pick up the sparklings, assured that in due time Optimus would come back to him.

Ratchet shook his head and prepared to get the illusionist on a drip later.

Meanwhile Bumblebee was bringing the mini seekerlings to the med bay, for the main reasons being he missed Ratchet and it was time for the triplets checkup. "Ratchet" Bumblebee called.

Ratchet's spark skipped a jolt when he heard his mate's voice. Ratchet had forgotten that it had been a while since he had seen his family, and now his family was coming to see him, Ratchet was still unaware that he was carrying, as Ratchet was showing no signs or symptoms of it.

"Ratchet I know your here I can feel you" Bumblebee called when Ratchet didn't answer right away.

"I am back here, Bee, as I was just working on Optimus. Please, bring the mini seekerlings, and we will check to see how they are doing" responded Ratchet, filling Bee's audios with a warm sound.

Bumblebee smiled softly and brought their children to their father.

Ratchet quickly checked over each one of his sons, and found them to be perfectly healthy. The one thing that Ratchet was confused by was just how protective the three little ones seemed to be of him. But figuring that it was a stage, Ratchet ignored it, kissed his mate, and told his mate he would soon be home.

"Don't be too long" Bumblebee said kissing Ratchet back before he left with the seekerlings.

Though normally the kiss would not drive Ratchet wild, this one did, though Ratchet could not explain why. And soon, Ratchet finished up his own work, left Aid in charge, and made a beeline back to his mate.

Bumblebee had left the sparklings with Skyfire so he could clean up and the like and wasn't prepared for when Ratchet got there.

Ratchet, bless his spark, had never felt so needy, so hot and bothered before, and was soon begging his mate to help him out.

To say Bumblebee was confused was an understatement but he couldn't not help his mate. "What do you need my love"

'Please, please, please, Take me my love" begged Ratchet as he shamelessly showed his dripping port and hardened arousal before his mate.

Bumblebee's engine revved and he soon had Ratchet on their berth and he was sinking into his mate.

Ratchet was in heaven as his mate lavished the attention on him. He still couldn't explain why he was so horny, but at this point, Ratchet didn't care.

Bumblebee kept going determined to bring Ratchet pleasure and overload.'

After the two were coming down after their third overload together, Ratchet was starting to think more clearly. He still didn't understand why he needed his mate right at that moment, but feeling pleasure-shot with Bee's arousal still buried in his love tunnel, Ratchet just enjoyed the time.

Bumblebee leaned down and kissed Ratchet. "I'm not complaining but what brought this on my love"

"I don't know Bee. It was just like after you kissed me in the med bay, I felt this overwhelming urge. I don't know how else to explain it" replied Ratchet.

"I'd say your sparked but you aren't showing any signs really other then this"

Ratchet laughed, "I think I am a little too old to be sparked my dear"

Bumblebee kissed Ratchet lovingly. "It never hurts to check"

"fine, sweet spark, I will check…tomorrow" replied Ratchet as he snuggled with his mate.

"Tomorrow" Bee conceded.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Jazz was staring at his huge gut, which was bigger now than he had ever been with Wingspan or Freedom. And as he teased the soft feeling metal, he began to heat up something fierce.

Primus if he kept this up...he needed Prowl now. "Prowler" Jazz commed.

Prowl was in his office, doing his duty when he got the comm, "what do you need, my sweet spark?" asked Prowl, unaware of what he was going to get himself into.

"Can you come to our quarters please, now would be good"

Prowl, realizing that Jazz never called him unless he really needed something, soon headed back to their quarters. However, once Prowl got in the door, he was literally tackled by his horny mate.

Jazz was kissing Prowl before the door even shut. "Please...need you, now..."

Prowl, caught off guard, let Jazz have his way with him, as it was obvious to Prowl that Jazz really did need him.

Jazz rode Prowl, had him take him on his back and Jazz really horny moved and got on all fours, his back to Prowl. "Please..."

Prowl, too turned on to refuse his mate, soon entered his mate from behind, delicately teasing his mate's arousal as well as his mate's aft port.

Jazz moaned and mewled. "Yessss...oh Prowler..."

Prowl was slightly jealous, as he hoped his mate would try this position with him, was soon sending Jazz into multiple overloads, even as Prowl overloaded inside his mate.

"Nnnn" was all Jazz could manage as his whole body trembled.

Prowl watched as each overloaded ripped through his mate, which made things even more pleasant for Prowl, as each one made Jazz's tunnel hug and massage Prowl's arousal even harder. But once both had overloaded, Prowl looked over to his mate, who finally was satiated and had fallen fast asleep. Prowl soon joined his mate, too tired to do anything else.

Back in the med bay Hot Rod was waking up and so were their seekerlings.

Wingspan kissed Hot Rod lovingly and told him they could go home soon.

Tango, who had fallen asleep in the middle of the older seekers, soon woke as well. And while Starscream and Skywarp were not up, Thundercracker was awake, and not thinking anything of it, the little one nuzzled his little faceplate into TC's chest before trying to get out of the middle of the three seekers. TC gently lifted the little one up and helped him find the ground. Once Tango was on the ground he gave a quick kiss to TC before running over and joining his brothers and parents. TC was lost for words while Wingspan merely smiled. Tango may have been shy, but he was certainly the most affectionate.

Wingspan smiled as he scooped Tango up and gave him a nuzzle before setting him up on his shoulders. "He's affectionate" Wingspan told Thundercracker. He felt that he needed to do this and so he brought the other two sparklings over and Hot Rod as well. "This is Hot Rod my mate and these are our sparklings, Bluestar, Silvermoon and Tango you've met"

TC nodded, before saying, "It is nice to meet you Hot Rod, and you too, Bluestar, Silvermoon, and Tango. My name is Thundercracker. I am an old acquaintance of Jazz's" stated TC, knowing that Wingspan was not yet ready to let the little ones know that TC was their grandfather as well.

The sparklings wanted up they wanted to see the other seeker better.

Shaking his head, Wingspan let Hot Rod take Tango and he picked up Bluestar and Silvermoon.

Eagerly, both Bluestar and Silvermoon went straight to the older bot, seeming to know that he was trustworthy, as well as seeming to know the older one was carrying. "Seekerlings" was all Bluestar said as he gently rubbed his hand on TC's slightly swollen abdomen. TC was shocked as he had never really been around sparklings, but soon, when TC's own programming began to kick in around the little ones, TC understood. TC shared a genuine smile with Hot Rod and Wingspan as the older bot began to enjoy the attention from the little seekerlings.

Wingspan and Hot Rod couldn't help but smile. "We really are a protective lot" Wingspan said.

TC nodded, as he could see it was true, as all three of the seekerlings seemed to be acutely aware that not only was TC carrying, the other two seekers were carrying as well. "They are precious" stated TC, as he realized that maybe, just maybe with help from the Autobots, that he and his mates would be able to raise their own brood. "Thank you for sharing them with me"

"You're welcome and don't be surprised if they ever suddenly show up" Wingspan said.

"They wander off a lot?" asked TC, not realizing that like Jazz and Ratchet, the older seeker was soon becoming another favorite bot of Wingspan and Hot rod's seekerlings.

"They do and we usually find them with the mechs they like, mama for example and Ratchet and...well looks like you too"

TC looked surprised even though he had a smile on his face. Then HOT Rod spoke up. "Tango, the little black and white one that you are holding, goes to very few bots. The fact that he goes to you shows you just how special you are. The only other ones Tango with go to are Jazz, Prowl, and Mirage" stated Hot Rod, surprising not only TC, but Wingspan as well.

Wingspan looked at his mate with love before he looked back to TC. "You...you can see them when you like"

TC looked up and smiled, as he knew just how hard it was for his son to say that. "Thank you, Wingspan, but I think, for now, I better hand them back over to you two, as soon my mates will be awake and I am not sure if the little seekerlings would be as willing to be with them. hopefully, once I am out of the med bay, I will be able to visit with them more often' replied TC as he handed over all three, last but not least, Tango, who was reluctant to let go of the older seeker, causing all three – Wingspan, TC, and Hot Rod – to laugh.

Wingspan gently tickled Tango and coaxed him back. "Now Tango let him rest, he's been through a lot and needs to recover"

Tango reluctantly let go, and as Wingspan and his family headed out, little Tango waved good bye until they were beyond the med bay door. A pleasant feeling filled TC's spark, though he didn't realize that he shared the joy with his mates, who were slowly waking, Starscream still fearful and Skywarp still protective, but the joy that TC felt was something both mates felt and enjoyed, but wondered where it came from. "Are you ok, TC?" asked Warp, making sure things were safe for his mates.

"I'm wonderful Warp, I think Wingspan is accepting me at least slightly, his sparklings certainly do"

Skywarp smiled even as Starscream still trembled still remembering all the abuse from Megatron. "Well, if Wingspan can learn to forgive, so can we. While we will never go back to the Cons, we can forgive Megatron and realize that we have a second chance. A second chance at life, to live life as we choose and not to fear our leader or our teammates" replied Warp as he gently stroked TC's face with one hand and Starscream's helm with the other, and sharing the love that flowed from the purple seeker's spark.

Starscream calmed a little bit and snuggled more against Warp, he was tired of being scared but he couldn't help it.

"Screamer, I know it will take you a while" stated Warp, trying to comfort his shaky mate, "But give it time, even you may regain some of your confidence as well, as the Autobots have been very kind to all of us, and so Autobots we shall become and remain, are you both with me?"

"I am" TC said and Starscream nodded after a minute.

Skywarp hugged his mates, as all three felt something change, as their programming changed and shifted, as they altered their processors to take on Autobot programming. The trine was overwhelmed by how optimistic and warm it felt, without a trace of fear. The three realized that the Autobots weren't kept together by fear, but by a mutually agreed upon ideal that all deserved peace and to live freely as well as respect for each other.


	31. Chapter 31

While the seekers were getting close to be released from the med bay Optimus saw to it that they had a room big enough for all three of them and the coming sparklings, and he informed the other Autobots that the trine had defected for their lives and the lives of their unborn sparklings. He wasn't surprised by some of the grumbling and wasn't really surprised when Skyfire asked if it was true and when it was confirmed it was the shuttle was very happy.

Ratchet let the seekers out a couple days later and Optimus himself walked the seekers to their new rooms. "I hope you like it, some of the others have pitched in to make it more homey for you" Optimus said, of course the main mech doing so was Skyfire who had decorated it in a fashion that the seekers would enjoy and for Starscream bring back some pleasant memories.

The trine looked at their room, not believing that they had their own space where they knew no one would bother them of threaten them, like on the nemesis. And while Skywarp and TC were happy about how things had turned out, Starscream just stared at the room, as little details here and there seemed to remind the seeker of an old friend, one that he had lost touch with but not forgotten. Little did screamer know that he soon would be getting a surprise visitor.

"If there is anything you don't like feel free to change it this is your room now and the mechs who designed everything will be happy to see to it if you want something different" Optimus told them when there was a chime indicating someone was there at the door. "And that would be one of them now no doubt" Optimus said.

Skywarp and TC thanked Optimus profusely as Warp went to answer the door. Starscream remained back and quiet, very different from usual. Upon opening the door, Skyfire appeared. While Warp and TC thought little of it, as they didn't know Skyfire as well, Starscream's optics grew wide, not out of fear but out of surprise as it had been so long since he had seen his old friend.

"Hello Starscream" Skyfire said his voice warm and happy seeing the seeker.

For the first time since Starscream had arrived, Starscream went to someone other than TC or Warp, as Starscream made a beeline for his old friend, excited that he knew at least someone other than TC or Warp that would remember him from before the war. "M-m-my old friend…it's been so long" stated Starscream, talking for the first time since leaving the cons.

"Far too long" Skyfire said and pulled Starscream into a warm hug lifting him gently.

"Starscream, I think Skyfire has a surprise for you if you are willing to go with him" stated Optimus. Starscream was nervous, but when his mates gave him the go ahead, Starscream eagerly followed Skyfire to the awaiting surprise. Warp, TC, and Optimus followed not too far behind, just in case they were needed, but once Skyfire revealed the surprise, the three would be able to relax and leave Starscream with Skyfire.

"I know your carrying my friend and that is something you always wished for and I also happen to remember how you wanted your nursery to look" Skyfire said taking Starscream into the side room where the nursery was set with 9 sparkling berths and they were the way Starscream had talked about them looking. The room was decorated the way seeker had wanted it, the colors and everything.

Starscream was just struck with awe as Skyfire had remembered everything the seeker had talked about all those years ago. Warp and TC were surprised, as they had never thought Starscream was like this, but obviously the war had hardened Starscream. Now they were seeing a softer side of their commander. 'thank you, Thank you my friend" Starscream said, realizing that Skyfire had never forgotten about him.

"You are more than welcome Starscream, I think I remembered everything" Skyfire said smiling gently as he led the seeker to one set of three berths and in each one was a toy, little plush planes.

Optimus smiled as he was grateful that Skyfire understood the seekers so well. Starscream and the others were happy, and so Optimus left, as he had a few other things he needed to attend to. "Remember, Thundercracker, Starscream, and Skywarp, you are now part of our team, and I hope that we can count on you to help our cause. Please enjoy" and with that, Optimus left the stunned seekers with Skyfire.

"I hope you like it Starscream" Skyfire said.

"It is better than I ever dreamed of, my old friend, thank you" replied Starscream as he used his hand to touch and feel everything, as if to make sure what he was seeing was really there.

"This is real my friend" Skyfire said. "And whenever you like, since you're one of us now, we can have the Autobot emblem placed on your wings and...I can take you to the science lab"

Starscream looked like a kid in the proverbial candy shop as not only was there the nursery and becoming an Autobot, Starscream felt like he was floating in mid air as Skyfire mentioned about being back in the lab. It was something that Starscream had longed for. "Place the emblems now, as I want to go work in the labs and be a scientist yet again" Starscream said, which was music to everyone's audios as Warp and TC were happy that Starscream was happy and Skyfire was happy to have his old friend back.

"Then you shall have it, now you'll have to put up with Sunstreaker. He is...annoying but he's the best artist there is" Skyfire said. "And if he misbehaves all I have to do is tell Prowl or Optimus"

Starscream frowned briefly, as did Warp and TC, as they all had gotten sick of the Twin's jet judo. "I want you there, Skyfire, as I want that yellow Lambo kept in line' replied Starscream.

"Oh don't worry I'll be right there" Skyfire said. "If you like we can do it now before he ends up in trouble, again"

"You mean he and his twin are as much a bane to the Autobots as they are to the cons?" asked Warp, as the three prepared to get their insignias changed.

"Oh so very much so, they end up in the brig quite often" Skyfire said. "If they ever do anything to you, tell me"

And as the four talked, two little seekerlings seemed to appear out of nowhere. Skyfire recognized the little ones, but knew what had happened – as Skyfire remembered that Smokescreen and Huffer were watching Mirage and Optimus's sparklings. "Seaspan, Bluefire, show yourselves, I know you are here" stated Skyfire, and soon two seekerlings appeared, and ran straight for Skyfire, giggling and laughing.

"Alright you two I see you escaped Smokescreen and Huffer again" Skyfire said picking up the two seekerlings.

"well, those two must be related to Warp, somehow" TC commented quietly, with Starscream in agreement. Warp was a little nervous, as when the two saw him they also made a beeline for him, as if recognizing something about him. Skyfire, unaware of the story behind Seaspan and Bluefire, was amazed.

"Well, it seems like those two like you, Skywarp" stated Skyfire.

And within seconds, Flasher soon appeared. "Hey 'Fire! I see you caught Seaspan and Bluefire"

"And there is the ringleader" Skyfire said picking up Flasher.

"Hey, I behave" stated Flasher indignantly, "when I want to."

"Uh-huh come on then you'll have to come with us" Skyfire said.

"Okay" stated Flasher before he looked at the seekers, "Hey Warp, TC, and Star! How are you three doing?" the three seekers looked at the little one, and Starscream even more so.

"what did you call me?" Starscream asked Flasher

"Star, after all, that is the first part of your name. What else would I call you?" replied Flasher smiling as he sat on Skyfire's shoulder while Skywarp carried the two little seekerlings that had attached themselves to him.

"Flasher is always like this" Skyfire said as he took them to Sunny.

"I am just like mommy" Flasher stated proudly, making the three seekers wondering just who was this sparkling's mother.

"You are very much like Mirage yes"

The trine was shocked, as they were not sure how to handle such an outgoing sparkling. "Don't worry, seekers, Sunny won't screw off as long as I am around. He learned the hard way" stated Flasher, making all four adults wonder just want the little one meant, but no one wanted to ask.

"Here we are" Skyfire said and hit the chime.

Sunstreaker emerged, tired and grumpy until he saw who had come to see him. Sunny was about to go off when he noticed that not only was Skyfire there, but Flasher was as well. Sunstreaker remembered his run in with both of the two and decided that it would be best to be on his best behavior. "How may I help you?" asked the yellow Lambo, wondering why the seekers were here.

"We need you to remove their Decepticon symbols and replace them with the Autobot one"

Sunstreaker was flabbergasted, as no one had told him that the seekers were now Autobots, but not willing to piss off Flasher or Skyfire, Sunstreaker soon made quick work of changing the insignias.

"Thank you Sunstreaker" Skyfire said once he was finished.

Sunstreaker nodded before heading off. Skyfire thought little of it, as he had places to take Starscream.

"Come I'll show you the lab Starscream" Skyfire said and took them to the lab.

While Starscream followed Skyfire, TC and Skywarp broke off, as each knew they had somewhere else to go, some other bot to see. And while TC went to see Wingspan and his family, Skywarp headed for Mirage and Optimus's place, with the two small seekerlings in hand.

Somehow Optimus was only mildly surprised by someone bringing the seekerlings back but he was surprised it was Skywarp and Optimus invited him in.

Wingspan opened the door and saw TC and let him come in.

Skyfire took Starscream to the lab.

And as the three groups were starting to build relationships, Jazz and Prowl were once again getting Jazz checked up again in the med bay, as ever since that one scare, Prowl was very protective of his mate.

"I'm feelin fine Prowler" Jazz said as Prowl helped him up on the berth in the med bay.

"I know, Jazz, but we can never be too careful, as I don't want to see you like you were during that shaking episode. And I am sorry if it bothers you, but I am going to keep a sharp optic on you, much like Optimus did for Mirage for a while" replied Prowl. It was not that he didn't trust his mate, it was just that Prowl was worried that what had happened before would happen again, but this time, Prowl would lose his mate, and Prowl was not going to chance that.

Jazz would have rolled his optics if he had been able to as they waited for either First Aid or Ratchet to come over.

As the two waited, both looked around the room and saw the monstrosity that had invaded Optimus, and both cringed as it was the most awful thing that they had ever seen. And to make matters worse, the thing was still alive in its prison, threatening to get out. Jazz and Prowl could only wonder why Ratchet and /or First Aid had not gotten rid of the evil piece of slag.

Jazz was getting an uneasy feeling and almost desperately wanted to get out of the med bay. "Prowler please, can we go"

Prowl quickly acquiesced, as that monstrosity even scared him. And as Jazz and Prowl left the med bay, Mirage entered, trying to find Aid to return something the illusionist had borrowed. Unknown to all, the centipede looking thing broke out of its cage and quietly and stealthily made its way to Mirage's processor's external link and soon connected. Mirage could feel himself being torn apart inside as something was telling him to do things against his programming, especially with the sparklings. And so, before he felt like he was completely out of control, Mirage fled, trying to keep his family safe by doing so.

First Aid having heard the med bay doors open and close came out to see who was there and no one was, and it didn't look like anything was out of place. As he went to go back into the back he saw it that thing that had been removed from Optimus was gone. Cursing First Aid contacted Ratchet.

Meanwhile, since the monstrosity had been specifically made to attach to Optimus, Mirage's systems were not completely overridden, but the confusion his systems were getting from dual output and dual commands was wearing the bot down as the bot drove crazily across the desert, doing his best to stop himself from putting his family in danger. Little did Mirage know that the centipede thing had attached to him or that anyone was looking for him. And poor Mirage's comm, though not completely off, made a strange sound as if two systems were fighting for control. Mirage could only hope that help would come soon before he either crashed into stasis lock or whatever it was took complete control over his systems and processor.

Ratchet cursed when First Aid commed him and he had Red Alert check and see which mech was gone from the ship who wasn't on an assignment when he told him Mirage had bee-lined it out of there Ratchet knew what had to have happened and he commed Optimus who got the fastest Autobots gathered and one of the flyers and they went looking for Mirage.

Mirage was lost and confused as his systems were trying to process which processor commands it should follow as one part always contradicted the other. Mirage felt like he was going crazy, but the one thing Mirage knew in his spark was that with whatever was trying to take over his systems, he was not going to let it get anywhere near his or any other Autobot sparkling. And so Mirage drove on, his crazy driving showing just how hard he was fighting his seemingly invisible foe.

The flyer found Mirage and relayed what he was seeing to Optimus who gave the permission, though it pained him to put Mirage into stasis lock and bring him back to the base.

Mirage saw the flyer and while part of him knew what was going on and welcomed it, the other part, the dark presence, tried to force a confrontation. Mirage turned himself invisible, though it didn't quite work, as his Autobot half didn't want any part of this. When the flyer finally landed, Mirage's lesser systems were fried and Mirage was what humans described as "foaming at the mouth", a wild look in his optics. The flyer immediately put the wild bot into stasis lock, wondering what the hell had gotten into Mirage as Mirage was never like this. The white fluid still foamed at Mirage's mouth and oil and energon were leaking from elsewhere. Mirage was in rough shape, to put it mildly, and Optimus was not going to like what he saw when he finally got a chance to see his mate.

The flyer waited for the others who got Mirage bound just in case and took him back to base, Ratchet knowing what he was looking for started looking for that mechanical menace.

The monstrosity tried to run and hide and tried to bury itself further in Mirage, but Ratchet quickly removed the culprit, and before working on Mirage, Ratchet threw the mechanical monstrosity in an extremely hot fire, killing the thing instantly, much to the relief of all those present. When Ratchet finally got a look at Mirage, the medic swore, as he and he alone knew that Optimus was not going to like what he saw nor was Optimus going to like that Ratchet had failed to get rid of the centipede type parasite before it could harm anyone else. Ratchet sighed and began his work, knowing that Optimus was going to read the medic the riot act once Optimus reached the med bay and saw his mate.

Mirage was in stasis lock, his lesser processor functions were fried, though thankfully his spark and main processor were untouched and still functioning properly. But the wild look in the bot's optics and the "foaming at the mouth" lead Ratchet to believe that more had gone on than meet the optic.

Ratchet worked on Mirage and sighed to himself as Optimus entered the med bay and wanted to know what the slag had happened to his mate.

Ratchet merely pointed to the now destroyed and life less centipede that sat on the counter just outside of the fire pit that Ratchet had fried the thing in. Ratchet felt the room grow slightly colder as Optimus was pissed that Ratchet had not destroyed the thing before.

Bumblebee of course felt something was off with Ratchet and so he left the triplets with Skyfire and he went down to the med bay and saw Optimus yelling at his mate and that set something off in Bumblebee. Who went over and stood between Optimus and Ratchet. "You leave him alone"

"Butt out, Bee, this has nothing to do with you. Ratchet, if you had destroyed that thing in the first place this would never have happened!" Optimus shouted, his tone deep and angry, as Optimus was worried about his mate. "Now Mirage has to suffer for your stupidity!"

"It has everything to do with me when you attack my sparked mate" Bumblebee yelled back, which was something the scout never did. Bumblebee knew Ratchet was sparked and he was not going to let his mate get attacked by anyone, even if it was Optimus.

"well your mate's stupidity nearly cost my mate's life" retorted Optimus, shocking the hell out of Bee, as Bee realized that Optimus was not attacking out of anger, but out of fear and worry. Nevertheless, Bee was not going to let Ratchet get dressed down.

"He's sparked for Primus sake, give him some freaking breathing room" screamed Bee, and now it was Optimus's turn to be shocked. Optimus was still angry due to fear and went to go bang it out on a far wall, as even in anger, Optimus could never bring himself to attack a pregnant bot.

Bumblebee turned to Ratchet and lovingly hugged his mate knowing he needed it and he gently tugged Ratchet away and made him sit down.

Ratchet was eerily calm while Optimus was next to his mate, holding Mirage's hand, wondering what he could have done to stop this, faint mist in his optics.

Bumblebee gently caressed Ratchet's face trying to sooth him before he had a break down, and he sent loving pulses to his mate.

Optimus just didn't know what to think or do as his mate, the one he wanted to hold, sooth, and comfort was completely out of it, in stasis lock from a piece of technology that for some reason went undestroyed until it tried to destroy another life. Optimus sighed, as he realized that he deserved to be yelled at by Bee, as Optimus was the same way if someone was like that to Mirage.

Mirage, in the meantime, while out of it, felt like he was lost in limbo, just wanting his programming to be back to normal as he could still hear both voices echoing in his mind. Make them go away, he thought, make them go away. Mirage wished his mate would reach out and guide him back, though there was no way for Mirage to his let his mate know, due to the damage from the monstrosity.

"Come back to me my love" Optimus said and sent pulses of love over their bond.

Mirage felt the pulses, though they seemed weak, as Mirage didn't know that the menace was still trying to take the bot, but as long as Mirage could feel even the smallest bit of love, he was going to fight and fight hard.

Starscream finally felt brave enough to walk somewhere on his own and he walked from the science lab to the med bay and wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. Then he noticed something, something that had been recently destroyed then he looked to Mirage.

Starscream's optics went wide when he recognized the destroyed mechanism. And then, once again looking over at Optimus trying to reach out to his mate, Starscream suddenly realized that he was the only one that knew exactly how to reverse the effects of the destroyed object, the only question was how to convince Ratchet and Optimus without them overreacting that the seeker knew what needed to be done.

Starscream cleared his 'throat' to get their attention oh how he hoped he could convince them.

Optimus looked up to see the seeker while Bee and Ratchet were in their own world. Optimus's optics pleaded with the seeker, saying, "Help him, please."

Starscream came over. "Do you trust me to do what needs to be done"

Optimus didn't see any other choices, and so he reluctantly nodded, hoping that his faith in the trio was not misplaced, particularly in Starscream who began working on his mate.

Starscream did this and that and hooked one of his own cables to Mirage transmitting some of his own code into the illusionist.

Mirage, though out of it, felt the new intrusion and was not sure whether or not to allow it to go on, but there was little he could do to stop it. And once Mirage realized the foreign intrusion was there to help, Mirage stopped resisting it, and allowed it to help.

The code Starscream was sending was fighting the menace that was affecting Mirage and was soon forever silencing the voices Mirage was hearing.

Mirage was relieved when all the conflicting data vanished, and only his Autobot programming remained. And though weak, Mirage started coming out of stasis lock, his spark searching out for the love from his mate as Mirage came to. "W-w-what happened to m-me' Mirage asked softly and weakly as his body was finally coming under his own control again.

"Something...that I'm sad to say I created...that was twisted from its original design" Starscream said.

Mirage was still not quite awake enough yet to understand exactly what Starscream had said, but Optimus sure the heck was.

"It was just a little project I was working on...I swear it was never supposed to do this...until Megatron got a hold of it"

Optimus wanted to press, but seeing as Starscream was still reluctant to talk about it and Mirage needed him, Optimus decided not to push any further for now. "Thank you, Starscream, thank you for saving my mate" stated Optimus, making Starscream feel all warm inside. Yes this was definitely a change from the leader he used to serve, and with that, Starscream excused himself and headed off to find his own mates.

Bumblebee told First Aid he was taking Ratchet to their quarters and Bumblebee gently tugged his mate along and sat him on the couch. Going he got Ratchet some energon and brought the cubes over. "Ratchet, you need to drink"

Ratchet didn't refuse, as the medic allowed his mate to care for him. Though usually not bothered by his patient's comments and such, it was odd that Ratchet found himself so bothered by Optimus's comments. And in being concerned, Ratchet had a question for his mate. 'Do you think I am a good medic?"

"You are the best there is my love" Bumblebee said.

Ratchet looked at his mate, and while he appreciated the compliment, he didn't feel like he deserved it. 'well, I didn't do a very good job tonight. If I had only destroyed that centipede thing than no of this would have happened"

Bumblebee took Ratchet's hand in his and kissed him lovingly. "You couldn't have known, and do not let what he said get to you my love. You are the best, how can I prove it to you"

Ratchet didn't say anything at first, as he felt so needy when Bee kissed him. "Please, Bee, love me" Ratchet said, "make me forget this happened"

Bumblebee kissed his mate again and again before gently tugging him to their berth where he started to make slow love to his mate.

And as Bee was making Ratchet forget, Optimus was soothing his own mate, who was still recovering from the aftershocks of what had happened.

"Your safe my love" Optimus soothed gently.

"the most important thing to me is that you and the sparklings are safe, my beloved" Mirage said as he slowly regained his strength.

"We're all fine my love" Optimus assured him.

Mirage shivered as he remembered the fight he was having with himself as he had both messages pouring into him. Without realizing it, Mirage had sent his feelings about the whole experience and how it felt straight to Optimus, who finally realized just why Mirage ran after having felt the urges he had felt. Optimus realized that it wasn't Ratchet's fault, nor was it Mirage's or Starscream's fault – it was Megatron who had dared to use the evil thing.

"It's alright now" Optimus said gently.

Mirage just cried, "I'm sorry, so sorry" though he didn't realize that he had nothing to apologize for, as Mirage had done his best under the circumstances.

"Shhh, my love, it's alright, there is no reason to be sorry" Optimus assured him.

Mirage looked to his mate, and smiled a weak smile. "I know it has been a while, but please, hold me, let me feel your love'

Optimus moved so he was laying on the berth and pulled his mate close and held him.

Mirage snuggled into his mate, feeling loved and safe. And with that, Mirage planted a soft kiss on Optimus's mask before falling asleep. It was then and only then that Optimus realized how much he wanted to take more time with his mate.

Before anyone knew it, it had been a few months since the trines arrival and Prowl was starting to drive Jazz insane, when Jazz finally had enough. "Enough Prowler, I can't take it anymore"

"What is so wrong, my sweet spark" asked Prowl, not realizing he had crossed a line.

"Don't 'sweet spark' me," started Jazz, and Prowl knew right then and there he was in big trouble.

"But…but…Jazz.." Prowl started to say.

"No Prowler, I love you dearly but this constant hovering is starting to go way too far"

"Well, things had changed a few months ago when…" Prowl was going there, yet again, about the seekers, and Jazz was fed up with it, and soon Jazz let Prowl have it.

"Enough about the trine, their Autobots now end of discussion. If I can forgive them you sure slagging can. Get out"

Prowl was about to respond when he saw the anger in his mate's optics, and realizing that he had nowhere else to go, Prowl soon headed to his office, forced to stay there until he mate called him to welcome him back to the room. What neither Jazz nor Prowl realized was that the sparklings growing in Jazz had already picked this day to come.

Jazz had only been by himself for a few hours when he cried out suddenly and leaned against what he was closest to, which was the wall. When the pain passed Jazz felt something run down his legs without even checking he knew what it was and he managed to get out the door and was working his way down the hall.

As Jazz headed out, his balance was off and though he prepared to fall, the fall never came as Jazz realized someone had him around the waist to balance him, and that someone was Thundercracker. "Come on Jazz, we need to get you to the med bay"

Meanwhile, in Wingspan and Hot Rod's room, Wingspan had just dropped off the triplets with Hound and Hide so that the seeker and his mate could have quiet time to themselves. But as they got into it, Hot Rod cried out and a viscous black liquid began to show. Wingspan knew instantly, Hot Rod was preparing to spark. And So, Wingspan began to help his mate get to the med bay.

Jazz let Thundercracker help him and soon they made it to the med bay. "Owww..." Jazz managed as a contraction hit him.

TC was not exactly sure what he should do, but thanks to Jazz having sparked before, he was able to have TC fulfill the role that Prowl should have. And Jazz would have called his mate, but Jazz was still thoroughly miffed with Prowl.

"H..help me through the c..contractions" Jazz said holding onto TC's hand as he 'breathed'.

TC did as asked, hoping that Jazz would be alright, as TC was learning that sparking sparklings was extremely painful.

And while TC helped Jazz, Wingspan soon managed to get Hot rod in. This was going to be one crazy day for Ratchet and it had only just started.

"Oh you're kidding me" Ratchet grumbled seeing Wingspan come in with Hot Rod. They got Hot Rod on one of the other berths.

Wingspan was shocked when he saw his mama without papa but with TC. Wingspan would have asked more if it weren't for the fact that Hot Rod was actively trying to spark a sparkling.

Wingspan called Ratchet to come look at Hot Rod real quick.

Ratchet swore, as since this was Hot Rod's first, the racer's body was prepping far faster than Jazz's body. It was all Wingspan could do to keep his mate from yelling and screaming out in pain.

"Breathe my love breathe" Wingspan said trying to get Hot Rod focused.

Hot Rod tried the breathing things, but it didn't seem to help as much as swearing did, and so as every contraction hit, Hot Rod's potty mouth flew off the handle.

Wingspan held his mates hand and rubbed his back. "You're doing so well my love, so well"

TC looked between the two sparking mothers and was glad that the mother he was helping was not swearing or carrying on. Poor Prowl was left completely in the dark as both his son-in-law and his sparkmate were both going to spark today.

Jazz squeezed TC's hand in a hard grip a contraction tore through him.

Wingspan was doing all he could to calm Hot Rod down and get him focused.

In the meantime, Prowl was working on reports, as there were so many to go through and do. Prowl had no idea that his mate would be sparkling this day and TC would be the father like autofigure to welcome them into the world.

"Get...them out of me!" Hot Rod yelled in pain.

"Just be patient, they will come soon enough' scrambled the medic, swearing at just how crazy this day was going and it was only early morning.

Wingspan held Hot Rod close and did his best to support him and Hot Rod vowed he was not going to spark any more sparklings after this.

Ratchet was overwhelmed, but he had First Aid assist Jazz, as Jazz's sparking of twins was not going to be nearly as complicated as Hot Rod's Siamese twin femme sparklings. All Ratchet could hope for was that the two were not too connected. And so, realizing that Hot Rod would not be able to spark "naturally", Ratchet prepped for a c-section on the bot.

Wingspan held his mates hand encouraging him telling him how well he was doing as Ratchet got ready and started the c-section.

After carefully removing armor and other parts, Ratchet soon arrived to the sparkling development chamber. IT was thicker than what Ratchet was used to, but knowing he needed to get the little ones out, Ratchet continued to work. Slowly, Ratchet finally was able to access the interior portion of the chamber. Ratchet, upon breeching the chamber, reached in and found that the twin femmes, both red and blue with yellow fire striping, were connected on one side, they had two legs, two arms, two heads, and two almost separated bodies. Ratchet withdrew the two little ones, one which screamed while the other remained quietly observing. Ratchet knew it would be about three weeks before if he would be able to tell completely if he could separate the two systemswise, at least for the time being the two little ones were healthy. And thus, Ratchet handed the little ones to their nervous parents.

"Their beautiful" Wingspan said as they held the two little ones together.

Hot Rod looked over, as both little femmes were racers, just like him. Hot Rod smiled, he was glad that the worst part of being pregnant was over.

And while Wingspan and Hot Rod were enjoying their little ones, Jazz, with help from TC and First Aid was struggling, and Jazz didn't realize it that as he was starting to spark the twins, Prowl felt a strange, needy pulse in his own spark that originated from Jazz's spark.

Jazz cried out holding onto TC's hand as he started to push.

Prowl started heading back to the quarters, hoping that he could make good with Jazz, and try to figure out what was going on. Prowl became alarmed when he found Smokescreen watching the little ones and Jazz was nowhere in sight. Prowl went in search of his mate, trying to reach out to see if Jazz's spark would guide him, but he wasn't sure if it would considering he had pissed his mate off something royally.

A small part of Jazz's spark responded to Prowl and was guiding the way even as Jazz pushed again crying out.

And as Prowl got closer to the med bay, he heard a familiar sound, not familiar because of what it was but because of its origin, Jazz. Prowl headed straight for the med bay, realizing that Jazz must be sparking. Prowl was surprised as he not only saw Wingspan and Hot Rod fawning over their new little one, or so he thought, but also he saw TC, the blue seeker, was comforting Prowl's mate. Prowl wasn't sure what to think, or so for a little while he didn't move, feeling unneeded and unwanted.

Unfortunately Jazz started having issues as the first sparkling came out crying its intakes off, a little mech but Jazz started 'bleeding' a lot. First Aid called Ratchet who rushed over and handed the sparkling to TC and pushed him away.

"R..ratch..."

"Hold on Jazz, just hold on" Ratchet said as he tried to stop or at least slow the large amounts of energon flowing out of Jazz's valve. Ratchet cursed to himself as there was still one more sparkling inside Jazz to go.

Prowl, feeling Jazz slipping, ran to his mate's side, trying to offer comfort as much as possible. Prowl felt so helpless as Jazz fell into stasis lock and Ratchet prepped for an emergency C-section. Prowl was so shaken that he didn't know where to turn. TC, who had remained calm, soon reached out to Prowl, comforting the distraught bot as Ratchet removed the second sparkling, which was also 'bleeding' and had a glitch. And as First Aid took the two little ones away, Ratchet worked on Jazz.

Ratchet was cursing as he worked energon lines had been ripped and he had to see to the delicate task of repairing the lines while keeping Jazz online.

First Aid tended to the two sparklings, namely the second little mech who was 'bleeding'. First Aid discovered it was a small nick in an energon line and quickly repaired it and discovered the little ones glitch. It was sightless mech.

Prowl was shaking and shaking hard, as he remembered the stupid argument he had had with his mate. He didn't want that to be the last thing Jazz had ever heard from him, and so Prowl held his mates hand, crying, while TC, seeing that Prowl was in need of support, helped support the bot.

TC held Prowl as the other lost it and Ratchet worked and finally Ratchet got the lines repaired and hooked Jazz up to energon drips, multi ones to get him going again. "Prowl...he's not out of the woods yet"

Prowl remained close to his mate, pulsing all the love and support he could, even as he shook in TC's grasp. Ratchet would have said something, but he refrained as TC shot the medic a look. And the medic was surprised, as Prowl, with shaking hands, found the area that he had used the time before, and Prowl connected himself, and started pumping his own energon into his mate, shocking both TC and Ratchet.

Ratchet kept a very close optic on Prowl making sure he wasn't giving too much and did notice Jazz did improve a bit.

First Aid came over and told Ratchet softly about the sparklings, especially the second one.

Ratchet swore as this was just too much for him, but the real reason why Ratchet felt so overwhelmed, was that Ratchet was starting to have more mood swings now that he was a couple months along, though outside of Bee and Optimus, no one else knew Ratchet was sparked. Ratchet did what he could and continued to monitor what was going on in the med bay.

On the other side of the med bay, Wingspan stared at his two precious little daughters, as they were both racers, like their bearer. And while Hot Rod was resting, Wingspan was trying to think of names for the little ones.

"What about Flamer and Streamline"

Both little ones cooed as they liked the names. Wingspan smiled, he would have to let his mate know, once Hot Rod woke up. Wingspan was so engrossed in his own sparklings he had no idea his own mother was fighting for his life in the other part of the med bay, though something didn't quite feel right to the seeker.

When the feeling persisted Wingspan placed the femmes in the cradle and went to the other side of the med bay not prepared for the sight that greeted him. He rushed over and gently called to his mother holding onto his other hand.

Wingspan showing up was the last thing Ratchet needed, as this situation was already stressful enough, but Ratchet noticed that between Prowl's pumping in energon and Wingspan's voice, Jazz was fighting back and coming back. TC wasn't sure what to do, and so he remained where he was.

On the other side, Hot Rod woke and though he should not have tried to get up, Hot Rod needed to use the bathroom before he would hold his daughters. Hot Rod found himself silently collapsing onto the floor, but determined to not let it stop him, Hot Rod slowly crawled toward the restroom. He wasn't aware enough to even realize that his mate was on the other side of the med bay.

TC thought he heard something and he stepped away and found Hot Rod on the floor and rushed over to him helping him up. "You shouldn't be up"

Hot Rod turned, was suddenly afraid. "W-w-who the hell are you?" Hot Rod shouted, fear coursing through his body. Hot Rod tried to back away, seemingly unaware that TC was only trying to help.

"Please, its Thundercracker. Let me help you I'm not going to hurt you"

Hot Rod slowly woke up more, and realized what was going on. "What is going on? Why am I on the floor? Thundercracker?"

"Yeah, and no idea I heard something and there you were. You shouldn't be up yet"

"Where is my mate? Where is Wingspan? who is going to help me up?" asked Hot Rod.

"I'll help you and Jazz is...he's not doing good. Wingspan is just on the other side of the med bay" TC said and got Hot Rod back up.

"I want to see Jazz too, please help me see him" asked Hot Rod, but he was far too weak to be out of the berth.

"I will but you need to rest now, please" TC said gently.

Once back on the berth, Hot Rod fell back into recharge. TC, upon seeing that Hot rod was safe, soon took a look at the sparkling in the sparkling berth. It was only when TC looked carefully that he realized the two precious little femmes were connected strangely, but figuring that he should get to know his "grandkids" TC picked up the femmes and held them as he watched Hot Rod, as TC didn't want anything to happen to the bot, as everyone else was with Jazz.

TC held them and talked to them gently as he sat down by the berth watching over Hot Rod.

Bumblebee could feel Ratchet's emotions and he quickly got a sitter before he rushed to the med bay and got Ratchet into his office which was sound proof and Bumblebee just held his larger mate.

Privately, in the arms of his sparkmate, Ratchet began to cry. "I can't do it anymore, Bee, I just can't" Ratchet said, as the stress had worn down on him.

Bumblebee let him cry and he rubbed the others back. "Shhh, it's alright Ratchet it's alright"

Meanwhile, unaware of the drama in the med bay, Mirage was watching over all 8 of their sparklings as he had taken them to some new place in the Ark. And while most behaved, Mirage was having trouble reigning in Silverstreak and Luckystar.

Optimus commed his mate, asking him if he needed help since he was finally free.

"I am having trouble getting Silverstreak and Luckystar to stop fighting and listen to me" replied Mirage, which spoke volumes as Optimus knew that it was very rare that Mirage couldn't handle all 8 sparklings at once.

"I'm on my way Mirage, I'll take care of those two"

Mirage thanked his mate, but said nothing to his sparklings, as he was not going to allow Silverstreak and Luckystar realize that Optimus was on his way, and they both knew that if Optimus was being called, it was not a good thing. Mirage just smiled as he watched his sparklings, though Flasher and Keeper seemed to know something was up.

Optimus arrived a few minutes later while the two were still fighting. "Silverstreak, Luckystar what do you think you're doing"

Silverstreak and Luckystar stopped what they were doing and cast their optics to the floor – they knew they were in serious trouble now.

"I'm waiting to hear why you two were fighting" Optimus said.

"He called me a nasty name" replied Luckystar pointing to his brother, "He called me a *#$*(& and so I decked him, because that was not very nice and he wouldn't stop after I asked him to stop nicely."

Optimus looked at Silverstreak. "Is this true"

Silverstreak, going through a small rebellious streak, smarted off to his father. "What does it matter anyway, Lucky just can't take a joke"

That was not something Optimus was going to tolerate and he picked Silverstreak up and sat down putting his son over his knee and gave him a spanking to start with, soft enough not to be abusive but hard enough to be effective.

By the time Optimus was done, Silverstreak was crying. Luckystar watched as his triplet brother finally got what was coming to him. Mirage watched trying to make sure the other sparklings didn't get out of line.

"I never want to hear you have used that language again and I had better not find out you got into a fight with your brother is that clear" Optimus asked his son.

Silverstreak nodded while Luckystar watched, thinking he would get off Scott-free. "Oh, I am not done with you, yet, either Luckystar" Optimus said, making Luckystar worry.

"I did nothing wrong!" shouted Luckystar, thinking he didn't deserve to be punished for the fight. However, Optimus was not going to talk to Luckystar about the fight, but about not listening to his mother.

"You did not listen to your mother" Optimus said. "You will listen to your mother is that understood"

"Yes, dad, I understand" replied Luckystar, glad that he was not going to be spanked.

"daddy, what is a *(#%&?" asked Seaspan, not old enough to understand what the word actually meant. Bluefire was right nearby asking. Now Optimus was really mad, as these two precious seekerlings should never have picked up this word, but thanks to Silverstreak, the two little seekerlings were learning things they probably shouldn't have.

"Nothing you need to worry about my little ones now none of you are to repeat those words"

"Ok, daddy" replied Seaspan, though both seekerlings were feeling strange as their wings were starting to grow yet again. 'Rub our backs and wings, please daddy, they hurt."

"Of course little ones" Optimus said and rubbed gently.

"I see they talked you into rubbing their backs and wings" stated Mirage as all the sparklings were behaving for the time being. "they have been asking for the last 5 or 6 days. I assume that their wings must be growing. Hopefully it will subside for a while soon."

"I hope so as well, we can always ask one of the trine" Optimus said as he rubbed.

"Or Jazz and Wingspan if the trine doesn't want to talk to us" replied Mirage. 'That reminds me, I haven't heard from either Jazz or Wingspan for a while. I hope they are ok."

"I hope so as well" Optimus said. "We should probably check on them"

Mirage tried comming Jazz and Wingspan and received no answer, which worried Mirage. "I can't get a hold of Jazz, Prowl, Wingspan, and Hot Rod. Something must be wrong, and I can't get a hold of Ratchet either."

"I'll stay with the sparklings, check the med bay" Optimus said.

Mirage nodded in acknowledgement and then headed off. Mirage could only hope that things weren't as bad as he was thinking that they were.

When Mirage got there he saw Ratchet wasn't there, Wingspan and Prowl next to a stasis locked Jazz and no Hot Rod.

Mirage was extremely worried as he looked at the bot who had become like a mother to him. "Wingspan, what happened? What is going on?" Mirage asked, afraid to ask Prowl as Prowl seemed too frazzled to answer.

Wingspan told what he knew which wasn't a whole lot he just knew his mother had sparked and there had been a complication with the second sparkling.

Mirage just looked, as something had obviously gone wrong. "Where is Ratchet? Where is Hot Rod?" asked Mirage.

"Hot Rod is resting on the other side of the med bay he has our sparklings" Wingspan said. "I think Ratchet is in his office"

Mirage just shook his head and flickered his optics on and off, as he just couldn't believe what he was seeing, much less what he was hearing. "Is there anything I can do?" asked Mirage, feeling helpless.

"Find out what's wrong with the second sparkling"

Mirage merely nodded, as Prowl spoke the words to him. Mirage went off to seek out First aid who had taken the two precious little mechs. "Aid' started Mirage, "Is there any way I can find out what is wrong with Prowl and Jazz's second sparkling?"

First Aid looked at Mirage. "I really shouldn't...but well...the sparkling is healthy he just...well he's blind"

Mirage was taken aback, but once he revived, he asked a clarification question, figuring that medics would be aware of things about a patient, "So he has the same glitch as his mother?"

First Aid nodded. "He does"

Mirage was slightly relieved, as blindness could be dealt with. "would you mind if I let Prowl know this news, or would you prefer he hears it from you?"

"You're welcome too since I didn't know how to and Ratchet is...indisposed at the moment"

"I will let them know. Maybe if they know the sparklings are safe, then things will start heading in the right direction." And with that Mirage left Aid and returned to Prowl, whose questioning, worried optics pierced right through Mirage. "Prowl, your sons are healthy, though the second twin was born blind, with the same condition Jazz has.

Prowl was startled by that news. "You mean..."

"Yes Prowl, the younger twin does have Jazz's inherited blindness. Be thankful that it is only one of the five of the sparklings you two have created. And remember that this can be overcome, as Jazz has done it. And we can all help out. And no one else has to know this came from Jazz, and no one has to know this little one is blind, as I am sure Ratchet or First Aid can create a visor or something that will allow the little one to be able to see the world around them" replied Mirage trying to offer comfort to Prowl while Jazz was slowly recovering.

Prowl nodded and turned his attention back to Jazz who was still in stasis lock.

Mirage could tell that this day was not only taking a lot out of Prowl, but also Wingspan as Hot Rod had sparked and so had Jazz and both had complicated sparkings. And seeing that Prowl had calmed down some now that he knew about his sparklings, Mirage went to hug Wingspan. Feeling overwhelmed, Wingspan leaned into Mirage's hug and began to cry, as it was just too much stress for the seeker to take on alone. "shh, brother. You are doing the best you can. You have to believe that' Mirage said as he tried to calm the stressed seeker.

"How is it the best I can do...mama is in danger and mine and Hot Rods sparklings are connected, literally" Wingspan sobbed softly.

"Because you are not Primus, you are not in control of what happens, but you are still here and you are doing your best to support your parents and your mate. You are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. And it is that strength that is going to help you and all of your family to make it though this rough patch. I know it takes a lot of strength, as I have been on both sides of being injured and having to support an injured mate, and I know it takes a lot of strength. Just remember that you are never alone and that there are bots you can go to, to help you keep the strength you show to your loved ones" replied Mirage, trying to dry Wingspan's tears.

"I'm not strong" Wingspan said as Mirage wiped away his tears. "I can't lose him..."

"Wingspan, I know that you can't lose him, but it is that which is keeping you strong and keeping you reaching out. You may not know it, but Jazz can feel your support, as can your mate, and Prowl. I know this has hit you hard, and you feel like you are alone in this, but remember you are never alone" replied Mirage. Prowl, needing a break, left for a short time to get some energon as his systems were getting low. "Now is your chance, Wingspan, talk to him, let him know you are here. He talked to you while you were out for that time after Megatron hurt you, reach out to your mother. Prowl is too worried to listen to me. Reach out with your voice. He can still hear you. Who knows, it might help him come back to us"

Wingspan nodded and moved to where his father had been sitting and took his mama's hand in his own. "Mama, its me. You have to wake up now okay, I need you, papa needs you, my siblings need you, you have to come back mama"

Mirage sat with Wingspan, and talked as well, "Jazz, I always appreciated that you took me under your wings after my parents were killed and helped raise me to be the bot I am today. Please come back, as you have many loved ones who would be lost without you. And remember, someone has to teach them how to have fun and that life isn't all about discipline" Mirage added, causing Wingspan to laugh slightly.

Jazz could hear their voices but they sounded so muffled to his audios and he was torn, on one side was his family on the other peace. But then the sound of his son's voice became clearer and he couldn't leave his little seekerling, With effort Jazz started back to his family.

And as Prowl came back in, looking disheveled, he was shocked as he could feel his mate starting to fight back. And with that Prowl rushed over and went to the side opposite Wingspan and Mirage. "Jazz, you have to come back to me, to us. I am so sorry, I never meant to irritate you. I don't want the last thing you hear or feel from me to be anger or an argument. I love you so much, that is all that matters. I guess I was just slightly jealous in hearing the seekers came over, and was afraid that since they had come to our side, you would leave me. Please forgive me for being an arrogant tight aft. Please come back, Jazz. I can't go on without you" stated Prowl, not sure where the words came from, but Prowl knew that they needed to be said, even if Mirage and Wingspan heard him – he didn't care, he needed Jazz's forgiveness.

Jazz heard his mate, and he knew he would forgive him if he could just get past that last barrier. Pushing forward again towards his family Jazz let out a small staticky sound.

Wingspan and Prowl jumped while Mirage just watched, hoping that this static was the sign they all were looking for. Mirage remained near relatively young Wingspan, as the seeker just seemed very frantic and jumpy. Mirage could only hope that things would return to normal now as Mirage was worried about leaving his mate with 8 rambunctious sparklings for so long, but Mirage knew he was needed here, and knew that Optimus could handle the sparklings for a bit longer.

Jazz felt like he was being pulled away but he refused to go, he had to get back to his family, they needed him and he pushed harder and there was more static. Then the smallest of groans and finally a rough voice. "P..pr...ow...ler..."

Prowl's spark skipped a jolt as he heard the groan, a small tear forming in the tacticians' optics. "I am here, Jazz, I am here' and with that Prowl pulsed as much as he dare, as he didn't want to overwhelm his mate.

"I am here too, mama" replied Wingspan, having temporarily forgotten about his own mate and sparklings. Mirage didn't say anything, as he figured the two biggest important bots were already trying to bring Jazz back, but Mirage rested a hand on Jazz's shoulder, a silent encouragement.

Jazz kept fighting and hearing his mate and son's voice he pushed again his visor flickering a few times before lighting up.

Prowl began to cry as did Wingspan as they saw Jazz's visor light up. Mirage, realizing he hadn't seen Hot Rod yet, let the trio alone and went to find Hot Rod and the little ones. Mirage was surprised by a few things as he got closer to Hot Rod. First Hot Rod was fast asleep with Thundercracker watching the bot and the seeker was holding what looked like one sparkling, but as Mirage got closer he looked at the sparkling and realized it was not one sparkling, but twin femmes that had been sparked conjoined. Mirage didn't approach right away, as he knew seekers were protective of sparklings and Mirage did not want to appear threatening to TC.

Meanwhile, unaware Mirage had left, Prowl and Wingspan were doing their best to encourage Jazz to come back to them.

It took a little longer before Jazz could get his vocals to work but he finally managed to get words out. "Wh..at...h..happened"

"You had a very complicated sparking and you lost a lot of energon in the process" replied Prowl. 'Ratchet had to scramble to save you and I also took an energon line from my body and connected it to yours, hoping it would help" replied Prowl. "the two little ones are healthy, but…"

"But?...I don't like...the sound...of but..."

"The second twin was born with your same glitch, Jazz. He is blind" replied Prowl, sighing as this was all still so much to take in.

"The one thing...I had hoped...that would never be passed on..." Jazz said. "Please...let me see them"

"I will go find First Aid, and see if I can bring them to you, my precious one" stated Prowl as he quickly went in search of First Aid.

"Oh mama" was all Wingspan could say before he hugged his mother gently, tears coming out of the seeker's optics.

Jazz managed to wrap his arms around his son. "Shhh...I'm here...I'm here my...seekerling..."

Wingspan was still hugging when he remembered his own sparkmate had sparked, and was left alone on the other side of the med bay, and Wingspan felt even worse, and cried harder into his mother's chassis. 'Mama, I am so lost and confused. I was so worried about you I left my sparkmate all alone. Do you think Hot Rod will ever forgive me for leaving him to make sure you were ok? I mean he just sparked his first set of sparklings and I didn't even stay with him that long" Wingspan stated, stressed to the max.

"He's probably asleep...and where is TC? He's probably with..Hot Rod" Jazz soothed his son. "He'll forgive you"

Wingspan smiled slightly, and it was then he realized that Mirage had gone elsewhere. 'And I'll bet Mirage went over to check on them as well. If you'll excuse me, mama, I think I need to get back to my little family" stated Wingspan as he nuzzled his mother.

Jazz managed to nuzzle back. "Go my seekerling"

And as Wingspan finally headed back to his own mate, Prowl soon arrived with First aid and the two little mech sparklings. 'Here they are, my sweet spark. They don't have names yet, but the Black one with white stripes on his legs is the oldest while the white one with blue flares on his legs and black trim is the younger one and inherited your glitch, my dear' stated Prowl as he handed the two little ones to Jazz.

Jazz nodded and took them both into his arms. "Speeder and...Blueflair" Jazz said and paid attention to both sparklings but especially the youngest and kept talking in a gentle voice so the little one would know it and managed to rub the tiny helms so the youngest would know his touch.

Prowl smiled as he interacted with his two little twins, especially the younger one, as Prowl understood just how important it was to use touch and sound to the little one until the little one could get some type of visor or something to be able to see.


	32. Chapter 32

Meanwhile, as Wingspan headed back to his mate, he was shocked when he saw Mirage cooing over the two little femmes who were being held safely and securely by Thundercracker while Hot Rod slept. Wingspan watched as even the new little femmes, barely hours old, seemed to enjoy the older seeker's company. Wingspan was not sure what to think.

"Hey..." Wingspan said coming over.

Mirage just looked over and then back to the sparklings, while TC took a lot longer look. "Wingspan, I came over here and found Hot Rod crawling on the floor. I understand you were worried about your mom, as you should have been, but you also have to remember you have a second family now who needs you just as much" stated Thundercracker. The older seeker did not say it to reprimand Wingspan, but just to make Wingspan aware. "I know even we can't be at two places at once, Wingspan, so I decided to stay with Wingspan and get to know your sparklings a little better"

"I...I know I didn't mean to be so long away from him" Wingspan said coming over. "And...thank you for staying with them" Gently he put his hand on his true creators shoulder.

Thundercracker smiled, though it was only seen by Wingspan. The two seekers were now starting down a path of forming a good relationship. And soon, feeling he had been away long enough, Mirage soon left, leaving Wingspan and TC alone.

"I don't expect you to call me dad, son, but just feeling that I can be part of your family would be enough for me" stated TC as he gently placed an arm around Wingspan's waist.

"Maybe someday I'll be able to call you that, but for now I would be honored if you would be a part of my family" Wingspan said and let the older seeker wrap an arm around him and he couldn't help but lean down and nuzzle the other.

Three and a half weeks later, the two little femmes that Hot rod had sparked were now separated. Flamer, the more flamboyant of the two, now had a red right arm and leg, which had been added, and was a lefty while Streamline, the quieter of the two, had a blue left arm and leg and was right handed. And as the two were getting used to being separate, Bee was taking his mini seekerlings around to explore the base.

They were pretty close to Wheeljack's lab when there was a massive explosion, bigger than normal and out of instinct Bumblebee threw himself over his sparklings shielding them and taking all of the damage. There was rubble everywhere and quickly every mech available was there trying to clear a path through the rubble. The mini seekerlings were found covered in energon but it wasn't theirs.

Optimus was the one who found the scene, and had removed the unharmed mini seekerlings, but Bee was completely in stasis lock, arms and legs blown off and the cover of his processor blown off. Optimus called First Aid to come, as Optimus wanted to go talk to Ratchet personally before Ratchet saw the mess.

First Aid came quickly and wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. "Primus..." He rushed over and started to work on Bee.

Meanwhile, in the med bay doing something, Ratchet was caught off guard as he felt a strange sensation in his spark as well as he was wary when he watched First Aid run out of the med bay. Soon enough, Ratchet felt even worse as he watched Optimus enter the med bay with the mini seekerlings, each of which was covered somewhat with energon. "Where did this energon come from, as I can tell they aren't injured…"

"Ratchet, Bee protected them, and Bee was blown up by one of Wheeljack's experiments. Let me take you down there and show you, old friend" stated Optimus, knowing that Ratchet would need someone for support, as Bee was badly, badly injured.

Ratchet did not like the way Optimus was talking and he slowly nodded and after the seekerlings were settled Optimus took Ratchet to Bee and Ratchet froze.

Bee's body was broken and his processor was showing and was cracked. Thankfully for Ratchet, he could feel in his spark that Bee's spark was still online and still strong, but that meant little if the medic couldn't rebuild his mate's body. And though Ratchet wanted to scream and cry, he summoned his inner medic and went to work on his mate, trying to repair the little minibot. Optimus thought about trying to stop the medic but deep down, Optimus knew that the best way of handling this was to allow Ratchet work on his sparkmate, as it would keep him focused for the time being, though Optimus and Mirage would keep an optic on the medic, to make sure that the medic himself didn't go offline.

Finally they were able to move Bumblebee to the med bay where Ratchet continued to work on Bumblebee.

Ratchet worked day in and day out on every intricate detail of his mate. Nothing could pull him away. Fortunately, the cons did not attack and no one ended up in the med bay that First aid could not handle. Night in and night out, Ratchet continued to work, to the point where Mirage, Optimus, and several other bots were getting worried that Ratchet was going to crash. The thing was, Bee was not quite stable, and Ratchet knew it. And he was determined to work until his mate was at least out of immediate danger.

Finally Ratchet managed to stabilize Bumblebee though it was tenuous at best.

Bee was still in stasis lock, though his arms had been reattached as had his legs, and his processor was recovered, though Ratchet had no idea, that if Bee made, he would require very, very time consuming care, as no one realized it, but several of Bee's processor connection had been burned, and Bee, if he made it, would need to be retaught how to eat, drink, walk, everything but what the minibot's spark knew and the undamaged portion of his processor had saved.

Ratchet didn't want to stop working on Bumblebee but he knew there was nothing more he could do it was all up to Bumblebee and he held his mates hand.

Bee could feel that his sparkmate was nearby, as the connection was strong, but unable to put together words, Bee merely sent pulses of love as well as every other emotion that the bot was feeling, as Bee had forgotten how to control the impulses he sent along the bond, hence Ratchet was bombarded with a lot of what seemed to be "white noise" but Ratchet was happy in the fact that it meant that Bee was at least still among the living.

"Come back to me my mini love" Ratchet said soothingly.

Bumblebee was trying so desperately to come back to his mate but he didn't know how.

When Ratchet reached out with his own spark, at first his own mate was scared, unsure what was going on, but as Bee felt the warmth from the intrusive spark, the minibot allowed his mate's spark connection to lead the bot back to the land of the on-line.

Bumblebees optics onlined but the scout didn't say anything, because he didn't know how even though he didn't really realize that.

Ratchet was elated that his mate was back online, but then Ratchet realized something, Bee was acting almost like a newborn sparkling – unable to speak, control his movements, or even control all his "basic" functions such as using the waste receptacle and such. Ratchet, not understanding what was wrong, called Perceptor in, as Ratchet needed to know what exactly had happened.

"Perceptor I need you to do an in-depth scan of Bumblebee's processor" Ratchet said.

Perceptor did as he was asked, and performed the scan. Not believing the results he got at first, the microscope scanned again and once more. After three tries, Perceptor finally felt ready to tell Ratchet the news, though what he would have to say would shake Ratchet to the core. 'Ratchet, it would appear that the blast burned through some of the connections in Bee's processors. Bee is going to have to relearn how to walk, talk, eat, and the like' Perceptor said, hoping that Ratchet would not throw something at him for the results of the analysis.

Ratchet was too much in shock to even consider throwing something at Perceptor. "I...thank you Perceptor that's all I needed" He said in an eerily calm voice.

"I am so sorry, Ratchet" Perceptor said before he left, leaving Ratchet to figure out just what he was going to do, as for the time being , it was like he had four sparklings instead of three seekerlings and his mate. Ratchet then watched as Bee, not understanding the confusion filtering into his spark began to cry, as he was not sure how else to process the feelings that were inundating him.

Ratchet went to his mate and gently caressed his face. "Shhh, it's alright Bumblebee it's going to be okay"

Bee just looked at his mate, trust in his optics. The innocent yet longing look pulled at Ratchet's sparkstrings. This was going to be a long difficult process.

"We'll get through this together" Ratchet said soothingly. "Try and rest"

Bee was scared, and wanted his mate to hold him, but he had no idea how to tell the medic, as he just didn't know what to say much less how to say it. Bee tried to reach for his mate, but his uncoordinated movements left the bot frustrated and tired.

Ratchet moved closer and laid beside the other and gently pulled him close. "Is this better my mini love"

Bee stopped squirming and smiled as he buried his face into the chest of his mate. Ratchet could tell by the short even breathing and the peaceful look on his sleeping mate's face the answer to the question. And as Ratchet held his mate close to him, Optimus entered the med bay, bringing in energon for Ratchet, and bee if Bee was awake that was. "How is he doing, old friend?" asked Optimus gently, trying not to startle Ratchet or bee.

"It's worse than I thought Optimus, something wasn't right so I called Perceptor in to do a scan of Bumblebee's processor. Optimus...he's like a sparkling he has to relearn everything"

Optimus reacted with shock. Bee…having to relearn everything? Optimus wouldn't even wish that on his worst enemy. "I am so sorry to hear that, my old friend. Tell me, is there anything I can do, maybe take the mini seekerlings for you so you can concentrate on Bee for awhile?"

Ratchet nodded. "That would probably be best Optimus, I doubt I could take care of Bee and our sparklings"

Optimus nodded, "Mirage had prepared to take care of them for awhile even before knowing this, so it will be no problem for us to help out in that aspect. Just let me know if there is anything else you need, my old friend, as we don't want you to feel like you have no one supporting you while you go through this trying time" and then Optimus softly patted Bee on the helm, "get better soon Bee, as we want you back as soon as possible." And with that Optimus began to head out of the med bay.

"Optimus wait" Ratchet said.

Optimus turned around, "Something else you needed, my old friend?"

"I need you to get First Aid for me, please"

"I will send him in and I give you as much time as you need to take off to help Bee. Is there anything I can help with?" Optimus asked, as he wanted to make sure. "Remember you can always call my mate or I and we can come to be with Bee if you need a break."

"Right now I just need the sparklings checked" Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded, "First Aid checked the seekerlings over as soon as they were found – they are perfectly safe, nothing wrong. Did you want first aid to check the one growing inside of you, my old friend?"

"Yes, I need him to check the ones I carry"

"alright I will send him in. ' Optimus to first aid: please come to the med bay, Ratchet needs to talk to you. Optimus out.' Aid ought to be on his way. I hope all goes well for you, and I know that If anyone can get bee back to himself, it is you, my friend."

"Right now I wish I had your confidence Optimus"

"Just remember to be patient, as Bee was always very jumpy. And remember that your love and patience will be rewarded" Optimus replied, heading out just as Aid was coming in, "and now I leave you in Aid's hands, my friend." And With that Optimus was gone.

"What's going on Ratchet? You wanted to see me?" asked Aid.

"Aid I need you to check the sparklings I'm carrying"

Aid, unaware all this time that Ratchet had been carrying was shocked. "You are carrying, Ratchet?" asked Aid, to which Ratchet nodded. And without hesitation, Aid checked on the sparklings. And finding the developing sparklings to be on target, Aid let Ratchet know, but then Aid asked a question as Ratchet held Bee close to his arms. "how come you never told me you were sparked?"

"We haven't told anyone well, Optimus knows but that's another issue"

Aid nodded. "Ok, I understand. Is there anything else you need Ratchet?"

"Will you hook me up to a drip since I have my arms full here I can't drink the cube Optimus brought"

Aid merely nodded and before even Ratchet realized it, he was hooked to an energon drip, and could feel the energon running through his systems as he held his mate. "Is that all, Ratchet" Aid asked, making sure all was ok before he left.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, thank you Aid and please no waking us up for a little bit"

Aid left, locking the portion of the med bay where Ratchet and Bee were. And as Ratchet curled up around his mate and fell asleep, he programmed his systems to snap out of recharge should Bee move in even the slightest way. And then Ratchet fell into recharge.

And while Ratchet was out, after about an hour, Bee woke, frightened as he wasn't sure where he was. And the little bot's squirming soon roused Ratchet.

"Bumblebee easy, shhh its alright calm down" Ratchet said soothingly and gently got a grip on his mate.

It was then that Ratchet felt something warm running down his leg. Being a medic, he had a pretty good idea of what it was. Ratchet looked in Bee's optics and saw that not only was Bee horrified, but Bee had averted his optics, obviously embarrassed by his own lack of control over some of the most basic functions.

"Shhh, it's alright my love" Ratchet soothed gently and got up taking himself off the energon drip and got some solvent and cleansing cloths and gently cleaned Bumblebee up. 'There now, it's alright"

Bee smiled as he felt the warmth coming from his mate. That smile was one of pure joy, one that even Ratchet didn't often see, as it was one of true happiness and joy not hindered by anything. Ratchet decided then and there that until he had retrained Bee he would use a pad on the minibot. Bee wanted to push the pad away, but his uncoordinated movements were unable to stop Ratchet. "Bee, please don't fight, as this is for your own good. I know you well enough to know that you would rather wear this than do what you just did to me" stated Ratchet, who watched as Bee's optics acknowledged the truth in the statement Ratchet had made.

Ratchet gently put the pad on Bee, "would you like some energon my love"

Bee's tanks grumbled loudly, answering Ratchet's question. Ratchet tried to feed his mate right out of the cube, but after seeing Bee struggle and more energon end up all over the berth, the floor, and Bee than end up in Bee's mouth, Ratchet grabbed the top off of a bottle used for older sparklings, and using the corner of cube, inserted the top form the bottle. Bee didn't care for it, but he quickly forgot about it as he realized the sweet energon taste that came from it.

Ratchet smiled softly. "Good my love"

Bee quickly finished the cube off, and as Ratchet was going to place the empty cube elsewhere, Bee let out a long loud belch along with a short exhaust fume, and then giggled slightly, though not as much as a sparkling would have, making Ratchet realize that there was still some of the Adult Bee in there, it would just take time to bring back out, as connections needed to be remade.

Ratchet laughed softly after a few moments. "Silly bee, why don't you rest some more"

Bee, tanks full, soon fell asleep again, with his right thumb going into his mouth. Ratchet had to laugh softly before he curled up next to his mate. Ratchet decided that when Bee was a little less tired, they would finally make it back to their own quarters, but until then, they would stay here.

Ratchet rehooked the drip up and drifted off into recharge.

Meanwhile, Mirage was watching the three mini seekerlings along with all the rest of the sparklings, and was beginning to get slightly overwhelmed, though with help from Starlight, Silverstar, Flasher, and Peacekeeper, the chaos was mostly controlled, though Silverstreak had decided to pick a fight with one of Wingspan and Hot Rod's seekerlings, Silvermoon. And though Silvermoon was trying his best to avoid confrontation, Silverstreak was asking for it. Freedom and many of the others were playing nicely, but it was a lot for Mirage to watch at once, as no one yet realized that he was watching all the sparklings in the base, as the Autobots had gone out on a scouting mission.

When one of Silvermoon's wings was touched a loud screech was let out and the seekerling was torn between attacking and protecting the wings.

When Tango heard his brother's cry, the brave little seekerling rammed himself head long into Silverstreak, sending the bot flying across the room. And while Flasher went to deal with the little seekerling trio, as the trio liked him, Peacekeeper went to tackle his brother, as Mirage was busy with the sparklings that had only been sparked in the last month.

"Serves you right, Silverstreak. You should know you NEVER touch a seekerling's wings. They are very sensitive. And since mom is busy and dad is gone, I guess it is my job to punish you" stated Keeper, much to Silverstreak's chagrin, as the triplet knew that Keeper meant it.

Meanwhile, Flasher went over to check to see if there was any damage to the trine. Fortunately, there was no damage. "Is everyone ok?" Flasher asked.

The trine nodded and Tango rubbed his brother's wing since seekers could take care of each others' wings.

Meanwhile, across the room, Peacekeeper was spanking his own brother for hurting the seekerling, as Keeper knew Silverstreak knew better, as Silverstreak never went anywhere near Seaspan or Bluefire's wings. And after several spanks, Keeper felt Streak had learned his lesson, and let the bot go, as the bot had one more thing he needed to do – apologize to Silvermoon.

Silvermoon eyed the other leery.

Silverstreak took one look back at Keeper before he took a deep intake. "Silvermoon, I am sorry I hurt you by tugging at your wings. I have siblings that are seekerlings and I know that I should never mess with the wings, and I am sorry I hurt you by doing the very thing I try not to do to my siblings to you. Can you forgive me?"

"I suppose so" Silvermoon said.

"What in the world is going on in here" came a sudden voice – it was Mirage. It was only then that the sparklings realized just how loud and how messy they were being. Mirage was agitated, obviously tired from having to watch over all the sparklings.

"I think we should help him, don't you guys" stated Tango, to the group of sparklings that had gathered around him, "after all, we did make this mess."

They nodded and started to clean up their mess.

Mirage was surprised when all the sparklings started cleaning up their own messes, and were helping each other clean up as well. The older ones were helping the younger ones. Keeper, seeing that Mirage was about to crash, settled the bot on the couch while Flasher and Silverstar went to help take care of the youngest sparklings. Mirage kept his optics on all the sparklings, hoping and praying that soon, their parents would come and get them. Little did Mirage know that it was only a matter of time before his prayer would be answered.

Wingspan came for his children and apologized to Mirage for it taking so long.

Flasher knew that was only five down and there were still plenty left. And Flasher, not thinking that Wingspan had overheard, started talking to his brother. "Keeper, don't the other bots know that Mommy can't watch all the sparklings by himself?"

"Flasher, I don't think anyone realizes that Mommy had all the sparklings on the entire base, as they were too busy on a mission, including daddy"

Wingspan looked to Mirage. "Mirage is that true, did you have all of the sparklings?"

Mirage didn't want to say anything as he didn't want anything to think he was a wuss, but when Mirage merely looked away, the answer was confirmed in Wingspan's processor. It was true, Mirage had been left alone with all the sparklings.

"Why didn't you comm someone, one of us would have stayed and helped you"

Mirage had no answer. And in having no answer, Wingspan took one look closer at Mirage – Mirage appeared to be 5 seconds away from shutting down. And it was then that Flasher came along. "Mommy called everyone who usually is around the sparklings, and Huffer and the others didn't want to help, even though mommy tried to ask, and so mommy gave up on asking anyone other than the oldest sparklings"

"Get me an energon cube sweetheart" Wingspan said and made a note to have a 'talk' with Huffer and the others.

"But we are out of energon cubes right now" replied Keeper, who had been searching for the last 4 hours. "I have been looking for hours after Mom 'watered down' what he could find to give to all the sparklings, as we have no sparkling approved energon"

Nodding Wingspan found what he needed on Mirage and took one of his own energon lines and started giving Mirage some of his energon.

Mirage, upon feeling the energon come into his systems, started to come back from the edge of crashing. "S-S-Spanner, w-w-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with Optimus and the mission?"

"The mission is over, now hush" Wingspan said sending more energon into the other.

"the sparklings, I have to know if the sparklings are ok. They need all the energon they can get. I can go without until they are taken care of' Mirage said, so out of it he didn't know where the energon coursing through his system was coming from.

"Mirage, I'll take care of getting them energon right now you're getting yours from me"

Mirage didn't respond, instead, collapsing onto the couch upon which he sat. Wingspan swore, as this was not what he had expected to happen nor was it what he had hoped would happen.

"Medical emergency Optimus's quarters" Wingspan commed.

Optimus and First Aid, who had gone on the mission to find a new source of renewable energon, quickly grabbed a few cubes as they raced off, neither of them realizing what had happened.

Wingspan kept feeding his energon into Mirage but slowed down the flow.

Optimus and First aid opened the door, only to see sparklings as far as the optic could see. Both entered, and it was only thanks to Bluesky that the two bots soon came upon Wingspan trying to feed a passed out Mirage the seeker's own energon.

"He ended up with every single sparkling" Wingspan said. "And no energon"

Optimus was extremely worried, as he knew that it took more than one bot to watch all the sparklings but before Optimus could ask the question, Flasher had the answer, 'daddy, after you left, the bots you left behind either weren't able to help, like Ratchet and Bee, of refused to help, like the others. Mommy tried, he really did, but no one came to help" stated Flasher, and soon Optimus was seeing red.

"Who didn't help Flasher" Optimus asked gently.

"Huffer refused, Wheeljack is still in the med bay, Ratchet and Bee were unable, the dinobots wanted nothing to do with us, the aerial bots refused, windcharger and Cliffjumper refused to help, and Skyfire said he would have helped, but the seekers needed someone with them as they were getting closer to sparking, Perceptor was unavailable and that is all that comes to mind, daddy" replied Flasher.

"Thank you Flasher" Optimus said and Skyfire he could forgive as well as Wheeljack, Ratchet and Bumblebee. But the others were in so much trouble they just didn't know it yet.

"Aid"

"I've got things handled here sir don't worry"

Mirage felt it as his body was carefully repositioned and an energon cube was started, and the cool sensation of fresh energon started flowing into Mirage's body as Optimus, angry, sought out the bots that Flasher had mentioned.

He called them all to his office minus the dinobots and he laid into them good. "The next time Mirage asks you for help with the sparklings you had better slagging do it do you understand me"

"But he only has 8, he should be able to handle that" retorted Cliffjumper, pissing off Optimus even more.

Now Optimus was pissed. "You fool, he didn't just have our 8, he had about 24 or so sparklings to watch!" Needless to say the mechs that Optimus told were surprised as hell, as they had never thought that Mirage was watching over all the sparklings. "besides, it shouldn't matter if he has 1 or 100, if he asks for help, it is obvious that whatever is going requires assistance, got it?"

When he got yes sirs Optimus continued. "Right now he is being tended to for lack of energon and the sparklings are all hungry because he couldn't leave them to get more"

The other bots realized that they were even more in trouble. And as Optimus went on, he received a comm from Wingspan – Mirage was even in more trouble than originally thought, as Mirage, somehow, was carrying yet again. And fearing for his mate and the unborn, Optimus was even angrier.

"And I was just informed that Mirage is sparked, so help me from this point onwards each of you had better assist in any way you can"

The other bots remained silent as Optimus finally dismissed them and then headed for the med bay, hoping that his mate was ok.

Wingspan and Hot Rod took care of feeding the sparklings and the older ones as well and between them they managed to get them all taken care of and down for naps.

Ratchet left Bee's side long enough to help with Mirage.

Optimus soon arrived in the med bay. Mirage had several energon drips going at once. Optimus, away from his men, let down his wall, and his emotions suddenly overwhelmed him as he looked at his mate, laying so helplessly on the med bay berth.

"How can he be sparked" Optimus said. "Is he going to be alright"

"He is going to be fine, he was just dangerously low on energon to the point his body shut down. When was the last time that you two were intimate?" asked Aid, as Ratchet had returned to his mate.

Optimus was having a hard time remembering. "Its been a bit"

'does about 2 months sound about right" aid asked. Optimus winced – had it really been that long since they had been intimate? 'because that is how far along he is. I take it he hasn't showed the typical signs"

"That sounds about right" stated Optimus, still not liking the answer. 'and no he hasn't showed any signs, or at least I haven't noticed." Optimus hated to admit it, but his own mate had a way of hiding the signs of carrying, having carried multiple times.

"He does have this talent of hiding things from me"

"Optimus, I don't think Mirage was even aware that he was carrying" replied First Aid, 'as I know him, he would have come to us sooner."

Optimus nodded. "How long does he need to stay here"

"Should only be a few hours before he should be able to be up. Optimus, if I may be so bold, I think you need to spend time with your mate. As I think he feels alone and lost, I mean look at him' stated Aid.

"I know Aid, I have to change things"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Optimus, after all, you are our leader, and even Mirage knows and understands that" replied Aid.

"But I still should be able to make time for them"

Aid nodded and then left, leaving Optimus alone with Mirage, who was starting to come to. "W-w-where am I? Beloved, where are you?"

"I'm here" Optimus said coming over and took his mates hand.

"I am sorry about not getting help for watching the sparklings" Mirage immediately said, "maybe I should have tried harder"

"Shhh, its alright my love. I've had a long talk with the ones who refused to help with you. There is something else my love...your sparked"

"M-me s-s-sparked? But you haven't had time to be with me for almost 2 months. How could I be sparked?" asked Mirage, hurting Optimus even more, as Optimus realized just how long it had been since he had been intimate with his mate.

Optimus took his mates hand. "First Aid said that you are two months along"

Mirage looked at his belly, not yet showing. 'How could I have not known, as I knew almost every other time? I am sorry, my mate, I know we agreed to hold off after the seekerlings, but I don't want to give these two up" Mirage said, hoping Optimus would not make him give up the sparklings.

"I would never make you give up any sparkling" Optimus assured his mate. "We'll manage my love"

Mirage looked at his mate. He longed for tenderness, intimacy, but he was not sure if he should ask for it, as Optimus was always so busy. And though Mirage said nothing, his spark was basically calling and crying out for his mate to lavish him with even the smallest bit of affection, though Mirage didn't know it.

Optimus retracted his mask and kissed his mate lovingly. "Soon I can take you home"

It took everything within Mirage's systems not to reveal his hardened cable and dripping port right there in the med bay, as Mirage felt the first sensual touch in almost 2 months. And soon, Mirage was discharged and Optimus and Mirage soon headed back to their shared quarters, minus all the sparklings. Optimus found with merely a soft touch to Mirage's face, Mirage revealed his steel arousal and extremely well lubricated port.

"How do you want it my love" Optimus asked.

"Gently, please love me" asked Mirage, his needy voice revving his mates engines.

Optimus gently laid Mirage down and revealed his spike and gently prepared his mate.

"Please, please" begged Mirage, the neediness in the bot's voice enough to drive Optimus almost over the edge.

Optimus finished preparing his mate before he started to make gentle love to him.

Mirage mewled in utter bliss, as it had been so long since Optimus had showered with such loving attention. Mirage knew it was related to the stress of the cons, but even that knowledge didn't always quell the ache that Mirage sometimes had in his spark – a longing to share intimate moments with his mate. And most of the time, it didn't even have to do with interfacing, as Mirage just longed to spend time alone with his mate. Of course, Mirage never said anything, feeling that it was more important for the Autobots to have their leader than for him to share time with his beloved mate, and thus making each time he spent precious time with his mate extremely precious and wonderful.

Optimus made sure Mirage had overload after overload wanting him to have the pleasure he hadn't had in so long.

After having had multiple overloads, and feeling satiated for the time being, Mirage looked at his mate with loving optics. 'thank you, my beloved, I needed that more than you'll ever know" stated Mirage, as he started feeling bad about not returning the favor to his mate. And though tired, Mirage tried using his talented tongue along his mate's interfacing array, hoping that Optimus was enjoying this as much as he was. And soon, Mirage had his mate's arousal in his mouth, and was using his tongue to treat his mate, as a way of saying thank you and sending love.

"Ahhh, Mirage...mmmm feels good" Optimus moaned as Mirage worked his spike.

Mirage worked his mate's arousal in the way the illusionist had learned gave his mate the most pleasure, and soon, trying to change pace just a bit, Mirage varied between having the whole arousal in his mouth to licking the arousal with short, cat-like strokes, unknowingly driving his mate wild. Mirage was just happy that he could bring such pleasure and joy to his mate.

It was all Optimus could do not to just thrust in and out of Mirage's mouth. "Oh Mirage..."

And Optimus finally overloaded powerfully as Mirage snuck his hands around the back side of his mate, and while continuing what he had been doing on Optimus's arousal, Mirage began to use his fingers to tease Optimus's aft port. Mirage knew exactly what he was doing, and had waited for the big moment. Mirage soon swallowed what his mate had overloaded while Optimus tried to come back from near stasis lock due to pleasure. "Was it as good for you as it was for me, my beloved?"

"Vixen, I swear is what you are" Optimus panted and pulled Mirage to him.

"Would you expect any less, my beloved?" teased Mirage, finally able to enjoy some private time with his mate.

"No, never" Optimus held Mirage in his arms.

Mirage didn't want to ruin the limited time he felt like he had with his mate and so Mirage snuggled in close to his mate. "Please hold me, as I have missed your touch for so long."

Optimus tightened his hold on his mate and kissed him softly.

Mirage soon fell into recharge, comforted by his mate.

Elsewhere, Ratchet was working with his mate. The medic had already done passive range of motion exercises with his mate to make sure that once Bee came back, his joints and stuff would be limber enough to walk and move around. Ratchet was worried, as Bee being like a sparkling was beginning to take its toll, but Ratchet knew he had to plow on. He had already gotten Bee to take energon out of a "sippy cup" type of apparatus, but Bee still couldn't talk or walk, and was still padded as Bee still had "accidents" as a result from what had happened.

Though he didn't know what was bothering Ratchet when he could tell the medic was getting down he would give him a smile trying to make him feel better.

This day Ratchet was trying to teach Bee to talk again. Ratchet was using simple words, hoping that Bee would pick them up much quicker. And while Ratchet occasionally got frustrated, it only took a smile form Bee to remind the medic why he was doing what he was doing. "Now listen to me, Bee…" was how Ratchet started the lesson once again for today.

"R..ratch..." Bumblebee managed to say.

The medic was astonished, had his mate just said his name? "Bee, can you repeat what you just said, my sweet spark?"

"..." Bumblebee repeated.

The medic was overjoyed and scooped up his precious mate, thrilled that bee was starting to talk once again. "Oh my precious one, I thought I had lost you" Ratchet uttered as he held his much smaller mate close to his spark and his chassis.

Bumblebee felt nothing but warmth and nuzzled best he could. "..et.."

"That's right, Bee, that is my name" Ratchet said, happy tears flowing from his optics, as the medic soon realized that all this working with Bee was paying off. "Oh Bee, I love you so much"

"L..love..." Was the next word Bumblebee managed to say.

Ratchet was overwhelmed and overjoyed, as Bee began talking once again. Ratchet was touched by Bee's first words, but Ratchet wanted to test to see if Bee's memories had been affected. 'My love, do you remember our three little seekerlings?" Ratchet used the seekerlings, hoping that Bee still remembered about them. "You don't have to verbalize you can just shake or nod your head"

It took a few minutes but Bumblebee nodded.

Ratchet got more and more nervous until Bee nodded in the affirmative, which made Ratchet sigh with relief. "If you are wondering why they aren't around is because they are with Prime and Mirage while I help you recuperate. You had a bad accident, Bee. It took me nearly a fortnight to repair you and now I am helping retrain your body as some connections were damaged as well" Ratchet wasn't sure if Bee understood, but Ratchet felt compelled to tell his mate what happened.

Bumblebee was confused by most of what Ratchet said as his processor was still not working properly, he was trying to understand but he just wasn't fully grasping it.

Ratchet realized that his mate was getting lost in the complicated words he had accidentally used. "Bee, you were hurt. I fixed you. Now we need to get you feeling better" Ratchet said, hoping his Bee would understand what he had said.

"H..hurt...f..f..fixed...b..be..tter..." Bumblebee managed.

"Yes Bee" Ratchet said, have never realized Bee was such a quick learner, though Ratchet knew bee's processor had not quite rerouted all it connections yet. "Now we are on the getting better part."

"R..ratch...f..fix..."

"Yes, I fixed you Bee. Are you hurting now?" Ratchet asked, hoping Bee was not in pain, though Ratchet was going to be surprised by what Bee did next.

Bumblebee raised his arms up and pulled Ratchet down a bit and kissed him.

Ratchet was shocked as Bee's barely coordinated movements pulled the medic closer to his mate and Bee placed a kiss on the medic. Ratchet put up no resistance, as he wanted the hug and kiss as much as he needed it. Ratchet began to see things in a more positive light in the fact that Bee, being younger, may come out of this sooner than the medic originally thought. "Oh, sweet spark, I love you' Ratchet said as he returned the kiss.

"..." Bumblebee managed to say as he kissed again.

Ratchet smiled. "Love Bee" replied the medic, causing Bee to smile, as Bee could not only feel the love and warmth from his mate, he could see it on the medic's face.

Bumblebee leaned into the medic and managed to wrap his arms around the other.

"Bed time for Bee and Ratch" Ratchet stated to his mate as the medic curled around his mate. Bee understood, and soon the two fell fast asleep with Bee tightly curled into the medic.

Meanwhile the trine well two of them were closer to sparking now and Skyfire was, well playing mother hen especially to Starscream. Anything they needed he saw to it they got it.

Skyfire didn't know it, but Starscream sensed something in the shuttle and so Screamer went to talk to his mates, away from Skyfire. "Warp, TC, I know you don't know Skyfire as well as I do, but to me he seems a little lost, a little down. I wanted to ask him something, but I wanted to ask you guys first, as it would affect all of us. I know the three of us are mates, and I know it really has never been done, but do you think we could make Skyfire our fourth mate? I think it would make him feel more welcome and less left out. Plus he is big enough to handle the three of us. What do you two think?"

To say they were surprised by that was an understatement. "Star, do you think he would even want something like that with us?" TC asked, not hateful or anything just kind of curious.

"TC, he has gone out of his way to accommodate us. He helped create out quarters, he helped us get our new insignias, he set up the nursery, and he has watched over us, making sure the other Autobots tolerate if not accept us, as they accept him and he one time had been on the con side. And if he didn't like us as a trio, he wouldn't constantly be helping us out" Starscream replied, emphasizing his point. "And Part of the reason to ask you first is I don't want to break his spark if I ask him and he says yes and you two say no"

"Star are you certain about this" Skywarp asked. "This is a no going back thing"

"I feel certain, but this isn't just about me, we have to decide this as a trio, as if one of us bonds to him, we all bond to him, it will not just be one of us who bonds sparks with him, as that is not fair to that one seeker or to Skyfire. We are either all in or all out. I am in, what say you two" Stated Starscream, hoping he had convinced his mates.

"Answer us this, do you really want him that badly"

Starscream sighed, as he was going to reveal something that he hoped his mates would not hate him for. "I love you guys, most assuredly I do, and as much as I love you two, that is how much I love Skyfire. I have loved Skyfire from afar for many, many years, though I never broached it, as he and I were very close friends, and I didn't know how he felt about me. I loved him then, I still love him now. As they say, you never forget your first love' replied Starscream.

Skywarp and TC looked at each other and nodded after a moment. "Then Star he is welcome"

Starscream smiled, humbly, 'Thank you, my wonderful mates. Now I think I will go talk to Skyfire, and let him know. Thank you" and with that, Starscream, though heavy with seekerlings, waddled his way to find Skyfire. And upon finding the shuttle, Starscream quietly approached, "Sky, can I ask you something?"

Skyfire looked up from the datapad he had been looking at. "Of course Star"

Starscream was nervous, but he decided to feel Skyfire out a bit first. "Have you ever wanted a mate, my old friend?"

Of all the things Starscream could have asked that was the one that caught him off guard. "Yes, I have...but no one wants someone like me. Why do you ask"

Starscream felt so bad for his old friend, he finally just blurted out the reason he had come, "I came to ask if you would be willing to sparkbond with my trine mates and I, as we recognize that you have done so much for us. We want you to join us, that is, if you are willing, my old friend" Starscream was even more nervous, fearing that Skyfire would reject the offer.

For the second time in less than five minutes Skyfire was thrown for a loop. "Starscream...are you serious"

"Yes, Sky, I am very serious. We talked amongst the three of us, and we want you to join our family. Besides, with the high probability of 9 seekerlings running around, we will need more help than we ask for" replied Starscream, hoping against hope that Skyfire would not reject the offer, and thus the seeker family.

"Why would you want someone like me Starscream" Skyfire had to know, for so long he had longed for the seeker. Wanted him as his mate but he had to know why, now.

Starscream sighed before speaking, "Because I know that I have loved you since I knew you so long ago. I loved you from afar, too afraid to approach you and tell you that I loved you as I didn't want to risk our friendship, but I never forgot that love, even though you and I were separated for a long time. And then when we were on opposite sides of the war, I had no choice but to hide the love I had for you. I love my trine mates, but I love you just as much. As they say, you never forget your first love."

"Starscream...if only I hadn't been such a coward so long ago. You are the only mech I have ever loved" Skyfire said rising from where he had been sitting and close the distance between the two of them. "My answer is yes, I'm so tired of being alone"

Starscream smiled and hugged the shuttle tightly. "I am glad that you chose to join us. Follow me, and we will make you a part of our family" Starscream stated as his used his aft to tease Skyfire as the seeker, even heavily pregnant, still had that way that had always enticed Skyfire.

"You're lucky your sparked" Skyfire muttered as he followed Starscream.

Starscream smiled, as Skyfire followed him back to the quarters. TC and Warp, seeing that Skyfire had accepted, embraced the shuttle as well, and before Skyfire even knew what hit him, TC was teasing one side while Warp teased the other, and Starscream was using his tongue to tease the shuttle's interfacing array. Needless to say, Skyfire was learning what it was like to be around horny seekers, and he had to say to himself that he couldn't not believe that he had ever thought of even saying no, as the seekers continued their ministrations, earning blissful groans from the pinned shuttle.

Skyfire couldn't help the sounds that escaped his lips and he gently caressed each seekers helm, he was so overwhelmed he didn't know what to say.

Feeling the gentle touches from the larger shuttle, TC and Warp were now able to see how and why Starscream had fallen for the bot so long ago. And right then and there, both were more than glad Starscream had encouraged them to include Skyfire in their bond. Warp gasped as Skyfire gently glided his left hand over the seeker's wings while TC groaned and moaned in utter bliss as Skyfire's right hand teased the bot's cockpit cover. Starscream continued his ministrations, until Skyfire revealed his enormous arousal. Starscream looked at the huge, throbbing arousal in front of him and soon took it in his mouth as Skyfire gently thrusted in a pleasure response to what screamer was doing. All three seeker's had their interfacing arrays exposed as the foursome continued, Skyfire completely lost in the pleasure provided by the seekers, and all four were getting closer and closer to releasing their sparks in order to complete the bond.

"So wonderful...all of you" Skyfire moaned. "So beautiful all of you" Skyfire felt the slightest movements of his chest plates as they opened slightly.

Each seeker had already revealed their sparks, and were waiting for the fourth to join them. Starscream soon took Skyfire's arousal out of his mouth and soon began to slide the spike into his tight port, pushing Skyfire even further in to the world of pleasure. Skyfire, upon feeling the tight wet tunnel gasped, allowing TC and Warp to join in as both seekers moved lower, and if Skyfire was not in enough pleasure, Warp and TC used both their arousals to penetrate Skyfire's virgin port, together. Skyfire couldn't believe the intense pleasure he felt, and soon, Skyfire's lone spark was released. And once near the three other sparks, all three encircled the larger spark before colliding into it, forming an extremely strong bond between all four parties, and sending all four bots into an intense overload.

When their overloads subsided Skyfire was slumped against the wall and his spark back in his chest. "My beautiful mates" Skyfire said love in his voice.

All three seekers smiled, feeling the warm love coming from the shuttle. But before the four could bask in further glory, Starscream and TC screamed out in pain. Skyfire and Warp were concerned and slightly puzzled until both saw black viscous fluid running down both Screamer and TC's legs. Skyfire looked to Warp, who had only one thing to say, "Call Ratchet, the sparklings are on the way!"

Skyfire nodded and was comming Ratchet. "Ratchet, emergency Starscream and Thundercracker just went into labor"

On his end, Ratchet swore. He was very worried about his recovering mate, but knowing that First Aid would be unable to handle both sparking at once, Ratchet had to make a hard choice. "Bee, I have to go. I am going to have Mirage come and stay with you. Don't worry I will be home soon" Ratchet said as he patted Bee's head. Bee nodded, though his optics had a sad look in them. Mirage soon showed up and Ratchet left for the med bay. Mirage hoped Bee would accept him, as the seekers really needed Ratchet now to help with the sparking of the sparklings.

Bumblebee just looked at the other a part of his processor knew this mech but right then he couldn't recongize him fully. "M...m..mi...ra..ge..." Bumblebee managed.

Mirage was surprised, as he had no idea Bee had been recovering so much, "Yes, that's right, Bee. I'm Mirage. Don't worry, Ratchet will be back soon" replied Mirage.

Meanwhile, Skywarp trailed behind as Skyfire carried both TC and Screamer in his arms. First Aid was alarmed when all there seekers popped into the med bay with the shuttle, just after Ratchet had arrived all in a huff. But Ratchet knew that this was significant, and he was here to help. And while TC was quiet and grimaces were the only way to tell he was in pain, Starscream ran his mouth off. Figuring Aid wouldn't be able to handle screamer, Ratchet took the former Con SIC while Aid was left with the more controlled TC.

Skyfire let Warp take TC while he stayed next to Starscream and held his hand encouraging him gently.

Starscream was swearing in cursing in every language he knew, which surprised both Ratchet and Skyfire, as Starscream knew more languages than he appeared to know. But Ratchet positioned himself between the seeker's legs, only to see that the first seekerling was already trying to come out. Ratchet yelled "Push" and soon, with a loud piercing scream, Starscream pushed his first seekerling out, but this seekerling was unique, as mounted to on if its arms was a gun as well as the seeker could change was also a gun former. Skyfire and Ratchet were startled as the silver and blue seekerling mech screamed. Skywarp briefly came over, and when he saw the first seekerling, he had to explain. "Megatron raped and forced a spark merge on both Starscream and TC as they tried to keep my first batch of sparklings safe." Ratchet sighed while Skyfire was pissed.

"The next time I see him I'm going to let him know what I think about that" Skyfire growled which was not usual for the shuttle.

Starscream continued his tirade, as seekerling number two, a silver with red and blue stripes mech was sparked. Skyfire, though irritated by what he had learned, knew that his mate needed him, so Skyfire pushed the anger aside and concentrated on helping his mate spark. Skyfire took a quick glance at the two little seekerlings and smiled, as he realized that while he may not have been the data donor, he would be the one to help raise them, which is where Skyfire knew real "parenting" was.

And as Starscream was screaming and carrying on, TC was quietly suffering as he was sparking his own set of triplet seekerlings.

"You can do it TC" Warp said holding his hand. "You're doing so well"

TC pushed and pushed hard, as his first seekerling came out – a pure white femme. Skywarp was surprised, and hoped that the little one was not glitched. TC looked on, pleased to see the little one was so vivacious. And it wasn't too long after the first one was sparked that TC felt the urge to push again, and a second femme seekerling popped out, looking like an exact replica of her bearer except for a small silver flare on her left leg.

Skyfire encouraged Starscream to push as there was only one little one left and holding his head he sent love to him.

Starscream bore down and with one last loud scream, Starscream pushed out his last seekerling, a little mech that look exactly like his bearer except for a small black star on the seekerling's back. Skyfire was surprised as this one, while looking like its mother, was quiet and introspective, looking around. In fact, Ratchet had to agitate the little one to make sure it was online. Skyfire was relieved, as all three seekerlings were healthy and safe. And while Starscream rested, Skyfire went to look at the little ones.

"welcome to the world, our little seekerlings" stated Skyfire, before thinking of names for the three. "No, welcome to the world Sprocket, Redsky, and Blackstar."

TC meanwhile was in the process of pushing out his last sparkling Skywarp encouraging him.

TC pushed and strained as his last seekerling, a blue femme with black trim, came out, breech. And even though TC was in a great deal of pain, the only sign that showed was the look on his face. The last little triplet was screaming her intakes off, as she hated being out of the warm placed that she had been in. Skywarp smiled, as all 6 seekerlings had been sparked and all six were healthy, while both moms were very, very tired from the whole process. TC could only imagine how Jazz must have felt, struggling to deliver Wingspan, but soon the chirps and coos of his own seekerlings drew TC's mind out of the past.

"Their beautiful TC" Skywarp said smiling at the sparklings.

TC blushed while smiling tiredly. "Thanks, Warp. How is Starscream doing?"

"I'll go check" Skywarp said and went over to check on Starscream.

But before Skywarp could even move to head over to where Starscream was, Skyfire came over, bringing the three new little seekerling mechs to meet the rest of their parents. Warp was surprised as was TC. Both could tell that Skyfire was proud, even though the seekers could sense that behind that joy was an anger, an anger that was going to make sure that the next time Skyfire met Megatron, Megatron would pay for what he had done.

"Allow me to introduce Sprocket, Redsky and Blackstar" Skyfire said letting the other two see them.

It was only as Skyfire introduced the little mechs that Skywarp and TC remembered that the three beautiful femmes needed to be named. Skyfire, having caught sight of the little femmes, smiled proudly, as he was so full of joy now that he was no longer alone. "Well, for the little white one we could call her Hope or Purity, but I don't know what you want to call the other two" suggested Skyfire as he handed the three mech seekerlings he carried to Skywarp.

"Purity, and what about Silverspot and I'm not sure about the last one"

"How bout Crystal for the last one?' asked Skyfire, noting the littlest and youngest femme's sparkling personality.

"That sounds wonderful"

All three older bots smiled as the little femmes cooed at their names, as if they knew the older bots were talking to them. Skyfire, shed a tear, as this was his family now. But as the joy was being celebrated, Ratchet came over to tell Skyfire and Warp that TC and Screamer would need to remain in the med bay for the night. Skyfire placed all the femme seekerlings back and returned the mechs to their cribs, and realizing that they wouldn't be able to stay, Skyfire and Warp kissed both TC and Screamer as the two slept close together, due to med bay berths being moved around. And it was only when they left that Warp realized one thing – he was horny.

Meanwhile, Ratchet literally ran back to his room to make sure his mate was ok. Boy was Ratchet surprised when he silently crept in and watched as Mirage was teaching Bee to wave and now to talk and gesture at the same time. and while it was only a simple greeting, Ratchet shed a tear, as Bee was recovering better than he thought.

"H..hi...tch..." Bumblebee managed and waved.

Mirage turned around, not realizing that Ratchet had returned. "Oh, sorry Ratchet, since you are back I will go" Mirage said and was soon heading out the door.

"b-bye b..bye…M-mi..rag-ge" Bee said as he waved.

"Bye, Bee, get well soon" and with that Mirage left, leaving a shocked Ratchet with his recovering mate.

"R.." Bumblebee managed and managed to raise his arms for a hug.

Ratchet couldn't resist his recovering mate, and soon Ratchet was hugging his mate and gave the small yellow bot a kiss. Ratchet missed having his mate being normal, but Ratchet was glad that the explosion that happened hadn't killed his mate.

Meanwhile, as Skywarp and Skyfire returned to the shared quarters, Warp realized that his systems were in desperate need of an overload again. Warp wasn't sure what to do, as he had never really known Skyfire and didn't want to presume that just jumping on the shuttle would be welcome.

Skyfire could feel Skywarp's need and he held his arms open to the other. "Come"

Warp didn't need to be told twice, and soon Skywarp was in the arms of Skyfire. "I am a couple months behind TC and Screamer" Warp said, "and right now, I am horny as hell. Since TC and Screamer are in the med bay overnight for observation, will you make love to me, mate of mine?" Warp asked, his optics pleading with the shuttle.

"I will" Skyfire said and gently picked Skywarp up and carried him to the berth kissing him softly.

Skywarp returned the kisses with a gentle passion that Skyfire didn't realize that seekers could have. And as the kissing became more intense, Warp was gently thrusting his hips against Skyfire, and begging for the shuttle to take the purple seeker. Warp was even more glad at this point that Starscream had made the suggestion of having the fourth mate, and Skywarp realized that had Skyfire not been part of their bond, he would have been alone and horny all night.

Skyfire gently kissed the seeker and gently encouraged his purple mate to open for him. "Open for me Skywarp"

Skywarp didn't need to be asked twice, as he panel opened, revealing an extremely hot, throbbing, and stiff arousal leaking pre-lube and a hot port, gushing fluids. Skyfire was amazed as he had never seen such a horny mech, but then he remembered this was a seeker. "T-t-take me, Sky, but please be gentle…you are sooo big" Warp stated breathlessly, lost in pleasure.

"I will never hurt you" Skyfire said and revealed his spike and gently fingered Skywarp making sure the seeker was well prepared for him before he gently pushed the first bit of his spike into his lover.

Skywarp moaned deeply as Skyfire's arousal entered him. Yes, it was huge and stretched him a bit, but having interfaced before, Skywarp felt nothing but pleasure as the huge monster plowed into him. "Ugh…S-sky-Skyfire… ngh oh oH OH … ugh ngh mmph…more p-p-please!"

"I do not wish to hurt you" Skyfire said continuing to push in gently.

Skywarp was too out of it to say anymore, so he let his body encourage his mate. Skyfire found an extremely sensitive part on the shuttle, causing the larger bot to moan out very loudly, and thrust just a bit faster.

Skyfire moaned as he slipped fully inside of his purple mate. "Warp...mmm"

Soon enough, both bots overloaded, and soon were ready to go at it again.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Hot Rod found to his dismay that he was assigned to a night shift duty. Hot rod couldn't figure out why, but not one to shirk his responsibilities, the bot soon headed to his post, unaware of the trouble to come his way.

Wingspan kissed him before he left and got the sparklings settled down for the night before he curled up in his berth and didn't know what was going to soon happen.

Magnus, having hated gotten in trouble by Hot Rod, had assigned the bot a night shift to teach him a lesson, but even Magnus could not see what was going to happen.

Thrust, the good for nothing bot was out with his own small trine, when they spotted the bright red and yellow car. "An Autobot" screeched Thrust, "Megatron will be most pleased if we capture him and make a duplicate of him." And with that the three Con seekers soon captured the young Hot Rod and brought him back to Megatron who soon made a quick drone double of the bot, including a very small portion of Hot rod's own spark. And with the real Hot Rod in the brig, it was time to sit back and enjoy the havoc that was coming.

Wingspan woke when he heard the door to his shared quarters open, Wingspan smiled when he saw Hot Rod. "How was patrol"

"Uneventful, though I am going to kill the bot who put me on the nightshift" the phony Hot Rod replied, slightly surprising his mate. Not because of not liking the nightshift, but Hot Rod was not one to threaten anyone on his team. "Something wrong?"

"Its just...well you've never threatened to kill anyone before" Wingspan said.

The phony bot thought, and soon had a lie to cover the blunder. "sorry, I am just really tired, as I never work nightshift. I don't know why anyone would put me on the night shift. It just doesn't make sense." The double was hoping that the seeker, obviously his real counterpart's mate, would buy the story.

"It is a bit unusual I'll admit, come to bed love" Wingspan said.

The phony Hot Rod, having received orders from Megatron, began to do something that totally threw poor Wingspan for a loop. As Wingspan tried to sleep, the phony duplicate was doing everything he could aside from ripping the panel off to get to Wingspan's port. "Open for me, my dear, I am horny, and I want to take you now!" stated the phony duplicate. Wingspan was so caught off guard, he didn't resist. "Ah, thank you my dear"

"Hot Rod please, I don't want to face right now" Wingspan said when the other shoved his fingers into his port.

Wingspan's vocal processor shot as the phony Hot Rod began to rape the seeker. However, partially due to having a small portion of the real Hot Rod's spark, the phony duplicate made sure that the seeker was well lubricated before thursting deep into the seeker. Wingspan was horrified at what was going on, and to make matters worse, he couldn't even make a sound to save himself.

Wingspan tried to push Hot Rod away as his mate raped him, he had never done this, never done anything against his will.

Soon enough, despite all of the seeker's efforts to thwart him, the phony duplicate completed mission one – impregnating an Autobot with supposedly "con" brats. Wingspan was lost as Hot Rod appeared to gloat. And with that Hot Rod walked out, leaving Wingspan in a mess. Little did the phony duplicate know his act had been witnessed by little Tango who immediately ran to get grandma Jazz.

Meanwhile, in the con base, the real Hot Rod struggled to get free, hoping that sometime soon he would get rescued.

Jazz was more then a bit surprised when Tango arrived. "Tango sweet what are you doing out of bed" Jazz asked picking Tango up.

Tango told Jazz of what he had seen between mom and dad, something that no sparkling should have seen. Jazz was pissed, especially when tango told Jazz that the seeker was still in the shared berth, crying and Hot Rod had walked out. Jazz was so mad at the time that he didn't realize that this so totally out of character for Hot Rod. All Jazz knew was that he had to take Wingspan and the sparklings away before Hot Rod had a chance to hurt any of them again.

"You stay here sweet with Prowl, I'm going to go get your mama and siblings" Jazz said and set Tango down before he left and headed to his sons quarters pissed off.

By the time Jazz got to his son's quarters, all the sparklings were awake and circling their mother. Trying to comfort their mother for a reason they knew not. Jazz was horrified as he saw how Wingspan was left – interfacing appliances left out, energon leaking from the port, as well as other marks, dents, and dings. And Jazz also noticed that Wingspan's vocal processor had been disconnected, so he wouldn't even be able to scream. Jazz quickly gathered up his son and his grandsparklings and left, pissed as all get out.

Wingspan clung to his mother silently crying because he couldn't make the sounds.

And while the phony left the real Hot Rod's family in shambles, he went on his next target of destruction.

Meanwhile, having been assigned a task to spy by Magnus yet again, Mirage was out of the base, heading for the con base, to extract information. After having been threatened by Magnus, Mirage had reluctantly agreed to go, completely unaware of the chaos now going on at the Autobot base, as Mirage was firmly entrenched in the Con base.

Back at the Autobot base, the phony Hot Rod was soon being found in places most Autobots would not enter or mess with, leaving people suspicious that Hot Rod may have flipped his lid.

To say Prowl was pissed off when he learned what had happened he went after Hot Rod and didn't care if Optimus liked it or not he was going to beat the pit out of him and toss him in the brig.

Meanwhile, trying to maintain stealth, Mirage crept around the nemesis, trying to gather intel without being spotted, which was a little easier now that the three biggest threats to him as cons were now Autobots. Mirage closed his comm. link as he went deeper and deeper in, when some yelling and screaming, as if someone was being tortured, soon captured his attention, and Mirage began to head in the direction of the screams, unaware of what he would find.

Hot Rod, the real one was trying to resist but couldn't stop the screams that ripped from his vocalizer as he was tortured by a couple of the cons.

Mirage continued toward the sounds, hoping and praying that it was not an Autobot suffering.

Back at the Autobot base, the phony Hot Rod had picked a fight with Ironhide. No one quite understood why, as every bot in the base knew you didn't pick a fight with Ironhide, and while to most things weren't making sense, to a couple of bots, come hell or high water, they were going to make Hot Rod pay for what he had done.

Ironhide had, had a late shift on monitoring duty and had grabbed a cube of energon before planning on heading back to Hound when Hot Rod started the fight. Well Ironhide being Ironhide was not about to let that go and started to beat the slag out of him.

Thanks to Ironhide, the phony Hot Rod was now in the med bay, but when the phony awoke he found himself chained to the med bay berth, and was face to face with a scary Red and white medic bot. "Don't even think about it" was all the medic had to say, as the one bot the duplicate and Megatron hadn't counted on had figured out the truth.

Meanwhile, Mirage crept closer and closer to the screaming. And when Mirage reached the windowed door, he peered in and too his shock, there was Hot Rod being beaten tortured and repeatedly raped by the no good cons Blitzwing and Astrotrain. Mirage could tell that something was wrong, he just didn't know what, as he couldn't afford to keep his comm on.

Finally when Blitzwing and Astrotrain tired themselves out they stopped the torture and raping and Hot Rod sagged against his bonds.

Mirage took the opportunity, and raced in to grab the poor bot. Hot Rod was scared at first, but when he realized what had happened, Hot Rod passed out, allowing the unknowingly pregnant bot carry him out. Mirage had to get out of here and fast, the question was how.

Meanwhile, Flasher and Keeper, concerned that they couldn't get in touch with their mother, walked into their Father's office, "Daddy, we can't get a hold of mommy. He should have been home four hours ago" stated Flasher, confirmed by a nod from Keeper.

Optimus frowned when he heard that. "Did mommy say where he was going"

"All mom told us was that he was going to his shift" replied Keeper. "I'm worried as mommy is never this late."

"It's alright, Keeper, daddy is going to find out what's going on" Optimus assured his sons and he commed whoever was doing the duty rosters that week.

After several failed tries, Optimus finally got a hold of some random little known bot, who reported that Mirage had been assigned to a spy mission deep inside the nemesis with strict instructions not to return until a significant quantity of intel was gathered. Optimus was not happy. The little known bot stated he didn't assign the shifts that day, someone else had done it.

Optimus wanted to know who had assigned the shifts that day.

After several more comm. link connections, Optimus learned something that made his spark and energon run cold – Magnus had assigned shifts that day. Needless to say, Optimus was not happy.

Optimus told his sons to stay there and he found Magnus and had him against the wall. "What the pit have you done, Magnus"

Magnus played dumb, not realizing Optimus was so close to doing something drastic. "Optimus, what on earth are you even talking about or accusing me of?"

"How dare you send Mirage into the Decepticon base, let alone without asking me for permission" Optimus all but growled.

"What's the matter anyway, he is designed for that type of work, so that was what I assigned him to do. Sheesh, you sound like you have flipped your lid, Orion" Magnus said, angering Optimus even further, as Magnus had failed to get the assignments cleared by the leader. And something that made Optimus equally as mad, as he happened to see that Magnus had assigned Hot Rod a nightshift, which Optimus never approved of. Needless to say, Optimus's patience with Magnus was wearing extremely thin.

"Mirage is sparked you glitch head Dion, and what the hell were you thinking assigning Hot Rod to the nightshift"

Magnus grew pale, as he knew that Optimus was not going to allow him to get out of this. Magnus refused to say anything more and tried to escape from Optimus's intense glare, though his escape was unsuccessful.

Meanwhile, Mirage was trying his best to get Hot Rod out of the heart of the Nemesis. IT didn't help that Mirage felt a little low on energon, but Mirage couldn't leave the young bot behind.

Back on the base, Optimus was livid.

Hot Rod was trying to help as best as he could but he was weak in the knees so to say and he leaned on Mirage if he had to.

Back at the base. "Do you have nothing to say in your defense?"

Magnus said nothing for a while longer, before starting, "well, I set the schedule, and so I decide where bots are needed. Those spots needed to be filled regardless" stated Magnus, extremely under prepared for Optimus's response to the bot's arrogant attitude.

Optimus's hand suddenly found Magnus's throat. "All duty rosters must be approved by me and you know it"

Magnus was about to panic and pass out, when a comm from Ratchet took Optimus's attention away from Magnus. "This isn't over yet Dion" Optimus said as he took the call from Ratchet.

'Optimus" Ratchet started, "I need to see you in the med bay, now." And no sooner had Optimus gotten the message, he threw Magnus aside and then headed to the med bay. Wondering what the urgent news was.

Optimus arrived quickly. "Ratchet what is it"

Ratchet had sedated the phony Hot Rod and pointed out the roughed up bot to Optimus. "Optimus, I know this isn't Hot Rod even though a tiny portion of Hot Rod's spark is in here" stated Ratchet, in which Optimus gave the bot a look. "I know. I know this is not Hot Rod because Hot Rod had an accident when he was really little and since always had a scar in the bend of his right elbow joint. However, when I assessed this Hot Rod, I found no scar there as well as several other things that were either backwards or out of place. I have reason to believe this Hot Rod is a phony sent over by the cons. And besides, I know Hot Rod would never ever pick a fight with Ironhide."

Optimus looked and nodded in agreement that was something no one in their right processor would do. "The question is where is the real Hot Rod and what damage has this one caused already"

"I would check with Jazz, as for some reason, Wingspan's vocal processor is not working correctly, and Jazz was the one who removed Wingspan and the sparklings from the room Wingspan and Hot rod stay in" Ratchet said. "I hope to Primus that this Hot Rod didn't do anything to Wingspan, or the Real Hot Rod is going to have to go through hell and back to show his mate he is even trustworthy."

Optimus nodded and went to Jazz and Prowls quarters knocking.

Jazz answered, but before Optimus could even talk, Jazz took his anger out on the leader. "HOW DARE YOU! WINGSPAN IS INJURED AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

'Jazz, please, I didn't approve of Hot Rod being on the nightshift. We have sufficient reason to believe that the Hot Rod who has been walking around here the last couple of days is a phony. I was told to talk to you to see if the bot did any other damage beside trying to pick a fight with Ironhide. Ratchet has the phony bot sedated in the med bay" Optimus said, hoping Jazz would back off slightly.

"That is not good enough Optimus, my son was raped be it by his mate or a fake one. His vocalizer was disabled so he couldn't even yell for help! And worse Tango witnessed what happened" Jazz snapped.

Optimus was speechless. He wasn't even sure what to say, as nothing he or anyone else did was going to help repair or help Wingspan feel like trusting his mate again. Optimus sighed, as wherever Hot Rod was, the leader knew that things were going to be very hard for the young bot. "I am so sorry to hear that' said Optimus, refraining from mentioning that his own mate was buried deep in the nemesis, sparked and not allowed to leave before gathering enough intel. Optimus was about to leave, needing no further information, when Wingspan, who had overheard the conversation, came out.

"You said it might not be my Hot Rod..." Wingspan said before rubbing his vocalizer it was still bothering him.

"Yes, Ratchet has identified specific markings on the real Hot Rod that are missing on the bot sedated in the med bay. Ratchet was not able to exactly explain how it was able to come to pass, but a small portion of Hot Rod's real spark was ripped off and placed in the phony bot. I am sorry about what happened Wingspan, but just know this, I did not approve Hot Rod to take a night shift, and we are doing our best to locate the real Hot Rod right now" Optimus said, knowing that Wingspan had every right to be angry and to be hurt as well as Jazz had the same right.

"I want to see him" Wingspan managed.

Optimus led the way, followed by a very shaky Wingspan. Ratchet could only watch as Wingspan walked in and went directly to the sedated bot, noticing little things that showed to Wingspan this really was not his mate.

"Turn him over" Wingspan said.

Ratchet and Optimus obliged and turned the phony bot over, not sure exactly what Wingspan was searching for.

Wingspan looked his optics going to a spot in the small of the others back there should have been scar marks from his talons but it wasn't there. "Its not him"

Optimus and Ratchet just looked at the seeker, knowing that the seeker would know Hot Rod better than anyone else. "I'm sorry" Optimus stated, "I don't know where Hot Rod is, but we are looking for him."

Meanwhile, finally out of the con base, Mirage was doing his best to help carry along a very weak Hot Rod while feeling weak himself. Mirage would have turned his comm. back on, but fearing that he was still too close to the base, Mirage and Hot Rod stayed cloaked under Mirage's illusionary talents.

"Thanks...Mirage..." Hot Rod managed weakly.

"Don't thank me too much yet, Hot Rod, as we still have quite a ways to go" replied Mirage.

"But you saved me so far, Mirage, I need to thank you. Or else I would have been raped by those two buffoons again' replied Hot Rod, nuzzling his brother-in-law.

"Settle down, we just need to make it a little further before we are somewhat safe to restore out comms. Let's go" stated Mirage as the two moved on.

Back at Autobot headquarters, Optimus revealed to Wingspan that Magnus had changed the assignments without approval, "Putting both of our mates in deadly danger" stated Optimus, confusing Wingspan just a bit.

The part about Mirage confused him but the part about Magnus changing the assignments registered loud and clear and suddenly Wingspan was out of the med bay looking for Magnus.

Optimus didn't follow, as even he knew that getting in between a seeker and his intended target could be considered suicide. Ratchet was puzzled at Optimus's non reaction until Optimus revealed, "I told Magnus I would take care of him, I never said how."

"I knew there was a darker side to you" Ratchet said smug like.

Wingspan asked each mech he saw if they had seen Magnus.

And as Wingspan was finally on his way to ringing Magnus's full neck, Mirage and Hot Rod were soon close enough to the Autobot base, that Mirage turned off his cloak before both bots passed out. Slingshot spotted them as he happened to be flying over the area. "Slingshot to Ratchet, got a couple of bots passed out cold and in rough shape, I'm bringing them in, over." And with that, Slingshot scooped up Mirage and Hot Rod and brought both of them to the safety of the med bay. Upon seeing Mirage, Optimus was even more pissed off than he was when he learned that Magnus had changed Mirage's assignment.

Ratchet knew that this was the real Hot Rod and got both mechs hooked up to energon drips.

"Magnus" Wingspan yelled finally finding the other and pounced.

Magnus was caught completely off guard as the pissed off seeker literally began ripping the arrogant scheduler bot to shreds. "If you ever harm my mate again, so help me I will make you wish you had never been sparked!" Wingspan shouted. Magnus yelled and begged for help from other bots, but each and every bot that saw it was a seeker attacking Magnus refused to help, as all knew it was complete suicide to get between a seeker and its intended target. Of course they also knew, which Magnus did not, was that it was never wise to piss off a seeker, as their anger was legendary.

TC had went for a short walk the sparklings in the care of Skyfire and their mates when he saw Wingspan attacking Magnus, as much as TC didn't like Magnus he knew he couldn't let his son kill the mech. "Wingspan"

Wingspan didn't seem to hear as he tore into Magnus.

"WINGSPAN THAT IS ENOUGH" shouted TC, causing both Wingspan and Magnus to jump. And while Wingspan stopped, he left Magnus with one parting word.

"DON'T YOU EVER MESS WITH MY MATE AGAIN – GOT IT?" Magnus merely nodded his head and crawled away. Wingspan looked over at TC to see a very disappointed seeker.

Now that Wingspan had beaten the slag out of Magnus his anger was draining and everything was catching up to him quickly and he went over to TC and threw his arms around the older seeker.

"What brought this on?" TC asked the younger bot in his arms. Wingspan told the older seeker everything from Hot Rod being assigned the night shift to being raped by a phony duplicate of his mate to not even knowing where his mate was. And as Wingspan talked, he broke down, as neither he nor anyone else yet realized that poor younger seeker was sparked yet again.

TC gently rubbed in between his sons wings.

Wingspan sobbed softly as he held onto his true creator.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Mirage and Hot Rod were still out of it, and First Aid was tending to their injuries while Ratchet, who had disassembled the phony and returned the piece of Hot Rod's spark to the bot was busy helping bee, who was now trying to learn to walk again. Optimus sat beside his mate, wondering what had made Mirage accept the dangerous mission he was sent on. Mirage was slowly rousing, "O..O-O-Pti..mus"

"Shhh, I'm here" Optimus said gently taking his mates hand. "Your safe now my love"

Mirage onlined his optics. 'Opti…mus I-I-I didn't want to go. I-I-I had no choice. Ma-Mag-Magnus threatened me" Mirage stated tears in his optics. "I'm s-s-sorry. He threatened to come after me and the seekerlings again, and I felt I had no choice as I was already overly emotional due to being sparked."

"It's alright I'm just glad you're safe and that you found the real Hot Rod" Optimus said. "I imagine Wingspan has dealt with Magnus but rest assured I will as well"

"I didn't realize that Hot Rod was even missing, I just happened to find him while I was there. Astrotrain and Blitzwing were raping him. I had no choice but to rescue him, though I didn't complete my original mission, as I didn't get as much Intel as was required of me. I'm sorry" Mirage said, thinking that Optimus had approved the schedule.

"My love I never approved the duty roster, I would have never sent you out and I would have never sent Hot Rod out on a night shift"

Mirage just looked at his mate. "I know you never would have sent me out, but you had approved the amount of Intel you wanted gathered. I failed to get it for you. And I know you would never send Hot Rod out at night. I think Magnus was pissed at Hot Rod getting him in trouble for sending me out the first time" replied Mirage, waking up more, and just wanting to be held by his mate.

Optimus gently pulled Mirage into his arms. "Mirage I didn't approve anything Magnus did this on his own"

Mirage cried, as he felt so out of control from the whole thing. Mirage was tired, hungry, horny, and confused. And unknowingly he sent all these feelings to his mate, who was surprised at the fact that Mirage was sharing so much over the bond, until Optimus remembered that Mirage was sparked.

"I can take care of the hunger for now my love the rest will have to wait until we're back in our quarters" Optimus soothed.

Mirage nodded, and curled as close as he could to his mate, still just wanting to be held even as he received the energon. And as Mirage felt the love coming from his mate, Mirage had one question, "Is Hot Rod ok?"

"I'm not sure the fake Hot Rod did some...damage" Optimus informed his mate.

"A fake Hot Rod?" asked Mirage alarmed. "Dare I ask what happened?"

Optimus told him that 'hot rod' had returned from the night shift assignment and what had happened to Wingspan and that the fake Hot Rod picked a fight with Ironhide which ended up with him in the med bay and it was Ratchet who discovered the truth.

Mirage was shocked. "not…not my brother…NO!" replied Mirage, crying even harder than before. Needless to say, Optimus was going to make sure Magnus suffered for this, as Optimus had forgotten until just now that since Jazz had "adopted" Mirage, Mirage and Wingspan were brothers as well as Mirage and Hot Rod were childhood friends.

Optimus gently rubbed his mates back trying to sooth him.

Meanwhile Wingspan was still in TC's arms and called him something that surprised even Wingspan well it would later when he calmed down. "Father..."

TC, upon hearing the word, was awestruck, but he didn't let it get to him, as Wingspan needed someone. "Let's get you looked at in the med bay, as you have some damage from when you vented your righteous anger" TC said, hoping he could get Wingspan's injury checked out, not realizing that Hot Rod and Mirage were now back and in the med bay.

Wingspan nodded and let the other take him to the med bay not prepared for what was going to happen next.

When TC and Wingspan entered, Wingspan forgot about his own injury as he saw Mirage and his true mate lying in med bay berths. And while Mirage was somewhat online and had his mate next to him, Hot Rod was completely out of it, his body injured as well as it was obvious he had been beaten and raped by bots bigger than he was. Wingspan was in such shock he was not sure what to do.

Wingspan looked to TC not sure what he should do he wanted to check on Mirage, he wanted to run to his mate but his attack even though his true mate was right there was sending jolts of fear through him.

TC was surprised as well, but knowing what he knew, TC knew it was imperative that Wingspan go to his mate. "Let's go talk to Hot Rod. I will go with you. And since he is out, he can't hurt you, and if anything should happen I will be with you"

Wingspan nodded and clung to the older seeker and let him take him over to Hot Rod, when they were there beside the berth he started to reach out but stopped himself suddenly unsure.

"I am here, son, just place your hand on his and talk to him. Tell him what happened, so he knows" TC encouraged, hoping that Wingspan would at least try.

Wingspan nodded and with a shaking hand placed his on mates and started to talk after a moment and told his mate what had happened and had to pause more than once.

Hot Rod, though out of it, could hear his distressed mate. It hurt Hot Rod that his own mate was afraid of him, and as Hot Rod listened, he heard why, and though out of it, energon tears dripped from Hot Rod's optics. Wingspan and TC both noticed the tears while Wingspan felt a strong pulse of love coming from his mate. Hot Rod realized that he had a long way to go if he wanted to earn back the trust of his mate.

"I'll try my love but it's going to take time" Wingspan said softly.

Mirage watched as Wingspan and Hot Rod were reunited but it was not the welcoming that Hot Rod expected. Mirage wasn't sure what to do, as he was close to both Hot Rod and Wingspan. Mirage just looked to his own mate, unanswered questions in the illusionist's optics.

"We must let them find their way, all we can do is hope Wingspan can re accept his mate"

Mirage nodded, and then asked one more question, "Can we go home?" Optimus looked at his mate, and then remembered that Mirage hated being in the med bay unless he absolutely had to be, and the fact that Mirage asked made Optimus realize that Mirage had almost fully recovered.

"Let me check alright my love" Optimus said and went to ask.

Optimus approached First Aid, who after checking the developing sparklings and finding them to be on track, told Optimus and Mirage that Mirage was officially discharged. Mirage slowly got up and with help from his mate got back to their quarters, thankfully the sparklings were elsewhere. Once back, Mirage looked at his mate, hoping his mate knew what was on the bot's processor.

Optimus smiled and took his mate to berth before he started making slow love to him.


	33. Chapter 33

Elsewhere, Skyfire, Skywarp and Starscream were doing their best to watch over the six newborn seekerlings. Skyfire was holding Purity and Crystal to feed them, Skywarp was holding Redsky and Silverspot to feed while Starscream had Blackstar and Sprocket. All three were busy trying to get the little ones fed and then to sleep.

Skyfire coaxed the two he held to feed. "That's it my darlings"

And while Skyfire and Starscream were having no trouble with feeding their little ones, Skywarp was struggling as both would have rather explored the room than eat the energon like they were supposed to. And having tried for several minutes, Skywarp was starting to get frustrated and was wondering if he would ever be a good parent.

"Warp, calm yourself" Skyfire said gently. "They can sense it"

Warp calmed down, and immediately saw the effect on the sparklings. Starscream was surprised as well. But soon enough, all six sparklings were fed, changed, and put down for a nap. Warp smiled as did Starscream, each flanking their larger mate, Skyfire. Warp was starting to feel horny again, but not wanting to take the attention off the sparklings, Warp said nothing as he rubbed his large belly, hoping that this time, he would be able to keep the sparklings.

Skyfire made sure the sparklings were going to stay asleep Skyfire gave his attention to Skywarp. "Come Warp"

Warp soon followed the shuttle as did Starscream, who for being a seeker and another mate, had failed to pick up on the subtle hints Warp had dropped, but not wanting to be left alone, Starscream joined his other two mates.

Skyfire settled with his back to the wall and pulled Skywarp to him his front to the others back. "Starscream, come Warp is in need" Skyfire sent love to Starscream.

Starscream came, but he still didn't understand as Warp had not told Screamer or TC that the purple seeker was carrying, as Warp didn't want his scared mates to worry. Starscream had just one thing to ask before he joined in. "Why is Warp in need?"

"Warp is carrying sparklings, yours and TC's I would imagine"

To say Starscream was surprised was an understatement. "Why didn't you ever tell us" asked Screamer.

"because first off, I didn't know until we came here, and since you two were so afraid and needed support I felt it more important to pay attention to your needs' replied Warp, making Starscream sad, as if he had only known, he would have tried to return as much as he received. And with the understanding, Starscream soon got into things.

"Well, Warp, I guess it is time for Skyfire and I to take care of you" stated Starscream, earning a grin from Skyfire and a moan from Warp as the former con SIC teased Warp's wings.

Skyfire mainly held Warp but gently spread him open a bit for Starscream.

And as the three enjoyed each other and overloaded, Ratchet was busy elsewhere, trying to work with his mate. Bee's vocabulary and gesturing was getting better, but now Ratchet was working on one of the more complicated skills – walking, and so far, on the several tries that bee had down, bee had fallen onto the floor, as if his legs weren't strong enough to hold him up.

"...hurt" Bumblebee said once again on the floor.

"I'm sorry you hurt Bee, but we need to get you to walk, my mate" Ratchet said, trying to encourage his mate.

"No...hurt'" Bumblebee said and managed to touch his legs.

Ratchet realized that something more was wrong than his mate just refusing to walk, and so Ratchet looked into Bee's legs and found something he didn't like. "Give me a bit Bee, and I will fix this. Then we can try walking again."

" fix..." Bumblebee said.

Ratchet quickly fixed the problem. "Shall we try again now?"

Bumblebee nodded.

Ratchet helped stand his mate up and used his own hand to brace Bee as the yellow bot walked with assistance. Ratchet was thrilled. Bee may not have been ready yet to walk on his own, but he was certainly healing better than Ratchet expected.

Bumblebee managed a few more steps before he sagged a bit and managed to grab a hold of Ratchet.

Ratchet caught Bee. "You are doing well, my mate, but don't try to rush things"

"Want...nor..mal...miss it..." Bumblebee said his connections slightly better but still had a bit to go.

"Bee, I know you want to get back to normal, but it will take a bit, after what happened to you, you can't heal overnight, it will take time" stated Ratchet, shaking just slightly as he thought of how this all could have turned out.

Bumblebee managed to pet Ratchet or tried to at least.

Ratchet allowed his mate to try, but the medic knew that Bee was in no way shape or form ready for what he seemed to be trying to start. "Bee, I know you miss it, but I am not going to be intimate with you until you are all better."

"Miss..Ratch...miss...spark..lings..."

"I know you miss the seekerlings, my sweet spark, but until you are a bit better, I can't let you try and take care of them. Don't worry, they are safe and being taken care of by Optimus and Mirage" replied Ratchet, which try as he might, did not soothe Bee. Instead it irritated the young bot, as he wanted to see the seekerlings now.

"Please...l..let me see..."

Ratchet sighed, but seeing the determination in his sparkmate's optics, Ratchet soon contacted Optimus who contacted Mirage. Mirage, upon hearing the request, and knowing what it was like to be a mother, soon headed down to Ratchet and Bee's quarters. "Please Ratchet, let him see them, it is part of being a mother – he needs to see them" Mirage stated as the bot could see that Bee was trying to see the triplet mini seekerlings even as Mirage waited at the door for Ratchet to let him in.

"Not for long alright" Ratchet said and let Mirage in.

Mirage nodded and soon carried the three little seekerlings to their mother. All three were chirping and cooing upon seeing their mother while Bee smiled.

Managing to focus Bumblebee reached out and touched each seekerling.

Mirage watched the time and after half an hour, Mirage told Bee, "I don't want to give you too much stimulation, so I have to go, but if you want to see them again, let me know and I will bring them back."

Bumblebee touched each sparkling again and nodded at Mirage. " call..."

Mirage smiled as he left so that Bee would be able to see the seekerlings until the door was shut. And though Bee was sad the little ones had to go, he was glad that he got to see them, even for such a short time. "Feel better, my precious Bee?" asked Ratchet, hoping Bee did feel better.

Bumblebee nodded. "Feel..better..."

Ratchet smiled, as finally Bee was smiling again.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Hot Rod was rousing from his medically induced coma. He felt like scrap metal. Not only was he raped by the cons, his mate was scared of him, and he felt like he had nowhere to turn as Jazz and Prowl never came to see him and most of the other bots wanted nothing to do with him. Hot Rod was contemplating ending it all, if only it weren't for the precious little sparklings, but Hot Rod doubted they wanted to be around him either. And so, poor Hot Rod fell into a deep depression.

Wingspan was trying he really was, he knew it wasn't his mate that had hurt him but still. It had been some days since his attack and Wingspan was scrambling to the refresher and started to purge his tanks.

Wingspan, after having purged his tanks for the fourth time finally resolved that even though he was alone, he was going to the med bay to find out what was wrong with him. Even if that meant seeing his mate who he was still scared of, not realizing that he real mate was suffering from a deep depression to the point of thinking of offlining himself. And so, putting on a brave face, Wingspan made his way to the med bay.

"Ratchet, Aid" Wingspan called out. "One of you here"

"I'm here" replied Aid, having just come from Hot Rod, "how can I help you?"

"Aid...been purging my tanks"

"Come over here and I will take a look at you" replied Aid, trying to prevent Wingspan from looking at Hot Rod, whose color had faded and who seemed to be losing the will to remain online.

Wingspan didn't see Hot Rod at least not right then, he let Aid check him out and he dreaded what the other was going to say.

Aid examined the seeker, and found something not to his liking, and so he scanned several more times. "Wingspan, you are carrying. I am sorry, but I can't lie." Aid said as he finally moved unknowingly allowing Wingspan to see his mate in terrible shape, with colors faded and what appeared to be losing the will to remain online.

Wingspans spark just about stopped and when he saw Hot Rod his spark clenched in fear. "Roddy..."

Hot Rod barely onlined his saddened optics, unsure if he wanted to see who had approached him, as Hot Rod's spark had slowed significantly and his life force felt faint.

"No...Hot Rod no" Wingspan said and was holding his mates hand. "Please...don't leave me...I couldn't survive it"

"Do you really love me, Wingspan? Don't you hate me for what happened? Doesn't everyone? NO one comes to see me, no one seems to care that I was raped, what am I supposed to think?" asked Hot Rod, his words cutting into Wingspan who only now realized just how pained and hurt his own mate was.

"I do love you and I don't hate you it's just...that other mech he was you and I know it's no excuse. As for the others they all thought it was really you and...Roddy I need your help...I'm sparked..."

Hot Rod stirred for the first time in days. "If you can love me still, I will be here. I am sorry to hear about you being sparked from the rape, but if you are willing to let me, I would love to be your loving mate again and help you raise the sparklings."

Wingspan nodded and leaned down and kissed Hot Rod deeply.

Hot Rod enjoyed the kiss, his first touch in many days from someone other than a medic, and slowly Hot Rod's color started to come back. Though still scared himself, Hot Rod decided letting Wingspan love him was for the best.

Wingspan laid his head on Hot Rods chest. "You can't leave me"

"I don't want to leave you, my precious, but I am scared that everyone else is going to hurt me for doing something I never did" replied Hot Rod.

"If they see that I have forgiven maybe they will too, besides I almost killed Magnus so yeah"

For the first time in so long, Hot Rod broke a smile thinking about how Wingspan went after Magnus. "I guess that truly means that you still love me"

"Guess it does" Wingspan said smiling a little bit.

Finally feeling like he had someone to talk to, Hot Rod told Wingspan of what happened that night that he worked the night shift and how several of the larger cons beat him and raped him for the fun of it until Mirage rescued the poor bot.

Wingspan told him how sorry he was and at least he wasn't sparked as well but when he could he would bring him home.

Having watched the whole interaction, Aid soon came over. 'He will be able to be released soon. But tell me, how is it that you were able to reach out to him, Wingspan. I means after what he did to you…" Hot Rod cried, as Wingspan saw firsthand just what Hot Rod was talking about.

"Slag it Aid it wasn't Hot Rod that hurt me it was the pretender" Wingspan said.

Aide shut up fast, as he realized he had just pissed off a seeker, which was never a good idea. Wingspan was soon after Aid. "If you ever accuse my mate of doing that again, I will ring your full neck, understand?" Aid nodded in fear, not realizing that there had ever been a double, as Ratchet had destroyed it before Aid ever saw it.

"Now leave us before I do something I regret" Wingspan managing to control himself enough to not lash out physically at the medic.

Aid left the two alone, and Wingspan cooled down a bit, noticing that his mate was still crying from the whole thing.

Wingspan moved and held Hot Rod. "I've got you"

Hot Rod calmed down and enjoyed his mate's presence, nuzzling into Wingspan's chest, just needing to be reminded that he was loved, as he felt love being pulsed from his mate. Hot Rod tried to get as close as he could, fearing that if he let go, he would be lost and alone yet again.

"Easy" Wingspan said gently as he held his mate close.

Hot rod let go of his mate, fearing that he had pushed his mate too far too soon, and looked to Wingspan with fear in his optics, hoping he hadn't screwed up.

"Shhh, no, no its alright" Wingspan soothed and gently put his mates arms back around him. "Just not so tight"

Hot rod relaxed slightly as he lightly snuggled into his mate. "I-I-I love…I…l-l-love y-y-you, Span..ner" stated Hot Rod nervously.

"I love you Roddy, rest now it's alright"

Hot rod closed his optics, his body stopped shaking and it seemed like for the first time since his rescue, Hot Rod recharged peacefully. Wingspan remained by his mates side, wondering what was going to happen when Jazz and Prowl as well as Thundercracker learned what had happened.

Meanwhile, trying to re-aim his focus, Jazz began working with the two newest twins, particularly the one that had a glitch just like him. The little ones were starting to explore more and more and Jazz was worried about what to do about the youngest one.

"I have got to get you a visor made little one there is no doubt about it" Jazz said as he held the youngest one his brother playing with toys.

The little mech just giggled, not realizing that not being able to see was something wrong. He merely thought it was something to get used to and began using his hands to explore the world around him.

Jazz smiled a little and raised his sons hands to his face. "Feel my face little one, know me its mommy"

The little mech used his sensitive hands and felt Jazz's face and listened to the voice before saying his first word "mama."

"Oh such a big little one you are, that's right its mama"

The little one giggled again before squirming, his own indication that he no longer wanted to be held. Slowly Jazz let the little one down and watched as his son made a beeline for his twin. Jazz knew this little one would need a visor someday, but the fact that the little one was learning to use his other sensors made Jazz realize it was just as important for the bot to use his other sensors as it was for him to see, and sight could wait a bit longer.

Jazz still kept a watchful optic on the pair as he thought about his oldest not knowing he was in the med bay with Hot Rod.

Prowl soon returned to the room and while Prowl watched over the sparklings, Jazz went in search of his oldest sparkling, Wingspan, hoping that everything was ok.

Someone said they saw him heading to the med bay.

Jazz made his way to the med bay, only to be shocked by what he saw. Hot Rod was sleeping peacefully as Wingspan sat nearby, holding onto Hot Rod's hand. Jazz, still pissed about what had happened, walked up and ripped his son away from his mate, and then asked the seeker, "What the hell do you think you are doing. He is the one who hurt you. I will not give him another chance." And while Wingspan was caught off guard, Hot Rod woke in an absolute panic as he heard the whole thing. And Hot Rod's color started fading again, as the bot began to softly cry again.

"Let go of me" Wingspan said though it was more like a snarl. "It was the pretender that hurt me not Hot Rod" trying to ignore the fact that Hot Rod's semi fading was affecting him.

Jazz was flabbergasted as Wingspan had never snarled at him before. "I am your mother, I know what is best for you" Jazz stated until Wingspan grabbed him and forced Jazz to face Hot Rod, whose colors were starting to fade once again.

"Does that look like the Hot Rod that raped me?" Wingspan screeched, his color scheme starting to fade in and out like Hot Rod's colors. Jazz looked between the two and realized that something was very, very wrong.

Wingspan tried once again to fight the feelings starting to course through him not realizing his own colors were starting to fade. Shaking his head he tried to stay upright but his knees buckled and he went down to the ground.

Jazz was panicky as he realized that his own son's colors were starting to fade. "tell me what I need to do, I can't lose you, my son" stated Jazz, afraid of his oldest going offline.

"Help me...to Roddy..." Wingspan said feeling his spark flutter and tried to will it to keep pulsing.

Jazz, though he didn't want to, did as he son asked and brought Wingspan next to Hot rod. It was then, as Jazz got close that he realized the there was no way this bot could have raped Wingspan. And with that, Jazz placed Wingspan's hand back on Hot Rod's. Hot Rod soon calmed down and pulsed love, as his color came back. And as Hot Rod's color came back, Wingspan's colors came back as well. "See mama, you don't understand, if he goes, I go."

"You've really got to stop trying to offline on me" Wingspan muttered to Hot Rod. "Roddy, my Roddy was being tortured and raped while the pretender wreaked havoc."

"I am sorry, my beloved, I was not trying to offline you, but I was scared. I am still trying to recover from thinking about killing myself" revealed Hot Rod, absolutely startling Jazz.

Jazz didn't know what to say. Jazz heard from Hot Rod himself about the abuse and rapes he suffered while at the hands of the cons. It was only then that Jazz realized that Wingspan was right. The hot Rod who had been parading around the base was a phony.

"Mama please spread the word not to mess with Hot Rod" Wingspan said laying his head down on his mates chest not yet telling him about him being sparked.

Jazz, looking into his son's pleading optics, agreed to do as asked. And Jazz started by approaching Hot Rod himself. 'I am sorry, Hot Rod. I am sorry for misjudging you"

"It's understandable but thank you" Hot Rod said.

Jazz smiled as he watched his son and his son's mate snuggle up. "rest you two, I will do my best to tell others what is going on"

Wingspan and Hot Rod didn't have to be told twice and soon both were in recharge.

Elsewhere, Optimus was trying to find his pregnant mate, not yet realizing that Mirage had passed out in some strange place in the Ark, and while his comm. was not off, Mirage was not able to respond, as the bot was low on energon.

Optimus was getting frantic as he tried to locate his mate searching everywhere.

Mirage was in a long forgotten room in the back of the ship, passed out. HE had been looking for one of the sparklings when his energon ran too low and left him in stasis lock. All Mirage could hope for was that someone would find him in this Primus forsaken room. Thankfully yet unfortunately, the sparkling that Mirage had been looking for, Flasher, showed up in the room and found his mother passed out. Flasher couldn't believe his mother had found this room, as this was where Flasher liked to run off to occasionally when he just wanted to be alone. Flasher just looked at his mother, wondering why he had come up to this room, not realizing that his dad, Optimus, was frantically looking for Mirage.

Optimus kept trying to comm Mirage as he searched every inch of the ship enlisting aid as he went.

While Mirage was out of it, Flasher heard his dad's voice come in over the comm. And not realizing that his dad had been searching for Mirage for quite some time, Flasher answered Mirage's comm link. "daddy?"

"Flasher? What are you doing on your mothers comm, never mind where are you"

"I found mommy passed out and heard your voice. We are here" stated Flasher as he tried to send the coordinates to his dad. "Did you get our location daddy?"

"I think so Flasher" Optimus said and told his son where he was at. "Tell me which way to go"

Flasher directed his dad to where he and his mother were. When Optimus arrived at the forgotten storage room, he saw the old rusty innards that had been thrown back here and realized that this was no place for bots or sparklings to be. And upon spotting Flasher, Optimus saw that Mirage was in stasis lock from low energon. "Mommy was looking for me, daddy, don't blame mommy" Flasher said, tears in his optics as he was unsure what was wrong with mommy.

"Shhh, it's alright Flasher it's alright" Optimus said gently rubbing his son's helm. "Come on let's get mommy to the med bay he needs energon"

As Optimus scooped up Mirage, Flasher remained close to his dad, now realizing just how scary this place could be. And as all three got to the door, stuff shifted and landed right where they had been only seconds ago. Flasher clung to his father while Optimus held Mirage close as they quickly left the abandoned area, sealing it off so no one would ever get lost in it again.

"It's alright my brave boy" Optimus said. "We're safe now" He said as he they headed to the med bay.

Flasher merely nuzzled his dad as they headed on their way to the med bay. First aid, the only medic in the med bay, watched in horror as Mirage was carried in, unaware of Mirage's luck during pregnancies.

"Aid, Mirage needs an energon drip right now"

Aid soon hooked up an energon drip and while Mirage's colors were slowly coming back to as they should be, Flasher had a question for his dad. "Daddy, why is mommy getting so low on energon so quickly?"

"Because mommy is having more sparklings" Optimus told his son.

"More?" Flasher asked, not exactly enthused, "Don't you and mommy have enough sparklings?'

"Watch that tone young mech and it just happened mommy and daddy weren't trying for more sparklings"

Flasher just remained quiet. He didn't want any more siblings, but it wasn't exactly his choice. Optimus picked up on Flasher's attitude and soon spanked the little one. "Ow! Daddy, what was that for?"

"Flasher, your attitude is quickly becoming a problem" Optimus said. "You are becoming more disrespectful"

"Well, I never asked for more siblings. You guys barely have time for us as it is, why did you have more? I mean, I love you both, and I will welcome the new ones, but I just don't know why Primus wants us to have more siblings. I don't understand" replied Flasher, rubbing his backside.

"Flasher, I may be Prime, but even I don't understand Primus's will all the time, when your older Flasher you will understand"

Flasher looked at his dad, and for the first time realized that his parents weren't perfect and didn't always have all the answers. And for once, it felt good, as it meant that they, like him were just bots. "So is mommy going to be ok?"

"Mommy will be fine once he gets some more energon into him"

Flasher, wanting some attention, nuzzled into his dad as mom stated waking up. "uhh…ngh…where..am I?" Mirage asked, startling both Optimus and Flasher.

"You're in the med bay love, you were low on energon" Optimus said as he set Flasher on his lap and gave him a nuzzle.

Mirage looked and saw Flasher. "well, if this one wouldn't wander off so much, you wouldn't have to worry about me as much" Mirage said as he nodded in Flasher's direction.

"He's about to stop doing that aren't you Flasher"

Flasher nodded as he remembered how scary it was when the metal shifted in that one room. Mirage looked to Optimus, "how did you do it?"

Optimus told him about the collapse just after they had moved.

Mirage merely nodded, not saying anything to Flasher about his luck and pregnancies. "Did you learn your lesson Flasher?"

Flasher nodded. "Yes mommy"

Mirage smiled as he managed to struggle and bring a hand up to stroke Flasher's helm. Flasher was shocked, as no matter how many sparklings there were, mommy had a way of making each one feel special, and soon Flasher was nuzzling into his mom. "Flasher, I know I rely on you and your twin a lot, but remember this, no matter how many sparklings there are, I love you all the same and you each are special to me."

"And I may not always get to spend time with you and your siblings I love each of you with all my spark" Optimus said.

Flasher blushed, unused to all the attention he was getting, but he could feel that through all this, what his parents were saying was true. "I'm sorry mommy, daddy. And I will try to be better from now on."

"Good boy" Optimus said gently.

Mirage merely smiled, as Flasher soon ran off and headed home. "he's a good kid. I just hope he remembers to stay out of trouble"

"You and me both my love, now how are you feeling"

"I don't think I can exactly say how I am feeling' Mirage stated, as he sent his mate his extremely horny needs. "Now why don't you try to get me discharged"

Optimus smiled behind his mask. "Let me see what I can do" Optimus said and went to talk to First Aid.

Aid, seeing that Mirage was fine, soon released the mech, and on the way back, Mirage teased Optimus the whole way to Optimus's office, as all the sparklings were at home.

"You are so going to get it" Optimus mumbled.

Mirage knew exactly what his mate meant, but to drive Optimus even more wild, Mirage pseudo-innocently answered, "Whatever do you mean, my beloved" even as Mirage wiggled his aft and purred just loud enough for Optimus to hear.

"Oh just wait until we're behind closed doors"

"Is that a promise I hear' Mirage asked as his rubbed his chassis against his mate and then getting just out of Optimus's grasp and into Optimus's office, waiting for his mate.

Optimus shut and locked his office door before he got Mirage back for the teasing.

Before Mirage even knew what hit him, he was spun around and laid down across Optimus's desk, the brightness of his mate's optics the only sign so far to Mirage that he had affected his mate in the slightest, and so Mirage wiggled his hips, which hit Optimus's interfacing panel, driving the leader even wilder.

"Open for me" Optimus purred.

"And if I say No?" Mirage answered in a sultry manner as he slowly moved his interfacing panel aside, slowly revealing his own hardened cable and dripping port.

"That is not an option" Optimus said before he freed his spike and pushed into Mirage slowly.

Mirage was in heaven, and he realized that with the right mood and the right amount of teasing, Optimus was easy enough to get riled up and aroused. 'Ugh yeah…give me more baby, or is that all you go..' Mirage would have finished his statement were it not for his mate covering his mouth with his own.

Optimus gently spread Mirage and started moving faster.

Mirage moaned as this was beyond his wildest dreams. And while it was wild and untamed, it was also gentle and loving. And Mirage was lost among the sensations.

"You feel so amazing Mirage" Optimus moaned.

Mirage just smiled, a devious yet loving look in his optic, as if daring his mate to do something out of the ordinary and try something new. Little did Mirage know he would get exactly what he asked for, as Optimus was already plotting a surprise.

"Do you trust me" Optimus asked his mate.

Mirage, pleasure-shot, knew his mate would never do anything knowingly harmful to him, and so, after a short brief silence, Mirage nodded, "yes, I trust you with my life and spark, my beloved."

Optimus grinned and kissed Mirage before he encouraged Mirage to grip onto his shoulders and hold on to him.

Mirage, following his mate's lead, used his arms to help support his own weight by placing his arms around his mate's neck and shoulders, making Mirage's body flush with his mate's body. Mirage didn't know what to expect next, and waited for what was to come, pleasure still running through his systems.

Optimus lifted Mirage up, still buried inside of him and removed something from subspace and placed it on his desk securing it. He didn't let Mirage see what he had pulled out, "Still trust me love" Optimus asked kissing his mate.

Mirage nodded, his body too filled with pleasure to speak. Mirage had no idea what was coming next and was secretly thrilled that Optimus was spicing things up. Mirage rubbed his body closer to Optimus, hopefully showing his mate that he was prepared for anything.

Optimus gently lowered Mirage his aft settling onto a mech size dildo.

Mirage, though pleasure shot, jumped a bit at first, as his aft port was still virgin. But as Optimus kept pulsing love as well as Optimus kept playing with Mirage, including using the leader's cable up the illusionist's front port, Mirage relaxed, and allowed the intrusion into his aft. The sensations, once past the painful part, drove Mirage wild, and he bucked hard against his mate, putting on quite a show for the horny leader.

''So beautiful...so slagging beautiful, how does it feel my love'' Optimus purred.

Mirage was amazed as he never realized just how sensitive his aft port could be, and combined with being pregnant along with feeling his mate inside his front port, Mirage was in heaven. "ngh…ugh…slag…Opti…mus….UGH…oh OH OH…feels …sooooo…..goood…more p-p-please" Mirage begged so sweetly, that Optimus had little room to resist.

Optimus happily gave Mirage what he wanted and worked mate on and off the dildo while he thrusted into his front port. ''Beautiful''

Mirage was awash in sensations, as he was double penetrated. His vocal processor was shot, as the pleasure coursed through him. And wanting to make sure Optimus knew he was still enjoying the pleasures, Mirage used his hot body to send the message loud and clear that the illusionist was enjoying the session and was thoroughly pleased and surprised by Optimus's spontaneous gesture.

''Do you want to overload my love? Do you crave it?'' Optimus teased his mates spike while he moved him.

Mirage was in desperate need of an overload, though Mirage knew something that Optimus didn't. Mirage knew that as soon as he overloaded he would crash directly into recharge, but he had no way of letting his mate know, and so Mirage nodded yes, in desperation, craving the overload that would allow his body to not only feel alive and on fire, but would help recharge, as since Optimus had been gone the past few nights, Mirage had not slept well.

''Then overload for me my love'' Optimus said thrusting once more, lowering Mirage onto the dildo and stroked his spike once more.

Mirage's body went rigid briefly as overload rushed through his systems, voice still out. And as soon as Mirage overloaded, his body crashed onto his mate's. Mirage was out cold, and Optimus was worried as he had no idea that his mate was going to become dead weight in his arms after the intense overload. Mirage, for the first time in nights, was finally where he felt he belonged – in his mate's loving arms.

Optimus calmed down after he scanned Mirage and found he was alright and carried Mirage to their berth and joined him in recharge.

Elsewhere Skyfire was tending to Skywarp who was closer to his due date and was frightened that the sparklings would be taken from him.

"Why are you so worried my mate" asked Skyfire of Warp, who had no idea that this was not Warp's first set of sparklings.

'I…I had to give up my first sparklings…, as I was still a con and couldn't keep them, as Megatron would have killed them" replied Warp, tears in his optics.

Skyfire gently pulled Skywarp close. ''It's alright, my love, you won't have to give these sparklings up''

"Well, I am sure those little ones are around here somewhere, as I am sure some Autobots adopted them to raise" replied Starscream, confusing Skyfire. "Yes, TC and I dumped Warp here before we all bonded, as we knew that the Autobots would keep the sparklings safe. We may have been cons, but our programming refuses us to allow harm to come to sparklings."

'I know who has them, I just can't say'' Skywarp said.

''Well I know they are safe then'' Skyfire said. ''These sparklings will be yours to keep''

Skywarp smiled, as he felt love not only from Starscream, but also from Skyfire. "I am so grateful you agreed to bond with us, Skyfire. I just wish I could find some way to properly thank you."

''The fact that I have all of you love is more than enough for me, but if you are so inclined you can give me a kiss''

Skywarp reached up and gently gave a searing hot yet gentle and loving kiss to the shuttle who sighed when he felt like it ended too suddenly. "I think I hear the little ones" stated Skywarp, after breaking the kiss, "I guess it is time to feed them again."

''I'll get them you stay there'' Skyfire said and got up bring the sparklings over so they could all feed them.

Elsewhere, Wingspan was watching his mate. Hot Rod was not allowed to come home yet, for as a precaution, Hot Rod was kept in quarantine in the med bay, until the whole thing about his double blew over. Hot Rod and Wingspan both hated it, but there was little that they could do. And Wingspan being pregnant didn't help any.

Wingspan was starting to go nuts without Hot Rod and was determined to make sure the others would not go after Roddy since he had forgiven when it wasn't his fault.

Ratchet looked over at the young seeker and then headed over. "I know it is hard, Wingspan, but as soon as things clear up, Hot Rod will be able to go home. Optimus has been doing really well in communicating with the others. And part of the reason I put Hot Rod in here was to keep him safe from the others and so that when you and or the sparklings came, you could be with him uninterrupted. I know what it is like to have a mate who is having problems. Rest assured, most of this will blow over soon."

Wingspan nodded. ''It's just hard Ratchet'' Wingspan said putting his hand on his still flat abdomen. ''How is Bumblebee''

Ratchet sighed before answering. "well, his vocabulary is up to 30 words, he has taken a few steps on his own, but he still is in pads, and he has a ways to go" replied Ratchet, trying not to show that the whole thing was getting to him.

''If you ever need anything Ratchet please let me know you've always been there for me''

Ratchet smiled a small rare smile. " I appreciate that, Wingspan, but I would have to say that my biggest request right now is that you spend as much time with Hot Rod as possible as I know Hot Rod is an emotional wreck right now."

''You're telling me especially when he tried to offline and take me with him''

"That was not his intent, Wingspan, you have to realize that. He would never want any harm to come to you. The thing is with sparkmates, they are so connected especially at the spark level that if one goes offline, the other usually follows. It is very rare for one sparkmate to survive and outlive the other sparkmate. It has happened, but the survivor has lost most of what they are and seem to be a hollow shell of what they were. So don't be too hard on Hot Rod, he is trying to work through being raped but also being seen by many as a rapist. I know he didn't do it, as did Optimus, and several others know the truth, like Ironhide and Hound, but convincing some is taking time, and we want to keep Hot Rod safe, so that is why I have kept him in here. I know you want him home and to move on, but this has to be done to keep the innocent safe. I am sure you understand" stated Ratchet, giving Wingspan a small hug.

"I know Ratchet...primus it's just so hard. I tried fighting I was too weak" Wingspan said accepting the hug. "I want him home, I want this in the past"

"All in good time, my young seeker, all in good time" replied Ratchet, remembering his old mentor saying the same thing to him when he was young and more impatient. "in a couple days, I ought to be able to discharge him and allow him to go home."

Wingspan nodded and put his head on Ratchets shoulder for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Hide, on his search for the last of his three seekerlings, made his way into the med bay. While Siren and Whisper had already been found, Shadowwalker was still missing, unknowingly hidden in the med bay, as the little one loved hanging out with First Aid and Ratchet. Hide was surprised when he saw Ratchet and Wingspan talking and Hot Rod in a separate room.

"I'll be glad when you let me take him home" Wingspan was saying.

Ratchet, Wingspan, and Ironhide were all surprised when right next to Hot Rod lay a good sized seekerling, sleeping calmly next to Hot Rod. "So there's the little squirt" stated Ironhide, Startling both Ratchet and Wingspan. "I guess Shadowwalker must have come down here to see Ratchet and Aid and ended up falling asleep next to Hot Rod. Hey, that guy looks different than the one who picked a fight with me."

"Because that's the real Hot Rod" Ratchet said. "The other was a Decepticon fake"

"I knew that in a heartbeat, as I know Hot Rod would never challenge me the way that bot did. yes, Hot Rod pushed the envelope at times, but he never out and out fought me or defied me" replied Ironhide, which made Wingspan smile, as he realized that there were others that knew that Hot Rod was not the real one.

"That makes me glad to hear that" Wingspan said. "Do you want to leave your little one here or take him?"

"ah, I'll let 'im be, as 'rage says, best to leave 'em lyin' where they're sleepin'. Ah'll come n git him later" stated Ironhide, with a smile. "Wingspan, Hot Rod may not be perfect but he tries. Remember no one is perfect." And with that Ironhide left, leaving the sleeping Shadowwalker snuggling up with Hot Rod.

Wingspan just watched and settled down himself for a bit.

Hot Rod soon woke, surprised to not only find the seekerling near him, but also to find his mate nearby. "Spanner, you're still here? What about our seekerlings?"

"I've gone and checked on them their fine, do you want me to go?"

"N-n-no, no, I was…just wanting to make…sure our sparklings were ok. I like ….having you here… as it means…. no one can harm me or you. Are you doing…ok? How the unsparked sparklings….doing?" asked Hot Rod, still coming out of his depressive mood and becoming more like the Hot Rod that Wingspan fell in love with.

"Their fine my love I'll bring them later for you to see them, their fine Ratchet says and I'm doing better"

"I am glad to hear that" Hot Rod replied, and for the first time since the whole ordeal, Hot Rod smiled, and it was a smile of pure joy, one Wingspan rarely saw and almost no one else ever saw. "I …love you…my sparkmate"

"And I love you my stubborn mate" Wingspan said and kissed Hot Rod lovingly.

Hot Rod kissed back with a gentle passion that Wingspan longed to feel, and Wingspan was wondering something when Hot Rod asked a quiet question, "You think we could get away with doing it here in the med bay?" Hot rod knew that they would have to hand off Shadowwalker (as Ratchet had left as had Ironhide), but other than that, since they were already in a mostly private part of the med bay, Hot Rod shot through the bond that it might be exciting to try, not knowing that Wingspan was horny as all get out.

"Hold that thought" Wingspan said and gently picked up Shadowwalker and took the sparkling to First Aid before he went back to his mate.

Hot Rod readied himself. And when Wingspan came back, Hot Rod could only ask "Shall we?" before Wingspan began what he wanted. And worried that wingspan might run if he did something wrong, Hot Rod followed his mate's lead and did what his mate asked him to do.

Wingspan started off with mostly kissing and gentle caresses not wanting to trigger anything.

Hot Rod enjoyed the gentle ministrations, and used one hand to delicately touch his mate's wings while the other hand gently traced along where the developing sparklings were growing, hoping that Wingspan was enjoying this as much as the racer was.

Wingspan gasped softly and arched a bit moaning softly. "Roddy...oh Roddy please..."

Hot Rod moaned as his own mate hit his hotspots, melting Hot Rod into a pile of goo, and with a quiet lustful moan, Hot Rod moved aside the panel that guarded his interfacing array. Wingspan looked down and was saddened to see all the injuries and damage around the port and cable, which was far worse than what the Hot rod duplicate had ever done to Wingspan, as the small piece of Hot Rod's spark had stopped the duplicate from doing so. Hot Rod quietly begged for his mate to take him, but wingspan was not so sure in seeing all the healing injuries.

"My love I want to give you what you desire but I don't wish to hurt you" Wingspan said lovingly.

"Please…please" begged Hot Rod, "You won't hurt me. Take me and make me forget, help me to forget those two who did this to me"

"I'm going to go very slow then" Wingspan said and gently prepared his mate.

As Wingspan gently entered his mate, Hot Rod winced a couple of times, but he refused to let Wingspan stop, begging for his mate to continue, and finally when Wingspan was buried deep inside his mate, both felt something liberating, as while Hot Rod was starting to forget his torment at the hands of the cons, Wingspan was taking pleasure in the fact that his mate was not forcing himself upon him, but was allowing him to control the pace. And while they were going at it, both were healing in ways that no medicine could touch.

Wingspan kept his movements gentle feeling that, that is what they both needed was gentle not harsh and rough. "Roddy...oh Roddy..."

Hot Rod didn't say anything more, afraid to spoil the moment, but soft mewls of pleasure escaping his lips was just the encouragement Wingspan needed to keep going, along with the gentle pressure from Hot Rod's chute pulsing and gently milking Wingspan's arousal which was currently buried deep within Hot Rod, barely moving.

"You feel...this is so amazing..." Wingspan moaned softly as he slowly moved.

Hot Rod began purring, something Wingspan had only see happen a couple of times during when they interfaced, and the seeker knew it was a truly good sign that Hot rod was not only content but enjoying what he felt. And it spurred the seeker on to continue until they overloaded together.

Wingspan kissed Hot Rod lovingly after overload and moved to gently slide out of his mate.

And as they both were coming out of overloading bliss, Hot Rod gained his ability to speak back, and said one thing to his mate, "thank you so much, and I love you."

"And I love you as well" Wingspan and lay beside his mate.

Unnoticed during the session, First Aid had walked in and then quickly walked out, the only sign that he had seen something he shouldn't was the redness on his cheeks. "Told you not to go back there" was all Ratchet had to say, as he knew the two mates needed some time alone. First Aid shot the older medic a glare before heading out of the med bay for a break.

Wingspan stayed for a time longer before he went back to their sparklings.

Elsewhere Bumblebee was trying to take more steps on his own.

Mirage was with Bee as well as watching over his own 8 sparklings plus the three mini seekerlings of Bee and Ratchet. Bee enjoyed being around the sparklings. And while Mirage watched to make sure everything stayed safe, Flasher and Peacekeeper were having fun retraining Bee to walk as well as do other things. Mirage had to laugh as Flasher often tripped over his own feet while trying to help, but the sparkling was determined to help the minibot.

"Flasher be careful" is all Mirage said as he kept a sharp optic on all the goings on.

"Flasher...okay" Bumblebee said and smiled. "Flasher help me"

Mirage smiled as Flasher positively beamed from the compliment. "see, mommy, I am helping."

"I know, Flasher, I just want you to be careful, you too, Peacekeeper" replied Mirage, as only he knew what could happen if a full grown bot, even a minibot were to accidentally fall onto a sparkling.

Bumblebee was still smiling as the two oldest helped him to walk a bit better than he had been and when he heard his own sparklings out of instinct Bumblebee went to them.

Mirage watched, worried as Bee was unsteady. And seeing where Bee was headed, Mirage soon stood beside Bee, holding the minibot up. Flasher and Peacekeeper stepped aside, not knowing why Mirage had suddenly come over, but as Bee's legs gave out, Mirage was the only thing stopping Bee from falling on top of his own sparklings. Gently Mirage lowered Bee to the floor and sat the minibot near his seekerlings, who all moved closer to their mother. It was only after Mirage made sure all four were safe that Peacekeeper and Flasher realized why their mother had said to be careful, as if Mirage had not come over, Bee would have either fell on top of the twins or his own sparklings. Now all were safe. Flasher was slightly shaken, but a quick hug from mom was all that was needed. "see, that is why I told you to be careful" stated Mirage.

Bumblebee raised his hands and gently touched his sparklings. "Shhh little ones" Bumblebee said and for a moment sounded more like himself.

Mirage smiled as it was slowly getting closer to the day when Ratchet and Bee would be able to take their sparklings back. "Bee" Mirage asked, sitting next to the bot, the other sparklings for once surrounding their mother and not running off, "how are you doing?"

"Better...muddled still, everything is there..." Bumblebee said and managed to rub his helm. "Hurts...sometimes"

Mirage nodded, seeing that Bee was doing better, and then Mirage asked the question, "shall we work on getting rid of that?" as Mirage pointed to the pad wrapped around Bee's waist.

Bumblebee nodded. "Tired...of it"

Mirage worked hard with Bee, being patient, and Bee was grateful as Mirage was starting to help the minibot gain even more independence. "I know you won't get it only in a day, Bee, but make sure your mate works on it with you, and before you know it, you won't have to wear that thing anymore" Mirage said, hoping that Bee didn't feel like he was pushing him too far too fast.

Bumblebee gave Mirage a hug. "Thank you, Mirage"

"You are welcome, Bee. I am sure that I am not the only one who wants you to be back to normal as soon as possible" Mirage stated as he watched little Blackhawk nuzzle into his mother. The scene was too cute. "And remember Bee, if you need help, and Ratchet can't be there, ask me, and I will do my best to help."

"We'll help too" stated all of Mirage's sparklings who could talk fluently, making Bee feel better.

Bumblebee smiled then managed to nuzzled Blackhawk. "Little Hawk..."

Unknown to all in the room, except the two quiet little seekerlings who had quietly wandered to him, Optimus had watched the whole scene, surprised and proud of just how well his mate was handling things and trying to help Bee in spite of being sparked. Optimus was always continually surprised by all the things that Mirage did, never asking for any credit and always trying to help those who needed it, even if it mean sacrificing his own needs.

"Mirage need energon?" Bumblebee asked.

Mirage, who had been ignoring his own alarms for low energon for a while now was trying to play it off, not realizing that neither Bee nor Optimus nor the sparklings were going to buy his excuse. "No I'm good" stated Mirage, hoping to draw the focus elsewhere.

"There" Bumblebee pointed to where Ratchet kept the energon.

"Oh no, I couldn't" state Mirage, not wanting to take the energon Ratchet had saved for Bee or himself.

"Yes, take" Bee said.

Mirage was still reluctant, and it was finally at this point, when Optimus realized what Mirage was doing, that Optimus made his presence known. "Mirage" Optimus said, startling his mate, "You know you need energon."

Mirage, embarrassed and irritated by the whole thing, retorted back. "You scared me! I was doing fine until you came along." Optimus looked to Bee, Flasher and Peacekeeper, who shook their heads, as all three knew Mirage needed energon and had refused to get any as Mirage felt it was his duty to keep his optics on Bee and all the sparklings.

Optimus went to where Bumblebee had pointed and brought some cubes over and found sparkling energon as well and took care of the little ones. "Now drink yours Mirage"

And while the sparklings drank their energon with glee as did Bee, Mirage reluctantly agreed to drink his, still feeling bad for taking Bee and Ratchet's rations. But as Mirage drank, his color started coming back, but only Bee, Flasher, Keeper, and Optimus noticed, as the others were too young or too busy to notice. "Ok, maybe I did need some, I just didn't want to take from Bee or Ratchet or their seekerlings" Mirage stated.

"Theirs" Bumblebee said pointing to the sparkling energon. "Mirage needs more"

Mirage figured it was useless to argue and so when Optimus brought him a second cube, Mirage drank it without comment, worrying Optimus, but not Bee, as Bee had no idea that acquiescence was Mirage's sign that he was tired and not getting enough recharge or anything else. But Mirage tried to manage a smile, trying to fool his mate that he was handling things just fine.

"Mirage rest" Bumblebee said.

Mirage was tired but wasn't sure if he could leave Bee and the sparklings alone. 'Go on' stated Optimus, "I will be here with them." Then and only then did Mirage agree to finally go take a quick recharge.

"Mirage tries, sir" Bee said to Optimus

"I know he does, and it is good to see you improving so Bumblebee" Optimus said in a warm voice.

Bumblebee smiled a bit.

"we were helping Bee' stated Flasher.

"And mom was helping him get rid of the pad around the waist" stated Keeper, to which Bee nodded. 'Can you help while mommy sleeps?"

"I will" Optimus said and let his sons show him what to do.

Bee was a bit embarrassed that his leader was helping him out, but Bee was pleasantly surprised when Optimus continued to help the little yellow minibot. And all the sparklings pitched in to help as much as they could. And after a two hour nap Mirage was back, and though Optimus could tell that Mirage needed more rest, there was little Optimus could do when Mirage felt he had duty to perform.

Bumblebee eventually got to where he wanted to keep going but he was getting tired.

Bee curled up on the floor as he wanted to be near his sparklings and his own seekerlings soon came up and snuggled into their mother, while Mirage, still tired, fell asleep on the couch, with all but the oldest two sparklings curled up and asleep on top of him. 'Guess it is just you and us, daddy" flasher said, "and we have to keep them safe until they wake"

Optimus nodded. "Now if you want to sleep Flasher you can" Optimus said as he cuddled Flasher.

And while Keeper and Flasher wanted to deny that they were tired, once they got in their father's arms, they quickly fell asleep. Optimus smiled, as it felt good to hold his sons, even if they were asleep.

Optimus held them close and watched over them and the others while they slept and he was the only one awake when Ratchet came back.

"What happened here, Optimus?" asked Ratchet, finally back to see his mate cuddling with their sparklings.

"You're going to be proud of your mate" Optimus said.

"Please, tell me what I missed, old friend' stated Ratchet, excited to hear what Optimus was going to say, as Mirage and sparklings had told Optimus all the goings on before they fell into recharge.

Optimus relayed what had happened before he had gotten there and what they did after Mirage was asleep for a time.

Ratchet was amazed, as while he had put in a lot of effort, Ratchet didn't realize that Bee, Mirage, and Mirage and Optimus's sparklings were trying so hard to help out as well. Ratchet had a tear in his optic. "I-I really don't know what to say. I just want my mate back" stated Ratchet as he went over to gently stroke his mate's back without waking his mate up.

"And he is trying desperately to come back to you" Optimus said.

"Yes, I can see he is trying so hard, not just for me but also for our sparklings. He still surprises me with everyday, something changes for the better. I guess I forgot what it is like to be such a young model' Ratchet said as he unconsciously rubbed his abdomen where his un sparked sparklings were developing and were now about 6 months along.

"I'm sure he'll be back by when their due Ratchet if not we will help anyway we can" Optimus said.

"Considering how far he has come, it wouldn't surprise me if he is back before they are due, but all I can do is take it one day at a time. And by the way, Optimus, when you and your family goes, please leave our little sparklings. I think Bee is healthy enough that I can take on both and I want to surprise him, plus it looks like Mirage could use a break" replied Ratchet, surprising Optimus.

Optimus nodded. "Alright Ratchet if your sure, then it's not a problem"

Ratchet nodded, "besides, Optimus, I know it would encourage Bee even more if he knew that his sparklings were always going to be around. He has to get used to that again and sooner is better than later."

Optimus nodded. "You got it Ratchet, once they all wake up"

Soon enough, all the sparklings were up and moving about, though Bee and Mirage were still out cold. And figuring he could just carry his mate, Optimus collected his family, and soon headed out, wishing Ratchet the best as the three little mini seekerlings were happy that they were finally going to stay with mommy and daddy.

Ratchet gently nuzzled each seekerling and moved Bumblebee to their berth.

Bee, even though asleep, snuggled into his mate when Ratchet finally joined his mate in the berth. Ratchet smiled, held his mate close to him and fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Early in the morning, Bee heard a strange sound. It was the sound of seekerlings, and then after several attempts to get out of the berth, Bee slowly made his way down the hall to find that his seekerlings were still there. If he had enough balance, he would have jumped for joy, but despite that, Bee made his way slowly over to the crib berth and was able to see that yes indeed, Ratchet had finally allowed their sparklings to return, making Bee firm up in his mind that he was going to do whatever it took to get back to where he was at as soon as possible.

Bumblebee gently touched each sparkling and managed to get energon for them. He knew he could do it, he had to do it.

Ratchet didn't wake until he heard banging going on in another part of the quarters. Fearing what it might be, Ratchet sprung out of the berth and into the other area, only to find Bee placing the mini seekerlings in their chairs and trying to feed them their energon. Ratchet watched even as Bee ended up on his aft several times, but each time pulling himself back up, determined to get back to normal. And then ratchet noticed something – Bee was no longer wearing the awful pad around his waist. And once Ratchet got over his shock, he made a soft noise, enough to let Bee know he was there but not enough to startle Bee.

"How long" was all Bee asked.

"Long enough' replied Ratchet as he made his way to helping Bee.

"Trying for them, for you" Bumblebee said.

"I know, my mate, I know" replied Ratchet.

Elsewhere, Prowl was concerned when he saw Wingspan with TC. Prowl just didn't know what to think, and thought he was being replaced in Wingspan's life.

Wingspan was talking with TC finally getting to know him even though he hadn't called him father since that one time when he beat Magnus up. He didn't see his papa Prowl.

Prowl suddenly appeared, angry. "What is going on here?" barked Prowl, scaring TC, though TC didn't show it. Unfortunately, this didn't have the result that Prowl wanted as Wingspan became angry at him.

"How dare you, Papa! He was doing nothing wrong. And I have every right to get to know my "biological" father, as the earthlings would call it. And if you dare go after him, I will go after you" Wingspan said, surprising not only Prowl, but also TC.

"Don't you dare bark at me papa. I'm not a little sparkling anymore" Wingspan snapped it was a combination of a mood swing and he wanted to get to know TC, he didn't feel like dealing with jealousy.

Fortunately for all parties involved, Jazz came along and saw the scene. "Prowl, Wingspan that is enough!" stated Jazz, and things died quickly. "Prowl, there is no reason you need be jealous of Wingspan getting to know his data donor father. Seekerling, there is no need to get mad at Prowl, he is just uncertain and jealous of the time you are spending with TC. You need to learn balance. There is no need for a fight, and no need to cause a ruckus. Am I understood?"

TC, upon seeing the sight merely nodded, while Prowl said, "yes dear"

Wingspan mumbled an apology and something that sounded like he was going to go fly while he still could.

And while Wingspan headed out, three bots – Jazz, Prowl, and TC – wondered just what Wingspan meant by going to fly while he still could.

Having finally been released from the med bay, Hot Rod soon came along as he was looking for Wingspan, but upon seeing the trio, he tried heading back the other way before being caught by TC. Hot Rod was not really sure if he even wanted to see his "in laws", but he had no choice thanks to TC.

"Hot Rod, come here for a moment please" TC said.

"Yes Sir" stated Hot Rod as he made his way over slowly, not sure if Prowl and Jazz would accept him being so close to them. "Can I help you with something, TC?"

"How are you feeling" TC asked kindly since Wingspan had told him what all had happened.

"I've been better, but I've also been worse" replied Hot Rod, being very vague in his answers, hoping not to piss anyone off.

"I hope you recover quickly, can you tell me why Wingspan would say he was going to fly while he still could?"

"I am not sure if I should, as I fear there are others who would wish me ill if I told' replied Hot Rod, optics fixated on the floor. Oh yes, he knew why Wingspan went to fly, but he was not sure how Prowl and Jazz would react if he told then why.

"It's alright Hot Rod, I won't let them say or do anything to you" TC said kindly to his son's mate.

"Well" Hot Rod said, swallowing hard, "wingspan is carrying, again." Hot Rod braced himself, waiting and expecting the worst to some and was surprised when it didn't.

Prowl and Jazz were shocked but said nothing, making Hot Rod even more uncomfortable.

"It's alright" TC said and gently wrapped an arm around Hot Rod shoulders. "It's not your fault, now are the sparklings healthy"

"Yes, they are viable and healthy, and now if you will excuse me I have to go watch our other five sparklings" Hot Rod said, trying to worm his way out of one of the most uncomfortable situations of his life.

"Would you like company on your return to the sparklings" All TC wanted was to keep Hot Rod safe.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I ought to make it there safely. Bye" and with that, Hot Rod left, and headed straight back to his quarters. And while Hot Rod ran off, TC glared at Jazz and Prowl. He wanted to know why they were acting the way they were acting.

"Well what's your excuse for treating him like that" TC wanted to know.

"I was just too shocked to react" replied Jazz, whose optics softened when he realized just how intimidated Hot Rod was. "I will go talk to him later."

Prowl had no answer at first. "that good for nothing bot forced a pregnancy on Wingspan. I won't stand for it" replied Prowl, seemingly unaware of the duplicate Hot Rod.

"You are such a glitch head" TC said. "It wasn't Hot Rod who hurt Wingspan"

"I know it wasn't' stated Jazz calmly.

"What on earth do you mean?" asked Prowl

"The cons sent over a duplicate of Hot Rod and that Bot raped Wingspan" Jazz answered, surprising the hell out of Prowl, who remained in silent shock.

"And if I hadn't intervened Wingspan would have killed that one for sending Hot Rod out to begin with" TC said.

Prowl was in complete shock, as he had no idea what was going on. "If you knew Jazz, how come you didn't tell me?"

"You've been too busy to even listen" replied Jazz.

"It's hard to tell someone something when you can't get a hold of them" He added as an afterthought.

Prowl just felt awful, as everything seemed to be out of his control and spinning further and further out of control. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go check on the rest of our sparklings" stated Prowl as he hurried off, leaving Jazz and TC in his dust.

"He always do that?" TC asked Jazz.

"Not always, but it is always hard for him to admit that he is wrong. It is sometimes better that he walks off than get in a fight. Don't worry, I will talk to him, later on' replied Jazz.

TC nodded. "I can go follow Wingspan if you want make sure he's okay"

Jazz looked at the seeker, and smiled, "Please, as you or one of your mates would be the only one able to catch him and find him before the Cons attack him. And let me know how he is doing, I will go check on his mate" replied Jazz.

"See he gets his speed from me and his looks from you" TC said smiling back and headed out going after Wingspan.

Jazz thought that the seeker better get going before any of their mates saw this and thought the wrong thing. And as TC headed out to find Wingspan, Jazz headed to see how Hot Rod and the sparklings were doing.

Hot Rod was feeding the sparklings when Jazz came by. "Yes sir" Hot Rod said not calling Jazz mom.

Jazz was saddened that his son-in-law who had not done anything was suffering so much that the young bot didn't even feel right calling Jazz "mom." Jazz sighed, as this was not what he wanted.

"Did you need something sir" Hot Rod finally asked.

"How are you holding up, Hot Rod?" asked Jazz, unknowingly opening a can of worms.

"How am I holding up? What kind of slagging question is that? How do you think I'm slagging holding up, I've been raped and tortured. Everyone thinks I raped my own mate and I fear for my life surrounded by my own allies. So you tell me how I'm slagging holding up" Hot Rod said finally snapping.

Jazz was caught completely off guard, not expecting Hot Rod to let loose on him. Jazz didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he should say anything, but he did say this, 'Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Make it go away..." Was all Hot Rod said.

"I can't make it go away, but I can listen and I can help in other ways, Roddy" stated Jazz, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible. "and when did you learn that wingspan is carrying again?"

"When Ratchet still had me in the med bay" Hot Rod said and told him how he found out.

Jazz was shocked, but recovered quickly, "Let me help you feed the little ones, you are very stressed out"

Hot Rod nodded after a minute. "Okay"

Jazz took the two little femmes and began to feed them, reducing the stress that Hot Rod was feeling. "I am sorry, Hot Rod. I made a huge mistake in thinking you hurt Wingspan, can you ever forgive me?"

"I guess" Hot Rod said, what was expected of him? The fact that so many were willing to believe the worst of him hurt quite a bit.

"I guess I always want to keep me son safe, I didn't want to believe that you had done that, and it wasn't until Wingspan showed me that the duplicate wasn't you that I started to realize that I was wrong to even think you might have done it" stated Jazz, trying to reach out to Hot Rod.

"You of all mechs should have known I would never hurt him, hurting him I hurt myself" Hot Rod said as he fed one of the triplets.

"You are right, Hot Rod, I should have known better. I shouldn't have let my own emotions blind me to the truth that you would never harm Wingspan. And after hearing about what else happened, it should have jarred my thinking when I heard the duplicate had fought with Hide as I know you would never do that" replied jazz.

"I'm not suicidal" Hot Rod said. "This hurts more than you know"

Jazz reached out to hug the young bot, hoping he would accept, not sure if Hot Rod would be willing to welcome the saboteur back into the fold.

Hot Rod resisted at first but finally relaxed into the hug.

Jazz said one thing to Hot Rod, "I love you, my son" and with that Hot Rod realized that Jazz still loved him, still wanted him around, and still felt that the bot belonged with his son.

"I...I love you to mama" Hot Rod finally said.

Jazz smiled, longing to hear what Hot Rod had just said. And the two worked together to put the sparklings to sleep.

Hot Rod curled up with Jazz after the sparklings were put to sleep.

Outside the ARK TC had locked on and caught up to Wingspan.

Wingspan was far out over the dessert before TC caught up to the young seeker.

Wingspan slowed down slightly for the older seeker. "Did they send you to fetch me back"

"No, I came to fly with you, my son, and make sure you stayed safe from Cons" replied TC.

"Okay" Wingspan said and was silent for a few minutes. "Think you can keep up old timer?"

TC turned on his engines and flew briskly through the sky, running circles around Wingspan, as TC had been raised by seekers for the first few years of his life while Wingspan had never been raised by a seeker. TC laughed slightly, as Wingspan still had a lot to learn. "come on, is that all you have, Wingspan?" teased TC as he went on doing acrobatics through the air, surprising Wingspan who never knew his systems were capable of such feats.

"Oh you so have to teach me that" Wingspan said watching his data donor father.

"If you are willing to learn, I am willing to teach you, my son. And you should see what Warp and screamer can do, they can out do me" replied TC.

Wingspan was awed by that. "Please I'm willing, teach me father"

"First let's start with the basics, land over there, as I have much to teach you, my son. Starting by educating you on being a seeker" replied TC as he flew over to where he pointed and landed much more gracefully that wingspan ever had even transforming to his robot form in the process.

Wingspan followed and settled into listen to his father.

TC went on to talk about being a seeker, about the different systems and such. And finally, after about an hour of history, TC said one thing, "Now it is time to teach you to fly like a seeker. Your technique is not bad, but with a few improvements it could have the grace that seekers are well-known for, now watch me".

Wingspan nodded. "Yes father" Wingspan said and watched.

TC went through some basic maneuvers that typically all seekers learn when they are young, though Wingspan had never had the chance as he never had a seeker to teach him. And once done with the basic maneuver, it was now Wingspan's turn to try it. "Come with me and learn" stated TC.

Wingspan nodded and followed his father through the maneuver it wasn't as graceful as it would eventually become but it was a start.

For several more hours, TC worked with his son, teaching him the basic maneuvers. Wingspan was wowed by all the stuff he was learning and remembered to save it in his processor, though he was amazed at how quickly his own systems seemed to react, as if they knew they were made for this. "Alright, I think that is enough for today, shall we head in before we are spotted?" asked TC, watching as his son was now doing loop-de-loops and barrel rolls.

Wingspan really didn't want to but he knew his father was right they had been out here far too long. "Okay father"

TC and Wingspan soon made it back and made plans to get together the next day. And while Wingspan smiled and headed back towards his family, TC headed back to his own, wondering what mess he was going to see this time. And that was when TC found things strange as it was quiet, too quiet. TC didn't know that Starscream had taken the sparklings and was watching them with Mirage while Skyfire was in the med bay with Warp who was about to spark three more sparklings. TC was worried, and began to search around the room, hoping something hadn't happened.

TC called out and was getting really worried now and tried comming Starscream. "Star where are you"

"calm down, TC, I am babysitting our seekerlings along with Mirage's brood, as Skywarp and Skyfire are in the med bay. It would appear Warp is about ready to spark" replied Starscream, hoping to have eased his mate's worrying. "Please come here or head to the med bay if you feel up to it."

"I'm on my way Star" TC said and headed to Starscream and Mirage.

Mirage watched as Star became slightly antsy. "don't worry, Warp will be fine, Starscream" Mirage said as he watched Seaspan and Bluefire carefully watch over the other six seekerlings. "It looks like Seaspan and Bluefire are doing their best to keep your brood safe."

"Its our programming" TC said joining them and nuzzled the sparklings.

"I am slowly learning that as I watch them grow. TC, Star, I have a question – what does it mean when the seekerlings want their back and wings gently rubbed? Does that mean their wings are growing?" asked Mirage curious, as Seaspan and Bluefire were asking for their wings rubbed and backs rubbed quite frequently.

"It does" TC said.

"It helps make sure the wings sensors are working properly as well" Starscream added. "If their asking then it needs to be done"

And as Mirage was going to ask a clarification question, both Seaspan and Bluefire came over and asked to have their backs and wings rubbed. Mirage picked up Seaspan and tried rubbing his wings. TC saw that Mirage, unintentionally and unknowingly was using the wrong technique and so TC grabbed Bluefire and sat next to Mirage. "Am I doing something wrong?" Mirage asked, hoping his wasn't hurting his little ones.

"Here like this" TC said and showed Mirage using Bluefire how he needed to rub, and the little seekerling purred softly.

Mirage watched carefully and then began trying it out on Seaspan, causing the little seekerling to purr just like his twin. "they have never purred before, was that a sign that I was doing it wrong all this time?" asked Mirage, hoping he hadn't done anything wrong to his little ones as he loved all his sparklings dearly.

"What you were doing will work better for when their older" TC said gently. "For now this is the best way to do it"

Mirage nodded and was relieved when what he was doing was not entirely wrong, it was just not appropriate for the age the seekerlings were. "Thank you, TC. Maybe this way they won't have to ask as often."

"Oh they'll ask often" Starscream said. "And it'll be best to do it, or you'll have fussy seekerlings on your hands"

"Don't remind me" replied Mirage, thinking back to one time when he left the seekerlings with Optimus and he ignored their cries. "It took forever for me to calm them down when that happened. But I will have to teach this technique to my mate."

"That would be a good idea" TC said and smiled once Bluefire had drifted off. "Works every time"

"So far, it has been difficult for me to remind Silverstreak and Luckystar not to mess with their wings. I know they are sensitive and after seeing what happened to Wingspan, I don't want either of them to go through something like that. If only there was an easier way to get Silverstreak and Luckystar to learn not to mess with the wings" replied Mirage, exhausted and slightly low on energon, thanks to being sparked.

"Well what is sensitive on them?" Starscream asked as he got Mirage some energon

Mirage had to think a moment as the thought had never occurred to him. "Well, Silverstreak doesn't like being touched in general, though I would have to say he doesn't like his antennas messed with the most, and as far as Luckystar goes, he really doesn't care most of the time, though as of late I have noted he doesn't like it when one goes near his groin area" replied Mirage, "but I would hardly call those sensitive areas."

"You would be surprised, those areas will be the best if they mess with the little ones wings makes sure they get the same in those areas. It might seem cruel but it will teach them that, that is what their siblings feel"

Mirage nodded, still a little tired, as Bluesky picked a fight with her triplet siblings, as the two were ganging up on poor little Firestar. "That is enough!" cried out Mirage, whose words fell on deaf ears. He was going to get up, when TC and Star stopped him. Mirage had no idea what they were going to do, but he hoped that the sparklings would be ok.

Starscream grabbed one and TC the other leaving Firestar there. "When your mother says stop you stop" Starscream said in a low voice, that sounded more like a hiss. TC took Bluesky and put her in the corner, "You will stay there or your punishment will be a lot worse"

Mirage just watched as for the first time he ever saw fear in Silverstreak's optics. Bluesky just watched, keeping Firestar with her, as Firestar was crying. Luckystar just looked to the floor, not wanting to see anyone or anything. Flasher and Keeper watched as even they knew that it was not wise to piss off Mom, never mind when other bots were around.

TC went over and gently picked Firestar up. "Shhh, its alright little one, shhh" TC soothed gently.

Mirage watched, too tired to get up, as Silverstreak not only stayed in the corner he was placed in, Mirage could see the oil the sparkling was leaking as the little one was that scared. Mirage called over Starscream and talked to him softly. "Star, could you please explain to Silverstreak why what he was doing was wrong. And make him realize it was his behavior and not him that caused this action. I am worried as I have never seen him lose his oil before" asked Mirage quietly, hoping Starscream would be willing.

Starscream nodded and went over to Silverstreak and began talking to him.

And as the chaos was calming down, an announcement came over the PA "We have three new seekerlings" came the announcement, obviously made by Aid. And after Starscream and TC had handled the sparklings and made sure Mirage would be safe with the sparklings, both headed to the med bay.

Starscream and TC smiled as they came over and kissed both mates and smiled at the new seekerlings.

Skyfire told the two that the oldest was the little red and while seekerling mech, while the second oldest was the purple and black seekerling mech, and the youngest was a blue and red seekerling mech. Skywarp, tired from the sparking was sleeping, while Skyfire was asking for names for the little ones.

"Redstar, Blackflash and not sure" Starscream and TC suggested.

"How does Skycracker sound?" asked Skyfire, hoping the other two would agree, as warp was still sleeping.

"Sounds good love" They said and kissed Skyfire.

Skyfire enjoyed that he no longer was alone. And once Skyfire put the little ones down, Skyfire had one question, "where are the other little ones?" not knowing that they had all been left with a sparked and tired Mirage.

"Mirage has them so we could come here, do you want us to go get them?"

"Do you think Mirage can handle that many at once?" asked Skyfire, slightly concerned for Mirage.

"Come lets go get them" TC said.

And as TC and Starscream went to go collect their seekerlings, Optimus had made his way in and was helping Mirage watch the little ones. Mirage was teaching his mate how to properly help the seekerlings and both were enjoying the time with each other and the sparklings, waiting for the seekers to pick up their little ones.

They knocked and came in moments later and collected their six and told them the names of the new little ones.

Optimus and Mirage congratulated the seekers as they headed off, before Mirage fell asleep on Optimus's lap and Optimus continued to watch his own little ones.

TC helped with the sparklings for a good portion of the day before leaving them with the others to meet Wingspan who was waiting so they could continue his lessons.

"Are you ready for the next lesson, my son" TC asked, though it was almost obvious that Wingspan was eager to learn more about being a seeker.

"More than ready father" Wingspan said.

TC smiled, and soon the two were once again in the air. Today TC was planning to teach some more complicated maneuvers, unaware that Thrust and a couple others would be out this day and cause havoc with the two.

Wingspan was listening to what his father was telling him when they were not alone anymore.

Both TC and Wingspan were caught slightly off guard when the cons appeared. And not wanting to be caught, Wingspan signaled the Autobot base, which sent several of the aerial bots out to help the two seekers caught by the cons. TC sent something over a private come with his son. "Whatever you do, don't run yet, as these guys have close to the abilities of Starscream and warp. If you want to save your sparklings, stay put for now"

"Yes father" Wingspan commed back.

Thrust and his two comrades circled the two in an intricate pattern. And while Warp and Skyfire had to stay behind, Starscream and the Aerial bots soon arrived to help. TC and Wingspan had stood their ground. Starscream was not sure why, but he soon chased the cons off along with the aerial bots. Unknown to all, Wingspan was awed in the way Starscream made the maneuvers look so easy and graceful as well as making them deadly and menacing to his enemies. TC was glad the Autobots showed, and for once was happy as he and Starscream finally felt what it felt like to win a battle.

"Are you two alright" One of the Arielbots asked.

"We are thank you for the help, my friends" replied TC, as he gracefully landed to talk with the other aerial bots, and join his mate Starscream, who was worried sick about his mate.

"What were you doing?" asked Starscream, not in anger but in concern for his mate.

"Teaching my son how to be a seeker" Thundercracker said. "Was showing him the more advanced moves when Thrust and the others showed up"

"You mean for being a seeker and having seeker data in him, he doesn't know the finer points of being a seeker?" Starscream asked.

"No, he doesn't. Remember, he was not raised with any seekers around him. We were on the other side as he grew up. Would you like to help me teach him, my mate?" TC asked.

"I would love to, that is if he will allow me to help" replied Starscream, as both Starscream and TC watched as Wingspan landed only somewhat gracefully nearby them.

"Please, help me, teach me both of you" Wingspan said coming over to them.

Starscream smiled, as did TC. "Come, son, it is time to teach you to fly with style, like a true seeker. You are helping us transition and be Autobots. You reached out to us, it is time we return the favor, and teach you our secrets" replied Starscream, with a smile on his faceplates. TC smiled even larger, as he was glad that his mates were willing to accept his grown son.

Wingspan smiled back. "Teach me"

TC and Starscream transformed and worked together to teach Wingspan all their secrets, which would take more than one session to learn, but Wingspan finally felt like a real seeker as he was taught by the best, his own true father and one of his father's mates. Wingspan had made the transition from hating the trio, to loving them. Ratchet had been right, you can love and accept them without loving and accepting everything they had done in the past. And Wingspan remembered that while the past couldn't be changed, the future could be, and he was going to enjoy all the benefits that brought.

Wingspan unfortunately started to grow tired much sooner then he would have liked and it was starting to show in his now sloppy actions.

Starscream was concerned, and when TC told Screamer about Wingspan carrying, Starscream went into action, helping Wingspan land. TC followed behind, unsure of what was going to happen. "Don't overdo it, Son. And tell us when you are getting tired. TC told me you are carrying and I don't want you to lose your sparklings. Please don't fear us, as we don't want any harm to come to you or your offspring" stated Starscream, causing TC to smile as he hugged his mate and Wingspan to realize that he needn't fear his real creator or any of his creator's mates. "It takes time to learn to be a seeker. And in time, you will be more like us, but don't let us push you beyond what you can handle. TC and I have both carried and we know it is hard on the systems" stated Starscream, trying to help Wingspan not feel bad for getting tired.

"I shouldn't be getting this tired this quickly" Wingspan said. "Didn't last time I carried"

TC, remembering about everything that had happened as of late, was a bit worried. "I don't think you were carrying as big of an emotional burden last time as you are this time, but if you want us to, we could escort you to the med bay and have Aid, or, heaven forbid, Ratchet take a look at you" replied TC, hoping that things were alright with his son and the sparklings he was carrying.

Wingspan nodded and let them help him. "And what's wrong with Ratchet? He's been like an uncle to me"

"With all due respect, Wingspan, he scares the living tar out of us, though not quite as much as Hook" stated TC, both Screamer and TC shivering at the thought of Hook being the con medic. "We meant no disrespect, he just makes us a bit uneasy, as I don't think he has forgiven Warp for raping and impregnating Bee yet."

"You'd be surprised with Ratchet, and he's just gruff that's how he's always been" Wingspan said.

"Anything has to be better than the Constructicons" stated Starscream as he shot an old memory to TC, who shuddered.

"Yes, that is true, but we don't need to scare Wingspan with those tales" replied TC, a look of terror in his optics from those memories. "Let's just go get Wingspan checked out. By the way, when was the last time you saw or talked to your mate, Wingspan?"

"He is bonded?" asked Screamer, not knowing and surprised.

"Earlier today before I joined you" Wingspan said. "Yes, his name is Hot Rod" Wingspan told Starscream.

"I think after we stop by the med bay, you ought to go and see him, as I think the two of you need some time together. If you want us to watch your sparklings, we would be more than happy to do so" stated TC, followed by a strong nod by Starscream, as in a way, Wingspan's family was part of their own family as well.

"Okay" Wingspan said and soon they were walking into the med bay.

Ratchet was there, as he needed a break from his healing mate, and he was cautious as he watched Screamer and TC walked in with Wingspan. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Ratchet, not angrily, but in his normal gruff tone, so that all bots knew the med bay was his turf.

"Ratchet would you give me a once over, I'm more tired than normal at this point of carrying" Wingspan said.

Ratchet nodded and hooked a small energon drip while the medic scanned over Wingspan, and found something he didn't think was possible – not only was Wingspan sparked, but he was carrying four sparklings instead of the three his body was normally programmed to carry. Ratchet was at a bit of a loss for words, as he had never heard of any bot carrying four sparklings at once. "Part of the reason you are more tired, Wingspan, is that you are carrying more bots than last time. I don't know how it happened, but you are carrying four sparklings" Ratchet stated, surprising not only Wingspan, but TC and Starscream as well.

Wingspan was in shock. "Come again...four sparklings..."

"Yes, four. I don't know how, but you need to make sure you don't overdo it, as four developing sparklings will sap your energon reserves faster than three would' replied Ratchet.

Wingspan was still in shock. "Four...I thought my chamber was made only for three"

"The thing is, that it is designed for only three sparklings, but sometimes things happen. I am going to have to monitor you carefully, just like I did Jazz when he carried twins, especially since I have never heard of any bot carrying more than three sparklings at once. I want you to check in with me regularly, as we have to make sure none of those four will close off any vital systems" stated Ratchet, trying his best not to sound threatening, as it was just him and the three seekers in the med bay currently. "Are you feeling alright, Spanner?" asked Ratchet, at which point Wingspan knew the medic was concerned, as the medic never used his nickname unless he were truly concerned.

"I'm tired and just feel, well off" Wingspan said. "I don't know how to describe it"

"well I suggest that you take it easy for now" stated Ratchet, "and please let your mate as well as Prowl and Jazz know so we can all keep you safe, Wingspan, as you are in a very tight and delicate spot right now"

Wingspan nodded. "What am I restricted to doing"

"Right now I wouldn't do any vigorous activity for more than 2 or three hours followed by double that amount of time in rest. I am not saying that you can't fly yet, but that will come soon enough. And whatever you do, I am banning you from being in any confrontation and from working anywhere but on the base. And I will make Optimus aware of my restrictions on you, and I know he will follow them. After all, you know as well as I that Optimus would never deliberately place a sparked bot in danger" replied Ratchet.

"Do you think his body can handle this?" asked TC like a concerned parent.

Ratchet gave TC a surprised look for a moment. "I will not lie this will no doubt strain his systems, but he is young so that is in his favor"

"Then we will have to take our seeker lessons slowly" replied TC, as Starscream nodded, "But I think it is time you go see your mate and spend some time with him. Star and I will come with you to grab the little ones. Hopefully they are willing to come with us, and we can also start teaching your little seekerlings how to be seekers"

Wingspan nodded and he thanked Ratchet before they went to his shared quarters with his mate.

Jazz, having stayed with the emotional Hot Rod, was surprised when he opened the door and not only saw Wingspan, but that seeker was flanked by two others, TC and Starscream. Jazz was a little taken aback and felt slightly threatened by the presence as he was smaller than both his son and the other two seekers. Fortunately, Wingspan worked quickly to put his mother at ease.

"Its okay mama, they've been teaching me how to be a seeker and I got tired. And they took me to the med bay..." Wingspan said and sat beside his mother and mate.

Hot Rod merely nodded, feeling still a bit uncomfortable, not because of the seekers, but just because of what had happened. But both Hot Rod and Jazz were nervous about hearing that Wingspan had gone to the med bay, as Wingspan tended to stay out of the med bay unless he had to go. It was not that he hated the med bay or Ratchet, he just preferred to be elsewhere.

"What did Ratchet say about you being more tired?" Jazz asked, curious though noticing that the other seekers were taking the sparklings, "and why are they taking the sparklings?"

"They're going to watch them a bit and start teaching them to be seekers, Ratchet said..." Wingspan paused. "I'm carrying four sparklings...and ratchet said for every 2 to 3 hours I have to rest double that. And he's going to be keeping a close eye on me"

To say that Jazz and Hot rod were shocked was an understatement, but seeing that Ratchet knew best, Jazz and Hot Rod calmed down. "Alright" stated Jazz, "if they want to watch the sparklings, I won't deny them that right, after all, you are part of their family as well." Hot Rod smiled as he knew no matter where the sparklings went they would be well cared for and he would get time to spend alone with his mate. Star was surprised while TC smiled and thanked Jazz before the two older seekers left with the sparklings, followed shortly by Jazz.

"I guess it is just you and I, sweet spark" Hot Rod said, having no idea just how ready Wingspan was to have time alone with his mate, especially as Hot Rod ran his hand over the area where the sparkling bump would develop.

Wingspan leaned forward kissed Hot Rod deeply. "I need you"

"Are you sure you feel up to this, sweet spark?" asked Hot Rod as while he wanted to be intimate with his mate, he didn't want his mate to overdo it.

"Please I need you, I need this. We can go slow but please Roddy"

Hot Rod smiled, "anything you say, love." And with that Hot Rod guided his mate back to their own berth room, and after laying Wingspan down on his back, Hot rod began to spoil his mate by slowly running his hand along the seeker's wings as well as down the seeker's sleek chassis, driving Wingspan insane, but slow enough not to cause any potential problems.

Wingspan clung to his mate once Hot Rod finally entered him. "Oh Roddy...please more..."

Hot Rod maintained a slow steady pace, making sure his mate enjoyed pleasure, but was not too wild during the interface. And once the two overloaded, they slept peacefully, enjoying each other's company.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Mirage was alone, for once, far from anyone else, but still in the base. He was tired and just wanted time to himself. The sparklings were safe, but had driven him nuts, and so they were with various trustworthy bots. Optimus was off doing who knows what. And for once, just once, Mirage was enjoying the peace and quiet around him, until he was interrupted by a signal, as apparently Optimus, being unable to find his mate, was worried.

"Mirage love are you alright? Where are you?" Optimus said.

As much as Mirage loved his mate, he just didn't want to answer right now, especially since Mirage had finally broken away from Optimus latest attempt to keep an optic on the bot. And so, not realizing that it would set his mate in a tizzy, Mirage remained silent, enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded him.

Optimus was getting really worried when Mirage didn't answer and the worst played through his processor.

Mirage, feeling his mate's worry, sent pulses of love, though they still didn't say where Mirage was.

And as Optimus saw the bot he had assigned to watch his mate walk by, obviously wondering what the hell had happened, Optimus finally realized the problem – Mirage didn't want to be watched 24/7.

Optimus sent love back and stopped comming Mirage.

Mirage was grateful, and after spending 15 more minutes to himself, Mirage went in search of his mate, hoping Optimus was not mad at him. The problem was Optimus was in his office, concentrating on something else, when Mirage came in unannounced. Mirage was worried as the last time this happened, Optimus didn't even look up before telling him to get out, and so Mirage quietly started, "You called, Optimus" hoping that Optimus wouldn't yell.

"I was worried about you" Optimus said stopping himself from yelling. "Forgive me"

"I am sorry, my love. I didn't mean to worry you. It was just for once in eons I had a few minutes of peace and quiet to myself – no one watching me, no sparklings bugging me, and nothing pressing me. I just needed a small recharge time to myself. It is my fault" stated Mirage, optics downcast, feeling selfish for taking a small amount of time for just himself.

"No my love" Optimus said and raised his mates head. "All you had to do was tell me"

Mirage smiled slightly, but not completely, "I didn't think that you would let me, as when I am sparked you always want to keep such a close optic on me, and don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but you have to realize that I still need time to myself."

"I do understand and as long as you let me know where you are I'll be okay" Optimus said lovingly.

Mirage took a look around his mate and noticed planning for another raid on the cons for a supposed new dangerous weapon. Mirage sighed, figuring his mate was too busy for him right now, and with a hint of sadness, Mirage walked out of the office after blowing a kiss. Optimus was puzzled until he looked at his desk and realized what Mirage had seen. And silently he cursed himself and the fact that his mate knew him too well.

Optimus went after him and gently pulled him back into his office. "Stay my love"

"Are you sure you have time for me, my dear?" asked Mirage, making Optimus sad, "as I see that you are making some plans"

"Yes, I will always make time for you"

Mirage looked into his mate's optics, and saw something there, something playful, and yet something loving. Mirage had no idea what he was in for, but apparently his mate needed him as much as he needed his mate. "Something must be going through that processor of yours my dear" stated Mirage as he waited to see what his mate would do.

"How would you like to play my love, I'm thinking you call the shots"

Mirage was a little surprised, but the surprise soon gave way to a mischievous smile. 'Well, if you want to play it that way' Mirage purred, softly touching a really sensitive spot on his mate, "I'm game." Mirage's mischievous grin grew as he watched his mate respond to what he was doing.

"I am yours to command" Optimus said in that deep husky voice of his.

"then down on all fours, mate of mine, I want to try something a little different. Optimus was confused slightly about what might be different, but followed the command none the less. Mirage began to use his hands to dip in and out of Optimus's sensitive front port. Little did Optimus know what Mirage was planning on doing.

Optimus moaned softly not sure what to expect but he trusted his mate fully.

Mirage, at first, used his arousal to plow into his mate's dripping port, and only when Mirage felt his arousal was lubed enough did Mirage remove his arousal, placing a vibrating bead into Optimus's sensitive port. And then, going slowly, Mirage inserted his lubed up arousal into his mate's aft, surprising the hell out of his mate.

Optimus cried out not in pain but in shock and surprise. "M..mirage...ohhh"

Mirage was hoping he wasn't hurting his mate, and so he asked, stepping out of character for the moment, "Am I hurting you, my beloved' as Mirage still his thick stiff arousal buried deep in his mate's aft.

"No...oh primus no...don't stop..." Optimus moaned.

Glad that he wasn't hurting his mate, Mirage returned to character, "That's it, take it" Mirage stated as he thrust deeper and harder into his mate, bringing out more moans from his mate. And if that wasn't enough, Mirage used his hand and placed it on his mate's arousal, thus controlling when his mate would overload. "Now for the real fun" and with that, Mirage pumped both his mate's aft and arousal, driving Optimus out of his mind with pleasure. Optimus had no idea his mate could be so kinky, and the Dominant/submissive session seemed to drive them both over the precipice, with Mirage making sure he got off before his mate did.

Optimus moaned when he felt Mirage overload into him, his own overload denied. "Please...please Mirage..."

Unable to deny his mate's urgent request, Mirage finally released his hand form around his mate's arousal, and let Optimus overload before the leader crashed to the floor. Mirage was concerned once his processor reset to his normal parameters. 'Are you ok, my beloved?"

Optimus grunted and commed him. "Do you need a verbal response?"

Mirage smiled and sad, "No love, as long as I can feel you are safe, I am happy' and with that Mirage carefully turned his mate over and laid on top until Optimus was able to come around again and talk.

"I think I should let you top more often" Optimus said outloud.

"Well, not too often as I often need some attention to' Mirage begged as he rubbed his hips against his mate, playing the needy mate he was, as Mirage being sparked, meant he was hornier than usual, and Mirage wanted some love.

"Would you like to ride my spike? Or do you want me to take you another way?" Optimus asked wanting his mate to be comfortable.

"take me, gently, and show me you love me, my beloved" replied Mirage

"Always" Optimus said and laid Mirage down and started to gently worship his body and prepare him.

Mirage was enjoying the tender moment just as much as he had enjoyed the dominating moment. "ah…ngh…ugh…Opt—ti—mus..oh..l-l-love you"

"And I love you my sweet spark" Optimus purred to his mate.

Mirage mewled and purred as Optimus slowly took him, Mirage had no idea that Optimus knew the illusionist's systems so well, as to work him up without even breaking a sweat. Mirage just enjoyed the feelings as Optimus spoiled his mate, after Mirage had spoiled the leader with attention and love.

"What more do you wish my love, tell me" Optimus encouraged him.

Mirage was lost in pleasure, as the feeling of spending time with his mate plus the interfacing had somewhat clouded his processor. But there was one thing that Mirage had wanted for quite some time, and so Mirage opened is chest plates, 'share your spark with me, my beloved, please" Mirage asked, hoping Optimus would not say no.

"For you my love always" Optimus said and opened his chest plates revealing his spark.

Mirage basked in the glow of the two sparks as they connected once again, and to feel the connection and reaffirm it felt so good to Mirage, as this is what he missed the most, as feeling Optimus's strong, resilient spark made Mirage feel safe, secure, and loved.

"Are you close my beloved, do you need to overload" Optimus moaned as their sparks merged.

"yes…yes…please' begged Mirage quietly, as he felt the overwhelming power of his mate's spark and love. What the two failed to see was that Optimus's spark flickered and for the briefest second changed colors as the two overloaded. Optimus and Mirage's family was about to grow once again, as while Mirage was now several months along and soon both would figure out that Optimus was carrying once again.

Optimus kissed Mirage lovingly and pulled him close and gently rubbed his mates back.

"thank you, my beloved, I needed that' stated Mirage as the bot purred slightly as Optimus rubbed his back in a loving caring way, making Mirage feel like he was safe and loved, and so Mirage snuggled up to his mate. "I would fall asleep, my beloved, but I don't think the floor of your office is the best place."

"Probably not, do you want the berth in the back?"

Mirage, feeling playful, nodded and said, "only if you think you can carry me there, sweet spark" knowingly challenging Optimus's "ego."

"So help me I will get you back there" Optimus grumbled playfully and picked his mate up into his strong arms and carried him into the back of his office.

Mirage smiled a smile Optimus hadn't seen in some time. Mirage was enjoying spending the time with his mate. Like Mirage had always felt, it wasn't about the interfacing, though it was nice and brought them together, it was about spending precious few moments just the two of them. And once finally in the back of the office, after being gently set down, Mirage encouraged his mate to join him, not for interfacing, but just so that they could spend some time together before Mirage had to go get the sparklings and get checked out in the med bay.

Optimus laid down with his mate and held him close and they ended up dozing off for a time.

After a short nap, Mirage woke, as something just didn't feel quite right – the session he had had with his mate was great, but for some reason, didn't satiate his need to overload yet again. Mirage was not sure what to do, as he felt like he was going crazy. He rarely ever gratified himself, as he knew it would make things even worse, and with Optimus sleeping, Mirage was not sure what he was going to do. Little did Mirage realize that his own systems had a new sign for him, and he was having a craving, a craving to be taken in his aft by his mate, but worried that Optimus would not approve of the idea, Mirage said nothing and tried to rest again, but being restless woke up his mate.

"Love? What's the matter?" Optimus asked onlining his optics his mates restlessness waking him.

Mirage wasn't sure if he should say, as he felt stupid for even thinking about it. It was one thing when he had done it, but with the illusionist being sparked, Mirage didn't think Optimus would want to try it. And so Mirage tried to lie. "Nothing's wrong, beloved" though Mirage's systems were giving him away as Optimus placed his hand on Mirage's shoulder, the leader could feel his mate warming up, as if prepping for interfacing.

"Mirage you're lying, tell me what is it"

Mirage sighed. "I don't know what's wrong. It feels like even though we had two wonderful sessions, my systems don't feel satisfied, I just can't explain it. I wasn't trying to lie, I just don't know how to explain it. It just feels like I have a craving for something…" Mirage said, stopping short of what he thought the craving was for.

"Tell me what you crave my love I will make sure you get it"

Mirage was trying to figure out how to say it, when he felt his mate's hand graze his aft. Mirage tensed slightly. Optimus seeing the reaction placed his hand back on his mate's aft, a finger close to Mirage's aft port. Upon feeling this, Mirage pushed his aft into what he thought was going to take his aft. It was then that Optimus realized why Mirage was having such a difficult time asking.

Optimus smiled. "This is included in the anything you know that right? Can you manage being on all fours or do you need to be on your side"

Mirage nodded about the first part, but then said, "can we do this side by side, my knee joints have been bothering me slightly recently, though I can't explain it" Optimus was worried about his mate, as Mirage was still fairly young. But Optimus realized that if he wanted Mirage to get checked out, he would have to give Mirage what the bot needed first.

"Of course my love then we'll go get your knees looked at" Optimus said easing Mirage onto his side and started teasing his aft.

Mirage had avoided getting his knee joints looked at for some time now, unbeknownst to anyone, as he had done some damage to them when he had rescued Hot Rod. How he had managed to hide it was only thanks to his illusionary powers, so not even Optimus knew. But wanting to fulfill his craving and need, Mirage agreed as his aft was being teased so wonderfully.

Optimus took his time or made it seem that way as he teased and played with Mirage's aft.

As Mirage mewled in unadulterated pleasure, he let his guard down enough that it turned off what he had been using to cover his damage, and Optimus saw what his mate had been hiding for primus only knew how long. Optimus could tell that it had to be painful, as metal was twisted and circuitry was sticking out here and there and both joints just looked shot. Never the less, Optimus continued his ministrations, as Mirage's aft port opened up for him.

When Mirage's aft was ready Optimus eased into to the tight aft and was soon moving in and out of his mate.

Mirage gasped, as the intense pleasure pulsed through his systems, seemingly unaware that his mate was finally able to see the damage that Mirage's knee joints had sustained. Mirage just enjoyed the pleasure, his mewls encouraging his mate, not realizing that Optimus was planning on carrying Mirage to the med bay once they were done, so that Mirage would not realize that his illusionary cover was blown.

Optimus made sure his thrusts went deep and wanted Mirage to enjoy himself and yet overload.

Mirage, feeling the intense pleasure, soon overloaded, and soon crashed into recharge. Once Optimus overloaded, he realized that this was the perfect time to take his mate to see Ratchet, as Optimus looked even more closely at the almost shattered joints, having no clue how Mirage could stand trying to walk much less do anything else on them. And as Optimus carried his mate, he wondered just how long Mirage had been hiding this little secret.

Optimus carried Mirage into the med bay and laid him down before getting Ratchet and showing him the damage.

When Ratchet came to check on Mirage, he was appalled. "When the hell did this happen?" Ratchet asked, unaware that Optimus didn't know.

"That is what I would like to know seems he's been hiding it with his cloaking abilities"

And as Ratchet looked over the bot, Mirage began to wake from his brief stasis lock, completely unaware of what was going on, though he soon became wide awake when he saw Ratchet and realized he was in the med bay. And it was only through the looks on his mate's and the medic's optics that Mirage realized that something was wrong. Only then did Mirage look down and realize his systems had somehow revealed his injuries. Mirage didn't want to say anything, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to get away with that.

"When and how" Was all Ratchet said in an eerily calm voice.

"I don't know how exactly" replied Mirage, "but they have been like this since I was inside the Nemesis and rescued Hot Rod. I thought I heard something go out of whack as I watched Astrotrain and Blitzwing rape Hot rod, but I was too concerned about Hot Rod to figure out what the sound was. It wasn't until later, just outside when I had Hot Rod that I noticed the bit of damage, but knowing Hot Rod was relying on me, I covered it up and made our way back. After that, I guess I just never thought about it, even as the pain became excruciating at times." Mirage looked at his mate and at the medic, both horrified as the rescue had been many, many weeks ago.

"So help me when you've had those sparklings your getting a wrench to the head you glitch" Ratchet grumbled as he got to work fixing Mirage's knees.

Mirage silently cried as Ratchet worked on the joints. And then Ratchet swore even more, as he realized that he would have to replace the entire joint on both sides, leaving Mirage on bedrest in the med bay or in his own quarters until such time that the replacements could be made and the other metal around the joint healed, as Mirage had done serious damage walking around on the damaged joints. Mirage felt horrible, though he tried keeping the feelings to himself, as he felt like Optimus was going to scream at him as well for being so "stupid."

Optimus soothed him gently. "I'm not going to yell at you or fuss at you, you know how I feel and nothing needs to be said. You'll go on bed rest in our quarters my love and I will take some time off"

Mirage just looked up to his mate, unwilling to say much right now, especially in front of the medic. Mirage watched as Ratchet removed both of the illusionist's legs from the knee down, leaving Mirage completely reliant on his mate to move. Mirage didn't want to say anything, as he was too afraid to say anything.

"It's alright" Optimus soothed gently caressing Mirage's cheek.

Mirage was worried how his sparklings would take this whole thing, as they had always seen him as indestructible and the one who always knew what to do. Now that he was scared and unsure, he was not sure if his sparklings would accept him, or anyone else besides his mate for that matter. And so, slowly, Mirage seemed to feel a bit depressed, unknowingly boosted by a mood swing he was suffering, leaving the bot vulnerable.

Optimus sent love to his mate and assured him things would be alright.

As Mirage was being carried, Optimus got called away and had to set Mirage down. And so Mirage sat where he was placed, but as Optimus headed out to help his fellow Autobots against the Cons, Sunny and Sides decided to prank Mirage yet again, not knowing that Mirage was sparked and would be unable to move away from the prank.

It was a good thing that Red Alert was always well on alert and he quickly commed the first avaliable mech he could and it happened to be Wingspan who rushed quickly to Mirage's aid.

But before Wingspan could reach Mirage, the prank Sunny and Sides had set up, blew up in Mirage's face, literally, and the bot was covered in neon pink paint. Mirage was not happy, and neither was Wingspan when the seeker looked and saw that Mirage's legs were missing from the knee down on both sides. Wingspan realized Mirage couldn't have run away even if he wanted to.

"You two" Wingspan yelled, oh he was one pissed off seeker.

And as Sunny and Sides took off, Wingspan followed chasing them everywhere, while Mirage, figuring there was little else he could do, got down on his stomach and began crawling toward the showers, leaving a trail of pink paint in his wake. Thankfully, no one saw him as he crawled along the ground and finally made it to the showers. Sitting against the wall, Mirage used a mirage of his own to turn on the shower and sat there, trying to get the pink paint off. Needless to say, when Optimus came back and found the pink paint, Wingspan chasing sunny and sides and Mirage nowhere in sight, the leader was not happy.

He followed the trail to the showers and helped Mirage clean up. "I'm putting them in the brig, once Wingspan stops chasing them.

"sorry I wasn't where you left me, but I was not going to let that pink paint stain me" replied Mirage, so tired of those two. "Why don't you have ratchet remove two of their limbs and see if they like when they are immobile without help. Maybe it will teach them something."

"I don't want to give Ratchet any new ideas he has some inventive ones"

Mirage looked at his mate, and then tried to do as much as he could by himself. Optimus watched as Mirage moved along the ground crawling. Optimus went and picked up his mate. "Optimus, how can I hold my head up high if I have to ask for help with everything?" Mirage said, crying as Optimus carried the illusionist back to their room. Thankfully, the sparklings were elsewhere.

Optimus just held Mirage close and let him cry. "It's going to be alright"

And after Optimus placed Mirage on their berth, the illusionist fell asleep. Optimus stepped out to go get something when down the hall came Sunny and Sides being chased by Wingspan, and Wingspan looked pissed. The problem was as Sunny and Sides continued they soon found themselves between their pissed off leader and a pissed off seeker, one of the worst places to be in.

"You two in the brig now" Optimus snapped and had Wingspan stay with Mirage while Optimus hauled the twins down to the brig and told them how irresponsible they were and so on.

"Oh come on Optimus, it was just a harmless prank. Even Mirage thought it was so boring he didn't even run away" replied Sunny, pissing off Optimus even further.

"Uh..Sunny, I would shut up if I were you" replied Sides, seeing the look in Optimus's optics.

"Nah, what for, it was just a harmless prank" replied Sunny.

"Its called Mirage is sparked, Mirage is also missing his legs from his knees down" Optimus said in a too calm of a voice.

Both Twins swore, having learned long ago they shouldn't mess with sparked bots, but the fact that they had messed with a sparked bot who was unable to escape made the bots realize that they were really in for it this time.

Optimus put them in two different cells farthest apart that he could manage before he left.

Meanwhile, Jazz walked into the med bay, looking for something and came across Ratchet working on something strange. 'Ratchet, mind if I ask what you are up to' Jazz asked.

"Seems Mirage did some damage to his knees rescuing Hot Rod and kept it from all of us, did you need something Jazz?"

Jazz forgot what he was looking for, as it wasn't really that important, but now he as concerned about Mirage, "where is Mirage? Is he ok? Why would he hide such atrocious injuries?" Jazz asked.

"Its Mirage and he should be in his quarters"

Jazz left the med bay and sought out Mirage, finding that not only was Mirage in his room, but Wingspan was there as well.

"Mama? What are you doing here?" Wingspan asked.

"I talked to ratchet who told me what happened and I wanted to make sure Mirage was alright, just like I would want to make sure you are alright after something happens to you. What are you doing here, my son?" Jazz asked, not realizing what the prankster twins had done to Mirage and also not realizing Mirage was sparked again.

"Optimus asked me to watch him" Wingspan said and told him about the twins prank.

Jazz was appalled at the twins taking advantage of a mech who had no opportunity to get out of the way. "that was strictly in poor taste" stated Jazz, not realizing Mirage was waking up.

"And to top it off, I'm sparked too" stated Mirage after slowly rousing, making both Wingspan and Jazz even madder at the thoughtless prankster duo.

"Do you need some energon brother" Wingspan asked gently caressing the others cheek.

"If it is not a bother, and that is if I am not a bother" stated Mirage whose defiant independence was having a hard time coping on relying on others to help him.

"It's not and you're not" Wingspan said and got Mirage energon cubes.

Mirage sighed, as he was not one who liked being waited on, in fact it made him uncomfortable, but there was little he could do. 'If only I hadn't been so damn stubborn' he stated out loud, thinking to himself.

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't stubborn" Jazz said in a loving tone and kissed Mirage's helm like he used to.

Mirage smiled slightly. "But I wouldn't be laid up in bed like an invalid if I had taken care of the problem when it first happened weeks ago" Mirage said, enjoying the affection from the bot he saw like a mother. 'I didn't tell anybody, but me knee joints were basically shattered when I rescued Hot Rod after Magnus assigned Hot Rod to a night shift and Magnus threatened me until I accepted a dangerous mission to gather intel deep inside the Nemesis while I was carrying. It was only when my illusion came down last night that Optimus finally saw the damage and Ratchet was wondering how I ever survived and walked on those knee joints. It was painful, I don't deny it, but my pride got in the way, and now I am paying for it."

"We all have to learn sometime" Jazz said laughing softly. "Now can I do anything for you son"

"Can you check to make sure all my precious little sparklings are safe? Optimus sent most of them out to different bots, and I miss seeing them and making sure they are safe and staying out of trouble" asked Mirage, his motherly instinct shining through.

"I will, you rest and keep this one with you for a bit" Jazz said referring to Wingspan. "He needs to rest"

Wingspan grumbled of course.

"are you sparked as well, my brother?" asked Mirage, trying to take the focus off of him for a bit and onto someone else.

Wingspan nodded and held up 4 fingers.

Mirage's jaw dropped, but then he regained his composure. "You are expecting four? How is that possible? I thought you were programmed for triplets only, brother" Mirage asked, hoping he wasn't prying too much.

"Ratchet says apparently this can happen though he's not sure how it happened with me and yeah I'm only supposed to carry three. I'm allowed two-three hours of activity and rest double that"

"well right now, I would be glad to have activity for 2-3 hours even with that restriction as I am on complete bedrest and it is driving me insane. I hate sitting on this bed like I am old and decrepit. Any ideas on how I can try to do something before slowly I go out of my mind?" Mirage asked, clearly bored.

"Well, been working on some painting want to give that a try?"'

"as long as it is not neon pink and the idea is not to give me more color" replied Mirage, referring to the twin's latest prank.

Wingspan smiled. "Never" He said and got his art stuff out of subpace.

Meanwhile, Optimus was in his office, studying his plans but also worried about his mate, as both Magnus and the prankster twins had almost attempted to take the illusionist out. And while the twins were in the brig, Magnus was still running around, and making assignments, not all of them approved by Optimus. Heck it had only been because he overheard something that Mirage was not sent out again. Optimus sighed, as something had to be done about Magnus, but the question was what. But before Optimus could get a good line of thought in, flasher showed up, colors covered by some substance and crying.

'Daddy, get it off me, it burns!" yelled Flasher, who had been pushed into a substance by Magnus when Flasher showed up in a wrong area by accident.

Optimus reacted quickly and got his son to inferno who quickly washed Flasher off. "Flasher what happened? Who did this to you?" He asked concerned as he looked his son over.

"I accidentally became visible in the wrong area, as I was trying to figure out where I was, as I didn't recognize it, and as I was trying to correct my path, a great big bot, red and blue in color showed up and pushed me in a vat of something that was burning me" Flasher stated, and while Flasher didn't know the name of the bot, his description left only one bot in mind – Magnus. "daddy I wasn't trying to be in a restricted area, I was lost and made a wrong turn somewhere" and with that Flasher did something he rarely ever did – cry and cry hard. Inferno and Optimus looked at the little one and could see where the acid had eaten away at the sparkling's metallic flesh. "Daddy, I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-scared."

Optimus gathered his son into his arms. "Shhhh, it's alright I know would never go into a restricted section. Come we're going to go see Ratchet and very shortly daddy is going to have a talk with the mech who did this to you" Optimus soothed as he carried his son to the Med Bay cradling him close to his chest right over his spark chamber.

Through large tears, Flasher told his dad, "I was just looking for my seekerling brothers. I just hope they are safe, especially with a bot like that around." And though Optimus didn't let it show, that last thing that Flasher said plus with what Mirage had told Optimus made Optimus's spark and energon grow cold.

When they got to the med bay, Ratchet was appalled by what he saw.

"Ratchet take care of Flasher I have to find the seekerlings" Optimus nuzzled his son gently. "Ratchet will keep you safe until I return" He said and handed Flasher to the medic before he left out of the med bay and was soon running grabbing Ironhide as he went.

And while Ironhide was informed by Optimus of what had happened on their way to dealing with the bot, Ratchet was trying to figure out exactly what happened to his young patient. And through large energon tears, Flasher told the medic, "A big mean bot pushed into a vat of something. IT was burning me until daddy had it washed off, but it still hurts. What happened to me?" ratchet looked into Flasher's optics, and though the little one could be a pest, Ratchet saw nothing but fear and worry in the little bot's optics.

"It sounds like acid but don't you worry Flasher I'll get you all fixed up" Ratchet said and turned off Flashers pain sensors. "Do you want to take a nap while I fix you"

Before ratchet had even finished his sentence, after turning off the pain sensors, Flasher instantly fell asleep, which was probably for the best, as now Ratchet would be able to see the real extent of the damage, and Ratchet didn't like what he saw, as about 45% of poor little Flasher's metallic skin had been burned through. This was going to be a long process.

Calling First Aid they worked together while Optimus and Ironhide looked for the seekerlings and Magnus, Optimus fearing the worst.

Soon the little seekerlings appeared, but it was not necessarily all good news, as they were bawling, their little wings had been burned by almost completely by acid, as had many of their little burners – things that made them a seekerling. Both were screaming in agony and begging their daddy to hold them, as Optimus tried to comfort them. Suddenly, Warp just showed up and took a look at what happened, and all were pissed, especially Optimus and Warp as they knew that the wings were the most sensitive parts. Magnus was as good as dead if any of these bots found him.

Optimus tried to sooth them and he gave them to Ironhide. "It is to you old friend protect my children get them to inferno then to Ratchet"

"Ya got it Prime" Ironhide said and took the seekerlings and ran to inferno and Optimus put the base on lock down once he got word from Ironhide they were in the med bay.

"Magnus will die" Optimus said. "He has gone too far"

Skywarp nodded and followed along. "Optimus, I realize you have adopted them and they are truly your sons, but in a strange way, I still have a connection with them, as I was the data donor, do you mind if I go with you to teach this bot a lesson as no one but no one harms a sparkling, especially a seekerling while a true seeker is around?" Warp stated, his blue optics burning with righteous anger.

"You may but his spark is mine" Optimus said low.

"Yes, Sir, Optimus' replied warp as the two headed off.

Meanwhile, as Ratchet was trying to repair the damage to Flasher, Ironhide and First Aid brought in Seaspan and Bluefire. Ratchet swore as he saw the damage. He was not looking forward to working with the seekerlings and having no choice, Ratchet called Wingspan in to come and sit with the little ones, but didn't tell the seeker why, as Ratchet didn't know exactly how to describe it.

When Wingspan saw the damage he nearly lost it and he rushed to the twins who would, when older, be his trine mates. "Shhh its alright now my brothers it's alright" Wingspan soothed and nuzzled each one. "It's going to be alright"

Both Seaspan and Bluefire quieted just slightly being in familiar and loving arms. But as Wingspan looked, he realized that the two little seekerlings hadn't suffered the worst – poor little Flasher, who was out for the count, was carefully being tended to by Ratchet. "All three were dipped in some kind of acid by a thoughtless adult" stated Ratchet as he continued to work hard to make sure Flasher survived.

Wingspan prayed to Primus that Flasher lived and if he could he would give up anything to make sure Flasher lived.

And as Optimus was on his hunt and the sparklings were fighting, Mirage was jumpy. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what, and so feeling out of the loop and having no other choice, Mirage used his arms to get him somewhere, anywhere where he could get some answers.

Jazz found Mirage on his patrol not knowing the full reason why he had been informed to find Magnus. "Mirage what in Primus's name are you doing" Jazz rushed over and picked Mirage up.

"something is wrong, I can feel it, but I don't understand. I feel called and I am trying to get there the only way I can. Don't hinder me" replied Mirage, as he tried to continue making his way to the med bay, growing more and more exhausted the further he travelled.

"Mirage enough" Jazz said and secured a good hold on Mirage and carried him. "You can hate me later, now the base is on lock down somethin's happened don't know what"

Mirage realized that Jazz was heading in the wrong direction. Jazz was heading away from the med bay and back to Mirage and Optimus's quarters. Jazz placed Mirage on the bed before gently tying the bot down. Mirage tried to struggle, but there was no way he was going to get out. Jazz left, still wondering what the hell was going on.

Jazz hated to have done that to Mirage but he would make it up to him and he secure the quarters before he continued his search.

Optimus and Skywarp continued looking for Magnus with Red Alert guiding them over private comms and finally they found him.

When Magnus was found by Optimus and Warp, the mech had been cornered by Cliffjumper, Windcharger, and Huffer. If Optimus hadn't been so pissed off, he would have laughed at the absurdity of these three cornering a mech the size of all three combined, but since Optimus was pissed, he was just happy that the offender had been caught.

"Jumper, Charger, Huffer move aside" Optimus said as he and Warp approached.

The three bots moved, leaving Magnus wide open to any attack that Optimus and warp planned to dish out. Magnus, seeing the look in Optimus's optics, was, for the first time, shared shitless by his old friend. Magnus had no idea just how far he had crossed into the forbidden zone.

"You have gone too far Magnus, my children that is lower than I thought you would ever sink" Optimus said.


	35. Chapter 35

Magnus cowered in the corner, having learned from before it was never wise to piss off a seeker, but Wingspan was nothing compared to a pissed off Optimus and Skywarp. Warp and Optimus exchanged glances before both went after the cowardly mech. Magnus didn't have a prayer.

Optimus let Warp get in the first blows before Optimus truly stepped in and he showed why even though he was a kind and fair mech, why you don't piss him off as he tore into Magnus.

By the time the two were done, Magnus's body was unrecognizable and Magnus's corrupted spark was sitting in Optimus's left hand, and Optimus was debating whether to crush the spark in his hand or let it go and have primus guide it to the pit. Optimus felt a slightly twinge of guilt, but he realized the friend he had had was no longer there, as Dion would never have hurt Orion and Airel's sparklings. Now the decision just needed to be made.

"Goodbye Dion, perhaps Primus will have mercy on you. But I will not" He said and let the spark go.

The other Autobots merely watched, not understanding what had brought this on, but figured that in due time, Optimus would tell. But soon after Optimus released the spark, he felt like a caged animal, as Mirage sent his struggling and his fighting against his restraints unknowingly over their bond. Mirage was completely oblivious to what had happened, but he wanted to know and to know now!

Optimus cursed and told them to see to the body before he went to Mirage and freed him. "Shhh, it's alright love calm down"

"Something's wrong. I KNOW IT! TELL ME DAMNIT!" stated Mirage, frustrated with a mood swing on top of it.

"I will, calm down" Optimus said and took an intake of air before telling Mirage what had happened.

Mirage was horrified by what had befallen Flasher and the precious little seekerlings. "I-I-I want … to see them" stated Mirage, tears dripping down his cheeks. 'And I don't get it, I did what Magnus had asked of me, why did he harm them?"

"His spark...as I held it in my hand it was corrupted, for how long I do not know but he stopped being Dion an long time ago." He didn't realize Mirage would know the name since he and Prowl had went to the past and had met the three best friends. "I will take you to the med bay" Optimus said and carried his mate.

'well, now that he is no longer here to threaten my life or the life of our sparklings, I will tell you how my knee joints were truly busted – Magnus busted both of them after he realized I didn't get the required intel, and I was forced to hide them and the real story or he would harm the sparklings. I guess he must have figured when you told him I had no legs below the knee that I told you what happened and he went after the sparklings. I just hope he didn't kill any of them' stated Mirage, tears dripping down from his optics.

Optimus for a brief moment wished he could offline Magnus again. "You should have told me sooner" Optimus said before they entered the med bay.

"This was the first time I felt safe telling you' Mirage said quietly, in a very un-Mirage like way.

Upon entering the med bay, Mirage was even more spark broken as he saw the screaming seekerlings in Wingspan's arms, the seekerling parts damaged, but the part that seemed to get Mirage the most was seeing poor little Flasher sleeping under Ratchet's meticulous hands.

Ratchet didn't even spare them a look. "I'm surprised it took you two this long" He said as he worked.

"Well, Optimus did have to untie me from the berth, as Jazz made sure I couldn't get out on my own after having found me crawling on the floor trying to get here. How are my precious sparklings?" asked Mirage, worried.

"I'm doing all I can Mirage, for now you can help Wingspan calm the seekerlings"

Once Optimus set Mirage down on a med bay berth, Wingspan brought the little seekerlings over and they quickly cuddled close to their mother. Wingspan stayed until Optimus told the seeker to go, as Optimus would stay, and so Wingspan left.

'Ratchet, I have to tell you I lied about how I got my knees busted" Mirage said.

"I know" replied Ratchet.

"What do you mean you knew?"

"I'm a medic remember I know how different injuries are inflicted and by what if not by who"

"I'm sorry for lying, but I feared for my sparklings lives' replied mirage, which disturbed Ratchet even further.

"All the more reason you should have said something" Ratchet said.

"And have Magnus rip out my spark as well as those of my sparklings, I don't think so' replied Mirage, showing just what a pickle he had been in.

"I would have offlined him much sooner" Optimus said. "Had you but told me"

"I'm sorry, I guess I am not as strong as you are. I am just a scared-y cat weakling" replied Mirage, not trying to throw a pity party, but just feeling like he was weak, especially since he couldn't even get anywhere on his own and being sparked didn't help either.

"It's over now" Optimus said gently caressing his mates face. "Try and rest with the little ones"

Mirage looked at his mate before falling into recharge, both seekerlings snuggled into their mother, grasping on so tight that Mirage's metal in that area was starting to warp, though Mirage had no clue.

Optimus watched them before going over to Ratchet where he was working on Flasher. "How bad is it Ratchet"

Ratchet sighed. "His main processor and spark are safe, but several subsystems as well as his protective plating have been damaged and will take time to repair and even longer to heal. Fortunately, he got help before he went into shock, otherwise, things might be different. And while the seekerlings mostly lost their wings, those will grow back on their own. They will be in pain, but their wings will grow back. We will have to keep a good optic on Flasher, though, as he had much more acid on him" replied Ratchet as he continued working on Flasher.

Optimus gently caressed his son's tiny helm. "He will make it; I know he will he is so much stronger than us"

A week later, Mirage had his legs back, the seekerlings wings were growing back, but flasher remained in the med bay, as he was healing slowly. Elsewhere, things were changing slightly too.

Ratchet asked Mirage to stay with Bumblebee while he went to the med bay to check up on Flasher.

"Mirage sad?" Bumblebee asked when they were alone.

Mirage sighed, for as much as he tried, he could never hide his real mood from Bee. "Is it that obvious" Mirage asked, to which Bee nodded, "well you remember flasher, right (to which Bee nodded). Well, Flasher is in the med bay right now, slowing getting better after his ordeal."

"He be okay" Bumblebee said and touched Mirage on the arm his coordination was improving.

That was one thing Mirage enjoyed about Bee, he was always optimistic no matter what came his way. "I hope you come back to us soon, my friend, as I miss swamping parenting stories regarding our mates with you."

"Miss..." Bumblebee started to say when his hands went to his helm and his optics flickered a bit. Moments later Bumblebee let out a scream of pure agony that could be heard in the nearby corridors, he screamed for what seemed like forever before his vocals cut out for a moment then he was slumping to the ground. Optics offline and was completely still.

Mirage gently nudged Bee at first, as this had happened a couple times before and Bee usually came around, though he was not as loud with his screams before. And in seeing that Mirage couldn't rouse the minibot, Mirage commed Ratchet, "Medical emergency in your quarters, Ratchet. Bee just crashed and I can't get him to respond to me"

"I'm on my way" Ratchet said and considering how far along he was he made really good time getting from the med bay to his quarters.

Just as Ratchet came in to his shared quarters Bumblebee was rousing, optics onlining and it took a few moments for things to clear. When he saw Ratchet he was jumping and ran to his mate and threw his arms around the medic. "Ratch, primus my Ratch you have no idea how much I've missed you" Bumblebee said babbling as he hugged and kissed Ratchet's sparkling bump then looked at his mate with love in his optics.

Mirage was so surprised, he nearly pulled a "Prowl." Ratchet was completely caught off guard not sure exactly what to say, though feeling his mate on his sparkling bump was starting to make the medic horny as all get out.

'Welcome back, Bee" Mirage said starting to feel like he was in the wrong place and the wrong time. "I think I will just go and let myself out" and with that Mirage headed toward the door.

"Thank you Mirage, for everything you've done for me" Bumblebee said before he pulled Ratchet to their berth.

Mirage smiled and nodded as he left.

Meanwhile in the berth, Ratchet was so off guard that soon Bee was on top, taking his mate, driving Ratchet wild with lust, as it had been a couple months since Ratchet had been able to have any interfacing.

"I love you, have missed you so much" Bumblebee said as he worked his mate.

Ratchet wanted to ask how much Bee remembered, but as Bee kept hitting the right spots on the medic, Ratchet's thoughts started filling with only images of him and Bee sharing their love. And in being horny, ratchet tried his best to make sure they both enjoyed the session, or sessions as Bee would soon learn.

Bumblebee moaned finally being inside Ratchet after so very long and leaned down kissing Ratchet deeply as he thrust.

Both overloaded quickly during the first and second sessions and were quickly approaching their third overload. Ratchet couldn't believe his stamina, as he never thought he had this much, but he wasn't about to complain.

"I love so much Ratchet, and I owe you so much more then I will ever be able to repay"

"Just…j-just..give me…one more…ugh OH OH OH.. overload…ugh ngh….precious…and call it e-e- OOO – even" replied ratchet, enjoying the time now that his mate was back.

"Anything for my Ratchet" Bumblebee said as he worked on giving his mate another overload.

After the last intense overload, Ratchet had just enough strength to pull his mate close to his spark chamber before falling asleep.

Bumblebee had a satisfied smirk on his face as he too settled in and drifted off.

Meanwhile, poor Prowl felt underloved and unwanted as he played with his youngest sparklings. It had been hours if not a couple of days since he had seen Jazz, and he was missing his mate, but didn't know if his mate was missing him.

Jazz of course missed his mate he was just suddenly swamped and his visor kept acting up and finally while he was in one of the corridors it shorted out completely plunging him into the darkness he knew all too well. He tried to keep his calm as he reminded himself he was on the ARK he was safe, but it only helped a little bit and he tried comming Prowl.

Prowl felt the fear and he felt the panic, Prowl quickly commed Wingspan to watch the sparklings and Prowl dashed out. He followed his spark to find his mate. Prowl was devastated when he found his mate in an abandoned hallway, stumbling around blind, cursing, swearing, crying, and begging for help. And worst of all, Jazz was completely in the dark and lost. Prowl's spark went out to his mate, who turned defensive, not realizing it was his mate. Prowl dodged a few close blows before Prowl was able to initiate the touch the Jazz knew no matter what. "Sweet spark, its me, do you need some assistance?" prowl even kissed his mate, in an effort to calm the bot down, and finally Jazz relaxed and realized who had come to his rescue.

Jazz clung to Prowl. "My visor went out, it was acting funny then it just went out"

Prowl offered his arm to his mate, "shall I take you to see Ratchet, my sweet spark?"

Jazz nodded still clinging, probably with a firmer grip then what was needed but he was scared.

"trust me" was all Prowl said as he gently guided his mate, glad that it was Mirage and not Optimus visiting Flasher. "ratchet, Prowl and Jazz need your help' stated Mirage. Prowl merely whispered thank you as Ratchet waddled his way out.

"What's wrong" Ratchet asked noticing the way Jazz was clinging to Prowl he suspected what might be the matter.

"Can you check Jazz's visor, it is malfunctioning" replied prowl, not too loud in case any bot was close to the med bay.

"Of course, come on in the back" Ratchet said and lead the way.

Jazz followed as Prowl led the way. Mirage watched just in case. And soon the three were back in Ratchet's office and finally able to sit down, Ratchet plopped down, carefully removed Jazz's visor and began on working to rectify the problem.

Ratchet frowned as he looked at the visor and shook his mumbling to himself.

Prowl was now very concerned. 'What's wrong, ratchet? Can you fix it?"

"Its heavily damaged, I can repair it but it's going to take some time" Ratchet said. Unspoken was the fact that it was going to take long enough that the others would probably become suspicious.

Prowl took the hint but was not sure what to do, as he didn't want Jazz's weakness revealed to all. Mirage didn't say anything but listening outside he tried something, to see if his mirages would work for his adopted mother, and soon, a mirage of a visor appeared on Jazz's face, but Mirage had no idea if Jazz could actually see with it. HE hoped he could long enough to be able to keep his secret a secret.

Jazz had very limited visibility when a 'visor' appeared on his face. "Mirage?" Jazz asked semi able to see.

Mirage remained outside, pretending like he hadn't heard the conversation, as he didn't want Jazz to feel bad. Mirage kept the visor mirage up for Jazz, not wanting any credit and not knowing if it really worked. Mirage somehow corrected the mirage, making almost completely clear for Jazz, to see, though just not clear enough so that Jazz knew it was not his visor.

Jazz knew something was up when he saw Ratchet with his visor and he rubbed his helm not sure what to say.

"Is something wrong, Jazz?" asked Prowl, not noticing that Jazz had another visor on, as Prowl was focused on Ratchet and the visor.

"Nothing, you wouldn't believe it if I told you" Jazz said finally.

"If you say so, hon. Are you ready to go back, Ratchet will have to work on this for a wh…" Prowl stopped mid sentence when he realized his mate seemed to have another visor on. "can you see out of that" asked Prowl, drawing even ratchet's attention to the strange occurrence.

"Yeah...and I think I know who's responsible for it" Jazz said. "A bit at least"

"Is it alright with you if I go back to watching the sparklings, hon" Prowl asked Jazz.

"Yeah, you go on ahead" Jazz said not showing that hurt.

"Jazz, I want to spend time with you, however I have Wingspan watching the sparklings, and I am afraid they will where him out as he is carrying four sparklings. I will be back for you once I go check on them, ok?" Prowl asked, explaining as to why he needed to go run and check on things.

"Yeah go ahead Prowler it's okay" Jazz said.

Prowl soon left and Ratchet was busy repairing the real visor. That left Jazz free and Mirage stroking his son's helm. Jazz was not exactly sure what was going on, but he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Jazz had to trust in the illusion and he made his way to where Mirage and Optimus were. "Mirage"

Mirage secretly knew about Jazz and made sure to keep the illusion going, which allowed Jazz to see, not quite as clear as his own visor, but clear enough that he could get by with it and no one would know the difference. 'How are you doing, Jazz?" Mirage asked focus still on his son. Optimus chose to go visit quickly with Ratchet and First Aid once Jazz approached, figuring it was a conversation between mother and son.

"Why and how Mirage"

Mirage didn't play dumb, as he knew. "How I cannot tell you, but why I can. You took me in when I lost my parents, you believed in me, you loved me, and you helped me be the bot I am today. I never called my bearer this, as I use this word carefully, but you are my mother, and if I can help, I am going to. I love you," replied Mirage, quietly so that no one else but Jazz heard.

"Mirage I love you too son, but you didn't have to do this for me" Jazz said and pulled Mirage into a hug.

"I know I didn't have to, mom, I chose to. Simple as that, and I am not going to let your precious secret be exposed to those who don't need to know" replied mirage, hugging Jazz right back.

"The second this becomes draining for you, you comm me and let me get somewhere where I know the layout and you shut off whatever it is your doing. Promise me"

"I will let you know, but it takes a lot to cause this program to shut down. And I will do my best to let you know if something should happen. Otherwise, please enjoy' Mirage said.

"Thank you son" Jazz said and rubbed his temple a little bit.

Mirage caught Jazz's hand before Jazz could rub too hard. It was then that Jazz understood that somehow Mirage was using a connection where his visor normally fit to create the illusion. "Sorry, mom, but I can't let you rub too hard on that area" Mirage said.

"Okay son but I've got some pressure building I have to get rid of, or I'm going to be out for a while"

"Shall we give your optics a break, I think the new visor could be contributing to the pressure. Just tell me if you want me to do that. I am right here and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, especially with little Flasher in the med bay" replied Mirage.

Jazz nodded. "Shut it off son please"

Mirage turned off the illusion, only after placing his hand on Jazz's left side, the side closest to the illusionist. "Is that a bit better, mom?" asked Mirage.

"Give me a few minutes and we'll see" Jazz said and rubbed a bit trying to make the pressure ease on his own, not having much luck.

Mirage took a look at the bot, and realized what had been missed before, something that should have been open to vent pressure was closed though Mirage had no idea why. Mirage moved around slowly talking to Jazz as he went. And soon, Mirage flicked the closed "door" open, relieving Jazz of tons of pressure that he felt. "Feel better, mom?"

"Primus...much better son"

And with that Mirage created the illusion again, and while Jazz was grateful, he took a closer look at Flasher and didn't understand what had happened to the little sparkling. 'He was tossed in a vat of acid by Magnus" Mirage said aloud, flooring Jazz, "And you should have seen what Magnus did to our poor little seekerlings."

"He hurt the seekerlings" Jazz growled practically.

"Hurt is an understatement. Maimed would be a better word. It will take weeks for their wings and rocket boosters and stuff to return to what they should be for their age' replied Mirage, boiling mad but just about ready to cry. 'Flasher, unfortunately got it the worst though I am not sure why. I never told anyone until after Magnus left that he busted my knee joints. I had to make up a phony story and cover my busted knees up, as he had threatened myself and my sparklings."

That made Jazz even madder. "You should have told me"

"I wanted to tell you and my mate so many times, but Magnus threatened to rip my spark out if I told as well as those of all my sparklings. What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell me and let me take him while he was asleep"

"I am sorry, mama, I just couldn't bring myself to do it as I was too scared due to being sparked" replied Mirage.

"Flashers a tough little one, he'll pull through" Jazz said. "And I'll never let anyone hurt my children"

Mirage looked at his adopted mother and nuzzled Jazz, and while Mirage was enjoying the moment, Seaspan and Bluefire found their way to mommy, as they missed their mommy really badly, and as Mirage delicately picked up his seekerlings, Jazz saw the damage that the little ones had. "wingspan saw it too, mom, the day it happened. It is a little better now than the day it happened"

"Come here little bots" Jazz said holding his arms out for one or both of them.

Both seekerlings were skeptical, especially since they had been dipped in acid by an adult who was supposed to be able to protect them, but due to Mirage's encouragement, while Seaspan stayed with Mirage for the time being, Bluefire went to go be with Jazz.

"There now little bot you know who I am" Jazz said rubbing the little helm gently. "Its grandmum"

Bluefire snuggled into Jazz's chassis, seeking out the warmth of the spies spark, and as Bluefire snuggled, jazz could see where the damage had been done and was slowly healing.

"Sweet little bots grandmum is going to keep safe for as long as I can" Jazz said and held Bluefire close being extra careful.

"rub my wings and back, pwease" begged Bluefire of Jazz trying to sound really cute, 'pretty pwease Gamma."

"Anything for you little bot" Jazz said smiling and rubbed the wings and back with a practiced hand.

Mirage watched and while Jazz was more experienced, Mirage thought he would try showing jazz what he had learned. And while Jazz had Bluefire quiet, but not purring, Mirage had little Seaspan purring is his sleep. "Mind if I show you a trick I learned, mom?"

"Sure son" Jazz said.

Mirage soon showed Jazz the technique the illusionist had learned from the grown seekers, and soon Jazz was making Bluefire purr louder than the bot ever had before.

"Cute trick, which seeker showed you that one?"

"Warp, their data donor father' replied Mirage, "it seems to work though"

Jazz nodded and kept rubbing. "They're all going to be alright Mirage, you'll see"

'I really hope you are right, mom' replied Mirage,

"Trust me and trust in the strength of your sparklings"

Mirage nodded, as he knew his mom was right.

Jazz found a stool and sat down keeping Bluefire close to his spark.

"Sit down son"

Mirage sat down, and began to think more positive thoughts.

Elsewhere, Ratchet was just waking up, a little stiff form the night before.

Bumblebee came with the sparklings and a few cubes of energon for his mate and let his children visit with First Aid while he brought the cubes to Ratchet. "Hello sleepy head"

'Hey sweet spark, and I see you brought the little ones' replied ratchet, always happy to see his family. However, this day was going to get more complicated as Ratchet's body slowly prepared for the sparklings he was carrying to come out soon.

"I did, we all missed you so we thought we could just come to you" Bumblebee said handing Ratchet a cube.

Ratchet tasted the sweet energon as it ran down his throat, and he was enjoying time with his family when he slowly began to notice certain faint pains.

"You alright?" Bumblebee asked when he felt something along their bond.

Ratchet, thinking that the pains were a minor annoyance, ignored them. "Yes, I am fine dear."

"If you're sure" Bumblebee said coming over and rubbed Ratchet's back

The thing was, Ratchet wasn't sure what was going on. And for all the info he had access to as a medic, he could not pinpoint what was causing his discomfort at this point in time. But soon the pain faded, and ratchet discounted, not realizing it would be getting more painful as well as more frequent as the time drew closer.

"Do you want to lay down some more?" Bumblebee asked.

"I can't afford to, I have things to do…." And it was then that the pains returned just a slight bit stronger.

"I know something is wrong Ratchet" Bumblebee said.

Ratchet was about to say something, when the pain ripped through him again, and this time a black viscous fluid startled trickling down this thighs. Ratchet swore as he knew this could mean one thing – the sparklings were coming.

"Well at least we won't have to move you far" Bee joked and called for assistance.

Ratchet would have laughed if he wasn't in so much pain, and Aid wondered if Ratchet was as tough as he said he was.

Between the two of them they got Ratchet to a berth and Bumblebee called for someone to get the seekerlings.

Starscream quickly came to the rescue and soon Ratchet was in a position he never thought he would be in- delivering his own set of sparklings

Bumblebee thanked Starscream before giving his attention to his mate and helped him through each pain.

Starscream nodded and Moved on with the seekerlings as Ratchet prepared to do something his body seemed eager to do..

"You're doing good Ratch" Bumblebee said holding his mates hand.

Ratchet was in more pain than he had ever felt before, but he was glad that his mate was right there with him and standing by his side.

"Keep breathing it helps" Bumblebee said and encouraged Ratchet to do as he did..

Soon enough, both new sparklings arrived and they had names Wrench (An all silver mech0" the second one with red stripes soon was named Yellow Jacket. Both were loud as they entered the world. Ratchet was glad when the sparking part was all over.

"You did good" Bumblebee told his mate and kissed him lovingly. "Their beautiful"

Ratchet smiled, as the really hard part of sparking was over and they had two more healthy little ones. "thank you, my sweet spark. Thank you for this gift."

"You're welcome" Bumblebee said. "Do you feel up to holding them?"

"maybe later, for now I want to rest" replied Ratchet.

Bumblebee nodded and kissed Ratchet again. "Rest now, I'll tend to the sparklings"

Ratchet smiled just before he crashed, finally able to rest.

Bumblebee smiled and stayed a little longer before he went to get the mini seekerlings from the seekers.

Meanwhile, as Bee and Ratchet were relieved as their sparklings were all sparked and safe, Optimus started feeling slightly off. Mirage was swamped trying to take care of the 8 sparklings on his own while heavily sparked, and so Optimus wasn't able to ask Mirage any questions or anything. Disturbed by his own strange actions, Optimus went to the med bay, however, since First Aid was not quite as adept at catching things as Ratchet, Optimus was told that what he was feeling was in his head. Optimus wasn't sure, but there was little else he could do except wait a few weeks until ratchet was back to double check.

"Are you doing alright, my beloved?" came Mirage's voice over the comm., sounding very tired.

"Fine, just feel a little off Aid says its all in my head" Optimus said. "I'm coming my love to help you for a while"

"Thanks sweetspark. I could really use the help. And maybe we could both use some rest once the sparklings settle down" stated Mirage, in a somewhat tired but also slightly needy tone.

"Sounds good my love I'm on my way" Optimus said going to their quarters.

In their shared quarters, Mirage was worried as the place was a mess, Luckystar and Silverstreak were covered in paint after having a painting war, Bluesky wouldn't leave Firestar alone, and Keeper and Flasher were trying their best to help with the seekerlings as Mirage was trying to clean off the two covered in paint. Mirage had carefully taught his two oldest and most responsible sparklings to rub the sparklings wings correctly just in case it would be necessary. Mirage was also tired as he had had to run after all the sparklings all day without reprieve.

Optimus arrived quickly and started helping with the sparklings and put Bluesky in the corner for the moment and helped wherever he could.

Finally, after an hour and fighting with a stubborn Silverstreak, all the sparklings were sound asleep and Mirage and Optimus were able to share time together without the sparklings.

"(sigh) they are a lot of work" stated Mirage, finally getting a chance to relax.

"Forgive me for not being here" Optimus said holding his mate after giving him some energon.

"Don't worry too much about it, beloved, as I know you have lots weighing on your processor. It is nice to get a chance to spend some time with an adult, as I am in a bit of need" Mirage said playfully teasing his mate.

Optimus smiled and nuzzled his mate. "Who am I to deny my mate"

Mirage struggled to get off the couch as the added weight weighed him down and threw his balance off a bit. "I think you better offer assistance, if we want to have fun' Mirage said, which Optimus knew was the closest thing that Mirage would say to asking for help.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Mirage and guided him to their quarters where he gently made love to his mate.

After the quiet and pleasurable overload, Mirage had a question for his mate, "So what brought you to the med bay earlier today, my sweet?"

"I'm not sure, I just feel off" Optimus said. "Cant quite put my finger on it'

"speaking of which, why didn't you see Ratchet? I mean I know First Aid does a good job, but only Ratchet really knows your systems, if you know what I mean. He would never tell you it was all in your head, he would investigate further" Mirage said, not trying to be mean, but not trusting First Aid's conclusion.

"I want Ratchet to have some time off, if it gets bad I'll get him off his leave"

"Alright, but can you at least tell me what seems to be bothering you, you just seem so much more touchy feely than usual" replied mirage, as he felt Optimus's hands on his aft.

"Its hard to put into words" Optimus said but he tried anyway.

Mirage listened, and was not sure what to think, but as Optimus teased the illusionist's aft without thinking of the consequences, Optimus was pulled out of his monologue by the moans of his mate. It was only then, with slight embarrassment, that Optimus realized what he had done without even thinking about it.

"Sorry my love" Optimus said in a bashful tone.

"D-d-don't b-be sorry, just finish what you start' moaned Mirage, pressing his aft back into Optimus groin area, stimulating Optimus's cable to become aroused yet again. "come on, don't leave me hanging, sweetie pie." Optimus knew if Mirage used that nickname, Mirage was extremely horny and pretty much gone.

Optimus moved his mate a bit and gently pushed into his mates aft.

Mirage enjoyed the next overload that hit him. The problem was after the second overload for both bots, Mirage was bushed and fell into a deep recharge, while Optimus was still horny as hell, though he could not figure out why, as it did not make sense.

He let Mirage sleep and eased into the refresher where he took care of his needs before coming back and joining his mate in sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning mirage woke up early when he heard a thud. Mirage woke and noticed his mate passed out on the ground, unknowingly from the bot getting too dizzy from getting up too fast. Seeing that Optimus was safe otherwise, Mirage stayed with his mate for awhile, waiting for the bot to wake up.

Optimus groaned and stirred an hour later grumbling. "What the pit..."

"Please don't get mad at me, beloved, but I woke about an hour ago when I heard a thud and I found you passed out on the floor. Has anything like this happened recently?" Mirage asked concerned, not willing to let his mate get up just yet.

"Not mad at you" Optimus said. "I got a little dizzy the other day in my office"

Mirage told his mate to stay put as Mirage waddled off to grab energon, before coming back with four cubes of the stuff. "Now no arguing, drink" Mirage said. Optimus took one look at his mate, and then opened his mouth, unwilling to refuse. And finally, after the fourth cube, Optimus realized he didn't feel so dizzy, which Mirage noticed. Mirage had a feeling of what was going on, but said nothing, as he didn't want to make an incorrect diagnosis, as he was no medic.

Optimus had a nagging feeling too what it was but didn't say anything. "Should I try and get up now or wait"

"Let's wait five minutes, that is your usual pattern" replied Mirage, to which Optimus was surprised, "and then we will get you up slowly. You need to remember to drink your energon." Mirage wanted to say 'because you are carrying', but he refrained, as he didn't think it was possible.

"Your thinking the same too aren't you?" Optimus asked.

Mirage looked into his mate's curious yet worried optics. And not wanting to say it outloud, Mirage used the private comm. 'beloved, I don't think it is in your head, I think you are sparked again, though I can't say for sure."

"And I do not wish to get Ratchet involved yet, he deserves to have a break"

"well, we will treat you like you are sparked until we can get Ratchet to say yay or nay. Now let's get you into bed and I will take care of you" Mirage said over the private comm before getting optimus into the bed and then waddling off to go take care of the sparklings. Before Optimus could even make sense of what happened, Mirage had the sparklings gone and Mirage was there, taking care of Optimus, abdomen sticking out, and legs swollen, but Mirage ignored his own pain and such to take care of his mate.

"Love please lay down with me" Optimus said. "You need to be off your feet"

'I would but I can't dear, as we are out of energon both for us and the sparklings. I dare not send you out in case you have a dizzy spell. Now you stay here. I will be back shortly and if I find you out of this bed, other than to puke or relieve yourself, no interfacing, and I know you get hornier than I do when carrying" replied Mirage, emphasizing his point before leaving and returning. And upon his return, Mirage was happy to see Optimus was still in the bed for once.

Of course he had dozed off and he stirred when he heard something.

Mirage, having put all the needed containers away in the right places, waddled back to see his mate, now awake, and laying in the berth. Mirage's legs were even more swollen, his back was bothering him, and his abdomen was still sticking out, but yet, Mirage was more focused on the comfort of his mate than that of his own.

"Come to bed" Optimus said not onlining his optics.

Mirage didn't want to, but as he got closer to see if his mate was really asleep or not, Mirage felt his mate's strong, loving arms hoist the illusionist into bed. "you weren't really sleeping were you?" asked Mirage, not really fighting, just wanting to be sure his mate was safe and sound.

"Dozing, there's a difference at least I think so"

Mirage smiled before curling up into his mate as much as he could. The next thing Optimus heard was his mate's even breathing, and Optimus soon joined his mate, as both rested.

Jazz had decided that even though he had a 'visor' he was going to hang out in his shared quarters as much as he could and mostly tended to the sparklings since he and Prowl were having issues.

Prowl was in his office. He wanted to be with his mate, as he missed Jazz, but Jazz had temporarily kicked him out of their shared quarters, just until Prowl learned his lesson, though which lesson, Prowl was not sure of.

Jazz played with his children and tried not to just give in and comm Prowl.

Prowl was cold and lonely, as he wasn't even able to see his sparklings. Prowl realized that he had hurt Jazz in some way, but wasn't sure how, but wanting to make amends, prowl tried to contact Jazz, only to find Jazz refused to respond. Prowl began to cry, as this was wearing down on him.

Jazz was feeling a bit dizzy as he put the sparklings down for their nap and shook his head trying to clear it. He tried making it to the couch but the world began to spin too much and he went down hitting his helm on a table they had and he lay still.

Starlight and Silverstar, who had watched Jazz go down, were so off. Silverstar went to go talk to Wingspan while Starlight went to go get Prowl. Both knew it was important that Jazz get help right away.

Starlight pulled on Prowl's hand trying to get him to come with. "Mama needs help, mama hurt"

Prowl roused from his stupor and soon followed little Starlight, hoping that what she said was not true and that Jazz was not injured, but that would not be what Prowl found when he finally went back into their shared quarters.

Jazz was still motionless on the floor and Wingspan was on his way having been found by Silverstar.

As Prowl approached the shared Quarters, he saw that his other oldest twin was bringing Wingspan. this was not a good sign and Prowl soon ran in to the quarters to find Jazz motionless on the floor. "Wingspan, please, help me"

"What happened" Wingspan asked as he rushed over and helped his father.

"I don't know. I wasn't here when it happened. Starlight came and found me. Maybe she and her twin know what happened" replied Prowl.

"We need to get him to the med bay" Wingspan said. "Light what happened sweetsspark"

"Mama got really dizzy and then crashed into the table' replied Starlight, at which Silverstar nodded. Prowl Swore under his breath, feeling like this was all his fault.

"Papa, come on we have to get mama to the med bay" Wingspan said.

Prowl snapped out of his pity party and began helping, moving Jazz quickly to the med bay. What both didn't realize was that the only medic on was First Aid, as Ratchet was off after having just recently sparked twin sparklings.

As much as Wingspan liked First Aid he knew his mama needed Ratchet, rushing out he ran to the medics quarters and hit the chime.

Bee opened the door, and seeing the panic look in Wingspan's face, Bee immediately called for Ratchet. Ratchet was a little tired, but after Wingspan explained what was going on, both Ratchet and Wingspan were running back to the med bay as Prowl had remained with Jazz in the med bay.

Jazz still hadn't come around and Ratchet rushed over.

Ratchet asked what had happened, and the little twin femmes who had gotten Prowl and Wingspan explained what had happened, and so Ratchet looked at Jazz's help, looking for what was causing the pressure, and in finding an area that should have had its little "door" open with the "door" close, ratchet not only opened the "door" he found the issue of what had refused to keep holding it open and soon replaced that as well. Needless to say, Jazz was shocked when he finally woke up.

Jazz was very confused when he woke up and found he was in the med bay. "Wh..."

Prowl remained silently at his mate's side while the twins told their mommy what had happened.

"You did good babies" Jazz said and he looked at Ratchet. "What was wrong with me?"

"had to replace the magnet in the area that keeps the pressure door near your optics open to help keep off the pressure. You should be good for a while" replied Ratchet, completely unaware that Optimus had visited the med bay at an earlier point in time and was misdiagnosed.

"Thanks Ratch man for comin off your leave just to tend to me"

"I am never really off, and your case required more experience. I just hope nothing else has come through or comes through that needed me to check on it" replied Ratchet, about to be shocked.

"Uhm…ratchet, Optimus stopped by not too long ago complaining of feeling off. I told him it was all in his head, but he didn't seem to believe me' stated Aid, making Ratchet mad, as only he should have worked on Optimus, as Optimus was far too complicated a case for First Aid.

Ratchet grumbled to himself as he grabbed a few things and went straight to Optimus's quarters and hit the chime.

Mirage, hearing the chime, got up and waddled to the door, leaving his dizzy sleeping mate in bed. "Ratchet? I thought you had time off?"

"I do, but there was an emergency and I was just informed about Optimus being wrong in the head basically. Where is he"

"He is in bed. I had to give him four energon cubes today after he passed out on the floor after a dizzy spell. Plus he is a bit more touchy feely than normal" stated Mirage, as he told Ratchet everything Optimus had told him. Needless to say, Ratchet was even more worried.

Ratchet went into the berth room and started to scan Optimus head to foot. When he checked the results again and again he just rubbed his temple.

"Is he sparked, again, ratchet?" asked Mirage, completely catching ratchet off guard.

"He is, but how is what I want to know" Ratchet said. "With you being sparked he should not have been able to get sparked"

Mirage had no idea either, as he didn't even know that they weren't supposed to be sparked at the same time. 'well, one time when I was letting me take him, we merged our sparks, might that be it. and yes, I was carrying when it happened" stated Mirage.

"Mirage it is was now supposed to be impossible for two sparkmates to be sparked at the same time. It is unheard of"

"But I only have 2-3 months to go, and he is just starting. I don't see the problem' replied Mirage.

"Mirage listen to me, with you being sparked the only way Optimus should be sparked would be if he had been raped by someone and they forced a spark merge. A sparked mate cannot, or rather now can apparently, be able to get their mate sparked"

Ratchet had just said the wrong thing, and as Mirage felt overwhelmed with a mood swing of sadness and hurt, Optimus awoke, and without even asking any questions, Ratchet found himself pinned against the wall by a very angry leader. "How dare you hurt my sparkmate"

Mirage still crying wasn't able to get Optimus to stop and Ratchet was in one precarious position.

"Let go you big lummox, it's not good for you or the sparklings you carry and so help me I will bang a wrench into that thick helm of yours if you do not release me this instant"

Optimus instantly released Ratchet, causing the medic to fall squarely on his aft. Optimus was confused – he and his sparkmate carrying sparklings at the same time?

'Optimus" Mirage said, getting himself back together, 'you are carrying sparklings."

"But how?"

"That's what I was telling your mate it shouldn't be possible" Ratchet said getting to his feet gingerly. Your sparked its three same as before now if there is nothing else. I plan on going back to bed"

"No there is nothing further, ratchet" Mirage said, "we're sorry to have even disturbed you for this"

"I had already been disturbed because of Jazz when Aid told me about Optimus having come in, you two should know what to do"

Mirage nodded, he was a little worried about Jazz, but Optimus's tear-filled optics drew Mirage's attention back to his mate. "I am here, sweet spark' Mirage said as he gently wiped the tears away from his mate's optics.

"Get some rest both of you" Ratchet said before leaving and Optimus couldn't stop himself from crying.

After Ratchet left, Mirage tried to comfort his mate. 'what's wrong, my love, talk to me" Mirage stated as he wrapped his arm around his mate, and kissed his mate on the helm.

Optimus couldn't put it into words and he sent Mirage what he was feeling over their bond, he was scared, he was horny, he was emotional and he had attacked Ratchet.

Mirage finally decided to get Optimus back in the berth. Optimus felt horrible, but mirage wanted to help. and so mirage began something that while it was new, it relaxed his mate. And after 15 minutes of the technique, Mirage stopped. "I know you are scared, love, but please tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

"Just...let me hold you" Optimus said.

Mirage nodded and soon climbed into the bed, trying to make sure he was in the best position, and soon Mirage found himself being lovingly held by his mate.

Holding Mirage close Optimus slowly drifted off.

Mirage drifted off as well, not sure how to handle all of this, but knowing he had to be strong.

Back in the med bay Jazz and Prowl were finally talking, Wingspan taking his siblings.

"Jazz, I-I'm sorry. I know I have hurt you somehow, and I ask for your forgiveness" stated Prowl down on his knees.

"Prowler...get up would you" Jazz said.

Prowl quickly honored his mate's request, trying his best to show his mate that they still belonged together.

"You never came back for me Prowler" Jazz said softly.

"because Wingspan had passed out and I was trying to get energon in him and by the time he was coming around, you came back, thanks to Mirage. I am sorry, my love' replied Prowl.

"You should have commed me Prowler" Jazz said. "Especially when it comes to Wingspan"

"I tried to, but you refused to answer, seems you were busy with something, what I don't know"

"Prowler I never recieved a comm" Jazz said.

"I wonder if that mysterious appearing visor is the culprit. Take it off' requested for prowl, not realizing that Jazz couldn't just take it off, only Mirage could turn it off, and right now Mirage was off duty and probably sleeping.

"Prowler...I can't this isn't a real visor" Jazz said. "Its an illusion to keep my secret safe"

Prowl was shocked. "How is this even possible?' asked Prowl, worried.

"Mirage is somehow doing it for me, he wouldn't tell me how he's doing it just that he can maintain it for a long time"

Prowl sighed, he had always been so hard on Mirage, never willing to just see that Mirage was trying hard to prove he was worthy of someone's love. "Wow" was all Prowl could say.

"Yeah, he's my son as much as Wingspan is, as all our children are a part of me. He called me mother; he didn't even call his own creator that"

Prowl was floored, as he still had so much to learn about Jazz's adopted son of Mirage. Prowl still couldn't help but feel slightly envious that Mirage had ended up with Optimus, but Prowl also realized he had a ways to go if he wanted to show his mate he was serious about their family, including the two oldest and the seekers.

"Sweet spark that he is he doesn't want anyone that doesn't need to know about my...issue to know about it"

Prowl thought about it, and Mirage had done this without asking in order to keep Jazz safe. It made Prowl wonder what else Mirage had done to keep things secret, besides Optimus's (1st) pregnancy. But in looking at his mate, Prowl was just happy that Jazz seemed happy. "Let's go home" stated Prowl.

Jazz nodded and let Prowl help him up and they went back to their quarters.

Elsewhere, Wingspan was resting after having had another seeker lesson, with Hot Rod and TC helping him relax, even as the younger seeker had trouble finding a comfortable position on the couch.

"I can't find a comfortable spot" Wingspan grumbled.

Hot Rod tried but was getting frustrated until TC suggested that they try the berth and allowing Wingspan to flex his wings a bit. Hot Rod agreed. And soon Wingspan was on the berth, with Hot Rod and TC rubbing his wings, not in a sensual way, but in a soothing way that soon helped the bot to relax. "Is this better, sweet spark?" Hot Rod asked, slightly embarrassing his mate in front of TC.

Wingspan nodded. "Much love"

TC watched Hot Rod's technique. It was ok, but not the best. TC soon took Hot Rod under his wing and began to teach him the best way to stroke Wingspan's wings without being foreplay. Hot Rod tried the new technique, and soon not only was Wingspan purring, he was sound asleep. "Wow' stated Hot Rod, "How did you know that would work on him?"

"Simple" replied TC, "because the same technique works on my systems, and Wingspan got part of his data from me."

"He's learning a lot" TC said gently caressing the sleeping Wingspans helm.

"Do you think that I should be worried about all this?" asked Hot Rod, unsure of what he could trust about the seekers being Autobots after having recently been raped by two triple former cons.

"Can you be a little more specific Hot Rod?" TC asked he wanted to be clear on what the other was asking.

"Forgive me, as I don't want to offend you, but should I worry about him being taught to be a seeker? Will he leave the Autobots? Will he leave me and our sparklings?" Hot Rod was worried, and TC, seeing what was bothering Hot Rod, soon did his best to soothe the nervous bot.

"Hot Rod, your fears are understandable, but not all seekers were evil before the war. Some of us...we thought Megatron was right about things we were young and stupid, I do not believe for one astrosecond that he would ever leave you or the Autobots. He is an Autobot to the core and would you have him not learn what is a part of him? What makes him him?" TC asked the last part referring to the seeker training.

Hot Rod, upon hearing what TC said, felt a bit better. "no, I want him to learn to be all he can, I just want to make sure it won't change who he is on the inside" replied Hot Rod, as he hugged TC in appreciation.

TC returned the hug. "Seekers were always guardians in some way or form, but a lot of us lost our way and those that didn't choose sides were killed by Megatron. You have nothing to fear regarding Wingspan, he is an Autobot"

Hot Rod smiled. "Will you teach our seekerlings as well? And maybe the other seekerlings around here? Well, I am not sure how mini seekerlings are different, but would be willing to work with them as well, as most of us have no clue how to raise seekers' Hot Rod said, as he stroked his mate's wing lightly.

"I will and my trine as well, when we're finished the seekers will be a force to be reckoned with like we used to be"

"Just remember not to close the rest of us out, as we love our sparklings, be they seekerlings or not" replied Hot Rod, concerned that the seekers would cut everyone on both sides out once they became strong again.

TC gave Hot Rod an almost sour look. "I will have you know Hot Rod seekers are the protectors of sparklings we would die to save them, we are not about to corrupt them."

"That is not what I meant' quickly replied Hot Rod, not wanting a seeker angry at him, "I just meant that I hope the seekers don't all get together and isolate all the other Autobots out, as some of our own sparklings are seekerlings." It was then that TC understood what Hot Rod meant, and reassured the bot.

"We have no need to isolate ourselves, we are Autobots. You need not be concerned' replied TC, settling down.

"Do you need anything?" TC asked since Wingspan was sleeping.

"would you mind taking the sparklings, so that I could rest with my mate?" Hot Rod asked quietly, hoping TC wouldn't be mad.

"Of course" TC said and gave Hot Rods shoulder a gentle squeeze before he left the room and called the little ones.

Hot Rod thanked TC before he snuggled up with his mate and fell asleep.

"come, little ones" TC said, "Time for more fun" which was what TC called the lessons he taught not only the seekerlings but also the sparklings who were not seekers. And soon, all five sparklings had attached themselves to TC, causing the old bot to smile as Tango led the charge.

"Alright now if I'm to walk we have to rearrange here" TC said and shifted the sparklings around. "There we go now hold on" He said before he started walking.

And while TC was having fun with the batch of sparklings he had agreed to watch, Starscream was sitting in the shared quarters with Skyfire when little Seaspan and Bluefire, still showing their injuries, showed up, having wanted to see Skyfire. Starscream could only imagine why the two little seekerling's wings and boosters were so heavily damaged, even though neither Skyfire nor Starscream realized that this was way after the incident had happened and the wings were healing. "Fire! Fire!" screamed both as they ran up to the shuttle, not seeing that Starscream was in the room.

"Well hello little bots" Skyfire said kneeling down for them. "What can I do for you"

"We better, so we finally allowed to see you, and so we here" stated the little twins, smiling even though their injuries looked painful.

"I'm glad to hear that" Skyfire said and carefully picked the two little ones up.

Upon hearing that, Starscream had to ask, "What happened to you two?"

Seaspan dug his little faceplate into Skyfire, while Bluefire told the seeker, "big adult poured acid over our wings and boosters, and burned our brother Flasher big time, all the time saying mommy didn't keep the secret he was supposed to." Both Skyfire and Starscream were appalled. "but daddy dealt with said bot and bot is no more."

'Its good your daddy dealt with the bot or else I was going to" Starscream said and gently rubbed both tiny helms.

"Don't worry" came a new voice, as Warp had returned, 'I got in a few good blows for us. Magnus is now gone after severely burning Flasher, Seaspan, and Bluefire as well as crushing and snapping Mirage's knee joints. Boy I didn't know a bot could be so low."

"Ah, but that is what the cons are like" stated Skyfire, making Star and Warp glad that they were no longer cons.

"Hmmm, I think I can help the growth of their wings go better" Starscream said as he gently looked at the twins backs.

"If you can, I know that would make Mirage and Optimus feel a lot better, as they are both worried about Flasher, who is still in the med bay, as well as the fact that Mirage is heavily sparked" replied Warp, saddening both Skyfire and Starscream, who knew that such young sparklings should never have had to deal with such violence.

Over their private comm channel he asked Warp if he knew of Flashers injures what they were.

Warp responded to Starscream by telling the other seeker that Flasher apparently had been dropped into a vat of acid, burning about 45 percent of his thin metallic skin, exposing wires and other circuitry, though thankfully Flasher had managed to get out before the acid ate through to his spark casing or his processor. Still, in describing what he had seen, Warp gave Starscream a pretty good idea of just how injured Flasher had been.

He told Warp he might be able to help him too but he had to go to the lab.

Warp smiled, before telling out loud something that Skyfire and Starscream were reluctant to hear. "Wow, those two have healed quite a bit." Sky and Star looked at Warp, as the injuries they saw now were bad enough.

"You mean it was a lot worse than this?" asked Skyfire to Warp, who nodded, and once the twins' optics were hidden, revealed video of just how awful it had truly been, as well as how bad Flasher had been. Needless to say, Skyfire and Starscream were speechless for a time.

"Rest assured little ones I'm going to do what I can to help you and your brother" Starscream said determined now and went to the lab.

Meanwhile, Mirage sent his sparklings off again, not sure what to do, as his mate was still asleep. Mirage quickly did what he could to straighten the place and do things like normal, even though he was heavily sparked, so that by the time his mate was up, Mirage was ready to handle it. And after cleaning, Mirage found his mate still sleeping, and so, unsure if his mate was low on energon, Mirage whipped up a sparkling safe energon slurry for his mate and shot it into an area where he knew his mate would get it sooner rather than later. And as Mirage stepped out of the berth room to do a few things, Optimus slowly roused, still in shock form the news Ratchet had given him.

Rubbing his helm he tried to wrap his processor around what Ratchet had told him and his hand ended up resting on his not yet there sparkling bump.

Mirage heard his mate rouse, but waited a few more minutes before going in, as he knew that only after a couple of minutes would Optimus need to get up and purge his tanks. And after a couple more minutes, Mirage made his way in to see Optimus trying to make his way to the waste receptacle to purge his tanks, and Mirage was soon behind his mate slightly to the side, helping Optimus even though the position put more pain and pressure on Mirage's system than he was used to. Mirage had figured since he had had several batches of sparklings, he was fine in helping Optimus who had only had one set before this and was still new to the whole experience.

Optimus managed to get his balance after a few moments and made it the rest of the way and was soon purging his tanks.

Mirage got in behind and to the side of his mate, trying to offer comfort to his mate, even though Mirage's swollen abdomen made it more difficult for the illusionist to get in the position. And Mirage stayed put while Optimus purged his tanks, offering comfort and support.

"Thank you" Optimus managed when he finally found his voice. "You shouldn't be down like this my love"

"You needed me, beloved, and I am not going to deny you support and comfort merely because I am heavily sparked' replied Mirage as he gently wiped the purged contents off his mate's faceplates with love.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you" Optimus said as Mirage wiped his face plates off.

"No, my love, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, as I was such a screw off' replied Mirage, as he gently stroked his mate's helm to calm him down before helping him up.

"You were young, still a youngling" Optimus said and was soon back on his feet.

"I guess I grew up faster than I thought" replied Mirage as he assisted his mate to the bed. "I still remember thinking that you looked so hot when I first saw you with your mask off, but I thought you would never want me, as I was too young and reckless. I never would have guessed that after I became an adult and came in covered in mud that you would fall for me."

"I had been fascinated with you for a long time, you and I had such different lives growing up. I ended up being nothing more then a dock worker."

"But you had something I never felt I had, my beloved. You were loved, I could tell. My parents never spent any time with me, except for my father the last few years, as I became his seeing optic "pet" as he was too cheap to buy something else" stated Mirage, surprising Optimus, as he now realized why Mirage never talked about his original creators.

"They are the past there are so many around here who love you"

"I know, my sweet, I know. Jazz, Wingspan, and you are the biggest, and I love all three of you with all my spark. And my first friend, Hot Rod, I owe a lot to too. And now you can see why I never talk about my original creators, and always refer to jazz as my mom, as he was the first one to take me in and love me like a son. But enough, you need to get to bed and get some of my special energon slurry" stated Mirage.

"Will you rest with me my love" Optimus asked as he eased onto the berth.

'not just yet, as there is still much to do, and I refuse to allow you to get out of that bed other than to purge or relieve yourself as you are too unsteady on your feet. You rest, I have to go to your office real quick and take care of some things. You better be in an approved place when I get back, or no interfacing" stated Mirage as he made sure his mate was comfortable before he left, leaving plenty of energon and such within Optimus's reach.

He loved his mate dearly but he didn't want him doing much and he felt guilty laying in their berth while Mirage went and did things.

But every time Optimus tried to get up, he felt dizzy as hell, and immediately went back to lying down. Mirage was right in keeping Optimus in the bed, even if the bot didn't like it.

In Optimus's office, Mirage looked at what his mate had been working on. And as he looked at it, he called in Prowl to discuss what was going on and what was being done. Prowl was thrown off a bit by meeting with Mirage, but with as informed as Mirage was, Prowl knew that the bot was serious. And soon, after Mirage had made the plans and actions and took care of a few other things that his mate would have done, Mirage was satisfied and then headed back to their shared quarters to check on how Optimus was doing.

Optimus was still on the berth, though he had tried getting up more than once before he gave up on it.

'Optimus, beloved, are you okay?" Mirage asked as the door shut and Mirage headed back to his dizzy mate.

"Just dizzy love" Optimus said.

Mirage nodded, not wanting to tell his mate what he had done, and began to massage his mate, making Optimus realize just how horny he really was and how well his mate knew him.

"Mirage if you keep this up" Optimus gave fair warning.

Mirage knew exactly what he was doing, and he was riling his mate up intentionally, to prevent Optimus from asking what Mirage had done, as Prowl and Mirage had decided to make a move that night on a con installation. Mirage knew the longer he could keep his mate horny, the less chance Optimus would find out until the mission was completed, and so Mirage began to go in for the kill, by using his soft, warm metallic tongue and making it dance gracefully and tease Optimus just above his interfacing array guard. Plus the fact that Mirage was horny as well would make this plan work well.

Optimus was moaning and kept begging his mate for more as his systems heated up.

Mirage continued until he felt himself being hoisted up. Mirage looked down to see his mate, optics full of lust, pull the illusionist down until their lips met. Mirage was glad that as of yet, Optimus had not found out, and so mirage continued his ministrations even as other bots fought to destroy the con instillation that had been approved.

"oh, Optimus, you are such a tease" Mirage stated as Optimus lightly brushed against Mirage's sparkling bump and aft at the same time.

"You started this my lovely mate" Optimus said as he caressed his mates bump.

"I know" stated Mirage, who while enjoying Optimus teasing his sparkling bump, was teasing Optimus's cable with his port and when not doing that, was teasing Optimus's port with his cable, as if asking which Optimus wanted and Optimus was having trouble making up his mind.

"Nnnn, please Mirage please anything" Optimus moaned.

Mirage smiled as he used his own hardened arousal to thrust into his mate just as far away the Autobots were blowing the installation to kingdom come and the cons had been defeated again. Mirage continued to slowly thrust into his mate, even as a secret comm let Mirage know that the mission had been a success. And with that, Mirage began to pump faster and with more force, driving his mate wild.

Optimus moaned and rubbed Mirage's sparkling bump as his mate thrust in and out of him.

And soon, the two overloaded and overloaded hard. And as they were coming down from the overload, bots could be heard shouting and jeering, leaving Optimus wondering what had happened.

"Mirage? Did I miss something?"

"Oh nothing major' Mirage said, still not wanting to tell his mate what he had done, afraid that Optimus would be mad at him.

Outside their quarters, bots were cheering and Huffer and Cliffjumper were too loud and began to talk about the thrill of blowing up the instillation that Optimus had been planning for months, still having not yet deciding when to do it.

Optimus looked at his mate not mad but was confused beyond all get out. "Care to explain my love"

Mirage sighed, he was left with no choice. "Optimus, while you were resting earlier, I went to your office and took care of a few things…" is how Mirage started, seeing that Optimus was getting antsy and angry.

"Mirage I love you dearly but why did you do it"

"because I didn't want you to go out there and get hurt or killed or get captured by the cons again, my beloved' Mirage said optics cast down and to one side. Was it so bad to want his spark mate safe especially when carrying?

Optimus took his mates hand in his own. "My love, look at me"

Mirage looked back, tears in his optics, afraid of what his mate was going to say. Mirage assumed that his mate would tell him he was being selfish and reckless. "'Yes sir" was all Mirage said.

"I love you sweet spark" Optimus said and caressed his mates cheek. "Its alright"

Mirage, still crying, told his mate of talking with Prowl and how the two of them had decided that tonight was the night. "I know you wanted to lead it and help, but when Prowl said tonight was the best night, I jumped at the chance to tell him to go ahead but that you wouldn't be available due to an short illness, and he said he could find other bots. And I guess, judging by the cheers, the mission was successful, sir."

"Stop calling me sir my love" Optimus said and wiped the tears away.

"Yes dear' Mirage said, making Optimus realize that Mirage knew what he did was wrong and acquiescing to his mate's request. Optimus realized that he was going to have to show Mirage that while he was mad at first, he understood why Mirage had done what he did. And that only meant one thing.

Optimus started kissing Mirage and caressed him gently.

Mirage's tears began to dry up and he began to mewl slightly, which Optimus knew meant that Mirage was starting to get warmed up.

Optimus continued to caress his mate and kiss him.

Mirage moaned and allowed his mate to ravish him.

Optimus made sure his mate overloaded as many times as he could.

Finally, after having had several overloads, and coming back from a short stasis lock stint, Mirage came back to see that his mate was spoiling him with the attention. "You're not mad at me, love?"

"I was at first but I understand your reasoning so I'm not mad"

"I am sorry, I was not trying to usurp your leadership, I was just going with what I thought you would want, my beloved. Please forgive me" replied Mirage.

"Mirage never would I think you were trying to usurp my leadership" Optimus said. "And you know me better then I realize, it's alright and your forgiven if that is what you need to hear"

Mirage smiled and accidentally rubbed his abdomen against where Optimus's bump would grow. "I love you, beloved" Mirage said, turning bright red from the touching.

"We're a right pair aren't we" Optimus purred.

'That we are, but how are we going to explain to the officers that you are expecting again, especially if we do it before I spark these two?" Mirage asked as he patted his stomach.

"We'll wait, if its like before I'll be able to hide it for a time physically"

Mirage nodded. 'Beloved, if you are feeling up to it, I think we should go check on Flasher."

Optimus nodded. "As long as we go slow"

Mirage nodded, stating, "that we will my dear, that we will" and soon both headed to the med bay, and boy were they in for a surprise when they got there.

Starscream was there with Flasher and gently working on the little one who was looking much better.

"Mommy! Daddy!" shouted Flasher, surprising even Starscream, who turned around to see that Optimus and Mirage had made their daily trip into the med bay.

Mirage began to shed a few tears, happy to see his son was doing better.

"You startled me" Starscream said. "I hope you do not mind me working on him"

Mirage quickly shook his head before heading to his precious son. Optimus stayed back a bit, as he could tell Starscream had more to say. "we don't mind, as he has been out for so long. Thank you, Starscream" Optimus said.

Starscream nodded and went back to what he was doing as the two approached.

"why is mommy crying" asked Flasher, not understanding.

"Mommy is crying happy tears, little one" replied Mirage, smiling through the tears.

"There are sad tears and happy ones" Starscream explained to Flasher.

Flasher nodded as he felt his mother's hand stroke his helm and faceplates. 'oh little one, I thought we had lost you' stated Mirage.

"He's too tough to offline" Starscream mumbled softly.

Flasher nodded excitedly – he knew he was tough! "I can handle anything mommy. I'm strong" Flasher said, his resilience and tenacity shining in his larger than expected personality.

"But you still need to learn to listen, as we don't want to test that all the time, because one of these times it might not work. Understand, my little one?" Mirage asked, to which Flasher nodded, as Mirage had put it in a way Flasher would understand.

Starscream finished what he was doing. "That is all I can do for now"

'Thank you for all you have done, Starscream. Now that you have little ones of your own, I am sure you can understand just how precious each and every one of them are" replied Mirage, his gratefulness showing in his bright optics.

"I still have to tend to your seekerlings" Starscream said rising.

"Speaking of the seekerlings, where are they at?" asked Mirage.

"With Skyfire and Warp" Starscream said. "Well the last time I saw them"

"Go figure" stated Mirage. "Come on Optimus, since Flasher is doing well, let's check in on our other sparklings and then we can go back and rest, ok?"

Optimus nodded and nuzzled Flasher for a few minutes before they followed Starscream.

Flasher, having had all the excitement he could stand for the time being soon fell asleep. And as Mirage and Optimus went around, they found all their sparklings were doing fine, and so Optimus and Mirage felt good but tired by the time they got back to their quarters. And tired though he was, Mirage made sure to take care of his mate first, making sure Optimus got his energon drink first and got into bed before Mirage took care of himself.

Starscream tended to the little seekerlings wings and thrusters before he ended up collapsing.

Skyfire, having been with Starscream at the time, was worried when he saw Starscream collapse. Skyfire took some energon he had brought with him and poured some into Starscream's systems, but it seemed to do little good. And so, not sure what else to do, Skyfire sought out Ratchet, as Ratchet was the only one skilled enough to work with seekers. And Skyfire knocked upon the door, with Mirage's twin seekerlings staying by his side as he carried Starscream.

"Sorry for disturbing you Bee" Skyfire said, as Bee answered the door, "But Starscream has to see Ratchet, as the seeker passed out and did not revive after I gave him a huge cube of energon."

"Come in Sky it's alright set him there on the couch" Bee said while he went and got Ratchet telling him what had happened.

Ratchet soon came out to see Starscream passed out with Skyfire fussing a bit over the bot with little Seaspan and Bluefire staying right by Skyfire's side, as if their lives depended on it. "How can I help you Skyfire?"

"Starscream just collaspsed he helped the little ones then he just collapsed I gave him a huge cube of energon but he's still not waking. You're the only one skilled enough with seekers"

Ratchet nodded. He hated that he was given time off, though he had to admit getting a little rest was nice. Nevertheless, Ratchet assessed the seeker. Ratchet found a small leak that was preventing Starscream from keeping all his energon in. And as soon as ratchet found it, he fixed it, but that was just the start, as Ratchet knew, and having a strange feeling, Ratchet scanned the seeker's abdomen, only to find something no one expected, Starscream was expecting, yet again. "sky, Starscream is sparked."

To say Skyfire was shocked was an understatement. "How far along"

"Recent, as the sparks are not even separated yet" replied ratchet.

Skyfire just rubbed the side of his helm as he tried to remember when any of them has made love let alone have a spark merge.

"but there is more, Skyfire, as while the sparks have not separated yet, these sparklings were created before that and were held in suspended animation for a time, I'd say about 1 month ago" replied Ratchet, which puzzled both the medic and Skyfire, as while they had interfaced all four of them a month ago, none had ever heard of a suspended animation sparking.

"How is that even possible..." Skyfire brilliant though he was was dumbfounded.

"I can't say, as there are many secrets about seekers that remain unknown. They are a special breed of transformer, and this, while rumored, has never been documented before" replied ratchet, trying to figure this out himself.

Skyfire commed Warp and TC and asked them if at all possible to come to Ratchet's quarters.

TC and Warp soon made their way to the quarters, TC after dropping his grand sparklings off with another bot. "You called for us" stated TC, wondering what they were needed for.

Skyfire informed them of what Ratchet had told him.

"that is not unusual when a seeker sparks again while already carrying other sparklings' replied TC. "It happens often when a seeker spark merges when they are carrying"

"I think you had better explain this to me" Ratchet said.

TC and Warp went on to explain the strange phenomenon to the befuddled medic and their fourth mate. And TC ended, "I was sparked by this as my mother creator lost her first set and her body had saved three sparks in suspended animation and I was one of them. My two brother seekers refused to join the war and were slaughtered by Megatron. After seeing what happened to them, I joined the cons for fear of my life as well as I thought they were the good guys."

"So you're telling me that Starscream was pregnant then somehow got pregnant again? And his body suspended these sparks"

"Precisely" was all TC would say, and Warp nodded.

"I need some high grade" Ratchet grumbled.

TC and Warp looked at each other while Skyfire asked another question, "Can any seeker do this at any time?"

TC shook his head, "No, it depends on the circumstances, and usually it is only to back up the sparklings that they are already carrying. It is rare that once the first set is sparked that the 'back up' set survives, but it does happen."

"Ratchet says these have been suspended for a month and I want to know when was he pregnant expect by Megatron" Skyfire said.

'Megatron forced a spark merge, and that would never produce a back up set, only true love would form a back up set" stated Warp, who had also been a seekerling of a "back up" set.

Skyfire was still confused and was about ready to have some high grade himself. "So this is the back up set?"

"No, this was caused because the four of us bonded and merged our sparks. This is not a back up set for the previous sparklings. This was suspended, as Starscream's spark knew this was from his mates. This set could potentially have a back up set even though Starscream was the only seekerling in his triplet sparking to survive, and all five of the others either weren't viable or died shortly after birth. He was not in the back up set, but the problem was his mother's back up set grew at the same time as the regular set. Starscream was lucky to have survived, as his mother creator was killed at his sparking" replied TC, revealing more about seekers than Skyfire or Ratchet realized.

"So because he was pregnant at the time we spark merged the sparklings he carries now are the ones he would have become pregnant with then had he not already been sparked. Right?" Skyfire wanted to make sure he understood.

"Exactly" stated TC, "and these are ours."

"You know the two of you and Ratchet are going to have to have a long talk about seekers" Skyfire said.

"we are more than willing to talk, tell him anything he needs to know. All he might have to do is come to one of the sessions we have with the seekerlings and Wingspan and he would learn more about us" replied TC, surprising Skyfire who had no idea his sparkmates were so actively involved with the Autobots.

Skyfire nodded and so did Ratchet who said he wanted to get more energon inside of Starscream.

TC and warp watched, and cozied up to Skyfire who looked as confused as confused could be.

"Every day it seems I get a new surprise" Skyfire told them.

"You don't regret bonding with us, do you, 'fire?" asked Warp worriedly.

"No" Skyfire said and kissed Warp softly. "You three are certainly making my life interesting"

And as the energon started flowing, Starscream was slowly coming back around. "Ugh…what happened to me?"

"You collapsed after taking care of the little ones, I brought you to Ratchet who fixed a small leak and discovered something"

"What was discovered, my dear?" asked Starscream, not ready for the answer he was about to receive.

"Seems you had some sparklings in suspended animation that aren't suspended anymore, your sparked my love"

In shock from what he heard, Screamer passed out. TC and warp just shook their heads, as Screamer was known for being over dramatic at times, but they didn't realize that this truly had shocked the poor bot.

Skyfire gently caressed Starscream's cheek.

Starscream soon onlined again, his mind reeling from what he had been told. "Is it true, is it really true?"

"Its true but these sparklings belong to us, it was the love the four of us share that did this or so I have been told"

Starscream let out a huge sigh of relief, "I hope they all survive till sparking" stated screamer, as only he and his fellow seekers were aware of just how dangerous this type of pregnancy could be, or so he thought.

"They will, you will see" Skyfire said. "For now I'll ask TC and Warp to take the little ones then I'll take care of you"

"Are you sure they can take on that many?" asked Starscream.

"Star, settle down, we will rotate taking care of you and the sparklings, but it will be easier if we take the sparklings and Skyfire cares for you. But don't worry, we will be around to help you out with your needs as well" stated TC as he winked.

Starscream relaxed. 'OK, now can I go home?" he asked.

Skyfire looked to Ratchet for that answer.

Ratchet gave his instructions regarding restrictions, activity, and the like, and then, and only then did Ratchet discharge the seeker into the care of his three mates.

Skyfire didn't want Starscream to get tired to he picked him up and carried him.

Almost forgotten, Seaspan and Bluefire tried to follow Skyfire and his mates, only to be caught by Bee. "I know you want to go with them, little ones, but they need some time alone. Why don't you play with Blackhawk and his siblings?" Bee asked. The Twins looked at each other, unsure until little Blackhawk came to get them. And just like that, the twins were playing and Skyfire and his mates did not have to worry about them.

Bee kept watch over the sparklings and told Ratchet to rest a bit more.

Meanwhile, as TC and Warp watched the 9 seekerlings, Skyfire placed Starscream in the bed, the shuttle still trying to get his head around what had happened, when he found that Starscream was teasing a very very sensitive spot on the shuttle's body. Starscream knew what he wanted, and was hoping Skyfire was getting the message.

Skyfire couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. "Star...are you sure"

Starscream lowered his hand until it was playing with the metal that guarded Skyfire's most intimate area, and began teasing it relentlessly as much as he could, letting Skyfire know in no uncertain terms what the seeker needed at that moment.

"Star...spread your legs a bit" Skyfire said his voice a bit husky.

Starscream spread his legs wider than Skyfire realized the seeker could spread them, leaving ample space for the shuttle. Skyfire was surprised to see the seeker's cable hard as steel leaking lubricant as well as the seeker's port dripping lubrication fluids. Starscream was begging with moans and mewls as well as playing with his mate.

Skyfire took his time though and made sure Starscream was well lubricated and stretched for him. "Easy my love I want to make sure your ready for me"

Starscream moaned as Sky played with him. "Please…Please..ugh ngh take me please, fire" begged Starscream through pleasured moans.

When Skyfire felt that Starscream was ready then he started easing into his bonded not wanting to hurt him.

Starscream writhed in pure pleasure as Skyfire slowly took him, feeling nodes light up that he seldom felt light up. "Oh fire! More… more …. More" was all Starscream could say.

Skyfire smiled and kissed Starscream as he continued to move slowly.

Starscream wanted to hold out, but he couldn't as the feelings felt so good he overloaded twice and was going onto a third as Skyfire continued pumping in and out. 'oh fire, I'm so needy… feel so good…so big… so hard"

"All for you my Star all for you" Skyfire said as he continued and worked to overload Starscream a third time.

Soon enough, Skyfire overloaded, sending Starscream not only into his third overload, but also into recharge. Skyfire smiled. He knew Starscream would be out for a while, and he soon sought out his other two mates, not wanting to leave them missing out on receiving love. Especially now, as Skyfire knew all the seekerlings would be asleep as well.

He finally found them and the sleeping seekerlings and kissed his other two mates lovingly.

TC and Warp were caught slightly off guard as Skyfire teased their afts and wings with his hands but they weren't going to stop him, as it felt so good, and they needed it, as they were starting to go into seeker heat, just like Starscream. Poor wingspan had no idea what he was in for, as he would be heading into his first heat, but right now all TC could think about was interfacing with his mates.

"How do you want it my loves" Skyfire asked in that husky voice.

Before Skyfire was even aware of what was going on, he had been knocked over onto his back with warp and TC playing with him, and both of them, with their afts to his faceplates, as they used their tongues to tease Skyfire's huge arousal. Skyfire, on fire, used his hands to play with his mate's aft ports, using his fingers to tease them mercilessly.

He decided to play with them and thrusted into their afts with his fingers while they worked his spike.

Both mewled and howled slightly, as Skyfire's fingers were even bigger than most cables they had taken up their afts, but nevertheless, both Warp and TC thrusted backward onto the fingers as they teased Skyfire's arousal, not realizing that Skyfire was about to surprise them again by using his own tongue to tease both of their steeled arousals.

Skyfire worked their afts a little longer before he pulled his fingers out and before his mates knew it had them on their backs and he was lick both their spikes one after the other.

Warp and TC were lost in the sensations, and overloaded from the stimulation from Skyfire, but Skyfire was in for a surprise as well, as Warp and TC soon pinned Skyfire down and then flipped him over. Skyfire felt his hardened arousal rub against his abdomen and the floor beneath him, as Warp and TC prepared to both use their arousals at once and soon both entered Skyfire's aft simultaneously, stroking and hitting nodes Skyfire had no idea he even had.

Skyfire moaned and moved back meeting his mates' thrusts begging for more from them, it felt so slagging good.

TC and Warp were gone, going only on their instinct to satiate their needs for heat. They felt so good as they were taking their mate's aft, filling it like no one else ever had, as Skyfire had had bed mates before, but no one had ever been able to keep up with his stamina or fill him up, as he was big, until he agreed to become mates with the seekers, and finally, Skyfire felt at home. And as Warp and TC continued, overloading a couple times into Skyfire, TC finally decided to play with the shuttles cable while Warp teased the front port. Needless to say, Skyfire was completely in la-la land.

While the three played, Wingspan was in his shared berth and something woke him but he wasn't sure what, he felt warm and so he moved his hand to the warmth and moaned as he started to touch himself. Wingspan had no idea he was entering his first heat.

Hot Rod was still asleep, unaware of his mate's need.

Wingspans hands kept running over his body and his body kept warming up and he started moaning softly.

Hot Rod soon woke, hearing the soft sounds, wondering what was going on. "are you ok, sweet spark?" the racer asked, hoping that something wasn't wrong.

Hearing his mate Wingspan was up quickly and was 'attacking' his mate and rubbing himself against his mates body.

Hot Rod became fully awake and slightly scared at how his mate was acting, but seeing that it appeared that his mate was extremely horny, Hot Rod gently reached out and used his hand to rub his mate's wings, causing Wingspan to gasp in pleasure. Hot Rod wasn't sure what was going on, but if his mate was horny, perhaps due to carrying so many sparklings or so Hot rod thought, then who was Hot Rod to stop his mate from getting what the seeker wanted. 'How do you want it my love?" asked Hot Rod, somewhat enjoying the mewls he was earning from his mate.

"Everyway" Was the last coherent speech Wingspan was able to utter as his body took over.

Hot Rod was not sure what that meant, but the first way he worked his mate was to take the seeker's cable in his mouth, causing Wingspan to hiss in pleasure as he had never felt this before. And for the next five Overloads, Hot rod either used his hands or tongue to bring mate to overload, now what was left was actually using his own interfacing appliances, as Hot Rod had not yet overloaded once, though Wingspan had no idea, as all the seeker could think about was satiating his own desperate need.

"In..side" Wingspan managed his body so hot now, but for seekers this was normal during this time.

Hot rod got on top of his mate, and slid his cable into his mate's front port, causing wingspan to overload twice instantly even before Hot Rod started thrusting. Hot Rod was starting to get tired, but something happened, as Hot Rod inserted himself into his mate, giving Hot Rod the energy to satiate his mate's needs for the entire time the seeker was in heat, though neither knew it. And after pounding the seeker's front port, Hot Rod surprised his mate by sliding into the seeker's virgin aft, causing Wingspan to moan and mewl in even more pleasure. Wingspan's heat was going to be a lot longer than that of the other seekers as he was younger and it always hit younger bots harder and longer, but now, through some mysterious force, Hot Rod had been given the drive and then energy to help his mate satiate the need.

Wingspan clung and moaned as Hot Rod took him and he longed for more, the need was so great now. "Wings..." He managed to say as his mate pounded his aft.

Hot Rod ran his hands along the seeker's wings teasing them, and adding something new, as Hot Rod bit them just hard enough to release energon before using his tongue to tease the small wounds, lapping up the energon that was spilled. Needless to say, Wingspan was completely gone, not understanding what was happening, but not caring as long as his mate was there to help. Hot Rod even played a more dominant role, causing Wingspan's body, for at least this day, to play the submissive, begging for more. Tomorrow, the roles would be reversed, and it would continue for the entire 10 days that Wingspan would experience his first seeker in heat time, though the days would reduce to a week by the time a seeker got to TC or that trine's age. Hot Rod, not sure why, began enjoying this more than usual, both hoping that no one would come and disturb them.

Unfortunately that did happen as Wingspan moaned and mewled for more Prowl came by to see Wingspan not knowing his son was in heat, not knowing seekers even went into heat and not getting a response he used his override to make sure everything was fine.

All the sparklings were elsewhere, as Hot Rod had sent them off the night before, and Prowl heard something coming from the bedroom. Curious he headed toward the sound. Hot Rod and Wingspan were two into each other to notice thanks to Wingspan's heat, but Prowl was shocked by what he saw, as Wingspan was moaning as Hot road was taking his aft while pumping the thick, hard cable and even biting at Wingspan's wings. Needless to say, Prowl quietly high tailed it out of there. While he should have felt disturbed, he felt something else – he was now horny as hell and desperately needed his mate to get off.

Jazz was cleaning up a bit when Prowl got back. "Hey Prowler" He said having no idea what he was in for.

Prowl tackled his mate, about knocking the bot over. Jazz was a little worried as he was face down on his stomach while Prowl was on top of him, and then Jazz felt it – Jazz felt his mate's interfacing panel open and reveal a steely arousal as well as a dripping port. And while Jazz didn't know where this had come from, with his mate licking well known erogenous zones, Jazz just allowed Prowl to do as the bot pleased, after all, it was starting to feel good to both Jazz and Prowl.

Meanwhile, back in their own room, Wingspan and his mate had no idea that they had had a visitor, nor did they care, for as long as they had each other and energon in the room, they were happy and content as well as horny.

At some point during their escapades Wingspans vocalizer conked out from all the noise he was making and resorted to using his body and touches to encourage his mate. At some point neither could keep going and fell into a sated, at least temporary, recharge.

Elsewhere Prowl was giving it to Jazz good who could do nothing more than moan as Prowl did all kinds of things to him.

Jazz moaned even though he had never imagined his mate could be so kinky. Jazz made a mental note to ask, once they were done, where all this was coming from and he barely had time to save that thought when he felt his mate's steeled arousal deep in his valve. Jazz mewled and moaned, feeling new sensations, and enjoying them as much as Prowl was.

Meanwhile, Skyfire was pinned down once again, this time by all three of his mates. Starscream, TC, and Warp began using each other as well as their fourth mate, who had mysteriously been granted lengthy endurance, to satiate their needs as well, all three riding the high that they knew heat brought, and all soon unaware that out of all of this, Skyfire would spark.

Skyfire tried to give each of his mates equal attention but he let them have most of the control as he laid there.

Starscream was riding the shuttle while TC and Warp were using their cables to thrust into Skyfire, who though he tried, was not allowed to take control, as these three seekers knew what they needed out of this heat, unlike Wingspan. And so all Skyfire could do was follow the commands of his horny mates and feel the pleasure they offered.

Jazz was running on empty as Prowl seemed to keep finding all this energy to keep going. "Prowler..." Jazz moaned.

Prowl, snapping out of what was going on, soon looked at his mate, and was concerned. "Jazz, are you ok? Is there anything I can get you?" Prowl asked as he helped his mate to the couch and ran to get energon, as Jazz just looked a bit out of it.

Jazz happily accepted the energon when Prowl came back with it. "Where are you getting this energy"

"I don't know what you are talking about' stated Prowl, sounding more like himself, and feeling exhausted himself, but not understanding why.

Jazz checked his internal chrono. "Prowler we've been at it for almost five hours"

"Been at what?" replied Prowl, the heady scent of seeker heat having worn off.

"Prowler you've been facing me in every way possible for almost that long"

Prowl was in shock, as he knew he never had that kind of stamina. "How in the hell did I do that and how did you stand it?" asked Prowl, concerned that he had hurt his mate.

"That's what I want to know" Jazz said. "I'm runnin on empty Prowler"

Prowl thought about it. "all I remember is visiting Wingspan and Hot Rod, and seeing something I shouldn't have and then you asking me to stop."

"And what exactly did you see Prowler" Jazz asked though he had a pretty good idea.

'let's just say I didn't know Wingspan had such large equipment' replied Prowl, shuddering as he remembered the scene.

Jazz groaned. "And how long did you see them"

Prowl checked his internal chrono, "5 seconds, as it I had to figure out what was going on as Hot Rod was behind. As soon as I figured it out, I was gone"

Jazz didn't even think about it might be seeker heat. "Stay away for a bit I don't think I could go that long again"

Prowl had no idea, but said one thing, "I think I am going to have to hold off for a few days, as I am sore as hell." Prowl and Jazz, not being seekers, had no idea that poor Wingspan was experiencing his first seeker heat and that the hormones surging through Wingspan were powerful enough to induce others to go into heat as well, at least temporarily.

As the next few days went by seekers all around were in full blown heat and their mates were having the times of their lives. Skyfire never realized during those seven days of bliss that he had become sparked with his mates' children, two each from the three. Finally day seven ended and the seekers heat ended and they were all more than a bit wobbly the next day and collected their sparklings after taking a long while in the wash racks. They didn't know Jazz was going to be coming for a visit to ask about Wingspan.

Wingspan and his mate were still in the thrall of wingspan's first heat, as it was still would last two more days, and so while the two interfaced like never before, Jazz, finally able to walk straight again, knocked on the trine and Skyfire's door, concerned at what was going on that would cause even Prowl to go nuts.

TC opened the door and gave Jazz a smile. "This is a surprise come in"

Jazz responded, "I have some questions and concerns that I think only you and your trine mates can answer"

"Of course have a seat" TC said and called his trine mates, Skyfire out cold.

Jazz came in and took a seat, noting that the trine had just finished cleaning up the place and it smelled of cleaning fluid as well as something else, though Jazz couldn't pinpoint it. "well, my first question or concern, call it what you will, is how my mate, Prowl, could go visit our son wingspan and his mate, see them going at it for 5 seconds, and come back hornier than pit, to the point he had no idea that he interfaced with me for five hours until I somehow 'broke' the spell, so to speak."

TC and the others just stopped. "Oh slag...Jazz exactly how old is Wingspan"

Jazz told them the age, and all three swore, as Wingspan had just turned old enough for his first "seeker in heat" experience. Jazz wondered what all the reaction was about. "What's wrong, did I do something wrong when I raised him?" asked Jazz, unnerved by the trine's reaction.

"No Jazz, I just didn't realize he was that old already. He's going through his first heat"

Jazz flipped out a bit not understanding what the trine meant. "heat, what the hell do you mean by that?"

"Every so often seekers go into heat, where for seven days in our case and ten in the case of Wingspan are well...horny beyond belief and we release pheromones that if anyone else gets too close to us especially a seeker going through their first heat will give them a small taste of what we go through"

"It's our main breeding or fertile period basically" Starscream added.

Jazz, settling down, nodded as he could understand that, but that didn't explain how Wingspan had gotten sparked before he had had any heat cycles, as Wingspan was sparked with his developing sparklings before he went into his first heat, and also sparked three seekerlings before even getting old enough for heat. And this confusion he told the three seekers, wondering If they could explain this phenomenon.

"There are times when we get sparked outside of our heat cycle it depends if our mate has been found and all that"

'So tell me if I understand this. Wingspan is going through his fertile cycle, since he found his mate early he was able to spark sparklings sooner, and because wingspan was in his first heat when my mate caught him, the pheromones that wingspan exerted affected my mate resulting in me getting five hours of interfacing to the point I almost stasis locked?" Jazz asked, still seeing a look of sadness on the trine's faces, as they wish they had known wingspan's exact age and they could have prepared him for this, as well as Jazz and Prowl.

They nodded. "Yeah...slag I wish we had known he was at this age" TC said. "I would have prepared him for what was coming"

Jazz had one further question, a more personal question, "TC, were you going through your first heat cycle when you raped me?" Jazz had to know, even though it was a painful memory for both, as Jazz felt he would be better able to understand if he knew.

TC looked at Jazz and thought back to that time and realized that yes, he had been unknowingly in his first heat cycle when he had found Jazz. "Not that it excuses what I did, but now that I look back on it, I was, I was unknowingly going through my first heat cycle, though I didn't know that as no one had told me at that point seekers had heat cycles. I am sorry, once again, for my actions."

"Your forgiven TC, as much as I hate what happened if you hadn't done that I wouldn't have Wingspan"

TC smiled, while Starscream stated, "we owe you and Mirage, as well as Wingspan, a huge thank you, as the three of you, aside from Skyfire our mate, have made a difficult transition for us much easier. We will never forget."

"Thank you for helping me understand what is going on with my son, how much longer will he be going through this heat"

Warp responded, "he has two more days. Hot Rod will be exhausted and will recharge for 48 hours once it is over, and then all should be back to normal"

Jazz nodded. "So keep everyone away until its over then?"

'unless you want to get back at someone or play a trick on someone, I would say keep all away" TC said with a hint in his voice, and Jazz knew exactly what they meant, and started wondering just how to get the twins in the room.

Meanwhile, not realizing what was going on, Mirage made his way to see Hot Rod and Wingspan. And not hearing anything, Mirage entered. Mirage, soon found himself catching Hot Rod and wingspan in the act. Trouble was, due to being sparked, Mirage found himself exposed to the pheromones for far longer than prowl had. Mirage headed back to his own room, unable to understand as to just why he was so damn horny.

Optimus was in their quarters working on some reports there, his office feeling to cramped not knowing what was about to happen.

Before Optimus even knew what hit him, Mirage was on top of the bot, desperately pressing his needy body against that of his mate, the scent of a horny seeker in heat exuding from Mirage's frame, and soon even Optimus was no longer thinking of work. Thankfully, the sparklings were elsewhere.

Optimus was soon moaning as his mate attacked him and soon he was returning the favor.

Soon, both were rolling around on the floor, carefully for Mirage, as neither wanted to play the submissive role first, but once they stopped rolling, Optimus was on top, and Mirage, seeing he was defeated, played the submissive bot, at least for now, and with that, Optimus scooped up his mate and placed him on the bed. Optimus was eager to play the dominant role with his mate, as Optimus had almost always let mirage take that role. Not this time, not this time.

Optimus was soon buried deep first in his mates valve then his aft, Mirage felt so good.

Mirage, having shifted to playing the submissive role, enjoyed that Optimus was being so dominant. 'please, please…more…more' Mirage begged, mewling, sending Optimus into overdrive.

Optimus was driven by a need so powerful he had never felt this way before as he took his mate.

Mirage, submissive, did whatever he could to assist his mate in the taking of him and making sure Optimus was getting pleasure out of this. 'oh ngh…yes… take my aft… swat my aft… been so naughty… so big …oh so hard…mm ngh mmm more…please' begged Mirage, his vocals mewling, sounding submissive, driving even Optimus further into his role.

Optimus found himself smacking Mirage's aft as he plunged in and out again and again. "So good my mate"

Mirage moaned, but then he realized he wasn't in the most submissive position. He begged Optimus to remove himself, which Optimus did, at which time Mirage ended up on his back. It was sore, as he was carrying, but he knew that for at least a couple overloads he would have to make his mate feel like he was in control. And once on his back with legs spread, Mirage begged for Optimus to continue and take him.

A small part of Optimus that was still sane and not mad with lust knew that taking Mirage like that would hurt the other. But the lust filled parts of his processor overloaded his logic circuits and soon he was taking Mirage again.

After two quick overloads, from both being plowed in the port and aft, Mirage found his mate quickly repositioning him again, this time on his hands and knees. Mirage felt better, as the pressure was off of him, and his wiggled his back side, to entice his mate, neither one tired yet.

Optimus slipped back inside his mates aft and started stroking him while he moved.

After several more overloads, both crashed onto the berth. Several hours later, not realizing that he still had the smell and pheromones on him, Mirage went out to head to the showers, though he was caught on the way by an innocent bot minding their own business who happened to catch wind of the pheromones. And before Mirage even realized what was going on, he was being taken by a bot who was not his mate, and to top it all off, Optimus was dead to the world when he recharge. Mirage had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Skywarp had just walked into the showers when he smelt and heard something, going over he found Mirage being taken by another bot. That would not do and he rushed over and pulled the other bot off of Mirage, since he had just come off his heat cycle the pheromones weren't affecting him.

After the bot was removed and sent elsewhere, Mirage began crying, not understanding what had happened. "What's wrong with me? Why did this happen to me?" Mirage was shaking and his mate was nowhere in sight.

Skywarp went over and held Mirage in a friendly gesture. "It's alright Mirage, tell me what you can remember"

"I-I-I remember visiting Wingspan and Hot Rod and then that bot raping me. I don't even know what happened in the 12 hours in between that I know I am missing" replied Mirage, causing Warp to silently swear, as he knew the last 2 days were when the pheromones came out the strongest.

"Come lets get you washed up and we'll get you some energon and I'll explain what happened" Skywarp said and stood guard while Mirage cleaned himself and told him about seekers in heat and what happened to him.

Mirage continued to shake and cry, even as he was told the explanation. Nothing was going to make him feel better about the fear of being raped again.

Meanwhile, Optimus finally woke up, confused, but otherwise fine, as he had no idea what had happened over the last 12 hours, but he could see that his mate was gone, and something didn't feel quite right.

Once Mirage was cleaned off Skywarp guided him to the rec room which was deserted at this time and he got Mirage some energon cubes and encouraged him to drink. He then took him back to his shared quarters with Optimus.

After spending some time struggling to get out of the berth, something that Optimus did not know how Mirage managed to do in his heavily sparked condition, Optimus finally was able to get up out of the berth and head out in to the shared portion of the quarters, where he found Mirage crying into Skywarp's shoulder. Fearing something, Optimus straightened up, "Just what are your intentions with my mate, Warp?" not understanding that warp was here to explain a few things.

"I have my own mates thank you very much now sit down" Skywarp said. "I have something to tell you"

Optimus, wary, sat down. "Okay, this had better be good."

Skywarp began tell him what Mirage told him and then he explained why it had happened and what had happened in the wash racks.

Optimus was shocked and didn't know what to think. And while he didn't like that a bot had raped his mate, he could see it was not exactly the bot's fault, as the alluring scent of seeker heat was just enough to break any bot, even the almighty Optimus and Skyfire. Optimus had no idea what he should do, and so he sought advice from Warp. "What should I do, as the bot who did this isn't going to remember he even did it?"

"There is a slight chance but for now comfort your mate the remains of the heat scent have been washed away so you two are safe but stay away from Wingspans quarters for another couple days"

Optimus nodded, and scooped up his shaking mate from Skywarp. "I wish you had told us about this sooner, warp. It might have saved all of us some headaches" stated Optimus, holding his shaking mate close to him.

"We knew our heat cycle was coming up so we stayed in our quarters the sparklings safe elsewhere, we didn't know...we didn't realize Wingspan's age so we had no way to tell him or anyone else he was about to have his first heat"

Optimus nodded, as he knew Wingspan was still learning to trust the trine. "I understand, Skywarp. Thank you for what you have done to help my mate and I. I just hope that you will inform Wingspan sometime so he realizes what is going on and tries to prevent something like this from happening again."

"We all agreed TC will do it after Wingspans heat is over" Skywarp said. "And there is no stopping our heat cycles but warning can be given for others to stay away"

"I understand, and warnings would be much appreciated' stated Optimus.

"We will next time"

"Thank you, Warp" replied Optimus still holding his shaken mate. "If you will excuse us, Warp, I would like to spend some time with my mate, alone."

Skywarp nodded and left them and Optimus soothed Mirage and just lavished him with love.


	37. Chapter 37

Finally two days later Wingspans first he was over and he was more than wobbly as he made it over and downed some energon as fast as he dared and Hot Rod was out cold.

Wingspan was wondering what had gone on that would knock his mate out so much. And seeing that Hot rod was not about to get up anytime soon, Wingspan left his quarters, showered thoroughly, as If on instinct, and then headed out to see what was going on, as he felt like he had missed some things. Prowl saw Wingspan and turned away, unable to look his own son in the face for the time being after what he had seen. And while that bothered Wingspan, seeing Mirage being afraid of him worried him even more and Wingspan only knew of one place to head, TC.

He hit the chime on the door once he made it to their quarters.

Skyfire, finally awake, answered the door, and in seeing Wingspan, he let the young bot in and soon the trine was sitting around, ready to answer Wingspan's question, unaware of what he would have to say.

"What the hell has happened to me, why is my mate out cold refusing to wake, why is my papa avoiding looking at me and Mirage fears me"

TC sighed, and with his mates' support, began to talk, "Wingspan, we are sorry, we never knew your exact age, or we would have warned you that you would soon be experiencing your first heat cycle. And since it was your first, you had extremely powerful pheromones, and unfortunately those weren't limited to your mate, who after a couple more days will be fine and up and around" replied TC, not saying any more yet as he wanted this to sink in.

Wingspan was silent as his processor tried to process what he had been told. "That answers the first question but what the avoided gaze and fear"

Warp talked, as he had more info in this field. "Prowl walked in on you two at one point, and though there only shortly, he ended up facing with his mate for 5 straight hours with no memory once Jazz called him out of his stupor. Mirage, on the other hand, visited with you during a time when your pheromones were the highest, and became almost saturated in them, and while he had fun with his mate, before he was able to wash it off, he was raped by a bot who caught whiff of the pheromones. Now it is not your fault and I think, given time, both Prowl and Mirage will get over what happened. You just have to be careful from now on, now that you are aware of this, as this heat cycle will come twice a year if you are not carrying and once a year if you are carrying."

"So I'm safe until next year?" Wingspan asked rubbing his temple a bit. "This is just..."

"It might take a bit of time to learn to regulate it as we have, and to learn to control it a bit, but for now, it won't comeback until next year for you since you are carrying right now. I know this is a lot to take in and we are sorry we didn't tell you sooner. If only we had known that you were of age, we would have warned both you, your mate, as well as your other family members. But once Hot Rod comes around, we will have to explain things to him as well" replied TC, hoping Wingspan was not mad at the older trine set.

"Thanks...this is just so overwhelming it's like these last days are a blur"

"That is not uncommon for your first heat cycle, Wingspan" stated Starscream, "And as you have more, while you can't make them go away, you can learn the signs and warn others and control them just a bit more. The three of us had to deal with our first heat cycles as well, and the more we have had, the more we have been somewhat able to control ourselves, though with it being heat, that control is very limited. You will learn in time, as while all seekers experience heat, all are different in how they learn to cope and work with their systems."

Wingspan nodded and he looked to his data donor. "Father you said you'll come explain to Hot Rod wakes"

"I will, is something wrong, Wingspan?" asked TC, sensing there was a question behind his son's statement.

Wingspan shook his head. "I'm okay this is just a lot to take in...and I think I'm about to have a moodswing. Will you...will you hold me"

TC smiled, walked over to his grown son, and soon held Wingspan in a way that neither Hot Rod nor Jazz could. Warp and Starscream, seeing that Wingspan was having a tough time, soon joined TC, using techniques they had learned on TC to calm Wingspan. Skyfire just smiled, and watched as his three mates took care of the adult seeker, and could see the reason why he had fallen for the seekers in the first place.

Though what the three were doing was helping Wingspan still cried for a bit wrapped in the warm embrace of his father.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, as you were growing up, as I never knew you even existed, but I hope that know that we know each other better, I hope we can be family' TC said, comforting his grown son in a way that neither Prowl, Jazz, Mirage, nor Hot Rod ever could, as those bots were all smaller than Wingspan. TC was bigger than Wingspan, as was able to hold Wingspan better due to being bigger.

Wingspan nodded his head buried into his father's chest and said softly. "Family"

Skyfire and the other two seekers, sensing a need, soon came together with Wingspan and TC, offering both a great big family hug. Wingspan felt love from all four bots, not just his father creator. He also realized that they never told him he couldn't be with his other family. They just accepted him as he was, and that made Wingspan happiest of all.

Wingspan stayed like that for a time after his mood swing had passed and soon after he headed off to tend to his sparklings. A couple days later TC came to his son's quarters to talk to him and Hot Rod.

"Seeker heat cycle? Is there anything I should worry about for my systems? Will I be able to help satiate the cravings?" asked Hot Rod, confused and curious as well as totally lost by what his mate and TC were telling him.

"Hot Rod that's exactly what you did for ten days" TC explained. "And no your systems will be just fine, you'll just be able to go a lot longer then you normally would be able to"

Hot Rod nodded, still not quite getting it, and as TC was turning his head to think, he saw a strange piece of art on the wall – something that was only partially complete, something that showed Cybertron from long ago, and as TC looked harder he couldn't help but wonder. 'where did you get that picture," TC asked taking both Wingspan and Hot Rod's attention away from seeker heat cycles and toward the unfinished painting. Wingspan watched as TC went up to touch the painting. While Wingspan did not quite understand the older bot's fascination with the painting, he soon answered his father.

"Mama gave it to me a friend of his was painting it for him after mama got sparked with me, said his name was Darkwing and he was a seeker"

TC, looked harder at the painting, tears in his optics, as he remembered the gentle spirit his older brother, older by minutes, was. Hot Rod and Wingspan were confused, until TC said something, out loud but not really to anyone. "So this was the last thing he was working on. I thought it had been destroyed, just like him. I miss him so much. Brother, you were always such a wonderful artist. I am sure you are happy to know I am happy, have found my sparkmates, and I am no longer a con as well as owning up to my mistake as you always had wanted and encouraged me to do. I just wish you and Ravenswing were still with us. Now I the youngest of the three of us am the only remaining of our family."

"Father? Your brother did this? Your brother was Darkwing that mama told me about?" Wingspan asked.

"Yes, Darkwing was my brother. He was a kind, gentle spirit whose love of Cybertronian nature and peace shone threw in everything he did. He and Ravenswing were the identical set of twins in our set of triplets and both were born before me. Darkwing always tried to protect me, until the day he died, as he didn't want to see me hurt or killed in the war that had broken out. He never told me of Jazz or you, as I don't think he knew that it was I who had committed the terrible act' replied TC.

"Mama told me Darkwing was going to help mama with me and my possible siblings and mama found him. He had been beaten and raped mama said and he made sure Darkwing was properly entombed"

TC let loose a gush of tears from his optics. "at some point, I will have to thank your mom, Wingspan, for being so kind to honor the memory of my dear brother and making sure that he was taken care of after going offline. I am sure Jazz did well and Darkwing is happy."

Wingspan came over and gave his father a hug. "Would you like me to comm mama and ask him to come"

"Maybe a little later son, right now, it just has hit me so hard" replied TC.

'Thundercracker, may I ask what happened to your other brother?" asked Hot Rod, finally reminding them that he was here as well.

"He was an intense go-getter. Always one to be in your face either encouraging you to push beyond yourself or push you into a fight. His spark seemed to be on fire, blazing wildly. I loved him dearly though he often got himself and I in trouble that Darkwing had to get us out of. Last I saw him, he was bleeding energon, laying on a dark street in our destroyed city, one wing completely torn in half and leaking energon from seemingly everywhere. It was too much, I knew he had to be offline, and so I left, too afraid to stay, and joined with the cons" replied TC.

"Perhaps there is someone who knows what happened to him" Wingspan suggested and got his father some energon. "Here father"

Meanwhile, Teletran 1 seemed to be picking up some incoming object. And as it got closer, it appeared to be made of metal though no one was quite sure of the thing was alive or not as it headed for the Autobot base. Mirage and Optimus headed out, as did Skyfire and warp, no one too sure what was coming their way.

Back with Wingspan and Hot Rod, TC took the energon and enjoyed being part of Hot rod and Wingspan's family as the sparklings crawled all over him, especially Tango, who seemed to love the old seeker.

Wingspan smiled as he watched the sparklings climb all over his father and it made him happy.

The object in question was an injured seeker who ended up crashing miles from the Autobot base. Ravenswing was hurting as he managed to transform into his robot mode his, wings seared and wounds on his chest and the rest of him for that matter.

And as the pained bot was trying to orient himself to where he was, Optimus and the others with him came upon the shot seeker. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, identify your designation and faction."

Ravenswing, in dire need, answered, "I am Ravenswing, and I am of neither faction. I am a neutral, though I hate Megatron with all my spark. He is the reason I look the way I do."

Optimus was surprised, as he had thought that there were no neutrals left. He could only wonder how this bot had managed to stay out of the war.

Ravenswing tried to get to his feet but fell almost immediately after and let out a small groan.

"Optimus, he needs medical attention now" stated Mirage, to which Skyfire and warp agreed. Skyfire transformed and Warp, Mirage and Optimus tried to encourage the injured bot aboard. "Please come, Ravenswing, and we will get you medical attention that you desperately need"

Ravenswing nodded and accepted the help aboard the shuttle and was teetering on stasis lock by the time they got him to the med bay.

Upon arriving to the med bay, Ratchet got to work, not sure what had caused the injuries he saw, as most of them appeared to be ancient. Ratchet worked hard, after sedating the seeker. And once the physical form had been repaired, ratchet had First Aid clean the bot, which revealed that this bot associated with neither faction, as well as showed his colors – Black with red striping.

Meanwhile, having heard about an injured bot being brought in by Optimus, warp and the others, Wingspan wondered something, and so leaving TC with his mate, Wingspan carefully made his way into the med bay, knowing that no matter how busy it got, Ratchet would never yell at him.

Wingspan got a good look at the injured seeker taking in the colors and saw there were no faction symbols on the wings and he gasped as his processor made the connection.

There was only one thing left to do to see if this truly was who Wingspan was thinking this was. "Hey uncle ratchet, who is this?" Wingspan asked about the sedated and broken seeker, hoping this was who he thought it might be.

"Optimus, Mirage, Warp, and Skyfire brought him in, apparently his designation is Ravenswing" replied Ratchet, having no clue he had just told Wingspan what the young seeker wanted to hear.

"Thanks Uncle Ratchet" Wingspan said and asked next. "Is it okay if I comm someone to come here for a few minutes"

"as long as the bot won't be in the way and won't cause any other problems" replied Ratchet, unsure of what had gotten Wingspan so animated all of the sudden, but the medic chalked it up to mood swings.

Wingspan quickly commed his father. "Father I really, really need you to come to the med bay, I'm fine don't worry but come quickly"

"I-I will be right there, my son" replied TC, still getting over his crying episode. Hot Rod, wanted to go along, but seeing that the sparklings weren't invited, Hot Rod stayed behind, encouraging his father in law to go meet Wingspan. And soon enough, TC entered the med bay, unsure of why Wingspan had called him, as TC saw no bots in the bay, not realizing that he was not in the intensive care portion of the med bay. "Wingspan, son, are you here?"

"Back here" Wingspan called from the intensive care section.

TC headed back. "You called me, Win-…" TC was caught off midsentence as he looked at the seeker who was sedated, the injuries, the torn wing, and no insignias. TC was in a state of shock as was about to cry as Wingspan came over to comfort his father. "Is that…is that.." TC was too shaken up to say anymore, not sure if he wanted to believe what he was seeing.

"Its him, I asked Uncle Ratchet. Optimus and the others brought him in" Wingspan said.

TC didn't want to believe his optics. And so, to prove that this was real, TC reached out his hand and touched the freshly cleaned wing which would now repair itself, not believing still that this was true and yet here it was. And after finally believing what he saw, TC broke down. "Brother, you're alive? How did you ever make it?"

"Brother, now that's interesting. Now that is something I want to know these injuries are positively ancient" Ratchet said coming over.

TC collected himself a bit, and told Ratchet what he knew about the possible injuries and about how old they were. Ratchet was startled to learn that these injuries were even older than Wingspan. Some of them were much older than others, as TC remembered a few stories about the scars, but a majority of the scars were from when Ravenswing had refused to join Megatron and Megatron attempted to kill the seeker. TC could only think that it was Ravenswing's fiery spark that had kept him alive this long, especially with only 1 full wing and a half of a wing.

"He's a tough one then, stubborn spark" Ratchet said. "He's going to be here a while until I know the repairs are taking and he comes to on his own"

"Please keep me informed Ratchet, as he is the last of my original family that I have left. I thought I was alone, as I thought both of my brothers had been killed and I secretly watched my parents be murdered. I certainly hope he pulls through."

"Well from what you've told me and what I've seen somehow I don't think that's going to be a problem"

"Just beware, he can be a stubborn aft, and he doesn't like being told what to do, although maybe he has grown since I remember him. He can still be a pain in the aft. Just thought I would warn you while he is still out of it so you don't get caught off guard" replied TC.

Ratchet took that as a challenge as he had never backed down from any mech. "I look forward to the challenge"

"Just don't be too hard on him, as he has a good spark, it just is not always easy to see. And I know you enjoy a good challenge, ratchet. Thank you for being willing to take care of my brother."

Ratchet waved the words off. "I'm a medic"

"You are not just a medic, ratchet. You see bots at their worst, you give them hope, you help them make it. You give your all to make sure that you do everything in your power to keep them online and when you can't do that, you make sure they offline in peace and comfort. You are the first bot most of us see and the last bot most of us see; you touch so many lives in ways we don't always appreciate. Don't ever forget that. You are never just a medic" replied TC, surprising the hell out of Ratchet and Wingspan.

Ratchet was stunned into silence a very rare feat as he never realized how others might truly feel about him. "Thank you Thundercracker"

'You are welcome my friend. Come, please, Wingspan, we have news to tell my mates' replied TC, smiling as he and Wingspan headed out, leaving ratchet still amazed, but with a renewed sense of vigor as he realized that his efforts, no matter how small, never went unnoticed.

He kept a close optic on the injured seeker and was still around hours later when the seeker in question woke.

Ravenswing groaned as his optics onlined and he wasn't completely sure where he was.

"Don't get up" stated Ratchet in his normal gruff manner, 'you are still recovering. You are in the Autobot med bay, you are receiving energon via drip. Just be sure of this, while you are here, no one will harm you. And once you are more awake and feeling better, Optimus wants to speak with you"

Ravenswing gave the medic a look. "Why are you helping me"

"Because we Autobots believe that all sentient beings have the right to live freely, and I know someone who would be pretty devastated if you left us" replied Ratchet.

"what's it matter, my whole family is dead, I am the last survivor" replied Ravenswing, not knowing about TC still being alive, "I have no reason to stay as there is no one left."

"In that regard you are wrong, your brother Thundercracker is very much alive and here on base"

Ravenswing looked at the medic to see if said bot was just teasing him, giving him false hope, but that was not what the seeker saw. "Can…Can I see him…please? I want to believe you, I truly do, but I am not going to fully believe it until I see it."

Meanwhile, in their shared quarters, TC, with help from his son, told Warp, Starscream and Skyfire that the rescued seeker was TC's long lost and thought dead brother, but TC had trouble getting the words out.

Ratchet commed TC as soon as Ravenswing made the request. "Thundercracker your brother is awake and he would like to see you"

Not wanting to overwhelm his brother, TC went alone, even without Wingspan. Soon enough, TC made his way into the med bay. He was slightly smaller than his brother, but Ravenswing recognized his baby brother instantly.

"Thunder...you're alive..." He said not knowing his little brother had been thinking the same.

"As are you, Rave" TC said, still shocked. 'I thought I saw you dead when I found you on that dark street and so I left, in fear of my life. Forgive me"

"I was near dead but I swear I kept hearing Wing telling me to get off my lazy aft. I thought you were dead I know he is"

"But don't worry about him, Rave, I know for a fact someone found him and made sure to give him a proper entombment. In fact, the bot is here, at this base" replied TC, "I missed you, but I really miss Darkwing, and I wish he could be here with us"

"So do I he was the only sane one of the three of us"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, as I do have my own family now, Rave' replied TC, shocking Ravenswing, who never thought his baby brother would be so responsible.

"even after you raped that poor defenseless bot?" asked Rave, who knew as TC had told him after it had happened. TC winced, but knew he needed to come clean.

"Start talking Thunder I know that look"

TC sighed, and then like a dam breaking loose and water surging through, TC revealed all that had happened from Jazz being sparked with Wingspan to being a con, to raping other bots, to finally finding his mates and having a family of his own and making up for the past. By the time TC was finished telling all to Rave, it had been three hours. Ratchet, trying hard not to listen, was shocked none the less, but rave's face remained unchanged, making TC worry and dread what his older brother was going to say, as Rave was the middle sparkling of the triplets.

"Come here Thunder" Rave said simply.

TC moved closer without hesitation, wondering what his brother was going to do.

Rave pulled his brother down to him with surprising strength and hugged him tight, well as tight as he could. "I am happy you have a family now and so help me I should smack you upside the helm for joining the cons"

'I am no longer a Con, Rave, I am now an Autobot. Warp saved me after Megatron raped me and forced a spark merge with me' stated TC.

Rave lightly smacked his brother's helm. "I can see the Autobot symbol on your wings, but the fact you had joined the cons period"

"Well I was young and didn't know that the Cons were bad, as there was no one to tell me. I had to learn the hard way. But what I don't understand is how you remained neutral all this time" replied TC.

"I've been in hiding, I would rather offline then go near Megatron unless its to offline him"

Meanwhile, wondering what was taking his true creator so long, Wingspan made his way to the med bay, and was surprised by what he found.

"Father" Wingspan said coming to the doorway and stopping.

While TC responded, Ravenswing looked over, not understanding how such a small seeker could call TC "father." And without thinking before he spoke, rave asked, "how come you are such a small seeker?" While Wingspan didn't know how to react, TC was mad.

"Because I'm the one who raped his mother who's a grounder" TC snapped at his brother.

"Okay okay, geez it was just a question" Ravenswing said.

Now it was Wingspan who was pissed, as he hated that part of the equation. NO matter how much TC was being father like, Wingspan hated that part, and Wingspan being pregnant and pissed off was not good for the older seeker who had no idea what was coming his way. And before ratchet and TC could stop the bot, Wingspan used a few upper cuts and some right crosses, knocking the older bot off the berth and onto the floor. Rave, TC, and Ratchet were all shocked, as they never realized just how much his mother's rape bothered the bot, and after throwing Ratchet and TC off, Wingspan left, tears streaming, and headed for his mate.

Wingspan ran into Hot Rods arms and clung to him crying.

Ratchet hauled Ravenswing up off the floor and back onto the berth checking injuries.

"feisty' was all Ravenswing had to say, "definitely a firecracker and definitely your brat."

Ratchet could tell that TC wanted to get back at Rave so bad, but couldn't bring himself to do it, and so ratchet had fun as he slightly bent back the old seeker's wings, causing Rave to cringe. "If you didn't realize it, Wingspan doesn't like to hear about what TC did to his mom in the past, especially when someone has no respect." Rave winced, as Ratchet twisted his wing, not enough to break it but enough to cause quite a bit of pain.

Elsewhere, trying to comfort his mate, Hot Rod rubbed Wingspan's back, trying to get him to calm down.

Wingspan couldn't even find words as he just sobbed into his mate's chassis, his body trembling.

Meanwhile, Optimus was worried about his mate, as for as horny as both were, Mirage had been afraid to interface since the day he had been raped by a member of his own faction. In fact, even though Optimus could tell Mirage was in desperate need of intimacy and interfacing, Mirage seemed to do everything he could to avoid being intimate. Optimus knew he had to try to get Mirage to be intimate before the bot became worse in general.

Optimus got the sparklings to their sitters and sat Mirage down on the couch and gently started giving him a massage.

Mirage was still very skittish, but Optimus was slowly and patiently winning his heavily sparked mate over, with gentle, patient and loving strokes. Mirage was fighting within himself, as part of his wanted this, needed this, craved this while the other part wanted to run far, far away and it was only due to Optimus's strong arms and loving pulses that Mirage remained where he was.

Very gently Optimus kissed Mirage's neck while he gave him the massage, he wanted Mirage to relax, to enjoy himself.

Mirage, while still ready to jump ship, soon started to relax slowly, as his posture seemed to become less tense. But Optimus knew if he made the wrong move, Mirage would run.

Optimus kept repeating his same movements and gently kissed Mirage's cheek.

As his mate moved, Mirage felt his mate rub against one of the illusionist's highly erotic erogenous zones, earning Optimus a loud purr and a desperate mewl and moan. Mirage was starting to realize that he needed this more than he thought he did.

"I love you never forget that" Optimus said gently as worked that spot again.

"Won't ngh ugh won't forget that…. Never forget….love..ngh ugh …love you t-t-too, beloved' replied Mirage, starting to get more into what Optimus was starting.

"Let me show you love" Optimus said softly working different spots.

Mirage began to moan, groan, and mewl in pleasure, pleasure he had sadly missed for several weeks, due to fear, and now, having another mood swing, Mirage was horny as hell, and hoping that Optimus was going to give him more than one overload.

Feeling the change in his mate Optimus began working him in earnest want him to know nothing but pleasure.

And while Mirage was enjoying the pleasure, Optimus noticed that Mirage was still getting antsy the closer the bot got to Mirage's interfacing area. Optimus knew he would have to do some more work if he wanted to show his mate nothing but pleasure.

"Do you trust me" Optimus asked his mate.

Mirage nodded, trusting his mate. "Yes, beloved, I trust you"

"Offline your optics and just feel" Optimus said.

Mirage offlined his optics, and waited, still a little shaky, but not ready to run.

Optimus gently caressed his mate all over and soon laid him down propped up on pillows, retracting his mask he started to lick his mate's panel.

Mirage was caught a little off guard and thrust slightly erratically at first, but once the bot relaxed, he was able to start enjoying what his mate was doing to him, and was eager to see what Optimus had in mind.

Optimus kept caressing and lick, encouraging his mate to open for him.

Mirage slowly revealed his intimate area, coated in lubrication. Mirage's cable was stiff, throbbing and hot while his front port was dripping copious amounts of lube. Mirage was getting to the point where he was having trouble thinking and was glad that Optimus was in control of this ride.

Once Mirage had opened Optimus started tonguing his mate's valve tasting that sweet fluid that was purely his mate.

Mirage was lost in the sensations, having no idea that his mate was so loving and kinky.

Optimus kept it up and gently pushed in one finger while he kept tonguing his mate.

Mirage no longer resisted as he rode the waves of pure pleasure that coursed through his system, hoping for more, as he was horny as hell.

Finally Optimus pulled out his tongue and added more of his fingers gently thrusting into Mirage with them.

Mirage mewled and purred, lost in sensations, each mewl encouraging his mate to take him, and take him now.

Optimus decided to give his mate what he wanted and slowly pushed into his mate.

Mirage thrusted back against his mate, not only wanting Optimus in the front door but also the back door.

Optimus smiled and used one of his hands to gently play with his mates aft while he interfaced with him.

Mirage was sent crashing into multiple overloads, his body craving the pleasure and the closeness, and finally, after the 7th one ripped through him, Mirage crashed into stasis lock, which freaked Optimus out.

Optimus rushed and got energon and got it into Mirage.

Mirage slowly came back. 'Am I safe?" was all Mirage would ask.

"Your safe and had seven very impressive overloads" Optimus teased his mate kissing him.

Mirage blushed, embarrassed by his body's reaction. And soon enough, Mirage was back to his normal self, but now Optimus needed intimate attention.

"My love I hate to ask but could you..."

"you need but ask my love, and you shall receive" replied Mirage.

"I need you" Optimus said.

"I'm yours, what need I do, beloved?" asked Mirage.

"Are you able to take me"

"You have no idea what I am capable of" replied Mirage.

Optimus smiled and laid back.

Mirage went at his mate full gusto, surprising Optimus as the bot had 9 overloads before calling it quits.

"Must never...doubt you again" Optimus managed his intakes heaving.

"Never doubt a deprived mech, my beloved" Mirage said, teasing his mate, laughing once again.

Optimus smiled glad to see Mirage smiling and laughing again.

"thank you, beloved, I needed that more than you will ever know"

"I was getting an idea" Optimus said and pulled Mirage so he was able to hold him.

"And what would that be' Mirage asked using his own body to tease his mate.

"That when we can both move properly I'm going to do many wicked things to you"

"and when will that be, dearie" Mirage asked rubbing his swollen bump against where Optimus's was barely developing.

"Hmmm how long will it take you to get to our berth"

"In the blink of an optic" mirage replied as he disappeared from his mate's arms, making Optimus realize he probably shouldn't have challenged his mate like that.

Optimus got up and met his mate at their berth and proceeded to show him the naughty things he had in mind.

Needless to say, Mirage was very sore but all very relieved once the two of them finished and fell into a pleasant recharge.

Back in their quarters Wingspan was finally calmed down but still didn't say anything just stayed snuggled into his mate.

Hot rod gently rubbed his mate's Wings, glad to see that his mate was finally calming down. 'Do you want to talk about it, sweet spark?"

Wingspan was silent for a few minutes before he finally told Hot Rod what had happened.

Hot Rod was angry, and if it hadn't been for the fact that he was keeping his mate calm, he would have gone to the med bay to deck that new bot. Family or not, there was no reason to be rude.

"Roddy...I really need some energon" Wingspan said after a minute.

The racer could tell by the way the seeker made his request, that energon was not the only thing the bot needed, but Hot Rod figured it would be best to start with the energon.

Wingspan took the offered cube and drank slowly and ended up asking for more as his systems seemed starved, and he finished two more cubes by the time he was full or at least thought he was full.

Hot Rod brought a couple more cubes, and after downing them, Wingspan finally felt full. And now that he was full, it was time to take care of his other need.

Wingspan pulled his mate to him. "I need you"

Feeling the dominance coming from his mate, Hot rod played the submissive bot, allowing Wingspan to take control.

Wingspan pinned his mate to the berth and kissed here and there, caressing as he went.

"T-t-take me please.." was the soft cry from Hot Rod, which encourage Wingspan to keep moving.

Wingspan kissed his mate before preparing his mate, when he was ready Wingspan finally entered his mate.

Soon enough both overloaded and settled in a bit.

Elsewhere, Sunny and Sides were goofing off and were heading for the med bay, having no idea that they were about to meet their sparkmate, Ravenswing, a seeker who was just brash enough to take the twins on head on.

"Hey Ratchet you in here" Sideswipe called once they entered the med bay.

Ratchet sighed, before responding, "and what damage are you dragging in here today?"

"No damage, promise"

"then what to the dishonor do I owe this pleasure?" asked ratchet, not noticing that the twins had stopped talking when they caught sight of Ravenswing.

"We uh..." Sideswipe started as he stared at the seeker.

Ravenswing, realizing he was the target of the twins stare soon got up, towering over them and moved slowly toward them. the two were speechless as they stared at the old, injured seeker. "well, what do we have here' asked rave, as the two twins seemed to watch his every move intently.

"Sunnstreaker and his brother Sideswipe" Ratchet provided and that seemed to snap the twins out of their silence.

"Trouble for all" Sunny said.

Rave looked over the two, knowing somehow that they were drawn to him. 'You won't be any trouble for me' stated rave.

"Oh yes…' started sunny

"Quiet, don't ruin the moment' replied Ravenswing and soon Sunny was falling in line.

"Ok I will admit I'm impressed" Ratchet muttered as not many could get Sunny in line.

"Who are you to tell him quiet" Sideswipe said.

"Stop" was all Ravenswing had to say and Sideswipe was quiet, neither twin understanding, but neither one wanting to piss off Ravenswing. Ratchet smiled, as if all worked out, Sunny and Sides would soon be among those who were carrying or had carried sparklings.

Ratchet stayed close manly to make sure Ravenswing would be alright but he was also enjoying the show.

Rave knew that these two were meant for him, though no one else knew it for sure. "Come here now" is all the older seeker had to say and Sunny and Sides obeyed. And once the twins got close enough, rave grabbed them and attempted to ravish them right here and right now.

"Hold it" Ratchet said stopping Ravenswing. "Not in my med bay and you are not in a state to be discharged."

Rave understood what the medic meant, as Ravenswing always respected medics. 'I am sorry ratchet. It is just with two beauties like these two around, it is hard for me not to try and get some" rave said as he used on hand to tease Sides's aft while the other teased Sunny's interfacing panel. Ratchet was surprised at just how quick this relative stranger had already tamed the two prankster twins.

When the twins were starting to respond Ratchet shook his head. "You can play with them when your well but not before"

Rave reluctantly stopped, getting a groan from both bots, as he dismissed them.

Ratchet made the twins leave with well aimed wrenches and like usual he never even had to look when he threw them and the twins were out the med bay doors.

Away from the old seeker, sunny and Sides came to their senses, but had no idea how that seeker had controlled them.

They of course found themselves aroused and headed for privacy to take care of their needs.

Back in the med bay Ratchet ordered Ravenswing back to the berth. "Now stay there you hear me"

"Yes ratchet;" replied Rave..

Ratchet rehooked up the energon drip and went to his office.

Ravenswing kept thinking about those two lambos, wondering when he would be able to take them.

Optimus came by after he had recharged and refueled to speak to Ravenswing.

"I take it, I owe you, especially now since I am better' rave stated.

"What do you think you owe me" Optimus asked in turn.

"you're the leader, you decide who stays and who goes' replied Rave, not understanding that that was not how the Autobots worked.

"I do not know what you've been told but Autobots do not just kick people out, you are welcome to stay here. We offer you asylum"

Rave was surprised to realize that one side of this war actually was good as he had heard nothing but bad things about both sides. And all he said was one thing, 'thank you"

"How are you feeling" Optimus asked.

"better" replied rave, not wanting to go into detail.

"If you wish to stay here I will see to it a room is made ready for you"

"I would appreciate that, thank you' replied Rave.

"Listen to Ratchet and you'll be well before you know it and when you're ready we will talk more"

'Will do and thank you' rave replied.

Optimus nodded. "Get some rest" He said before leaving.

Rave nodded, no one knowing that he planned as soon as possible to get the prankster twins.

Ratchet tended to Ravenswing and by the time he cleared the old seeker Optimus had a room ready for him.

After being discharged from the med bay and stopping by his quarters, Rave headed straight for the two prankster bots, heading straight for their room.

Sunny and Sides were in the rec room celebrating a recent victory over the cons not knowing what was coming their way.

Ravenswing was much quieter than most bots around the base, as he had learned how to silently walk even run, and hence his prey had no idea that he was coming. On his way to their room, the seeker, looking much younger now that he was repaired and feeling much more frisky, found the twins. And realizing that his own heat cycle was coming, the seeker moved in toward Sunny and Sides, as he knew, somehow, that they were destined to be his mates.

One of the others that was there with them happened to see the seeker as they got up to leave.

Sunny and Sides were laughing as they were describing some of the battle.

Unaware that they had lost their true audience, Sunny and Sides continued talking, but felt compelled to stroke and touch each other, still unaware of the presence that was inducing this feeling of lust. Ravenswing smiled, as his powerful hormones hit the horny young lambos. The only thing that Rave had to decide was when to join, as he wanted to take the two by surprise.

"Man if you two are gonna do that again go to your room would ya? We don't need to see you face each other on tha table"

Ravenswing smiled. "I can take you to your room, come with me" the seeker said as he grabbed the two horny Lambos, too lust-filled to resist the seekers advances.

The others just laughed shaking their head. "Their all yours"

Rave didn't mind the laughter, as it just meant that no one would come to find them any time soon, and so instead of taking the two to their tiny room, Ravenswing took the two to his larger quarters, though since they were horny, neither twin cared as once inside, Rave began to play with the two, driving them even madder and in need of an overload that only the seeker could help the two achieve. "Come on boys, let me in to play" stated Ravenswing, and soon the two bots were lavishing attention on the older seeker.

Sunny and Sides were just acting on basic instincts, the need to mate and often. Sides went down on his knees licking the seekers panel as his own opened.

Ravenswing played with Sunny's cable, which had been released earlier. Sunny was completely gone as Ravenswing pulled the bot in for a searing hot kiss, Sides still trying desperately to coax Rave's interfacing panel to open.

Sides kept licking and started rubbing and petting begging it almost to open as his brother was locked in a heavy make out session basically.

Soon, Sides's efforts were rewarded as Rave revealed his large, hard, throbbing arousal. Sides looked at the object with love and lust in his optics, willing to do whatever just to have the wonderful cable inside him. "Suck me" was all Rave said, causing Sides immediately to take the cable in his mouth, while Sunny was purring as rave continued to tease his cable and virgin front port and kissing the bot with searing hot kisses.

Sunny was in heaven and did something he never did and had he been in his right processor he might have caught it, he started begging Rave for more.

Rave enjoyed the begging, not knowing it was not Sunny's norm. "You want me in your hot virgin port, my precious? You want that?" asked Ravenswing to both Sunny and Sides, pretty sure of the answer he would get as he played with them both.

Within moments of Ravenswing asking that both twins were begging him to interface with them both, Sides not being a valve virgin like his brother since his brother was always on top.

Ravenswing smiled, as he knew who he wanted first, the virgin. "Sides, help me prep Sunny, as we are going to initiate him into feeling tremendous pleasure." Sides reluctantly let the hot cable go and began helping Rave take Sunny, even going so far to tell Rave all of Sunny's secret hotspots. Ravenswing smiled, this was going to be easier than he thought. "One thing You both must agree to before I take either of you. You must agree to become my sparkmates and being willing to help me have a family. Do you agree?" rave asked as he sexually teased both twins.

As far both gone as the two were they didn't even think about it, didn't think that this was a forever decision they were agreeing to as their processors were so lust filled like never before. They agreed.

And with the agreement, Ravenswing plunged into Sunny's virgin port, and began plowing away even as he played with Sides. Ravenswing was truly happy now that he had sparkmates of his own and he was going to do the best he could to not only take care of them as well as any sparklings they produced, but he also was going to give them the best time he could, even though he was much older than either one of them. Ravenswing coaxed out Sunny's spark while releasing his own and soon Sides's spark joined the mix and all three were drawn together bonding and merging at the same time, causing all three bots to overload, and both Sunny and Sides's sparks briefly changed colors, indicating to Ravenswing that he had successfully knocked up both his mates. And now that he had, his brief heat cycle subsided and he lay between his two mates, waiting for them to wake.

It took a little over an hour before the brothers started to come back online with a groan and Sunny was wondering why the hell his port hurt like it did then he saw Ravenswing.

"How are you feeling, my precious?" Ravenswing asked of Sunny, not expecting the answer he was going to get.

"Precious? What the pit are you talking about, where the hell are we? What the hell happened?" Sunny demanded.

"why not call you precious, as you and your twin are my mates, and you are in my room. We bonded, my dear, and if I am right, both you and your twin will be carrying and sparked soon" replied Ravenswing gently, attempting to soothe his mate. Sunny wanted no part of it, while Sides was just waking, enjoying the warm feelings that were circling in his spark.

Then Sides heard his brother yelling and of course didn't know what about. "Mmmm, Sunny did you mess your paint job again" He said onlining his optics.

"I am not sure what is wrong with him, my sweet," Ravenswing said to Sides as he gently stroked the bots faceplates, 'but I just was telling him that the three of us are bonded and that I think you and your twin might be carrying soon, though I can't say for sure." Sides was startled, but realized that Ravenswing really meant no harm, and Sides began to realize that maybe this was a good thing.

"Bonded? I..." Sideswipe managed. "Sparked..." As comforted as he was by having a mate he was still a bit overwhelmed and he could figure out now what was wrong with his brother. "We just...we never planned on bonding, ever"

"I think part of that is due to you both thought that no one could ever love both of you enough to bond with both of you. You are reluctant to split from each other. Well, I love both of you, and Primus never would have allowed the bond if we were not meant for each other. I just hope that both of you can grow to love an old seeker like me" replied Ravenswing, still watching as the twins were trying to figure out exactly how they felt about all this.

Sunstreaker being Sunstreaker wasn't about to have any of it and he made to leave.

"Sunny wait" Sides said getting up after his brother.

Sunstreaker turned around to see his twin crying a bit, 'If you leave, you not only turn your back on Ravenswing, You turn your back on me, as I plan on staying. I know he didn't exactly go about this the best way, but I can feel how much he cares for both of us. If you go, you go alone" and with that Sides ran back to the old seeker and began crying into the seeker's chest. Ravenswing did his best to soothe his mate, wondering what Sunny's decision was going to be.

"Sideswipe" Sunny said looking at his twin. "How can you do that? Make me choose?"

Sides pulled slightly away from the seeker, before speaking, "Because Ravenswing was right, the main reason we stated that we would never bond was that we never believed that there was someone out there who could love us both equally and want both of us as mates. Well, primus sent us a mech who does, loves both of us and is willing to be with us. Why can't you see what a gift this is and stop being so rude" replied sides, before continuing to cry into his new mate's chest, hurting from the apparent desertion of his twin.

"Did you forget brother that I do not want sparklings" Sunny said. "And yet here we are possibly both sparked"

"But that was because we both knew that if we as twins caused a sparkling, it was likely to offline from a serious glitch. There is now new data in the equation,' replied sides, frustrated and hurting badly from his twin's rejection.

"And how do we know even with new data that, that wouldn't still happen" Sunny said. "Now we're forever bonded to someone we don't know" A seeker at that was the silent unspoken words.

"Sunstreaker, what would you like to know. I am willing to answer any questions. But I will say this, I have never been a con, and I won't lie, as you will know what is the truth, as we are spark bonded. Ask me what you will, I can take it. If I can survive an attack from Megatron who left me to rust and die after I refused to join him, I can answer anything that you can throw at me" stated Ravenswing, still soothing the red Lambo that was crying in his arms.

"Why us, why would a seeker want two mechs who make it a mission to take seekers out"

"that was Primus's decision, I can't explain it any other way. My spark was about ready to jump out of its casing when I first saw both of you when I was healing in the med bay. I didn't know why you were chosen, I just knew you were" replied Ravenswing, which satisfied Sides, but not Sunny.

"Not good enough" Sunny said. "Why should we trust you"

"because Seekers are programmed to protect those who, they love fiercely, and will die if necessary to keep their mates alive. And while I can't make you trust me or believe me, all I can do is ask for a chance. Before I got here, I lived for years with injuries hiding in the remotest parts of the galaxy believing I was the last of my kind – the last of the seekers who refused to enter the civil war, the last one to believe that seekers and bots should be allowed to live in peace, and believing I was the last of my family, and it wasn't until I came here that I found that one of my triplet brothers was still alive…" replied Ravenswing, babbling on about his family, how he had gotten hurt and how he remembered Vos and many other things, causing Sides to send more love out to the older seeker, who appeared to be on the verge of breaking down.

Ravenswing even choked up a bit as he mentioned his twin brother Darkwing who had been murdered in the cruelest way by Megatron.

A buried part of Sunstreaker felt for the seeker but he had stopped being that caring artist that he used to be before the war long ago. He didn't want this bond he didn't want to be bound to a mech forever, his twin being the exception since they were each half of one whole. He could feel his twins hurt so badly and with a grunt he came back over to the berth.

"Thank you for coming back, if not for me, for your twin, as I know what it feels like to have half of you ripped away. IN our triplet sparking, Darkwing and I were identical twins, while our younger triplet, Thundercracker, was a fraternal triplet.' Ravenswing said, hoping that Sunny and Sides would see that he knew what it felt like to be a twin and a twin torn in half.

"Were you one spark split into two like we were?" Sides asked.

"Yes we were, and that is why both Darkwing, who was older than me by minutes, and I, older than TC by mere minutes as well, did our best to stay away from the war, as Megatron wanted both of us. I lived for years, knowing Darkwing was dead and believing that TC was dead, until I came here and learned my youngest brother had had the audacity to defy both of us and join the cons. I am still mad at him for doing that ever. And if I ever get near Megatron again, I swear, I am going to kill that bot, for both Darkwing and TC" replied Ravenswing.

"I make no promises" Sunny finally said. "But for my brothers sake I will give you a chance, its not like I have a choice"

"thank you, Sunstreaker, as I am sure Sideswipe will feel better. I can only hope that at some point, I can earn your trust and your love" replied Ravenswing, surprising Sunny as he had not realized that the last few pleas from the seeker were not for sunny to love the seeker but for Sunny to realize that he was hurting his twin.

Sunny laid down though kept a bit of distance between himself and the seeker that was now his bonded mate.

Seeing that both were sound asleep now, Ravenswing gently extracted himself from the situation, and covered the two sleeping twins, who snuggled together. Ravenswing kissed both of them before heading off, as he had a family to visit – TC's.

At their quarters, TC was preparing and cleaning up, and just acting strange, as he had not yet been able to tell his mates about Ravenswing being his older brother. All TC had told his mates was that there was now another Autobot seeker. And while Starscream was resting and Warp was watching the 9 seekerlings, Skyfire was doing his best to help TC, even though Skyfire wasn't feeling the best.

Skyfire shook it off and tried to not let it show as he helped TC. "My love what's the matter" Skyfire asked TC.

"Ravenswing is coming to visit, my dear, and I want the place to look good" replied TC, not saying exactly why.

"But, love, please tell me, what is so special about Ravenswing, as you are never like this" stated Skyfire.

"Ravenswing is…he is… he is my brother" replied TC only loud enough so that Skyfire could barely hear what the seeker said.

"Brother? Did I hear you correctly my love"

"Yes, Fire, you did. I thought both my older two brothers, both identical twins of our triplet sparking, were dead, but I recently found that Ravenswing, the middle seeker of the three of us, survived his almost near destruction at Megatron's hand' replied TC, keeping the conversation between him and Skyfire, not wanting to upset Warp, Starscream, or the seekerlings.

"And how do you feel about this knowledge" Skyfire asked coming over and gently held his mate.

"I am happy to know I am no longer alone, as well as I am happy he is online, but I am embarrassed at ever being a con after learning what had happened to him was from Megatron. And I feel like he is angry with me for ever having joined the cons. But I was young, naïve, lost, not knowing where else to go. I just hope he doesn't hate me" replied TC, showing a weakness that Skyfire never realized TC had, TC was very worried about what his own family thought of him.

"If he hates you then he is a fool" Skyfire said. "Know that you are loved and your past does not matter"


	38. Chapter 38

And while Skyfire and TC were prepping for the arrival, Ravenswing sighed as he headed over, wondering if his long lost baby brother would accept him, broken body and all. Rave knew he had always been wild and a bit reckless, but he also realized something had changed regarding his little brother, the brother who had always looked up to him and Darkwing. "Darkwing, I wish you were here to make this easier' Ravenswing said to himself as he slowly approached the door to TC's shared quarters, unsure of what he would find.

Skyfire answered the door when it chimed. "You must be Ravenswing, come in"

Ravenswing was nervous as he had never seen a bot as big as Skyfire was, and he slowly entered, afraid to piss the large bot off. "I am, who may I ask are you?" Ravenswing asked nervously, hoping the bigger bot didn't catch it, though failing to realize that since the bot was bonded to three seekers, he was easily able to read the seeker's mood, though Skyfire said nothing regarding it.

"Thundercracker will be out to see you soon, Ravenswing, please take a seat" stated Skyfire, whose wings turned enough for Rave to see that this shuttle bot was an Autobot, and would not harm him in anyway.

"And I am Skyfire by the way, I am one of your brothers mates" Skyfire said getting the seeker a cube of energon.

To say the black and red seeker was shocked was an understatement, as he realized that not only did his baby brother have a family, he had multiple mates. And while Skyfire and Ravenswing were getting better acquainted, Warp and Starscream appeared with the 9 little seekerlings following in a nice little line. Ravenswing was starting to get a bit nervous as he waited for his brother.

Skyfire got up and went to Starscream and helped him sit down before giving him a nuzzle and the same with Skywarp before he guided the sparklings over. "These are our children" Skyfire said though the only ones that were actually his were the ones Starscream carried, but to him these were his and his mates.

Ravenswing began to relax as Skyfire was patient, gentle, and kind, and the seekerlings were fairly well behaved while Skywarp and Starscream introduced themselves and started telling Ravenswing about how they came to bond. Skyfire was watching as the three interacted very well, and then he realized that TC still hadn't come out to the main room, and so concerned, Skyfire excused himself to go help TC.

Skyfire went to TC. "Thundercracker"

"Yes, Fire?" TC asked, feeling stressed as he was not sure how Ravenswing would take to TC and his multiple mates and somewhat strange family. "where are Warp and Screamer?"

"They are talking with your brother, come" Skyfire said holding his hand out to the blue seeker.

Realizing that it was now or never, TC took his mate's outstretched hand and allowed Skyfire to lead the seeker into the main room. Once there, all got quiet. And while TC was nervous, Ravenswing, sensing his brother's nerves, got up and gave the blue and red seeker and giant hug, surprising everyone but Skyfire.

Thundercracker froze for a moment before he relaxed into the hug.

"TC, you don't have to worry about me, I love you just the way you are, even though you didn't listen to Darkwing and I about not joining the cons, that no longer matters. I love you and now that we are reunited, I am going to make sure we spend time together" stated Ravenswing, causing TC to cry and hug the black and red seeker tighter.

Warp and Starscream were confused, until TC responded, "thank you, brother. I love you too."

"Brother?" Starscream asked. "I thought both of your brothers were gone"

"I thought both of them were too, but it turns out, Ravenswing survived by living on the outer edges of the galaxy, deep in hiding, until he, for some unknown reason, showed up here on earth" replied TC.

"The only thing that could make this happier is if Darkwing were with us" stated Ravenswing, to which TC nodded, but then thought of the unfinished painting in wingspan's room. Maybe in a way, Darkwing was still with them.

Starscream nodded. "We are happy for you both"

"and I am happy to finally find a place where I can belong, and have a family of my own, as well as having family around" Ravenswing said, not realizing that none of the other four nor anyone else yet realized that the older seeker had bonded already after having only been here a short time.

"Has some mech caught your optic already brother?" TC asked.

"You could say more than that, as there are a couple of bots who attracted my old spark" replied Rave, perking up all audios, minus those of the seekerlings, who were all settled down now and napping.

"Two? Which two?" TC asked.

"I know it may sound strange, but I have already bonded and I think they are both carrying, but I am not sure if one of them is going to accept me like his twin did" replied Ravenswing, before he realized that they still weren't sure who he was talking about. 'You know those twin Lambos can be so stubborn."

They all froze and it was a minute before they could find their voices. "Those maniacs? Are you insane?" Starscream asked.

"Jet Judo..." Warp said shivering.

Ravenswing was confused, as he had no idea what the trio were talking about. "What are you talking about? I have never heard of that, all I know is that they are very good in the sack, and while the yellow one is mouthy, the red one can be very sweet"

"Those two are crazy and loved nothing more than taking all of us down during battles, that slagging jet judo hurts like mad"

"The twins have a reputation as pranksters amongst other things" Skyfire said gently.

Ravenswing looked sad, as if he had been rejected by his own kind, though only TC saw it. And in seeing it, he chastised his mates a bit. "Hey, knock it off, we weren't always the best either' stated TC, reigning in Warp and Screamer, who looked at TC while Skyfire apologized, as they had not wanted to hurt their new guest.

"We're sorry, we have known them longer" Skyfire said. "I'm sure they'll calm down now"

"I just hope the yellow one will learn to love me as much as his red twin already does, as I love both of them equally" replied Ravenswing, sighing heavily. "thunder, I never would have thought you would ever had found such a loving family. I envy you."

"Neither did I, but I know you will have one soon"

Ravenswing nodded, none of the adults realizing that soon there would be several more visitors, as Wingspan, in hearing that his uncle would be with his father's family, not only brought along his mate and sparklings, but also brought along jazz, as well as the picture that Jazz had given the seeker, hoping that they could help Ravenswing feel like he was welcome and that he had a lot of family that loved him, now that they knew he existed and was alive.

Wingspan hit the chime and Skyfire answered it and smiled when he saw who it was. "Come in"

Wingspan, his family and mama came in.

"Hope you didn't mind us dropping by" stated Wingspan, whose mate Hot Rod and mother jazz hid behind the giant seeker while the little sparklings headed toward their favorite seeker – Tango to TC, Bluestar to Starscream, and Silvermoon to Warp, while the two little racers headed straight for Skyfire.

Skyfire scooped them up. "Hello to you too little racers"

"Of course not" TC said as he picked Tango up.

Ravenswing watched the newcomers carefully, as he knew he had pissed the young seeker off not that long ago. And Ravenswing just watched and waited as TC introduced him to the new bots. "Nice to meet you' was all Ravenswing felt like saying, until he saw the partially finished picture that Hot Rod was holding. "Who…who painted that?"

"Darkwing did" Jazz said making his presence known. "He was painting it for me to give to Wingspan and his possible siblings"

'he always did know just how to paint in the most beautiful perspective. I miss him so much, as he was such a gentle and kind spirit" Ravenswing slightly babbled as he traced his hand over the painting. "Yes, our other triplet is still here, though just in another way, right TC?" A small tear dripped down Ravenswing's faceplates.

TC nodded and Tango looked at the new seeker. "Who's that" Tango asked.

"That is my brother, little Tango. His name is Ravenswing, though he sometimes goes by Rave" replied TC as he realized Tango was squirming just a bit. And once TC set the little seekerling down, Tango, though very shy, walked right up to the older seeker and without missing a beat, introduced himself and asked the old black and red seeker to pick him up. Flabbergasted, Rave handed the picture back to Hot Rod before bending over to pick up the little seekerling. And once high enough, Tango did something that surprised the seeker who held him, as Tango gave Ravenswing a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek, and smiled shyly afterward.

Wingspan smiled softly. 'That means Tango likes you"

'and he is not just one to go to anybody, Ravenswing" stated Hot Rod, making the seeker realize that he had made a new friend who knew nothing other than a seekerling's trust about the older bot.

Wingspan sat down as did his mama and Hot Rod since their other sparklings with their favorites other then family.

Meanwhile, as the family reunion and "get to know you" was going on, Sunny and Sides were waking in Ravenswing quarters, seeing that he had left them to sleep. Sides felt warm as he realized that the seeker was watching out for them, as energon had been left out for them within reach as well as the blankets covering both. And while Sides was happy, Sunny was still resisting this whole situation.

"How can you be so accepting of this" Sunny asked his brother.

"because, brother, while we have always agreed to hold off, secretly I have always longed for a gentle caring mate who would love both you and I and he would make us feel special as well as keep us safe. And I see and feel all those things in Ravenswing. And when I said I agreed to a sparkbond, I meant it with all my spark" replied Sides.

Sunstreaker was silent as he processed his brothers words, he was too pleasure shot to even think on what he had been asked. Else he wouldn't have agreed, but he was committed now and he didn't like it.

"But you have to give Ravenswing credit, he asked first. What do you think would have happened if we said no and then found ourselves without a mate and sparked?" asked Sides, gently rubbing the area he figured where they might grow if he was supposedly sparked, and it felt really good.

"Sides I was too far gone in lust to even know what he asked me" Sunny said.

"You can deny all you want Sunny, but it is like Rave and many others have said, if Primus didn't want this, it would never have happened" replied Sides, starting to fill with a lustful need again.

"I don't care what Primus wants I don't want this"

Sides was too filled with lust to respond verbally, and so he began playing with Sunstreaker's most sensitive and erotic erogenous zones, including using a hand to tease Sunny's interfacing area. Sides needed to get some, and Sunny was right here.

As much as he enjoyed facing his brother Sunny was just not in the mood. "No Sides"

Sides was not going to be denied, and tried harder, using the most secret knowledge he had to get his stubborn twin to give in, and then, accidentally, Sides hit his twins abdomen, unknowingly sending a cascading bit of lust through his brother, who was now trying to fight the lustful feelings with his twin playing with him.

"Sides..." Sunny tried again to stop his brother's magic hands who kept finding all his spots.

Sides continued to play with his twin, and, in finding the abdomen, not a well known erogenous zone normally very sensitive, Sides began to rub that area with a fierce desire, and was slowly wearing down his twin, who had to admit to himself that the touches felt sooo good.

Soon much to Sunny's disbelief and Sides relief Sunny's panel retracted revealing his spike and valve.

Sides, seeing his twin's equipment kept up his ministrations on his twin's abdomen as well as began using his tongue on the exposed port, driving Sunny wild.

He wanted to resist, so badly and he tried he really did but he couldn't stop his moans.

"see it isn't so bad" stated sides as he continued his ministrations, which once again sent Sunny into La-la land.

Sunny kept moaning and gripped the berth as his twin tormented him.

Sides, convinced that Sunny was enjoying this more than he let on, tried something new, as he stuck his tongue up his twin's port, hitting sensors that only Ravenswing had previously hit, sending Sunny into playing something he had never done before – be the submissive. Sunny spread his legs wide and laid flat on his back, inviting his twin to ravish him. Sides saved this information, as he knew this would be something that Rave would want to know.

"Please...please..." Sunny managed and for the yellow twin that was something completely out of character for him.

Sides said nothing as he topped Sunny, teasing Sunny's dripping port with his own hardened arousal. "see, being bonded and sparked isn't so bad" Sides said as he slipped his arousal inside his twin, sending sunny in to unbelievable pleasure – not quite as pleasurable as Ravenswing filling it, but close. Sunny moaned and mewled while Sides smiled, as soon Sunny would be broken.

There was still a small stubborn streak that refused to give in, and it tried to break through the pleasure filled haze he was in but it couldn't then. Instead Sunny just moaned as his brother took him.

"You see, my twin, Ravenswing will never hurt us, he loves us (to which Sunny groaned in the affirmative) and it is only fair (as Sides thrusted again, causing sunny to agree) that we love him back" and with that, Sides moved his hips around as he thrusted, driving deeper into Sunny, making Sunny realize, Sides might actually be right.

Sunny cried out again and again he was so lost in what his brother was doing he would have agreed to anything asked of him right then.

Sides smiled. "Next time we see our third mate, I suggest you apologize, as he only wants what's best for us' sides stated, to which sunny agree. Once Sunny agreed, sides cemented the deal by causing both himself and his twin/mate to overload and overload hard.

Sunny's entire body went stiff as the overload coursed through him and he offlined for a few minutes.

Having finally escaped the craziness, Ravenswing headed back to his quarters, not knowing if his mates were awake and worried that the yellow one still couldn't stand him. Plus, Ravenswing was worried that both could be sparked and wanted to take them to Ratchet, hoping to learn the truth. What Rave was not prepared to see was what happened when he arrived home.

Sunny was just coming back online, covered in fluid and shoved his brother. "Shut up" Though outloud the red twin hadn't said a word, they were using their twin bond.

"Are you two ok, my precious mates?" asked Ravenswing, keeping is distance as the yellow twin looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

Sides nudged his brother and Sunny mumbled something and so Sides nudged him again. "Louder"

"I'm sorry alright"

"I forgive you, my mate. I hope we can start over a bit, as I would love to get to know you two and have you two get to know me, but only after we see ratchet to check you two out."

That stopped both twins dead in their tracks, oh sure they loved to prank the Hatchet but they always feared his med bay.

Ravenswing sensed the fear. "Don't worry, I will be with you, and I won't allow him to do anything untoward to you, either one of you."

They still remembered what happened when they had pranked Bumblebee when he had been sparked.

Ravenswing was still confused about the two, "why are you so afraid to go get checked out in the med bay? Would you rather I call Ratchet to come here?"

"Hatchet will...um enjoy it too much"

'I suppose, but even your medic is not stupid enough to piss off a seeker' replied Ravenswing, as the twins remember hearing what Wingspan had done to Magnus or what even Warp had done. They realized that having a seeker as their mate actually had some wonderful advantages.

Finally they agreed and Ravenswing took them to the med bay.

As the trio headed into the med bay, they saw that Mirage and Optimus were in there, as Mirage was getting looked at one more time. "You are due soon, Mirage, you are to be on strict bedrest from now until you spark" Stated ratchet, to which Mirage sighed, and Optimus smiled about, as he had been trying to get his mate off if his feet unsuccessfully for days.

Sunny and sides quietly took two med bay berths, and waited their turns, with Ravenswing watching over them fiercely.

"Come on love, lets listen to Ratchet" Optimus teased giving his mate a nuzzle. "To bed with you"

"if you rub this in too much, no interfacing" stated Mirage, as he was not in the mood for being teased, and soon Optimus and Mirage left, with Optimus carrying Mirage.

Now it was ratchet's turn to be shocked as Sunny and sides were waiting to be seen, but Ratchet took one look at Ravenswing, and realized that there was something more here than met the eye, so to speak.

"I don't see any injuries and Sunstreaker is not moaning about some nonexistent ding so what brings you by"

"I want my mates checked over to see if they are sparked, and if you make this uncomfortable for them, I will make something uncomfortable for you" stated Ravenswing, meaning business.

Ratchet of course was not one to bow down. "Seeker you do not frighten me, and I've dealt with these troublemakers since they were sparklings" Ratchet said and scanned each twin a few times making sure of the results. "They are sparked"

And while Sides smiled and Sunny passed out, Ravenswing nodded. "thank you" and in picking up Sunny, Ravenswing took his mates home, glad that ratchet had decided not to make things any harder on his mates.

Ratchet muttered to himself and he looked over the scans again and frowned a little bit, there was something odd about Sunstreaker's, and it wasn't the sparkling number. He would have to wait until the gold Lambo came in for another checkup.

Ravenswing, upon seeing that both of his mates had fallen asleep after the med bay visit, went back, as he wanted to know what the medic found, as Ravenswing saw that ratchet had reacted somewhat odd to Sunny's, and so Ravenswing made his way back into the med bay. "Ratchet, what is wrong with my mate?"

Ratchet sighed. "I need to do more scans to be certain, but...it looks like there is something wrong with Sunstreaker's gestational chamber"

Ravenswing was worried, and in being worried, he offered a hopeful solution, "Sunny and Sides are out and will be out for a while, shall I bring Sunny in for more intensive tests? And Ratchet, just a favor to ask, next time I bring them in, can you act just a little wary, so they feel like I am taking good care of them. and you know, I would never hurt you without some serious provocation."

"You had better not even tempt to hurt me, or I will scrap you myself" Ratchet said. "And I do have a reputation to maintain but we will see depends if those two piss me off again. Bring him"

"I understand ratchet, and I am sorry to have caused any distress, I will go grab the yellow whiner and be right back" and with that Ravenswing disappeared and then quickly reappeared, Sunny in hand.

Ratchet started running more in depth scans on the sleeping Lambo shaking his head once in a while and muttering to himself. While finally he seemed to be satisfied, he was not happy with the results. "It's as I feared"

"What? Tell me what is wrong with my mate!" stated a worried Ravenswing, wanting to know what the medic found.

Ratchet showed Ravenswing the scans. "You see this here" He said pointing to something. "Sunny's gestational chamber is malfunctioning and judging by what I'm seeing has been for a long time. He will have to be monitored almost constantly, and there is still a chance he will miscarry at any time. The risk is greater than normal because of the malfunction, I'm sorry Ravenswing but if he somehow makes it through this sparking...these will likely be the last sparklings he ever has"

Ravenswing was devastated by the news, and ratchet could see it hit the old seeker hard. "Is this also present in Sideswipe's chamber?" asked the worried seeker, wondering if he would ever have sparklings of his own.

"No, Sideswipes chamber is just fine" Ratchet said.

Before he left with his mate, Ravenswing had one more question, that nearly broke even ratchet's spark, "Is there a high risk I could lose my mate due to this?"

"At this point...I cannot give you an accurate answer. I will monitor him closely; bring him to me every other day"

"yes sir' responded Ravenswing as he took his mate back to their quarters. Rave was planning on limiting what Sunny was allowed to do, once Ravenswing explained to both his mates just what a precarious position Sunstreaker was in.

When the sleeping Sunny was back with his brother they curled up into the other like they always did.

Not wanting to pressure his mates, Ravenswing found a special cot and slept toward the end of the bed, audios up full to listen for his mates, neither realizing that there mate was worried sick about the two of them.

Meanwhile, Optimus was finally setting Mirage in bed, even though Mirage was not very happy about it. And Optimus's teasing of Mirage made the bot even grumpier. Optimus, not realizing he was pushing his limit until not only did Mirage disappear, but Mirage also decided to give his mate the silent treatment.

"Mirage...I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Optimus said. "I'm sorry for teasing" He said getting up and was about to head to the couch knowing he was in trouble.

Mirage remained hidden, but began talking to his mate. "You will not stay on the couch, you can stay in here, but I don't know why you sometimes just don't stop the first time you are warned. I told you to stop several times, and yet you didn't. do you blame me for being upset? I mean, especially since I am already upset that I have to be a freaking bed rest until I spark!"

"I was teasing you because...I wanted you to smile and to think about what we could do while you were on berth rest"

"But Optimus, you know how I feel about bed rest in general, especially with having 8 sparklings to watch. I mean, sometimes I think that since you are carrying, you only think about yourself, as you are more of the father figure than the mother figure" replied mirage. Optimus didn't like hearing it, but he knew Mirage was speaking the truth. Mirage did most of the raising and working while Optimus occasionally helped but mostly worked.

"I'm sorry...that I'm not being the mate I should be" Optimus said softly. "I'm sorry you have had to raise them mostly on your own, I'm sorry for so many things"

Mirage realized he hit a raw nerve in his mate, and soon reappeared. "Beloved, please come to me" mirage said as he patted the bed next to him. Optimus soon came, unsure of what was going to happen next. Mirage started gently stroking his mate's helm, in a soothing way, as Mirage realized he had been out of line.

Optimus couldn't help but lean into the caress.

'I am sorry my mate, I seem to forget that you are so much more sensitive when you are carrying. Forgive me" Mirage said as he continued his gentle strokes on his mate, making Optimus feel slightly better.

Optimus gently wrapped an arm around Mirage and nodded.

Mirage smiled, "feeling better, my beloved' mirage asked, still feeling bad for making his mate feel so bad.

Optimus nodded. "Little"

Mirage could see that there was more on his mate's mind. 'talk to me, my beloved. Let me know what I can do to make you feel better. I will do anything I can' replied Mirage.

"I just...I'm everywhere and nowhere. I'm so sick of fighting, so tired I want to end this war but I don't know how...and even if we win things here we still have to take Cybertron back from the Decepticons" Optimus said softly, the toll of leadership was weighing him down heavily.

Mirage felt bad, as while he knew what his mate did, he never realized the complete toll it took on his mate. "I can't change the war, but for a few minutes, I can help you forget about it. How does that sound?" asked Mirage as he lightly brushed Optimus's aft with his hand.

Optimus nodded. "Make me forget just for a time..."

Mirage spoiled his mate, doing his best to make the bot forget about the war and everything going on. The only problem was that something was happening to Optimus, as he was starting to forget things, so that by the time that Mirage finished bringing his mate to overload, the only reason Optimus hadn't forgotten about Mirage was due to their bond link.

"Are you feeling better, my beloved' mirage asked, not anticipating the reaction he got.

"Who? Where am I?" Optimus asked.

"what do you mean, 'where am I' you are at home, my mate" replied Mirage, wondering what was going on, as while Optimus played around, this was not one of the ways he did it.

"Mate? This isn't my home" Optimus said, a part of him believing the bot there with him.

Mirage was worried, as Optimus sounded younger and younger, the way Bee sounded before he had recovered. And then it hit Mirage, as he looked into the scared optics of his mate, the stress of carrying plus a sparked mate plus being the leader of the Autobots had snapped Optimus's connections, and the only way Optimus recognized his mate was due to the bond. Mirage sighed, as this was not what he needed right now. And so he commed Ratchet. "ratchet, come to our room, I am fine but Optimus needs some help"

Ratchet was grumbling as he grabbed his bag wondering what in the world had happened this time, it didn't take him long to get there. "Alright Mirage what is going on" Ratchet asked as he found them in the berth.

Mirage pointed to Optimus whose wide optics showed the large bot was fearful, and buried his face in Mirage's systems. Something was off, something was very off. 'He started acting strange, as if he didn't remember things, and now he can't even talk" replied mirage.

Ratchet frowned and came over and sat beside Optimus. "Shhh, it's alright young one. Can I take a look at you? My name is Ratchet and I'm a medic. I want to make you better" Ratchet said in a very soothing voice, which not many knew he had.

Mirage watched as Optimus responded to the sparkling-friendly approach just like a shy sparkling would, unknowingly confirming something in Ratchet and Mirage's mind. Optimus was wary, but with encouragement from Mirage, Optimus allowed the Medic to examine him, unfortunately peeing on the berth, as if having no control. Ratchet was alarmed, and Mirage was not sure what to do, as Optimus refused to let the safe bot go.

Ratchet kept his voice gentle, even as he knew now what had happened more or less. "Here young one, let me get you cleaned up okay, I promise I'm not going to hurt you"

Though still clinging tightly to Mirage, the sparkling-fied Optimus allowed this strange bot to take care of him, as long as Mirage was nearby. 'what am I going to do ratchet?" asked Mirage, now feeling like ratchet had when bee was gone for that period of time.

"I need to get Perceptor to do a full scan of his processor, this is probably just temporary. Now what was going on when this happened"

Mirage told what had happened, everything from the getting home, to the short argument, to Optimus revealing just how stressed out he was from being the leader. Mirage told it all, hoping it would help.

"And to top it off, I was gently stroking his faceplates as we talked" replied Mirage.

Ratchet rubbed his helm. "Mirage, this is going to sound stupid but I need you to stroke his face exactly like you did before and talk to him like he was still him. Try and talk him back basically"

Mirage tried and while the faceplate stroking and talking calmed the bot, it did nothing to change the age level he acted.

"Well it was worth a try" Ratchet said. "I'm going to comm Perceptor alright" He said and commed the microscope and had him come to Optimus's quarters. After explaining everything and the other swearing to keep silent about it, Ratchet tried to coax Optimus to let Perceptor take a look at him. He wouldn't hurt him either.

Optimus clung tightly to Mirage, even as he allowed the microscope take a look at him. And thanks to Mirage's distraction, Perceptor was able to find out what he needed the first time, and it was not necessarily good news. "It seems that some of his connections snapped due to stress" replied Perceptor, saying what no one wanted to hear.

Ratchet grumbled. "Always figured this would happen one day, now the question do we try and let the connections repair themselves or do we try and repair them"

"be best to let them repair themselves, as they are inaccessible without damaging critical components' replied Perceptor.

"The only problem Perceptor is that Optimus is sparked"

"But if you go into him to repair those, you could kill him" replied Perceptor

Mirage shook, having gone unnoticed this whole time as he listened to the two chat as if he and Optimus were not there.

"Your right, how long do you think the connections will take on their own"

"anywhere from a few days to a few months, but regardless, he should be back before he could spark his sparklings' Perceptor stated. Mirage, too shocked to say anything curled into his mate, soothing Optimus, who was starting to become upset, as he could feel what Mirage was accidentally pumping through the bond. "either way, we have to take their 8 sparklings so Mirage doesn't have to worry about any sparklings."

Ratchet came over and took Mirage's hand. "Mirage is that alright with you"

Mirage merely nodded, tears in his optics. Mirage just hoped that his mate would be back soon, especially since Mirage was getting closer and closer to being due with his own sparklings. Mirage just had one question, though Ratchet should have realized it from the beginning about Mirage being sparked but he had forgotten, "Can I be off bed rest?" Mirage asked, and ratchet nodded yes, all seem to be forgetting that Mirage was carrying.

The 8 sparklings were given to various bots, and leadership was temporarily handed over to Jazz and Prowl.

Ratchet made himself available to Mirage if he needed help as he was left alone with the now sparkling like Optimus. The good thing was that Optimus was very well behaved even if he did have accidents.

Mirage worked hard with his mate, even though Optimus remained the in berth most of the time, as there was no way that Mirage could lift the dead weight of Optimus. And at this point, Mirage was feeding Optimus when he felt a twinge of pain. Ignoring it, he went on, but when the oil came, Mirage knew he was in trouble, and joining his sparkling-fied mate in the berth, Mirage commed Ratchet with a call Ratchet was not anticipating, but should have. "Ratchet, they're coming!"

Ratchet cursed and knew there was no way to get Mirage to the med bay so he came to Mirage with First Aid staying in the med bay. "I'm here Mirage" Ratchet said coming over.

Thankfully, Optimus had fallen asleep, as Mirage prepared to spark his twin sparklings. It took almost two hours, but soon enough, two new sparklings were added to the large brood – twin femmes one blue and white and one blue and red. Mirage named them Optima and Mirror, as they reminded him of him and his mate. And before too long, ratchet took the new sparklings to the med bay while Mirage was left with his mate to take care of. Mirage was sad that he couldn't have spent more time with the little ones, but he knew his mate needed him now more than ever.

The sparkling fied Optimus was soon after whimpering as if in pain but he had no injuries.

Mirage soon realized his mistake and began pumping nothing but love through the spark bond, and soon Optimus was smiling, at least a little bit.

It wasn't long after his optics came back online and he gave Mirage such an innocent smile, and he made little noises.

Mirage had to admit, even though his mate was huge, he was such a precious sparkling, or must have been when he really was one. "Are you trying to talk, sweetie?" Mirage asked, sounding like he was talking to one of his sparklings as opposed to his mate.

Optimus bobbed his head the way some sparklings do.

Mirage listened as his mate babbled in sparkling talk, before noticing that it was time to change the overgrown sparkling again.

Optimus never fought Mirage as the other cleaned him and fed him respectively, and he cooed when he was clean.

Mirage was grateful that at least his mate was so well behaved, as if knowing that something wasn't right and that Mirage was doing his best. And then came the day, when Mirage was surprised, as Optimus began talking.

"M..m..mir...age" Optimus finally got out and seemed to be proud of it.

Mirage was flooded with happiness and love as he felt his mate's happiness from finally being able to communicate other than nonverbally. "You remember me, Optimus?" Mirage asked.

It took Optimus a few tries but he managed to get out remember.

Mirage used his hands to trace along Optimus's faceplates, sending all the love he could across the bond, as Mirage felt that his mate would soon be coming back to him.

"M..mirage..." Optimus said better than he had said it before, he was trying desperately to come back to his mate.

"don't push yourself too hard, my mate, or it might take you even longer to come back" Mirage said turning to his side, and it was now that Optimus, sparkling-fied and all, realized Mirage had actually sparked.

It took Optimus a few tires before he got his hand on where Mirage's sparkling bump had been.

"Optimus, I sparked those two a few days ago, you were sleeping. They are two precious little femmes. I will introduce you to your new daughters once you are back' stated Mirage, making Optimus sad, as he had missed his sparklings being sparked. 'Optimus don't feel bad, you just have to come back to me."

Optimus put his head on Mirage's shoulder, he wanted to come back.

"It will take time my dear" Mirage said rubbing Optimus's head how the bot always liked it, 'but if we work together, I am sure we can make it through this."

"M..mirage" Optimus said softly as he slipped into recharge. Over the next days, Optimus started improving, partially because when he had been a sparkling he was bright even then. He had just been born to the docks.

Mirage was impressed, as while Optimus was still learning to feed himself and talk, Optimus was already out of the pad and not having any more accidents. And as each day went by, things were improving, and the night everything snapped back into place, Mirage was in for the shock of his life.

Optimus optics onlined and he looked around and realized he was in his quarters and there was Mirage. Moving quickly Optimus was kissing him deeply, as he was getting a bit horny.

Mirage was exhausted and Optimus had no idea why, as he was horny as all get out. And then, fully aware, Optimus noticed that Mirage's abdomen was once again flat and that there was no noise from the quarters meaning the sparklings were gone. Optimus, determined to show Mirage he was back began doing something he knew would wake the bot up.

Optimus started kissing his way up and down Mirage, teasing him in places that he knew would drive the illusionist wild.

Mirage moaned and let out mewls of pleasure. And slowly, Mirage began to wake up, unsure what was going on, but unwilling to stop it as it felt so good.

Still caressing his mate Optimus purred. "Wake up my love"

Mirage woke and was suddenly worried as he saw his mate on top of him. Not realizing that Optimus was back, Mirage coiled away, even though the caressing felt good.

"My love please, don't recoil from me" Optimus soothed lovingly. "It's alright, I'm me"

"you're back?" mirage asked, slowly coming out of his curled up position.

"I'm back, I've missed you and I'm sorry but I'm terribly horny would you mind taking me my love"

Mirage, happy to have his mate back did as asked, afraid that if like last time he failed to help, something would happen to his mate.

Optimus was soon moaning and writhing beneath his mate and begging for more as his 'starved' body had the multiple overloads it needed. Optimus pulled Mirage close kissing him deeply, "I love you, so much and thank you for taking care of me"

"You are welcome, dear, but before you do much else, we better get Ratchet to clear you. And just to let you know, when he visited to diagnose you, you had an accident' stated Mirage.

Optimus groaned. "I didn't? Slag...okay let's call Ratchet"

"well, just thought I would warn you, as he cleaned you up. At least you weren't messy," Mirage lightly teased as he called Ratchet.

Optimus just gave Mirage a look and purposely teased his body while he commed Ratchet. By the time the medic made it Optimus was behaving himself, though as the humans called it, he looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Let me guess, you called me here to clear Optimus, am I right?" ratchet asked.

"Yes doc bot, as I think our leader has returned' replied Mirage.

"Ok, but no more warm surprises, got it" replied Ratchet, referring to what had happened last time, making Optimus's faceplates turn bright red.

"Please never mention that again" Optimus said. "Am I clear Ratchet I have a lot of makeup stuff to do"

Ratchet quickly cleared Optimus, who ran out the door as soon as he was cleared, leaving Mirage saddened and going on his own to find all the sparklings. Soon enough, Mirage had gathered his brood and began taking care of them, alone, like usual as Optimus had work to do. Ratchet saw what happened, and shook his head.

Optimus was gone exactly two hours as he had a briefing with Jazz and Prowl and outlined things he wanted done before he returned to his mate and sparklings. "I'm home"

Optimus was surprised just how fast his mate had been, as all 10 sparklings were home and Mirage was working on feeding the newest twins while trying to keep the other 8 in line. Not realizing Optimus was home, Mirage screamed at the sparklings to stop, though none stopped.

Optimus went to the 8 and went into full father mode and got them quiet and if they had been fighting in the corner and told them they had to listen to their mother.

Mirage was so surprised that Optimus was home, he almost jumped out of his skin. But he soon recovered, feeding the two newest sparklings.

Optimus kept an optic on the 8 while he came and kissed Mirage before smiling at their daughters. "Their beautiful just like you"

"Please meet your newest sparklings, Optima and Mirror" replied Mirage as he fed them.

"And adorable names" Optimus said. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly but what I had to do is taken care of" Optimus said.

"It would have been nice to at least know where you were running off to' replied mirage, not showing how hurt he was from the whole incident.

"Forgive me" Optimus said and kissed Mirage softly. "I'm not going anywhere else for quite a while"

Mirage nodded before continuing to feed the little ones. Mirage was tired, but he fought it as he didn't want to show that things had taken such a toll on him, after all, he was young and should have been able to handle it.

When the little ones were done Optimus took them and told Mirage to go take a nap he would keep the sparklings quiet.

Mirage went to take a nap and crashed, and no one knew at that time that Mirage was so exhausted, he wouldn't rouse for three days, scaring his mate and the medic.

Ratchet kept an optic on Mirage and found there no medical issues that he could see and Optimus took care of the sparklings and often told them stories or got them to study. He punished as needed.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Ravenswing was closely monitoring Sunstreaker. Sunny was perturbed by it, but Ravenswing still had not been exactly able to tell his mates why sunny had to continually get checked, but both were starting to ask.

"Alright I've had more than enough, why in the pit will you not tell us what is wrong with me. I know Hatchet doesn't love me this much to see me this often" Sunstreaker said finally having enough.

"Sunstreaker, sideswipe, please listen. Sunstreaker, you have a major malfunction and defect in your sparkling development chamber even as you are sparked. Ratchet told me that he has to monitor you very closely, as you are highly likely to lose you sparklings at any time and even if they survive and you survive, these will probably be the only sparklings you will be able to carry" Ravenswing stated, finally letting his mates know why the seeker was so worried.

"I see" Sunstreaker said taking it really well surprisingly.

"I am sorry, my mates' stated the seeker, feeling like this was all his fault.

"How's this your fault" Sides asked. "Always knew Sunny was glitched"

"Because if I would have just ignored my spark, you and Sunny would probably be happier and neither of you would be in danger from carrying' replied Ravenswing.

"Oh enough with the pity party" Sunstreaker said.

"Exactly and how do you know we'd be happier hmm? Now just shush already" Sides said.

Rave was going to respond when he felt Sides begin to have fun, as if begging the seeker to reveal himself. Ravenswing quickly did, causing a moan of desire from his mate. Sunny watched off to the side, while his two mates went at it. Sunny had lots to think about.

He knew one day he would offline only he figured it would be in a battle with the cons not potentially from sparking. It didn't really bother him that he probably wouldn't have any more, even though he had accepted he was having sparklings he still wasn't crazy about the idea. He watched his brother and mate as he thought about things.

Sides soon was satiated and fell asleep, leaving Ravenswing and Sunstreaker alone, to talk or to stare at each other, depending how Sunny felt.

"You feel guilty don't you" Sunny finally said.

"Well, even seekers have a conscience, my mate" replied Ravenswing, surprising Sunstreaker, who had expected some lame comment to be thrown his way.

Sunny couldn't stop the snort at that comment. "Whatever"

Ravenswing figured that Sunstreaker was unwilling to learn to love. And without saying anything further, Ravenswing went to go get energon for the twins, as they needed more than they were taking in. And while Ravenswing merely left Sunstreaker's on a table near the bot, the seeker helped feed the passed out Sides before going elsewhere to rest. But as Sunstreaker followed the bot, Ravenswing did not sleep but left to fly in the skies, finally feeling like trying his new wing. Sunstreaker watched as the old seeker crashed several times, but refused to give up, and flew a little longer. But not wanting to get caught, Sunstreaker left the area before Ravenswing returned. Rave shook his head, as he missed the sleek being he used to be before the war, but there was little he could do, as he knew the past couldn't be changed.

Sunstreaker was pretending to be in recharge by the time Ravenswing returned and Sunny was mulling things over. Yeah he was probably being too hard on the seeker but slag it he had a right to be. Didn't he? Slag he was so confused and after what he had witnessed he knew he needed to give him a chance. Sighing he spoke, knowing the seeker would hear him. "You should talk to Wingspan"

Ravenswing heard his mate, and though slightly confused, the seeker said nothing, instead making sure his twin mates were comfortable while taking something less comfortable for himself, still wondering why Sunny would suggest he see his nephew.

"Trust me alright...its asking a lot I know..." Sunny said.

"If you feel that is something I should do, then I am going to trust you, mate of mine, and talk to wingspan in the morning. But for now, you need to sleep, and I need to think. Sleep well" stated Ravenswing, surprising Sunstreaker just how different this seeker seemed from any other the yellow bot had met.

Slowly Sunny fell into recharge leaving the other awake.

The next morning, when Sunny and Sides woke, they woke to find energon left for them, but their third mate was gone. A note left behind, told the two that their seeker mate had gone to talk to his nephew.

Sides and Sunny talked and wingspan was going to attempt to go fly once more before he got too large to do so.

Ravenswing caught Wingspan just as the young seeker was heading out to fly. "Mind if I join you for company?' asked Ravenswing, slightly nervous about how the young seeker would react.

Wingspan looked at his uncle for a few moments before nodding. "Sure"

As Wingspan and Ravenswing headed out and took off, Wingspan was sparkbroken as he watched his much older uncle crash several times. And while it didn't seem to faze the older seeker, Wingspan knew he had to do something.

He flew to the one side and placed his wing under his uncles to steady him. "Is your wing newly repaired?"

"Yes it is, Spanner. I think some of it was that I am newly repaired, and it has been so long since I have had two full wings, that I am basically relearning to fly" replied Ravenswing.

"I know that feeling all too well" Wingspan said not knowing his uncle didn't know about when he had both wings ripped off.

"Can you assist me in relearning to fly?" asked Ravenswing, swallowing his pride.

"Of course, cause I had to relearn to except it was both of my wings"

Ravenswing was shocked, as he had heard the story from TC about TC having his wings ripped off, but to hear that someone so young had met the same fate, seemed to agitate the older seeker even more, making Ravenswing confirm in his processor that the next time he met Megatron, the scum would die. And as the two flew on, Ravenswing didn't' realize both Sunny and Sides were watching as the old bot was once again relearning to fly.

"That was a good thing you did sunny" Sides said as they watched.

"Yeah yeah..." Sunny said softly.

"Can't you feel how much happier he is? You really did well, my brother" stated sides, as both began to feel the elation the seeker was feeling from being able to fly once again.

"Yeah..." Sunny said sighing.

Ravenswing was enjoying the flying, as well as the freedom. He barrel rolled and did other fancy tricks, things that not even Starscream, Warp, or TC knew. Wingspan was fascinated as were the twins as they realized just what made their mate special.

"Even father and the others don't know how to do that" Wingspan said.

Ravenswing smiled, as if it was one thing he loved to do, it was teach. "Maybe, once you have sparked, I can teach you what I know, as there is more to being a seeker than just what those three know" replied Ravenswing with a smile.

"I'd like that and as much as I'm enjoying the flight I'm about to be grounded. Mama is coming, they'd have me on bed rest now if they could get away with it"

Ravenswing nodded. "They are just trying to keep you and the sparklings safe. And while seekers were always excellent guards, we were not always excellent carriers, as we often thought we could fly late into carrying, and many times we lost our sparklings. Be glad that they restrict you, even if you hate it, as it means you sparklings will be safe."

"Even I know better than that" Wingspan said. "This will make 7 that I've carried my mate carried our twins."

"well, seekers were always well-known as breeders. It wasn't glamorous, but it happened. One of my friends who was killed for not joining the cons sold her systems to be a breeder as she wasn't able to do much else due to having a glitch which couldn't be fixed but couldn't be passed along either' replied Ravenswing, revealing that things were not always as rosy as they appeared in Vos.

"Well...I'm not supposed to be carrying four right now but I am"

Ravenswing looked at his nephew, unsure what to say, but not wanting to ruin the flight, the older seeker said nothing as the two continued to enjoy flying before Wingspan was reigned in and Ravenswing made to find his mates.

The twins were waiting for Ravenswing, Sides coming right up and kissing the seeker.

The older seeker returned the passionate kiss with equal passion before breaking it off to open the embrace to Sunstreaker, hoping the bot would join in the family hug.

Sunstreaker came over finally into the hug.

The seeker smiled, as Sunny came over to the hug and joined in. And Ravenswing's happiness was contagious as the three bots embraced each other tightly. Ravenswing had a small tear in his optic, as finally it seemed like he was earning Sunny's trust and love.

"Do you feel better now" Sunny found himself asking.

"I do, my sweet spark, I do. Thank you so much" replied Ravenswing, embracing Sunny even tighter while Sides just smiled.

Sunny didn't say anything else while he was being held.

Ravenswing, being a seeker, was a little horny, even though it was outside his heat cycle and he was not sparked, but he didn't want to force his mates into doing things, and so he did his best not to let it show, but unknown to the seeker, Sunny and Sides realized exactly what was going on.

"Come on" Sides said gently tugging Ravenswing's hand.

Ravenswing didn't put any resistance, as his mates conversed across their twin bond of taking the seeker from both sides. Sunny perked up, as he never thought of how great it would be to create a Lambo sandwich until now.

Sunny was finally becoming more of a willing participant and took the control he was used to having in the berth.

Wingspan was put to bed rest as per Ratchet's orders.

Starscream was being fussed over by a non feeling well Skyfire.

TC, seeing that Skyfire seemed to be more tired than usual finally convinced the shuttle ot leave Starscream with Warp and the seekerlings while TC took the shuttle to see ratchet. Skyfire, gentle as he was, did not want to go to the med bay, but seeing that TC had allowed Skyfire to bring him out when Ravenswing visited, Skyfire allowed TC to take him to the med bay.

Skyfire kept insisting he was fine even as they entered the med bay.

"Ratchet, would mind taking a look at Skyfire for me, he has been acting sort of off lately, and I am worried about him, especially as he has been taken care of Starscream without really taking care of himself" stated TC, much to Skyfire's chagrin, but fortunately, no one else was in the med bay at the time.

"Of course" Ratchet said. "On the berth"

Skyfire lay down. 'fine, if this is what I need to do to prove to you I am fine, then I will do it, my love" replied Skyfire to TC. Needless to say TC, Skyfire, and Ratchet were in for a shock.

Ratchet ran different scans and made sure of what he was seeing. "Well that's only half true" Ratchet said. "Skyfire...your sparked and well...your carrying six sparklings inside you"

TC was in shock as was Skyfire. "What do you mean I have six sparklings in me?" Skyfire asked, not believing the medic.

"Your sparked" Ratchet said and said how far along the shuttle was. "I'm guessing because of your size you're not showing and you may not be showing the normal sparked signs"

"You must have sparked during our heat cycle" stated TC, making Skyfire blush and Ratchet do a double take.

"Heat cycle?" asked Ratchet, curiously.

"Yeah, we seekers have a heat cycle once to twice a year depending on the circumstances, and judging how far along Skyfire is, that has to be when he sparked" replied TC.

"Fascinating" Ratchet said. "Well right now Skyfire needs to stay here on an energon drip for a bit"

"Would you like me to stay for a bit, sweet spark?" TC asked of Skyfire, who was a little nervous about having an energon drip and being left in the med bay. "because, if you need me to, I will stay"

Skyfire nodded, he wanted TC to stay.


	39. Chapter 39

Meanwhile, having finally gotten Optima and Mirror to sleep, Mirage was using his energy to take care of the others. Flasher and Keeper had the seekerlings and were rubbing their wings, and Firestar and Bluesky were playing nicely together. The problem was, as always, Silverstreak and Luckystar were fighting, and Mirage was sick of it. And so trying something he had never done before, Mirage picked up Silverstreak first and spanked the little bot hard before sending him to his room crying. And then Mirage repeated the same technique with Luckystar. And after the punishments, Mirage was even more tired. He knew his mate tried to help, but with Optimus refusing to leave his office this day had left Mirage the task of watching all their sparklings alone.

Optimus had wanted to help Mirage but other than the fact that he had a lot of work that even with Prowl and Jazz had piled up. He felt like slag, he kept having dizzy spells and was not wanting to worry his mate.

Mirage called on the favor owed to him by Hound and Hide, and soon enough, Mirage had less to watch and was able to leave those few with Flasher and Keeper while Mirage went to make sure that his sparked mate was safe and sound, and bringing with him a couple large cubes of special energon blend.

Optimus was draped over his desk his helm resting on his folded arms as he had shut his optics off since the room was spinning, again.

Mirage slipped into Optimus's office silently and saw his mate not feeling so well. And keeping himself invisible, Mirage snuck past Prowl and Jazz, and soon was in the same area as Optimus. And before Optimus knew what hit him, Mirage was using the "fast route" to get his special energon mix into his mate. Optimus made no sounds as he didn't want to let Prowl and Jazz know something was up. Soon enough, Mirage had emptied both large cubes into his mate and slipped away. Optimus felt better in a way but he also felt worse in the fact that he knew exactly why Mirage failed to stay any longer than he had to.

Optimus sent pulses of love and apologized to his mate.

Mirage sent love back, and hoped that his mate would soon be home, as Mirage explained, via bond, what had happened. Needless to say, Optimus was not in the best of moods when he came home, and found all 10 sparklings there, with Luckystar and Silverstreak in their rooms, not allowed to play, as Optimus thought these two had learned their lessons.

Still after he checked the other sparklings he went and checked on Luckystar and Silverstreak, mainly to make sure they were where they were supposed to.

By the time everyone was where they were supposed to be, all the sparklings except Keeper and flasher were asleep and Mirage was passed out on the couch. Optimus groaned slightly, as he was getting horny, though he knew his mate was in no shape to interface. Flasher and Keeper soon bid their dad goodnight, and fell into recharge, leaving Optimus to carry his exhausted mate to the berth. Mirage was snoring loudly, something that Optimus knew Mirage only did when his systems were so tired that he had literally crashed into recharge.

Optimus made sure his mate was comfortable before he went and self interfaced in the refresher.

In the middle of the recharge, Optimus woke when something felt wrong. He looked over and Mirage was gone. Optimus quickly checked all of the sparklings' rooms, and still no Mirage. Optimus swore as it only meant one thing – Mirage was so stressed out he was sleep walking yet again, and Primus only knew where the bot was.

Meanwhile, outside, Mirage was running from something. Fearing something, he was gone. Had he been in his right mind, he never would have left as he would have realized he was just having a nightmare, but since he was sleep walking, Mirage had no idea what he was doing, where he was, or what was going on. All he knew was that he was on the run.

Optimus had teletran scan to try and find Mirage and he called someone to come in and watch the sparklings while he went and looked for Mirage.

Mirage had no idea where he had ended up, but somehow, when using his illusionary traits, something crossed and now Mirage was making tracks across the Antarctic continent, not even realizing that he could freeze if he remained out here too long as well as he was exposed completely if any cons were to come. Mirage was truly in danger, and Optimus was still trying to find him.

Optimus was getting desperate and pulled in every Autobot he could he had to find to help him and panicked when he found out where Mirage was.

And the even worse part was that teletran also found that some Cons were heading to that area. Ratchet forbid Optimus to go due to Optimus being sparked, and so Optimus had to watch from the base as he sent several Autobots out to reign in his stressed out mate.

Optimus paced and paced as he waited for word and prayed to Primus everything would be alright.

Mirage was soon rescued by his fellow bots, after said bots fought off a group of cons who had captured the bot and were about to take off when the Autobots showed up. Mirage, struggled fiercely against being bound, whether by friend or by foe, but seeing that he was seriously injured the bots brought the bot back to the med bay, still out of it and still having no clue what happened.

Optimus was there as fast as his feet could carry him to the med bay.

Mirage was covered in bandages and blankets, as he had suffered hypothermia too. Ratchet wasn't real sure about allowing Optimus into the med bay, just like he often kept Mirage out of the med bay until the mate was stable. Optimus finally was able to feel what Mirage felt like when Optimus was injured – left out, alone, and completely uniformed and begging for some answer, any answer he could get.

Optimus called out to his mate through their bond even as he held his slight sparkling bump.

Mirage was starting to come out of his stupor, and while he knew he had been sedated for some reason, he could feel his mate calling for him, and so Mirage responded warmly with love and support, completely unaware that he himself was the one who was suffering.

Optimus relaxed a little bit but not by much.

Ravenswing walked by, and saw the nervous leader, and decided to go over and try to help the bot out, even though the seeker was a bit unsure Optimus would welcome his company. "Is something wrong, Optimus, sir?" asked the seeker, sitting near the unknowingly sparked leader.

Optimus nodded slowly and told Ravenswing what was going on.

Ravenswing did his best to offer comfort. The seeker knew he wasn't the best bot to offer it, but seeing that he was the only bot there, he felt compelled. And while Optimus cried on Ravenswing's shoulder, the seeker did his best to reassure their leader that his mate would make it.

Optimus muttered something about it wasn't easy with a mood swing right then.

Ravenswing caught the last comment and asked the leader quietly, "Are you sparked?" to which Optimus nodded yes, he was. Ravenswing then realized just how hard this was being on the leader. "come, let us talk to Ratchet and let him know you need to see your mate."

"He kicked me out, we know not to tick him off" Optimus said.

The seeker had to agree with the leader there, as he had seen it happen time and time again. "Try your bond link again, as it will be better than nothing. And hopefully, ratchet will call you to come see him soon"

"He's already responded to our bond, he's hurt and he's trying to comfort me"

The seeker, seeing that this wasn't going anywhere, had an idea, "tell me, Optimus, tell me about you and your mate. Tell me a story of the two of you" said the seeker, trying to get Optimus to take his mind off of how traumatizing this whole thing was.

Optimus told him about he had first met Mirage when the other was a youngling and talked about their other sparklings.

And as Optimus was talking about destroying Magnus for hurting his children, Ratchet called and stated that Mirage was stable. "Do you want me to go with you, Optimus sir?" asked Ravenswing, knowing the bot was still an emotional wreck.

Optimus nodded. "Thank you"

Soon enough, Ravenswing had escorted the emotionally unstable leader into the med bay and helped the leader sit by his mate. And as soon as Optimus appeared to be ok, Ravenswing disappeared, leaving the med bay and leaving Optimus with Mirage. Optimus traced over the scars and new solder lines as well as where ice crystals were melting off of his mate. Ratchet sighed, not sure exactly how to explain things to Optimus.

"Just tell me" Optimus said unable to take Ratchet's silence.

Ratchet explained what he found and what he thought had happened. Optimus listened carefully, while stroking his mate's faceplates. Ratchet concluded with, "and for now he is sedated, as his stress level was astronomical."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you Ratchet"

While sedated, Mirage still sent out warm pulses of love to his mate, trying to comfort the sparked bot, as the illusionist figured his mate needed more support than he did.

"Sweet love" Optimus said softly.

Mirage sent a purr and more love across the bond, to let his mate know he appreciated what his mate was doing, but Mirage also sent worry about the sparklings both the sparked and the unsparked.

"Our sparklings are fine and I will have Ratchet check me if it will make you feel better"

Mirage sent a grateful pulse, full of love, so that Optimus realized that he didn't have to check, but feeling that it had been awhile, Optimus felt it might be best to check.

"Ratchet would you examine me please"

Ratchet nodded, and as he was checking the leader, Ratchet found something unexpected, one of the original three sparks had split, and now, the leader was carrying four, the problem being the twin spark that had split had not split completely. And after a heavy sigh, ratchet told Optimus what he had found.

Optimus froze. "Come again..."

Ratchet repeated himself, before letting the news settle in. Optimus laid his head down on his mate's chassis, desperately wanting his mate back, as he knew that this was going to be harder than before. Mirage sent love out, not knowing exactly what was wrong, but trying to support his mate even when he was out cold.

Optimus told his mate what had happened.

Mirage pulsed out more love, before Optimus felt his mate struggling against the sedative. Mirage wanted to wake, he wanted to hug his mate, but he wasn't strong enough and soon after the fight started, Mirage fell back into stasis lock, but the main thing was, Optimus knew his mate was fighting.

Optimus gently caressed his mate's cheek and ended up dozing off there.

When Optimus woke, several hours later, Mirage was still out of it, but the leader felt a hand on him. When he looked, he could see that even though out of it, mirage had placed his hand on the leader's helm, in the place where Mirage always did when he wanted to comfort his mate.

Optimus nuzzled a little bit and relaxed a bit more.

The next thing that happened startled Optimus slightly, as Mirage was once against fighting his sedation. 'o-o-Opt…Opti..mus" Mirage whispered without opening his optics.

"Mirage, I'm here" Optimus said gently.

Mirage remained unable to online his optics, but still spoke quietly, "what's wrong, beloved?" Mirage asked as he gently stroked his mate.

Optimus told him about the sparklings he carried.

Mirage listened, but he could feel that something more was bothering his mate. 'talk to me" was all Mirage, and finally Optimus just let loose.

"I was so scared when you vanished and I was outside for hours because Ratchet wouldn't let me in. Then he tells me about four sparklings and not seperating"

Mirage was confused, as he didn't remember going anywhere, nor did he understand why he would leave. "I l-l-love… love you and I'm s-s-s-sorry" Mirage whispered, trying his best to comfort his mate, despite being mostly sedated and injured.

"There is no reason for you to apologize, you were having a nightmare I think"

Mirage slightly nodded before saying, "Magnus…came back for me…killed all our sparklings and you...was coming after me."

"He can never come back Mirage" Optimus said.

'I know…but stress changed nightmare…to feel like reality" replied Mirage, starting to lose his battle to the sedation.

"Go back to sleep my love we'll take more later"

"l-l-love you" was All mirage said as he drifted back into a sedated state. And it was only as Optimus thought about what Mirage said that he realized that nightmare or not, that would be one scary thing to have happen.

Optimus stayed a short time more before leaving Mirage under the watchful optic of Ratchet and he went to go check on the sparklings.

"Dad, where is mom?" asked keeper, with Flasher by his side, as both seemed to know something was wrong.

"Your mother had a nightmare and ended up out somewhere very cold, he's in the med bay"

"that must have been some nightmare" commented Flasher, "as I found this" at which point Flasher showed something that even Optimus wasn't aware of, Mirage kept a weapon under their berth, after Magnus had threatened the bot and only now did Optimus realize just how scared and intimidated his mate had been, as usually Mirage wanted absolutely no weapons in the quarters.

"Let's put this back and not tell mommy we found it" Optimus said.

Flasher and Keeper nodded as the little seekerlings appeared on the older twins' backs, making Optimus, flasher and Keeper realize that it was best that Flasher had found it before any of the younger sparklings could.

"Why don't you put this back where you found it flasher while I get everyone's afternoon energon"

Flasher did as he was told before quickly coming back into the main part of the quarters. Optimus sighed as he could still see where the acid had eaten away at Flasher's body, and Flasher had been afraid to use his illusionary powers ever since the incident, as well as becoming slightly more introverted and wanting to stay away from all the adults, no matter who except for mom and dad. Optimus was worried, as Flasher just wasn't being himself, but Optimus was not sure if Flasher would listen to him, as Optimus did not have the illusionary powers, Mirage did.

Optimus got everyone their energon before he picked Flasher up. "I'll listen my little one you know that don't you"

Flasher merely nodded, no smart mouth crack, no defiant smile, nothing like Flasher normally would act. And just as Optimus was about to really worry, Flasher started talking. "It still hurts."

"Where my son, where does it hurt"

"In my spark" replied Flasher, not talking much as he didn't want to scare his brothers and sisters.

Optimus asked Keeper to watch his siblings for a few minutes and he took Flasher to his and Mirage's room, he sat on the berth and set Flasher on his knee. "Tell me why your spark hurts"

"I don't know for sure, but I just feel this ache. And I am scared. I look at Seaspan and Bluefire and they seem no worse for wear from their ordeal, but I just can't forget it that fast. I still see the scars, I still feel the acid and burn, and I still feel the fear. Is that normal?" Flasher asked, holding no pretense as he spoke openly and honestly with Optimus now that they were alone.

"Yes, my son, as much as I wish it were not so, that is a perfectly natural feeling" Optimus said and took his battle mask off letting his son see the scar that marred one side of his face. "It has been a very long time since I received this and once in a while it feels like it just happened. You will always remember what happened but you must not let it rule your life, for the scars perhaps Ratchet can think of something"

"But dad, I just don't trust my own directionality anymore, especially when I am invisible like mom can be. How can I regain that shattered self confidence?" asked Flasher, opening himself up even more to Optimus, who never realized just how much depth Flasher had in him, as other than the twins mechs from his triplets, Flasher had always been seen by his father as a bit of a troublemaker. And Optimus was soon realizing he had judged his own son all wrong.

"Son no matter what may happen in life..." Optimus paused a moment trying to think how to say it. "No matter the fear we may feel, no matter how our confidence is shaken or shattered we must continue onwards. For if we let ourselves be held captive by those thoughts, we will forever be ruled by them for the rest of our lives. I hide even now behind this mask, but one day, when the war is over I will remove it a final time. For I will not need it, son your invisibility is what makes you, you and with practice you will become as good as your mother. I see so much of him in you and you have no idea how happy that makes me. I believe in you my son, but you must believe in yourself as well"

Flasher, shedding a tear, looked up at his father, the scars on his face still visible and standing out in bright contrast to the rest of the metal of his faceplates. "Do you really believe in me, dad?"

"I do, so very much my brave son. You can overcome anything that you put your processor to and I know that you can overcome this" Optimus said gently caressing his son's helm.

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings dad, but I always felt like you believed in Keeper more than you ever believed in me' Flasher said, and that hurt. Optimus was hurt, not because of what flasher had felt or said, but by the fact that flasher even felt that way, as it meant Optimus had acted in such a way that Flasher doubted his own father's love and support.

"Flasher I'm so sorry that you feel that way, but know that I love you with all of my spark and I believe in you completely" Optimus said and kissed his sons helm.

"Thanks, dad. So when will mom be back, as I am tired of looking after everybody, as is Keeper" stated Flasher, making Optimus realize that he really didn't spend much time with his two oldest, as the younger ones always seemed to demand the attention, while Keeper and Flasher seemed to take a backseat, knowing that their siblings needed the attention, but not trying to vie for it anymore, as they felt like it was not always worth pursuing, specifically more so with dad than mom, as Mirage had somehow been able to at least make some time for his first born.

"Soon I think and what I will do is call in a favor or two then you and your brother and I will go do something"

Flasher smiled for the first time that Optimus had seen since the sparkling had come into his office one time before the whole Magnus incident happened. "That would be greatly appreciated, father" stated Flasher, making Optimus realize that his oldest were growing up faster than he realized.

"Go enjoy your energon" Optimus said setting his son down and put his face mask back on. Before he commed the mechs he trusted to watch the youngest sparklings while he took Flasher and Peacekeeper with him. "What do you two want to do"

Flasher and Keeper looked at each other, unsure exactly what they wanted to do, other than see mom. Optimus, reluctant, soon led his sons toward the med bay, but as they made their way, a blast from Wheeljack's lab came and soon Optimus was separated from his oldest sons, both of which were hurt and in stasis lock. Optimus, temporarily blind to due flying debris, was not sure what to do and he began to panic.

Optimus called out for his sons and got no response and he called for help.

First aid and several other bots came running, including Ravenswing and his two mates. Wheeljack was out of it, body blown apart once again, though his spark was safe. Optimus, on the edge of debris was panicking slightly as he felt around trying to find his sons. Flasher had landed flat on his back, burns on his body, his left arm and leg several feet away. Keeper landed face down, and was leaking energon and oil as a metal pole had pierced his chest just a few inches away from his spark, his legs torn from his upper body. The sight was devastating, and it was amazing that everyone was still alive and online, though both the smaller sparklings and Wheeljack were in stasis lock.

"Who" Optimus asked as he felt someone come to him and grip his arm.

"Settle down, Optimus, sir. It's Ravenswing. You, Wheeljack, and two sparklings were hurt in a blast" stated the seeker, not realizing that the stasis locked sparklings were Optimus and Mirage's own sparklings, their oldest sparklings at that.

"Forget about me see to my sons" Optimus said.

"Sunny and Sides have your sons and are bringing them to the med bay, and a few others have Wheeljack. I am here to help you , sir" replied the seeker, shocked as he realized that the two injured sparklings were Optimus's own sons. Ravenswing didn't say it, but he was glad that Optimus was not able to see what had happened to his sons, as they were even more damaged than could be described.

In the med bay, Ratchet was shocked as while Mirage was still out for the count, the bots brought in Wheeljack, Flasher and Keeper, and reported that Optimus would be in shortly as well.

Ratchet and First Aid got to work right away and Optimus was brought in by Ravenswing a short time later still blind.

Ratchet looked at Keeper and Flasher, who somehow had taken the brunt of the blast. Ratchet sighed, as this was not going to be easy. Ravenswing told ratchet about Optimus's blindness and ratchet, for once, was grateful, and so he left Optimus near Mirage, but blind, as ratchet did not want Optimus to see just how badly his sons were damaged as of this point.

Optimus feared for his sons lives and he was cursing himself, why didn't he wait to take them out why right then. Why did he have to take that path to the med bay?

And while Optimus was doubting himself, he started feeling loving pulses fill him. Mirage was trying to help his mate. And while Mirage was doing that, it was only then that Ratchet remembered that Optimus was sparked.

Optimus wasn't even thinking of the sparklings he was carrying as he was more worried about his sons, he could feel Mirage trying to calm him.

Ratchet, while working on Flasher and Keeper sent First Aid to scan Optimus, to make sure that there was no damage to the sparkling that the bot carried. But the problem was, Optimus was still flailing about, as no one was willing to inform him of his sons' conditions and no one was willing to restore his sight just yet.

Optimus threw off the hands that tried to steady him. "Do not touch me, no one touches me until I am informed of my sons' conditions"

First aid reported to ratchet, who sighed. And so, taking a break, ratchet went over, fixed Optimus's optics and then brought Optimus over to see his sons, who were stable at the moment, but were severely damaged.

"No...no..." Optimus said as he took in his sons broken forms.

"they are stable now, Optimus, but it will take them a long while to be repaired and be healed. Please trust me when I say I will work on them with all I have in me" replied ratchet, trying to help soothe Optimus a bit.

"Why...why did I have to have chosen now to take them out..." Optimus his voice broken.

"op..op… Opti..mus' came a quiet hiss from across the med bay, as Mirage was waking slightly, wondering why everything felt so off and what was going on.

Optimus made himself go to Mirage and take his mates hand. "I'm here..."

"tell me" was the next thing Mirage struggled to whisper, 'what's wrong"

"I'm sorry..." Optimus said and told in a shaky voice what had happened.

Mirage had a tear in his optic, but he knew is his spark that Flasher and Keeper were strong, but Optimus was having the toughest time with this. "come closer" Mirage whispered, trying to comfort his mate.

Optimus came closer.

Mirage fought hard against the sedation, and used both his arms to hug his mate as tightly as he was able to while pulsing love. 'they'll make it… just believe" Mirage whispered.

Optimus wanted to but he blamed himself for his sons being injured, and he winced his hand going to where the sparklings inside of him were growing.

Mirage did his best to soothe his mate, but even he felt it wasn't much. "You couldn't have known" Mirage whispered, as he finally onlined his optics and prepared to kiss his mate on the cheek.

Optimus let out a cry of pain, as his wrapped around his middle.

"Optimus calm down, or you will spark too early' mirage stated, as he knew Optimus was not quite far enough along to deliver viable sparklings.

"T..trying..." Optimus managed a small whimper escaping.

What neither Optimus nor Mirage knew was that the sparkling that had not made a complete split was not strong enough to make it, and had miscarried. The other two sparklings were safe, but the miscarried sparkling was making its way out, causing Optimus the pain he had, as he was in no way prepared to spark anything, as his body knew it was not time yet.

"It hurts...so badly..." Optimus managed not knowing what had happened.

Ratchet, upon hearing Optimus's cries of pain, got the large bot onto a berth and began to scan. Ratchet swore when he found what was going on, and before Optimus knew it, he had been knocked out so that ratchet could remove the non viable sparkling before it poisoned the leader's internal systems. Mirage, out of sedation, but unable to move with much sense of coordination watched as his mate and his oldest sparklings were fighting for their lives.

When Optimus was stable and Ratchet sure about the two remaining sparklings he came over and informed the now awake Mirage of what happened.

Mirage merely nodded, and he wanted to see his family. Ratchet helped stabilize Mirage as he went to see Flasher and Keeper and then Optimus. Mirage was saddest that he was not strong enough to remain up on his own as ratchet finally placed the bot back in the berth. Mirage could only wonder where the other 8 of his sparklings were.

"I'll ask where they are you just settle Mirage" Ratchet said before going and finding out who had the sparklings and relayed that to Mirage.

Finally satisfied, Mirage fell asleep. He trusted Jazz and Prowl to care for the Silverstreak and Luckystar. He trusted Wingspan and Hot Rod to take care of Firestar and Bluesky. And he trusted Warp and his mates to watch the seekerlings. However, Mirage was a bit wary of Ravenswing and his two mates watching the youngest twin femmes that had been recently sparked.

Skyfire tended to the seekerlings that belonged to them and the ones they were watching, he knew he probably should be resting but there was still much to do.

Skyfire didn't know it, but TC had informed both Starscream and Skywarp that the shuttle was expecting, and the three began to plot a way to give the shuttle a break, as Skyfire had done so much for them, it was time they did something for him.

Skyfire was putting the sparklings down for a nap.

And as Skyfire watched all the little ones sleep, one of his mates snuck up behind the large bot and began to play with the bot in a gentle way, just the way Skyfire loved. Skyfire was lost in a sea of lust, and soon allowed the hands to guide him out of the seekerling room.

"Mmm, what has brought this on?" Skyfire asked once out of the sparklings room.

None of the trine replied, instead doing their best to give Skyfire the pleasure he deserved as well as the respite from the seekerlings the shuttle needed.

Slowly but surely Skyfire began warming up nicely as his mates seemed to be everywhere at once.

The trine kept their part up, driving the shuttle further and further into the pleasure zone. Warp and TC were enjoying teasing the shuttle's interfacing array area while Starscream rubbed over where he believed the sparkling bump was, knowing from experience it was a hot zone.

Skyfire let out a loud moaned and he tried to touch each over his mates as feelings and sensations coursed through him.

But the trine did their best to make sure that Skyfire was the focus. Skyfire was in heaven, hardly believing that since having said yes, he had nothing to regret.

"Please...please..." Skyfire managed he was losing himself in the sensations.

Starscream turned himself around so that his interfacing area was right by Skyfire's mouth while Skywarp and TC used their heated arousals to enter Skyfire's front port while all three played with a teased Skyfire's raging arousal.

Seeing what was in front of him Skyfire quickly took advantage of Starscream's interfacing area right there and he started to play with him while his mates played with his spike.

Soon the foursome headed towards overload. And while the sensations sent Skyfire into recharge, the trine was happy.

Skyfire slept longer then he thought and was feeling a little sluggish as he came online.

"You shouldn't try to do so much 'mommy'" Starscream said, letting Skyfire know in no uncertain terms that they all knew about the good news of there being more sparklings on the way.

He groaned. "TC told on me didn't he"

TC smiled. "Come on, they are your mates as well. They deserve to know"

"And you knew I would be slow about doing so right?"

"You weren't even willing to go to the med bay until I convinced you" replied TC, "I figured you would try to hide it, as you have always been about everyone else ahead of yourself."

"He's always been like that" Starscream said. "For as long as we've known each other"

Skyfire blushed, making the trine smile.

"I'm fine really" Skyfire said and went to sit up but laid back down as the room swam a bit.

Starscream ran to get the energon while Warp and TC did their best to get Skyfire to the large berth.

Skyfire tried to help his mates since he was much larger than they were and he more or less staggered to the berth with their help.

Once Skyfire was safe in the berth, the trine made sure he was comfortable.

"I'm okay" He said as he was handed energon.

While Skyfire was not used to the attention, he soon realized that the seekers knew him better than he cared to admit, and soon he was made so comfortable he fell asleep, making the seekers happy, as they were all glad that he was their fourth mate.

He slept for a good several hours and wanted to help when he woke up again.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Sunny and Sides were trying to figure out just how to watch Optima and Mirror, who were quiet and patient but both were much like their parents, as Optima was almost like the female version of Optimus while Mirror was like the femme version of Mirage. Ravenswing watched, as he had taken care of sparklings before, but he had agreed to take the two as he figured that Sunny and Sides needed some practice.

The brothers tried but were a bit clueless as they had never been trusted with sparkling sitting before.

Ravenswing, seeing that his mates were getting frustrated, began to teach them how to work with the sparklings. Optima and Mirror were both patient and very forgiving, which made the seeker and the twins both happy. And while Optima seemed to like Sides, Mirror took to Sunny, giggling and cooing as he learned to take care of sparklings with her.

Sunny continued to watch and play with her a bit more but soon had to sit down as he was starting to hurt a bit.

Sensing something was wrong, Mirror made her way over to Sunny, and tried to give him a hug. Ravenswing, seeing the sparkling react the way she was, became worried. "what's wrong, Sunny?" Ravenswing asked, surprising his mate.

"I don't know...I just started hurting and had to sit down" Sunny said.

Ravenswing watched as Mirror patted Sunny's abdomen with what seemed to be concern. "Shall we call someone here to see if you are having a problem with the sparklings you are carrying?" Ravenswing asked. Sunny was shocked, how was it that Ravenswing seemed to be able to know what was going on. And that was when Sunny realized that somehow, Mirror was sending the messages, though the Lambo was not sure how.

Sunny nodded. "I don't think I could make it to the med bay"

Rave contacted Ratchet, who left First Aid watching the bots in the bay while ratchet headed out. 'what is the matter, Ravenswing? I have some very injured bots in the med bay."

"Sunny is complaining of pain and Mirror seems to sense something is wrong she keeps patting his abdomen" Ravenswing said.

Ratchet went to check, and while the sparklings were still viable and the chamber still intact, ratchet found that Sunny's body was holding more sparklings than he was programmed to – he was carrying triplets and they were hitting the malfunction over and over, causing the pain.

"Ratchet what's wrong with him" Ravenswing asked.

"He is carrying triplets, and they are bumping against the malfunction. We are going to really have to monitor him closely" stated ratchet, as he watched as little Mirror tried to comfort Sunny.

Sunny found himself rubbing her little helm.

Ratchet smiled a bit as he left, realizing that it was possible to tame Sunny and Sides.

Mirror purred as she felt the gentle touches, causing Sunny to realize that sparklings were not something to be feared, but something to enjoy.

"I would really like to lay down..." Sunny said.

Ravenswing nodded and assisted his mate to the berth. And while Ravenswing wanted to take Mirror away, she hissed at the seeker, wanting to remain with her yellow friend. The seeker left her alone as she curled up and napped with Sunny right beside her.

Sunny was in recharge almost as soon as he was laid down and some instinct kicked in and he pulled Mirror close while he slept.

And while Mirror and Sunny napped, Optima and Sides were having fun. Along with Ravenswing. Rave watched as Sides seemed to slowly grow more confident about handling sparklings merely by watching Optima, who was a very well behaved sparkling.

At one point Sides stopped and rubbed his back a bit trying to stretch.

Optima watched with curious optics before she copied and mimicked what Sides was doing, though she was nowhere near as coordinated, causing Ravenswing to laugh.

Sides smiled a little but his back was hurting though.

Optima, sensing that Sides was in need of some sort tried to lead the bot to the couch as well as rubbing his back. She wanted to help so bad but was not sure exactly how to help.

"Alright sweet one I'll go to the couch, as soon as I can get up" Sides said.

Soon enough, Sides moved to the couch, and Optima found the sore spot and laid herself on it. And while Sides thought that would hurt it more, he was surprised to find that the sparkling's young body was heating the area, relieving some of the pain.

"Thank you Optima" Sides said and managed to rub her little helm.

Optima just nuzzled the bot as she fell into recharge.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Optimus was starting to come around, unaware that Ratchet had to do emergency surgery and removed the unsplit twin. Mirage was laying in his beg, still weak, and so, wanting to know things, Optimus tried to get to his mate.

Optimus tried to sit up and let out a small grunt of pain.

"Oh no you don't" stated ratchet, catching Optimus. "You just had a procedure done. You need rest"

That made Optimus stop. "What procedure"

Ratchet drew a heavy sigh before explaining. "Optimus – you miscarried one of your sparklings, the twins that had not completely split. I had to remove the nonviable sparkling before it poisoned your systems. The other two are viable and healthy" stated ratchet, unsure of the reaction he would get from his old friend.

Optimus laid back as he tried to process what Ratchet had just told him. "Thank you Ratchet" Optimus said not sure what else he could or should say.

Ratchet placed a hand on Optimus's shoulder before asking quietly, "did you want to see the two little femmes?"

Optimus offlined his optics for a minute before nodding.

Ratchet quickly brought a small, lifeless bundle over. Inside were the two "Siamese' femmes, interconnected in a way incompatible with life. The precious little faceplates had formed and Optimus was able to see what they might have looked like if they survived. Both twins were the spitting image of their mother with an addition of red trim down their legs. Ratchet was not sure how Optimus would react as the tangled mass of metal looked absolutely horrible, at least to the casual observer.

Optimus gently touched them and prayed that Primus take their sparks and to cherish them before he motioned that Ratchet could take them away, he would see to their burial later when he wasn't so weak.

Ratchet took the mass away while Optimus looked over at his twins and then his mate. Mirage was shaking, and that was tugging on Optimus's sparkstrings.

While Ratchet was gone and cursing silently as pain assaulted him he managed to make it to the berth Mirage was on and laid there with him tugging him close.

Mirage was startled a little at first, but then relaxed in the hug, feeling reassured.

"Its okay...we're all going to be okay" Optimus said softly.

Mirage nodded, but then asked Optimus the hard question, "did ratchet fix the problem that was causing you such pain, my beloved?"

"Yes...I just saw them...would have been two beautiful femmes if they had made it" Optimus said.

And now it was Mirage's turn to be confused. "What?"

"The spark that had spilt into two...weren't strong enough to survive, I miscarried"

"I am sorry to hear that" stated Mirage, "did this one harm the other two?"

"No, the other two are safe and viable Ratchet said"

Mirage was relieved, but he was also worried, as how would he be able to care for 12 sparklings.

Optimus sensed his mates concerned. "We will manage together"

Mirage smiled before slipping into recharge, as he felt his love nearby.

Optimus was in recharge as well by the time Ratchet came back and found him missing from the berth he had been on.

Meanwhile, back at the Con base, Soundwave was calculating on making an attack soon, as it had been commanded to him by Megatron, who had quickly knocked his new SIC up, and now the tape deck was carrying

Soundwave's cassettes of course weren't happy about it, each of them had been sparked by Soundwave but they tried to take care of him even as he planned the next attack.'

Megatron was starting to put pressure on all of his minions, as he had already lost valuable soldiers when the trine left. And now Megatron was doing whatever he could to make sure and try to destroy the Autobots.

All of them complained but followed orders none the less, but when some of his cassettes were hurt by Megatron in a fit of anger Soundwave was concerned for them as well as the ones he carried.

Unfortunately for Soundwave, the combination of his horniness plus the command, meant that Soundwave was always on call to be Megatron's "get off' bot. And Megatron, frustrated, began to touch Soundwave, as Megatron needed to get off.

Soundwave didn't want the leader touching him but with the mood he was in his body dictated his actions and he much to his horror was responding and wanting more.

Megatron's ministrations were harsh and demanding as well as commanding, more for Megatron's own pleasure than anyone else's. And while Soundwave had longed for a loving mate, his mate who had given him his cassettes, had been killed for resisting to join, hence leaving Soundwave without the same range of emotions as other bots. But since Megatron got what he wanted, Megatron revealed his arousal, and commanded the boom box to prepare.

Soundwave made quick, practiced work of preparing himself and let the leader interface with him repeatedly.

Megatron was thoroughly enjoying this session, and then Megatron decided he wanted one more thing on Soundwave that the bot had never given away – the aft. Megatron, wanting to feel the tight spot, soon began prodding around the boom boxes aft.

Soundwave resisted as best as he could, but the sensations he was feeling combined with his horniness, he was doomed.

Megatron, determined to get in Soundwave's aft, began playing with the bot's cable as well as front port, soon breaking down the bot, and soon Megatron had his raging hard cable inside Soundwave's tight tunnel.

The pain Soundwave felt as his aft was taken was semi outweighing the pleasure.

Megatron continued to pump in and out, and soon poor Soundwave was begging and moaning as the large leader took the bot's aft.

He wanted more, he wanted it to end, he didn't know what he wanted as the moans spilled out and he felt disgusted with himself.

Megatron had much more stamina than Soundwave gave the leader credit for, as Megatron continued pumping in and out of the boom boxes aft, drawing out even more moans, thanks to the leader playing with Soundwave's equipment.

Soundwave yearned for more but he was getting tired, this was normally about when he needed to refuel. And it didn't look like Megatron was going to be stopping anytime soon.

Megatron rolled his hips and soon began hitting sensors that were sending the telepath closer and closer toward overload. Soundwave, realizing he had emergency tanks and such, remained, as now the pumping felt good, really good. And Soundwave was in heaven and in hell.

Soundwave could feel his overload fast approaching and he willed it to come faster, as maybe with it he could flee. But another part of him didn't want this to stop.

And then Soundwave felt something strange, something entering his port and stimulating over overload sensors. That combined with the sensations in his aft, Soundwave was lost in pleasure, even though the thrusting was far from gentle or caring.

It didn't take too much more of that treatment before Soundwave overloaded.

Megatron overloaded shortly after Soundwave before throwing the bot out, as Megatron was satiated.

Which was fine with Soundwave and he slowly made his way to the wash racks and cleaned up before he made it to his quarters where his cassettess waited upset and with energon for him. A part of Soundwave was starting to understand why the trine defected.

"why do you let him do it?" asked frenzy, not understanding.

"Statement; Megatron would offline me, statement; body demands it"

Rumble was angry that his creator got treated in such a demeaning way, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it.

Soundwave eased onto the berth and drink his energon before he laid down and within a few moments he had Rumble and Frenzy on either side of him. Ravage was at his feet and Lazerbeak by his head.

Soundwave looked at each of his precious cassettes, and then a disturbing thought hit the telepath. He remembered during their session, Megatron thinking what it might be like not only to take one of the cassettes, but also to force them to carry sparklings. This information deeply disturbed the telepath, and he began to wonder where he could turn to keep his precious cassettes safe.

While his precious children slept Soundwave's mind wouldn't let him rest as he weighed his options, he kept coming back to the same conclusion he must approach the Autobots.

The biggest problem that Soundwave had in changing sides is that most Autobots knew he was the poster child for the cons, besides Megatron, and after having captured both Mirage and Optimus when they were carrying, Soundwave had no idea if the Autobots would offer him and his precious sparklings asylum.

He sighed he had to try if nothing else he had to see if they would take his cassettes he would handle himself with Megatron but his children meant everything to him. They were all he had of his lover.

And so, without waking his precious little ones, Soundwave placed them in their special compartment, that he had remodeled them to fit in, and silently took off in the middle of the night. There was no other choice. And so, remaining silent, Soundwave made his way over to the base of the Autobots, praying that he would accept them, but never realizing that an Autobot would find him before he found the base.

Soundwave landed a few miles from the Autobot base and planned on walking the rest of the way, he wanted to give them enough time to pick him up on their sensors he didn't count on that he might run into one before he got there. Of all the mechs he ran into it was one of the Dinobots.

Grimlock was on patrol. He didn't really care for it, but being an Autobot, every bot had to take their turn. And As Grimlock walked by, he caught sight of the boom box, and began to investigate.

Soundwave didn't see Grimlock at first and continued on to the Autobot base his hand wrapped around his middle.

"You no Autobot, what you doing here?" Grimlock's voice soon boomed, startling the telepath as the blue bot was not expecting to run into an Autobot so soon.

"Statement; have come to request asylum from Autobots. Statement; do not wish to fight"

Grimlock looked at the bot, and felt something off. Grimlock sniffed the air, catching something that not even a normal bot's systems would catch. And the more the Dinobot sniffed the air, the closer he came to the boom box bot. "You smell nice. Me like" started Grimlock, catching the former Con off guard.

Soundwave's visor brightened momentarily. "Statement; I do not smell"

But Grimlock paid no attention to what the bot said, his animalistic, simplistic processor had only one thing on it – interfacing. And so, as Grimlock stood over the smaller bot, Grimlock, in his dinosaur mode, soon brought his jaws with sharp teeth close to Soundwave's optics. And before Soundwave could process things, Grimlock gently kissed the bot, tasting the hot metal that Soundwave had no idea was sending out the message that he needed to get some.

"Statement, I do not want this. Statement; I will defend myself" Soundwave said going to take a step back.

"Bot say no, but body say something different" Grimlock replied as he gently placed another kiss on Soundwave's cheek, as well as used a hand reassure the boom box that he meant no harm.

"Statement; body betrays me. I am sparked" Soundwave said. "Statement; release me"

Grimlock backed off, as he didn't want Soundwave to hurt him as well as he didn't want to hurt any sparklings. "Must already have mate if sparked" Grimlock said, saddened before backing way off.

"Statement, forced by Megatron. Statement; lover dead"

"Me hate Megatron. Megatron force sparklings on bots not mates. Me Grimlock could be new mate" Grimlock stated bluntly, shocking Soundwave, though the bot didn't show it. "Me love take care of sparklings"

"Statement; I must speak to Autobot leader" Soundwave said trying not to show his surprise at Grimlock's words.

"Me can't take you to leader now, but me can keep you safe. Talk to leader tomorrow, leader busy" replied Grimlock, offering temporary asylum to the bot.

"Statement, need energon, Megatron will notice I'm missing soon" Soundwave said trying not to show how tired he really was.

"Come, me Grimlock take good care of you" Grimlock stated as he gently lifted the smaller bot and began carrying the bot back to the Dinobot's own quarters under the Autobot base. Soundwave was amazed that he had never been able to find these before. But as Grimlock carried the bot in and closed the secret door, Soundwave hoped he was doing the right thing.

After entering, Grimlock gently set the bot down on the berth and then went to get energon for the bot. "Drink" was all Grimlock said.

Soundwave took the offered energon and briefly thought about checking the energon but he trusted the Dinobot for some reason and he drank the energon. But not the full cube. "Statement; may I release my sparklings"

Grimlock, slightly confused, nodded in the affirmative, not sure how a bot could house both developing sparklings and sparked sparklings. Soundwave noticed the confusion as he allowed his cassettes out. "Lovely sparklings" is all Grimlock said as he looked at each one.

"Yo Soundwave mind explain' things?" Rumble asked.

"Statement, Decepticon base no longer safe" Soundwave told his children who eyed Grimlock but got up on the berth with Soundwave.

"Me no hurt you, me take you to boss bot tomorrow" stated Grimlock.

Soundwave asked for energon for his sparklings before he laid down.

Grimlock quickly ran off and grabbed the appropriate energon for Soundwave's cassettes unknowingly impressing Soundwave, who began to see that Grimlock was not just a big lumbering dimwit, but a gentle, caring bot with basic level intelligence who could easily be taught.

Soundwave made sure his cassettes had enough before he settled down and they curled up around him like before.

Grimlock, seeing the scene, soon got out a separate cot that he had kept for some unknown reason, and seeing that the sparklings were asleep and thinking that Soundwave was in recharge, Grimlock slept at the foot of the bed, just in case something should happen, unaware that Soundwave was not yet asleep.

The last thoughts on his processor was the feeling of...safety, yes that's what it was. And warmth, things he hadn't felt in a long time.


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning, Grimlock was not in the room, but he had left plenty of energon for Soundwave and all the cassettes as well as a note that he was going to see Optimus to see if Optimus would be able to see Soundwave today. Needless to say, Soundwave was amazed, as Grimlock, other than a couple of innocent kisses, had not forced the bot's hand in any way.

Soundwave was in shock as he drank his energon and made sure his cassettes has enough. He still couldn't believe the dinobot.

Grimlock soon returned. "Me talk with boss bot. Boss bot busy, but when me 'splain what going on, boss bot agree to talk. Come, me Grimlock take you"

Soundwave nodded and called the cassettes to return, they transformed and returned to their compartment.

Grimlock soon brought Soundwave to Optimus. "We here boss bot" the dinobot stated.

"Welcome" a very tired Optimus said, "What can I do for you Soundwave?"

"Statement; request asylum for myself, cassettes and the sparklings I carry. Statement; Megatron grows dangerous"

Optimus nodded. "Granted, but I am afraid we have no quarters ready for you at the moment."

"Stay with me Grimlock" Grimlock volunteered.

Optimus nodded, "Granted, if Soundwave is willing."

To say he was surprised was an understatement but if it meant he could stay then he would manage and he nodded. "Statement; acceptable"

Seeing that everything was settled, Optimus quickly dismissed the two bots and headed off to the med bay. Soundwave didn't want to ask, but Grimlock soon answered the unasked question. 'boss bot's sparklings and mate in med bay." It was all that needed to be said for Soundwave to understand Optimus's "busyness".

Soundwave nodded. "Statement, recharge needed"

"You sleep in Grimlock's bed, me keep you safe" replied Grimlock, never once mentioning interfacing.

Soundwave nodded and got back into the berth before slipping back into recharge.

Several hours later, when Soundwave awoke, he found that Grimlock was watching over him from across the room. And once again, Soundwave found several cubes of energon in his reach.

Soundwave wasn't used to being treated so well, once long ago but that was before the war. He let his cassettes out and made sure they got enough. He projected his thoughts to them and wanted to know what they thought of Grimlock.

The cassettes were not sure what to think, as having been around the cons so long had made them hardened toward any and all Autobots. Grimlock kept his distance, wanting to make sure the bot was safe, as he felt like it was his job.

"Query; why do you watch over me" Soundwave finally asked Grimlock.

"Me want keep you safe, keep sparklings safe. Me have strong feelings for you" replied Grimlock too simplistic in processor to hide his feelings or lie.

"Statement; why do you have strong feelings for me"

"Me not know why, but feel funny in chest when you nearby" Grimlock stuttered, though it took a few minutes for Soundwave to translate what the bot had said – basically Grimlock felt his spark go crazy, was all that Soundwave could figure out from the bot's statement.

"Statement; am I allowed to go about the ship" Soundwave asked more of a distraction from his own thoughts.

"not til boss bot makes known you now Autobot, but you free wander around me Grimlock's quarters" replied Grimlock, "Boss bot no want Autobots to hurt you"

That Soundwave could understand easily and he got up and rubbed his back a little bit.

"Me help box bot?" asked Grimlock, wondering if he could help Soundwave rub his back.

Soundwave paused for a minute but then nodded.

Grimlock transformed into his robot mode and gently began to help Soundwave rub his back. Unlike Megatron's cold hands, Grimlock's large hands were calloused but warm and pressed gently over the sore area. And while Grimlock was helping, Soundwave found himself seeming to feel horny.

He wasn't sure if it was because of Grimlock or just because he was sparked but he didn't stop the other, the warmth felt too good.

Slightly unaware, Soundwave let off purrs, which was strange to Grimlock, but he continued as it seemed the bot was enjoying the massage. "Box bot enjoy rub?"

"Statement...yesss" Soundwave couldn't stop the moan that escaped.

Grimlock slowly got lower in his back rub and was soon gently and lovingly rubbing Soundwave's aft, after hearing moans that Grimlock realized were lustful moans, but not about to take the bot against his will, Grimlock kept his interfacing panel closed, even though it was slightly painful.

Feeling Grimlock's hands on his aft though gentle and pleasureful he stopped remembering what happened last time his aft was taken. "Statement; hands off my aft"

Grimlock quickly moved his hands, not wanting to hurt the bot, and in order to apologize, Grimlock gently kissed the back of Soundwave's helm while continuing with the back rub. Soundwave was surprised, as Megatron had never cared about what Soundwave thought or wanted, and it had been so long since Soundwave had someone who had cared.

For so long he had never let his guard down but before he even realized he was doing it, he was quickly becoming a puddle of goo under Grimlock's hands.

"Tell me Grimlock what you want" stated Grimlock, not expecting the response he was going to get from the bot he was helping.

"St..atement; ...take me" Soundwave said surprising himself.

"You sure that what you want" Grimlock asked as he revealed his thick, hard throbbing arousal, aroused from the smell coming off of Soundwave.

Soundwave nodded not trusting his voice anymore.

For as big as he was, Grimlock was surprisingly gentle, as he used his hand to gently play with Soundwave's front port and arousal, wanting to make sure that Soundwave was enjoying this just as much if not more than Grimlock was. And soon, Grimlock found that Soundwave appeared to be ready, and placed his throbbing arousal. "Be still, only hurt slightly" and with that Grimlock gently shoved his large thick arousal inside the smaller bot, coming to a rest once completely inside.

Soundwave gripped Grimlock and the moan that escaped him, hadn't been heard by anyone in a long time. Not even what Megatron had done to him had caused this moan.

Grimlock, sensing that Soundwave was ready, began to gently thrust in and out, hitting nodes just right, sending Soundwave to places he hadn't been in millennia. "Blue box bot feel good?" asked Grimlock, wanting to make sure Soundwave felt as much pleasure as the dinobot. Grimlock also decided to gently rub Soundwave's own arousal, which is something that neither Megatron nor Soundwave's previous love had ever done for the boom box.

Soundwave's response was a long, loud languid moan as he clung to the dinobot moving with him.

Grimlock was getting closer and closer to overload, and began to thrust slightly harder, though he was still gentle. Soundwave's own overload soon came and both crashed into a pleasant overload before Soundwave crashed and Grimlock, placed the bot in bed and slept in the cot.

The next morning, Soundwave was once again shocked at how well Grimlock was taking care of him, as Soundwave could feel that he was still not bonded and he could tell Grimlock had done nothing untoward toward the bot.

Soundwave hadn't felt this good in a long time and he drank his energon and tended to his cassettes.

Soundwave looked over, to see that Grimlock, having wanted to take care of Soundwave first apparently, had fallen asleep with his panel open, revealing the beast that Soundwave had had inside of him. Needless to say, Soundwave was surprised that since it was bigger than Megatron's, why didn't it hurt. But seeing that sparklings were around, Soundwave regretfully shut it, and waited for the bot to get up. And a few minutes later, Grimlock was up.

"Statement; thank you for last night"

"You enjoy?" Grimlock asked, for that was all that mattered at the moment to the dinobot. Soundwave nodded. "Good, me Grimlock happy"

Soundwave found himself running his hand over Grimlock's face.

Grimlock growled lowly, his own version of a purr as the bot gently stroked his face.

It was odd Soundwave thought to himself, he could almost see himself with this dinobot.

"Please no stop….feels good" Grimlock said as Soundwave continued, enjoying just how much love this lugnut of a bot was showing.

Soundwave continued for a little longer when he winced though you wouldn't know it because of his visor.

Grimlock sensed something wrong. "What wrong, you tell me Grimlock" replied Grimlock, switching from receiving pleasure to wanting to support his new friend and lover.

"S..statement...pain..." Soundwave said wrapping an arm around his middle.

Grimlock soon commed Ratchet, wanting to make sure Soundwave was ok.

"What's the matter Grimlock" Ratchet asked the dinobot.

"Soundwave in pain, is sparked, don't know what's wrong. Hurry" replied Grimlock as he gently got Soundwave to the berth.

Ratchet came as quickly as he could leaving First Aid in charge and he came to Grimlock's room.

Soundwave was gripping Grimlock's hand as pain coursed through him.

Ratchet, after a few hours, helped Soundwave deliver three stillborn femmes. Soundwave, though not caring how they had been created, felt overwhelmed that he had lost all of the sparklings, and was soon relying more and more on Grimlock who went out of his way to help the poor bot.

Soundwave found himself wrapping his arms around Grimlock's waist and buried his face into the dinobot's chest.

"It be ok, lover" was all Grimlock would say, as he held the former con in his arms. "we can make some with love if you willing"

Love. That was a word Soundwave had all but forgotten, but the thought of creating sparklings out of love. That did sound wonderful but he wasn't ready for more sparklings but still he nodded his head.

"We wait to try, right now, you just need love" replied Grimlock, as he hugged and kissed, but never got anywhere near interfacing with the upset Soundwave.

It wasn't long before Soundwave's cassettes came over and snuggled against their creator.

As much as Grimlock loved Soundwave, thinking and feeling like there was no room in the berth, Grimlock returned to his cot and fell into a restless recharge while Soundwave remained with his cassettes.

Soundwave had Lazerbeak go over and wake Grimlock up.

Grimlock stirred, "need something, Lazerbeak?" asked the large bot.

Lazerbeak looked to his awake creator who held his hand out to Grimlock.

Grimlock understood, and soon carefully slid in next to Soundwave, who felt the raw power but also the warmth of the dinobot that he now curled into. And in feeling the love and warmth, both Grimlock and Soundwave fell asleep, surrounded by the cassettes.

Soundwave slept much later than normal for him but he found he didn't want to get up, he was too comfortable.

Soundwave looked around, the cassettes were elsewhere and Grimlock was asleep, though his hardened arousal was so close to Soundwave. Soundwave was not sure what to do, as he remembered just how good it felt as Grimlock took him a few nights ago. Now he had to make a decision.

He stilled his processor for a moment before looking at the pros and cons of the decision he faced. He knew in his spark what the right choice and so he reached out his hand and started to rub the other.

Grimlock growled lowly, a sign that he was enjoying this. And still asleep, Grimlock began thrusting against Soundwave's hand, hitting Soundwave's own panel, and driving the blue bot wild. "need some" was all Grimlock asked as he slowly woke.

Soundwave nodded. "Need"

"Open" Grimlock said, as the bot started stroking his lover. Soundwave opened and then watched as Grimlock gently played with the boom box's equipment, to make sure Soundwave was ready to be entered. And when ready, Grimlock slowly entered, Soundwave's tunnel welcoming the arousal.

Soundwave clung to Grimlock as the dinobot pushed into him, it felt so good. He felt full but not overly so and he pulled Grimlock down and kissed him.

Grimlock gently thrusted, and then asked a question that he hoped would get a positive response, "you be Grimlock's mate?"

Soundwave looked up at the surprisingly gently and loving bot and he nodded. "Statement, I will be your mate"

Grimlock smiled and as he thrusted he released his spark, which had been wanting and waiting to combine with Soundwave's but Grimlock somehow knew that he needed to wait and it had been worth it. And now the two sparks danced over head, and crashed into each other, uniting both bots.

Soundwave cried out as they came together their sparks merging together as they became one. This was what Soundwave had longed for, love.

And as they overloaded, neither noticed that once again, Soundwave became sparked, though this time, the sparklings had been formed by love.

Soundwave stopped Grimlock from pulling out, he wanted to feel that fullness a little longer.

Grimlock obliged, as he enjoyed being inside his new mate and lover.

Soundwave started kissing Grimlock while exploring with his hands.

Grimlock smiled and nuzzled Soundwave. "We now mates, love you."

"I...I love you too" Soundwave said. They were words he hadn't said in a long time, words he never thought he would hear again and for a time he sounded like the old him.

Elsewhere, Mirage had just been released from the med bay, though he was still weak from his trip to the Antarctic. Flasher and Peacekeeper were still in the med bay, and while all parts were now attached, neither had woken up from stasis lock yet. And poor Optimus, now carrying two, had been forced to play mother and father to all the sparklings as well as assistant to his sparkmate as if Mirage tried to help, he crashed from not having enough strength.

Optimus would put Mirage in their berth and make sure he was alright before he would go back tending to the sparklings.

Mirage tried to help as often as he could, which made Optimus happy as well as frustrated him. And one time when Optimus was trying to put Mirage back, Mirage spoke up. "Optimus, you have to let me help"

"I'm okay" Optimus said as he tried to once again guide Mirage back to their berth.

"But I'm not. I am sick of being told no, I am sick of being in bed. How much longer before I can do what I was doing before?" asked Mirage, obviously annoyed that ratchet had him on bedrest yet again.

"My love please, just a bit longer I promise"

Mirage sighed, and then Mirage asked the question that he asked everyday and the question Optimus always hated hearing, "How are Flasher and Peacekeeper doing?"

"The same, they're still in stasis lock"

Mirage wanted to cry, he really did, but being afraid of setting off Optimus, Mirage just looked away, silently praying the two would recover.

Optimus gently pulled Mirage to him.

Mirage longed to hold his oldest sparklings, comfort them, but he felt so useless.

Optimus felt the same way, guilt still weighing heavily on his processor.

And just then, Firestar came racing in, having just been in the med bay, and while Keeper was still out, she told her parents, "Flasher is back online. Come! Come see!" Firestar was excited, as she adored her brother Flasher, as she was closest to him out of all her siblings.

Optimus quickly called Jazz to come watch the sparklings before he and Mirage made it to the med bay.

In the med bay, Flasher was online, but no one yet knew that his vocal processors were damaged from the blast, as he had not been awake until now. Flasher was in a great deal of pain, but he was online and now he was awake.

Optimus lovingly caressed his sons face. "Flasher are you hurting" Optimus asked.

Flasher nodded his head and pointed to his left side. Optimus and Mirage were curious as to why Flasher wouldn't speak, as was Ratchet, who kept examining the sparkling.

"Ratchet are his vocal processors damaged?" Optimus asked thinking that was the only thing that could be.

"Well, I haven't been able to check them, as he hasn't been awake until now, but I will check' and with that ratchet checked, finding them to be damaged and in need of not just repair, but replacement. "His vocal processor needs to be replaced, it is far too damaged to repair."

"And what about his left side"

"Those were reattached, and so it is not surprising he has some pain. IT will subside with time" replied ratchet.

Optimus gentle nuzzled his son. "I'm so sorry this happened to you and your brother"

Flasher looked up, optics understanding. He wanted to say it wasn't his dad's fault, but he wasn't sure how to communicate it. However, Mirage knowing Flasher better, could see it. "Hon, he wants you to know it's not your fault and there was nothing you could have done" Mirage said to which Flasher nodded. Optimus just looked over to Mirage in a bit of awe and slight envy, as Mirage could read the sparklings, having spent hours with them, while Optimus was not able to read the sparklings as well.

"Thank you for forgiving me" Optimus said gently caressing his sons face. Now Keeper had to wake.

As Optimus stayed with Flasher, Mirage went over to see Peacekeeper. Mirage pulsed a little love and gently stroked Keeper's face. And not realizing that what he had done was helping, Mirage was soon surprised when Peacekeeper purred softly. Mirage smiled, tears in his optics. "Come back, my baby, come back. Mommy's here, mommy's here" Mirage said softly, encouraging his oldest son.

Slowly Peacekeepers optics flickered, before they came back online and he looked at his mama. "M..mama..."

"I am here, baby, I am here' Mirage replied, gently stroking his eldest son's faceplates.

"H..hurts..." Keeper said.

"You had a pole through you after a blast from Wheeljack's lab, I am not surprised you hurt, as we as your whole lower half had to be reattached, but I am just happy that you are alive, my son" responded Mirage, allowing Keeper to know exactly what happened to him.

"F..flasher..d..daddy..."

"They are over there, honey, both online, though Flasher needs his vocal processor replaced" Mirage said, declining to talk about the miscarriage, as Optimus was still carrying two viable sparklings in him.

Optimus looked over and saw Keeper was awake and he sighed a bit in relief and he told Flasher his brother was awake.

Flasher had known even before his dad told him, as Flasher could feel it through their special twin connection, but Flasher didn't let Optimus in on it and smiled excitedly when his dad told him the news. Optimus about cried as it had been so long since he had seen that smile on Flasher's faceplates.

"My very brave son" Optimus said and nuzzled him gently. "So strong"

Flasher smiled even brighter, and though he couldn't talk, he mouthed words, words that Optimus recognized and knew – "I Love you, daddy."

"I love you too Flasher, so very much"

Flasher nuzzled his father while Keeper was begging Mirage to be able to be next to his brother, as neither parent realized that it was the strength the twins shared as twins that helped them fight this, and Keeper wanted to hug his brother.

"Here let me move him so he'll stop" Ratchet said coming over after checking Keeper over he gently moved him next to his brother

Flasher and Keeper hugged each other tightly before hugging their parents tightly. And while Flasher couldn't talk, Keeper did the talking for him. "can we go home, we don't want to be in here any longer?"

"That is up to Ratchet" Optimus said and looked to the CMO.

Ratchet looked at the two sparklings, and though they weren't quite all healed and Flasher still had no voice, the pleading looks in the optics of both twins caught Ratchet's soft spot. "Alright, but I want Flasher back here daily for an hour minimum until we can replace his vocalizer."

"Agreed" Optimus said as he gently gathered his sons into his arms.

Flasher gave a "look" at his dad, and Optimus quickly realized, Flasher didn't want to be carried, he wanted to walk, while Keeper enjoyed being held, as between the two, he was the more affectionate sparkling. And soon, the four headed home.

Optimus said they needed to rest but if they didn't want to be in berth he would allow them to be on the couch.

Meanwhile, Soundwave felt strange, as he ran to the washroom and began to purge his tanks. Having never experienced this before, Soundwave was not sure what could be causing the problem. And while Grimlock knew even less than Soundwave, Grimlock tried to be loving and supportive to his mate, much to the relief of the cassettes.

Soundwave let Grimlock support him when he finished purging his tanks, something he couldn't remember ever doing.

Once Soundwave was finished, Grimlock gently helped Soundwave to the bed, and then called Ratchet. "ratchet, me Grimlock need you check out mate"

Though surprised by Grimlock saying mate he came nonetheless.

When Ratchet arrived he was puzzled to find the cassettes near Soundwave as well as Grimlock was obviously very protective of his mate. "Soundwave, may I ask you what is going on here?" ratchet asked, wanting a full answer.

"Statement; have purged tanks, statement cause unknown"

Ratchet sighed as neither bot seemed to give full sentences. Ratchet had a rough idea what was going on and began to scan Soundwave, who became nervous. Grimlock stayed nearby, not wanting his mate to suffer any distress. Soon enough, Ratchet made his diagnosis. "Congratulations, Soundwave, you're sparked."

Soundwave was in shock, of all the times he had been sparked never had he purged his tanks.

Ratchet, seeing the bot wide opticked, began to explain, "Soundwave, it is quite common to purge one's tanks when being sparked, though it doesn't always happen. I must be going, but if you have any further questions, there are lots of bots here who could help you out." And with that, Ratchet soon left Grimlock and Soundwave to ponder what the medic had said.

The cassettes all started voicing their concerns and Soundwave soon silenced them as he lay on the berth.

Grimlock noticed his mate was still concerned, and so in hoping to help, Grimlock ran off and quickly returned, having captured Mirage. Mirage was not happy as he was dealing with 10 sparklings of his own, plus a sparked mate as well as injured sparklings, when Mirage realized why Grimlock had brought him – Soundwave had questions and Mirage was the only one Grimlock knew would not refuse to help. And so, dusting himself off, Mirage cautiously approached the former con. "How may I help?" asked Mirage, startling Soundwave.

Soundwave hadn't even realized the other had left. "Statement...am sparked, different then normal"

Mirage, having had times where his symptoms were different from what he normally expected, told of his experiences, and shared information with the former con, not realizing that Soundwave was still feeling bad for what he had done to Mirage and Optimus when they had been captured by the cons.

"Statement...I'm sorry"

Mirage was caught off guard, as he was not sure what the bot was sorry about. After all, Mirage figured, once an Autobot, the past was forgiven. "Apology accepted, but not needed, as I figured, once an Autobot, any Con past can be forgiven. And I am here to help, ask me your questions, and I will do my best to help you, as I have sparked many sparklings."

Soundwave tried to put into words how all of his past sparklings had occurred and how this one was already different and the three femmes he had just lost, quite literally.

Mirage did his best to encourage the bot, as Mirage relayed about how he had lost a son and how Optimus had just miscarried one though still had two viable sparklings. Mirage talked about how the sparklings were not always expected and how his body reacted different times. And as Mirage relayed his experiences, Soundwave began to relax, which meant the cassettes and Grimlock relaxed, as they all asked questions, and Mirage answered the best he could, not realizing his mate was looking for him.

Ravage came over while Mirage talked and she laid down at his feet and Lazerbeak on his shoulders.

None of them knew Optimus was looking for Mirage.

Soundwave was shocked as he watched Ravage purr as Mirage pet her and Lazerbeak felt safe on the illusionist's shoulder. If he could, Soundwave would have smiled, as Mirage was just such a welcoming bot, open and honest. Soundwave could see why Optimus had fallen for the bot.

Meanwhile, Optimus, having finally gotten all the sparklings to settle down was on the hunt for his mate. Mirage had told Optimus that he was going to the rec room for a bit, but when Optimus got there, the prankster twins and Ironhide were there, but Mirage was nowhere to be found. And Optimus worried more when Ironhide and the twins both said that Mirage never made it to the rec room.

Optimus commed his mate trying to track him down.

Mirage never got the comms, as the rocks surrounding Grimlock's layer prevented communication other than those within the quarters. Mirage, caught up in the conversation, as well as worried that Grimlock would capture him again if he left, kept talking, hoping his mate was doing ok.

"Ravage, escort Mirage to mate" Soundwave said. "Statement, have taken much of his time"

Ravage merely nodded as she guided Mirage past Grimlock and out the door. Ravage then let Mirage lead, as she was unfamiliar with the ship, but she refused to leave his side until Mirage bumped into Optimus, who was almost crying, having been trying for three hours to find his mate. "Go home, Ravage, I am safe" and with that Ravage, remembering the way she came headed home while Mirage looked at the floor, anticipating that his mate was going to yell at him, even though it had not been Mirage's fault.

Optimus just pulled Mirage into his arms trying not to cry in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you alright, my beloved?" Mirage asked, not expecting the response he got.

Optimus started babbling about how he hadn't been able to find him, how comms went unanswered and that he had never made it to the rec room. And he was having a mood swing.

Before saying anything, Mirage used the technique he had taught Optimus to calm the bot down. "Optimus, Grimlock came and captured me. I have been with him and his sparkmate the last few hours, and it wasn't until Soundwave sent one of his cassettes with me that I was finally able to leave. I never got the comms, as the rocks around Grimlock's room prevented them from coming through. But let's get you home, as you are a mess" Mirage said as he led his mate through barely used halls back to their quarters.

Optimus let Mirage take the lead as he was way too frazzled to think straight.

Seeing that all the sparklings were sound asleep, Mirage took his frazzled mate and soon took the bot to the shower, cleaned him off, helped the bot to eat energon, and then helped Optimus slide into the berth. Mirage tried to go about cleaning the room when he found that Optimus refused to let him go. "Something more you needed, my beloved?"

"Please, don't leave me" Optimus said not wanting to let Mirage go.

Mirage, knowing his mate needed him, stayed. "I'm here, beloved, I'm here." And with that Mirage snuggled next to his mate.

Optimus put his head on Mirage's chest and just curled up against him.

Mirage quietly hummed the same lullaby that he used for the sparklings, and soon, Optimus was sleeping. And seeing that Optimus was completely out of it, Mirage slipped away to clean the quarters, before once again rejoining his mate and sleeping.

Wingspan was trying to rest. It wasn't easy though as he was due any time and was ready for it to be over.

Hot Rod was trying to do his best in taking care of the sparklings and his mate, though he felt like wasn't good enough. He never complained, and never made that feeling known, putting all his effort into his family.

Wingspan appreciated what his mate did he was just so restless. Still trying to rest he suddenly cried out, oil spilling between his legs.

Hot Rod called Jazz, as there was no way he could leave five sparklings at home alone. And once Jazz came to watch the little ones, along with his own little ones, Hot Rod raced his mate off to the med bay, surprising the hell out of Ratchet and First Aid.

"Your slagging kiddinig me" Ratchet grumped as they got Wingspan onto a berth.

IN pain and frustrated that ratchet dare yell at his mate, Wingspan cried out, swearing in every language he knew, including seekerese that Ravenswing had started teaching the bot. Ratchet looked to find that the first sparkling was already crowning and would soon pop out.

"Alright Wingspan push" Ratchet said taking his place.

Wingspan yelled as he pushed.

The first sparkling, a mech seekerling, soon came out. This little seekerling looked much like Hot Rod would if he had been a seeker instead of a racer. Hot Rod looked at the little one and named him Firebird. Wingspan was still in pain. And 30 minutes later, a racer mech, the exact colors of Wingspan, was sparked. Hot Rod named this one Roadrunner. And for the next hour no more came out, as the last two seekerlings were taking their time in coming out.

Wingspan whimpered and cried out in pain as he tried to will the other two to come out.

After two more excruciating hours, the last two seekerlings came out, a blue and yellow mech and a red and black femme, who was the baby of the bunch. Hot Rod watched, as the last two quickly emerged, relieved when all came out healthy.

Wingspan fell back tiredly, he was so drained it wasn't funny as he looked at his four sparklings.

Ratchet looked, unbelieving, as all four sparklings made it to the sparking and were healthy. And once snapped out of his amazement, ratchet reminded the parents, "You still have two to name."

That made Wingspan groan as he looked at the two un-named sparklings. "Midnightwings for the femme?" Wingspan suggested.

Hot Rod thought that might be a little too long, "How 'bout Blackwing for the femme and Solarbolt for the mech?"

Wingspan nodded and commed TC and Ravenswing to come. He would call his parents after he recharged some.

Ravenswing and TC soon came in, wondering why, of all bots, they had been called in. It was then that Wingspan got their attention, by speaking in the Seeker language, and introducing the precious new little sparklings.

"My children and the little femme, is Blackwing"

And while TC and Ravenswing both cooed over the other three, the little Black and red femme surprised both of them, and even as a sparkling, they could see her gentle, easy going demeanor. Wingspan, never having met Darkwing, had no idea just how much little Blackwing reminded the two older seekers of their long lost triplet.

"If I didn't know better I would say this one's Darkwing" TC said and Ravenswing nodded.

Wingspan held his little racer close rubbing his little back.

Hot Rod merely watched, unsure what else to say or do. And while he wasn't necessarily afraid of the seekers, he just felt so small around them.

"Roddy" Wingspan said getting his mates attention.

"Yes Sweet spark?" answered Hot Rod, quietly.

"Come here" Wingspan said holding out a hand.

Hot Rod made his way over next to his mate, getting close enough that Wingspan could embrace him. "Yes, spanner?"

"Love you, and thank you for giving me such beautiful sparklings"

Hot Rod smiled as he nuzzled his mate, feeling better now. And both Wingspan and Hot rod watched as the two older seekers studied the sparklings, proud of the little ones being so healthy and defying the odds.

Wingspan was still happy to hold his little racer before he switched out for one of the others.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Bee was wondering where his mate was, as all the little ones were wearing Bee down and Bee desperately needed a nap. And so, feeling that Ratchet was too busy, Bee called Hide and Hound, who quickly took Bee's sparklings and left the bot to finally have a nap he so desperately needed.

Bumblebee made it to the berth before he crashed hard and was still out cold when Ratchet eventually made it back to their quarters.

Ratchet was frantic when he found his quarters silent, as he had grown used to hearing the sparklings as well as other noises. And so, fearing something wrong, ratchet searched the quarters, only to find a very tired Bee crashed in almost in stasis lock from needing a recharge on their shared berth.

Bee didn't even stir when Ratchet came over to check on him.

Ratchet was concerned, and shook Bee gently, hoping that his mate was still alive and online.

Bumblebee made a little grunting like sound as he was shaken.

Ratchet was relieved, as he realized that his mate was just exhausted, and he sent pulses of love as he crawled into bed with his tired mate.

Bumblebee stirred a little but slept on that desperate for sleep.

When Bee woke several hours later, he was near scared half to death when he saw his mate next to him, as it was dark and Bee was not exactly able to see if it really was his mate beside him.

He freaked and tried to get out of the berth.

But poor Ratchet was out of it, and held the smaller minibot close to him. Bee felt trapped and finally sent something through the spark bond to his mate for help, not realizing that it was his mate right next to him.

He tried again to get away and sent pulses to Ratchet to come save him.

Ratchet suddenly woke and realized Bee was freaking out, and not recognizing his own mate, and so, Ratchet got up and flipped on the lights, allowing Bee to realize he had been fighting against his mate the whole time.

Bee took shaky intakes of air when he saw it was Ratchet and he then clung to Ratchet once he was close enough.

Ratchet realized the signs of being overwhelmed and stressed and wanted to do something special for his mate, and so as Bee clung to his mate, Ratchet began to gently stroke his mate, careful when hitting hot zones.

Bumblebee mumbled he was sorry about how he had reacted but he was just so exhausted.

Ratchet just continued his massage, and soon Bee and Ratchet were fast asleep, both needing this longed for recharge.

Bumblebee stretched a bit when he woke again and snuggled into Ratchet.

Ratchet didn't stir at first, well at least not all of him, for Bee felt something hard as he snuggled into his mate. Bee recognized it instantly, as Ratchet must have been horny. And though the medic was out, Bee decided it was best to take advantage of the situation, after all, it had been awhile since he had gotten any.

Bumblebee got Ratchet onto his back and he went down and started to lick Ratchet.

As Ratchet slowly woke up, he felt a pleasant sensation in his groin, something that was warm and wet. And though having just woken up, Ratchet already felt horny and at the mercy of the one causing the pleasurable sensations. "ugh…ugh…mo-more puh-puh-pl-please ngh" was all Ratchet could utter as he left himself wide open to his sparkmate.

Bumblebee kept working Ratchet a bit more, coaxing his mates spike out. Soon he had his valve open and he was sinking down on the hard spike.

Ratchet moaned and groaned in pleasure as he realized just how long it had been since he had gotten some. And so, Ratchet used his arms to help Bee ride the hardened spike, bringing much pleasure to both parties.

Bumblebee moaned as he moved on and off Ratchet's spike it had been too long. "R..ratchet..."

Ratchet's moans and groans met those of his mate's, as the two soon headed for multiple overloads.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Prowl was getting worried as he had not heard from Wingspan, Jazz, Hot Rod, or anyone else in the family. Prowl felt like he had been left in the dark.

Wingspan had finally went into recharge in the med bay and Hot Rod was heading back to his shared quarters. When he got back Jazz left with his sparklings and went to Prowl.

When Jazz got back to their shared quarters, Prowl was holding something in his hands, something Jazz had almost forgot about, something Prowl had picked up from Aid, who had received it from Ratchet after it was fixed. It was Jazz's real visor, all fixed up and ready to go.

"Prowler" Jazz said and sent the sparklings to play.

Prowl sighed. "I was so excited when Aid handed this to me, and then I come back and find everyone gone. Did I miss something?" Prowl asked, making Jazz realize no one had told Prowl about Wingspan heading to the med bay and sparking his sparklings.

"Oh Prowler I didn't realize no one had contacted you, Wingspan sparked. We'll get to see them in a bit" Jazz said and sat down by his mate.

"Well, maybe then, you can see them with your own optics," Prowl said as he handed Jazz's real visor to him.

Jazz smiled a little as he accepted the visor. "You have no idea how wonderful that sounds" He said and commed Mirage telling him to end the illusion visor.

Mirage soon ended the illusion, and Prowl assisted Jazz in putting the visor on. Prowl watched as Jazz was amazed, as while the illusion had helped, it was nowhere near as good as his own visor. Prowl could feel just how happy his mate was, as Jazz seemed to be able to see even better now that his real visor was on. Far away, Mirage smiled as well, as he knew just how important that visor was to Jazz.

Jazz happily hugged his mate after kissing him again and again, he could finally see again.

"And the best thing is, no one knows anything about your secret, my dear" Prowl replied, finally giving some credit where credit was due.

Jazz smiled nodding. "That is quite true"

And while Jazz and Prowl soon headed off with their brood to visit Wingspan and the new sparklings, Mirage merely commed his congrats at the time, as Optimus was going through a serious mood swing, to the point, Mirage had sent the sparklings elsewhere, and was the only one in the room while Optimus was going through this volatile time. Mirage just hoped it wouldn't last too much longer, as Optimus was being so bad Mirage couldn't even let him outside of the room.

Optimus hadn't had a rage like this since he had been younger and eventually it worked out of his systems and he ended up sagging to the ground when he couldn't go anymore.

But during the up and down emotions, Mirage ended up getting hit and smacked around, though Mirage knew it was hormones, and he knew it would work itself out. When it finally did, Mirage went to comfort his mate, who finally noticed the dents and dings on his mate and the lack of sparklings.

Optimus felt horrible for having hurt Mirage and couldn't stop apologizing.

Mirage tried to get Optimus to stop apologizing, even as Mirage had a slight limp in his step. And while Mirage tried to deny it, Optimus knew it was from something that he had done while on his rage.

"I hurt you...hormones or not that is no excuse"

"I will heal, my beloved. But now you can see why I forbid you from leaving the room. If this was what you did to me, I could only imagine what you might to do some other innocent bot. be glad it was only me" replied Mirage, making Optimus realize just how out of control he had been.

"I haven't...I haven't had a rage like that in a very long time" Optimus said.

"I think it was stress and hormone induced, and you were too weak to fight it off" replied mirage, "But it is over now and everything is ok. You came back to me, and the sparklings saw none of this."

"I never want them to see me like this" Optimus said remembering what happened last time he had raged this badly he had cause a lot more damage.

"You are bonded this time, you have a mate who looks out for you, that is why there wasn't as much damage' replied Mirage, responding to what Optimus accidentally sent over the bond. "And as long as I am with you, your sparklings will never see this."

"I would be lost without you" Optimus said.

Mirage blushed, but then thought, in more ways than one, as Mirage remembered going back in time and saving Orion, not realizing he was sending these images across the bond, surprising the hell out of his mate.

"What? Tell me what do you mean by going back in time"

Mirage sighed, as that was never something he had planned to tell his mate, as Mirage, like Prowl, remembered things both ways. And in remembering so, Mirage told his mate everything that had happened. It took several hours, and when Mirage was done, he looked down and away, hoping that Optimus would not be mad.

Optimus wasn't mad he was just flat out amazed. "Wow..."

"And that was why you had a hard time finding Prowl and I that one day, as that was the day we had left to go back in time and that was the day we returned on. I didn't want to tell you as I was afraid you would be mad or have me locked away for being crazy" replied Mirage.

"I would never think you crazy" Optimus said. "And why would I get mad? If not for you two Jazz wouldn't have his son and we would be minus many sparklings"

"not just minus sparklings, there might not even be Autobots" replied Mirage as he told of what the world was like before he and Prowl crossed the time barrier in more detail.

"I remember that day...Alpha Trion had us repaired, and I was given the matrix. I was such a fool to trust Megatron"

"yeah, you never were a good listener" replied Mirage, teasing his mate a bit.

"I was young, and I had been on the docks all of my life"

"I know, and who were Prowl and I to listen to, a couple of upper class bots that you probably thought knew nothing" replied Mirage.

"Honestly...we were a bit taken back, we couldn't imagine why upper class bots were at the docks"

"well, you gave me a name, Optimus, from your past – Orion, the dock worker, I didn't know it before that that was you that you were talking about. And that was who we sought out when our world was on the edge of destruction. Prowl knew where the docks were, I didn't, but through teamwork, we found you" replied Mirage.

"I just mainly told you the stories I did figuring they might amuse you, I never realized the role they would play"

"well, whatever your purpose was, Primus made sure I had just enough information and Prowl had just enough information to save the Autobots, and you, my mate" stated Mirage as he kissed Optimus's helm, while rubbing up against the bot. Mirage knew that Optimus remained fairly horny throughout the carrying of sparklings, and the closer it got, the hornier the leader got. And Mirage was hoping that in being intimate, they could reconnect and forget about the rage episode that had happened.

Optimus was soon moaning softly and begged his mate for more.

Mirage, knowing he had his mate, soon stopped the ministrations and headed for the berth, leaving Optimus with two options – remain where he was alone or be intimate with his mate in their berth, where anything went.

Optimus moved as quickly as he was able to their berth and craved everything Mirage was willing to do to him.

Mirage ravished his mate, bringing Optimus to multiple overloads. Mirage didn't realize it, but having kept up Jazz's illusion so long had worn on his systems, and Mirage's connections quickly snapped, instantly rendering the illusionist to the level of a sparkling, recognizing Optimus only through their bond. Mirage looked up at his mate, optics wide, not knowing what was going on.

"Mirage?" Optimus asked concerned.

Mirage said nothing, as he didn't know how to. The illusionist merely drooled as Optimus looked down in horror at his mate. Mirage was never a very trusting sparkling, as he had never felt loved when he was raised. Mirage barely moved, but what movements he made were uncoordinated and minimal.

Optimus had a sinking feeling he knew what was wrong. "Shh, it's alright sweet spark I've got you" Optimus said gently picking Mirage up gently moving Mirage into his arms.

Mirage cooed, and clung tightly to Optimus before drooling once again as well as relieving himself on the berth. Mirage started to shed tears, as he was cold, hungry and wet but not able to communicate his needs. Mirage's innocent looking optics looked straight up into Optimus's optics.

"Shhh, I'll take care of you my sweet" Optimus said and got Mirage cleaned up as well as the berth and got him energon and fed him slowly.

Mirage was a very good sparkling for his mate, but he had always been a bit of a slow learner, a bit of a glitch he had had since he was sparked. And so, when Mirage was not back to normal, Prowl commed Ratchet to check things out, and ratchet was in for a surprise.

Optimus was just wrapping Mirage in a thermal blanket and he saw Ratchet. "Um...Ratchet"

Mirage squirmed just a bit, afraid of the medic, as Mirage, since he was young, had always been afraid of medics, though he hid it well. Ratchet looked down and realized that Mirage wasn't all there. Ratchet tried to check Mirage out, but Optimus was a bit embarrassed when his sparkling-fied mate peed on the medic.

"It's alright Mirage, Ratchet wants to help you he won't hurt you. If he does I'll pop him one"

Mirage was starting to get agitated, as he didn't want the medic anywhere near him, and soon, in another attempt to scare the bot away, or so it seemed, Mirage passed a very strong exhaust fume. Mirage giggled the way a very young sparkling would, making Optimus and Ratchet both sigh, as they knew what had happened.

"Mirage let Ratchet look at you please" Optimus said in a loving voice.

It was only when Optimus stood near his mate to calm him that Mirage finally allowed the medic to look at him. Optimus had never realized just how much his mate didn't like medics, but through distraction, ratchet was finally able to make his diagnosis.

"Well?" Optimus asked.

"I think you and I both know the answer without anything being said, my old friend" replied Ratchet.

"So just have to wait it out then?"

"Yep, and I hope he doesn't take too long as I know you are sparked" and with that Ratchet left.

Optimus gently rubbed Mirage's helm. "We'll manage, my turn to take care of you"

Mirage cooed, and nuzzled his mate, feeling love, before closing his optics and falling into recharge.

Optimus made sure Mirage was warm enough and settled in himself.

In the middle of the night, Mirage woke up suddenly and began to shake in fear, as when he was little he rarely if ever cried or screamed. He was scared, pure and simple, as well as hungry and wet.

Optimus woke and gently started to sooth Mirage and got him up from the berth carrying him and cleaned him and the berth. He grabbed some energon and sat down settling Mirage on his lap and started to feed him. "Shhh...it's alright your safe"

Mirage stopped shivering, and enjoyed the attention gently cooing as Optimus fed him and changed him. Mirage looked up into his mate's optics, innocence written in the optics, as well as love. Optimus couldn't believe that a mother would never share love with a son so sweet.

"Such a sweet one you are my love" Optimus said gently and caressed Mirage's helm.

Mirage smiled, a pure innocent smile before saying one word, the only word that seemed to come to mind, "O-O-Oppy"

Optimus smiled brightly. "That's just fine sweet spark you can call me Oppy"

Mirage giggled with love and warmth, and repeated the word "OPPY!" and pointed to Optimus.

Optimus laughed warmly. "That's right, sweet Mirage. Such a good young one you are"

"My Oppy" replied Mirage, surprising Optimus once again, as Mirage was fighting back, though it would still take a while.

"Yours and only yours, now do you want to go back to sleep'

Mirage yawned, falling asleep in Optimus's arms before Optimus even finished his question. Mirage snuggled up against his mate, seeking out the warmth of his mate's spark, just like a sparkling would seek out a parent's spark.

Optimus held Mirage close and dozed off there.


	41. Chapter 41

Several days later and Mirage was able to more than drool, he could say a few words as well as he could crawl, and one thing that Optimus hadn't counted on was his sparkling-fied mate using his illusionary powers and crawling off, but one time when Optimus went off to get energon, that is exactly what happened, and soon Mirage was gone. Mirage had no idea where he was going or anything like that, but so far, that didn't worry the curious Mirage.

"Mirage" Optimus called. "Come here sweet spark"

The problem was, by the time Optimus had figured out that Mirage was gone, Mirage was crawling his way to the rec room, in his invisible mode, and was out of Optimus's earshot.

Optimus got worried and started searching everywhere for Mirage.

Mirage was lost, but upon hearing voices, he headed toward the voices, thinking that he was heading in the right direction home. But as soon as Mirage entered the door to the room, he saw many bots he didn't recognize, and soon Mirage crawled off, heading off once again, heading to Wingspan and Hot Rod's quarters, and while Hot Rod was out, Wingspan was home with all the sparklings. Recognizing some kind of link with the seeker, Mirage remained and startled Wingspan as the seeker had no idea what had happened. Mirage jut giggled like a very young sparkling. Wingspan, not having any other choice, took in the lost bot, not sure what was going on and having no clue Optimus was looking for his sparkling-fied mate.

Wingspan got Mirage to the couch. "Are you hungry Mirage"

Mirage just looked up at the seeker and drooled, before his tanks loudly rumbled. Mirage, unable to say much, patted his tummy, hoping the message had gotten across.

"Alright Mirage just stay there" Wingspan said and got Mirage some energon and helped him drink it slowly.

Mirage was as well behaved as he could be for the seeker, though Wingspan still didn't understand why Mirage was acting the way he was, and worried about Mirage, Wingspan contacted Optimus.

"Wingspan to Optimus, come in Optimus" stated Wingspan waiting for Optimus to reply.

"What is it Wingspan, I'm kind of busy" Optimus said.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me if there was something wrong with Mirage…" Wingspan started to say before he was interrupted.

"Mirage is with you? Primus I'm on my way"

Wingspan was shocked by just how fast Optimus arrived at the seeker's quarters. Mirage was napping comfortably on the couch, sucking on a thumb when Wingspan let Optimus in. "I don't know where he came from, but somehow he made it here" stated Wingspan having no idea why Mirage was acting the way he was and how Mirage found his way to the seeker's quarters in that state of mind.

Optimus sighed and told Wingspan what had happened and he had been taking care of Mirage.

Mirage, upon hearing his mate's voice, woke, let out a loud "Oppy" and made a crawling beeline for the leader. Wingspan had to try not to laugh.

Optimus smiled and picked Mirage up. "There you are my little sneak"

And as Optimus left, Mirage made more attempts to talk, "bye bye 'panner," leaving Optimus and Wingspan shocked.

"Bye Mirage feel better" Wingspan said and Optimus took Mirage back to their quarters.

Once back in their own quarters, Optimus wanted to be mad at his mate, mad for the bot crawling off, but something just wouldn't let him, and he watched as Mirage giggled and cooed, before saying, "Oppy mad at 'rage?" Optimus realized then that he had sent his anger through the bond as Mirage cowered back into a corner and began to cry.

"Shhh, Oppy was just concerned" Optimus said and sent soothing love to his mate.

Mirage was confused, and it showed on his face, as he could still feel the anger and frustration but he also felt the love. Mirage looked up with tears in his optics, "Oppy mad….feel" Mirage said as he pointed at his chest just before having an accident.

"I love you, and when you vanished I was worried" Optimus said coming over before getting Mirage cleaned up.

"rage scared too" Mirage replied, as he allowed his mate to clean him up before Mirage's tanks rumbled loudly again.

"Let's get you some energon, and next time I'll go with you so you won't be scared. You just have to let me know"

"No go more, need fix" replied Mirage, as he clung tightly to his mate, the last statement revealing to Optimus that the Mirage he loved was still there and still fighting to come out, but struggling.

"We'll get you better" Optimus said and rubbed Mirage's helm. "Let's get you some energon then we'll work on reading and words"

Mirage nodded, understanding, and soon enjoyed being with his mate. "Wove you" stated Mirage as he pulsed love and happiness.

"I love you too my sweet" Optimus said and worked with Mirage.

Meanwhile, Soundwave was finding himself hornier and hornier as he carried his mates sparklings. This symptom he recognized, but this time, the horniness felt more welcome as he had a loving mate who took care of him. And because of all that Grimlock had done for the bot, Soundwave decided to do something special for his mate.

Soundwave made sure they would be alone before getting Grimlock to their now shared quarters and coaxed his mate into robot mode. He then took Grimlock to the berth.

Grimlock, having had a bit of a chaotic day, allowed his mate to do whatever he wanted with him.

Soundwave laid Grimlock down before getting on top of him and caressed him lovingly.

Grimlock growled lowly, a sure sign he was enjoying what his mate was doing to him. Soundwave recognized the lustful growl, as it sounded loving and powerful at the same time.

Soundwave kept up what he was doing and wanted Grimlock to enjoy this.

Grimlock was thoroughly enjoying his mate's ministrations, and Grimlock did something he had never done before, as when he opened his panel, not only did he allow his mate to see his raging throbbing arousal, he allowed Soundwave to see the virgin port, dripping with lubrication fluids. "Me no take nothing by port, but you can be first" Grimlock stated, in his own way encouraging Soundwave to take him.

Soundwave gently caressed the others face before he gently prepared Grimlock, wanting him ready.

Grimlock enjoyed the ministrations, and though he usually liked being the dominant one, he figured that since his mate had gone through all the trouble to set this up, Grimlock could do his best to make sure his mate enjoyed this, and if that meant giving up the dominant role, so be it. And Grimlock let out a very, very low growl as Soundwave used his tongue on the dinobot's sensitive interfacing array, a sign to the boom box that his mate was getting closer to being ready to be taken.

He kept up his ministrations and gently pushed in a finger while tonguing the other.

Grimlock was overwhelmed by the sensations, having figured no one would ever want him as he was so big and lumbering, but now that he had a mate, he was happy, and Soundwave could feel the happiness the dinobot felt. And Grimlock's port wrapped tightly around the finger being projected into it, making Soundwave realize, this was going to feel so good to finally be able to use his cable for something other than solo pleasure and relieving oneself.

Soundwave added another finger when he felt Grimlock was ready and worked him with two fingers tonguing him after he pulled his fingers out then pulled his tongue away when he pushed his fingers back in. So he was interfacing with him in two different ways.

Grimlock was lost in the pleasure, growling, groaning and moaning, encouraging his mate to take him and take him now. Soundwave realized that this was the first time ever that he was allowed to take his lover's port, as Megatron never allowed it nor had Soundwave's previous lover, and Soundwave realized that even though he loved his lover that had given him the cassettes, he realized that what he now had was true love, as his lover didn't forbid him from anything like Megatron or his previous lover had. Grimlock offered everything, and Soundwave was glad he had become Grimlock's sparkmate.

With great love and care Soundwave slowly pushed into Grimlock amazed at the tight heat that his spike was being enveloped by.

Grimlock grimaced slightly before enjoying the large cable that seemed to fill him but not overfill him. And once both felt Grimlock's tunnel adjust to Soundwave's arousal, both began to enjoy the session even more.

Soundwave, when he finally began moving, kept his movements slow and gentle not wanting to hurt his mate.

And as the two got closer and closer to overload, Soundwave and Grimlock could feel the strong connection between them, and while Soundwave overloaded inside of Grimlock, Grimlock overloaded onto his mate's chassis. Soundwave, seeing the lube, took his hand, cleaned it off and then swallowed it, making Grimlock and Soundwave smile. "You beautiful when overload" stated Grimlock, "Love you."

"Love you" Soundwave said before settling down.

And while sharing the intimate moment, Grimlock once again placed a hand on Soundwave's aft. It wasn't moving it just sat there, but Grimlock did not realize even though Soundwave was his mate, Soundwave was still sensitive about his aft being touched.

"Grimlock..." Soundwave said and ever so gently moved his mates hand off his aft to the small of his back.

"Me Grimlock sorry" stated Grimlock, feeling bad about making his mate feel uncomfortable.

Soundwave gently caressed the others cheek and kissed him softly. "Its alright"

The Grimlock came up with a strange idea, though he was not sure if his mate would go for it. "You wanna take me Grimlock's aft?" Grimlock asked, as he remembered the memories shared between his sparkmate and him, and Grimlock wanted to mate his mate feel better.

That made Soundwave pause but after a few moments he shook his head. "Statement, no Grimlock I can't maybe one day"

Grimlock nuzzled mate, "It ok, offer always there for when ready" replied Grimlock, doing his best to cheer up his mate.

Soundwave gently caressed Grimlock and nodded.

Meanwhile, unaware that another former teammate of theirs had defected, the trine were once again planning something for Skyfire, as the bot was now not only carrying, but carrying 6 sparklings, as well as horny as hell. And while Skyfire was in the lab for one last time, the trine planned how they would help keep Skyfire busy so that he wouldn't miss being in the lab, and some of that included getting some.

He was lost in some calculations he was doing not knowing one of his mates had come for him.

Starscream gently yet insistently stroked the bot in several well known hotspots, causing Skyfire to moan deliciously, and would prime him for the entertainment the seekers would have when the shuttle got home.

"Mmmm, Star...your supposed to be resting" Skyfire moaned.

"As are you, mommy" which had become Skyfire's new nickname as he had become very much the mother figure to all the sparklings. And though Skyfire wanted to argue more, when Starscream ran his hand across Skyfire's abdomen just right, the shuttle was lost in a surge of hormones.

Skyfire moaned and finally let himself be pulled from the lab, his project forgotten.

Starscream led the hormone crazy bot back to their quarters, smiling as the seeker knew Skyfire was in for an evening of intense pleasure.

Skyfire had not expected to come home and find no sparklings and his other two mate waiting on them.

Skyfire was soon to learn that even outside of their heat cycle and being sparked, seekers had an insatiable appetite for interfacing.

Skyfire was lost soon in a pleasure induced haze as each of his mates did something wicked to him.

Elsewhere, Optimus was working with his mate. And while Mirage's coordination was better, his vocabulary was still limited and he was not yet waste receptacle trained, but every since the scary adventure, Mirage had stayed with his mate. Optimus not only missed his love, but being sparked meant he also missed being intimate with his mate, and it was starting to drive the bot crazy.

Optimus did his best to not let those feelings pass through the bond and finally couldn't take it. "Mirage sweet I need to go take care of something, who would you like to stay with you"

Mirage looked, he wasn't sure, as he was not sure if he could trust other bots, but seeing that Optimus needed a break, mirage nodded, and said one thing, "Bee".

"You got it sweet spark and I promise I won't be gone long" Optimus said and commed Bee who came with his sparklings and Optimus went to the privacy of his office to take care of his needs.

Optimus made sure that all the cameras and bugs that were in his office were off, as this was not something he wanted Red Alert to know about. And once he was satisfied, he took out his hardened arousal and began pumping it, unaware that he was being watched not by an Autobot, but by a con.

Optimus worked his spike and rubbed his sparkling bump and brought himself to overload after overload, not knowing he was being watched.

At the Con base, Megatron, sitting alone, was stroking his own throbbing arousal as he watched the leader of the Autobots bring himself to overload several times. Megatron recognized the sparkling bump rub, and realized that Optimus was once again carrying. The problem was, with his brightest and most talented minions gone, Megatron was not sure just how he was going to get the leader, as Megatron lusted after Optimus, longing to force a spark merge with the leader and force the leader to take care of brat's that would later be stolen to be used as cons. And so Megatron began to plan, though he watched Optimus one more time, before the con leader shivered with an overload and worked out a way to capture the bot, but down the road, after Optimus had his current sparklings.

Optimus cleaned himself up and returned to his mate and Bumblebee.

The yellow bot was helping Mirage like the other had done for him.

And with encouragement from Bee, Mirage said something that made Optimus smile, "Oppymus, love you Oppymus"

Optimus smiled warmly. "I love you too Mirage, I'm so proud of you"

Mirage also walked over to his mate. Mirage was slowly coming back, "want normal."

"I know you do my sweet, and you'll get there soon I know it" Optimus said and hugged his mate.

Mirage smiled before his body quickly crashed, sending the bot temporarily offline in Optimus's arms, freaking both Optimus and Bee out as they had no idea what was going on.

"Bumblebee get Ratchet"

Bee called his mate, and soon Ratchet was on his way, while Mirage was still out of it, his last few connections finishing up connecting.

Optimus carefully laid Mirage on the couch while they waited for Ratchet.

Ratchet came in just as Mirage was rousing, no one quite sure what to do or think. "Optimus?" Mirage stated, rubbing his head, "what happened?"

"Mirage...what's the last thing you remember"

"something snapping and then crawling and getting lost and then waking up with this major headache' replied Mirage.

Ratchet did a full scan on Mirage. "He's back to normal" Ratchet said before taking Bee and his sparklings and Optimus explained what had happened.

Mirage turned ten different shades of red before Optimus was able to convince the bot that there was something more important to be taken care of – each other.

Optimus lead him to their berth and they made slow love together.

Optimus couldn't believe just how much better it felt and how much more satisfying it was to interface with his mate as opposed to trying to satiate the need on his own.

Optimus took care of Mirage's needs after he had taken care of his.

Several months down the road, after Starscream had sparked his triplet shuttling mechs Explorer, Sputnik, and Splashdown and Optimus had sparked twin semi mechs Roadwarrior and Turnblocker, the Autobots received word that Megatron was on the warpath again, not knowing that Megatron had one goal in mind – the capturing of Prime.

Optimus and some of the others went and met Megatron as he tried once again to get resources. None of them having any idea what was coming.

And soon, through somewhat strategic fighting, Megatron isolated Optimus from his troops. And with a little more effort, Megatron captured Prime before calling off his troops.

Optimus didn't make it easy until he was knocked unconscious and taken back and chained to Megatron's berth.

When Optimus woke he realized that he was not in the Con brig but was chained to a berth and his interfacing area was open, exposing his parts to whoever may wander by. Optimus felt exposed and vulnerable, having no idea that worse was in store for him.

Optimus struggled of course to get free from his bonds but he found himself much weaker then he should have been.

Megatron, impatient as he was, had already forced Optimus's body into several overloads while unconscious, making the bot weaker than he should have been, but Megatron was pleased to see that now, Optimus was awake and Megatron could institute his plan.

"Megatron" Optimus growled when the Decepticon leader revealed himself.

"In person" responded Megatron as he dragged his hands along Optimus's body. "Don't worry about getting out or getting away, as once I am done with you, you will be dropped back with your pathetic Autobots. All I want is your sparkling development chamber."

Megatron's plan was beginning to dawn on Optimus. "You sick slagger"

Megatron laughed, "call me what you want, but you aren't exactly in a position to refuse me what I want" and with that Megatron revealed his hardened cable and began to work it so that Optimus's port was leaking lube. Megatron smiled when he realized that he was doing it and Optimus, like it or not, was responding.

Optimus was disgusted with himself as his body responded to Megatron and soon, to his horror, he was dripping wet for the Decepticon leader.

Megatron enjoyed the feeling of the Autobot leader as the Con leader continued to plunge in and out of the Autobot's wet chute. Megatron was enjoying this, and soon was forcing Optimus's spark out of its housing. Megatron smiled as he revealed his own spark, ready to force the merge and cause both to overload. Megatron pounded furiously, not at all gently, lovingly or caringly like Mirage.

Optimus intakes were a little laborious after he overloaded and he hated himself and Megatron so much right then.

Megatron watched as Optimus's spark changed colors and both overloaded. Megatron smirked, but had one more indignity for the Autobot leader before letting him go. Megatron called Hook, who was not as gentle as Ratchet, and Hook soon confirmed Optimus was carrying four sparklings, neither Hook nor Megatron realizing or caring Optimus was only designed to carry three. And after the confirmation, Megatron used Blitzwing to dump Optimus off in the middle of nowhere, though near the Autobot base. Not knowing what had happened, as Megatron had blocked all forms of communication, Mirage soon found his mate in the area where Megatron had ditched the bot.

"Optimus, I'm here, beloved" Mirage said soothingly.

"So help me...I'm going to crush Megatron's spark...with my own hands..." Optimus said as he held onto Mirage.

Recognizing the mood swing as well as the anger, Mirage pulled Optimus away from heading toward the base and into a private secluded area. "Please love, don't leave me out, tell me what happened. I can't help you if I don't know" stated Mirage, realizing something was very, very wrong.

Optimus sighed and told Mirage what had happened, the forced spark merge and Hook confirming it. He was sparked...with four sparklings.

Mirage was shocked, as for as much as he had hated being raped by Skywarp those few times, that was nothing, as Skywarp was at least gentle, even when forcing a spark merge. This pissed Mirage off big time. But seeing that Optimus was about to break down, Mirage called ratchet out to see if Ratchet could confirm what Hook had found, and when ratchet did, Optimus broke down while Mirage grew more pissed off.

Ratchet was more than worried not so much because of the forced merge but the fact that Optimus was barely coming off of being sparked. He feared what this might do to the leaders systems though he kept it to himself for the moment.

Mirage carefully guided his stunned mate back to their quarters, using his illusionary powers to hide them from their Autobot brethren. Mirage sighed as they already had 12, and didn't need 16, but what Optimus had not told Mirage was that, when these new ones were sparked, Megatron was going to capture them and turn them into cons, or so the bot thought. Optimus and Mirage returned to find that Keeper and Flasher surprisingly had everything in order and all the sparklings were behaving, even Silverstreak and Luckystar. And while the seekerlings and those younger had no idea that something was up, Flasher, Keeper, Silverstreak, Luckystar, Bluesky, and Firestar could tell that something had happened and soon the older six each took one of their younger siblings, allowing their parents to do whatever they needed to do.

Optimus was still a bit out of it and had this slightly far off look as he replayed the events and what he felt was going to happen.

Flasher and Keeper sent all their siblings to other bots before leaving themselves, as they realized something was very, very wrong. Mirage thanked his oldest twins before he began to lovingly care for his mate, including bathing, feeding, and just gently stroking his mate. Mirage was worried when Optimus tried to pull away as Mirage merely got to the area of the sparkling bump, not even to the interfacing panel. "Optimus, what's going through your processor? Talk to me please" Mirage said , gently stroking Optimus's face, as it was safe.

"Megatron did this on purpose, he plans to take these sparklings once I have them I know it" Optimus said. "Four of his for four of ours"

Mirage was pissed. "We'll see if he takes them. I know the seekers and Soundwave won't allow that to happen. I think we have to let them know, as they know how Megatron might try to pull this off."

Optimus nodded after a minute, Mirage's logic was sound. "I'm not sure if I can do this Mirage"

"We can do this…together" Mirage said as he stroked his mate's face.

"I wish I had your confidence right now" Optimus said and leaned into Mirage.

"Optimus, I am not confident, but I have faith that Primus has everything in his hands, and this is just another obstacle to bring us closer together' replied Mirage.

Optimus nodded and let Mirage hold him and a few hours later Optimus called the trine and Soundwave to his quarters.

And while the trine was curious, Soundwave was worried that Optimus was going to reject his asylum. Mirage sat near Optimus, as all waited for the leader to speak.

Optimus informed them of what had happened with Megatron and he wanted to know would Megatron take the sparklings and how might he do it.

With all but Skywarp having been raped and forced to spark merge with Megatron, all were quick to answer and tell Optimus exactly what he wanted to know, especially Starscream and Soundwave, as having been Second in commands, they knew Megatron better than anyone. And since all were now Autobots with their own sparklings and mates, they were all appalled as this was the first time Megatron went after a bonded bot, and that in the four former cons mind was lower than low, and all were quick to say that they would be willing to give it all to protect the sparklings. Mirage smiled while Optimus took the information in.

"Thank you" Optimus said to the four and inquired to the states of their families.

The trine told of their twelve and expecting 6 more form Skyfire, while Soundwave finally told he was sparked yet again. Optimus actually found himself feeling stronger, as he realized why his mate was so confident – Mirage had confidence in the Autobots now that Magnus was gone. "Thank you all for your support, and let us know how we can help you" stated Mirage, who had helped both the Trine and Soundwave in many ways.

They all said they would and soon left and Optimus leaned back a bit on the couch.

And while the trine headed back to their quarters, Soundwave was angry as he headed back to his. He was not mad at the cassettes or at his mate, but at Megatron, as Soundwave knew just how sadistic the bot could be. And when Grimlock came in and found his mate slightly agitated, Grimlock asked what was wrong. "Mate upset, tell me Grimlock what wrong. Me pound whoever piss mate off"

That made Soundwave feel better and he told his mate what had happened to Optimus.

Grimlock may not have always seen optic to optic with the boss bot, but Grimlock was also fiercely protective of his family whether that was his mate and sparklings or the Autobot Brethren. Soundwave smiled behind his mask when he realized how his mate felt, and so, once that was cleared and understood, Soundwave begged his mate for some, as Soundwave was horny, and so the two went at it.

Meanwhile, Optimus was still reeling from all the info, and was glad that his mate Mirage had made such close connections with the trine and Soundwave.

Optimus did hold his arms open he wanted Mirage right then.

"Are you feeling ok, my beloved?" Mirage asked, wanting to make sure Optimus knew what he was asking before it went any further.

"Please...help me my love"

Mirage gently rubbed his hand over where the sparkling bump would grow, driving his mate wild before asking, "What can I help you with, my love?"

"Erase his foul touch"

Mirage nodded as he gently slid his hand over Optimus's interfacing panel, gently stroking it just the way he knew Optimus liked and would respond well to. And soon, Mirage realized just how much his mate had hurt, as Mirage could see the injuries Megatron inflicted on his mate's interfacing area, and though wanting to help his mate, Mirage was not sure if he could do it. "are you sure you are ready for this?" Mirage asked, not realizing that Optimus was getting to the point where he was going to get some, and if that meant taking Mirage, that was what he would do.

"Mirage please...I need this more then you know" Optimus said. "Please"

Mirage gently began. He gently licked and nuzzled his mate's parts just the way he knew his mate liked before they went at it. Mirage could hear his mate respond. Mirage knew he was doing the right thing, as he revealed his own hard on, waiting for just the right moment to enter his mate.

Optimus would grip the couch once in a while but he needed this so badly and as Mirage worked him it began to feel so good. The way it was supposed to.

Mirage continued and slowly began to line up his arousal with his mate's dripping port. Mirage prodded a few times, slowly penetrating further each time and stopping where he was when he noticed any hint of pain on his mate's face, and waiting to resume until it passed. Mirage could feel his mate's love tunnel gentle massage his member, as if it knew that was the only member that belonged in this club. Mirage watched his mate carefully, making sure Optimus felt nothing but pleasure.

Optimus nodded when he was ready. "Please..."

Mirage slid all the way in, and held it for a bit, as Optimus had winced. Optimus felt his port welcome his mate's member and once again confirm that this was the right member to enter it. Once the pain subsided, Mirage gently and lovingly began to thrust, driving Optimus wild as he could feel the love that was meant to be there. Mirage smiled as he heard his mate moan, which meant Mirage was hitting all the sensors just right.

Optimus moaned and arched into his mate begging him for more, this was how it was supposed to be. Full of love.

As the two were getting closer to overload, Mirage was surprised when his mate revealed his spark, but realizing what Optimus wanted, Mirage released his spark as well, both soon overloading and filled with love as the sparks reinforced their loving bond.

After they both overloaded, Optimus kissed Mirage. "Thank you..."

"anything for you, my beloved" Mirage said tracing invisible shapes on Optimus's windshields.

Optimus rested and watched his mate run his fingers over his windshields.

Mirage then did something unexpected, as he grazed a hand over Optimus's sensitive aft. After all, Mirage didn't want to force his mate to take him, but he thought that maybe through gentle rubbing, Optimus would get the message.

"Nnnnn, Mirage..."

"Yes beloved" Mirage answered as he stopped and turned over, back facing Optimus. It was then that Optimus recognized the game.

Optimus smiled a little and started rubbing his mates aft.

Mirage purred and presented his valve for Optimus to take from behind. Mirage purred even more, and the dripping port was very inviting.

Optimus teased the offered valve a bit before he pushed in slowly.

Mirage enjoyed his mate, and enjoyed the fact that Optimus was happy.

Optimus took his time making love to Mirage, he needed it more then he realized.

And after yet another overload, Mirage turned back toward his mate. "Feeling better, beloved?"

Optimus nodded and settled against Mirage.

"See we can do this" stated Mirage as they fell asleep.

Elsewhere, Sunny and sides, minus Ravenswing, were surprised when Luckystar and Silverstreak showed up with Optima and Mirror. "Sorry for bothering you" Stated Luckystar, "But Optima and Mirror were begging for us to bring them here, besides our parents needed the quarters to themselves."

Sunny and Sides looked at each other and Sides went to take Optima and Mirror.

And while Optima liked being held by Sides, Mirror squirmed wanting down, as she wanted to go to Sunny, who was still surprised that one of the sparklings actually liked him.

"I gotta sit down" Sunny said it was hard staying up long now for him and he managed to ease onto the couch. "Alright Sides"

When Sides let Mirror down, she sprinted over to the yellow Lambo, giggling all the way.

Luckystar and Silverstreak were still in the door way when they both felt a hand come down on them. It was Ravenswing, but both twins backed down a bit and were not as cocky as they usually were as they had learned from the trine as well as Wingspan not to mess with a seeker.

"Come inside little ones, you're welcome here" He told them.

And with that, Ravenswing scooped up Luckystar and Silverstreak, and both smiled as they realized that seekers were not always bad, just when sparklings were not obeying. And so as Ravenswing brought the two in, he had to laugh as he saw Optima and Mirror with their favorite Lambo twin. It was then that Ravenswing realized what had brought the older two here. And while Sunny and Sides entertained the femmes, Ravenswing took Silverstreak and Luckystar under his wings.

Sunny kept Mirror entertained for a bit when he winced his hand going to the sparkling bump.

Mirror sensed something was wrong, and while Ravenswing was busy and Sides was asleep with Optima, Mirror did something she didn't know she could do, nor do anyone else. Mirror hugged Sunny tightly, and somehow both ended up in the med bay. Sunny lay on a berth while Mirror went to find a very shocked and surprised Ratchet.

"I'm not even going to ask, Sunstreaker what's the matter" Ratchet asked coming over.

"It hurts Ratchet...bad..." Sunny managed.

Mirror curled up near Sunny, trying to keep him calm while Ratchet, realizing that Mirror knew something was really wrong, scanned the bot, and didn't like what he found.

"Ratchet..." Sunny said whimpering a little, which showed how much pain the yellow Lambo was in.

Ratchet sighed, as the only way to save both mother and sparklings were to take them out by C-section now. And though the sparklings would be very early, Ratchet soon called First Aid to prep the special area, saved for sparklings that needed special attention. First Aid rushed off without hesitation and was soon back, ready to help. Ratchet didn't have time to call Sunny's mates, as this had to be done now. Fortunately, the almost forgotten Mirror linked with her twin, who instantly woke, startling Sides, who brought her to Ravenswing trying to figure out what was going on, as Sunny, knocked out, went under the knife.

Ratchet worked quickly and one by one he pulled out the very early sparklings and handed them to First Aid.

After removing the three very early seekerlings, Ratchet finally removed Sunny's sparkling development chamber, only to find a surprise. On the outside, where it shouldn't have been possible, Ratchet found a fourth sparkling, a seekerling desperately clinging to life. And after closing up Sunny, and allowing the bot to rest, Ratchet placed the see through sparklings into a special nursery area, where the bots could hopefully develop further like they would in the development chamber. First Aid and Ratchet took a special shower that would allow them to go in and touch the little ones to feed and take care of them. First Aid was left in the area, to remain while Ratchet came back out, surprised to find Mirror still laying beside Sunny as well as Ravenswing and Sides, with Optima, Silverstreak, and Luckystar, all wondering what had happened to the yellow Lambo.

Ratchet sighed and told them what had happened with Sunny, that turns out somehow there was a fourth sparkling outside the chamber. All four sparklings were in the special area and would stay there. And he removed Sunny's sparkling development chamber.

Sides and Ravenswing nodded, but Sides had a question. "how in the world did Sunny even get here in time?"

"Seems Mirror there teleported him here to the berth he's on" Ratchet said.

Ravenswing smiled, and though he knew Mirror was Mirage's sparkling, the seeker knew there was something more to the little femme. "Mirror seems to know how best to read Sunny better than anyone, with the possible exception of Sides."

"I've noticed, well she can sleep there till she wakes and you can see the sparklings but you can't hold them yet"

Ravenswing and Sides set the sparklings they had with them down, not knowing that due to a special signal from Mirage only heard by the sparklings, Luckystar and Silverstreak were going to head out with their sisters, to head back home.

But as Ratchet guided the two over to the sparklings, it was hard to tell other that the faint outlines of wings that they all would be seekerlings, as they appeared to just be a ball of light with metal slowly covering it. First Aid held up each of the four seekerlings carefully, so that the parents could see them. Ravenswing and Sides were amazed, and hoped that both mother and sparklings would survive.

"We'll be monitoring them all very closely" Ratchet told them.

Ravenswing nodded. "I trust that you will, Ratchet, as I have always admired medics. They do so much, deal with lots of difficulty and uncertainty, and receive very little credit for the amount they do to save lives. Keep up the good work." And with that Ravenswing gather Sides to him and started heading out after realizing that the sparklings must have headed back home. "Please let us know when Sunny can come home."

Ratchet said he would but he knew it was going to be quite a while before he let the yellow Lambo out of the med bay.

Meanwhile, with Optimus out of it and sleeping, Mirage had something special he wanted to do for his mate, and it required the assistance of all their sparklings, and so Mirage had sent out a signal that only his sparklings would pick up on and knew that it meant it was time to come home. Once all twelve were home, the older sparklings helped Mirage clean up the quarters as well as clean up the younger sparklings. And then Mirage assisted the older ones as needed. Mirage then got himself ready, as Mirage knew Optimus needed to know all his family was there for him, and so when Optimus woke and came out into the open area, Optimus was greeted by a wonderful surprise.

"What's all this?" Optimus asked as he came into the main room.

In somewhat disjointed voices, all the sparklings started on the count of three, "WE LOVE YOU, DADDY!" and with that first the younger six made their way to Optimus and gave him and hug, followed by the older six, who embraced their father, and thanked him for all the love and support he had given them. Optimus was overwhelmed while Mirage smiled in the background. Mirage realized Optimus didn't necessarily realize all the support he had, and now, Mirage hoped, he did.

"I love you too my little ones" Optimus said and hugged each of them.

Mirage smiled as he could feel the happiness and love pulsing from his mate's spark. And Mirage was happy, but remained off in the distance, as he wanted to give the kids their chance to be with dad. And so silently slipping off, Mirage went to work looking over reports he had taken from Optimus's desk, in an effort to help his mate. And so Mirage worked hard while Optimus enjoyed spending time with the kids, wondering how the kids had managed to pull this off, only to learn from Seaspan that the whole idea was mommy's.

"Then I will have to thank mommy, this was such a wonderful surprise my little ones. Daddy really needed this"

Bluefire looked up at daddy, and said, "We weren't s'posed to tell." And for several hours, Optimus spent time with the sparklings, finally having a chance to be like Mirage and be around the kids for multiple hours in a row. And it was through this experience as well, that Optimus realized that it was not always the easiest thing to deal with all 12 sparklings at once, and knowing Mirage did this often, Optimus did his best.

And when it was finally time to get all to bed, Optimus was amazed at just how fast the older ones took the younger ones got them ready and then got themselves ready. It was through that that Optimus learned another of Mirage's secrets to dealing with 12 sparklings at once. And when all that were left up were Flasher and Keeper, Optimus realized that Mirage wasn't home, and Flasher and keeper knew mommy wasn't going to be, and soon, Optimus was pushed out the door and toward his office, where Mirage was.

Optimus though slightly amused he did go to his office.

Mirage, having helped Jazz and Prowl clear the last of the reports from Optimus's desk, had set up for a romantic dinner, just between him and Optimus. Mirage was worried though that Optimus might be so tired from watching the sparklings that he might not come, but Mirage knew Flasher and Keeper would do their best to help, especially after Mirage explained to the two oldest why they were doing this. And so all Mirage could do now was wait.

Though he was tired he did finally make it to his office surprised by what awaited him.

Mirage escorted his mate to the table, as if Optimus were a femme. Well since Optimus was sparked, Mirage felt Optimus needed to be spoiled and needed some attention especially as this sparking wasn't exactly one that was planned. And with that Mirage fussed about a bit before finally settling down and eating with just Optimus. Mirage was happy, as he could feel the happiness In his sparkmate's spark, and that made all this work worthwhile to Mirage.

"Thank you my love for all of this" Optimus said.

Mirage merely smiled, not realizing that Optimus knew it was Mirage's doing in getting the sparklings to surprise their father.

"I needed all of this more then I realized" He told him not mentioning the sparklings had told.

"I knew that, my beloved. You forget at times, I know you better than you realize" responded Mirage with a smile.

"That I do and that you do" Optimus said taking Mirage's hand in his.

"and let me guess, it surprised you when Flasher and Keeper pushed you out the door even though you were tired?" Mirage asked, surprising Optimus even more.

"It did" Optimus agreed.

"I know it is hard to believe, but those two will be younglings soon" replied Mirage, smiling. Optimus was caught off guard – had his oldest two really grown that fast?

"It just seems like yesterday they were born"

Mirage nodded, as he was proud of his two oldest.

Meanwhile, Soundwave was worried, as Ravage was missing, as were all the cassettes. He did not realize that the sparklings had gone exploring the base with Silverstar and Starlight as well as Freedom, who trailed behind with his two younger brothers. Freedom always made sure Speeder and Blueflair were well taken care of.

Soundwave was getting worried and he went looking for them.

Soundwave found all his sparklings plus the other ones playing in the rec room, though there were no adults nearby. Soundwave, angry that his sparklings had left without telling him, came over to the little troop. Freedom placed himself between his siblings and the scary mech not knowing that Soundwave meant no harm.

"Statement, will not harm you" Soundwave said then looked at his cassettes and told them all to return as he opened their compartment.

Jazz soon came in, having been on the hunt for his sparklings as well. And when he saw Soundwave with the little ones, Jazz could pretty much guess what had happened. "Starlight, Silverstar, how many times have I told you not to go off without asking permission and to not take other sparklings out without permission from their creators?"

Soundwave nodded at Jazz and once again told his sparklings to return.

Soon enough, jazz hauled his brood off while Soundwave returned with his, to find a worried Grimlock.

Soundwave told him what had happened.

Grimlock, though calmer was still worried, though he had something else on his mind, as he had found evidence of Con spies coming too close to the base, though he wasn't sure if he should let his mate know.

Soundwave could see something was bothering Grimlock and asked him what was wrong.

Grimlock told Soundwave, "Me Grimlock see proof of con activity in area near base, me Grimlock worried, as me want family to be safe"

Soundwave was worried by that too and he reported it.

Prowl received the warning from Soundwave, and logged it.

And having reported the concern, and knowing it would be handled, Soundwave watched as Grimlock played with the sparklings. Soundwave couldn't believe that in the short time he had been at the Autobot base he had gained a mate as well as a family, as he could feel that now that he was an Autobot, the Autobots cared about their own, and that included him, his sparklings, as well as the trine and their family. In a way, Soundwave wish he had done this sooner. And it was this Grimlock picked up on.

"what wrong, wave?" Grimlock asked, and though Soundwave would have normally pummeled those who called him that, something about the way Grimlock did it, made the bot swoon all over again.

"Statement...I'm glad I'm here"

"Me Grimlock glad too, Wave"

Soundwave came over and sat down.

Ravage, desiring attention, soon moved herself to laying partially on Grimlock's lap and partially on Soundwave's lap, begging to be petted. Grimlock was a little rough while Soundwave was gentle, but ravage, having grown used to it, purred just the same.

Soundwave sighed a little he could never stay mad at them.

Grimlock watched as Soundwave played with the sparklings while sitting down. But in seeing the small sparkling bulge, Grimlock, curious, could not stop from putting his hand on the bump and rubbing it, having no idea what it was doing to his already somewhat horny mate.

Soundwave somehow stopped the moan from escaping though it wasn't slagging easy.

Ravage, sensing what was going on, rounded up her fellow sparklings and headed elsewhere in the quarters.

Grimlock, still fascinated, continued rubbing, not expecting what came next.

Suddenly Soundwave was on Grimlock and was rubbing himself against the other. "Need...now"

Grimlock soon had his equipment out and was thrusting into his mate. Soundwave, lost in sensations, didn't even realize it as Grimlock used one of his fingers to slowly penetrate the blue bot's aft port, driving Soundwave further insane with pleasure. Grimlock thrusted both ports at the same time, causing Soundwave to register only pleasure as the bot overloaded pleasantly twice before his mate even had a chance to, and Soundwave was working on a third overload as Grimlock got closer to having his first.

Soundwave moaned and clung to Grimlock urging him on, so lost in pleasure he was.

Soundwave overloaded yet again, while Grimlock overloaded only once. And figuring he might try it, Grimlock slowly and carefully plunged his thick cable gently up Soundwave's aft. And after allowing sometime for a brief adjustment, Grimlock thrusted, causing Soundwave to overload three more times before Grimlock overloaded once more and withdrew his cable, hoping his mate wouldn't be mad at him.

Soundwave was so pleasure shot that it took his processor a minute to register what had happened. He wasn't mad per say he was a little upset though. Granted he had a few amazing overloads but he wasn't ready for his aft to be taken, but he didn't say anything.

"me Grimlock sorry, Me got lost in moment" Grimlock said, realizing what he had done.

Panting Soundwave just gently caressed Grimlock's face, and with a soft sigh told him why he hadn't wanted it up the aft. Because of what Megatron had done to him.

Grimlock understood, and nuzzled his mate, wanting to make sure Soundwave felt nothing but love and warmth.

Soundwave let him nuzzle and he rested against him.

"Me Grimlock love you so much" Grimlock said as he wrapped his strong arms around Soundwave.

"Love you too" Soundwave said.

Meanwhile, Sunny woke up, alone in the med bay, and though he didn't want to admit it, he was worried and scared. Not because of Ratchet, but because he could no longer feel the sparklings that had been developing inside of him. And though he never thought he would want sparklings, for some strange reason, now that they were gone, he wanted to know exactly where they were and what had happened to them and him as well.

Ratchet had been coming to check on Sunstreaker when he saw him awake. "Welcome back to the online"

"W..what happened..."

"I had to remove the sparklings from you by C-section, as if they stayed both you and them might have gone offline. They are very early and in a special area for early and developing sparklings, but both they and you are alive, online, and healthy. I also had to remove your sparkling development chamber, as it had ruptured, partially due to the fact that you had not only the three growing inside the chamber, but one somehow growing on the outside. You were brought in just in time" replied Ratchet, watching as Sunny started taking what the medic had said all in.

"I...can I...can I see them" Sunny said.

"I can let you see them, but I can't let you hold them just yet, as they are just too delicate" replied Ratchet and soon, the medic had led Sunny over to the area that had been set up to keep the sparklings safe while the developed. A gentle rap on the window, and First Aid carefully lifted and presented each and everyone one of the four little seekerlings, looking mostly like a spark with a ghostly shell around it.

"Will they live..." Sunny had to ask, frightened by the sight more then he wanted to admit.

"Right now, I can't give you an answer to that, as they still have a long way to go, but if it is any consolation, all four of them are fighters. All we can do is wait and see" replied the medic, surprised when he realized that Sunny was worried as well as seeing that maybe just maybe Sunny would be a good creator. "I wish I could give you a better answer, but I can't."

Sunstreaker nodded as he looked at the four seekerlings


	42. Chapter 42

A few days later, while Sunny was still in the med bay and everyone else was doing other things, Mirage got up early to prepare something special for his two oldest. Optimus, not remembering it was Flasher and Keeper's birthday had gone to the office to find a way to take on Megatron after Optimus had been raped by the bot, and so Mirage was alone as he prepared two simple gifts as well as Flasher and Keeper's favorite energon slushy, with a bit of regular energon, as Flasher and Keeper had just turned into younglings and it was time to slowly introduce the regular energon to their systems. Mirage had even sent the other sparklings elsewhere, before waiting for the oldest two to wake to their surprise.

Optimus wasn't in his office too long when he felt like slag, and completely not remembering right then it was his sons' birthday.

Realizing that he had a little spare time, Mirage, feeling his mate's ill feelings in his spark ran and gave his mate lots of mirage's sparkling energon slurry, which quickly perked up the commander. And though Optimus begged Mirage to stay, Mirage bowed out and bolted, just making it back to the room as Flasher and Peacekeeper woke up and were coming out into the main room.

"Happy Sparking day, boys. You are now officially younglings, and I hope you enjoy your special treats" stated Mirage to the first set of sparklings that had started so much on the Autobot base.

They were surprised and happy and hugged their mother.

Mirage watched as Flasher and Keeper tasted their first tastes of adult energon, and smiled as both soon began to enjoy the slurries. "I see neither of you were unable to handle the regular energon" Mirage said.

"It tastes so much better than sparkling energon, why couldn't we have this earlier?" asked Flasher.

"Because your systems wouldn't have been able to process it. And now that you are younglings, you will be taking more of what your dad and I drink and less of what your siblings drink, but we have to cross over slowly" replied Mirage as he hugged both his oldest mechs, still hardly believing that they were this old.

Optimus was staring at a report when something was pinging him in the back of his processor, it was a file he had forgotten he had and he saw an entry. Oh slag...his sons' birthday. Oh he felt like such an idiot and he thought quickly what could he give them, then he remembered something from long ago he had always kept. He went and opened a hidden compartment and pulled out two figurines from when he had been their age. That alone spoke of how old he was and he commed Mirage asking him to bring the boys to his office.

Mirage got the comm. "Flasher, Keeper, please come with me" Mirage said after the young mechs had finished their slurries and were wondering where Dad was. And before either could ask, Mirage led Flasher and Keeper, both who now towered over their mother, to their father's office.

Optimus got up from his desk when they came in. "Happy Sparking day my sons" Optimus said hugging them both the two now almost to his height. "I have something for you both"

Flasher and Keeper just looked at their father, wondering what it could be. And Optimus was amazed at just how tall both had grown over night, as well as how low their voices had dropped when both said, "thank you, sir." Optimus shot a look at Mirage who sent a quick pulse back that he would explain it later.

Optimus went over and picked up the figurines and handed them to his sons. "These were mine so very long ago when I was your age. This is the last things I have of my creators, and I want you two to have them"

Flasher and Peacekeeper were awed, as they held the delicate figurines that were older than even their mother. "Thank you sir, we will take good care of them" came Keeper's low and soft voice, much like Optimus's voice, to which Flasher nodded and both hugged their father. And after both left to go place the delicate figurines in a special place, Mirage was left, to talk with Optimus.

"I'm sorry for bolting on you this morning dear, but as you can see, I had something important to take care of. Both Flasher and Keeper were able to take the regular energon. And I taught them long ago that once they turned to younglings, when in public, they are to refer to you as sir, as you are the leader of the Autobots" Mirage stated.

''Well that explains the sir but I will let them know when in private or when no one else is around I'm still father. And that is good they were able to take the energon''

And while Mirage and Optimus talked, Flasher and Keeper, after having placed the delicate figurines in a special place, soon headed to the rec room, not knowing that Mirage and arranged with Jazz and Wingspan as well as Ironhide to start training and informing the two about the war and the Autobots as well as the Cons. And so the twins were surprised when they met the bots in the room, not knowing their Autobot training was now beginning.

" 'bout time you two showed up" Ironhide drawled. "Your late"

Flasher and Keeper looked at each other, not sure why they were late. "We're sorry, sir, but we are here now" replied both in unison.

"Good answer" Ironhide drawled again. "Alright Jazz you get first dibbs like we agreed"

Jazz nodded. "Boys have a seat"

Flasher and Peacekeeper paid keen attention as Jazz began the history of the war as well as the differences between Autobots and Cons and the reasons Autobots chose to fight. Ironhide and Wingspan watched, making sure neither Keeper nor Flasher screwed off during the history lesson.

"Now that your younglings and now that you know our history, well some of it, your training will begin. Ironhide will get you started and when he says your ready you will go against Wingspan and myself at different points. Is that understood"

"Yes, Sir" replied both younglings, secretly impressing Jazz, as Jazz didn't know that Mirage had trained his sparklings so well.

"Alright, one at a time" stated Ironhide, and Flasher, being the ever eager beaver, stepped up first, and tried using his illusionary powers, but not quite having the fine control that Mirage had, Flasher was soon defeated by Ironhide, and Peacekeeper, having never really fought, was quickly defeated as well. And with that, Ironhide knew exactly where he needed to start, and kept that in mind as he passed the two along to Wingspan, for the seeker to test the bots agility.

"Illusion is well and good but if it ever stops working or you can't activate it you have to be able to move" Wingspan said. "A moment may be all you have that will save you or offline you" Then he tested how agile they were.

And last but not least, it was Jazz's job to test them for maneuverability, especially in their alt modes. And soon enough, the three teachers knew where they needed to start.

And as the twins were starting Autobot training, Prowl was wondering where his mate was, not realizing that Jazz was instructing the young ones.

The three agreed that Ironhide would get to have the first couple hours of training, then Wingspan then Jazz. "You two are mine for the next couple hours" Ironhide said and started running them through the basics he had taught Optimus so long ago.

And while Peacekeeper was easily taught, as he was much like Optimus, Flasher had a hrader time keeping focused, just like Mirage had when he had first been taught, but thanks to having seen how both were like as sparklings, Ironhide knew how to keep both Keeper and Flasher engaged in the lesson. Flasher and Keeper were a little tired when Ironhide was done with them, as this was just their first day.

"I don't think so you're not finished yet" Ironhide said before handing them over to Wingspan, who had a grin on his face. "Fun time"

Both younglings were confused, how was this part of training, but neither said anything, not confident enough yet to ask questions.

"Now you dodge my attacks" Wingspan said not telling them that he would be attacking from ground and air to see how well they could truly dodge.

Both younglings were caught off guard at first, but this was one area where Flasher excelled, as he not only dodged the attacks while visible, he also dodged them while invisible, and at one point, actually ended up on top of the seeker, impressing Wingspan, but not Jazz or Ironhide, as both wanted the youngling to learn not to rely on his illusionary tactics. Peacekeeper tried his best, but being bulkier and not quite as agile as his twin, and with no advantage, Keeper ended up with paint all over him.

Jazz took over then and purposely shut off Flashers illusion abilities. "My turn"

And while Flasher struggled with his smooth transformations from bot to alt mode, this was an area where Peacekeeper excelled, and was quickly able to maneuver as well as run circles around his twin, making Flasher even more frustrated, no one yet knowing Flasher was about reaching his boiling point, as Flasher had never been one to get frustrated or mad. And soon, Flasher lost it, not realizing that now that he was a youngling, he could easily be thrown in the brig.

Ironhide shook his head as he grabbed Flasher by the back of his neck and took him down to the brig and locked him away. "Time for you to cool down" He said before leaving.

And while Flasher was shocked to be in the brig, Mirage and Optimus made an unexpected visit to the rec room to see how their twins were doing. But when they only saw the three teachers working with Peacekeeper, Mirage and Optimus could only wonder where Flasher was, and soon Optimus approached the three. "I thought you were to train both of them" Optimus said, to which Mirage nodded, not knowing what had happened.

"If you'll excuse me for interrupting, sir, they will tell you what happened" replied Peacekeeper, impressing Jazz, Wingspan, and Ironhide.

Jazz told Optimus and Mirage about Flashers melt down.

Then Ironhide said. "You of all mechs know I don't tolerate that" Ironhide said to Optimus.

"I will address this, as this is insubordination' replied Optimus, and he headed off to go talk with Flasher. Mirage wanted to stop his mate, but he knew this was for Flasher's own good and so Mirage let Optimus go and watched the teachers instruct Peacekeeper.

Wingspan took another turn and told Keeper to watch closely every mech gave away information in different ways.

Keeper, always a mech who had studied others and learned to read others well, much like his father, began to be able to tell what moves Wingspan was going to make just by watching the seeker's wings twitch as well as other things. Peacekeeper was quickly becoming an "Optimus Prime Junior" in his own way.

"Good, already better" Wingspan said once he landed.

And while Keeper followed instructions and learned, Flasher sat in the brig, fuming. Optimus slowly approached, and while Flasher first thought his dad had come to bail him out, Flasher could tell with one look at his father's face that Optimus had not come to talk to him as dad, but as the leader of the Autobots.

"Explain yourself" Optimus said simply.

"No explanation, sir" stated Flasher, as he didn't want to tell that he was jealous of his twin's ability to change his forms so seamlessly as it was no excuse for his blown out of portion reaction.

"So you are telling me there was no reason at all for your little outburst in front of your commanding officers?"

"Jealousy should hardly be considered a good reason, sir" replied Flasher, realizing his mistake.

"On that you are correct, you will listen to your commanding officers and will do as they tell you. And if I hear of another incident like this you will be back in the brig for a length of time of my choosing. Is that understood"

"Yes, sir" responded Flasher, learning the hard way that there were consequences for his actions. He had always gotten away with a few things here and there when he was a sparkling, but now that he was older, he was starting to realize the true reality of things. 'Yes, sir, I understand."

"Good, however it looks like you need some more cooling off time. When you are released you will go back to your teachers and apologize for your little outburst and you will continue training. Understood?"

"Yes, sir, I understand' replied Flasher, and with that Optimus left the youngling in the brig and returned to the rec room. Mirage was a little nervous, as this was Flasher's first day as a youngling and he had already managed to end up in the brig.

"You're still in leader mode, sir" stated Mirage out of anyone but Optimus's earshot.

Optimus sighed. "I know but as much as I love them both, I cannot be too lenient on them. We won't always be around to protect them and as much as I wish this war were over so they wouldn't have to fight, they will have too. I want them to be able to take care of themselves, besides Flasher must learn to control himself"

Mirage only nodded in agreement, as since these two were his oldest, he was a little more attached than he felt he should have been. "Did Flasher speak of his reason for his outburst, sir?" Mirage asked, as technically, Mirage wasn't even an officer or anywhere near it.

"Jealousy" Optimus said. "He let it slip I could see his face when he realized what he had said."

Mirage couldn't understand, as what was there for Flasher to be jealous of, and so, Mirage filed the info away, so he could talk to his son later. Off in the distance, taking a quick break, Peacekeeper watched as his mother addressed his own mate as sir. Peacekeeper realized that everyone was to address Optimus as such, and realized why his mom reinforced the fact that once they were older, it was only appropriate to address Optimus as dad in private.

Optimus called Ironhide over to him.

"wha' do ya need me to do for ya, Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"In another couple hours I will have Flasher released from the brig, he is to report to you here and apologize if it doesn't meet your approval you may work him as long as you like. Within reason of course"

"Understood sir" replied Ironhide, before he went back to instructing Peacekeeper.

Meanwhile, Mirage, seeing that another mood swing was about to hit his mate, called out, "Sir, may I speak with you in the privacy of your office please?"

Optimus nodded and went to his office with Mirage.

Once inside and away from prying optics, Mirage dropped the sir and looked at his mate. "Beloved are you ok?" Mirage just got the question out when the Mood swing hit Optimus. And it was only then that Optimus realized why Mirage had done this.

"I don't know" Optimus said rubbing his helm a bit and just felt off.

Mirage moved up next to his mate and began rubbing Optimus on the back of the helm, as Mirage knew it would feel good. The problem that Mirage didn't realize was that this mood swing was going to make his mate as horny as a seeker in a heat cycle.

"Mmmm...keep doing that" Optimus purred.

Mirage smiled, thinking he had calmed his mate down. This was just the calm before the storm.

"More Mirage..." Optimus said.

Mirage became a little wary, and while he continued he wondered just what was going on. The problem was, Mirage's wariness was not providing Optimus the stimulation he needed, and in his clouded mind, Optimus thought that if he couldn't do it by asking, he would do it by taking.

The last bit of sanity he had before his lust took over. "Please, primus I need you Mirage. Use me"

Mirage was a bit alarmed, even as the pheromones coming off Optimus's body were driving Mirage wild, Mirage was not 100 percent sure he was ready or wanted this. But his hesitation would cost him.

Optimus pushed Mirage against the wall and was kissing him deeply. "Need" Was all Optimus could manage, a part of him longed for Mirage to pound into him. Make him his.

Mirage struggled just slightly, until the full force of his mate's mood swing hit him, and soon Mirage was being the submissive bot that Optimus's body was craving the bot to be.

Optimus spread Mirage wide and worked him.

Mirage begged, moaned, and presented himself to make sure Optimus had the most pleasure he could, the lust clouding even Mirage's mind.

Soon when Optimus had enough and Mirage was ready Optimus started to pound into him.

Mirage took the pounding in whatever orifice Optimus desired. And Mirage found his flexible body contorting in all ways as the leader took the illusionist's aft, valve, and mouth.

Optimus sent them both into numerous overloads before he pulled away from Mirage and leaned over his desk, his aft facing Mirage. It was clear what the leader wanted.

Now it was time for the switch, as Mirage became the dominant one while Optimus became the submissive one. Mirage began running his hand over his mate's aft, playing and toying with it and playing with his mate, making Optimus groan. And before Mirage plowed in, began to spank his mate hard and preventing Optimus from overloading. Mirage was having fun driving his mate absolutely wild. Thankfully, Optimus office was locked, the cameras and bugs were off, and it was soundproof.

Optimus moaned very loudly and begged for more, begged Mirage to make him his however he wanted.

Mirage, having found a toy, decided that it would be fun to see if he could make his mate crash from overload, and so while Mirage plowed his arousal in his mate's aft, smacking hard against it, while using a toy to go up Optimus's valve, and also played with his mate's arousal, pushing Optimus to places unknown. Mirage was in complete control, thrusting in and out, and preventing Optimus from Overloading until Mirage decided it was going to happen.

Optimus moaned, begged and pleaded, whether or not it was for it to end or just from the sweet bliss he was feeling and was wanting more, was not certain.

After having unloaded twice in his mate's exit chute and working on his third time, Mirage finally decided that this would be the time and so Mirage pushed harder and stroked more forcefully, and soon both came at the same time and both crashed to the ground, Optimus on top of his mate. Mirage was out of it completely when Optimus came back, mood swing over, wondering what the hell had happened and why the floor beneath him was so lumpy.

He managed to roll onto his side when he saw his mate and he wondered what the hell happened. "Mirage..."

Mirage only moaned. The bot hurt everywhere, but he was too far in stasis lock to know or care, though seeing Mirage covered in lubricant made Optimus realize he had had a severe mood swing and he remembered that Mirage had just saved him from having it come out in front of others.

Optimus managed to comm Ratchet and begged him to come and with energon.

Ratchet came, and silently his own cable released fluid inside his panel as the overwhelming scent hit the medic's olfactory sensors. Ratchet quickly hooked up a drip and then left, practically running toward his mate. Optimus was concerned, but Mirage was soon coming back online.

Thankfully one of the others was watching the sparklings and Bumblebee was in their shared quarters, and boy was he in for the surprise of his life.

Meanwhile, down in the brig, Prowl released young Flasher, having been told to by Ironhide after Optimus had not released the youngling. Flasher did as instructed and reported straight to Ironhide. "I'm sorry, sir. I will learn to keep my emotions in check' stated Flasher.

Ironhide accepted the apology but he worked Flasher hard.

Flasher worked hard. He ended up with dents and dings as well as ending up on his aft a few times as well as other damage, but nothing that a normal bot training would not have gone through, but Flasher refused to let anything get him down or stop him. He wanted to prove to everyone, especially his dad, that he was just as good as anyone else.

Ironhide could see the change but he knew there was still a long way to go so the brothers were sent to the washracks after refueling.

"Man, 'hide is a tough ol' bot" stated Flasher, dressing a few of his minor wounds.

"yeah, but he's not the weapons specialist and trainer for no reason, Flasher" replied Keeper, drying off from the shower.

On that Flasher agreed and Keeper helped his brother with his wounds.

Elsewhere poor Bumblebee, well depends on who you ask was getting pounded by his mate as what Ratchet had smelled had really done a number on the medic.

The next day after everyone had recovered, Mirage was on duty, spying on the cons, though Optimus didn't like it. Optimus was left with the sparklings to watch. Jazz was on duty sparklings sitting with Bee and Hot Rod. Wingspan was getting training with the other seekers, and Prowl was training Flasher and Keeper, not about how to fight, but how to fight smart.

He made them use their processors and showed them when brute force would not cut it, after all he wasn't a tactician for nothing.

Bee was with Jazz and Hot Rod taking care of the sparklings when he started not feeling good, and soon he was running to the refresher purging his tanks.

Jazz and Hot Rod thought little of it, as Bee had not been feeling well up until a few days ago and Bee just figured it was one last episode, unaware that he was once again sparked.

Soon he was back after grabbing some energon and didn't think any more of it once his tanks had settled.

Jazz and the others were glad that they only had the non-seekerling sparklings, as there were enough of them to handle. And while most of the sparklings were fine, Turnblocker and Roadwarrior were upset, as they missed seeing Flasher and Keeper, who were now in training.

"Hush little bots, you'll see them later" Jazz soothed. "They won't forget about ya"

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Sunny was staring once again at the little sparklings he had carried. And while they had grown slightly, the fact that he could still see their spark and their colorations were not obvious made him wonder if he really had been cut out for this. He had not wanted it, yet when he looked at the faceplates of the delicate sparklings, he couldn't believe that something that had caused him to look so ugly could look so innocent and angelic.

He decided he was just plan screwed up in the processor there couldn't be any other explanation possible. He hadn't wanted a bond mate; he got his brother and Ravenswing though he had pretty much made peace with that. He hadn't wanted sparklings, he got four. Four very tiny, fragile little things that he had to admit were cute. Well he hoped they would be at any rate.

And then something happened that Sunny couldn't explain exactly. Ratchet came up to the bot and got him specially cleaned so he could see and touch the little ones. Sunny was unsure, but once inside the special area, Sunny was finally able to touch the little ones he sparked, and he could feel the strong connection he had with each and every one of them. And as he walked around and talked to them, he came upon the runt of the litter, the one that had been found growing outside, and as sunny gently touched the little one, a barely visible hand reach up and squeezed the finger that was near it. Sunny, though not one to cry easily, soon was in tears at this simple and delicate yet meaningful gesture.

"You have to keep fightin' ya hear me little one, you and your siblings" Sunny said softly.

The little one seemed to squeeze harder as if it understood. And while Sunny wanted to stay longer, Ratchet warned of stimulation overload and soon Sunny had to say good bye to his little ones, but he was glad that he finally had a chance to touch them. He could now understand why Ravenswing wanted a family so bad.

Sunny did something he would never, ever normally do and he hugged Ratchet once they were out of the room.

Caught off guard, Ratchet hugged the yellow Lambo back, making Sunny feel like ratchet really was trying to do all he could.

"You tell anyone about this I'll deny it" Sunny said not yet letting go.

"Don't worry, I am a medic, I hide many secrets. Besides, I don't think anyone would believe me anyway" replied Ratchet.

"Probably not" Sunny said finally letting go.

Meanwhile, having headed out with Tracks, Mirage was on assignment, he would have rather been anywhere but here in the middle of the con base, but the Autobots needed intel and they needed it bad.

He remained undetected but he did find some very good intel that was going to help things greatly.

Upon finding the info, Mirage soon bolted. And in heading back, Mirage had no idea the significance of the info had had taken.

Optimus played with the sparklings and finally had them all down for naps and was taking one of his own.

And as Optimus napped, he had a very similar dream to what Mirage had the night he had run off. Optimus found himself heavily carrying, Mirage and all their sparklings dead, and Magnus chasing him, trying to kill him. "You'll never get away from me' the haunting voice yelled.

Optimus ran but he tried shaking it off when something occurred to him he was armed, he was always armed. "Leave me alone Magnus, you brought it on yourself" He yelled.

"You can't hurt me, Optimus. I am already dead, but I can kill you just like I did your mate, after I raped him. And Flasher and Keeper were quite the lays as well" replied the ghost that chased Optimus in the nightmare.

"I do not fear those who are dead Magnus, I pity you. You were my friend, my brother until you turned against me" Optimus yelled.

"You turned against me first. First it was Ariel and then Prowl and then all the others and finally, Mirage was the last straw. I loved you yet you never cared one wit for me. And I don't want your pity, I want your spark!"

"Magnus...Dion you have been my friend for so many years but I never saw you that way. Once I did but I knew in my spark that if we faced things would forever be different between us and I couldn't handle that. What we had...you were the only one who kept me sane my brother. My spark is not yours to have"

The scenery changed, and Optimus found himself tied to a berth, and Magnus was standing at the edge of the bed, but Optimus could only see half the bot, and thought it strange as he could almost feel like his port was exposed he was going to get raped again.

"You do this to me you are no better than Megatron" Optimus said. "It is bad enough I carry his sparklings, you would hurt me too"

But as Magnus moved closer, Optimus saw to his horror that the bot who was about to rape him was half Magnus and half Megatron. Both voices sounded at once, "And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Optimus struggled trying to free himself. "This is not real!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Optimus suddenly woke after being shaken. Mirage ducked as Optimus had obviously had a nightmare. 'It's ok love, it's me' stated mirage, who was trying to calm his mate down.

Optimus was physically shaking, his intakes heaving. "Mirage..."

"Yeah, I got back an hour ago, are you ok?"

Optimus shook his head and told of his nightmare.

Mirage went to hug his mate. "like you said, beloved, Magnus can never come back"

Optimus nodded and settled into Mirage's arms.

And as Mirage comforted his mate, Optimus snuggled closer. Mirage was a little overwhelmed, but snuggled with Optimus for a short while.

Optimus just put his head on Mirage's chest and listened to the sound of the others spark, slowly calming down.

Meanwhile, Flasher was struggling with what Prowl taught, as Prowl had also turned off the bot's invisibility powers. Flasher was slightly upset but bit his tongue and he didn't think anyone would understand.

"You may not always have access to your powers you have to learn how to function without them"

Flasher sighed, having learned it was not wise to smart off to his commanding officers.

"There are bots around here who have quirks so to say and they've learned and so will you"

'unless you want to end up in the brig again, I suggest you listen' stated keeper, and Flasher nodded not wanting to go down there ever again

Prowl continued their lessons for a bit longer before turning Flashers powers back on and he sent them to their next lesson.

And that was when the twins were split as while Peacekeeper had been assessed to be more like prowl, Flasher was more like Ironhide, and so the twins were finally split.

Elsewhere on base Skyfire was feeling a little restless, and well fat. Granted compared to some of the sparked bots you could see he had a swell of a sparkling bump, but because of his size it didn't seem as big as it would have on someone smaller.

Starscream saw the big bot, and wanted to do something to cheer the bot up.

Skyfire was able to more or less get to his feet under his own power and that was he was trying to do.

"Would you like some assistance?" Starscream asked, as the other trine mates were busy teaching Wingspan and the seekerlings.

Skyfire nodded. "Please Starscream"

Starscream went over, and after a couple times of falling back on their afts onto the berth, Starscream got the shuttle up.

"Thank you Starscream" Skyfire said his hand going to his back.

Starscream watched the shuttle and soon began to work and massage the shuttle's sore spot.

Skyfire thanked him and it helped a bit. "I just feel so...I don't know" He said.

"Sparked?" Starscream added.

"Restless I think" Skyfire said.

"I am not surprised, as we have kind of kept you from doing a lot thanks to you carrying so many sparklings, but shall I show you one thing you can do?"

"And what would that be?"

Starscream used his skilled tongue and teased Skyfire's interface panel cover, driving the bot wild. Starscream was horny as was Skyfire, the shuttle just didn't know it yet.

"Nnnn...Star..." Skyfire moaned.

"Yes love?' replied Starscream huskily as he kept up his ministrations also adding using his tongue to tease Skyfire's sparkling bump.

"Feels...nnnnn good..."

Starscream soon realized that if they interfaced standing up, they both would crash to the ground, and so Starscream guided his horny mate back to the berth.

Skyfire let himself be guided back, he needed more.

Starscream got the shuttle to lay on his back and soon not only way Star playing with Skyfire's sparkling bump, Star was riding the shuttle's arousal.

Skyfire moaned and bucked his hips a bit as Starscream rode him.

"see… ngh love…ooo ugh… you still can do…ooo OH a few things around here"

"Y..yeah..." Skyfire managed as he moaned.

And soon both overloaded, Starscream remaining on Skyfire's arousal as long as he could.

Skyfire reached out and gently caressed Starscream's face.

'are you still glad you said yes?" Starscream asked, referring to the shuttle bonding with the trine.

"I am, you three are just more protective then I had realized"

"we are seekers. Would you expect anything less?" asked Star.

"Suppose not" Skyfire said gently.

Starscream snuggled with his mate. Starscream knew for a fact that both TC and Warp were glad that Skyfire had become their fourth mate.

"Love you Star" Skyfire said as they rested.

"Love you too, 'Fire" replied Starscream, resting on top of the shuttle.

Skyfire tried to rest a bit but still kept feeling slight discomfort.

"Is something wrong, Skyfire?" Starscream asked, concerned as Skyfire never showed discomfort or pain unless it was really bad.

"It's probably nothing" Skyfire said. "It's just some discomfort"

Starscream was alarmed, as the Skyfire he knew never talked about pain or discomfort, and so Starscream decided to keep an optic on the shuttle.

Over the next couple hours Skyfire's discomfort grew and not knowing Starscream was close, he let out a small whimper. Which for the shuttle was not normal.

Knowing something was very wrong, Starscream came into the room and with some thorough convincing, was able to get the shuttle to the med bay. Starscream went to find Ratchet as Skyfire found a black viscous substance coming out of him, and began to writhe in pain, trying not to yell out.

Try as he might though he couldn't hold back the cry forever and it slipped out as he leaned against a berth, and Starscream came back with Ratchet.

Starscream began to freak out slightly while Ratchet did his best to calm the two down. "Skyfire, I need you to relax a bit and breathe. Your sparklings are coming. Listen to my instructions" Ratchet stated as he took over the situation.

Skyfire managed a nod and tried to breathe.

Starscream merely watched as his mate writhed and moaned on the berth. Skyfire's optics were wide with pain. And after several long, hard hours, three new seekerlings and three new shuttlings were sparked, all mechs. The little seekerlings were named Skybolt, Blitz, and Skyblazer, while the little shuttlings were named Discovery, Challenger, and Enterprise. Needless to say, Skyfire was tired while Starscream fawned over the little ones.

Skyfire watched tiredly as Starscream looked at their newest sparklings he knew TC and Warp would be coming by.

Sunny, still in the med bay, watched as Starscream and Skyfire were able to hold and cuddle their new sparklings, and the Lambo was jealous, as he still wasn't able to hold his own, as they fought for their lives.

"There's mommy" TC said smiling as he and Warp came in.

Skyfire groaned. "Must you call me that?"

"ah, you know we call you that because we love you and because you do so well with the sparklings, dear" replied Warp, smiling brightly.

"Uh huh" Skyfire said as Starscream brought his trine mates the sparklings.

Warp and TC cooed over all the new arrivals, still not believing all the changes that had happened over the recent months.

While they did that Skyfire asked Starscream to come close for a moment.

Starscream did, unsure what his mate wanted.

He whispered into his mate's audio to ask Sunstreaker if he would like to hold one of the sparklings, especially one of the seekerlings.

Starscream was a little wary at first, but when Skyfire pointed out to Starscream the Lambo, Starscream saw what his mate was seeing, and soon, Starscream took one of the new little seekerlings and approached Sunny.

'Sunstreaker, I know it is not your sparkling, but would you like to hold one of ours for a while?"

Sunstreaker looked at Starscream with a funny look, then it softened. "You would let me?"

"I have a feeling now that you are a parent, you will be more careful with holding a sparkling, Sunstreaker" Starscream replied, as he offered the squirming little seekerling to Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker hesitated a few moments before he accepted the seekerling.

Blitz looked up and the Lambo, and instead of crying, the little seekerling giggled, making both Starscream and Sunstreaker laugh as well. And Sunstreaker felt touched that the seeker would trust him with the seeker's own sparkling. "Thank You, Starscream, thank you so much" replied Sunstreaker as, after several minutes, he handed the little one carefully back to Starscream.

"You're welcome but it's Skyfire who gets the thanks, his idea" Starscream said taking his son back.

Sunstreaker nodded and said, "I just hope my sons survive, as I want to be able to hold them and raise them."

"They'll be fine, we seekers are stronger than anyone thinks"

Elsewhere, Sides was feeling a little down. He enjoyed having Ravenswing, as Sides knew that without the seeker, he would be alone right now. Ravenswing was trying to do his best to help Sides get through this time, until Ratchet released Sunny.

"I want to see him Rave" Sides said. "I need to see him"

"Then let's go see him now, as I am sure he misses you too, sweet spark" replied the seeker, comforting Sides.

Sides nodded and they headed down to the med bay TC, Warp and Starscream getting ready to leave.

Rave and Sides noticed that Sunny was not brooding like usual, and both were unsure why, as the sparklings were still fighting and still in the special area.

The trine bid their goodbyes to Sunny and kissed Skyfire goodbye for the moment before leaving.

Sunny looked up and saw his twin and mate.

Ravenswing said nothing, but smiled, while Sides, confused, asked the question, "How come you seem so happy Sunny?"

"They let me hold one of their new seekerlings" Sunny said.

Ravenswing nodded. "They must have sensed that since you had your own sparklings, that you would be responsible enough to hold one of their seekerlings' replied Ravenswing, surprising both Sunny and Sides.

"Starscream said it was Skyfire's idea" Sunny said indicating the now sleeping shuttle.

"Now that really doesn't surprise me at all, as that sounds like something the shuttle would do, especially when another bot is in need" replied Ravenswing.

Sunny nodded and snuggled with his twin, both needing to be close to the other.

Ravenswing left them alone, as he had learned, it was best to allow the two to have sometime just the two of them. And so, Ravenswing left, leaving his two sleeping mates in the med bay.

After some energon and a more peaceful nap, Optimus started looking over the intel Mirage had retrieved. When he realized what he was looking at, he commed Prowl and the rest of the command staff to come to his office.

Prowl and several other officers came to the meeting, but Mirage didn't. Optimus was a bit worried, but proceeded none the less.

He showed them the intel that had been gathered. "We must use this to our advantage"

All the officers agreed, and one of the lesser known officers, not realizing where all the information came from, asked. "Sir, how did we get this info? Did a con talk?"

Optimus was wary of the bot, and so didn't tell him the exact truth, "Through various bots working in there skilled fields is how we obtained this information"

Optimus got up from his desk. "That is all you need to know" Optimus said knowing the ones, Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide would know where the information came from. What bothered Optimus was he didn't really know who the officer was who had asked the question. And that bothered him.

And so, stopping Prowl as the others left, Optimus told Prowl to find out all the information that the bot could about that strange officer. Prowl agreed and was soon off.

And while Optimus studied the info and the rest had left, Mirage once again, entered Optimus's office unannounced, and similar to the first time, Optimus failed to look up and thinking it was that unknown bot, Optimus told the bot to beat, and Mirage, saddened, quickly left.

When he felt sadness Optimus groaned, as he had done it again and he commed Mirage apologizing and asked him to come back.

Mirage reluctantly went back, unsure what he would encounter this time.

Optimus got up and hugged Mirage. "I'm so sorry" He said and told his mate about the young officer he didn't really know and the question he had asked and why Optimus had thought it was him.

Mirage merely nodded, as at the moment he couldn't talk due to having his voice box replaced by Ratchet. Mirage had left the med bay before he was supposed to, thanks to the seekers and Skyfire coming in. and when Optimus saw the open access to the vocalizer, Optimus realized why Mirage had said nothing and realized he was not even supposed to be out of the med bay right now.

"Come on back to the med bay" Optimus said and gathered the intel putting it into his subspace feeling it was the safe thing to do. He took his mate back to Ratchet who fussed as always and finished the repair.

Meanwhile, Soundwave was wondering where he mate had gone, as Grimlock had been gone for far too long. Even the Cassettes were worried, when Grimlock finally showed up, dings, dents, and cuts obviously visible all over the dinobot's body.

Soundwave rushed over to Grimlock. "Query, what happened"

"Me Grimlock fight off no good Con"

"Which con"

"Astrotrain" relied Grimlock, "not first time, but first time me Grimlock hurt."

Soundwave sat Grimlock down and started work on him.

"Me sorry if Me worry you, Wave"

"Statement, why did you take him on alone"

"Not alone, other dinobots help. Astrotrain try capture me, me no let him" replied Grimlock.

"Statement...worried"

'Why worried Wave? Me Grimlock still here"

Soundwave was silent for a few good long moments. "Statement...can't live without you"

Grimlock grabbed his mate tightly and squeezed gently in a hug, "Me no go anywhere, me be here for family" and with that Grimlock accidentally rubbed his hands over his mates sparkling bump.

Soundwave let out a small groan as lust shot through his systems when Grimlock rubbed his sparkling bump.

Having heard the moan, Grimlock continued to rub his mate's bump, seeing where this would lead to.

Soundwave made little panting noises as he put his head on his mates shoulder.

Grimlock, liking where this was headed, continued, and even added licking his mate to the menu, hopping to get Soundwave even more heated.

"P..please..." Soundwave managed to get out.

Grimlock soon acquiesced and gave his mate the pleasure his mate was begging for.

Soundwave moaned and clung to Grimlock.

Unfortunately, as Grimlock and Soundwave were lovingly going at it, Rumble and Frenzy thought they would be able to talk to mom. But after seeing what was going on, both soon left.

After Soundwave and Grimlock had their overloads Soundwave called the two, his sensors having picked them up but he had been too far gone in pleasure and knew it wasn't an emergency.

Rumble and Frenzy came back in, relieved to see that both mom and Grimlock had covered their parts.

Soundwave held his arms open to them.

"Mom, we saw a Con wandering nearby – it was Blitzwing. They must be up to something" stated Rumble.

Soundwave was not happy to hear that and he called all of his cassettes and sent laserbeak to scout one section, Ravage another based of where the twins had seen Blitzwing while he went and reported in.

Meanwhile, Optimus was still concerned about that new face in his officer core, but he wasn't sure how to flush out the bot. but seeing that Mirage's voice was repaired, the two headed off in their own respective directions – Mirage to the quarters and Optimus to his office.

Optimus told Mirage to be extra alert as he spread a silent code to the officers he knew he could trust relaying the same message. Discreetly tightening up security, he wanted no bots to be injured if at all possible.

Outside, Lazerbeak caught a strange bot having a conversation with Megatron, and mentioning about some information. Laserbeak not only captured the information, but stored it and sent it to Soundwave, neither who knew that this bot had impersonated an Autobot officer.

Soundwave went to Optimus and replayed for him the information.

Now Optimus knew his instincts were right, the question was how to catch the bot without letting the bot know that his cover was blown.

Soundwave suggested having another officer meeting and giving fake information then have another mech follow. After all the other would go straight to Megatron.

Optimus liked the plan and soon set up another meeting.

Soundwave volunteered to follow and stayed hidden until after the meeting.

Optimus soon held the meeting, giving completely false information and watched as the bot in question seemed to record everything. And once the meeting was completed, Optimus allowed Soundwave to do his part.

Soundwave followed, he didn't have Mirage's illusion abilities but he did have his own set of unique skills as he followed the mech and recorded the entire time.

The unknown bot talked with Megatron, while Soundwave recorded it all. Now it was time to deal with the spy.

Soundwave though an Autobot now had no qualms about silencing the spy. Permanently.

And so the spy was handled, though Optimus didn't care for how it had been done, it was for the best.

Soundwave simply stated this sent a message to any potential spies.

Optimus nodded, as he had no grounds to stand on as he had offlined a rogue Autobot. Optimus just hoped Soundwave was right.

Once dismissed Soundwave got some much needed energon before going to lie down.

Optimus called another meeting to discuss the true intel gathered.

By the time Soundwave made it to his shared quarters he felt sluggish and before he could make it to the berth he collapsed.

Flasher and Keeper, having come to sit for Grimlock, soon were concerned at the way Soundwave was acting, as were the cassettes.

"G...get...h...help..." Soundwave managed before he slipped unconscious.

Flasher ran to get help from the med bay while Keeper kept things peaceful back at the quarters.

Ratchet came and examined Soundwave and he did not like what he saw, at all. "Flasher we have to hurry help me get him to the med bay.

Flasher nodded, and helped Ratchet bring Soundwave to the med bay while Keeper stayed with the upset cassettes.

Ratchet yelled for First Aid when he came back in and he told him what his scans had found and they started working on Soundwave.

Soon, though not soon enough in some bot's mind, Soundwave woke up you find himself in the med bay, with an energon drip in.

It took a few tries but he managed enough noise to get attention.

Ratchet, upon hearing the mech, was careful, as he didn't want to overwhelm the mech.

Soundwave felt weighted down and tried to move.

Ratchet stopped the bot, "Don't move yet, as your systems need to recover"

"What...happened..." Soundwave asked for a short time sounding more like the mech he used to be, before the war.

"you had some toxic energon in your systems, ' replied Ratchet, "and I removed some of the toxin.

"Some...?"

"Yes, the rest will flush out due to an extra ingredient I stuck in the energon going in to your arm there.

"How...long..."

"almost done Soundwave."

"Sparklings..."

"They are safe and viable"

"How...m..many..."

"Two good sized sparklings"

Soundwave nodded. "Stated...toxic energon?"

"well, not really toxic to you per se, but definitely to your developing sparklings. I don't think you were the intended target, but I can't say for sure." Replied Ratchet.

Soundwave managed a nod, slag he felt so tired.

Ratchet instructed the bot to rest, and allowed the bot to do so, leaving keeper with the cassettes.

When Grimlock came back and learned what had happened no force could stop him from going to the med bay.

Grimlock burst into the med bay, "Where me Grimlock's mate?"

Ratchet shushed him. "Would you be quiet I do have mechs trying to recover. He's over there and Primus don't you dare wake him Grimlock, he's going to be fine and the sparklings as well"

Grimlock merely nodded and headed off, not wanting to get a wrench to the head again.

Ratchet watched before going about his rounds.'

Grimlock watched his mate, wondering how he could have drunk tainted energon.

Soundwave woke again a few hours later and found Grimlock there beside him. "Grim..lock..."

"Shhh… I here, Wave"

"Ratchet says...we'll be alright..."

Grimlock smiled.

"He also thinks...that I wasn't the target..."

And while the search was going on for exactly who the intended target was, Jazz had just finished a long day of teaching the younglings and was taking his sparklings to the recreation room, as everyone was getting together to celebrate Flasher and Keeper becoming younglings and making a big step toward adulthood.

Jazz played with one of his sparklings smiling when the little one, just playing with mama accidently knocked Jazz's visor off and it clattered to the ground. Jazz was plunged into darkness and he tried not to panic, he hadn't see where it had landed and the problem with the rec room nothing ever really stayed in the same place.

Prowl and Wingspan were busy talking to Optimus while TC was talking to the two younglings. Mirage saw it as it happened, but there was no way he could get there in time, as Jazz was all the way across the room and Mirage was in the middle of talking with Bee and Ironhide, as well as Mirage had turned both his and Flasher's illusionary powers so that neither could disappear. And Mirage just watched, worried, as Jazz tried to find his visor without drawing attention to the fact that the bot was pretty much blind, seeing only light and dark shadows.

Jazz felt around trying to find his visor and was getting frustrated and trying to keep his panic in check not knowing what was about to happen.

Mirage could only watch as Jazz ran smack into Hound, not able to see where he was going. Hound turned around, and quickly moved away, as Hound was completely freaked out by how the bot was acting. "Hey, boys, looks like someone's blind as a bat" commented Hound, instantly drawing everyone's attention to Jazz's plight. Mirage, Wingspan, and Prowl all moved quickly as other bots laughed, as they knew this was no laughing matters. Ratchet and Optimus were caught off guard and while Optimus was merely surprised, Ratchet was pissed at all the bots who were laughing and pointing, though there was little Ratchet or anyone else could do.

Wingspan and Prowl rushed to Jazz's side Prowl handing Jazz his visor and Wingsapn hissing dangerously at the laughing bots.

Jazz trembled slightly as old, painful memories surfaced hearing the laughter and he felt Prowls touch and his visor in his hand.

And while Jazz shook and the other two helped, Ratchet and Mirage herded the other bots out of the rec room, until only Flasher, Keeper, Optimus, Ratchet, Mirage, Jazz, Prowl, and Wingspan remained. Mirage was angry, and Optimus could feel it, but Optimus only had one thing to say, "Why didn't you ever tell me, Jazz?"

"did you just see the response that got once the secret was let out?" retorted Mirage, mad at his mate for assuming too much.

"Be quiet Mirage" Optimus said not in a good mood as he went to Jazz and put his hand on the others shoulder.

"I couldn't Optimus" Jazz said still shaking a bit.

"My friend I have known you for a very long time and you know that I would have never shunned you or laughed at you"

Jazz nodded.

"Would you like to take a few days off?"

Jazz nodded again not trusting himself to speak.

Mirage was sent out of the room alone by his mate, and Mirage was not happy about it, but as Mirage got to thinking about something he wondered – what made Jazz so reactive to the response, and in seeking an answer, Mirage went to talk to Wheeljack. And soon the two arrived at one solution – go back in time – as Wheeljack had perfected a machine to send up to three bots to any other time. Not letting Mirage go it alone, Mirage walked back to the rec room only to find his angry mate and Ratchet. Mirage ducked out and soon headed to Prowl and Jazz's quarters, knowing that Wingspan would be there as well.

Prowl had just got Jazz settled in their room so Jazz could be safe and the other was resting, Wingspan in the main room.

"I can't believe Optimus kicked you out, brother" stated Wingspan, seeing the peeved yet concerned look on Mirage's face.

"I don't know about that, but I have something I want to do – I want to go back in time and see what caused this in mom. The problem is, Wheeljack won't let me go back by myself" stated Mirage.

"I'll go with you" Wingspan said.

"I am coming to, as you two are too young to know how to get around" stated Prowl, surprising both Wingspan and Mirage as they both looked at the bot. "And don't give me that look, boys, you know I wouldn't let you go without an older adult to help you out."

Wingspan just muttered something but leaving Jazz resting they went to Wheeljack.

"Jack, I have returned and Prowl and Wingspan will be going with me" stated Mirage.

"Alright, now stand over there and don't move. Remember to be in the spot you arrived in 24 earth hours, or you may remain stuck in the past" stated Jack, words he modified from watching old sci-fi films, even though that was how he had programmed the machine.

They nodded and went to where he said and soon before they knew it they were on Cybertron, in Iacon, millions of years ago when Jazz was only a sparkling.

"Where are we?" asked Wingspan, fascinated by the sights he was seeing.

'We are obviously on Cybertron, but the question is when" added Mirage.

"We are far enough back that not only would Jazz be a sparkling, even Optimus, or should I say Orian, would be a sparkling" replied Prowl, as he led the two wide-eyed bots out to where he knew Jazz had grown up, a poor part of town where things looked less shiny. And soon the bots came upon three small sparklings, Jazz, Orian, and another bot none of the three recognized.

The three played and all too soon for them their creators called them having just come from working their shift at the docks. "Orion, come along sweet spark" His 'mother' called. The mech in question appeared older then all get out but was actually fairly young. Orion immediately went to his creator and they headed home and sparkling Jazz sighed as once again his creators didn't come and he started his walk home. Soon being picked on by some of the bullies of the town.

And while Prowl and Mirage just watched, Wingspan jumped right in the middle, as his programming was to protect his mother no matter what age. The bullies, having heard of seekers but never having met one, were soon run off. Jazz turned around and saw the bullies gone, but when he looked up and saw the seeker, he backed away, as he had heard nothing but horror stories about seekers.

"Where are your creators little one?" Wingspan asked, having to strongly resist calling the sparkling "mama."

"Right here" Came a new voice of a very grizzled looking mech as he came over. "Jazz here. Now" There was no love in that voice no indication of where Jazz had gotten his loving spirit from. Jazz scrambled over to his creator who picked him up by the scruff bar. Jazz whimpered softly and they went to leave. "Seekers ain't welcome here, go back to your own kind" The grizzled mech said before leaving still carrying Jazz by the scruff bar.

Wingspan was caught off guard, as he had never been treated with such disdain by a bot who was not a con. It was only then Prowl piped up. "Wingspan, this is before the Civil war, Seekers lived in isolation in the city of Vos, leaving them feared by all other bots, as rumors about them flew. You have to understand that, it has nothing to do with you, it has to do with a misperception" stated Prowl, shocking Mirage and Wingspan, both who were appalled not only by the way Wingspan was treated, but even more so, by the way Jazz was treated.

They made the decision to follow Jazz and his creator and found the small almost hovel that they lived in, Jazz's creator tossing him to the ground once they made it home. Jazz's visor knocked of his face and his creator just went inside leaving the sparkling to look for it alone. Jazz was scared as he couldn't see anything and tried to find his visor.

Mirage took pity on the sparkling, who seemed to be unloved, and used his illusionary powers to disappear and moved the tiny, ill-fitting visor into the young, poorly treated sparkling's hand. Mirage watched as the sparkling desperately hugged the ill-fitting visor before placing it back where it belonged. Mirage was sparkbroken of how such a sweet sparkling could be treated so poorly.

Jazz sniffled a little and wrapped his arms around himself he was freezing but it would do no good to go inside, since his creator would just ignore him or worse. He got up and went to a small ruined building next to the main building and he crawled inside and soon softly music could be heard playing. Music was Jazz's only solace and the only thing that he had left of his other creator, who was offline.

Prowl took the whole thing to heart, as being bonded to Jazz, he remembered seeing these memories, but seeing them play out in front of him pained him so, and so Mirage, Spanner, and Prowl used Mirage's illusionary ability and soon walked into Jazz's rickety little area, absolutely appalled that a sparkling would be treated so bad. Jazz, acutely aware, knew someone was in the room with him, but didn't do anything, as the sparkling felt it would be better to offline than live unwanted, unwelcome, and unloved.

"come and get me, Primus, I ready to go" stated the sparkling Jazz.

"Little bot don't say stuff like that" Came a new voice it was a just past being a youngling mech, all red and a not yet fully changed voice. "Primus got too many things for ya to do yet"

Jazz looked up. "Ironhide"

"In the metal" Ironhide said making his way over to Jazz. "Here got ya somethin" He said and handed Jazz some new music.

Prowl smiled as he could feel the love and warmth in his sparkmate's spark. Jazz felt something strange, as if someone were pulsing pure love to his spark. It felt good, and for the first time since Ironhide had met Jazz, Jazz smiled. But soon the smile was gone as an overenergized creator came looking for the brat. Mirage, Prowl, and Wingspan grabbed the music, the few prized possessions Jazz had, grabbed the two young bots and ran. Neither young bot argued, as they could hear the grouchy old bot looking for them to beat Jazz form here to kingdom come. And so trusting these new bots, Jazz and Ironhide clung tightly as they were removed from the lower section of town and taken to another part, one where Jazz wouldn't be known.

"Who are ya?" Ironhide asked once they stopped running.

"I'm Wingspan, and this is Prowl and Mirage. We come here from another place" replied the seeker, amazed that Ironhide was not wary of the seeker.

"What's a seeker doing in this town" Ironhide asked. "And ya ain't the first seeker I've met"

"I wasn't aware that I wasn't supposed to be here, and I am not from around here" stated Wingspan.

Prowl soon stepped forward. "You have to forgive my two young friends, they are new here"

"Well we can't stay here" Ironhide said and looked around seeing where they were. "Come on I got a friend from the academy who live close" Ironhide said. "His folks should let us stay a little bit"

"Please lead on, Ironhide" stated Prowl, "And I hope they will be welcoming to us all, as we don't want to be attacked by raiders."

"that's why ay said we can't stay here" replied Ironhide, as Prowl's response surprised Wingspan and Mirage, both who had been brought up privileged enough never to have had to worry about raiders.

Ironhide led the way and soon knocked on a door to a nice home, well compared to some of the ones they had seen. The door opened a minute later. "Ironhide this is a surprise" A kind femme greeted.

"Hi Miss Arca, I'm sorry for just showing up like this"

"Oh its quite alright, please you and friends come in" She said letting them in. "Ratchet, your friend Ironhide is here" She called once they were all inside and she shut the door.

A younger Ratchet, younger then when Prowl and Mirage had seen him last time they were in the past, who was about the same age as Ironhide came out of his room. Ratchet greeted his friend and Arca saw the sparkling Jazz and just cooed over him. "Oh such a sweet thing you are, you must be hungry" She said and got him sparkling grade energon and regular for the others.

Wingspan was just a little nervous as he had never gotten a very good greeting since he had first arrived, having received many a cold shoulder, but even the young seeker felt welcome here.

"We're sorry if we are an inconvenience, but we just rescued that young sparkling from being beaten by his own creator" stated Prowl, talking to Miss Arca, while Mirage and Wingspan watched the younglings Ratchet and Ironhide fight.

"Boy I never would have pegged the medic to fight so dirty" stated the seeker, causing both Ironhide and Ratchet to stop.

"How'd you know I was training to be a medic? Besides Ironhide always fights dirty" Ratchet said.

"Do not"

"You do to" Ratchet countered and that got the two going again.

Arca was horrified learning about Jazz's condition. "That will just not do"

"let's just call it a well informed guess" stated Mirage, as he and Wingspan laughed as they watched as Ratchet's flying wrenches were highly inaccurate at this age. "Keep practicing, Ratch" stated Mirage, catching the bot off guard again, "you'll need that skill someday."

And while the fight was going on, Prowl was holding Jazz and talking to Miss Arca to see if there was any way that Jazz could be placed elsewhere, where he couldn't be abused, Jazz's ill-fitting visor fell off. And while jazz blindly felt around, Ratchet and Ironhide both raced to pick it up and give it back to the sparkling.

"When I get to be a medic, I will make you one that fits better, Jazz" stated the youngling Ratchet.

"Promise?" Jazz asked.

"I promise, I'll look out for you and Ironhide can beat up anyone who makes fun of you"

"Darn right I will" Ironhide said. "I'll be a weapons specialist before ya know it"

Arca thought about it. "I'm not sure but I will think of something" She said.

But before anything could be done, there was a banging on the door, followed by a loud screaming voice, demanding Jazz back. Arca felt threatened, as did Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide. Mirage was worried as was Prowl, but Wingspan was pissed. No one but no one threatened his mother, and with that, Wingspan stepped out and blasted the bot with his hybrid null rays, killing the threatening bot instantly, leaving Jazz without a creator, but also without having to take anymore abuse.

Other bots heard the shot, but thinking it was raiders, no one came out until morning and figuring the bot had been killed by the raiders, the old bot was thrown into the town slag pile on the edge of town. Now it was a matter of figuring out where Jazz could be raised, as he had no one left.

Arca took care of that part and found Jazz a good family she knew to raise Jazz. The family in question were good people and were musicians.

And now, with understanding, Prowl, Mirage, and Wingspan made their way to where they arrived, and no sooner had they arrived they were drawn back into the future where they belonged, wondering to see if anything would be different like it had been last time. One thing that hadn't changed was that all sparkmates were going crazy trying to find their mates. Wingspan and Prowl headed off to their quarters while Mirage headed toward Optimus's office, all hoping that there mates were ok.

Optimus was having a break down, Ratchet and Ironhide were going at it like always and Jazz was looking for Prowl.

Mirage found his mate having a mood swing/break down in his office, and Mirage silently entered hoping his mate wouldn't scream at him.

Elsewhere, when Hot Rod saw Wingspan, he clung tightly to bot, crying in the seeker's arms.

And for Prowl and Jazz, Prowl was surprised when he saw Jazz up and about with a visor that looked like it was always part of him and fit perfectly. Prowl got Jazz's attention, and soon the two were hugging tightly.

"Primus where have you been Prowler" Jazz said. "I was so worried when I woke up and you were gone"

"Doesn't matter, I am here now, Jazz" Prowl stated, sending pure love through the sparkbond.

Jazz sighed gently feeling the love, something he used to never have so long ago.

Jazz thought again, well there had been that once, but he had never felt it since, not until he found Prowl. Prowl continued pouring the love, and Jazz felt that warm familiar feeling, and something clicked in Jazz.

"Prowler..." Jazz said. "I have to ask you something"

"You know you can ask me anything, sweet spark," stated Prowl as he sent all the sparklings off and the two were now alone.

"Prowler...did we meet before? I mean before that day at the Autobot base"

Prowl didn't want to tell his mate about going back in time, but Prowl would tell if Jazz answered one question "what do you think, my love' Prowl asked, sending a warm love warming Jazz's spark like always.

"I think...I think you saved me long ago when I wanted nothing more than to offline" Jazz said.

'Guilty as charged" replied Prowl, "but the time machine Wheeljack created blew up just after we got back"

"The family that raised me...they loved music, it was their life and they encouraged me every day and didn't care that I was blind. They said you don't need sight to play and they were right, and Ratchet kept his promise"

"strange to think that it was your own son who killed your tormentor" Prowl accidentally let slide, but realized his mistake too late as Jazz caught the comment loud and clear.

"Come again? That was Wingspan!" Jazz said raising his voice for the first time like ever.

Prowl nodded, as he couldn't lie. "Mirage, Wingspan, and I all went back together. It was interesting to see that you were scared of him as a sparkling"

"Of course I was scared of him, I was a slagging sparkling and had been fed horror stories about seekers for as long as I could remember"

"But it was cute to see that after he took care of your tormentor, you loved him more than anyone and ran up to him and gave him a great big hug" replied Prowl, surprising jazz.

"I did?" Jazz asked.

"You did and you promised him you would make friends with a seeker now that you realized they weren't all scary' replied Prowl.

"And I did...Darkwing"

"as well as the trine and Ravenswing now, but enough about the past, what I want now is to be in the present and enjoy you, my dear" stated Prowl as he stroked just outside of jazz's visor, a well known hot spot.

Jazz gasped as Prowl stroked. "Prowler..."

Prowl found other spots as they continued, "shall we share this rare evening we have to ourselves, my dear?" Prowl asked as he rubbed Jazz's interfacing guard panel in the way he knew Jazz loved.

"Yesss..." Jazz moaned. "Please Prowler..."

And as the two continued, and Prowl ended up sparked, Mirage was dealing with his mate who was out of his mind and going crazy in their quarters now that Mirage had gotten the bot back and sent the sparklings elsewhere.

Optimus was having one massive break down as everything seemed to catch up at once.

Mirage saw little choice other than to tie his mate down to the berth and allow the episode to ride itself out. And so, being careful not to tie the bot in a vulnerable position, Mirage tied Optimus to the berth and watched him waiting for him to come back to normal.

Finally after a few more hours Optimus tired himself out to the point he was burning through his reserves.

And seeing that Optimus had run out of steam, Mirage carefully approached with an energon slurry to help his mate. "Optimus?" Mirage asked nervously, not wanting to suffer any more injuries.

"I'm sorry...so very sorry..."

"Is it safe to approach you, my beloved?" Mirage asked, moving closer only slowly.

Optimus nodded.

"I am sorry I had to tie you up, but I didn't want you hurting yourself or anyone else. But anyway, are you ready for an energon slurry to help you?" asked Mirage.

"You had every right too, and I am"

Mirage carefully untied his mate, unintentionally riling his mate up by sticking his aft in his mate's face to the point Optimus swore that if he hadn't been low on energon he would have taken his mate then and there. But soon, after untying the bot, Mirage helped Optimus take the special energon slurry. Mirage had no idea that he had riled his mate up so much, but he was soon to find out.

Optimus let the energon slurry work before he pulled Mirage to him kissing him deeply.

Mirage stiffened up a bit, not expecting the reaction, but soon was goo in his mate's hands, revealing his hard on and dripping port. Optimus, feeling like being the taker instead of the taken, topped his mate, and Mirage just let out mewls and moans of pleasure, as it felt like it had been so long since he had been taken, at least that he could remember. "Ugh ngh… please…opt..opt…Optimus… please…ngh ugh.. more"

Optimus was all too happy to give his mate what he wanted since he wanted it as well and soon he was buried deep inside Mirage.

Mirage was lost in pleasure as his mate took him, and enjoyed the feeling of his mate deep inside of him.

Optimus worked them both until overload hit.

After Mirage came back from la-la land, he made an innocent comment that he didn't realize his mate would hear – "How could something so small become something so big and powerful" even though Mirage knew the answer.

"Mirage?" Optimus asked. "Care to explain that comment?"

"Not really' stated Mirage hurriedly, as he realized he accidentally said the comment aloud, and the bot tried to get away, as he knew this time Optimus would not be happy to learn he had gone back in time. but mirage thought he could bluff by saying, "I was thinking about the twins' but he could tell Optimus knew that wasn't the truth.

"Mirage" Optimus said simply.

Mirage sighed, "You were a cute sparkling, small, but cute" Mirage said, hoping he wouldn't have to explain any more than that.

"When exactly have you ever seen me as a sparkling? Considering how much older I am then you are"

"uhhhh…."was all Mirage could say, as he could see Optimus was starting to realize Mirage was hiding something again.

"Just tell me Mirage before I have another break down"

Mirage sighed, defeatedly, "Prowl, Wingspan and I, feeling bad for Jazz, decided to go back to see if we could figure things out. Wheeljack sent us back to when Jazz was a sparkling, and we happened to see you and Jazz playing, well, you as Orion. Don't worry, when the three of us came back, the time machine blew up to smithereens."

"And did you figure things out" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, we saved Jazz form his abusive creator, though I am not going to say how, as that is for your friend Jazz to tell you" replied Mirage, not wanting to get Wingspan in trouble with Optimus.

"I remember Jazz was always getting hurt, then one day I never saw him again well until years later and I was no longer Orion"

And as Mirage and Optimus talked, Wingspan, having calmed his crazed mate, was walking around the base, trying to find one of his ornery little seekerlings when he ran into his mama, Jazz, who had a strange look in his optic. "Mama, is something wrong?"

Jazz just reached out and pulled Wingspan to him holding him close.

Wingspan returned the hug still not understanding. "I love you too, mama, but you are acting strange. Is something wrong?"

"Your papa told me"

Wingspan was wary, as he wasn't sure what Prowl had told Jazz, and so Wingspan asked for clarification, "What did papa tell you, mama?"

"That you were the one who killed him, my creator"

Wingspan was a little worried that his mama would still be mad at him, and so Wingspan apologized. "I am sorry mama, but it was just part of my programming as a seeker to protect sparklings and to protect my smaller creator" replied Wingspan.

Jazz leaned back and gently caressed his son's cheek. "Spanner, you saved me. I knew he would have one day beat me until I was offline. He always blamed me for my other creator's death and for being defective"

Wingspan finally smiled, "I love you so much mama"

"And I love you my sweet, brave son" Jazz said smiling back.

"I see that Ratchet kept his promise, and I know he kept practicing his wrench throwing" replied Wingspan, surprising Jazz.

"He did on both counts" Jazz said after a moment.

After Mirage told his mate about going back in time again, Optimus, though it pained him greatly, threw his mate in the brig. Mirage sat by himself, knowing he deserved this.

Optimus kept Mirage in there for as long as he could stand and it wasn't but a few hours Mirage was in there.

Mirage was surprised when he saw Optimus come to let him out in only a few hours, but Mirage was grateful, as he didn't want to stay in the brig if he didn't have to.

He let Mirage out of the cell and pulled the other out of the brig.

It didn't take Mirage too long to realize why Optimus had decided to take the other out of the brig so quick.

Optimus got them back to their quarters before he snuggled close just needing to be held.

Mirage snuggled into his mate, and could hear Optimus purr like a contented feline. And soon both fell into recharge.

Elsewhere on base Bumblebee was feeling like absolute slag and he was currently alone with his and Ratchet's sparklings, attempting to play with them a bit but not up to snuff like normal.

The triplet mini seekerlings were picking up on Bee's feelings and tried their best to make "mommy" feel better. And while it helped somewhat, bee couldn't help but feel that something else was a bit off.

"Thank you babies but mommy just isn't feeling good, we'll have to wait til daddy gets home"

Ratchet was on his way back, his mind weighed down as he watched day in and day out as Sunny, the previous bane of his existence, was doing everything he could to learn and help take care of the very early seekerlings. Ratchet was worried, as those four were fighting for their lives, Optimus was carrying four sparklings so soon after sparking, and several other things to the point Ratchet was not even completely there when he arrived in the quarters.

The mini seekerlings ran to Ratchet as soon as he was inside. "Daddy'

Ratchet snapped out of his musings upon hearing the voices of his babies. Ratchet reached down and scooped up all three, hugging them tightly, and then hugging the other sparklings, before realizing something seemed off with his sparkmate, Bee, who refused to move from the couch, having finally found a comfortable position.

"Mommy sick" The seekerlings told him.

Ratchet was slightly worried, as Bee didn't seem "sick" per se, but something was off. Ratchet knew he needed to examine his mate, but only if Bee would let him.

Bee looked at Ratchet. "I don't feel good"

"Tell me your symptoms, beloved, so I know where to start" stated ratchet, worried.

Bumblebee told him he hadn't been feeling good for a couple weeks and how he had been purging his tanks for a while.

Ratchet scanned over his mate, and then came across something he didn't expect – Bee was carrying yet again. Ratchet scanned once, twice, five times, and finally told Bee what he found. "Well, Bee, you're sparked again."

Bee bit his lip plate a little bit not sure how Ratchet felt about that, its not like they had been trying.

Ratchet felt his mate's uneasiness, and soon soothed his mate. "Bee, these may not have been planned, but I love you and I love them" stated Ratchet as he smiled brightly.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be happy or not" Bumblebee said.

Ratchet hugged his mate and pulsed love. And Bee realized that they both were happy.


	43. Chapter 43

Meanwhile, elsewhere, having seen that it worked a first time, Wheeljack was working on the machine again when Mirage and Optimus stopped by, as Optimus had demanded that Mirage show him this machine. "See, I told you it was pretty much busted up' stated Mirage, having no clue that Jack had been tediously repairing the machine.

"Actually I got it working again" Wheeljack said.

Mirage was shocked, while Optimus was in disbelief, as he just didn't believe that time travel was possible. But it was then, as Wheeljack started heading away to pick up something a huge light flashed and soon Mirage, Jack, and Optimus were gone, lost in time, though they didn't know it, and thankfully, Wheeljack had repaired the automatic recall so that when 24 earth hours was up, they would come back, but until then, they were stuck who knows where and who knows when, though looking about, Optimus, seeing all the seekers realized exactly where they were.

"We're in Vos...we're grounders in a city full of seekers" Optimus said.

"and if I remember correctly" replied Jack, "seekers aren't too fond of strangers, particularly grounders"

"Not all of us are like that" Came a voice just behind them. The seeker was tall like most seekers and had black wings with red stripes.

"Who are you?" asked Mirage, curious as to who this new bot was, seemingly unafraid of the easy going seeker.

"Names Darkwing, welcome to Vos" The seeker said smiling at them.

And while the name meant little to nothing to Jack or Optimus, Mirage's optics went wide as something inside him recognized the name. "You wouldn't happen to have any brothers would you, Darkwing?" Mirage asked, puzzling Optimus and Jack while surprising Darkwing, who took the question in stride.

"Yeah two actually, I'm the oldest and the only sane one"

"and the youngest one would be Thundercracker, am I right?" Mirage asked, finally showing where his questions were going, at least to Optimus and Wheeljack, who was starting to not pay much attention, as the engineer was finding himself falling for the dark, handsome seeker.

"Wild guess you've met him? Yeah he takes a bit too much after our middle brother" Darkwing said. "Come, you must be tired" He said and he took them to his small home. "Please have a seat, pardon the mess I usually don't have company except my brothers" He said and sat down beside the painting that was going to end up being his final work.

Optimus, Jack, and Mirage entered the shelter. And while Optimus and Jack were amazed as it was better than anything they had at this day and age, Mirage was surprised it was so small, but none of the three said anything, as they started talking with Darkwing. "So what are you painting?" asked Mirage.

"Well, I have a friend who was raped, and I am working on something for the sparkling or sparklings he is going to have. If I could pummel the bot that did it, I would, but he won't tell me who did it, just that it happened and that he is now sparked" replied Darkwing.

"That's terrible" Wheeljack said having no idea that it was the young Jazz who had been raped but Mirage did.

"It is, all I could get out of him was that it was a seeker" Darkwing said finding himself a little smitten though he didn't show it.

"and part of the reason everyone around here is a bot jumpy and mistrusting of grounders has to do with that young gunformer who is offlining seekers left and right who refuse to join him. So far, my brothers and I are safe, but for how long is anyone's guess" stated the seeker, obviously wanting nothing to do with the war.

"Have you thought of joining the Autobots?" Mirage asked.

"No, and haven't thought about that gunformer's group either. We plan on staying neutral" Darkwing said.

Mirage was revealing his youth, and he had never known anyone to remain neutral, while Jack and Optimus had to explain to the bot about those who tried to remain neutral. And as Mirage listened, a shot blast through the door, and it was the young gunformer. And while he didn't recognize Optimus or the others, he was here for the seeker. "I am giving you one last chance, join me or die!" stated a very young Megatron, pissing off not only the seeker, but Optimus as well.

"Never! I told you before I will not fight for either side now leave" Darkwing yelled.

Megatron fumed and then shouted, "fine if you will not join me, you will join your brother who I just offlined!" state Megatron, thinking he had offlined Ravenswing.

And just as Megatron drew his weapon, an unknown blast blasted the gun out of Megatron's hand and sent the gunformer scattering, and soon the bot left. Mirage and Jack knew where the shot came from but Darkwing was amazed.

"What..." Darkwing managed.

"We Autobots believe that all sentient beings have the right to be free, and we fight to prevent the Cons from taking that right away. And I was not about to sit around and let you get shot while I am here" replied Optimus.

"well, he should know, as he is the leader of the Autobots" stated Mirage to which Optimus nodded and Darkwing was wowed.

"I must admit when I asked you here I never expected this, but it's not safe here anymore. I have to find my brothers"

And while Darkwing left to find his brothers, after finishing his painting, Optimus, Mirage and Jack were drawn back in the future. In the past, Darkwing managed to find Ravenswing, but was never able to find Thundercracker until years later, when both Ravenswing and Darkwing, after having remained neutral for so long, crashed to earth and ended up with the Autobots. The picture did get finished and was left with Jazz, but for many years, Jazz didn't even know what had happened to the bot.

Darkwing was alone, that was nothing new for the seeker both his brothers happily mated and with sparklings and sparklings on the way.

It wasn't until Darkwing passed by Jack in the hallway one time, that the old seeker finally felt his spark flutter, as did jack, who turned around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Uh, hi" Darkwing said looking at Wheeljack.

"hi' responded Wheeljack, shy and unsure, as Wheeljack felt himself just melt at the attention from the seeker.

"Wheeljack right?" Darkwing asked looking at the scientist.

Jack nodded, not trusting his voice as he was just filled with something different as he looked at this seeker. "D-d-d-Darkwing?"

The seeker nodded and found his hand caressing the others face gently.

Wheeljack purred and nuzzled into the seeker's larger hand. Jack felt not only his spark flashing, but also his cable hardening and his port dripping inside his paneling as he started to becoming overcome with love and lust.

"Do you want to...I mean would you like to come back to my quarters?"

Wheeljack nodded as he slid a hang along one of Darkwing's wings, driving the seeker wild.

"You keep that up we won't make it to my quarters" Darkwing managed.

Wheeljack managed to keep his hot little hands of the seeker just long enough for the two to slip inside Darkwing's quarters. Once inside, unable to control himself much longer, Jack played with Darkwing's wings again, not knowing exactly where it would lead, but hoping they were both going in the same direction.

Darkwing moaned and the more Wheeljack kept playing with his wings the hotter he was getting. "Need...more..."

Wheeljack not only opened his own panel, but he also began to rub, lick and tease the seeker's wings even more, enjoying the sensations as Darkwing found Wheeljack's virgin valve and began teasing it. "Ugh ngh… ooh… uh oh… take me please"

"Don't want to hurt you" Darkwing said and prepared Wheeljack to take him.

Jack was extremely wet and hard, and was moaning as Darkwing was a gentle caring lover. "Love you, Darkwing" jack said as the bot felt the seeker's cable slowly entering his hot, slick chute.

Darkwing eased into the tight wet heat that was Wheeljack. "Love you, Wheeljack"

And as the two enjoyed each other's bodies, both sparks came out and in dancing in the air and united, and neither saw that Darkwing's spark changed colors as the two lovers remain connected through haze of post-overloading bliss.

"Beautiful..." Darkwing managed as he kissed Wheeljack.

Jack used his hand to trace along his mate's cockpit cover. "My handsome seeker"

"Always" Darkwing said and laid back and held his arms open to Wheeljack. "I want you"

Jack ran to his mate, almost knocking the bigger seeker over, but both enjoyed each other several more times before anyone knew anything that had happened.

Darkwing's brothers were looking for him, and Darkwing was getting out of the berth stretching like a big cat.

Wheeljack remained asleep, and not expecting company, Darkwing left his junk hanging out, preparing to make love to his mate again once he woke.

Darkwing was drinking a cube of energon not hearing the chime.

Wheeljack, though sleeping, left his paneling open as well, waiting for his lover to return. Neither knowing what was going to happen next as the door slid open to reveal Darkwing's brothers.

Darkwing had another cube in hand and was heading back to the berth to surprise Wheeljack by slipping in him while he was still asleep, when he saw his brothers and just stopped. "What the pit"

TC and rave were embarrassed beyond all get out though they forgot they were in Darkwing's quarters unannounced.

Darkwing put the energon cube in front of his junk. "You two had better have a good reason for barging in like this"

'just coming to let you know the seekers are getting together to teach the seekerlings later today. What were you doing anyway, self service?" TC asked, teasing slightly.

"For your information I bonded and I was on my way back to my mate"

Both TC and Rave were shocked, as neither had thought their older brother would ever find a mate. But having been embarrassed enough, the two finally left.

Darkwing loved his brothers but he still wanted to smack them he went back to his mate and set the cube down. He soon carefully eased into his mate's still well prepared port.

Wheeljack moaned deliciously as he felt his mate's stiffness inside him again. Each mewl that left Jack's mouth told Darkwing that his mate was enjoying this.

Darkwing grinned as he took his mate again. "So tight..."

"So big… touching sensors…gh oh uh…. Never knew….oh more more" replied Jack, as he enjoyed his mate.

Darkwing kept working his mate until they both overloaded and Darkwing helped Wheeljack drink some energon.

Wheeljack laid his head against his mate's chest as they enjoyed energon. This was better than anything, jack thought, though Jack realized Darkwing had no idea of the inventor's proclivities in the lab.

"What's on your processor" Darkwing asked as he held Wheeljack.

"I love you so much, Darkwing, I just wanted to let you know it tend to be a bit of a klutz in the lab" stated Jack, seriously understating his messes.

"Just be careful is all I ask"

"I will, but my lab has been known to blow up with and without me in it' Jack revealed.

"Ok really careful, I can't lose you now that I have found you"

'I don't want to lose you either, sweet spark" Jack said as he cuddled into his larger mate.

"See painters are simple, we paint" Darkwing teased.

"But being an Autobot, you are still vulnerable."

"Don't remind me, I've...just been neutral for so long"

"But remember, you are less vulnerable now as you have so many bots willing to help keep you safe, myself included."

Darkwing nodded and kissed Wheeljack softly. "Have you ever thought about having a family? He asked of course unaware he had sparked hours before.

Wheeljack wasn't sure, as he had never thought about it before, as he never thought he would find a mate. "I haven't really thought about it, sweet spark, as I never thought I would find a mate. I am not opposed to the idea, as seeing all the sparklings around here; they would definitely have a lot of friends' replied Jack.

"Maybe one day we can have our own" Darkwing suggested.

"I like the sound of that" replied Wheeljack as he snuggled up to his mate, kissing the seeker deeply.

Darkwing kissed his back and figured it would be best to tell him more about him being a seeker, first off that he would be going into heat in a couple weeks. Namely what to expect.

Ever the eager scientist, Wheeljack told his mate he very much looked forward to it.

"I'll warn everyone to stay away and my brothers will help with that" He said and told him also that he would have two heat cycles a year, once if he was sparked.

Wheeljack was fascinated, but he did have one question. "But How will I keep up with you if I am not a seeker in heat?"

"It's hard to describe, when I go into heat and the first time you enter me you'll be able to keep up. Since you are my mate during heat cycles your concern basically is to see to me"

"I like the sound of that" Wheeljack said as he teased his mate's junk lovingly.

Darkwing moaned and soon had Wheeljack pounding the daylights out of him.

Jack just smiled, as life didn't seem to get any better than this.

After a few more hours Wheeljack had to go to work and Darkwing found his brothers. "Brothers"

"well, at least everything is in its proper place" Ravenswing retorted, referring to what he had seen earlier on a visit. Darkwing just shook his head, not sure how these two made it this long.

"Next time comm. I wanted to tell you now my heat cycle will be starting soon"

"We'll make sure to spread the word, after all we don't want a repeat of what happened when Wingspan hit his first heat cycle" stated Thundercracker, much to Ravenswing and Darkwing's confusion, and so TC told then what had happened.

"Damn, poor kid"

"Yeah, but that is why we have to warn Optimus now"

On that Darkwing agreed and talked to the leader informing of his bonding with Wheeljack and his heat cycle approaching.

Optimus was thanking Darkwing for the warning when mirage showed up, and Mirage was not in a good mood, as Optimus had missed an appointment with ratchet and Ratchet had bitched Mirage out, leaving Mirage in a fairly foul mood.

Darkwing took his leave having a feeling he did not want to be around right then.

Optimus went to Mirage. "My love what's the matter?"

"Ever heard of the flying wrench thrower…well he misses you" Mirage said in a tone that let Optimus know Mirage was pissed just trying not to show it.

Optimus winced, his appointment with Ratchet. He had completely forgot about that. "Mirage I am so sorry"

"Get your sparked aft down there now, or I will throw a wrench at you" and with that Mirage walked away, fritzing just slightly from something.

"Mirage wait" Optimus called and stopped his mate. "Please what else is bothering you"

Mirage looked his mate square in the optic, "and after you get your sparked aft to the med bay, you can tell that egotistical, moody medic that next time he wants to bitch at someone, he can bitch at you" and with that Mirage walked off again.

He was slagged, it was going to take a lot to get both bots cooled down and willing to let him apologize. He headed to the med bay. "Ratchet" He called.

Ratchet sat there, wrench in hand, waiting for Optimus to make a move. And when Optimus finally did, Ratchet threw a wrench but deliberately missed, and hollered, "You're late! Why the hell are you late?"

"I'm sorry...I honestly forgot Ratchet" Optimus said. "A few things came up I had to take care of"

Ratchet groaned before he began the scans. The sparklings, other than being from a rape, were healthy and viable, though Ratchet did his best to make the test as uncomfortable as possible to make sure that Optimus realized it was important to keep medical appointments. And soon enough, Ratchet was done, and the lesser of the two evils had been addressed.

Optimus just waited knowing there was more coming his direction.

Back in the shared quarters, Mirage was fuming, as he had not wanted to get bitched out, yet he was, and as he cleaned up the quiet quarters, Mirage was trying not to break things. Why was he yelled at, after all he was not his mate's keeper.

In the med bay Optimus stayed silent while he was bitched at by Ratchet for a lot longer than Mirage had been, and was chewed out left and right.

"…And remember, Optimus, your systems aren't made to hold four sparklings. I expect to see you at least once a week, and if you ever do this again without a good reason, I will make the exam even more painful" replied Ratchet trying to hammer home his point.

"I understand Ratchet and now it is my turn to speak" Optimus said going into leader mode. "Don't you dare ever think about bitching at Mirage do you understand me"

"What, he isn't bot enough to take it? I do what I think will get the best results, you should know that" Ratchet replied, not realizing it was probably not the best thing to say to the sparked Optimus, whose moods shifted faster than most bots could transform between modes.

Optimus had Ratchet against the wall in moments. "Leave Mirage alone medic or so help me I might forget I'm an Autobot for a few minutes" Optimus growled.

Ratchet finally got the point and let Optimus go, as both finally understood each other, but that still didn't mean that Optimus was going to have an easy time when he got home, as it was seldom that Mirage got mad, but when Mirage did, Optimus knew things must have been bad, and this was no exception.

Optimus went to his shared quarters not knowing what to expect.

As Optimus entered the quarters, he was horrified by what he saw. Mirage was slumped over on a chair, barely online, a puddle of leaking energon beneath him from various cuts. It was obvious that Mirage had been crying. Mirage needed help, and badly, as the bitching out from Ratchet had shaken poor Mirage to the core.

"Ratchet medical emergency my quarters" Optimus commed as he rushed over to Mirage. "Stay with me Mirage, help is coming"

Ratchet raced up and even he was blindsided by what he saw. Ratchet only now saw the reason why Optimus had told the medic never to bitch out Mirage again.

Optimus kept talking to Mirage trying to keep him here with him. He shot Ratchet a dark look as if saying do you see now and he watched as Ratchet worked.

Ratchet worked quickly and soon was gone, leaving the recovering Mirage with Optimus. "O-O-Opt..Opti…Optimus?" a small whisper came out.

"I'm here, it's alright you're going to be okay" Optimus said taking his mates hand.

"D-did you g-go and s-s-see Ratchet?" Mirage asked, still shivering as he onlined more and more.

"I did, and I got my aft handed to me but I handed Ratchet his. He won't bitch at you anymore"

"I hope not" replied Mirage as he played back the bitching for Optimus. Even Optimus was appalled by what he heard, but Optimus let it go, as now there was an understanding.

"It's over now and you're safe my sweet beloved and our sparklings are healthy"

Mirage smiled, but as Optimus barely stroked a faceplate cheek, Mirage had a slight malfunction, and revealed a dripping port as well as a throbbing, thick cable.

Optimus smiled a little bit. "Someone is happy I see"

Mirage turned 20 shades of red as even he hadn't expected his body to react that way.

"Would you like me to take care of you"

Mirage merely nodded, not trusting his voice.

Optimus took his time and with loving care he took care of Mirage.

Mirage encouraged his mate, as Mirage was in desperate need of a few overloads.

Optimus was gentle as he brought Mirage to as many overloads as the other could take.

After all the overloads, Mirage fell into a heavy recharge. And it was only as Optimus studied his mate that he realized that it had been forever since they had had time just for the two of them.

Optimus wanted to do something about that and he had a limited window in which to do it. Optimus laid down beside his mate and soon join him in sleep.

Elsewhere, Flasher and Keeper were once again training with Ironhide, practicing new skills as well as refining older ones.

"Better but you two have a long way to go" Ironhide said.

Ironhide had turned off flasher's illusionary systems, leaving the bot without his primary defense, but Flasher had begun to learn that he couldn't just rely on his illusionary powers, and so Flasher had stopped putting up a fuss.

That pleased Ironhide though he didn't show it, but he did ease off slightly.

Several hours later, Mirage woke, as he had programmed himself for this, and so he left his sleeping mate, headed down to the training area and took Flasher aside. Flasher looked at Mirage, and realized that this wasn't mom, this was another instructor. "I understand you need to work on the mastery of you illusionary powers. I am your instructor and should you disobey me, you will end up in the brig."

"Yes sir" Flasher said barely stopping himself from saying mom.

Mirage drove the little bot hard, teaching various things. By the end, Flasher was exhausted, but he was much closer to mastering his skills in his illusionary powers.

When they were finished Flasher hugged Mirage. "Thank you mom"

Mirage looked at Flasher carefully, but decided to let that one slide, after all, they were alone and Mirage needed the hug.

A few days later, Wheeljack's lab remained silent, though not everyone was quite sure why.

Some were worried and actually dared go into the lab to see if everything was fine.

And while most checked in on the lab, mostly to make sure it wouldn't explode, Wheeljack was about to explode – into his mate's aft port, as the seeker begged for it. And while Darkwing was quiet and reserved as well as soft-spoken normally, Wheeljack was also realizing that even his mate could be more like the other seekers that Jack knew.

"Please...nnnn har...der..." Darkwing moaned as his mate pounded into his aft.

Wheeljack coyly teased his mate as he rolled his hips each time, which caused different sensors to get hit each and every time. And while Wheeljack was thrusting, he used a toy to tease his mate's front port, one hand to tease his mate's cable and the remaining hand to tease Darkwing's wings. Needless to say, Jack was turning his mate into goo with pleasure, unaware that as soon as they overloaded, Darkwing would take back the dominant role.

Darkwing was a quivering mass as Wheeljack had something everywhere inside of him except his mouth, and he put that to good use praising his mate and begging for more.

Wheeljack, in control for just a bit longer, overloaded twice into his mate's aft, before he overloaded a third time, taking the seeker with him. And before Wheeljack knew what happened, Darkwing was preparing to take the smaller scientist.

Darkwing was kissing Wheeljack deeply before he put his mate into the position he had been in and started to work the scientists aft.

Wheeljack reeled, as the first few thrusts hurt like hell, but soon, the bot mewled and moaned in pleasure, each moan encouraging his mate, as even Wheeljack's wise processor was too overwhelmed to speak. Jack just hoped that his moans and mewls were satisfying his mate, as Jack was in la-la land. "Ngh… oh….mmph….mo-mo-more….ugh"

Darkwing was all too happy to give his mate what he wanted as he took on the dominant role.

And as the those two mates were going at it, elsewhere in the base, Skyfire was getting a little overwhelmed as none of his three mates had realized that they had left him, just recently sparked, alone with all 18 sparklings. Skyfire was getting tired, as he had managed to get all but about three of the sparklings from his most recent brood down to sleep. Finally all three were asleep, and jut after Skyfire placed them in their berths, he fell to the ground in the sparkling nursery, fortunately not waking up any of the sparklings, but recharging on the uncomfortable floor.

He was still laying there when finally someone came by hours later.

Having fallen in the far back of the room, TC didn't see the shuttle as a couple of the seekerlings started in crying. And so TC was getting angry, thinking that Skyfire had left the sparklings unattended.

TC commed Starscream and Warp telling them about Skyfire just leaving the sparklings as he tried to get the couple crying seekerlings calmed down.

The two seekers came and entered the room, and searched around, and Warp came across the stasis locked form of the shuttle in the back of the room, crashed on the floor. "Hey, here he is…wait, weren't one of the two of you with him?" Warp asked suddenly.

"TC was supposed to stay and help" Starscream said. "I had something to take care of in the lab for a bit, a new experiment I've been working on"

'I thought you had it covered, Warp" replied TC.

"but I had something to do as well. Oh shit…no wonder Skyfire is out, he recently sparked and we stupidly left him with all 18 sparklings" stated Warp as the three seekers looked at other, feeling horrible.

"We have to help him" Starscream said and went to the down shuttle.

Carefully, all three seekers lifted their mate and dragged him to the berth, and then while TC and Warp helped with the sparklings, Starscream called ratchet, and soon Skyfire was comfortable and receiving energon, though he was still out of it, all three seekers hoping that they had not pushed their fourth mate too far.

"You three are glitches" Ratchet said as he finished tending to Skyfire. "I'm not sure how long until he wakes but it's going to be a while yet"

The three seekers nodded meekly, as they had not wanted this to happen, and they understood Ratchet's yelling at them, as they had made the mistake, but all three were resolved to do whatever they could so that this never happened again. And seeing that it was time to rotate yet again, TC watched Skyfire while Star and Warp watched the sparklings.

It was hours later before Skyfire started to wake a little bit, but he was still out of it.

Warp, who was now watching the shuttle, noticed. "Skyfire, we are so sorry. We didn't realize we left you alone with all the little ones. Can you ever forgive us?" warp asked, not expecting any reply, as Skyfire was still fairly out of it.

"Nnnnn..." Was all Skyfire could manage.

Warp, shocked about getting a response, sent love to his large mate, hoping to help the shuttle pull through. "You can do it Skyfire, we believe in you." And with that Warp kissed the gentle giant shuttle right on the cheek. Only if Skyfire really woke up would Warp awaken his other two mates.

Skyfire's optics flickered on for a few moments before going back out again.

Unsure what was going on, Wrap crawled into the large berth with the shuttle, hoping that Skyfire remembered he truly was loved and that this had all been an unfortunate misunderstanding.

Skyfire was silent and still for a while longer when he made a little groan.

Still worried, Warp snuggled up to the large bot and continued pulsing love, hoping that Skyfire would comeback soon.

Skyfire ached, physically and in his spark he could hear Warps words, and he could feel the love the other sent to him. He wanted to go back to them, but he was hurting and though he didn't know it those feelings made it across the bond.

And while Warp continued pulsing love, he along with the other two mates could feel the pain and hurt that Skyfire felt and had unknowingly sent across the bonds. And, feeling bad, Star and TC woke up and made their way back to the berth room, and snuggled up with Skyfire, each pulsing love, hoping to help bring their sparkmate back.

Skyfire felt more love pulse to him and he started back towards them slowly, a part of him telling him he had known they would all hurt him. Sooner or later everyone had hurt the shuttle and the voice told him to just let go. He paused as that voice was like sweet high grade coaxing him, he was torn and he was scared. Those feelings flowed across the bond, the shuttle needed help.

Starscream, Warp, and TC were extremely worried as they reached out as much as they could, pulsing everything they could to reach out to their mate, to let him know that they loved him, and to let them know they didn't mean to hurt him. Starscream pushed even harder, as he had known Skyfire longest, and Starscream also pulsed about how all the sparklings, all 18 needed the shuttle, for Skyfire filled a position none of the seekers could – the one of mommy. The seekers were worried, and prayed that Primus would guide their mate back to them.

Feeling those pulses he knew it was true, he loved his mates dearly but they had no clue about how to be mommy. He wanted his mates, he wanted the sparklings. Slowly Skyfire made his way back, a small groan escaping his lips and his optics started to flicker.

The seekers kept their pulses up, afraid that if they stopped, they would lose their mate. And So, playing the waiting game, the watched as Skyfire seemed to be coming back to them.

After what seemed like forever Skyfire's optics onlined.

All three seekers continued the pulses of love, and while Warp and TC snuggled into the shuttle's sides, Starscream hugged the bot while laying on top of him.

Skyfire tried to speak but all he could manage was a small groan.

All three seekers waited and watched, while kissing and loving on their mate, as they knew the needed their mate, in more ways than one.

He tried to say each of their names but it sounded slightly labored, and they didn't come out the way he had wanted.

None of the seekers cared at the time being, as they could tell their mate was coming back to them, and the three did whatever they could to help Skyfire return to his normal self.

Slowly his voice came back to him and he was talking better then he had been. "Why..."

The trine just looked at each other before Starscream asked, "Why what, beloved?"

"Why didn't anyone help me..."

"That was a miscommunication on our part, Fire, we all thought one of the other seekers was going ot be here. IT was not our intention to leave you alone with 18 sparklings after having just sparked. And we are all sorry that we didn't make sure at least one of us stayed. Can you forgive us?" asked TC, Starscream and Warp nodding in agreement.

Skyfire nodded after a moment. "I need help...I can't do it alone..."

"And you won't ever be alone again, if we have any say about it" replied Warp, who pulsed even more love to his mates, but mostly to Skyfire.

Skyfire nodded but couldn't stay awake as he was still nowhere near enough where he should be with his energon levels.

And while Starscream and Warp went out to take care of things, TC snuggled up to Skyfire and slept with the bot, making Skyfire feel loved.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, while flasher and keeper were in training, and the rest of the sparklings were elsewhere and Optimus was asleep, Mirage roamed the ship. He just couldn't sleep, as he had too much on his mind, and didn't feel he had anyone to talk to. And so, hoping to go some place to think, Mirage sat on the top of the base, unaware that him being out there alone was going to leave him vulnerable, and before Mirage was even able to relax in watching the sunset, he had been knocked out and captured by Blitzwing and Astrotrain, and was headed toward the Con base.

Teletran's sensors picked up the cons and sent the alert out causing Optimus and others to scramble from their berths. He was pissed when he saw what teletran revealed and he knew he couldn't go after his mate, none of the others would let him. Wingspan of course volunteered to go as did several of the others. The flyers quickly launched after Optimus nodded the grounders following suit.

Over at the Con side Megatron was determined to fight, and so, though his forces depleted, Megatron attacked, and Mirage was left to wake in the Con brig, along with a strange bot that Mirage had never seen before, but was clearly an Autobot due to the symbol on him. And while the fight was going on outside, Mirage was just coming to.

"they got you too, huh" said the stranger.

Mirage looked over, "who are you?"

"My name is Crankcase. And I have been trying to locate my brother"

"Who is your brother?" asked Mirage.

"Orion Pax"

Mirage was shocked.

"Do you know him?" Crankcase asked.

"I have heard that name before. But if I remember correctly, I think he changed his designation long ago" replied Mirage.

"I'm not surprised to hear that, I'd want to forget who I was too. I've been looking for him for a very long time, the rest of our family is gone"

"Let's work together to get out of here, and then maybe I can lead you to someone who can help answer all your questions, my mate, Optimus Prime" replied Mirage, pretty much guessing that Crankcase had no idea what Orion's new designation was or if he was even alive.

Crankcase nodded. "Can you help me, I have a pick in my subspace that will get these cuffs off. Been trying to figure out how to get it out."

Mirage used one of his illusions, which slightly shocked the much, much older bot before Crankcase realized that Mirage was using the pick on the locks. And soon both were free. Mirage threw up another illusion to cover the two of them as both ran out of the base, not appearing until they were behind Autobot lines. Word soon reached Optimus and the others that Mirage was safe and had a new Autobot to bring back to base.

Optimus sighed in relief and he waited for Mirage, having no idea who his mate had with him.

Mirage soon blazed up with a strange bot behind him and other Autobots even further behind. "Optimus, please meet the newest Autobot on earth, Crankcase. Crankcase, please meet the leader of the Autobots and my sparkmate, Optimus Prime" Mirage said, and then saw the two studying each other. "By the way, Optimus sir, Crankcase is looking for his younger brother, Orion Pax, heard of him?"

Optimus stopped and his spark seemed to skip a beat, he knew there was something so familiar about the mech he just hadn't figured it out. "Orion...yes...yes I believe I have"

The other Autobots arrived and went into the base leaving Mirage, Optimus, and Crankcase talking in private. "See, Crankcase, I knew he would be able to answer your questions" stated Mirage.

"Your brother is Orion?" Optimus asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, Orion Pax was my baby brother. I have been searching for him for years, never been able to find him. I am just about ready to give up and believe that Megatron really did kill him. I remember the day I heard about the dock being attacked and how there were no real survivors. I thought I lost my brother there a long time ago, but something kept telling me he was still alive, still fighting. I have been following my spark ever since, hoping what it was telling me was true" stated Crankcase.

"Tell me about him" Optimus said. He had to know for sure.

"I know for a while he dated a femme named Ariel and his best friend was Dion. Those two used to get in trouble all the time, even though you could never find two harder working dockhands. Orion was in charge of his dock, one that stored energon, the highest level a dockworker could achieve, and he achieved it at a young age. But after that day when Megatron came, the dock was blown to pieces and Orion Pax was no more, or so I learned" stated Crankcase, "besides, Orion never knew when to listen to good advice but he was always willing to help out another bot in any way he could."

"Yes...that sounds like him indeed" Optimus said. "You were told he was dead?" Optimus asked as Alpha Trion had never said he had been declared dead.

"I was told that Orion had died that day in the docks, though no body was found" Crankcase stated, repeating the comment that Optimus had made to Alpha Trion when he changed his designation.

Optimus chuckled a little bit. "I didn't think he would make it literal when I said that" Optimus said and saw the confusion on Crankcase's face. "Crankcase...there is something you should know" He said and took off his battle mask. "I almost died but not quite, I was rebuilt and I changed my designation"

To say Crankcase was shocked was an understatement. He just couldn't believe his optics. 'Y-y-y-you…. You are… you are Orion, my baby brother?" asked Crankcase, slightly embarrassing Optimus in front of his mate.

"I am, the day Megatron attacked the docks I was dying. I could see our parents waiting there just beyond my reach, then suddenly they were gone and I was coming back online. Alpha Trion had me rebuilt and I was given the matrix, I've been leading the Autobots since"

Crankcase allowed tears of joy to come forth from his optics, relief in being able to finally find his baby brother. "I love you, my brother. I knew you couldn't have been dead, though this is never what I would have expected of you. You are the leader of the Autobots and you have a mate who loves you enormously. Could you ask for more?" Crankcase asked. Mirage barely held his tongue, as he didn't want to overwhelm Crankcase with the fact that they had two younglings, 10 sparklings, and 4 on the way.

"I think I can surprise you a bit brother" Optimus said smiling a bit before he put his battle mask back on. "We have ten sparklings and four more on the way and two younglings"

Mirage gave Optimus a look for almost forgetting about Flasher and Keeper, who no sooner had been thought of, were in the office, to be assigned their first base oriented task. "Optimus sir, what jobs shall we do?" asked Peacekeeper, tall and built big like Optimus, while Flasher was tall and a bit boxy but more slender like Mirage.

"Peacekeeper, you go here, and Flasher you go here" replied Optimus.

"Yes, Sir" came the response from the two younglings and then they were gone. Mirage smiled while Crankcase wondered what the hell just happened.

"That would be our younglings the one built like me is Peacekeeper and the slender looking one is Flasher"

"They are not only our oldest bots, but they are the oldest set of young bots on the base. All the other extremely young bots are still in the sparkling stage" stated Mirage, hoping he hadn't spoke out of turn.

Crankcase smiled softly. "So I'm an uncle quite a few times over, that's wonderful. So which one of you is sparked? You said there were four on the way"

"Your baby brother is" Mirage teased, as Optimus blushed.

Crankcase started laughing. "That's just too funny"

"Is not" Optimus said.

"Yeah it is" Crankcase said smiling.

Mirage quickly took some of the heat off, "But he is not the one that carried all of them, as actually I carried more of our sparklings than he has."

"I couldn't help it I have to tease him do you realize how long it's been since I've seen him" Crankcase said smiling.

"Just a fair warning, Crankcase, Optimus is the leader here and has earned the respect of all the troops, and while I am pretty easy going, some of them are not as forgiving, so until you know the others better, I would leave teasing your brother in private" stated Mirage, not wanting to see anything happen to Crankcase or embarrass his mate.

Crankcase raised his hands defensively. "I understand but my brother won't be the first leader I've served under"

"that is not my point, Crankcase. You have to remember when around others, at least til they get to know you, that Optimus is your leader, not your baby brother, and to treat him as the leader' stated Mirage, trying to get his point through Crankcase's thick processor.

"Mirage let me tell you something so you'll understand where I'm coming from. I was once one of Sentinel Prime's body guards until he was killed. I know when to behave and when I can speak my mind, and I know Optimus is my leader now and I will treat him as such"

Now Mirage wished he had kept his mouth shut and feeling absolutely embarrassed, Mirage ran from the room after disappearing, obviously upset. Optimus was shocked by Mirage's reaction, as that was not a reaction either expected.

"I'm sorry..." Crankcase said to his brother. "I didn't think he would react like that"

"Well, you were kind of arrogant and demeaning of him. He was just trying to be helpful. How was he to know any different?" Optimus asked, wondering if this really was his brother after that.

"Sorry, I'll apologize to him. And I can see what's going through your processer; you are my baby brother quite literally. I was serving under Sentinel when you were born. I've been fighting for a long time and I'm not well I can be a bit like you said, I'll make things right and I'll go if you want me too"

"Crankcase, I don't want you to leave unless you want to as you are welcome here, but one thing you have to understand is that while Mirage and I are mates, Mirage is so young that Sentinel was only a legend by the time he was walking and learning Cybertronian history" stated Optimus, and only then did Crankcase understand – Mirage was just a youngling compared to the old bot.

"I'll talk to him, and I guess cause I knew how Sentinel really was" Crankcase said.

Meanwhile, having finished their training, Flasher and Peacekeeper were doing their best to soothe their mother, not sure exactly why Mirage was so upset. And while Mirage cried into Keeper's chest, Flasher gently rubbed his mom's back, wondering when Dad was going to get home and explain things.

Crankcase came with Optimus and Optimus took the boys out of the room.

"Mirage, I want to apologize to you" Crankcase said. "I had no reason to say what I did"

Mirage accepted the apology, but had one thing to add, "well, they say the young are to be seen but not heard."

"Please forget about that nonsense, you have to speak up" Crankcase said. "I used to be the same as you are now but I grew out of it"

Mirage found that hard to believe, but said nothing. Instead talking a little and mostly listening as he tried taking care of all 10 sparklings that were at various stages of sparklinghood. Mirage noticed that Crankcase nearly jumped out of his skin at seeing the seekerlings, and that was when Mirage got mad. "You hurt them you answer not only to me, you answer to my brother"

"First I would never harm a sparkling...why do you have seekerlings"

"I was raped by a seeker" Mirage stated bluntly, not hiding the fact as he scooped up the two.

"Look...I'll go..." Crankcase said and went to leave.

"No, Crankcase, you don't have to leave. I am sorry. I just get so stressed from running the house with a sparked mate who is hell bent on killing Megatron, two younglings learning to fight and 10 sparklings of various ages to take care, plus helping other bots who are sparked and my plate is so full I can't even see the plate" stated Mirage, crashing onto the couch with the seekerlings in his arms.

"Look...I can help, if you'll let me"

"I'll take any help I can right now, as I haven't recharged in 4 days" stated Mirage.

"Here" He said and gently took the seekerlings holding them the right way without being told how. "Get some energon then some rest"

Mirage got some energon and then crashed, leaving Crankcase to the sparklings. And the first thing the old bot had to deal with was Luckystar and Silverstreak indignantly fighting as well as several others do several other things, as if testing the limits of the new unknown sparkling sitter.

"I don't think so young ones" He said and punished them not harshly of course cause he knew that would just irk his brother. He put them in the corner and the like and spanked them if needed be.

When Optimus came back to his quarters with his two oldest boys, he was surprised to find Crankcase watching the young ones. Flasher and Keeper walked in, glad that for once they didn't have to separate Luckystar and Silverstreak from fighting each other. Optimus was curious as to what was going on.

"Seems your mate hasn't recharged in four days" He informed his brother as he held one of the seekerlings rubbing its little wings with an experienced hand.

Optimus was shocked, and when flasher and Keeper backed it up, Optimus felt even worse. "I have been so concentrating on getting Megatron back for raping and impregnating me that I have neglected my home duties" Stated Optimus in front of his oldest boys and his brother.

"It happens little one, best you can do is apologize and make things right"

"Crankcase, is there any way you'd be willing to watch our young ones so that Mirage and I could finally get some time jut the two of us?" Optimus asked, hoping it could happen.

"Yeah, you two do something I've got these in line"

Optimus took Mirage and the two headed off, Mirage still asleep and Optimus driving somewhere where, for a few hours at least, they could be alone and spend time together.

Crankcase watched him go as he finished getting the sparklings settled. "So your Flasher and Peacekeeper right" He asked.

"Yes Sir" replied Peacekeeper, 'but who are you?"

"Names Crankcase, former body guard to Sentienl Prime and...I'm your uncle"

And as Flasher and Keeper were helping their uncle and getting to know their uncle better, elsewhere in the base, a bot was in need of interfacing and an overload, the problem was, his mate, Grimlock, had been gone for several days, after going on a spy mission, only to return this day. And hearing that his mate was back, Soundwave, horny as he was, prepared the room for some fun that he truly needed due to being sparked.

He got everything ready and was getting anxious as he waited.

Grimlock finally came through the door and found himself entering a quiet quarters, set up for romance. Grimlock was curious, but said one thing, which was music to Soundwave's audios, "Wave, me Grimlock home!"

That was all Soundwave needed to hear and he was in Grimlock's arms kissing him deeply.

Grimlock returned the kiss with equal passion before breaking it and asking, "mate miss me Grimlock?" as the dinobot rubbed his mate's sparkling bump.

Soundwave moaned as his bump was rubbed. "Yesss...need you now"

Grimlock saw his mate's panel wide open, cable hard and port dripping. Grimlock could smell the arousal coming off his mate, and soon his own throbbing arousal was out. Soundwave was slightly stunned as he felt himself being lifted by his mate, and then impaled by his mate's arousal. Soundwave, felt the lust surge through him as his hard cable was rubbing between him and his mate while he had his legs wrapped around his mate's waist, getting impaled in his front port. Grimlock smiled as he watched his mate's reaction.

Soundwave clung to Grimlock as the sounds of lust and pleasure escaped him and he begged for more as Grimlock took him.

Grimlock continued what he was doing until they could get to the bed and interface properly, at which point Soundwave didn't know if he was coming or going he just wanted to get some.

Soundwave begged well tried to his was so pleasure filled all he could really do was make moans and grunts.

Grimlock tried his best, and soon both were exploding and overloading in pure pleasure. And while Soundwave was still horny, Grimlock was pretty well satiated, though if Soundwave decided to start something, Grimlock would go along with it.

Soundwave started kissing him and rubbing him trying to coax him into another round.

Grimlock was responding, and soon revealed his front port and his aft port, though Soundwave didn't know it. And as Soundwave lined up completely lust filled, He had no idea his hard cable was going to go in his mate's aft. Grimlock said nothing, but moaned and mewled in pleasure as Soundwave entered, begging his mate to keep going.

Soundwave clung to Grimlock as he pounded in and out of the other completely lost in his lust.

Grimlock growled lowly, showing he was really enjoying this. And Grimlock rubbed the sparkling bump, to encourage his mate to keep going.

Soundwave moaned as more lust shot through him and he kept going.

Finally, the two overloaded, with Soundwave crashing on top of his mate. Grimlock smiled, as he was happy because his mate was happy.

Soundwave stirred a short time later and he caressed Grimlock's face.

"Wave feel better?" Grimlock asked.

Soundwave nodded. "Missed Grimlock"

Grimlock nuzzled his mate. "Me miss you too"

Soundwave sighed gently and kissed Grimlock softly.

Grimlock enjoyed the time, but uttered a comment that made Soundwave blush. "Wave know how to pound aft good"

"You mean I..."

"it no big deal, felt good, Wave" replied Grimlock as he continued to nuzzle his mate, seemingly unaware of how the whole thing seemed to bother his mate.

"I can't believe I did that..."

"Wave enjoy it, me enjoy it, no worries' replied Grimlock, trying to reassure his mate.

"I shouldn't have" Soundwave said. "I...just shouldn't have"

"Me ok, stop worrying, we together, forget me said it" stated Grimlock.

Soundwave wasn't reassured he had just done something he had never planned on doing to Grimlock.

Grimlock pulsed love, and nuzzled his worried mate, "Me love you, Wave"

"Love you too...shouldn't have done that" Soundwave said.

Grimlock nuzzled his mate's sparkling bump in an attempt to stop Soundwave from repeating what he was saying, and hoped it would work.

Soundwave couldn't stop the moan that had escaped even if he had wanted to.

Grimlock continued "just think pleasure" he said as he continued, bring his mate to overload and back. "Wave feel better?"

Soundwave nodded.

Grimlock smiled before drawing his mate to him and falling asleep.

Soundwave drifted in and out for a while.

Grimlock was trying to sleep, when something felt wrong. He looked over at his mate to see that Soundwave was just laying there, drooling, optics wide open and scared, clinging to Grimlock. Grimlock had no idea what happened, but knew it was going to be his job to help his mate.

Unfortunately for Grimlock Soundwave had an accident.

"It ok, me Grimlock take care of you" and the gentle giant cleaned up his mate and the berth and held Soundwave gently while feeding him.

Soundwave drank the energon but was a little fussy.

Grimlock gently rubbed his mate's back until Soundwave burped. And after letting out a loud belch, Soundwave calmed down.

Soundwave curled into Grimlock over the others spark.

Grimlock held his mate close to him, not knowing what was going on but knowing Soundwave needed him.

Rumble and the others came in and knew something wasn't right and they wanted to know what was up.

"Wave acting like sparkling me Grimlock no know cause, but know needs help' replied Grimlock, trying to sum up what was going wrong.

Ravage being the fastest left and dragged Ratchet from the med bay.

When Ratchet found out, he was not happy, as he had thought he had seen the last of these episodes.

"Grimlock what happened before Soundwave became like this"

"Me Grimlock no say with sparklings present" stated Grimlock , making Ratchet realize it had something to do with interfacing.

They grumbled when Ratchet sent them out. "Alright Grimlock start talking"

And in his own way, Grimlock told Ratchet about Soundwave, about interfacing, about Soundwave's experience with aft interfacing, and the like and then told what happened after Grimlock got home, and how "Wave" was upset to learn he had taken his mate's aft. Grimlock then tried to help by inducing another overload and then woke up to Soundwave acting like a sparkling.

Ratchet rubbed a hand over his face as he scanned Soundwave. "You're going to have to let this run its course Grimlock I dare not do any procedure with him being sparked"

"Me take care of Wave, but me no want leave base till Wave back" replied Grimlock, knowing that ratchet had the power to make sure of that.

"Let me worry about that and you comm me if you need anything Grimlock"

Grimlock nodded before turning his attention back to the sleeping Soundwave.

Ratchet rubbed the dinobot's head with affection before leaving him be.

Grimlock thanked Ratchet. And when Ratchet left, Grimlock did his best to play parent to his mate.

Soundwave slept longer before waking hungry, cold and wet.

Before Soundwave to utter even a coo, Grimlock cleaned up the bot, wrapped him up in a thermal blanket, and began feeding his mate.

Soundwave made little cooing noises after Grimlock finished feeding him.

Grimlock smiled. "I am caring for you, my precious. I hope you come back soon."

Soundwave made little noises for Grimlock as he was held close.

"Wave trying to talk' Grimlock asked, unsure of what was going on.

Soundwave seemed to nod.

Grimlock smiled but reminded his mate, "It may take a bit, but I help"

What Grimlock didn't know was that Soundwave had been a bright sparkling

And so, as Grimlock was cleaning up his mate, Soundwave shocked the poor bot.

"G..gim...lock..." Soundwave managed as he was cleaned up.

"You be ok, Wave, me take care of you" replied Grimlock, smiling as he watched his mate try and fight through this bug.

"L..love gim...lock..."

"Me love you too, Wave. Keep fighting"

"T..try..." Soundwave managed.

Grimlock nuzzled his mate, helping Soundwave to feel loved and warm and soon the bot fell asleep. Grimlock drew his mate close, wanting to keep the bot safe.

Elsewhere on the ARK Ratchet was doing his daily check on the four sparklings in the special area of the med bay.

Sunny was looking in, the metal had started enclosing the exposed wires and the little seekerlings were each starting to show their own personalities, especially the runt who liked nothing more than showing the medic what the little bot thought as the little seekerling peed on the medic. Sunny tried hard not to laugh, as he realized that that seekerling was probably much like him.

Ratchet just grumbled about sparklings being too much like their creators and he gently cleaned the sparkling before moving on to the next one.

The oldest seekerling of the four was definitely the strongest, and though he was the strongest, he was also the one that was the most affectionate and needed the most love as he tried to nuzzle Ratchet as the medic looked at him. Sunny had no idea where that personality had come from, but he watched with rapt fascination.

"Alright, alright" Ratchet said in a slight gruff voice as he held the little one close to him.

Once able to set the oldest one down, Ratchet moved on to the second oldest, who neither hated the medic nor craved as much love, as the sparkling didn't seem to care what was done to it, as long as it was not hungry. Sunny watched as the sparkling did nothing but remain asleep as the medic examined it. Sunny figured this personality must have come from his twin, Sides.

Ratchet finished with him and made notes in the log before he came out to Sunny. "Considering how they entered the world they're doing well Sunstreaker"

Sunny figured he must have missed when the medic checked on the second youngest one, and nodded. "And when can I be discharged?" Sunny asked, missing his mates and being out of the med bay.

"Soon, go get some rest"

Sunny sighed heavily before he shuffled back to his assigned berth. He was sick of being in the med bay, and he was homesick for his mates.

Ratchet just shook his head and took care of some things.


	44. Chapter 44

Meanwhile, far from the base, Mirage was still clueless as to the fact that he was no longer in the base. He woke with a start and found himself in a dark area and moving, and fearing that he was captured again, Mirage began to go nuts, not realizing that he was inside his mate's trailer, heading to a special place.

"Mirage calm down your safe, you're in my trailer" Optimus said.

Mirage just coiled up in one of the corners, hoping that it really was his mate and not someone trying to fool him.

Optimus pulsed love to him and soon they arrived and he opened his trailer door for Mirage. "We're here"

Mirage was cautious as he exited the trailer, not sure what he would find. And boy was he surprised when he took a look around. "Where are we? Where are our kids?"

"We are somewhere special and the kids are safe on the ARK" Optimus said transforming and looked to his mate. "Do you like it?"

Mirage was amazed, not only were they in a beautiful area, but also it was just the two of them. Mirage was speechless as it had been so long since the two of them had a chance to just share some time together. Even though Mirage was speechless, Optimus knew the answer to his question.

"We can do anything you want" Optimus said walking over to Mirage.

Mirage looked around and saw a small lake, and after figuring it wasn't too deep, Mirage suggested going and enjoying the lake. Optimus was surprised, as Mirage knew he wasn't completely water tight, but when Optimus realized the lake was shallow, Optimus brought his mate to the water.

Optimus sat down and offered his arms to Mirage.

Mirage carefully waded in, closing what areas he could to help keep him more water tight after he watched how Optimus managed to do it. And not feeling the water rush in, Mirage headed toward his mate, knowing that after a little bit of relaxation, he was going to want some action.

Optimus gently caressed his mate lovingly and nuzzled him gently.

Mirage enjoyed the ministrations, and partially showed it by rubbing his aft right into his mate's groin. Mirage recognized his mate's arousal and soon, much to Optimus's chagrin, Mirage stopped and headed for shore, leaving Optimus horny and wet. Mirage quickly assembled something to prevent him and his mate from getting sand and such inside them and then waited for Optimus to come by laying on his back.

Optimus moved back to the shore, to Mirage.

Mirage had opened his own paneling, revealing a stiff cable and a dripping port and was waiting for Optimus to give a command or to choose what the bot wanted to do. Mirage hoped Optimus was as horny as he was.

"Hmmm so tempting I think I want to be inside of you"

"As you wish, beloved" Mirage said as he spread his legs wider, anticipating what his mate was planning on doing.

Optimus fingered Mirage a bit making sure he was ready before easing in slowly.

Mirage mewled in pleasure, and Optimus found that Mirage was really tight. IT was only then that Optimus realized just how long it had been since he had been intimate with his mate. Mirage, meanwhile, was thoroughly enjoying the time they were spending together.

Optimus kept it as slow as he could stand as he got Mirage used to his spike again.

Mirage mewled in pleasure. "Have you grown bigger, beloved, as you feel so big inside me?" Mirage asked.

"Its been so long my love, I think I'm still the same size"

Mirage just enjoyed the filling sensation, and his warm, wet chute milked Optimus's cable, drawing moans from the bot as well. "I think you have gotten bigger, as you are….oh ugh… hitting places …ngh ah… you never hit before." Mirage didn't know if he was right or wrong, all he wanted right now was for his mate's spike to send him over the edge.

Optimus kept his thrusting going and stroked Mirage lovingly. "So good...close..."

Mirage went silent as his vocal processors were shot from having the pleasurable shocks sent through them. But Mirage let his mate know in other ways that he was doing a good job. And soon, Mirage overloaded, just a few strokes before Optimus did. Mirage smiled that blissful smile, the kind he only showed when he was truly happy, as the two remained connected for a bit longer in their own private world.

"I love you so much" Optimus said intakes heaving a bit.

"Love you too, my beloved, but you sound a bit out of shape" Mirage said as he rubbed Optimus's sparkling bump, knowing exactly the reaction he would get.

Optimus moaned. "I think I am...want to help with that"

"Sure, what can I do to help, beloved?" Mirage asked as he continued his rubbing motions, not exactly sure how his mate would want him to help, but willing whatever it was.

"I need endurance again my love please do whatever you like to me"

Mirage got a wicked look in his optics. And with that, he pushed his mate off of him, transformed, and drove off, leaving a trail of scent that he knew Optimus would follow. Needless to say, Optimus was surprised, but when he realized what the scent trail was, he had no choice back to transform and take off, trying to catch his speedy mate. Mirage made sure to steer clear of trees and such, knowing his mate was bigger than he was, and waited to see if Optimus would be able to catch him.

Optimus sped as fast as he was able after Mirage, he was either more out of shape then he thought or the sparklings drained him that much. But he wasn't going to give up.

Mirage wasn't going his fastest, as he knew even when in shape, Optimus couldn't catch him at his fastest, and so Mirage went at a speed he thought would allow his mate to not wear out too terribly bad. Mirage had no idea that he was about to be blindsided.

Optimus figured where Mirage was heading and detoured and came after Mirage from the side and pulled in front. Far enough that Mirage would be able to stop.

Mirage took the challenge, and while still going as fast as he was transformed back to robot mode, did a few flips over his mate and then ran on, seeing if he could have an advantage while they were in robot mode. Optimus was thrown completely off guard, having no idea his mate was still in such good shape as well as so talented. But still smelling the scent, Optimus knew he needed to pursue, the question was, should he by vehicle or by robot mode.

Optimus thought it over quickly and transformed into robot mode and followed Mirage on foot, he was determined to get him.

Mirage kept running dodging in and out of places, listening for his mate's footsteps, as Optimus, while running, never really was light on his feet, and Mirage soon found himself back at the lake, taking a breather and waiting for his mate, as Mirage was not too tired to run anymore, he was too horny to run any further, and so he hid himself and waited for his mate to come, wanting to surprise his mate, but when Optimus showed up, and Mirage jumped on him, Mirage got a response that he wasn't expecting. On instinct, Optimus threw the bot to the ground and drew his weapon only to realize that he was aiming at his mate, who was shaking tremendously from what Optimus had already done.

Optimus trembled as he realized what he had done, his weapon falling from his hands. ''I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...'' Optimus horrified by what he had done he ran, his weapon left behind. A mistake that was going to bite him in the aft very shortly.

Realizing his mate was vulnerable and running scared, Mirage grabbed the weapon and headed out after his mate, hoping nothing would happen before he reached his shaken mate. Mirage felt completely stupid for what he had done, but knew he had to push those thoughts aside, as his mate was weaponless, sparked, and emotionally charged, three things that Mirage knew did not bode well for his mate.

Optimus's feet carried him along and unfortunately he ran into the cons and realized he had no weapon.

Mirage was only seconds behind his mate, but stopped up short when he saw the cons, not sure if he could make it to Optimus in time or not. Mirage silently called for backup while he waited to see what would happen, as the Cons had not as of yet drawn any weapons, and like his mate, Mirage would never fire on an unarmed bot.

Optimus tried to decide his best course of action when Megatron showed up. ''Optimus all alone I see, how foolish of you''

Mirage remained hidden, but pulsed love and info secretly to his mate, hoping to calm his mate. Mirage also pulsed that help was on the way, but that he was here and had his weapon if needed. Mirage could only hope that Optimus got the messages, and felt more powerful now that Optimus knew Autobots were on the way and Mirage was nearby.

''What do you want Megatron'' Optimus demanded.

''Brave when I have you clearly outnumbered, as for what I want well'' Megatron said and gave the order to subdue Optimus.

Mirage was sick of it, but could only watch as the Cons subdued his mate, and Megatron proceeded to rape Optimus right in front of his troops and his mate. Mirage was pissed and he wanted to fire, but since he was not being fired upon, he couldn't shoot. Mirage was shocked, not sure if he could do something or should. And then once Megatron finished, he closed up only his own paneling leaving Optimus's open and the bot vulnerable. And soon Megatron and his goons were fleeing as the Autobots arrived. Megatron and his minions fought a bit while Mirage went to rescue his mate and soothed him. And as the battle moved off, Mirage was gently stroking Optimus's helm. "I'm sorry, beloved. This is all my fault"

''Not your fault...'' Optimus said. ''Close my panel...please'' Optimus asked his mate as his body ached and he wrapped his arm around the sparkling bump.

Mirage carefully closed his mate's panel and gently rubbed over the sparkling bump, in a reassuring pattern, which didn't make his mate horny, but made his mate relax slightly, so that Mirage could rub Optimus's chest, which is where Mirage had learned was the best place to rub his mate to settle him down without riling him up at all. "I still love you, beloved, and I always will" Mirage said, kissing his mate on the helm.

''I love you too...'' Optimus said gently as Mirage rubbed. ''It hurts my love..."

"What hurts? What can I do to help you, beloved?" Mirage asked as he assisted his mate to his feet.

''My valve...and I really think Ratchet needs to make sure the sparklings are alright''

Mirage did the best he could to help his mate back to base and to the med bay. Once there, Mirage told Ratchet what happened and Ratchet looked over Optimus. Mirage and Optimus were both worried.

"Well, you sparklings are healthy and viable, but you are going to have to refrain from using your valve for at least a few months until it heals, which means I will have to remove your sparklings by C-section. Mirage, this salve should be put on daily, I am trusting that you can put it on to help his valve heal" replied Ratchet.

Optimus and Mirage nodded and Ratchet let them leave. Optimus let Mirage take some of his weight since he hurt like the pit.

Mirage and Optimus walked into their quarters surprised to find it so quiet. And after Mirage got Optimus to the berth, Mirage went around checking on the little ones. All the sparklings were asleep in their berths while Flasher and Keeper had fallen asleep on top of a sleeping Crankcase. Mirage, determined to not ruin the moment, snuck back into their room, and cuddled with his mate.

''Everything alright?'' Optimus asked as he and Mirage cuddled.

Mirage said nothing but kissed his mate and soon fell asleep snuggled into his mate, answering Optimus's question in a way the bot never expected.

Optimus settled down and drifted off to sleep. A few hours later Crankcase stirred and found his nephews asleep on top of him and he rubbed their helms gently.

Flasher and Keeper soon woke up. "sorry we fell asleep on you, Uncle Crankcase" stated Flasher as he got up. Keeper quietly moved as well, hoping he hadn't dented any metal on the older bot.

Crankcase stretched a bit. ''Its fine boys'' He said sitting up. ''Want some energon?''

Both younglings shook their head yes, and while Crankcase moved easily, Flasher and keeper felt something strange, as if something was pushing into their groin paneling. They weren't exactly sure if it was normal, and so neither said anything and tried to walk as normal as possible. Thankfully, Crankcase didn't notice, and the two mech younglings drank energon while Crankcase went to attend to the sparklings.

And once in private, Flasher made a comment to his twin, "I wish mom was here, he would know what's going on and if anything is wrong with us" to which Keeper only nodded.

Keeper nodded in agreement and wondered what was going on with them, not knowing their mom was back.

Mirage woke, and though he wanted to stay in bed, he knew he needed to get up and work with his young bots. And so, after delicately placing the salve on his mate, Mirage made his way out of the berth room. And while Crankcase was busy with the sparklings, Mirage approached the kitchen, only to find a shocked set of younglings with questions in their optics. Mirage quickly downed his energon and then took Flasher and Keeper into a private room.

"I can see you two have questions, please, ask away" stated Mirage, much to the twins' relief.

''Mom...um does it mean something we're feeling...pressure, um down there'' Keeper asked.

"That is normal, boys. You are experiencing your first arousal. Open your plating and you will see what I mean" Mirage said, opening his own paneling, and though it disgusted the two younglings to see their mother's junk, they realized it was important. "Since we are all mechs, we all have a cable, or a spike, depending on who you talk to. This is a pressurized mechanism that is used not only for release of waste, but sexual pleasure…" and so Mirage went on explaining the sparks and the sparkings to the two younglings.

To say they were wigged out was an understatement, they knew it was important information but the fact that it was their mother telling them this is what wigged them the most.

It wasn't Mirage's favorite thing to do to use his own to show his sparklings but with not having anyone else available, and with Optimus's area too injured to show, Mirage did the best he could. "You also have a front port, which allows us mechs to carry sparklings, especially since femmes are so rare…" continued Mirage, he was trying not to blush as he explained this important lesson, as he was not about to allow his "babies" to go out there without knowing their own bodies.

They did their best not to make disgusted faces. "Your serious..."

"Yes, I am very serious, boys, and unless you want to not know your own bodies I suggest you listen' replied Mirage, as he was almost done explaining. And Mirage soon finished up, telling the boys even about aft port and self service, and while both were glad to be taught about self service, both were grossed out by the fact that a bot could take a cable or spike in the mouth or in the aft and not just in the front port. And finally, after about 90 minutes, Mirage was done explaining, and closed his panel, thankful that no one else had walked in. And soon, Mirage left, leaving the two younglings to whatever they planned on doing. Both soon forgot they had their panels open and they cables sticking straight out.

"That was..." Keeper said to his brother forgetting all about his panel being open.

"..disgusting, informative, but disgusting" replied Flasher, his own cable like steel and begging for attention.

Keeper happened to glance down and he saw his brothers cable. "Um Flasher..."

"what?" asked Flasher before he looked down, noting his own hard on. Flasher quickly looked at Keeper's "well, yours is doing the same thing"

Keeper looked down and saw his brother was right. "Mom did say there was self service..."

"Then let's try it. You stay over there, and I will go over here, and no peeking" stated Flasher to which Keeper agreed and soon both were so in their own worlds, neither realized that their dad had come into the room, trying to figure out what was going on.

When he saw what his sons were doing he turned right around and left and went to Mirage.

Mirage was sitting down with one of the seekerlings when Optimus came and tripped over his mate, as Optimus had not been looking where he was going. The seekerling was safe, but Mirage was a little worse for wear. "Something wrong, beloved?" Mirage asked.

"I just walked in our Keeper and Flasher" Optimus said.

"probably getting ready for another day of training" stated Mirage, not realizing that his sons had chosen to practice what he had taught them earlier that morning.

"That's not what they were doing"

"what else would they be doing?" Mirage asked having finally sent the seekerling off.

"Self interfacing" Optimus said.

Mirage turned 20 shades of red right in front on his mate, not wanting to tell Optimus about the earlier conversation he had with the younglings.

"Let me guess...they're at that age and you had to give them the talk?" Optimus asked.

Mirage merely nodded, still too embarrassed to tell even his mate about having "the talk" with the younglings, not knowing he probably didn't do it the best way as no one had ever given him the talk before he bonded with Optimus and hence he ended up sparked with Flasher and Keeper.

"What did you tell them?"

"Everything I could think that they needed to know" replied Mirage skittering out of the quarters, still absolutely embarrassed from the whole thing.

That of course told him nothing and Optimus knew he would have to talk to his sons.

Keeper and Flasher, who had relieved the tension they had felt, soon put their panels back in place, got ready, and headed out to get so more energon, having no clue that their father wanted to talk to them.

"Flasher, Peacekeeper" Optimus said seeing them heading out.

"Yes, dad" Flasher asked, but both seeing that Optimus needed to talk to them, stopped.

"Did you need something dad?" asked Peacekeeper, having never seen the look in their father's optics before.

"Yes sons, we need to talk" Optimus said and took them into a private room. "Have a seat"

Both mechs went, wondering what they could have done to gotten in trouble. "are we in trouble, sir?" asked Flasher.

"No, you're not boys and right now I'm dad not sir"

"what is wrong, father?" asked Peacekeeper, sharing a curious look with his twin.

"what did you want to talk about , dad?" asked Flasher.

"There is no reason for me to beat around the bush to use a human phrase, I saw the two of you self interfacing and your mother told me he talked with you both. I want to know what he told you, so I can make sure you know everything"

And while Peacekeeper was mum, Flasher revealed absolutely everything, to the point that Optimus realized that Mirage had told and showed things that the boys didn't even need to know yet. Optimus could now understand why his mate was so embarrassed and why the boys were so reluctant to tell. "Is mom going to be in trouble?" Flasher asked, after hearing nothing but intakes of air from his father for the last five minutes.

"No boys, he just gave you quite a bit of information" Optimus said and started talking to them.

"I don't think he missed anything, as he was very thorough" replied Peacekeeper, finally piping up.

"Did he tell you about erogenous zones?"

"He told us they existed and that they were somewhat different on each bot, but that was about it" replied Flasher.

"Boys this is entirely up to you to do this but I think it would be best for you to know where your own zones are, so in private start...well start exploring"

"we'll do that, but if you'll excuse us, sir, if we don't leave, Ironhide will have our afts for being late" stated Flasher.

Optimus nodded. "And if Ironhide says something tell him I said to comm me"

The younglings soon left, and Optimus was still amazed at just how fast they had grown. But he knew he needed to find his mate, and so he left Crankcase with the sparklings and headed out to Mirage's favorite place to hide.

"Sweet spark show yourself please"

Mirage came forward, optics cast downward, not willing to look at his mate. And once he got close to Optimus, he fell to his knees, and apologized for what he had done.

Optimus gently pulled Mirage up. "Stop apologizing there is no need to"

Mirage looked into his mate's optics, hoping he had heard correctly.

"It's alright, I should have realized this was going to happen sooner or later"

"I… I tried to tell them… because no one ever taught me… I hope it wasn't too much" replied Mirage shocking Optimus.

"It was fine my love, they will be quite prepared when they do find partners, now come lets go to my office for a bit"

Mirage quietly followed his mate, not knowing what was coming next, but willing to go with his mate regardless.

Meanwhile, Darkwing's heat cycle was getting close to coming to an end. Wheeljack was wearing out while the seeker was glad that he no longer had to use self service during his heat cycle.

Darkwing positioned himself on all fours to Wheeljack and begged for him to take him, remind him where he belonged.

Wheeljack became more dominant, and pounded his mate, controlling when his mate would overload. Wheeljack borrowed a page from Mirage and Optimus's book, and used a vibrating mech dildo to insert in Darkwing's aft while pumping into the front port, and playing with the cable and wings. Darkwing was overcome with love and lust as his mate took him and took him hard. Jack was enjoying this, immensely, as he had never met anyone who let him be the dominant one in the relationship at any time, and this was different, and Jack loved it.

Darkwing right then was more than happy to let Wheeljack dominate him and if this was normal, hell he could let this happen a lot more often. He moaned and begged Wheeljack to let him overload.

Jack kept up his control, releasing himself three times while still preventing the seeker from overloading, though Jack could hear Darkwing begging. Jack opened his spark, and called for his mate to do likewise, and the seeker did so faster than Jack though possible. Jack poked and prodded at his sparkmate's spark, driving Darkwing even wilder. And when the two sparks connected once again, then and only then did Wheeljack allow the seeker to overload.

Darkwing overloaded crying out loudly and he offlined for a short time.

Wheeljack crashed, as the last overload of the heat cycle was finished. Jack had no idea how long he would be out, but whatever it was, it was well worth it.

Darkwing onlined slowly and made sure Wheeljack was comfortable and cleaned up knowing his mate would be out for 48 hours and he cleaned himself up and drank some energon. Primus that had been his best heat cycle ever.

Elsewhere, Grimlock was doing his best to take care of his sparkling-fied mate. Grimlock had fed, changed, cleaned, and was holding his mate and still couldn't figure out why his mate wouldn't stop fussing.

Soundwave when he had been an actual sparkling his telepathic powers had developed early and until it was discovered and he was helped he couldn't block anything, and right then he was being bombarded by thought after thought that wasn't his.

Grimlock was confused, until Frenzy told the dinobot about Soundwave's telepathic power and how Soundwave had been trained to hone it. Grimlock decided to try something. "wave, listen to only my voice. Tune all else out, listen to me Grimlock."

Soundwave looked at Grimlock and tried to listen to Grimlock.

Grimlock reached out to mate. "Focus, wave. Tune all else out." Grimlock said, trying to help his mate out.

Little by little every other sound and thought faded as Soundwave listened to Grimlock's voice.

Grimlock noticed that Soundwave began to settle down and was more content. 'You did it, Wave. Me Grimlock love you"

" grimlock..."

Grimlock nuzzled his mate, hoping that soon, Soundwave would be back to normal, and come back to him, as Grimlock was starting to get horny, not from being sparked, because he wasn't, but because he needed to be intimate with his mate.

Soundwave managed to pet Grimlock though his actions were clumsy.

Grimlock growled lowly, and the sound was comforting to Soundwave, who soon fell asleep.

Elsewhere Crankcase was soothing one of the younger sparklings when Mirage came in.

"It looks like Turnblocker and Roadwarrior like you, Crankcase" stated Mirage noticing that Turnblocker was asleep while Crankcase was just getting Roadwarrior to that point.

"I guess so..." Crankcase said as he soothed Roadwarrior with so much ease that it was obvious if anyone looked, that these were not the first sparklings he had cared for.

"Looks like you've raised sparklings before, did you and your mate have any?" Mirage asked, not knowing he was opening a can of worms.

Crankcase paused. "You could say that..."

Mirage could tell that there was something more there, and he was curious, 'but what happened, Crankcase?" Mirage asked pushing the older bot just slightly.

Crankcase had Roadwarrior asleep and put him down and sighed. "I've been without mate and sparklings for a very long time...I don't think any of our children still live"

"so you have outlived your mate and all your children? How do you keep going on? And who were some of your children?" Mirage asked, wanting to know, as he was curious.

"My mate always said I was too stubborn to offline in anyway but battle...I don't know how I keep going on" He said then named off some of the children well the ones who actually lived to be sparked.

Mirage listened and then he heard a name he recognized, a femme named Stargazer, as a femme with that name had bonded to a close family friend, who Mirage knew was still alive but far away from here. And then another name, a mech named Dart, was also a family friend and had taught Mirage how to hone his illusionary abilities – Dart was somewhere but Mirage had no clue where as all the family friends had abandoned Mirage once both his parents were gone. "I don't think you have outlived all your children, Crankcase."

"What do you mean?" Crankcase asked.

"Last I knew, Dart and Stargazer were still alive, though somewhere other than earth or Cybertron" replied Mirage, surprising Crankcase. "When my parents were alive, I was a tower mech, and so I met both Stargazer and Dart helped me with my illusionary powers"

"Alive...if they're still alive...primus...Sentinel I'm not a failure..." He said for the first time saying his mates name though Mirage didn't realize it at first.

'why would you be worried if your Leader Sentinel would think you were a failure?" Mirage asked, trying to figure this whole thing out.

"Because you are to Optimus like I was to Sentinel, I was his mate and his body guard"

Mirage was shocked, and told Crankcase what he had been told by Stargazer and Dart, 'I might be able to reach Dart and Stargazer for you, cause they were told that there mom and dad were both dead" replied Mirage, surprising Crankcase.

"Sentinel did die in that attack...I was knocked unconscious and was left for dead...Primus they've thought I was dead and I've thought they were..."

And while Crankcase was trying to wrap his processor around what he just heard, Mirage went to a private place and tried to contact his old contacts. Stargazer refused to answer, but Dart answered and was floored when Mirage told him about what had happened. Dart stated he would be on his way and would get to earth as soon as he could. Mirage soon returned to Crankcase. "I wasn't able to reach Stargazer, as she refused to answer my comm., but Dart stated he is on his way here" stated Mirage.

"Sentinel always said she was more like me with my stubbornness"

"But Dart is coming, I am not sure when he will get here, but I hope his visit will make you feel better' stated Mirage, hoping things would be ok.

"I love my son but I feel he may just come to see if it's true, things were strained very much between myself and all of my children in the end"

Now Mirage was upset as he had tried and he wanted to help, but he felt like everything he was trying was just getting flung back in his face. And when Optimus came home, Mirage left, and not only left the quarters, but completely left the base. "Did I miss something" Optimus asked, curiously.

"I'm an idiot, your mate was trying to help me and I appreciate it but I fear what is coming" Crankcase said and informed his brother of everything.

Meanwhile, out in space, Dart was making his way to earth. Being the baby that never really knew his family, he was curious when he learned his mom, Crankcase was still online, as he so desperately was missing a piece in his life that only Crankcase's information could fill.

Sideswipe was resting on the berth in his shared quarters, well attempting to rest was more like it. He was so far along that he couldn't seem to get comfortable for anything, and he was bored to tears.

Ravenswing was trying to do everything thing he could to help his one mate who was not in the med bay still. And the seeker was trying hard, but nothing seemed to be good enough.

Sideswipe gently cupped Rave's cheek. "I know your trying sweet, but I won't be comfortable until I spark"

The seeker then had one suggestion, "Can I help you forget how uncomfortable you are for a few minutes?" Ravenswing asked as he gently stroked Sides just the way the bot loved to have it and couldn't resist, thanks to information from Sunny.

Sideswipe let out a soft moan. "M..maybe..."

Ravenswing then added his hot, slick tongue to tease little sensitive wiring in his mate, knowing full well what it did. And while Ravenswing was slightly aroused, the focus here was Sides, and so the seeker used his hands as well as his tongue to tease and gently "stroke" his mate.

Sideswipe let out soft little moans and mewls as Ravenswing lavished his body with attention.

And soon, due to expert caressing, Sides found himself overloading in pure pleasure before crashing back into reality with intense pain. The seeker was worried until he spotted the thick black viscous liquid coming from between Sideswipe's legs – the sparklings were coming, and they were coming now!

Sideswipe cried out and gripped the side of the berth, and held on until the pain passed and he looked at his mate.

"Hang on, sweet spark" the seeker calmly said as he gently picked up his mate and carried him to the med bay. Having lived longer than both his mates, the seeker realized that panicking was not worthwhile, and soon the seeker had his second mate in the med bay, just after Ratchet had finally told Sunny that his seekerlings no longer needed to be in the med bay.

"Let's see, Jetset, Skyliner, Airstream, and Slick" Sunny named the little ones before seeing his twin rushed in. in pain. Ratchet sighed, as now both twins were in the med bay.

Sunny left the sparklings and rushed over to his brothers other side. "Sides"

Ravenswing calmed Sunny, who stood on one side while the seeker was on the other, and both helped calm Sides who grunted in pain as his body prepared to spark three sparklings. The first one Sides sparked was a beautiful femme shiny Silver and Black seekerling. The second seekerling was a femme as well, with red and yellow with black trim. And the final femme seekerling was pink with black trim. After the five hours of sparking, Sides was tired, and Sunny and Ravenswing were happy that these three femmes were healthy.

Sunny nuzzled his brother. "You did good brother"

"Yes, sweet spark, you did very well, and once tomorrow comes, all seven seekerlings will be able to come home with us. Do you have any specific names you want for your three precious femmes?" asked Ravenswing as he gently stroked Sideswipes face, while rubbing Sunny's back.

Sides shook his head. "No, I don't"

"I do" said Sunny, "How 'bout Sterling, Heatseeker, and Airbender?"

"well, what do you think, Sideswipe?" asked Ravenswing, wanting to know if Sides approved of the suggestions.

Sides nodded and couldn't stay awake any longer before he fell asleep.

Sunny curled up with his twin, while Ravenswing gave them both a kiss on the cheek before leaving, as he had to get the quarters ready for seven new little ones. The seeker was sad to leave his mates, but he figured the surprise he would have waiting for them would be worth it.

Soundwave was still acting sparkling like but he had improved greatly, he was walking now and able to say quite a few words.

Grimlock had gone out for a moment and the cassettes were gone when something hit Soundwave, and the bot collapsed. He was alone, and lay passed out on the floor, and was still passed out when Grimlock came back. Grimlock may not have been the most intelligent bot, but he was scared when he found his mate crumpled on the floor, in stasis lock.

Grimlock did the only thing he could think to do, comm Ratchet. "Ratchet, me Grimlock need help"

Ratchet ran down, as Grimlock never called unless it was truly an emergency. And to the medic's horror, Soundwave was crumpled up, half transformed, and in stasis lock while still being sparked. The look in Grimlock's optics was enough to tell the medic that Grimlock had no idea what had happened. Ratchet dove right in, pressing a few buttons to get the bot at least out of being half transformed between modes, and once Ratchet and Grimlock got Soundwave carried over to the bed, Soundwave began to seem to come back. And while Grimlock focused on his mate, Ratchet checked the sparklings to make sure nothing had happened to them, and to the medic's relief the two sparklings were safe and viable. Now it was just a matter of seeing what Soundwave would be like when he finally woke.

Still a bit out of it Soundwave's optics flickered online and he looked around confused. "Query, what happened?"

"Me Grimlock found you passed out on floor, you scare me Grimlock" stated Grimlock, neglecting to mention the missing time, which Soundwave was about to discover using his chronometer.

'What's the last thing you remember, Soundwave?" asked Ratchet, and thankfully none of the cassettes were around.

Soundwave remembered. "I took Grimlock in the aft something I swore I would never do, to anyone then..."

"Me ok, no worries, sweet spark" replied Grimlock.

"And after that?" Ratchet asked, trying to see just how much Soundwave was out of it.

"Statement...blurr, remember..." Soundwave and tried to remember and his optics brightened slightly. "Tell me I did not act like a sparkling..."

Grimlock and Ratchet both nodded, hoping Soundwave wouldn't blow a gasket about them confirming he had acted like a sparkling.

Soundwave just buried his face in his hands.

"No need worry, only sparklings, Grimlock, and Ratchet know" stated Grimlock as he nuzzled his mate. Ratchet nodded, making Soundwave feel slightly better.

'And the sparklings are safe. And now if you don't mind, since my job is done here, I will see myself out" stated ratchet, leaving and relieved that Soundwave was alright, and hoping this was the last time he would see anything like this.

Soundwave wrapped his arms around Grimlock just needing him to hold him.

Grimlock gently snuggled with his mate, stroking his mate in a loving manner, trying to soothe his anxious mate. "shh…It be ok, we love therefore we strong."

Soundwave believed his mate but he was still so frazzled from what had happened.

"What can me Grimlock do to make mate feel better?" asked Grimlock, desperately wanting to heal the hurt he felt coming from his mate's spark.

"Love me..." Soundwave said after a minute.

Grimlock used his hands to gently run along Soundwave's sparkling bump while the dinobot used his tail to tease his mate's interfacing panel, in just the manner Soundwave absolutely loved and melted with. Grimlock watched his mate, wanting to make sure his mate felt nothing but pleasure.

Soundwave made little sounds of pleasure and begged softly for more from Grimlock.

Grimlock moved lower, his tongue now dancing over Soundwave's sparkling bump and his hands delicately playing with his mate's exposed, throbbing spike and dripping port. Grimlock's own interfacing array was exposed, but he kept it away from his mate until his mate was ready for him.

Soundwave moaned and gripped the berth best he could as he arched upwards. "Please...Grimlock please..."

Grimlock continued his teasing. "Tell me Grimlock what mate want" Grimlock stated, and this was where Soundwave found himself having a bit of an issue, as he was far along in a strange new sparking, and now he was feeling, no craving something he disgusted – he was craving to have his aft taken, but his own hate for it left him confused – should he really say what he wanted as Grimlock was making him feel so good and would never hurt him, or should he somewhat lie and see if he could ease the feeling by ignoring it?

Soundwave reached up and gently caressed the others face. "I need you" He said trying to ignore his craving.

And while Grimlock was doing his best to bring his mate pleasure, Soundwave's craving grew and grew the more he ignored it, which made it harder and harder for him to reach the overload he so desperately craved.

Finally it reached the point where Soundwave just couldn't stand it anymore. "Grimlock..."

"Yes, Wave, what mate need?" asked Grimlock frustrated in the fact that he wasn't able to bring Soundwave the pleasure he needed.

"I...take my aft" Soundwave finally said.

Grimlock was surprised, but did as his mate requested, but Soundwave was surprised when he finally told his mate what he wanted. Grimlock gently used his fingers to rub around the aft port, and gently stretched it, which did not hurt at all. And then Grimlock used his long tongue to make the port slick as well as to tease other nodes that were just inside. Soundwave couldn't believe just how much Grimlock was making this feel strangely good, though the worst part hadn't come yet. Soundwave watched as Grimlock used some of the lube on his arousal, and then slowly and gently began inserting it, watching for pain, and then once inside stilled while Soundwave adjusted. Grimlock waited until Soundwave gave him a sign, but Soundwave was in so much pleasure, he almost forgot.

He had started to wonder why Grimlock wasn't moving then he realized the other was waiting on him to say to. "Please..."

Grimlock began a gentle pace, which sent Soundwave through the roof, especially when Grimlock used his hand to tease the front port and Soundwave's throbbing cable. Grimlock was happy as he could feel that Soundwave was starting to feel happy.

Soundwave found himself moving back, meeting Grimlock's thrusts. "Please...more..."

Grimlock thrusted a little bit harder but still gentle and loving, surprising the hell out of Soundwave as he learned that having his aft taken didn't have to be rough or painful – it could actually be pleasant and loving. And Grimlock continued what he was doing, bringing Soundwave closer and closer to overloading.

Soundwave moaned as overload was quickly approaching and he asked Grimlock to stroke his spike.

Grimlock sped up slightly and sensuously rubbed Soundwave's spike, the way the radio liked it, and soon both overloaded together. Grimlock continued to lay behind his mate, as Soundwave's aft port refused to let go of the spike that had given it such pleasure.

"Thank you..." Soundwave said softly.

"you welcome, me love you much" replied Grimlock, finally and carefully removing his spike as well as nuzzling his mate, hoping that there was no ill affect from Grimlock doing what was asked of him.

Soundwave managed to get onto his back and gently caressed the others cheek.

"Wave feel better?" Grimlock asked.

Soundwave nodded. "Feel better"

Grimlock soon fell asleep, and Soundwave was left to think about what had happened – he had taken it in the aft and it didn't hurt. Maybe Grimlock was right that it wasn't so bad, as long as it was done in a loving way. And with that pleasant thought in mind, Soundwave curled into his mate and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Dart was getting closer to earth. From what he had been told, his mother had died, leaving him abandoned, but now that he realized his mother was alive, Dart had many questions that only Crankcase could answer, and Dart knew his first one was going to be why Crankcase "abandoned" Dart, for what Dart didn't know was that once Sentinel had been killed, the little sparkling had been forcibly removed from his mother's arms and given to a much more "worthy" bot to raise.

Crankcase was getting, well nervous, he knew his youngest son would soon be on Earth and he had no idea if he was hated or not. He tried to make himself useful around the ARK until his son arrived.

Mirage went out to meet the new bot, as he was the only one aboard that Dart knew and that Dart trusted, and soon, Dart who looked like the spitting image of Sentinel, came into Optimus and Mirage's quarters, looking for Crankcase. Dart was nervous, as he was afraid his mother would hate him, and so he stood quietly, awaiting to see his long lost mother.

Optimus of course was soothing his brother's nerves trying to calm him a bit and walked out with him and Crankcase stopped when he saw Dart, head to foot he looked like Sentinel. He went to speak but found his voice had left him.

"Hello, My name is Dart, I understand you wanted to meet me?" stated Dart, sounding almost like Sentinel, and extending his hand out in a gesture of handshake, a gesture of hopefully friendship.

When Crankcase didn't move right away Optimus gently nudged him, and he came back to his senses and he approached but instead of taking the hand he pulled Dart into his arms hugging him tightly.

Dart was caught off guard, but soon warmed into the hug, as he missed this so much, growing up in a family that taught him well, but seldom showed love, something that Dart had always missed, as he had always been one who wanted to express his love. Tears came to Dart's optics as the embrace ended. "Mother, I have hoped for this moment for so long. I had always been told you were dead, and before dying you had abandoned me" stated Dart, surprising Crankcase, who knew that wasn't the true story.

"That is not true, I never abandoned any of my children. You my little one were my last gift from Sentinel before he was killed, the council decided I was not worthy to raise you. As even when you were sparked you looked much like your other creator, they took you from me when I was my weakest and I never knew what happened to you or your siblings" Crankcase said. "You were wanted and loved"

To say Dart was shocked was an understatement. For so long he had hated what he thought he knew. He had come here to prove to himself that his mother had truly abandoned him, but when he learned that it was not the truth, his whole world felt like it was crumbling before him, and he began to bawl into his mother's chest. 'forgive me, mother, forgive me for ever thinking you had abandoned me"

Crankcase made soothing sounds and rubbed his sons back. "Shhh, there is nothing to forgive you didn't know what you had been told were lies" Crankcase said. "It's alright now, shhhh"

Mirage nudged his mate, and soon Optimus and Mirage left the two to get reacquainted. Neither Mirage nor Optimus could believe that someone could be so cruel to rip a sparkling away from its mother. Mirage was glad that he was able to help. 'Living with those lies all this time, I just can't believe it" stated Mirage, not taking any credit for bringing the two back together.

"And he would still be believing those lies if it weren't for you my love" Optimus said.

Mirage just smiled, "And it looks like we at least have a nephew" stated Mirage, not mentioning Stargazer, as it was obviously Dart and Crankcase that needed this most.

"That it does indeed" Optimus said and suggested they get some energon.

Crankcase soothed his son and led him to the couch. "I will tell you whatever you would like to know"

"Tell me about my dad. Do I have any siblings? Any relatives?..."asked Dart, wanting to know anything and everything that Crankcase could tell him.

"Your father was a good mech, a good leader. He tried very hard to stop the war before it ever started, even now I miss him so much. You do have siblings but living ones I'm not quite sure about, and relatives well Optimus the one who came in with me, is my baby brother, the leader of the Autobots and your uncle"

"And I know Mirage from when I taught him as he was growing up. How is he doing, as I lost touch with him after his parents were slaughtered by seekers?" Dart asked, too surprised from Mirage's call to ask Mirage himself.

"He is mated to Optimus they have many sparklings and two younglings and I haven't been here all that long, so I am getting to know him"

"always knew he was destined for great things' replied Dart, but he had one question, 'If you have been alive all this time, why didn't you ever try to come and find me?" Dart asked.

"Because, my sparkling, I was told in no uncertain terms that if I ever came looking for you, they would offline me and use me as an example. I also was banished from Iacon, as well as most of Cybertron. They did everything they could to keep us apart. In fact, it got to the point I thought all of the sparklings I had sparked, including you, had died" replied Crankcase, tears in his optics.

"I tried to keep tabs on all of you but the counsel found out and said that if anyone was caught helping me in any way we would all be offlined. Friends I had known for years turned their backs on me and that hurt quite a bit"

Dart soon realized that there was something about him that had caused this. "Mom, what made me so special, I have no special gifts – I am just a regular bot like anyone else?" Dart asked, trying to understand.

"They all thought that because you looked like your creator that you would be like him, or could be made to be like him. To me you were my son, my last gift from your creator and therefore precious to me but for a different reason"

"I always felt like something was missing" stated Dart, ' I just never realized what it was. I am so glad Mirage made the call, so that I could finally see you, mom."

"So am I" Crankcase said and gently caressed his son's face. "I've missed your entire life and I wish I could go back and keep you and your siblings with me, but know that no matter what I love you and I have always loved you"

Dart then did something as he opened a special area on Crankcase and connected it to himself and then found a private channel, one where they could connect. And once connected, Dart told his mother, "mom, I programmed this as our private comm. link. Anytime you want to talk to me, I will be through this. You have already missed much, I don't want you to miss anything else" stated Dart, smiling with a smile that reminded Crankcase of Sentinel.

Crankcase gently cupped his sons cheek. "You are so much like your creator, even your smile is his"

"there is one thing that I forgot to tell you, mom, you are a grandmother, as I have a mate and two sparklings at home, and now I can see where they get there looks from, as one of them looks so much like you' stated Dart, hoping his mom was happy.

Crankcase was and he smiled a bit. "That's wonderful, I would like to meet them when this war is over"

"Absolutely, mom. But if you will excuse the short visit, I must go back, as my family is relying on me. Love you" Dart, giving his mother a huge hug.

"I love you too my son, be safe" Crankcase said and hugged his son once more before the other left.

Once Dart was gone, Crankcase sought out Optimus and Mirage, only to find that Optimus was standing there, as Mirage was gone, doing who knows what. "I owe that mate of yours so much, my brother' stated Crankcase.

"Just as I do, but it looks like the visit went well" Optimus said.

"I was so worried, and then to learn all the lies he had been fed, it makes me glad that Mirage didn't listen to me, and asked him to come. And now he and I have a link where we can talk, and I found out his has a family of his own, with two little mech sparklings, and he has told me that I can see them once the war is over. Isn't that exciting?" asked Crankcase, amazed at how things had turned out.

Optimus gave his brother a hug. "That is brother, I am glad things worked out"

Elsewhere, unknown to Mirage or Optimus, Flasher received an assignment he should have never received, as he was in no way ready for it, but since Flasher felt he didn't have a right to say no, after having been thrown in the brig before, Flasher took the assignment, an assignment to head deep into enemy territory to gather intel. Flasher could only hope that he had learned enough to keep his illusions from going awry. And it wasn't until Mirage hadn 't been able to reach Flasher, that Mirage brought up this issue with his mate. "Optimus, I can't find Flasher and he isn't responding to his comms on any frequency" stated Mirage.

That worried Optimus greatly and he checked the duty roster and his spark froze. "No..."

Optimus couldn't believe it, somehow his son's name had been added to the wrong list and Flasher was now doing a job that as of now, only Mirage was qualified to do, as only Mirage possessed the necessary skills to pull the job off, and even then, Mirage would have been able to say no. But then Optimus remembered what he had taught his young son – It was not ok to talk back. Optimus kicked himself, as he realized his son, whether he wanted to or not, felt obligated to take this. And just then Mirage commed in, 'Still can't find him, do you have any idea where he is?" Mirage asked, not like an instructor, but like a worry-sick mother.

"I'm afraid I do...his name was put on the wrong duty roster...he's deep in the con base"

Mirage, wherever he was, passed out, unable to take the strain of hearing that his baby was deep inside the con base. Mirage knew that there was no way to rescue the young bot and all Mirage could do was hope he had taught Flasher well enough.

Meanwhile, Flasher was worried, but remembering his mother's lessons, he used everything he had learned from his mother and from trying things on his own. He could see why his mother never told the sparklings what he did, as it was far too dangerous. Flasher spied and acquired data and more data. He gained far more than his fair quota, as he found out about something the cons were planning on building to destroy the Autobots. And with way more than he needed, Flasher made his way carefully out of the situation, and raced back to the Autobot base, thankfully unnoticed by the cons.

Optimus was pacing back and forth in his office when Flasher came in and Optimus went to him and pulled him into his arms.

Flasher was a bit confused. "Here are the reports you asked for, sir" Flasher said showing all the information he had gathered, and while Optimus was impressed, he continued to hug his son. "I don't understand, sir, isn't it you who assigned me to this duty?"

"No Flasher, I didn't. You were put on the wrong duty roster you were never supposed to go into the Con base, not for a very long time. I'm so happy you are safe and I won't deny impressed with information you gathered"

"You can thank Mirage, sir, as he taught me more than I ever thought I would need and I used almost every trick he taught me today to do what I was assigned to, and I am glad that I was able to impress you sir" Flasher stated, not sure if he should be in private mode or public mode, and so he remained in public mode, and refrained from calling Optimus "dad".

"Right now, I'm a very concerned and relieved father" Optimus said. "Now go find your mother"

But before either could leave, Peacekeeper came over the comm., "Mom's in the med bay, passed out, mind on filling Ratchet and I in on why this happened. Please get yourselves to the med bay at once" stated Keeper, with a swearing medic in the background.

Optimus groaned. "I'm going to get blamed for this I know it" Optimus muttered as they headed to the med bay.

Optimus and Flasher soon entered the med bay only to hear Keeper tell ratchet, "I told you I have no idea what happened, all I know is I found him passed out in the hall by Jack's lab."

Optimus took an intake of air before he walked over Flasher behind him.

"Perhaps one of you can explain this" stated ratchet, as it wasn't a question, but a command.

Optimus informed Ratchet of what had happened with the duty roster.

Ratchet was livid and ordered Flasher to set down on a med bay berth. Flasher was confused, but did as told, for he didn't know that it was part of protocol to be decontaminated when one returns, and neither did Optimus, as that was one part Mirage always had remained quiet on. "Who would send a youngling on a mission? I know you wouldn't Optimus, but I want to know exactly who placed the assignments!"

"I swear I'm going to find out" Optimus said as he watched Ratchet.

And while Mirage was passed out, Ratchet turned his attention to Flasher. 'Alright, you follow me" ratchet said, and flasher followed, having learned long ago not to smart off with the medic, and soon Flasher was led to a strange chamber and left as ratchet went outside. Ratchet quickly turned on the chamber, scaring the hell out of Flasher, though Flasher refused to show it. And in a few minutes, Flasher was done, but still wondered what the hell was going on, but Ratchet refused to tell him, by saying, "ask your mother, as it was your mother's invention."

Optimus told his sons to stay with their mother while he went to go find out who had done something so stupid.

Optimus found out things soon enough, and was headed off to Prowl' office. Prowl, who was unknowing sparked, had reports all over his desks and appeared to try to be doing the job of five mechs and was emotionally shot as his cried at his desk. And upon seeing the chaos, Optimus now understood that what had happened was truly a mistake and that it hadn't meant to happen. Optimus watched as Prowl crashed right in front of him, and not one to do nothing, Optimus raced the bot off to the med bay.

"Ratchet" Optimus yelled as he came into the med bay.

Ratchet scanned the bot – Prowl was extremely low on energon, emotionally distraught, and pregnant. Ratchet swore when Optimus told ratchet about how he had found Prowl, and even ratchet realized that sending the youngling had truly been a mistake. The question now was, where the hell was Jazz? And so as Optimus sat near his mate, Ratchet tried to reach Jazz.

Jazz heard his comm buzzing as he and Wingspan tried to get all of the sparklings to settle, so they could feed them their energon. "Jazz here"

"You have 2 seconds to get your aft to the med bay and explain things or your next check up will be most unpleasant, Ratchet out" stated Ratchet, sure that that would get Jazz to the med bay fast.

Jazz knew he had to go to the med bay but he didn't want to leave Wingspan alone with all of the sparklings.

"Mama go, I'll be alright it must be important" Wingspan said.

Jazz nodded and headed to the med bay.

Hot Rod showed up just after Jazz left, and so Wingspan had help watching the little ones.

When Jazz got to the med bay he was surprised at who he found there and was seriously wondering why the hell his mate was in the med bay.

"What happened?" Jazz asked concerned as he came over not ready for what was going to happen.

Ratchet told Jazz everything that had happened and Optimus filled in about the rest of it until finally ratchet ended with, "…and he is sparked again"

Jazz rubbed his helm. "You're kidding me..." Jazz loved sparklings, he'd be the first to tell you that and could easily prove it he just didn't think they could handle more sparklings. "How many?"

"two, and you're lucky Optimus found him, or it might have been one or none, as Prowl was on his last reserve" stated ratchet, wondering why Jazz hadn't been more attentive to his mate, who was obviously overworked. "Did you two have a fight recently?"

Jazz shook his head. "Just runnin' after and taking care of the sparklings and my duties and everything, I've just been a bit overwhelmed lately is all. Not an excuse I know"

"Did you know your mate was so confused he put Flasher on the main mission list and sent the youngling undercover into the heart of the con base, causing Mirage to pass out and put Flasher's life in dire danger?" ratchet asked, making sure to show just how bad off Prowl was.

"No, no I didn't" Jazz said and he knew what Ratchet was doing and he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

Optimus stepped in before there was a fight. 'Jazz, please go see your mate while I see mine and Ratchet please hook up an energon drip to both and then go to your office, I don't need you riling bots up any further." Ratchet didn't like it, but did as he was told, as did Jazz, and Optimus went to his mate, and sons. Mirage was just rousing.

"O-O-Opt-Opt..timus?" Mirage hissed gently.

"I'm here" Optimus said taking Mirage's hand. "Flasher's here ,safe and sound"

"My baby" Mirage said as he stroked Flasher's cheek, "you're safe."

Flasher nodded and leaned into the touch. "I did everything you taught me mama"

Mirage smiled and then turned to Keeper, "and thank you, baby" as Mirage gently rubbed his cheek as well. "I can't believe my oldest babies are so grown up' Mirage said quietly.

"But we'll always be your sparklings" Keeper said leaning into the touch.

Mirage drew both Flasher and Keeper in close, giving them big hugs. 'Yep, you will always be my sparklings, just like wingspan is always Jazz's seekerling." Optimus felt slightly left out from the love and moved closer to his mate.

"Flasher getting assigned the task was purely accidental" Optimus said.

"that is good to hear, as I still don't think Flasher was ready for that assignment at all. I am not being mean, Flasher, it is just that it is highly dangerous and there is a few more things you have to learn to be able to do that kind of assignment, like post assignment protocols and such" state Mirage, coming around more and more.

"And Flasher if this ever happens again comm me or find me" Optimus said. "In cases like this you had every right to say no, I know what I told you."

"So if I have a legitimate question about an assignment, I can always ask you, sir?" asked Flasher.

"Yes" Optimus said. "Always"

Elsewhere, Soundwave was enjoying time with his mate. Since that one time when Soundwave had asked his mate to take his aft port, Soundwave couldn't get it enough, and Grimlock was always so careful, gentle and loving. And Soundwave was starting to realize that , done in the right manner and with the right bot, getting it up the aft port was just as pleasurable as getting it up the front port.

Soundwave was about to ask Grimlock to take him when he felt a pain.

Grimlock was worried as Soundwave seldom yelled out in pain but something told the larger bot that this was something important and so Grimlock scooped up his mate and headed for the med bay, followed by the cassettes, as they were worried as well. Ratchet was surprised when Grimlock showed up with Soundwave, but one look told Ratchet all he needed to know – Soundwave was getting ready to spark the sparklings growing inside of him.

Soundwave gripped Grimlock's hand, he had felt this pain before when he had each of his sparklings but this whole carrying had been a lot different than the others. Namely he had built the protoforms not had them form inside of him.

Grimlock patiently comforted his distraught mate while Soundwave worked through the ever increasing pain. Ratchet was there when the first sparkling, a good sized one for Soundwave to spark, was sparked. It was a mech and looked much like Grimlock, though its dinobot form was slightly different. It had taken almost an hour to get the first one out. And then there was the second one, another good sized mech, this one more like its bearer. And after several hours of intense labor, both large sparklings were sparked and healthy. Grimlock could not have been prouder.

Soundwave was exhausted as he looked at the sparklings, his others gathering close much like they had as the one after them had been sparked.

The cassettes were surprised when the freshly sparked sparklings were bigger than they were even though the cassettes were obviously much older.

"Your other creator was like me" Soundwave told them. "It's why I built each of your protoforms and carried your sparks"

"Then how did these two grow protoforms inside you?" Rumble asked, curious.

"I don't know, I think because Grimlock is different than your creator" Soundwave said as he was handed the sparklings.

Soundwave smiled, as did Grimlock, while the sparklings enjoyed meeting their new brothers – Bronto and Stereo.

Meanwhile, Mirage was out of the med bay, while Optimus was teaching his sons a few things, Mirage was nowhere to be found.

That worried Optimus and he commed Mirage while he worked with his sons.

Mirage had gone for a drive, as he finally had some time to himself, but in order to remain invisible to cons, he had turned off his most of his comm. links save one, and was enjoying finally being free to just enjoy himself, something that he never got a chance to do, as Optimus or one of the sparklings always seemed to need him.

Optimus had to hope Mirage was alright and kept working with his sons.

Mirage had a blast driving over sand dunes and making donuts in the desert sand and just plain showing off, as he had too much energy to burn. The problem was, the more dust he kicked up, the more it was easier to spot him. And while Mirage continued to have fun, there was a con nearby, watching to see if Mirage would be an easy bot to capture.

Optimus sent his sons to their next lessons and he was getting worried now and he sent that worry to Mirage asking him to come home.

Mirage made a bee line for the ARK, leaving the con in his dust, frustrated. Optimus watched as he could hear something, but he couldn't see anything. And without warning, Mirage scared the living tar out of his mate by transforming to robot mode and becoming visible right in front of Optimus, something that Optimus hated with a passion, as he was worried that at some point, Mirage would have a malfunction and then Optimus would get seriously hurt from how fast the bot went.

"I really, really wish you wouldn't do that" Optimus said as he pulled Mirage to him.

'Sorry, beloved" stated Mirage, still on a high from his ride. Something was off, as Mirage seemed to have way too much energy, but Mirage didn't want to be seen, feeling like everything was wonderful. The problem was, Mirage was having a malfunction and if it didn't get fixed, things would only get worse.

"Mirage...are you feeling alright?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be. I have so much energy it is just unbelievable" replied Mirage, worrying Optimus even more.

"Thats good my love but I'm not feeling all that well would you take me to the med bay" Optimus asked.

Mirage literally bounced off the walls as they headed down toward the med bay. And while Optimus had used a ruse to get the bot to the med bay, the question was how to get him to stay long enough for Ratchet to sedate the bot.

Optimus sat on the berth and got a hold of Mirage's hand saying he was a bit nervous and he privately commed Ratchet begging him to come quickly sedate Mirage.

Mirage held his mate's hand, and only got suspicious once he felt the sedative take over his systems, but by that time it was too late, and Mirage was out. Ratchet looked to Optimus who told and showed Ratchet what Mirage had been like. Ratchet was deeply concerned, and looked at Mirage's main processor and found the link that was causing the issue. Optimus was worried, as anytime a main processor was messed with, there was a higher chance of screwing something up permanently.

Optimus was worried but he did step into the medics office while he worked.

In short order, Ratchet called Optimus back as Ratchet had fixed the malfunctions and Mirage was coming around. "Ugh" Mirage moaned tiredly, "what the hell happened?"

"You were acting very strangely my love" Optimus said and told him what had happened.

Mirage was embarrassed to say the least. 'this only happened one other time, and it was a slight malfunction I had that if it doesn't get fixed, it can get worse" replied Mirage.

"I'm glad Ratchet fixed you then" Optimus said.

'Me too, as I don't want anything else that happens down this line" Mirage said, shivering when thinking about it. 'can we go home now, I'm starving"

"Of course" Optimus said and got the okay from Ratchet and they went back to their quarters.

Mirage was glad to be home, and he drank energon carefully yet greedily, as his malfunction had left him running almost on empty. And after Mirage was energized from regular energon, Mirage found that Optimus was playing with the small bot. Optimus teasingly danced his hand across Mirage's interfacing panel, and teased mirage's neck wiring. And after all the teasing, Optimus left Mirage hanging, heading to the berth room. Mirage quickly followed his mate, wondering what was going to happen next.

Optimus eased onto the berth and rubbed his sparkling bump moaning for Mirage.

Mirage came in, and was wide opticked when he saw his mate laying there, rubbing his sparkling bump, interfacing array wide open, shamelessly flaunting his goods. Mirage slowly approached, quietly starting by teasing Optimus's cable and front port, until Optimus told his mate what he wanted.

Optimus moaned and managed to rub Mirage's helm. "Mmmm, so good..."

Mirage kept teasing, striking hot nodes that sent Optimus closer and closer, but Optimus didn't want a tongue job, he wanted something else.

"Mirage...need you...nnnnn...inside of me"

Mirage opened his own array, his own cable throbbing and begging for release. Mirage gently climbed on top of his mate, and lined himself up, rubbing and licking the sparkling bump as he thrust his cable into his mate's warm, wet front port.

Optimus moaned as Mirage was inside of him. "Mirage...oohhh...please...please..."

Mirage was driving into his mate, taking Optimus to levels seldom reached, and Optimus and Mirage were loving every minute of it.

Optimus moaned and begged as Mirage took him, pleasure coursed through him.

Mirage felt it as both he and his mate overloaded at once, neither realizing they had forgotten to close the door, as Flasher and Keeper, having heard the noises had come running only to find their parents interfacing, and both had turned away and were absolutely embarrassed.

Optimus kissed Mirage lovingly not knowing they had witnesses.

Mirage kissed right back, with equal passion, his firm arousal still buried in his mate's wet chute, and was languidly playing with his mate's spike, as the two were still coming off the overloading bliss, neither aware that they had a captive audience, though Optimus was more likely to see it, as Mirage had his back to the door.

"How long can you go beloved" Optimus purred.

"as long as you, if not longer, my beloved" replied Mirage, slightly thrusting back inside his mate, teasing sensors. And it was while Mirage was saying this that Optimus looked over and realized that they had an audience of two. Optimus figured if it weren't for the fact that he and his mate were so horny, he would be embarrassed and try to hide.

Optimus made a motion with his head for the boys to shut the door or at least walk away. He didn't dare tell Mirage they were there because he knew the other would stop and he would just be frustrated beyond belief.

Both quickly shut the door, and tried to erase from their processors the picture of their parents getting it on.

Meanwhile, still unaware of what had happened, Mirage kept up his ministrations, driving Optimus wild.

Optimus and Mirage had several more overloads before Optimus had to call it quits for the moment, and that was when he finally told Mirage they had been caught.

Mirage immediately closed his panel up and then turned on his invisibility shields after turning 50 shades of red. It was easy for Optimus to see that had he told his mate sooner, he would have truly been left high and dry.

Optimus sighed. "Its alright I got them to close the door and leave"

Mirage reappeared and as he reappeared, Optimus was hit with a mood swing, where he wanted nothing more than to be held close by his mate. Mirage, picking up on the mood swing, snuggled into his mate, wrapping his arm as far around Optimus's larger abdomen as he could, making Optimus purr in delight. Mirage soon fell asleep as well.

Prowl was still in the med bay and Jazz was sitting at his side hoping the other would wake soon so they could talk.

"Jazz-z-z" Prowl hissed as he slowly woke, happy to see his sparkmate.

"I'm here" Jazz said taking Prowl's hand.

"Feels like forever since I've seen you, my sweet spark" Prowl said to Jazz, feeling bad for working so hard.

"I'm sorry" Jazz said and caressed Prowl's face. "It's my fault you're in here"

"No, it's my fault, for working too much" replied Prowl, taking most if not all the blame for his current predicament.

"No Prowler, I should have checked on you, made sure you were okay. Prowler...your sparked and you almost lost them"

Prowl was shocked, as he didn't even know. "well that would explain all the mood swings and cravings as well as the mixing up of things. I thought I was just losing my mind" stated Prowl, which shook Jazz more than prowl realized.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having feelings like this" Jazz asked.

"Because I didn't want to be a burden and you were already so busy with Wingspan and the sparklings, I just thought I could handle it' replied Prowl.

"Prowler don't you ever keep something like this a secret" Jazz said concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Jazz, I just..I just… I don't know anymore" stated prowl, as tears streamed down from his tired optics.

Jazz hugged Prowl lovingly. "What is wrong with us Prowler"

"I don't think the two of you spend enough time alone together, just the two of you" ratchet piped in. Prowl nodded, as he agreed, as he couldn't remember the last time it had been just him and Jazz for more than 10 minutes alone together, and then usually that was right before bed when both were bushed.

"We've just been so...everywhere" Jazz said but he did agree it had been a long time since they had spent time together.

"I have already placed you both off of active duty, I have assigned your sparklings elsewhere, and I am commanding you to spend time together just the two of you" stated ratchet, surprising the hell out of both Prowl and Jazz.

Jazz wanted to say something but he just nodded. "Okay Ratch"

Jazz and Prowl took off, and found a place where Optimus and Mirage had gone one time for some alone time.

Jazz held Prowl when they got there.

"Wow this feels so amazing" Prowl said as he was gently held, "I have missed just being with you so much my love. I love you, Jazz."

"I love you too Prowler, and I've missed it too"

And while Prowl and Jazz were rekindling their love, Wheeljack found his mate praying to the porcelain god. Wheeljack got behind his mate as Darkwing purged his tanks for the fourth morning in a row. Jack wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he did his best to help his mate.

Darkwing laid back against Wheeljack when he had finished purging his tanks.

"Are you feeling ok, my sweet?" Jack asked, worried about his mate.

Darkwing wasn't quite sure how to answer that. "I'm not sure Jack, honest"

"Well now that the med bay is pretty cleared out, should we go get you checked out?" Jack asked, hoping this wasn't anything to serious.

Darkwing nodded and let Wheeljack help him up and to the med bay.

Wheeljack did get Darkwing to the med bay, but the seeker was so horny from unknowingly carrying that it took all the bot's will power not to open his panel and asked to be done right here and right now. Jack went to get ratchet, as this was not something that could just be ignored.

"Ratchet, something's wrong with Darkwing" Wheeljack told his friend.

Ratchet was curious, as Ratchet had not yet realized his friend was now bonded to a sweet "little" seeker. And so ratchet came out and examined the quiet, patient seeker, who was different from any other seeker that Ratchet had ever met. And when finished, Ratchet had just one thing to say to Darkwing, "You are sparked."

"I am? Wow...how are along am I?"

"You are about a month along" replied Ratchet, confusing Darkwing who had his heat cycle only one week ago, but Darkwing realized it must have happened on the night he and Jack bonded. Nevertheless, Darkwing and Jack were both happy.

Darkwing though confused did smile at Wheeljack. "We're getting a family after all"

Several weeks later, Optimus noticed not only more pain in himself, but more Con activity, as if the cons knew when he would be due. But the thing that bothered Optimus was that he was on bedrest, and Mirage waited on him hand and foot, anything Optimus needed, Mirage made sure to get. It was unsettling to Optimus, as he was not used to being "served" nor would he ever let himself get used to it.

This particular day Optimus was feeling really sharp pains. "Mirage" He called.

Mirage came running, and noticed that Optimus's body was preparing to spark. Mirage called ratchet and then waited, doing everything he could to make sure optimus was comfortable.

Optimus tried to hold back his cries but he couldn't as they waited for Ratchet.

Mirage looked down and found to his dismay that Ratchet wasn't here yet, but the first sparkling was already coming out. Mirage moved down and assisted with the sparking of the first sparkling, a Red, silver, Blue, and black mech who could be a semi but with more firepower than a normal Autobot. Mirage name this little one Thunder. And it was after this first one was sparked, that Ratchet finally made it.

Optimus was in absolute agony as his valve was still tender and the planned c-section was out the window at this point.

Ratchet swore, as he knew this was going to be painful. However, Optimus was a pretty good sparker and soon, sparkling number two was out, a smaller gunforming mech purple and silver in color. Mirage named this bot Pistolwhip.

Optimus gripped the berth as another pain ripped through him and soon he was pushing again.

Sparklings 3 and 4 soon followed. Number 3 was another mech, a gray bot with red and blue trim, and could transform into a van, and so Mirage named him Caravan. The last sparklings was surprisingly a femme, though a tough looking femme, solid black with red and blue lines on her wings, as she was an aerial bot, but not a seeker, and her name was Raincloud. Optimus was tired and in pain, though his valve held up. Mirage was proud of his mate. The problem was, that theses sparklings were now going to be targets for the cons.

"Megatron...will come for them...put the base on high alert" Optimus said, pain in his voice.

For several weeks the base was on high alert, and Optimus was now strong and back to his normal level, though the cons didn't know it and it was now that the cons chose to attack the Autobot headquarters to rightfully take what they thought was theirs.

Optimus refused to relax his guard and finally the day came when Megatron attacked and Optimus was there on the battle field with nearly all of the Autobots except the ones chosen to stay with the sparklings.

As the battle rage Crankcase fought alongside the others when he saw out of the corner of his optics a con about to blast Optimus full on. Without really thinking his programing kicked in, his prime was in danger and he was running and shoved Optimus out of the way. He took the blast full on, but wasn't immedietly offlined and he fell to the ground.

Optimus continued on, and soon the cons backed down, but Optimus was worried and called for Skyfire to take Crankcase directly to the med bay. Skyfire did as asked and soon, Crankcase was precariously perched on the brink of going offline and staying online. From a distance, Silverbolt watched nervously, as he had grown close to crankcase these past few months since Crankcase had arrived, and now the thought of losing him was killing the aerial bot.

Crankcase had no voice as Ratchet worked on trying to save the other, but he was fading fast and his optics offlined. Crankcase was hurting and had no idea where he was then he saw Sentinel and he smiled and started running to his love. But just before he reached him Sentinel raised his hand. "Crankcase it's not your time my love"

"But...it must be I'm dying"

"You are, but it isn't your time my love and...I release you"

"Release me what are you talking about? Sentinel?" Crankcase asked but then was suddenly pulled away back to the land of the living. Having no idea what had happened.

On the other side, having pushed everyone else aside, Silverbolt dashed to the dying bot, his own spark flashing, and ripped open Crankcase's chamber, desperate for his love to come back. And as Silverbolt united his spark with Crankcase's a unique, special, and wonderful thing happened – Crankcase moved away from going offline to coming back to the side of being online. Silverbolt held their sparks together for a while, not knowing when to stop.

Crankcase's optics snapped online and his intakes sucked in air, pain assaulted him but there was a warm presence around him.

Silverbolt, feeling the connection, sent love and pulses of comfort and compassion as well as strength. Crankcase didn't know where these wonderful feelings were coming from but he didn't want them to stop.

Ratchet and the others were in shock as out of nowhere Silverbolt showed up and did something that surprised them, he spark bonded with Crankcase which was something that normally, if it ever had, happened.

Silverbolt smiled, even as he felt the pain of his mate. He had saved a life and gained a mate all in one time, he just hoped that Crankcase wouldn't reject him.

Crankcase felt love, something he hadn't felt in a long time but the pain he was in was over powering the love. He made pained sounds, even though Silverbolt had bonded their sparks he was in agony.

Ratchet injected some medicine to help relieve the pain as he watched his near death patient comeback to life. It was shocking and amazing.

The medicine kicked in and the pain stopped and Crankcase managed. "W..why..."

Not sure who he was asking, Ratchet answered, "why what, Crankcase?"

"W..why...S...silver..." Crankcase got out.

"Because I love you, Crankcase, and I didn't want to live without you. I just hope you can love me as much as I love you, even though I am far younger than you are" replied Silverbolt, nervously.

"I g..guess...this is...w..what he...meant..." Crankcase said.

"What who meant, love?" asked Silverbolt, confused.

"S...sentinel...he...he said...w..wasn't...my time...he r...released me..."

"If you say so, hon. Like I said, I just hope you can learn to love me as much as I love you" Silverbolt stated, still a little shaken up from what he had done.

Love was a foreign word to Crankcase at least right then, he had been so long without it and to suddenly have it again. To have life again and a new bond mate. "T...try..."

'I can't ask for anything more, my love" stated Silverbolt as he sat by his new mate.

"I hope...y..you know...what...y..your getting...into..." Crankcase said.

"I may not know exactly what I am getting into, but I am pretty sure I know what to expect, as I have bonded once before to a bot who offlined in my arms" replied Silverbolt, referring to his first love.

Crankcase 'coughed' a bit. "Youngling...I come...w..with... a lot ...of baggage..."

"I know, I read your spark when I bonded. I know what you bring, and I am willing to accept that" replied Silverbolt, shocking his older mate.

"N...not many...w..would..."

"I am not 'many' and I love you, I know you have flaws and I know you are not perfect, but that makes me love you all the more' stated Silverbolt.

Crankcase managed a nod before he was pulled under into unconsciousness.

Ratchet got Silverbolt out of the way while he worked on repairs and Optimus came over to Silverbolt.

"Let us talk Silverbolt" Optimus said and took the Arielbot leader into Ratchet's office for privacy.

Silverbolt was nervous, even though he was the aerial bot leader, he still got nerves, and dealing with Optimus was one of them where he got nervous.

"Please have a seat" Optimus said. "How much did you see when you bonded with Crankcase"

Silverbolt revealed what he felt comfortable with, though most of what the aerial bot revealed surprised Optimus, including Sentinel memories, memories of Optimus's mom and dad, as well as many other things.

"Then you know that Sentinel is my older brother" Optimus said. "And by that extension you are a part of our family now"

Silverbolt did know that but it wasn't until Optimus pointed out that he got the significance of it. 'I hope the family can accept me' stated silverbolt, worried.

"I'm sure they will" Optimus said putting his hand on the others shoulder.

"well, around here are you, and your sparklings as well as Crankcase, and then Dart, his baby he just reunited with as well as Starsgazer. Who else is left?" asked Silverbolt, forgetting one very important but seldom realized member of the family.

"That would be my sparkmate Silerbolt, Mirage"

"Mirage is YOUR sparkmate?" Silverbolt was shocked as he had seen Mirage around so many times and found the bot to be so warm and inviting but he never realized Mirage even had a sparkmate.

"He is for some time now and of course Mirage's adopted mother is Jazz and thus his siblings are Jazz's sparklings"

"wow, that makes things a little complicated" Silverbolt said, hoping he hadn't gotten in over his head.

"Welcome to the family"

Silverbolt thanked Optimus, and headed back out to Crankcase, hoping all went well.


	45. Chapter 45

Elsewhere, Darkwing had been painting a painting in his quarters when he had an urge, and urge to get off. The problem was that Jack wouldn't be home for another 30 minutes.

He tried to concentrate on the painting but he couldn't and had to set his brush down and moved to the couch, and started rubbing himself.

Soon, though not soon enough, Jack was just stepping in the door when he was "attacked" by his overly horny mate. Jack wasn't sure what to do, and so he let Darkwing do as he pleased.

Darkwing was kissing him deeply. "Need you...need you now" He said running his hands over Wheeljack.

Jack kissed back with equal passion and struggled to lead his larger mate to the berth, but a few well placed rubs on the abdomen as well as the wings helped move Darkwing easily.

Darkwing let Wheeljack lead him and he let his equipment hang out. "Please"

Both being lust-filled, jack had one question, 'inside or outside?"

"Inside...please Jack"

Jack revealed his own endowment and soon began thrusting into his mate.

Darkwing moaned and clung to Wheeljack encouraging him onwards.

Jack was enjoying this whole thing as Jack was causing both himself and his mate to overload pleasantly.

Darkwing had multiple overloads by the time he was exhausted. "Love you"

"Love you too, my dear' Wheeljack said as he ran his hand once again along Darkwing's sparklings bump. Jack couldn't help it, as he was fascinated by it.

Since he was sated for the moment Darkwing was content to let Wheeljack feel the very slight swell.

Jack nuzzled his mate, as this was exciting that they were going to have their own family. Jack stayed out of his lab most days as he didn't want to explode and lose his mate or more than likely have his mate lose him.

That made Darkwing happy and he would show him exactly how happy it made him, quite often actually.

In the med bay Crankcase was recovering but not yet at the point to be released.

"How are you feeling, my love" Silverbolt asked, not knowing what answer he would get.

"I hurt like the pit"

"but at least you have someone who cares for you."

Crankcase took Silverbolt's hand. "I know you do and it means so much to me, but remember what I told you before. I come with a lot of baggage and am an afthead a lot"

"I have to keep a Slingshot in line, and so dealing with you might be a little different but I can handle it."

"If I...if I ever hurt you it's not on purpose just so you know that" Crankcase said.

"I know in my spark you would never intentionally harm me"

"I can't promise you I'll never not hurt you in some way, and I still can't figure why you saved me. I know what you said and all but your such a sweet mech, how is it you love a gruff aft head like me"

"I don't need a reason, I just do" replied Silverbolt.

That confused him but he nodded anyway and went to shift a bit and pain shot through him.

"Rest now, you need to regain you strength" stated Silverbolt.

Crankcase nodded and tried to recharge, his processor still whirling.

Silverbolt sat next to his mate, not wanting to leave the older bot alone.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Peacekeeper was studying in the "library' reading old manuscripts, when he came alone something that confused him – a listing of a bot named Orion Pax being dead. Something made Peacekeeper curious, as the bot was listed as a casualty when a warehouse had been blown up. Flasher was with Keeper, bored out of his mind, as Flasher was more a bot of action than studying old history.

"Hey Flasher look at this" Keeper said showing his brother what he had found.

"Yeah so….wait a minute, this is weird" Flasher stated looking at his twin. "Dad is old enough to know this bot, maybe we should ask him about this?"

"I think we should too" Keeper said as he grabbed the manuscript and they went to find their father.

The twins headed on their way, curious about what they had discovered, not knowing that they would catch Optimus at a bad time, as the leader was angry about the cons latest attempt to steal the four youngest of Mirage and Optimus's even though they had con energon running through them. And to top it off, Mirage was pissed off at his mate for something though only Mirage and Optimus knew what it was about. And so, as Flasher and Keeper entered their father's office, they had no idea what they were in store for.

Optimus was angry and just grabbed something off of his desk and threw it against the far wall which of course was about the time Keeper and Flasher showed up.

Flasher managed to use his illusionary powers to disappear just as the flying object came close to him. The object hit the back wall and smashed into many pieces. And once Flasher reappeared, the twins looked at each other, wondering if they had done something wrong to piss the leader off at them. "We're sorry to bother you sir, we'll leave" stated Peacekeeper as he pushed his twin out the door and they ran to find their mother, still scared from their father's anger.

Through his anger filled processor Optimus realized what he had done and of course that just made his mood worse and he went into the back part of his office. He locked and sealed the door with his personal code and laid down on the berth shaking slightly.

The twins found their mother, overworked and exhausted at home. They never realized till now just how much their mother did out of nothing but love for them and the family. The twins realized now why Mirage was in such a bad mood – he probably hadn't slept in days and they had been gone and Optimus had been at the office more than at home. Mirage needed help, and so, forgoing their afternoon training, Peacekeeper and Flasher, found a way to gently sedate their mother and help around the house.

Meanwhile, Optimus felt his mate being in trouble, not realizing it was from the twins trying to be helpful, and Optimus finally pushed aside what he had been working on for a solid fortnight to see what the hell was going on with his mate and on the home front.

Optimus went to their quarters and couldn't look his sons in the optics, he carefully picked Mirage up and took him to the med bay.

Flasher and Keeper helped around the house, getting their younger siblings taken care of, but in missing their afternoon training, Ironhide became upset, as no one but no one stood him up for an appointment. And not realizing the emergency circumstances, Ironhide commed Optimus to ascertain where Flasher and Keeper were and why they hadn't shown up yet.

"Ironhide not now please old friend, I'll have them come to you later, or tomorrow" Optimus said sounding weary.

Realizing that there was more going on that was left unsaid, Ironhide backed down.

Meanwhile, Flasher and Keeper, having always had a good rapport with their siblings, were handling all the sparklings with relative ease, as since they were also close to being younglings, Silverstreak and Luckywing had stopped fighting and were helping just like Bluesky, and even though she was not close to being a youngling yet, Firestar helped as much as she could while their parents were in the med bay.

Optimus looked at his mate, wondering what the hell had happened. Ratchet couldn't even answer the question, as it was a question only Mirage could answer, and he was still out from what Keeper and Flasher had done.

Optimus sighed as he sat by the berth, being leader was weighing down hard at the moment and he did feel bad for leaving Mirage be too often.

Mirage suddenly snapped awake, and began to fight whatever it was he was fighting, and tried to leave the berth, desperate to get back to his children, not realizing that his oldest knew he was too frazzled and needed some time to relax and recharge. Optimus was a little scared to see just how wild his mate was, and Optimus realized the signs of lack of recharge in his mate.

Optimus used his strength to restrain Mirage and started to talk to him. "Your safe, their safe rest"

Mirage looked into his mate's optics and started crying and shaking. He had no idea what he had been mad about, he had no idea what had happened, and he just was too unnerved form his own reactions that he just tried to hide himself from his mate.

"Shhh, don't hide, please don't hide from me"

Mirage came back and looked at his mate, hoping Optimus would forgive him for being mad.

"It's alright my love we both let ourselves let our anger rule us and I owe the boys an apology"

"Why do you owe them one, beloved?" Mirage asked, filling Optimus's spark with joy as it had been so long since he had heard his mate call him that.

"I was angry and I threw something from my desk at the wall...they happened to come in right when I did that. I think they think I'm mad at them"

"I think we have some things to straighten up at home, is it all right with Ratchet that I leave now?" asked Mirage, having recovered from his near meltdown.

"I'll ask him" Optimus said and went to ask Ratchet. "Can he come home?"

"He can go, as it sounds like you have some things to take care of at home" stated Ratchet, and with that Optimus and Mirage hurried home, hoping things weren't in absolute chaos.

Thankfully it wasn't when they made it and Optimus knew he had to apologize to his sons. "Flasher, Keeper I would like to talk to you for a minute"

Keeper and Flasher were both nervous, and so they followed they dad quietly, which Optimus knew it meant they were both worried and he understood why there were, and wanted to clear the air between them and him.

He took them to his office and sat them down. "I want to apologize for earlier, you caught me at a bad time. Occasionally I have bouts of anger and I had hoped none of you would ever see me in one of those moods. Know that it was not directed at you in anyway"

Flasher and Keeper looked at each other, before Flasher started to speak. "I am just glad that I had mom's illusionary abilities or that thing you flew would have nailed me in the head."

Keeper smacked his brother upside the head, as that was not what Optimus needed to hear. "dad, we accept your apology, would you care to know why we had come to your office?"

Optimus nodded now that he was in a calm mood. "Yes Keeper"

Keeper showed his dad what the two had found while down in the "library." Optimus was surprised, but didn't show it at first. "dad this Orion Pax lived about the same time you were his age, did you know him, as mom told us at one time you were a dockworker?" Keeper said. If Optimus could have, he would have rolled his optics as he didn't want his sons to know so much about his past.

"Your mother told you I used to be a dockworker? When did he tell you this?"

"When we were frustrated one time during training, thinking it was doing no good, he told us that if we kept trying, we could be just like you and move from being something like a dockworker to the leader of the Autobots, I think he was trying to inspire us" stated Flasher, soothing Optimus's nerve, as Optimus thought Mirage had told them more than that.

"Why are you wondering if I knew this Orion Pax?" Optimus asked.

Keeper was getting frustrated with his father, and it began to show. "Look, tell us did you know him or not. I will find the answer to my question whether it is from you or someone else. I will get my answer. Maybe I should just go ask Crankcase, since he actually listens" Keeper said, storming off, leaving Flasher sitting in a chair and Optimus in utter shock, as he had never even seen his son Keeper raise his voice once, but there was always a first for everything.

Optimus got up and went out into the hallway and switched to leader mode. "Peacekeeper to my office now"

Flasher remained where he was while Keeper continued on, defying his leader's orders. It was not that Keeper wanted to defy the orders, he just was seeking an answer to his question, and he was sure he wasn't going to get it from his father, and so Keeper finally found Crankcase, and began his query with him, leaving Optimus madder than he was before, and realizing that his twins weren't the same now that they were younglings – they were starting to be more independent, and while he admired it, sometimes they got too big for their britches, as the humans would say.

Crankcase was taken back the query. "Keeper lad I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you that"

Optimus went after his son, a part of him hated to do it but Keeper did defy his orders and must face the consequence.

Keeper went eerily calmly, as if this whole thing didn't bother him. Optimus was a bit spooked by just how calm Keeper was being placed in the brig. Keeper refused to look at his dad and his leader. Obviously, this query meant a lot to Keeper, as he had proven that he was capable of finding just about anything, but Optimus hadn't seen it that way, and so, stoically, Keeper sat in the brig, the look on his face unchanged. He knew why he was here, he knew the consequences, what he didn't get was why his father was so reactive to his query, it was not like he had conjured up Megatron.

Optimus went back to his office and let Flasher leave and he sat at his desk rubbing his helm did he tell his sons the truth? He wasn't sure what to do and while he let Keeper sit in the brig he made the decision finally and he called Flasher to his office and had Keeper released from the brig with orders to report to his office.

Flasher flew in, sliding into the chair he had sat in before, Optimus almost laughed, but he remembered that it was not good to encourage his son to do what he had done. Keeper, on the other hand, walked in, silently brooding, much the way Optimus did at times. Both sat down and looked at their leader and their father. "You called for us, sir" Flasher stated, aware that his twin wasn't going to talk until he felt like it.

"I've come to a decision and what I'm about to tell you stays in this room, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir" came the semi-automatic response from both younglings.

Optimus sighed. "Yes I knew Orion Pax quite well actually..." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I was Orion Pax and I was a dock worker"

While Flasher was shocked and about passed out, Keeper smiled, and said one thing, "Thank you, sir." Keeper felt vindicated about his suspicions, and while he would have never thought his dad was Orion Pax, he knew his father had known of him.

"Why Keeper were you so determined to know if I had known him"

"Because it took me several minutes of searching the most obscure databanks to find the information, and I wanted to prove that this was real, as I suspected it was. I knew that if you had known of him, I would have proved my usefulness in breaking and hacking beyond what even most of the cons know about, as it was from a Con database that I found this relatively obscure piece of information" state Peacekeeper, stunning Optimus as he had no idea just how sharp-witted his oldest son was.

"Since you know...you may ask questions, both of you"

"How did you make it out of that and how did you become Prime?" Flasher asked, just as Mirage came in, unaware of the father-son time going on. He heard the question and knew the answer completely, but wasn't sure if he should tell what he knew. Mirage wasn't even sure of Optimus was aware that the illusionist was in the room.

"I was young and was a fool, I worked at the part of the docks where the energon was housed. Megatron showed and shot myself and my friends leaving us for dead. We were found and rebuilt, Alpha Trion gave me the matrix and I told him that Orion Pax was dead. So I changed my designation"

Mirage smirked at that, as he figured his mate would never realize it was actually him who had saved him, and so, without further ado, Mirage left, as silently as he had come in.

"How did you know Mirage was supposed to be your mate?" Keeper asked, catching Optimus off guard as he had not expected that question, but Optimus also realized that the closer Keeper and Flasher got to adulthood, the more likely they were going to find a sparkmate, and so Optimus figured he might as well tell them.

Optimus told them of his first meeting of their mother and the events that led to him losing his spark to Mirage.

And while Flasher found it sappy and overly romantic, Keeper found it wonderful, and hoped that when he finally found his mate that he would be like his parents.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Crankcase, who had been harangued by Keeper, was surprised when he arrived back at his mate's quarters, as Silverbolt had set everything up special, hoping that Crankcase would feel special and loved. Silverbolt had set up dinner as well as played soft music and had the lights low.

He was surprised when he entered the quarters, not having expected this.

"Come, join me for dinner, sweet spark" stated Silverbolt, offering his hand to his mate, hoping that Crankcase wasn't overwhelmed.

Crankcase gave Silverbolt his hand and let him lead him, he was a little overwhelmed.

Silverbolt had found out Crankcase's favorite style of energon and had set it out, making Crankcase realize just how much Silverbolt truly loved him, as even the simple things were done to the older bot's liking. Silverbolt watched as his mate slowly drank the flavored energon, enjoying it as it smoothly went down the bot's throat. Silverbolt watched with love in his optics, as Crankcase began to loosen up and enjoy himself. Silverbolt hoped he was not pushing his new mate too far, and did nothing but sent love pulses as Crankcase enjoyed himself.

"You are very sweet Silver" Crankcase said. "How did you know this was my favorite energon style?"

"that, my sweet spark, is my little secret" Silverbolt said, glad to see his mate enjoying himself, especially after coming so close to going offline.

"There is something you should probably know Silver" Crankcase said.

"What is that, my dear?" Silverbolt said, trying to hide his worry, afraid that he had done something to piss the older bot off.

"I can still carry sparklings, track record isn't the best and I have programming that if need be I will offline to save my Prime"

Silverbolt knew about the programming and the track record of sparkling carrying from when he had sparkbonded with the older bot. Silverbolt knew the risk he was taking, but then he shocked Crankcase, "I wasn't planning on you being the sparkling carrier anyway, my love."

It took several moments before Crankcase got his voice back. "You would carry?"

Silverbolt meekly nodded, not sure if he had offended his new mate or not.

"You are truly sweet" Crankcase said and gently caressed the others face.

"I am also untouched, my dear" Silverbolt stated, barely getting the words out as he leaned into the gentle caress.

"I will be your first then? I will be careful with you"

Silverbolt nodded, fairly innocent optics looking up into the older, well experienced, wise optics of his mate. Silverbolt was nervous, hoping that everything would go ok.

"Do you wish to?" Crankcase asked.

"Please, if you feel up to it" Silverbolt stated, before quietly whispering, "take me and make me yours, my love."

Crankcase stood. "Where is the berth" He asked holding his hand out to Silverbolt.

Silverbolt pointed in the general direction of the berth, and then reached his hand out to his mate. Silverbolt realized that in a way, he was in for the time of his life, and hoping that his older mate felt almost the same way.

Crankcase took him to the berth and laid him down gently on it, settling on the berth he started to softly kiss his mate.

Silverbolt enjoyed the sweet, gentle kisses, and returned with his own, though sloppy and a little stiff, Crankcase knew this was his mate's first time, and so, though not saying it, the older bot began to teach the young one how to give and receive pleasure to a mate. Silverbolt, ever the eager young one, soon found his interfacing array popping open, revealing a dripping port and a very thick, throbbing, stiff cable. Crankcase didn't show it, but he was impressed as this cable was bigger than his previous mate's cable. But realizing that Silverbolt was starting to worry that his mate didn't really love him, Crankcase began showing his mate just what made interfacing so wonderful.

He moved down and started to lick Silverbolt's valve teasing him gently, wanting him to feel pleasure.

Silverbolt moaned deliciously, having been completely unaware just how good this interfacing could feel. And the aerial bot's mewls only encouraged his older mate.

Crankcase continued with that a little longer before he moved to using his fingers to gently stretch his lover.

Silverbolt felt a twinge of pain, but it soon subsided into pleasure once again and the aerial bot began to wantonly thrust as his mate teased his valve. Crankcase was pleased with the progress, as he watched the young bot heat up faster than he expected.

"Your warming up nicely sweet one" Crankcase said and continued his efforts.

"Take me…take mmme…make me yours" was all that came out of the aerial bot's mouth between lustful moans.

"I set the pace sweet for now" He said but he freed his equipment and placed his spike at Silverbolt's entrance.

Silverbolt moaned and waited for whatever his mate was planning on doing to him. He was so pleasure shot, and was so glad Primus had picked such a gifted mate for him. Silverbolt let out cute little whimpers as he felt his mate's cable tease his entrance.

Crankcase very gently eased into his mate's virgin valve not wanting to hurt him.

Silverbolt had a temporary look of pain on his face as his tunnel was stretched, but as Crankcase allowed the aerial bot's channel to adjust, the look of pain subsided, and Silverbolt felt nothing but pleasure, encouraging his mate to take him.

Crankcase kept his movements slow as he began moving in and out of the aerial bot.

Silverbolt thrusted back each time his mate drove into him, moaning in lustful pleasure, and pulsing love straight from his spark, trying to encourage his mate by showing that he really did love him. And while the older bot thrusted away, Silverbolt released his spark as his just felt so pleasure-shot that he just couldn't hold it back, and the floating, glowing mass drew Crankcase's attention.

He was just slightly surprised when his spark reacted and came out meeting its mate. He guessed Sentinel really did release him and wanted him happy, so he kept thrusting as their sparks met.

The sparks joined as they danced overhead, causing both bots to feel even greater pleasure, and as Crankcase overloaded into his mate and his mate overloaded onto himself, neither noticed that Silverbolt's spark had changed colors. Both finally were able to completely see into the other, and Crankcase finally realized many of Silverbolt's secret knowledge about him – it had come from his own spark when Silverbolt first bonded with the older bot. Crankcase smiled as the sparks returned to their respective owners, and while Silverbolt was taking a while to come down from the overload high, Crankcase studied his mate, happy to finally have found love again.

"You are beautiful" Crankcase said as he gently caressed the other.

Silverbolt just purred, sending pulses of love to his mate. He would have talked, but the pleasure had temporarily shorted out his vocalizer.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that" Crankcase chuckled.

Silverbolt merely nodded, then snuggled up into his mate and fell asleep, feeling safe and happy.

Crankcase held him close and watched him sleep for a time.

Elsewhere, Hot rod was frustrated, not with his sparklings, but with his mate as Wingspan had been spending so much time with the other seekers that Hot Rod felt like he had been forgotten, and so he left the sparklings elsewhere and ran off, not leaving a note, but just wanting to get away as he felt neglected and unwanted. And so Hot Rod left the base on his own, not heading anywhere specific, but just away, wanting to find a private place to cry.

Wingspan came in and went to Hot Rod and the sparklings only to find them not there, he frowned slightly and started making comms and found out where his sparklings were but his mate was missing. He finally found someone who said Hot Rod had tore out of the base almost an hour ago. Wingspan worried when he couldn't get Hot Rod on the comm and he hoped he was alright he thought even as he left the ARK to go find his mate.

Hot Rod heard the comms but ignored them, for he was deeply hurt. and without realizing it, it was these feelings that Hot Rod sent his mate via their bond.

Wingspan felt horrible, he hadn't realized he had been spending that much time with the other seekers and he tried finding his mate. He was so distracted by trying to find Hot Rod he forgot lesson number one when away from the safety of the base, pay attention to your surroundings. He didn't see the Decepticon gunning for him until it was too late.

Fortunately, Darkwing, who had been flying one last time before being grounded saw what was about to go down and blasted the arrogant con away, making Wingspan realize just how close he had come to being captured by cons, and with renewed vigor, Wingspan followed his spark to his sparkmate. Hot Rod was curled up in a dark cave, crying and shaking.

Wingspan thanked his uncle before he went to Hot Rod. "Roddy"

Hot Rod looked up at his mate, pain evident in his optics. He said nothing, as his demeanor said so much already.

Wingspan went to him and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry, so sorry"

Hot Rod had one question, "Why? Did I do something that made you no longer love me?"

"Oh my love I love you with all of my spark I honestly didn't realize I was spending that much time with the others, what can I do to earn your forgiveness?"

Hot Rod wasn't sure what the seeker could do, as Hot Rod didn't want to ban the seeker from the others, as they were family, but Hot Rod wanted some time as well. "spend time with me" was all Hot Rod could say.

Wingspan nodded. "Come it should be safe to go back now, that is if you want to"

Hot rod nodded, his tears drying up. "Since the sparklings are elsewhere, maybe we could spend some time together" the racer said, as he discreetly rubbed the seeker's aft.

Wingspan gasped softly and he nodded.

"besides, I think someone is overdue for an overload" Hot Rod whispered as he noted how hot the seeker was getting that he had to stop his ministrations just so the seeker could walk straight.

Wingspan whimpered slightly when the other stopped playing with his aft and all he could do was nod.

Hot Rod felt better now that he had told his mate how he felt, and the fact that they were going to spend alone time together sent a pleasant tingle down Hot Rod's spinal unit, and was even felt by his mate. Hot Rod wanted to ravish his mate right here, and right now, and so, knowing that the seeker was just about gone, Hot Rod made his move, rubbing his mate's aft, not so discreetly and also started on Wingspan's interfacing panel cover. Hot Rod wanted to make sure his mate knew exactly what was on the racer's processor.

"P..please..." Wingspan managed to get out moaning. "Need you...nnnn"

Hot Rod teased his mate further, as the racer played with his mate's now exposed interfacing array. The seeker was like putty in the racer's warm hands, and Hot Rod slid his thick, throbbing cable up his mate's front port from behind, making sure the seeker knew who he belonged to. Hot Rod was having so much fun in it, that he didn't notice his spark coming forth and calling his mate's out.

Wingspan was moaning and crying out as his mate took him from behind putting him in his place, he didn't even realize his spark came out reaching for its mates.

Hot Rod could feel it as their sparks united, the powerful force of love between the two caused their sparks to shine even brighter in the dark cave. And while the rutting couple went at it, they had no idea that a con was watching them, a con who was sick of being a con and had always wanted another spark mate of his own, though if he could have two, he knew he could be even happier, and so the ancient seeker watched, his name a legend among seekers, though he doubted he deserved after all the devastation he had caused from being a con. His name was Sonicboom, and his coloration was strange, a mix of blue and green in a very aquamarine sense with silver trim and purple optics.

"Hot Rod!" Wingspan cried out as the first overload coursed through him, not knowing that they were being watched.

The ancient seeker continued to watch, stroking his own interfacing appliance as he watched the young couple. It was not the first time someone had entered the cave he called home, but it was the first time he had felt drawn to those who had entered.

Meanwhile, Hot Rod continued to drive ever onward as their sparks continued to remain united for an extended period of time, and though neither knew it, their sparks were waiting, waiting for another spark to join them.

"Please..." Wingspan moaned as Hot Rod pounded into him not realizing their sparks hadn't returned yet to their chests.

And while both Hot Rod and Wingspan hit overload yet again, the ancient seeker felt himself drawn to this young pair, and without any hesitation, the ancient bot took his heated arousal and stuffed it inside Hot Rod, who yelped at first, but soon welcomed the intrusion, as his processor was so warped from the pleasure. And as the three continued, the ancient seeker's spark released, much to the worried seeker's chagrin and soon locked hard with the two sparks that had been waiting for it. And with that, all three overloaded, and Hot Rod's spark changed colors, twice, as he was now carrying twins from each of his now mates. Wingspan gasped as did the ancient seeker. Hot rod passed out in pleasure, no one yet realizing what had happened.

When weight was pulled off of him Wingspan out of instinct pulled his hybrid null rays. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Please, put your arms away, as I mean you no harm" stated the ancient seeker, " My name is Sonicboom and you and your mate have been making out in my secret home."

"State your faction" Wingspan said. "Why did you face my mate"

"I used to be a con, millennia ago, but I have been hiding for many millennia as I no longer wish to be a Con, but I know not where to seek asylum, as it was I who killed Sentinel Prime" stated Sonicboom, a name that meant little or nothing to Wingspan or Hot Rod. "as for interfacing with your mate, my spark called and cried out to join the two of yours. If you search your spark, you will know that I am no longer just a stranger, I am your mate, apparently ordained by Primus."

Wingspan looked to Hot Rod silently asking what they should do and both agreed. "We'll...take you back to base"

"Thank you, my friends, as I long to be free of this cave' stated Sonicboom, and that was when both Wingspan and Hot Rod realized that Sonicboom may have been a seeker, but he was the size of Skyfire, much bigger than any other seeker they had met. And with being larger, Sonicboom was able to carry Hot Rod back to base as Wingspan and Sonicboom flew together, not knowing the stir this new addition to the fold would cause.

Teletran sounded its alert as an unidentifed mech approached. Optimus frowned and called his brother and a few others as they went out to meet this strangers arrival.

Mirage was among them, and from far off, he recognized Wingspan. "tell them to stand down, Wingspan is with that over-sized seeker" Mirage stated, worried that his brother would get shot.

Optimus nodded and gave the order and they stood down.

Crankcase looked at the oversized seeker and something was nagging him about him.

Sonicboom gently landed, making sure Hot Rod was safe. Wingspan landed next to the ancient seeker, whose towering size, coloration, and design seemed to tell a story only one truly knew. Wingspan could only watch as he saw Crankcase get agitated. Not sure what was going on, Wingspan yelled, 'Please don't hurt our mate. His name is Sonicboom and while he once was a con, he seeks asylum as an Autobot." Darkwing and Ravenswing who had come out, were flabbergasted, as they had only heard about this bot in legends.

That caused something to trigger in Crankcases processor, he knew that name oh he knew that name quite well and it was all Optimus could do to keep his brother from launching himself at the seeker. "You killed him! You killed Sentinel!" He yelled trying to free himself.

Sonicboom didn't realize that there was an Autobot that knew him, and was saddened when one did, and he gave his reply, "and I have regretted it ever since the day it happened, Crankcase" Sonicboom stated, startling everyone, including Crankcase, "as I learned too late, Sentinel was not the enemy, those who had convinced me to join them were the true enemy."

"You killed my mate!" He yelled trying not to break down then. "Because of you I lost everything that I was" He was hurting, he was upset.

"and because I refused to kill you and your baby sparkling, I lost everything I had, as my last mate was ripped from me and slain and all my children were slaughtered in front of my optics, I barely made it out alive" Sonicboom stated, his voice calm though slightly shivering. "I couldn't kill you or your sparkling because of my seeker programming, and I suffered for it."

Crankcase wanted to yell and rave, he wanted to feel sorry for the other but didn't know what to feel and he felt Silverbolt's hand on his shoulder. "Come lets go inside" He said gently and Crankcase let Silverbolt take him inside.

Wingspan had no idea what that was all about and looked to his strange new mate for answers.

"Why did Crankcase react like that to you"

"Sentinel Prime was his mate, and I killed him because I was a con and thought it was the right thing to do, but when I saw Crankcase standing there with a newly sparked sparkling in his arms, I realized that I had made a huge mistake, and regret it to this day. I was young and foolish and believed the lies I was being fed, but after that day, I swore never to do that to another family again and have been in hiding ever since" stated Sonicboom to his new mates as well as the Autobots that remained outside.

"Out of the children he sparked only two remain, one was here recently. He was deemed unworthy to raise his own sparklings because he failed to save his leader, his prime and mate. He thought all of his sparklings and mate were dead because he failed" Optimus said.

"No one deserves to have their mates or sparklings ripped from them, no matter what' stated Sonicboom, "I learned that the hard way and I hope no one ever has to witness what I did that fateful day when mine were ripped from me in a worse way than Sentinel was taken, as at least, I allowed Sentinel to die with honor. No such compassion was taken with my family" replied Sonicboom. "I understand if I am not welcome, but it doesn't hurt to at least ask if I may join"

Optimus was silent for a moment before speaking. "You may stay, only due to the fact you are bonded to two of my soldiers"

"Thank you, Optimus, sir, and I hope that at some point I can prove to you that I am no longer a threat and that I want to help all sentient beings live freely" Sonicboom said quietly, his deep voice sending chills down the spinal units of his mates.

Jazz had come out with the others and he wasn't sure if he liked this mech or not, especially since he could see there was something more going between his son, mate and this seeker.

Mirage was very skeptical as he stood near Jazz, not liking this new mech who seemed to impose himself on others. Mirage didn't like that his "little brother" was connected to this monster, but he didn't want to say anything, a little afraid of driving Wingspan off, and so Mirage just watched, and slowly approached the ancient seeker and said one thing, "I am keeping my optic on you – you hurt my brother and you are going to be miserable."

"Mirage..." Wingspan said softly, which for Wingspan wasn't normal.

Jazz's visor darkened, no he didn't like this mech one bit.

"What is wrong with you, Wingspan?" Mirage asked, already alarmed.

Prowl, feeling his mate's apprehension, sensed something was wrong, though he didn't know what, as he was in the med bay having ratchet look at the developing sparklings.

"I'm fine" Wingspan said. "Really"

Jazz was barely controlling himself and when he heard his son lie that was the final straw and he went over and not caring how big the seeker was he said in low voice. "If you hurt my son, or force him to do something against his will I will offline you myself" Jazz said knowing that when three mechs were bonded if one offlined the other two could still stay online.

The ancient seeker looked down at the spry young bot, well at least spry compared to him. "Jazz, fear not, as I will not hurt your son. I know he means a lot to you and you are always so protective of him as much as he is of you. And remember, sparks can't bond unless it is the will of Primus" stated the ancient seeker, before addressing Mirage. "And you, my young friend have nothing to fear either, as I have done nothing untoward toward either Hot Rod or Wingspan. Their sparks called to mine, and mine responded."

"How do you know my name" Jazz wanted to know as he had not said his name, nor had anyone else said his name. "How do you know I'm protective of my son"

"Sparkbonds are unique in the knowledge they provide about one's mates" was all the ancient seeker would say.

"Then know this, I do not like you. I do not like that you bonded with my son and his mate" Jazz said coldly. "I do not like this change I see in my son"

"I didn't cause this. Hot Rod had run off from Wingspan due to Hot Rod feeling like his mate spent no time with him and spending all his time with the other seekers. Hot Rod was already dominating his mate before I came along, I had nothing to do with this, and Wingspan will soon return to his normal self, as his systems are just getting over experiencing a much larger overload than usual" stated Sonicboom, startling Jazz as he had no idea Hot Rod had felt that way and he too had noticed that Wingspan had been spending more and more time with the other seekers.

Mirage looked the bot over and pretended to glare a hole through the bot. And Mirage would have gone off if Optimus hadn't stopped him and brought him inside to help him plan the triplets "youngling" change over party.

Jazz still gave the seeker a dirty look but didn't say anymore as he turned and walked away since Prowl was pinging him from the med bay.

Hot Rod looked at his young mate and noticed that Wingspan was slightly different, and realized that what the older seeker had said was true, Wingspan's body was just reeling from the intense overload. "Spanner, I think we ought to get you to bed."

Meanwhile, Flasher and keeper, completely oblivious to the whole newcomer were doing their best to tag team Ironhide, and Hide was having trouble keeping a head of the two during the training session, as the twins worked together seamlessly. And then Hide found himself sitting on his aft, Keeper and Flasher standing in front of him, trying to look as intimidating as could be, and since they had some of Optimus's features, even Hide was slightly intimidated, though he wouldn't let it show.

"About time you took take me down" Ironhide grumped.

Having left his mate elsewhere, Optimus came in just in time to see that his twins sons had in fact pinned old Hide and he looked at the two as they stood menacing over the bot. Optimus swelled with Pride as he knew the looks in their optics, as he himself had used them. Optimus smiled, though it was hard to see, and stated, "It looks like the mighty Ironhide has fallen to a pair of newcomers."

"You hush youngling, I can still mop the floor with you and these two got lucky" Ironhide said. Before he moved and got a hold of both Flasher and Keeper and tossed them off.

And while Flasher got caught off guard, Keeper, having read the bot leaped up, flipped over and landed on top of Hide again while Flasher landed on his feet several feet away after having been thrown off. Keeper laughed as Hide had no idea how he had given himself away and Keeper wasn't about to tell him.

"This one is defiantly yours Prime, now get off me you weigh as much as he does"

Keeper moved, a smile plastered on his faceplate from the compliment of being compared to his father. Optimus stood next to his son, and other than coloration and the mask and a small amount of build, Peacekeeper almost looked like he could be Optimus's twin rather than his son. Flasher leapt over, lighter on his feet as he was more built like his mother though he had his father's height. "well, what can we say, we are our father's sons" stated Flasher.

"And I'm proud of both of you" Optimus said.

Keeper smiled even bigger while Flasher just stood there. They had learned a lot, but Optimus also knew that training was going to get harder the older they got and so he cherished the moments he did get to spend with them.

Optimus placed his hands on their shoulders.

There was only one thing that could ruin the moment, and in it came as Mirage was trying to catch Luckystar and Silverstreak as the two fought with each other even worse than Sunny and Sides. And no matter what Mirage tried they refused to listen to him. Mirage had to wonder if they really were going to become younglings soon or if they had regressed. Bluesky "rolled her optics" as she was absolutely embarrassed about her brothers' behavior.

Optimus pulled away from his sons and grabbed Luckystar and Silverstreak lifting them up to his optic level. "How many time must it be said stop fighting with each other and listen to your mother"

Neither Luckystar nor Silverstreak said anything as they just wanted to fight, though not even the two knew why they were fighting. Mirage was sick of feeling embarrassed by the two, and used a technique he used to use when they were much younger to stop them from this fight. Mirage ran a couple fingers along the outside of Silverstreak's face first, and the soon to be youngling was out cold. and soon Luckystar followed. Flasher, Keeper, and Bluesky kept far away, as they knew if it worked on those two, it would work on them too. The thing was, both used to suck their thumbs and soon, even though they were weaned off and were almost younglings, both put their thumbs in each other's mouths and slept, embarrassing both as Flasher, Bluesky, Keeper, Optimus, Mirage, and Ironhide captured the embarrassing image , sending a copy to Red Alert.

Optimus didn't say anything but determined it was best that they be put down for a nap or something.

Darkwing and Ravenswing were still in shock as they went to their brother and his mates to tell them of the new arrival.

"I never knew he was so big" stated Ravenswing.

"I never knew he was real, as I heard all the things he was said to do, but now that I have seen him, maybe it is true" stated Darkwing.

Darkwing hit the chime on his brothers door and they waited.

Skyfire opened the door, "Greetings Dark, Rave, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Hey Skyfire, is Thunder here by chance and your other mates as well"

"Yes, but give us a minute to – become decent" stated Skyfire, junk hidden by the door.

"We apologize for interrupting" Darkwing said. "We can come back later"

"Don't worry, we just finished and were cleaning up. Like I said, just give us a minute, and then you can come in."

They nodded and waited.

30 seconds later, the door was open and everything and everyone was where they should be, though Warp was still rubbing himself gently against Skyfire, after all seekers didn't tend to care the way other bots did.

TC just shook his and greeted his brothers who told them about the new arrival and who he already bonded to.

To say TC was angered was an understatement, as this was his son as well, and no one but no one messed with his son. Darkwing and Ravenswing were floored at TC's reaction, as Darkwing finally learned who had been the bot who had raped his friend, and TC finally came clean.

"Yes, Jazz is the bot I raped and I regret that but I am working on making amends. How dare this mech bond to my son" TC said.

Darkwing looked at his brother. He couldn't believe it had been his own brother that had committed such a foul act, but nevertheless, the main concern was Wingspan and the ancient seeker who had come with the bot.

TC was prepared to back up Jazz one hundred percent if this mech hurt his son he was dead, he decided that he didn't want his grandsparklings around the seeker and went to go collect them.

In the shared quarters Hot Rod got Wingspan settled and the children were back at that point and Tango avoided the ancient seeker.

Hot Rod was torn, as he felt like he wanted this yet he hadn't. He felt like this was all his fault, if only he hadn't run off, if only he had kept his mouth shut and his cable where It belonged, he and his mate wouldn't be shunned by all their family and friends, and so, feeling overwhelmed, Hot Rod bawled, not realizing he was suffering from a mood swing.

Tango snuggled against Hot Rod and nuzzled him and hissed at the ancient seeker when he went to approach.

Sonicboom retracted from his mate. What he knew that no one understood was that he was only going to be around until the twin sparklings he had helped create were sparked, as Primus had told him, he would not return to the matrix until he had living heirs. The rutting you couple had provided the opportunity, and he was here to guard the carrier of the sparklings, nothing more and nothing less. And to see that no one liked him hurt, but he figured the fewer connections he made while here on his last leg, the better.

When Tango saw the other back away he nuzzled his father trying to make him feel better.

And while Hot rod was unknowingly sparked and holding his son, he didn't hear his true mate come in, also sparked, as somehow how not just one was knocked up, but both at the same time. Wingspan was carrying twins that were solely the heirs of the ancient seeker. The ancient one, already knowing what to expect thanks to primus, smiled, as all he had to do now was guard and wait.

"Roddy..." Wingspan said rubbing his head as he came into the room.

"In here, spanner, how are you feeling?" Roddy asked, curious to see how his mate was now that he had rested.

"Everything's so...fuzzy" He said coming over and tickled Tango's wings who giggled.

"Well, we made up. You promised to spend more time with me, my dear" stated Hot Rod, thinking that the ancient seeker had left the room, when all it was was that he had caused himself to be unseen.

"I did and I will" Wingspan said and kissed Hot Rod.

Hot Rod smiled, as the Wingspan he knew and loved was back. It almost felt as if that strange bonding had never happened, though both knew that it had.

"What do you want to do my love" Wingspan asked.

"can you just hold me for a while" Hot Rod asked after several seconds of silence.

"Always" Wingspan said and settled in comfortably and held his mate and Tango snuggled close. "And you too little bot" Wingspan said smiling.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Crankcase was on a tirade, and Silverbolt was doing his best to calm the bot down.

"I want to offline him so slagging badly" Crankcase growled hitting the wall.

Silverbolt was at his wit's end trying to help his mate, but one thing Silverbolt felt was extremely horny, though he was not sure why. "Can't you forget about him, dear?" Silverbolt asked as he brushed himself against his mate in a sexually needy manner.

Crankcase wanted to say no he couldn't when Silverbolt rubbed against him. "I might be able to"

Silverbolt felt his temperature rise. He didn't know what was going on, but the sexual urges and rush were blinding him at the moment, and he revealed his junk before teasing his mate's interfacing array cover.

"Mmmm, what has gotten into you sweet" Crankcase asked as his mate teased his array cover.

Silverbolt couldn't say, and when his mate's cable sprung out, Silverbolt took it straight into his warm hot mouth. Silverbolt didn't know why, all he knew was that he needed some now.

Crankcase moaned when his mate took him into his mouth. "Oh sweet...mmmm feels good"

Silverbolt sucked a little while longer before leaving his mate high and dry, as the aerial bot headed toward the berth, needing to be entered and desiring his mate to connect with him.

Crankcase followed and soon had Silverbolt in the desired position before he started to take him.

Silverbolt mewled and moaned as pleasure after pleasure washing over him and he felt his mate inside of him. Silverbolt used his finger and did something Crankcase had never felt before, as Silverbolt struck a very sensitive node in the bot's sensitive aft, which seemed to drive Crankcase wild.

Crankcase drove into Silverbolt a little harder then he meant to but Primus that felt good.

Silverbolt kept it up, not minding the harder grind, as it hit new sensor nodes. Silverbolt was lost and pleasure and dragging his mate along with him.

Crankcase moaned as he pounded in and out of his mate and touched him with rough caresses.

Silverbolt's love tunnel milked the arousal for all it was worth as the aerial bot had had several overloads and was working on one last one before the aerial bot would be able to gently descend from the effect of overloading.

Crankcase increased his efforts he wanted to see Silverbolt overload again.

Soon enough, both erupted in an overload, and both were pleasure shot. Silverbolt continued to softly moan as he slowly came down from the interfacing high. "Love you, my sweet" was all the aerial bot could say, still feeling his mate's arousal buried within him.

"I love you too" Crankcase said gently caressing the other. "Feel better now?"

Silverbolt nodded but only just after feeling his mate remove the arousal, Silverbolt bolted for the washroom, and began purging his tanks. These were strange symptoms, but if Crankcase had looked a little closer, he would have realized exactly what was going on.

He went and supported Silverbolt and the symptoms kept bugging him and by the time Silverbolt was finished, it had dawned him. Primus he must be getting old. "Stay right here love and don't move" He said going and getting some energon cubes before he settled in behind Silverbolt and encouraged him to lay back. "It's alright"

Silverbolt looked at his mate, fear and worry in his optics, as he had no idea what was going on, and so, trusting his mate, Silverbolt slowly imbibed the energon, hoping it wouldn't just all come back up.

Every now and then Crankcase would pull the cube away for a short time before letting his mate have some more. "You're going to be just fine my love"

"Sweet, I am scared, as I don't know what's wrong with me. I am horny as pit, I purge my tanks all the time, and the mood swings are the worst" stated Silverbolt, hoping that someone would have an answer.

Crankcase softly kissed Silverbolt. "Your sparked sweet"

"Sparked? SPARKED? SPARKED!"Silverbolt asked, fritzing a bit, unsure if he was hearing things correctly.

"Easy" Crankcase soothed. "All the signs are there and Primus knows I've been sparked enough times to know"

"I would feel better if Ratchet checked it out, do you mind?" Silverbolt asked, hoping not to offend his mate.

"Of course not but you're not going anywhere until I get these cubes in you" Crankcase said.

Silverbolt drank and drank, and soon had downed 5 cubes of energon, much to the surprise of his mate. And soon the two were on their way to the med bay.

"Ratchet" Crankcase called as they came into the med bay.

Ratchet sighed, "what can I do for you two?"

"Would you check Silverbolt out I say he's sparked but he wants to double check it with you"

Ratchet scanned the bot twice to make sure of his diagnosis. "Yes, he is sparked, with three. And they are all very strong, as their sparks were easy to find" stated Ratchet.

Crankcase smiled and kissed Silverbolt softly. "Told you so sweet"

Silverbolt passed out, as while he had always wanted a family, he had not expected to start this soon.

Crankcase eased him down. "Do you mind if Silverbolt stays until he regains consciousness?" He asked Ratchet.

Ratchet shook his head no, but he had to wonder why Crankcase was planning on leaving his mate in the med bay in the first place.

"It's alright I'm just going to go tell Optimus he's going to be an uncle" Crankcase said seeing the look on Ratchet's face.

Ratchet nodded, hoping that was all Crankcase was planning on doing.

Crankcase gave Ratchet a smile before he left.

Elsewhere, Prowl was running low on energy, but was unsure if he would be able to reach his mate, as his mate was on duty. Prowl could only hope that Jazz would soon turn his comm link back on.

Jazz thought he felt Prowl and opened their bond. "Prowler are you alright?"

"pleas hurry…need energ-" was all Jazz got followed by a crash.

Jazz was up and running grabbing energon cubes on the way and he ran all the way to their shared quarters. "Prowler"

Prowl was face down on the floor on top of a pile of reports as well as duty assignments and other things that had now fallen under the SIC's post. And to see prowl out cold shook Jazz, as the developing sparklings were in danger as well.

Jazz tried to rouse Prowl and managed to get the energon in Prowl, mostly and commed Ratchet. "Ratchet medical emergency, its Prowl"

Ratchet ran, as hearing the pregnant bot was in trouble was not something he wanted to hear. And upon arriving, Ratchet didn't like what he saw, as he could tell Prowl was overworked and underfed. This was not good.

"Help him Ratch, I can't lose him" Jazz said.

The medic gently slipped the SIC over and then started a drip. Prowl's spark was still strong, and so he hadn't been there too long, which the medic knew was a good thing and relayed to Jazz, who watched as this whole thing seemed to scare him.

Jazz just watched. "And the sparklings"

"They are safe, my friend. He was not like this for long. He will recover, it will just take awhile. However, I am going to talk to Optimus to see if we can't find some other bots to at least take some of the responsibility away from Prowl so he doesn't continue to do this" Ratchet said, making Jazz feel better.

Jazz nodded. "I felt something and opened the bond he was saying he needed energon then I heard a crash. I ran all the way here"

Ratchet liked hearing that, "Prowl knew he was low and you hurried to get here as soon as possible, and all worked out, so don't worry, my friend."

"How can I not worry Ratch, have you heard of our new team member"

"I have, and he did stop by just before you called and just after Crankcase and Silverbolt stopped by. He won't be here long" stated Ratchet, making Jazz give ratchet a look. "He will only be here until either one or both wingspan and Hot Rod spark sparklings for him. Once that happens, he will go offline and join the matrix" stated ratchet.

Jazz was confused. "Come again?"

"Sonicboom confided in me, and I only share it with you because it affects you in a way. The ancient seeker was promised by Primus that he could peacefully offline only after having living heirs. And though the seeker should have gone offline millennia ago, due to losing all his sparklings as well as his mate, Sonicboom was trapped here, forced to remain until he had living heirs. And when the young rutting bots drew his attention, his spark was drawn to theirs, and he is here to guard the carriers, nothing more nothing less. Once they are sparked and prove that they will all live, he will disappear, never to return" stated ratchet, relaying what Sonicboom had told him.

Jazz wasn't crazy about it but if that was true he could put up with him.

Prowl moaned, starting to come back around as he felt the energon course through him, and with a gentle whisper that sounded like a hiss Prowl made his recovery known by, saying "Jazz-z-z"

Jazz went to him taking his hand. "I'm here"

"what happened? Are the sparklings ok?"

Jazz told him. "Their fine"

Prowl sensed something inside his mate, 'What's wrong, tell me"

Sighing Jazz told Prowl what was going on.

Prowl was shocked and astonished by what was going on, but he realized his mate had things pretty well under his control.

"Ratchets going to get your work load reduced"

'but I do my job, I don't want to lose any of my work" stated Prowl.

Jazz sighed, using what he had been told to try to convince he mate, "Prowl, you were so shot that one day, you accidentally sent Flasher to go gather intel from the heart of the con base."

Prowl went wide opticked, 'tell me I didn't"

"You did, thankfully Optimus knew it was a mistake when he saw you and Flasher came back safely"

Prowl glitched, freezing up. He couldn't believe that he had done that – he knew the rules and regulations and under no circumstances were younglings to be used to do adult jobs. Prowl was frozen for about 5 minutes before he came around again.

Jazz soothed him gently. "It's alright, we'll get you less work"

Prowl nodded, knowing at some point, he was going to have to talk to Prime, but that could wait.


	46. Chapter 46

Elsewhere, Bee was struggling, as this unexpected sparking had thrown his equalizer off kilter. He walked with an unsteady gait, and tried not to fall as he went from here to there.

Somehow he managed to make it to the couch before he kissed the ground and he commed Ratchet. "Love, I really need your help"

Ratchet, finally out of Prowl and Jazz's room ran to his own mate, wondering what the matter was. When ratchet walked in, he found Bee in a strange position on the couch. "well don't just stand there" stated Bee, "help me."

Ratchet went over and straightened him up. "What's wrong love"

"I am not quite sure, but I can't walk straight without help" stated Bee.

Ratchet frowned and examined Bumblebee. "Okay I'm going to lay you down for a few minutes alright" Ratchet said and eased Bumblebee down.

Bee lay still, unsure what was going on, but knowing that Ratchet would take care of it. He lay still in hopes of not only helping ratchet, but also not getting himself all riled up.

Ratchet worked for a bit longer before finishing what he was doing. "Okay love let's get you to your feet and see if that got it"

Bee got to his feet, surprised to find that he was walking without having to hold himself up one way or the other. Bee hugged his mate, happy to be fixed.

Ratchet hugged him back. "Good, how are you feeling" Ratchet asked gently putting his hand on the sparkling bump.

Bee bathed in the attention, as Ratchet had been rather busy lately. "You know, my mate, you have been awfully busy. I almost lost it with Wingspan and Jazz today" Bee said, before beginning to purr as Ratchet rubbed the sparkling bump. Ratchet knew from that comment, his mate was in desperate need of a few overloads.

"Hmmm, let's see what I can do about that shall we?" Ratchet asked and carried Bumblebee to the berth.

Bee was enjoying the attention and ground his aft towards his mate's groin, showing Ratchet just how turned on the little minibot was.

"Please Ratchet...I need you"

Between all of Bee's pleas and actions and the fact that he had not gotten any in some time, Ratchet found his cable steel hard within his groin, though he wasn't able to open it yet, as Bee, wanting his mate to feel how he felt, had somehow locked Ratchet's groin plating while Bee used every hot spot he knew of to make sure Ratchet realized just how much Bee had "suffered" due to the medic being busy, and Ratchet felt so tight and could feel his own fluids building up inside his groin, and unable to take it anymore, Ratchet begged his mate, "Please, ugh …ngh .. please, let me…. Ugh oh OH… let me open it… I n-n-need you ..ngh"

Bumblebee managed to get himself to move a little bit giving Ratchet enough room to release his spike, he was in such desperate need.

Ratchet felt relief as his spike sprang out of its casing and now that Ratchet was really horny, he began to tease Bee just the way the minibot liked and also began prodding at Bee's aft, a new sensation for the minibot and as Ratchet, being too horny to think straight, slightly more than gently shoved his raging throbbing stiff cable into his mate's aft, instead of Bee's port.

Bumblebee cried out at the unbelievable sensations he was getting. "R..ratchet..."

The medic, feeling the super tightness, groaned in utter bliss, before saying, "oh ugh…you are… mmm… ngh s-s-so tight… my mate… ugh… mph… so tight"

"Y..you've...nnnn...never taken...me like this...ohhhh..."

The medic was too far gone to realize what he was doing, and gently flipped his mate over and continued thrusting in and out of his mate's aft, but rotating it with his mate's port, just so pleasure shot that he wanted to get off, and Ratchet overloaded once into bee's front port unknowingly before gently pounding Bee's tight aft, "I am .. mph ..oh … getting so close…. Are y-y-you close too… ugh.. my mate?"

"Y...yeessss...please Ratchet...please..." Bumblebee moaned.

Ratchet let out a deep guttural moan as he overloaded in poor Bee's aft, causing the minibot to overload several times, and thus satiating both Ratchet and his mate's needs for the time being. The medic slowly came back to being himself, completely unaware of what he did other than interface with his mate, though he couldn't remember exactly how though Bee made a comment, once back to normal from overloading bliss.

"You've never taken my aft before" Bumblebee said managing to stretch a little bit.

Ratchet turned bright red, as he didn't realize what he had done, and he felt bad, as he hoped he had not hurt his smaller mate.

"It's alright" Bumblebee said gently caressing his mates face.

Ratchet calmed down, and soon both fell asleep.

A couple weeks later, about 8 months after Flasher and Peacekeeper had turned to younglings, it was the triplets sparking day, the day they would turn into younglings, and while Mirage had done his best to make sure everything was perfect, including all the sparklings to other bots except the oldest twins and the triplets, Optimus was in his office once again, discussing with Prowl and Ironhide the final plan, and soon the three were off the base, along with several others, to make this raid. Mirage was furious that his mate was gone, after all, Optimus had sparked these three, but seeing little other choice, Mirage did the best he could, and the oldest twins helped and waited with Mirage for the triplets to come out for the day.

The triplets eventually came out.

Optimus and the others were soon engaged in a fierce battle with Megatron.

And as Optimus fended off the con leader, and blew up the target objective, Mirage, Flasher, and Keeper greeted the triplets with a "Happy Sparking day" and the older twins helped the triplets enjoy the small bits of regular energon. And while Luckystar and Silverstreak had gotten their dad's height, Bluesky was a slimmer version of Mirage and just slightly shorter than Mirage, though her change to a youngling had changed her so now she looked like a femme, as her chest was no longer flat like her brothers. And though she was absolutely beautiful, Flasher, Keeper, Streak and Lucky were all very protective of her, especially now that she was no longer a sparkling. Mirage went off by himself a bit a sighed, and though he thought none of the younglings had caught it, he was out of luck, as Flasher and Keeper had both seen their mom walk off, but only Flasher went after Mirage.

"What's wrong mom?" Flasher asked, "and where's dad?"

"That's the problem. I am here trying to make this day special for the triplets and Optimus has forgotten again and is off fighting. I am so sick of him forgetting!"

Optimus and Ironhide had taken the worse injuries and were in the med bay, Optimus battle mask completely beyond repair and once again Ironhide's bad hip. Optimus sent Prowl to his office then to Mirage.

Prowl chimed once he got to the quarters holding the packages in his arms.

Keeper went to answer the door while Flasher tried to keep his mom from freaking out. "Prowl, sir, to what do we owe this visit?" Keeper asked, reverting to what was deemed best to call the officers that outranked him.

"It's alright Keeper, your father asked me to bring these for the triplets"

Keeper took the gifts and allowed Prowl inside so he could personally introduce himself by giving them the gifts from their father and then tell them he was their instructor. Keeper smiled, as he knew how the triplets felt, but the one thing that Keeper was not sure of was how Bluesky would handle the training, as she was a femme, not a mech.

Meanwhile, Flasher was trying to calm Mirage in another room, unaware that Mirage could feel the pain his mate was in. In the med bay, Optimus was encouraging Ratchet to hurry the repairs up, as Optimus could feel that Mirage was upset that Optimus seemed to forget it was a special day yet again. Up in the room, Flasher had no idea what to do, so he held his mom gently, hoping it would help.

"If you want me to hurry up then shut the slag up Optimus, your mask is slagged beyond repair. You have lovely fresh scars now that have to be treated, as well as a chest injury. I know your trying to get to your family but either you wait or they come here" Ratchet snapped.

Optimus sighed and tried comming Mirage to make sure Prowl had delivered the gifts.

Prowl handed the gifts over and then wondered where Mirage was, and with one look, Keeper nodded to a room. Prowl got the message and found a distraught Mirage with a confused Flasher who was trying to do his best to help his mother. Prowl was a bit agitated, as he realized why Mirage was frustrated – Optimus was hurt, and Mirage believed that Optimus had completely forgot. And so, without another word, Prowl excused himself and headed down to the med bay, ready to give Optimus a piece of his mind.

Optimus had the side of the berth in a death grip when Prowl came in, having never seen Optimus without his battle mask. Optimus was biting back his cries as Ratchet worked.

Prowl regained control of his emotions and stood coldly off to the side while Ratchet worked on Optimus, and it was only as Optimus turned his head away from Ratchet in pain that Optimus finally noticed the tactician standing there, a cold look on his face, arms crossed and a very chilly mood emanating off the bot. Optimus was caught off guard to the point that Ratchet finally was able to solder up the chest wound and patch up the facial scars. But to Optimus, the worst part was wondering why Prowl appeared so eerie and cold.

"100 percent chance that it was not an intelligent decision to attack Megatron today" was all Prowl stated to see if he had his leader's attention.

"I know what today is, let me amaze everyone by saying that I did not forget what today was but this was the only shot we were going to have" Optimus said.

"And from what Jazz told me from how you almost forgot Flasher and Keeper's birthday, how was Mirage supposed to know that you didn't forget this time?" Prowl asked, making Optimus realize why his mate was so upset.

"Ratchet when can I leave" Optimus asked.

"If you sit still for an hour, then 90 minutes, if you don't sit still, I won't release you until at least tomorrow" stated Ratchet, not realizing the importance of this day. Prowl merely scowled before walking out.

"I'm slagged...I'm so fragging slagged" Optimus groaned.

Meanwhile, Mirage was calming down, though he was still irritated at his mate, but seeing that he didn't want to ruin his triplets' special day, he did the best he could before sending them off to training. Bluesky was concerned and had wanted to stay behind, but Mirage wouldn't allow it, as she needed to learn just as much as the mechs. And soon the triplets were off learning about the war while Keeper and Flasher were trying to keep their mother from crying. And two hours later, after extensive repair, Optimus finally had been released and had come home. Mirage had taken a nap, the triplets were gone, and Flasher and Keeper were both angry, even though they could see their dad had new injuries.

"You're too late, sir" stated Keeper, "They are in training and will be all afternoon. The sparklings are elsewhere and mom was too drained emotionally and had to take a nap."

"Don't start" Optimus said as he went into where Mirage was napping and gently caressed his mates face. Still minus his battle mask.

Mirage coiled away, and curled up as tight as he could, unsure how to react to his mate's gentle touches.

Meanwhile, having decided to take the fresh younglings outside, Ironhide, whose hip had been quickly repaired began teaching the three younglings, unaware of trouble brewing nearby.

"Forgive me...though I don't deserve it" Optimus said gently.

Ironhide started to work with the three.

"How could you forget the sparking day of sparklings you sparked?" Mirage asked, tears in his optics.

Meanwhile, in the distance, two cons watched the younglings, noticing the young femme, the two made a plan, Thrust would take out the mechs while Blitzwing would take the young femme.

"I didn't forget, I sent their gifts with Prowl, I've been in the med bay" And got Mirage to look at him.

Ironhide instructed them through a maneuver unaware of what was about to happen.

"I never saw Prowl. Keeper must have gotten the door, as Flasher was in here with me. I am sorry you were hurt, and I am sorry I jumped to conclusions, but with you nearly forgetting Flasher and Keeper's day, what was I supposed to think?" Mirage asked as he used his hand to gently trace over the new scars on Optimus's face.

And seeing an opportune time, Thrust knocked out Hide, Streak, and Lucky while Blitzwing escaped with Bluesky, who try as she might was unable to escape the grip of the much larger mech. And to top it off, she didn't like the way he was looking at her, as if he knew something she didn't. And the problem was, he did.

Optimus offlined his optics as Mirage touched his face.

Teletran sounded an alarm.

Mirage uncurled and went up to his mate to kiss and make up.

Meanwhile, Prowl got the alarm, as did Jazz and the seekers, as all of them, minus Sonicboom, came out to see what was the matter. And when the dust settled, Hide, Streak, and Lucky were found knocked out on the ground, but Bluesky was nowhere to be found.

Jazz cursed a blue streak and mobilized the soldiers. "Seekers you take the lead, find those who did this"

Warp begged off, as they didn't want to leave Skyfire alone with 18 sparklings, and Jazz allowed it, and so, Wingspan, Darkwing, Ravenswing, Starscream, and Thundercracker took off, with Jazz and several other bots in the rear, the problem was that no one realized that neither Mirage nor Optimus knew what was going on as they made up.

The seekers pushed themselves trying to get to whoever did this.

Meanwhile, knowing the Autobots would be on their way at some point, Thrust played decoy, while Blitzwing tied Bluesky down and began feeling her up. Bluesky had no idea what was happening and though she was frightened, she tried not to show it, but the look in the con's optic made her uneasy. And as he got closer to her groin, she really worried, feeling something strange, as if her body was on fire. Having just turned into a youngling, Mirage had not even had time to have the talk with the triplets before this. And for Blitzwing, the fear in Bluesky's optics added to his own arousal.

"Such a pretty little femme, your mine now" Blitzwing said as he started to molest her.

Bluesky tried to fight and scream and whatever else she could think of, but none of it stopped the monster that now stood over her. And then she felt a searing pain, as if she had been split in two, as unknowingly, the monster who had captured her had not only wet her valve, hence the heat she felt, he also stuck his large throbbing stiff arousal deep inside her, enjoying taking her virginity as she screamed in pain at the top of her intakes. And then he began thrusting, which warmed her small body even further. She just wanted this to end, but had no idea what the monster who was raping her was planning.

"So tight aren't you, you little breeder" Blitzwing said as he rubbed her chest working on coaxing it open. He wanted her sparked, he wanted her to fulfill her purpose.

Bluesky was confused, as due to her short bit of Autobot training, her purpose was to help bring freedom to those oppressed so that all sentient beings could live freely and to fight and defend that right. She had no idea what a "breeder" was and that confusion made Blitzwing laugh as he finally managed to coax her young, ignorant spark out, blue in color showing that she was old enough to "breed." Bluesky was scared, as other than Ratchet and her parents, no one ever saw her spark, as she was very protective of it.

"Ah ah your mine" Blitzwing said releasing his own spark as he thrusted in and out.

Bluesky felt the thrusts and she felt sparks merge as a sticky warm fluid shot inside of her, She felt an overwhelming feeling take over her body and she passed out into stasis lock, even as the other bot still thrust in and out of her, she had no idea what happened next, but she felt dirty, disgusting, used, and victimized. Blitzwing, satisfied with what he had done, as he had seen the color change, quickly closed the groin area on himself, and on Bluesky, after he molested her a bit more, and then took off, dumping her not too far from Autobot headquarters, where Starlight and Silverstar found her.

They commed saying they had found her and her condition, which angered the adult mechs.

And while the adults were on their way back, the two almost-youngling femmes carried the passed out femme to the med bay, surprising the hell out of Ratchet, who was almost finished creating a new battlemask for Optimus. And in seeing the young femme in such dire straits, Ratchet commed Mirage and Optimus. "Mirage, Optimus, need you in the med bay, now" was all Ratchet would say in an eerily calm voice, letting Mirage and Optimus know, whatever this was, it was serious.

They went to the med bay not prepared for what they saw.

Optimus hit a new level of angry no one had ever seen before.

Mirage wanted to get angry, he also wanted to collapse to the floor in grief, but he knew Bluesky too well, and wanting to help her, Mirage went up to his just turned youngling daughter and stroked her face while singing the lullaby he used to sing when they were just sparked. Mirage had tears in his optics, especially as Mirage's kind, gentle parental caress's brought Bluesky out of her stasis lock. "Mommy's here, sweetie, mommy's here" was all Mirage said before he felt his young daughter clenching tightly to him and crying into his chassis.

Optimus wanted to offline whoever had done this to his daughter, but managing to get control for the moment he went over and rubbed her back gently.

"You know you can always talk to me, sweetie. Tell me what's wrong" Mirage said, not ready for what his daughter was about to tell him, and even Ratchet was nearby, in case he needed to check anything.

In a shakey voice Bluesky told what had happened and it made the energon in the adult bots freeze.

Mirage held his daughter tightly, repeatedly telling her it was not her fault and that she did nothing to deserve it, and Mirage continued to hold his daughter while Ratchet discreetly scanned Bluesky's abdomen, and then Ratchet shook his head. Ratchet pulled Optimus aside. It was not that Ratchet didn't want to tell Mirage or Bluesky, it was just that Ratchet wanted to tell it first in private. 'Optimus, I regret to inform you sir that whosoever raped her, impregnated her as well, she is sparked"

"Ratchet...may I step into your office for a moment" Optimus asked way too calmly.

Ratchet allowed his leader into his private office before the medic headed back out into the med bay. Mirage was holding his youngling daughter like a sparkling and she was fast asleep, clinging to him. Ratchet sighed, as he knew he needed to tell Mirage too, and so while Mirage was being informed, Optimus was doing whatever he was doing in Ratchet's office.

Optimus was beating the slag out of one of the back walls, it was that or go hunting and wipe out not only the con who had done this. But end the war right then and there or try to.

Mirage was shocked to learn what had happened to his youngling daughter, and while he was mad, he realized that poor Bluesky had no idea what had happened and needed her family's support the most. Mirage could feel his mate's anger, but shot something else through the bond – "our daughter needs us to be there for her, please help me."

"I will...just give me a minute more please...before I go end this damn war myself" Optimus sent back.

Mirage backed off, and let his mate finish his tirade. Mirage was extremely worried as he had no idea how a femme would react to getting pregnant or anything else she might or might not experience. He was also worried about Bluesky's age as well as her lack of a mate. Mirage called Flasher and Keeper, as he wanted to let them know, as he would need their help as well.

Optimus finally got himself back under control and came back out to Mirage and their daughter.

And while Mirage held Bluesky, Optimus came back just as Flasher and Keeper came in. And it was when Flasher and Keeper saw the damage on their dad's hands and their mom holding their sister that the twins realized something was truly wrong and that was why they had been called down, to help.

"What's wrong mom?" asked Keeper, and Mirage quietly told the two what was wrong. Neither twin was happy to hear what had happened, and if Mirage had not turned off Flasher's powers, Flasher would have run off on his own to punish the con who hurt his sister.

Optimus would have likely joined him. "We must decide on how to tell her and what we can do to help" He said.

"Are you still friends with Elita One?" Mirage asked, knowing it was a painful subject of his mate's past, but Mirage saw no other way to help their daughter, as they were mechs, not femmes.

Optimus took an intake of air. "I don't even know if she'll talk to me, but she is still a soldier under my command. I will try and reach her"

"Please try, it is for our daughter" Mirage said, and Optimus looked at his sleeping youngling daughter and made up his mind.

Optimus nodded and went to go make a secure comm to Cybertron.

"You have reached Elita One, femme commander on Cybertron state name, rank, and your business in reaching me" stated Elita, sounding nothing like the Ariel that Optimus had known as Orion Pax, as it had been millennia since they had talked.

"Optimus Prime, supreme leader of the Autobot forces and...I need your help"

Elita was shocked, as it had been so long since she had heard from Optimus. She knew walking away from him as anything more than a friend was a good choice when she made it, but she was never one to not assist a friend in need. "I'm listening" stated Elita, with her no-nonsense tone, wondering what would cause the mighty Optimus to ask her for help.

"Elita...my eldest daughter who just literally became a youngling was taken today...she was violated and my CMO has confirmed she is sparked. We need your help"

Elita's spark went out to the youngling, as while Elita had not been a youngling when it happened, she had been raped and had carried only to spark a stillborn bot and did it without a sparkmate or even a general mate. She knew how scary it was and she was an adult femme, she could only imagine how scary it would be for a youngling to be in the same position, and though she didn't want to leave her post, she left her SIC Chromia in charge and told Optimus, "I will come, if only to help your daughter, but don't expect anything else" replied Elita.

"Elita I am happily bonded with five younglings and 11 sparklings, I've moved on. I only comm because my mate suggested it and its for our daughter"

Elita was once again flabbergasted as she had never known that Optimus had found the love and the family he was looking for. "I am on my way. Who may I ask will greet me when I arrive, and I don't want it to be Ultra Magnus?" Elita asked, not realizing that Magnus had been offlined due to going rogue.

"I offlined him Elita, he went rogue and injured three of my sparklings well one of which is a youngling now"

Elita could understand, as she had offlined the rogue Autobot who had raped her. "I am on my way, who will meet me at the entrance to the ARK, Optimus? You or someone else?"

"Either myself or Mirage will, if we're detained I'll get one of the others"

"10-4, over" was all Elita said, as she made her way to earth, speeding along, as she wanted to help the poor little youngling who now needed guidance neither Optimus nor his mech mate could provide.

Optimus went and told Mirage that Elita was on her way.

"I only hope she can help our precious little one" Mirage said as he held their youngling daughter tight.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Sonicboom was watching, as he had learned both Wingspan and Hot Rod were carrying, and it was up to the ancient seeker to help them spark living sparks so that he may finally rest in peace.

Wingspan and Hot Rod didn't know it yet of course as each started having the signs show up and Wingspan was getting really suspicious.

"You look concerned, my young seeker. Please tell me what is on your mind" stated Sonicboom as he gently rubbed Hot Rod who was a little out of it.

"The only time I've ever felt like this is when..." Wingspan said then trailed off. "Primus...you've got to be kidding me"

"You and your mate are both sparked, my young one. I needed a mating pair to help give me heirs so that I may rest in peace. I am ancient, I am tired, but I cannot rest in peace and join the matrix of all sparks until I have living heirs. I am sorry that it had to happen to you two, but you were my first chance in millennia and maybe once you spark, I can finally give up my spark and join my family that was murdered so long ago" stated Sonicboom.

"You could have just asked" Wingspan said gently.

"I am sorry, Wingspan, but I guess I was so ready to go home that I didn't exactly think of what I was doing to who. Please forgive me, young one' the ancient seeker said, as he rubbed over the area where Wingspan's sparklings were developing as well as where Hot Rod's were developing.

Wingspan bit his lip trying not to moan, already he felt sensitive there. "We would have...nnn...understood"

"You two might have understood, my young ones, but the other Autobots would never have let me come to protect you and the sparklings you carry, and you might have done something so that they wouldn't survive, not on purpose of course, but still, I needed to be here and the only way I was going to be able to do that is with a temporary bond. Your sparks knew that, as did mine, and so that was why I couldn't just ask, but had to do things the way I did them; Sonicboom said, as he continued to rub the two, causing at least Hot Rod to overload time and time again, though Wingspan took longer, Sonicboom was very gentle and sent wingspan on multiple overloads as well.

Wingspan found himself clinging to the other on a pleasure high still. "Why us...is it just because we happen to be the first you saw doing what we were doing?"

"No, you are not the very first, but you are the first set of Autobots and you are young enough that you would be able to have more than an older bot. And you knew nothing of my past, and so your innocence is what made you perfect" replied Sonicboom, who no longer was arousable, unless Wingspan or Hot Rod needed it and the other was out of it.

"Would you...that is would you tell me of your past? If it's not to painful if it is please don't, I don't want you upset" Wingspan said.

Sonicboom told of his past, everything, his family, his early years, anything he could remember, he told of his time as a con and his slaughtering of young Autobots when he was a con, along with the slaughter of Sentinel Prime. He also told of his love for singing and showed off his beautiful baritone voice as well as how Megatron had made clones of him, but had tweaked them to be more obedient, hence Thrust, and a couple other of the still Con seekers, though they were never as good as he was. By the time Sonicboom was done, Wingspan finally understood why Sonicboom had done things the way he had.

Wingspan gently took the others hand in his. "I understand" He said. "And we will take good care of these sparklings"

"I know you will, my little seeker, as you have the programming as well as the understanding of why they are so precious. These little ones will help end the war' Sonicboom revealed, startling Wingspan and Hot Rod. "you both carry two for me, while Hot Rod carries two more as well. These six seekerlings will be instrumental in ending the war, hence why I had to live until I could have living heirs. It won't be until they are seekers, but they will be the keys."

Wingspan nodded. "Is there anything we can do for you Sonic?"

"You already carry my heirs, I dare not ask for more" stated the ancient seeker.

"Please, is there nothing we can do?"

"well, if it is not too much to ask, will you two show me some of the love you have for each other, so that I may enjoy the two of you as well" the ancient seeker asked, basically in an eloquent way asking for a three-some.

"Of course, until you go you are a part of us" Wingspan said and gently led the other to the berth and laid him down.

And while the three enjoyed each other, Soundwave was taking Grimlock and pounding into his mate, and Grimlock was loving it, as he was blindfolded, on all fours, and voice box only set to let out low growls with pleasure. Soundwave couldn't believe his mate was so kinky, as it had been all Grimlock's suggestions.

Soundwave kept pounding in and out of his mate reaching down and stroked the others spike.

Grimlock used his tail to tease his mate's aft port while releasing his spark. Grimlock wanted to reaffirm their bond, not realizing that more was going to happen than just a bond re-affirmation.

Soundwave moaned as his mates tail teased him and seeing Grimlock's spark he released his to join his mates.

As the two sparks united, Grimlock's barely flickered, though neither caught it as the color change was so slight it could easily have been missed, and once both overloaded, both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms while their sparklings slept.

Elsewhere, Elita One had arrived on earth and was heading for the Ark, not sure what she was going to find. And to her surprise, Optimus, with a new battle mask that instead of being removable slid apart in the middle to either side, greeted her, much different than the mech she had dumped so long ago.

"Elita, thank you for coming" Optimus said.

"Just take me where I need to go" stated Elita, not wanting to show that she actually felt slightly bad for having let a great bot like Optimus get away, and unaware that she would find someone who would love her, despite their age differences.

Optimus nodded and took her to his shared quarters. "Mirage, Elita is here"

Mirage nodded as he comforted his crying daughter, "Nice to finally meet you, Elita. I am sorry we bothered you, but we are both mechs and neither of us know how to teach a femme what to expect' stated Mirage, neither Optimus, Elita, Mirage, or Bluesky seeing that Keeper was watching and he felt something strange in his spark as he watched this new femme, and hoped she would stay awhile so he could get to know her.

"Bluesky, sweet heart this is Elita. She's going to help you alright" Optimus said gently caressing his daughters helm.

Bluesky nodded as Elita knew what was going on and soon took the youngling to a private part of the ship where just the two of them could talk, as Elita knew Bluesky would feel better if it were just a one on one with no mechs present.

Optimus stayed with his family in the time Elita was with Bluesky.

"Elita, what is going on with me? Why won't mom and dad talk to me?" asked Bluesky, not understanding just how hard it was for Mirage and Optimus to talk with their daughter about this, as they were both mechs and she was a femme.

"Oh sweetheart, they want to tell you and help you they just don't know how since their mechs" Elita said and started to talk to her about things.

Bluesky listened and asked more questions, and Elita agreed to stay until Bluesky sparked, and soon had her own small room far enough away from all the mechs and families but not too far for Bluesky to find, and while Bluesky went to hug her mother in gratitude, Peacekeeper went to go meet Elita, and other than coloration and being younger, was much like Optimus. Keeper knocked on the femme's door.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, Elita, but I was wondering if we could sit down and get to know one another?" asked Peacekeeper, hoping he wouldn't be rejected.

"I suppose I can spare a few minutes, what's your name"

"My name is Peacekeeper" stated the young bot, though he appeared much older and acted much older than his age. He was built exactly like his father Optimus, and had much of the same patience, intelligence, and compassion as well as passion as Optimus did. The only difference that Elita could see was that this young bot was somewhat young and was Blue and white instead of Optimus's Red and Blue. "And may I say, you are a very formidable yet charming femme." Elita was caught a little off guard by the comment, but she realized as well that this mech respected femmes much more so than many of the bots Elita had met on Cybertron.

"And you must belong to Optimus, am I right?" She asked feeling this odd stirring in her chest.

"Yes, I am Optimus's eldest son, though I do have a twin. I am much more like my father, at least that it what others tell me, while my twin is much more like my mother" Keeper stated, his spark fluttering in his chest, and though it was fluttering, he remained calm and warm, so much like his father.

"Other than your coloring you look like Optimus" Elita said. "Now I'm sure you have lessons or something, do you not?"

"My next lessons are not for another 30 minutes, as Ironhide is working with my younger brothers right now, and I have finished the computer tactical assignment gave me 10 minutes ago. Prowl doesn't seem to realize just how fast I am in my studies' stated Peacekeeper, smiling a smile that rivaled Optimus's, when the leader managed to smile.

"I see..." Elita said that smile reminding her of a much younger mech, someone who had been her friend and lover. Orion, now Optimus Prime, and his son so very much like him it stirred feelings in her long forgotten.

"Would you care to teach me some new skills, Commander Elita, ma'am?" asked the young bot, in a most respectful and deserving manner of a bot of Elita's status, catching Elita a little by surprise, though she didn't show it.

"I do not believe your father would like that" Elita said.

'I don't understand, Commander, ma'am, can't you be an instructor as well as a support for my sister?" asked Peacekeeper, still feeling the fluttering in his chest, but trying to give the femme the respect she deserved. "Besides, I am not my father."

"Your father and I have a history Peacekeeper and I am no instructor" Elita said. "I never have been"

Peacekeeper frowned as this wasn't going as he had hoped. Darn his father. "Well, I guess since you seem to want me to go, I will leave. Maybe we can get to know each other more, but until you feel comfortable, commander, I bid you adieu' stated keeper as he left, his spark lurching, wanting to connect with the femme. He wished there was something he could do, but it didn't look very hopeful.

Elita rubbed her chest willing her spark to stop its racing. "Slag..." She said, any longer she might not have been able to resist jumping him. She had to be careful.

Meanwhile, Mirage noticed that his mate was acting different, and continued to spend more and more time in his office, especially when Elita was around. Mirage was starting to feel lonely and forgotten, but busy with all the younglings and the sparklings, he refused to ask for time with his mate, doing his best to satiate his own needs, including self-service when needing intimacy. It wasn't the same but it was better than nothing. Mirage's spark weighed heavily on him, but he refused to share it, as his confidant Jazz was busy trying to take care of a pregnant Prowl. Mirage felt like he had nowhere to turn – Wingspan was busy, Jazz was busy, Optimus was busy, Elita wanted little or nothing to do with Mirage, and Bee was busy. And so, not wanting to wallow in self pity, Mirage forced himself up and to take care of the young ones, as Flasher, Streak, and Lucky came in.

"Mama we'll watch our siblings why don't you go see dad for a bit" Flasher suggested.

"You think he really wants to see me? He has been holed up in his office ever since Elita came. Now Bluesky is doing better, but I suffer for an Idea I had. I think I will just go crash and get some recharge. You father seems to be doing just fine without me" Mirage said as he went to his berth cried himself into recharge.

Optimus was in his office his memory playing back things he had long forgotten but had never gotten over fully, and it hurt. He knew he was hurting Mirage and he felt awful about it and he commed his mate.

Mirage was sleeping, but his spark was in pain and felt somewhat faint compared to what Optimus normally felt. It was only then that Optimus realized just what he was doing to his mate who had helped give him 16 children and who had helped him through so much. And even though Optimus could tell Mirage was in recharge, the pain was overwhelming.

Leaving his office and hoping he didn't have to deal with Elita he went to his mate and joined him, pulling him close against him and opened his chest revealing his spark.

Even in recharge, Mirage's spark reacted and joined his mate's spark. It was then and only then when Optimus saw just how much weighed down on his mate's spark. Mirage's spark was heavily burdened, and the biggest worry was that Mirage's own idea to help Bluesky had driven his mate away from him. Mirage was starting to feel like Optimus no longer loved him. Optimus couldn't believe what his mate's spark was telling him, though taking one look at his mate revealed that it was truly how Mirage was feeling.

Optimus opened up to his mate and revealed things Mirage had never knew about, when they bonded he got Optimus's memories but for the first time he revealed Orion's memories. So his mate would know why he was acting like he was and how bad he felt it was hurting Mirage.

Mirage received the memories, and unfortunately for Optimus, while Mirage understood, he took it even worse, as Optimus felt his mate start to fade a bit. Optimus panicked, as this was not the response he had hoped for. It was then Mirage revealed something – he wanted some love, intimacy, but he wasn't sure if Optimus even loved him enough to give him what he needed and wanted most at the time.

That hurt Optimus worse than anything else could and he pulsed love to his mate and caressed him lovingly.

Mirage began to purr, like he would during their most intimate, enjoyable moments. Mirage began rousing, completely unaware of what his spark had revealed to his mate. 'I didn't know you were home, my beloved, I thought you would be in your office figuring ways to destroy the cons" Mirage said, gently kissing Optimus's battlemask.

"I realized some things are more important" He said and started to make love to Mirage.

Mirage enjoyed the intimate session with his mate. It had been so long since they had spent time together. And as Mirage felt his mate's arousal in his love chute, Mirage thrusted back and encouraged his mate with mewls that Mirage knew would rev his mate's engines. And Mirage had a plan to "teach his mate a lesson" once they overloaded this time.

Optimus did rev his engine and edged them to overload.

"Now my mate, on all fours, it is time for a bit of a lesson' Mirage stated.

Meanwhile, having finished all his training for the day, Peacekeeper sought out Elita again, causing both their sparks to twitter and flutter out of control, though neither showed it. 'It is nice to see you again, Commander Elita One, ma'am" keeper said, sounding so much like his father it drove the femme nuts.

"And you as well Peacekeeper" Oh why did he have to seek her out she thought, even as her spark raced.

"I brought two cubes of energon, would you care to join me for a cube, ma'am?" Peacekeeper asked so nicely, hoping Elita would take a cube and they could talk a bit.

She wanted to say no, honestly she did but she found herself saying yes.

Peacekeeper talked with Elita for a couple of hours, and as they talked, while Peacekeeper kept himself under control, Elita felt herself starting to squirm a bot, though it seemed that Keeper didn't notice it.

"Peacekeeper I really need to go" Elita said finally and left as quickly as she was able, before she did something stupid.

Peacekeeper watched as the older femme raced off. He just didn't understand, and so he made a mental note to talk to his mom and ask him for dating advice. And finishing both Cubes, Peacekeeper sadly walked off, wishing the whole dating game appeared a bit easier.

Optimus was being taught his lesson by Mirage and was moaning languidly.

Mirage was rolling his hips as he thrust into his mate going back and forth between the front port and the aft port, and "spanking" his mate a bit, while also preventing his mate from overloading quite a bit. Mirage had even overloaded twice while Optimus had been denied the two times, though Mirage was building up to a third time, in which Optimus desperately hoped for release.

Optimus begged softly, anything for Mirage to let him overload.

Unfortunately for Optimus, soft begging wasn't going to do it. Mirage wanted his mate to beg a little louder and for it to sound like he truly needed it, as right now, Mirage didn't think it sounded convincing, and so the bot continued.

Optimus whimpered and begged more and a little louder, he was so desperate for overload.

Mirage was now convinced and soon, as he overloaded into his mate a third time, he finally allowed his mate to overload. Mirage looked down and then sat quietly, not playing afterward like he usually did. He was still trying to figure out exactly where he stood, in Optimus's book.

Optimus moved and caressed Mirage gently. "I love you, you are the one I chose and I would choose you a thousand times over"

Mirage curled into his mate, 'hold me, please" was all Mirage could say as he just felt so mixed up.

Optimus pulled Mirage close and held him tight saying again how sorry he was.

Safe in her own room, Elita was all Hot and bothered after leaving the youngling behind. She even felt the tingling in her groin as she had started her monthly heat cycle, something she had just told Bluesky about, but something the mechs around the base knew next to nothing about. Elita began to perform self-service on her needy valve, and as she did it, all her thoughts could focus on was Peacekeeper, and though she tried to ignore it, the more she tried to ignore it, the stronger the need became and just before she overloaded, she was unknowingly screaming out the young mech's name. thankfully, no one heard her as she drifted off to sleep, still feeling the pleasant sensations of an overload, though this time it felt a little incomplete.

Meanwhile, a little discouraged, Keeper went to talk to his mom about the whole dating scene, and once he was told more, he began to see what he might need to do to try and win the reluctant femme over.

Optimus of course had no idea his son was falling for his ex lover, but when he eventually finds out he won't like it one bit.

Meanwhile, Bluesky was still in her training, most of the bots unaware that she was sparked, though they all knew she had been captured and so they worked her harder to help her learn to keep safe, unaware that her body wasn't going to be able to handle the intense training for hours on end due to being sparked. And when Ironhide finally allowed Bluesky to leave, he couldn't believe she seemed so weak, and he was going to complain to Optimus when he ran into Elita and he froze, as he had no idea why Elita had come to visit.

"And what brings ya here, I thought it was clear ya weren't welcome" Ironhide said.

Seeing his arrogance, Elita slapped the weapons specialist across the face for his clearly derogatory tone. "I have a reason to be here, as Optimus and Mirage asked me to come to help with their oldest femme. And if you disrespect me again, I will slap you harder" stated Elita, still irritated not only at the bot but also at her spark's reaction to Keeper.

"You're lucky you're a femme, Elita" Ironhide said he had never struck a femme his entire life, but she made it tempting.

"And you're lucky I am in control of my PMS or you would have gotten worse" Elita stated as she drew her blaster and aimed it at Hide's interfacing appliance. Needless to say, Ironhide kept his mouth shut. And once Hide left, Elita put her weapon away and sat down in a chair, only to be met by Keeper, who was hell-bent on making this femme his, completely unaware of this femme and his dad's history.

"I'm not taking no for an answer" Keeper said before he pulled her to him and kissed her.

Elita tried to struggle a bit at first, but as the kiss progressed and the femme's hormones took over, Elita threw herself into the kiss, slightly grinding her groin against Keeper's groin plate. Keeper was surprised to find the femme so hot. Elita wanted to fight what she was doing but the rightness of how this all felt stopped her from fighting, as she melted into Keeper's arms. "You are quite the kisser, come kiss my again, my knight in shining armor" flirted Elita, not quite believing what she was doing, but unable to stop herself.

Keeper tightened his hold slightly and kissed her again and again.

Elita couldn't help but feel the intense connection between the two, and though she knew that Keeper was only a youngling, she also knew that it was possible to bond with a youngling, as their sparks, especially if they are more mature for their age, know when they have found the right bot. Elita, getting lost in the sensations as Keeper kissed her and ran his hand over her, began to catch on fire, something she had not felt since she had dated Keeper's father, and soon both Keeper and Elita's sparks came out, and while both enjoyed each other, their sparks, longing for each other, united, making the two one, thought Keeper didn't quite realize what that exactly meant at the time, though he knew there was no one else he wanted to love forever.

Elita knew the moment their sparks had joined what had happened, primus she had just bonded with Optimus's son.

"Is something wrong, Commander Elita?" Keeper asked, not quite realizing what he had done, though he didn't regret it.

"You don't know do you?" Elita asked. "Peacekeeper, you and I have bonded, we're mates"

"Well, mom and dad had never talked about finding mates yet, though through research I know what it is about, and I hope it doesn't disappoint you that I am still a youngling. And I hope that I have not done anything untoward toward you, my now bonded. I do love you" stated Peacekeeper, and Elita could tell by looking in the youngling's optics that he was serious and she could feel that he truly did love her.

"Your father is going to offline me" Elita said gently caressing the others face.

"No he won't, because if he does that, he will offline me as well, and I know he doesn't want to do that" peacekeeper stated as he held Elita close. She could feel her new mate's love as well as his power and felt safe in his arms, and she knew he was still growing, and that when he reached adulthood, he would be almost the spitting image of his father, and she enjoyed that he was so similar, as it made things easier for her.

"He won't like this" She said as he put her head on his shoulder.

"dad is happy with Mirage, and in Flasher's words he can just 'deal with it'" Keeper stated, showing a playful side as he ran his hand gently along Elita's sides. "besides, if dad can tolerate Soundwave and Grimlock being mates, he can tolerate us" and with that Keeper kissed Elita again, unaware he was spotted by his twin brother. Flasher was happy for his brother, and so he kept the secret to himself.

Optimus was unaware that his son had bonded went about work he had been putting off, that was now biting him in the aft.

Mirage was still running around trying to take care of 11 sparklings and 5 younglings on his own, unaware his oldest youngling was already bonded. When Peacekeeper brought Elita in, under the guise of helping Bluesky, Elita was finally able to see how things truly worked – Mirage worked his aft off to take care of the family and work on top of that while Optimus stayed off in the office. Keeper quietly told Elita about how "mom" often got tired and relied on the older younglings to help. Elita couldn't believe her optics, as this was just insane. She was now glad that she was not bonded to the leader of the Autobots, but instead to his eldest son.

Optimus was hurting, his hand rubbing over where the matrix resided. Going into the back part of his office and securing the door he opened his chest revealing the matrix and his spark. Both were a little paler then they should have been and he sighed and ran a hand over his faceplate.

Optimus realized that it had been so long since he had bonded with his sparkmate, Mirage. And the overwhelming heavy feeling he got from his sparkmate, made Optimus realize, he didn't need to be at the office, he needed to be home.

Closing his chest plate he went back to his shared quarters and went to Mirage and pulled him into his arms.

Keeper and Elita secretly took the rest of the younglings and sparklings to leave Mirage and Optimus with alone time. Mirage was tired, but had been longing for intimacy for a while. Mirage begged by licking his mate's interfacing array panel, as both realized they needed to reunite their sparks to firm up their bond once again.

Optimus moaned and lovingly caressed Mirage's helm and soon his panel sprang open.

Mirage laid on his back and soon Optimus was thrusting in and out, and as their sparks came out, both overloaded, but Mirage's spark changed colors, and unfortunately for the master of illusions, he would be sparked once again, though neither knew it yet.

Elsewhere, Sunny and Sides were learning how to deal with their seven little seekerlings, now realizing why Ravenswing wanted a family so bad.

Sunny was still a prick at times but he was changing and it was the little runt that was closest to the yellow twin.

Ravenswing watched and helped as Sunny and Sides both played mother hen to the little ones. And while every bot was different, Ravenswing was amazed that all three little femmes seekerlings took to him more so than the mechs. Slick and his brothers loved the twins, though they drove the twins nuts, even as they behaved for rave.

Sunny was playing with the little ones when he felt a bit tired and low on energy.

"Sunny, what is wrong, you are acting strange?" Rave asked, slightly nervous.

"I'm okay...just a little tired" Sunny said playing it off.

"Sides, take your twin to the med bay, I will watch the little ones" rave stated, worried that Sunny was more serious than he said.

Sides nodded and got Sunny to his feet and took him down to the med bay, even Sides was worried about his brother as Sunny leaned more against him the close they got. "Ratchet" Sides called once they went into the med bay.

Ratchet came out and while he was going to make a comment, when he looked at Sunny, he realized that this was serious. "What is going on?" Ratchet asked, tone dead serious.

"I don't know Sunny said he was tired but the closer we got the more he had to lean on me" Sides said laying his twin down on a berth.

Ratchet scanned the yellow Lambo and found something he didn't like – Sunny was leaking energon internally, and Ratchet had to operate now to save the bot.

"Sideswipe I want you to wait outside" Ratchet said in a tone that said don't you dare argue, even as he called First Aid.

Sides left, leaving his twin in Ratchet's hands. Sides was worried, for as much as he loved his mate, he didn't want to lose his twin. Ratchet worked hard for several hours and finally fixed all the areas where Sunny was leaking and hooked up the bot to an energon drip. And once stable, Ratchet sent Aid out to get Sides, "You may see him now" was all Aid said to Sides before leading the red Lambo in to see his twin, who was still in stasis lock, but was still online.

"He was, to use a human phrase, bleeding internally. He was leaking energon in his internal systems, any longer he would have offlined"

Sides nodded, and then stayed near his brother.

Elsewhere, Darkwing was getting huge, as he was getting closer and closer to the time and Jack was having fun teasing the bot, who was still just as horny as he was during his heat cycle.

Darkwing was moaning as Jack teased him. "Jack...nnnn...please..."

Jack continued his ministrations, pushing his mate over edge. Jack enjoyed dominating his mate.

"Nnnnn...ahhh...please..." Darkwing managed and writhed as best he was able.

Jack thrust in and out, teasing his mate occasionally as well as rolled his hips, hitting new nodes, and then played with his mate's wings, and soon Jack overloaded, followed by his mate.

Darkwing lovingly caressed his mates face. "I love you"

Jack replied that he loved his mate too, and soon they slept.

Meanwhile, having dropped off his siblings with Huffer and Smokescreen, Peacekeeper found himself alone in his mate's room, during her cycle. Elita, realizing what was missing, wanted her mate so bad, and she began licking Keeper's groin plating. Keeper, finally glad for his mom's lesson, just enjoyed the sensations.

Keeper moaned and gently caressed Elita's helm as she licked his plating.

Keeper soon released his arousal, and to Elita's surprise, it was even bigger that Optimus's, and Keeper was only a youngling. Elita saw the throbbing, stiff cable and the desire to have it in her own port grew to the point where she removed her own panel, lay down on the bed and spread her legs. Keeper, deciding it was best, began to lick Elita's port, in order to prepare it. Elita was shocked as she realized just how good this youngling was, and yet she knew he was a virgin.

"Mmmm, your very good at that Keeper..." Elita moaned softly.

Seeing that Elita appeared to be sufficiently lubricated, Keeper prodded her valve with his spike, unwilling to completely enter until Elita was ready, though his large warm hands set off erogenous zones all over the femme.

"Nnnn, please Keeper...come inside of me" Elita moaned.

Keeper slowly used his monster to enter his mate, touching all sorts of sensors and nodes as he entered. Elita had no idea that her mate's arousal would make her feel like a virgin again, as it slid in. Keeper stopped when he was all the way in, allowing his mate to adjust.

Elita clung to Keeper as her valve adjusted to her mates large spike. "Kiss me"

Keeper kissed his mate with passion as he thrust in and out of her, his hand tracing a line along her chest, as if begging her to share her spark yet again. Keeper wasn't exactly sure why this was needed, but his spark and his arousal directed him, and if this is what was to happen, then so be it. Keeper moaned as he enjoyed the tightness of this mate and he released his spark.

Elita was moaning as she clung to Keeper as he thrusted in and out of her, and seeing her mates spark she released hers to join his.

As the sparks joined, Keeper and Elita failed to notice that her spark changed colors as both overloaded in a series of mind blowing overloads, and soon the two curled up and went to sleep, figuring that neither would be missed, and although Mirage was starting to get worried, Optimus told his mate that Mirage was to stop being such a worrywart.

"My love I have Teletran set to let us know if the boys leave the ship, so he's on the ship"

Figuring that his mate wouldn't understand, Mirage just curled into his mate, still unaware that he, the illusionist was once again carrying life.

"I think Keeper is seeing someone" stated Mirage, "I don't know who, but not too long ago he came to me for dating advice."

"He's just a youngling...are you certain?"

"He's a youngling who acts more like an adult than most adults, and that has me worried, as I think he will get in over his head before he realizes it" Mirage stated. "And yes, I am certain, though Keeper wouldn't give me any clues."

"I'll talk to him, see if I can find out who it is and try and slow him down a bit"

"Maybe it is just a mother's intuition, but I fear he is already too far to stop."

"That's what worries me" Optimus said.

"I hope my intuition is wrong, but something tells me it isn't" replied Mirage.

"I hope your wrong as well" Optimus said. "But if you're not...who do you think is tied to the family now"

"let's just say, I think you'll flip with whoever it is" replied Mirage, not knowing, but seeming to have a sense that something felt a bit off.

That worried Optimus. "That bad?"

"Can we just go to sleep, I have a processor ache?" asked Mirage, getting sick of the conversation as he really did have a processor ache.

"Of course my love, rest" Optimus said soothingly.

The next morning, Keeper left his mate's room and tried to slip into his own, only this time, he was caught, by his dad. This was not going to be easy for Keeper, who was caught red handed trying to sneak in, well past curfew.

"And where have you been" Optimus asked his son arms across his chest.

"ugh…researching stuff, though nothing in particular though' replied Keeper, trying to get to his berth.

Optimus stopped him. "Peacekeeper do not lie to me"

"fine, I was with my sparkmate. That good enough for you" Keeper shouted, just wanting to get to bed.

"Do not shout at me" Optimus said. "You are too young to have bonded, who did you bond to"

"I do have a bonded mate, and its none of your business who" stated keeper, tired and just wanting to get to bed.

"It is my business, when my oldest son goes behind his parents' backs and bonds. Now who did you bond too"

"Elita One" Peacekeeper said so quietly that Optimus couldn't hear it.

"I didn't hear you, say again Keeper"

Keeper took a deep sigh, ready for anything, and then repeated loud enough so Optimus could hear "Elita One."

Optimus froze of all the potential bots it could have been, his son said Elita, the femme who long ago had been his lover. The same femme who had left him broken for millennia. He didn't say a word, he just too calmly left the quarters.

Keeper felt hurt, though he wasn't sure if he should run to his mate or run to his mother, and Optimus leaving the quarters eerily calm didn't help the young bot either.

Optimus's first thought was to go to Elita but he knew if he did that right now he would probably do her serious harm. He had to release his anger and left the ship.

Mirage having felt something was wrong got up and found Keeper.

Mirage found his oldest son crying intensely on the couch. He wasn't sure why, but Mirage sat next to his son, and did his best to soothe him, not knowing that Elita was on her way as she could feel her sparkmate's pain as well. Mirage was surprised when Elita arrived, but that was when Mirage realized the truth, and while he wasn't exactly happy, Mirage was more concerned about his son than his own personal feelings. "Elita, could you please stay here with him, I have to go find Optimus before he does something stupid" Mirage asked, and Elita agreed and soon Mirage was gone chasing after his mate, hoping to stop Optimus before the bot did anything stupid.

In the mood Optimus was in he was all too eager to find a Decepticon, any would do but Megatron would be the icing on the cake.

Being faster than his mate, Mirage managed to get ahead of his mate. "Optimus you have to stop, this isn't going to help anything" Mirage said even as his mate still rumbled quickly toward him.

"Mirage, move out of my way. Its either I do this or I go hurt Elita"

'I realize you are hurt, but this is not the Optimus I fell in love with. This is not the Optimus who leads the Autobots. This is not the Optimus who won't attack unless attacked first. This is not the Optimus who loved his children and supported them. Who are you?' Mirage asked, causing Optimus to stop suddenly.

"I am...Orion Pax, I am Optimus Prime, I am hurt and furious. And...I don't want him hurt...like I was..." Optimus said.

"Optimus, you and I are bonded – we argue, don't always get along but if one were to ever go, we would both go. Well, Peacekeeper is now bonded as well – he may not always agree or see optic to optic with his mate, but they are bonded for life, when one goes, the other will as well. You need to let the past go. I love you and so do all your children, including Peacekeeper who is just like you. Please, beloved, listen to me' replied Mirage begging his mate.

Optimus transformed into his robot mode. "I want to let the past go..."

"But what my beloved?" Mirage asked as he went up to give his mate a kiss on Optimus's battlemask.

"I will forever be saying goodbye to Orion Pax...there is very little of him left"

Mirage took his mate's face in his hands, 'I think it is time to let Orion actually remain dead and Optimus to rise to the occasion, my love" Mirage stated as he hugged his mate tightly. "But no matter what you choose, know this, I love you"

Optimus let Mirage hold him, he knew Mirage was right but he was scared to say goodbye to who he was. But he knew he had to.

"beloved, you don't have to forget who you are, just take the priority tags off those memories, and let them fall into general storage, then you still have them, but they aren't always there at the front of your processor' Mirage said as he continued to hug his mate, the rage dissipating.

Optimus nodded but he knew the Matrix would ensure what it wanted, still holding onto Mirage he started to let go.

The Matrix rearranged the priority tags, on memories with Mirage and the family as well as those of being the Autobot leader, though highest priority was given to Mirage and then the sparklings they had. The priority tags he had on the old memories were removed and the memories fell into general storage, and once the rearrangement happened, Optimus came back online. Mirage wasn't sure what had happened, until his mate held the illusionist close and tightly.

"Forgive me...for everything" Optimus said holding Mirage tightly.

"I forgive you, but I am not the one who you should be asking forgiveness from" mirage stated as he kissed his mate.

"I know" Optimus said and kissed Mirage back.

"I like this Optimus better already" Mirage mewled as he finally got Optimus back to Autobot HQ

"Is Keeper still in our quarters?" Optimus asked.

'he is in our quarters and Elita is comforting him, as I went to stop you before you did something stupid" replied mirage.

Optimus nodded and they went back to their quarters. "Keeper"

Keeper looked up, even as Elita, somewhat agitated, rubbed his back, still not knowing she was carrying. "Yes, sir?" Keeper asked, making Optimus sad, even as Mirage was right there.

"Please, come with me" Optimus said. "We need to talk"

Keeper left his mate and soon followed his dad, while Mirage stayed with Elita. "Don't worry, Elita, Keeper will be ok"

Optimus took Keeper to his office and became not leader but father, he pulled his son into his arms. "Forgive me my son for acting the way I did, I think you need to know what I did"

"What do you mean, dad?" asked Peacekeeper.

Optimus told his son of his and Elita's past together.

Now that Keeper understood, he realized why Elita was so reluctant, but he also realized his dad didn't hate his mate.

"Can you forgive me Keeper" Optimus asked.

'I forgive you, dad, and please forgive me." Peacekeeper stated.

Optimus nodded. "Are you alright Keeper" Optimus asked coming to his sons side.

"I think I will be now" keeper said.

Optimus pulled his son into a warm hug and kissed his son's forehead.

Optimus and Keeper soon came out to join their respective mates. Keeper was happy as well as Optimus.

"Welcome to our family Elita" Optimus said.

Elita nodded and realized something had changed for the better in Optimus, and even Elita was happy about it.

"But know that if you hurt my son I will not be a very happy mech"

"I can't promise that I will never hurt him, but I can promise that I will never intentionally hurt him' stated Elita.

Optimus nodded accepting that.

Elsewhere, Prowl was napping, his abdomen was starting to show. Jazz was worried, as they already had so many sparklings, they really didn't need more.

Jazz would love the little ones, he wouldn't deny that but between the two of them, having to care of so many sparklings and tend to their own duties... Jazz sighed and he let Prowl rest while he kept an optic on the children and tried to get some reports done.

Silverstar and Starlight were very helpful, and soon, they too would also be younglings,

Jazz gave them each a kiss and told them he was proud of them.

Prowl continued to nap, as he was bushed.

Every now and then Jazz would go check on Prowl and make sure he was alright before going back to work.

Prowl was having a nightmare, a nightmare where he was the one continually being raped and being used as a breeder for the cons without being able to stop or prevent any con from doing whatever to him. Prowl's grunts in his sleep were the only thing that alerted his mate that Prowl was not sleeping soundly and that he was having a terror-filled nightmare.

Jazz frowned and went to Prowl and started to gently shake him. "Prowler, wake up sweetspark"

Prowl woke up slowly, shaking as he woke, as the dream had terrorized him due to him being sparked. Prowl didn't know what to say as he looked up and saw his sparkmate, and so Prowl just looked down and away, embarrassed to make his mate worry about something so trivial.

Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl. "Its alright Prowler, your safe"

Prowl still shook slightly as he clung tightly to his mate. Soon, though, Prowl was calmed down enough that he could function and Jazz could leave to go off to his shift. And so Jazz left.


	47. Chapter 47

Meanwhile, Sonicboom had left the quarters of his two temporary mates for a short reprieve, as he could see and tell that both were safe. And while sitting and thinking of the mate he had truly loved and missed, Crankcase came along, and saw the ancient seeker just sitting there, energon drops flowing from the ancient seeker's optics.

Part of Crankcase just wanted to walk away and forget what he had seen but he couldn't, so he went over to him. "Sonicboom"

The ancient seeker was startled, and opened his shocked optics. He saw Crankcase and moved away a bit, knowing how much the other old bot didn't care for him and turned away, still silently shedding tears for his lost family that had been murdered in front of his own optics by a bot he thought he had trusted.

"Look...because of each other our lives were ruined...and I'm not saying I forgive you or anything but...I won't attack you. Silverbolt would kill me"

The ancient seeker turned back toward the bot that at one point he had seen as an enemy, tears still in his optics. "I ask not for forgiveness, I merely ask that you accept my deepest and humblest regrets and apologies for taking your mate from you for no reason. I have lived with regret ever since that day, and losing my entire family didn't help. And to let you know, the bots that Wingspan and Hot Rod carry are not just going to be any bots, they are going to be the six seekers that end this infernal civil war, once they are old enough" Sonicboom stated, shocking the hell out of Crankcase.

"What do you mean" Crankcase asked finding himself sitting beside the other before he knew it.

"after I lost my last family and realized all the bad things I had done, I vowed that if Primus would give me one chance to end this war and redeem myself for my family, I would do everything in my power to see that it happened. That night Primus came to me and told me that once I found the right pair, I would be temporarily bonded to those two until they sparked living heirs for me, for once they did that, I will have done my part, as those heirs would end this infernal war. And only once I had those living heirs would I be able to rejoin the well of all-sparks with my family, as I will have paid for my crimes that I had committed. And while in hiding I waited for millennia upon millennia, and still no one came. I grew old, a legend, and I began to think that I would never get to see my family again, and on my way of giving up, a young racer and his seeker mate came into my home, and Primus sent a message to my spark and theirs as well. Now all I have left to do is make sure that the seekerlings they carry survive until sparking, and once that happens, I can finally go home" the ancient seeker stated.

"Hot Rod and Wingspan" Crankcase said from what he had seen of the two they would take care of the sparklings. "When you are released...tell Sentinel I still love him and that I thank him for releasing me"

"I can do that, Crankcase, and I have the feeling that he already knows" the ancient seeker smiled.

"Silverbolt...he's my redemption I think, I failed so miserably as a mother. I know that only two of my sparklings still live, the others...I don't know, but now Silverbolt carries my sparklings"

"You never failed, Crankcase, you were never given a chance to be the kind of creator I know and Sentinel knows you are capable of being. I know Dart, the little one you were holding that saved your life is still around, and now with a new mate, you do get your chance to be what you never had a chance to be before – a creator who gets to raise their own sparklings" the ancient seeker stated, surprising Crankcase by just how much he knew. "Primus still talks to me in my spark , guiding me, my younger friend, and this is how I know so much."

"Dart was here, not long ago for just a short visit. He had been lied to his entire life, that I had abandoned him before I died. I have two grandsparklings if you can believe it. I told him...I told him after the war I would like to meet them. He looks so much like his father"

Sonicboom smiled to see his slightly younger friend smile and feel full of joy. "See, you are well on your way to being healed and feeling fulfilled. And though it may be a while before you see your grandsparklings, know this, they are waiting to meet you as well. And while Stargazer wants nothing to do with this whole thing, as she still believes the lies she was told, you have one from Sentinel who still loves you – his last gift to you" the ancient seeker said, hoping he wasn't pushing Crankcase too far.

"Yeah...primus I didn't think Dart was ever going to come out" Crankcase laughed a little. "A week and he still didn't want to come out"

"My last little seekerling was like that too. He didn't want to leave the warmth of my sparkling development chamber either. When he finally came out, he came out screaming and kicking" the ancient seeker said, shocking Crankcase as he realized that this ancient seeker had been the mother to the murdered seekerlings.

He was starting to think they had more in common than he had thought before. "Dart was the opposite he was so quiet, I was actually afraid he had offlined before I sparked him but then he started stirring. He never cried just made little mewl like sounds"

And as the two oldest bots started becoming friends, elsewhere, Bluesky was trying her hardest to keep up with her brothers in training, but just couldn't do it, and so Ironhide had made the sparked youngling stay longer and drained her more. By the time Bluesky made it to Keeper's mate Elita, she was barely able to do more than crawl. Elita, helped the young femme, before calling in Peacekeeper to take a message to Optimus – the message, tell Ironhide to quit overworking Bluesky or she will lose her sparkling.

Optimus rubbed his temple and called Ironhide to his office.

Ironhide sludged as he made his way to Optimus's office, unsure what the boss bot wanted. And after knocking and being let in, hide sat down and had one thing to ask, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ironhide, you are one of my dearest friends and I'm asking you as your friend, your leader and as a father. Back off of Bluesky"

"But sir, you have always told me not to go easy on any of them, as you don't want no favorites, especially your own sparklings, as they have to learn to fight. Why should Bluesky be any different?" Hide asked, not realizing that while it was true as to what he had said, Optimus realized that the only way Hide was going to see the error of his ways was to tell the blunt truth, and that made Optimus a little irked.

"Because when she was captured, she was raped and is now sparked" Optimus said managing to keep his anger in check.

Ironhide was utterly flabbergasted, having never realized that the last few times when he had pushed Bluesky harder, she was working with more than her brothers – she was carrying. Hide felt awful, now that he knew the truth. "Sir, my solution for that would be to have Bluesky learn the important stuff that she can, but back off on the physical, until such time that she can resume the full training" stated Hide, hoping to have stayed off his friend and leader's anger.

Optimus nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry Ironhide this whole situation just has me frazzled and then some"

"I understand sir. If there is nothing further, may I go, as Hound just commed me and our three seekerlings are missing" Hide asked, figuring the little triplets were just playing hide and seek with his mate.

Optimus nodded. "Do you need some help?"

"Naw, thanks though. I am sure two of them are either in the rec room or with Skyfire while I am sure Shadowwalker is bugging ratchet or aid in the med bay" stated Hide, making Optimus realize that the little ones weren't really "missing" they had just wandered off, which made Optimus wonder – where was that "missing" sparkmate of his.

Optimus commed his mate. "Mirage love"

Mirage wanted to answer, but couldn't, as he had somehow been captured by the Cons, after just going out for a breath of fresh air. And as Blitzwing held a sharp blade to Mirage's neck and had another hand over the illusionist's mouth, Mirage silently struggled. He wanted to answer but couldn't, though his fear and terror were sent straight over the spark bond, to his mate. Blitzwing took his prize back, as Megatron had wanted this one, for having always managed to help thwart the Cons every plan.

Optimus was cursing a blue streak and called for every Autobot not on duty, Megatron had gone too far.

Mirage was kept gagged, but Blitzwing helped tie the bot to Megatron's berth, as Megatron had plans once again, and since Mirage was not far along with his other two sparklings he was carrying from his mate, Megatron was able to rape and impregnate the defiant bot, hoping that in this way, the con leader would have bots of his own that he could send over to gather data from the Autobots without getting caught. Mirage passed out, unaware that he was now carrying two sets of twins, one set from his mate and one set from Megatron's rape. And once finished, Megatron dumped Mirage between the Autobot and Con bases, and would wait to see what happened.

Optimus carefully picked Mirage up and vowed he would offline Megatron.

Mirage was still online but in stasis lock. Mirage felt his sparkmate's anger, and thinking it was aimed toward him, Mirage, while in stasis lock began shaking, unsure if he would be safe.

"I have you my love, my anger is at Megatron" He sent to his bonded with pulses of love.

Mirage calmed and though out of it still curled toward his mate. Optimus took his mate to the med bay, and was not expecting what Ratchet said, "Optimus, Mirage is going to have to be carefully watched, as he is carrying two sets of twins."

Optimus froze. "Come again Ratchet, I don't think I heard you correctly"

"He is carrying two sets of twins, the difference being one set is a week older than the other. One set is definitely from you while the other set is from his rapist" replied Ratchet, unsure who had raped Mirage this time. "he is carrying four, though he is only built for two, I hope he doesn't lose any from it being too much for him and I hope he doesn't have any complications, or he might not make it"

Optimus was reeling, then something occurred to him. "Ratchet can you transfer the two he carries that are from me, to me"

"I could try, but I can't guarantee that the two I give you are both from you, as the sparklings are so wrapped up. I can do my best if this is what you choose to do, but keep in mind, you could lose the sparklings that I take out and try to transfer – just ask Jazz and Prowl, they almost lost one doing this" stated Ratchet, he wanted Optimus to understand that this didn't guarantee anything.

Optimus nodded. "I understand the risk Ratchet, but I cannot put Mirage through this. He dies I die" Optimus said. "Do it"

Ratchet first opened and prepped his leader's spark chamber, which was roomy considering it was built to hold three. And then Ratchet went to work on Mirage's chamber, and opened it. The first one that Ratchet could tell was from Optimus was right on top and was an easy transfer and hooked up right away. The second one was tricky, as it was buried beneath the other two. It took Ratchet' several tries before he could grab the sparkling. And once caught, ratchet gently transferred the sparkling, which refused to connect to Optimus's chamber at first. And just before it went out, it found a place to attach, and now that two were transferred, ratchet closed up both bots. Optimus could feel the little lives inside him, and knew that Mirage would at least be physically safe, but the question was how Mirage would be mentally as Optimus remembered what it was like to be raped by Megatron and while Mirage was still out and receiving a drip, Optimus went to go seek out the trine and Soundwave, hoping that they would be willing to help.

Optimus rubbed where the sparklings resided and sent love to them as he found the trine and Soundwave. "May I speak with the four of you"

The trine invited Soundwave, Grimlock, and Optimus back to their room, as they needed to stay with the little seekerlings, as Skyfire went to go stretch his wings. Optimus was a little thrown off to have Grimlock there, but Optimus didn't know that Mirage had formed close friendships with all these bots, including the dinobot and all would be floored when they heard what the boss bot had to say.

Optimus waited until everyone was seated before he informed them of what had happened to Mirage and that he had taken two of the sparklings into him.

Needless to say, all the bots were floored and pissed as all get out, even Skywarp who had raped the bot on more than one occasion, as Mirage had reached out to Warp when Warp needed it most. Soundwave and the others in the trine were pissed as well, as Mirage had gone out of his way to help them. And Grimlock practically roared in anger, "Stupid Con suffer for hurting 'rage!" Optimus was surprised by just how reactive the bunch was, which showed just how much his own sparkmate had gone out of his way to welcome them.

"I will need your help, all of you" Optimus said. "This is going to be a trying situation as I have been in Mirages's place, and our oldest daughter is sparked due to being raped"

"Bluesky was raped?" asked Starscream, wondering which lowdown scum had taken the poor little youngling. The others vowed their support, as did Starscream.

Optimus nodded. "She was and is sparked, thank you for your support"

Skyfire came in, and stopped suddenly and he was unsure why there were so many bots in his and his mates' quarters. And it was Skywarp who updated the shuttle about what had happened to the leader, the leader's mate, and their just turned youngling daughter, needless to say, Skyfire was as shocked as he was angered.

"We will need all the aid that can be provided" Optimus told him.

"You have my support" stated Skyfire, "And I will make sure Rave and Darkwing are informed as well as their mates. And we will all make sure that all the bots know that need to know. But who gets the task of telling Jazz and Wingspan, as we all know both will be crushed as well as devastated when they hear this news?"

Optimus sighed, that he hadn't thought about. "You bring up a good question Skyfire"

Well it just so happened that as they were discussing things, Jazz and Prowl came into the med bay, as Prowl had another check up, of course, once they saw Mirage, both freaked out, and demanded to know what had happened.

Ratchet sighed and told them what had happened to Mirage and what Optimus had done.

Needless to say, Jazz and Prowl were seeking out Optimus once Prowl was told his twins were developing on schedule. Jazz was pissed as he had learned second hand and had not been informed immediately, and then Jazz realized that if he had not been informed, there was no way Wingspan had been informed, and soon Jazz commed his son, and Wingspan was not happy about what he learned.

Optimus was just coming out of the trine's room when he saw Prowl and Jazz, he been just going to find them.

Both Jazz and Prowl looked livid as Optimus approached. Only then did Optimus realize that they had seen Mirage before he was able to talk to them, and the leader could see that neither was very happy. Prowl sound nothing, but Jazz had one thing to say, "Explain."

Optimus sighed. "I was on my way to find you, come lets go to my office" He said.

Prowl and Jazz made their way to Optimus's office, as did Wingspan, who was also pissed that he had learned this info second hand. Optimus sighed heavily when he realized that not only were Prowl and Jazz there, but Hot Rod and Wingspan were there too, looking no happier than Prowl and Jazz.

Once they were seated he explained the situation not only about Mirage and the fact they each carried a set of twins now, but of Bluesky and her capture, rape and sparking. And the fact Peacekeeper was now bonded to Elita One.

The others were shocked, as they had no idea just how complicated the leader's life had become, and they were angered at the Cons – not only for Mirage, but Bluesky as well. And all four vowed their support, and while Hot Rod and Prowl left, Jazz and Wingspan remained as they wanted a few more details.

"Yes?" Optimus asked seeing Jazz and Wingspan remain behind.

"Why didn't you tell us first?" Jazz asked, to which Wingspan nodded, "as we are family."

"I don't know alright" Optimus said rubbing his face.

Jazz quickly understood, as the leader was stressed out and Jazz realized why Optimus had gone to the trine and Soundwave first, as it made sense now that Jazz had calmed down. "I am sorry Optimus, sir, it is just that I worry about Mirage" stated Jazz.

"As do I" stated Wingspan, as he also began to understand.

"That is why I have taken two of the sparklings into me" Optimus said.

"I just hope Mirage will be ok when he wakes up" Jazz stated, none of the three realizing that in the med bay Mirage waking up and was causing all kinds of trouble as he ripped out lines and ran. He dared not comm, and he was scared, and so Mirage ran to his favorite hiding spot and hid there. And it was only once ratchet realized his patient was M.I.A. that he commed Jazz and Optimus, "Optimus, Jazz, we have a problem here' was all Ratchet could say.

Optimus groaned. "Let me guess...he's awake and he ran"

"Right on both counts. Problem is he needs energon and only you can find him" replied ratchet.

"I'm on it" Optimus said easing to his feet and followed the bond to his mate. "Mirage" Optimus called. "Your safe on the ARK, please show yourself my love"

Mirage revealed himself to his mate. He was shaky and wide opticked in fear, his hand around his abdomen. "P-p-p-please d-d-don't h-h-hurt me-me-me" Mirage said as he remained balled up on the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

Optimus went to his mate and carefully pulled him into his arms. "Never my love, come let me take you to the med bay, you need energon"

As Mirage allowed his mate to carry him, Jazz and Wingspan met up with Optimus in the hallway, and both scared Mirage, as he tried to bury himself in his mate. It was at this point all three realized just how fragile Mirage's mental state was.

"Shhh, its alright its Jazz and Wingspan" Optimus soothed.

"Mama? Little bro?" Mirage asked as he looked once again, and seeing it was true, Mirage relaxed. Jazz and Wingspan followed Optimus into the med bay, as all three realized that in order to get Mirage to stay until Ratchet discharged him, someone would have to stay with the bot.

Optimus silently asked them which would take the first shift.

Jazz volunteered, as he knew it would take a lot to sit through that first shift and he knew that Wingspan and Optimus were busy, and so as Mirage was reset up, Jazz remained with him, even as Mirage slept. Jazz gently rubbed Mirage's helm, anything to help the bot heal.

Optimus tended to the rest of the sparklings deciding he needed a break from his office. Wingspan went and tended to his own sparklings and helped his papa.

"You'll be all right my little bot" Jazz said soothingly as he rubbed Mirage's helm.

Mirage calmed down and allowed himself to be taken care of, which was unusual, as he was so used to taking care of everything else and everyone else. Mirage onlined his optics and looked at Jazz, "My sparklings? My younglings?" Mirage asked, worriedly, still more worried about his babies than himself.

"Their fine, Optimus is with them" Jazz said soothingly.

"And Optimus?" Mirage asked, worried about his mate, especially with what had happened to the illusionist.

Jazz sighed and told Mirage what had happened that he had been sparked with two sets of twins and how Optimus had Ratchet transfer one set into him.

And while Mirage was absorbing everything, Wingspan, still pissed off headed back. Sonicboom, who had returned, noticed that his temporary mate was angry, and decided to ask. "what is bothering you so, my young seeker?" the ancient bot asked, trying to be helpful, as he didn't want his mate doing something rash and harming the sparklings growing inside him.

Wingspan told him what had happened to Mirage and Mirage in every sense of the word was his brother.

Sonicboom burned with righteous anger as well, but he realized that there was nothing he could do, as if he harmed anyone or anything, he would never get to see his family again. And so the ancient seeker did the only thing he could, listen and support his mate while Wingspan's moods fluctuated.

"I hate Megatron, I hate the cons" Wingspan said frustrated and let Sonicboom pull him into his arms.

Sonicboom sent pulses of love and also rubbed Wingspan's sparkling bump. It was not that Sonicboom did not want his mate to hate the cons or hate Megatron, it was that Sonicboom knew anger was never good for sparklings, and it could force someone to spark too early, and so the ancient seeker did his best to cool his mate off, having already cooled off Hot Rod, who was horny beyond all belief and was rubbing up against the ancient seeker.

Normally Wingspan would go fly to burn off his anger but he wasn't in the mood too and the rubbing felt good.

Being a seeker himself, the ancient seeker knew exactly the spots to hit, and Wingspan was wowed as the ancient seeker found places that neither Hot Rod nor Wingspan knew existed on Wingspan's lithe form. Hot Rod took notes and filed them away, even though he was extremely horny, he was with it enough to watch the ancient seeker bring down Wingspan from being raving mad to starting to feel horny. The ancient seeker smiled as he could feel the younger seeker relaxing and enjoying the pleasurable sensations. "Relax young seeker, we don't want you to spark too early" the ancient seeker said as he continued his ministrations.

"Nnnnn...keep that up your going to have something else to deal with" Wingspan moaned.

Sonicboom smiled, as he wanted to see just what this young seeker would do and so he kept up his ministrations, taking Hot Rod as well and repositioning both so the ancient seeker could rub their groin plating with his hands as he licked their sensitive neck wires. And feeling his mates might want him to join in, the ancient seeker's arousal began to rise, though the ancient seeker's port was sealed, having been sealed ever since Primus made the promise to the ancient seeker, never to be opened again.

Wingspan was moaning and he clung to Sonicboom, his valve dripping wet. "I need you...please Sonic..."

The ancient seeker, upon hearing the plea, opened his own plating, revealing his large, thick, throbbing, stiff arousal that caused Wingspan to salivate, as the young seeker moved to place his port right over the large arousal. The ancient seeker smiled as while Wingspan was going up and down on his cable, the ancient seeker was using his tongue on Hot Rod, who moaned as the expert tongue delicately teased his port and spike.

Wingspan was in heaven as he rode the large spike and clung to the ancient seeker.

Hot Rod moaned and bucked.

The ancient seeker soon overloaded along with his mates, but he wasn't done yet, and soon, the ancient seeker had Hot Rod on his hardened arousal while the younger seeker was being teased expertly by Sonicboom's tongue. It may have been only a temporary situation, but all three were going to take advantage of it while they still could.

Wingspan and Hot Rod moaned and finally when all three were sated Wingspan gently caressed Sonicboom's face. "I will miss you when you go"

Sonicboom knew what the bot meant, as he would miss them too, but he would also be with his family. "just remember that you will still have part of me, in the seekerlings you spark. And remember that when I go, while I was happy to have you in my life, I will once again be with loved ones I lost long ago" the ancient seeker stated as he gently rubbed his mates' bellies, not to arouse them, but to reassure them that they were loved.

"We know and we will be happy you will be with your family, but we will miss you" Wingspan said as the other soothed them.

Then Hot Rod piped up, "Let's not talk about what will happen. Instead, let us enjoy the moment and the here and now. While we can't stop what is coming, we can at least enjoy what we have while we have it."

They agreed and they cuddled for a short time before Wingspan went to the sparklings.

Elsewhere, Grimlock was informing the other dinobots about what had happened to Mirage as well as what had happened to Bluesky. The other dinobots had formed friendships with Mirage and one of the dinobots, Swoop, the youngest dinobot, had started to fall hard for Bluesky. They all agreed on one thing, Megatron needed to be slagged.

Swoop after Grimlock finished talking wondered the ship and soon found Bluesky.

Bluesky was in a bit of a downer mood when the dinobot approached. "what did you want, Swoop" Bluesky asked, trying not to show that something was bothering her.

"Me Swoop know pretty Sky hurt" Swoop said coming over to her. "Me Swoop protect pretty sky"

Bluesky was shocked, as she had no idea why this dinobot wanted to help her. "why do you want to help me? I am tainted, I am sparked with a sparkling I never planned to have, I don't deserve anyone"

"Pretty sky deserve to be happy, me Swoop like pretty sky bot"

Bluesky was caught off guard by the dinobot's last comment. "You like me, Swoop? You actually like me?" Bluesky asked, hoping she had not heard wrong.

"Me Swoop like"

Bluesky started feeling something strange in her chest, a strange pulsing. She wasn't sure what it was per se, but it seemed to be stronger now that Swoop was around. And trying to down play her own feelings, Bluesky rubbed Swoop's beak, not knowing it was a sensitive zone for the bot.

Swoop made and odd sound that was much like purring and leaned into the rubbing, his spark racing. "Swoop like"

Bluesky, feeling slightly horny from carrying a sparkling, was enjoying the reaction she was getting, and decided to follow her spark, which led her to kiss the dinobot, who was much bigger than she was, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. And as she began kissing him, her spark pulsed harder, and eventually came out as she opened her groin plating, as she was just following what her spark told her was right.

Swoop nuzzled her and picked her up. "Will pretty Sky bot be Swoop's mate"

"as long as you don't mind me already being sparked, then I will be your mate" Bluesky said as she leaned in to kiss the dinobot and waited for the dinobot to take her.

Swoop kissed her back. "Me Swoop like sparklings"

"Then come here, mate of mine" Bluesky said as she laid back, revealing her spark and her valve to Swoop.

Swoop revealed his spark and spike and he lovingly joined them together, he gave her what should have been her first time.

And as those two united in love, elsewhere, Flasher was sitting in the brig, again. Hide had been trying to teach the stubborn bot something, and Flasher had snapped back at his commanding officer. Flasher knew why he was in trouble, and so he sat, letting his anger subside, he sat in the brig, wondering when he would be let out.

Ironhide had informed Optimus and Optimus said Flasher could stay there until his anger was gone.

The problem was, Flasher had studied the brig, and thinking he was smarter than those who threw him in the brig, Flasher used some tricks his mom had taught him about his abilities and slipped out of his cell and then decided he would go outside for a drive in his invisible mode, figuring no one had seen him. Problem was, Optimus was coming down to the brig to check and found Flasher gone.

"Flasher!" Optimus yelled very loudly, and very ticked off.

But by this time, Flasher was long gone and tearing out across the desert. Fortunately, no cons spotted him or his trail as he enjoyed his freedom.

Optimus was furious and he commed his son. "Flasher if you do not get your aft back to the ARK you will be in more trouble then you could ever imagine"

Flasher ignored his father, knowing that it would lead to more trouble. What Flasher never saw coming was Skywarp, who, upon hearing what had happened, warped to where Flasher was and stood in the youngling's way. Flasher, seeing the intense look of anger on the seeker's faceplates, stopped in his tracks and began to realize that maybe the brig was pretty good compared to what a pissed off seeker could do, and so Skywarp kept his presence felt until Flasher arrived back to the ARK. And once Flasher arrived, Prowl quickly grabbed the ornery youngling and threw him in a much more secure brig cell.

"Disable his illusion abilities" Optimus had ordered and that if need be stasis cuffs were allowed to be used.

Flasher went down but not without a fight, as he showed just the kind of tenacity he had, as he fought going into the more secure cell, chained, cuffed, and his illusionary powers disabled. Flasher was wild, much more so than usual, to the point it scared even his father – something was wrong, as Flasher was never this defiant. And it didn't help that Flasher had started "foaming at the mouth" which added that something more was going on.

"Ratchet medicial emergency in the brig"

Ratchet came running and saw the horror of what Flasher had become. Ratchet wasted no time in sedating the youngling. And once sedated, Ratchet carefully approached the youngling, and scanned over him, only to find his system full of viruses and a smaller version of the metallic centipede that had at one time attacked Optimus firmly implanted in the youngling's systems. Ratchet swore, as he realized that he had forgotten about checking Flasher over after decontaminating him after the mission where Flasher had gone into the con base. Ratchet soon removed the monstrosity and immediately found away to destroy it. It was all Optimus could do to watch his youngling struggle against the viral codes that now were bouncing around his systems.

Optimus felt helpless as he watched knowing there was nothing he could do.

Ratchet immediately set several antiviral programs through the young mech and then called Starscream as they were running, hoping that Starscream could help as he did when Mirage had been attacked.

Starscream came as quickly as he was able and started looking Flasher over, he had to know how bad it was before he could even attempt to help.

Ratchet told the seeker what exactly was going on and what exactly he had found and even showed the evidence. Needless to say, Starscream hoped that his systems would help Flasher, as this was the first time Starscream had tried on anything other than a full grown transformer.

"I will try" He said as he got to work.

Fortunately for both Flasher and Starscream, the little one's systems were so much like Mirage's systems, that Starscream found it easy to help the youngling fight off the viral program while the antivirus software helped the rest of the way. And once all was cleaned and cleared, Flasher slowly onlined his optics, "Op-Optimus sir? What happened?" Flasher asked, completely unaware of what had happened to him.

Optimus came over and removed the stasis cuffs himself and told his son what had happened.

Flasher, upon hearing what he had done, was very much ashamed and had turned many shades of red. "I must go apologize to my instructor, sir, but only once you allow my out of the brig for my actions were insubordination." And with that Flasher, unchained, uncuffed and with his illusionary powers back on went back into the cell and sat on the metallic bench, waiting for the door to close for him to serve out his time.

Optimus nodded before he left the brig he needed energon, actually he needed some high grade but that was out of the question.

Elsewhere, with her mate in training, Elita found herself feeling strange. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but since it wasn't interfering with her daily activities yet, she decided that it could be overlooked at this point and she began to enjoy some energon, waiting for her daily visit from Bluesky, and boy would Elita be surprised when Bluesky talked to her today.

Swoop walked Bluesky to Elita before he left her with a nuzzle. "Elita you're not going to believe it"

"You seem very happy today, Bluesky, do you mind telling me what is the cause of this wonderful change?" Elita asked, glad to see that Bluesky was no longer moping about.

"Swoop asked me to be his mate and I said yes, we bonded yesterday"

To say that Elita was shocked would be an understatement, but having lived much longer, she had learned how to hide her shock and began her "girl chat" with Bluesky. Elita had to admit that having Bluesky being a youngling was a godsend as she felt like she would go nuts in a base run by all mechs. And so Elita asked more questions, "So, what does Swoop think of the sparkling you are going to have?"

"He loves sparklings and he wants me happy"

"Well that is good, sky, but here is another question for you- how do you think your family is going to react once you tell them, especially your father, Optimus?" Elita asked. She was not trying to push Sky away, but she also wanted the youngling to realize that every action has a consequence, whether good or bad.

"Daddy likes Swoop its Grimlock that daddy can't stand, even if he doesn't say it out loud. But Grimlock's bonded to Soundwave"

"Sky, just because your dad likes Swoop doesn't necessarily mean he would want that bot as your mate. I realize you made your decision, and like it or not, you are going to have to deal with the consequences of your actions. From what I have learned about you and about Swoop, I think you two are perfect, but then I am not your father or your mother. They may have something else to say. But for better or for worse, you two are now bonded, and that is something not even your father can touch" Elita said.

"I'm so glad you seem to know my every reaction Elita" Optimus said having been listening for the last few minutes, he had been coming to check on Bluesky before he went to Mirage. Granted he would have liked to have found out differently about Swoop and his daughter but he did like Swoop, he found he didn't mind the match.

Elita was caught off guard to the point she wasn't sure if she should welcome Optimus or slap him for interrupting their girl time, but deciding it was best not to piss off the Supreme leader of the Autobots and her father-in-law, Elita welcomed Optimus to join in the conversation. "Remember sky, that being bond mates is a big responsibility" Elita said before Optimus started talking.

"It is indeed but I know you are ready for it my sweet" Optimus said and in a rare outsider moment so to say, Optimus retracted his battle mask and kissed his daughters helm. It was the first time since their reformatting that Elita had seen his full face.

The scars told of many battles fought over millennia as well as many other things, but realizing that she seemed to be staring, Elita looked elsewhere before saying. "Bluesky is developing into quite the femme. I just hope I can guide her until she reaches adulthood, seeing as there are no other femmes aboard this place" Elita said, not ruining the moment but trying to hold in her own emotions from when she had dated Optimus long ago.

Optimus nodded before his mask returned to its place. "I will leave you two be and sweetheart when you finished I want you to go get a check up with Ratchet"

"Don't worry Bluesky, I will go with you, as I have a few questions for ratchet myself regarding a few things I noticed recently. We can go see Ratchet together. And don't worry, Ratchet may have a temper, but I know he would never ever hit or throw things at a femme, no matter how much they piss him off" Elita said, calming Bluesky down, as the youngling femme always hated visiting ratchet for her developing sparkling.

"And Ratchet is just protective of all of you, you know that" Optimus told his daughter before he left them.

And while the two femmes headed to the med bay, Warp was getting overwhelmed as he was trying to help Skyfire watch the 18 little sparklings, 12 seekerlings and 6 that looked like shuttles. Warp was trying his best but was getting frustrated as it he felt like he didn't do anything right. Skyfire was worried, as poor Warp was working himself up into a tizzy. "relax, my mate, they can feel your anxiety and your worry, Warp" the shuttle said gently, stroking warp's closet wing gently, trying to get the seeker to relax.

"You're doing just fine" Skyfire soothed as he rubbed the wing in a relaxing way.

"I just don't know, it seems like everyone has an easy time with the sparklings, but when it comes to me, it seems like I always screw up. I want to help, I do, I just don't know what I should do or where I should begin" warp said, unaware that the little femme triplets were heading right for the bot, wanting to make the seeker feel better. Warp was caught off guard when the three femmes jumped on him, knocking him over, but showering him with hugs and kisses as well as smiles.

Skyfire laughed and smiled. "See you are loved and you are doing good"

Warp smiled and laughed as he tickled the three little femmes, each giggling harder and harder. Warp felt the warmth and he realized that it was not perfection the little ones loved, it was the imperfection that their creators had that the little ones loved, and with that Warp dove in, followed by the three little femmes who wanted nothing more than to emulate the older bot. Warp smiled as he began to clean the quarters, helped by the three little femmes as well as three of the shuttling mechs as well. Warp looked over at his mate, smile on his face. Warp was finally understanding how to "work" with the sparklings.

"Knew you would figure it out my love" Skyfire said smiling as he watched for a time before giving his attention back to the other sparklings.

Warp beamed, happy to have finally discovered the secret.

In the med bay, Ratchet, having finally gotten a moment to himself was trying to give himself self-service, as he was horny and missed his mate because Bee was busy as was the medic. but before ratchet could start, Mirage was starting to crash once again while another bot came in for an injury followed by the two femmes. Bluesky, having been unaware of what had happened to her mother immediately flocked to her mom's side, crying and nudging him. Elita just watched, both unaware that someone was supposed to be watching the bot. When Bluesky decided to stop and stay be her mom's side, Sky began to sing the lullaby that Mirage had sung when she was young, and much to her, Elita, and ratchet's surprise, Mirage was coming back, singing the old Cybertronian song he had used as a lullaby, a song a nanny at one point had taught him.

"S-Sky, it's good to see you" stated Mirage.

"Mama, what happened to you" Bluesky asked as she got as close as she could to her mother.

"Megatron got a hold of me, but I am safe now, my dear. What brings you to the med bay my precious, a check up on your little developing one?" Mirage asked as he stroked his daughter's cheek.

Bluesky leaned into the soft touch. "Daddy wanted me to come get a checkup"

"Well you know dad, Sky. It's easy for him to tell others what to do but he doesn't follow that same advice for himself. I see you came with Keeper's mate, Elita" Mirage said, surprising Sky, as she didn't realize her oldest brother was already bonded as well.

"Keepers bonded?" She asked surprised then looked to Elita. "Why didn't you tell me you were bonded to my brother"

"You never asked, Sky, and I think you better let your mother know that you are bonded too" Elita.

"Sky….BONDED? to who?" Mirage asked, his maternal instinct kicking into full gear.

Bluesky shot Elita a hard look that could rival her fathers, before she turned to her mother. "I was gonna tell you mama, I didn't plan on doing it like this. And Swoop asked me to be his mate, I said yes"

Mirage wanted to be angry and to hold on to his little girl, but he realized that that was not going to be helpful to his daughter, and it would be easier for Sky to raise her little one with a mate, and so Mirage settled down before talking, 'while I don't like that you did this behind my back, I know Swoop is a kind, loyal, sensitive, loving bot and he will make a good mate to you. Just promise me that there are no more surprises at the moment, as I don't think I could handle it' Mirage stated before giving his daughter a big hug. Elita was surprised, as Mirage was so warm and understanding, even of his own daughter, and that was when Elita finally was able to see why Optimus had ended up with Mirage, even though the illusionist was far younger than either Optimus or Elita.

Bluesky settled into her mama's hug. "My spark felt funny every time Swoop was around, he wants me happy and he loves sparklings. Daddy said he's okay with it"

Mirage smiled. "I may not have liked the way you did it, but I am fine with it too my dear. I wish you two every happiness. I just wish I could get out of this infernal med bay, but I know the moment I try to do that, Ratchet will call Optimus on me. Is it so wrong to want to go home to be with my babies?" Mirage asked, much stronger than he had been, and unaware that he was carrying.

"I can bring the others mama, if you want" Bluesky suggested. "You need to stay until your better"

It was only then that Mirage noticed the slight difference in his abdominal armor, and it made him curious. "what is wrong with my abdomen and why does something feel off?" Mirage asked, as ratchet approached the trio, unaware that he was going to have to explain something very complicated to all three regarding Mirage's issue as well as Elita's issues.

Ratchet sighed and did admit he thought he had heard Jazz tell the other, but he told him what had happened that he had already been sparked with twins when Megatron gave him a second set and Optimus now carries the two that belong to them.

Mirage, Bluesky, and Elita were all shocked. Ratchet then proceeded to check Sky, who was on schedule, and then the surprise – as Ratchet found that Elita was carrying, something Elita was worried about as the last time she carried, she had sparked stillborn sparklings. "I guess we will all be going through this together" Mirage said as he hugged both Elita and Sky, "and I can help you two, as I have sparked many a sparkling before."

"I'll attest to that" Ratchet said since he had helped deliver all of them.

Sky and Elita looked to the fairly young mech, and felt safe with him helping them. "and first things, first – I want out of here Ratchet, and yes I will make sure to save several cubes of energon subspaced on me if I go anywhere outside of the room and I will make sure the room is stocked" Mirage said, confusing poor Bluesky but making Elita laugh.

"So help me if you end up back in here and need a drip or you do something else just as stupid I am not letting you out of here"

Mirage blushed, as neither Elita nor Bluesky knew Mirage's history. "Can we just leave, please" Mirage asked, hoping not to have to explain himself.

"Yes, if it will make you stop. To berth do you hear me"

"Yes, Hatchet, I got it. sheesh" stated Mirage, knowing that Ratchet wouldn't dare hit him in this condition.

"You're so lucky your sparked, now out of my med bay"

And so while Elita and Bluesky left to chat and talk, Mirage, feeling bad for all that he had done, ignored the medic's advice and began working on sending his sparklings and unattached younglings elsewhere and then began to prepare the room, so that when Optimus came home, the leader would know just how much his mate loved him. And while Mirage waited for his mate on their berth in Optimus's favorite position, Optimus was elsewhere, getting a strange feeling to head back to his quarters.

Optimus finished what he was doing before he went back to his quarters and found it quiet, he went to the berth room and found Mirage. "Well now this is a surprise"

'I owed you my love. I cause you such grief and such problems, it was only right that I spoil you and allow you to do as you want with me, as for tonight, I am yours. The sparklings are gone, the quarters are clean, and it is still early, my beloved' Mirage said, hoping to entice his mate.

Optimus came to his mate and kissed him lovingly. "But I love all of you" Optimus said before he started to explore Mirage's body.

Mirage responded in a submissive manner, bringing out Optimus's desire to lovingly dominate his mate.

Optimus did dominate Mirage but he was loving about it and it seemed more like suggestions then orders at times.

Mirage did as his mate desired, even as Mirage found himself tied to the berth, in the air with his stomach toward the berth, enjoying as Optimus was taking his aft in a new wild manner. Mirage's moans let Optimus know Mirage was enjoying this just as much if not more so than the leader was.

That pleased Optimus as he wanted his mate to know only pleasure and if he wasn't enjoying he would stop.

Once both were satiated and Optimus had taken Mirage down, Mirage curled into his mate, and said one thing, "thank you." Optimus was not sure what Mirage was thanking his for, but the warmth and to be able to hold his mate felt good.

"You're welcome" Optimus said holding his mate close as they cuddled together.

Elsewhere, Peacekeeper was heading to his mate's quarters, unaware that his mate was now carrying. Peacekeeper had always wanted to have sparklings, but he had always hoped to wait until he was full grown to have them, but he was soon to learn that was not going to be the case.

"Elita" Peacekeeper called when he entered the quarters.

Elita, back on the berth, was trying to dry her tears, as while she was happy about what she had learned, she was also worried – worried that she wouldn't be able to spark a live sparkling. But seeing that Keeper was home, Elita tried to force a smile, but it did little to hide what she was really feeling.

Keeper went to her and took her into his arms. "What's wrong did someone hurt you?"

'no, no its not that.. it's just' Elita started as she looked into the youngling's optics, so much like Optimus's. she grabbed her mate tightly before whispering, "I-I-I I'm …sparked." And with that Elita cried into her mate's chest again, worried.

Though taken by surprise Keeper did smile. "This is a good thing my love"

"you don't understand, my young love. The first time I sparked was after a terrible rape. I found I was sparked, and I carried those sparklings for the allotted time, only to have them sparked stillborn on me when they were due' Elita managed to finish before crying yet again.

"That won't happen to us, the sparkling or sparklings will be fine" Keeper soothed. "These were created out of love"

Elita calmed down, and said one thing, "I hope you are right my love, I really hope you are."

"You'll see" Keeper said and kissed her softly.

Elita returned the gentle kiss with equal passion before she slunk down and began to tease her mate's groin area. She was horny and was hoping soon he would be too.

Keeper couldn't help but moan and was soon making love to his mate.

Elsewhere, Flasher was still sitting in the brig as the time slowly passed. And figuring that he had been forgotten, Flasher did his best to entertain himself without disturbing anyone or anything.

Optimus had forgotten and when he woke he sent a comm to whoever was on duty to let Flasher out of the brig.

Windcharger, who had been on duty, released Flasher, and as Flasher ran off to talk to hide, Windcharger felt something strange in his spark. He knew Flasher was only a youngling, but something about the youngling seemed to draw the older bot's attention, though Charger kept his distance, worried that Optimus would be mad at him.

Ironhide was in the rec room drinking some energon, ignoring his hip bothering him.

"Flasher reporting in, sir. I must apologize for my previous behavior, I wasn't exactly myself, but I will do my best to make amends and to become the best soldier there is, sir" Flasher stated, serious about his commitment.

Ironhide looked at Flasher and leaned back a bit in his chair. "I'll have ta see it ta believe it"

Flasher nodded and prepared for whatever Ironhide was going to throw his way.

"I have yet ta train trouble makers and so help me, you will get trained"

Flasher wanted to ask about Sunny and Sides, but he realized something – now was the time to keep his mouth shut and his audios and optics online and open.

"I know what's going through that processer of yours, I got those two trained despite themselves"

And with that, Flasher cleared out his mind and focused, intent on learning everything he could.

Ironhide told Flasher of the twins and their punishments.

Flasher could only nod, as he had gone through some of the same things, Flasher could only hope that he could make the grade.

"I can get very inventive kid, keep that in mind now get ya some energon"

Flasher did as he was told, and soon the youngling was taking in his energon.

Elsewhere Jazz was doing his best to satiate prowl.

Jazz was pulling out every possible trick he could think of using it on Prowl.

Prowl was completely in la-la land, hoping that the pleasure would never end.

Jazz kept going and was practically pounding Prowl as hard as he could, he was starting to wear down but he kept going for Prowl.

Prowl soon overloaded and was satisfied. Jazz enjoyed being near his mate, and both soon drifted off to sleep..

Ironhide talked with Flasher a bit more before he went to go back to Hound and their sparklings, as he got up though and went to walk his hip gave out and he started to go down.

Flasher was there in a spark beat, doing his best to help. it didn't take long until Flasher had Hide back upright.

"Med bay" Was all Ironhide said.

Flasher quickly took his instructor to the med bay, hoping that all would work out ok.

Ratchet was just coming out of his office when he saw Flasher and Ironhide come in, he knew only one thing ever really got Ironhide to the med bay. "Again?"

Ironhide nodded. "Yeah done went out again"

Ratchet sighed. "Flasher get him up on the berth there and go tell Hound"

And while Flasher went to try and find Hound, Ironhide and Ratchet began one of their famous rivalries in the med bay. Both were going at it when Flasher finally did return with Hound.

Somehow, bad hip and all, Ironhide had gotten Ratchet in a headlock.

And that was the scene Hound and Flasher found as they entered the med bay. Neither said anything, wondering where this would lead to. Flasher almost burst out laughing while Hound remained more muted, wondering what the heck was going on.

Ratchet managed to get his arm around Ironhide's waist and hit something that sent the red warrior down.

"That's cheaten' ya slagger"

"Kiss my aft Glitch head" Ratchet getting Ironhide on the berth.

Flasher and Hound just stared, unsure what to make of the site. Hound wanted to ask, but seeing that both were fighting like sparklings, Hound held back until the two fighters spotted their shocked audience.

"Slagger" Ironhide said getting in one last hit which got him a whack with a wrench.

Ratchet of course pretended nothing had happened.

Hound said nothing, but Flasher couldn't resist. "You act like my Brothers Luckystar and Silverstreak" Flasher commented, which didn't seem to make things any better.

Hound barely pulled Flasher out of the way of the flying wrench.

And while the first wrench missed, a second wrench hit Flasher square in the chest. Only then did Hound realize that the first flyer was pitched by Hide, who was about accurate as he was thin, while the second wrench, right on target, was from Ratchet, who resented Flasher's comment.

"Flasher I think it best if you apologize" Hound said.

"I am sorry, ratchet, Hide, I got a little into the moment' stated Flasher, hoping to be forgiven.

Ratchet just grumbled before he started working on Ironhide's bad hip.

Flasher, squeamish around medical procedures, soon left, living Hound to deal with the two.

Hound came over and took Ironhide's hand who gave him a small smile as Ratchet worked.

"that hip better work tonight, or no one is going to be want to be near Hide tomorrow" hound said, hinting of things to come.

Ratchet would have rolled his optics if he could have.

Ironhide smiled as it was always fun to poke fun at the medic.

Ratchet would never admit it but if he didn't have Ironhide around to drive him crazy he would have long went insane.

And once both bots were taken care of, Ratchet left aid in charge and ran back to his mate, hoping his mate was still up and still wanted some loving.

Bumblebee was trying to get comfortable when Ratchet came in.

Ratchet just watched, hoping his mate was in the mood as Ratchet could feel that underneath his groin section, he was leaking lube and his arousal was throbbing. "You look so perfect lying there my mate" ratchet said, hoping to arousal his mate.

Bumblebee smiled at him softly. "Your home"

"yes, I am home" stated ratchet, leaving on the "and horny" part.

Bumblebee held his arms open for Ratchet.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you and craved you' stated Ratchet to bee.

"I've missed you too" Bumblebee said keeping his tiredness away from Ratchet. "Come to me"

Ratchet's didn't need to be told twice, and before the words had even really left bee's mouth, ratchet was over next to his mate.

Bumblebee pulled him down to him and kissed him softly.

Ratchet practically melted as he felt the soft, gentle yet passionate kiss. Ratchet was so engrossed, he had no idea his panel had moved, revealing his throbbing arousal and dripping port, either one begging for use from his mate. Bee, seeing the sight, had to think, did he want it inside or outside, and so while Bee decided, he teased his mates cable, making ratchet moan and mewl. Bee had to smile, as he was the only bot on the base who could tame Ratchet.

"Come inside of me Ratch, let me feel you"

Ratchet followed the pleas of his mate and was soon sliding his hardened arousal deep inside his mate. Ratchet had to admit being bonded to a minibot had many perks, one being was that no matter how many sparklings bee had or how many times they went at it, Bee's chute was still tight and ratchet almost overloaded the second his slid in. Only a small playful bite from Bee prevented the medic from overloading too soon.

"I think you can last longer than that"

Ratchet was about to come up with an excuse when Bee locked lips with his mate, and soon Ratchet was just rolling with the punches, and enjoying this rare moment that he had with his mate.

Bumblebee moaned and encouraged Ratchet onwards ignoring his tiredness, as this was feeling so good.

Both enjoyed each other as they took each other to new heights as they overloaded together. Bee was feeling good, but still tired and asked his mate to slide out now that they were both satiated. Problem was that Ratchet found his cable stuck inside his mate's chute. Bee looked up at his mate, who was now feeling what Optimus must have felt like that one time. Well, karma had come around and decided to bite the medic in the aft. And Ratchet had no one to call as Aid couldn't leave the med bay and Ratchet was the only other medic on board. Ratchet swore, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this mess.

"Um Ratch...how exactly do we...get unstuck?" Bee asked.

After swearing up a storm in both English and Cybertronian, Ratchet cooled off and began to think. He remembered about that button he had used on Optimus. the only problem was, as they were right now, only Bee would be able to reach in and find it. "Bee, I am going to need your help in finding a very small node/button deep inside my port. It is the only way that we will be able to get unstuck" stated ratchet, turning bright red, as he knew the lining of his chute was incredibly sensitive and slick.

Bumblebee nodded and gently caressed Ratchet's cheek before he reached down and slipped his fingers inside of his mates chute.

Ratchet was trying desperately hard not to overload as he felt his mate's finder's inside his port. He kept giving instructions, and after almost overloading four times, Bee finally found the small node/button that helped Ratchet's arousal to depressurize a bit, allowing ratchet to finally slide out of his mate. Ratchet was relieved, but he felt horny again. Bee, using his fingers, teased the inside of his mate's chute and soon Ratchet overloaded once more before crashing into recharge, using his last bit of energy to draw his mate close to him.

Bumblebee settled down and fell into recharge, he was exhausted.

Darkwing knew he was due anytime now and Wheeljack stayed with him as much as he was able to.

Jack was trying to get Darkwing to relax when the inventor rubbed right over the sparkling bump. Darkwing shuddered in pleasure, but Jack, not knowing what had happened, continued to rub the sparkling bump, as he could also feel the developing sparklings kick and punch. Jack knew the time was near, but all he could do now was wait and try to make his mate as comfy as possible.

"Jack...easy, you're getting me all warmed up" Darkwing told his mate.

Jack leaned down to kiss the sparkling bump and tease it a bit, as he knew when his mate talked about warming up, it was never a good idea to stop, as Jack had learned the hard way during the heat cycle. "you feel up to it?" Jack asked, not wanting to hurt the sparklings and not realizing that a blast from his lab would leave the two trapped in their quarters.

Darkwing nodded. "Just go easy, help me to my side"

Jack helped his mate get onto his side, and while Jack was a bit horny, he was focused more on his sparked mate and began to tease his mate's aroused cable and dripping port. Jack used his tongue sending his mate to places as of yet unexplored, and as Darkwing bellowed out a deep moan of pleasure from overloading, a blast left the two trapped in their quarters. And to make matters worse, Darkwing felt the telltale signs that the little sparklings were ready to come forth. "tell me, what's wrong sweet spark" Jack asked after realizing that they were trapped in here.

"I think love..." Lets out a small groan. "I think we're going to be creators"

Wheeljack wanted to freak out, but seeing his mate in pain, straightened him out. And since the others were busy trying to dig them out, Jack was left with no choice but to help his mate spark their own sparklings. And so Wheeljack, having had slight training as a medic before he decided it was not for him, positioned himself and did the best he could to help his mate. And as Jack set up, he realized that the first sparkling was well on its way out. "Push hon, push" Jack said as he waited to catch the little one.

Darkwing cried out as he pushed feeling the first little one start out.

Amazed, Wheeljack almost dropped the first little seekerling mech that came out. It was bright red with silver and black stripes running down its wings. Jack named the little one Thunderbird before setting it next to Darkwing and waiting for the next two to arrive.

"You're doing fine love" Darkwing assured him before he groaned and breathed but wasn't ready to push.

And as the other Autobots worked to get the two out, Wheeljack waited. He knew that little ones take their own sweet time. About an hour later, a blue with black and silver trim femme seekerling came out. Wheeljack named her Blue Angel, and then went back to waiting, waiting for the last seekerling to come out, which was taking its own sweet time.

Darkwing gently touched the other two while they waited for their third to decide to come out. It was a couple hours later before the little one decided it was ready, the others still a ways before they could free them. "Jack..." Darkwing cried out as the need to push overwhelmed him.

Wheeljack prepared for the last little one to come out, though little would be an understatement, as this seekerling was huge and causing Darkwing a great deal of pain as it came out. Jack did his best and soon, though not soon enough, the last seekerling, a mech came out, kicking and screaming. It was black in color with red trim, the spitting image of its mother creator, but was loud and obnoxious more like TC or Screamer. Jack couldn't think of a good name for it at first, as the little one decided to not only scream but throw it's sparking fluids that it was covered in everywhere. "Ok, I think we can call this one Wildwing" suggested jack, not sure if his mate would like it or not.

Darkwing laughed tiredly and agreed with the name completely. "Here, let me have him"

Jack tried to hand his mate the last one, when it literally seemed to jump out of Jack's arms and into Darkwing's, before nuzzling the seeker and behaving a little bit better. "Well, I'll be" stated Jack, who stared at his family just before the Autobots broke through and found the little family. Optimus took one look and sent all five off to the med bay, giving Darkwing and Jack time off now that they had new sparklings. Which reminded Optimus that he and Mirage were also due to be checked on for their developing sparklings, though Optimus would have a difficult time finding Mirage, who was busy with Elita, Bluesky, Keeper, and Swoop.

Optimus commed his mate asking him to meet him.

Mirage excused himself from the two couples he was working with and headed to meet his mate, though the fact that he didn't want to go get checked up on was obvious to those who knew the illusionist. Mirage slowly trudged along to the med bay, meeting his sparkmate there. When the two walked inside, Mirage, seeing only First Aid, left. Optimus was confused, but decided to get his own check up anyway. Mirage decided that he would wait, as if he was going to get checked out, he wanted Ratchet, who, though he was mean and gruff, knew what he was doing, as Mirage had had all kinds of complications. Aid shouldn't have been checking out Optimus, and Mirage knew it, but Mirage couldn't convince his mate of that. And so Mirage just sat on a bench in the hallway outside of the med bay, waiting.

First Aid said everything looked fine and was on schedule.

Ratchet soon came toward the med bay, wondering why Mirage was sitting in the hallway. And when Ratchet asked, Mirage answered, "I know First Aid is a good mech, but I just don't trust him to check on my developing sparklings or Optimus's even though Optimus sees nothing wrong with seeing him. Remember the time Optimus was sparked and Aid said it was all in his head? Anyway, I only want to have you check these over, especially due to the rape and the special circumstances surrounding the sparklings my mate and I are carrying."

Ratchet rubbed his helm. "Alright come on"

Mirage followed quietly, and allowed Ratchet to check the sparklings, only to find something that Ratchet wasn't expecting – a third sparkling. This third sparkling was Mirage's from Optimus, but it was too late now to switch the two. Ratchet shook his head, but he had to appreciate Mirage's instincts, as Ratchet knew Aid probably would never have caught the barely beating third spark that lay hidden deep inside Mirage's developing chamber, as Ratchet had missed it twice before.

"Mirage we are going to be very careful with you now" Ratchet said and told him what he had found. "The sparkling is too far along to be switched safely to Optimus's chamber"

"just please don't tell Optimus right now, otherwise I won't be allowed to leave the quarters, ever, during the whole time. you remember how he was when he found out I sparked from Warp's rape" begged Mirage, hoping Ratchet would not tell the leader, but that left Ratchet in a quandary – as it was his obligation to tell Optimus who could work and fight and who couldn't. But Mirage was scared and Ratchet had one answer.

"I have no choice, Mirage, you need to be kept safe" ratchet replied and Mirage began bawling as ratchet headed over toward Optimus and Aid.

Optimus was concerned by what he was feeling and went to go to Mirage when he saw Ratchet. "Is Mirage alright?"

"Mirage didn't want me to tell you, sir, but I have no choice. Mirage is carrying triplets. Two from his rapist and one from you that we missed. He is now in a very delicate situation as it is too late to change the last one over or we would lose it forever, as it had only a weak signal. He didn't want me to tell you as he fears that you will lock him away in your quarters. Please sir, I ask you, that even though you know this information that you take into account Mirage's needs before doing anything rash" ratchet stated to Optimus, speaking as a soldier instead of as a friend, hoping that it would help.

Optimus rubbed his helm and sighed. "Is it because it is weak that it was missed?"

"Yes, Optimus. I had to scan Mirage several times this time to make sure I wasn't just hearing one of the other spark beats. It is weak and small, hiding in the very corner recesses of Mirage's development chamber' stated ratchet, and Optimus could now see why Mirage had refused to see Aid, as Mirage always had a good instinct about things.

"Alright, thank you Ratchet and Darkwing sparked" Optimus said before he went to his mate.

Ratchet quickly headed over to the new sparklings and family while Mirage watched his mate make his way toward him. Mirage tried to dry up his tears and prepared for his mate to read him the riot act as well as tell him he was allowed nowhere but the room. Mirage looked down to the ground, knowing that Optimus was not only going to give him a constant body guard as well as restrictions, Mirage figured that his mate would also prevent the bot from working with the sparklings as much. And so trembling, Mirage waited for his mate to speak the words he didn't want to hear.

Optimus sat beside his mate and pulled him close. "I want you to take it easy, and be very careful. Keep energon on you at all times and at the slightest odd feeling comm anyone who will answer and get to the med bay"

Mirage nodded, but the look on his face was full of shock, to the point Mirage was speechless and pulled a bit of a "prowl' by temporarily locking up before rebooting and coming back around. 'You're not going to lock me in the room or make me have someone with me at all times?" Mirage asked, finally regaining his voice, "or restrict me from working with our children?"

"If I need to I will, but I am limiting your actions if you do activity's for two hours I want you to rest at least that long if not longer. I will not lose you and we will not lose the sparklings"

Mirage nodded before hugging his mate. "Thank you" was all Mirage could say as the two headed out of the med bay.


	48. Chapter 48

Elsewhere, Wingspan woke finding himself on top of Hot Rod who was still asleep while Sonicboom was missing, or so it seemed. Wingspan slowly got up only to find Sonicboom working with their sparklings. Tango still didn't care for the bot, but he wasn't causing as big of a problem as he had at first. The two little racer femmes loved the ancient seeker and had climbed on the bot, both riding piggyback as they were small and the ancient seeker was big.

Wingspan smiled softly and stood there watching when Tango saw him and ran over.

Tango clung tightly to his mother. Wingspan comforted his son. "Tango, Sonicboom won't hurt you" the younger seeker said softly, trying to remain undetected, but it was not to be as Sonicboom had seen Tango run off.

"I take it he still doesn't care for me" the ancient seeker said, not hurt but sad.

Wingspan shook his head as he picked up the youngest of the triplets and let Tango snuggle in. "I'm sorry Sonic" Wingspan said as he rubbed his sons little helm.

"No worries, my young seeker, as there is always one in a bunch. My oldest was very much that way. She was a brave seeker though, and didn't even give her killer any satisfaction in her death. I wish you could have met her, but it was not to be" the ancient seeker stated, sighing as he helped the others while allowing Tango space, which surprised the little bot, as normally, when he ran away from someone they came after him, trying to get close to him, but this old bot did no such thing. Tango was confused, but still clung to wingspan with a tight grip.

Wingspan nuzzled his son and sat down still holding him and they just watched.

"You have so many precious little ones, my young seeker. I must say, Primus chose well when he decided to temporarily unite our sparks" Sonic said, as he gently played with and nuzzled each of the other sparklings, and even rubbed the little seekerlings with an expert hand that always put the little ones at ease and helped them fall into deep recharge, especially when Hot Rod and Wingspan needed some time, just for the two of them. And, hoping to surprise the two, Sonic quickly had all the other sparklings out recharging, and hoped that Tango would give him a chance, so that Sonic could make good his plans for his two mates to just have time to themselves.

Tango still leery but eased down from his mother's lap.

Sonic carefully allowed the sparkling to approach him before offering the young one a hand. Tango was leery but took the offered hand, hoping that the large seeker wouldn't hurt him. Sonic, from having observed the little one, soon found the little one's favorite position and rubbed the little one's wing area with hands that seemed to know the little one so well. Tango, soon relaxed, as it felt so good. He still didn't care for the older bot, but at least he knew he could trust the older bot, and soon, even Tango was deep in recharge. And while Wingspan went to check on Hot Rod, sonic sent all the sleeping sparklings out, leaving the room quiet. Sonic used his power of invisibility and waited for his mate's to see the surprise he had for them – some time for just the two of them.

Wingspan kissed Hot Rod softly as he woke and they went back into the other room finding it quiet. "Okay...I swear they were all here"

Noting the confusion, Sonic reappeared. "My young ones, I could see you were getting very tired and you were fighting more. I know you needed some time for just the two of you, so I arranged for the sleeping sparklings to be elsewhere so that you could enjoy a simple gift that I hope you enjoy – some time for just the two of you" the ancient seeker said, trying to calm the two wound up bots.

"Sonic you didn't have to" Hot Rod said. "But thank you"

"But I did have to, as I am guardian of the sparklings you carry as well as the you two, and if you are too stressed, then you will spark them early and they won't survive. I need to take care of you and the sparklings, and that means making sure you don't get overly stressed. Please make sure to tell me if you decide to leave the quarters and where you go, just so I can keep a silent optic on you, as I don't want any harm to come to you" stated the ancient seeker, hoping that they would not be mad at him.

Wingspan came over and gently hugged Sonicboom. "Thank you, but I long to fly but I cannot"

"Maybe you can't, but I can" replied the ancient seeker, "please allow me to fly you through the air. I can fly invisibly, and allow you to feel like you are flying without allowing you to fly, young one. I know you miss it dearly, and this is the closest thing I can do for you, my young love. I could take both of you with me, and you could ride inside me."

Wingspan and Hot Rod looked at the other and they nodded. "That would be nice"

The three walked to an area where sonic could change forms and soon the three were heading out and flying invisibly, helping Wingspan and Hot Rod feel much better.

Elsewhere, Silverbolt, having finally had a chance to get away from his overprotective mate, approached a Mirage who was relaxing in the rec room, after having tried chasing his children for an hour. Silverbolt was nervous about carrying, and it was well known that Mirage was a good bot to ask.

Having noticed the new bot arrive, Mirage let out a warm greeting, "Silverbolt, it's nice to see you. How are you doing?"

"Hi Mirage...um do you have a minute"

"as long as I don't have to move, I have all the time you might need" Mirage replied, patting a seat next to him for Silverbolt to sit down in.

Silverbolt sat down. "Um, not sure if you know or not but I'm kinda sparked"

Mirage had to laugh a bit, "In the words of ratchet, either you are or you aren't, there is no "kinda," but anyway, let me guess, this is your first time being sparked and you have lots of questions" Mirage asked, shocking Silverbolt just slightly.

"Um yeah its my first, Crankcase always carried his and Sentinels children but he doesn't have the best track record"

"Silverbolt, you don't have to be so formal with me, after all we are family. Crankcase is Optimus's much older brother. Please, ask away, I don't bite' replied mirage, seeing that Silverbolt was nervous, Mirage tried a much different approach, that Silverbolt felt was more friendly and welcoming, and soon Silverbolt was spilling his guts, as Mirage listened and tried to answer as best he could.

Silverbolt told his fears and concerns as he didn't know really what to expect even though Crankcase had given him the gist.

Mirage did his best to try and alleviate those fears and concerns, as he didn't want his brother-in-law to spark early and lose the sparklings. Mirage also gave insights to why he thought Crankcase had possibly lost sparklings, as being bonded to the current Prime, Mirage had an insight only one other bot had. And as the two talked, Mirage and Crankcase, who had both been fruitlessly searching for their much faster and younger mates, approached the rec room, having looked everywhere else and having had comm calls ignored. Needless to say, neither Optimus nor Crankcase were going to be very happy when they found their mates.

Crankcase was grumbling as they went into the rec room. "There you are"

Mirage and Silverbolt both jumped as they heard Crankcase practically growl and as Optimus came in behind him, looking very annoyed. Mirage just held his ground, knowing Optimus wouldn't dare attack him here and now especially with the delicate situation that Mirage was in. Silverbolt cast his optics to the ground, which bothered Optimus a bit, as Optimus hoped Crankcase wasn't being too hard on the bot.

Crankcase softened a bit. "Silver come here please"

The small aerial bot made his way over, optics still cast downward. Mirage was worried and it showed on his face. "Crankcase, don't you dare yell at him. He came to me asking advice about carrying. He's scared enough as it is, he doesn't need you adding to it" Mirage stated surprising Silverbolt.

Crankcase hadn't planned on yelling at Silverbolt that very idea upset him. "Did I say I was going to yell at him" Crankcase said before he gently took Silver's hand.

Mirage just watched, waiting to see how Silverbolt reacted, as depending on how the aerial bot reacted would dictate how Mirage responded. Optimus, not wanting Mirage to egg his older brother on, lifted his mate up and escorted him from the room. Mirage wasn't very happy about it, but there was little he could do as he was slightly low on energy, but didn't want to tell his mate.

"Come on you need energon love" Optimus said as he took Mirage to their quarters.

Crankcase meanwhile was talking with Silverbolt. "Silver...I do not mean to make you afraid"

"I know, my mate, I know, but you always act so overprotective of me. At times it is embarrassing, such as in front of my aerial bot teammates. Slingshot still makes fun of me. At other times, it makes me feel like you don't trust me to be careful. And it is those times when I feel like you are so overbearing that I can't get a word in edge wise, as it seems like nothing I say or do is right or good enough" Silverbolt stated, surprising the hell out of his mate, who had missed all the signs that his mate was feeling squished and restrained.

"I'm sorry...I just...I want you to be safe and our sparklings I've had too many taken from me. I'll try harder I promise"

'That is all I can ask for, that you try" Silverbolt said as he reached up and gave his larger and older mate a kiss. 'now let's go home to our quarters."

Crankcase nodded and picked Silverbolt up and carried him back.

Meanwhile, Optimus was not very happy with his mate for a variety of reasons and once they were back at their own quarters, Optimus sent off all the sparklings and younglings and then let his mate have it. Optimus couldn't believe Mirage accused Crankcase of harming his mate as well as not being able to be found. Mirage remained silent, knowing it would do know good, as when Optimus was sparked, his emotions tended to get even more out of control than Mirage's did. Mirage merely sat quietly, hoping Optimus wouldn't start lashing out like that one time.

Optimus finished his rant and got his mate energon.

Mirage accepted the energon but backed away as Optimus tried to sit close to his mate. It was then that Optimus knew what Mirage was thinking, and Optimus didn't like it, he didn't like it at all. And when Mirage completely moved away and curled up in a ball on the berth, Optimus liked it even less.

"Mirage please" Optimus said.

Mirage just looked up at his mate with an "aren't you just going to take it out on me anyway" look. Mirage also had just enough voice to say once again, "P-p-please d-d-don't h-h-hurt m-m-me-me" before curling up again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I've said my peace"

Mirage uncurled slightly but remained where he was. He was tired and he was horny. Thanks to the energon he wasn't low on energon anymore, but he was in need of some other things that he didn't want to ask for, as he felt just too tired. Before Optimus knew it, his mate fell face first into the energon he had been drinking, burying his face in the stuff. Optimus knew if he didn't help his mate out, he could end up losing that third sparkling as well as possibly his own life.

Optimus gently pulled Mirage into his arms and held him.

The next morning, Mirage woke to find Optimus gone. Now while it wasn't unusual for Mirage to find his mate gone before he woke, Mirage felt something that told him this wasn't a typical morning, as Mirage would soon learn that Optimus, having become so stressed, had slept walked and left the building before anyone even saw him. Mirage wasn't sure what was going on, but something certainly didn't feel right, and so Mirage got up and headed for Teletran to see if he was just being over-reactive or if his spark was right.

Teletran revealed that Optimus was not on the ARK.

Mirage was not sure if that was on purpose or not, but Mirage started getting a little worried, not knowing where his mate was.

Meanwhile, far away, Optimus was running around, thinking he was still a sparkling back on Cybertron in his sleep – no responsibilities, nothing to worry about as mommy and daddy took care of everything. And unknowingly, Optimus sent these feelings and such to his mate, who went back to Teletran to tell the computer to locate Optimus. Mirage was very afraid as the computer found his large mate too close to a metropolis filled with people.

"Optimus come in' Mirage asked into his comm and got nothing, "Orion?"

"What do you want, mommy?" was the reply Mirage got and he hung his head, this was going to be hard.

"Come home, Orion, you're too young to be out there on your own" replied Mirage.

"But mommy I'm having so much fun"

"it is time to come home, Orion, besides daddy is home and I made your favorite energon. And please don't race home, please come carefully" mirage stated, hoping the ruse would work.

Optimus made a happy sound, he hardly got to see his daddy. "I'm coming mommy"

Mirage was relieved that Optimus was heading back and called on Ratchet and Ironhide to come out with him to greet the bot, as well as Crankcase. Crankcase was a little reluctant, but when Mirage explained the situation, Crankcase was right on board, after all, Crankcase looked like the spitting image of their father. And soon, in the distance, a rumbling cloud of dust pulled up. Mirage didn't have to worry who it was, just what he was going to look like once he got to them. Mirage also had Optimus's favorite energon available and ready to go.

"Does he have a habit of doing this?" Crankcase asked just before Optimus rolled up.

"No" stated mirage, "usually it's me who gets into these type of situations. I have never ever heard of him sleepwalking before." Ironhide and Ratchet both concurred, and since they had known Optimus longer, Crankcase realized that this was something weird and strange. 'Here he comes"

"Orion son there you are" Crankcase said once Optimus was out of vehicle mode.

Optimus let out an excited squeak and tackled Crankcase to the ground, causing ratchet and hide to laugh slightly, only until they saw all the dents, dings and wounds on Optimus's metal plating. "Orion, where have you been?" Mirage asked, doing his best to sound like Optimus's mother.

"I was playing mommy, I can show you" Optimus said.

"Please, show mommy, Orion" Mirage said, wanting to know exactly what was going on. And so Optimus took off making sure "mommy and daddy" followed. Ratchet and Hide followed as well, just in case they were needed, and it was a good thing too.

"There mommy" Optimus said when they got to where he had been playing.

Mirage was appalled, as this was not a safe area for anyone to be in, let alone a sparked bot thinking he was a sparkling. But just as Mirage was going to say something, Optimus crashed. Mirage, thankful to have the other bots, soon pitched in, and all four dragged the extremely heavy, passed out Prime on to the med bay. Ratchet made quick work of the repairs, Hide made sure the sparklings and younglings were taken care of and Crankcase went back to his mate, leaving Mirage in the med bay with his mate, hoping that Optimus would rouse soon.

A couple hours later Optimus groaned as he started to wake up.

Mirage decided to test the waters, "Orion?" not expecting the answer he got from his mate.

"Not Orion" Optimus said. "Want to guess again?"

"I would say Ratchet, but then I think you'd both kill me. Nice to have you back, Optimus" replied Mirage, which puzzled Optimus slightly – where had he gone?

"Care to explain?" Optimus asked.

"how bout I show you" Mirage replied and began playing what he had recorded of what had happened, including Optimus tackling his brother to the ground as well as just about everything including to when Optimus was brought to the med bay. Needless to say, Optimus was bright red after he saw the clip.

Optimus groaned. "Primus I'm not going to be able to look my brother in the optics"

"just be glad that Crankcase, Ratchet, hide, and myself were the only ones who know about it' replied Mirage.

Optimus nodded in agreement.

Hoping to get his mind off the whole thing Mirage kissed his mate passionately and then stopped and began to tease Optimus's developing sparkling bump. But then stopped again before heading out, knowing Ratchet had released his mate once Optimus woke up. And so Mirage headed off to their shared quarters, after teasing his mate, wondering what Optimus would do.

Optimus quickly followed his mate the rubbing got him warming up.

Mirage made it back to the quarters well ahead of his mate, and waited for his mate to come roaring in, as Mirage knew he had seriously baited his mate, and so Mirage prepared by removing his panel and revealing his equipment, unsure which one Optimus would take. And then Mirage opened his aft port, making sure that all options were "open" for his mate, and then laid on his side on the berth, waiting for his slow poke of a mate to make it.

Optimus made it as quick as he was able and soon joined his mate and started kissing and caressing.

And while those two went at it, Crankcase began thinking, as his mate was recharging. Had his dad been home so rare that it justified the reaction that Optimus had. Crankcase remembered their father – how he was a hard worker and seldom home as he was trying to give his family a better life. And as he thought about, Crankcase began to understand why Optimus, even sleepwalking, would have the reaction he did. And one thing that Crankcase decided was that when he had a chance, he would start telling Optimus more about their father. But for now, Crankcase smiled, as it had been forever since he had seen Optimus so worry free.

Crankcase made sure his mate was comfortable and let him rest and cleaned up a bit.

Soundwave was getting worried about Grimlock he was acting different then normal.

Grimlock was still the strong protector, but Soundwave was getting thrown off but what couldn't be described by anything other than "nesting habits." Grimlock was also starting to put on a bit of weight and taking more frequent naps. Something didn't add up.

"Grimlock" Soundwave said. "Statement, I think we should see medic"

"Me Grimlock feel fine" stated Grimlock as he started messing with the blankets on their shared berth. Soundwave realized it was going to be easier to get the medic down here than go to the med bay. And so, finding the only spot in the room that allowed clear communication, Soundwave sent a communiqué to the medic, who agreed to come and see what was going on.

Soundwave kept his optics on Grimlock as he waited for Ratchet to come, he was glad when the medic arrived.

Grimlock continued the behavior even as the medic came in, causing ratchet to wonder just what was up with the tough leader of the Dinobots. "Grimlock, sit on the bed, now" ratchet ordered, and though Grimlock ignored most bots, Ratchet was one he knew he couldn't and soon Grimlock came over and sat down and let the medic scan him.

"Query, what is wrong" Soundwave asked.

"He is sparked, though it is hard to tell how many, as his are growing slightly differently, with some kind of metallic shell around them" replied Ratchet, just as surprised as Soundwave.

"Query, metallic shell?" Soundwave asked.

"Yes, it seems to be like their organic counterparts, and he will "lay metallic eggs" soon, and then he will sit on them for a period of time before they hatch. This is the strangest case I have ever seen. I will make frequent visits. This would explain the nesting and all the other behaviors" replied Ratchet, still trying to wrap his mind around this whole thing.

Ratchet wasn't the only one, Soundwave was reeling. "Query, what can I do"

"you need to take over the mech part of the relationship and help protect him. Keep the sparklings away from him while he is sitting, as he will get defensive. Once they are sparked he will return to normal, I am sure of it" replied Ratchet wondering who he was trying to convince himself or Soundwave.

Soundwave nodded and informed his cassettes and he kept watch over Grimlock as he went about making his nest.

"and don't forget to show him love, as he will need it and your support to get through this strange time' stated ratchet before he headed out, "and if you have any questions or issues, let me know. I can't guarantee that I will know the answer, but I will do my best to help."

Soundwave nodded and thanked Ratchet before he went to Grimlock and rubbed his back gently.

Elsewhere Silverstreak was doing whatever he wanted outside the base unaware that he had been spotted. Thrust, taking a liking to the youth, soon swooped in. Silverstreak had no idea what happened, but soon he was whisked away and found himself tied to a berth. Thrust walked around proudly, as he had plans for this one. And as thrust raped the young bot, he knew he couldn't knock him up yet, but that didn't mean he couldn't force a sparkbond, and soon, while out of it, Silverstreak was unknowingly forced bonded to a dirty con. Fortunately for Silverstreak though, since it wasn't consensual and he wasn't awake, the bond could be broken without killing the forced bot, but that didn't make things any easier when Silverstreak woke and found himself at the con base.

Silverstreak struggled and tried to comm anyone, he was scared and tried to get away.

The only ones Silverstreak could reach were his triplet siblings Bluesky and Luckystar, and as soon as they got the message, Optimus was alerted to what was going on.

Optimus was furious and got together the mechs that were avaliable and they went to go get Silverstreak back.

And after a mighty fight, Silverstreak was saved, physically, but no matter where he went, he could still feel that no good con connected to him. And so Streak finally told his dad about the nonconsensual bonding, and Optimus really became enraged, but cooled off enough to make a plan with Prowl to take down the defiant con.

Ratchet was informed and he talked to Silverstreak telling him about how non consensual bonds were different than others. Namely that these could be broken.

Streak was relieved, and wondered if there was anything he could do to speed up the process.

Ratchet told him to take it easy for now and let his father and Prowl deal with the Con.

Elsewhere, Wingspan and Hot Rod were grateful that the day before Sonicboom had given them sometime for just the two of them including flying so that Wingspan could enjoy being in the sky. Sonicboom was resting in a spare berth large enough for him away from Hot Rod and Wingspan, but close enough in case of an emergency. Wingspan began to think about a way they could pay Sonic back for all the good things he had done for them, and he woke his mate up as well, to talk about doing something for Sonic.

'I think we should do something as he does so much without asking for anything other than to make sure we stay safe" stated Wingspan.

Hot Rod agreed. "I think your right my love but what can we do for him"

"How about for one day, he receives all of our attention. After all, it seems like he always gives and never receives. I know his front port is closed, but that doesn't mean we can't find other ways of him receiving pleasure as well as just spending time with us' stated wingspan, hoping Hot rod would like the idea.

Hot Rod nodded in agreement and he got the sparklings elsewhere before they went to Sonicboom.

Wingspan came over and gently kissed the large seeker.

Sonic woke slowly, wondering what was going on as he felt the soft kisses all down his body. When he onlined his optics, he saw Wingspan. "What's going on, my young seeker lover?" Sonic asked before he felt pleasure seeping through his old systems, something he had forgotten, as he rarely felt pleasure even when he gave pleasure to his temporary mates. This was different.

"You've been so good to us, we want to return the favor" Wingspan said as he and Hot Rod kissed all over.

The ancient seeker moaned as things he hadn't felt in millennia ran through his systems, and he moaned and groaned even greater as his panel was teased. Then came a new experience, as Wingspan teased the ancient seeker's aft port, and found it to be virgin territory. Wingspan had a wonderful idea and he continued to play with the older bot's aft port while hot Rod teased the older bot's interfacing panel until Sonic could no longer take it and opened his panel up, releasing his cable and also unknowingly opening his aft port.

Wingspan grinned in triumph and while Hot Rod worked the others cable Wingspan worked the aft.

Sonic was now lost in pleasure, pleasure he had not felt in so long. It was gentle and loving and accidentally while feeling the pleasure, Sonic cried out a name, Mach One. Wingspan and Hot Rod had no idea who that was, but continued their quest, figuring they could ask later. Sonic let out grunts and groans as he felt his systems getting worked up toward overload and when he felt it in the aft, he jumped a bit, but them soon fell back into the rhythm.

Wingspan was gentle as he took the others aft, he wanted him to know nothing but pleasure.

Sonic was completely consumed by pleasure as he felt his aft being penetrated and his cable being expertly teased first by a tongue, then a hand, and then a hot chute. Sonic's voice was shot and he tried to use his hands to return the favor but his temporary mates were not allowing it, as they continuously gave him pleasure. The ancient bot felt like he was about ready to explode with pleasure as he got closer and closer to what would be a very large overload.

Hot Rod and Wingspan kept up their efforts, they wanted him to overload.

Everything suddenly went white for the ancient seeker as he body exploded in overload, the pleasure coursing through him. And after the huge overload, the ancient bot crashed into temporary stasis lock for 30 minutes before finally coming back online. "Thank you. Thank you my young ones, it has been so long since I have had pleasure like that or much pleasure at all' sonic stated, still a little too weak to get off the berth just yet.

Hot Rod and Wingspan smiled and kissed him softly before Wingspan brought energon cubes over, slowly feeding Sonicboom.

"I hope I didn't harm either of you as I overloaded" Sonic said, still more worried about his young lovers than himself.

"You didn't now hush, this is for you" Wingspan said feeding the other energon.

Sonic hushed as Wingspan fed him energon. It was then Hot rod showed up and asked the question they both had wanted to know.

"Sonic, if you don't mind me asking, who was Mach One?" Hot rod asked nervously.

Sonic smiled when he heard the name. "Mach One was my previous sparkmate, the one that was stolen from me. I loved him so much. Where did you hear his name, may I ask?"

"You screamed it while we were giving you pleasure" Hot Rod said. "And we were curious"

"Please forgive me. It's not that you aren't good lovers, for you are, but I guess I still miss him, as he knew how to give me an overload in no time flat. I loved him then, I love him still, and as much as I love you two, I can't wait to join with him again' replied Sonic, hoping he hadn't upset his two young lovers.

Wingspan soothed him. "We're not upset, we're happy we made you think of him"

Sonic smiled, as for not being able to be with his family from long ago, this certainly was better than he had had for millennia and he wanted to prove it and so he sent love pulses to both Wingspan and Hot Rod before the three lay down in the berth to rest and just spend time together.

Wingspan and Hot Rod would kiss and caress their larger mate and just cuddled with him.

Meanwhile Flasher was just walking around, having learned how to stay out of the brig, he had gone to the archives to try to look something up, not realizing he was being tailed. He just wanted a break from everyone as it seemed like something was in the energon was getting most of the bots sparked and so Flasher only drank the minimal amount of energon possible, as he was not one who wanted sparklings, at least right now, and he swore that he would never be a carrier either.

He was looking through this and that looking for something not knowing he wasn't alone.

Red Alert, having always liked Flasher was watching, as Windcharger tried to get close, but Red Alert wanted Flasher for himself, as he had felt a connection ever since the bot was first sparked. Inferno having bonded with Springer meant Red Alert was on his own, and seeing what was going on, Red alert headed out, prepared to fight for what he thought was his.

Flasher of course had no idea that two mechs wanted him, when finally he thought he heard something.

Flasher checked around but found nothing, and so he ignorantly continued his search, trying to understand more about his illusionary powers by reviewing old data that Mirage had secretly coded.

Outside the archive, Charger and Red Alert were fighting as they both wanted the same bot, a bot who had no idea that he was wanted, and at the moment was not the least bit interested in a relationship, as he wanted to wait until he was older, though Flasher did feel his spark react, he thought it was just something he ate.

When the feeling persisted he figured he needed to go see Ratchet, as much as he didn't want to go to the med bay. He got up and put away what he had been looking at, and went to leave not prepared for the sight he saw.

Flasher could only wonder what the slag when he saw Red Alert and Charger roll around on the floor fighting, almost knocking him on to his aft, unaware that the very subject of their argument was about to leave. Flasher, not wanting to be around the sparkling-like behavior, headed to the med bay, leaving the two bots fighting until Optimus came along.

"To your feet" He ordered in full leader mode. When they got to their feet he gave them a look. "What is wrong with the two of you fighting in the hall like sparklings"

Neither wanted to say the truth, as they knew Flasher was Optimus's son and they both knew that Optimus didn't tolerate childish behavior. "we were just wrestling, sir" replied Charger.

"I find that rather hard to believe" Optimus said. "One more time, why were you fighting in the hallway"

"I think we both have our optic on the same mech" stated red Alert, feeling that it was all that needed to be said.

Optimus felt a processor ache coming on. "And did it occur to either of you to speak to the mech in question and see if he feels the same at all, about either of you?"

They looked at each other and then back at their leader. "Um…well he is kind of a hard mech to get a hold of" Charger said to which Red Alert nodded.

"So instead of working together to try and find this mech, you decide to act like sparklings and fight in the hallway"

The two looked at each other when Cliffjumper came out of the archive room, "what does it matter, the one you were fighting over left here three hours ago" which embarrassed both bots, but made Optimus curious as to just whom these two liked.

"Who is it Cliffjumper that has these two acting like sparklings" Optimus asked.

"It's Flasher, sir, and I don't think he has a clue, as he is kind of dense when it comes to anything romantic" stated Cliffjumper, forgetting he was talking to Flasher's creator.

Optimus turned on Red Alert and Windcharger. "My son is the one you two are fighting over, Primus I swear my children barely become younglings and their the most desired things out there"

Now even Cliffjumper was embarrassed about having ratted the other two out.

Meanwhile, Flasher appeared in the med bay, reading something that his mother had coded and was waiting to see Ratchet.

"Well this is a surprise" Ratchet said coming out of his office. "Your actually here of your own free will"

"can it Hatchet" Flasher said, using a phrase he had heard his dad often use in reference to the medic, "I just don't get what's going on with my spark."

"First off youngling you do not get to call me that, only certain bots do. Now what exactly is your spark doing?" Ratchet asked as he got his scanners.

Flasher told the medic about being in the archive with Cliffjumper and studying when he felt a strange fluttering in his spark. He knew it had nothing do to with Cliffjumper, but something had happened. And then something else happened, and he felt the fluttering even stronger. 'and to top it all off I found Charger and Red alert wrestling on the floor just outside the archive when I felt the greatest spike. But I ran off as I was so embarrassed that they were fighting like sparklings, I didn't want to be around either of them" stated flasher.

Ratchet didn't even need his scanner to know what was going on. "Around which one of them did your spark act up around? Or was it both of them"

"I think it was both of them, but who could say as they were both fighting with each other" replied Flasher, "I don't like this feeling. What the slag is going on?"

Ratchet chuckled a little bit. "Seems little bit you've found your sparkmate or mates, you yourself said you weren't sure if you felt the flutter around both of them or not"

"I think it was both, but what if I don't want a sparkmate or sparkmates right now?" Flasher asked, clearly agitated by the whole thing.

"Then tell them you're not ready" Ratchet simply.

"How can I, they won't even come talk to me. They stare at me from a distance and hide, one watches through the cameras, but I don't think either has the guts to tell me they have feelings for me. Something about me must scare them, but apparently their both willing to fight over me" flasher stated, making ratchet bust up with laughter.

It took Ratchet a few minutes to calm himself. "Did you ever think to comm them and ask them to meet you"

"I figured it was a crush and that they'd get over it, but it hasn't gone away, its only gotten worse" stated Flasher, indicating the fight.

"Then for the peace of the ARK comm them and ask them to meet you"

"Fine, but where should I go, as I don't want my dad butting in' the youngling stated, "And I don't want the cons to take us."

"You really need to use that processor of yours, tell them to come here. I'll let you use my office"

"You have no idea how many of my favorite meeting and hiding places my parents already know I use' replied flasher, surprising ratchet, "and I will comm them (comm.) Windcharger, Red Alert, Please meet me in ratchet's office, on the double" the youngling said, hoping the both would come.

Optimus gave the two the riot act before he sent them on their way when they got the comm from Flasher, and they headed to the med bay.

When they arrived, Flasher could feel it – and he was right it was both as he could feel two distinct pulse beats that made his spark flutter. And when they came in, he led them to ratchet's office and locked the door, so it was just the three of them as they talked.

"Ok, I know you spy on my, you play hide and peak, and you watch me when you think I am not looking, and now you fight over me, tell me what is going on?" Flasher asked, revealing that he had seen everything they had done to try to get his attention and he appeared to be annoyed at them.

The two grown mechs looked bashful suddenly. "We um..."

Flasher sighed, much like his mother, Mirage. "Look, I can feel my spark flutter for both of you, but one thing you have to realize is that I am not ready for a relationship yet, I am not ready to be bonded or anything like that. And if you can respect that, then we can be friends and get to know each other better until I feel ready to push it to the next level. If you can't then you are just not going to be a part of my life" stated Flasher.

Red Alert and Windcharger looked at each other then back to Flasher and they nodded. "We'll wait for you"

"Thank you, and one more thing, no fighting in the hallway like sparklings, please, it is embarrassing" Flasher asked, hoping that now that they had talked to him, the competition would be over.

Now that they knew where they stood with Flasher both were embarrassed by how they had acted, so they nodded.

'and I hope now that we have kind of cleared the air and broken the ice that you will come up and talk to me. Please, I don't bite. Luckystar might, but I won't' Flasher stated, laughing, causing both bots to laugh with him.

They started talking then about various things until Ratchet kicked them out saying he wanted his office back.

Flasher thanked the medic and left flanked by Red Alert and Windcharger. And as Flasher walked up to his dad, Red and charger stayed back. "everything is straightened out, dad, you don't have to worry about Red Alert or Charger being a problem any longer" Flasher told his father, making Optimus worry slightly.

"Are you bonded or not" Optimus asked finally so he knew what to tell Mirage.

"No dad, I am not. I am not ready to bond even though I feel my spark flutter when I am around red and charger. I am not ready for the responsibility, I am not ready to be anyone's sparkmate yet and they both understand that, and they both know my spark flutters for both of them and they both have agreed to wait until I am ready" Flasher stated, unknowingly impressing his father.

"You have no idea son how much that relieves me" Optimus said and hugged his son. "I'm proud of you"

Flasher smiled and returned the hug. "You always taught me dad, to tell it like it is, and while it wasn't easy, I am happy with the decision as are Red And Charger as we will spend time together getting to know one another and then, once I am ready, we will bond' Flasher stated, still giving a hug to both Red and Charger.

"Good, there is nothing wrong with that at all. Now go on"

And as Flasher and his two future bondmates left, Optimus headed back to his quarters, as he had to tell his mate about what had just happened. Optimus found mirage working hard trying to clean up, which would not do, as Mirage was to relax more time that do stuff due to being in a very delicate situation.

"Here love let me do that you sit and relax" Optimus said lovingly.

As much as Mirage was hesitant to stop, he allowed his mate to do so, and then asked Optimus why he seemed to be so happy, "Did I miss something beloved?" Mirage asked.

Optimus told about Flasher and his future mates.

Mirage was impressed, as he knew that Flasher had it in him, he just didn't know if Flasher would feel confident enough to use it. "well, he certainly has a good head on his shoulders" Mirage finally said, very proud of his son.

"When he chooses to use it" Optimus said laughing as he cleaned.

Mirage couldn't argue with that, as it was true.

Meanwhile, somehow all the little seekerlings decided to get together on their own, as they all wanted to make sure each had a trine, or group they belonged to. Seaspan and Bluefire, the oldest told that their trine member was Wingspan, making them the envy of all the younger seekers. They all went around and found that almost every grouping had a trine even the minibot trine, until they got to Sunny's quads, and decided that the four could be an trine of its own, even though it had four members. And while the little seekerlings were meeting their parents were looking for them.

Skyfire and the others were looking for the little seekerlings wondering where could they have gone.

It wasn't until Cliffjumper found a low but large room that he saw nothing but various age seekerlings. "I found them all" stated the minibot wondering why all the seekerlings were in that one room.

Skyfire and the others came and asked the little ones why they had wondered off.

And before the seekerlings could answer, Darkwing looked out over the seekerlings, and other than one group of two that now stood near Wingspan and a group of four, all were in little trios. "I understand' stated Darkwing, "they were all forming their trines."

The seekers understood but did fuss that they shouldn't have disappeared like that but let them play with their new trines.

Other bots picked up their little ones, only if all their sparklings were in one trine, which wasn't much of a problem as many of the trines formed along sibling lines.

Once things were settled the seekerlings were taken home by their creators and given their energon.

In the med bay Ratchet was finally letting Sunstreaker out of the med bay after his surgery, but would only release him if Sides or Ravenswing came and got him.

Ravenswing came to the med bay to retrieve his mate, hoping that the long stint had cooled the brash twin a bit.

Sunny was just sitting up when his seeker mate came in.

"You ready to come home, my love?" Ravenswing asked, hoping that Sunny wouldn't be rude or obnoxious, or he would leave him here another day.

Sunny nodded silently which for the yellow lambo wasn't normal.

Ravenswing, seeing that his mate was not himself, soon lifted the bot and carried him back home. Sides was out, and that left time for the seeker to spoil his other mate who had long been in the med bay. Rave set the Lambo down on the bed and then grabbed some warm oil and began to massage the wound up but silent yellow Lambo. Sunny lavished in the attention, attention he hadn't felt in what felt like forever, and Ravenswing was so good at giving it. And it was good that Sides was out for the day and the sparklings were elsewhere, as Rave wanted a chance to spoil the mate who had spurned him ever since he had bonded with them.

Sunny loved the attention but squirmed a bit when the other rubbed where Ratchet had opened him up.

Rave noticed the difference and was very careful around the soldered areas. Rave tried to focus mostly on Sunny's back side, applying the hot oil and rubbing joints, trying to help sunny feel better. 'You've been quiet, my dear, is something bothering you" rave asked as he began to rub Sunny's unknowingly sensitive aft.

Somehow Sunny bit back his whimper as the other rubbed his aft. "F..fine, I'm fine"

"You don't seem fine, my sweet" Rave said as he continued to rub Sunny's aft and also traced along the back inside of Sunny's thighs, just trying to help his mate, not realizing he was just riling his mate up.

Sunny hid his face trying not to writhe as the other kept rubbing when finally, he couldn't stop himself a whimper escaped.

Rave stopped his rubbing, afraid he was hurting his mate. And so the seeker turned his mate back over and held him gently in his arms, hoping that his mate would talk to him. Rave pulsed every bit of love he could muster, as he didn't want to lose either of his mates as they now had sparklings to watch.

Sunny was warm in the seekers arms and he tried to get his urges back under control but he wasn't succeeding. The yellow Lambo still had too much pride in him to just ask for what he wanted.

However, what Sunny didn't realize was that he was sending what he wanted over the spark bond – he wanted to be loved. Rave receiving the messages soon began gently rubbing over the Lambo's groin plating just the way Sunny liked to be rubbed while rave began to delicately tease the Lambo's neck lines with his tongue, just in the manner rave knew Sunny loved. Rave just hoped that Sunny was enjoying the stimulation, as the seeker used his expert hands and tongue to start down the path that Sunny was too damn proud to ask for.

Sunny let out small little moans as the other kissed and touched his way downwards, his systems heating up.

Rave was rewarded for his efforts when Sunny's panel slid open, revealing a tight dripping port and a steel-hard cable. Rave moved around and soon was using his tongue on his mate's interfacing array, prepping for the seeker to enter the Lambo's valve as that was the reading Rave got off his mate, and if that was what his mate needed, he was going to do it.

Sunny moaned and arched his port dripping wet, he needed this so badly and he was just short of begging for it.

Rave prepared his own equipment, but he wasn't going to enter until Sunny was ready, and the only way Rave knew Sunny would be ready was if the bot begged to be taken, and so Rave kept up his tongue ministrations, but added a couple fingers to trace just along in very inside and outside of the Lambo's aft port, hoping to help his mate come closer to fulfilling the need he was needing. Rave also teased the steel hard cable as well, hoping to encourage his mate along.

Sunny moaned and writhed and wanted more and was getting frustrated the other wasn't giving it to him. So he tried to get him to get on with it.

But Rave had anticipated this and began to poke his fingers into his mate's aft further, hitting nodes that sent Sunny into a tizzy. Rave laughed, as he knew his mate far better than the stubborn Lambo thought he did, and while using his fingers up Sunny's aft, Rave intensified the lickings and nuzzlings he gave Sunny's cable, valve and interfacing area nodes in general. Rave smirked as he knew Sunny was so close to breaking it wasn't funny.

Feeling so overwhelmed Sunny finally uttered something he normally never did. "Please..."

Rave realized he had pushed his mate far enough and soon began to slide his thick, throbbing, steel hard arousal slowly into his mate as Sunny's port was still extremely tight, especially for the seeker's monstrous arousal. Rave slowly slid in and then stayed in place while his mate adjusted slightly. And one Rave was sure Sunny was feeling nothing but pleasure, he rocked his hips back and forth as well as rolled them to hit as many nodes in Sunny's chute as possible, making Rave moan in pleasure as he felt the connection as it felt so right.

Sunny gasped and moaned, writhing as he was finally getting what he had wanted.

Ravenswing smiled devilishly as while he was thrusting into his mate's front port, he had something for the aft port as well, as Rave took out a small vibrator toy (well small for a transformer) and began to place in his mate's aft before turning it on. The seeker watched as his mate writhed even more from all the pleasure. And soon enough both had an intense, large overload. And while Sunny briefly crashed, rave removed his deflating arousal and the toy from his mate and then lay beside his mate, waiting for the yellow Lambo to come back online.

Sunny was slow about coming back online, when he did it was with a small groan.

"feeling better, my love?" Ravenswing asked, hoping Sunny was a little more like normal now that the seeker had given the bot what the Lambo had so desperately craved.

"Yeah" Sunny said and stretched just the tiniest bit.

'and most of the kinks should be out of your lines and such, at least I hope so after I gave you that hot oil massage" Ravenswing replied as he ran his hand down Sunny's cheek plate.

Sunny nodded. "I think so"

Ravenswing smiled, not realizing he had left his own paneling wide open. "Love you, Sunstreaker" rave said, giving the yellow Lambo a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too" Sunny said then noticed the others panel was open. "Your open"

"Oops" was all Rave had to say as he closed his panel and the two sat and talked.

Elsewhere, Peacekeeper and Flasher had decided to meet up and just have fun goofing off for old time's sake. Neither Elita, Mirage, nor Optimus knew the two were going to do something that they probably shouldn't have done – they were going to go for a drive around, just to see what earth was like and maybe meet some humans, but neither knew how dangerous this could be. Luckystar and Silverstreak, having heard what the two were planning, threatened to tell if they weren't invited, and so, all four set out not knowing that it was not wise to go out without an adult, even as a youngling.

Optimus had started looking for the younglings wanting to go over some things with them and wasn't able to find them, he checked with various bots who didn't know where they were until one said they saw them leave the ship.

It was Cliffjumper who had ratted on the four as he had seen them all leave, and then Cliffjumper left after said they were heading north by northeast, as he didn't want to be around when Optimus was mad. He had also mentioned one more thing before he left, they left four hours ago.

Cliffjumper was right to leave Optimus was pissed and he went after the four of them, having Teletran feed him their coordinates.

What Optimus didn't realize was that he was only after two, the slower two Peacekeeper and Luckystar who had broken off from Flasher and Silverstreak only 10 minutes ago, well after the computer had pointed out the coordinates to Optimus, but Optimus was not alone either, for as soon as Mirage saw what was going on, he raced out, even though he knew he shouldn't have, as there was no way Optimus was going to be able to catch up to Flasher and Silverstreak.

Of course Optimus told Mirage to be careful as they split off from each other and unfortunately Mirage was going to be okay but it was Optimus who was going to have to save his sons, literally from some of the cons.

Mirage made his way and got to both Silverstreak and Flasher and commanded them home, as since he was not acting like their mom but an instructor, they listened and rushed home. Mirage commed his mate and said that they were on their way home. Optimus commed a quick message, as he had not been so lucky, as Blitzwing and Astrotrain, along with Thrust had captured his other two sons.

Optimus had already been in a foul mood but this just made it worse as one of his more violent mood swings hit, and before the three flyers could get away with his sons Optimus was laying into them fiercely.

When Peacekeeper got loose, he revealed something that no one knew he had – a weapon. Make that two weapons, large weapons that only a bot his size could carry and soon son fought alongside his father, firing left and right as the cons fired at them. Luckystar was slightly injured, but Optimus and Keeper were safe as the three beaten cons retreated.

"You two and your brothers are in so much slagging trouble" Optimus said as he transformed and told Keeper to put Luckystar into his trailer.

By the time Optimus and the two mechs with him arrived back at the base, Mirage had already read the riot act to both Flasher and Silverstreak and both were in the brig in cells for apart from each other, with stasis cuffs on and Flasher's illusionary abilities turned off. Optimus had no idea how Mirage could have done things that fast, but seeing as he had two to punish himself, Optimus quickly followed suit. And it was only once the four were in the brig, that Elita, having taken a nap, came looking for her young sparkmate.

One of the others told her he was in the brig.

Optimus and Mirage were just coming from the brig when they ran into her.

Elita was curious as to why her mate was in the brig and why both Mirage and Optimus were coming from the brig, and so she asked them. "I understand my mate is in the brig, may I ask why he has been placed there?" Elita asked, but she was not going to like what she heard as the answer.

"Because your mate and his brothers left the base without permission, and we were attacked by cons" Optimus said.

That pissed Elita off, as she alone realized her mate could have been killed easily during the whole thing, and Optimus recognized the pissed off look on Elita's face as she went to talk to her mate. Mirage, feeling the anger coming off Elita, only had one thing to say, "I think Keeper's in a lot more trouble than he realizes, as mates don't do stuff like that to each other."

"Primus knows I've learned the hard way" Optimus muttered.

Mirage was going to respond when his tanks growled really loudly, as going after his sons had drained much of the energon and he was burning through reserves – he needed energon and he needed it now.

In the brig, Elita carefully made her way over to Keeper's cell. She was not happy and it showed on her face. Keeper saw her, and knew right away that she was going to bitch him out, and so he prepared for her to read him the riot act.

And boy did she ever, for a good hour at least.

Optimus gave Mirage the couple cubes he had on him and told him to drink.

Mirage quickly took in the energon he was offered, and soon he was able to calm down, though he still would need a few more cubes before he was fully back up to his full strength.

Peacekeeper listened and took the abuse, as he didn't know what else to do. He didn't yell back, he didn't go after his mate, he merely let her yell at him, as he now realized what he had done was really stupid. And finally when Keeper was able to get a word in edgewise, he had one thing to say, "You're right, I screwed up and I am sorry, can you forgive me?"

"I suppose as long as you don't do something this stupid again"

Optimus took Mirage back to their quarters where he made sure Mirage got the rest of the energon he needed before he got some for himself.

Peacekeeper promised he would not ever do something this stupid again, and after that Elita, though it was behind her supreme commander's back, let her mate out of the brig, after all she was an officer and Optimus had not left explicit instructions. But considering the hour and a half of yelling that Keeper had put up with from Elita, Windcharger saw no harm in letting that youngling go. The others remained in the brig, to learn a lesson.

In their own room, with the sparklings and younglings elsewhere, Mirage didn't want to say anything, but he was feeling a certain need that only his sparkmate could fulfill. And after three more cubes of energon, Mirage went to the berth, hoping his mate would soon join him, not to rest but have some fun.

Optimus felt his mates need and went to him having no idea his son had been released from the brig.

Elsewhere, Bluesky and Swoop were just coming down form an intense overload session, and Bluesky was still insatiable. Swoop was enjoying it as well, though he was a little more tired, as he didn't have the same energy as a youngling, but that didn't stop him from trying an old trick he had heard about, in hoping that it would finally satiate his horny, sparked mate.

"Me Swoop want to please mate" Swoop said before he tried what he had in mind.

'Please take me to another overload, swoop, that would please me, as I am so horny" Bluesky said as she rubbed his beak in a way that begged for more.

Swoop gently turned her over and started to play with her aft.

Bluesky felt the sensations. She wasn't entirely sure about this, but as Swoop kept making her feel hotter and hotter, she trusted her mate and said something Swoop never expected to hear, "oh..ugh… frag my aft… give it to me… oh ugh mph…oo" Bluesky stated in her husky, horny tones.

Swoop took care though and gently prepared her, not wanting to hurt her.

Bluesky enjoyed Swoop's gentle caresses as he warmed her up and prepared her. She couldn't wait for him to do what he was going to do, and so she gently encouraged him, hoping he would take her soon.

When Swoop thought she was ready he started to ease into her aft.

The stretching hurt her a little at first, but as she felt Swoop's hand playing with her valve she relaxed, and soon her mate was buried in her aft as well as teasing her valve. Bluesky was in heaven and she let her mate know through grunts, groans, moans and mewls as well as thrusting her hips to meet her mate's thrusts. She was truly gone into la-la land.

Swoop set a steady pace wanting her to know nothing but pleasure and worked her aft and valve.

Pretty soon, Bluesky felt several overloads rip through her, and after the fourth one, in which her mate overloaded as well, Bluesky was finally satiated and she kissed her mate once she was able to. "Thank you, Swoop, I needed that" she stated as she kissed him gently.

"Me Swoop want pretty Sky to be happy" Swoop said and returned her kiss.

Bluesky felt a twinge of sadness, as Swoop was always so focused on her happiness, she wanted him to be happy as well. "Are you sure you are happy, my love?" Sky asked Swoop, wanting to make sure his needs weren't overlooked.

"Me Swoop happy" Swoop said and nuzzled her.

Bluesky smiled as she could feel Swoop truly was happy and she nuzzled him right back.


	49. Chapter 49

Elsewhere, Soundwave was still trying to figure out what to do, as Grimlock had now laid the metallic eggs and never strayed far from the "nest" he had created.

Soundwave came over to Grimlock and gently caressed his mates face. "Query, do you need anything"

"Me Grimlock need energon and cable taken care of" Grimlock stated, thankfully none of the other sparklings were around.

Soundwave nodded and got Grimlock energon making sure he got enough before he started caressing his mate.

Grimlock growled very low, which seemed to even turn on Soundwave. "Me Grimlock want Wave's aft" Grimlock said as he sat in his dinosaur mode on his "eggs."

Soundwave nodded and got on all fours his aft right in front of Grimlock.

Soundwave was surprised as ferocious as the Dinobot was in guarding the eggs, he was still gentle and loving with his mate. Soundwave had learned that around Grimlock, if the bot was in an interfacing mood, it was best to be submissive, but if the bot was in any other mood, it was best to be the dominant. Grimlock, happy to finally be getting some, was gentle and caring as he even teased his mate's front port and cable, hoping that his mate would enjoy this as much as he was.

Soundwave let out little moans as Grimlock took his aft while playing with his front half.

Grimlock soon overloaded, and made sure his mate overloaded before the both withdrew. "Me Grimlock thank you, my mate, me feel better" Grimlock stated, as he waited for his mate to get up so he could hug him.

It took Soundwave a couple minutes but he finally was able to move and let Grimlock hold him close.

"Me love you wave" Grimlock growled as he gently licked his mate, "Me happy you me mate"

"Statement love you too, and happy too"

And soon the two snuggled together.

Elsewhere in the base, Red Alert and Windcharger were talking about what they had recently learned regarding Flasher, that he loved them both but he was not yet ready to commit to a relationship. They respected him, as he had more guts than either of them to tell it like it was. And so they decided to talk about what they thought it might be like to have Flasher as their mate, and since neither were particularly dominant like Flasher was, they talked about carrying Flasher's sparklings in the privacy of the security room, where Red let few if any bots inside.

Windcharger asked Red when Flasher was ready which one of them was gonna carry the sparklings.

"well, whoever I guess either primus or flasher decides to impregnate, though if we are lucky, it could be both of us at once. Oh man, I can hardly wait until Flasher is ready, as I just want him to take me" Red stated, blushing as he said it.

Windcharger smiled a little. "Yeah but we have to wait til he's ready"

"I know, I am just trying to be optimistic and hope that he will be ready sooner rather than later' red stated, as he noticed a scan on the cameras that showed Flasher was in the brig.

Windcharger looked. "Yeah disobeyed orders"

"He was right, he wasn't ready. Well, we can just wait, and I am sure he will come talk to us soon, as it is almost the time that we always get to see him. I can hardly wait" Red replied, as he watched as Flasher was let out of a brig by the new bot on duty.

After Optimus and Mirage were both sated and Mirage was resting he went to check on the younglings in the brig.

Flasher was released as Optimus knew that having Mirage read the riot act was far worse than anything he could do, as was Silverstreak. Optimus went to find that Keeper was released earlier by Elita and Luckystar was still sitting in his cell. And while Streak and Flasher headed off to wherever, Lucky wasn't very lucky, as now his dad was there to read him the riot act.

Optimus opened his sons cell before he sat next to him and gave him the riot act.

And as Optimus was doing that, Flasher made his way to his two future mates, both of whom were longing for his visit, as he not only calmed Red Alert's glitch, he helped Charger feel like he wasn't just another minibot. "I am here, my friends" Flasher said in that deep commanding tone that sent shivers down both Red and Charger's spinal units.

"We were waiting for you" Charger said getting up.

"I figured as much, my friends" Flasher said, his tone once again sending shivers, "Did I miss anything" Flasher asked as he began rubbing Red Alert's shoulders, trying to relieve the bot's glitch that had been ready to react.

Red Alert slowly found himself calming.

"We were just talking about when you decide you're ready, which of us was gonna carry your sparklings. Red suggested we both could" Charger said.

Flasher was slightly caught off guard about what they had been talking about, but he was glad to hear that it was them talking about them carrying the sparklings rather than him carrying them. 'I am glad you are both willing my friends, as I really don't want to carry any" stated Flasher, who now, having calmed down Red was working his magic on calming down and taming Charger.

"Mmm, we know" Charger said as Flasher came over to him. "We want to carry your sparklings"

Flasher smiled as he couldn't believe that he had found two mates that would be so perfect for him once they bonded. "I love you both" Flasher said, sending another shiver down the other's spinal units, "You'll only have to wait just a little bit longer."

They both nodded. "We love you too Flasher"

Elsewhere, Sonicboom was watching many of the various sparklings, including Mirage's, Wingspan's, Jazz's and some of Skyfire's, along with Skyfire to help. Skyfire was amazed at seeing the size of the old bot, who was aware that Wingspan and Hot Rod were both peacefully sleeping, but Skyfire appreciated it in a different way, as he didn't feel like the only big bot in the base anymore. Sonic watched as Skyfire tried to keep some of the more ornery sparklings in line, it wasn't easy but the shuttle did it without even raising his voice, much like Sonicboom.

"It is nice not being the only tall mech here" Skyfire said as he picked up a couple of the sparklings.

Sonic nodded, "I know how that feels, as I am the last of my kind, the last of the larger seekers, most of whom were wiped out millennia ago" as he picked up a couple other sparklings.

"Do you mind telling me of the larger I only thought seekers were as big as my mates"

"I will tell you" Sonic stated as he told of the larger seekers who had been wiped out and how the smaller ones had survived in the city the larger seekers built as a safety haven – Vos. And as sonic talked more and more, tears came to his optics as he remembered friends and loved ones from long ago that were long gone.

Skyfire gently put his hand on the others shoulder, silently offering support.

"Thank you Skyfire, I appreciate it' sonic stated, as the two went on to talk.

Skyfire finally got his little ones down for a nap and he rubbed his back a bit.

"If you want to sleep, I have this my young friend" stated the ancient seeker.

"I hate leaving you with all of them"

"Worry not, I can handle them, you need to rest" stated the ancient seeker, knowing the shuttle was tired.

Skyfire nodded. "Thank you" He said before he laid down.

For several hours, the shuttle rested, while the ancient seeker had no problems with the young ones, as they all seemed to love him, even Tango who still kept his distance, but didn't run away. By the time the shuttle awoke, the only sparklings left were his and his mates and Wingspan and Hot rod's sparklings. "are you well rested my young friend?"

Skyfire nodded. "Yes, thank you. eighteen is a large number for us" He didn't say that he usually had them by himself at least half the time.

"let me talk to your mates, as it is not fair that you watch them all alone so often' stated sonic, surprising the hell out of the shuttle. "It is hard to explain young one, but I have lived long enough to know certain things"

Though a little hesitant Skyfire nodded finally.

"Skyfire, I know you are used to giving to others without requiring anything in return, but you are bonded to seekers. If you need something, you have to let them know, as we are not always the most observant form of transformer, and we can be pretty dense. If you need time or you need interfacing or even if you just need a break, you have to tell them, speak up. They won't yell at you, they will realize that you have needs that need to be attended to. Take it from me, you don't want to not tell them or you might live one day to regret it" Sonic told the shuttle as he gathered his brood to leave.

"I'll...I'll think it over" Skyfire said as he made sure he had them all.

Sonic nodded as he gathered his mate's own brood and headed off.

Skyfire soon approached his and his mate's quarters, still thinking about what the ancient seeker had told him. Skyfire was feeling lonely even as he had all 18 sparklings with him, and so, while his mates were laughing behind the door, Skyfire sighed before entering and bringing all the sparklings in.

"We're home" He said as they came in.

Skyfire was disappointed when he realized his three mates were drunk on high grade energon. Skyfire quickly got the sparklings through the room and into their berths, as he didn't want them to see their creators act like idiots. And once all 18 were in bed and asleep, Skyfire went out to the main room, sighing, not sure exactly what he should do.

Skyfire didn't want to leave the sparklings but he didn't feel like dealing with his drunk mates. "I think you three should find elsewhere to sleep"

And with that the three drunk seekers found themselves kicked out of their own quarters and locked out. The next morning, when the three woke up with sobering processor-aches and found themselves on the floor of the hallway, they were curious as to why they couldn't get into their own quarters.

Skyfire was tending to the sparklings not having gotten much recharge, and felt a little ragged not feeling his mates were awake.

Starscream, the one most teed-off, pounded on the door, demanding to be let in so he could rest and cure his hangover. None of the three realizing that Skyfire was trying to teach them a lesson.

He ignored the pounding as he got each sparkling fed.

Sonicboom, taking his mates out to fly in the sky, soon passed by the sight. And while Spanner and Roddy wanted to stop, Sonic forbid them to, as he knew what was going on. Spanner wasn't happy, but Sonic told them he would explain later.

Once each sparkling was fed he tended to himself drinking some energon not able to drink a full cube.

Starscream by this time was pleading to be let in as were the other two, wanting to sleep wanting to be comfortable. Fire still ignored them.

Skyfire tried to get more of the cube down and managed a few sips while the sparklings played.

Finally having purged all the high grade from their systems, the seekers soon realized something – who was helping fire take care of the sparklings like they had promised?

Skyfire felt like slag and he felt if he tried to drink more of the energon cube he was just going to purge it right back up, then he felt something he was beginning to think his mates were finally waking up to things.

Warp shoved Screamer away from the door, "Please Fire, let us in, we made a dreadful mistake leaving you with all the sparklings. I know we promised not to do this and to help, and we have failed, but if you can find it in your spark to forgive us, we would love to be able to join you in there and help with the sparklings" Warp said with TC by his side as the two had been less drunk than Screamer, while Starscream just seemed to keep blowing his fuse.

"Please Fire, let warp and I in" stated TC, feeling bad for what they had done.

Skyfire thought it over and sent the override code to the door, it making a clicking sound as it unlocked letting the seekers back in. Skyfire looked up at them with tired optics.

Warp and TC came in, leaving their other raving mate outside. Starscream was locked out for the time being as TC and warp made quick work of the sparklings and then showered Skyfire with the attention they knew he deserved but never asked for and seldom received. Soon enough, Warp and TC had Skyfire sleeping between them as they gently stroked him, reassuring him that they were there while the sparklings slept peacefully.

Skyfire didn't sleep for very long, his body set to wake him after only a short time, too short of a time really but since he was almost always taking care of the sparklings alone his body adjusted. He looked at Skywarp and TC, "I can't do this alone anymore...I'm so lonely even when I'm with the sparklings. Do you realize how long its been since I've been in the lab? Two months. Do you know how long its been since the four of us have been intimate? Nearly as long. Do you know how often I see other mechs? Not very" Skyfire said. "I can't even drink a full energon cube" Skyfire told them finally how he felt and he did it all without raising his voice once.

TC and Warp were both taken aback. "My love, you should have told us sooner. We don't want you to feel like that. We want you to know you are loved and wanted and if you want to get back to the lab, we can help with that. We can be intimate, we can do whatever you want, just please, talk to us" warp said as he nuzzled the shuttle.

"Please, use us, let us be yours to command for a while, while you sit back and rest or go to the lab. We want you to be happy. we thought you were happy watching the little ones. You need to talk to us, as we are not always the most observant lot. Let us help you be and feel happy, love" TC said, as he and Warp both pulsed loved while Starscream still tried to sober up outside the quarters.

"I love the little ones but I can't take care of all of them by myself" Skyfire said. "I just...I need some time for myself, I'm a scientist who's been out of the lab for too long" Skyfire said. "I need help"

Warp and TC looked at each other and nodded, confusing Skyfire, but he soon figured out what had happened. Both seekers had a submissive program that they were going to use, and its reaction was a desire to dominate by whoever the bots programmed themselves to be submissive to. The change was instant, and while Skyfire wasn't sure about what was going, his new desire to lovingly order them around came out. Skyfire realized what his mates were doing for him, and while Skyfire was a little uneasy with it at first, if it allowed him to go and come, to not always be alone with the sparklings, and such, then he was all for it.

"Please, Fire, tell us what you want us to do" TC said, in a voice that seemed to turn the shuttle on big time.

"First I want you two to take me, then we will go from there"

"Yes Fire" they both answered as they began to stroke the shuttle to the point where Skyfire was forced to release his throbbing arousal. TC teased Fire's front port while warp teased the aft port, causing the shuttle to moan. And when both felt the shuttle was ready they both penetrated both ports at the same time, hoping they were bringing pleasure to their mate.

Skyfire moaned and writhed, it had been to slagging long since he had felt his mates and he was far enough gone he didn't notice his spark coming out.

TC and Warp followed suit, figuring that was what Fire wanted. And as the three sparks united, they felt good but slightly incomplete as Starscream was not there. But considering he was still cursing and swearing in the med bay while detoxing, the three were enjoying themselves.

Skyfire did overload but he just didn't feel right afterwards, thinking perhaps he should have waited for Starscream to be with them again. "Watch over the sparklings" Skyfire told them gently.

Warp and TC did as requested as they struggled a bit to watch over the 18 sparklings, though they eventually got the hang of it. And while they were doing that, Skyfire headed to the med to pick up his last mate, who by now was detoxified and was feeling bad for what he had done to the poor shuttle. Starscream, feeling what his trine mates had done, did the same, so that by the time Skyfire came to pick the seeker up, he could see the same look in his third mate's optics that the other two had.

Skyfire opened his arms to Starscream, letting him know it was okay.

Starscream and Skyfire soon headed back to the quarters which were cleaned and the sparklings were off elsewhere, so that things were ready, but warp could tell that Fire was worried. "Fire, these changes in our programming aren't permanent. We can turn them on and off, we just felt that for the time being it was best this way, as it gives you the chance to be the dominant one" Warp said.

Skyfire nodded relieved by that and they interfaced again this time the four sparks becoming one. Skyfire rested a little bit before he said he wanted to go to the lab for a bit.

The three seekers stayed in the quarters while Skyfire headed to his lab, covered in dust, he last project still sitting out, waiting for him to finish. Skyfire smiled, as while he wouldn't let his mates stay like this forever, he was glad that he finally was able to be the dominant one in the relationship, even if it was only for a little while. But then he realized that they could turn this program off and on, so it didn't just have to be a onetime thing, but wanting to get back to his experiment, he pushed other thoughts aside and began to experiment and calculate once again.

Skyfire worked for a good few hours when the tiredness and low energon levels caught up with him and he crashed.

And while walking by, it was Mirage who spotted the huge shuttle passed out on the table. Mirage quickly moved the more volatile stuff away from the shuttle before "shooting" energon into Skyfire's systems in a way only Mirage knew, and hoping it would revive the bot.

Skyfire's optics flickered before offlining again.

"mirage to Ratchet, med emergency in the lab, Skyfire's passed out and when I gave him energon almost nothing happened. Come quick" shouted Mirage as he tried to revive the shuttle, not realizing that he was putting himself in danger.

"I'm on my way, Mirage stop whatever it is your doing" Ratchet said as he grabbed what he needed and ran to the lab.

Mirage was caught off guard, especially when Flasher arrived and seeing the danger kicked his mother out of the area and remained by Skyfire's side until ratchet came.

Ratchet soon arrived and started to assess the large shuttle not liking what he was seeing. He commed Sonicboom as the large seeker was the only one big enough to carry Skyfire easily.

Sonicboom soon came, and though he wasn't as fast as many other mechs, he was able to lift Skyfire and take him to the medbay while Mirage ran to Skyfire's quarters, needing to tell the trine what had happened.

Ratchet worked on Skyfire, hooking up to an energon drip and did some repairs to some bad lines and the like. The shuttle was pale by the time Mirage arrived with the trine.

The trine was too shocked to do or say much as they flocked to their fourth mate, hoping he would pull through. And warp asked the hard question, "what happened? What is wrong with him and will he live?"

"He was burning through his last reserve, rather quickly. There were some bad lines and the like that were preventing from refueling the way he needed to, its probably been disrupting some other things as well. He's weak and its up to him now"

The trine merely nodded as they set up plans on who would stay with Skyfire and which two would watch the sparklings, and how the rotation would work. They could only hope their mate came back to them.

A couple weeks later, while Skyfire was still out of it in the med bay, Flasher started to feel a bit differently. As he got to know more and more about Red and Charger, he began to feel more and more ready to bond with them, but that had started after he had caught them fighting in the hall, which had been some time ago. And as his hormones and such started to balance and he started feeling more like he was ready to bond, and unknown to him, he was revealing signs to his future mates that he was getting closer and closer to being ready.

Windcharger and Red Alert were happy and started planning knowing Flasher would soon come to them.

That night, while Flasher's processor may have been denying the need, his spark was ready, and so his spark led him to the security room, as Charger and Red were both in there, not knowing that they were going to get a surprise, but their sparks could feel that tonight was different.

They looked to each other and nodded, having already planned what they would do when Flasher came to them at last. They went to him and started to kiss him gently and caress him.

Flasher was caught off guard, but when he said, "not so rough" the two backed off, starting to learn just how Flasher wanted things. Flasher ran his hand along Red's more sensitive side while playing with Charger's audios, his touches sending lightening through them and his voice making them feel more submissive.

They kissed and touched, they wanted Flasher warmed up and ready to take them and would do whatever he asked.

Flasher knew he was in control, but he also knew that he needed to be gentle with both these two as they were drawn to him as they knew he could protect them. Flasher began to warm up, and slid one of his hands and teased Red's groin panel while using the other hand to tease Charger's, while kissing both. "are you both untouched?" flasher asked, hoping that they were, as it would make the evening more special.

Red Alert was but Windcharger wasn't they told him as they kissed him back.

"Then I think we shall prepare Red for entry first, don't you windcharger?" flasher asked as he teased Charger's exposed and hardened cable as well as the minibot's port. "I can't wait to give you two my sparklings, but I think you should go first" flasher said to red as he teased the security bot.

Red moaned and nodded as he wanted more.

When flasher revelaed his arousal, both bots immediately drew in air, as it was much bigger than they thought it would be, and soon Flasher had himself lined up with Red. "charger, why don't you ride Red's arousal while I take him" Flasher asked, teasing the minibot.

Windcharger moan as Flasher teased him and he did as he was asked to, slowly easing down on Red's spike.

Flasher thrusted in and out while teasing Charger's virgin aft port as Red teased Charger's cable, as was requested by Flasher, as he wanted all of them to enjoy this intense form of pleasure. And as the pleasure grew, Flasher revealed his powerful spark, telling the two submissive bots in no uncertain terms what the bot wanted.

As Charger rode Red and Red took his first spike and teased Chargers they both released their sparks.

Flasher pushed harder as the sparks met and merged, merging hard above the three, and during the merge, both Charger and Red's spark changed colors, though none of the three knew it. and once they all had overloaded, Flasher laid down on a couch, groin area still wide open, and while red alert gently kissed the bot, Charger nuzzled and softly lapped at Flasher's interfacing array, wanting to feel the powerful arousal deep in his own chute.

Charger licked as he worked on getting the cable hard again, the need to feel that massive spike deep inside of him was driving him crazy.

"Slow and gentle, my love, or you won't feel it tonight" Flasher told charger, as flasher could feel Charger wasn't being as careful as he should have been. Flasher felt the change immediately and while he teased Red, his arousal thickened and hardened again.

Charger hummed happily as he felt the cable thicken again and Red was moaning as he was being teased.

"You caused the arousal, now fix it" Flasher gently teased, basically telling Charger to ride it. and while flasher enjoyed the tight feeling of charger's port, Flasher also enjoyed as he told Red to take Charger's cable in his mouth so that Flasher could tease red's aft port while doing very little of the work. Flasher was in heaven and hoped his mates were as well.

They happily did as Flasher asked, as the pleasure they were feeling felt so slagging good.

"you are doing so well, my mates. I love you" flasher stated as he overloaded into charger, who shook as even though he was not untouched couldn't believe just how big yet how right this all felt. 'I want one more things, my loves. I want you two to enjoy each other while I watch, as I fell a little spent at the moment."

Red and Charger nodded and they moved to the other and started to kiss and caress each other.

Flasher began to get hot again. And while he didn't want to carry sparklings, which he wouldn't, he told his mates one thing, "You two have gotten me all revved up again, I want you both to take me, but be gentle as I am untouched" flasher said as he presented his dripping front port to his mates.

They nodded and both kissed Flasher while they got him ready.

Flasher loved the attention as he ate it up. His mates were so good in preparing him, that he didn't even yelp when they both stuck their arousals in his port, causing almost no pain as they waited for his port to recognize each of their arousals. And once that was done, Flasher had one thing to say, "give it to me."

They were both happy to give it to him as soon they moved together interfacing with Flasher, hoping he was enjoying himself.

Flasher moaned and groaned, each time sending pleasure down Red and Charger's spinal units. "I am getting close, my loves…so close… more" was all Flasher could say.

They increased their efforts and Red started to stroke Flasher's arousal.

All three soon overloaded and Flasher drew his mates towards him. "that was wonderful, my loves, but I think we should rest now" flasher stated as he gently kissed both of them on the lips.

They kissed him back and nodded settling down one on either side.

"I told you that I would be worth the wait" flasher said, "now all we have to do is let my parents know you are now my mates, my special lovelies" flasher said as he lightly teased his mates a bit.

They smiled a little but knew things would be okay since Optimus and Mirage knew this would happen eventually.

Elsewhere, Sonicboom was watching over wingspan and Hot rod, as they were getting closer and closer. Sonic knew his time was dwindling, and while he was excited to be able to see his own original family, he realized he would miss this new family he had made. And so, without thinking about it, Sonic went back to the cave in which he had lived for so long and grabbed a few things, to give to his mates to remember him and to give to the seekerlings that would grow up not knowing him at all. And soon the large seeker returned, carrying odds and ends.

Wingspan was on the couch reading a data pad and Hot Rod was dozing in the chair when Sonicboom came back.

"what a mess" was all the two little femmes could say as they watched the giant seeker "dump" stuff onto the floor.

Wingspan looked. "What's this love?" He asked.

'these are my last few prized possessions. I wanted to give them to you and the seekerlings you carry as I will never be around again once they are sparked. I wanted you to have something to remember me by besides the sparklings and I wanted them to have something to know that I did care about them" the ancient seeker said as he brought the items in. they weren't much in monetary value, but on a personal level, they were priceless.

Wingspan smiled softly nodding. "Of course"

Tango, realizing that things were so different now, went up to the ancient seeker, "Up" and Sonic picked the little one up, a little surprised. Tango, though not having liked how things had started, was now warming up, and soon gave the ancient seeker a great big hug and a kiss "Take care of me, daddy, I am your sparkling." wingspan, Hot rod and Sonic were caught off guard, but tango seemed to know exactly what the old seeker needed, causing Sonic to smile and laugh as he hugged the little one.

After a few moments Wingspan smiled proud of his son. "You play we're gonna rest"

And as sonic enjoyed his time with the sparklings especially tango, elsewhere, Mirage was getting grumpy and having a hissy fit, as a terrible mood swing had taken over.

Optimus just weathered it as he was taking some time off, he did his best to sooth Mirage.

Finally, after a couple of hours, Mirage had burned through many of his reserves and he dropped to the floor, where he was at, barely missing a table as he crashed to the floor. He was tired, he was hungry, and he was horny, not a good combination.

Optimus got his mate to the couch and got him energon. "Here drink"

Mirage drank and drank, and ended up drinking four whole cubes and finally felt like he was back to normal. And now that he felt more energized, mirage had one thing on his mind.

Optimus gently caressed Mirage's face. "Do you need anything else my love"

"I think you already know" Mirage stated as he sent his extremely horny feelings across the bond, not realizing the exact effect it had on his mate since Optimus was carrying as well.

Optimus moaned and pulled Mirage to him and retracted his mask and kissed Mirage.

Mirage kissed back with even more passion, not knowing if he was trying to take the dominant position or if he wanted to just let it ride. Mirage, sick of always being on the bottom, played an old trick on his mate that always worked, and soon, it was Mirage in charge of the session that they were now entwined in.

Optimus submitted to his mate and begged him for more.

Mirage, wanting to spice things up, sat back in a comfy chair instead of going to the berth. Optimus was confused, until Mirage revealed his raging, throbbing, stiff arousal, and said one thing to his mate, "Ride me."

Optimus optics brightened. "Are you sure" He asked even as he came over to his mate.

Mirage nodded, and just to emphasize his point, he manipulated his mate's interfacing area, "Now ride me, or no interfacing" mirage said, teasing his mate's junk in a way Optimus had never been able to resist.

Optimus moaned and positioned himself and eased down onto Mirage's spike.

Mirage corrected his mate, and soon Optimus was riding Mirage's arousal, facing his mate, allowing Mirage to easily take advantage of his mate's very sensitive zones in the grill as well as other chest cavities. Mirage was enjoying this and hoping his mate was too, and while Mirage did use his hands to guide his mate, he also used them to manipulate his mate's sensitive zones, including the aft port and the interfacing array as well as the sparkling bump.

Optimus was moaning and writhing a bit, he was getting overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling.

Mirage pushed his mate even further, teasing his zones even more delicately, "sing for me, my mate' Mirage said as he watched his mate go to town with all the input he was getting.

It didn't take much more before Optimus was crying out as he writhed.

"Overload for me, my mate' Mirage said as he felt ready to explode into his mate's warm tunnel, continuing to sexually manipulate his mate.

Within moments of Mirage saying that Optimus overloaded hard, crying out Mirage's name.

Mirage was able to catch his larger mate and Optimus fell forward onto Mirage's chest after the intense overload, Mirage's cable still buried deep in the leader's front port. Mirage started stroking his mate's helm. "That was amazing, my beloved"

Optimus nodded not trusting himself to speak as his intakes heaved.

"This is something we will have to try again my love, and maybe even with the positions reversed" Mirage suggested, happy and content at the moment, as he didn't feel horny, the kids weren't screaming for him, and his mate was right here, what more could he want at the moment.

"Anything for you my love" Optimus said.

Elsewhere, Prowl was starting to feel better, as he knew his due date was approaching, and that meant he soon wouldn't be carrying sparks anymore. Prowl, unknown to Jazz, had already discussed with Ratchet about removing his chamber after these two were sparked, and reluctantly, Ratchet agreed to the procedure, though he didn't like that it was being hidden from Jazz.

Jazz would check on him at least twice an hour as he tried to catch up on some work, he left his comm open and had no idea what Prowl had planned.

Prowl silently headed to the med bay, as this was the day he planned the C-section to remove the sparklings as well as remove his sparklings development chamber. And as Ratchet began to work slowly, Jazz felt something was off, he didn't know what, but something was definitely off.

He checked on the kids and they were all fine but he couldn't seem to find Prowl so he started looking.

"Are you sure about this Prowl there is no going back from this decision" Ratchet asked one more time, silently hoping the SIC had changed his processor.

Prowl stated, "I know and my decision is final." Ratchet swallowed hard and prepped Prowl. Ratchet hoped he could go slow enough that Jazz would arrive in the med bay before ratchet even had a chance to mess with the chamber. And so, with that hope in mind, Ratchet slowly, carefully, and methodically moved ahead.

He carefully removed the two little mechlings who of course were soon crying, having been taken from the warmth they had been in.

Jazz was searching everywhere he could think of since he couldn't seem to get Prowl on comm.

Jazz suddenly felt a pulse, and he realized exactly where his mate was – sparking, and so without a second thought, Jazz raced down to the med bay, unaware that he was just going to be in time to stop something that Prowl was attempting to do behind his mate's back.

Jazz ran all the way to the med bay and rushed in just as Ratchet was about to remove his mates chamber. "What the pit do you think you're doing?"

TO say Ratchet was relieved was an understatement, as he had done nothing to the chamber so far. Ratchet knew that Prowl should never have tried to do this behind his mate's back.

"I was just trying to get rid of a problem" Prowl said, "as if I can't carry we don't have to worry about me having any more unexpected sparklings"

To Jazz that was a deep insult amongst other things. "Problem? How dare you!" Jazz said yelling, which was not something the other ever did. "You are basically telling me you don't want to have my sparklings again. Ever! You know what forget it just do whatever the slag you want" Jazz snapped before turning and leaving the med bay the joy of the new sparklings was lost on him right then.

Prowl hadn't counted on Jazz having the reaction he did. Prowl had not completely thought everything through, and he was starting to see that, but then, Prowl felt an overwhelming darkness that seemed to consume him as well as a very tightening in his spark. And unable to stand the pain, Prowl crashed into stasis lock, as Jazz had unknowingly done to Prowl what Prowl had done to him, cut the bond almost completely. Ratchet had to try for 20 straight minutes before the medic could get a hold of the irate bot, but even then Jazz fought and walked out, leaving his mate precariously perched between life and death.

Ratchet finally went and dragged Jazz kicking back to the med bay and made him look at Prowl. "You've gone and done what he did to you. I understand your reaction believe me I kept trying to talk him out of this little stunt its why I delayed as much as I could. Now open your side of the bond before you lose him for good"

Jazz wanted to break down but he knew Ratchet was right and he opened his side of the bond again.

Prowl was very hesitant to respond even as the bond opened more. Prowl was scared and hurt, and not sure if his mate was going to accept him, and so Prowl's spark kept backing away.

"Please Prowler come back, I'm sorry for yelling. Please I can't do this alone"

Prowl made slow sparkling steps closer, still fearing the anger, still in fear. He would take three steps forward and 2 steps back, as if wanting to come but unsure what to expect. Prowl didn't want to go offline, but he didn't want to be with a sparkmate who hated him.

"I don't hate you Prowl I'm just not happy about what you were about to do, you should have talked it over with me"

Overwhelming grief came from Prowl's spark, as he was sorry. Prowl tried to fight back, but he was still weak from having just sparked.

Jazz reached out to Prowler and guided him back to him.

Prowl meekly followed, and soon the bot's optics were flickering back online.

Jazz gently caressed Prowl's cheek. "Its alright now Prowler, rest we'll talk later"

Prowl smiled weakly before he fell into recharge, having forgotten to name the two little mechlings that he had sparked.

Jazz watched him for a few minutes before he looked to Ratchet. "Did I over react Ratch man?"

"Jazz, I know you were hurt, but you have to remember, never ever mess with the bond."

"I wasn't thinkin Ratch man, what did he spark?"

"He had two mechs' stated ratchet as he showed the two little ones, hoping to help Jazz feel a bit better.

"Their cute" Jazz said as he picked up both little mechlings.

'The one with the blue shaped crescent moon on his forehead is the older of the pair" stated Ratchet.

Jazz nodded. "Crescentmoon for his name will be work I think, the other I'm not sure"

"Prowl mentioned about naming one Soundblast, and considering how loud that second one is, I think it might fit' Replied Ratchet.

"Soundblast it is then, Ratch thank you for trying to stop him"

"You are welcome. And Jazz, he wasn't doing it because he didn't want your sparklings, he was doing it because he felt that his body was out of control when he carried and he was hoping that if he couldn't carry, maybe you and he could enjoy what you already had. I did everything I could, just whatever you do, don't spark merge anytime soon' replied Ratchet.

Jazz nodded. "I was speaking out of hurt and anger Ratch, you know how I get sometimes. And don't worry no spark merging"

Elsewhere, Keeper had gone out of his way to set up the room for his mate. He couldn't wait to show her a good time.

He looked over everything adjusting things here and there and he waited for her to come.

Elita was frustrated, as she had learned from Chromia that things were going south for the femmes. Elita rubbed her sparkling bump as she wondered how she would get back to Cybertron and if peacekeeper would come with her.

Peacekeeper went to Elita when she came inside and had a smile on his face until he felt the mood she was in. "Love what's the matter?"

"There is trouble with the cons back in Cybertron, and I need to go back for a little bit' replied Elita, torn.

"But you can't, your sparked" Peacekeeper said.

"Unless Optimus assigns someone else, I have to go" replied Elita, not wanting to go especially now that her mate reminded her that she was sparked.

"I'll talk to my father, I won't let you go" Peacekeeper said.

Elita smiled a small smile, and then she finally noticed the quarters, "For me?"

Peacekeeper nodded. "For you, I wanted to do something special for you"

Elita ran back to hug her mate, "Thank you"

Peacekeeper wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You're welcome"

Elita kissed her mate, and then, feeling horny and needy, she sensuously rubbed her aft on his groin and then headed to the berth, hoping he would follow.

Peacekeeper was all too happy to follow and started to make slow love to her, seeing to her every need.

Elita mewled softly as her mate teased her and her dripping valve. She couldn't believe just how much more sensitive and sensual her body had become since she had sparked. And while she was worried for the femmes under her command, she really didn't want to go back for any length of time, at least until she had the sparklings that she was carrying. She realized that maybe, just maybe, Optimus could send someone else. Elita didn't realize that Optimus had a policy to never allow sparked mechs or femmes to have jobs or be in extremely dangerous places. Elita was enjoying her mate's spoiling of her, and decided, after they had a little fun they would talk about how best to approach Optimus about the whole thing.

Keeper kept working Elita wanting her to know nothing but pleasure as he made love to her and brought her to multilple overloads.

As much as Elita tried to enjoy what her mate was doing, the need to make sure those under her command were safe was making it hard for Elita to enjoy the moment, and suddenly, she asked Keeper to stop. "I'm sorry, honey. I was enjoying it, I truly was, but this feeling that those under my command are struggling is bothering me. Do you think we could go talk to your father now and see if he would be willing to find a replacement for me?" Elita asked, hoping she hadn't upset her mate.

Keeper nodded and kissed her softly and took her to his father's office knocking on the door when Optimus said enter.

"Optimus, sir, I need to speak with you regarding something important. I recently received word from those under my command back on Cybertron that they were struggling and needed me back. My problem is this, I am sparked and I don't want to leave the safety of this base and get involved in the worst part of the war and lose the sparklings I carry. Is there any way you could send someone in my place? I know a couple of femmes that I could recommend if you need me to do so" stated Elita to Optimus, unsure of what he would say.

"Elita I would never send a sparked mech or femme into any dangerous situation. Who are you suggesting"

"I would suggest you call on Aquaformer and Saberquake, they are just as versed in fighting as I am, and both would be able to easily take over my command. They work best together and are extremely knowledgeable in the way things are going on Cybertron" Elita stated, naming two of the strongest femmes she knew that would be able and capable of helping out.

"Then I will do so or you may if you like call them yourself"

"I can call Saberquake, but I highly recommend you call Aquaformer, as she is less likely to smart off to the Supreme commander of the Autobots. (Optimus shoots a look) Yes, I know, she is good and we get along, but at times Aquaformer is just as stubborn if not more stubborn than Ironhide as it is part of what has allowed her to live through as much hell as she has seen" Elita commented.

"Alright, I will take care of it"

"Thank you, sir" Elita stated before she and her mate left Optimus's office. Elita quickly made a long comm. to Saberquake and informed her of what was going on. And once Saberquake stated she was on her way, Elita already felt much better, and soon she pulled her mate into a maintenance closet, as she wanted to continue where they left off and their quarters were too far away.

Optimus went ahead and made the comm so he could finish up his work.

Keeper happily took his mate there in the closet.

Elsewhere, Flasher was just waking up and found himself laying on the couch in the security room. Red alert had gone back to watching over the base while Charger had been waiting for the youngling to wake up, not to interface with, or at least yet, as Charger wanted to help clean of his mate in the tub, and if more happened, Charger wasn't going to argue. Flasher felt himself being led to a room he had never seen before, and found a large warm bath of cleansing fluid had been pulled. Unwilling to resist, Flasher allowed his smaller mate to start bathing him, as Flasher was still waking up.

Charger gently washed Flasher kissing him now and then.

"you are insatiable, my mate' Flasher stated as the warm bath and the kisses were warming him up. "You sure Red won't mind just the two of us in here right now?" Flasher asked worried.

"worry not, Flasher, as Red will have his time with you when his shift is over' Charger said.

Flasher felt better and began to enjoy what charger was doing. "You missed a spot" Flasher stated, catching Charger off guard until Flasher teased Charger's interface paneling, and as Charger went to clean the bot he found that Flasher had already revealed his own junk and was more than ready for whatever the bot planned to do.

Chargers fans kicked on and his engine revved a little bit, he tried to keep washing everywhere but around Flashers junk. He hope the other would just take him.

Flasher seemed to read his mate's mind, but not in the way charger thought. "If you want to be taken, my love, you have to make sure I am completely ready" Flasher stated, knowing that while his area was open his arousal was only partially aroused, something Charger hadn't realized.

Charger nodded and started working Flashers spike.

As Charger worked, he could feel the spike becoming harder and then charger was caught off guard as Flasher easily lifted him up and then placed the minibot so that the minibot was riding the thick, throbbing, stiff member facing the tall racer bot while Flasher could watch as well as play with the bot's chassis. Flasher even played with the minibot's spike and aft port while Charger rode him. Flasher smiled, as his mate seemed to be enjoying this.

While Charger moaned and writhed as he rode Flashers spike, Red Alert recording the whole thing of course. He wasn't security chief for nothing, as well as the most extensive black mail collection ever. Not that he would ever use this for black mail, this was gonna go into his personal stash.

Flasher blew a kiss toward the camera, as he knew his mate would be recording this, and so Flasher did his best to make this something that would cause Red Alert to overload, which drove Charger crazy with lust, as Flasher teased Charger's spike while poking his slender finger's into the minibot's aft. This was going to be something that Charger and Red could share should Flasher ever have to be away for any amount of time.

Charger moaned almost whimpering as pleasure shot through him because of Flasher's actions.

From practice, Flasher had learned to delay his own overload, though the same couldn't be said for Charger who overloaded several times, each time louder and louder. "That's it my love, sing for me. I am getting closer, keep singing" Flasher said as he continued to tease his mate.

On the other side of the camera, Red opened his panel as he couldn't stand it anymore, this was too much, and even he overloaded twice without even touching himself. This was when Red alert realized just how good his mate really was, as Flasher knew just how to push both their buttons. After one more overload, Red forced himself to look away, even though he didn't want to, as he still had to watch the base.

But back in the bath, Flasher was getting closer to overloading.

"Flasher! Please...please fill me with your fluid" Charger cried out.

Flasher's body finally forced him to overload into his mate, and so, with a pleasured but deep guttural groan, Flasher overloaded into his mate, bathing his mate's chute with his fluids. "Ah, you are so good my mate" Flasher said as he watched his mate come down from pleasure-shot bliss, "Did you enjoy yourself my love?"

Charger managed a nod not having strength for much else.

Flasher helped remove his mate from the tub and drained the cleansing fluid and turned on the automatic cleaner before picking up his sleeping mate and heading back to the security room, to which Red Alert's berth room was attached. Flasher placed his one mate on the soft berth, kissed him after making sure he was comfy, and then headed out to go be with his other mate. "You miss me?" flasher asked red as Flasher ran his hands on the inside of red's groin just outside of the interfacing area.

Red Alert moaned softly as Flasher ran his hands over the inside of his thighs. "Yes..."

"you also recorded Charger and I in the tub didn't you, my love?" Flasher asked, teasing his mate's valve since Red had opened up due to the teasing of his thighs.

Red Alert nodded. "For...nnnn...my personal stash..."

"Well, as long as it stays between the three of us, I have no problems with it, my dear" Flasher said as he inserted his fingers into red's dripping valve, causing the security director to moan even more, though it was soft.

"F..flasher...nnnn..." Red moaned and pushed down onto the fingers.

'So my love" flasher stated as he removed his fingers and moved the security director on his own throbbing stiff arousal, "would you be willing to show me some of that wonderful blackmail you have, as well as some of the stuff in your personal collection? You can choose what you decide to show and don't show" flasher said as he helped his mate ride his huge spike.

Red moaned as Flasher moved him on and off the large spike and he nodded. "Y..yesss...nnnn..."

"I love you, red' Flasher whispered in his mate's audio just before they overloaded together. And while Flasher set the dazed security director back in his chair, Flasher kissed the bot before heading out, knowing if he didn't get to training soon, Wingspan would kick his aft for being late.

Wingspan was waiting for Flasher and was sitting since he couldn't stay on his feet for long. He didn't plan on keeping Flasher long since he wanted to be with Sonic and Hot Rod since they were so far along.

Flasher was running late, and it was starting to annoy Wingspan. "Sorry I am late sir, but I am here now" stated Flasher as he flew in and slid to the point where he just stood in front of his instructor. Wingspan wasn't happy but at least Flasher was here, unlike his twin.

"Well at least you showed up, I can't say the same for your brother"

Flasher merely nodded as Wingspan did his teaching stint, teaching how to take down a seeker, as there will still con seekers out there, and Wingspan figured it would be the easiest thing as it wouldn't require him to stand and do anything, especially for Flasher who as a sparkling seemed to know how to get under seekers' skins.

Soon the lesson was over and Peacekeeper hadn't shown up and Wingspan was not happy and he reported it to Optimus.

Optimus told Wingspan he would check on it via comm. Wingspan thanked Optimus and started back to his room, wobbling as he walked. Flasher, noting that Wingspan seemed to be needing some assistance, asked the seeker, "Uncle spanner, can I help escort you home? You look like you could use some help."

Wingspan nodded. "Thank you Flasher that would be nice"

Flasher escorted wingspan back to the seeker's quarters, and Flasher was caught off guard by the oversized seeker, as this was the first Flasher had ever seen the bot. "who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing with Wingspan and Hot Rod?" Flasher asked, surprising Wingspan, Hot Rod, and Sonicboom.

"Flasher...I thought you knew, this is Sonicboom he's our mate. Well for a little longer" Wingspan said.

"sorry, forgive my reaction, ever since I turned into a youngling, it seems like I am always the last to know" stated Flasher. 'It's nice to meet you, Sonic. I hope you are enjoying your time with us. I would love to stay longer, but Charger and Red need me, so if you will excuse me, I bid you adieu."

They nodded as Sonic came over and helped Wingspan onto the couch.

"Who was with you, love?" Sonic asked, having not met Flasher before.

"That was Flasher, he's one of Optimus's oldest" Wingspan said glad to be off of his feet, since he was feeling wobbly.

"He seems a little brash, nice, but very brash" stated the old bot.

"That's just Flasher, he is one that goes 100 miles an hour in whatever direction he is heading. He has a good spark and good head on his shoulders, it just doesn't always seem like it" Stated hot Rod as he made sure Wingspan was comfortable.

"I'll agree with that" Wingspan said feeling a little discomfort, he knew it would be soon.

Elsewhere, Mirage was talking with Keeper, when Optimus came upon the two, looking perturbed about something. Mirage acquiesced to his mate, thinking the anger was toward him, when it was really toward Keeper for missing his afternoon training.

"Keeper I want a word with you, now" Optimus said and pulsed love to his mate.

Mirage soon left, realizing that this was a "father-son" thing that Optimus must have wanted to discuss, and soon, it was just Keeper and his dad. "Is something wrong, sir?" Keeper asked.

"What exactly were your plans today" Optimus asked him.

Keeper thought, and then relayed all his plans, leaving out the afternoon training with Wingspan, as Keeper had completely forgotten about it.

"Your forgetting something Peacekeeper"

Keeper reran over his schedule and couldn't find anything missing, as he had accidentally placed wingspan's teaching on the next day's schedule during an moment when he wasn't paying attention and then never really thought about it again. 'I don't think so sir' replied Keeper, not understanding.

"You and your brother had lessons with Wingspan this afternoon, your brother though late showed up"

Peacekeeper was puzzled, 'I thought that wasn't until tomorrow afternoon, sir" Keeper stated.

"It was this afternoon, you can ask your brother and Wingspan they will tell you it was today since Wingspan is the one who contacted me about you not showing up"

Keeper swallowed hard. "what need I do sir since I missed my training today?" Keeper asked, wondering if he would get the brig or something else.

"You can see if Wingspan will be nice enough to go through it with you, otherwise you're in trouble"

Keeper left, hoping that Wingspan would still be willing to teach him, while Optimus, finally realizing that Mirage had actually left, started looking for his mate, as the leader was horny and was starting to feel one of those horny mood swings come on. Mirage had retreated to their shared quarters, and since he was alone, he had laid down on the couch and had began self-service, figuring Optimus wouldn't be around for a long while.

Optimus stood watching for a short time before he started playing with himself watching his mate get himself off.

Mirage did overload, but he felt even hornier now that he had tried self service. And not realizing Optimus was home, Mirage went to the shower to try and "cool off" but he would never make it there.

Optimus quickly stopped him and led him back to the berth and proceeded to show Mirage how worked up he was now.

Mirage was caught off guard when Optimus laid down first and then picked up the illusionist and placed the bot on the leader's throbbing arousal, but Mirage soon knew what was expected of him, and he rode his mate's arousal, moaning deliciously as he did it.

"So beautiful" Optimus said and helped his mate move.

Meanwhile Peacekeeper showed up at Wingspans shared quarters.

"Hi Sonic, is there any way I can talk with wingspan, please?" Keeper asked, hoping that Wingspan would help.

"For a few minutes" Sonic finally said. "He's on the couch"

Keeper headed on over. "Wingspan, I apologize for missing our training session earlier. Is there anyway you would be able to take some time and go over with me what you went over with my twin?" Keeper asked, confusing Sonic, who never knew Keeper was a twin.

"Depends, care to explain to me why you missed the lesson"

"I placed on the wrong day in my chronometer – I thought it was supposed to be tomorrow" keeper stated.

Wingspan sighed. "Alright but this is a onetime only Peacekeeper next time you miss a lesson I'll let your father decide your punishment"

Keeper nodded in acknowledgement, "Thank you, wingspan, sir.'

Sonic carefully helped Wingspan to his feet and held him until he found his balance.

In the meantime, Silverbolt was having a rough time as he was constantly horny, to the point he had to be kept in his shared room. Crankcase had tried talking to Ratchet, but nothing was helping. And right now, Crankcase was watching as Silverbolt played with himself.

"Alright love I think you've had enough play time" Crankcase said gently.

"Are you going to play with me then, my love?" the aerial bot asked as he brushed up sensuously against his mate.

Crankcase wanted to sigh, who was he kidding he didn't have the stamina like he used to, to deal with the virtually insatiable Silverbolt.

Silverbolt overloaded once more and finally crashed into recharge. It was then that Crankcase thought about something – his spark was also being drawn to another aerial bot – the defiant Slingshot. Crankcase knew that Primus wouldn't let bonds happen that didn't need to be, but maybe, just maybe, If they added another mate, Silverbolt might not be so insatiable.

He thought it over for a time before he commed Slingshot and asked him to come by.

Slingshot was surprised when Crankcase called him and headed off to Crankcase's and Silverbolt's quarters. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Please, no sir" Crankcase said and offered the other a seat.

"alright, as you wish, Crankcase. What did you want to see me about?" asked Slingshot, his spark pounding hard inside his chest.

"Tell me...how do you feel about myself and Silverbolt"

Slingshot had to swallow his saliva twice before he even answered, as his spark throbbed and skipped jolts left and right from just being near the two his spark longed for. "I … ugh… I …" slingshot was so tongue-tied he could hardly talk, as here he was with the bots, hoping they would like him enough to bond with him.

"I think I know the answer" Crankcase said smiling and held his hand out to the other.

Slingshot smiled shyly, as he could feel the lightning pulse through him as Crankcase merely held his hand. He let out a soft sigh as the older bot seemed to draw him in closer.

"Now when Silverbolt wakes he's going to be very horny and then my dear Slingshot you will join us"

Slingshot could hardly wait, as his spark fluttered as Crankcase merely laid a hand on the bot's back to brace himself. Slingshot could only hope that Silverbolt would wake up soon.

Crankcase softly caressed Slingshot while they waited for Bolt to wake.

Bolt soon woke, need in his optics, as well as lust. 'Crankcase, I sense we have another in our midst. Is he to become our third mate?" Bolt asked, teasing Slingshot's interfacing panel guard.

"He is, do you approve?"

"only if he wants to be our mate" replied Silverbolt, as he never wanted to force anyone's hand.

Crankcase looked to Slingshot. "What do you say"

"Please take me, my loves" Slingshot blurted out, wanting so bad to be a part of the love he saw between the two.

Crankcase smiled. "Well we have our answer"

Silverbolt went right for Slingshot's interfacing panel, licking at it in a way that caused the other to open it almost instantly. And while bolt teased the slick arousal, Crankcase focused more on the front port, teasing it delicately.

"So who do you want first Sling? Who's spike do you want to feel first"

Slingshot was too far gone to speak, and so Bolt made the decision, "I want to ride him, you can knock him up, my love, when we unite our three sparks."

"Whatever your spark desires" Crankcase said and got Slingshot ready.

Bolt began to ride Slingshot's arousal, driving Slingshot even more insane, and helping to allow easy access for Crankcase to insert his enormous arousal deep within Slingshot's hot, virgin chute.

"Are you untouched Sling" Crankcase asked as he positioned his spike at the others chute.

"My ugh… front port..mpgh…ngh is untouched…ooo OH… my aft port is… mmmm ooo is not" Slingshot moaned as he felt the love and pleasure run through his systems.

"Mmmm very nice to know but lets fix that issue with your valve" Crankcase said and eased into the virgin chute with his large spike.

Slingshot was lost in pleasure as is throbbing spike was being ridden and his frontal port was being interfaced with – it was an incredible sensation, and the pleasure knocked out Slingshot's vocal processors.

Crankcase smiled as he thrusted in and out he wanted his lovers to know pleasure.

Bolt was the first one to release his spark and it floated up into the air waiting for the other two to join it. Slingshot was next as his chest opened quickly revealing his own unattached spark. Bolt teased it a bit, as it floated up, causing Slingshot to feel even more pleasure.

Crankcase opened his chest and let his spark out to join the other two.

And as the three sparked bonded, they merged, and Slingshot's spark changed colors, though none of them knew it as they all three overloaded together before crashing down on top of each other from the pleasure shot bliss.

Crankcase when he could move cleaned them up and laid down putting one on each side.

Bolt was the next one to wake. "thank you love, thank you so much"

Crankcase kissed him. "You're welcome"

Meanwhile, out in space, having found that it was no longer safe to live where he had been, Dart made his way to earth. His sparkmate was dead, but his two sparklings, the things that had kept him alive when his mate was killed, were safe and secure inside him as he flew. His only hope now was to make it to the earth bound Autobot base before a con could find him and kill him.

Crankcase was sleeping when he felt something off, not sure what it was he got up, leaving his mates sleeping and got his guns. He headed outside and just watched, for what he didn't know.

A "shooting star" kept moving closer and closer and was heading for the Autobot base. Dart was moving too fast and was going to crash if something didn't slow him down. Skyfire, who had been exploring the far reached of earth's atmosphere above the base saw the bot and caught him. Dart was exhausted and covered in wounds, but he was just grateful that he and his twin mech sparklings Dash and Zip were completely unharmed, other than losing their mother. Skyfire slowly brought Dart and his twins down, calling Ratchet as Dart looked in horrible shape.

Crankcase was transforming and gunning to Skyfire when he saw his son. "Dart" He rushed to his son's side and held him. "Primus, what happened"

Dart told a horrifying story of a con attack, one that took the life of Dart's sparkmate. Ratchet soon came, and once Dart had told his story, Ratchet turned off the pain sensors and sedated the bot, leaving Crankcase with his two small grandkids that had never met him and were absolutely terrified. Dart had been right, one of the two looked like a carbon copy of Crankcase, while the other looked once again like the spitting image of Sentinel, other than coloration.

Ratchet took Dart inside and Crankcase held his hands out to the little ones. "Come on little ones, it's alright I'm your grandmom. Would you like some energon"

Neither one moved, too frightened to do so. Crankcase had to go over and pick the two up, who quickly curled into him. He realized then the awful truth, the little ones had seen their mother get slaughtered.

"Poor babies it's alright now, as long as my spark beats I will protect you" Crankcase told them and took them inside and got some sparkling grade energon and tried to get them to eat. "Come on little ones, you have to get big and strong"


	50. Chapter 50

Elsewhere, Prime, having been asleep, was woken up by Ratchet due to the new arrivals, and though Optimus would have loved to stay with his mate, he had to go see what had happened, as it was his duty, and so with a gentle kiss for a goodbye, Optimus headed down to the med bay.

Optimus was horrified when Ratchet had told him what had happened and he said he would see to it that Dart and his sparklings received a room right away. He also asked where the sparklings were.

Ratchet informed Optimus that the sparklings, which were unharmed physically, were now with Crankcase, as the bot had been there when Skyfire had brought Dart in.

Optimus nodded and went to find his brother after telling Ratchet to keep him informed of Dart's condition.

Crankcase was able to get the little ones to eat finally as he just sat in the rec room.

Optimus was shocked when he saw just how young the precious sparklings were. Optimus could tell that the little ones were scared, but Optimus had no idea why. "I see you finally met your grandchildren, my brother' Optimus said, almost causing his own brother to jump up and punch him.

"Optimus I swear never sneak up on me like that" Crankcase said. "Next time I'm apt to shoot, yeah...I just...under these circumstances" Crankcase shook his head. "They saw it happen"

It was then Optimus realized why Crankcase was so jumpy – his precious grandchildren had seen their mother get slaughtered. "I'm sorry, my brother" stated Optimus, who was about to leave when one of the little ones that Crankcase was holding began to squeak, not wanting the large bot to go.

"Looks like you had better stay Optimus" Crankcase said.

Optimus decided to stay and as he came back, Dash, the bot that had squeaked at Optimus soon reached out for the bot. It was then that Crankcase and Optimus realized that something about Optimus reminded at least Dash of his mother creator, and so while Optimus was able to feed and rock Dash, Crankcase could focus on Zip.

Crankcase gently coaxed the little one into eating and rocked him to sleep. "I think you need to stay close for a while"

"You talking about me, my brother?" Optimus asked, just making sure that was what he had heard.

"I am, I think you look enough like their mother things might be smoother with you around. I'll help Dart when he is released from the med bay, I know the pain he is in"

Optimus nodded as he took the two small sleeping sparklings and headed back to his quarters, placing them with his youngest sparklings which slept in the room closest to the master berth. Thankfully the two didn't wake and Optimus was finally able to get back to bed, with his sparkmate.

Optimus eased back into their berth and settled down.

Crankcase meanwhile went to the med bay and sat beside his son, once Ratchet let him.

Dart was awake, having inherited Crankcase's strong spark. "where are my boys?"

"I kept them for a time but now they're with Optimus in his quarters, it seems Dash thinks Optimus looks like their mother. So we decided it was best that they stay close to Optimus for a time" Crankcase said taking his sons hand. "They are beautiful like you my son"

"I only wish you could have met their mother, he was loving and gentle, always wore a battle mask, as half his face had been blown off from accidentally stepping on a mine. He was built pretty big, but his biggest and best feature was his loving spark" stated Dart, growing teary-eyed as he talked about his mate.

Crankcase gently pulled his son into his arms. "I'm sure I would have loved him, but know that he will always be with you baby. I know the pain you feel as I felt the same when I lost Sentinel. I never thought I would find love again, until this one mech saved my life by bonding to me. Your creator told me he released me, so I know Sentinel approves, we're expecting and just hours ago we bonded with another. For now though grieve your mate, but not forever and if you want you can stay with Silverbolt, Slingshot and myself"

Dart nodded, snuggling closer to his mother. 'Thank you mom. I am glad Mirage called me all those months ago, or I never would have had a place to come to' Dart said, crying a little more.

"Shhh, its alright and I'm glad Mirage did too" Crankcase said holding his son close. "We can start anew here on Earth"

Dart just snuggled in, feeling loved and wanted as well as hurt and in grief. Dart was so hurt that he had forgotten to tell his mother one thing – the name of the bot who had killed Dart's sparkmate, a Autobot who had become a con named Stargazer. What Dart didn't know and neither did Stargazer for the matter was that they were brother and sister.

Crankcase held his son soothing him and finally asked something hours later. "Do you know who did this"

"Yes mama, I do – as she used to be an Autobot" replied Dart, "I recognized her. It was Stargazer."

That made Crankcase freeze, primus it couldn't be...but it was and he knew it. "Alright baby we'll keep an eye out for this Stargazer, why don't you rest a little bit and as soon as Ratchet says ok I'll take you home with me"

Dart nodded and soon fell into a somewhat peaceful recharge while Crankcase was left to think.

He couldn't believe Stargazer had joined the cons, he knew if they ever met in battle he would have to offline her. Even if she was his daughter. Primus how had this happened.

Mirage woke up suddenly, and without waking his mate, snuck out to feed the youngest bots. Mirage noticed the two new ones, but knowing that there was a reason that they were here, Mirage fed the young ones and then went back to bed.

Optimus optics online but were dim as he was still partly asleep. "'Rage?"

"Just feeding the little ones, beloved" Mirage replied, not wanting to ask about the new ones.

"They're my brothers grandsparklings...I'll tell you more in the morning"

"Alright, sweet spark" Mirage said as he snuggled into his mate, 'But you better tell me what is going on in the morning"

"Promise" Optimus said going back into recharge. The following morning Optimus told Mirage about Dart's loss, his arrival and that the little ones saw it happen and that they or at least the one seemed to think he looked like their mother.

Mirage couldn't believe what had happened. And since they were part of their brood at the moment, Mirage did his best to work with the little ones, who seemed to love Mirage just as much as Optimus, which made things a lot easier for Mirage.

Crankcase meanwhile was taking his son to his quarters to get him settled in there. "You're going to love Silver and Sling, son"

"I hope they will love me too' stated Dart, worried.

"They will" Crankcase said. "Because your mine" Soon they arrived and Crankcase called out gently. "Silver, Sling are you awake loves"

Both were wide awake and into heavy petting but stopped when Crankcase came back with a visitor. "who is this, my love?" asked Bolt.

"This loves is my son, Dart. He was my last sparkling from Sentinel and he recently lost his mate to a con, he barely made it here with his babies"

Slingshot and Silverbolt both went into action, doing their best to make Dart feel loved and at home. Both showered the bot with love, making Dart feel accepted into a family that showed its love. "I hope at some point we will meet the little ones' stated Bolt, "but until we can, we might as well do our best to take care of you, son."

Crankcase smiled his spark pulsing love, he was so glad his mates had accepted his son and grandsons though they hadn't met them yet. He watched as Dart snuggled against them as they held him and he left going to go get Dash and Zip, as well as tell Optimus who had done this.

Optimus was in his office, the two little one's of Dart's with him. Mirage was also in the office, as the little ones had attached themselves to both Optimus and Mirage. Mirage was also watching the youngest sparklings of his and his mates while their other children were elsewhere.

Crankcase knocked before coming in. "Dart's settled in with us for now, I came to see if I could steal my grandsons"

Optimus hadn't even said anything before the two little sparklings crawled there way over to where Crankcase was. "They need to be with their father for a while anyway' stated Mirage.

"There are the big little bots" Crankcase said picking them both up. "Come on lets go see daddy and you can meet your other grandparents" He said then paused. "Optimus...I know who did this to him"

"take care of the sparklings first and then come back and tell me, brother' Optimus said, seeing the little ones squirming.

Crankcase nodded and he took the sparklings back and let them crawl to Dart.

And while Dart was reunited with his babies and Slingshot and Silverbolt were getting to know the little sparklings, Crankcase made his way back to the office, finding only Optimus in it this time, and no sparklings.

"Optimus" Crankcase said sitting down. "An Autobot turned traitor..." He started but that wasn't all. "And...its Stargazer"

Optimus, unaware of Stargazer's significance, just looked at Crankcase, "is that all, my brother" Optimus asked, showing Crankcase that Optimus had no idea about Stargazer.

"Optimus...Stargazer is my daughter. As far as I know she and Dart are my only living children"

Optimus had to sit down, too overwhelmed by the situation to stand much longer, and being sparked didn't help. Optimus just put his head in his hands, wondering what they were going to do.

"Optimus if it comes down to it...I can't believe I'm about to say this...but I will offline her, daughter or not"

Optimus just sighed, before saying one thing, "for now, let's just get your son settled in, and then we will worry about this" stated Optimus, unsure what else to say.

Crankcase nodded. "I felt you had to know who did this" Crankcase said and got up. "Optimus do you need energon or anything"

Optimus did need something, but it wasn't something his brother could provide, and so Optimus said, "no thanks, I am good."

Crankcase nodded and left his brother returning to his mates, son and grandsons.

By the time Crankcase returned, the family seemed to be happy and in harmony.

He smiled at the sight as he came in and gave everyone a kiss and depending on who was the type.

Dart, Dash and Zip soon fell asleep on the couch while the others watched them.

Crankcase hugged his mates. "Thank you for accepting them"

"If Prowl can accept Wingspan, Optimus can accept Bluefire and Seaspan, and Ratchet can accept Bee's first triplets, who are we not to accept your son?" Bolt asked.

"I love you both so much"

"and we love you, Crankcase" both said in unison.

Crankcase kissed them both before getting a blanket and covered his son and grandsons letting them sleep.

Elsewhere, Elita was relieved by the news she had received that Aquaformer and Saberquake were doing the job that they had been called to do and that she was no longer needed. It made her happy, as she knew now that her sparklings would remain safe.

Keeper could feel her happiness and sent love to her.

Elita felt the love and sent some back, as it was truly a happy day, as while Chromia missed her, things were going well on Cybertron.

Bee was trying to rest and wasn't doing too well when he felt a sharp pain, primus he knew that pain and he commed Ratchet hoping his mate would answer.

Ratchet didn't answer right away, as he was repairing something one of the unattached Dinobots had done to one of the unattached aerial bots. After getting incessantly beeped, Ratchet finally answered his comm., "Yes, what you do want?"

"H..help..." Bumblebee managed pain in his voice.

Ratchet ran out of the med bay. He knew that call, he knew what was going on – his sparkmate was sparking the sparklings and hadn't been able to get to the med bay.

Bumblebee was 'breathing' through a pain when Ratchet made it.

Ratchet realized that he would have to help his mate spark here in their quarters, as there was no way of getting bee into the med bay.

"H..hurts Ratch..." Bee managed.

Ratchet gave a bit of pain med and set ready for the sparklings to come out, not knowing how long this would take, but knowing he would be there for his mate.

Bumblebee would moan and groan as the contractions grew closer and a few hours later Bee was pushing.

And while Bee was working on pushing out, something strange was happening with Soundwave and Grimlock, as the two large eggs that Grimlock had been sitting on hatched, revealing one femme bot that was much like Grimlock, along with femme bot that was much like Soundwave. Soundwave named the little ones Cera and Tuner.

Back in Bee's room, the sparklings were starting to come, though Bee was starting to get really tired.

The latest push wasn't as strong as the others had been. "Ratch..."

Fearing that the sparklings were too big to come out the "natural" way, Ratchet rushed his mate down to the med bay in hopes of doing a C-section.

Bee knew Ratchet would keep them safe and he was aware of Ratchet opening him up.

Soon enough, all the sparklings came out, all three of them, the size of regular transformer sparklings, trying to come out of a minibot. And with the three new mechs – Responder, Wasp, and Flying Tool were added to the brood.

Bumblebee smiled tiredly, he was plum exhausted and upon seeing the triplets he knew why they hadn't wanted to come out the normal way.

Elsewhere, Mirage was somewhere that Optimus didn't want him to be, in the command center, as not every bot knew that Mirage was carrying and Optimus didn't want a repeat of what had happened when Mirage was pregnant with Flasher and Keeper. Mirage watched as other bots worked and Mirage helped out here and there, where he could, hoping that no con alarms would sound. But as he was assisting a bot, Teletran blared a Con sighting. Mirage wasn't sure how to get out of going since he was there and heard it.

Jazz had been on his way to the command center when he heard the alarm so he rushed into see what was going on. "Mirage put out and all call for every available mech and relay information to us"

Mirage nodded and made the calls, as he was under Jazz's authority, no one questioned him staying behind, and while others went, Mirage relayed the information, Optimus still unaware of it all going on, as he was asleep due to being sparked.

Jazz issued the orders based on what Mirage relayed to him and within a couple hours they were heading back to the ship.

Mirage found himself pulled aside by Jazz, after everything was all said and done, and Mirage could tell by the look on Jazz's face that Jazz was not happy with him. Mirage just sat and listened as Jazz read the illusionist the riot act in Jazz's private office. Mirage just sat and took it, not sure what else to do, as he just felt useless, even in their quarters, as Optimus had usurped everything Mirage usually did.

When he was finished Jazz pulled Mirage into his arms. "You know I worry about you, you can't do everything on your own no matter how much you want to"

"But mom," Mirage started, "Optimus has taken over everything I do at home, including the kids, has kept me in the room as much as possible and has almost restricted me to bedrest. I was getting bored and feeling useless. I know I shouldn't have been in the command center, but I need interaction, I need things to do, or else I am going to go crazy."

"Why didn't you come me son" Jazz said. "I would have come kept you company or even taken you to my office"

"I did try to find you, but when I saw you and prowl go crazy with your newest sparklings, I felt like I didn't want to be a burden to you" Mirage stated.

"Oh baby, you can bother me anytime. Primus knows I could have used it right then, I'm still a little miffed at Prowl for trying to pull off what he intended"

Mirage had no idea what Jazz was talking about, but Mirage did express something that had been on his mind for a while, "Maybe I should talk with ratchet about sterilization, as we have so many sparklings, it is getting to the point of being crazy" Mirage said, accidentally setting his mother off.

"Mirage no, primus don't do something like that. Especially without talking to Optimus first" Jazz said. "First Prowler, then you each sparklings is a gift and they can be taken care of"

Mirage was taken aback, and felt like he had been slapped in the face. "I'm sorry mama, you're the first bot I even mentioned it to. It's just that I am scared, tired, and I feel like I don't get the attention I need from my Lugnut of a sparkmate. I love him, and I know he is the leader, but does he have to be such an aft so much?" Mirage stated, as he started crying, a mood swing taking him over.

Jazz pulled his son into his arms. "I think being an aft is in the leader job description, he just wants all of us to be safe and you know he loves you dearly. He's trying to end this war for all our sakes"

Mirage, feeling that Jazz didn't get it, suddenly just let loose, and while bawling told the TIC everything, all the frustrations, all the hurt, anger, feelings that Mirage had hidden for so long. He loved his sparkmate, but he never felt like he had anyone who listened to him, and so Mirage just continued on and on and on. And after 3 straight hours, Mirage finally stopped, and Jazz was amazed of with what he had learned, and was a little upset at Optimus.

Jazz soothed his son and apologized softly, sitting him down he got him some energon and told him he could rest here.

Mirage curled up in a tight ball, or as tight as he could and fell into a light recharge, the energon tears still staining his faceplates. And while Mirage was just curling up, Optimus was waking up and was heading for the command center, unaware of the busy day's earlier activities. And upon seeing something as off, Optimus called Jazz to the command center, and Jazz went, with one thing in mind, talk to the leader about Mirage.

"Jazz what's happened?"

Jazz told Optimus about what had happened and about the whole con alert, but when jazz mentioned that Mirage was the information relay person, Optimus about went ballistic at the fact that Mirage was even in the command center. It was then that Jazz understood what Mirage was talking about.

"Why was he up here" Optimus said. "He's supposed to be taking it easy"

"he was up here because you refuse to allow him to do anything, Optimus" Jazz stated, catching the leader off guard.

Optimus sighed. "I'm worried Jazz..."

Jazz pulled his leader aside, "talk to me, Optimus, what are you so worried about?" Jazz asked, trying to understand.

"Everything, I'm worried that I am not a good enough leader, that I'm not a good enough mate. That I'm going to lose too many before this war is over"

'I think you are suffering from a mood swing, Optimus. You know you are a good leader, as does everyone else, and as far as it seems like almost everyone is concerned , you are a perfect sparkmate. And with war comes loss of life, it will happen" Jazz said, not knowing his comment about almost everyone knows that the leader was a great sparkmate worried Optimus.

"What do you mean Jazz that almost everyone knows I'm a great sparkmate"

Jazz swallowed hard, "what I have to tell you will probably upset you, but I tell you this as I don't think the bot who told me is in any condition right now to tell you…" and with that Jazz told Optimus, in private, everything that Mirage had said, ranging from the frustrations of being restricted to the feeling useless to the point of even thinking about sterilization. Needless to say, by the time Jazz was done, all he could hear was Optimus's intakes for 10 straight minutes. "Optimus?"

Slowly Optimus came back. And this comes from him"

"Yes, and I know you are trying hard to be the best you can to him and to all of us, but I think you are putting the all of us ahead of your own sparkmate' Jazz said.

"What can I do Jazz...I try but it never seems to be enough. I can't give him what he wants, not fully, not until this war is over"

"Give him trust. Let him do things. He knows his limits, most of the time. I know you are scared to lose him, but the more you try to control him, the more you will lose him. Work with him, share and share alike. I think you will be surprised by just how far that goes' Jazz stated, surprising Optimus, as it was anything fancy or complicated – it was something simple.

Optimus nodded what else could he say really.

'And don't worry I think I scared him enough that he won't dare go anywhere near what my mate tried to do' Jazz stated.

"Prowl actually tried too..."

"Yes, I barely got to the med bay in time, and Ratchet was stalling. Prowl tried to have his sparkling development chamber removed behind my back, and had it planned. Mirage was nowhere near that, and I think I stopped him before he could even go talk to ratchet about what it involved, so be glad. You mate loves you – he just is more emotional now that he is sparked. I am sure things will be better once you're both no longer carrying" Jazz said as he led Optimus to his office only to find that Mirage had disappeared, not left, just disappeared.

"Mirage love, please can we talk" Optimus asked gently.

Mirage came back into view, showing something that Jazz hadn't seen before, several small wounds all over, "Yes, dear, we can talk" Mirage said softly, in a very un-Mirage-like way.

Optimus went and sat down beside Mirage. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you"

"I know you get stressed my dear, and I know you don't want to take it out on your soldiers. I understand that I am a safety net where you can vent and bounce ideas off of as well release pent up emotions, beloved. I have learned to adapt" Mirage stated, showing an understanding that even Jazz was impressed with.

"It is still not fair to you" Optimus said and took his mates hands in his. "Do you forgive me"

Mirage reached up and drew his mate in for a deep passionate kiss as his answer to his mate's question. "any further questions, beloved?" Mirage asked after he broke off the kiss.

"Just how do you put up with me" Optimus said and held Mirage close.

"that, beloved, is my little secret" Mirage responded before kissing his mate and soon Mirage was pulled out of Jazz's office by his mate. Mirage had no idea what Optimus had planned, but Mirage wasn't going to fight, as at least they were going to hopefully spend time together.

Optimus left Jazz in charge and took his mate out for a while.

Mirage was surprised as his mate took him past various places. Mirage wasn't sure where they were headed, he just hoped they were not heading into trouble.

Optimus assured him and took him to some caves no one knew about.

Mirage stayed near his mate, hoping that part of the reason they were here was to spend time being intimate with each other.

Optimus caressed Mirage lovingly.

Mirage, who had felt so deprived, had his paneling open just from his mate's first touch, and it was then that Optimus realized why Mirage felt so frazzled – it had been over a month since they had been intimate in any form of the word.

Optimus took his time and brought Mirage overload after overload.

Mirage was speechless as the overloads rippled through him. He felt a huge weight fall off of his shoulders, and he seemed to melt with each touch, not wanting this ride to end.

Optimus kept it up until Mirage would have been what the humans called boneless.

Mirage just lay there, his panel still wide open, his body feeling like a puddle of goo. He felt loved and that was all that mattered.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Charger and Red, who were extremely horny, were going at each other, as Flasher had training to go to, but once Flasher was done, he walked in on the two, silently watching, to see if he could learn anything from the two of them, and boy did he.

Charger was more flexible than anyone realized and he was putting his flexibility to use as he got Red to be more inventive.

Flasher felt his spike rise to the occasion as he watched his two mates, and as he watched them, Flasher got an idea, as Charger's aft was so close. And so, without further ado, Flasher joined in, lubing up his spike before plowing the monster in Charger's aft, who was now sandwiched between his two mates and loving it.

Charger did cry out though mostly in surprise at being so suddenly filled in his aft.

And once both red and Charger realized their mate was back, they let Flasher take over. Flasher took Charger from behind while having Red orally tease charger's junk from the front. Flasher always enjoyed lovingly dominating his mates, and they were more than willing to let him.

Charger moaned and was soon begging his mate for more.

Soon enough, all three overloaded, and Red and Charger attempted to smother their third mate with love, but flasher had a question for them, "have either of you been to see ratchet lately, as I have noticed a few things, and I think you both need to be checked out?" Flasher asked as he kissed his mates.

They both shook their heads. "We haven't"

"well then my lovelies" Flasher stated as he kissed each one, 'I think we should go see him, as I think there is more going on with you two than meets the optic." And so Flasher took both his extremely horny mates to the med bay and found out that both were carrying sparklings. Flasher smiled as he brought his mates back – as did his mates as they knew exactly what would happen once they got back to their shared quarters.

They were happy and showed Flasher how happy they were to be carrying his sparklings.

Flasher found himself spoiled as he was laid down on a berth and while Charger gave him a neck massage, red was down below gently licking and nuzzling his cable and valve. Flasher was in heaven, and he even teased Charger's exposed cable as they enjoyed their time together.

In the meantime, Soundwave had Ratchet come check the two little femmes out.

Ratchet was surprised to have found the two femmes were the only ones to come out of the eggs, but he did as he was asked, and found that they were healthy.

"Query, are they alright?" Soundwave asked.

"They will be just fine, as they are healthy. If you have any further questions or concerns, don't hesitate to comm. me" Ratchet replied, placing a hand on Soundwave's shoulder before he left.

Soundwave tended to Grimlock and the new sparklings before he let his cassettes back in.

And while most of the cassettes stayed back, Ravage ran right up to the two young femmes. Soundwave feared for her, but he needn't have worried, as Soundwave watched Grimlock allow Ravage to nuzzle and cuddle with the new little femmes. Grimlock was even petting Ravage as she curled up with her sisters. Grimlock smiled a toothy grin at his mate, which is when Soundwave realized he had been "holding his breath" for the last minute or so and allowed himself to "breathe" regularly again.

With that Soundwave knew it was okay and pushed his other little ones to go look and see as well.

The other cassettes went to meet their siblings, and all were awed at just how precious the little femmes were, but their preciousness seemed to bring out a protectiveness in all of the little mechs and even the older femme, as if they knew it was important to protect these ones. Soundwave and Grimlock smiled, happy to have their own little family.

Elsewhere on the base, two of the other dinobots, Sludge and Slag, were fighting over a femme dinobot that had recently appeared. No one knew where she had come from, but she even gave Grimlock a run for his money as the leader. Her designation was Roxie and she had caused quite a stir in the base when she had shown up.

Optimus had wanted to know where she had come from since Wheeljack hadn't built her.

In private, Roxie revealed her origins to the commander of the Autobots, some humans in combination with some transformers who were part of neither the Autobots nor the cons were working on constructing realistic Dinosaurs for a theme park and museum that was being worked on, and while she was not originally supposed to be alive, she had come into contact with something that had given her life. She looked up at the commander of the Autobots, and explained that the Cons had tried to capture once they found she was alive, but she was too lithe and quick, for she had been created as an oversized raptor. She had run to the Autobots for protection, and appeared to have far greater intelligence than the other dinobot mechs that were already part of the Autobot team.

Thought a bit leery Optimus did allow her to stay.

Roxie could sense the leader was a bit leery of her and she understood, and so she asked for something he didn't expect her to ask for, "Can I be trained to be an Autobot, Optimus, sir?" Roxie knew she would have to prove herself, and wanted every opportunity to do so.

"I will see if someone is willing but if this is a trick you will regret it"

Roxie merely nodded, as she wanted to run and hide, feeling slightly threatened by the larger leader of the Autobots. And when she was dismissed, she literally ran out of his office, trying not to cry. Mirage bumped into the femme and accidentally knocked her onto her aft. Feeling bad, Mirage helped her up, and asked her where she was going in such a hurry.

"I am sorry, sir, I was just talking with your leader, and he frightened me a little bit, as he doesn't seem to believe I want to be an Autobot" Roxie stated, feeling like she could talk to this mech.

"He can be harsh at times, but he is under a lot of pressure right now from this infernal civil war, and with the a duplicate of one of our own soldiers being sent over here from the cons, he has to be careful. By the way, my name's Mirage, what's yours?" Mirage asked in his warm, welcoming tone.

"Roxie sir" She told him.

"I am no sir, Roxie, I am just another soldier here, call me Mirage. What can I help you with?" Mirage asked, seeing that the femme was very nervous.

"I want to be trained to be as an Autobot"

"come with me, I know who to talk to, as he is already training a few other recruits" Mirage said, not wanting to tell this new bot that he was sparkbonded to the leader, as he could see her trust was very much shaken from her encounter. Mirage took Roxie down to the training room and introduced the femme to Ironhide and Jazz who were the instructors today. Luckystar and Silverstreak were the trainees, and with one quick secret comm. from their mother, they knew not to say anything. "Roxie, this is Ironhide, Jazz, Luckystar, and Silverstreak. Guys this here is Roxie, she is a new recruit so don't be too hard on her" Mirage said as he introduced the femme.

"Ya know good and well I don't go easy on tha recruits" Ironhide said. "If they want ta be be warriors their gonna have ta work for it"

Roxie was slightly intimidated by the brash bot, but Mirage helped out, "Roxie, what he means by that is that he will work you hard so you become the best bot you can. Hide is gruff and a bit rough around the edges, but he has a good spark and he didn't get to be the weapons specialist by being easy on bots. You will be fine, and if you all don't mind, I must go, as I have a few things to do" Mirage said as he left the shaky new recruit with Hide and the others, secretly comming all of them not to tell her that he was connected to Optimus.

As Mirage left, Silverstreak walked up to the femme, "Name's Silverstreak, but I go by Streak, and Hide's the best instructor of them all, though you will be tired when he is done with ya at the end of the day."

"I may be old by my audio's are wokin' just fine Silverstreak" Ironhide said. "Now back to work"

Roxie worked her aft off as she followed her instructors directions and put more effort into it than either of the other training mechs did. It was obvious to Jazz and Hide that Roxie was out to prove something to someone, but seeing that this only improved her performance, they continued to train her. Roxie was starting to become happier even though she was tired, and she knew she owed much to the mech who had taken her under his wing and led her down here so that she could start training.

Eventually Jazz and Ironhide dismissed them for the day.

Roxie went to the washracks to clean herself off, as he had worked hard. And once that was done, she met up with Streak, Lucky, and a new bot for her, Flasher, and headed to the rec room, trying to learn more and more about being an Autobot. Flasher, having been alerted by his brothers not to, did not reveal his family ties to the new recruit. Roxie felt welcome as they met more bots in the rec room, including Ratchet, Jack, TC, and Darkwing, as well as a few other bots. Roxie was amazed.

Darkwing was cuddled up with Wheeljack as his mate and the others talked with the new member.

Roxie noted the closeness, and being new asked about the two. Darkwing and Jack were more than happy to say that they were mates, and Roxie smiled. When the two suddenly left due to a comm. call regarding their sparklings, Roxie started talking to Thundercracker as well as Ratchet and even another bot when Mirage suddenly came in the room, after having commed everyone but his mate and the new recruit not to tell the new recruit that Optimus was Mirage's mate. "Hey Roxie, how did training go?"

"It was hard but it felt great"

'well, it is training, it isn't supposed to be easy" Mirage said as he mingled with all the other bots. And while Roxie wasn't attracted to the easy going bot on a romantic sort of level, she liked that he was so warm and welcoming and could see that it extended to all the bots. Mirage was just such a social butterfly, and while Roxie was ready to retire into her own private world, Mirage suddenly took her by the hand and introduced her to a few more bots as well as showed her to her quarters, which were away from the single mechs and family quarters, but not too far away so that if help was needed, it could come shortly. "sorry, if it is a little dirty, but we don't have too many femmes here" Mirage said as he showed Roxie her room, and after explaining a few things, he left.

Roxie settled in and went into recharge.

Mirage went back to his own quarters and after getting his children to bed, he went to recharge, knowing that his mate would be horny, but Mirage was tired, besides Mirage was annoyed that his mate would treat a new recruit so bad. And soon, Mirage was curled up in a tight ball, or as tight as he could, and asleep when his mate finally came back to their quarters.

Optimus joined his mate and gently pulled the other close.

The next morning when the leader woke, his mate was gone as were all their sparklings. Optimus was left alone, which was a tad unusual, as Optimus could feel that Mirage had not left the base. What Optimus did not know was that Mirage was busy with Prowl helping to work with the new recruit to train her. Optimus tried comming his mate, but Mirage ignored it, still mad at how Optimus had scared the new recruit.

Optimus was wondering what he had done to piss Mirage off to where the other would not answer him.

As Optimus left his quarters, he ran into Jack who was looking for one of his litter seekerlings. and trying to figure things out, Optimus asked Jack why Mirage was so pissy. What Jack said would surprise the leader.

"Optimus, Mirage has been trying to earn the trust of that new recruit. He commed all of us to let us know that you scared the living hell out of her, and afraid that he might scare her off, Mirage has had us withhold the info that you and he are sparkmates from her" stated Jack as he resumed his search for her seekerling.

Optimus groaned, of all the things it could have been it was that.

Meanwhile Mirage was working with Prowl to instruct Roxie when over the P.A came this "Mirage, report to my office immediately." It was Optimus and with that, Mirage knew Optimus had figured things out.

Roxie was worried, but Mirage reassured her, "Don't worry, I will be fine, you keep training." And with that, Mirage headed up to Optimus's office. 'You called, sir?"

"I couldn't imagine what I had done to make you mad then I find out it's because of how I treated our new arrival"

"Beloved, if you had seen the look of absolute terror and fear on her face after she talked to you, I think you would understand" Mirage stated, and then showed the look he had seen on Roxie's face when he first ran into her, a look of fear, terror, and a feeling of inadequacy as well as intimidation visible on her form. 'what was I supposed to think?"

"It's just I find her story so very hard to believe and the fact that Megatron has been far too quiet lately has me on edge"

"then why not have Ratchet or Jack look at her spark – it will confirm or deny her story" replied Mirage, "rather than intimidating the hell out of her."

"I didn't slagging mean to alright"

Mirage sighed, as he realized he had pushed his mate too far, and hoping that Optimus would not make him sleep on the couch tonight, even with triplet sparklings developing, Mirage began to massage his mate's neck and back, lightly tracing over sensitive areas – not necessarily for interfacing, but to help relieve some of the pressure that Optimus was under.

"I'm sorry" Optimus said. "I didn't mean to snap at you"

"No worries, my love. I am sorry for my childish behavior as well" Mirage stated as he continued to massage his mate.

Optimus just let Mirage rub him as he sighed, he was really feeling old.

"You are not old, love, you just are more experienced" Mirage said as he leaned down to lick Optimus's sensitive Audios real quick, trying to help his mate who had taken two of the 5 sparklings were growing in Mirage's chamber. "And besides, you'll feel better once you spark"

"Flatterer I am old" Optimus said taking one of Mirage's hands in his. He didn't have the spark to tell Mirage he often felt this way even when not sparked.

Mirage felt the sadness and tiredness from his mate, but said nothing, as he didn't feel like anything he said would be helpful. Mirage was starting to feel a little dizzy, as his third sparklings was sitting on an energon line. Mirage tried to fight it, and Optimus, feeling a bit sorry for himself, failed to pick up on it, at least until Mirage crashed to the floor.

Optimus reacted then and commed Ratchet about the medical emergency as he managed to pull Mirage into his arms.

Mirage was online, and ratchet was about to read the bot the riot act when Ratchet realized it wasn't that Mirage was not getting enough energon, for he was, it was that the last little bot that Mirage's body wasn't built to hold was cutting off circulation. "Mirage, I know you are going to hate me for this, but it is nothing but bedrest from here on out for you."

"Unghgg" Mirage sighed, but didn't have the strength or the spark to argue with the medic.

Optimus soothed Mirage. "It'll be alright love"

Mirage nodded, but then asked ratchet a favor, "can you tell Prowl I won't be able to come back and instruct her anymore, please" Mirage asked.

"I will but first let's get you settled somewhere"

"anywhere but the med bay" was the answer Ratchet got from Mirage on that.

Ratchet nodded and they got Mirage set up in his quarters.

Optimus asked Mirage who would he like to come stay with him.

Right now, Mirage just wanted sometime to himself, and asked, "is there any way I can just be by myself, I have a comm. if I need anything?" Mirage asked, but Optimus didn't care for that idea, for many reasons.

"Alright...but the second you feel off you comm anyone who will answer"

Mirage nodded and then nodded off, deep in recharge. Mirage looked peaceful as he slept – so young, so innocent, so full of life. Optimus didn't even realize that Ratchet was still there. "Sucks to get old, doesn't it?" the medic asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Like you wouldn't believe" Optimus said knowing Ratchet was older then he was. "I see Mirage and all the other young bots and I think to myself, was I ever their age. I'm tired Ratchet, so very tired"

"But I know what keeps up old coots going – it is our desire to lead the younger bots and our young mates. And while we can't always be as active as they would like us to be, they keep us young" ratchet said with a rare smile as he thought about his own mate.

"How is Bumblebee anyway? He sparked didn't he?"

"Yeah, had to remove 'em by C-section as there was no way full size sparklings were going to fit out of a minibot sparking canal" ratchet said as he talked about the three good sized triplets that Bee had sparked.

"And I imagine he came through it wonderfully" Optimus said. "Nothing like have a medic for your sparkmate"

"He did, but one thing I have to tell you, old friend. I now know how you felt, as not to long ago Bee and I got stuck and I had to have him find the release button in order to be able to become unstuck" Ratchet said, knowing Optimus would appreciate hearing this.

Optimus did laugh he found it very amusing that Ratchet had suffered the same fate.

"How bout we check on the little ones growing inside of you? You have been so focused on everyone else, and that has me a bit concerned – as we don't want to lose the ones you are carrying, as every sparkling is precious" stated Ratchet.

Optimus nodded and led the way to the couch so Mirage could rest.

Ratchet checked and found something he didn't like – the twins were developmentally behind where they should have been. Ratchet discreetly searched Optimus's systems and found that he was not taking in near enough energon, which Ratchet knew could also explain the always feeling tired. That was it, Ratchet silently commed jazz over a private link the two had formed ages ago to take over command and why. And as Optimus was wondering what was going on, Ratchet started a special mix of energon that he had been taught how to make by Mirage, and hooked it up to Optimus. And as Optimus looked up, curious, Ratchet stated, "I am removing you from the duty list. You are off duty, as is Mirage, until I declare you are healthy enough to return."

"Ratchet what's wrong" Optimus asking knowing the medic had to have a reason.

"Your twins are developmentally behind where they should be due to not getting enough energon as well as an overstressed carrier. I am restricting you because I need to make sure that you get enough energon, or the twins you carry may be born with serious glitches. I know you want to make sure those under your command are safe, but many times you do that to the detriment of yourself, your sparklings, and your mate. The only way I can be sure that you will take in enough energon is to keep you off duty. You are still the leader, and they will still check in with you if they have questions, but your duties have been given to other capable mechs. We don't want to lose those sparklings" ratchet said, hoping that he didn't overwhelm Optimus.

Optimus nodded after a minute. "Do they have a chance Ratchet"

"Do they have a chance for what, old friend?" Ratchet asked.

"Doing this, will they be alright"

"Doing this will be better than if I let you continue as you are going now. Because they were developmentally slowed down, it is possible one or both may have a slight glitch, but if you take it a bit easier and make sure you get the energon level that I have recommended for you while you carry, then you have a much better chance of having a better outcome" stated Ratchet, knowing it wasn't exactly what Optimus wanted to hear, but the medic just couldn't lie.

Optimus nodded. "Thank you, Ratchet"

"and now you can make sure your young mate stays with the program as well, as he is starting to show signs he is not getting enough energon. So far it has not affected the three sparklings he carries, but your job now is to make sure you and your mate stay with the program until you both spark" stated Ratchet, shocking Optimus who didn't realize his mate wasn't getting enough, and then Ratchet soothed Optimus, "Remember Optimus, before this he has only ever carried twins. Now he has triplets. If he only had twins, he would be having enough, but since he has three, he needs more, and you need to help him, as you know what it is like to carry triplets."

Optimus nodded. "I will Ratchet, is he fine for now?"

"Yes, old friend, he is, but he will be very hungry when he wakes up. Here (hands Optimus a data chip), Mirage gave this to me, and it is how I was always able to make sure to give you the most beneficial energon while you were carrying, I suggest you study it, as Mirage has some tips that even surprised me. Maybe you will learn the best energon to give him so that he thrive while carrying as well" Ratchet said just before heading out, and wishing his friend well.

Optimus looked it over while he stayed there on the drip keeping an audio open in case Mirage needed anything, he hoped the sparklings he carried would be alright.

Meanwhile, TC was sitting in the med bay with Skyfire, who was still out of it. TC felt horrible as it had been him and his trine mates that had pushed Skyfire to this point, and now that he was out of it and in the med bay, they realized just how much he did for them and helped them out. The first week or so, all three seekers had trouble getting any of the 18 to listen to them, but they remembered how easy Skyfire made it look. They had trouble cleaning, taking care of the sparklings, and doing many of the other things they never even realized Skyfire did without asking for any attention or anything else. TC had a couple of oily energon tears in his optics, as he didn't want to lose his mate, not because of what his mate did, but because it was his mate that he loved very much. TC watched as the energon drip continued to drip. And as TC laid his head on Skyfire, just to be near him, TC wondered if they had pushed their mate to the point that this time Primus wouldn't let the shuttle come back.

Skyfire lingered between here and there, a sort of limbo unaware of what was going on beyond it. Skyfire wondered where he was and he soon received his answer as Primus talked to him and asked him what it was he wanted. Did he want to live or did he want to rest. Skyfire thought it over and for a long time he thought it over he loved his mates dearly and their sparklings, but he longed for rest as well. A part of him did at any rate, while he tried to decide he thought he felt some warmth and could feel the pulse of TC.

He made his decision and told it to Primus. "So be it dear Skyfire but know this, the next time we meet your time will have ended"

Skyfire nodded and was sent back, first he made little groans semi painful sounding.

TC couldn't believe his audios. He jumped back in shock and then cautiously approached the large shuttle. And as TC realized that Fire was coming back, the seeker found a way to hug his giant mate and pulse more love, hoping that this was real.

Slowly Skyfire's optics onlined and another small groan escaped him. "TC..."

"… Skyfire? … SKYFIRE!" TC shouted, unable to hide his tears as well as his joy, "Oh my precious mate, we thought we lost you." And with that TC started gently kissing the larger shuttle, showing just how grateful the seeker was to have the shuttle back.

"TC..." Skyfire said as he other kissed him. "How long..."

"You've been out of it for darn near a month, Fire. You had all three of us worried sick, and Screamer is about as depressed as I have ever seen him" TC stated, and that was saying a lot as TC had seen Screamer lose his confidence after that whole being beaten by Megatron.

"Sorry..." Skyfire said softly.

"It's not your fault, Skyfire. This was a result of our own ignorance and stupidity, can you forgive us?" TC asked, still with oily energon tears in his optics.

"Yes...where's Screamer..."

"In an induced stasis lock across the way. We had to do that 3 days ago for fear that Screamer might kill himself' admitted TC, showing the shuttle just how much warp and TC were trying to handle things on their own. "Warp has all 18 sparklings right now, along with help from Keeper and Flasher."

"Help me up..." Skyfire said.

"are you sure you feel strong enough to stand, as you are bigger than I, and I also can't hold you up as I am sparked again, from when we were intimate before this all happened. I am the only one who is sparked, but I haven't told Screamer or Warp, as I was too afraid" TC stated.

"I have to...see Starscream..." Skyfire said. Then he gently caressed TC's face. "It's alright"

TC nodded and assisted Skyfire up, who was a lot sturdier than TC thought he would be. And once Fire found his balance, TC brought Skyfire over to Starscream, who had small incisional wounds on his wrists as well as other signs of having a major depression. TC was still in pain, Fire could feel it, as TC had been watching both while here in the med bay, and TC was about to snap if someone didn't take care of him, even though he wasn't about to admit it.

Skyfire managed to reach out and caresses Starscream's face, using his arm he pulled TC against him.

Coming back to the med bay after visiting Optimus and Mirage, Ratchet was shocked as hell to see Skyfire up and over by Screamer. It took several long seconds of crashing and rebooting before the old medic was able to move to go assess the situation.

"I see you are up, Skyfire" ratchet said, startling the hell out of TC, whose emotions were already pretty on edge, causing Skyfire to become protective of his mates, as they still were programmed to allow him to be dominant.

"I am" Skyfire said in a surprisingly strong voice.

Ratchet didn't back down. "settle down Skyfire, as I am not after either of your mates. And to be honest I am glad that you are back. We need you to pulse love to Starscream, or we could lose him" Ratchet stated.

Skyfire nodded and opened his side of the bond fully and pulsed love at Starscream asking him to return.

TC joined his mate and pulsed love, and both could feel warp pulse love from where he was at the quarters as well. And while it was good to have the two seekers, it was the fact that Skyfire was pulsing love that hit Starscream's spark the most, and while unable to come out of the induced stasis lock on his own, Skyfire and the others could feel a weak, searching pulse come back, and pumped more love in return, which caused the return pulses to become stronger. And while Ratchet couldn't see anything happening per se, his instruments told him all he needed to know, that Starscream was coming back and was no longer precariously perched between life and death.

"Come back to me, come back to us" Skyfire said to him lovingly.

Hoping he wasn't doing the wrong thing, Ratchet stepped in and gave Starscream a med that was an antidote to the med that knocked him out. And soon enough Starscream was waking up, wondering what the hell was going on and then he felt the pulses even stronger. And when Starscream onlined his optics, he saw something he never expected to see again, Skyfire standing there with TC asking him to come back. Starscream pulsed a massive pulse of love to his mates, letting them know that while he was still coming out of his stupor, he was back and loved them all very much.

"Silly Star" Skyfire said love in his voice and caressed him.

Elsewhere, Bluesky, being a femme, was being harassed a bit by some of the younger adult Autobots. She didn't want their attention nor did she want their weak attempts at flattery. And to top it off, a couple of the newer recruits were much like Sunny and sides had been. And when Bluesky tried to run, she found herself sprayed with bright neon green paint right from a well disguised paint bomb. Not knowing where to go or who to talk to, Bluesky ran. And as she ran, she ran into Hound, who found her crying. And while it wasn't her first choice, she clung to the mech as he tried to figure out what was wrong with her. And in broken sentences, Bluesky told Hound about what had happened, and about her fear that she would get pranked again.

Hound rubbed her back. "I will deal with them"

Before Hound could leave to deal with the troublemakers, Ironhide had come home, and with him were Silverstreak and Luckystar. And when Hound informed them of what had happened too poor Bluesky, they were all pissed. "what's wrong, ain't these young mechs got respect for a carryin' femme?" Ironhide said pissed off, shocking Streak and Lucky as neither knew that their sister was carrying, and with her being their triplet sister, they were even more pissed.

Ironhide went to go deal with the mechs who were in big trouble now.

Streak and Lucky went with Hide while Hound took Bluesky back to her parent's quarters. Swoop had stopped by, asking Optimus something about the new femme dinobot when both spotted Bluesky's new paint job. And while Swoop was a bit confused, Optimus was angry, as he knew exactly what had caused this and just had one question, "Who?" as Sky ran crying and cuddled up with her mate, who realized this paint job was not intentional on Bluesky's part.

"Me Swoop want know who hurt mate"

IN broken sentences, Bluesky told her dad and her mate what she had first told hound and then her triplet brothers and Hide. She told about the harassment from the young adult mechs, she told about the prank, and she told specifically about a set of twins who were new recruits from Cybertron that were admirers of the original twins Sunny and Sides, giving them names as Slipknot and Ball Bearing. And once she was done, Sky cuddled tighter into her mate, wanting desperately to be held and to feel safe.

Swoop held her close to him and nuzzled her. "Mate safe, me Swoop protect"

Mirage had unknowingly woken up, and could hear what was going on, and while he knew he wasn't supposed to be off bed rest, there was no way in hell he was going to stand by and let this happen, and so, before anyone else, including Hide who had a head start, could do anything Mirage used his illusionary powers and found the mechs in who had hurt his daughter. And soon enough he found them, and used his illusionary powers to scare the living tar out of them, and then slid away, and Ironhide only found two shocked mechs laying out on the floor – was a bit upset but then he was not sure if he wanted to know what had scared them so. And so, with the job done, Hide and the two mechs with him headed for Optimus's quarters, while Mirage moved invisibly, and headed back to the berth, hoping no one knew it was him who had handled those twins before Hide threw them in the brig.

Ironhide came to check on Bluesky and make sure she was alright. "Those responsible are in the brig" He said.

Streak was a little more hotheaded about it. "I don't know who got there before us, but I would have loved to show those two a thing or two" Streak said, shocking Optimus.

"what do you mean?" hound asked, curious.

"Looked like some'un got there before us and scared the livin' daylights out of em. They were passed out on the floor when we got there, and so it was no fun to throw 'em in the brig" Hide stated.

"The important thing is that Sky is safe now, as Hide had a talk with those good for nothing new recruits from Cybertron" stated Lucky.

Optimus had a sneaky suspicion on what had happened but didn't say anything about it. "You can have your fun later Ironhide"

"well, if you'll excuse us, we have to get back to trainin'" Hide said and took the boys and Hound with him. Swoop took Sky to their quarters, wanting to shower her with love, which left Optimus alone in his quarters with his mate, as their sparklings were elsewhere. Mirage appeared to be sleeping in the berth, but something was not quite right, all Optimus had to do was confirm his suspicion without alerting his mate until he caught him.

Optimus came over. "Hmmm, are you comfortable love"

"Not exactly, beloved, as the sparklings are kicking up a storm" Mirage said, not knowing he was opening up the perfect avenue for Optimus to get the information he wanted, as all Optimus would have to do was rub the sparkling bump and go from there.

Optimus sat down and started to rub the sparkling bump.

Mirage was melting into a puddle of goo as his sparkling bump was rubbed so expertly. Mirage began moaning, even revealing his interfacing array, which is exactly what Optimus had wanted to see, as it meant that Mirage was too far gone to lie.

"Did you do anything interesting my love"

Mirage shook his head, as to him, using his illusionary powers was not interesting, it was just a part of everyday life, and how he used them depended on the mood and the situation, but he would hardly call it interesting. "No dear mmph… ugh"

"You mean you didn't go anywhere or do anything" Optimus as he rubbed teasingly.

"well…" was all Mirage started to say, Optimus realized that his mate was not as easy to break as he first thought, but using the fact that Mirage was horny beyond all doubt would help Optimus get the answer he sought.

He rubbed the sparkling bump and teased the others port.

"Ugh mph …. More please.. more m-more feels so ….ooo.. good beloved" replied Mirage, totally shot from the pleasure running through his systems, he was now defenseless and Optimus knew it.

"So what did you do today my love"

"Took care of an issue regarding our oldest daughter' Mirage said, not even realizing what he was saying as he just wanted to overload.

Optimus kept teasing him. "I thought so"

Mirage was saddened a bit when Optimus stopped giving him such wonderful sensations. Figuring he did something wrong, Mirage closed his array turned away and curled up, feeling a bit used and unwanted.

Optimus turned him back and teased the now closed array. "I'm not done yet sweet, open"

Mirage did open his array but still remained curled up and turned away, not sure if he really wanted this anymore, even though his body yearned for it.

Optimus gently got Mirage onto his back. "Come on love this is for you"

Laying on his back was agonizingly painful for Mirage, but not willing to let his mate know, out of fear, Mirage did his best to try and enjoy the attention his mate was giving him.

"You're hurting, what will be comfortable for you" Optimus said.

Mirage thought real quick, "turn me onto my right side, as it is usually most comfortable" Mirage said, still fighting the pain that ran up and down his body from being on his back.

Optimus eased Mirage onto his right side and asked. "Better?"

Mirage released a huge sigh of relief, "Yes, beloved, much"

"I want you to enjoy this love" Optimus said. "We get to spend a lot more time together now"

Mirage looked into his mate's optics confused. "It is not that I don't want to spend more time with you as I do, but why will we get more time now, especially since you are our leader and commander?" Mirage asked, not knowing what ratchet had proclaimed and done.

"I have been relieved of duty, medics orders"

While Mirage was happy, he tried but failed to hide the intense worry he had about his mate being off duty per the medic's orders. Mirage was not sure what to think and with all the concerns, he just couldn't enjoy the sensations Optimus was trying to give him, at least not until he understood more of what was happening.

Optimus sighed and knew Mirage wasn't going to give in until he told so he told him what Ratchet had said.

Mirage listened intently, and silently thanked Primus that the medic had finally taken Optimus off the duty roster, as Mirage had seen this coming, but no one wanted to listen to him. 'Well, beloved, it looks like we will have much more time to enjoy each other' Mirage said, feeling much more playful and he gently teased his mate's extremely sensitive sparkling bump, as Mirage wanted to make sure Optimus was enjoying this as well.

Optimus grinned and showed Mirage how much he loved him and let the other show how much he loved him. When they were sated Optimus got them both the special energon blend.

Mirage was caught off guard and somewhat impressed with what his mate had done. And with warm energon in hand Mirage snuggled into his mate, enjoying the time that they could spend together.

Optimus held Mirage close while they enjoyed their energon and just talked about silly stuff mostly.

Mirage was laughing as he brought up a memory from the past, from when Optimus had been confused one time when Mirage was practicing his illusions, and Optimus, thinking Megatron had gotten a hold of his mate, had torn up the quarters.

(Flashback)

Mirage couldn't believe it, yesterday he and Optimus, the leader of the Autobots, had bonded. Mirage felt content and even happy about it. And having just gotten up, Mirage decided to make sure his illusionary system was in order. And figuring that Optimus wouldn't come back anytime soon, Mirage began to run the gamut of all the illusions he had already created and mastered.

Optimus of course not wanting to be long from his bonded was on his way and panicked when he couldn't find his mate. His processor immediately assuming the worst had happened.

In the quarters, wanting to practice some new moves he was working on, Mirage created an illusion of Megatron to practice holding onto the illusionist in several ways so that the illusionist could practice his moves. Being overly focused on his training, Mirage failed to hear his mate enter their quarters.

Optimus upon not seeing his mate and somehow seeing Megatron in his quarters Optimus was freaking and reacting out of instinct. Of course destroying most of the quarters.

Mirage, having been hit by a stray laser, soon turned off his illusion, making Megatron disappear, only to find his mate frazzled and the quarters an absolute disaster. "What's going on?" Mirage asked, not understanding that his illusion had set his mate off.

Optimus went straight away and pulled Mirage into his arms.

"Optimus, I am perfectly safe. Are you ok?" Mirage had asked, feeling squeezed to death in the bear hug that Optimus had given him.

"How when Megatron was here"

It was then that it hit Mirage. "Good Primus, love, that was just an illusion I use when I train. The real one is still far, far away. I am sorry if I scared you, but let me show you the illusions I have of Megatron, so you can see they are just an illusion" Mirage said, and showed his mate.

(end Flashback)


	51. Chapter 51

"I still can't believe how ballistic you went" Mirage said as he laughed at the memory.

"Well it was because Megatron had caused me a lot of issues and I wouldn't have put it past him somehow finding out"

"I understand that now, beloved, but even you have to admit now that you look back on the memory, it's pretty funny" stated Mirage, as he enjoyed this quiet reflection time with his mate, where they could laugh and enjoy each other's company.

"It is" Optimus agreed and kissed Mirage.

Elsewhere, Roxie was being trained with Flasher, keeper, Streak, and Lucky. Ironhide refused to go easy on any of the bots, and surprisingly, Roxie, though new, was able to keep up with the others, quickly learning things. Ironhide, after having talking to Optimus, carefully watched the femme Dinobot. So far, Ironhide had seen nothing to say that this femme was not a legit trainee.

Ratchet, having checked Roxie over, found her to be legit as well. No trace of Con programming was found in her. Percy and Wheeljack also ran tests, and found that this femme bot was in no way a trick or a trap. Roxie tried to do her best to prove that she could be a great femme Autobot warrior, and her efforts got her noticed – by the femme commander herself, Elita.

Elita of course couldn't work with her the way she would have liked being sparked but she did offer advice.

Roxie, in absolute awe of the femme commander and the femme commander's presence, followed the advice to the letter. Being a raptor in her alt mode meant that Roxie was quick, slender, and compact – just the type of bot the Autobots could use to distract the con, as even Optimus had to admit that Roxie's form was very soothing on the optics. Elita watched as the young femme worked hard. Elita knew how hard it was, and did her best to offer the femme dinobot support. And even Flasher and keeper had grown fond of Roxie, as did Streak and Lucky – they became like brothers to her, especially when she had to deal with the other rambunctious mechs who cat-called her and tried to pick her up.

Streak and Lucky put a quick stop to that telling them all they had to do was report them and they'd be in the brig.

And while Roxie was still in the dark about Mirage and Optimus, she felt like mirage was a bot she could go to if she had a problem. Mirage did help her as much as he could, considering he was on bedrest. But it was a couple days later, when Keeper and Flasher didn't know that Roxie was within earshot that the two talked about their parents. And, through a mere slip of the tongue, Roxie learned that not only were the four trainees she was training with brothers, she learned that their parents were Mirage and Optimus. Roxie was not sure how to process what she had heard, and ran to Elita, in hopes Elita could offer some support.

"Roxie what's wrong?" Elita asked.

Roxie told Elita everything, including how Optimus scared her, how Mirage was someone who she trusted, and everything else, and how she had just learned by accident that Optimus and Mirage were sparkmates and now Roxie wasn't sure what to think. Roxie began to cry, wondering if she had put her trust in the wrong bots.

Elita hugged her. "You couldn't put your trust into better mechs, and Optimus wasn't always like he is now but he's been fighting this war for a long time"

Roxie just looked at Elita and was going to ask more questions when Bluesky came in. Roxie was glad it was another femme, as for the moment she was sick of dealing with mechs. "Hey Elita, Hi Roxie" Bluesky stated, her voice cheerful this morning, though a few flecks of neon green the last signs of what had happened a few days ago.

"You look pleased today, did you and Swoop have fun" Elita teased.

"Well, Swoop had fun while I watched him scare the tar out of Slipknot and Ball Bearing. I don't think those two will be pranking me anymore" stated Sky, laughing causing even Roxie to laugh.

"I would imagine not, I mean you have one dinobot against you, you have them all against you"

Roxie just listened, unsure what else to say, as she was still trying to find her place in the whole scheme of things.

"Bluesky is mated to Swoop of the dinobots"

Roxie nodded, as she kind of wished for mate, even though she was not really ready for one yet. "Are all the Dinobots bonded?" Roxie asked.

"No, Roxie, just Swoop and Grimlock. Sludge, Snarl, and the other one are still single" replied Bluesky.

Roxie nodded and the femmes talked a little longer.

Elsewhere, Sonicboom was acting slightly stranger, more protective of his mates Wingspan and Hot Rod, as the ancient seeker knew that any day now, they would be sparking, and so while Sonic watched, he noticed that Oil was trickling down his mates' legs. He gently lifted them up and carried them to the med bay, as the seekerlings were on their way. And while that was happening, the cons were gearing up for another attack.

Wingspan and Hot Rod were experiencing different levels of pain as contractions would rip through them as their bodies prepared to spark.

Hot Rod was in more agony as all four of his sparklings were preparing to come out while wingspan was just uncomfortable, as he only had two. Sonic watched carefully as Ratchet and First aid worked hard. The first seekerling, a femme, was sparked by Hot Rod, and was Aquamarine, yellow, and blue in color. Sonic named her Aquamarine. And watched for the next seekerling to come.

Wingspan gripped the berth as he started to push straining a bit as the seekerling coming out of him was large.

The large mech seekerling made its way slowly out, black and Aqua in coloration. Sonic named the larger seekerling Mach Two, as it reminded him so much of his previous mate. Hot Rod then spark two more in quick succession, a blue and yellow mech and a red and aquamarine femme. Sonic named the mech Slider while the femme was named Screaming Eagle, due to the fact she screamed at the top of her intakes. Now there were just two sparklings left to spark.

Hot Rod ended up pushing his final sparkling out before Wingspan as the seekerling Wingspan was sparking was larger than the first one. He would end up being the size of the ancient seeker.

Hot Rod's last seekerling was a mech once again, and sonic named the little one Blaze, due to the red flares on its legs. And with Wingspan struggling, Ratchet decided to do a C-section. And then, and only then, did Ratchet understand why Wingspan only held two, as the two he had were both going to be the size of their sire. The second one that Ratchet removed from Wingspan was a mech, looking almost exactly like it's sire with the exception of having a little bit of red, black and yellow stripes and trim. Sonicboom could only think of one name for this one – Supersonic.

Though both were exhausted Wingspan and Hot Rod had smiles on their faces as they looked at the seekerlings. They both kissed Sonicboom lovingly as they looked and held them all.

"They're all healthy" Ratchet said.

Sonic smiled, but felt strange as to why he was still here, but sensing that his mission was not yet complete, Sonic hugged and kissed his temporary mates and had a chance to see and hold all six of the little ones. It would only be a few more days, until Sonicboom would finally be able to rejoin his family of long ago.

A few days later, the cons were on the attack. They were once again attempting to take the sparklings that Megatron had forced Optimus to have, but Optimus was going to have none of it, and while he couldn't fight, he still was a force to be reckoned with.

Optimus activated security protocols that started to turn things in favor of the Autobots.

Out in the field, Crankcase and both his mates were fighting to keep the cons at bay, as was Dart. Sonicboom, was even out, instead of being back with his temporary mates, and while others were worried, Wingspan and Hot rod were not, as something in their sparks knew that this was the last day. They had shared pleasure with Sonicboom for the last time last night, and Sonic had said his goodbyes.

Back on the battlefield, the fighting was getting intense and Slingshot and Silverbolt, both carrying, were trying to fight off Megatron himself, along with Dart. Crankcase was too far away as he watched as Megatron raised his gun. Crankcase couldn't look, and feared he had lost all his family. But he didn't feel a tearing in his spark. Crankcase opened his optics and looked. Instead of Slingshot, Silverbolt or Dart, Megatron's shot had gone straight through Sonicboom's spark, not quite killing the bot instantly. Megatron soon withdrew, and while there were many injured, the worst was Sonicboom.

Crankcase ran to them and made sure they were all right before he knelt by the large seeker. "Hey seeker"

Sonicboom turned his head toward the bot. "I am going …h-home… now" coughed up the large seeker, knowing his mission was complete.

Crankcase nodded. "Be at peace seeker and don't forget to give Sentinel my messege"

Sonic smiled a weak smile. "He-he says … he loves you too. Goodbye, friend… be the creator you were meant to be" and with that Sonicboom's optics went dark. And as Crankcase stood by the body, the ancient golden spark floated away, joined by 7 other sparks that had obviously been waiting for the last one to join them. And then, the 8 sparks stayed there, for a moment, as a ninth spark came out. Crankcase knew this ninth spark, it was Sentinel! The ninth spark came out a gently stroke Crankcase's cheek, and the old bot could feel the love. Sonic had been right. And after what seemed like forever, but in reality was only moments, the sparks vanished, as did the ancient seeker's body. Crankcase finally had his answers.

Crankcase pulled his mates into his arms and held them close kissing each one lovingly. Truly feeling like he had a second chance now.

Back at the base, Wingspan and Hot Rod shared a look of grief as well as a look of happiness, as they could feel, just before their temporary mate's spark disappeared, just how happy Sonic truly was as well as how much he would miss them. And with acceptance, Wingspan and Hot Rod began raising the seekerlings they knew someday would end the war.

As Bluesky grew closer to sparking Swoop stayed close beside her and was prepared to hurt any who messed with her.

Bluesky was feeling horny, she was craving an overload or two, and though she knew she was due soon, she just needed it, and so she began to stroke her mate's erogenous zones, hoping he would pick up the hints.

He nuzzled her before taking her somewhere private. "Me Swoop please mate"

Bluesky found herself flying on a cloud of pure pleasure as Swoop took her to places she had never been before. She moaned and encouraged her mate as he so wonderfully took care of her. And when she felt his spike in her valve, she mewled sweetly, as it felt so good.

Swoop caressed and kissed as he finally entered her wanting her to have pleasure.

Bluesky let out a loud, lustful moan as she overloaded, pleasure which was soon replaced by pain, as the sparkling was ready to come, and come now. Bluesky grabbed her abdomen in pain, her new squeals and moans worrying Swoop, until sky said, "Swoop, love, the sparkling is coming. Take me to the med bay."

Swoop picked her up and he carried her to the med bay and called out.

Ratchet soon came out, and found that Bluesky was ready to spark. Ratchet quickly worked up the youngling, and helped Sky spark a triple changer mech who had illusionary abilities. The sparkling was quiet and coloration looked much like Sky's except royal blue instead of sky blue. Swoop was in awe, while Sky named the little one Grunt, as that was all it seemed like the little one did when anything was done to him. Ratchet was thankful that this sparking was uncomplicated, and soon sent the new parents home.

Swoop was happy and saw to her and the sparkling's every need.

Elsewhere, Elita was getting nervous as she was getting closed to sparking the sparklings she was carrying for her mate. She was still afraid of losing them, to the point she had put herself on bedrest now, but even that seemed to help only a little bit.

Peacekeeper got permission and stayed with Elita and tended to whatever need she had and kept telling her their sparklings were going to be fine.

Elita enjoyed that Keeper was so patient with her. She realized that while he was much like his father, he also had some traits his father never had. And Elita, though she didn't like how it had happened, was glad that she had finally found someone who loved her as she had figured that most mechs would be scared off by her, but not Keeper. He loved her dearly, and she could tell.

"Do you need anything love?" Keeper asked.

Elita wanted to say no, but her valve was aching for some attention. She started trying to satiate her need on her own, but with the larger sparkling bump in the way, she was unable to help herself and was starting to get frustrated.

Keeper laughed softly and removed her hand and he started to tease her.

Elita moaned needily as her mate teased her aching valve. She wanted to be filled – no, needed to be filled and she begged keeper as she felt a much needed overload heading her direction.

Keeper finally gave her what she wanted and soon slid inside of her gently.

Elita mewled and moaned quietly but huskily as her mate took her. This was exactly what she had needed. She couldn't believe that she thought that she could take care of this by herself.

Keeper kept his movements gentle and loving but fast enough to give her the pleasure she wanted.

Deep in pleasure, Elita released her spark, just so that she could feel the bond between her and her mate more strongly as well as to reaffirm the bond, not knowing that this reaffirmation would be Primus's way of ensuring these sparklings survived.

Peacekeeper released his spark to join his mates all the love he felt going to her.

The connecting of the sparks gave Elita not only a huge overload, but a strange sense of peace, as if she could feel everything was going to be ok. And after the overload, Elita curled into her mate, feeling safe in his strong arms.

Peacekeeper kissed her softly. "I love you"

Elita smiled and nuzzled her mate. " I love you too my sweet."

"Rest, it wont be long"

Several hours later, Elita was screaming and hollering in agony as the sparklings were trying to come out. Keeper remained calm, but Elita was a whole other story.

"Easy love" Keeper soothed. "Breathe" He said and showed her how, this was not the first sparking he had been a part of granted he had been a lot younger at the times.

Elita struggled and struggled, and finally after 6 long hours of labored Elita had two very healthy and very much online little mechs, one red a blue and the other Red and white, both semi alt modes. Elita was surprised that Keeper had been right – these sparked with love would survive.

"Their beautiful, just like you" Keeper said kissing Elita and held his sons already a proud father.

Elita blushed at the compliment. "So, daddy, what would you like to name them?"

"Hmm that is a good question my love" Keeper said trying to think of some.

Elita looked at the two little mechs squirming and seeking out her spark. The younger one was quiet but sweet while the older one was a pick more wild, but still gentle. She was even struggling to find good names. "How about Mayflower and Peterbilt' Elita suggested, seeing that both little mechlings were semis.

"I'm not sure about Mayflower, what about..." Keeper trailed off for a moment or two as he thought for several moments. "What about, Justice"

Elita smiled. " I like Justice, and how about Mac or Mercy for the other instead of my previous idea?"

"I think, Mac will work"

Elita smiled as the two little sparklings squirmed in her arms. "Welcome to the world, Justice and Mac" Elita said as she nuzzled the little bodies in her arms.

Peacekeeper sat and watched before he commed his parents telling them the news.

Mirage and Optimus received the call, and though Mirage wanted to go so bad, he was just not strong enough to get out of the bed due to having three sparklings in him, and so Mirage commed Jazz to go see the little ones.

Jazz went and captured images and sent them to Mirage.

Mirage thanked Jazz as Mirage waited for Optimus to return, as Optimus had gone to an appointment to check of the development of the sparklings. And since none of the sparklings or younglings were around, Mirage felt alone and hoped his mate would soon come back.

Optimus did visit with his son and the sparklings for a few minutes before Ratchet discovered he was there and took him in back. Optimus laid down and let Ratchet do his scans. "How are they?"

"They are close to being back on track, but I am still not clearing you to return to duty, as I fear you will work yourself to hard and we will lose the progress we have made" ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded. "I've been behaving" Optimus said. "Been drinking that energon blend and Mirage too"

Ratchet was glad to hear the news. "Alright, go back to whatever you do with your time off that you never have' ratchet said.

Optimus nodded and once back on his feet headed back to Mirage and asked his son to bring the sparklings by when he could.

Having felt alone, Mirage had decided to use one of his illusions to play with and talk to. Optimus came in, and peaked in at his mate to see who his mate was talking to. Mirage looked like he was talking to a tiny sparkling. It was then that Optimus realized what sparkling it looked like Mirage was talking to – it was Fader, the one Mirage had lost long ago.

Optimus let him have a few more minutes before he made his presence known.

Embarrassed about what he had been caught doing, Mirage turned 20 shades of red and turned off the illusion and was tempted to delete it, though it was his last memory of the son he had lost long ago. "Sorry" was all Mirage could say before turning away from his mate.

"There is no reason to apologize" Optimus said and laid beside Mirage and pulled him into his arms. "I miss him too"

"I have just been thinking more about him, as Firestar gets closer to being a youngling. And I was figuring on telling her, once she becomes a youngling, that she had a twin who died when they were very young, as Firestar doesn't know she ever had a twin" Mirage said, startling Optimus.

"I didn't realize that as the twin bond will always linger, at least subconciously" Optimus said.

"yes, but unless it is actively engaged between twins, the bots have no idea it even exists" Mirage replied.

Optimus nodded. "Its up to you my love, when she's older if you want to tell her"

Mirage nodded, he knew their daughter needed to know, but it could wait, right now mirage needed something else. "Would you just hold me please, beloved?" Mirage asked.

"Always" Optimus said and held Mirage close.

Elsewhere, Red and Charger were making plans, as with all the things going on, they hardly saw their third mate Flasher and they desperately wanted to be with him. Flasher, though he wanted to be with his mates as well but had no idea what the two had planned for when Flasher would walk through the door, as both red and Charger were horny as pit.

They planned and planned before they decided on what they would do, they knew about when he would be coming home so they started to work each other up slowly and were in plain sight for when he came in.

Flasher was in shock when he came in as his two mates were going at it, but slightly misunderstanding, flasher slipped in undercover and headed to the room, wondering if his mates really needed him. Flasher began self service, figuring it was better than nothing.

They groaned and both got up and went to Flasher. "We love you but you are dense sometimes" Charger said as he and Red came over.

"Keep in mind, I am still only a youngling' Flasher reminded his mates, a fact that they often forgot as he often acted so much like an adult. "And that is why I am gone so much as I have to go through training" Flasher said as he started to tease his mates.

"We were putting on the show for you, we need you" They moaned.

Flasher began to use his expert tongue on Red's sparkling bump and array while Charger sat on the floor, sucking on Flasher's huge, hard spike. Flasher was enjoying this as his mates moaned and mewled for him.

Charger loved sucking the huge spike, of course he enjoyed it more when it was buried inside of him.

Red moaned and writhed as Flasher teased him.

Flasher was enjoying the sensations as well, and before too long, positions had changed and while Red's spike was up charger's aft, Flasher had his spike buried in Charge's port with both Red and Flasher playing with the bots cable. Flasher was in heaven, as it was more than just the interfacing, as Flasher could feel the love.

Charger was moaning and didn't know which way to move he was so overcome by pleasure he just clung to his mates and held on for the ride.

Charger soon overloaded and upon the intensity, crashed into recharge, leaving flasher sometime to just have fun with Red Alert.

Red moaned as Flasher teased him and he begged for him to take him. "Please...nnnn...please Flasher..."

"tell me want you want, my lovely" stated Flasher, hoping that Red would tell him.

"I need you...please...inside me..."

Flasher was much gentler with red, as Flasher had learned that he needed to be gentler with Red, and so Flasher slowly slid his monster inside his mate, driving Red Alert wild.

Red moaned and clung to Flasher moaning and arched up a bit.

Flasher thrusted in and out before saying, "You are still so tight for me, Red"

"Nnnnn...always...for you..." Red moaned.

Flasher and Red soon overloaded. The two cuddled as they waited for sparkmate number three to wake up. Flasher was rubbing Red's sparkling bump as they waited.

It took Charger a bit longer then normal to come out of recharge and he was a little groggy.

"Welcome back, sweetie, did you enjoy your overload?" Flasher asked, causing charger to just feel even a little more submissive to his mate.

Charger nodded. "I did"

Flasher drew both of his mates close to him, kissed them gently and then fell into recharge in between them. charger and Red, feeling drawn, snuggled up, one on either side, and so the three slept peacefully.

Before long Mirage and Optimus were due any day and Optimus knew Megatron would try for the sparklings Mirage was carrying, he would not let the other have them. He was trying to think of something then it came to him and he commed Hound asking him to come to his quarters.

Hound came in, "You wanted to see me boss bot?" Hound asked.

"Yes, have a seat Hound" Optimus said and waited til the other did so. "As you know the sparklings Mirage carries were forced upon him by Megatron, I know the other will make a grab for these sparklings but I have a plan" Optimus said. "When Mirage sparks I want you there, you will take the footage you need and make it seem that the sparklings were offline as soon as they came out. Even go as far as making it seem as though I am burying them or you are doing so, it should fool him"

Hound nodded in understanding, as he knew this task was important, as sparklings' lives were at risk. "I will do it Prime, not a problem"

"Thank you Hound, you my friend will be the one who can make or break this plan but I know your holograms will be perfect. Any audio you may need just say so"

Hound quickly responded telling Optimus how this could be pulled off and any audio and other stimuli he would need to fool the Con leader.

Optimus nodded and they planned when Optimus internal reminded pinged him. "Hound that energon there on the top shelf would you be kind enough to take it to Mirage, after handing me a couple cubes"

Hound nodded and did as asked just before he left.

Optimus drank his energon before he managed to get to his feet and went to Mirage.

Mirage was asleep but had somehow found himself on his back as he slept. Optimus knew he needed to correct this.

Optimus gently eased Mirage onto his side before he injected the energon into Mirage knowing the other needed it.

Mirage woke and boy was he horny!

Optimus was caught off guard not having expected that.

Mirage had that look in his optic, one Optimus had seen many times before, and soon the two were going at it.

Optimus and Mirage went at it until they couldn't move and when they were sated he told Mirage about his plan when Mirage sparked.

Mirage listened, but he also knew he wasn't due for a little bit yet and wondered if things could be done sooner, and Mirage could make it look like the sparklings had come out stillborn using illusions. Optimus thought about it, and it made sense. "We need to do this before I spark, beloved, not during or after' Mirage added.

Optimus nodded in agreement and he would talk to Hound in a little bit and they would adjust the plan.

Mirage, feeling safe and secure about the plan, cuddled into his mate. Mirage was tired and soon fell into recharge.

Optimus joined him since he was tired as well.

Elsewhere Sunny was cleaning his gun since the sparklings were asleep for the moment.

Ravenswing was elsewhere, helping with something, leaving Sides alone in the room with his brother and the sparklings.

Sunny stretched a little bit trying to ignore a kink as he cleaned.'

Sides noticed as his twin stretched and twisted. Feeling that sunny wouldn't be satisfied with that, Sides went over and rubbed the area of the supposed kink, not trying ot rile up the Lambo, but unknowingly doing so.

"Siders..." Sunny said after a minute.

Sides kept rubbing the area, as he could see that it was relaxing his twin. Sides smiled not expecting what his twin was going to do to him next.

Sunny pulled his brother close and kissed him deeply.

Sides immediately submitted to his brother's wants and needs. Sides continued to caress his twin as he lay down on the bed, his port dripping and his cable hard. Sides wanted to open up, but knew he needed to wait for his twin to say the magic words before he would open up.

Sunny ran his hands over his brother it had been so long since just the two of them had done this. Sunny kept working his brother making him writhe before he told him to open up.

Sides writhed and moaned, begging to allow his panel to come open as the pleasant torture was taking over Sides mind. "Please … please" Sides begged, voice full of lustful pleasure.

"Have you forgotten what I like to hear brother? Has it been so long that you've forgotten"

Sides had forgotten somewhat as it had been so long, and Sides had interfaced with Rave so many times in between. Sides tried flattery, hoping that was what his twin wanted to hear, as Sides was desperate.

"You have forgotten brother, how disappointing" Sunny said teasing his brother. "Well I suppose this once I'll let it slide"

Sides was completely lost and confused. He had done everything he thought he was supposed to, and apparently it still wasn't enough. Sides was about to give up and just allow himself to overload inside his paneling as he just felt so bad.

"Siders..." Sunny said caressing his brothers face. "I...I'm sorry..."

Sides forced himself to overload inside his covering, removed himself from the situation, and then headed for the shower to clean himself off. Sides didn't know why Sunny was being such a prick, and so Sides decided to take care of the sparklings and ignore his twin as it jut hurt too much to think about right now.

Sunny felt bad and put his gun into subspace and just left to go for a drive.

Elsewhere, Dart was carrying his sparklings Dash and Zip and had gotten lost on the big ship. Dart was slightly worried, as he was new here and his sparklings were too. Dart continued on until he ran into Bee. Dart had never seen a minibot before, and impolitely stared, unsure what to say.

Bumblebee smiled. "Hi I'm Bumblebee, you look a bit lost"

Dart felt bad for staring, but told Bee that he was lost. "I was looking for my mom's room and I think I missed a turn" Dart stated, hoping Bee wouldn't yell at him for being in this area.

"Who's your mom?" Bee asked not bothered by the other.

"Crankcase" Dart answered, "I just moved into my own quarters yesterday and I am still learning my way around the ship."

"Come on I'll show you the way, would you like me to carry one of your sparklings"

Dart wanted to say no, but when he found Zip reaching out for the minibot, Dart allowed his younger son to crawl over to bee.

Bee smiled and picked up Zip holding him close. "Its alright I have my own sparklings"

Dart felt better upon hearing that and followed Bee as the yellow bot led him to Crankcase's quarters. "thanks, Bumblebee" Dart said after taking Zip back and before entering his mom's shared quarters.

Anytime, just give me a comm" Bumblebee said before returning to his sparklings.

Elsewhere, Prowl was getting frustrated as he was dealing with all the sparklings while Jazz was off on a mission. Prowl was a good creator, but he was nowhere near the expert his mate Jazz was and Prowl felt like he was about to go insane.

Ratchet stopped by to check the sparklings over and he found Prowl in the condition he was. "Prowl, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Prowl lied, feeling like he was ready to cry as well as just break down, but he didn't want anyone to think he couldn't handle things.

"You're not fooling me Prowl, do you need some help"

"is it that obvious?" Prowl asked, not realizing he was close to crashing into a forced recharge.

"It is" Ratchet said and made the other intake of a couple cubes of energon.

Prowl was still on the verge of crashing, and so Ratchet sent the sparklings elsewhere and forced Prowl into a forced recharge. Now all Ratchet had to do was wait and inform Jazz.

Jazz was barely conscious when he and his team came back, he had taken several nasty hits.

Now Ratchet was really worried about the two surviving, and though it went against what he always thought should happen, Ratchet put the two in the same berth, a wide berth, a started working on Jazz right next to Prowl, as this seemed to be the best way to help the two.

A couple times while Ratchet worked on him Jazz's visor flickered on a bit.

Though out of it, Prowl pulsed all the love he could to his hurting mate, unaware of exactly why the bot was hurting, but prowl wanted Jazz to know he was there for him.

Jazz tried to return the feelings and keep the pain he was feeling from Prowl.

Prowl knew better though and still felt the stinging pain as well as other injuries.

Jazz's visor onlined once more and stayed on this time as Ratchet finished his work.

"Welcome back to the land of the living and online" ratchet said to the waking bot.

"R...ratch..." Jazz said weakly.

'Come on Jazz, I know you are stronger than this. You can do it' ratchet said, still trying to hide prowl so that Jazz wouldn't become too upset.

"I feel...like slag..."

Ratchet nodded, "hard not to when you are dealing with both sides, Jazz"

Jazz tried to move and whimpered a little.

"Don't try to do too much now, my friend. Rest, you need it." Ratchet said as he studied Jazz.

Jazz nodded and said. "Tell Prowler I'm sorry"

Ratchet looked over to see Prowl somehow snuggled into his mate. 'I think he already knows. Now get some sleep" stated Ratchet, injecting something to help the pain go away and promote rest with Jazz and his mate.

Within moments Jazz was out cold Prowl sleeping next to him.

Ratchet covered the two with a warm blanket before addressing the other injured bots that needed his attention.

Later on Bumblebee invited Dart over for a visit and that he could bring his sparklings along.

Dart went eagerly, as he wanted to get to know the other bots around the base better, but left his sparklings as both were sound asleep.

Bumblebee greeted him with a smile and introduced his own sparklings the mini seekerlings and the newest ones.

Dart was pleasantly surprised to meet all the sparklings. But one thing he was glad for, that Dash and Zip would have all kinds of friends once they came out of their proverbial shells.

Bumblebee told him of the coming and goings of the ship, and who had recently sparked and the like.

Dart was amazed as he listened to bee go on and on.

"I think you'll like it here" Bumblebee said. "Do you have any questions?" He asked as Blackhawk came over and wanted up, Bumblebee picked him up and let him snuggle in close.

Meanwhile the other two mini seekerlings came over to Dart and got beside him.

Dart looked at the mechs, unsure what to do, but seeing that they wanted up, Dart picked the two little ones up and help them close, obviously well versed in how to care for a sparkling.

"It means they like you" Bumblebee told him. "They don't like everyone"

Dart's smile got even bigger, as he was glad to have had a safe place to come to.

Bumblebee smiled back. "You're welcome here anytime Dart, and your sparklings"

Meanwhile, as Dart was chatting it up with Bee, out in space Stargazer, having realized that she hadn't killed the entire family that she was assigned to kill made her way toward earth. She landed near the con base, her size and her structure causing many of the cons who first saw her to scramble, as she looked mean tough and was bigger than any femme they had seen before. They only bot not afraid of the dark femme was Megatron, as he had personally helped this femme change from being an Autobot to being a Decepticon. And so Megatron went out to welcome this tough as nails femme to earth.

"Welcome, Stargazer. I see you made it, though I wasn't expecting you so soon" Megatron stated.

"I only killed one of the two adult bots of that family and found that the sparklings and the other creator had escaped" growled Stargazer in her new low voice, "I found that they made their way here. I still plan to offline the other creator and capture the sparklings for the Con cause, I just need more time."

Megatron considered her words. "You failed in your task, such a shame. I am usually not forgiving Stargazer"

Stargazer knew Megatron was a hard mech to please, but she also knew he was a mech, and so she released her hormones that she had covered up, as she was right during her heat cycle, when she was most dangerous. "are you sure there is nothing I could do to make up for my failure, my Lord" Stargazer said, hoping her leader would not offline her.

"You do not fool me femme but who am I turn down such an offer" Megatron said and practically dragged her to the berth and tossed her on it.

Stargazer soon learned that Megatron was not a very caring, kind or gentle lover at all. She was just grateful that she was not untouched or this would have been pure torture. But as Megatron commanded her to release her spark, she did so without hesitation. "Give me your sparklings, my lord" Stargazer said as her leader took her.

That was something Megatron was all too happy to do as he released his spark to join hers.

Stargazer moaned even more as she felt her leader's powerful spark merge with hers briefly – enough to knock her up. Stargazer moaned loudly and used her well trained systems to make sure Megatron overloaded before she did, as she needed more time.

Megatron has saw the change but he still took his pleasure from here for a while longer. "You are mine little femme, you will bare my sparklings until I decide no more"

"Yessss….my Lord….yesss" Stargazer said, still using her chute to help Megatron overload, not realizing that he was much harder to work than any other mech she had worked, but that by no means meant that she gave up – she just worked harder, thankfully having learned to delay her own overload for quite some time.

Megatron kept pounding her until eventually he finally overloaded filling her full of his fluid.

Then, and only then, did Stargazer allow herself to overload. "Thank you, Lord Megatron, for using me as you see fit" Stargazer said, hoping that as a breeder it bought her the time she needed. But Stargazer was slightly worried that if she did attack the other creator while carrying, she could lose all the sparklings she was now carrying. "May I postpone my other mission until this mission is complete, sir?" Stargazer asked.

"You may, these sparklings I will not lose"

"Thank you, my Lord. I will take most excellent care of these sparklings" Stargazer said, to Megatron's approval and expectation. And so, not willing to lose these sparklings, Megatron kept Stargazer assigned to the nemesis, though no one argued as Stargazer could take almost any of the mechs out without breaking a sweat.

Meanwhile, as Dart was heading back to his own quarters to grab something, he came across a new mech he hadn't met yet, Powerglide. Powerglide was pretty easy going and greeted Dart. Dart, still in grief over the loss of his first mate, failed to feel his own spark jolting as he met this new mech. Powerglide could feel his own, but stopped himself from pursuing things at this time, as Powerglide could tell Dart obviously wasn't ready.

"If you ever need anything Dart you just give me a holler"

Dart nodded, but then realized he was once again lost, "Um…Powerglide, could you help me find the rec room, I am supposed to meet Crankcase and Optimus there, as they have my little babies" Dart asked.

Powerglide nodded. "Of course come on its this way, you'll know your way around soon enough"

When they reached the rec room, Powerglide remained awhile longer, as he wanted to see these little sparklings that Dart had. Crankcase and Optimus soon greeted Dart, unaware that Powerglide was even there until Powerglide suddenly had both sparklings in his arms, as they had tried to escape. "Uh unh little ones, you need to stay here" Powerglide said as he handed the little ones to Dart before heading on his way.

"They've never done that before" Dart said sitting down with his sparklings in his arms.

"What do you mean, Dart?" asked Crankcase.

"Tried to escape like that that, it was almost as if they were going towards Powerglide"

"well, they are getting older, son, and sparklings are known to run off at times" stated Crankcase, but Dart knew his sparklings.

"No, mom, this was different. They have never wandered off' stated Dart.

"Maybe they are trying to tell you something. Maybe they are trying to be a little more independent" stated Optimus, not wanting to say what he really thought.

Dart wasn't sure about that either. "I don't know maybe your right."

Elsewhere, Mirage woke to find himself alone. He felt strange, as if something was happening. And, having accidentally turned off his pain sensors in his sleep, Mirage had no idea his body was ready to spark. And feeling pressure, Mirage pushed down, trying to relieve the pressure. And as the pressure felt relieved, Mirage heard a strange sound, but unable to move due to feeling more pressure, Mirage bore down again and soon the other two sparklings came out. The tiny screams shook Mirage, as he looked down in the berth and found three sparklings – two Blue and silver mechs one with black flares on its legs and the other without, and a Red and blue femme. Mirage wasn't sure what to do, and so he calmly called ratchet. "Uh…Ratchet, could you please come to my room" Mirage said, too calmly.

"Mirage what's the matter?" Ratchet asked gathering his things.

"I …uh…. I sparked…" Mirage said, still too calmly.

"You have got to be slagging kidding, just hold on I'm on my way" Ratchet said and ran to the quarters and rushed in using his override. "Mirage where are you" Ratchet called.

"I'm in here' Mirage called out, calm as ever, still unaware his pain receptors were off. As ratchet got closer, he began to hear tiny cries. By the time ratchet reached the berth room, he was shocked. "meet Backfire, Smokey, and Sweet Pea." Ratchet still couldn't believe his optics.

"And why didn't you call sooner saying you were sparking?" Ratchet asked as he came over and started examining all of them.

"Cause I felt no pain. All I felt was pressure down low, and the next thing I knew, I had sparked them" mirage answered, giving ratchet his first clue.

"Mirage, did you shut your pain receptors off"

"I don't think so, as I know not to mess with that" Mirage stated, unaware he had done it accidentally in his sleep.

Ratchet looked. "Well their off and their not malfunctioning so you must have"

Mirage was shocked. "I can assure you it was not intentional. It must have happened while I was asleep" Mirage stated. 'So how are the sparklings?"

"Their all fine and so are you, now I'll comm Optimus so he can be here" Ratchet said.

"I guess this will throw a wrench in our plans to fool Megatron that the sparklings he gave me were sparked stillborn' Stated Mirage, causing Ratchet to do a double take, as he had been unaware of any plans regarding Mirage's sparklings.

"Ratchet to Optimus….I suggest you come to your quarters as soon as possible…ratchet out" Ratchet stated in an eerily calm tone.

Optimus didn't like the calmness of Ratchets voice so he got back as quickly as he was able and was taken by surprise when he saw Mirage had sparked.

"Hi beloved, looks like I goofed" Mirage stated, head down optics averted.

Optimus laughed a little. "As long as you and they are alright I don't care"

"He is lucky that they are alright, as he sparked them without anyone here to help in case of trouble" ratchet stated.

"Ratchet do not fuss at Mirage" Optimus said as he came over and looked at the sparklings.

"I am not fussing at him. I am merely saying that if he had had his pain receptors on, we would have been alerted and someone could have been in here to make sure everyone was okay. Mirage didn't call me until after he had sparked all three on his own without any help" Ratchet stated, trying to get his point across to the leader that no one had been here to help mirage if something had gone wrong.

Optimus was well aware of that fact he was just trying to not think about it. "I know Ratchet"

"Well, maybe a quiet sparking is for the best, as now I can fake the one for the show" Mirage said trying to remain optimistic while protecting his new little sparklings.

Optimus was about to say something when shooting pain overcame him and he crashed to the floor. Ratchet just swore, as he had one guess what was happening.

Optimus managed to grip the edge of the berth as pain coursed through him. "Slag..."

Ratchet prepared himself for what was coming. Optimus was swearing in every language he knew as his body began to spark the developing sparklings inside him.

Optimus would grip the berth as pain coursed through systems and his body made ready. Though for him it took a lot longer than it had for Mirage, and finally after a good few hours the first sparkling started out.

Mirage merely watched and held his mate's hand while giving encouragement, as there was nothing else the bot could do. The first sparkling that came forth was a solid royal blue mech with white trim and a few red flares on his backside. Mirage kept encouraging as Prime struggled to get the second one to come out.

Optimus held Mirage's hand firmly as he struggled on the second sparkling. "R..Ratchet..."

Mirage pulsed love, while Ratchet worked. 'The second one is coming, push Optimus…push" ratchet said and soon the second one popped out, very large indeed. This was a big strong femme, fire engine red with yellow and blue flares on her legs. Unlike her brother, the femme did not scream but merely studied what was going on around her before fading in and out. Ratchet swore while Mirage merely laughed.

Optimus smiled tiredly. "Are they both alright"

Ratchet scanned over each of the new sparklings. "yes, they are healthy and no glitches have been detected. I still want these two checked out weekly, until I can determine that they are clear of all possible ill effects" stated ratchet.

Optimus nodded and laid back and looked to Mirage. "What will we name them"

"How about Sparkler for the femme, and Flamer for the mech?" Mirage asked kissing his mate on the cheek afterward.

Optimus nodded. "That will be fine" Optimus said as Mirage kissed his cheek.

Soon enough Ratchet left, the two mates had gotten the five to settle down, and it was just the two of them. "So, do you still feel like an old fart, beloved" Mirage asked, a playful look in his optics, not expecting what his mate was about to do to him for the comment.

"Everyday" Optimus said and pulled Mirage to him and kissed him. "I love you"

Mirage enjoyed the kiss before pulling back to say "I love you too, beloved." There was a slight calm and then mirage began to tickle his mate, just trying to help his mate feel young again for even a few minutes.

Optimus squirmed and tried not to laugh but it was soon escaping his lips.

Mirage continued as it was so rare to see his mate smile and laugh as well as just carrying on. Mirage then found his mate's most ticklish spot and attacked it with vigor.

Optimus squirmed even more as laughter escaped. "M...mirage..." Optimus managed as he squirmed and laughed.

Mirage laughed as well as he could feel that for a few minutes, his sparkmate's spark felt lighter, and that was what Mirage was truly aiming for.

Optimus was soon though asking him to stop as he squirmed.

Mirage stopped, though he really didn't want to, as Optimus had asked and waited for his mate to cool down.

It took a little bit but Optimus finally calmed down.

"feel better, my beloved old fart" Mirage asked.

Optimus nodded and pulled Mirage to him. "I do"

"I am glad. Now we have to go make our Decepticon deception "movie" to send old megs" Mirage said, as he rolled off of his mate and out of bed, only to pop back up.

"That we do" Optimus said easing up.

Mirage and Optimus met up with Ratchet and Hound to create the deception, and in using the illusions of his own truly sparked sparklings, Mirage began his acting, as did Ratchet and Optimus while Hound recorded it all. And then, once done with that part, using the little caskets used for fader and the nonviable femme Siamese twins. Mirage and Optimus went out and buried the two, to make it look all real and legit.

The information of course was 'leaked' and Optimus knew Megatron would be fooled by it.

At the nemesis, Megatron watched and swore as he saw the "leaked" footage.

He briefly thought about going after the illusionist again but remembered he had the sparked femme.

And while Megatron was not usually protective of his own minions, Megatron not only became protective of the sparked femme, but also forced a spark merge on one of the other bots under his command – Hook, in hopes that more Con sparklings could be produced.

To say Hook wasn't happy about it was an understatement, he would shoot the leader dirty looks.

Megatron didn't care how Hook felt about it, just as long as the bot kept the developing sparklings safe. And Hook knew by the fact that he and Stargazer were restrained to the same room that Megatron was not going to let any harm come to the two merely due to the sparklings that they now carried.

Back at the Autobot base, word floated back to Optimus that Megatron had bought the ruse, filling the leader with relief.

Optimus told Mirage the good news, that the sparklings were now safe.

Mirage was so glad, but even though he was glad, he had passed out, as he didn't have enough energon on board as he had been so worried that he had not been able to keep the energon down that he had taken in. And he had hidden it from his mate, until now, when he passed out right into his mate's open arms.

Optimus took him to the med bay for an energon drip.

Ratchet wasn't too happy but when Optimus explained, Ratchet understood, and soon Mirage was back to normal.

Elsewhere, Thundercracker was struggling with something, as he was carrying but had only told Skyfire, and so Starscream and Warp were unaware and when TC was found by Skyfire to be left alone with all 18 sparklings, Skyfire immediately helped out, and prepared to read Starscream and Warp the riot act, unaware that they still didn't know TC was carrying.

"They should not have left you alone with all of them" Skyfire said not happy.

TC shrugged, unsure what exactly to say to that, but he did say one thing, "at least I now understand how you felt, my love. I am sorry that we ever did this to you"

"Its the past but thank you"

Skyfire took the tired seeker into his arms and soon TC was out for the count. Skyfire closed the door, as he planned to read the riot act to his other two mates. And just as Skyfire was coming into the main part of the quarters, Skywarp and Starscream came home, and boy were they in for it.

"Sit. Now" Skyfire said.

Both sat quickly, not liking the tone that Skyfire's voice had, and wondered what was going on, though neither wanted to ask with how angry Skyfire looked.

"What were you two thinking leaving TC alone with all the sparklings when he himself is sparked?"

Star and Warp looked at each other, as they had no idea TC was sparked. And that was when Star spoke up, "Fire, we had no idea TC was sparked. If we had known we would have never left him alone." Warp nodded, as even he knew it was wrong to do.

"Even if he weren't spark he should not have been left with all 18 sparklings"

Star and Warp just hung their heads.

"For your punishment, you two get to sleep out here on the couch while I go keep Thundercracker company in bed" Skyfire said, knowing the couches were nowhere near as comfy as the berth was.

Skyfire didn't wait for them to say ok before he went to TC.

"Looks like we screwed up again, warp" Stated Starscream as they prepared the couches to sleep on.

Skywarp nodded as he helped. "We'll make it up to him"

"How" asked Starscream as he heard the first sparkling start whimpering. He tended to the little one and soon came back, and tried to sleep while waiting for warp's idea, as Starscream was out of ideas.

"I don't know Star but we'll think of something"

"I certainly hope so, as I hate sleeping on these couches" replied Star.

Warp nodded. "Me too"

In the berth room, Skyfire was enjoying his time with TC, who had now woken up, horny as pit. Skyfire teased his mate, knowing that TC always loved the teasing even if he said otherwise.

"Mmm how's this feel" Skyfire asked as he teased.

"ugh… oh…st-stop teasing me… and … and take me" TC responded, opening his panel, revealing his steeled cable and dripping valve.

"Alright if that is what you want" Skyfire said and prepared TC before easing into him.

TC moaned and groaned in pleasured bliss as Skyfire took him. "ugh…mph… so big…mmm…Sky…Skyfire….mo-more please…ngh."

Skyfire went a little faster not too much though.

TC overloaded several times as the pleasure coursed through his systems. He was enjoying for once having Skyfire all to himself.

Skyfire finally overloaded deep into TC and nuzzled him. "Did you enjoy that"

TC nuzzled and snuggled into Skyfire and gave one deep passionate kiss before drifting off to recharge, giving Skyfire his answer, just not in the way he expected.

Skyfire settled down and held TC close against him.

The next morning, Warp and Starscream felt the kinks in their systems from sleeping on the couches. But both were determined to do whatever it took to get back in the berth with their other mates.

Skyfire had told TC what had had done and would leave it up to the other when Starscream and Warp were forgiven.

TC had an idea. He wanted for the others to see what it was like to take care of sparklings without any help, but not wanting the little ones to suffer TC sent the 18 off, and then presented his idea. For 24 hours, TC, Skyfire, and Warp would be "sparklings" to be taken care of by Starscream and then for 24 hours, Starscream and Warp would change places. Skyfire was all for the idea, as while they would still be adults and have their adults minds, they were going to act like sparklings, as it would give the remaining one an idea of how everything felt to be on one's own with a lot of work to do.

"You are wicked my love" Skyfire said.

"Do you think it would teach them a lesson or do you think it is too harsh?" TC asked, wanting to make sure he didn't harm his mates before he presented them with the forgiveness plan.

"I think it just might teach them a lesson"

"Although, I was just thinking that we might have to set the one of them that is a sparkling for the time to act like a sparkling or they many unconsciously help out too much" TC stated as he prepared to present his plan.

Skyfire agreed and let TC take care of the major planning.

As soon as things were ready, TC and Skyfire headed into the main room and sent all the sparklings elsewhere. Star and warp were then informed of the plan and how it was going to go down. And while neither cared for the plan, if this is what would get them back in the berth, they would do it.

"So who wants to go first" Skyfire asked.

"No" corrected TC, "they don't get the choice. Starscream is the adult first while Warp joins us. Now just for the reprogramming part so that we act like sparklings for Screamer."

Skyfire let TC take control, since it was his idea.

Soon enough, TC, Fire, and Warp were acting like sparklings, even though they were still in their adult bodies and had their adult processors. And while Fire and TC were enjoying it, warp was fighting it a bit. Starscream was left to take care of the three, diapers, feedings and all.

Starscream still thought this was insanity but he kept it up for the 24 hours and he had never been happier when it was over.

And then TC, who was still very much with it, changed it so now it was Warp's turn to take care of the three. Knowing Starscream would try to help, TC turned Starscream's submissive programming on to TC who said for the bot to act as a sparkling, and knowing that the submissive program would not be overridden, for 24 more hours, Skyfire and Tc got to play sparklings.

Skywarp was feeling much like Starscream had and was very happy when his 24 hours was up and things, he hoped, would go back to normal now.

TC returned himself, Starscream and Skyfire back to normal. And then it was Skyfire who spoke, "So, did you two learn your lesson?"

They nodded and said one thing. "Please never ever do this again"

"as long as no one mate is ever left with all the sparklings by themselves for an extended length of time, unless an emergency comes up, then this will never need to be used again" stated TC.

They agreed and vowed to make sure this never happened again.

Elsewhere, Wingspan and Hot Rod were very surprised how quiet and non-fussy their youngest sparklings were. And as the two were taking care of the 6, Jazz came by, having no idea the two had sparked and Sonicboom was now gone.

"Hi mama" Wingspan said hugging his mother.

Jazz was shocked when he saw the size of two of the sparklings, and then Jazz realized that the third bot was no longer there and asked, "What happened to that larger seeker?" Jazz asked, still showing some contempt for the bot. Having learned from Crankcase what had happened, Wingspan informed his mother.

"He's gone mama, he's a peace now with his family" Wingspan said and told his mama everything.

Jazz was shocked, as he had not really "bought into" the whole thing of Sonicboom being here only temporarily, and had taken every opportunity to make sure the larger seeker knew he didn't care for him. But now, when Jazz learned what Sonic had done and that he was gone, Jazz felt horrible.

"Its okay mama, really he understood you were just protecting us"

"doesn't matter, I still should not have treated him so poorly" Jazz said regretting what he had done, when he felt something strange in his spark, as if Sonic was speaking right to him. Jazz could feel Sonic's forgiveness. Jazz, feeling the feeling he felt, soon felt better as he could feel that he and Sonic now had an understanding.

"Even now he's still here in the sparklings he gave us"

Jazz took a look at the seekerlings that had recently been sparked, and a strange force came over him – he knew in his spark that he needed to protect these sparklings at all costs. He didn't know why, he just knew he had to. "they are such lovely seekerlings, my son" Jazz said as he finally saw his six new grandchildren.

Wingspan smiled and introduced each of them to his mama. "They're your grandsparklings mama"

And as Jazz saw his new grandbabies, Powerglide went to talk to Prowl about how he was feeling, as Powerglide had always felt like he could talk to Prowl about anything, as they had been friends almost since the day Prowl became an Autobot.

"Prowl can I talk to you" Powerglide asked coming into the others office.

"sure, my friend. What can I help you with?" Prowl asked, knowing that Powerglide must have had a serious question to come and talk to him in his office as opposed to his off duty time.

"The last few days my spark has been feeling funny"

"When has it been feeling funny? What do you think is triggering this my friend?" Prowl asked, wanting to make sure this was not a medical issue.

"Well...it started when I bumped into Dart in the hallway, see he was lost and I took him to the rec room"

Prowl then realized what was going on, "so your spark has been going crazy every time you are around Dart?" prowl asked, hoping for more clarification.

"Yeah, and its never happened before so I don't know what's going on"

Prowl smiled. "Powerglide, my friend, your spark is trying to tell you that you have found the bot who has been predetermined to be your mate. I will say this much though, since dart is still grieving the loss of his other mate, I think you should become his friend first and then, since his spark is probably acting the same way, wait and see where things go' replied Prowl, shocking Powerglide.

"You mean..." Powerglide rubbed his helm. "I...ok Prowl"

"something wrong, my friend?" Prowl asked concerned.

"Are you sure he would even want me?"

"Powerglide, I suggest that you worry more now about becoming his friend and then you will see what I mean" Prowl replied.

Powerglide nodded. "If you really think I should Prowl"

"Trust me, my friend, your spark knows what is going on" replied Prowl with a rare smile.

"Okay Prowl I'll go talk with him"

"and if you need to talk, I will do my best to be available for you my friend" Prowl said, just before Powerglide left.

Powerglide let his processor mull things over as he walked and he ended up finding Dart and his sparklings.

Dart was in the rec room, trying to feed his sparklings when Powerglide came into the room. Dart remained where he was unsure what the bot wanted.

"Hi...um need some help?"

Dart was a little hesitant, but something in his spark said he could trust this bot, and so Dart asked Powerglide, "Can you help feed Zip, as dash is being difficult?"

"Sure thing" Powerglide said coming over and taking Zip and started to feed him.

"wow" stated Dash, "Zip is really taking to you. Usually he doesn't take too kindly to strangers."

"I like sparklings, I just usually don't end up spark sitting cause I'm usually off base" Powerglide said.

"I think they are still getting over watching their mother get slaughtered in front of them" Dart said as he quietly fed Dash.

"Heard about that, I'm sorry you lost your mate"

"Yes, Soundbarrier was a great mate, a great mother, and a great lover, but he is gone. And it is all thanks to Mirage who contacted me months ago to let me know my mom was still alive that I was able to come here after losing my mate. I had been brought up to believe the lie that my mom had abandoned me, but when I learned the truth from my mom, Crankcase, it made me so glad Mirage had brought me here to see this for myself and repair the relationship. And now that I am alone, without a mate, I worry about my sparklings, as I want them to grow up in a family with two parents that love them" dart said.

"You wont be alone, not here. We look out for each other and someone will always lend a servo" Powerglide said.

Dart smiled as he started feeling his spark jolt for this mech, but afraid of betraying his old mate, Dart didn't let it show that he was feeling something special for this mech that he was starting to get to know.

When Zip was finished, Powerglide played with him and eventually Dash when he was finished.

Zip and Dash seem to both like Powerglide as they even snuggled against the bot.

Powerglide smiled as he held them.

Elsewhere, Crankcase came home to his mates going down on each other, obviously horny as pit and their lustful moans and groans soon got him heated up, even though neither Slingshot nor Silverbolt were even aware that their mate had come in to find them 69-ing on the couch.

Crankcase's systems started to heat up as he watched and found himself freeing his spike.

Too caught up in pleasure, Bolt and Sling kept up what they were doing, and it was Bolt's virgin aft port that seemed to draw in Crankcase's attention.

Oh he needed to rectify that and he came over and caressed his mates.

Both were slightly startled but continued, although Bolt opened his aft port, knowing it was what his mate wanted.

"So beautiful, for me my love"

Bolt could only nod and moan as Sling worked the bot's array with expert precision.

Crankcase started to lovingly prepare Bolt's aft, he wanted him to enjoy it.

Bolt moaned and groaned lustfully as he was skillfully manipulated from both sides, and wiggled his aft, practically begging his mate to take his aft.

Crankcase smiled and after teasing Bolt a bit more he finally positioned himself and started to ease into him.

Bolt's motions didn't make it easy, but once Crankcase entered, Bolt felt like he was in heaven as both his mates worked him up so wonderfully.

Crankcase, when he felt bolt was ready, moved gently in and out.

Soon, all three had an intense overload. And on the recovery side of the overload, Slingshot finally realized that Crankcase had come back.

"Come here my sweet loves" Crankcase said.

Both made their way over, after closing their panels, and kissed their third mate passionately.

Crankcase kissed them both lovingly. "Did you two enjoy each other"

The two younger bots looked at each other, and Bolt answered, "Yes we did, but not as much as when we all three are having fun."

"Can I get either of you anything my loves" Crankcase asked.

"I think Slingshot needs to see Ratchet" stated Silverbolt, and began citing reasons which led Crankcase to believe that not just one, but both of his mates were carrying sparklings.

"Then Slingshot will see Ratchet" Crankcase said and carried Slingshot to the med bay.

In the med bay, Ratchet was just winding down from the stress that having both Optimus and Mirage spark in the same day was causing. And so to de-stress, since Bee was busy, Ratchet began to take stock of what he had in the med bay when he was interrupted by Crankcase bringing in Slingshot. Curious, as Ratchet had no idea Crankcase and Silverbolt had bonded to slingshot, ratchet made his approach, though a little of his fatigue showed through. "How can I help you two?" Ratchet asked, not expecting the answer he received.

"Ratchet will you check Slingshot out I think he's sparked."

The medic used his scanners to check over the bot, his sensors confirming what Crankcase had suspected. "Yes, he is sparked" stated the medic, slightly tired.

Crankcase smiled then noticed how tired the medic was. "Are you alright Ratchet"

Ratchet sighed. "I am getting too old for this stuff, sometimes. I mean get the tar scared out of me because Mirage accidentally turned off his pain receptors in his sleep and sparked his triplets before even calling, and then I call Optimus, and he shows up only to spark 10 minutes after arriving. It has been a long day, and Bee has been too busy with this and that to give much attention to me" the medic says, knowing that Crankcase, while he may not have understood what it was like to be a medic, he knew what it felt like to feel old.

"I know that feeling all too well" Crankcase said since he was actually older then Ratchet. "It sucks being old, come on why don't we grab a cube of High Grade and talk"

Ratchet gave a look. "First we see your mate home, then we grab a cube of high grade, ok?" ratchet said, noting that Slingshot was starting to feel out of place.

Crankcase nodded and carried Slingshot back to Bolt and told Bolt what was going on.

Soon enough, Crankcase and Ratchet headed into the rec room, each eager to sip on the fine high grade that no one realized that the medic kept hidden. "The best I could find, my friend" stated Ratchet, as he poured the sweet tasting energon. "You know something, Crankcase, I remember Sentinel a little bit. He was quite a leader, and a darn good bot."

"That he was, every time he held me whether or not it was cause I needed it or he did I always felt safe in his arms. Which was a little silly since it was my duty to protect him"

"that is not silly, Crankcase, that is love. I still remember the day I met Sentinel. I was with the head Cybertron medic, as I was top in my class, and had earned the right to take my residency with him, and this day he was headed to see Sentinel and someone else. Sentinel walked in and I was in absolute awe, so much so, I almost forgot my own training. In fact, it was Sentinel who helped me feel relaxed, as he relaxed and was patient with a learning medic. And then I remember seeing someone else. We checked him for being ready to spark and he was, and sparked right then and there, a cute little mech. I am not sure who that other bot was, but I do remember Sentinel being happy to receive the news, and even happier to see the sparkling. After that, the medic I was training with told me that I was hired to be a medic to Sentinel and all. I was excited. Then I learned a few days later, that sentinel had died in battle and the medic I had trained with was killed, and so I had to struggle along until Optimus found me" Ratchet said, having never been one to share his past, he felt compelled to now with Crankcase as the high grade had loosened the tightlipped medic up a bit.

"Ratchet...that was me and it was Dart that I sparked. He was my last gift from Sentinel and he had taken forever coming out when you two had shown up" Crankcase said.

Ratchet was in total shock. "That was you and Dart?"

"It was, remember I was Sentinel's mate" Crankcase said. "I had been in labor a week at that point"

"I guess it took a newbie with a new way of thinking to finally coax the little one out" Ratchet said as he smiled.

"Believe me you have no idea how grateful I was" Crankcase said smiling and took a sip of his high grade.

"And to think that tiny frail little mech who looked like the spitting image of Sentinel is now grown, is big, and has little ones of his own" stated ratchet, smiling as he relaxed.

"You're telling me" Crankcase laughed. "I feel so slagging old"

"but in a way, our young mates seem to keep us feeling young and fresh and constantly teach us stuff, even stuff we thought we knew. Speaking of which, I wish I knew why my mate was so damn busy" ratchet stated. Crankcase shrugged and the two continued to chat.


	52. Chapter 52

Elsewhere, Bee was busy – busy planning a surprise party for his mate. Bee knew his mate missed him and missed being intimate with him, but Bee also realized that Ratchet needed to feel like he mattered. And so with Mirage and even Dart's help, Bee began to coordinate the surprise party.

He saw to it there were refreshments and Jazz would provide the music and he got everything cleaned and ready.

And while Mirage and Bee and the younger bots were busy with that, Optimus, feeling a bit like an old fart himself, found himself going into the rec room and joining Ratchet and Crankcase, though Optimus had a hard time looking his brother in the optic, still remembering what had happened during the sleep walking episode.

"Its alright Optimus, no harm done now look at me would you"

Optimus looked, and having locked the rec room for a bit, Optimus did something he rarely did. He retracted his mask, finally allowing his brother to see all the damage that lay hidden beneath the mask. Crankcase was shocked, as he had never seen a face so scarred on a living bot. And then, and only then did Optimus look back at his brother without averting his optics.

"I'm sorry I was never around to protect you Optimus" Crankcase said.

"there is nothing you could have done any differently, my brother" Optimus said as he left his mask retracted. "I use them to remind me why we still fight this war, as I got these from Megatron one time as he blasted my face off. Ratchet created a removable mask at first, but once that got blasted, he created this retractable mask. I just hope there comes a day when I no longer have to wear this mask."

"It will, one day this war will end and we old farts can finally be just that. We'll have the young bots eating our stories up like it was fine high grade." Crankcase said.

"speaking of the younger brats, anyone seen my mate, as when I got up he was gone and the sparklings and younglings were elsewhere" asked Optimus, unaware Mirage was also planning to use the surprise party to honor Optimus as well.

"No idea, seems Ratchets mate is missing as well"

"Oh boy, I have a feeling this is going to involve something elaborate' Optimus stated, wincing, and hoping that his mate really wasn't going to try and embarrass him.

Meanwhile, everything was just about set in the second rec room aboard the ship. The only thing left was to get the last three "old farts" down to the room, as it was for the three of them at once. And so, to bring the bots, Bluefire, Dash, and Blackhawk went to get the special three.

They were all surprised when the sparklings found them and kept tugging on them. "Why am I suddenly worried" Crankcase muttered as the sparklings pulled them with them.

Each sparkling went to their special someone – Bluefire to Optimus, Blackhawk to Ratchet, and Dash to Crankcase. 'Come with us" was all the little ones would say as they began to lead the three down to an area that appeared dark and quiet.

The three older mechs were suspicious especially Optimus he had a feeling Mirage as well as Bumblebee were somehow involved.

Once inside, the lights flicked on and a huge yell of "surprise" came out. The room was nicely decorated for a party and it was obvious careful planning and lots of work had gone into the project. Ratchet, Crankcase, and Optimus, all whose sparking days were close together, were caught off guard by the surprise party, and thankfully none of them had a spark attack, and while the other formers congratulated the three, several bots waited far in the background – Bee, Dart, Silverbolt, Slingshot, and last but not least, Mirage.

To say the three were overwhelmed was an understatement as they accepted congratulations and were bit by bit being pushed, more like guided to their mates.

Ratchet happily met up with Bee as he realized why Bee had been so busy, and Crankcase met up with his mates and son, as they had put some effort into it to. Far back in the back Mirage still remained toward the back, not sure if his mate truly liked the idea as Optimus often complained of getting old. Mirage merely watched to see what Optimus would do.

"You are always finding new ways to surprise me" Optimus said and pulled Mirage to him.

'You're not mad?" Mirage said, making Optimus realize just how nervous Mirage had been about the whole thing.

"I'm not mad, just very surprised"

Mirage nodded, not sure what else to say, as something was bothering him, but he just couldn't say what, as he had no idea. Something just felt off, but he tried to ignore it.

"What's the matter?" Optimus asked.

Mirage cleared his processor for a second, and then he remembered – the plans on Optimus's desk, as Mirage had taken them and sent some bots out to finish the missions, which were completed just prior to the party. And feeling guilty, mirage finally fessed up.

"Is that all? Mirage its alright"

Well Mirage felt slightly weird, from what he knew not, but figuring it would go away, Mirage tried to down play it, not realizing that his body was changing and readapting to give him new illusionary abilities, and before Mirage could say anything he quietly managed to slip out and pass out in a little used hallway behind the second rec room.

Optimus visited with a few others when he noticed Mirage was missing, he frowned a little and commed the other.

Mirage was unable to respond as his systems were updating him. Why now, he had no idea, but he didn't exactly have a choice, as he lay passed out on the floor, the only sign he was still alive was the air flowing in and out of his intakes.

Optimus was worried and after making sure his sparkling was alright he went looking for Mirage following the bond.

Mirage was crumpled into a lump on the floor, his systems updating and uploading, having delayed from when ratchet had tried to upload the systems earlier in the day. Mirage was in pain as he felt the uploads, but there was nothing he could do but let them happen.

Optimus found him and commed Ratchet telling him how he had found Mirage.

Ratchet came out to check on things, and informed Optimus that Mirage's systems must have delayed the updating and uploading of new updates. "he should come around soon, Optimus, just give him a few minutes" ratchet said before heading back into the gathering.

Optimus held Mirage and stayed there with him.

Mirage soon began to wake, as the upload and updates had completed loading. Mirage was a little out of sorts, but with the pulse of love form his mate, Mirage finally groaned to allow Optimus to know he was back on line. "ugh…oww…nnnn"

"Welcome back, are you alright"

"I guess. I think my uploads and updates accidentally delayed. I'm sorry I ruined the party, my beloved' Mirage said, optics holding energon tears.

"You didn't" Optimus soothed. "Do you feel up to going back in"

"I don't know if I could face everybody after this. I am sorry, and I know you are a guest of honor, but I don't think I can go back" Mirage said, hoping his mate understood.

"Would you like to go back to our quarters?"

Mirage nodded, as he just wanted to be held tight by his mate.

Optimus nodded and commed Ratchet letting him know what was going on and to take care of their sparkling, as he took Mirage to their quarters.

Mirage was still a little nervous, but when Optimus entered their room, Mirage had a request. "can we be intimate my love, as it feels like it has been so long since we have just had time for the two of us."

"Of course my love" Optimus said and carried Mirage to their berth.

Mirage rubbed his warm body up against his mates, he wanted to be taken so bad.

Optimus kissed him lovingly as he started to work his mate.

Mirage lay on his back and spread his legs wide, revealing his port and throbbing arousal. It was then that Optimus realized just how much he missed this himself.

He teased Mirage a bit more before he finally eased into Mirage.

Mirage moaned, and as he mewled and moaned, he released his spark, hoping to reinforce the bond between the two of them.

Optimus released his spark to join his mates.

And it was during this meeting that Optimus realized why Mirage felt so down. As Prowl and jazz's oldest femme twins had recently turned into youngling's, Firestar was only a few days away and Mirage was worried about telling Firestar the truth.

Optimus poured love to his mate and said they would handle telling Firestar together.

Mirage felt a huge weight life off his shoulders and soon began to enjoy the session more and more. Mirage shouldn't have worried, but in his role as mother to their brood, it was often on his mind.

Optimus continued making love to his mate neither having any idea what was going to happen in a few days when Firestar became a youngling.

A few days down the Road, it was Firestar's day and her siblings older than her helped both Optimus and Mirage get ready for the big day. And while things seemed normal, the weather outside seemed strange, but none noticed, as they were all too excited about what was going to happen – Firestar was going to be a youngling.

Before the party could get going Teletran picked up more than disturbing weather, Optimus frowned and knew it would be a bit before Firestar woke told Mirage he was going to go check it out and he could come if he wanted.

Mirage wanted to go as well, as he knew Firestar was one who got up late, unlike the five ahead of her, and so leaving the older younglings in charge, Mirage headed out with Optimus. Something was going to happen, Mirage could feel it, but he had no idea what.

Optimus and Mirage followed Teletran's directions and they found where the activity was the strongest and about the time they got there it happened. There was flashes like lightning but not lighting and suddenly there was was a very bright flash, then there was a young mech there a bit scorched but otherwise okay. "Woah that was trippy" They heard the young bot say.

Mirage looked at the young bot, the mech looked tall and well built like Optimus but also appeared quick and light on his feet like the illusionist, and that was when Mirage asked the strange bot, "Who are you?" unsure of the answer he would get.

The young mech turned around, shocked as he didn't recognize exactly where he was, as this place seemed so different, so much happier than the universe he came from. "What, what did you say?" the mech asked.

"tells us your name and designation" replied Mirage.

"Names Fader, gunner is my job"

Mirage was too shocked to say anything more, but Optimus piped in, "Are you a con or an Autobot?"

'I am part of a resistance. The good for nothing cons killed my parents and my sister. Been living with my uncle who is on his last leg" replied Fader. "So I take it, that means I am an Autobot in this world"

"Who were your parents and sister, and your uncle"

"Op'mus and Raj' were my creators, Firestar was my twin, and my cranky uncle is Crankcase, the fartiest of old farts" commented Fader. IT took everything Mirage had not to laugh at the comment.

"I think you should come with us" Optimus said as he was also trying not to laugh at the comment.

Fader followed, as he knew well enough that it was not wise to remain out in the open. "Where we headed anyway?" he asked, feeling something unique about these two bots that had come out to greet him but had failed to introduce themselves.

"We are returning to base, tell me when was your family killed" Optimus asked.

Fader talked and talked, revealing just how dark and grim the universe he came from was. He talked about watching his parents get slaughtered for starting the resistance as well as other things. "The last thing they told me was that I lost my twin sister when she didn't make it at our sparking" Fader stated, causing Mirage to just about lock up.

Optimus put his hand on the small of Mirage's back willing him not to crash. "I am sorry to hear that" Optimus said as they arrived at the base.

"Welcome" Mirage said, "It isn't much, but on this planet, we call it home."

"Thanks...its a lot nicer then what we use" Fader said.

Mirage, sensing something, disappeared. Optimus took note while Fader was flabbergasted, as he only knew of two other bots that could do that, he dead mother Mirage, and his good for nothing brother who had left him behind – Flasher. Optimus scanned and found it only to be a couple of the aerial bots out practicing maneuvers and soon Mirage was back in the visible realm.

"Are you alright" Optimus asked Fader seeing his expression.

"I was just thinking about my mother and my good for nothing brother who left me to rust with our uncle" Fader said, anger evident in his voice.

Optimus couldn't imagine Flasher doing that but then he didn't know what this other Flasher may have been like. "You do not have to worry here, come we will take you to our med bay make sure you alright"

Fader followed and then asked the all important question, "Who are you two?"

"My name is Mirage and this is my mate, Optimus, the leader of the Autobots" Mirage said, shocking the tar out of Fader who had had no idea who he was talking to.

"Yes Fader" Optimus said. "There is much to discuss but we will do so in the med bay"

"Optimus, beloved, can you take him to the med bay, as I have to go see if Firestar is up so we can celebrate her youngling initiation party, as she turns into a youngling today and Keeper has commed me that she is almost up?" Mirage asked. Optimus nodded and Mirage raced off.

"My twin sister is alive?" fader asked, not realizing why the two adults were shocked to see him.

"Yes Fader, she is but here, we lost you not long after you were sparked. So you can imagine our shock upon learning who you are"

Fader looked at the leader with shock. "Our Fader was sparked with a serious glitch that took his life" Optimus said as he led the bot to the med bay. "And I think you are going to shock Ratchet when you show up, as our fader died in Mirage's arms with Ratchet right close by."

Optimus led the way into the med bay. "Ratchet, are you here" Optimus called.

Swearing could be heard from the other side of the bay – yep Ratchet was in.

Meanwhile, having made it back to their quarters, mirage waited with Flasher, Keeper, Streak, Lucky, and Sky to wait for Firestar to come out, and soon they were rewarded for their efforts. And as Firestar came out, the six shouted, "Happy Sparking day" causing Firestar to blush and turn 20 shades of red before she came forward more and hugged each one of them.

They hugged her and gave her gifts and Mirage gave her regular grade energon.

Optimus waited with Fader beside him when Ratchet came out. "What have you done this time"

"Honestly Ratchet I didn't do anything there is someone I want you to meet and make sure is alright"

Fader kept quiet. He had never really seen a medic since he was a young sparkling, as the medic had been captured and reprogrammed by the evil side of the war in Fader's world, and so Fader had learned to fix himself somewhat, always having been interested in being a medic. Fader wasn't sure what to make of the medic, but seeing that Optimus was friendly with the bot, Fader decided it would be best to do as told.

"For once at least is isn't you or Mirage, alright on the table" Ratchet said to the still unknown to him bot.

Fader did as instructed and hopped onto the berth. Ratchet scanned the bot and found so many viruses and other issues that Ratchet couldn't believe the bot was still online. Ratchet hooked up an energon line and also ran a virus removal program. Fader began to feel better than he could ever remember in his young life. "Thank you" Fader said, surprising the hell out of Ratchet, as very few bots thanked him for anything.

"You're welcome, now who are you" Ratchet wanted to know.

Optimus spoke up at that point. "Ratchet allow me to introduce, Fader"

"No way" stated Ratchet, stunned, " I know we lost Fader, as I was the medic who called it."

Fader didn't know what to think, and so he let Optimus handle the delicate situation.

"He's Fader, but not our Fader. Where he is from I am dead so is Mirage and Firestar, and he has been taken care of by Crankcase. I imagine if you run his code it will match to Faders" Optimus said.

Ratchet ran the code, and with the exception of it being reversed, the code was almost identical to the Fader born to Optimus and Mirage that they had lost. "Well I'll be" stated Ratchet, 'it really is Fader. Well, happy sparking day, youngling, and now that you have a clean bill of health, get out of my med bay." Fader didn't like how the medic acted all grumpy, a fact that once outside the med bay, Optimus picked up.

"He just acts like a grump…he actually has a good spark and cares deeply for all of us" Optimus said, making Fader feel a bit better.

"And he's deadly accurate with his wrenches so no smart mouthing to him" Optimus said. "And this is something I never had a chance to say before, happy sparking day Fader. Welcome home"

As the two entered the quarters, Fader saw Flasher, and having had some animosity build up for years and forgetting that he was in another universe, Fader attacked Flasher and began pounding on the older youngling with a vengeance. Poor Flasher had no idea what happened as he suddenly found himself on the floor on the wrong side of a fist. Mirage and Optimus had to both work together to pull Fader off Flasher, who refused to attack back, due to the fact that he preferred not to fight if he could help it. "what is wrong with him, mom?" Flasher asked dusting himself off with thanks to his twin.

"Its not your Flasher" Optimus told Fader. "This Flasher would never abandon you" Optimus as he held Fader firmly. "Calm yourself" He said while Mirage explained to the others what had happened.

Flasher, now understanding, walked back up to the bot to study him. Fader wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he still wanted to fight. Flasher, on the other hand, couldn't believe his optics. As a sparkling, Flasher always remembered being close to little Fader. Flasher had always wished Fader had made it as he wanted to love him and teach him so many things. And now, Flasher had been presented with a new opportunity. Flasher asked his dad to let Fader go, and Optimus did so, and before Fader knew what had happened, Flasher embraced the bot tightly and warmly. Fader realized something – this truly was not his brother from his world. This is the Flasher Fader had always wished he had had. And with that, Fader hugged Flasher back, tightly, tears dripping from Fader's optics.

"Welcome my brother, welcome and happy sparking day"

Feeling like she had been forgotten, Firestar spoke up, "Hey! I thought this was my special day!"

Mirage sighed before he said something to her. "Firestar, we never told you this, but you were sparked a twin. Fader, the Fader we had, didn't make it, dying of a serious glitch partially as a result of being sparked too early. We never told you, as we weren't even sure what to tell our other sparklings. I know this was probably not the best way to find out, but it is the truth, you had a twin, and for at least the time being, have a twin' Mirage stated.

Firestar was shocked into silence.

Fader walked to her. "I lost my twin, Firestar when we were sparked. I've known I would have had a twin had she lived and...I would like to be your twin now"

Firestar just stared at first, but then she felt something new, a connection she had subconsciously missed all her life. Fader felt it too. Flasher and Keeper, being twins, knew what was going on. "Welcome to being a twin" Keeper said, causing both Fader and Firestar to smile.

"Thanks Keeper. It's nice to see you still alive" Fader stated. Keeper was a bit confused. "In my world, you died, saving me after Flasher had abandoned me."

Optimus was smiling and as he watched and he left for a few minutes going and getting something. "Fader" He said once he came back.

"Yes, sir?" Fader responded, not sure exactly how to respond.

"We're in quarters and if you are willing you may call me father" Optimus said and handed Fader a small figure. "For you on this day"

Fader was shocked, as this was the first present he had gotten since his parents had been killed. And reacting purely on instinct, Fader gave Optimus a giant hug, and said, "Thank you, … father."

Optimus wrapped his arms around Fader holding him close. "You are welcome son"

And as Fader was getting to know the family he had lost one way or another in his own universe, Red and Charger were looking for Flasher as he had been away a little too long and they wanted him to come spend time with them for a bit. And while they tried to satiate each other's needs together, it just didn't feel the same without Flasher.

Charger finally suggested they comm him and ask him what was going on.

Flasher was with his family celebrating when he got the comm from his mates. Flasher, having said his piece and excusing himself, finally headed towards his and his mate's quarters. And as Flasher was walking in to the security room, both of his mates nearly "attacked" him as they were so desperate for his company, as well as for interfacing as they were horny from carrying Flasher's sparklings.

"Please...we need you Flasher" Charger said running his hands over the other.

Flasher smiled before running one of his hands over red's bump and one over charger's bump, not having any idea just how pleasure crazy he was making his mates.

Red moaned and rubbed against Flasher kissing him. "Please Flasher...need you..."

Flasher wasn't sure who to start with as he didn't want either to feel like one was favored over the other, and so Flasher made a quick decision. "tonight I take Red First and then you, Charger. Tomorrow night that will switch" Flasher stated as he revealed his hardened arousal, hoping both of his mates were ok with his plan.

They nodded, they were in such need that they would have agreed to anything right then.

Flasher lay down on his back, his arousal pointing up, and inviting Red to ride it first. Charger feared he would be left out, but Flasher was not about to let that be the case as Flasher had Charge lay down with his array near Flasher's mouth. Charger was amazed and while Red rode Flasher, Flasher licked, nuzzled, and teased charger's extremely sensitive array.

Charger moaned and whimpered as Flasher worked his array while Red rode the huge arousal.

Flasher was enjoying this as his mates ate it up. And after having overloaded once, Flasher had the two change positions. Flasher was learning that it was a good thing that he was a youngling, as he was easily aroused, could go for a long period of time, and could actually work to satiate both. And soon, Flasher overloaded again into Charger, causing his mates to enjoy the session even more. Flasher was enjoying himself, don't get him wrong, but he also wanted a little love. And having picked up on his unspoken need, red and charger began to use their tongues to tease Flasher's valve and spike, hoping to thank him for the pleasure he had brought them.

Red sucked Flasher's spike and Charger Flashers valve as they pulsed love to their mate.

Flasher felt the love and pulsed love back as he overloaded. As the three came down from bliss, Flasher had a question for the two of them, "feeling satisfied my lovelies?" Red And Charger looked at each other not exactly sure how to tell Flasher that for the two of them, in order to feel satisfied sexually, they needed him to be involved.

Their trying to figure out how to tell Flasher what they needed ended up going over their bond.

Flasher finally understood what his two mates needed. And since he might not always be available, he told them this, "when it is just the two of you without me around, imagine I am there, watching you two and you are doing this to put on a show for me, to please me and try to get me off. Then, even when I am not here, maybe you will feel a little more satisfied until such a time that I can be back and make love with you, my lovelies."

They agreed but for now since Flasher was there they wanted him.

And as Red and Charger were spoiling there mate, they noticed his spike was rising to the occasion again, and the two looked at each other, trying to figure out just what they wanted to do now.

They made the decision that Charger would get taken by Flasher while Flasher interfaced Red with his fingers.

And as those three were enjoying themselves, over at the con base, an interesting problem developed, as since Megatron had kept the two in the same room to keep them safe, Megatron walked in to see Stargazer and Hook in pleasure shot bliss as Hook interfaced with the femme, both completely unaware that they had been found out. All the two knew was that they needed this. Megatron, however, was a little less than pleased. But feeling a little horny, Megatron revealed his own arousal and jammed it up Hook's aft. Megatron figured he could yell and scream later, for now, he would just enjoy the ride.

To suddenly feel a hard spike up his aft was the last thing he had expected and he cried out as Megatron took him harshly.

Stargazer, able to read what Megatron wanted, used her talented chute to manipulate Hook, who soon was full of lust again, even as Megatron's monster arousal tore into the medic's aft. Megatron smiled as things soon changed. Maybe just maybe he could use this to advantage, as he had always found a way to use things to his advantage before, why should this be any different.

Hook could do nothing but pound Stargazer's valve as Megatron took his aft, he had never wanted to be sparked. Had never even considered actually having sparklings and yet here he was.

Megatron soon overloaded, causing the other two to overload in quick succession. Both Hook and Stargazer were too pleasure shot to argue just yet, but Megatron put something on them that reprogrammed them just a bit – so that not only were they loyal to him, they would love nothing more than to carry sparklings to help grow the Con army. Both tried to resist, but it was futile. Both were now reprogrammed to always want to carry a brood for Megatron to help the con cause and to interface with whoever Megatron wanted them to. Now Megatron felt that he would soon be able to get back at Optimus who had denied him far too long his rightful place in the world.

Even though he never showed it on the outside Hook fought the programming on the inside, he was at war with himself a part of him wanting this another part wanting to beat the tar out of the Decepticon leader.

Stargazer fought the programming as well though she couldn't exactly escape it either, which showed in and of itself that Megatron had yet to master what Starscream and Soundwave had for so long done for him.

Hook knew that if he could break the programming he could do the same for Stargazer but the trick was beating it himself.

The thing was, Stargazer was not 100 percent sure if she wanted to be free of it, after all, if all she had to do was be a breeder, Megatron couldn't kill her. But the thing was right now she was horny, and hook, who had forgotten to close his paneling, was right there and available for the taking. And so that was just what she did.

Back on the ARK Sideswipe was feeding the sparklings but the littlest one, the one that had been outside Sunny's spark chamber was refusing to eat. Even when Ravenswing tried to feed him the little one flat out refused. Sunny meanwhile was on duty.

"I hope he's alright" Sides said to Ravenswing. "He's never refused to eat before"

Little Slick didn't care for the way he was being fed, but had no way to communicate that fact. Ravenswing and Sideswipe were very concerned, and as they were discussing taking the little runt in, Sunny came home.

"What's going on" Sunny asked as he came in.

"We were going to take Slick to see Ratchet" stated Ravenswing.

"Because no matter what we do, he refuses to eat" state Sideswipe, frustrated as all get out.

"Here give him to me" Sunny said, reaching for his son.

Sideswipe handed little Slick over to Sunny. Rave watched like a hawk trying to see if Sunny had "the magic touch."

Sunny shifted Slick a bit and took the energon bottle and rubbed gently and within moments Slick was sucking on the bottle. "He's fine"

Sides and Rave were besides themselves. And while not completely mad, both were upset that Sunny had not passed along this very important piece of information.

"What? Oh come on Siders you of all mechs should know it's the same with me and energon. Have you forgotten you've done this for me more then once. Slick has the same glitch as I do"

"If you had mentioned the glitch, then I would have known for sure" Sides stated.

"Why didn't you try it first then go from there?" Sunny said in reply.

Sideswipe had no idea why, but continued to watch, he had forgotten about the glitch as he didn't think it could have been passed on.

It didn't take long for Slick to finish the bottle and Sunny got the air out of the little seekers tanks, before holding him up high like he always liked after being fed.

Ravenswing smiled, happy and thankful that nothing was truly wrong with the little one.

"I thought you knew about this Siders" Sunny said as he 'flew' Slick gently around the room.

Sides just shook his head, unable to get it through to Sunny that the glitch Sunny had was so rare, Sides had little reason to believe that any of the little seven would have been "blessed" with that glitch. And so Sides just smiled as he watched his twin dance around the room with the little one.

Sunny kept up the 'flying' until Slick slipped into recharge only then did Sunny put him down for a nap.

Meanwhile, Fader and Firestar, barely having had a chance to get to know each other were soon shipped off to work with Hide and a few others, leaving the instructors in for a shock.

Optimus had followed a few minutes behind and told what had happened, and so Fader was to be treated just like his and Mirage's other sparklings.

As for Fader, he seemed to enjoy this universe more than the one he had come from. His parents still existed, his family was intact and loving – he began to think that he would never go back, as he felt like he belonged in this reality.

Ironhide did as Optimus said and treated Firestar and Fader exactly like he had been treating their siblings.

And while Optimus was with Fader and Firestar, Mirage was taking the newest sparklings for their checkup, hoping that all were still healthy.

As always Ratchet was there and he started looking over the sparklings. "Their fine Mirage, all healthy. Now since your here it's time for your check up as well"

Mirage groaned, as he hated his check-ups, part of the reason being that he hated medics and part of the reason being that Ratchet always found something that needed to be fixed. Mirage tried to disappear, but when Ratchet grabbed a hold of him even when He was invisible, Mirage resigned himself to his fate.

"The less you resist the easier this will be now sit"

Mirage sat while ratchet scanned. And during the scan, ratchet didn't like what he saw, as Mirage had an internal energon line that was leaking from having sparked the most recent sparklings without any assistance. And while ratchet had yet to say anything, Mriage knew by the way the medic acted that something was wrong. "Let me guess, I need a new antiviral program" Mirage said, not realizing that this was a serious matter that needed to be addressed the day it happened, but had been missed.

"If only" Ratchet said. "Now lay down Mirage"

Mirage did as he was told, as the sound of ratchet's voice bothered him enough to make him realize something truly was wrong. Mirage asked quietly, "Ratchet, please, tell me - what is wrong?"

"You have an internal energon line that's leaking, I have to fix it now" Ratchet said. "I'm going to sedate you"

Mirage nodded before he was sedated, understanding the significance of this, but he did not want to show this to Optimus.

Ratchet sedated Mirage and got to work.

After a few solid hours, Mirage was slowly coming out of his sedation. Flasher and Keeper were by his side, which Mirage took to mean that his own mate was too busy, not realizing that Optimus had no idea what was going on

"Hey mama" Keeper said. "How do you feel"

"Like slag" Mirage said, trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

"I'll go get Ratchet" Flasher said and got the medic.

"Good to see you online" Ratchet said and gave Mirage some pain med. "Now I'm going to let Optimus know your here"

Mirage remained quiet, knowing that Optimus was being informed of what had happened. Mirage knew Optimus would not like to hear that Mirage had a procedure done.

Optimus was concerned but understood why Ratchet had waited on telling him, he would have been nervous wreck. He came down to the med bay and kissed Mirage lovingly. "How do you feel?"

"It hurts and I am a little out of it, but I guess I feel a bit better" Mirage stated, hoping to keep the intense pain to himself as it ripped through his body.

"Let whatever Ratchet gave you do its job my love I'll stay for a time"

Mirage was still unsure, but trusting his mate, Mirage finally allowed the medicine that Ratchet had inserted into him earlier and soon become deadweight on the berth upon which he lay.

Optimus settled in to stay for a while and visited with his sons.

Keeper and Optimus were both floored when they learned that Flasher was not only bonded, he was also expecting and both of Flasher's mates were carrying.

"Why had you told me you had finally bonded I knew they were your chosen but I would have thought you would have told us" Optimus said.

"Sorry, things have been so crazy between keeping two mates satisfied and trying to take training, it just slipped my mind" Flasher said.

"Well are they and the sparklings alright"

"Other than being hornier than hell, both are safe as are the sparklings. IN fact, their check ups are tomorrow' Flasher stated.

"Alright, let me know how they are doing then" Optimus said.

"yes sir…dad" Flasher replied, just before Keeper piped up about his family.

Optimus listened to Keeper. "So when do I get to see my grandsparklings again"

"as soon as Elita can allow them to see someone else. She is still worried that they won't make it. Once they are a little stronger, I think things will be better' keeper stated.

"I thought they were both healthy or was I misinformed?"

"They are healthy, it is just taking some time for Elita to see that they are just fine" Keeper replied.

Optimus would have rolled his optics if he could have. "I hope she does soon"

"Don't worry, I am almost there" stated keeper.

"Good" Optimus said and they just chatted about different things while Mirage was out cold.

After a forced stasis lock, mirage came out of the stupor feeling better. He might have still been in pain, but for the most part, he was ready to just go home.

Optimus caressed his cheek when he saw him awake. "Welcome back"

"thanks, beloved" Mirage said as he tried to stand, but was a little too unbalanced to stand still and stand on his own. "I want to see my new grandbabies" stated Mirage, leaving Keeper and Optimus with a dilemma, should they help Mirage there or wait.

Optimus said he was going to go with Mirage and for Keeper to try and keep Ratchet off their afts for a bit.

And so with Flasher and Keeper working as distractions , including Flasher using his abilities to make it appear Mirage was still in his birth, Optimus and Mirage briefly snuck off to see Elita and the new little sparklings. Mirage was surprised as the two little ones reminded Mirage so much of Optimus. "These are definitely Keeper's brats" Mirage said jokingly, causing even Elita to laugh.

"Already handsome" Optimus said as he picked them up settling them comfortably.

Mirage probably shouldn't have said it, but he didn't think as he said, "well, with some of Elita and a little bit of you, my beloved, the sparklings had no choice but to come out handsome."

Optimus paused for a moment. "You are probably right love" He said before he gave his attention back to the sparklings who were exploring his face with their hands.

Mirage quickly apologized, as he realized his comment seemed to open deep wounds. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make either of you feel bad. But they are precious, very precious indeed. Elita, you and Keeper really have two wonderful sparklings."

"Thank you Mirage" Elita said.

Optimus nuzzled each sparkling and moved so Mirage could rest against him and hold the sparklings.

Mirage only held the two little ones for a short period of time, as he was still recovering from the procedure he had undergone. And before he was too tired, handed them back to Elita before saying, "I think I better get back before ratchet flips his lid."

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Flasher and Keeper had tried to keep the illusion up, but Ratchet quickly saw right through it, as the medic knew Mirage too well from all the bot's trips to the med bay. Ratchet sat on the berth where Mirage was supposed to be, knowing that wherever the heck he went, Mirage would come back soon as he was too weak to stay out for long.

Optimus walked with Mirage tucked against him and he knew they were in trouble when they saw Ratchet. "Slag..."

Ratchet stood there, arms crossed. "I can't believe that you of all bots Optimus would take one of my patients out of the med bay without my permission. He isn't ready, as I am sure you found out."

"It's my fault, doc bot, I wanted to see my new grandbabies and Elita wasn't gonna bring them down here where they could catch Primus only knows what" Mirage said, as Optimus helped him back into the berth.

"Would you have rather I let him go alone?" Optimus asked.

"no, but I would rather you had asked then try to pull the wool over my optics" Ratchet stated as he rehooked up Mirage and checked the bot over.

"I know you Ratchet you would have said no"

Ratchet nodded, as it was true, he would have said no, but that was because Mirage hadn't come out of sedation for the procedure more than 2 hours when he left. Mirage settled down and curled into a ball as much as he could, his body demanding slumber.

Optimus soothed him back to sleep. "Rest"

"Sorry dad, we tried" Flasher said as they came back from being released from Ratchet's office after Ratchet had figured out what was going on.

"It's alright boys, you tried" Optimus said and once Mirage was asleep they left.

"although I hope we are never locked in Ratchet's office again" stated Keeper as he said his good byes and headed back to his family.

Optimus laughed softly before he sent Flasher on his way and checked on all the other sparklings and younglings before he went to get some work done.

Optima and Mirror had been left with smokescreen, but the two femmes were bored, and bored stiff. And so, taking opportunity of a moment when Smokescreen was distracted, the two femmes found a tunnel vent and crawled out into the tunnels that went all over the ark. Not knowing that they would soon run into two other lost little sparklings who had found their way into the tunnels as well.

In another section of the tunnels, a white and gold racer was exploring with his twin, a blue and silver seeker, having escaped from the cons as they had been captured from Autobot parents, and having crawled into the duct workings of the Ark. Slugbug and Kryptonight were homeless and family-less as they explored, not expecting to run into the two femme sparklings who were also now in the tunnel.

Smokescreen soon discovered they were missing and panicked oh he was so going to get blamed for this, while he was looking for them the sparklings met each other.

Slugbug was surprised when he bumped into the two femmes. Optima and Mirror looked at each other, not sure what to say. Kryptonight was whining when Slugbug told him to shut up and then explained to the femmes why they were in the tunnels. The little femmes, upon hearing that the little sparklings were homeless soon told the little mechs to follow them. The mechlings followed and soon the four popped out into Prowl and Jazz's quarters, though no one was home.

"Not sure who's quarters" Mirror said.

"anywhere we can wash off, as I feel disgusting" Kryptonight asked.

"Forgive my brother, he can be a bit cranky. We have been on the run and have been trying to find a safe place to stay. If we can wash up a bit and then find an adult to talk to, we would be most grateful" Slugbug said, his manners clearing showing through.

"We better get a parent" They said.

Optima and Mirror attempted to sneak out of Prowl and Jazz's quarters with Slugbug and Kryptonight in tow. The four sparklings made it out of the room only to run into one bot – Hot Rod who was shocked to see the little femmes with the strange sparkling mechs, even though Slugbug had a bright red Autobot insignia on his chest and Kryptonight had the Autobot insignia on both wings, though all those areas were covered in dirt and mud as well as some debris.

"Optima, Mirror...who are you friends"

"My name is Kryptonight and the quiet white and gold racer is my twin, Slugbug. We have been running from the cons who took us after murdering our parents" stated Kryptonight, the more outgoing of the twins.

"We mean no harm" stated Slugbug quietly, "we are homeless, family-less, and looking for a safe place to stay."

"Little ones we would never turn sparklings away, come on let's get you cleaned up and some energon" Hot Rod said and picked them up.

"Thank you, sir" replied Slugbug as he and his twin, as well as the two little femmes, followed Hot Rod, running into a few more bots along the way. Hot Rod, though, took the four little ones home, cleaned them off, and gave them energon before calling Optimus regarding the new arrivals as well as about finding the little femmes.

"Perhaps Smokescreen will calm down now he finally told me he lost them" Optimus said. "I'm on my way"

And while Optimus was on his way, Wingspan was the next bot to enter the quarters, and was surprised to see the two new mech sparklings. Hot Rod told his mate what he knew about the little ones, and Wingspan felt bad for the little ones. And it wasn't until the four found sparklings went to play with the others that Optimus finally showed up to pick up his daughters and to meet the new little sparklings that had been found.

"Little ones" Optimus said coming over to them. "My name in Optimus"

Slugbug was forced to answer as Kryptonight was too busy playing. "My name is Slugbug, sir" Slugbug said, nervousness showing through, "and that blue and silver, pain-in-the-aft seeker is my twin, Kryptonight…" and with that Slugbug explained their situation, though he was nervous enough that if Optimus moved too fast, the little one might bolt for cover.

"You and your twin may stay here little one" Optimus said calmly. "Have you two had energon already"

"Yes, sir, the red and yellow racer mech over there already gave us some. I don't want to sound pushy, sir, but I hope we can find someone to take us in" Slugbug said, as Hot rod had forgotten to introduce himself.

"That's Hot Rod who got it for you and don't worry we'll find you somewhere" Optimus said.

Slugbug nodded, and while Optimus expected the little one to run away once they were done talking, Slugbug stayed close, as something about Optimus seemed to attract the little one. Optimus didn't know it, but as he left, the small white and gold sparkling followed him home. It wasn't until Mirage saw the little one that Optimus even realized what had happened.

"Beloved, it looks like you have a little tail with you" Mirage said, carefully watching the little one. Mirage carefully went up to the little one and picked him up. Slugbug was a bit startled, but started telling Mirage about his situation. And as Mirage listened, he couldn't help but feel compelled to take the two in, not knowing that Kryptonight was much the same as Silverstreak though in seeker form.

"If your okay with it my love they can stay with us" Optimus said after Mirage let him know he had been followed.

"that is fine with me if it is fine with you and them" Mirage said, as Slugbug curled into Mirage's warm spark, "Well, I know Slugbug's answer, now the question is does his twin want to stay and do you want to keep them"

Meanwhile, Kryptonight, realizing that his twin was gone, soon made his way out of where he was and followed the connection the two shared and found his way to Mirage and Optimus's quarters where he was picked up by Silverstreak and carried in. "Hey, who does this one belong to?" streak asked as he carried in a feisty Kryptonight who obviously didn't like the way he was being held.

Optimus went over and took the fighting Kryptonight and shifted him a bit and held him correctly. "Well if this one agrees, to us"

Kryptonight, feeling the warmth of Optimus's spark, soon curled into Optimus, showing his answer. Optimus and Mirage merely watched when Slugbug spoke up. "He likes you. He doesn't like to be held and he never nuzzles unless he really likes you" Slugbug said of his brother. Kryptonight beeped and clicked in happiness. Slugbug smiled. "He has made his choice."

"Then we'll get you two a berth or would you prefer separate ones"

"our parents weren't very wealthy and so we had to share a room and a bed, but as long as we can stay in the same room, then separate beds would be nice as my twin usually takes up most of the space and I end up on the floor when we share" Slugbug stated.

"Separate berths it is" Optimus said and motioned for Mirage to follow and they gave them Flasher and Keeper's berths.

Elsewhere, Flasher was going about his own business when he felt someone come up on him from behind. Flasher wasn't sure who it was, but something felt familiar.

"Who's there behind me"

Flasher looked and saw no one, but then when he looked in front of him, he saw the culprit – or culprits, as Seaspan and Bluefire, missing the time they used to get to spend with Flasher, had been following him, hoping that he would spend some time with them. "we miss you, Flasher" stated Seaspan as the two little seekerlings gave Flasher a hug.

Flasher hugged them back. "I miss you too"

"You never play with us or come see us anymore" stated Bluefire.

"Don't you want to see us?" Seaspan asked, tears in his optics, as both little seekerlings were close to Flasher, not understanding that Flasher had so much going on that it was not that he didn't want to, it was that he wasn't always able to be with them.

"Of course I want to see you, I just have a lot going on" Flasher said hugging his siblings. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm ignoring you"

Seaspan and Bluefire, realizing the truth, now felt better, and having temporarily warped into the quarters before warping out, Seaspan told Flasher something that surprised the youngling, "Mommy and Daddy have taken in two new little sparklings."

"They have?" Flasher asked confused.

"Yep, and one of the twins is a seekerling like us" stated Bluefire proudly.

"The other twin is a racer" stated Seaspan, neither knowing names to tell Flasher.

"I think I can spare a few minutes. Come on"

The two seekerlings dragged their brother back, and the three met Keeper along the way and told him to come too. And once the oldest twins got home, they were amazed to see that the sparklings were behaving and Mirage was able to relax a bit. It was then that Flasher realized that the new, small white and gold racer seemed to be running things easily. Keeper and Flasher were both stunned.

"Mama" Keeper said when they saw the scene before them.

Mirage was caught off guard, as he had not expected his two oldest to drop by. "forgive me, keeper, Flasher. Slugbug and Kryptonight have been great helpers and the young ones have been behaving better, and so I was able to relax just a little bit. Kind of like when you two were sparklings." Mirage said.

"Its alright mama" Flasher said. "Bluefire and Seaspan told us there were new arrivals we wanted to meet them"

Mirage pulled his two oldest aside to let them know about Slugbug and Kryptonight's history and the reason they were here now and what they had done to get here. Needless to say, Flasher and Keeper were amazed. And while Kryptonight came right up and greeted the two, Slugbug was much shyer, and stayed away a bit before realizing these two meant no harm.

Keeper and Flasher smiled and hugged the two little ones.

Meanwhile, Bee was feeling lonely, as ratchet had spent the last few days in the med bay for one reason or another. Bee had gotten used to taking care of the little ones on his own, but the thing he couldn't get used to was sleeping in the larger berth by himself, and so he had learned to crash on the couch, and while it wasn't quite as comfortable, at least if felt warmer than the cold berth did without his mate there.

The sparklings were down for their nap and Bee was trying to nap on the couch but wasn't having much luck, he missed Ratchet.

Ratchet, having missed his mate and left First Aid in charge, telling the bot that unless it was an absolute emergency, not to call the old medic. and so, Ratchet was finally able to make his way back to his shared quarters. He could only hope that bee would forgive him for being gone so long.

Bumblebee was just about to where he could fall into recharge when the door opened and Ratchet came in.

Ratchet was going to sneak in when he saw it looked like his mate was asleep on the couch. It saddened him until he realized that his mate was not asleep, and Ratchet was completely caught off guard by what his mate did next, which was just after Ratchet closed and coded the door.

Bumblebee was up off the couch and in Ratchet's arms. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too, my love" Ratchet said as he held his mate, "and to let you know, unless there is an emergency, I am yours and the sparklings for the next couple of days."

"I haven't been sleeping good without you"

"same here, and there has been a few other things I have missed, my love" ratchet said as he gave his mate a deep passionate kiss on the lips.

Bumblebee moaned into the kiss and clung to Ratchet.

Ratchet carefully carried his mate back to their shared berth, showering kisses on the minibot, hoping that Bee was just as horny as he was.

"Need..." Bumblebee said kissing Ratchet.

Ratchet used his sensors to drive his mate wild even before the medic opened his paneling. "tell me…ooo.. ugh….*kiss* *kiss* what you need *kiss* *groan* my love" ratchet said as he was too horny to think of anything other than getting some with his mate.

"In..inside me...please..." Bumblebee moaned.

Ratchet quickly obliged his mate, thrusting his throbbing, steely member deep into Bee's valve. Bee felt so tight that Ratchet thought his mate might squeeze off his cable, but once a rhythm was going, Ratchet realized that the reason it was tight was that his mate was so desperate for him.

Bumblebee clung to Ratchet as Ratchet took him, Ratchet's thick cable felt so big inside of him and he arched best he could.

Ratchet's processor had only one thing on it at the moment – interface. And so ratchet dove into his mate with gusto, sending both of them to new heights as they continued. And soon, both released their sparks, neither noticing that ratchet's had changed colors and neither caring as all they could think about was being with each other and getting some. Both came to a powerful overload and both needed a serious rest before they were even ready to talk again.

Eventually they stirred because the sparklings had woken up and were wanting attention so Bee got up and went to them.

Ratchet went with his mate, as there was no reason to let bee do everything especially since he was there to help.

Bumblebee happily let him and went and sat down for a moments and ended up dozing off.

Ratchet allowed his mate to sleep as he easily took care of all the sparklings. Ratchet even fed the little ones, as Bee didn't wake for several hours, having been tired. Ratchet was glad that he now at least had a little time to spend with his family.

Bumblebee finally woke and joined Ratchet and wrapped his arms around his mate.

And while Bee and ratchet were enjoying each other's company, Wingspan went to talk to the trine about the new seekerling arrival, as Wingspan knew that Kryptonight would need seeker training as well. It was Skyfire who opened the door and allowed Wingspan inside.

"Thanks Skyfire" Wingspan. "Where's my father?"

"he and his two trine mates took our seekerlings plus the others out to seeker training" Skyfire said, as the shuttle only had the six shuttling mechs that he was taking care of.

Wingspan nodded. "Do you need any help Skyfire?"

'thanks but no thanks. These six are more well behaved than the seekerlings, and so they give me very little trouble. If you want to find the trine, check outside, as even Darkwing and Ravenswing are with them" Skyfire stated.

Wingspan nodded and thanked Skyfire before he went to find the trine and the seekerlings.

Outside, Wingspan found the training to be very organized. TC was teaching the "beginners", Ravenswing was teaching the next level up while Starscream in rotation with Darkwing was teaching the "expert" seekerlings. Warp and either Starscream or Darkwing were keeping watch to make sure no cons came.

Wingspan let them know he was there and what he needed to talk to them about.

The seekerlings were gathered and herded inside while Wingspan talked with the 5 seekers about the newest arrival.

"Seems we have two new sparklings and they've been taken in by Optimus and Mirage, one of them is a seeker"

Wingspan went on to talk about what he knew about the two little ones, which wasn't much, but it was enough to make the other five adult seekers cringe.

"Will you take the seekerling to train" Wingspan asked.

"absolutely" stated Darkwing before any of the others could answer, "he deserves to be trained just like any of the other seekerlings"

Wingspan nodded smiling. "I'll let Optimus know"

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Red Alert was having trouble watching the monitor as he was in the middle of having a mood swing and his glitch was acting up. Charger was on patrol and Flasher had yet to come back from where he had gone. Red wanted to be held, but he would have to wait until one of his mates came back.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he watched the monitors, he sniffled a little bit.

Flasher, having spent time with his family he hadn't planned on, was soon heading back, knowing he was running late. He just hoped whoever was home was doing ok, as he could feel that one of his mates was in need.

Red was trying not to break down, as his glitch was starting to fully act up and the mood swing was kicking into high gear.

As Flasher entered the security area, he had no idea what his mate was going to do the moment he stepped through the door. Flasher soon stepped inside.

Red was glitching and sobbing his arms wrapped around his waist not having noticed Flasher had come in.

Flasher immediately went to his mate, and not knowing what else to do, just held the shaking, sobbing bot and pulsed love.

Red shook and sobbed as he glitched in Flashers arms.

Flasher rubbed his mate's back as he held them. "I am here, love, I am here" stated Flasher in the voice he knew could help soothe his mate.

Slowly Red finally started to calm down a little bit.

"I am so sorry I am late, my love. My little brothers came and found me and then I needed to meet a couple new little sparklings that my parents took in. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't expect it to take as long as it did" Flasher said as he helped dry red's tears and kissed his mate gently while holding him.

Red clung to Flasher as the other kissed him, he wanted to speak but he couldn't find words.

"You look like you need something, my love. Did you want me to keep holding you?" Flasher asked, still seeing that his mate wasn't quite back.

Red managed to nod as he held onto Flasher his emotions and glitch everywhere.

Flasher held his mate tightly, calming and soothing the bot, and soon enough, Red had calmed down. The mood swing had vanished, leaving Red feeling safe as he was held by his mate Flasher. "I see you are coming around my love" Flasher said as he gently kissed his mate.

Red nodded. "Y..yes..."

"Is there anything I can do for you, my love?" Flasher asked.

"I...I need...please..."

"You need some lovin', my love?" Flasher asked as he gently stroked the inside of Red's thighs right near the sparked mech's groin.

Red gasped softly. "Yes...please...":

Flasher danced his finger on the outside of red's exposed valve before asking the next question. "shall I just take you here, or did you want to wait until we can get on the berth?" Flasher asked.

"H..here...I can't...wait..."

Flasher smiled as he replaced his fingers with his stiff, throbbing, heated arousal and after gently teasing his mate for a little bit, gently slid in and waited a bit before beginning to thrust in and out of his mate. 'I love you" Flasher whispered into his mate's audio, unknowingly driving Red wild.

Red clung to Flasher moaning as he was taken. "Nnnnn..."

Flasher took it slow and though it took some time, soon both gently overloaded. Flasher hoped that Red felt better as he waited for red to comeback from pleasureshot bliss.

When Red finally came down from his high he was a little bit better then he had been.

"Something is bothering you my love. Please, talk to me" Flasher stated, concerned about his mate.

"M..my glitch... acting...up...b..b..badly..." Red managed.

"Did you want to go see Ratchet or did you want to see if it calmed on its own now that you have one of your mates around?" Flasher asked.

"W..wait...R..ratchet...would just...s..sedate me..."

"then why don't we just remain here and until Charger gets home, you have me all to yourself, my love" stated Flasher, his dominating voice sending chills up and down Red's spinal unit.

Red nodded and mostly stayed there in Flashers arms, half way monitoring the monitors.

Meanwhile, unknown to his mates and part of the reason Red's glitch was acting up, Charger had been captured while on patrol. Megatron had captured the bot and was tempted to use the bot to leverage against optimus to get back those four sparklings Optimus had "stolen."

Charger was scared but did his best not to show it as he tried to get free.

Tracks, who had been with charger, had managed to get free and had made it back to Optimus, informing the leader of the capture. Optimus, realizing that Charger was sparked, was pissed and soon gathered Autobots to go attack the Con base.

Charger, not knowing rescue was coming, was feeling sick to his tanks as Megatron felt him up. Of course his body turned traitor and started warming up against his will.

Figuring the Autobot was just a whore bot, Megatron continued to warm up the poor minibot's systems, though Megatron's strokes were nothing like the kind loving strokes of either red or flasher.

Charger tried to pull away, tried to do anything to escape the foul touches even as his body wanted to move into them.

Meanwhile, several Autobots were on their way to rescue the poor little minibot. Flasher was kept out of the loop at the moment because Optimus did not want Red Alert to break down. And soon a fight ensued.

A few of the others snuck into the Decepticon base looking for Charger who was now alone as Megatron was dealing with the attack.

The few bots soon grabbed Charger and headed out. Charger tried not to cry, but the mood swings plus his need for his mates damn near broke him. Optimus, having succeeded in getting what he came for, placed the small bot in his trailer and the Autobots soon left.

And it was not until Optimus was on his way back with Charger that Optimus let his son Flasher know what happened.

Flasher didn't want to leave Red but he knew Red couldn't leave and he commed someone to come stay with Red.

Inferno came to stay with Red just long enough for Flasher to go collect his other mate.

When Optimus opened his trailer and Charger saw Flasher, the little minibot grabbed tightly onto his mate and refused to let go. Flasher, held his mate close and quickly left, understanding that it would be best to be with both of his mates as they both needed him. Optimus agreed and took Flasher off the training schedule for a few days and passed the word along to the trainers, so that they knew what was going on. Once Flasher returned, Inferno left, and Red clung once again to his mate as well.

Charger and Red clung to each other, Charger shaking in Red's arms.

Flasher remained close by, wanting to be near them but not forcing them to do anything they didn't want to do.

Charger weakly sent a pulse to Flasher, he needed him too.

Flasher, being bigger than both of his mates, held both of them close to him. And while Flasher felt a little horny, he didn't want to force either mate to feel like it was required of them to interface whenever he wanted it.

Charger was still too shaken up to even consider interfacing but said if Red wanted to then Flasher and Red could.

Flasher appreciated the offer, but feeling that he should at least be with charger, Flasher used a trick from his mother's book, and while holding Charger, began to sing an old Cybertronian lullaby. And soon enough charger was out like a light. Flasher placed his one mate in the bed and then came back out to ask Red what he wanted.

Red was looking a little pale when Flasher came back out to him.

Fearing his mate was low on energon, Flasher removed several cubes from subspaces and began to feed his mate, hoping this was the culprit.

Red drank the energon Flasher gave him now and then coughing and got down almost five cubes before he couldn't take anymore. His color was a bit better though.

Flasher was worried and so he watched over Red like a hawk, wanting to make sure nothing was going to happen.

Red was fine for a little bit, at least it seemed that way before he started to nod at the monitors and you could ask anyone, Red never wavered.

That was the last straw, Flasher had seen enough, and knowing there was nothing he could do, Flasher took Red to the med bay, asking Luckystar to stay with the sleeping Charger. Flasher swore when he saw it was First Aid, but still wanted Red Checked out.

First Aid had Flasher lay Red on a table and he started to examine the other, and he made the decision and commed Ratchet wanting to verify what his scanners were picking up. "Ratchet, please come to the med bay"

And though Ratchet didn't want to, he figured this was something important, and he headed off to the med bay. "You called…" It was then that Ratchet noticed who the patient was – it was Red Alert who had a major glitch and First Aid had had no experience working with him.

First Aid talked to Ratchet quietly saying it looked like one of the sparklings was laying on an energon line but he wasn't one hundred percent certain.

Ratchet scanned and got the same results. And asked Aid what his recommendation was for this.

He said that they somehow needed to shift the sparkling off the line but he wasn't sure how to do it.

Ratchet agreed and then revealed a secret, a special magnet that he used to help move sparklings. Ratchet used it and moved the sparkling carefully, which restored Red's color. "Now what shall we do" ratchet asked, testing his younger medic.

"Hook him up to a drip to make sure the line is unblocked, and scan again"

"that would be best' ratchet said, both seemingly unaware that Flasher was watching this whole thing.

First Aid got a drip going and started scanning again.

"what's going on? Is he getting enough energon? Was one of his sparklings blocking the way? Please, tell me what is going on with my mate" Flasher nearly shouted, sick of being seemingly ignored, something made ratchet realized that First Aid hadn't even kept in touch with the family of the patient.

"One of the sparklings was on an energon line and it was starting to effect Red Alert, the sparkling has moved and I am checking to make sure the line is clear" First aid said as he scanned.

Flasher was a little flustered to say none the least, as he was used to dealing with Ratchet, not First Aid. Ratchet could see Flasher was getting irritated, and soon stepped in, as it would do no good if Flasher blew his top.

'Flasher, It seems that he had a sparkling on his line, I moved the sparkling to promote flow and now Aid is checking to make sure that the problem has been resolved. If it has your mate should be up and around soon. If not, we will figure out our next move" ratchet stated, seeing that it calmed Flasher quite a bit.

"Ratchet my scans are showing no blockage" First Aid said.

Ratchet quickly scanned as well. "Yep, I would say we just need to wait and he should come around soon." And with that Ratchet left.

First Aid stayed close by but gave Flasher space.

Red alert slowly began to come around. "flasher?…" red whispered.

"I'm here Red, your gonna be fine" Flasher said taking Reds hand.

"What..."

"apparently one of the little ones you are carrying decided to sit on your energon line, but it has been adjusted. I am just glad you came back to me my love" Flasher said as he also stroked Red's cheek.

"When...can I go home..."

"In a couple hours Red I want to make certain you vitals are where they should be" First Aid said coming back over.

"Thanks Aid..."

"Your welcome Red"

"and I will be here with you, my love' Flasher stated, "As Charger will be out for hours"

Red nodded and slipped into recharge.

After red crashed into recharge, Flasher talked with Aid. "I am sorry to yell at you Aid. I guess it is just that I love him and my other mate so much, I just don't want anything bad to happen to them. forgive me?" Flasher asked.

"Its ok Flasher, I understand. Not many like me cause I'm still young and not as experienced as Ratchet"

"I like you, Aid, it is just with red alert having that glitch, I was a little hesitant to have you look at red alert' Flasher stated. "I would trust you to take care of me any day"

"I know...its why I called Ratchet to come" First Aid said. "I have to learn if I want to be as good a medic as Ratchet"

"true enough. I kinda feel like I get the same thing. I am not even an adult yet and they are already saying that I won't ever be as good of a spy as my mom. Drives me nuts" Flasher stated.

"You will be, you'll see" Aid said.

"I know, but like you, I need experience. Best thing is that mom is so supportive" Flasher said with a smile before turning his attention back to his mate.

First Aid went back to doing what he had been doing and a few hours later released Red from the med bay.


	53. Chapter 53

Elsewhere, Mirage was gathering the two new sparklings to take them to get checked out in the med bay. And while Kryptonight was easy to find, Slugbug was gone. Slugbug had crawled into the tunnels. HE hated med bays and medics, due to how he was sparked and he was afraid that the medic would mess with his spark and this time it would kill him. Mirage was getting frustrated, and it was leaking through the bond.

Optimus commed and asked him what was wrong.

"I was planning on taking the two new sparklings to the med bay to get them checked out and now I can't find Slugbug anywhere" Mirage commed, frustrated as all get out.

"Alright take Kryptonight I'll look for Slugbug"

As he got off the comm, Optimus didn't have to look far for Slugbug, as the racer came tumbling out of the ceiling vent in Optimus's office which was some distance from their shared quarters. Prowl had come in to give a report and about glitched as the little sparkling fell towards the floor only to be caught by the leader of the Autobots.

"Well at least I won't have to do a lot of searching, care to explain why you don't want to go to the med bay"

Slugbug told his story of his sparking and also the spark rubbing that had saved him as well as his unusual spark. And while Optimus could understand the fear, Slugbug had to be checked out. Slugbug, though not wanting to, acquiesced and allowed Optimus to take him to the med bay.

Optimus told Prowl he would be back shortly and he took Slugbug to the med bay.

Mirage was surprised when Optimus showed up with Slugbug. "Where did you find him?"

"oh, he dropped by to see me" Optimus said, before telling how he found Slugbug.

"Well, let's get them checked out" Mirage said as they waited for Aid to come and see them.

Aid soon came over and started to look both sparklings over.

Kryptonight was easy to check over, and soon was declared healthy. But Slugbug was more difficult, and when Aid tried to look at the sparkling's spark, Aid not only received a shock but also was bit by Slugbug, causing Mirage to wonder what the hell and Optimus to realize that Slugbug was more scared than he realized.

Optimus rubbed Slugbug's helm. "It's alright First Aid isn't going to hurt you" Optimus said gently. "If he does I hurt him" Optimus told the sparkling though he would never really hurt Aid.

Slugbug stopped struggling and Aid soon found a strange anomaly, though it was not harmful. Slugbug's spark was pure white instead of blue. But otherwise, everything looked healthy, and Slugbug quickly hid his spark once again.

"Its alright little one you were very brave" First Aid said kindly.

Slugbug smiled, and while Optimus and Mirage didn't recognize the significance of it, Kryptonight did, as Slugbug never smiled at a medic ever, at least not until now, but the seekerling said nothing, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Elsewhere, ravage was watching her sisters and the other sparklings as Soundwave was doing one thing and Grimlock was sent on patrol again. It seemed that no one had stopped to look that Soundwave and Grimlock were scheduled at the same time, leaving the sparklings alone for at least a shift, if not longer at times.

Rumble and Frenzy were bored and Ravage wouldn't let them out and they knew Ravage wouldn't hesitate to smack them around a bit, so they played with their siblings.

Swoop was coming by to check with Grimlock about something when he noticed that all the ones that were home were just the sparklings. Swoop was not happy and so, not wanting to leave the little ones alone, swoop decided to stay with the little ones.

"Me Swoop stay" He told them and watched the sparklings.

It was several hours later when the first creator, Soundwave, arrived home and nearly had the oil scared out of him when he saw Swoop in the quarters due to Soundwave thinking it was someone else. But Wave stopped when he realized it was Swoop. Soundwave was tired, and since Swoop was there, wave went to take a nap. Swoop, wanting to wait for Grimlock, stayed, knowing Grimlock would be home at some point.

Soundwave crashed as soon as he was on the berth out to the world, and Grimlock showed up hours later.

Swoop knew this wasn't right, and so he asked Grimlock, "me swoop not like this, how often this happen?"

"Me Grimlock not sure, happen a lot"

"Me Swoop talk with mate, see if can help change" Swoop said, and then swoop quickly talked with Grimlock before heading out to talk with his mate, Bluesky.

Bluesky had been wondering where Swoop was when he came home. "Swoop is everything okay"

"Me Swoop not happy Grimlock's sparklings left home alone. It not right" Swoop stated to his mate.

"Why were they left alone?" Bluesky asked agreeing with her mate that, that wasn't right.

"Grimlock and mate both scheduled same shift. No one left home to watch sparklings" Swoop stated.

"That should not have happened. I'm going to go talk to dad and see if he can fix this"

"Me swoop know Grimlock be happy if fixed, as would Grimlock's mate" Swoop said.

Bluesky nodded and kissed Swoop before handing him their sparkling and went to go talk to her father.

Optimus was back in his office going over some things when Bluesky went to talk to her father.

Bluesky knocked then came in. "Daddy"

Optimus looked up. "Yes sweetheart what is it?"

"Swoop just told me that he had been at Grimlock and Soundwave's quarters because the sparklings were left on their own due to both Grimlock and Soundwave working the same shift" Bluesky stated.

Optimus was frowning behind his mask, that should not have happened. "Is this the first time this has happened?"

"No, dad, apparently this happens often and then both are too tired to do anything with the sparklings, as they seem to be frequently kept past their shift as well" Bluesky stated.

"Thank you for telling me this sweetheart I will take care of it, starting with removing them both from duty for a few days"

"Thank you daddy" Bluesky said as she headed out to tell her mate the good news.

Optimus first wanted to know who had been making the duty rosters.

Optimus learned that due to Ratchet's advice, prowl had turned over the duty list to Huffer, who had no idea that Soundwave and Grimlock were bondmates.

Optimus calmly talked to Huffer letting him know that Soundwave and Grimlock were not to be scheduled for a few days and to not put them on the same shift.

When Huffer asked why, Optimus told him. Needless to say, Huffer was shocked and apologetic and did as he was asked.

"Its alright Huffer you didn't know" Optimus said gently.

Meanwhile, Mirage had sent all the sparklings and such elsewhere and was waiting for his mate, as it was there anniversary day, and Mirage had wanted to make it special.

Optimus finished with Huffer and went to his and Mirage's quarters for some time with his mate.

Mirage made the quarters look special with soft music and lighting, hoping that optimus would enjoy the celebration. Mirage had just finished prepping as Optimus came in the door.

Optimus smiled behind his mask. "This is lovely"

Mirage just smiled, not wanting to tell Optimus the reason, and hoping the Optimus remember the reason for this mood enhancer.

Optimus did remember, he just hadn't been able to get or make Mirage anything. "Happy anniversary my love"

Mirage went up and kissed his mate. "Happy anniversary, my beloved. And don't worry about getting me anything, the fact that you are here with me and remembered are enough for me" mirage said, hoping that after the dinner, Optimus would be up for a little bit of berth time fun.

Optimus pulled Mirage against him and returned the kiss.

Mirage had to force himself to stop. 'dinner first, then dessert"

"Hmmm if we must"

Needless to say, dinner was over quickly and "dessert" soon began.

Optimus pulled Mirage firmly against him kissing him deeply.

Mirage responded by kissing back passionately and also by grinding his hips into his mate's.

"Here or berth" Optimus asked kissing him.

Mirage didn't care, but wanting to playfully tease his mate, 'where do you want to go, my beloved old fart?"

Optimus lightly smacked Mirage's aft. "I want you against the wall and riding me"

"as you wish, my beloved' Mirage stated, as he brought out his submissive side, which bolstered Optimus's dominant side. "I am yours tonight, my dear"

"Your mine forever" Optimus corrected and they went to the closest wall Optimus easily lifting Mirage up and let him say when he wanted to slide down.

Mirage smiled, sending what he meant through their bond, and Optimus then understood what he meant, for tonight, Mirage was Optimus's to dominate. Once Mirage was in position, Mirage slid down onto the thick, steely arousal, moaning lustfully as it entered him.

Optimus moaned as his spike was enveloped by the tight heat that was Mirage's chute, and once Mirage had adjusted Optimus encouraged him to move.

Mirage was enjoying the ride as he moaned and mewled in lustful bliss.

Optimus kept Mirage against the wall until the illusionist had, had multiple overloads before he moved them.

Mirage's voice went out after his second overload, but the illusionist used his body to let his mate know he was enjoying this so much. Mirage was so pleasure shot that he didn't even remember that he was supposed to be somewhere – visiting with Flasher's mates to help them deal with the symptoms of being sparked. Mirage's processor was so gone that all he could do was feel the pleasure and keep it going to the point that by the 5th overload, even Optimus was getting worried about how far he had pushed his mate.

Optimus started to ease off a bit hoping that it would help.

After the seventh overload, Mirage crashed as his systems needed to reboot.

Optimus settled Mirage on the berth and just waited wanting to make sure Mirage was alright.

After half an hour, Mirage's system rebooted and Mirage was back to normal, albeit a bit drained on energy. Mirage would have loved to stay with his mate, but remembering that he was 15 minutes late, Mirage grabbed a large cube of energon and headed off for Flasher's shared quarters, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Hi mama" Flasher said greeting his mother.

"Hi honey, I hope I am not late, as your father and I were celebrating our anniversary" Mirage said, causing Flasher to shake his head while laughing, as it figured as that would be the only reason why his mom would ever be late.

"Its alright mom really" Flasher said. "Mama I'm not sure how receptive Charger is gonna be right now"

"What's wrong, honey?" Mirage asked, having been unaware of Charger's capture and rescue.

Flasher told his mother recent events first Red's glitching combined with a mood swing and the sparkling on his his line, and how Charger had been captured and rescued.

Mirage was slightly shocked, but he knew he could reach both as Mirage remembered when he had been captured, twice, and he most recently had had an episode where a sparkling sat on his line. And so, prepared, Mirage went in to greet Flasher's mates.

Charger was laying down his head in Red Alerts lap and the head of security just gently rubbing the others helm.

"Hello my friends" Mirage greeted the bots, "I hope you don't mind that I stop by to visit"

Red shook his head. "No its fine Mirage"

"so how are your developing sparklings doing, my friends?" Mirage asked, slowly going into talking to the others about being sparked.

Red told about how one of his sparklings had been on one of his energon lines and it was about time for Charger to be checked out.

Mirage told about his own experience about having a sparkling sit on his line and about several other things that had happened, including being captured by the cons twice and about how he had been raped twice, once by Skywarp before the trine became Autobots and also how he had been forcibly raped by Megatron himself, trying to encourage the others to talk to him.

At the mention of Megatron, Charger shivered and seemed to try and get closer to Red who let the other settle closer.

Mirage noticed the reaction and went up to Charger and gently stroked the smaller bots face plates. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, my friend."

Charger was trying not to break down, again.

"let it out charger, don't hold it in, as if you hold it in, it could hurt the sparklings" Mirage said, and soon Charger was crying. Flasher was angry, as he hated that his mother had made his mate cry, but then Flasher felt something, he felt the anger, hatred and dark emotions that had been withheld in his mate begin to lessen. It was then that Flasher began to understand what his mother was doing.

Charger kept crying until he had drained himself just about completely.

"That's it, Charger, let it all out" Mirage said as after a few minutes, Charger's cries began to taper into whimpers. Red was not sure what to think, but charger realized that he was starting to feel a bit better.

Charger kept letting it out until he grew tired, and a little weak and asked for some energon.

Mirage stayed put, as he comforted Red and Charger. Flasher just watched, not sure what to think.

Hearing the request for energon Flasher got some and brought it over and helped Charger drink.

Charger was relaxing as he drank the energon. Mirage began to ask the three bots if they had any questions for him.

Red couldn't even begin to fathom all the potential questions that were running about his processor.

Charger was still drinking and finally relaxing enough to think straight again.

Mirage, hoping it would help, began by talking about things he had experienced as well as things that were typical during pregnancy, including morning sickness and being horny most if not all the time. He also talked about avoiding high stress and other such things.

Charger finally spoke up. "We really haven't had morning sickness"

"Not everyone does every time, but I would say that you shouldn't drink energon too fast or you might find it coming right back up." As if to emphasize his point, Charger, who had gulped down the energon, purged his tanks. And though flasher was slightly queasy at the sight, Mirage quickly and gently cleaned it up.

Charger was a little shaky afterwards, as his systems weakened again.

Mirage showed the three the best way to get energon on as Mirage slowly fed the minibot. Charger was surprised that he didn't feel the same urge to purge with the slow intake of energon. Red just absorbed the information, not sure what to ask.

"Thank you..." Charger said and when he finished the energon he settled down again, tired.

"You're welcome, my friend" Mirage said, realizing this was not the best time, even though Flasher had invited him to talk with his mates. "I think I will give you some time. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to comm. and ask' Mirage stated just before gathering himself together and leaving.

Mirage wasn't gone a minute when Charger was out cold in recharge, Red just gently rubbing his helm.

"I am sorry Red, I thought this would be helpful' stated Flasher feeling bad for the whole thing, not realizing that in its own way, the meeting had been helpful.

"Flasher it's alright, the information is helpful. This just wasn't the best time to do it" Red said gently.

"I just hope Charger isn't too shaken up" Flasher stated, still a little miffed at his mother.

"I think Charger needed that, I've been worried about him since he was rescued"

'What do you mean" Flasher asked.

"Your mother made him feel it was ok to release all that pent up emotions. Charger was able to do it without feel like he would be thought of any less for it. Your mother seemed to know he needed it, and allowed him the release he needed' red stated, blowing Flasher's processor, as sometimes flasher forgot his mates were already adults.

"Minibots are some of the bravest bots I know, but they're more fragile too in many ways especially Charger here" Red said. "He'll be alright now I think"

Flasher moved himself next to his mates, hugging them and hoping for the best.

Red hugged him back and kissed him gently and they just let Charger rest.

Elsewhere, Prowl was in his office working away when Jazz wanted to surprise his mate. Prowl was not ready for what was going to happen to him.

Jazz sent the sparklings off to sitters and grinned as he patted his subspace compartment before he slipped into Prowls office. He opened his subspace and pulled out an extendable metal pole he had Wheeljack help him with. It reached from the floor to the ceiling and secured in place, before Jazz started playing some music.

At first, Prowl didn't notice, as he was to lost in his musings, but when he felt hands run down his chest, Prowl about snapped and glitched, as he didn't realize at first it was in fact his mate.

Jazz groaned and waited for Prowl to come back.

Prowl soon came back and relaxed when he realized his mate was just being playful with him.

"There we are now you just settle back Prowler" Jazz said with a grin before going over to the pole and started to dance for Prowl.

Prowl watched the X rated show carefully, and was able to feel that his own cable was begging for release. And so without thinking about it, Prowl released his own cable, causing jazz to alter the show just a bit.

Seeing what Prowl had done he started to rub himself against the pole, opening his valve cover for a few moments long enough for Prowl to see then closed it. He would bend down and open his aft port and shake ever so slightly before closing it and moving on with the dance.

Prowl groaned each time that Jazz teased him. Prowl's cable was throbbing and steel hard and his port was dripping like mad. All Prowl could think of was shoving his red hot cable into his mate, aft port or valve, didn't matter, Prowl just wanted to make his mate moan and mewl with pleasure.

Jazz was grinning mentally and opened his front port again and it was dripping and he rubbed himself against the pole, his wetness slicking the pole.

Prowl was fighting with himself as he wanted to get up and just take his mate, right then and there, but Prowl wanted to see just how far Jazz would go, and so Prowl, being the devious bot he was, sent a huge horny pulse across the bond, more so than Prowl actually was, but jazz wouldn't know the difference.

Jazz tingled when he felt the pulse and so he spun around the pole holding himself on it with his legs and one hand, he started to touch his valve as he removed his hand, spun then grabbed it again.

Prowl sneakily got up, and rub his mate's throbbing cable and teased his mate's dripping port and then sat back down, waiting for just the right moment to take his mate.

Jazz managed to bite back his moan and opened his aft port as well continued to spin and touch himself for Prowl's enjoyment.

Prowl continued to watch, thankful that no one came around his office much. Prowl was ready, but he still bided his time, as he wanted to catch his mate off guard.

Jazz danced with the music as it increased its pace so did he and he was practically making love to the pole with some of the things he was doing.

Prowl now made his move as he slid his huge throbbing arousal deep in his mate's aft. Prowl smiled as his mate mewled in unadulterated bliss.

Jazz moved his hips as he held onto the pole and pushed back against Prowl in bliss.

Prowl tried to use the pole to help him as he pounded into his mate's aft. It did help as Prowl used his hand to trap Jazz's cable against the pole so that jazz was grinding against the pole as Prowl took his aft.

Jazz moaned as Prowl pounded into him, it felt so slagging good and the fact his arousal was trapped against the pole drove him crazy.

Prowl, in the driver's seat, caused his mate to overload before he overloaded into his mate's aft. Prowl was satiated and hoped his mate was happy as well.

Jazz's intakes heaved as he raised his head up a bit and kissed Prowl deeply.

"Thank you, my love. You have no idea just how much I needed that, as I had no idea I needed it" Prowl said, breaking the kiss for a second before passionately returning the kiss.

Jazz happily returned the kiss. "Did you enjoy your surprise"

"I did, my love, I did" prowl replied.

"Mmmm, good I enjoyed doing it"

Prowl just smiled.

"Remind me to thank Wheeljack" Jazz said.

Prowl nodded but then dragged his mate off to their quarters, wanting more private fun.

Jazz went along happily.

Meanwhile, Powerglide, having found Dash and Zip after they had wandered off, was looking for Dart, who at this point was beside himself with worry, as his sparklings had never wandered off before.

Powerglide finally found him. "I think these belong to you"

Dart was absolutely relieved to have his two sons back. "Thank you so much, Powerglide. They have never done this before and the three of us are still not very familiar with the Ark" Dart stated, relief evident in his voice.

"Weirdest thing, seemed like they were followin' me"

"It seems like they like you, which is odd, as usually they don't care for strangers" dart stated, trying to ignore the fact that his spark was skipping jolts, as he just didn't feel ready to be in another relationship just yet.

Powerglide nodded trying to ignore his spark pulsing faster not knowing Dart's was doing the same. "Well here are your little bots back"

Dart smiled, but figuring he could use a friend, "Hey glide, you want to come and have a cube of energon with me?" Dart asked.

"Uh sure I've got time before my shift"

The two bots headed off, unaware that crankcase had been watching from afar. The old bot could see the two wanted each other, but he also understood how Dart felt. Crankcase made a mental note to talk with Powerglide at some point.

Powerglide went with Dart and the sparklings who kept wanting to cling to him, which didn't really bother him and they had some energon while chatting.

Dart had to laugh at just how insistent his little ones were of sitting in Powerglide's lap as the two chatted.

"I didn't realize I was such a sparkling magnet" Powerglide said as he shifted the two around.

"well, maybe the sparklings know something we don't" stated Dart.

"Yeah...maybe" Powerglide said looking at Dart.

Dart smiled and blushed as he caught Powerglide's optics. He felt something and it was starting to take over his systems.

Powerglides spark fluttered as their optics met and he had to leave sooner then he would have liked, but he had to get to his shift.

Dart was slightly relieved yet he was regretful as well. Dart was confused and sought out his mother.

Crankcase was walking about to head back to his quarters when Dart found him.

"Mama, can we talk, as I am confused" Dart asked.

"Of course son" Crankcase said and took his son to his quarters.

Dart talked about everything from feelings to the sparklings wandering off to the getting together with Powerglide to worrying about betraying his mate. "My spark jolts so when I am around powerglide, mama, but I am worried that if I act on it, my previous mate will hate me" Dart finally said.

"Son, I know exactly how you feel, I felt the same way for so long but I was released by Sentinel to have a second chance and I'm sure your mate would want you to be happy" Crankcase said.

"So, you think Soundbarrier would want me to try and pursue Powerglide?" dart asked.

"I think so, but I never met him you tell me"

"well, he always wanted to make sure I was happy" dart said as he thought of his slaughtered mate.

"What do you feel in your spark right now"

Dart felt something strange, as if his spark was being released and a feeling where his spark mate seemed to tell him to be happy and this is what dart relayed to his mother.

"My son, that would be Soundbarrier setting you free to be happy. He knows you'll always love him but he doesn't want you to mourn him any longer. I saw you with Powerglide earlier and I can tell he feels the same for you"

Dart smiled and cried at the same time, as it was just such a powerful feeling. 'I think I will have to make my move next time I see Powerglide' dart said, "As I already know Dash and zip love the bot."

"Sparklings I've discovered are much better judges then we are" Crankcase said. "I know Powerglide will make you happy"

'thanks mama" Dart said, hugging Crankcase tightly, "now I just have to wait until my new love gets off his shift, and then I can surprise him"

"I'll take the little bots for you when you go to Powerglide" Crankcase said hugging his son back.

Dart smiled as now he couldn't wait for Powerglide to get down with his shift.

"Calm yourself Dart" Crankcase said smiling.

Dart nodded and to distract himself he asked his mom to tell him more about his father.

"What would you like to know son" Crankcase asked.

"tell me what kind of bot he was. Would he have been a good father?" dart asked, still wanting to know as much as Crankcase would tell him.

"He was very kind and loving, when he was around it was wonderful. He would have been a good father to you my son, we were so happy when you were sparked. I first met your father I was barely out of the academy, I was young, maybe about your age or a bit younger and I had trained as a weapons specialist and defense expert. I was so nervous my first shift as I was just a guard at the time"

"wow, so out of all the bots he could have, how did dad choose you" Dart asked.

"That I will never forget, your father had been walking to somewhere and I happened to be stationed there when someone tried to assassinate him. All of my training kicked in and I was shoving him out of the way and it was a fight I'll tell you, that mech was a heck of a lot bigger then I was. I finally managed to subdue him but not without getting injured in the process, Sentinel came over and picked me up off the ground and carried me to the med bay himself. I was in pain and I was awe that my prime was carrying me to the med bay to get patched up. He stayed until the medic told him I would be fine and the next day I was reassigned to Sentinel himself"

Dart just listened, awed at how his parents had met. It was as overwhelming as it was amazing.

"He kept telling me to relax and I asked him why had he wanted me to be his body guard, he told me that even though I was young I had a lot of fight in me and would be on the lookout for anything. Soon Sentinel and I got into a routine and as I got older I discovered every time I was around him, which of course was all the time, my spark beat faster. Well I later learned his had done so the moment he and I met"

"Sounds like a great bot. I only wish I had been able to get to know him" Dart stated, a little saddened.

"Someday you'll see him even if it's only in dreams" Crankcase said. "He would have loved you"

"well, at least I have you so that I can get to know him through you, mom" Dart said, smiling.

"You'll have me as long as my spark beats baby" Crankcase said smiling back.

Several hours later, Powerglide finished his shift. HE was tired and so he headed back to his quarters, not expecting what he found.

When he saw Dart was there his spark skipped a few beats. "Dart?"

Dart was nervous, but his spark knew what it wanted. Dart quietly led Powerglide in and began a hot oil massage on the bot, spoiling Powerglide beyond belief. Dart didn't want to just say his feelings, he wanted to show them, and Dart truly hoped Powerglide felt the same way as he did.

Powerglide was unsure but as Dart massaged him Powerglide relaxed and melted into the other. "Feels good..."

"I was hoping so, Glide, as I wanted to show you what my spark was telling me. My spark yearns for you. My spark skips jolts every time I am around you. I have only felt that once before, with my previous sparkmate. I want to be with you, love you. Do you feel the same about me?" Dart asked worried as he continued the hot oil rub.

"I do, from the moment I ran into you in that hallway" Powerglide said and looked at Dart.

Dart couldn't help it as he carefully crawled on top of his lover and began to run his tongue along Powerglide's sensitive neck wiring and stroking sensitive wings. Dart kissed down Powerglide's back, hoping he was not being too forward with the bot his spark wanted.

Powerglide moaned as Dart found sensitive places on him. "Nnnnn...Dart..."

Dart traced his mate's back right along the spinal unit sending Powerglide into a tizzy. "I love you, Powerglide. I was too blinded by grief to see that my own sparklings knew what I refused to acknowledge. And if I am not being too forward, I wanted to ask if you will be a sparkmate?" dart asked, hoping for the best.

"Yes...yes sweet Dart, I will be your sparkmate" Powerglide moaned. "Let me turn over"

Dart allowed the smaller bot to turn over. Dart was surprised to see just how worked up he had gotten the smaller aerial bot. For as Powerglide turned over, the bot had already revealed his virgin valve and a stiff cable. "You are beautiful, my love" dart said as he teased the flyer's interfacing array.

Powerglide moaned as Dart teased him. "Nnnn...I...I've never..."

Dart knew what his lover meant. "Don't worry, my love, I will be careful and make this pleasurable for you" Dart said as he gently began teasing his mate's front port, encouraging his mate to produce more lube. Dart waited for a while, while manipulating his lover's parts, and then asked his mate if he felt like he was ready for more.

Powerglide nodded moaning as his port was dripping now and he was hungry for what was coming.

Dart revealed his large, thick, throbbing cable and slowly moved it closer and closer to Powerglide's valve, teasing his mate by prodding just a bit first before gently thrusting into the tight, warm, wet chute. Dart buried himself to the hilt into his new lover and soon to be mate and then waited for Glide to adjust and be ready for him to move.

Powerglide moaned as he was suddenly filled, it was like nothing he had ever felt before as Dart filled him so. It took his body a little time to adjust before he nodded.

Dart started lovingly and gently thrusting while he passionately kissed Powerglide and used his hands to find other sensitive areas, trying to bring the bot as much pleasure as possible. Soon, Dart felt his chest plates open and reveal his spark. Dart's spark floated up, waiting for Powerglide's spark to join it.

Powerglide moaned as Dart hunted down and found spots he didn't know were hot spots and bit by bit hit chest opened and his spark reached for Darts.

And as the two enjoyed each other, their sparks danced and spun overhead before uniting snuggly, uniting the two and impregnating Powerglide, who had never before felt the powerful sensation of a spark merge induced overload. Dart felt the sensation that although slightly different, he felt the sensation that he had a t first thought he would never feel again. And as the sparks remained united, Dart overloaded into his mate, causing Powerglide to have his first overload from interfacing ever.

Powerglide cried out Dart's name as he overload his whole body trembling from the release, he had never known it was so good.

Dart smiled as he could feel his mate enjoyed the interfacing. Dart could feel that Powerglide's chute didn't want to let him go yet and so Dart just cuddled with his mate while his mate reeled from the powerful sensations.

"I never knew...it could feel so amazing"

Dart just smiled, "That is love my dear – two sparks becoming one."

Powerglide reached up and gently caressed Dart's face.

Dart could feel something a little strange but good. He could still feel his old mate, but he could also feel that his mate had released him to be happy. Dart smiled as his mate caressed his face. "well, I guess it is time Dash and Zip are told they have a new mommy" Dart said as he kissed his mate.

Powerglide kissed him back. "I think your right"

Meanwhile, Fader was with Flasher, Bluefire, Seaspan, and Mirage as Mirage was instructing the bots on how to use their illusionary abilities. Fader was struggling as he had never been taught, as his mom barely ever had time for him. And so once Mirage was done with the class, Mirage asked Fader to stay behind. Flasher and the others said nothing, as they knew what was going on, but Fader was worried. But once the others left, Mirage told Fader, "I am guessing you didn't get much training on using your abilities. I have been training flasher and the others for quite some time. I asked you to stay behind today, so I could work more with you to help bring you up to speed. Are you ready?" Mirage asked the bot.

Fader nodded and knew that this bot who was and wasn't his mother wanted to help.

Mirage worked with Fader, and soon Fader found that he was not so lost and felt better about his own abilities. Mirage soon stopped and asked Fader something, "sorry to keep you over, it would appear that your mother didn't have a chance to teach you, is that true?"

"My mother never really had time for me" Fader said.

Mirage was saddened to hear this. "Well, as long as you are here, you are our son and we will do our best to raise you the way we would have raised you had your counterpart survived in this realm. Come, it's time to get energon, my son" and with that Mirage gave Fader a great big hug, making Fader feel loved, wanted, and welcome.

Fader raised his arms and hugged Mirage back and found himself snuggling in.

Mirage loved having Fader around, but something was nagging at the bot – what about the universe where Fader came from? Would the bot want to go back? Were they just getting close to be hurt again? Mirage didn't want to think about it at the time being and walked to the rec room with his arm around the waist of his son, Fader.

Fader didn't want to go back to where he had come from as he loved it here already and here he had family that loved him, not that his uncle didn't but Crankcase was getting old and wouldn't be online much longer.

"I don't want to go back, mom" Fader said, startling Mirage.

"Whah…what did you say, Fader?" Mirage asked not knowing Fader had picked up on Mirage's musings and in surprise to what Fader had said.

"I said I don't want to go back mom, I want to stay here with all of you" Fader said.

Mirage was again caught off guard, "well, we will have to talk to Optimus and Ratchet, but can you tell me why you want to stay, fader" asked Mirage, not knowing the horrors he was going to hear during the answer of that question.

"Do you really want to know?" Fader asked then seeing the answer to that question he began to speak. "My world is black and dark, the resistance falters. Every day we would lose our ground our enemies winning, my brother at the lead, the only bot left who cares a lick about me is my uncle and Crankcase is on his last leg"

Mirage nodded, disturbed as Fader went into detail about just how dark his universe was. Mirage also wanted fader to stay, but he knew they needed to talk with Optimus, ratchet, and possibly Perceptor, to see if it was possible. "I want you to know, Fader, that I am happy you want to stay, and hopefully because you want to stay we can allow it."

And as they were walking in, Slugbug caught the two. Slugbug, having a special spark could sense the bot didn't belong in this universe. And mirage was caught off guard as Slugbug stated, "If he wants to remain, he may remain, but if he remains, he will lose much of his memory from his other world, including his fond memories" Slugbug stated, as the words had come from Primus himself.

"What memories do you mean" Fader asked as he didn't have a lot of fond memories.

Slugbug placed his hand on fader's leg and sent a pulse through, revealing to fader memories he had long forgotten – hid dad teaching him to walk and a few other memories of his dad who he had been so close to. 'These will go' Slugbug said, waiting for Fader to make his choice.

Fader looked to Mirage. "Will you be my family, truly be my family?"

"Yes, we will, my son" Mirage stated.

"I can't miss what's not there...I want to stay, I can't go back to that world"

Slugbug nodded, his optics turning blue, as Primus ran through Fader's systems removing certain things and adding others. Mriage was awed and worried at the same time as Fader shook violently while Slugbug prevented Mriage from getting anywhere near the bot until Primus was done. Slugbug optics went back to being golden as Fader lay on the floor, out of it. "take your son, he truly is your son now. He no longer exists in that other universe." Slugbug stated before walking off. Mirage was freaked, but he went to help Fader as the bot was starting to come around.

Fader groaned and his optics flickered online. "Mommy..."

"I am here, my son, I am here. Let's go find dad" Mirage said as he helped the youngling up off the floor.

Fader nodded and leaned against his mother feeling a bit wobbly on his legs.

Mirage didn't know that even Optimus and all the others on board had been changed now so that all recognized Fader as their son and Firestar's twin. And when they got to Optimus's office, Mirage had one thing to say. "beloved, our son missed you."

Optimus looked up, "Come here son" He said and held his arms open to Fader who came and snuggled, as big as he was, in his father's lap. Optimus wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his helm. "It's okay little one"

Mirage smiled, as the family now felt complete. Slugbug had been following the two and soon asked Mirage to be picked up. Mirage, surprised, looked down at the small white and gold racer. "Thank you" Mirage said feeling compelled though he wasn't sure why. Slugbug merely smiled and curled into Mirage, purring.

Optimus held Fader close and soon the youngling fell asleep and Optimus smiled softly holding him close.

Elsewhere on the ship Charger was finally leaving quarters after having hid out for a time after his capture.

Red Alert asked Flasher to go with Charger, hoping that Charger would feel better having one of his mates nearby. Charger did feel better having Flasher near but Charger wanted to be able to go places alone. Flasher told Charger that he had training and so once Flasher walked the bot to his first destination, Flasher left Charger in the rec room, leaving Charger with the message that if charger needed him, just to comm him, and Flasher would come, as Jazz was the instructor today.

Charger nodded and he sat down after grabbing a cube of energon.

Flasher headed to his training while Red kept an optic on charger via the cameras. Huffer soon entered the rec room, and Charger wasn't too sure about things as Huffer was a worrywart and Charger knew he was not strong enough to take the constant what ifs from the bot, but he didn't want to leave just yet either.

Charger thought he was doing really well in regards to Huffer, but he was starting to lose it a little bit later.

Flasher felt a worried feeling coming through the spark bond. Flasher pulsed love, as did Red Alert, hoping that Charger realized that if he needed either of them, all he would have to do is comm. them and they would come as soon as they can.

Charger tried to hold it together but listening to Huffer and a mood swing was starting to hit him and he commed his mates.

Flasher quickly explained things to Jazz, who let the youngling go, as it was important and Jazz knew what both sides of the equation felt like. And while red alert hadn't been able to leave the cameras at that exact moment, both Red and Flasher soon made it to the rec room and escorted Charger back to their quarters, where Red stayed with Charger while Flasher, not wanting to but not having a choice, returned to training.

Charger told him it was okay, he had come and he rested.

Red kept a sharp optic on the small bot while keeping an optic on the base. Flasher worked hard at training, and after a few more hours, flasher was back, and charger was feeling better.

Charger held his arms open to Flasher.

Flasher smiled as he approached the minibot, bent over and easily yet gently lifted the minibot into a cradle hold, right near Flasher's strong spark. Normally, charger wouldn't have wanted to be held like this, but for some reason, this time, charger enjoyed being held by his mate. "Are you feeling better, my lovely?" Flasher asked.

Charger nodded. "I am...Flasher, I need you"

Flasher smiled and gently lowered his mate, so that charger would be able to walk. "Tell me when and where, my love, and I will take care of you" Flasher said, feeling his own cable pushing against his paneling at the need he could feel coming off his mate.

Charger gently took Flashers hand and led to their berth, he needed Megatrons foul touch errased from his body.

Flasher started slow and steady, softly yet passionately kissing Charger, and stroking the bot's chassis gently yet sensuously. Flasher teased his mate just the way he knew Charger liked it, trying to do his best to erase the foul touches that had placed upon the minibot.

Charger moaned softly as Flasher loved him slowly. "F..flasher..."

Flasher kept lavishing his attention on his very small mate, and all the while Flasher sent a comm. to red, asking him to come and join in, as Flasher didn't want Red to be denied the chance to participate in the love session.

Red came in a few minutes later and joined his mates.

Charger moaned and writhed a bit.

Flasher prepped himself to enter charger's front port while he helped red to get ready to Ride charger. Charger had no idea what was coming, but suddenly he found himself gently penetrated as well as a tight warm chute around his throbbing, needy arousal. Flasher had surprised Charge by having Red join in.

Charger moaned as he was filled and his spike was surrounded by warmth. "Nnnnnn...p..please..."

Red And Flasher did everything in their power to make this experience something all three could enjoy as well as help Charger forget that Megatron had ever touched him. Flasher used his hands to rub all over both of his mates, trying to bring both of them to an explosive overload.

Charger was getting closer and closer to overload as pleasure coursed through him. "So...close..."

Flasher continued as did Red, and Soon both Red And Charger overloaded big time and the two crashed into recharge in pure bliss. And while Flasher overloaded, it wasn't as strong as his mates, and so, making sure both were safe, Flasher tucked them in, went to the wash room to service himself, and then took over red's job until Red would come back from the overload induced recharge. Neither Red nor Charger realized that Flasher hadn't had as powerful overload as they had.

Red woke before Charger did and made sure Charger was comfortable before he went to back to work.

Red came out to find that Flasher had accidentally crashed on the couch while trying to help monitor all the cameras. And as red came out, he saw something he hadn't expected – flasher had left his panling open, and his arousal was still stiff and throbbing, making red realize that Flasher hadn't quite overloaded as hard as the other two. And though Red wanted to get back to work, the throbbing twitching metal seemed to beckon him to come closer and to help it.

Red went to Flasher and opened his cover and eased onto Flashers spike.

Flasher didn't wake, as he was exhausted from training, but his body reacted as Red rode the throbbing, twitching metal. It felt so good.

Red started riding the hard spike knowing his mate was exhausted but knowing that didn't mean anything to the hard spike.

Flasher's body kept reacting even as he slept, driving both Red and Flasher wild, though only one seemed to show it. Red had tried to wake flasher up, but Flasher was deep in a stasis lock. Red still couldn't believe just how powerful his mate's array was, as it seemed to have a mind of its own.

Red kept riding, squeezing and clenching his valve milking Flashers spike wanting him to have that powerful overload.

It wasn't too much longer before Red started to feel the spike get closer and closer to having the explosive overload it had missed.

Red smiled and kept riding his mate urging that spike to overload.

And then it happened, the torrent was unbelieveable as Red felt the very powerful force erupt inside him, and with how much it knocked him for a loop as well as just how forceful it was, Red could understand why flasher though he shouldn't have overloaded into Charger, as Flasher was worried that if he let go, he would harm the sparklings. Red enjoyed the feelings as the spike deflated and then made note to talk to Flasher that his overloads wouldn't harm Charger's developing sparklings. Red quickly clean the two up and went back to work, as Flasher still remained out of it on the couch.

Charger joined him a short time later to keep Red company while Flasher was out.

"that is one thing I don't miss about being a youngling' Charger said, referring to all the training that Flasher was going through.

On that Red agreed. "It'll get better when he's a bit older"

Elsewhere, Ratchet was in the middle of something important when he felt a powerful overwhelming craving that brought him to his knees. His spike was demanding attention as was his port, and his aft was screaming for it. Ratchet tried self service, but it came nowhere near quenching the thirst his array had, and the problem was, Bee was off the base on a spy mission. Ratchet thought he was going to go crazy if he didn't get some relief soon.

Jazz had come by the med bay to see Ratchet since he was time for his check up, he didn't know about the state Ratchet was in.

Jazz entered the med bay, but didn't see first aid or Ratchet, which was strange, as one was always there, but then, strange noises started coming from Ratchet's office and Jazz, not knowing Ratchet was in sexually agony, headed toward the sound.

"Ratch are you okay..." Jazz started as he went to Ratchets office not prepared for what was going to happen.

Ratchet was in a purely sexually deprived haze, and was trying to interface with whatever he could find. Jazz was deeply disturbed and slightly disgusted, but as he tried to leave, Ratchet, not in the right frame of mind, sensed the bot and tried to ravish the bot, in hoped to rid himself of this terrible horny curse.

"Ratch man, come on now we have mates remember. In the old days I'd happily spread for ya" Jazz said.

Skydive was making rounds. He had been avoiding the med bay as well as the minibot Bee as he felt a strange feeling for them, as his sparked skipped jolts whenever he was around Bee and Ratchet. He didn't know they were mates, but not wanting to shirk his check up any longer, Skydive entered the med bay, and in seeing the scene, Skydive got between Jazz and Ratchet, not sure why, but it gave Jazz time to leave. Ratchet just stared briefly before kissing the aerial bot with a passionate hot kiss. Skydive wanted to resist, but it was just too hard.

Ratchet pulled the bot against him and was trying very hard to ravish him right there.

Skydive was trying to resist, but when the medic touched the right area, logic went out the window, and Skydive and Ratchet ended up going at it. for a couple of good hours. There was no spark bonding, but finally, after Skydive unloaded into the medic's aft, ratchet started coming back to his normal self, only to find that he was gently being held by Skydive.

"Mmmm...what the slag happened..." Ratchet groaned.

Skydive told as much as he had seen and as much as he knew. Ratchet, if it were possible, turned even brighter red than he already was, as well as felt horrible for what he had tried to do to poor jazz.

"I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward position" Ratchet said.

Skydive didn't know exactly what to say as he loved the medic and he loved bee, but he didn't think he could have both at once, and it was the skipping jolts that Ratchet's sensors ppicked up in Skydive's spark.

"Skydive are you alright?" Ratchet asked concerned.

"I … I ugh …. I think so" Skydive said, his tongue tying on him as he talked to one of the bots his spark longed for.

Ratchet frowned and scanned the other. "Your spark is going crazy" He said not realizing right away what was wrong with the other.

And as ratchet was trying to figure out what was "wrong" with Skydive, Bee, having gotten back 10 minutes ago and after getting the disturbing report from Jazz, headed straight for the med bay and burst through the door, causing Skydive's spark to act even crazier, even though Bee had a pretty peeved look on his faceplate.

"What the slag Ratchet, I hear from Jazz you try and face him. Do you care nothing for me anymore"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" stated ratchet, confused as Bee had ever seen him.

"Bee" skydive said shyly, "I-I I don't think Ratchet was in control of himself."

Bumblebee looked at his mate. "You mean to tell me you don't remember trying to interface with Jazz"

"Bee, I honestly don't know what happened during the last 6 hours. All I remember was walking into the med bay 6 hours ago and then nothing until I woke up in Skydive's arms" Ratchet stated, starting to feel something in his own spark for the aerial bot as his haze was fading.

"And why exactly is my sparkmate in your arms Skydive"

Skydive was extremely nervous, but he told everything – what had happened in the med bay, his own feelings – everything. Skydive told it all, and when he was done, 15 minutes later, Skydive hoped Bee and ratchet didn't hate him.

Bumblebee sat down as he tried to process everything. "You care about us, love us. Why?"

Skydive couldn't exactly explain why, though he gave it his best shot. He told them of how his spark skipped when they were around and just how he felt some kind of connection. And though his spark was racing now, Skydive was starting to doubt his own spark as neither Ratchet nor bee spoke for 10 solid minutes.

Bumblebee looked to Ratchet silently asking if he felt anything in his spark for the flier.

Ratchet merely nodded and sent the same silent question back to Bee as Skydive tried to make himself small.

Bee searched his spark, he did feel something and his spark did call for the other but he worried if the sparklings would accept Skydive. He nodded slowly.

Skydive, not liking the silence, made his way out of the med bay, leaving a confused Bee and ratchet, as they didn't realize how sensitive Skydive could be at times. Skydive ran to his own room, not realizing he had a shadow, as little Blackhawk had followed the bot and wanted some attention from the bot. And so, trying to force the hurt away, skydive played with Blackhawk.

Bee told his concerns to Ratchet who did agree and understand and they went looking for Skydive.

Viking and Midnight had followed their triplet Blackhawk and all three were crawling all over the bot and having fun, something that especially little Midnight was rare to do, as he really didn't like many bots at all. Skydive forgot about bee and Ratchet for a moment as he enjoyed playing with the three.

Finally they found him but didn't expect to see their seekerlings, Bee looked to Ratchet who nodded. "Skydive" Bumblebee said.

Skydive was caught off guard when he heard his name, giving the triplet mini seekerlings the opportunity to pin the older bot, and all four laughed, though it took a minute for the triplets to allow Skydive to get up. "Yes, bumblebee?"

"We would like you to join us" Bumblebee said.

Skydive was so caught off guard he didn't know what exactly to say. "really? You want me to join the to both of you?" Skydive said making Ratchet and Bee realize that Skydive didn't know they were already bonded.

"Skydive, what do you think my relationship with Ratchet is"

"I thought you guys were like lovers or something like that, but not necessarily bonded" skydive answered honestly.

"Skydive we are bondmates" Bumblebee said. "And we have multiple sparklings, including these three here"

Skydive was stunned but was soon shaken out of it as the little seekerlings tried to climb on him. "You have such wonderful young ones: skydive said, still wanting to join but not sure he was welcome.

"Babies" Bumblebee said to his triplets. "Do you want Skydive to stay with us"

All three nodded as they curled into skydive and hugged and purred against the bot.

"Then its decided Skydive"

Skydive was in awe, as he felt Ratchet and bee lead him somewhere, after the sparklings were sent elsewhere.

Bumblebee went to the berth and laid down opening his arms to Skydive. "Come"

Skydive went over and began kissing Bee passionately while ratchet came up from behind the aerial bot.

Bumblebee kissed back and caressed Skydive as Ratchet started playing with the flier from behind.

Skydive moaned and mewled loudly as Bee and Ratchet both found the sensitive areas on the bot.

"Are we your firsts?" Bumblebee asked as he kissed the other.

Skydive didn't know how to answer for sure, as they were the first that had loved him, but they weren't the first to take him, as he had been forcefully taken in both his valve and his aft after having gotten lost one time. and so, figuring it was better to say yes, as it was mostly true, Skydive said yes.

"Then we'll go gently" Bee said as he kissed the other and flipped them so he was on top and started to kiss his way down and start teasing the others panel.

Skydive mewled and moaned as his revealed his interfacing array and waited for what he was to do next.

Ratchet kissed the other and got behind the other and encouraged him to lay against him as Bumblebee continued licking. Ratchet started rubbing the others aft.

Sky tried to do his best, but his mates always seemed to anticipate his moves.

Ratchet kissed the other and got behind the other and encouraged him to lay against him as Bumblebee continued licking. Ratchet started rubbing the others aft.

Awash in powerful, pleasurable sensations skydive merely followed the other two's lead. He was already so high, he wondered if it could get any better, and it would as when the bonds formed, it was going to be the best feeling ever.

Bumblebee coaxed Skydives panel open and Bee 'attacked' the others valve licking and lavishing it with attention as Ratchet continued rubbing the others aft.

"Ugh… ooo… t-t-take me puh-puh please ngh" Skydive said as the pleasure surge ran through him.

Bumblebee continued his administrations a little longer before he aligned his spike with Skydives entrance. "I'll go slow" He said before he eased into the other.

Skydive was in heaven as he felt not only the spike enter him in his valve, another spike went up his aft and Ratchet also began playing with the aerial bot's junk, driving the aerial bot crazy.

Bumblebee and Ratchet went slowly and easily not wanting to hurt Skydive and eventually they released their sparks and waited for the third to join theirs.

Skydive quickly released his eager spark and it quickly went to join the others.

As the three sparks combined each mech has a massive overload.

Skydive nuzzled into his two mates, as there was little else he could do.

Ratchet and Bumblebee kissed him softly. "Did we hurt you?"

"No" said Skydive, "I am just amazed that this is how love feels"

"Its an amazing feeling to be certain" Ratchet said and kissed Skydive again, still buried in the others aft.

Elsewhere, Jazz was still shaken from what had happened, and Prowl was trying everything to calm the bot down.

Jazz let Prowl hold him and a part of him, though he didn't think he could ever admit it out loud, a part of him and just wanted to simply bend over and open for Ratchet. And that scared him because he loved Prowl with all of his spark.

"Talk to me, love' Prowl said, knowing something was bothering his mate and it bothered Prowl that he couldn't figure it out.

"Do you promise not to get mad at me?" Jazz asked.

'I promise, my love. Now please, talk to me"

"When I saw what Ratchet was doin' and I went ta leave and he started trying to face with me...Prowler I wanted to just bend over or lay and spread myself for him" Jazz said dreading Prowls reaction.

Prowl was shocked, but decided not to show it, as Jazz was already jumpy. Having a clearer head though, Prowl seemed to understand. "It's not your fault, my love. Ratchet was in need and horny and he has a very dominating personality. You tend to be a bit more submissive, my love. I don't blame you, as I may have acted and felt the same way. You have nothing to fear from me, I know your spark belongs with me. Now, why don't you spread those gorgeous legs for me, sweetness" Prowl asked as he teased his mate.

"I love you" Jazz said kissing Prowl before he spread his legs wide.

"and now it is time for us to enjoy ourselves" Prowl said as he went as his mate with gusto.

Jazz moaned and writhed and whimpered as Prowl played the dominant role and took him every which way possible.

Prowl ravished his mate, and had fun while doing it.

"Prolwer please!" Jazz cried out begging now as Prowl seemed to have a lot more stamina.

Soon enough, Prowl stop and both were satiated.

Jazz's intakes were heaving by the time they finally stopped and Jazz snuggled against Prowl. "Thank you"

"You are welcome, my love"

Jazz soon drifted off into contended recharge.

Ravenswing was frustrated as all get out. His cycle was approaching and he had yet to tell the twins, as he had been so busy trying to earn Sunny's trust that seeker heat had escaped his mind, but Rave recognized the signs, and he knew in three hours, his week of interfacing would start.

Darkwing could feel his heat cycle quickly approaching and he made the necessary comms to keep people away and commed his mate to return to their quarters.

Sideswipe dropped the sparklings off for a play date not knowing what was coming.

Sunstreaker was out on patrol.

When Optimus was notified of what was going on, Wheeljack, Sunny and Sides were taken off the list for the week, as were the two seekers, and Sunny was called back. Neither sunny nor sides knew why, but Wheeljack, sensing what was coming, was eager to have the special week off.

Darkwing hugged his mate when he came in, he still had a hour or two before his cycle got going and he made sure the both of them were refueled and the sparklings elsewhere.

Sides of course was the first back since he was still one base.

With as far out as Sunny was it was taking him longer to get back.

Not wanting to wait, Wheeljack started in with Darkwing by taking the seeker from behind and reminding the bot of his place.

Ravenswing wasn't so lucky as he had to wait for Sunny to get home, which was taking slightly longer than anticipated and Sides had just shown up wondering what was going on.

"Rave what's going on? Is everything alright?" Sides asked concerned for his seeker mate.

"everything is fine and perfectly natural, and while we are waiting for your twin to get his lead aft back here, I will explain" and with that Rave quickly explained to Sides what was going on and why the seeker had stocked up on extra energon and other things. Sides, understanding, was glad to be in the know. His twin, however, would come in too late to get the low down.

Sunny got caught in the bad thunderstorm that had come in so it took him longer than normal to get back but he finally made it back dripping wet and covered in mud. Which he hated to no end.


	54. Chapter 54

Elsewhere Darkwing's cycle had kicked in full and he was submitting to Wheeljack in every way.

Rave and Sides took Sunny to the washrack in the quarters and began to stroke the yellow Lambo. Rave knew that all he had to do to the yellow twins was enter him and then Sunny would be on board just like Sides already was from having been faced with just before Sunny got back.

Meanwhile, Wheeljack enjoyed the sensations of having his mate being submissive to him, and Darkwing was enjoying it to as the two loved sharing this intimate time. Although, Darkwing and Jack wouldn't know it yet – but come the end of the cycle, Jack would be carrying.

Darkwing did everything Wheeljack wanted and moaned and mewled as he was taken this way and that.

Sunny kept slapping their hands away. "Look I don't know what's up with you two but if you got me called back just for a aft call, I'm gonna be ticked" Sunny said not really in the mood for facing and having no idea what was going on.

Rave, not having time for games as his cycle had hit, forced Sunny's prepared array open and before the yellow bot could even know what was going on, Rave had taken the bot and forced a heavy stream of hormone on the bot. And Sunny, the bot who two minutes ago was shoving the two away, was begging to get more.

Eventually when Sunny finds out what the hell happened he was going to be fragged off beyond belief but right then he was submitting to whatever Rave wanted.

Unlike his identical twin brother, Rave was in no way submissive during his heat cycle. He was dominant and his two mates reacted to them by always giving in when asked.

Rave loved taking Sides of course but he seemed to find it more fun now that Sunny was being a 'good' bot and did as he was told.

Darkwing was in heaven as Wheeljack had come up with some new ideas and they were doing them, he didn't mind at all submitting to his lover.

Having learned through a small leak, Wingspan was glad he wasn't due yet.

As much as he had enjoyed those days, of course that was after he found out the details, he just wasn't ready to have his heat cycle again.

Sunny meanwhile was on all fours as Rave pounded in and out of his aft, he moaned and mewled begging for more.

Sides was doing his best to submit to Rave, after all, he knew what to expect.

Finally Ravenswing overloaded into Sunny's aft before he had the yellow lambo move and told Sides to move onto his hands and knees like his brother had been.

And while Rave took Sides' aft, Sunny, finding himself not wanting to be left out of the action reached up and began tonguing Rave's aft port, which the seeker thoroughly enjoyed, as he pounded into his other mate.

Meanwhile, Wheeljack and Darkwing were taking a break, not knowing that Jack was already carrying, but both resting before they would begin once again.

Darkwing drank a few energon cubes and gave Wheeljack some as well while they rested and just kissed their bodies needing a little longer.

Sunny kept up his tonguing even as his brother was pounded hard.

And while Sunny and Sides were learning the hard way about seeker heat cycle and the twin seekers were experiencing their heat cycles, Mirage was getting frustrated and tired, as he was now assigned to be the coordinator for the sparklings and near younglings. It was not that Mirage didn't like the young ones, for he did, he was just tired and wanted some time away, and possibly with adults. And so when Jazz and Wingspan came into check on Mirage, Mirage used an excuse to step out and ran to outside of the base, just wanting to get a way even for a few minutes.

Wingspan and Jazz just shrugged and minded the sparklings and younglings.

What Mirage didn't know was that Optimus had slipped out as well a little earlier and was just out of the way, working with a melee weapon. Something he hadn't really done in a very long time.

Mirage was kicking up sand as he drove across the desert, finally feeling free for once. He had no idea his sparkmate was out with him. All of the sudden, Mirage felt something hit him broadside. He quickly changed to his robot form, but found it was not better and he lay then, leaking energon and oil and in shock, unsure what to do.

When Optimus saw what he had done he was in shock, "Primus, I'm so slagging sorry Mirage" Optimus said and went to help his mate.

Mirage didn't respond, his systems in shock. He needed medical attention bad. His optics appeared glazed over and he was nonresponsive to almost everything Optimus tried to do.

Optimus cursed and picked Mirage up and commed Ratchet telling him it was an emergency and he was bring Mirage to the med bay.

Mirage was missing most of his plating on the right side of his right leg, all of his left leg and almost all the way up his left side. He was leaking oil and energon, but not speaking or reacting, even though he was breathing. And once in the med bay, Ratchet was shocked to see what Mirage looked like, but not surprised to find the bot in shock.

"What the hell happened?" ratchet asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

Optimus would have swallowed hard if he could have. "Its my fault I slipped out and was practicing with a melee weapon and next thing I knew I had hit him"

To say ratchet was pissed was an understatement. Ratchet had a hard enough time when he had to repair bots from enemy fire, but to find out this was from friendly fire and the wounded bots own mate made Ratchet's energon boil. And while Ratchet started taking care of Mirage, he read the riot act to Optimus for 15 solid minutes.

Optimus knew he deserved it, there was no excuse and Optimus couldn't forgive himself for doing this.

Mirage, in limbo, was fighting. He didn't want to go offline. He didn't want to leave his mate or his babies, especially now that Fader had come back into their lives. Mirage fought and fought, and he tried to pulse out love to his mate, it was weak, but he wasn't going to give up.

Optimus pulsed love back and couldn't stop apologizing, he never meant to hurt him.

Mirage, realizing this whole thing was an accident, pulsed even more love and forgiveness to his mate. It was weak but the pulse was there. On the outside, Mirage looked like he was still in shock, unaware, and nonresponsive to what was going on around him, but Optimus knew different, as the weak pulses told the leader otherwise.

Optimus didn't deserve Mirage's forgiveness but he was grateful for it and he kept pulsing love to Mirage.

Ratchet worked on the bot, soldering up this, re-plating that, and patching up other areas. Mirage was starting to not lose anymore oil or energon, but the bot still had both in drips running into his systems as well as virus software running. Ratchet finally was done, and said something that disturbed Optimus, "I have done all I can for him, now it is up to him and his systems." Optimus had heard that before, but never in a situation like this.

"He's fighting, he forgives me though I don't deserve it"

Ratchet sighed, "That's love. Love is patient and kind. It is not proud, boastful, or rude. It is not self seeking or easily angered and keeps no records of wrongs. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. And it never fails" ratchet said trying to cheer up his friend.

"Ratchet I could have killed him" Optimus said. "I should have moved further away from the base"

"That is true, my friend, but didn't you stop to think – why was Mirage out of the base? I thought he was supposed to be with the sparklings, and the near younglings" Ratchet said, trying to get Optimus's mind on something else other than what had happened.

Optimus had completly forgot about that. "I guess...he probably needed some time for himself"

"Optimus, since having assigned him to care for the young ones, when was the last time Mirage has spent much time with just the adults without the young bots around?" ratchet asked, having picked up on a few things from having scanned over the bot.

"I don't know..."

Ratchet nodded. "well, he will be in here for awhile, I suggest you find someone else to watch the young ones. And maybe once Mirage comes back, we can have the answers we seek" Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded and stayed a little longer before he went and made arrangments for the children.

Mirage was fighting hard, and though Optimus was gone, Mirage started coming around, only to find Fader and Flasher, one on either side of his bed. Mirage groaned as he woke, as he was in serious agony.

"Easy mama, its alright" Fader said gently.

"Yes, mama, don't try to do too much. You were seriously injured" Flasher added, to which Mirage only groaned more, though it was easy to tell that this one was from mirage having to stay in the med bay.

"I'll get Ratchet to give you something" Fader said and left long enough to do so.

"Where's.. ow… ugh… where's your dad, Flasher?" Mirage squeaked, in too much pain to use his normal voice. 'I … I n-n-need to talk …ow…talk to him"

"I think he's with the sparklings" Flasher said. "Do you want me to go find him?"

"P-p-please, and ask him if he has time to come and talk' Mirage stated, as he really wanted to talk to his mate.

Flasher nodded and left the med and he was right his father was with the sparklings.

Optimus was playing with them but teaching them at the same time.

"Hey dad, Mirage wants to talk to you, when you have time" Flasher stated, not thinking anything of the way he had said it, as that was the way his mother had stated it.

Optimus nodded. "Will you stay with them Flasher?"

"I can stay dad, as Red is watching over Charger and there is no training this afternoon, as Mirage is in the med bay" Flasher stated, not realizing he had said so much with the comment of no training because Mirage was in the med bay.

Optimus hid his wince and went to the med bay to Mirage's side.

Mirage was laying there, too weak to support his own helm's weight on his neck, and so the berth was positioned so that Mirage would be able to sit up. Fader was trying to help Mirage feel better, not having seen Optimus come in. "fader, hon, thanks" was all Mirage said to the youngling.

"Your welcome mama"

"Fader, can I talk to your mother please" Optimus said gently.

Fader nodded and soon left, to go learn some more from his brother flasher with whatever Flasher was doing, leaving Mirage and Optimus alone. "Be-be-beloved. I-I-I love you" Mirage stated, wincing as the pain meds had yet to kick in.

Optimus gently took Mirage's hand. "I love you, and I am so sorry for doing this to you"

"It's not… ow…ngh…not your fault…OW…I-I-I I shouldn't have been …ooo….own…out-outside" Mirage stated.

"I shouldn't have been so close to the base, try and relax it'll make the medicine work faster"

"You probably want to know why I disobeyed you and went for a drive on my own, don't you my beloved" Mirage said, not as tense as the meds had started to kick in.

"I would like to know that yes"

"I felt like I was going crazy. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love our babies as well as the babies of the others on here, but I have to have some time where I can be away from them, some time for just me and some time for being around other adults. Do you know it has been at least 2 weeks since I have had a chance to be with an adult for anything other than for them to drop off their kid? I need stimulation, adult stimulation. I left Jazz and Wingspan there because I knew they wouldn't mind me just leaving for a bit" Mirage stated, tears in his optics.

"Shhh, please don't cry. I'm sorry, all you have to do is say something love and other arrangments have been made"

"I would have, but you have been so hard to find a catch. Fader tried to talk to you yesterday and you blew him off. Flasher and Keeper tried talking ot you for the last three days and you ignore their comms. How do you think I am going to feel about contacting you if you won't even let your own sparklings talk to you for whatever reason" Mirage stated, revealing things Optimus didn't even know about.

"My love I never recieved any comms yesterday, at all" Optimus said.

"I was there when Keeper and Flasher tried and you failed to answer. We sent fader, thinking you would talk to him, but when you blew him off in your office, he ran back to my arms, bawling. It took 2 hours to calm him down' revealed Mirage.

"I'm sorry..." Optimus said lowering his head.

Mirage lifted his mate's head. "It's ok, my beloved, you're aren't perfect and no one expects you to be. And fader is doing fine, and I resolved the issue keeper and Flasher had. And it's my fault for not trying harder to tell you' responded Mirage.

"I'm really trying to control my temper but it's so hard my love...I don't mean to yell at them or at you"

'I know my beloved, I can see it…I can see you try and I can see when you are starting to fail. That is usually when I send you to your office if you haven't already decided to go there. Once I am healed, do you think you will have time to spend some time with me, my beloved" Mirage asked, optics full of need.

Optimus nodded. "When your healed"

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Sunny was taking Rave's spike up his aft and his twin's spike up his front port while Side's teased Sunny's neck cables and Rave played with the yellow Lambo's cable. And to top it off, sunny was begging for more.

Sunny moaned and begged for more he was lost in pleasure.

"yeah, let me hear you beg really pretty there, pretty boy' Rave said, his heat cycle turning him completely dominant over his two mates.

Of course it was going against everything that Sunstreaker was but right then that had been thrown out the airlock. "Please sir...please more...I need you...pounding my aft"

Rave wasn't quite satisfied, and pounded harder into Sunny's aft, driving the bot to near delirium, as Sides somehow knew to speed up at the same time, eliciting more pleading cries from the normally defiant yellow lambo.

With the onslaught of pleasure Sunny was reduced to sobbing practically as he begged.

Rave gently stroked Sunny, to remind the bot that the seeker wasn't being mean, the seeker still loved both his mates. Ti was just that now, with heat on, the seeker didn't always have control of what he did or said.

Sunny, with the added touch, quickly hurtled to overload.

Soon enough, Sides and rave overloaded, and then it was time for a break. And while Sides was able to help himself, Sunny, form the intense pleasure, was acting almost like a sparkling, and rave had to gently feed Sunny the first part of the first cube, before Sunny came back and was able to feed himself, and the three kissed and hugged as they waited for their bodies to prepare for the next round.

Sunny was getting exhausted and by the time Rave and Sides were ready to go again he still wasn't.

Rave then realized his mistake, and soon he connected his spike to Sunny's port and began to thrust, and while Sunny wanted to resist at first, the hormones took over and soon Sunny was just as on board as Sides was.

Sunny was soon pleasure shot again and doing anything that was wanted.

Meanwhile, Fader went back into the med bay, still worried about how Optimus would react to him, but regardless, fader was a mama's boy and right now, he wanted to be with his mother.

Optimus looked up when Fader came and he pulled his son into his arms and apologized, he was working on his anger but that was no excuse. "Can you forgive me son?"

Fader nodded, and hugged his father. But after the hug, the very large youngling curled up in the bed with Mirage. It was obvious as to why Fader had come back.

Optimus rubbed his sons back gently and just watched for a time.

Meanwhile, Red was having trouble with Charger, as Charger was having a nightmare and Red, being barely bigger than Charger, was struggling to get the bot to settle down.

Red quickly commed Flasher. "Flasher I need you here, now!"

Flasher came running, not sure why his mate commed him, but knew it was important. Upon arriving home, Flasher saw what was going on and jumped in to help.

In his nightmate Charger was fighting against Megatron trying to resist him.

Flasher studied what was going on, not exactly sure how to help his mate, and so the first thing he did was send pulses of love, hoping they would help.

Charger was fighting and in his nightmare he was losing and Megatron was using him. He cried out for Red and Flasher to help him, to make Megatron stop.

Flasher's strong pulses, resulted in something strange in Charger's dream, as while he was still terrified, he saw a larger Flasher come up and rape Megatron from behind. Charger soon calmed down, though neither Flasher nor Red knew what had happened.

It took a little longer but Charger finally started to wake.

Seeing that he was waking, flasher continued to hold his mate gently. "feeling better, my lovely' Flasher asked.

Charger nodded slowly. "Energon..."

"already have some for you, my lovely. The question is are you awake enough to feed yourself or do you need to be fed' Flasher lightly teased, knowing the answer he would get.

"I'm not that weak yet" Charger said though his hand was a little a shakey.

Flasher smiled and then noticed the slight bump in Charger's paneling from Flasher's gentle rubbing. "Well you may not be weak, but I know you are horny' flasher stated.

Charger nodded. "Please..."

"NO interfacing until you are done getting energized from the energon you are drinking" Flasher stated, even driving red alert crazy with lust, and both began to drink their cubes.

Charger and Red drank as much as they could get down.

Flasher smiled. "And now its time for the fun, but I am not quite ready" flasher stated as he showed his partial arousal and dry port, "would someone like to warm me up?"

Charger and Red talked it over and Red moved so his aft was facing Flashers face and he started sucking the others spike.

Charger moved and started licking Flasher's port.

Flasher's arousal grew big time as he was attacked from both sides. And seeing red's aft in front of him, flasher used his fingers to tease red's aft and though flasher wanted to touch Charger, charger was too far away for Flasher to reach.

Red moaned around the others spike while Charger got Flashers valve wet.

They waited for the moment so they would switch.

Flasher was now extremely aroused and he wanted his arousal in one of his mate's ports, he didn't care whose, he just wanted to bury it in them while using his hands and tongue on the mate not on the arousal.

Red pulled away from Flasher and let Charger take his place.

Flasher kept up his ministrations, though this time they were on Charger instead of Red. Flasher enjoyed this time, as he never got a chance to spend as much time as he liked with his mates.

"Please Flash..." Charger said. "Need you..."

Flasher repositioned and soon began to piston in and out of Charger while Red used his tongue on Flasher's cable and Charger's valve and the two met all the while stroking Charger's groin. Flasher was in heaven as he enjoyed the sensations.

Charger moaned and writhed begging for more as he was taken.

Red felt a little left out until he felt Flasher's hand near his aft port, and soon Red was almost as much in heaven as Charger was.

Red moaned as Flasher tormented his aft and he and Charger were lost in bliss.

Elsewhere, Grimlock was searching for Soundwave as Grimlock wanted something that only the telepath could provide. Grimlock had even sent all the sparklings elsewhere and had tried to make the home look as appealing as possible, hoping that Soundwave would show up soon to help Grimlock get over his "frustration" of not getting any for quite some time.

Soundwave was tired as he went through file after file he was trying to decipher.

Grimlock waited as patient as possible considering he had no idea what being patient actually meant. He just sighed and waited, hoping Soundwave would come back soon.

Soundwave finally got to where he couldn't focus enough and called it quits and headed back home.

Knowing that no sparklings would be present, and feeling someone was coming, Grimlock made himself look as sexy as he could, opened his paneling, which revealed a dripping needy port and a heated arousal in anticipation that the body that was coming was Soundwave. Now all Grimlock had to do was wait for his mate.

When Soundwave came in he noted how quiet it was which struck him as odd then he found Grimlock and his spark skipped a beat.

Grimlock opened his arms wide, hoping the open embrace and the needy look in his optics would help Soundwave give the poor dinobot what he needed.

Soundwave was tired but he couldn't deny Grimlock so he went to his mates arms.

Grimlock used his warm hands to soothe the knots in Soundwave's systems, which Soundwave appreciated, as it stopped him from feeling so tired. Then Grimlock began to play.

Soundwave moaned softly as Grimlock started to tease and caress him.

"Wave as needy as me Grimlock?" Grimlock asked as he teased his mate's interfacing array panel.

"Yessss...please..."

Finding that Wave had opened his groin paneling, Grimlock slid his large member in the wet, dripping front port, still very tight, making Grimlock moan. "Mm wave so tight…me like"

"T..tight for you..." Soundwave moaned as Grimlock entered him, it had been so long.

Grimlock was gentle and loving as he took his mate, making sure Soundwave felt nothing but pleasure.

Soundwave moaned and clung to Grimlock as best he was able as pleasure overtook him.

Through gentle, careful, loving manipulation, Grimlock and Soundwave soon overloaded. Grimlock smiled as it felt so good for the two of them to share the precious moment.

Soundwave sighed contently as he snuggled in Grimlock's arms.

Elsewhere, Bluesky was bawling her optics out. Grunt was sleeping soundly and Swoop was out. Ball Bearing and his twin Slipknot had figured out she had told, and while they may have promised to not pick on her anymore while she was carrying, now that she was not carrying, they decided to play another prank on her. This time they had used some kind of acid and it burned away some of the plating on her right arm and leg. She didn't know what to do.

Swoop came back while she was crying and nuzzled her seeing her injuries he knew she needed help and commed Ratchet. "Me Swoop need you come to quarters, mate hurt"

Ratchet came in, knowing Bluesky was not prone to accidents and that she was always careful. When Ratchet saw the acid burn wounds on Bluesky, he was pissed, as even he knew you never hurt a femme. "who did this and what happened?" Ratchet asked in a eerily calm tone.

Bluesky sniffled and told what had happened. Swoop wanted to go right then and there to get who had done this.

Ratchet stopped the dinobot as Ratchet needed help to bandage the exposed area. "Optimus, meet me in Bluesky's quarters, Now!" Ratchet sent over a comm, hoping Optimus would be able to handle this.

Optimus rushed from his office not knowing what had happened.

When Optimus enter, he found Bluesky with her head buried in Swoop's chest while Ratchet was working on what appeared to be burn marks on his daughter. And when he saw those, Optimus was fuming.

"Who Ratchet" Optimus asked.

"Slipknot and Ball Bearing, from what she told me" stated Ratchet, trying to hold in his anger, as he was in front of a femme and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Will Bluesky be alright"

"She is fine, she will just need a few days to heal and I ran some antivirus on her. Someone has got to teach those two that doing this kind of things to mechs is one thing, but this is absolutely not something you would ever do to a femme" stated Ratchet.

"Oh don't worry Ratchet, I'm about to rectify the situation"

Ratchet nodded and while Ratchet finished up his repairs on the femme, Optimus left to find the idiots responsible for this. Optimus was even more enraged as while Sunny and Sides annoyed him and the crew, they knew where the line was and had never ever pranked a femme. This had to be stopped, and now.

Optimus found the two in question and grabbed them by their audio's, hard, and dragged them down to the brig.

Not realizing who they were dealing with, Ball Bearing and Slipknot fought the whole way to the brig.

"where the hell are we going?" asked Ball bearing, the more brash of the two.

"we ain't done nothin' wrong" stated Slipknot.

Optimus threw them into separate cells. "I am Optimus Prime, your leader. And I am a pissed off father"

The two twins looked at each other, not sure of what they heard. "What the hell are you talking about, sir, we are all stupid younglings, we play pranks on each other that is what we do' stated Ball Bearing.

"Bro, I would shut up if I were you" Slipknot stated, noting the look in their leader's optics.

"screw that! Boy, I can't believe how over-reactive that stupid femme is, but I will get her one of these days" Ball bearing stated, unaware he was pissing their leader off even farther.

"If you ever do anything to her again, I will forget I am an Autobot and I will forget that you are a youngling. Bluesky, the femme you won't leave alone, is my daughter" Optimus said in a dangerous voice.

The twins shook in fear, as another voice appeared, "And if you EVER go after a femme again, I will kick your aft from here to kingdom come, and don't you dare think I won't" stated Elita, the femme commander herself, having found out from Bluesky what had happened.

"And I will gladly let you" Optimus said.

The twins slunk away to think about what they had done, and while Slipknot was extremely sorry, Ball bearing was sorry – sorry that he had gotten caught. But not willing to get his aft kicked by the leaders, Ball bearing began to plan more pranks, just on different bots.

Optimus said they were to stay in the brig until he decided to let them out and no one else.

Elsewhere the in heat twins were getting the most out of their heat as they were taken or took depending on which room you were referring to.

Meanwhile, Wingspan swore as he could feel his heat cycle coming but he was nowhere near his room or his mate.

Wingspan was afraid to call for help but was also afraid he couldn't make it back to his quarters before it started even if he ran all the way.

TC, having a feeling something was off, sent Skyfire out to help, and thankfully, with Skyfire's help, wingspan barely made it back in time.

"Get Hot Rod" Wingspan managed before he shut the door on Skyfire, not to be rude but if he didn't he was going to jump the shuttle and ride him like there was no tomorrow.

Skyfire ran to grab Hot Rod and soon presented him to Wingspan who took his mate and went to have their fun. It wasn't until Hot Rod was close to wingspan that he recognized what was going on, but when he did, Hot rod gave in to his mate.

That first day Wingspan took control but he would surrender it the next.

Darkwing's cycle was in the final stages and he was once again submitting to Wheeljack.

Ravenswing was pounding into each mate one final time each as his too was ending.

And soon, after intense overloads, the Ark would be fairly quiet, as Sunny, Sides, and Jack would be passed out for 48 hours.

Wingspan was still hitting the heights of his heat and when the 48 hours was up Wheeljack and Sides woke up, but Sunny was out cold still.

Rave decided it was best to leave his yellow Lambo alone.

Sunny woke on the third day after the week of facing and he felt sore everywhere.

"how you feeling, my mate?" Rave asked.

"Like complete and utter slag"

"I am sorry, Sunny as I cannot control my heat cycle, much as I wish I could" rave said, catching sunny 100 percent off guard.

"Excuse me? Heat cycle? What the pit happened"

Finally, Rave told both of his mates the whole truth – heat cycles and such.

While Sides was accepting of it Sunny wasn't so accepting and he just got up and left.

Rave and Sides didn't go after Sunny, figuring he just needed some time alone.

He went to his and Side's old quarters which were vacant and laid on his old berth for a time, relaxing a little, or trying to at any rate. He got up and left the ship he wanted to do some target practice to try and clear his processor.

Elsewhere, Bluesky's wounds had healed and while she was allowed on most areas of the ship, in their own way, someone always kept an optic on her.

Her mate of course, Elita, her parents and Red Alert whenever he was on duty and not being made to rest by Flasher.

And while the constant monitoring might have driven her brothers nuts, Bluesky enjoyed how protective the bots were.

Swoop would often be with her with their sparkling when she wasn't training and when she was the instructors of course watched over her.

Meanwhile Sunny finally came in from shooting and went to the rec room for some energon, and was sitting with a few others talking when he started to feel weak. He felt electrical shocks course through his systems, at least that's what it felt like to him, and moments later he was on the ground convulsing. Pain assaulting his every system.

Silverstreak, worried, grabbed Luckystar and the two dragged the convulsing bot to the med bay, unsure what was going on. They only hoped ratchet could fix the poor bot.

Ratchet was in complete surprise as he and First Aid rushed over. "What happened" Ratchet demanded.

"I am not sure" stated Streak, "We were chatting with him in the rec room when he suddenly dropped to the floor and started convulsing. He seemed really tired and low on energon as he didn't drink high grade like he normally does when he has enough energon."

Ratchet frowned he didn't like the sound of that and while he and Aid tried to stop the convulsing there was a sickening snap. Ratchet winced he knew that sound, there went the back strut.

Ratchet sighed as he quickly ran to get a medication that would induce a temporary stasis lock on the bot so that Ratchet could examine the bot more thoroughly, and as Ratchet did that, he sent Lucky and Streak up to go get Sides and Ravenswing so that Ratchet could ask questions about anything unusual happening recently.

With the medication Sunstreaker went still, mostly, there were still some tremors now and then. They were scanning him when Lucky and Streak found Ravenswing and Sides. "You have to come quickly Sunny is in the med bay"

Sideswipe and Ravenswing looked at each other as they knew Sunstreaker hated the med bay, and without further ado they followed Lucky and Streak to the med bay, completely unaware of what they were going to see.

By the time the four made it back to the med bay Ratchet and Aid were hooking up different machines and the like to Sunny's body. Ratchet used the manual override and opened the others chest plates so Aid could place a monitor near Sunny's spark. Ratchet saw they weren't alone anymore. "Has Sunstreaker been acting oddly lately"

Rave answered, as Sides had no idea. Ravenswing talked about when he first brought Sunny back and then also talked about how for the past week he had had his seeker heat cycle. Sides contributed a little bit, but it was minimal, but Sides did mention about the feeding glitch that Sunstreaker had.

It wasn't as much as Ratchet had been hoping for but it was better than nothing. He went back to Aid and they looked, the glitch Sunstreaker had was only a small part of the problem. Ratchet was muttering to First Aid who was nodding in agreement, it was as if Sunny's body was rebelling or glitching against him but it was more than that. What was worrying Ratchet was he didn't know what it was and he didn't know if Sunny would survive, he was not liking the readings the monitors were giving him.

Ravenswing just stood in shock as he held his other mate, Sideswipe, close to his spark. Sides was bawling, afraid of the unknown. Rave was worried as well. "What happened?" Rave asked, hoping for some kind of an answer.

"I don't know" Those had to be the three hardest words Ratchet ever had to utter. "The glitch Sides mentioned, Sunstreaker has had it since he was sparked but its not the main factor. His body is, there is no other way to say it, its like its rebelling against him"

"can his spark be removed and placed in another body?" rave asked, wondering if it would help.

Ratchet thought it over. "Possibly but there is no other body that can house it right now, in the time it would take to build one even with Wheeljack and myself working at all hours we may not get it done in time"

And as the two talked, a small unseen white and gold bot slipped into the med bay, his optics burning a bright blue, indicating that something more powerful than just the little sparkling was at work. First Aid watched carefully, unsure what was going on. Slugbug was headed right for Sunstreaker. Primus was not ready for Sunstreaker yet, as Sunny still had things to accomplish. And so while Rave and Ratchet talked and Sides cried, Slugbug climbed up on top of Sunstreaker and placed his glowing right hand over the bot's spark, and stated in a deep voice, "It is not your time, my son" and with that a healing bolt of something wracked through Sunstreaker's defenseless body, healing things yet unknown and saving Sunstreaker's life. And satisfied, Slugbug left as quietly as he appeared, no one but First Aid even knowing that the small bot had been there.

"Ugh, Ratchet" stated Aid, "You may want to check these monitors."

Ratchet turned and looked automatically fearing the worst when he saw the readings improving. "What the slag..." He said going back over and started scanning trying to verify the readings.

"What's going on?" asked rave, fearing the worst as well. Sides just stayed close to his mate, fearing the loss of his twin.

Ratchet had Aid verify the scans. "I'm not sure how...but he's going to be alright"

'thank Primus" stated the seeker, in relief. Sides now cried happy tears. "If you will excuse us, we will be back in a bit, as we just need some time to process things"

Ratchet nodded and the two left. After that, Ratchet had one question for aid, "How?"

Aid, sighed, "I don't know, you will have to ask Slugbug"

"Slugbug? Who is that?"

"He and his twin are sparklings that were adopted by Mirage and Optimus, but no one quite knows where they come from, as Slugbug is careful about who he talks to about what" Aid replied.

"Right, right. You said he did this"

"All I know is somehow he did this, though his optics were blue instead of his usual yellow, and he has an unusual spark, as I checked it out myself. I saw him do something, but I have no idea what."

Ratchet nodded. "Watch the med bay" Ratchet said and left looking for Slugbug.

Slugbug and his twin, Kryptonight, were helping Optimus watch over his brood as Mirage was still in the med bay. Ratchet came upon the brood only to find that Slugbug wanted to come nowhere near him, as no one had told Ratchet that Slugbug had a fear of the med bay.

"Optimus may I talk to Slugbug" Ratchet said.

"Sure, but be patient with him" Optimus said as he informed ratchet of Slugbug's history that Optimus was aware of and the fact that Slugbug hated the med bay, which helped ratchet a great deal, as now Ratchet knew the best way to approach the young sparkling.

"Its alright sparkling we'll stay within sight of Optimus how's that?" Ratchet asked the little sparkling.

Slugbug nodded, as that felt more comforting.

Ratchet took him a short distance away, enough that he could still see Optimus but far enough so he could talk to the little one. "Slugbug, may I ask you a question"

Realizing that this was important, Slugbug nodded. Ratchet just hoped Slugbug would give him more of an answer when he asked his question.

"Slugbug, do you remember coming into the med bay just a short time ago"

"Yes and no" replied Slugbug, as he was there while Primus was working, but he had no control over himself.

"Can you tell me who helped Sunstreaker"

Slugbug sighed, as he realized he couldn't hide his secret any longer from this medic. "ratchet, my spark is unusual, I am sure Aid told you that, but that isn't the full truth. My spark is white because I am a portal for Primus. If Primus needs to do something in a place where I am nearby, he will take over my systems and do what he needs to do. The biggest way to tell if you are talking to me or Primus is that when Primus has taken over, my optics turn blue" Slugbug said as he finally revealed his secret, which explained why he was so scared of the med bay as well.

Ratchet gently rubbed the little ones head. "So Primus, through you, saved Sunstreaker's life?"

"Yes, because it wasn't Sunstreaker's time yet' replied Slugbug.

"Well, I owe him my thanks then. I don't believe I would have been able to save him" Ratchet said.

Slugbug nodded and then placed both hands upon the medic's temples and sent through what was wrong – it was a main processor glitch that had ratchet tried to fix it, it would have killed the bot instantly. Ratchet was amazed and felt as if Primus was pouring information right into him. "Now go tell his mates, Ratchet, as they want answers" stated Slugbug.

Ratchet nodded and gently rubbed Slugbug's helm again. "Thank you, to both of you and you little one you have nothing to fear from my med bay" He said before he left going back.

Slugbug nodded before rejoining the sparklings. Ratchet was on his way back, when Optimus stopped him for a minute. "so, did you get your answer ratchet?" Optimus asked. Slugbug watched in the distance, hoping that ratchet wouldn't reveal his secret.

"I did" Was all Ratchet said before he continued on his way.

Slugbug relaxed, realizing his secret was safe with the medic.

Meanwhile, as ratchet headed back to the med bay, Rave and Sides had returned and were talking with sunny, who was now awake.

Sunny of course kept saying he was fine as both of them fussed over him and it was starting to drive him nuts.

Ratchet wanted to do one more scan before he talked with the three of them. And to his surprise, Ratchet found something he wasn't expecting – Sunny now had a non glitched sparkling development chamber. Ratchet realized what Primus's plan for Sunny was, and had it not been for the fact that sunny was awake, he would have said something, but as it was, Ratchet said nothing, merely biding his time until sunny would come in for "strange symptoms." In the meantime, Sunny was healthy, and it was time to tell the three about the main processor glitch that almost cost sunny his life.

"Aid and I have conducted numerous scans and the problem was a glitch in Sunstreaker's main processor, looking at the scans again had I tried to fix it, I would have killed him"

While Ravenswing understood, Sides was confused. 'If you didn't fix him, then who did?" Sides asked.

"That's not important right now" Ratchet said. "Just know that he's alright"

The twins both nodded and soon were on their way out of the med bay. Rave was about to join them when ratchet held him back. "What's wrong ratchet?"

"rave, I didn't want to tell those two, but Sunny now has a perfectly functional sparkling developmental chamber. I suggest you use it while you can" stated ratchet, smiling. Rave smiled and filed the info away as he left the med bay, happy that not only was his sparkmate still with him, but now he would also be able to give him more sparklings.

Sunny kept slapping his brothers hands every time his twin tried to smother him with attention. "I'm fine Siders, geez" He defiantly sounded more like his old self.

Rave followed, his spark knowing a few things – Sunny was back to normal and healthy, sunny could carry once again, and best of all, Rave could feel that Primus, in playing a slight joke on the yellow Lambo, had made the bot submissive to the needs of his mates when either Sides or Rave decided to be dominant. Ravenswing was going to have so much fun with this.

Sunny and Sides made it back just before Rave did and Sunny went to go sit down.

Even after a week of seeker heat cycle, Sides was still horny and he started trying to play dominant with Sunstreaker who weakly tried to push him away, unsure as to why he couldn't tell his mate to stop.

Sunny tried pushing his brother away saying he wasn't in the mood but his body was saying otherwise as he started to submit though he didn't really want to.

"You say no, but your hot body says yes, now let me have you" Stated Sides in a very commanding voice.

"And I plan on joining you two" stated Rave having just entered, his deep, low commanding voice making Sunstreaker even submit more.

Sunny weakly tried to resist but between the two of them he did whatever they asked of him.

Rave pistoned in and out of Sunny's tight valve as Sides rode Sunny's cable. Sunstreaker was in la-la land, which is exactly where Rave wanted the bot to be, as rave wanted to take Sunny' s new development chamber for a spin. And so, as the three sparks met, only Sunny's changed colors, making Rave smile as they all three came down from the powerful overload.

Sunny's intakes heaved as Rave was still buried inside of him and Sides was still on his spike.

Rave held sunny close while running a soothing hand along Sides, hoping that his mates were happy and satisfied, like he was.

Sides was, there was no doubt of that and Sunny was his normal self.

Elsewhere, Mirage was struggling in the med bay. It wasn't that he was giving up, it was just that everything felt so difficult as his whole one side had been rebuilt. Mirage was usually a pretty positive bot, but he was getting frustrated trying to relearn what he had already mastered before the accident happened.

First Aid was the only one there and kindly helped Mirage, silently helping him.

Mirage relied on Aid a lot as Ratchet was busy, as were Mirage's younglings and Optimus was busy as well. And so Mirage had no choice but to have Aid help him. Fortunately for Aid, Mirage was not as stubborn as he sometimes could be, and Mirage liked how First Aid wasn't nearly as grouchy as Ratchet could be. "thanks for your help, Aid" Mirage said with a smile.

Aid was surprised as he would never have pegged the tower mech to have such wonderful manners as well as he had so rarely been thanked, as more often he was whined at about how he was not Ratchet.

"I...your welcome Mirage" First Aid said. "Do you need anything"

"A ticket out of here' Mirage said with a laugh, knowing it was not possible yet. "but seriously, could you get me a little energon and then sit and talk a little bit, as I feel a little lonely"

First Aid nodded and got Mirage energon and sat beside him.

"thanks, Aid. I feel so lonely since I know Flasher and Keeper have families of their own, the other five younglings are in training as well as Bluesky has her own family, the sparklings are busy and taking Optimus's time when he is not in his office working, and Jazz, Prowl, and Wingspan have their own lives. It seems like everything seems to be running pretty smoothly without me" Mirage stated, sadness in his voice.

"Mirage that isn't true, they depend on you more then you realize" Aid said. "You are so loved and needed"

"I know this is going to sound a little selfish, but if they love me so much, why don't they take even 2 minutes to come down here and see me?" Mirage asked, noticing he had had no visitors whatsoever all day.

"Because..." Aid said and stopped himself. "I'm not supposed to tell, but will not let on that I told?"

"Don't tell me the secret, Aid. That is part of being a medic, keeping secrets. I am sure they are all busy with their own lives. Thanks for listening to me, my friend. I think I am going to recharge for a bit. Please wake me if any visitors arrive, ok?" Mirage said, yawning as his body demanded recharge.

Aid nodded and let Mirage rest and went about his duties and gently woke Mirage hours later when Optimus came by with something for Mirage.

Mirage groaned in pain as his optics slowly onlined. And after getting some pain medication, Mirage felt able to wake up a bit more, and saw that his mate had dropped by. Mirage kept his excitement hidden, as he was afraid that his mate would come really quick and disappear or he had wanted his mate so bad that this was an illusion of his.

Optimus kissed Mirage lovingly before he handed him something. It was a photo album that had pictures of everyone and the sparklings.

Mirage was caught completely by surprise, as his optics widened as he looked at the photo album, every picture having some sort of "get well soon" message on it. mirage flipped through it, and laughed when he saw all the sparklings as they were silly in their pictures, especially Mirage's own sparklings. Mirage didn't know what to say but he reached with his arms to hug his mate, his right arm well coordinated but his left a little out of control. Mirage was absolutely embarrassed and tried to hide his left arm.

Optimus stopped him and gently took Mirage's left arm and brought it up for proper hug.

Mirage looked at his mate, with tears in his optics, "I am sorry" Mirage said, "my coordination is still a work in progress on that side"

"Don't worry about it, we'll work on it together if you like" Optimus soothed gently.

At that Mirage's optics light up brighter, and that was when Optimus realized something, no one had visited Mirage all day. And judging by the reaction, no one had told Mirage what was going on either. But as Mirage flipped through the book, Aid pulled Optimus aside and told the bot what Mirage had said to him.

Optimus nodded and thanked Aid before he went back to Mirage.

Mirage was getting to the last few pictures when Optimus came back. Mriage laughed at the picture of Kryptonight, Bluefire, and Seaspan, while Slugbug's picture made Mirage just smile. And then the last picture was Optimus, arms wide open, a heart painted on his chest plates. Mirage cried happy tears as he looked at the picture.

"The heart was the sparklings idea" Optimus said as he sat beside Mirage.

"I am just surprised you allowed the little ones to do that" Mirage stated as he smiled. "So how are all our babies doing?" Mirage asked, always referring to all their children as "babies."

"Driving me barmy, but I love each of them" Optimus said then gave updates on all of them.

Mirage was glad to hear most of the news, Flasher and Keeper were doing well, as were their families, Fader was busy getting to know everyone better, the younger sparklings were doing well, and the grandbabies were good. The only piece that pissed Mirage off was when Optimus told of Bluesky getting "pranked" by the twins again. Mirage got pissed and his oil pressure shot up, setting off warnings, and Aid had to give a bit of a sedative, as he didn't want Mirage to blow a gasket.

"It has been dealt with love, now calm down" Optimus said.

Mirage did calm as Optimus told of how he scared the oil out of the two that had done it, and how Elita had showed up and added her two cents. Mirage relaxed, knowing that threats from the Supreme commander and the femme commander was enough to straighten anyone out. Mirage pulsed love and forgiveness as he felt Optimus accidentally leak guilt through the spark bond.

Optimus lowered his head a bit knowing then what he had accidently let slip through.

Mirage used his right hand to raise his mate's helm so that they were optic to optic, "Optimus, you Lugnut, I love you and nothing is going to change that. You made a mistake, quit beating yourself up. I will survive, and while it may take some time, I will be back and good as ever. I want you to stop beating yourself up, or I will get mad. No one is perfect' Mirage said as he leaned forward as best he could and gave Optimus a deep passionate kiss, something that Optimus had been needing since the accident, and Mirage knew it.

Optimus moaned into the kiss and pulled Mirage as close as he was able to.

And seeing no one around, Mirage pulled a trick he had tried a few other times on his mate, sending just the right signals to cause Optimus to overload without removing paneling and without interfacing. Needless to say, Optimus's intakes were heaving when Aid finally came back to hang another things of energon. 'Feel better, beloved?" Mirage said, as he hoped Aid wouldn't notice the slight liquid leaking out of Optimus's paneling.

"So help me...when you are released" Optimus said into Mirage's audio.

"Me? What did I do" Mirage asked, feigning innocence. First Aid failed to catch the innuendo as well as failed to see what Mirage had done to the leader. Then Mirage whispered back, 'I think you better clean up before Ratchet comes and notices," before Mirage sent another pulse that almost brought Optimus to another overload. Needless to say Optimus couldn't wait for his mate to be discharged.

"Vixen I swear" Optimus said and left for a few minutes to clean up.

Mirage sent the strong pulse one more time while Optimus was in the wash racks cleaning up, though this time, Optimus's paneling was open and he wasn't trapped in his own fluids. It was only then Optimus realized just how much he missed the intimate moments with his mate. But after cleaning up, Optimus headed back.

'feeling better, my beloved old fart" Mirage asked.

"You could say that my young brat"

Mirage feigned being insulted before he smiled, but when he tried to laugh hard it hurt too much, as the pain was starting to come back.

"Rest my love, I'll stay for a time if you like"

"That would be much appreciated" stated Mirage as he laid back and relaxed.

Meanwhile, Fader was struggling with something that he felt like he should have gotten, and though training was over for the day, Fader had stayed behind trying to improve his own performance, not knowing he was being spied on. Out in the hall, Perceptor eagerly watched the youngling, not knowing why he wanted to watch, but feeling something odd in his spark for the youngling.

Ironhide had come back because he had forgotten something and not seeing Perceptor, Ironhide went to Fader. "Still here kid?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to practice a bit, as I felt like I wasn't quite getting what you had taught, sir" Fader stated as he continued the exercises, always messing up at the same point and getting slightly frustrated.

"Here kid like this" Ironhide said and guided Fader through the exercise.

The correction forced Fader to stick his aft out further, unknowingly making Percy grow stiff in his paneling as well as his spark skip jolts left and right. Soon, Fader was getting the exercise and felt better, but still practiced after Ironhide left.

Fader finally stopped because his tanks were rumbling at him and he went to go grab a cube of energon and wash up.

On his way out of the area, fader ran into the shy Perceptor. Fader could feel his spark skip jolts, but not knowing what it meant, fader decided it was at least better to talk to the bot. "Hi, I'm fader, what's your designation?" fader asked not knowing that his voice was sending chills down Percy's spinal unit.

"I'm Perceptor" The microscope said getting his voice back.

Fader nodded. "If you don't mind, I would like to get washed up, then would you care to join me for a cube of energon?" fader asked, not sure if the shy bot would take him up on his offer.

"Uh certainly, I will await you in the rec room"

Fader quickly washed up, and when Perceptor saw him, his jaw dropped, as Fader looked even more impressive cleaned up. "You still want to join me for a cube, Perceptor?" Fader asked, his voice once again sending powerful emotions through the shy bot.

All Perceptor could really do was nod his head.

Fader went to go grab the cubes and then dragged Perceptor into a more private room. "I want to get to know you better, Perceptor' Fader said, feeling his spark pulsing erratically, though it didn't show in his smooth, collected tone.

"Y..you do?" Perceptor asked taken back by that.

"Yes please" stated Fader, remembering his manners even as he set his much larger hand on Perceptor's closest thigh, "I really want to get to know you better, as even when you are around me right now, my spark pulses erratically, like it has never done before."

If anything that sent Perceptor's spark pulsing faster. "No one wants to get to know me...and my spark pulses the same.

Fader, sensing that Perceptor didn't believe him, bent over and kissed the smaller bot right on the lips. The deep passionate kiss was enough to tell Perceptor that Fader wasn't just playing with his spark.

Perceptor was lost in the kiss that wasn't nearly long enough.

Fader smiled, as he felt he had found his special someone, and leaned in to kiss the bot again while his hand moved from the top of the thigh to just outside the groin plating, and started lightly stroking. Fader thankfully had coded the room so no one could come in a disturb them.

Perceptor let out little mewls as Fader started to rub his plating, it felt so good.

Fader continued his ministrations, enjoying the little mewls that he heard come out of the bot. and then fader whispered into Percy's audios, 'open up and let me see you" to which Percy responded by opening his paneling, revealing a raging stiff cable and a dripping valve. Fader teased both as he played with the smaller bot. 'Are you untouched?" fader asked as he used his finger to gently trace around Percy's overly sensitive valve.

"N..no...but my first...nnnnn...was...was..." Perceptor couldn't finish his sentence partially due to Faders ministrations.

Fader wasn't surprised that Percy wasn't virgin metal, but something told Fader that Percy had had a bad experience, and so Fader did his best to make this a positive one, and soon Fader revealed his own hard cable. "Are you ready for me, my lover?" fader asked.

"A..are you sure you want me"

Fader kissed the bot passionately again, "I love you, I want you, but only if you want me" fader replied.

Perceptor nodded. "I want you"

Fader gently picked up the bot and lifted him onto the stiff cable. Percy moaned as he felt the spike going deep inside him. Fader waited for his lover to adjust and then lovingly interfaced with the bot, and soon revealed his spark. "Percy, will you be my sparkmate?"

Perceptor clung to Fader as he was taken gently, a far cry from his first time, nodding he released his spark.

The two sparks united, sending powerful emotions between the two, and Percy's spark changed colors. And Fader continued to hold his mate as they slowly came down from the powerful overload. "I love you, my dear" Fader stated, kissing his mate gently.

"I love you too...I've never known love before" Perceptor said.

Fader couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe someone so special had ever been treated like scrap metal. "Well, we are mates, and I promise that I will do my best to always show you all the love you deserve and more" fader stated as he gently rubbed the microscope's back gently.

"Somehow I believe you" Perceptor said resting against Fader.

Fader kissed his new mate yet again, deeply and passionately, somehow knowing that only here would he find such love. "Shall we go to your room and continue our fun?" Fader asked, stroking Percy gently around the groin plating.

Percy moaned softly."Yes... please..."

Fader carefully set his mate down and then had Perceptor lead the way. Once inside Percy's quarters, Fader sat down on the couch and released his steel hard arousal, which made Percy's mouth water. 'what would you like to do, my love? Would you like me to take you or would you like to take me?" Fader asked, surprising the hell out of his mate who had never been given such a choice before.

"I've never taken anyone before... I wouldn't even know what to do"

Fader, though not an expert, soon reached down and gently placed Percy's cable in his mouth and sucked to get it stiff again, and once it was stiff, Fader took his mate's hand and helped his mate tease Fader's valve just right, and soon enough, Fader didn't have to do anymore, as Percy's hidden instinct took over.

Percy just acted as he gently fingered Fader."Am I hurting you?"

"No…no.. ugh… it feels ngh ugh…it feels so good….frag me…. Need you inside…inside my valve" Fader said, his deep husky voice still feeling like a loving command to Percy.

Percy's fans kicked on and he gently removed his fingers and carefully eased his spike into Fader.

Fader moaned in absolute bliss at being filled with the smaller bot's surprisingly large spike. Fader could feel his chute adjusting to give his mate the most pleasure possible, and then fader felt what Percy must have felt as his mate gently took him. "ugh…mmm…nnn… so good… so very good, love" Fader cooed as his mate took him.

Percy moaned as his spike was enveloped by the tight heat."You feel...so good...I never knew it could feel so good..."

Fader smiled, and so both overloaded and were coming down from the pleasurable bliss, Fader's chute not exactly wanting to let go of Percy's cable just yet. Fader gently and lovingly rubbed his mate's back as Percy still lay on top of him. "I love you, my mate, and nothing can ever change that" fader said.

"I've love you my mate...thank you for coming into my life"

And while Fader and Perceptor slept, Optimus was out searching for the young bot, as Optimus wanted to know why Fader had failed to check in after training, as Firestar had long since returned to the family quarters. Optimus knew flasher, Keeper, and Bluesky were with their families, and he knew Firestar, Streak, and Lucky, as well as the other sparklings were back home, which left him wondering just where the hell was Fader.

Optimus commed Red Alert."Red Alert can you locate Fader using the ships scanners"

Red Alert did as asked, after all it was not only his leader who asked, but a family member. What Red Alert saw shocked him as he caught the tail end of Percy and Fader going at it, when Percy overloaded into Fader. "Um….sir…. I found him" Red Alert said, not sure if he wanted to let Optimus know exactly where and how the security director had found the youngling.

Optimus wasn't sure if liked the way Red Alert had said that."Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Oh he is just fine…he's … he's in Perceptor's room" red stated, trying to hide how horny he felt in watching the two go at it. Red mentally swore, as both his mates were out getting more energon at the moment and he was hard as steel as well as dripping wet.

Optimus was suspicious now."And what exactly is going on Red"

Red Alert had difficulty getting it out, but after about five minutes of stuttering the word "interfacing" finally came across the comm. from Red to Optimus.

Optimus felt many conflicting emotions, shock and confusion, and a bit of anger."Thank you" then Optimus ended the comm.

Meanwhile, Fader had woken up and was gently stroking his sleeping mate in a loving way, so that Percy knew he was loved. Fader had no idea his father was pissed at him and was searching for him. All Fader knew was that he now had a mate of his own to take care of.

Optimus wasn't sure what to do and he tried to think rationally, so before he stormed to Perceptor's room he commed Mirage."Mirage love..."

"Yes, beloved, what can I help you with" Mirage stated as he recovered in the med bay. Mirage was very close with all the kids and if anyone knew anything, it was usually Mirage.

"All of our children are home except Fader who didn't check in after finishing training...I had Red find him...he's with Perceptor. And they have...faced, I don't know what to do"

Mirage was slightly surprised, but knew Fader had a good head on his shoulders. 'First off, cool down. Fader is not one who would just go off and do this to spite us. You have seen how much he loves us. I suggest you walk off your anger first and then comm. and have fader come and talk to you. I am sure you will find that there is more than meets the optic, my beloved" Mirage said, hoping to talk some sense into his Lugnut of a mate.

Optimus sighed."Your right...I am stepping off base" Optimus said before he left.

And while Optimus stepped out, Mirage did some comming of his own. "Fader, can I ask you a question' Mirage asked as he commed his son.

"Of course mama, ask away" Fader said.

"May I ask why you failed to check in with your father after training was over?" Mirage asked, not wanting to spring that Optimus had used Red Alert to find Fader.

"Um...would you believe I forgot?"

"I can understand that, but is there possibly a reason why you forgot?" Mirage asked, still not wanting to show that Red Alert had caught the youngling, but wanting to give Fader a chance to explain.

"Uh...there might be a reason yes"

"are you willing to tell me what that reason, my sparkling? You know you can tell me anything" Mirage stated, his voice full of love.

"I kinda met someone...and um we bonded"

Mirage was a little surprised and taken aback, but he didn't let it show. "who did you bond to, my sparkling?' Mirage asked, voice still full of love, as Mirage knew that was the best way to get the truth out of Fader.

"Perceptor, I met him after I finished practicing and we met for energon. My spark pulsed faster and his was too and well...we bonded. Are you mad?"

'No, honey, I am not mad, but you had your father very worried. I am happy that you were able to find love" replied Mirage, warmth and love still in his voice, making Fader feel a bit better.

"I didn't mean to worry him mama, I really did forget. Percy is so sweet mama and he really hasn't been treated right"

Mirage had to agree that the quiet Perceptor was a really nice and gentle bot, but Mirage felt it his duty to tell his son about what Optimus had done. "Would you be able to come visit me in the med bay for a bit, as I have something I need to tell you and I don't want to do it over the comm."

"Okay mama give me a few minutes" Fader said and gently woke his mate telling him his mama wanted to see him. Percy nodded and Fader went to the med bay.

Mirage smiled as Fader came to visit. And after asking for strict privacy, Mirage let the cat out of the bag. "I think you have the right to know this, and while I don't approve of what your father did, I can understand why he did it. When you didn't check in, Optimus went looking for you, and when he couldn't find you, he had Red Alert search, and red caught you and Percy interfacing. You dad was furious and wanted to bust down the door. I talked him out of it. Right now he is cooling off before he comes and talks with you" Mirage said as he used his right hand to stroke his son's hand lovingly.

Fader leaned into the touch."Is he really that upset with me mama? I didn't mean to upset him"

"I just think he wasn't ready to let you go, my son. But I am sure when he gets back, he will be more level headed. But it looks like we gain a new member of our family. Please let your mate know that he is very welcome in our loving family" Mirage said with a smile, "and I wish you two all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you mama, it just happened so fast but I don't regret it. Perceptor needs a lot of love"

"And I know you are just the bot to give it to him my son. Now if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Although, I think you should be honest with your father when he calls, and then maybe he will understand as well" Mirage stated, smiling, love and warmth filling his voice, making Fader feel even more love than he felt was possible from his mother. "remember, my son, I know all my sparklings well, and I know how best to make them feel like they are loved."

"I love you mama" Fader said and waited for his father's return.

Optimus came back a few hours later and commed his son.

Fader responded to the comm, and not wanting to leave his sparkmate alone, brought Perceptor with him. Percy was very nervous, but with Fader nearby, Percy knew he would be alright. 'You wanted to see me, dad?" Fader asked, shocking Percy as he had no idea he had bonded to the leader's son.

"Yes, and knowing your mother he has probably spoken to you. Would you care to explain things to me"

Fader explained things as Percy remained snuggly against his mate. Fader explained about meeting, the bonding, and about how he knew he was now responsible for his very quiet, shy mate, Percy. Percy said nothing, merely remaining close to Fader.

Optimus processed his son's words."Perceptor...welcome to our family"

Percy answered quietly, 'Thank you, sir."

"Fader I know you will take good care of him"

"Yes, dad, I will" Fader said as he gently hugged and pulsed love to the smaller bot. Percy purred quietly, and sent love back. Optimus smiled as he realized that Fader hadn't meant to scare him, he had just gotten distracted. As usual, Mirage knew best and had been right, as Mirage had said that there was more going on than meet the optic.

"Go on now" Optimus said.

"thanks dad" and with that, Fader left with his mate, as they planned to have more fun.

Optimus smiled as he watched them go then he went to Mirage.

"I take it you met our newest family member" Mirage said with a smile.

"I did and I had our son explain it to me" Optimus said and sat down.

"You see, I knew there was more than met the eye going on there" Mirage stated as he sent a pulse of love to his own mate.

Optimus returned the pulse. "I welcomed Perceptor to the family"

Mirage smiled, but underneath it lay a need, a need which Mirage knew he wouldn't be able to have until he was out of the med bay, as Mirage longed to be intimate with his mate, even before he had heard about Fader and Percy facing, though that comment didn't help. Mirage tried to keep it to himself, but Optimus knew how to read the bot better than Mirage sometimes credited the leader for.

"You will have to be quiet my love" Optimus said and ran his hand over Mirage's body.

Mirage turned his vocal processors off as he enjoyed the feeling of his mate's hand. Thankfully, Mirage was in an isolated areas of the med bay and Optimus was about to lovingly pay back Mirage for forcing the leader to overload without getting any. Mirage made what looked like silent moans as his body warmed up to the touch, which in a way made Optimus realize it had been just as long for Mirage as it had been for him.

Optimus smiled and kept up his gentle torment wanting Mirage to overload.

Mirage put up a little resistance, as he felt like he was going to overload the moment his mate touched him, but he wanted more, he wanted intimacy and time, and love. And so, even though Optimus was gently tormenting him, Mirage hadn't overloaded yet and wasn't going to until he felt like he couldn't hold out any longer.

Optimus kept up his gentle administrations keeping and audio open for any hint they might get caught and increased his efforts.

Mirage thrusted wildly as he felt the heat pool in his groin. And while Mirage's right side was under control, Mirage was still having difficulty controlling his left side, which was the side that Optimus sat on and as Mirage got closer, Optimus started getting smacked by Mirage's bad arm. Mirage cooled off a little when he realized what he was doing, as he was starting to feel bad, even though his mate was trying to bring him pleasure.

Optimus wasn't bothered in the least. "Shhh, don't worry just enjoy"

Soon enough, Mirage had an intense overload, the kind where Optimus wished he either had been buried in Mirage or had Mirage buried in him, as Optimus knew this type was powerful and had always gotten the leader off, and Optimus found to his surprise that he had actually gotten off inside his paneling, as he recognized the overload that always brought him pleasure.

Optimus kissed mirage lovingly. "Did you enjoy that"

Mirage nodded vigorously, he did enjoy that. He just couldn't wait until he could enjoy the whole shebang.

Optimus smiled and then cleaned them both up. "We'll do more soon my love"

It was a good thing to as Jazz, who had only recently learned of what had happened, decided to swing by for a visit. With him, Jazz had his two youngling daughters as well as his sparkling sons, all of whom wanted to see Mirage, none of them expecting to see Optimus with Mirage, as Prowl and Jazz told their children that it was rare to see the leader.

"Jazz, Prowl" Optimus greeted.

"Sir, Mirage" both said, and the sparklings and younglings responded likewise.

"Hello little ones" Optimus said and asked if he could hold them.

And while Jazz and Prowl handed over the littlest ones for Optimus to hold the others made their way over, all except for one, the one who didn't realize that being blind meant something was wrong. Jazz and Prowl didn't realize it at first, but Mirage noticed right away and used an illusion to help "guide" the little one to Optimus. Mirage didn't use a visor trick, as he realized that the sparkling had not yet learned how to use its weak optics, and so Mirage used another trick, which eventually brought the young one over while hiding its nonconformity.

Optimus smiled and gently lifted the little one up as well. "Your much like your creator aren't you" Optimus said and gently caressed each helm.

Being sensitive to sound and touch the blind little one smiled up at Optimus as if he could see the bot, though Mirage, Jazz, and Prowl knew the little one couldn't, at least not yet. Ratchet was still working on a way to create a visor for the little one that would be seamless with the little one's color scheme and build.

"You are very darling little one" Optimus said gently. "You'll be a great mech when your older"


	55. Chapter 55

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Hot Rod and Wingspan were still going at it, as it was only day 7 of Wingspan's 10 day cycle. Ball Bearing, having been released, was figuring it would be fun to prank the two, as he figured Optimus couldn't punish him as bad if it wasn't his offspring. What Ball Bearing and his brother didn't realize was that they were going to get punished just in a way they never thought possible, as no one had ever told either of them to stay away from a seeker during the heat cycle.

Wingspan was submitting to Hot Rod when the two twins stupidly made their move.

Slipknot and Ball Bearing entered the room and made their way back, only to find the two interfacing and themselves inundated with strong waves of submissive hormones. The two quickly left, but a problem arose as they were horny as hell, but both wanted to be submissive. And while the two waited, Springer and his mate inferno came by. They had been looking for a couple more mates, younger mates who would willing submit to them. when they came across the twins, Springer and Inferno couldn't help but smile, as they hoped they could take these two and make them theirs.

"Would you like to come with us sweetsparks" Inferno purred.

'that isn't how you do it, inferno, this is. You two, come with us, now" Stated Springer, and both watched as the two followed like obedient little turbo hounds as they got back to Inferno and Springer's quarters. Neither of the twins, who were almost adults, realized that their sparkling development chambers were ready and once they bonded to the two older ones, they would be loving submissive mates who would carry the sparklings.

"I know but I wanted to try something different" Inferno said. "On your knees, now" he told the twins.

Both twins got down on their knees, their panels open revealing their hard spikes and dripping, virgin valves.

"Oh we hit the jackpot Springer, virgin ports"

'That we did" agreed Springer, "now lets see if they can pleasure us before we correct that situation, shall we?"

Inferno nodded. "You" He said pointing to Ball Bearing. "Come put that pretty little mouth to use"

Ball Bearing, his sensors completely out of whack, immediately followed the command and gently took the metal in his mouth, wanting to please this bot while his twin went to pleasure the mate. Springer and Inferno kissed and rubbed each other as the two younger ones pleasured them immensely, but as both recognized they were getting to the point of overloading, it was time to change tactics, and correct the virginity issue.

"On your back and spread wide" Inferno told his twin.

Both twins were soon spread eagle, begging to be taken so they could please the older bots. Springer thrust in to his while Inferno did the same. Both twins were experiencing the best thing ever, or so they though as they let the other two take them, and then Springer and inferno released their sparks and worked to coax the sparks of the young ones out into the open.

"Open" Inferno said in a sing song voice.

Both twins revealed their innocent sparks, which were drawn toward the two that were already bonded. And when the four connected, the pleasure was intense and while the bond was created, Springer and Inferno noticed the twin's sparks changing colors and they knew what that meant. And finally all four were pushed over the edge.

Inferno happily released into his little twin. "Mmmm that was fun" He said kissing Springer.

Springer agreed as he unloaded into the twin on his spike. "I don't think they will hurt Bluesky or anyone else ever again, do you?" Springer asked enjoying the kisses he was sharing with Inferno.

"They better not or they won't be able to sit down for weeks"

As the twins woke, with the seeker hormone spell breaking, they noticed they were both exposed, spread eagle, with slowly deflating spikes up their valves. Both tried to be defiant, but when the older two barked orders, both twins found themselves to be obedient, and began to pleasure themselves to show off their goods to their new older mates due to being commanded to do so.

Inferno settled against Springer as they watched the show kissing languidly.

Inferno and Springer found themselves get aroused again, only this time ,they didn't want their new mates' valves, they wanted their afts. "Present your aft and spread 'em" Springer yelled, and soon the twins were ready, as the last virgin thing they had was soon to be otherwise.

"Do you want your same one lover or do you want mine?" Inferno asked.

"Let's switch as they have to get used to both of us" Springer stated, and soon the twins switched partners.

"Your aft is mine little one" Inferno told the new twin.

Slipknot put up no resistance, and neither did ball bearing as Springer pounded the bots aft until it was raw. Both twins were enjoying the whole experience, happy to finally have found their place in life.

Inferno was a little gentler on his twin but still pounded him good.

Both twins felt as if they were in heaven as the two older bots not only loved them but commanded them as well. Springer smiled, as he was glad that the twins latest prank had handed the two right into their hands. Springer and Inferno decided that once they were finished enjoying their new mates and allowed them to rest, they would let Optimus know that the two would no longer be a problem, just like Sunny and Sides were no longer a problem now that they were bonded.

Inferno kissed Springer while the twins slept after they had been worn out."We've still got it lover"

"That we do, my sweet, that we do. So what do you think Ratchet's gonna think when we bring these two in for a checkup and he finds them sparked?" Springer asked with a laugh as he enjoyed the kisses of his mate.

Inferno laughed. "he'll probably laugh his aft off"

Springer smiled, as they were going to have so much fun with these two.

Meanwhile, Silverbolt and Slingshot were starting to feel just how much carrying was messing with their systems, and unwilling to wait for Crankcase, the two were going at it, with Silverbolt taking Slingshot, who was enjoying being taken as Bolt teased the bot's sparkling bump as well as other hot zones.

Slingshot moaned and tried to return the favor as he arched upwards.

The two were so caught up in their pleasure that they failed to see that Dash and Zip had entered and were watching the two, wondering what was going on, but didn't want to interrupt the show they were seeing. Crankcase, Powerglide, and Dart were chatting in the rec room and had told the little ones they could go visit, not knowing what the little ones would see.

Slingshot moaned his overload was quickly approaching, he didn't know they weren't alone anymore."Close..."

Dash and Zip continued to watch as Silverbolt and Slingshot brought each other to overload, unaware of their visitors as neither Zip nor Dash had knocked or rang the door chime when they came. After a little more pounding, both aerialbots overloaded and remained entwined, basking in the love they shared. But it was after five minutes of laying there when the two were almost literally scared out of their skins, "That looks like a fun game, can we play" asked Zip, curiously, sending the two older bots into a panic.

"Darlings...how long have you been here..." Silverbolt managed to ask.

"We have been here for 10 minutes, grandma Bolt" zip answered, a little too eagerly, 'We didn't knock or ring the chime as Grandpa, dad, and Glide told us we could come visit you."

Silverbolt and Slingshot were mortified." Little bits...could you um...go to the other room we'll be there in a few minutes"

Zip wanted to argue, being the younger of the two, but Dash soon took his brother to the area where they had learned that they could play and not get in trouble in their Grandparents' quarters. Dash then realized that what they saw wasn't something they were supposed to see, but he helped keep Zip in the other room while they waited for Bolt and Sling to be ready.

"I suggest we have a word with the others" Slingshot said as he got to his feet and they cleaned up. They then went to the sparklings.

"Agreed" stated Bolt, "but maybe we can use this as an opportunity to tell the little ones about the sparks and the sparklings (transformer version of Birds and bees). I know they are young, but it would be a good learning opportunity for them, as well as teach them the importance of knocking or ringing a chime." Even embarrassed, Bolt found that this could be used to teach a lesson to the little ones.

Meanwhile, in the rec room, Crankcase, Dart, and Powerglide had no idea what had happened, they were just glad to have a break from the two curious little ones.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Isn't it really up to Dart?" Sling asked as they joined the sparklings.

"We don't have to tell all the details, we can just tell them the basics, and tell them if they have any further questions, they can ask us, Glide, dart, or Crankcase. And its better that we tell them than leave them wondering and then Dart gets mad at us doing it in front of the kids, after all this will reinforce the need for them to knock" Bolt stated as they met up with the two little sparklings.

"If you say so Bolt"

Silverbolt nodded. "Dash, Zip, we would like to talk to you about what you saw and why it is always important to knock when entering a room with the door closed" Bolt started, as Dash and Zip gazed up at him. Zip and Dash had a few questions, and Bolt and Sling did the best they could to explain just the basics, and why it was important to knock.

After the short little lesson, Zip came up to his grandmas and stated, "we are sorry. We will remember to knock or chime from now on whenever we see a closed door."

"Thank you, Zip and Dash" Bolt said in relief. "So how about we play a game you kids can play with us, it's called I Spy?"

"What's that?" They asked.

Silverbolt went on to explain the game that he had learned from the humans. "Now I'll start… I spy something with my little eye something that is green' Bolt said, noting Dash's coloration.

"It's Dash!" cried Zip.

"very good, now its your turn, Zip"

"I spy…something that is red"

"the firetruck over there" shouted Dash, excitedly

"Yay! Your turn your turn" shouted Zip, both sparklings having a blast.

Slingshot and Silverbolt laughed as the sparklings enjoyed the game.

About an hour later, while the young ones were enjoying playing a new game of tag with the older two adults, Crankcase, Powerglide, and Dart stopped by. They were curious when they could hear the excited laughter of sparklings, and went to see what all the hoopla was.

Silverbolt wasn't able to move as quickly as he would have liked but he and Sling tried to keep up. When they saw their mate and the others they sent the sparklings to them.

Dash ran to Glide while zip ran to Dart. The two picked the little ones up and soon headed out, as the sparklings fell into recharge as soon as they were with one of their creators, wrapped snuggly in their arms.

And once the little ones left, Bolt decided to let Crankcase know exactly what had happened when he and the others sent the little ones to "visit" them.

"Cranks we love you darling but for the love of Primus comm us next time"

"What happened darling?"

'Oh the little ones walked in without knocking or sounding the chime. And since we didn't know they were there, they saw us…interfacing" Silverbolt stated bluntly, wanting to see what kind of reaction he would get out of his mate.

Crankcase had the decency to apologize but he did laugh a little bit."I am sorry loves"

"It's ok, Crankcase, you couldn't have known. We used the situation to teach the basics of the sparks and the sparklings to the sparklings as well as reinforce why they needed to always make sure to knock or use a chime whenever they see a closed door" stated Bolt, rubbing Sling's sparkling bump, as they were still horny.

"Are you in need my loves?" Crankcase asked.

"Uh…huh mmm….nnn" was all Slingshot could say in a deep husky, lustfilled tone as he returned the favor to Bolt.

"Please…" begged Bolt gutturally, who not only was getting his sparkling bump rubbed, but was kissing Crankcase in a needy sort of way.

"Alright my darlings, go to our berth then I will give you all that you wish for"

Silverbolt and Slingshot raced to the berth, trying their best to keep their hands on each other, and before they reached the berth, crankcase was able to see that both had revealed their dripping ports as well as their steel hard cables. Crankcase moseyed on back shortly, ready to give the two one heck of a ride.

Crankcase gave them a moment longer to get settled before he came and got on the berth. He started to finger them both as he took turns kissing each one.

Both groaned needily as their mate started giving them the attention they were craving. Bolt moaned as he humped the finger in his valve, while Sling moaned loudly with the finger in his aft port, for as he got further along in getting sparked, for some unknown reason, his aft port became extremely sensitive, more so than his valve. Bolt was just the opposite, and wanted his valve teased. Crankcase just smiled as he drove his mates wild.

But soon both surprised him as they turned so that their interfacing appliances were near Crankcase's head while their heads were near Crankcase's interfacing array. And while Sling used his tongue to tease Crankcase's valve and aft port, Bolt licked and sucked on Crankcase's hardened, throbbing, heated arousal.

Crankcase moaned and started teasing his mates appliances as they worked him in turn."Mmmmm that's my darlings"

The aerial bots continued their assault on their mate's interfacing array, making Crankcase even hornier. It was then that Crankcase realized just how good it felt to have young mates that were able to create such wonderful feelings in him, and he wanted to give as good as he was getting.

"What do you crave my darlings, tell me" Crankcase asked.

"I want you in my valve' Silverbolt stated, lustful pleasure making his voice shake so enticingly, valve dripping wet.

"I want you in my aft" Slingshot said, thrusting back on the fingers that were dancing around his aft port showing just how much he wanted it.

"Then my darlings you will get that" Crankcase said and eased his spike into Silverbolts valve and his fingers into Slingshots aft. Then began to interface with them both.

Silverbolt moaned deliciously as his chute felt his mate's arousal, and milked it for all it was worth. Silverbolt was in near delirium with pleasure while Slingshot was cursing and swearing as the pleasure coursed through him, as he had never felt it so good. He hoped that once Crankcase was done using his arousal to pound into Bolt's valve, that Crankcase would use that steely arousal to pound him senseless. Crankcase feeling the feelings across the bond knew exactly what to do so he could overload in both and give both what they wanted without crashing due to being much older and less energetic than his mates.

He managed to hold back his overload as he encouraged his mates to overload for him, to cry out their pleasure.

Both aerial bots soon sung out as they hit their first overload. Neither could speak in full sentences due to the pleasure coursing through them, but they did everything they could to help their mate give them another overload.

Crankcase kissed each one softly before he switched and slid into Slingshots aft and fingered Bolt's valve.

To spice things up, Crankcase had Slingshot slip his arousal inside Bolt's valve as Crankcase took the Slingshot's aft. Pleasure shot through all three, as even Bolt enjoyed not only being fingered, but being pounded into as well.

"That's it my lovelies enjoy yourselves"

Bolt, so pleasure-shot from all the bliss, released his spark. Slingshot soon followed suit, and both waited for their third mate to join them to help them overload with even more pleasure.

Smiling Crankcase released his spark to join with his mates.

The pleasure that coursed through the three of them was indescribable as all three overloaded big time. Bolt and Sling finally felt satiated enough that they fell into recharge and curled into Crankcase who amazingly was still awake and alert. He smiled held them close, and then looking up mouthed "thank you" and fell asleep.

Elsewhere, Fader was looking for his mate, as while Fader was at training, Perceptor had been screamed at and made fun of by some callous Autobots who knew but didn't care that the scientist was so sensitive. And once having taken care of the idiots, Fader was now searching for his shy little mate, hoping to find him before anything else could happen.

Perceptor was hiding in the one place no one ever came, there was a place deep inside the ARK, away from the science labs and the rec room.

Fader pulsed love and concern as he sent a message to his bonded, "Where are you, my sweet? I am worried that I can't find you. I have taken care of those jerks. Please either come to me or guide me to you."

Though upset he pulsed to Fader letting him know where he was at.

Fader soon found his mate, crying and curled up in a ball. Fader gently picked up his mate and held him lovingly while drying the energon tears. Fader spoke soothingly and lovingly as he wanted to let his mate know he loved him, no matter what. Fader could sense his mate was starting to calm down as the tears were not flowing as fast and Percy began to uncoil a bit from the ball he was in. fader just allowed Percy to cry while hugging and gently stroking the shaken bot, to reassure the shy microscope that things would be better.

"It never will, I'm a coward Fader. Its why I hide in the lab all the time" Perceptor said.

Fader soon realized his mate was more emotional than usual. "would it be ok if I took you to see Ratchet or First Aid, my love, as you seem to be a tad more emotional than normal and I have noticed a few other things. I think it will help both of us. And things will get better because no one will mess with you once they learn that they will go to the brig for doing so. Besides, I think you should also see what I did to the bots who made fun of you" Fader said.

Perceptor nodded after a minute and let Fader guide him away.

Fader took his mate to the med bay via the brig, and showed Percy what had happened to the bullies. Percy couldn't help but laugh as these huge bots were dressed up like human infants, and had special gloves over their hands so they couldn't take the diaper or other stuff off. "and, to make it more embarrassing" Fader whispered," there groin plating is stuck open so if they go, it will go into the diapers and then they will have to be changed." Percy smiled as it looked so funny to see his tormentors look so helpless.

After that, Fader took Percy to the med bay. Since Ratchet was busy, Fader walked right up to Aid. "Will you please check my mate, I think something is going on" and Fader talked to Aid about what was going on. "So can you check him out for me?"

"Of course Fader" Aid said and had Perceptor laid down. Aid started scanning Perceptor then nodded after a moment, "Congratulations are in order, you're sparked Perceptor"

"M-m-me…sparked?' Percy answered nervously. Perceptor was worried what Fader would think as they had not even talked about sparklings.

Fader smiled and kissed Percy lovingly. "It's alright my love I'm happy"

"are you sure, Fader? Are you sure this is ok?" Percy asked, still trying to get over the shock of the news.

"Of course it is, this is wonderful news my love" Fader said and kissed Perceptor. "Aid can you tell how many he is carrying?"

"according to my scans, it would appear to be triplets" stated Aid. Perceptor fainted.

Fader smiled as he gently caressed his unconscious mate's face. "Thank you Aid"

'Not a problem, my friend. Take him on home and made sure you give him all the love you have and then some" Aid stated, smiling as he discharged Percy. "And I am sure you know that your mom is the best resource for what to expect when one is sparked"

Fader nodded and gently picked Perceptor up and got him settled before he commed his mother.

"What can I help you with, honey?" Mirage answered, voice warm and full of love despite the fact that pain was raging though him as Ratchet made sure all repairs were holding up.

"We were just there in the med bay mama and Perceptor is sparked"

Mirage was happy but he also was a bit worried, as Fader knew very little about caring for sparklings. "congratulations, my sparkling. While I don't think this was an anticipated sparking, I gather it is welcome. What can I help you with?" Mirage asked, sounding the same even as Ratchet continued the painful assault of making sure Mirage's left side was under Mirage's control.

"I need to know everything mama, when you're out of the med bay will you talk with me and Perceptor?"

"I will do that, my son, I should be out soon, Ratchet is just making sure the last few pieces are working properly" Mirage said, voice still warm and loving even though he was in absolute agony. "How is Perceptor taking this?"

"He was shocked and ended up fainting when Aid said it was triplets, i think he was afraid I wouldn't be happy but I am" Fader said then told his mother about what had happened with the bullies and what he had done about it.

Mirage laughed and he realized just how much Perceptor seemed to be like Mirage was when Mirage first bonded to his mate and found himself carrying twins. "He will need you, son, more than he will say. I will come to help you as soon as I can. And I love the punishment you did, very creative. I will have to let your father know" Mirage stated.

"Thanks mama, and I will and no one messes with Percy"

Mirage, still waiting for Ratchet to finish up, tried to contact his mate, but being the Lugnut that Optimus could be, he didn't answer it. Mirage couldn't understand why, though Mirage thought it was probably due to some sort of Con problem. Mirage swore, as Optimus could be such an aft when he wanted to be. Ratchet tried not to laugh when Mirage swore until ratchet realized why Mirage swore. And from then on, Ratchet did his best to get Mirage out of the med bay as quickly as he could.

It wasn't that Optimus was purposely not answering he was out cold in his office.

Soon Ratchet let Mirage go.

Mirage went to find his mate, as Mirage felt something wrong through the spark bond. When Mirage went to the office, he found his mate out cold from Primus only knew what. "Ratchet, med emergency Optimus's office, hurry" Mirage stated as he tried to do whatever he could to revive his mate.

Ratchet cursed and ran to Optimus's office.

Optimus wasn't responding.

Mirage was bawling and screaming when Ratchet arrived as the illusionist beat on his mate's chest, trying anything to get Optimus to respond. "Primus please! Optimus you have to come back to me! I can't live without you. Why? WHY? WHY? Optimus please come back!..."

"Mirage move" Ratchet said and moved Mirage out of the way and started scanning Optimus.

"What the hell is going on?" Mirage asked, still flipping out.

"I haven't see this happen in a very long time..." Ratchet said. "He's deep within the matrix, but he's never been this deep before"

Mirage just broke down and sobbed, and there was nothing he could do, or so he thought. He pulsed love, a faint hope that he might just reach his mate, even though Mirage didn't hold his breath. And refusing to move away from his mate, Mirage curled up on his mate's unmoving form, tears dripping down his face, hoping that soon his mate would come back to him.

Optimus felt the pulse from his mate and realized he had delved too far and had been gone too long and he started back to Mirage.

Mirage was still terrified, the joy of new grandbabies developing lost upon him for the moment as he just wanted his mate to come back to him safe and sound.

There was a large intake of air a few minutes later and Optimus's optics onlined.

The sudden response after the period of unresponsiveness caused Mirage to jump several feet away and curl up in a ball, fearing the unknown. Mirage continued crying, unsure as to what the hell was going on and Optimus had never told him about this before.

"Mirage...please I need you" Optimus said.

Mirage slowly uncurled and crawled his way back over to his mate, both sides of his body now under control. Mirage still had big fat energon tears dripping down and staining his faceplates. Optimus realized he had literally scared the hell out of his mate who kneeled nearby Optimus, still visibly shaken from what he had found and seen.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to go so deep" Optimus said.

Mirage didn't respond verbally, still too shaken to talk.

"Please...talk to me Mirage"

"I-I-I…. I thought…*sniff sniff* I though y-y-y-you….were dead" Mirage finally stated, releasing another gush of energon tears down his face.

"I'm sorry...I had to speak to my predecessors, I wandered too far"

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could do this? Suppose one of our sparklings had found you instead of me, what the hell would I tell them, Daddy's dead?" Mirage, anger and hurt coming out through his tears, even as he shook.

Optimus reached for Mirage and pulled him close. "I'm sorry...I'm back now"

"well next time think. I don't want our new developing grandbabies not to have grandparents" Mirage spouted off, surprising both Ratchet and Optimus as neither knew what Mirage was talking about.

"What? Who's sparked?" Optimus asked.

"Percy is sparked with triplets. Fader commed me, and he needs my help as Fader and Percy have no idea what they are getting into. Percy even passed out like I did when I first learned I was carrying Flasher and Peacekeeper" Mirage stated, as he slowly stared to calm down, and felt a little dizzy as he had lost a lot of energon through crying.

"Ratchet in the cabinet is some energon, Mirage needs some" Optimus said.

Mirage lay in his mate's arms, too low on energon at the moment to move much. Optimus fed his mate gently after ratchet brought over a cube of energon. Mirage started feeling a little bit better but still didn't mean he was over being angry at his mate for not telling him about this.

"You can beat me up later if you want" Optimus said.

Mirage sighed, as he knew he needed to get to Fader and Percy soon, "Sometimes you are such an aft, my beloved Lugnut. Now, if you are done scaring the hell out of me, I am going to see the new mommy."

"Want company?" Optimus asked.

"If you are not too busy" Mirage replied.

"I'm all yours" Optimus said.

Mirage playfully sent a wave through the bond that caused Optimus to almost overload. "Preview of things to come, if you help me out" Mirage stated as he headed off.

Optimus thanked Ratchet for coming before he rushed after Mirage.

Ratchet just shook his head and then he felt a sudden urge to overload sent by both of his mates, and Ratchet swore as he felt wet in his groin plating. HE was going to get those two, (and Mirage as he would late learn Mirage taught them how to) if it was the last thing he did and he headed out, hoping that he wouldn't be hit with another jolt, at least until he was somewhere private as he didn't think his paneling could hold and hide any more fluid.

Bee and Skydive were giggling and were debating about if they should do it again.

Optimus and Mirage soon arrived at Perceptor's room.

The two did it again, as they wanted Ratchet horny when he arrived home.

In Perceptor's room, Percy was quiet as Mirage took Percy aside and began to talk with him one on one while Optimus talked with Fader.

"What are you major concerns son?" Optimus asked.

"How can I best support my mate, as he is already so shy and sensitive, I just need to know everything I can so I can best support him" Fader stated, hoping his father knew what he meant.

"I understand compeltely son as your mother was and still the same a lot of the time" Optimus said and started offering his son advice.

And as Optimus worked with their son, Mirage gently offered advice and comfort to Perceptor, who was still quite nervous and shy about the whole thing.

"Percy, I know you are afraid, and you may not want to believe me, but I was much the way you are right now when I found myself pregnant with Flasher and Peacekeeper" Mirage offered, hoping to show Percy that everyone had fears.

"Its just...I've always been like this Mirage..." Percy told him.

"Percy, name me the bot you think is the bravest and I bet I could tell you what he or she feared" Mirage stated, wondering who Percy would pick first.

Percy thought about it. "Well I suppose...Optimus"

"Optimus has fears – he fears losing anyone of us in this infernal war, he fears losing any of the sparklings, and he fears losing all the ones he loves. He just does a really good job of hiding it. He has to, as he is our leader" Mirage stated, surprising Percy, who thought he would try again, with a different bot.

"What about Ironhide?"

"Femmes being able to kick his aft" responded Mirage at first, as the two shared a laugh. "But in all seriousness, Ironhide fears that the weapons he cleans and takes care of will be the things the cons steal and use to kill all of his loved ones"

"He does?" Percy asked.

"Yes, and Ratchet fears that one day one of us is going to come back from a fight and all his expertise will not be enough to save us, especially his family. And Starscream fears that Megatron will capture him, rape him, and then offline him. The list goes on and on. Everyone has fears, Perceptor. Just remember, you are never alone" Mirage stated as he tried to calm the shaky bot.

Percy nodded slowly, he was still just so skittish.

Mirage stroked Percy with a motherly stroke of love. Percy reacted with fear at first, but then felt the love coming from Mirage. "My son, just remember that no matter what fears you have nor how you act, you have a family that loves you." Mirage kept his motherly words and soothing gestures up, hoping that Perceptor would soon calm down.

"I...I've never had a family before"

That comment alone almost broke Mriage's spark. "Percy, my creators weren't the greatest. Oh sure they sparked me, but they had very little to do with me unless they needed something from me. I lived for a long time not knowing what love was. It was only when Jazz took me in that I realized what it truly meant to be in a loving family, as Jazz took me in after my creators were killed by seekers. And I struggled hard to be what I thought I was supposed to be to earn love, when I realized love was not something one earned, it was to be given unconditionally. I just hope that even though you haven't had a family up til now that you know you are welcome in ours and Fader is really looking forward to the new little ones coming, as are Optimus and I" Mirage said.

"I never knew my parents, I was found by an old scientist and he raised me. You really want me?"

"Percy, you became part of our family when you said yes that you would be Fader's mate. And now, for better or worse, you are stuck with us" Mirage said.

Percy nodded. "It'll be nice I think..."

"well, it's like the humans say, families are like fudge – mostly sweet with a few nuts" mirage stated, causing even Percy to laugh. "well, you haven't met our whole family yet. Soon you will realize why we say, cherish your alone time with each other."

Percy nodded when his tanks rumbled at him. "Sorry..."

Mirage recognized the problem instantly and soon played mother hen as he slowly and carefully forced energon down Perceptor. "Percy, you have got to eat more so those sparklings can grow or else you will end up in the med bay getting a drip like I did far too many times" Mirage stated.

"I'll try but I've never needed much energon to fill me"

Mirage just kept feeding, and soon Percy was astonished to learn he had taken in three whole cubes and didn't feel "stuffed", he actually felt content. "You were saying' mirage said.

"I've never drank 3 cubes before" Percy said.

"part of the joys of being sparked, you have to eat more to keep yourself functioning" Mirage said as he watched Perceptor, noticing that Percy was starting to get warm – Mirage knew what that meant and called Optimus and Fader in, as Percy needed "relief."

Optimus nodded. "We should let you two be, your mother and I have some things to go over"

Mirage and Optimus soon left, confusing Percy and Fader, until Fader caught whiff of his mate's need to interface and overload. Percy was still confused, but Fader would soon show him why the two had left.

Percy looked to Fader confused when Fader started to kiss him.

Percy was still a bit confused, but soon came out of it as he felt his body rapidly heat up and felt the overwhelming urge to interface. Percy soon kissed Fader back passionately.

"Fader I need..." Percy managed.

Fader cut his mate off with a searing, passionate kiss and used his hands to roam gently around the micrscope's lithe form. 'You're making me so hot, Percy" Fader said in his deepest, most soothing tone, a tone Fader knew drove Percy wild, in a good way. "And I think someone needs some of this" as Fader revealed his stiff arousal as he continued to gently manipulate his mate's hot body.

Percy moaned as Fader worked him. "Please...please...Fader..."

Fader carried his mate into their bedroom and set Percy down on the berth before teasing the microscope's needy valve by prodding at the entrance, waiting for just the right moment to slide in, and soon Fader slid in and gently glided in and out of his mate as the two went at it.

Percy moaned and cried out as Fader took him with love. "Fader!"

Fader played with his mate's cable, matching the speed in which he was thrusting into his mate. Fader began to pump faster, bringing both closer and closer to overloading.

Percy couldn't stop moaning as Fader took him with love.

Soon enough the two overloaded, with Percy going slightly before his mate. The feelings was incredible, and only now, as he was satiated, did Percy understand why Optimus and Mirage had left.

Percy gently touched Faders face as his body still hummed from the overload.

Fader leaned into the touch as he smiled, "I love you, my dear"

"I love you Fader"

The two soon curled up and fell into recharge, Percy feeling safe for one of the first times in his life as he snuggled into the warm embrace of his mate. Fader wrapped his arms gently yet possessively and securely around his mate as they drifted into dreamland together.

A few days later Teletran picked up a strange signal approaching Earth.

Unable to tell what the object was exactly, Teletran blasted a warning throughout the Autobot base, and all sparklings were sent to the med bay for safety.

Ratchet helped Aid secure all the sparklings before he was on standby just in case.

The object in question crashed a short time later about half way from the Autobot base.

Optimus headed out of the base with several bots in tow, weapons at the ready in case this strange object was non-friendly.

"Man what a ride" Blaster was saying as he got to his feet just as the Autobots rolled up.

All the Autobots froze as they saw this bot, as all of them had thought he had offlined ages ago. No one in the group was more surprised than Optimus, as he lowered his weapon, but only slightly, wanting to make sure this wasn't some con trick.

"State your identity and faction"

"designation Blaster, Autobot communications officer, sir" replied Blaster, as he was caught off guard by the sudden arrival of the Autobots.

"You have been missing a long time soldier"

"Yes sir, I have" replied Blaster, wondering what the hell was going on.

"How do I know its really you Blaster"

"Test me anyway you like, sir, I will indeed prove I am Blaster" Blaster said, saddened that the war had gotten to the point where even his own friends didn't believe he was really him.

"Tell me something that only Blaster and myself know"

Blaster thought and thought, as it had to be something that very few others would know. And then it hit him, "You never liked my bonded who gave me six sparklings, and you refused to accept those sparklings as part of the Autobots sir" replied Blaster, bringing up one of the few things Optimus had hoped Blaster wouldn't bring up if it was the real Blaster.

Optimus knew it was Blaster. "We all believed you dead Blaster"

"So did I until Alpha Trion found me and worked hard to repair all my systems. I am almost as good as new" replied Blaster having no idea all of the developments he had missed in the millennia that he had been thought long dead.

"Autobots back to base, come blaster there is much you have missed"

Meanwhile, as Soundwave and Grimlock were in the middle of lovingly interfacing when Soundwave felt something strange. He tried to wish the feeling away, but it stuck and grew stronger as the bots unknowingly grew closer and closer to the base.

Soundwave didn't want to stop but the feeling kept getting stronger and distracted him. "Grimlock...I'm sorry...can we stop"

Grimlock stopped at Soundwave's request, "What wrong Wave?" Grimlock asked, sensing something was off.

"Statement...I don't know"

Grimlock started feeling possessive of his mate. "Me Grimlock no let anyone harm you, you my mate now" and with that Grimlock possessively held his mate.

Soundwave felt warm in Grimlocks arms and after he had calmed himself he said he wanted to find out what was going on.

Grimlock, trusting his mate, remained back in the shared quarters with the sparklings, unaware of what was about to happen.

Soundwave made his way through the halls trying to figure out this odd feeling he was having.

Meanwhile, Blaster felt something strange as well as he headed toward the base. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt familiar.

Soundwave arrived about the time Optimus and the others returned and that was when Soundwave saw Blaster and his spark about stopped.

When Blaster felt the strange thing stop suddenly, he looked over to see Soundwave. Blaster was as shocked as he was happy, as his mate was still alive after all this time. But what Blaster didn't know was that because Blaster was gone, Soundwave already shared his spark with yet another bot.

Soundwave then did something then he was not known for ever having done, he fainted.

And while Blaster was right there to react and go over to the stunned bot, back in the shared quarters, Grimlock panicked a bit and while leaving Ravage in charge ran full force to where his mate was. And when Grimlock saw his mate in the arms of another bot, Grimlock got pissed, and before Blaster even knew what hit him, Grimlock had head-butted and knocked out the bot that had dare touch his mate while the dinobot gently scooped up his mate and headed back to their quarters, leaving the temporarily offlined Blaster laying face down on the floor.

Optimus groaned, oh that went well. "Someone take Blaster to the med bay"

And while Sunny and sides hauled the bot to the med bay, dragging him along the ground as they were too lazy to carry him, Optimus went to talk to Ratchet, as only Optimus could explain this bizarre set of circumstances.

Ratchet was waiting for Optimus as he heard quickly what had happened.

"Any thoughts Ratchet"

"I am not sure, we are going to have to let them work this out for themselves. And I think the one who is going to be able to help and fix this whole things is Soundwave" Ratchet stated as he repaired the stunned bot.

Optimus nodded. "How long til Blaster comes online?"

"He should come back soon, but I think we should tell him about Soundwave and Grimlock before Grimlock tries to kill Blaster" stated Ratchet, as Blaster started to moan in agony as his optics onlined.

"I think that will be best" Optimus said as Blaster woke. "Welcome back Blaster"

"Ugh…what the hell hit me?" Blaster stated before he realized Soundwave was gone. "And where the hell is MY mate" Blaster spouted off angrily, shooting his oil pressure through the roof.

"Grimlock is what hit you, he is one of the Dinobots. Blaster...I'm not sure how to tell you this but Soundwave isn't your mate, not any longer" Optimus said.

"NO!" shouted Blaster, "I can still feel the connection. Soundwave is still MY mate! HE felt it too!"

"Blaster, Soundwave is bonded to Grimlock and has been since Soundwave defected from the Decepticons. They have sparklings together"

Blaster was crushed. He didn't know what else to say or do, as he still felt the connection of his spark to Soundwave and he knew Soundwave felt it as well, but with as protective as this Grimlock seemed, Blaster knew one thing for sure – he wasn't going down without a fight!

"Soundwave has believed you dead for a long time, he defected and Grimlock became his mate" Optimus said. "I can see if he is willing to see you"

Blaster merely nodded, not wanting to say anything for fear of insulting Optimus who had nothing to do with the situation that he was in.

Elsewhere Soundwave was starting to come to, still in Grimlock's arms.

"You belongs with me Grimlock and no one else" Grimlock stated possessively, showing a side Soundwave had never seen before, as usually Grimlock was so gentle and caring. Something must have happened, and with what trickled across the bond, Soundwave figured out what all had happened once he had passed out.

Soundwave reached up and caressed Grimlock's face. "I do, but I will have to talk to him at some point Grimlock"

"Me Grimlock not want mate to interact with untrustworthy bot" Grimlock said. It was then that Soundwave realized his mate was so young, he was going to have to explain a few things, like old bonds never break.

"Grimlock...Blaster was my mate before you, he is the other creator to my cassettes. There is still a connection between him and I"

"me Grimlock no understand, how can love more than one bot?" Grimlock asked, his anger slightly subsiding.

"Do you remember when I told you my mate was dead"

After a couple of moments, Grimlock nodded his big head – he may have been slightly slow in the processor but he was by no means a dimwit.

"I thought he was, I thought he had been killed in front of me. The bot you attacked was him, my spark must have tried to protect me"

Now Grimlock was lost and saddened, "you no love me Grimlock anymore?"

"I love you, so much Grimlock I am yours" Soundwave said. "But I am still connected to Blaster"

"Then me Grimlock must bond with bot, as not want to lose mate or sparklings" Grimlock said, shocking Soundwave.

"You would do that?" Soundwave asked shocked.

"If that what me Grimlock mate want to make mate happy and mean me Grimlock can stay with sparklings, me Grimlock do so" Grimlock stated.

"I will speak to Blaster but no matter you are my mate, the creator of my sparklings"

Grimlock purred long and low, his sign of showing he was truly happy. Soundwave sighed, this was not going to be easy.

Soundwave kissed Grimlock softly before he figured it was best he talk to Blaster now before he lost his nerve.

And Soundwave had better hurry, as the longer Blaster had to wait to see his mate, the more frustrated and angry he was getting.

Soundwave found where Blaster had been taken and went to the med bay.

Blaster was pounding the wall with his fists, as if preparing for a fight and didn't see Soundwave come in.

"Blaster" Soundwave said loud enough for the other to hear.

Blaster stopped, shocked at just how his mate's voice sounded – monotonous, computerized and lifeless compared to what it used to sound like. Blaster banged the wall one more time before turning to face his mate, the mate that he had missed so much, the mate that had kept him alive as he suffered through the millennia of repairs, the mate that had now apparently moved on and didn't need him. And so Blaster hung his head.

"Statement, we need to talk"

"I never did care for that phrase, but seeing as I have no choice, let's talk" responded Blaster.

"Statement, you offlined in front of me, you refused Megatron"

"Because Megatron had tried to rape me behind your back. I refuse to follow someone who doesn't respect life and who doesn't respect bonds."

"Statement...I joined him when you were lost to me, I served him loyally. Statement, until he threatened the sparklings, defected, found Grimlock. Statement...am happy"

Blaster almost cried at the last part of the statement. "I guess there is no room for me' Blaster said, a tear in his optic.

"Statement, Grimlock will accept you, will bond with you"

Blaster just stared at Wave as if the bot had grown a third head. "whah…ugh…say what?"

"Statement, Grimlock wants me happy and to stay with the sparklings. He will accept you as mate"

Blaster sighed before asking, "would that make you happy, my love?" Blaster asked.

"Statement...don't make me choose between the two of you..."

"I am not making you choose, I am asking if it would make you happy if Grimlock and I bond and make this bond like a trine link?" Blaster asked.

"Statement, if the bond can be formed. Yes, Grimlock is good mate" What Soundwave stopped himself from saying was that he treats me better then you did.

"Then that is what we will do' Blaster said. Neither Blaster nor Soundwave realized that once Grimlock and Blaster connected, Blaster was going to become a little more compliant.

Soundwave took Blaster back to his quarters with Grimlock.

Having received info, Grimlock had his steel hard arousal waiting for the two when they entered.

Soundwave went over to Grimlock and kissed him lovingly. "Statement he agrees"

Grimlock merely nodded – it was time to get going at it.

Soundwave pulsed love to Grimlock before he let Grimlock go to Blaster.

Grimlock became even harder, and soon began to manipulate his potential mate.

Soundwave watched and made himself comfortable for a few minutes.

Grimlock, having learned a few things from Wave, began to use his simple processor to override Blaster's, as Grimlock knew how to manipulate erogenous zones so well. Blaster was at a loss for words when he found his panel wide open, and begging for more.

Soundwave opened his panel and stroked himself as he watched.

Blaster was lost in a sexual haze and refused to struggle at all until the dinobot shoved his thick, throbbing, steely arousal right up Blaster's dripping port.

"Soon to be mate stop struggling" Grimlock said.

Soundwave would have smirked if he could, as he remembered how Blaster had never allowed Wave to take him. Now Grimlock was taking exactly what he wanted and their wasn't a thing Blaster could do about it. And that was when Soundwave, in conjunction with Grimlock, tackled Blaster, in order to humble the bot. And so while the dinobot pounded Blaster's aft, Wave skillfully manipulated Blaster's interfacing array.

"Statement, have learned things" Soundwave said before he started working Blasters array.

"Like …ooo mmmm nnn… ugh… like what, my…dear" blaster replied

"Statement, how good it feels to take out of love" Soundwave said and slipped into Blasters front port.

Blaster went into sensory overload as he now had both take him

Soundwave worked the front and Grimlock the back as they took Blaster, Soundwave was enjoying it more then he would admit.

And after reading Grimlock's mind, wave did his best to contribute .

Soundwave projected into Grimlocks mind where Blasters hot spots were and the quickest way to get him to overload.

Grimlock took his own sweet time sometimes and sometimes, he rubbed quickly. Grimlock was determined to mate the bot a bit more submissive, and it was starting to work.

Soundwave smiled mentally and slowed down too.

Blaster soon was begging for more, completely unaware that he had turned over control.

Soundwave looked to Grimlock letting him lead.

Grimlock was enjoying this, as he held Blaster's cable just the right to prevent the bot from overloading, even as both the others did, tormenting the bot further. Grimlock smiled, this was too easy.

Soundwave leaned forward a bit and kissed Grimlock deeply pulsing love to him before he kissed Blaster.

And it was soon that Grimlock now had two mates. The three had overloaded and were now connected.

They moved to the berth and Soundwave snuggled close, sighing contently.

While the three were snoozing, Mirage appeared to be missing. No one was able to find him, even Optimus, though Mirage had not left the ship.

Optimus was getting worried and commed Mirage even as he prepared to have teletran look for him.

Mirage had been knocked unconscious and wasn't able to respond, even if he wanted to.

Optimus asked teletran to locate Mirage.

Teletran located Mirage – face down on the floor, unconscious in Jazz's office. And the worst part was Mirage's systems were a little out of whack and he faded in and out even as he was found.

"Ratchet, medical emergency Jazz's office" Optimus commed.

Ratchet came flying only to find Mirage in bad shape. Ratchet found Mirage's helm to be dented in, in the back, as if Mirage had been knocked out by surprise. But whatever had happened, it was not good news for Mirage as his whole system was all screwed up and he desperately needed several reboots before he could even respond.

"What happened to him Ratchet"

"He got decked and decked pretty hard to the back of his helm" Ratchet stated as he began checking wires.

"Who could have done this"

"I don't know" stated Ratchet, "but we are going to have to watch him."

Optimus nodded and helped Ratchet get Mirage to the med bay before he went to Red Alert to go through the security footage.

The footage showed a youngling approaching the illusionist, a big youngling, Black and white, chasing the illusionist down and the two pulled aside into Jazz's office, and when Mirage had his back turned, the youngling punched the bot in the back of the head and then fled before almost 2 hours later, when Optimus finally came and found the bot.

Optimus growled low and dangerously before he went to find said youngling.

Said youngling was a tough orphan who had made his way here from Cybertron in order to train as a Autobot, but had a problem controlling his temper. The youngling was a bully, there was no if ands or butts about it, and Optimus had finally had enough.

"You come with me" Optimus said to the youngling in question.

The youngling came, walking all confident and cocky, though not understanding why the commander of all the Autobots wanted to see him, but it had to mean something good for him, or so he thought.

Optimus took the youngling to his office and shut off the camera's he didn't want Red to see this and try and stop him. He did his best to keep his temper in check at least for the moment. "You will tell me why you attacked a fellow Autobot"

"he embarrassed me in front of my entire class and then when I went to ask for an apology, he refused, and I lost my temper. No big deal" replied the youngling.

That, unfortunately for the youngling, was the wrong thing to say as Optimus snapped and had him by the throat against the wall. "You little fool, we never attack our own and if you ever touch my mate again in any way I will forget that" Optimus roared practically in a very dangerous sounding voice. "You will respect all others or I will throw you in the brig and leave you there. Do I make myself clear"

The youngling was terrified as he had no idea the leader would react so bad. He was shaken as Optimus talked to him, and was still shaking slightly as he left Optimus's office, much of the youngling's arrogance gone.

Optimus stayed in his office knowing if he left right then he would do a lot of damage to something or someone and he couldn't chance that, he had that much sanity left.

In the med bay, Mirage was still out cold and getting repaired when Jazz stepped in for a minute, and Jazz didn't like what he saw.

Ratchet told him what little he knew in the way of how this had happened and that Optimus was reviewing security footage to try and find what had happened.

Jazz was going to go find Optimus, but as soon as he tried, Optimus came back in the med bay, still a little angry, but definitely cooled off as he had just handled the bot who had done this. Jazz wanted answers.

"Optimus, tell me what happened" Jazz said, his voice leaving Optimus no choice.

Optimus told him what had happened, who did it and what he had done

TO say Jazz was pissed was an understatement, and though Optimus tried to stop the bot, Jazz made his way out and went to find the bot while Optimus remained with his mate. Mirage was fighting hard, but he still needed help.

Optimus pulsed love to his mate and let him know he had taken care of the bot and Jazz was on his way to do something as well.

Mirage, though out of it, pulsed back weakly, and in pain. He had no idea what had happened to him. All he knew was that he was in extreme pain.

Optimus sent to him what had happened even as he told Ratchet Mirage was in pain.

Now even Mirage was pissed off, though there was little the bot could do. Mirage sent to Optimus what had happened in training. It was innocent enough, Mirage called the bot on something he wasn't doing right, and the bot obviously didn't like it. Mirage did nothing untoward toward the bot.

Optimus believed his mate and he would keep an optic on the bot and he encouraged his mate to come back to him.

And as if things weren't already complicated enough, Flasher was bringing Red Alert and Charger in for sparking checkups when he saw his mom out cold. Flasher didn't know what to think, but one thing was clear – he didn't like this, at all.

Optimus hadn't seen his son come in as his back was too him.

Flasher wanted to see his mom, but with his mates very timid and shy, he had no choice but to stay with them. Flasher made a mental note to come back and ask.

Ratchet checked them out and told them the sparklings were viable and to take in more energon.

Flasher hurriedly took his mates out of the med bay. And once flasher had gotten the two home and settled, Flasher came back. "Dad what happened and why?"

Optimus told Flasher had happened, what he had done and he had no idea what Jazz was going to do.

Jazz went and found the disrespectful youngling. And when he did, he dragged the bot by his tailpipe and threw the bot in the brig with orders to not be released until either Jazz, Prowl, or Optimus said otherwise, and then jazz headed back to the med bay.

Optimus nodded at Jazz when he came back.

"Should I ask what you did?"

"Threw the brat in the brig with orders that he will not be released until You, Prowl, or I say so" Jazz said, and headed over to Mirage. Flasher just couldn't believe anyone his age would do this. "this is the problem with the younglings now, most of them have no respect for those older than them" Jazz said as he shook his head.

"It is a trend I have noticed too often" Optimus said sighing.

"I know mom made sure we always treated those older than us with respect" Flasher stated, a little in his own defense.

"Flasher I know that but a lot of the rest of your generation weren't raised the same way"

"Isn't there any way to teach respect and being respectful?" Flasher asked, curiously.

"In the middle of a war? I'm not sure son" Optimus said.

"Sorry, dad, I didn't think about that" Flasher stated, finally noting that mirage seemed to be coming around.

Optimus gave his attention back to Mirage. "Come back my love"

Mirage's optics flickered several times before staying online. Mirage was still a bit out of it even as he came too and he let out a bit of a painful sigh.

"Want something for the pain my love"

Mirage nodded, as the pain that surged through his systems was intense. Optimus kissed him softly and got Ratchet.

Mirage was grateful for the pain medication and smiled after receiving the kiss from his mate.

"You'll be alright my love and Jazz locked the brat in the brig and only he, myself or Prowl can release him"

Mirage sent a comm. to Optimus thanking him, as Mirage just didn't have the strength right now to say or do anything otherwise.

"Rest my love, its alright"

Mirage smiled and then closed his optics, sleeping peacefully even as he was being watched medically.

Optimus stayed a bit longer before he went to tend to everything else.

Flasher gave his mom a hug and then, as he was leaving, notified all of his siblings of what had happened.

They were furious of course but agreed to behave for now.

Optimus checked on everyone before going to get some work done he had been putting off.

Elsewhere, Percy was enjoying being spoiled fader.

Percy purred softly as Fader gave him a massage that he hadn't even realized he needed.

Fader alternated pressure as he gave his mate a hot oil massage. Fader smiled as he could hear and feel his mate purring. Fader gently pulsed love as he spoiled his mate with love and attention, making Percy feel slightly more confident as he knew now that he truly was loved.

"Feels...mmmm feels good" Percy said gently.

"See, I told you that you would enjoy it. And once we are done with this, I have one more surprise for you, my beloved" Fader said as he lightly licked Percy's audio.

Percy gasped softly as Fader licked his audio. "you do?"

"Yep" responded Fader as he thought about the surprise that lay hidden in the other room. Boy would Percy be surprised.

Percy right then found it hard to believe it was better than this as he became goo.

Soon enough, or too soon, depending on which one was asked, Fader was done with the hot oil massage and he gently lifted his mate and carried him into the other room, setting the relaxed bot in a strange chair and soon removed a blanket from the other side of the room. Underneath were three cribs for the coming sparklings that had been made especially for Fader and Percy's little ones. Fader hoped that Percy liked them.

"Welcome to the nursery" Fader said.

Percy looked around from the chair he had been placed in and he was in amazement. "Fader...I...its beautiful"

'I was hoping you would like it beloved' Fader said as he came near the chair and kneeled down so Percy could be optic to optic with his mate.

Percy reached up and gently caressed Fader's face. "Thank you"

"You are welcome, my beloved. Never forget, I love you so much" replied Fader as he began to tell Percy about the different contributors to the room. "…and even Wingspan, Mirage, and I helped to create this place for us and our children."

This warmed Percy's spark and he softly kissed Fader.

Fader returned the kiss before gently stroking where the barely visible sparkling bump was developing, unaware of what exactly he was doing to his mate.

Percy gasped softly as Fader rubbed the slight sparkling bump.

Fader stopped, fearing he was hurting his mate, but Percy was so horny, he would do anything to get an overload. Fader watched in shock as Percy opened his paneling and begged for more, as Fader had been unaware that he had made his mate even hornier than he already was, but Fader was never one to turn his mate down. "Do you need something, my sweet?" fader asked as he gently teased the outside of Percy's valve with the feather light touches of a finger.

"Nnnn...please Fader...I need you..."

"Do you want me to take you, or do you want to take me?" Fader asked as he played with his mate's cable, switching a little something in Percy's mind – Percy wanted to take his mate this time.

"I want...I want to take you, but I don't know how"

Fader scooped his mate up and headed to their room, and then set Percy down. After setting his mate down, Fader climbed onto the berth, laid flat on his back and opened both his interfacing paneling and also his aft port. 'Come to me, my sweet spark, and let me help you" fader stated as he revealed his vulnerable side to his mate.

Percy bit his lip and he moved to his mate.

Fader, knowing his mate was nervous, sent love pulses as he scooped the smaller bot onto himself. And then Fader sent Percy areas where Fader knew he was sensitive to touch, and once Percy started playing around, he began to feel more comfortable with the arrangement. "ooo…nnn….Percy…ugh want you *kiss kiss* ugh ugh … inside….inside me…nn…mmm please" Fader gasped as he found himself getting more and more turned on.

Percy warmed up very quickly as he explored his mate and he felt more confident and he gently touched Fader's valve.

"Please…. Please…. Inside me" fader begged and mewled as his mate played with the sensitive rim of his valve.

Feeling a little more bold Percy eased his fingers in for a minute or two before he removed them, and placed his spike at the valve's entrance.

Fader widened his legs as he moaned and mewled in pleasure, feeling his mate's spike enter him. Percy was welcomed as Fader's chute gently milked the spike that slowly sank into it, causing both bots a great deal of pleasure.

Percy moaned as his spike was enveloped by Fader's valve and he was breathless for a few minutes, as he felt the warm heat of his mate.

Fader moaned and mewled in even more pleasure now that his mate's spike was buried to the hilt. "Please…please…more… move please… need you" Fader moaned sweetly, encouraging his mate.

Percy nodded and a minute later started to move gently.

Fader continued in his role as submissive, as they both enjoyed the session, and Percy seemed to be gaining new confidence, though he still was very shy.

Percy soon moved faster and begged Fader to touch him.

Fader did as Percy asked and used his larger hands and arms to touch all over the smaller bot's body, stopping only in areas for a short bit of time before moving on.

Percy moaned as he took Fader and his overload quickly approached.

And as both were cooling down, Fader's valve wanted to hold onto Percy's cable a little longer, and so Fader remained on his back softly kissing his mate until Percy was finally able to remove his cable. Then the two lay side by side. "was that as good for you as it was for me, my sweet?" Fader asked his mate, gently stroking the smaller bot's back.

Percy nodded. "It was" He said and went to get comfortable when his tanks rumbled.

"Let me go get the energon, sweet spark, you rest" fader said as he got up, leaving a warm spot in the berth as he did so. A warm spot that Percy soon slid into once Fader got up to get the energon. When Fader got back he had to smile, as Percy was in his spot, trying to stay warm. "Alright, I am back, let's get you energon and then we can curl up together and go to sleep."

Percy nodded and let Fader feed him the energon.

And finally, after three cubes of energon Percy curled up into his mate's larger frame and both fell into a pleasant recharge.


	56. Chapter 56

Elsewhere on the ARK, Sunstreaker started feeling odd and would now and the purge his tanks. He didn't know that that he had a sparkling development chamber again.

Sides, not knowing that Sunny had a sparkling development chamber, saw that his mate and twin wasn't feeling well and sent the bot to Ratchet. Sunny didn't want to go, but after a week of getting sick, a visit to the med bay was long overdue.

He finally went and waited to see Ratchet.

Finally, after seeing TC, Jack, Slingshot, Silverbolt, Red Alert, and Windcharger, Ratchet finally got around to seeing Sunny, having a feeling of what he was going to find. However, the medic played it cool, so as not to give anything away. "(sigh) What can I help you with, Sunny? Paint get scratched again?" Ratchet asked.

"If only, I've been purging for the last week and feel like slag"

"Well let's take a look and see what we can find" ratchet said, performing various "bogus scans" to throw sunny off. And after several other scans that came up empty, ratchet scanned and found what he thought he was going to find – sparklings, triplets to be precise. "Congrats Sunny, you're sparked' Ratchet said, knowing exactly the reaction he would get.

Sunny was shocked into silence and tried several times to say something, anything but he passed out there on the table.

Ratchet made sure the bot was safe and then left him on the med bay berth – this was the ultimate pay back and Ratchet had absolutely nothing to do with it – it was all thanks to Primus.

Sunny groaned hours later when he woke up and thought he was having a nightmare. He didn't understand it, his chamber had been removed.

Rave, hearing his mate had gone to the med bay for a check up on something, headed to the med bay himself, as he knew if Ratchet told Sunny about being sparked, things would get a little tricky. And soon enough, Rave walked in and saw his confused mate. "What's wrong, Sunny?" rave asked as he carefully yet discreetly teased the bot's inner thigh.

"Don't touch me" Sunny said, his voice low. "You want to know what's wrong, Ratchet says I'm sparked. Last time I checked I have no gestational chamber"

"Don't you get snippy with me" rave said softy yet domineeringly. 'When you were saved from going offline, your gestational chamber was replaced with a perfectly functioning one. Now quit being a baby and behave." Rave still didn't stop his ministrations, as he knew the secret that Primus had given him.

Sunny was trying to ignore what the other was doing, the sensations that were starting to warm him up. "I said don't touch me"

Rave kept up the ministrations, knowing all he had to do was be dominant in wanting this and Sunny would have little choice but to cave in. "And you are my mate, plus you are very stressed, I am distressing you, as it isn't good for the developing sparklings' Rave stated, finally noticing Ratchet had placed Sunny in a room where if Rave took him, no one could see unless they were allowed inside or they were a medic.

Sunny managed to pull away and went to leave. "You are not helping anything" Sunny said.

Rave had one last thing that he knew would work. He revealed his throbbing arousal and rubbed it against Sunny's paneling. This always worked, and this time was no different. "You know you want it Sunny. Now let me give it to you" Rave said as he teased other areas that he knew were hot spots.

Sunny tried the need coursing through him as some of his hot spots were teased. "I don't...want this..."

Rave, noticing that Sunny's array was open and his cable was throbbing, began to think that Sunny was just playing around, and so Rave used his tongue to tease Sunny's array just like Sunny always liked, hoping Sunny would give in soon to what his body obviously wanted.

Sunny offlined his optics as his body betrayed him, he couldn't find the will to resist Rave.

Then Rave did something surprising, as he didn't end up entering his mate. Instead he used his fingers and tongue to cause his mate to go over the edge, and release a lot of pent up stress. And after sunny, overloaded, Ravenswing had one question, 'Do you feel a little better, my love?"

Sunny wanted to snap no he didn't but he shrugged instead.

And then, having come in through an unseen vent, Slugbug appeared, optics blue. "I know you have some questions, my son. Please ask" Slugbug stated in a very deep voice, much deeper than any bot could usually ever reach. Rave even backed away slightly, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Why" Sunny asked.

Rave stood back as Slugbug took the question. "The reason I gave you back your chamber is because the sparklings you will spark are important, as they will be diplomats once Sonicboom's sparklings end this infernal war. I have plans for you, and while not all will be revealed to you at this time, You have an important role to play as well – that of mom" Slugbug stated, as Primus's living portal.

"I don't want any more sparklings" Sunny said. "I nearly died having the last ones, I was perfectly fine with no chamber" Sunny said, a part of him knowing it was stupid to talk to Primus like this but damn it he was peeved.

"Son, these will be the last ones you carry unless something happens, which I don't think it will. Your body has been healed, including that glitch that almost caused you to die last time from not getting enough energon. I know you are angry right now, but soon you will see that this is all for the best" Primus replied, not even angry for Sunny's outburst.

"Why was I not even given a choice" Sunny asked.

"Because I made the decision long ago as the creator of all transformers. And having made this choice, this is what allowed you to live when your processor failed on you. I acted through this small sparkling you see before you to heal you, as it wasn't your time to go" Primus stated, while Slugbug's hands were on his hips, though he was hardly in control of his own body at this point.

"Why me? You could have picked anyone else who would have happily done this"

"Because no anyone else has the special mission I have set for you" replied Primus deflecting the questions, knowing the real answer was way too complicated for Sunny to comprehend.

Sunny knew he wasn't getting straight answers and that irritated him to no end.

"be glad, as not all mechs have such a path selected for them' Primus said, as he soon left, leaving Slugbug sort of wondering where the hell he was and why he was there. Slugbug grew nervous, as he hated being in the med bay.

Sunny sighed before he went to Slugbug. "I don't like it here either, come on lets both get out of here" He said and picked Slugbug up.

Rave quickly followed, still not believing what he had seen or heard. Slugbug clung tightly to Sunny, surprising the Lambo, as Sunny could tell that for as much as he hated the med bay, the little sparkling hated it even more.

Sunny rubbed his back. "Where to"

"Take me to Optimus, please" Slugbug stated.

"You got it" Sunny said and went to Optimus's office knocking on the door.

As soon as the door opened, Sunny set the sparkling down and watched the little one run straight for Optimus, startling the leader to the point where Optimus almost yelled, and would have had Sunny not called for Optimus's full attention, as even Sunny could see Slugbug was a very sensitive little one.

"He wanted you" Sunny said.

Optimus scooped up the little one, eliciting a rare smile from the sparkling. "So where did you find him?"

"the med bay' chimed in Rave, and it was then that Optimus realized why Slugbug wanted to be held so bad.

"Okay, you can stay with me then" Optimus said.

Rave guided Sunny out as Optimus held onto Slugbug. Slugbug curled into Optimus's large chest and fell into recharge forcing Optimus to call Mirage.

"Mirage could you come to my office please?" Optimus asked.

"Sure, what did you need, my beloved?" Mirage responded via comm.

"Slugbug is with me, seems he was found in the med bay. He's sleeping now curled on my chest"

'I can come and get him, beloved. Anything else I can bring you, sweetness?" and with that Mirage sent a pulse of love and pleasure.

"Mmmm, energon for now and tonight well something else"

Mirage was soon at the office, swapping energon for Slugbug. And once Mirage got just outside of Optimus's office, he let another one of those overwhelming pulses go and heard Optimus moan and swear. Mirage knew Optimus would be ready for tonight after that. And so Mirage headed back to their shared quarters.

Optimus had to step into the back room and take care of his needs for the moment before going back to work.

Once back at the room, Mirage worked on sending their offspring elsewhere, as he wanted to be ready the moment Optimus got back. And so once he was alone, Mirage lay on the couch and languidly teased his own valve and cable, knowing Optimus would come home soon.

Optimus finished what he could quickly and headed home.

When Optimus got in the door, Mirage was teasing his own array, making Optimus even hornier than when Mirage sent the lustful pulse. Mirage continued to play a bit longer, knowing he was teasing his mate big time.

"I want you, so much" Optimus said.

"Prove it, my beloved old fart" Mirage teased, knowing the reaction he would get.

Optimus rose to the challenge then and went to Mirage and pulled him into his arms. He began to kiss and touch Mirage all over.

Mirage moaned in pleasure that he had not had in so long, and kissed back with equal passion, wanting this just as bad as his mate did.

Optimus kissed and touched and got them both warmed up before he asked Mirage where he wanted to be.

"I want to take your aft as you have been such a pain in mine recently" Mirage said, waiting to see what his mate would do.

"My aft is yours" Optimus said and kissed Mirage.

"Down on all 4s then, mate of mine" Mirage said, hardly able to wait to drive his mate wild and crazy.

Optimus moved so he was on all fours for Mirage.

Mirage lubed up his spike and then thrust it deep inside his mate while teasing his mate's cable and using a toy in his mate's valve. Mirage was in heaven feeling the tightness, and it felt good also to spank his mate for not having more time to spend at home.

Optimus moaned and wiggled for Mirage and the spank sent a jolt of pleasure through him.

Mirage enjoyed what he was doing so much, he released his spark, wanting Optimus to release his, unaware that once again, Mirage would carry sparklings.

Optimus was so pleasure shot he released his too wanting to feel that ultimate overload.

And once the two sparks met, both bots overloaded, and with the pleasure shooting through them, neither noticed that Mirage's spark changed colors. Once again, Mirage would be carrying.

Once they could move again Optimus was soon taking Mirage.

Mirage was loving it as finally he was getting a little attention that he wanted from his mate.

Optimus made love to Mirage until they couldn't go any more.

The next morning, Mirage woke first, and started getting ready for the day, not realizing that he was once again carrying. Mirage gave his mate a kiss and went to wash up.

Optimus stirred and stretched a bit, debating if he wanted to be lazy for just a few more minutes or not.

Mirage got out of the shower and then went to get some energon, not realizing that he had plenty in the room. On his way there, Mirage got a bit dizzy and sat down in the hallway, waiting for it to pass, blaming it on the 15 times they had interfaced the previous night.

Optimus finally got up and was headed to his office when he found Mirage and rushed to him. "Are you alright my love"

"yeah, I think I am just low on energon after all the interfacing we did last night" Mirage stated, as his dizzy spell had passed once Optimus gave him a cube of energon, and though Mirage was still hungry, he didn't say anything.

"Do you want some more love?"

"If that is ok" Mirage responded.

"Of course it is you know that come, I have some in my office" Optimus said and took Mirage with him and got him settled and more energon.

After taking in two more cubes, Mirage felt much better and set about gathering his and his mate's offspring that still lived with them up.

Optimus kissed him and told him to have a good day.

And Mirage had good days, over the next week and a half or so, but about 2 weeks after he and his mate interfaced, Mirage felt a little different, though not different enough to call Ratchet, as Mirage was simply passing exhaust fumes more often than usual.

Optimus didn't think much of it either, having no idea Mirage was sparked again.

Mirage went about doing business as usual, and finally had a chance to watch his precious grandkids, as Elita and Keeper had decided to visit Cybertron for a brief time, leaving their precious sparklings in Mirage's care.

Optimus slipped in when he could so he could see them but it still wasn't as much as he would like.

Optimus may not have had much of a chance to see them, but Fader and Flasher took every opportunity, as they wanted to learn how to care for their own sparklings which still hadn't been sparked yet. Percy came with Fader, but Flasher came on his own. Mirage used whatever he could to help teach Flasher and Fader how to care for sparklings.

Percy was shy still but he was getting better around the little sparklings and having Fader with him.

Flasher, having recently learned that Fader had bonded to Percy, did his best to welcome Percy to the family, as did the other youngling and sparklings. And then, Percy got an even greater shock when Wingspan and Jazz stopped by to see Keeper and Elita's little ones.

"I heard you had the little bits" Jazz said smiling.

"Yeah, Keeper finally convinced Elita that they were healthy and safe. Meet your great grandkids, mom" Mirage said to Jazz, causing Percy's jaw to drop in utter shock.

Jazz took the little ones into his arms. "So big little ones" Jazz said not seeing the shock on Percy's face.

Fader saw it, and whispered into Percy's Audio, "Mama was adopted by Jazz, so Jazz and Prowl are my grandparents and Wingspan is my uncle. I wasn't trying to hide anything, I just didn't want to overwhelm you, my love" Fader said before giving his mate a kiss.

Percy nodded and kissed Fader back and softly asked for energon.

Fader went to go grab the energon, and after getting back and helping his mate take in the energon, Fader made his announcement. "Grandma Jazz, Uncle Wingspan, I am bonded and my bonded is also expecting sparklings." Percy wasn't sure how to react as the announcement suddenly thrust him into the spotlight, but he needn't have worried.

Jazz smiled and so did Wingspan. "Congrats Percy, and welcome to our odd family"

"An odd family is better than no family" Percy said, hoping no one heard him, but he was not quite that lucky.

Jazz handed the sparklings to Wingspan and went to Percy and gave him a hug. "You'll always have a family with us"

"really?" Percy asked, caught off guard as Jazz hugged him. Percy hugged back, starting to realize not only how big the family was, but also how much better it felt to be part of one.

"Really, and you can always come ta me if you need anything"

Percy blushed and turned bright red, not used to all the loving attention that he was receiving.

"Now how far along are you" Jazz asked.

"about a week" Percy stated, starting to feel better about opening up, as this was family.

Jazz nodded. "Don't you worry Percy we'll have you ready by the time you have them"

Percy smiled and nodded, and while it didn't seem like much, the family knew it was a huge step for the shy little microscope.

"Now Mirage, myself and Wingspan have all sparked so if you need anything just come find one of us"

"Thank you, sir" Percy stated, not realizing that once in private, the "sir" was no longer needed while in the company of family.

"Percy when we're not in public its Jazz or since your mated to Fader, grandma"

Percy was getting overwhelmed, and when Optimus came back for a visit and brought Prowl by, Percy scooted even closer to his mate. It wasn't that he was afraid, he just felt out of place and overwhelmed and wanted to head home.

"Are you alright Perceptor?" Optimus asked kindly.

"I am alright" Percy said, still trying to remain as close as possible to his mate. He didn't want to say that he felt like he needed to leave because he was getting overwhelmed, for fear that everyone would be mad at him.

"Perceptor you can speak freely here, are you feeling alright"

"I am sorry, it is just that this is all so overwhelming for me that it is hard to take it all in" Percy finally said, loud enough only for Fader and Optimus to hear.

"Its alright, there is no need to apologize" Optimus said. "Would you like to rest a bit?"

Percy nodded. "With having bonded, finding out I am carrying triplets and now have more family than I know what to do with – it just has been a very overwhelming week, along with bots making fun of me" Percy revealed, surprising Optimus.

"Who has been making fun of you?"

Percy just closed his mouth, while Fader told Optimus exactly what had happened, who had done it, and what he, Fader, had done about it.

Optimus nodded. "Perceptor if anyone bothers you, you can let me know as well"

Percy nodded.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Red Alert and Charger were missing their third mate, as they were both hitting a mood where they were horny as pit and they had tried to satiate each other, but it didn't seem to work. They wanted to call their mate, but had no idea what they would say to get him home.

They both agreed that they couldn't claim something medical wrong cause then Flasher would be mad at them when he found it was a lie. Charger said finally they should just comm him.

Red opened his comm and contacted their mate. "Flasher, baby, we need you so bad" red said, knowing that Flasher knew that if they called and said something like that, they were in desperate need.

Flasher got the comm and said he had something to take care of and headed back to his mates.

Knowing Flasher was on his way, Charger took over the couch, lay on his back exposing his interfacing area, and languidly teased his own junk while Red alert remained in his chair, legs spread wide, revealing his own array, teasing his own spike. Both were waiting for their mate, who would be surprised just how horny they were once he walked into their shared quarters.

Finally Flasher made it and was indeed surprised by the sight that greeted him.

"Flasher...we need you"

Flasher revealed his own raging arousal, but remain where he was, not knowing who to take first. And seeing that he wasn't moving, his mates moved toward him. Charger went to the back and began to lick Flasher's aft port while Red Alert went to the front and began to tease the arousal that he so desperately wanted inside of him.

"Take Red first" Charger said before going back to licking Flashers aft.

Red looked up to his mate, absolute need in his optics, begging for Flasher to take him. Red continued his ministrations hoping that Flasher would be willing to take him and make him his.

Flasher couldn't deny his mates and asked Charger to stop and he gently pulled Red to his feet.

Charger only reluctantly stopped, as he wanted some action too, though he had to remember it would be hard for Flasher to take Red when one was standing and the other laying. And so once Flasher and Red were repositioned, Flasher positioned Charger so that even Charger could enjoy the interface.

"Please Flasher" Red begged.

Flasher gently inserted his steel hard spike into Red eliciting moan after moan. Flasher also played with Charger's array while Charger and Red kiss and stroke each other. Flasher just hoped that they were now enjoying this more than they were.

Red moaned and so did Charger as they begged Flasher for more, they needed this so bad.

Flasher soon overloaded in Red, and though he was still horny, he wanted to sit this time and let Red And charger do the work, as he had done it the last round.

Red and Charger started to kiss and caress Flasher wanting him hard again.

Flasher's arousal once again rose to the occasion, but Flasher remained seated, implying that whoever wanted it had to ride him. It didn't take long for Red and Charger to understand what was expected of them.

Since Red got Flasher the first time Charger moved and straddled Flasher and slowly eased onto the hard spike.

Flasher enjoyed the feeling of Charger riding him, but not one to leave either bot out, Flasher told Red to take Charger's aft. Charger shook with wild anticipation, as he loved being double penetrated. Flasher also played with Charger's throbbing member languidly at times and then changing the speed or the pressure so that Charger never knew what he was going to feel, and all three were soon approaching a much needed large overload.

Charger moaned. "Please...please...nnnnn"

"remember you two are doing the work, you want to overload, you have to work for it" Flasher said, getting closer to his own. He didn't feel bad telling them this as he had done all the work for the last overload, this was his time to enjoy the ride.

Charger clung to Flasher as he tried to work faster to get that overload but he couldn't move that much faster.

Red continued to gently pound into Charger's aft, as well as lifting the smaller bot on and off the stiff arousal below him. Flasher groaned, and both bots recognized the sign, as if Flasher was getting closer, they would soon follow, and so both worked harder, and soon were rewarded.

They worked harder they needed to overload and they wanted Flasher to overload.

And soon, the joyous explosive feelings of glorious overload hit all three. Flasher moaned lowly while Red and Charger purred. Red removed his arousal then lifted Charger off Flasher's. Both were satiated, and cuddled into their larger mate, enjoying the post-interfacing bliss together.

Charger wanted to stay awake but he was feeling exhausted now.

"are we satisfied for the moment, my lovelies' flasher asked as he drew his mates close to him.

They nodded tiredly now and settled in close.

Unknown to all bots, Bluesky had snuck outside the base. She just wanted a bit of fresh air, and had her little sparkling Grunt with her. The problem was, even trained, Bluesky was no match for anyone on the con side that might want to take her. And little did she know she was being watched by a con spy, who was tempted to try and take her.

Bluesky of course was unaware she was being watched and that her mate was looking for her.

Swoop worried about his mate when he went back to their quarters and she wasn't there and neither was their sparkling.

Astrotrain looked at the femme – small, hot, and already had a sparkling. And while he didn't care if she was bonded or not, he knew she would be able to be a great breeder, and her brat could be made to be a con. And with that, Astrotrain easily overpowered and stole Bluesky even as her worried mate looked for her high and low. Astrotrain made just enough noise outside so that the Autobots knew a con was nearby.

Swoop fearing the worst was rushing out and transformed and was on the move, the seekers came out running and so did some of the ground based Autobots.

And it was Sideswipe who found a special piece of metal that Bluesky always wore laying on the ground near the base as well as Astrotrain's tracks. This did not bode well for the cons.

And while the Autobots were just finding the trail, Astrotrain had returned with the brat, and threw her in the brig along with her son who was way too young to be ripped away from its mother thankfully, even for cons.

Sideswipe relayed the info to the flyers who kicked up the speed and knew they would be able to get into the con base. Well a couple of them while the others played distraction.

Meanwhile, at the con base, Bluesky curled toward the back of her cell with her son, back to the wall, watching carefully, well aware that this was right during her heat cycle and should she interface with a spark merge, she could easily be knocked up again. She hoped it wasn't as obvious as she thought it was, but she really didn't know.

Megatron was pleased about the capture but at the moment he was enjoying his femme and medic.

The seekers decided Wingspan and Darkwing would go in since Starscream would be too recognizable.

Shifts had just changed, and Bluesky found to her horror that her rapist, Blitzwing, was now watching over her. She stayed where she was, and hoped rescue was coming. She remained calm, but the panic that laced through the bond communication with her mate, caused Swoop to get really and angry, and soon the Dinobots were on their way to the fray.

Wingspan and Darkwing moved through the base Wingspan leading since he had been in here before.

After turning a few more corners and going through a few more hallways and doors, they finally found themselves near the brig and were alarmed when they saw Blitzwing guarding Bluesky, tormenting her, as he revealed that he had been the one who had raped her and given her the little brat. Bluesky said nothing but remained in her corner. Wingspan knew they needed to move in and soon.

Wingspan used a recording and told Blitzwing Megatron wanted him.

Blitz, being the idiot he was, soon left, as he figured Bluesky wouldn't go anywhere. And once Blitz left, Spanner and Darkwing made their move. Bluesky was never happier to see the seekers in her life.

Wingspan gently shushed her and they got her out of the cell Darkwing took her and Wingspan took the sparkling.

Sky remained quiet, not wanting the four to be found. Even Grunt sensed the need for quiet and never uttered a sound.

As soon as they were clear Wingspan transformed Grunt tucked safely in his cockpit and Darkwing carried Bluesky.

Finally feeling safe, both Sky and her sparklings curled up and fell into recharge as the seekers sped away from the Con base, the cons still unaware that Sky had been taken back by her own faction. And once old Megs did learn, Blitz was going to pay a heavy price.

They met the dinobots on the way and told them they had them and to go back to base they would meet them there.

All the Autobots, including the dinobots, headed back to the Ark, awaiting the return of Sky and Grunt.

Soon all of the seekers returned and they got Bluesky and Grunt out so Wingspan and Darkwing could transform back.

Swoop was the first one to race to Sky and Grunt, hugging his family tightly.

Swoop nuzzled and hugged and looked them both over.

Grunt was unharmed, and while Bluesky had minor injuries, they were not severe enough to go to the med bay. And so Swoop was able to take his little family home.

Swoop fussed and nuzzled and tended to every need Bluesky and their son had.

And in leaving Elita and Keeper's sparklings with Jazz, Mirage and Optimus also went to check on Sky and Grunt.

Swoop let them in when he saw it was Mirage and Optimus.

Swoop was holding Grunt as Mirage and Optimus entered. Upon seeing her mom, Bluesky ran to Mirage, wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly while crying into his chassis. Mirage, being the mom he was, gently soothed her and hugged her back, doing his best to help her settle down. Optimus merely watched with Swoop, as both were angry at what had happened.

While Mirage soothed Bluesky Optimus held Grunt for a time, Optimus vowed the Decepticons would pay for this.

Elsewhere, unknown to his mate, Wheeljack was once again in the lab working on inventing a new type of weapon to use against the cons. So far it hadn't worked, but after a few more tweaks and the reversal of some chips and wires, the machine seemed to roar to life. The fact that it hadn't exploded yet made Jack proud. Now Jack wanted to show his newest creation off, but who to call other than Optimus, who had always been a friend to the inventor as well as one of his strongest supporters.

Wingspan had been coming by to see Wheeljack and got there about the time Optimus arrived. "You wanted to see me Wheeljack?" Optimus asked.

"I wanted to show you my latest invention. It has not exploded and it seems to work" replied Wheeljack as he brought out a strange looking metal thing that Optimus and spanner could only assume was the latest thing that Jack had stumbled upon. Optimus looked curiously while Wingspan was not sure what to make of the weird looking device. Jack went on to explain what it was intended to do – safely procure Con secrets from captured cons by removing their spark and scanning it and then returning it safely to said bot, but unfortunately, that wasn't what was going to happen when Jack turned the machine on.

It started humming in a normal way but it didn't stay normal sounding as he started to hum dangerously a short time after it came on. Poor Optimus and Wingspan had no idea what was about to happen.

After the dust cleared and settled, the machine sat there, having had a wire burnout, though which wire was unsure. Wingspan opened his optics and tried to move, but something felt off. He felt heavy and seemed to strain to move. Meanwhile, Optimus opened his optics and felt strange as well. When he sent the command to move his arm, he accidentally knocked himself upside the head and ungracefully landed on his aft. Something seemed off. And it was only when Jack looked at the device's screen and data that Jack realized what happened, and he swore, as the only way this was going to be corrected was if he fixed the machine and reversed the effects. Jack swearing caught both Wingspan and Optimus's attention.

"Wheeljack what happened?" Optimus asked and Wingspan whipped his head and saw himself.

"Holy Primus..." Wingspan said confused right royal.

"Um….Your sparks switched bodies" replied Jack, shrinking away and hoping he wouldn't get pounded.

Optimus managed to rub his head well Wingspans head. "Start working on a way to reverse this Wheeljack"

"Yes, sir, but it will take time as Darkwing doesn't want me to be in here due to me being sparked, which I just found out the other day. But fear not, I will work on this with all my spark, sir" Jack said, adding another complication on top of it all.

"I know you will Wheeljack" Optimus said. "Wingspan come, we need to let our mates know and do this together"

Wingspan agreed. "How are you able to move Optimus sir, seriously" Wingspan asked managing to move after a moment.

Optimus laughed a bit, but had his own comeback, "the same way you walk around without falling on your aft" Optimus said as he tried not to use as much power to move the seeker body he was now housed in.

"I feel so weighted down, and you get used to it when its your body after all" Wingspan said.

And while the two were heading out of the lab, they ran into Hot Rod who was out chasing the sparklings. This was going well, as it appeared that Wingspan was about to ungracefully fall on his aft again.

"Go to mama babies" Wingspan said and the sparklings ran to "Wingspan" and they stabilized him.

Hot Rod was slightly suspicious as Optimus never called Wingspan "mama." And once 'Wingspan" was stable and all, Hot Rod had one thing to say. "What the frag is going on?"

"Love there was a little accident, my spark is here in Optimus's body and his is in my body" Wingspan said.

After a moment of intense silence, the tiny sound of laughter could be heard and grew until Hot Rod was rolling on the floor laughing about the situation, thinking it was the funniest thing he had ever heard of. Optimus and Wingspan certainly weren't expecting that type of reaction, but then, Hot Rod never reacted the way he was expected to. 'that is just too funny' hot rod said between peals of laughter.

"It is not funny" Wingspan said grumbling.

Optimus just sighed. "at least that is a better reaction than we will probably get with my mate."

Wingspan groaned he didn't even want to imagine his brother's reaction. "One thing is for certain, you are going to learn how to be a seeker Optimus sir. Before you hurt yourself, rather my body"

"And you are going to learn that there is more to being a leader than you thought" Optimus commented as they headed off to find Mirage, who was in one hell of a mood swing, but it could be attributed to the fact that Mirage hadn't recharged well in 4 days, thanks to Optimus being busy and the sparklings were driving Mirage nuts.

They found Mirage in the shared quarters Hot Rod tagging along just because he wanted to see this.

"Mirage" Optimus said though it was Wingspans voice.

"About damn time someone came to help" Mirage said, not seeing Optimus's form and Hot Rod standing on the other side of the room. "I can't handle this and Optimus can't be found anywhere. I know he is the leader, but does he have to be such an aft and leave me alone so much" Mirage stated, thinking he was talking to his brother. It was only now that Optimus had an opportunity to see just how much his absence affected his mate.

"I'm sure he doesn't do it on purpose" 'Wingspan' said. "Mirage I really need to talk to you"

"I haven't recharged in 4 days, I am tired, but I will listen. After all, you are my brother" Mirage stated, his optics duller than usual.

"Come why don't you sit down and I'll get you some energon" 'Wingspan' said and got Mirage to sit down and got the energon for him nearly falling more than once.

"You drunk on high grade again, bro?" Mirage asked, still not realizing what was going on.

"If only it were that simple" He said and sat down and groaned softly when he bumped his wings a bit. "You promise to listen?"

"Spanner, you know I always am willing to listen to you. You were one of my first friends and still one of my best friends even as you are my brother" Mirage stated tiredly.

"Mirage there was a...accident in Wheeljacks lab a short time ago"

Mirage just shot a look that said, "and what did he blow up this time?"

"It wasn't so much as blowing up as...switching things a bit"

"Okay, what did he foul up this time" Mirage asked, slightly annoyed as he never liked guessing games.

"Optimus" came over very slowly. "Lets just say I can barely move and I don't know how Optimus does it at all" 'Optimus said.

"You're not Optimus" Mirage said instantly toward the "Optimus".

"Your right brother I'm not Optimus, Optimus is right there in front of you. Whatever went wrong our sparks got switched"

Mirage felt a bit betrayed, and not only did he go off, he slapped "Wingspan" before finally passing out. Needless to say, the real Wingspan could see why Optimus was worried about telling his mate. After all, Hot Rod laughing had been better than what Mirage did.

Since neither Optimus or Wingspan trusted their new bodies Hot Rod moved Mirage to the berth and said he would stay with him and 'Optimus' called Starscream to come.

While waiting, Optimus had a question for Wingspan. "Does he talk like this often to you about him and I?" Optimus was worried, but then he remembered his mate saying he hadn't recharged in 4 days.

"Um...sometimes he does"

Optimus looked at his own body, the other bot, and sighed. This was certainly an eye opener, as he finally saw just how stressed out his mate could get. "I don't know if I can do anything any differently. I am the leader, and I know he knows that, but seeing the intense reaction, I guess I just chose to always overlook just how stressed out he gets either that or he hides it well, as he always seems to be in a good mood" Optimus said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I say try and spend more time with him even if its bringing him to your office"

"But we have so many sparklings and younglings still under our roof that it makes it difficult to offer him and I what we need – some time for just the two of us" Optimus replied.

"Well did you ever think to ask for help from the rest of us?"

"I didn't want to be a burden to anyone" Optimus stated, revealing a side that Wingspan had never before seen.

"Optimus most of us are family, you're not a burden to any of us"

"I realize that now, now that I have seen that this isn't as easy for Mirage as he makes it appear. I want to help, I want to do what's best, but while I can lead the Autobots, I struggle in being the loving father and mate that my family needs me to be" Optimus stated, feeling bad that he had missed something that now seemed so blatantly obvious.

"Sometimes it just takes a fresh pair of opitcs" Wingspan said and just then Starscream arrived.

"You called me, Spanner?" Starscream stated, not expecting to see Wingspan with Optimus.

"Star, there was an accident with one of Wheeljack's experiments and my spark is in Optimus's body and his is in mine. Would you teach him how to be a seeker, if nothing else so my body doesn't get damaged"

'I can certainly do that" replied Star, who slowly started guiding Optimus in spanner's body away, while Wingspan went back to Mirage to see what he could do.

Wingspan ended up dozing by the bedside while Mirage slept.

Mirage's sleep was fitful and it was obvious that something was wrong. Mirage missed curling up with his mate, which helped him drift off to sleep better than when he was on his own. And while Mirage tried to rest, some of the sparklings came in and woke the bot. Mirage swore but got up, having little other choice.

Hearing movement Wingspan woke and stopped Mirage. "Let me, please"

"But you don't know the routine" Mirage said as he got up and went to attend to the little ones, saddening Wingspan.

"Mirage please" Wingspan said.

Mirage finally acquiesced, but he sat and watched carefully as Wingspan worked with the little ones. IT wasn't that he didn't trust Spanner, for he did, it was just that he was used to doing things a certain way and wanted it kept that way.

Meanwhile, Optimus was sitting through the basics of being a seeker as Starscream went on and on. Optimus was getting bored, but he dare not say anything.

"I think that covers the basics come on lets test those wings shall we"

"Ok" Optimus said, as what else was he going to say to that.

"It'll be alright, I'll be right there with you" Starscream said and took his leader outside. "First fire up your thrusters, gently though we're gonna hover for a few minutes"

Optimus tried, and after a few times of landing on his aft, Optimus finally started getting the hang of things.

"Good" Starscream said and flew a short distance away. "Now come towards me"

Optimus was a quick learner and soon was able to maneuver in the sky. Meanwhile, Wingspan was struggling a bit with Optimus's and Mirage's sparklings, as most of them, unfamiliar with their dad's voice and touch, didn't want to listen to him.

Wingspan wasn't going to give up so he kept trying.

Unseen by Wingspan, Mirage crawled back to his and his mate's berth room, as Mirage was horny as pit. Mirage found a toy that he used on his mate and used for himself only in times of desperation, like now. And while Wingspan was busy with the sparklings, Mirage was self-servicing himself using the toy he had saved for a time like this, and while it wasn't perfect and made him feel slightly more horny, it was better than not getting any.

Of course Wingspan had no idea what was going on as he was finally making progress with the sparklings.

Problem was, as Optimus was flying, his spark could feel his sparkmate's efforts, which distracted and frustrated Optimus beyond belief.

"Mate problems?" Starscream asked.

"What makes you think that" Optimus asked, trying to hide what was going on but failing to do so.

"Because I end up in that situation more then I would like"

Optimus sighed. "the biggest problem is I can't do a damn thing about it, as my mate needs something that I can't give him right now."

"I imagine the alternative option would not be a welcome one"

"Star, Wingspan and Mirage are brothers, since Jazz adopted Mirage. You tell me" Optimus stated.

"Yes, that is why the alternative would not be a good idea"

"I just hope Darkwing isn't preventing Jack from working on the machine so that wingspan and I can change back sooner rather than later, as Jack is sparked" Optimus said, flooring Starscream who thought about the fact that maybe he and Skyfire might be able to help Jack.

"Why didn't you say so, come on I'll get Warp to take over and Skyfire and I will go talk to Wheeljack"

"That would be much appreciated" Optimus stated with a smile.

Meanwhile, after Mirage had an only mildly pleasing overload, he came back out, clean and still tired as ever. Mirage watched as while Wingspan was good with the sparklings, the unattached younglings were home and that made things even more complicated.

Wingspan told Mirage to get some rest he had things covered.

Elsewhere, after the switch of Warp going out to help Optimus, Skyfire and Starscream were headed for Jack's lab, hoping to help correct the problem that had happened.

They talked to Wheeljack to find out what had happened and the like and they got to work.

After finishing their workout, Optimus, in Spanner's body, landed along with Warp and as the two headed in, they ran into Darkwing, who was worried and trying to find his mate.

"Having you seen Jack? I haven't seen him all day and that is not like him to hide from me" Darkwing stated.

"Um, I'm not sure if we should tell you"

"He's sparked! I need to know" Darkwing stated, surprising Warp but not Optimus.

"Just don't be mad at him alright"

"Why would I be mad at him?" Darkwing asked, "I just want to make sure he is safe."

"He's in his lab, he's fine"

Darkwing fainted, as that was the last place he thought his sparked mate would be.

"well, he took that well" stated warp.

"Better then I thought, come on lets get him off the floor"

Elsewhere, Mirage continued to watch as his sparklings, unused to seeing their father so much, enjoyed the bot's presence, even though they had no idea it wasn't Optimus, except for Slugbug, who seemed to know something was not right.

Wingspan finally got them down for a nap. "I'm really sorry about this Mirage"

"It's not your fault" Mirage said, "And I am sorry I snapped. I guess I was just on edge from not sleeping much in the last 4 days."

Wingspan nodded, when he suddenly realized one little sparkling hadn't gone down for a nap – Slugbug. "Optimus" was curious when Slugbug quietly stated, "You're not Optimus, where is he and what happened?" Wingspan and Mirage looked at each other, both amazed that Slugbug seemed to know the truth.

"There was an accident, his spark is in body and mine is in his"

Slugbug nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Wingspan" Slugbug said as he went off to nap, now seemingly content.

"That is one strange little sparkling" Wingspan muttered when he and Mirage were alone.

"He's not strange, just very sensitive. He somehow is a portal for Primus. But anyway, he is good with the other sparklings. And he and his twin needed a home, so we adopted them. The cons murdered their parents and captured them. they ran away and found their way here. But, you know something, the biggest thing I miss is not seeing my mate as much as I would like. I know he gets busy and I know he wants all of us safe, but he seems to forget just how much his own family needs him" Mirage stated with a sigh.

"Well I think he's had his optics opened and we talked while waiting on Star earlier. I think things are going to change Mirage"

Mirage nodded, but then started chuckling a bit. "You know mom is going to flip when he realizes what happened"

Wingspan groaned. "Primus I didn't even think to tell mom, Hot Rod knows and he laughed his aft off"

"That figures. Hot Rod always laughs when something like this happened to us, even though the three of us were all close friends. Remember the time we freaked Prowl out with Hot rod's help? He almost spoiled the fun" Mirage responded, "and besides, with any luck, Jazz will be too busy today teaching the younglings to spend much time with either of us or our families, as well as watching his great grandbabies."

"Knowing my luck he'll find out before this is fixed"

"If you are worried, we can get Slugbug to watch the sparklings while we go talk to Jazz" Mirage stated. And Wingspan nodded.

Meanwhile, Optimus was still having trouble not bumping his wings as he walked, and was quickly learning just how sensitive the wings were, as it seemed like it didn't take much for him to find his cable stiff, as he had not learned how to control his response as he hadn't grown up as a seeker.

Warp tried not to giggle, he really did and he tried to help Optimus with not bumping the wings.

'How do you stand it and how do you not bump your wings into everything?" Optimus asked, trying to calm himself down and not get more agitated, as it meant he was more likely to bump into something.

"You have to remember we grew up being seekers, we don't even think about it anymore. Its best to stay in the middle of the hallway when walking it'll help"

Optimus nodded in thanks. "Well one thing I haven't had to worry about is always having to duck as I go through doors in this body. I guess you knowing how to walk is like me always knowing to duck when I go through a door. I hope Mirage reminds Wingspan to duck when he goes through doors or he is going to have one hell of a headache"

Skywarp chuckled. "We just have to worry about the doors not being wide enough"

"I know kind of what that is like, as I barely fit through the doors period in my regular form" Optimus said. Optimus tried to ignore the feeling in his groin plating.

Warp noticed and laughed. "just be glad Wingspan just got done with his heat cycle."

Optimus groaned he did not even want to think about that. "Mirage would never forgive me"

"actually, he might, as he knows how uncontrollable seeker hormones can be. You may not remember, but Mirage was exposed to them and ended up being raped by a crew member only to be saved by one of us. But, the good thing is you don't have to worry, as it is over. You just have to worry about feeling horny and having no release other than self interfacing until you get back to your regular body. But, even if it is only temporary, its gotta feel good to be in a young body for once, eh?" Warp asked.

Optimus did have to give that much. "It is nice being young again even if its for a short time"

Meanwhile, Jack was working hard with Skyfire and Starscream to repair the machine. SO far all they had created was a loud noise making machine that didn't blow up. They still had quite a bit of work ahead of them. And to make matters even more complicated, Darkwing came racing in looking for Jack, and Darkwing was not exactly happy about what his mate had done behind his back.

Wheeljack apologized to Darkwing but told him what had happened and why the three of them were trying to fix it.

"I still don't like the fact that you went behind my back, Jack. You are sparked for cryin' out loud and I don't want any accidents happening especially since you told me yourself your lab tends to blow up with or without you in it" Darkwing stated.

"I'm sorry Dark" Wheeljack said and took his mates hand. "Do you forgive me"

"I do, my love, just please be careful" Darkwing said, giving his mate a small kiss, "and please for sanity's sake return Wingspan and Optimus to their normal bodies as soon as possible."

"That's what we're trying to do my love"

"alight, dear" Darkwing said before sending a pleasurable pulse to his mate. 'just remember, I know you well, so don't overdo it." And with that Darkwing left, leaving his mate aroused and determined to make this fix.

Luck was not with Optimus or Wingspan as they were far apart from the other when Jazz came looking for his son, Prowl being with the sparklings and grandsparklings.

Jazz saw Mirage in the hallway with "Optimus", and planned on approaching the bots, as Mirage always seemed to know what trouble Wingspan was getting into. And so, Jazz made a beeline for the two, not aware of the shock he was about to get once he got to the two bots.

"Oh slag" Wingspan muttered. "Here comes mom"

"well, we will just have to tell him the truth, for if we lie and he finds out, our afts are had" Mirage stated.

Wingspan nodded as Jazz came up.

"Optimus, sir, Mirage, either of you two seen Wingspan? He was supposed to meet me in the rec room for energon and never came" Jazz stated, and Wingspan kicked himself, as he hadn't told Optimus.

"Mom, I will say I know where Wingspan is, but we are going to have to talk in private, and 'optimus' will need to come with us" and with that being said, Mirage herded Jazz and Wingspan into a private room. Jazz jut waited, not expecting what he was going to hear next.

"There was an accident earlier" 'Optimus' said. "With one of Wheeljacks newest inventions"

"what does this have to do with Wingspan?" Jazz asked, a bit perturbed.

"Please just let him finish, mama" Mirage stated.

"My spark switched with Optimus's, mama its me"

Jazz was floored and wasn't sure whether or not to believe the "Optimus" in front of him really being Wingspan. "ok, if you are my son, tell me something that Optimus doesn't know about Wingspan" Jazz stated, knowing this would reveal the truth.

"Behind my left thruster is a scar from when I was five years old, I got it when I was trying to fly"

Jazz's mouth was agape. What Wingspan had been saying was true – the two had swapped bodies. 'um…yeah…er… that would …nn…explain a lot" Jazz stated.

"Dare I ask what Optimus has been doing in my body?"

"I haven't a clue, as I haven't seen you since before your sparks got swapped" Jazz replied, making Wingspan uneasy.

'relax, Spanner" Mirage said, "Optimus isn't the type to go crazy, especially since your heat cycle is over."

"Thank Primus for that" Wingspan said.

"For what – you cycle being over or Optimus won't go wild?" mirage asked.

'Both" Wingspan responded as he headed toward a doorway.

"Wait..remember to (THUD) duck" Mirage said.

Wingspan released a slew of curse words at the headache that ensued. Jazz just watched, not sure whether to laugh or help.

"Son of a glitch" Wingspan rubbed his helm.

"Spanner, Optimus has to duck through most doorways, just like you have to go through sideways" Mirage stated.

"I never realized why Optimus hated the doors aboard here, now I know" Jazz stated.

"I swear if its not one thing its another" Wingspan grumbled and ducked at the next door.

"Maybe we should just go find Optimus" Mirage stated as the three headed off. Jazz and spanner agreed, as they wanted to make sure everything was ok.

Meanwhile, back on Cybertron, Elita one was napping while Peacekeeper was trying to take everything in. He felt a little slighted by the rest of the femmes who seemed to know that they were all older than him and treated him with little of the respect he deserved, but he never revealed that he was Optimus's son or that Elita was his mate, as he didn't want to upset things. And so, staying in his own room, keeper found himself called by something deep in his spark, and not thinking of the dangers, Keeper headed out. To where he was not sure, but he felt compelled to go.

He took in the sights of Cybertron, or what it had become he had never been here before of course but his family had come from here. This was home, he found himself well he wasn't sure at first but it looked like docks.

The dilapidated buildings from battles still showed their scars, having remained unchanged in the millennia since the war had restarted. Keeper made his way to one that looked particularly ready to collapse upon itself. He didn't know it, but this was the exactly dock Orion Pax had been working in when he was attacked and left for dead. All Keeper knew was that he was drawn here for some unknown reason.

Watching where he stepped he entered the dock and went a distance in.

Keeper was careful as he looked around. And then he thought he heard voices, laughing and enjoying life, but when Keeper used his lights and his scanners, he found that nothing was going on around him. But being careful, he kept going and exploring, not sure what he would find.

Back at the base, Elita was waking up. She talked with all the femmes under her command, except Aquaformer who had refused to show up. After the briefing, Elita went to talk to Aquaformer. "Why did you miss the briefing?" Elita asked, optics angered.

"because, I have been watching that mech you came with. He left the base and is at the old docks. If I didn't need to be here, I would go out and rescue him, as he has no idea what danger he is in" Aquaformer said, causing Elita to become very concerned. "And Elita, I know he is dear to you. You can't hide it. Now go rescue him. Saberquake and I can handle things here."

What keeper didn't expect to find was two mechs and a femme, the tallest, though he didn't know it was Orion, his father. Just like he didn't know the danger he was in.

Orion, Ariel and Dion of course went about their jobs as dock workers.

Upon hearing the report, Elita was glad that Aquaformer had not made it to the briefing, and leaving the two femmes in charge, Elita set out with a couple of drones in search of her naïve mate. She could only pray to Primus that he would remain safe until she got there, and she hoped that he hadn't been spotted by the guardian of Cybertron himself – Shockwave. She moved faster, as this could be life or death.

Orion saw Peacekeeper and waved in a friendly manner.

Keeper waved, but was confused – wasn't his own father Optimus Prime the same as Orion Pax.

Meanwhile, Elita was driving as stealthily as she could. She had to get to her mate, before anything could happen to the young bot.

Orion and the others went back to work and it wasn't long before Megatron showed up, and ended up blasting the three and leaving them for dead.

Keeper remained quiet, as he knew that Megatron was dangerous, and Keeper didn't know if Megatron could harm him or not. Keeper watched as a guardian robot chased off the cons and Keeper was curious to see two bots that looked slightly familiar rushing to the downed bots sides – it looked like Prowl and Mirage but Keeper was sure it couldn't have been. And while Keeper was watching, he had no idea something was creeping up on him. Elita was just arriving, and while she didn't see the illusion that Keeper was seeing, she did see the drone that was headed straight for her mate.

Alpha Trion arrived and said these three were the ones and ordered that they be rebuilt, the drone closer now.

Elita moved closer as the drone lined up to kill her mate, while Peacekeeper kept watching, enthralled by what he was seeing. Elita lined up her shot – she had one chance to hit the deadly drone. If she missed, both she and keeper were dead ducks.

The three were rebuilt becoming three well known bots and Mirage and Prowl disappearing.

Peacekeeper didn't realized death was literally staring at him now.

The drone lined up, and a laser blast rang out. Keeper was brought out of his state, only to see a deadly assassin drone aiming a gun but dead with a large hole through its chest. Keeper looked around only to see Elita and a couple of drones with her. Elita was angry, but that was because she was mad. "What in the hell possessed you to come out here and without any weapons?"

"I felt compelled to come here, as if someone was drawing me here. And now I understand" Keeper stated.

Elita was still angry but then she recognized where they were at. She dragged Keeper's aft to get him moving. Elita was determined that after that, they were heading back to earth and soon.

"Elita I understand now, why this dock is important" Keeper said as Elita dragged him.

Elita was too concerned that they were not safe yet to respond to her mate. And she said nothing to him until they arrived back at base and she hauled the mech into her office. "We are going back to earth, tomorrow. I should never have brought you here" Elita stated, as part of her was mad but part of her also missed being intimate with her mate and her sons.

"Elita I'm sorry I didn't tell you I left" Keeper said and he gently pulled her into his arms.

"I forgot you were so young. You don't belong here, as you have no idea how dangerous it is. Tomorrow we leave. I was planning to wait a few more days, but I miss being with you and I miss our sons. And promise me that you will never ever do what you did to me here just now again" Elita stated.

"I promise, but I did learn a lot just from what I saw"

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base on earth, Optimus was getting a better handle on maneuvering as a seeker, but he still longed for his own body. But one thing was for sure, once he got his body back, he would do his best to be around more for his mate, as it had hurt Optimus deeply when he found his mate hadn't recharged for 4 straight days.

Warp was happy to work with him but he did tell keeper about the frustration Optimus was going through, since he hadn't gotten used to how sensitive the wings were still.

Wingspan sighed and told Warp that he gave Optimus permission to relieve the need.

But Optimus didn't feel like taking advantage of it, and so Optimus allowed himself only to self-interface to relieve himself.

Warp of course offered some helpful tips that would really get him going.

And while Hot Rod, Optimus, and Wingspan were ok, Mirage silently suffered in his need for intimacy. And there was no way he was going to allow his brother to offer that.

Wingspan started picking up little subtle clues and he badly wanted to help his brother. "Mirage is there nothing I can do to help you?"

"No, I don't think that there is anything that you can do" Mirage stated, not willing to say "unless you feel comfortable servicing my array without entering me or feeling weird about it."

"Mirage I would do anything for you, you just have to say it and if that is what you need I will do it for you"

"I am sooo horny I can't stand it" Mirage stated, "and self service doesn't help, as it only makes me hornier."

"Trust me Mirage, I'll take care of your needs" Wingspan said and took his brother to his and Optimus's quarters. "What do you need of me"

Mirage revealed his array, "Don't enter me, but please service me" Mirage begged, as his stiff throbbing arousal and dripping port were soon shown to the other bot.

Wingspan nodded and managed to retract the mask and got down in front of Mirage on his knees, before he started to suck Mirage.

Mirage moaned needily. He really needed this.

Wingspan worked the others spike and caressed thigh plates.

Mirage bucked, writhed, and moaned at the overwhelming sensations. He didn't know why he needed this so bad, he just knew he needed it.

Wingspan didn't mind and let Mirage do what he willed as he sucked and licked.

'More please" begged Mirage. Wingspan sucked and licked but also added a toy he had found and inserted it into Mirage's valve while Wingspan used his fingers to tease Mirage's aft. Mirage couldn't stop the pleasurable sensations ripping through his body and he instinctively moved to meet the thrusts.

Wingspan hummed he wanted Mirage to enjoy this he wanted him to overload and relax.

Mirage overloaded and overloaded hard, in a spell that last at least 10 good minutes. Finally satiated, Mirage fell into recharge, with a smile pasted on his faceplates.

Wingspan got Mirage settled and cleaned him up before he let him rest.

Meanwhile, Hot Rod decided he wanted to be mischievous, if Optimus wasn't going to take him, Hot Rod could at least show Optimus how interfacing felt like in a seeker's body.

Optimus had just come in to the quarters since they didn't want to many to know it would look odd if Optimus suddenly started staying here and Wingspan with Mirage.

"You look a little stressed there. Let me help you out" Hot Rod stated as he started rubbing hot oil on "Wingspan's" chest.

Optimus wasn't expecting that but the oil felt good. "I'm fine Hot Rod, you don't have to do this"

" I know I don't have to, I want to" Hot Rod stated as he drizzled some hot oil on the sensitive wings, causing Optimus to moan as Hot Rod sensuously rubbed the hot oil in.

He had never felt anything like this before, he knew seekers wings were sensitive but this was processor blowing.

Hot Rod kept up his ministrations, as he knew Wingspan's systems well, enough to drive even Wingspan to the point of begging. And before Hot Rod had really even started, Optimus was already begging and had the paneling open. "Eager aren't we?" Hot Rod asked as he continued to tease the seeker body.

"Yessss..." Optimus moaned. "Please..."

Hot Rod used every trick he knew, as he wanted Optimus to experience something that very few other than true seekers every really experienced. Hot Rod knew Optimus felt awkward, and told Optimus, "If it helps, think of your mate doing this." And as if things were already hot enough, thinking of Mirage made Optimus even hotter.

Optimus moaned and gasped at the sensations that coursed through him. "Is it...always like this..."

"More or less – more sensitive during his cycle, but otherwise, yes' replied Hot Rod, as the sensations and ministrations were driving Optimus almost out of his mind.

"How can you two ever leave quarters..." Optimus moaned.

"Because, having gotten used to his body, Wingspan has developed a way to either turn off or ignore the sensations at times, especially when he needs to" replied Hot Rod, finally having made his way to the hot spike, which he quickly took in his mouth.

Optimus moaned loudly as Hot Rod started sucking his spike. "Primus..."

Hot Rod smiled, as Optimus was telling Hot Rod things he never knew – and now he was able to understand better his own mate's reactions. But nevertheless, Hot Rod continued his pleasure assault until overload wracked Optimus in Wingspan's systems.

Optimus went offline for a few minutes and he came back with a delicious moan. "That was..."

"Comes from be with each other enough to know each other inside and out. I love my mate and want to give him my all 110% of the time, but then, my mate is neither an officer or the leader, and so we can afford more time to spend together, and after that phony hurt my mate and we rebuilt the shaken trust, we refuse to all anything to get between us" Hot Rod stated as he gently rubbed the cockpit cover, something that Optimus realized wasn't sexual at this point, but soothing.

Optimus nodded in understanding. "When I am returned to my body I'm going to make things right between myself and Mirage"

"Mirage really loves you, Optimus. I see it in his optics, in the way he carries himself, and in many other ways. Don't be too hard on yourself, you are the leader. He knows you have duties to perform and he expects you to carry them out as dictated by your rank. He has told me many times as well as his brother that he doesn't know what he did to deserve you" Hot Rod said, trying to make Optimus feel better.

"Its more like I don't know what I did to find someone as wonderful as him. He is so amazing and loving and the fact that he puts up with me at all is amazing"

"Mirage truly is one of a kind" Hot Rod stated, remembering the first day he and Mirage met.

"That he is, and I'm lucky to have him"


	57. Chapter 57

(Forgive me my friends, I was very busy. I will try not to leave you hanging so long next time)

Elsewhere, Mirage woke with a start, as something felt different. Mirage rolled over to see that Optimus's body was laying next to him, optics barely on, as if dozing. "You don't have to do this for me, Bro" Mirage stated.

"Hmmm...don't mind..."

Mirage snuggled into his mate's body just the way he loved to and soon, Mirage was once again asleep, snoring softly. Wingspan, knowing his brother well, could tell, Mirage was truly recharging for the first time in days, as the soft snores and relaxed posture told it all.

He smiled a little before he went back to dozing.

In the lab, Jack, Starscream, and Skyfire were getting closer, all they had to do now was test the rebuilt machine.

"How are we going to test this?" Skyfire asked.

"how bout we use you and Starscream as test subjects, cause then if it doesn't work, you can interface and switch back" Jack stated, hoping he didn't sound too crazy.

Skyfire looked at Starscream. "If your willing Star"

"Better us than someone else" Starscream stated, and soon the two stood in front of the smallish machine.

"Alright Wheeljack we're ready"

Jack flipped the switch. Incessant annoying buzzing filled the air and light made all those in the room blinded temporarily. Once the light faded and the noise died, Jack decided to see if the tests subjects had indeed switched spark, as he had already checked and found the machine to still be in working order.

"Why does everything seem so much bigger" Starscream said but it was actually Skyfire in Starscream's body.

Jack knew from that comment that the two had switched. "Alright you two, I am going to try and reverse this. Please stay still" Jack stated as he ran the machine again – it buzzed and hummed and screeched and the blinding light came back once again. And once all the dust had settled, jack waited to see what had happened.

"I think I prefer being tall" Skyfire said.

"How do you feel? Are you back to where you belong?" Jacked asked, hoping for success.

"We are" Starscream said.

"Do you think we are ready to fix Optimus and Wingspan?" Jack asked, as that was the all important question.

"I would say so, but I suggest one thing – after we return them, please, for the love of Primus destroy this infernal machine" Starscream stated.

"I don't think that will be a problem" Wheeljack said and he commed the two in question.

"On my way" commed wingspan after carefully extracting himself from his brother's grip.

"I'll be there shortly" Optimus commed back removing himself from Hot Rod's arms and the two met in Wheeljacks lab.

"I'll take it that you have good news for us" Wingspan started.

"Yes, you see, we have fixed the machine and feel that we will now be able to switch you two back" Jack stated.

Both were relieved to hear that and let themselves be positioned.

Jack flicked the switch, the same buzzing and hissing could be heard and another bright light was produced, however as the procedure proceeded, new strange noises and lights were heard and seen. And then, the machine itself blew up to smithereens. Jack could only hope that Optimus and Spanner had been changed back. Jack waited for the two to talk.

Both groaned and optics onlined and after a few long moments grins appeared though you could only see one of them.

"Sir? How do you feel?" Jack asked Optimus

"Wheeljack if you ever do something like this again, I'll end up banning you from the lab. I feel fine"

"yes,sir" Jack said, worriedly.

"Which is something you no good and well I would never do"

"Sir, I suggest we go see our mates, as I am sure that they miss us" Wingspan said, distracting Optimus from yelling at Wheeljack.

Optimus nodded and they went their separate ways.

In their quarters, Mirage woke, and having found himself alone in the berth, Mirage got up and tried to do things around the house, unwilling to sleep as the berth was too large and too cold without his mate. Mirage tried crashing on the couch, but it was hardly comfortable.

Optimus arrived and found Mirage, going to him he pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

Mirage was caught completely off guard and tried to coil away, not realizing that was in fact his mate.

"I love you more then you can ever know my love"

"Beloved? Is it really you?" Mirage asked, not wanting to get his hopes up if it was not true.

"Its me, Wingspan is probably with Hot Rod by now"

"Please forgive for my rude behavior, beloved" Mirage stated, feeling bad for what he had said and done.

"There is nothing to forgive, it opened my optics and things will change"

'I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a wonderful mate as you" Mirage said, starting to feel horny again.

"The feeling is quite mutual my love" Optimus said and showed Mirage how much he missed him.

Elsewhere, Wingspan was happy to rejoin his mate.

"Need you now Roddy" Wingspan said just before he pounced.

"How do you want it" Hot Rod asked.

"I want it everyway"

Hot rod took his mate and showed his a real good time.

Meanwhile Skyfire walked Wheeljack to Darkwing and Darkwing pampered his mate.

And now Jack was in the mood, the question was would he take his mate or would his mate take him.

"What would you like my love" Darkwing purred.

"I want you to ride me first, and then we will go from there."

Darkwing kissed him. "Whatever you desire" He said before he got them both ready and eased onto Wheeljacks spike.

'You know what I like my little submissive one" Jack told his mate.

Darkwing rotated his hips and worked Wheeljacks spike, clenching now and then as he rode at a steady pace.

"Ooh, so good baby" jack stated.

Darkwing moaned as he worked. "Mmmm, your spike is so big inside of me"

Jack replied, "It is supposed to be, my sweet"

"I can never get enough of your spike baby" Darkwing moaned and moved faster.

Jack smiled as he and his mate as well as the others, he was happiest right now.

Elsewhere Blaster was having to get used to being around Grimlock even though the three of them were bonded.

Grimlock was secure in his place, and he was happy.

Soundwave was currently propped against Grimlock looking over a datapad, as if this were the most normal thing in the world.

And while Soundwave was reading a datapad, Grimlock was getting his cable serviced by Blaster who happily looked up and the two, now thankful, thanks to some reprogramming on Soundwave's port, and a loyal submissive bot to his two more dominant mates.

Soundwave looked to Grimlock. "Statement am happy you suggested this"

"Me Grimlock very happy."

"Statement, what would make you happier"

'More interfacing, and more sparklings" Grimlock said.

Query, who do you want to carry"

"Me want blaster to carry this time."

"Query, do you want to get him sparked or shall I"

"Why no both of us knock him up?"

Soundwave wasn't sure how that would work, as he and Blaster were both cassette masters they would produce cassettes. When he and Grimlock had sparklings they were normal. "Statement, I'm not certain if that will work"

"Spark merge together to create little ones" Grimlock stated.

Soundwave nodded he knew that, but he knew if he got sparked by blaster or he sparked Blaster they would have to build protoforms.

The three sparkmerged and though they didn't know it then, Grimlock had knocked up blaster. Wave and Grimlock enjoyed watching their mate pass out.

Soundwave kissed Grimlock deeply, he was happy and content with the big lug.

Grimlock put one hand on wave's aft, and Wave immediately knew what that meant.

Soundwave kissed him before he got on all fours and presented his aft to Grimlock.

Grimlock prepared the orifice.

Soundwave moaned and pushed back against Grimlock,

Wave couldn't help it, he wanted his mates' babies too.

"Please Grimlock...please"

"Tell me Grimlock what you want, my wave" The dinobot stated.

"I want you...I want your sparklings..."

Soundwave moaned."Please Grimlock remind me who my love is"

"Me Grimlock remind you" stated the Dinobot as he lovingly took Soundwave, causing Soundwave to moan in utter bliss.

Soundwave moaned grimlocks name as the other took him."I love you..."

"Me Grimlock love you, Wave" Grimlock stated as he started hitting something deep in Soundwave that caused the boombox to shudder and shiver in pure unadulterated pleasure. Grimlock truly was marking Wave as his as Soundwave's processor craved and desired every thrust, remembering each. Blaster was still out cold from his pleasure trip. Grimlock smiled and licked the back of Wave's neck, encouraging the bot underneath him to surrender to the pleasure.

Soundwave moaned and writhed everything Grimlock did to him made him moan and beg for more.

"Me Grimlock gonna overload" Grimlock yelled as his and Soundwave's sparks met high in the air. Though neither saw it, Soundwave's spark changed colors. Soundwave, however, knew and the very thought caused him to overload even harder. Grimlock grunted a low grunt as he released his fluids, warm wetness flowing into Soundwave.

Soundwave's intake heaved and the feel of Grimlock's essence inside of him felt wonderful. He wondered if he should tell Grimlock now or not that he knew his spark had changed.

Grimlock was a bit tired after having interfaced with both of his mates, and while Blaster was still out of it, Soundwave curled up with Grimlock, knowing that Grimlock always enjoyed cuddling after a wild or heavy interfacing session. Remembering his miscarriage, Soundwave decided to keep quiet for now and would wait for a little while to tell his mate.

"Love Grimlock" Soundwave said snuggling close.

"Love you, Wave. Me love you lots" Grimlock stated as he used his free hand to sensuously rub down his mate wave as they waited for Blaster to come around.

Soundwave was writhing gently when Blaster finally woke.

"How bout you two do work while Me Grimlock enjoy" Grimlock stated as he showed off his once again stiff member to his mates, hoping they would get the hint.

Soundwave looked to Blaster and let him decide how they would go about this.

Blaster didn't know where to start, as this was all new to him. It was then that Soundwave realized that he would have to tell Blaster what to do, which meant that Soundwave would get his favorite part – licking and nuzzling the front port and cable. "Statement: Blaster, you lick and tease the aft port." Grimlock rolled onto his side, enjoying the attention as he purred in a low growly sound.

When Blaster went to protest he was reminded of how often Soundwave had done everything asked of him. So he moved to Grimlocks aft while Soundwave did the front.

Grimlock soon overloaded into Soundwave's talented mouth. He rolled back onto his back grabbed both of his mates and started to cuddle. Blaster wanted to refuse, but one look from Grimlock, and the bot fell back in line. Soundwave smiled, as now he had both his lovers and he had lots of love.

Soundwave drifted off contently and for a short time looked like the bot he used to be.

Meanwhile, Optimus had no idea where it had come from, but Mirage was doing everything he could to get his mate's attention not realizing he already had it. Mirage was acting a bit strange, but figuring that it was because of stress, little sleep and the whole adventure of when Wingspan and Optimus's sparks had been swapped, Optimus said nothing until Mirage sent a pulse that caused Optimus to almost overload where he was. It was obvious now – Mirage was horny.

Optimus went to his mate and took him to their berth."come my love"

Mirage was taken by surprise as Optimus scooped him up and carried him over his shoulder. Mirage wanted to struggle, but with how his mate was holding him and all, it felt so good. Mirage tried not ot moan as they made their way through mostly empty halls to their quarters.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you my love" optimus said as he carried his mate.

Mirage shook his head and mouthed no even as his body quaked in anticipation, sending the message to Optimus's processor that his duty for the next however long was to satisfy his mate.

"I am going to face you until you cannot move my darling"

Mirage quietly moaned imagining just how good this was going to feel, even as he rubbed his mate's aft sensuously, causing Optimus to almost drop his mate.

"Easy my love wait until we're in our quarters"

Mirage was slightly frustrated, but they were almost at their quarters. Mirage wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Optimus carried him in before he took them to their berth.

Mirage opened his paneling and his aft port, ready for whatever his mate gave him. And the heady sent of Mirage's valve was driving Optimus wild with lust.

Optimus kissed mirage deeply before he started working his mates front valve.

Mirage moaned and bucked and mewled at the attention, trying to show and tell his mate how much he wanted this – no needed this. He was horny as pit.

Optimus pulled out all the stops and did every thing he could to give mirage pleasure.

Mirage was in heaven as his mate took him over and over again. And finally after the 8th overload, Mirage finally crashed into recharge, a smile plastered on his recharging faceplates.

Optimus kissed him softly before cleaning them up and drinking energon and injecting if into mirage.

Optimus began to think, as Mirage rarely ever got this horny, even when he was carrying. Optimus, though, kept it to himself, as even he had to admit it had been too long since they had last been intimate, and while Mirage continued to recharge, Optimus headed out, not expecting what was going to happen once he got back to his office.

Stretching a bit he settled in and started to catch up on some work.

Flasher raced in and damn near knocked his father to the ground. Flasher was nervous as both his mates were starting to spark their sparklings and Flasher wanted help as he thought there was no way he could be with both at once.

"Flasher calm down what is the matter" Optimus asked barely managing to stop himself from falling.

"Dad, Red and Charger are both getting ready to spark, and I can't carry both down there and I refuse to leave either one while I take the other. I need help and I need to get them to the med bay now" Flasher stated, not usually the type to get too excited about things.

"Alright son be calm I will help you""

Optimus followed Flasher, and found that Flasher was right. Both were getting ready to spark. Optimus grabbed Red while Flasher scooped up Charger and both headed for the med bay. "Ratchet, we need help and lots of it" Flasher stated, hoping First Aid was available as well.

Ratchet groaned in disbelief or annoyance, it was hard to tell. Ratchet had the two put on berth.

Flasher just shrugged his shoulders and tried to stay with both mates as much as possible.

Ratchet checked both out and tried to get a hold of First Aid.

First aid was resting in a nearby room, when he got the comm and hurried in, unsure of what he would find.

Aid looked to Ratchet and asked which one did he want him to help.

"I will take Red Alert" stated First Aid, bolstered by the fact that he knew Flasher trusted him. Ratchet was surprised, but it would turn out to be a wise decision, as no one had yet noticed that Charger was getting very pale.

Optimus didn't plan on leaving when he looked to Charger."Ratchet, see to Charger"

Ratchet swore as he realized something was wrong, and so while Ratchet took charger away to do a C-section, First Aid helped Red Alert, who was silently moaning in pain as the sparklings got ready to come. Optimus told Flasher to stay with red and he would stay with Charger. Flasher nodded, knowing that his dad was more than capable to stay with Charger.

Optimus held Chargers hand and talked to him while Ratchet did what he had to.

Optimus was surprised yet not surprised to see just how scared Charger was. "You are in good hands, Charger" Optimus said as Ratchet continued to work. Ratchet found the leaking energon line, fixed it, and then helped deliver two little sparkling, that looked like minibot versions of Flasher, and even had Flasher's illusionary abilities. Optimus smiled, as this was the first time he had an opportunity to see one of his grandkid's being sparked. Both sparklings were little mechs. Charger looked at the two little ones, and named the older one Illusion and the second mech Flare.

Out in the main part of the med bay, unaware that two sons had been sparked to him, Flasher was holding Red's hand as First Aid helped Red to spark.

"Your doing well Red" First Aid said."Push"

Red pushed and pushed hard, and soon the first triplet, an all red with blue flairs racer mech came out. Red was startled when he heard the little one cry, but Flasher soon soothed the bot. Red named the little racer Speed demon.

"Very good Red, one down" Aid said."Push again for number two"

Red pushed number two out, as Ratchet was unknowingly closing Charger up. Number two was a bright pink femme racer. Flasher was surprised, but after the little one faded in and out, Flasher decided to name the little one Flicker. "You can do it, Red honey, only one more to go" Flasher stated encouraging his mate.

Red nodded and crying out Red pushed again.

Finally, the last little one came, though little would hardly describe him as he was a white and brown semi mech. Flasher smiled while red rested, glad that the last one was out of him. Red named the little one Pickup. And while Red rested, Flasher first nuzzled his mate and then went to see his little sparklings.

Charger was holding one of them and Optimus the other.

And Flasher was surprised when his other mate and his father came out with two more mechs. Flasher smiled. And while Charger and Red rested, Flasher talked with his dad. "Was it like this when I was sparked?"

"It was son, I will never forget that day. You're going to be a great parent" Optimus said putting his hand on his sons shoulder.

"and my sparkmates and I gave you your first granddaughter" Flasher stated as he held Flicker in his arms.

Optimus smiled and took the little femme into his arms."Hello little one"

Little Flicker giggled as she was held by her grandpa. She loved being held and wanted to curl up with the leader who was having trouble setting her down, as she began to get fussy the closer Optimus got to setting her down.

Optimus laughed and continued to hold her. "alright you win"

Flicker smiled as she curled into Optimus's form. Soon enough she was sound asleep like her brothers and Optimus was finally able to set her down without her getting fussy. "You have your work cut out for you my son" Optimus said.

"I know dad but I think I'm ready"

"I know you are son and if you need help just ask"

And with that Optimus headed out, wanting to tell his mate the good news.

Meanwhile, on the nemesis, Hook and Stargazer were getting closer to their due date. Stargazer was semi-happy with her position, as it meant that Megatron would not destroy her, while Hook was still trying to figure out how to reverse the codes Megatron had entered into them.

He was getting closer to finding a way to do so and he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle his sparking as well as the femmes. So he approached Megatron."My lord Megatron I have a request"

Megatron was alone in the throne room and since Hook looked so adorable carrying sparklings, Megatron started rubbing the sparkling bump, not knowing what it was doing ot the poor bot, but didn't care either. "You are going to have those sparklings, period the end so unless it is regarding something to help the sparklings, I don't want to hear it" Megatron stated, keeping up his ministrations.

Hook barely managed to hold back his moans. "y..yes my lord, I will require assistance when the sparklings age born, preferably another medic"

Megatron thought about it, as it was his medic who was sparked. "Alright, I will grant your request, but it seems to me you had someone in mind. Tell me who" Megatron stated as he still manipulated the bot, causing Hook to almost lose his thought processes and just beg to be taken. Megatron whispered to the bot, "my you are a horny one aren't you."

Hook nodded and tried to calm himself. "The Autobot medic Ratchet, or even his assistant" Hook said and whimpered slightly.

Megatron smiled, " I love that idea. We will see which one we can capture, but as for you, I think you need something right now don't you?" Megatron asked rhetorically as he prepared to take the horny bot right then and there.

Hook wanted to say no but he would be lying out his and so he nodded.

Megatron lined up his thick arousal with Hook's port, and thrust in and out somewhat gently as Megatron didn't want to hurt the developing sparklings. This left Hook confused, as this time felt so much better than the last time.

"Please my lord...feels good..." Hook moaned before his processor could catch up with his mouth.

Megatron smirked, and then carefully started manipulating not only the sparkling bump but also Hook's thoroughly aroused cable, causing even more pleasant, lustful sensations to shoot through Hook's body. Megatron was only spoiling the bot, as the bot was carrying his offspring, but Hook didn't know that.

Hook clung to Megatron as incredable sensations coursed through his body, he let out moans and cries of pleasure.

It was almost enough to convince Hook that he wanted to remain a sparkling carrier for his lord, almost, but not quite.

Soon the sensations became too much and Hook overloaded crying out.

Megatron overloaded, and sent the pleasure shot bot off with one parting word, "Take care of those babies."

Hook nodded. "Yes Lord Megatron"

After Hook left, Megatron began to plot with the goal of kidnapping one of the medics, and fearing that Ratchet would be too difficult to get – Megatron settled his goals on abducting First aid, but not for a bit longer, as Megatron wanted to wait until the sparklings were closer to being born.

Things continued on at the Autobot base First Aid trying to figure out who would be sparking next since Red Alert and Charger had.

First Aid and Ratchet were stocking things in the med bay, when First aid heard Ratchet yell out and then saw the medic keel over in intense pain. Aid had no idea what was wrong but he got to work assessing his mentor.

First Aid's optics brightened. "Primus...come on Ratchet we have to get you on a bed, now. Your sparking"

Ratchet was caught completely off guard. "what the hell OW OW do you mean OUCH *#^$_*(#$ I'm sparking?" Ratchet asked , swearing and carrying on between hollering in pain.

"Just that Ratchet I've checked it multple times, your having sparklings" First Aid said and looked. "Your four cm open Ratchet"

"How the hell am I sparking sparklings, I didn't even know I was carrying" ratchet stated, flooring Aid.

"Your joking right?" Aid asked in disbelief.

"Wish I was, Kiddo, but I am not – never really had any signs or symptoms, so I never checked' Ratchet stated.

"Great, you're up to six now Ratchet" Aid said. "Do you want me to call Bee?"

"Can't, he's out on scouting patrol' ratchet stated.

"Anyone else you want me to call then? You'll be delievering here in the next few hours"

"Maybe Blackhawk, as he knows what to do best, even if he is only a sparkling" replied ratchet.

"If thats what you want Ratchet I'll get someone to bring him"

"Just comm him and tell him daddy needs help in the med bay and he will come' ratchet said just before cursing and swearing again in pain.

Aid encouraged Ratchet to breath and he commed Blackhawk. "Blackhawk darling your daddy needs help in the med bay"

"ok, I'm on my way" Blawkhawk stated, excusing himself from talking with BLuefire and Seaspan, even though he didn't 'now the two little seekerlings had followed him. Blackhawk had been taught by his dad that if daddy needed help in the med bay, it was important to go right away. Soon enough, Blackhawk showed up in the med bay. 'I'm here, what can I help with?"

"Sweet heart your daddy is having sparklings" First Aid said and set Blackhawk up by Ratchet.

"Ok, daddy, breathe, breathe…." Blackhawk started, amazing First Aid, who soon moved out of his stupor and to between his mentor's legs, only to find the first sparkling crowning.

"Okay Ratchet the first one is crowing, push"

Ratchet pushed and pushed hard while Blackhawk encouraged his father. And soon the first one was out.

"Little mechling" Aid said holding the little one that looked a lot like Ratchet.

Ratchet was still trying to wrap his processor around on how he had gone this long without knowing he was sparked, and Blackhawk thought he would name the quiet little one. "I think we should call him Toolkit"

"That is a wonderful name" Aid said and set little Toolkit down. "Okay Ratchet I can see number two"

Ratchet was bearing down, and as he pushed out the second twin, Aid was almost blown away by a very large and explosive exhaust fume. And while Aid ignored it as best he could, Blackhawk couldn't help but say, "My you are full of hot air, daddy"

Aid did laugh a bit at Blackhawks comment. "One more push Ratchet"

Ratchet pushed hard once more, sans exhaust fume, and delivered the next sparkling. Blackhawk made a comment, "Be it mech or femme, I think we can call this one Hot Air."

"Mech and I agree" Aid said.

Ratchet was too exhausted to yell and soon fell into recharge.

Aid made sure both sparklings were fine before he let Blackhawk see them.

"Mommy's gonna be very surprised" Blackhawk said as he gazed at his brothers.

"Oh that little one I have no doubt as your daddy was quite surprised too"

"Silly daddy should have known" Blackhawk stated.

Elsewhere, crankcase was sound asleep with his two mates when he felt something running onto his legs form both sides. And even elsewhere TC was pacing, debating whether or not he should head to the med bay even though all his other mates were asleep.

Crankcase woke and looked and saw the oil. "Darlings, wake up I'm taking you to the med bay."

Skyfire stirred feeling TC's emotions got up. "TC you okay?"

Slingshot and Silverbolt woke up, in pain but able to walk. And the three headed to the med bay, unaware that First Aid was the only available medic.

"No, I'm not Fire, I think our little ones are coming, but I am not sure and I am debating on whether I should go to the med bay" TC stated.

In the med bay, First Aid had moved Ratchet so that he was now in a private area to recover.

"Do you want to have the sparklings here?" Skyfire asked.

First Aid came back out from getting Ratchet settled when he saw Crankcase come in with Silverbolt and Slingshot and he rushed over.

"I think I would rather go to the med bay" stated TC, "but I don't want to go if it is just false contractions"

"What can I help you three with" First Aid asked, having a good guess what was needed and even escorted Slingshot and Silverbolt to separate med bay berths.

"They just went into labor" Crankcase said as he helped get them settled.

Aid looked at them both and saw Silverbolt was slightly further alone then Slingshot.

"you'll have to forgive me for going between the two, but I am the only medic on right now" Aid told Crankcase and he began to work.

And elsewhere, Skyfire was walking with TC to head down to the med bay as well.

Crankcase having sparked before and was prepared to help his sparkmates.

Skyfire gently had his arm around TC as they walked.

Aid assisted Silverbolt spark his first sparkling, a little mech that reminded Crankcase of what sentinel would have looked like if he had aerial bot wings. And seeing that Slingshot was ready to spark his first, Aid moved over there.

And while they were walking, TC found to his shock that he oil was broken and leaking all over his lower abdomen and legs.

"Aid I can help one of my mates just tell me who" Crankcase said.

Skyfire picked TC up then and carried him the rest of the way.

Aid helped Slingshot deliver his first, a femme with skybue and silver coloring that looked much like Crankcase. Aid then got up and moved back in front of Silverbolt, who was crowing his second sparkling. "I can handle this for the moment, thank you though Crankcase" Aid stated having no idea what was headed to the med bay.

Skyfire walked quickly, afraid to run while carrying his mate, to the med bay.

"Ratchet, Aid" Skyfire called out when they walked into the med bay.

Aid looked up. "Oh you have to got to be kidding, Crankcase I am going to need your help after all"

"Where do you want me"

'Alright, Crankcase, you go here, and stay with Slingshot. Skyfire, place TC over there (pointing to a nearby berth), and I will move between the three. Ratchet is out so all you have is me' Aid stated and went to work. And soon enough, Aid had helped both Slingshot and Silverbolt spark their sparklings, with three mechs for Bolt and three femmes for Sling. Crankcase was now naming them as Aid moved on. 'Ok, TC, now I can focus on you."

TC nodded and breathed at Skyfire's urging.

Aid looked and could see that the seekerling that was coming was too big. There was no way the seekerlings would be able to come out this way. "Skyfire, I am going to need your help, as TC will require a C-section. The seekerlings are too big to come out this way, and TC's valve refuses to dilate past 6' Aid said as he went to prep, having seen Ratchet do this numerous times, and he had helped, but this would be the first time Aid would do it on his own.

"I will do anything you need me to do Aid."

Aid prepped TC, and soon was removing abdominal plating. Aid was slightly nervous as this was his first foray into a seeker, but he refused to let it show. And soon enough Aid was able to find the precious, albeit larger, seekerlings. "Ok, they're coming out" stated Aid as he started to remove the first one.

Skyfire stood by ready to do whatever Aid needed him to do.

Aid removed 3 large seekerlings, 2 mechs and a femme, from TC's chamber. Skyfire realized that these seekerlings would be big like Sonicboom was. 'Congratulations" Aid stated as he closed up TC and went out to check on his other patients.

Skyfire gently placed a hand on Aid's shoulder before he left. "Thank you Aid"

"You are welcome. I will be back to check on TC after I check on my three other patients" Aid stated, confusing Skyfire.

"You've been busy, if you need help let me know"

"Will do, and thank you again" Aid stated. He headed off to a more private area of the med bay, which Skyfire and Crankcase seemed to notice, but neither said anything, as Aid soon came back.

He did a check on all the delievered sparklings and their mama's before he laid down to rest.

Luckystar came down to where First aid was resting. "Busy day?" the youngling asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe, four sparkings within hours of each other"

"But as Flasher would say, you are getting experience. It may be tiring, but you are on your way to becoming a more experienced medic' Luckystar said, trying to encourage his friend.

"I know but I'm exhausted, first Ratchet, then Slingshot and Silverbolt, then TC was a c- section"

"don't forget about Red and Charger, which means you helped 5 out of 6 mechs spark. You really have had a busy day, my friend' Lucky stated as he went to give Aid a massage.

Aid groaned he had forgotten about them and he let Lucky give him a massage.

Lucky tried to remain as friend like as possible for while his spark seemed to ache for the young medic, Lucky had learned through the grapevine that Aid planned to remain single until he offlined. But lucky figured if he couldn't have him as a lover, they could at least be friends.

The massage felt good and Aid tried to stay awake since he had to watch the med bay.

Lucky had to stop the massage for two reasons – one, aid needed to remain awake and two, Lucky was starting to get aroused.

"Thank you Lucky" Aid said.

"You are welcome my friend. I trust that you are feeling better" Lucky said, successfully hiding his arousal.

Aid nodded and got up to get some much needed energon.

Lucky excused himself to a nearby washroom. Fortunately it was empty as Lucky locked the door and then revealed his throbbing cable and used his own hand while imagining that it he was plowing First Aid's aft or valve. And after an intense yet quiet overload, Lucky cleaned up and then headed back to hang out with his friend First Aid.

Aid was sipping on his energon while putting things away and cleaning.

"can I help you, my friend" Lucky asked.

"No thank you Lucky, if everything isn't a certain way. Ratchet will gripe until its done right"

"ok, if you need me or want anything, you know how to get a hold of me" Lucky stated as he walked off, wishing there was some way to get aid to change his mind. Unfortunately, Megatron was already planning something that probably would cause the bot to change his mind.

A few weeks after the numerous sparkings, Aid was on one of his rare trips outside the ARK to pick up some supplies.

Blitzwing had been watching the base daily to see if any medics came out, and when the bot saw First Aid, Blitzwing was on the bot in a sparkbeat.

Aid tried to fight back but he was no fighter and Blitzwing had no trouble capturing the young medic.

Soon enough, blitz had brought the young medic back to the nemesis. Megatron was pleased to see First Aid for many reasons. "Welcome, Autobot scum. I have need for you. And once I use you for my own gain, you will be sent back to your pathetic Autobots"

"Why do I not believe you" First Aid said with more bravery then he felt.

Megatron let the comment go for the moment. He had other plans. And so, still in cuffs, Megatron led First aid to the special room where Stargazer and Hook sat, pregnant as all get out and both ready to spark sparklings. "You see, I am in need of a medic" Megatron sneered.

First Aid just looked in disbelief. "Your kidding me"

Stargazer and hook were both tied up, valves dilated and ready to spark. Hook looked completely out of his mind, as Megatron had sexually manipulated the bot prior to bring the "new" medic to the area. Both were ready to spark and spark now. "Now help them, or I destroy you" Megatron whispered sadistically into Aid's audios.

"You'll have to uncuff me if you expect me to help them" First Aid said.

Megatron undid the cuffs. "I will be watching you" stated Megatron as Aid headed over to work with Stargazer first.

Aid took a look. "Push"

In rapid succession, Stargazer pumped out four mechlings. Megatron was quite pleased as he looked at all the mechlings. Aid moved onto the sexually controlled Hook, unaware of what was going to happen once Aid finished helping Hook spark.

Aid looked at Hooks opening. "Push, hard"

Hook pushed out two good sized mechs in a short span of time, though not as short as Stargazer. However, what First Aid didn't know was that when megatron had uncuffed the bot, he had also found away to remove the bot's paneling without Aid even being aware. And with as horny as Hook was, when he was released, he took first aid, and interfaced with the bot, and spark merged, causing Aid to be sparked. Aid screamed, but nothing happened. And it was only once Aid had passed out that Megatron told Blitz to drop the disgusting piece of filth near the Autobot base for the Autobots to find.

Aid was tossed to the ground and lay there unconcious for hours before anyone found him.


	58. Chapter 58

Lucky was the bot who found Aid, and was angry as he carried the broken form of his friend to Aid's room. No other bots saw it as it was during the middle of the night. And Lucky nursed aid back to health as best he could.

Slowly Aid came back online and realized he was in his room, not sure how that had happened.

Lucky came back into the room, a cube of specially made energon in his hand. "rest my friend" Lucky stated as he slowly poured the energon down Aid's throat.

Aid wanted to tell the other to leave but his body dragged him back into the world of the offline.

Luckystar remained with his friend as he didn't want to leave the shaken bot. Lucky fell asleep in a chair near the side of Aid's bed, but ready to jump if Aid needed anything.

Aid didn't wake until morning came, he ached all over and the memory of what had happened made him shiver.

Luckystar was already awake and working hard to get breakfast ready for Aid. Lucky's spark ached bad, as he knew something bad had happened, but he wasn't sure if Aid would ever tell him what. Needless to say, Lucky did his best to care for Aid.

Aid went to get up and he froze when he saw Lucky. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you, my friend. I found you last night dumped by the side of the base. You looked like scrap, so I brought you back here and helped nurse you back to health' Lucky stated, presenting cubes of energon for breakfast. "Now eat"

Aid wasn't particularlly hungry but he knew if he didn't he would never get Lucky to leave, he just wanted to be left alone and to wash with the hottest water he could get his hands on.

Lucky wasn't quite satisfied, but he could tell Aid needed some alone time. "If you need to talk, my friend, just call me, and I will be here" Lucky stated, leaving out the "because I love you"

Aid nodded but he knew he wouldn't be doing that and he drank the energon to please Lucky then asked him to leave.

Lucky soon left, leaving Aid by himself.

Aid curled up on his berth shaking knowing he needed to have Ratchet take a look at him, he knew the other wouldn't tell anyone he didn't want them to know. With some reluctance he commed Ratchet asking him to come to his quarters.

Ratchet slowly made his way to Aid's quarters, concerned as Aid was never like this. "can I help you with something, Aid" ratchet asked, his voice full of concern for his young medic.

Aid broke down and told Ratchet what had happened, his capture, the assisting with the berths of six sparklings, then being raped by the mech he just helped. "Lucky says he found me and brought me here and took care of me"

Ratchet was deeply disturbed about what had happened, but not surprised by what Lucky had done. Ratchet scanned over Aid, and it was not good news – Aid was sparked. "Son, I have to tell you – you are sparked" Ratchet stated, waiting for Aid's reaction.

Aid froze and was shaking his head in disbelief. "No...Ratchet please tell me it's not true..."

"I am afraid it is true. But I know something else that is true my friend" ratchet stated, getting a questioning look from Aid, "Lucky loves you with all his spark. I know he probably hasn't told you, as he figures you still want to remain single. But he has talked to me many times, as well as others. I know this is hard for you, but make sure you don't push Luckystar too far away."

"I never wanted to have a mate, or sparklings" Aid said his plan had been to remain unbonded.

"I know that, as does Lucky. And he felt it better that you two at least be friends. He was never going to push the issue. But the thing is now, you are going to have a sparkling, or sparklings I should say, as you are carrying twins. Maybe it's time to rethink the game plan" Ratchet suggested offering a supportive hug to the young medic.

Aid leaned into Ratchet and couldn't help it and cried clinging to the other, he didn't know what to do.

"I'll tell Prime you need some time off. You just worry about resting and taking care of yourself and those little blessings you have developing inside of you. Do you want me to do anything else for you?" ratchet asked.

"Next time you see Blitzwing or Hook, beat them to slag" Aid said.

"I will see what I can do about that. Is there anything specific you want me to do regarding Lucky?" Ratchet asked, not sure what Aid would say.

"I don't know...I need to be alone Ratchet"

"I will tell him to keep his distance for a while until you feel like approaching him. He is respectful enough that he will respect that, and he won't pry, as he isn't the type" stated ratchet drying another tear in Aid's optic.

Aid nodded. "Ratchet...only tell who you have to"

"I am a medic, its my job to keep medical records secret. You don't have to worry, only those with a need to know will know" ratchet stated, making aid feel better.

"Thank you Ratchet" Aid said before curling up a bit.

Ratchet stayed with aid until the young medic fell into recharge, and then Ratchet carefully extracted himself from the bot and went to talk to Prime.

Optimus was in his office working on some reports.

Ratchet knocked and soon was let in and reported his findings to Optimus.

"Is First Aid alright" Optimus asked concerned.

"Physically, he just has some minor scarring, but as far as emotional health and mental health, that is something totally different" replied ratchet.

Optimus sighed. "Is there anything we can do for him"

"Give him some time and space so he can cope with what happened" ratchet suggested.

"He can have as much time as he needs Ratchet"

"thank you, sir, I will go and let him know" replied ratchet.

Optimus nodded. "Keep me informed Ratchet"

"will do, sir" and with that, Ratchet left. And on his way to Aid, Ratchet ran into Luckystar who was clearly pissed off about something.

"Lucky what's the matter" Ratchet asked.

"I know they did something to him, I just know it" Lucky stated, referring to Aid. "I'm the one who found him. I'm the one who cleaned him off and patched up some of the minor injuries. I am the one who loves someone who doesn't want anybody. What the hell is wrong with me?" Lucky asked as he just about broke down.

"Your young and in love, and your right they did do something to him but it is not my place to say what. Just be patient Lucky"

"I will be patient, and I will do whatever I can to help him" Lucky stated.

"I know you will, but for now he needs some space to process things"

"Ok" stated Lucky, "but please let him know, I am willing to help out if he needs it"

"I will Lucky don't worry" Ratchet said. "Now go on"

Lucky ran off then, not wanting to face the medic. and with that issue solved, ratchet made his way back to Aid.

Aid was curled up into a ball practically, dried energon tears on his cheeks and he was shivering.

This about broke Ratchet's spark. Ratchet knew Aid needed someone to be with him, but until Aid was ready to admit that, nothing could be done. "Aid, I am here to tell you that I talked to Optimus and he said to take all the time you need to recover."

Aid nodded a little. "Ratchet...I'm cold..."

Ratchet grabbed the bot a blanket and wrapped it around the bot. "Better?"

"Little..."

"I can't do anything more, my young friend, as I am already bonded to two mates' replied Ratchet.

"I couldn't ask you too..." Aid said, he wouldn't ever ask that of Ratchet.

"I do have a message for you. Lucky wanted me to tell you that he is willing to do whatever he can to help you' ratchet stated.

That at the moment didn't make Aid feel any better as he pulled the blanket tighter around him and didn't say anything.

"Get some rest, you need it" stated Ratchet just as he left.

Aid tried to recharge but every little while he would wake up from the same nightmare.

Elsewhere, Lucky hoped that aid would seek him out soon,

A few days after he had been brought back to the base Aid hadn't left his quarters. He had started purging his tanks and was often weak afterwards and barely managed to get energon down.

Lucky wanted to help, but aid was still terrified about what had happened.

Aid felt like slag and he knew his energon levels were too low to be good but he wasn't sure if he cared or not.

Lucky had given Aid several days alone and Lucky hoped that with a cube of energon, he would get in today to see Aid.

Aid didn't respond to the knocking on his door as he was dizzy and weak.

Lucky entered Aid's quarters. "aid it's me I am here with energon." Lucky went around and found Aid almost passed out on the bed. Worried sick, Lucky began to gently feed the general energon into Aid.

A part of Aid tried to push the other away but he barely could get his arm up as his body took the energon.

"Believe me, Aid. You will feel better once you have energon in you systems"

Aid didn't want the energon, he didn't care but he was too weak to put up a fight.

"Please Aid, drink I love you and don't want to live without you."

Aid wanted to tell him he would be better off without him but his tanks rebelled against the general energon, and he started to purge.

Lucky had prepared for the purged energon, and after cleaning both of them up, Lucky began feeding sparkling energon to Aid, hoping he could keep this down better.

First Aid managed to keep the sparkling energon down as Lucky fed it to him.

Lucky just held the slightly smaller bot as he gently did his best to take care of him. Lucky was going to do everything in his power to make sure Aid did better. "I know it doesn't taste the best, Aid, but it seems like it is all you can keep down at the moment."

"Why do you love me...there is nothing to love"

"That is where you are wrong, my friend. You are such a gentle, kind, caring bot. You give of yourself to help others without asking or demanding anything in return. You listen to others when they have a problem and you strive to do your best in everything you do. You have a wonderful, loving spark, if only you would let it show to someone" Lucky stated surprising Aid as Aid had always been told he was too short or not available enough or just plain stubborn, but it seemed that Lucky saw things differently. 'And I won't leave once the little one or ones are sparked."

Already in shock Aid froze at Lucky's last statement."How..."

"You babble in your sleep, my love. Before Ratchet even came and saw you, you thought you were sparked" Lucky stated, not knowing that Aid didn't want it mentioned to anyone.

"Only Ratchet knows..." Aid said shivering.

"Ratchet never told me. He wouldn't tell me anything other than to give you some time and space, but that's Ratchet for ya. Is something wrong?" Lucky asked, looking down and noticing that Aid was shivering. Lucky tried to bring the smaller shaking bot near his warmer form, hoping to help.

"I don't want this...I've never wanted this..." Aid said as Lucky pulled him close.

"I know you didn't want this, but I also know our programming won't allow us to end the life of a sparkling unless dire circumstances. And though you never wanted this, you are going through it now, and I want to make sure you don't go through this alone. You need someone to support you" Lucky said as he gently held Aid near his form. Aid was surprised by just how good and warm it felt to be near the other bot.

"I can't do this...for all my medical knowledge I don't know the first thing about raising sparklings"

"I can help you, as for as a pain in the aft I was to my parents as I grew, they taught me how to help out with my younger siblings. I want to help. Please don't shut me out, my friend, my love" Lucky said gently stroking Aid's faceplates while keeping the smaller bot in a loose hug.

Aid didn't know what to do, he felt warm against Lucky but he didn't really want a mate.

"I will stay with you and help you until you feel comfortable with things, but I won't force anything upon you, my friend" Lucky stated as he released aid from his arms and waited to see what the bot would do.

Aid went to sit up but he felt dizzy and weak still, and he was cold again.

Lucky offered another cube of energon, sparkling approved energon but with extra minerals for older bots. The youngling then held the cube at Aid's mouth and waited for Aid to start drinking as the smaller bot fell back against the larger youngling, and once again felt warm and comfort.

Slowly Aid drank the cube and when he was finished he fell asleep.

Lucky took the sleeping bot back to the berth. But when Lucky tried to just put Aid down by himself, the bot shook and shivered hard. Lucky slipped in next to aid and held him close, and found that the bot had stopped shaking and stared sleeping. Lucky, unable to do much else, fell asleep next to the smaller bot, using his body to keep the smaller bot warm and feeling safe.

Ratchet came in a short time later to check on Aid, only slightly surprised to find Lucky."what is his condition"

"he's still weak. He couldn't take regular energon, so at first I gave him just sparkling energon, and then I gave him sparklings energon with minerals added for older bots, and he was able to hold them down. He is still weak and gets dizzy, but when I drew him near me, he stopped shivering. And no, I have not interfaced with him, I am in the berth with him so he stays warm and sleeps" Lucky stated, as it was the truth.

Ratchet nodded and did an exam making sure everything was alright with Aid and the sparklings.

"Ratchet, I know he doesn't want a mate, but do you think I should still stay with him and help him? He just seems too weak to remain on his own" Lucky stated, not even asking to confirm about the sparklings.

"I think that would be best, for I fear he may do something drastic" Ratchet said.

"then I will stay with him. I just hope that my instructors understand" Lucky stated, remembering that he was only a youngling still undergoing training.

"I will talk to them" Ratchet said and hooked Aid up to a drip for his peace of processor.

"Thank you" Lucky said as he watched aid sleep and gain more of his coloration back now that he had had some energon as well as the drip. Ratchet watched and saw just how much Lucky cared for aid, even making sure the bot was turned every couple of hours. Ratchet could only hope that Aid would someday see just how much he was loved.

Ratchet left then going back to the med bay only to find Springer and Inferno there with the young trouble makers."To what do I owe this pleasure"

"We need these two to be checked out, as we think they are carrying our sparklings" Springer stated, causing Ratchet to slightly hitch.

"Those two? Sparked? Tell me how this happened" Ratchet stated as he slowly checked over the former twin troublemakers.

"Well we saw them and you know our lifestyle, they agreed" Inferno said.

"Well they are sparked"

"We are happy that they are sparked. Plus, Ratchet, they are very submissive to our needs. Try something you know they would never do before – I think you will be surprised by what you get now" Springer challenged, knowing that even ratchet wanted to put these two in their place for what they had done to the pregnant femme Bluesky.

"Hmmm so many possibilities" Ratchet said."Let's start with a meaningful apology"

Springer looked at the two, and before Ratchet could repeat himself, he heard this loud and clear, "We are sorry for what we did to you, to Bluesky, and for anything else we have ever done" stated the twins in unison. Ratchet smirked, this was almost too good to be true.

"Oh this is fun" Ratchet said smirking."Well I'm glad it was you two who did this"

"We can't take all the credit, as we found them outside of Wingspan and Hot Rod's room when Spanner was in heat. My guess is that spanner was playing the submissive bot. We just took advantage of the gift that had been set up for us" Inferno stated, smiling from audio to audio.

Ratchet laughed."Oh that's just perfect irony"

Springer and Inferno both nodded as they led the two younger bots out of the med bay.

Ratchet still chuckling went into his office.

Elsewhere, Flasher was busy showing of his sparklings to his twin brother when Optimus came in to see how the five were doing. Mirage was planning on coming at some point, but no one knew quite when, as Mirage was busy with the sparklings he already had.

"So how are the little ones today" Optimus asked his son.

"They are good, but we all have trouble feeding Flicker. IT seems like she doesn't want to eat. Can you help us, dad?" Flasher asked worriedly.

Optimus nodded and took Flicker and the sparking energon and he rubbed her little tummy."Come on little one"

Optimus watched as all five of the sparklings were fed at once and it was very noisy, and Flicker was getting fussy and refused to eat. Optimus decided to try something, and took the little femme to a quieter place where there wasn't as much going on. Flicker calmed down and began to eat her energon. Optimus realized that none of the new parents realized that femmes were sensitive to overstimulation. And so, once Flicker was finished and resting, Optimus figured he better inform her parents of what he found.

"Son when its time for feeding take Flicker to a quieter part to feed her she doesn't like the loud noise."

"Did she eat for you, dad?" Flasher asked, taking in what his father had told him.

"After I moved away from the noise she did"

"Ok, from now on, we will feed her where it is quiet' Flasher stated, his two mates nodding in agreement. "By the way, where is mom?"

"I am right here" Mirage responded, looking frazzled but otherwise fine.

Optimus got Mirage to sit down and got him to drink some energon, before handing him their granddaughter .

Mirage held little Flicker and watched her as she faded in and out. "No" was all Mirage said, and Flicker came back. Flasher, Red Alert, and charger watched carefully, while Optimus smiled as it reminded him of when Mirage learned how to get like that on Flasher.

"Well, little Flicker takes after her grandmother and her father" Optimus stated, causing Flasher to blush, while Mirage merely smiled.

"So loving" Optimus said and sat beside Mirage."And likes to vanish"

Mirage merely smiled. "Flasher was a tough one to learn on, as his twin let his curiosity lead him everywhere, and so Flasher would vanish and peacekeeper would disappear in his own way. I learned to keep Flasher under control before I got Keeper under control" Mirage fessed up, further embarrassing his son.

Optimus laughed warmly."To true"

"Mom, could you please stop embarrassing me?" Flasher asked, starting to get a little agitated.

"But you were so cute, my precious little one' Mirage stated, not realizing that he was causing his son to become even more frustrated.

"That he was, now want one of our other grandchildren?" Optimus asked.

Mirage nodded and as Optimus, Red, and Charger went into the other room, Flasher went to his mother and started screaming at him. Mirage was caught off guard, and thanks to being more emotionally vulnerable, Mirage began to curl up in a ball, and Optimus felt the fear rise up in his spark from his mate.

Optimus stood and rose to his full height."That is more than enough Flasher, don't you dare yell at your mother "

Red and Charger backed away, not wanting to mess with the leader. Flasher just looked over. He had the same stubbornness and such as his father. "But he embarrassed me in my home" Flasher shouted back, not seeing that mirage took the small opportunity to leave, and left quickly.

Optimus picked his son up easily."That does not matter you will never yell at your mother again or so help me Flasher you will get the spanking you never got. Is that clear" Optimus said then noticed Mirage had run off and Optimus cursed.

Flasher was surprised that his father could still easily lift him up. But Flasher felt himself fall on his aft as Optimus realized his mate had left. "We will finish this later, son" Optimus stated, and took off after Mirage, which wasn't as easy as usual, as Mirage went to hide with Fader and Percy.

Optimus looked everywhere following the bond he finally found Mirage.

"I'm sorry, beloved, I just couldn't stay there anymore. I felt unwelcome and unwanted" Mirage stated, which was a tad unusual, but Optimus thought little of it, more upset at Flasher than realizing the signs of a pregnant bot overreacting.

"It's alright" Optimus said and moved so he was holding Mirage.

"may I ask what happened?" Fader asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it" stated Mirage, and the subject was dropped as all knew if Mirage didn't want to talk about it, it wasn't talked about. That and there was the matter of Percy starting to show and having more symptoms of pregnancy.

Optimus held Mirage and Percy asked Mirage if he could ask him some questions.

"Sure, Percy, ask away" Mirage stated, "I will answer to the best of my ability"

Percy asked him general questions then some slightly more personal about the stage of pregnancy.

Mirage answered as best as he could. The conversation went on for quite some time before Optimus noticed Mirage appeared to be getting really tired.

"Come my love let me take you home, get you some energon and then a nap"

"Sure thing hon. Percy, if you have any more questions, just let me know. See you later" Mirage stated as his mate carried him back to their shared quarters. Thankfully the sparklings and other offspring were elsewhere.

Optimus got Mirage a few cubes of energon making sure he was full before he took Mirage to their berth and cuddled.

As they cuddled, mirage unconsciously rubbed his aft into his mate's groin paneling, trying to show a need that mirage didn't even realize he had.

Optimus moaned and couldn't help but free his spike and teased his mates aft.

't-t-take me…need you… s-s-s-s-so bad" mirage moaned as Optimus teased him.

"Anything for you my love" Optimus said and soon eased into his mates aft.

Mirage moaned as the intense pleasure hit his systems. This felt so good. Mirage didn't know why but something just made this feel even better, as Optimus was unknowingly rubbing over Mirage's unseen and unknown sparkling bump, which drove mirage wild.

"So wild my love" Optimus purred and moved a bit faster in and out of his mate.

Mirage moaned in a wonton manner, and whispered dirty things in his mate's audios to make the experience a little more feisty.

Optimus moaned and started to really give it to his mate.

Soon enough, both overloaded extremely hard and fell asleep in each other's arms.

After a nice long nap Optimus planned on having a chat with his son about his behavior.

Mirage was still out, but that made it easier for Optimus to go do what he was planning on doing. It still boggled his mind why Mirage became afraid rather than yell back, but that was not important. What was important right now was to teach Flasher that even as a youngling or an adult, you still obey your parents.

"Flasher a word. Now." Optimus said not happy with his son.

"yes, sir" Flasher stated, knowing he was in trouble.

"I don't care if you were embarrassed you do not yell at your mother do you know how long it took me to calm him down"

"no sir' is all Flasher could say in response, realizing that he had royally pissed off his father.

"After I had to hunt him down it took hours to calm him down. You will apologize to your mother"

"Yes, sir" Flasher said, as there was little else he could say, and so he followed his irate father back to Optimus and Mirage's shared quarters.

Optimus gently woke Mirage."love"

"nnn" is all Optimus got as Mirage slowly woke up. But as Mirage woke up, he saw Flasher, and he was pissed. And before Flasher or Optimus knew what had happened, Mirage had the youngling over his knees and was giving his aft a sound spanking. To say Flasher was shocked was an understatement.

Optimus was too but he stayed out of it.

"If you ever do that to me again, I won't be so gentle' stated Mirage, as he finally finished the spanking. Flasher was bright red and about ready to cry, but he held it in - that was until Optimus reminded him he still needed to apologize.

"Aren't you forgetting something son"

And with that reminder, Flasher started crying, and stated, "I am sorry mom for what I did. I was wrong can you forgive me?"

Mirage was surprised as Flasher had never been one who cried. 'I forgive you, my son. But always remember to show proper respect to you father and I. I was not trying to embarrass you, I was merely letting others know fond memories I had of you and how much I learned in raising you and your twin. When your sparklings get older you will understand" mirage stated as he lifted his son's chin slightly so he could look into his son's optics. "I love you, never forget that."

Flasher threw his arms around his mother holding onto him.

Mirage smiled. "Do we have an understanding now, my son?"

Flasher nodded."Yes mama"

"Good, cause I want to be able to see my grandbabies, especially my first granddaughter" Mirage stated. Optimus smiled for as far as he could tell, Mirage was back to himself.

"I can go get them mama"

"No, don't worry about it now. Go, and enjoy your sparklings and your mates" Mirage stated, eyeing his mate with 'the look" of need.

"If you're sure mama"

"He is Flasher off you go" Optimus said.

Flasher didn't need a second opportunity and took off. After Flasher left the quarters, Mirage smiled, but under the smile lay an intense need that Optimus could see. 'I need some…help, care to be my big strong bot" Mirage stated, flirting slightly before heading back to their berth room, trying to entice his mate.

Optimus grinned."always" he said and followed.

Meanwhile, crankcase was looking over his six new sparklings while Silverbolt and slingshot slept, still tired from sparking the sparklings.

Crankcase would check on his mates but enjoyed his time with his sparklings.

The three little femmes were sound asleep, but the three mechs were wide awake and enjoying time with their daddy as they cooed softly in his arms. Crankcase smiled, a tear in his optic and he now finally had a chance to be the creator he had always wanted to be.

"For as long as my spark beats little ones I will look after you"

The little ones seemed to understand as they curled into their father's chassis. Tears of joy slowly dripped from Crankcase's optics. So this is what it felt like to be a creator. It had been so long since the sparkling Dart had been ripped from his arms that he had forgotten just how wonderful it felt, and he never wanted it to end.

Smiling he caressed each of them."My babies"

Crankcase felt a strange warm pulsing in his spark. He looked around and saw both of his mates still out and all the sparklings as they were. It was then that it hit him, even Sentinel was happy for him, and Crankcase could feel it.

"Thank you my love for this second chance''

The warmth grew slightly before it faded. And just as it faded, slingshot and Silverbolt woke up, feeling the strange warmth as well, but not thinking anything of it, as they both had knew they were not Crankcase's first mates.

Crankcase smiled when he saw his mates awake."Our daughters are sleeping but our boys are awake "

Silverbolt and Slingshot sat down on the floor next to Crankcase. "See, my love. I told you I didn't expect you to carry the sparklings' Bolt said as he and Slingshot scooped up one mech and one femme to feed while they nuzzled into Crankcase.

"I know and I love you all"

Bolt and Sling smiled, enjoying their family.

Crankcase wanted to do something for his family but didn't know what.

"what are you thinking, my mate" Slingshot asked.

"I want to do something for all of you but I don't know what"

"You don't need to do anything, we love you just as you are Crankcase" Bolt said as he kissed the old bot with a searing hot kiss.

Crankcase moaned into the kiss."Mmmmm"

Not wanting to be left out, and seeing that the sparklings were asleep after the feeding, Slingshot started kissing Crankcase with hot searing kisses, as well as teasing the old bot's inner thigh plating.

"Mmmm wicked mates..." Crankcase moaned.

"Yessss' hissed Bolt, "but only for you"

"I love you both"

"And we love you too' Slingshot said as the three had more fun.

Meanwhile, Optimus was having trouble getting up, as his own body didn't feel nearly as sensuous as the seeker body had. Mirage soon realized he would have to work really hard to help his mate out.

"I'm sorry" Optimus said.

"Let's see if I can help you, beloved' Mirage stated as he had saved one trick just in case he needed it. Mirage knew that his mate's aft port was very sensitive, but little utilized. And so, wanting to help his mate, Mirage used his warm lithe tongue and started teasing his mate's aft port. The long tongue hit a sweet spot that Optimus was aware of only when his mate entered him through his aft port. Mirage teased his mate's valve and cable as he used his tongue, and Optimus was surprised to see just how sensual his own body could be and was soon up and steely hard. "oo, looks like you have a present for me" Mirage stated.

Optimus panted."Yesss... come and get it love"

Mirage used his tongue once again and teased his mate's arousal, making it feel even harder and more sensuous. "You want front or back, my beloved?" Mirage asked, desperately wanting the arousal buried inside him.

"I want to feel you under me"

Mirage opened his paneling, revealing his own array as well as his aft port. "Like I said, front or back?"

"Where do you want to feel me?"

"I'd be lying if I didn't say both" Mirage said, panting as his mate manipulated the illusionist's throbbing cable.

"Well I do have a toy or two'

"But I … I don't ugh mmm…. Want a toy…. I-I I want….ooo mmmm…you' moaned Mirage as he felt the pleasure building up in his systems.

"Well one entrance will have me the other a toy or I just pound you like there is no tomorrow"

Mirage could only mewl and moan in response as he was looking forward to whatever his mate chose to do.

Optimus finally decided to take mirage's aft first.

Mirage cried out in utter bliss as his mate finally entered him.

Optimus started slow but didn't stay slow for long.

Mirage was awash in sensations as his mate took him. Mirage was starting to feel as if some primal need was being fulfilled, though he couldn't quite explain why.

Optimus made sure mirage overloaded again and again before he did and then started to take his valve.

Mirage was in heaven, and it was only getting better and he felt the twitching metal pass through his valve. Mirage's channel immediately began milking the shaft, bringing pleasure to both parties.

Optimus moaned and increased his pace.

Mirage mewled in pure pleasure, his whines sounding like music to Optimus's audios, as it was rare that Mirage was in such pleasure that he only let out high-pitched whines.

Optimus kept it up and started to stroke the others spike.

Mirage kept up the whining and about convulsed as the pleasure pulsed through him. He wanted this so bad.

"Are you close beloved"

Mirage could only nod as he was awash in so much pleasure.

Optimus increased his efforts wanting Mirage to have pleasure.

Mirage arched, as his chute milked his mate's spike. Mirage soon released his spark, the pleasure so intense he had no idea he had done it, though he wouldn't have changed anything even if he could have.

Optimus's spark released and joined mirages joining them.

Both soon overloaded, with Optimus falling on top of his mate once the sparks returned to their proper chambers. Problem was, Optimus's larger mass caused a malfunction in Mirage's systems, and at only 6 months along, Mirage was starting to feel strange symptoms, symptoms he failed to recognize as sparking, but he was screaming in agony as he lay pinned beneath his passed out mate.

Optimus slowly came to and panicked when he found Mirage screaming. Moving off he tried to find damage.

There didn't appear to be any damage, but the look on Mirage's faceplates told Optimus in no uncertain terms that Mirage wasn't faking this – something was very wrong.

"Ratchet medical emergency my quarters" Optimus commed.

Ratchet came and wondered what was going on as he saw Mirage moaning and writhing on the ground in pure agony, screaming and crying.

Optimus looked at Ratchet."all we did was interface"

"Ah frag!" was all Ratchet would say when he realized what was going on – Mriage was sparking but ratchet was worried. "Um…Optimus, did you know Mirage was sparked?"

Optimus optics brightened."No..."

Ratchet swore under his breath. "Neither did I" Ratchet stated, which concerned Optimus.

"What do you %*#_(*& mean I'm sparked?" came Mirage through the pain.

"Mirage hasn't shown the signs Ratchet" Optimus said.

"Well, signs or no signs, he's sparking, and if my calculations are correct, the mass from you falling on top of him has caused him to go into labor 2-3 months too soon" Ratchet stated.

It was Optimus's turn to curse."Do what you have to"

Ratchet rushed Mirage toward the med bay. And once they got there, Mirage was already pushing the first sparkling out – a little mech Royal blue with white trim semi. It's metallic body barely covered its bright spark. Mirage pushed the little one out with great pain. And once that one was out, the second one was found to have the cord around its neck. Ratchet swore, as it meant he would have to go in surgically.

Optimus held his mates hand."I trust you Ratchet"

Ratchet nodded and working carefully, he extracted the second little one from Mirage's open abdomen. The little one looked purple and looked unresponsive. Mirage began to cry while ratchet worked hard. And after a couple of thwacks, the little one came back to life. Its color clearing to a pure white with silver outlining. Its optics were pink, which was a bad sign that Optimus and Mirage as well as ratchet knew meant one thing – this sparkling, a mech, was going to be completely blind all its life.

"We will love him no matter" Optimus said.

"that we will" stated Mirage as he looked at his two little surprises. "But flasher and Keeper are never going to believe this"

"My love I just witnessed it and I don't believe it"

'so what are we going to call our little surprises?" Mirage asked as he gently stroked the two as they sat in a special berth.

"That is a good question" Optimus said."what about...Silverflair for one of them"

"I like that for the little white and silver one. And how bout Shocker for the first born?" Mirage asked.

Optimus nodded."Sounds good. Ratchet with our youngest will he be able to use a visor like Jazz?"

"I am afraid not, as he doesn't even have any optic sensors to hook one up to. He will be completely blind for his entire life" Ratchet stated with some sadness in his voice.

"Is there nothing you can do for him Ratchet?"

"I am sorry, there is nothing I can do about his vision, much as I wish I could" ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded he would have to think on how they could help him and teach him.

"and honestly, it wouldn't have mattered if Mirage had sparked that one full term, it still would be blind" Ratchet stated, which didn't sound like it, but it made Optimus feel slightly better.

"I believe you we will be careful with this one"

"It is not just you, this one is even more vulnerable than a femme, as they are much easier to grab by a Con if the bot can't use voice recognition and learn how to fight using their other senses. Work harder with this one than your other ones and you will be surprised what a warrior one like this can turn out to be" ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded."We will Ratchet"

"But for now, these two precious little ones need to go in the special nursery, as they still are very underdeveloped. If you feel up to it, you are free to leave Mirage. Right now they can't go home with you, but fear not, they will be well taken care of" Ratchet stated as he started to cart the two little ones off to a special area.

"Come my love I will take you home and tell our children "

Mirage nodded, still sore, and he missed holding his little ones, but he knew that if he ever wanted to raise them and hold them, he was going to have to let time and ratchet do their work.

Optimus took his mate home before calling his children together.

All, including Fader, Flasher, Keeper, and Bluesky, came to hear what dad had to say while Mirage sat next to Optimus, right up against his mate with Optimus's arm around Mirage.

Optimus had them sit and told them the unexpected news.

All the younglings and sparklings were shocked, as no one had thought Mirage would have more sparklings for a while, as he was already overwhelmed. Mirage was tired and lay up against Optimus.

"This was a surprise for us as well"

"Yeah, as I had no idea I was sparked. I wasn't showing any of my normal signs" Mirage stated.

"But there is something you must know about the younger of the two" Optimus said and told them.

"What is that, father?" Asked Fader, eager to hear just like all the rest.

"The younger of two has pink optics, that means he will forever be blind and has no optic sensors so he will not be able to use a visor"

"We will do our best to help out" Stated Kryptonight, one of the sparklings who no one had expected to speak.

"Yes, we will help out' Yelled another, making Mirage smile.

"And we will help as well" stated Flasher with nods from the other younglings.

"Thank you babies, we will need all the help we can get on this"

'and I can help out as well" came another voice from the doorway, it was Jazz, who had overheard the conversation as he was here to help Mirage with the sparklings.

"Mama" Mirage stated, caught slightly off guard.

"The little one may not be able to use a visor but I didn't always have one" Jazz said coming over. "I had to learn and I can teach him"

"Thank you, mama. I don't know what I would do without you" Mirage stated.

"Be utterly miserable" Jazz said laughing and came over and kissed Mirage's helm.

"or possibly worse" stated Mirage, not wanting to say exactly what he was thinking.

Jazz gently popped him on the helm. "Don't you think on that"

"sorry mama" Mirage states as he rubbed his head, it didn't hurt more than it was slightly embarrassing, and Flasher saw now that it really was a parent's right to embarrass their child.

"It's alright, want some energon son?"

"sure mama, but let me make sure to help you get some for everybody" Mirage stated.

"You rest, I don't want you up for a bit. I'll make one of the boys help me"

"I'll help" Bluesky shouted, as she handed Grunt off to Fader.

"I'll help as well" stated keeper and the two went to help jazz as Mirage rested.

They got the right energon for everyone and brought it back.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, ratchet and First aid were working hard with the new little sparklings when Prowl stopped by, and, upon seeing the little ones, he asked, "whose are these?"

"You wouldn't believe it"

"Try me" Prowl stated.

"Okay, but you asked for it" stated Aid.

"These little ones are Optimus and Mirage's newest sparklings" ratchet stated.

Prowl just about glitched. "Mirage sparked?"

"Uh huh, didn't know he was sparked"

'I see it, but I don't believe it" stated Prowl as he stared at the little ones. He noticed the one with pink optics, and not knowing it was a sign of blindness, prowl asked. "what is with the pink optics on that one?"

"That one I'm afraid is forever blind but unlike Jazz who has optic sensors this one doesn't, so this one won't be able to use a visor"

Prowl was saddened to hear that, but realized that as a grandparent, he would help the little one as much as he could. And then he wondered where in the heck his mate was. "By the way, have you seen Jazz?" Prowl asked as he looked on to the two little sparklings.

"I haven't, but he's been helping Mirage with the sparklings so check there"

"Thanks ratch. I hope these two little ones thrive" Prowl stated and then left the med bay. Ratchet sighed, even he as a medic had missed the signs of Mirage's latest sparking – where had he gone wrong? What had he missed? But when he heard a soft coo, he left his musings and started caring for the two little ones again.

Ratchet was right and that was where Prowl found Jazz.

"Hey Prowler, where ya been?" asked Jazz, obviously having imbibed a little high grade, or so Prowl thought.

"Been looking for you, Jazz are you drunk" Prowl asked.

"I ain't drunk, Prowler, I am excited. I don't drink around sparklin's, you know that" Jazz chided.

"Hmm and do tell why you are excited"

"Don't tell me you didn't hear about our newest grandbabies. Mirage just sparked and I can't wait to work with the new little ones" Jazz stated, leaving out the fact that he would be able to help the blind twin.

"I saw them love, they are darling"

"and I know the best way to help the younger one" Jazz stated quietly, and finally Prowl understood.

"I'm glad my love I know with you teaching him he'll do wonderful"

Elsewhere, having left the party, Bluesky, not realizing she was on her cycle, was horny, and she was on a mission – a mission to find her mate. Problem was Swoop was elsewhere on a mission and Bluesky's scent had attracted an unexpected bot – Snarl.

The scent drew Snarl and he followed it.

Bluesky was worried, as she was so horny she couldn't stand it and Swoop was nowhere to be found. Bluesky's scent was one of needing to get it, and Snarl was picking up the message loud and clear. But Bluesky, not wanting to betray her mate, continued to move away from Snarl, worried that this would once again end in rape.

One of the seekers happened by and got in between Snarl and Bluesky. "Go on Bluesky"

Bluesky ran off, but her scent unknowingly lingered, and Snarl was pissy about being stopped. The poor seeker didn't realize it was not wise to piss off a dinobot, for 5 minutes after sky ran, Snarl ran over the seeker that had tried to stop him from following and wanting the scent that he had been following. Fortunately for sky, by the time Snarl caught up, she was in Swoop's loving arms.

Swoop's instincts kicked in and he was prepared to defend his mate and made it clear she was his.

Snarl, realizing whose mate he was following, backed down and went away, fighting his instincts and his raging hard on. Bluesky finally relaxed, though her scent, now very heavy, surrounded her mate, and swoop finally understood what caused Snarl to run wild after the femme.

Swoop took her into their quarters where he started to take care of her needs.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Glide was in la-la land as Dart thrusted into him again and again and rubbed the sensuous bump on Glide's front. Glide moaned loudly as the pleasure coursed through him, and Dart enjoyed the moment as they shared their love for each other.

"Dart please!" Glide cried out pleasure coursing through him.

Dart continued his ministrations as well as the thrusting, hitting sensors glide never knew he had. "ooh…so tight…mmmm ugh ngh…. So tight my dear" Dart stated, enjoying his mate.

Powerglide was practically sobbing at the immense pleasure he was feeling.

"Are you ready, my love? Are you ready to overload?" Dart asked, rolling his hips as he thrusted, sending new sensations of pleasure throughout his mate.

"Yessss..." Glide moaned loudly. "Please, please!"

Dart thrusted a few more times before both bots overloaded and fell into each other's arms, basking in the post interfacing glow. " I Love you, Glide" dart stated as he gently stroked Glide's faceplates.

Glides intakes heaved from the intense overload but he managed. "I love you to"

Dart studied his new mate carefully, he was very grateful to have found a new mate, and while the pain of missing his old mate was all but gone, Dart was glad to have someone once again to love and love him.

"What?" Glide asked calming a bit.

"I was just thanking primus for being so generous and bringing you into my life, especially after such tragedy' dart stated as he kissed his mate with a searing hot kiss.

Glide moaned into the kiss holding onto Dart.

Off in the distance in the quarters, Dash and Zip could be heard – they were fighting. Dart sighed, as they had never fought until recently, but nevertheless, with one kiss, Dart got up to deal with the sparklings while leaving Glide in bed to rest a bit longer.

"Alright enough" Dart said coming over and seperated the two. "Now why are you fighting"

Neither answered, as it was something stupid – who had more friends in the other sparklings. Dash merely kept quiet while Zip blew a raspberry.

"Want to try that one more time, now why are you fighting"

The boys ignored their father as the fight started once again.

"I have more friends cause I am younger and cuter"

"Do not" replied Dash, "I have more"

"You wish"

"Fragger" replied Dash

"Glitch-head" and then the fight came to blows.

Dart sighed and grabbed both by the scruff of their necks and held them up. "Both of you are cute, you both have a lot of friends the number doesn't matter and Zip you go into this corner and Dash you over here. Don't even think of continuing this fight"

Both boys obeyed their father, knowing Dart would spank them if they didn't obey. Dart sighed, this was hard trying to raise the boys and get them to love and respect a new mother as well as learn to live around more bots than they were used to.

When he went back to Glide the other was sitting up. "I wish you would let me help"

"I am sorry, love. I guess I have never been good at asking for help. And I don't want you hurt now that you are sparked, my love' Dart stated, slightly teasing Glide's sparking bump.

Glide tried to ignore the pleasurable sensations. "Dart, you have to let me help you. Yes you are their father and I can never truly replace their mother but you have to let me try and be more in their lives"

"Fine. Let me see what you would like to do about this fighting' dart stated, resigned to the fact that he needed help and finally was no longer alone in raising the boys.

Glide kissed him softly before getting up and going to the other room. "Boys come here please" He said and sat down.

Dash and Zip slowly came over, unsure of what was going to happen, as Glide had never punished them before.

"Boys we need to have a little talk" Glide said and had them sit down. "I want you to tell me in your own words why you were fighting, one at a time please"

Zip talked first and then dash. Both continued to talk and talk. After about 15 minutes, Dart and Glide learned that having the most friends wasn't the real issue – the real issue was they both missed their mommy and though they loved glide, they just felt like they were hurting mommy by loving glide. Dart was amazed.

"Babies, you are allowed to love more than one person, I know I will never be your real mommy nor do I want to take away your memory of him. But know that I will love you both always and if one day you want to call me mommy that would be wonderful. Until that day if ever if you're not comfortable calling me mommy you can call me Glide like the others. Your mommy wants the three of you to be happy, otherwise your daddy wouldn't have bonded with me" Glide said.

Zip and Dash just stood there, tears in their optics. Dash ran to Dart while Zip went to Glide. Dash was obviously struggling more, while Zip seemed to adjust slightly better.

Glide picked Zip up and held him. "It's alright little ones, I love you no matter what. In time I hope you can truly accept me"

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Soundwave was enjoying how much Grimlock was causing Blaster to submit. Grimlock was never mean, and even in forcing submission was caring. Soundwave couldn't believe it – he truly had found the love of his life and not even blaster compared with the love and completeness Soundwave felt with Grimlock.

Oh he loved Blaster, after all Blaster had been his first and only until Megatron, Blaster had given him his cassettes and all. But with Grimlock he felt complete like Grimlock was the true other half of him, that he was everything he had always wanted from Blaster but never got.

Soundwave was getting riled up as Grimlock gently stuffed his monstrous cable up Blaster's virgin aft. Soundwave felt his own cable getting stiff – he wanted in on the action as well.

Soundwave went over and started to kiss Grimlock as the other eased his cable up Blasters aft.

Grimlock kissed back and moved to the side slightly, revealing Blaster's open front port to Soundwave. Soundwave knew exactly what Grimlock was doing.

With one more kiss Soundwave moved so he could have access to the front port Grimlock was offering.

Soundwave went to use his hands and mouth, but Grimlock blocked him. It was then that Soundwave that Grimlock was giving Soundwave the chance to do something he had longed to do for so long – take Blaster's valve.

Soundwave sent a loving pulse to Grimlock before he did what he had never been allowed do to.

Grimlock smiled, as he felt his mate feel happy.

Soundwave was gentle about it but that he was finally doing this made him happy and it pulsed to Grimlock as he took Blasters valve.

Blaster wanted to resist, but he had little say, besides, the pleasure of being double penetrated made him moan even more, and without realizing it, Blaster programmed himself to be submissive to both Soundwave and Grimlock.

Soundwave and Grimlock continued to take Blaster and urged each other to overload.

All three soon overloaded, and Soundwave was finally fully content as he had finally had his opportunity.

As content as he was he did feel a little drained and was soon moving to the couch.

Grimlock helped Soundwave clean up and then rest on the couch with energon nearby. And once Soundwave was settled, Grimlock gently cleaned up and took care of Blaster. Grimlock may have been the ruler of the roost, but that didn't mean he was cruel and sadistic with his mates.

Soundwave had a little of the energon before he slipped into recharge.

In the mean time, Prowl and Jazz's oldest daughters, the twin younglings Silverstar and Starlight, were flirting with some of the other youngling mechs. Both were starting their cycles but no one had told them, as Jazz and Prowl had been too busy while Elita and Bluesky didn't know that the girls didn't know. And this was going to lead to problems.

Ironhide of course witnessed one of these little flirt sessions and he grumbled about femmes in general and sent a comm to Prowl and Jazz. Thankfully he and Hound had mechs.

Prowl and Jazz took it in stride, but no one had any idea that this flirting was only the precursor, for after Ironhide left, Silverstar and Starlight picked out their favorite mechs and soon both twins were interfacing with mechs to satisfy their urge. While not bonding, sparks were joined due to femme protocol during the cycle, and unknowingly, the twin femme younglings were now both sparked by mechs they never planned on ending up with.

Elsewhere the twin femmes weren't the only ones getting faced as the former trouble maker twins were being taken by their mates.

Ball bearing was moaning, mewling and begging for more as Springer took the bot's aft while Slipknow licked his twins vlave, Slipknot's own valve being plowed by inferno.

"You are ours darling ones and as long as you listen and do as we tell you, you will never want for anything" Inferno told them as he took Slipknots valve.

The twins, pleasure shot, nodded as they felt so pleasure shot.

Springer and Inferno kept working them both and soon caused the twins to overload.

The twins, satisfied for the time being, fell into recharge, dreaming of their next session.

Inferno pulled Springer to him once they had pulled out from the twins and he kissed him lovingly. "Love you Springer"

"Love you too, inferno" springer replied, returning the kisses he received.

Inferno snuggled against the other and was content to just kiss him for a time.

Meanwhile, the one offspring of Mirage and Optimus who had failed to show was still laying down with First Aid. Luckystar was compelled to stay even if First Aid didn't seem to want it.

After the rest of their children had left Optimus noticed then that Lucky hadn't been with them and asked Mirage if he knew where their son might be.

Aid didn't want Lucky there but couldn't get the bot to leave for anything.

Lucky, having promised Ratchet not to leave, remained wishing he could hold Aid and love him as the young medic deserved to be loved.

And Mirage, although he knew, cautioned Optimus on going to find Lucky. Optimus was confused, but Mirage asked Optimus to trust him – Lucky was fine.

Optimus still confused nodded he trusted Mirage but he would feel better if he knew what was going on.

Luckystar was still struggling with Aid to get the bot to accept him. Little did Lucky know that Aid's spark also yearned greatly for Lucky, it was just that Aid's processor got in the way.

Aid was still hurt enough that his processor wouldn't let him consider the fact that he actually cared for Lucky in a more then friendship way.

Lucky spent all the time he could with Aid, helping out and even listening when Aid just wanted to release his feelings. And it wasn't until several days later, when Lucky walked into Aid's quarters, several severe lacerations that Aid started allowing himself to search his spark for the feelings that lay hidden. Lucky stated it was due to a training accident, but Aid was concerned, as for the first time since his rape he realized that other people had issues as well.

"Sit down" Aid said getting up and getting the medical kit he kept, his training kicking in.

"Aid, I'm fine" Lucky stated even as energon/oil dripped into his mouth. Aid, though his training was in full gear, felt strange as he touched the youngling's faceplate's to clean and dress the wounds. His processor started to wonder what it would be like to kiss the beautiful face, but Aid shook his head, as he needed to clean the wounds.

"I'm a medic and your injured my programming wouldn't leave me be until I took care of you" Aid said as he cleaned.

Lucky just smiled, which sent another strong pulse down Aid, as the smile made him want to melt into the youngling. "Thanks Aid, you really are a great medic, my friend."

"I'm hardly a great medic" Aid said finishing what he was doing before he put everything away.

"ah, don't be so hard on yourself" Lucky stated, placing his hand on Aid's hand. Lucky didn't notice it, but Aid sure felt the love coming from that simple touch. Aid was fighting internally with himself, as his spark wanted one thing while his processor another.

Aid sighed gently he didn't know what to go with his processor or his spark.

Sensing something was wrong, Lucky began to gently rub Aid's back, right in the small of it. Aid felt warmth from spot, and his spark's wants were becoming stronger, and soon overwhelming his processor's thoughts and wants.

Acting on instinct Aid grabbed lucky and kissed him full on the lips.

Lucky was slightly surprised but enjoyed the kiss and let Aid decide when to end the wonderful moment. Lucky kissed with the same passion that Aid was, this is what lucky had longed for.

Aid's spark won over his processor and Aid was started to submit to the other.

Lucky became more dominant and began to run his hands along the sides of Aid, which caused Aid to shiver in wondrous anticipation. Aid, in feeling the loving touches, realized that not all interfacing sessions was rough and painful, but that they could loving and feel fantastic.

"Please...make me forget..."

"Gladly, my love" Lucky stated as he gently probed his hands over his mate, hitting the sparkling bump, and causing Aid to moan and mewl in pure pleasure.

"Ahhh..." Aid gasped in surprise pleasure.

"Tell me what you want" Lucky stated, as he wanted to make sure Aid enjoyed this session.

"I...I don't know..." Aid managed.

Lucky traced his fingers around Aid's groin paneling, eliciting more groans, but not wanting to force Aid to go anymore than aid felt comfortable.

Even though Aid wanted this he wasn't sure if he was completly ready for it.

"We can stop if you want to" Lucky stated, surprising Aid completely.

Once he got over the shock Aid nodded.

Lucky stopped, after one more kissed, and just held Aid as they both cooled off.

"I...I'm not ready..."

"that is ok, Aid, we can wait" Lucky stated, making Aid feel better.

"I need to lay down" Aid said.

Lucky picked up Aid and carried him to the berth. "You took care of me, now it's my turn to take care of you, my dear."

"My back hurts" Aid said once Lucky laid him down.

"Would you like a hot oil massage, Aid?" Lucky asked, wanting to help.

Aid thought about it and nodded after a minute.

Lucky heated up the oil and then started rubbing Aid's back, relieving some of the pain.

Aid did relax a bit as the pain eased.

Lucky smiled as Aid relaxed. Lucky hoped that eventually, Aid would be willing to sparkbond.

Aid finally relaxed enough and drifted off to sleep.

Lucky, feeling tired as well, curled around the smaller bot and soon fell asleep as well.

Elsewhere Sunny was still peeved about being sparked again and was peeved and was ranting a bit.

Rave had wanted to talk to his sparked mate, but when Sunny slammed the door in rave's face, Rave was confused and hurt, not understanding what exactly was wrong. Thankfully, Sides was more than willing to help the seeker see what was wrong.

"Let him cool down Rave" Sides said.

"ratchet saw him today, I was just going to ask how things went. Am I doing something wrong that causes him to hate me so?" rave asked, showing a more vulnerable side to Sides, who was surprised by the query.

"Rave...he doesn't hate you, its just everything reminds him of before the war. He didn't used to be like this"

"Please, tell me what he was like. Help me understand as I want to be the best mate I can for him" rave stated, optics pleading with Sides, and so sides relented and decided to tell his mate more.

"Alright but don't you dare let him know I told this" Sides said and they sat down. "Before the war...my brother was what the humans call a pascifist, he didn't care for fighting or anything violent really. You may not know this but he's a great artist, thats what he did before the war." Sides paused before continuing. "Then one day the war came to us and all of his works were destroyed except for one, I managed to grab it before we fled. He doesn't know I have it"

Rave let a tear fall from his optic. "He sounds like my twin, Darkwing. He never wanted to fight, he never wanted this war. All he wanted to do was paint and appreciate the landscape. What is the best way I can reach him, Sides?" Rave asked.

"Sunny never painted landscape he painted bots" Sides said and made sure Sunny wasn't going to come out anytime soon and out of subspace he pulled out the one work of Sunny's he had managed to save so Rave could see it. "I always just let him vent and if he needed it let him take it out on me"

Rave looked at the picture, in it were several bots. Rave could easily recognize that two of the young ones were Sunny and Sides, but the two other little ones and the older ones, rave didn't recognize. "Is this a painting of your family?" Rave asked.

"Yeah...our creators, this was our one happy memory of them. They weren't exactly the best"

"what about the little bots you and your twin are holding?" Rave asked, not realizing that Sides was tearing up from the memory of losing their precious little twin sisters.

"They...they..were our sisters..." Sides said finally.

Rave finally looked up and noticed that Sides was crying. "I'm sorry" rave stated.

"No, it's not you. They…they were taken by Megatron when they were old enough to be breeders. To use the human phrase, we have never seen hide nor hair of them since" Sides stated tears dripping.

Rave began to think to see if there was something, anything he could do to help his mates.

"If they're still online we'll never know it" Sides said wiping at his optics.


	59. Chapter 59

Meanwhile, in the nemesis, Megatron made his descent to a very dark and dismal part of the base. In this special brig were two femmes that he had captured long ago. And though he had used them as breeders, as they had given him several of his current soldiers, he was here again to see them as his army needed more soldiers. The twin femmes looked at the mech and opened their paneling, they knew they had no choice and that this was their lot in life until they were dead or rescued, and with no one knowing they existed, they were resigned that rescue would never come.

Megatron grinned and took each one in turn again and again even after their sparks changed colors.

The femmes, Sidewinder and Sandblaster, let the con leader do as he wanted, as they had learned long ago, resistance was futile.

"Lovely as always my femmes" Megatron said as he took them once more just for his enjoyment.

Unknown to the cons, Flasher who had taken another inappropriate assignment was deep inside the con base when he, in his invisible mode, saw Megatron walking form an area that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Curious, Flasher made his way toward where Megatron had come from. Flasher was going to be in for a shock, as was Optimus when he learned his youngling son was once again assigned the wrong duty.

The two captive femmes looked up when the door opened again, surely Megatron wasn't coming back already. That was when they saw a mech they hadn't seen before.

Flasher was appalled as he saw the two trapped femmes, both of which had their Autobot insignias glowing blaringly on their chests. "What do you want" asked one of the femmes, worried but not wanting to call Megs back in.

"I mean you no harm, I saw Megatron leave from here and I came to investigate. Will you let me help you? I can get you out of here"

"and why should we trust you?" asked the other femme, just as unsure as her twin sister.

"Because like you I am an Autobot and Megatron must be brought down"

The femmes looked at each other. "If you think you can help us, please get us out of here. We have been here so long, we had given up on being rescued. My name is Sidewinder, and my sister is Sandblaster" sidewinder stated, as they both realized that this might finally be their ticket out of here.

"Don't worry I'll get you out" Flasher said. "I'm Flasher by the way" He said and got them free from their bonds and had them stay against him and he turned on his invisibility power.

The femmes, broken down from years of abuse, were barely able to keep up with their youngling rescuer, and soon they were outside, on a planet that was not Cybertron, but they asked no questions, fearing that if they made noise, Megatron would capture them yet again. And soon enough, Flasher was arriving at the Autobot base with the tired, broken down femmes in his arms. Flasher headed toward the med bay, unaware his father and mother were searching for him.

"We'll be at the med bay shortly and Ratchet will fix you up" Flasher told them as he helped them.

Optimus was worried and checked the duty roster when they couldn't find Flasher.

"Ratchet, I need your help" Flasher stated, "I brought in two femmes that need to be looked over and I need to be decontaminated"

Optimus's about froze when he saw the duty list, until he got a comm. from Ratchet, "Get your aft to the med bay now." Ratchet was clearly perturbed.

Optimus came running fearing the worst had happened and when he got there he found Flasher alright in one piece.

"He was in the con base again" ratchet said, 'but he is not the reason I called you. Take a look at these femmes he rescued."

Optimus gave his attention to the femmes. "I am Optimus Prime, welcome"

Having been informed that Optimus was the leader of the Autobots, the femmes, not knowing any better, became meek, submissive, and opened their panels, revealing abused valves. Optimus and Ratchet were both surprised by the reaction as much as the femmes were that the leader wasn't taking them. "Do we displease you?" Sandblaster asked, optics averted.

"Please, I do not know what life you have led but Autobots do not take others against their will. Please cover yourselves" Optimus said kindly.

"Sir, you have to understand that they had been kept by Megatron in a special brig deep in the nemesis. He is the only bot they really have had exposure to, especially in a leader sense. They have obviously been used as breeders" Flasher stated, trying to not sound like he was correct Optimus. The femmes covered themselves, but were still quite wary.

"Flasher its alright, you two are safe here and no one will harm you and if they do I will take care of it. Please let Ratchet tend to your injures and I will see to it that you receive quarters"

"another thing you might want to consider, Optimus, sir" stated Ratchet as he got Optimus's attention, 'they are both sparked."

Optimus nodded. "I will make sure the rooms have sparkling beds, Ratchet I know you will take care of them and treat them well. Flasher go find your mother he's worried"

Flasher went to find his mom, as worrying Mirage was never a good thing.

Meanwhile, Sunny was still holed up in a spare berth room and Rave was still staring at the picture that Sides had managed to save.

"You can't tell Sunny I have this, he took it harder than I did when they vanished" Sides said.

"I won't, I promise" rave stated.

Sides kept an audio open for his brother and when he thought he heard him he put the picture back in subspace.

Back in the med bay, Ratchet was patching up the two femmes and running antivirus software. It was during this that ratchet discovered the two femmes were twins that had been ripped from their homes long ago.

"Will you tell me of yourselves?" Ratchet asked as he tended to them.

"Well…we are twins. We did have two older brothers who were twins, but we have believed them as well as our creators to be long dead" sandblaster started, not sure exactly what Ratchet wanted to hear.

"What are your names"

"I am Sidewinder"

"and I am Sandblaster"

Ratchet was surprised to find out the two were twins, as twin femmes were even more rare than single sparked femmes.

"My name is Ratchet and I am the CMO and don't worry you will be safe here we protect our own. Now try and rest the antivirus software will be finished soon, also I'm going to hook you up to energon drips"

"Thanks, ratchet" one of the femmes stated before the two curled up together and slept, having learned to sleep like that ever since being captured. Ratchet shook his head in sadness, as it was obvious the poor femmes had been treated very poorly.

He got a blanket and covered them up after setting up the drips and let them rest.

Sides, wanting to check to see if anything was wrong with his twin, went to see Ratchet, and when Sides entered the med bay, he was caught off guard at seeing the sleeping femmes.

Sideswipes spark about stopped when he saw them, those colors...it couldn't be...could it?

And then Sides saw the scar on the back of Sidewinder's helm – a scar he had created when he first learned to use a welder. It was also what he had used to always tell the two apart since he had done it. Ratchet came out and sighed and was about to tell Sides to buzz off, when he noticed Sideswipe crying. "what's wrong, sides" ratchet asked, somewhat exasperated.

"R..ratchet are their names Sidewinder and Sandblaster" Sides managed to get out.

"yes, and if you bother them I will have your metallic hide" ratchet stated, not realizing that he was giving sides exactly the info the bot needed.

"They're alive..." Sides said tears flowing freely now

"what do you mean?" ratchet stated, starting to realize that something more was going on here than just Sideswipe trying to be a nuisance.

"Their mine and Sunny's sisters" Sides said. "I made that scar on Sidewinders helm when we were young"

Now it was Ratchet's turn to be shocked. "These are your sisters?"

"yes, our baby sisters that we failed to protect when Megatron came and stole them, and killed our creators" Sides stated, "Sunny and I… we thought that they were dead."

"You can thank Flasher for their rescue he found them when he was in the Con base" Ratchet said.

"I will thank him personally once I let them know that we are alive. For as we thought they were dead, they probably thought we were dead as well" Sides stated.

"Yes they did and your creators as well"

'please let me know when they are awake, so that Sunny and I can visit with them. I suppose I should tell optimus to use our old quarters to give them a place to stay, huh?" Sides asked.

"He's seeing to their quarters now...Sideswipe your sisters are both sparked"

"Damn that Megatron! I want to kill him" Sides stated. "Let me know what I can do, as I want to help them out as much as possible.

"They have been his prisioners for a long time, their fragile"

"all I can say is that I am glad Flasher rescued them before they were forced to go offline" Sideswipe stated as he gently stroked Sidewinder's faceplate, and the femme rubbed her face into the gentle touch.

"Sunny always blamed himself for not being able to save them" Sides said. "He's not going to believe me"

"One step at a time, as I said before, they are fragile' ratchet repeated himself.

"I can't not tell him about them being here Ratchet"

"I didn't say not to tell your brother, I just want you two to go easy as you reintroduce yourselves into their lives. They are not the same little femmes you remember from before they were taken. They have changed, as have you two. Just remember that as you and your brother get to know them again' ratchet stated just before sides left the med bay, very excited to tell his brother about the newest development.

Sunny was nursing some energon and was cleaning his weapon when his brother came back to quarters.

Ravenswing was out with the other seekers and seekerlings, leaving sunny to have some space.

"what are you so happy and exicted about" Asked Sunny, still in a wonky mood.

"You're not going to believe it Sunny. I went to the med bay"

"Your excited because you went to the med bay? And I thought I had the screwed up processor"

"Yes, because I saw Sidewinder and Sandblaster. They're alive!" Stated Sides, excited as all get out.

Sunny froze and his intakes started to heave as he thought of his sisters for the first time in a very long time.

"ratchet told me that Flasher saved them when he infiltrated the con base recently. They look like scrap even though ratchet has treated them, but they are very much alive. If you want me to, I can take you to the med bay and show you" sides stated.

Sunny nodded numbly still in shock.

Sides to sunny to the med bay. Thankfully, Ratchet was with another patient, and so sides was able to take his twin directly to their sisters. And while Sandblaster slept, Sidewinder was starting to wake up a bit.

"Winder..." Sunny said disbelief in his voice as he went to their sisters.

'Sunny?…" Sidewinder asked weakly, in response.

"Yeah...its me Winder" Sunny said and gently caressed her cheek. "Sides is here too"

"You remember us?" Sides asked.

"Yes...brothers..."

Sides wanted to say sorry about not keeping them safe, as did sunny, but winder just put a finger to each of their mouths. "it's not your fault."

"We thought you both were offline" Sunny said touching his sisters face.

"If it weren't for the fact that we made good breeders and Megatron is always horny as hell, we would be offline by now" Sandy, as they had called sandblaster, stated as she came around as well.

Sunny went to her and gently caressed her face too.

"we thought you two were offline' Sandy stated as she rubbed back into the gentle touch of her older brother.

"And we thought you two were" Sunny said. "I promise you I'm never gonna let you be hurt again"

"you can thank Flasher, he saved us" Winder stated.

"Flasher? Flasher got you out?" Sunny asked.

"Yes, Flasher apparently caught Megatron leaving from where he kept us and Flasher followed the track back and found us. We had just about given up on ever being rescued" Winder stated.

"We never knew you were alive" Sides said.

"Megatron told us he killed you and our creators. What were we supposed to think" Sandblaster stated.

"Our creators are dead and as for Megatron not believe him"

Both nodded, but then Winder asked, "Is Optimus anything like Megatron?"

"No he is Megatron's opposite"

And as the four were talking, Flasher, who had found his mother and had returned to see how the femmes were doing, was shocked to see Sunny and Sides with the femmes. And feeling protective of the injured femmes, Flasher straightened up and barked at the Lambo twins, "Do not harm them or you deal with me" not realizing that the four were siblings.

Sunny turned and stood tall."These are sisters we will offline anyone who hurts them"

Flasher didn't back down, but upon hearing the fact that the four were siblings, Flasher apologized. "Forgive me, Sunstreaker. I just found them in such deplorable conditions, I just wanted to make sure that they would remain safe in coming here" Flasher stated, hoping that Sunny wouldn't try to beat the slag out of him for trying to protect the femmes, which was part of Flasher's mech programming.

"Do you think so little of me that you think I would hurt femmes?" Sunny asked. Trying to keep his mood swing under control.

"Take it easy Sunstreaker, I had no idea and with all the pranks you and your twin tend to pull, I didn't know. Keep in mind I am only a youngling and have only heard stories. That and two twin younglings that were mimicking you and your twin played a nasty prank on my sister Bluesky when she was carrying Grunt. What was I supposed to think" Flasher stated calmly.

"That Sunstreaker is dead and gone" Sunny said and had to leave before he snapped.

Sides sighed."And he just got over the last one"

Flasher didn't know what to think, as he slowly backed away, not wanting to pick a fight. "I'm sorry I just came down to make sure the femmes were ok. But since it seems like I have upset everyone, I will leave" and with that Flasher left.

The femmes were surprised. "Boy you two sure know how to thank the bot that rescued us" stated Winder, and that was when Sides remembered that he had meant to thank Flasher not start a fight with him.

"Sorry Flasher just picked a bad time" Sides said."Sunny is barely over this morning"

"what happened" asked both femmes simultaneously, worried for their older brother.

Sides sat and told his sisters that here in the last few years how they've nearly lost Sunny and how. First sparking cause of his malfunctioning gestational chamber, the processor glitch that almost did it. And now Primus had returned Sunny's chamber fully functional and he was sparked. And he wasn't happy about it.

The femmes felt bad, and then told their story of how they had been used and abused and forced to spark several sparklings including the fairly young Thrust, Blitzwing, and Astrotrain, and several other young cons, each time being forced to spark merge yet never once having a sparkmate who ever actually cared for them.

"Blitzwing and Astrotrain have been thorns in our sides"

"We didn't raise them, they were ripped from our arms the moment they were sparked and brought up by a rare Con femme. We never saw our sparklings again, we were just used as breeders" Sandblaster stated, rubbing her abdomen. "And Megs knocked us both up again before Flasher came to save us"

"We'll take care of you and them, you can always stay with us or in our old room."

"c-can we stay with you two? We don't really want to stay by ourselves right now" stated Winder, usually the braver of the two.

" Of course I know Rave won't mind"

"Who is that?" sandblaster asked, not sure if she liked the designation of the bot.

"Ravenswing is mine and Sunny's mate"

At that moment, Ravenswing, looking for his mates, entered the med bay, causing the femmes to back away toward Sides, not knowing the seeker was friendly. Rave, noticing the reaction, remained at a distance. "hey sides, I was looking for you and your brother. Is everything ok?"

"Rave this is mine and Sunny's sisters" he said and introduced them."Sisters Rave won't hurt you, this is the mate I told you about"

"Please to meet you" Ravenswing said in a pleasant fairly easygoing manner. "I am sorry if I scared you, but I mean no harm. And if you would like to stay with us until you get on your feet, you are more than welcome" rave stated, instantly relieving the tension.

"That's the plan love and Sunny hit another mood swing I don't know where he is"

"I will try to find him. Please forgive me for running, but I have a horny mate to catch' Rave stated as he left the med bay. The two femmes looked at Sides, almost in disbelief that they had found such a wonderful bot to be their mate.

"Sunny won't be easy to find" He told his sisters leaving out that Sunny still hadn't fully adjusted to mated life.

"He should be glad he has a mate. With our history, I don't think anyone will want either of us as a mate' sandblaster stated, a tear dropping from her optics.

"Sunny never wanted a mate even though Rave loves us both, and my sisters you will find love"

"He needs to stop being a stubborn aft and accept what life has given him, for at least he has freedom even if he is bonded. What I wouldn't give to find someone who loved me that much" Winder stated, feeling heat pool in her groin at the thought of finding a mate who loved her and didn't abuse her or use her for his own gain.

"You will find someone and Sunny...he's not the same mech he was before, he's...well bitter"

"Maybe when we are stronger, we can help him overcome this bitterness' sandblaster stated, always the optimist.

"Maybe Sandy...Sunny never wanted the family life. I think he used to though"

Meanwhile, outside, Sunny was livid and as much as Flasher tried to get away from the bot, nothing Flasher did stopped the rage that Sunny took out flasher, though the anger was not directed at Flasher, Flasher had become a convenient target for Sunny's rage and it was Sunny sitting on top of the struggling youngling punching away that Ravenswing along with Optimus, though from another way, came upon. Flasher was just wanting to get away but sunny wouldn't let him.

Rave and Optimus rushed over and Rave pulled Sunny off of Flasher.

Flasher wanted to run off, but he was bleeding energon far too much from the fight that he wasn't able to get up on his own, one of his legs bent out of shape obviously from Sunny's rage.

Optimus carried his son to the med bay while Rave weathered the yellow Lambo's anger.

Flasher was doing his best not to show any pain, but his injuries belied how quiet he was being. Optimus knew his son must have been in a lot of pain, but refused to say anything. And once Optimus lay Flasher on a berth, Optimus commed Red Alert and Charger, who quickly made their way down, after leaving their sparklings with Silverstreak.

Ratchet came and tended to Flasher wanting know what the pit had happened.

"Sunny came after me, I have no idea why. I even told him I didn't want to fight' Flasher stated just before Red and Charger came into the med bay, fretting over their mate.

"Sunstreaker isn't in his right processor right now" Ratchet said. "Not that excuses anything"

"and I apologize if I pissed him off by being protective of the two femmes I rescued. I didn't know they were his sisters" Flasher stated.

"Its alright Flasher, Sunstreaker will end up apologizing in his own way eventually"

"If he even remembers doing this, as I doubt he will" flasher stated, trying to not show pain as his mates were nearby.

"Sunstreaker remembers more then you know" Sideswipe said having left his sleeping sisters and found Flasher. "Are you alright"

"I'll live, I have been through worse. You don't know this, but when I was a sparkling, Magnus threw me in a vat of acid. If I could survive that, I can survive anything" Flasher stated, a few twitches of his faceplates the only sign of pain.

"Sunny can go a bit far at times, rest up"

"Don't worry, my mates will help care for me and my babies are waiting at home" flasher said, not knowing he sent an even greater wave of sadness through Sides, as Sides realized that Flasher wasn't just a screw off youngling, he was training hard and had a family of his own as well.

"Yeah...and Flasher thanks for saving them" Sides said before he left.

"You are welcome, Sideswipe. And please send my apologies to your twin, as I didn't know that they were your sisters, I was just following my program to protect them" Flasher stated to Sides before the bot left.

Rave went and got the spare room ready for his mates' sisters and was working on it as Sunny was finally wearing himself out to the point where his hits and pushes were like soft touches.

"what has gotten into you Sunny? Why did you go after Flasher?" Rave asked, wanting to know.

"I don't know..." Sunny told Rave.

"Well, for your information, Flasher had to go to the med bay and get fixed up. Sunny, it is the programming of all mechs to protect femmes. I am sure he had no idea those two were your sisters" rave stated.

"Leave me alone..."

"I am your mate, I love you, and I have a right to know what is going through that processor of yours" Rave stated, starting to get frustrated and angry, causing Sunny to shiver as he didn't want his mate angry at him.

"Just...just leave me alone" Sunny said his voice softer but not the softer of weakness but the softness of fear.

The seeker knew the change instantly and began rubbing Sunny's back. "Believe me, I know what an emotional roller coaster it can be to carry sparklings, especially sparklings one doesn't want, as I once carried sparklings from a rape. I lost the sparklings as they were sparked still born, but my body still went through much of what yours is going through now. I just wish you would let me into your world, Sunstreaker" Rave stated, tears in his optics.

"You dont want in my world...you wouldn't survive it..."

"Maybe you should try joining the rest of us. We have sparklings now who need all of us, not just Sides and I. You have seen how much Slick absolutely loves you. You have so much going for you. And now that your sisters are back, you have even more family to support you" Rave stated trying ot reach out to his mate.

"It wont last...it never does...I can't do it again"

"what never lasts?" asked Rave

"Joy, happiness...it all dies sometime...I refuse to let it happen again"

"But is it really any better to live with absolute bitterness toward everyone and everything – you miss so much in life. Family, friends, painting, everything' rave stated, not realizing he had said a trigger word for Sunny.

Sunny spun on Ravenswing. "How do you know I used to paint"

"Sides told me you used to paint. He said you were damn good at it too" rave stated, not revealing that Sides still had one painting that Sunny had done eons ago.

"Painting is dead to me the artists died long ago and he isn't coming back" Sunny said.

"I bet Darkwing could help you find inspiration, as he still loves his art and paints. Maybe he can help you rediscover the joy you once had" rave stated, surprising Sunny as he had thought anyone else that painted no longer existed in the war.

"The artist is dead, let him stay dead" Sunny said though a small part of him filed that information away.

"Be that way, but remember, the offer is always on the table, just say the word" Rave stated a she continued rubbing Sunny's back in just the right way.

Sunny tried to ignore the feelings that soft touch caused.

The fact that Sunny didn't jerk away, made Rave think that what he was doing was ok, and Rave not only stroked Sunny's back, but also rubbed the extremely sensitive sparkling bump, hoping to put Sunny in the mood.

Sunny shivered a bit. "No..."

Rave stopped, "What's wrong, don't you want to feel loved?"

"I dont want to face...you and Sides dont give me a choice most of the time" Sunny said softly.

"OK, what would you like me to do to show my love for you, my mate?" Rave asked, making Sunny realize that Rave really did love him.

"Just...don't try and change me...let me be who I am..." Sunny said softly starting to feel a bit weak.

"Sunny, baby, I never wanted to change you. I loved you for who you are, always have, always will. I love your defiant nature and your outgoing personality. I don't know where you got the idea I ever wanted to change you, for if I tried to, I would lose the very bot I love' Rave stated, rubbing Sunny's helm.

"Need energon" Sunny said after a few minutes.

"I will get it for you, love" rave stated as he went to get the energon, giving sunny some time to think.

Sunny tried to process everything as he went to sit on a nearby rock stumbling a bit and went down.

Rave was there in a spark beat to help his mate back up and get him into a chair. And then Rave gently helped feed sunny, doing his best to make sure sunny didn't feel embarrassed.

Sunny felt weak even with the energon entered his systems.

Rave gave a few more cubes before holding his smaller mate close to him and sharing warmth, warmth that sunny hadn't felt in ages.

Sunny ended up drifting off tucked against Rave.

Rave just held his mate as Sunny slept, pulsing love and warmth across the bond, hoping that someday, Rave could reach out and feel love in return from his yellow mate.

Unfortunetly that was still a long ways off.

Elsewhere Perceptor was starting to feel the oddest sensations and didn't realize the sparklings were moving.

Fader was off training when he received a call from his shy, scared little mate. And knowing that if Percy was worried, it was something he needed to handle, Fader asked to be let off and was granted reprieve to be with his mate. "what's wrong, my sweet?" fader asked.

"I don't know, I keep feeling these oddest sensations"

Fader placed his hand on where Percy stated he was feeling the odd sensations. "that's the sparklings moving, baby" fader stated as he continued to run his hand over Percy's sparklings bump, riling the bot up.

Percy gasped softly as Fader rubbed the sparkling bump.

"tell me what you want, baby" fader whispered into his mate's audio as Percy began to get hornier and hornier.

"Please...nnn..need you Fader..."

Fader ran one hand over his mate's sparkling bump and the other around his mate's groin plating. "What do you need, my love" fader asked seductively, causing Percy to shiver in pure delight.

"T..take me, please" Percy moaned.

Fader replied, "With pleasure." And with that Fader revealed his own stiff, throbbing cable and presented it to Percy, waiting for his mate to open his paneling.

It didn't take Percy long to open to Fader, his valve dripping wet.

"Ooh, so wet and tight. Does my pretty little mate want me to take him right here right now?" fader asked, teasing his mate's dripping valve.

Percy moaned his body trembling with need. "Please...please..."

Fader smiled as he gently inserted his throbbing member into his smaller mate. And once inside, fader set a gentle loving pace that drove Percy wild every time.

Percy moaned and clung to Fader as he lovingly took him.

Fader caused his mate to overload several times before he himself overloaded, and the two remained entwined as they cooled off.

"I love you" Percy said gently caressing Fader's face.

'I love you too, sparked mate of mine" fader stated as he gently kissed the smaller bot.

Percy kissed him back and asked for some energon.

Fader extracted himself from his mate and went to get the energon, only to find his mate saddened at his departure. "Sweetheart I had to get the energon. And if you want me back inside you, come here, as I am still a little stiff' Fader stated, smiling and opening his arms in a wide embrace.

Percy blushed red but he got up and moved into Faders arms.

Fader set his mate on his lap just how he thought Percy would want to be and fed the energon. Fader knew Percy would be horny as soon as he was done eating.

Percy got down three and a half cubes before he became full.

"You were hungry, my love" Fader stated as he held his mate as Percy slowly became horny as hell again.

"I didn't realize I was that hungry" Percy said as his body started to warm up again.

"well, being a sparked bot will do that. Are you ready for more my love?" Fader asked as he traced around Percy's still open interface array and sparkling bump.

Percy moaned and nodded.

Fader gave Percy several more overloads before the two finally went to their berth and fell into recharge. Percy was, for the first time in his life, truly happy as he felt the warmth, safety, and comfort of his bigger stronger mate laying there with him.

"I love you Fader"

"I love you too, Percy" fader stated.

Elsewhere, Jack was getting big, and Darkwing was having fun as Jack was even hornier now than usual.

Darkwing was grinning as he rubbed Jacks sparkling bump."Beautiful my mate"

"You keep that up and we are going to go some more rounds, with me taking both your aft and you valve" Jack stated, which caused Darkwing to shiver with pleasure at the very thought as he loved having his mate take him, "followed by you taking my virgin aft" Jack stated, surprising the hell out of his mate – how had that been allowed to happen?

"You mean it?" Darkwing asked still rubbing.

Jack leapt up and pinned his mate down hard but not too hard, and Jack began to rub the hot spots on his mates especially the very sensitive wings. "that give you your answer" Jack stated as he went to town on his mate.

Darkwing moaned and cried out begging Wheeljack for more.

Jack took his mate's aft and valve with love and wild abandon, and as soon as the two overloaded from that, Jack lay on his side, exposing his pert, virgin aft port. Darkwing soon got the message that if he wanted to be satiated, he was going to need to do the work this time.

Darkwing kissed Jack lovingly before he prepared his mates aft.

Jack moaned as his mate gave him pleasure. "Yes, yes…lick me there…not so rough…mmm ugh nnn…give me more" Jack stated, driving Darkwing crazy as Jack was still dominant even when being taken.

Darkwing did as asked and eased up and slowly stretched his mates aft.

Jack felt a light twinge of pain as he was entered, but it soon subsided. "ugh Darkwing….more…roll your hips…oooh….right there right there….ugh ngh more more give yourself to me my mate" Jack chanted as he moaned in pure pleasure.

Darkwing grinned and rolled his hips as he lovingly took his mate.

Jack loved it all, holding off his own overload for as long as possible.

Darkwing caressed wheeljack."give in my love"

Jack resisted and resisted until Darkwing hit an extremely sensitive node in Jack's aft and Jack released the overload he had been holding back to make sure he and his mate enjoyed this. "thank you, my love' Jack said as he cooled down.

Darkwing overloaded filling his mates aft with his fluid."Amazing my love"

Jack was satisfied and purred as his mate stroked his faceplates. The sparklings were going to come soon, though neither Jack nor Darkwing knew it.

"Can I get you anything my love?" Darkwing asked.

"just some energon, my love" Jack said, still enjoying the post interfacing bliss period.

"You got it" Darkwing said and got his mate energon and helped him drink.

It was not until several hours later, when the two were sleeping, that Darkwing woke when he felt something strange and gooey coming from his mate. The seeker looked down and saw that the dark, viscous substance covered his mate's lower portion. There was only one thing it could be – jack's oil had broken and the sparklings were coming, and coming now.

"Wake my love, I'm taking you to the med bay"

Jack woke, but he was groggy and had a hard time standing on his own. He could walk, but he would need to lean on his mate to make the journey to the med bay.

Darkwing took most of Wheeljacks weight and kept his arm around his mate.

Soon enough the two were in the med bay and while Jack lay on a med bay berth, Darkwing went to find the medic. Unfortunately for Darkwing, Ratchet was gone, but First aid was there and though less experienced, First Aid still had the training to deliver sparklings.

Aid came to help and tried not to think in some months this was going to be him in this position."Alright Wheeljack it will be soon"

Jack was relatively quiet while sparking, as he had been blown apart and put back together so often that very little caused him pain anymore. Jack, though older, listened to Aid, as Darkwing tried to support his mate while remaining out of the way.

Aid would check every little bit and a few hours later Aid saw Wheeljack was ready."Ok Wheeljack push"

Wheeljack pushed and pushed hard. And while not in pain exactly, he still yelled out just slightly from the pressure he felt.

"Your doing just fine Wheeljack, push again"

The first little sparkling began to emerge, a seeker, Black and white in color and a little mech. And boy did the little one have intakes on it as it cried and cried until it was wrapped up in a cloth. Darkwing smiled while Jack, feeling more coming, prepped for the next little one to arrive after naming the little one Skyjack.

"Number two is coming, hard push Wheeljack"

Jack pushed hard and soon, number two came out – a femme seeker, the rarest of all bots, with colorations of red with black trim and white accents. Jack named her Blaze and then felt pressure once more as a surprise third sparkling was ready to come out.

Aid looked surprised as he thought Wheeljack was only having twins."Alright Wheeljack push again"

Jack pushed and the last little one slid out so easily and so quickly that Aid almost dropped it. The runt was a small racer mech, all black in color with a couple areas of red flare trim. With Jack being tired Darkwing was allowed to name the surprise runt.

"What do you think of Darkflair" Darkwing asked his mate.

"I like, honey, I like it a lot" Jack said, finally able to rest.

"You did wonderfully my love, rest now"

Jack fell into recharge while Darkwing studied their three newest family members, having left their other seekerlings with the trine.

"They are lovely Darkwing" Aid said.

"Thank you, Aid. (sighs) doesn't matter how many times I spark or watch him spark, it is still something to behold and once you hold the little ones in your hands, its…its just indescribable" Darkwing stated as he used a hand to trace over the face place of the unexpected runt.

Aid looked at the other."I will...take your word for it"

After Aid had excused himself from the happy couple, he went to ratchet's office to cry, as he didn't want to have these sparklings alone. He wanted a mate, a mate who loved him. And while aid was crying in his own private place, Luckystar came into the med bay and asked Darkwing if he had seen Aid. Darkwing pointed to where aid had gone, and with a thank you and a congrats to the parents, Lucky soon found himself near Aid, who was crying and carrying on. Lucky took the smaller bot in his arms, and tried to dry the tears, hoping he wouldn't upset Aid any further.

Aid wasn't really thinking as he turned into the warm embrace still crying.

"shhh….shhh….I'm here….I'm here" Lucky stated trying to help calm down his friend and hopefully someday his mate.

"I can't do this...not alone" Aid sobbed.

"No one said you ever had to do it alone. I love you Aide, and I don't care where this (rubbing sparkling bump) came from, I will love him or her as well or them if it is more than one" Lucky stated.

"Ratchet says its twins...your too good to me..."

"I love you with all my spark, Aid. And nothing you do is ever going to make me love you any less. And because I love you, I want you to be happy as well as feel like you have someone to lean on" Lucky stated, hugging Aid slightly tighter. 'And twins or triplets or whatever, if you become my mate, they will be our sparklings to raise together."

"How can you want me...I'm nothing" Aid said sniffling.

"you are not 'nothing' to me. Aid, for so long my spark has yearned for you, even before you were raped. I never acted on it, as I knew you never wanted a sparkmate, and so I figured being your friend was better than nothing, even if it made my spark ache. I want you because of who you are, you are a wonderful, caring bot who gets overlooked for being young and inexperienced, but I don't see that. I see a loving person who wants the best for their friends and family and a bot who needs a family even if he doesn't want to admit it" Lucky stated, his warmth making Aid feel the truth of Lucky's words.

Aid looked up at Lucky tears on his cheeks, he did feel something for the other and found himself nodding.

"we can wait until you are off duty to do more, as I don't want to take you away from your love of taking care of others' Lucky stated. "Are you feeling better, my love?"

"A little" Aid said.

"Do you want me to hold you longer, my love?" Lucky asked.

Aid nodded a bit drained and cold.

Lucky revealed a surprise to Aid. "I figured you'd be hungry, so I brought you so special energon my mom made up. It will help you get all the nutrients you need now that you are sparked" Lucky stated, surprising Aid.

Aid wanted to ask why he had done that but he was hungry and accepted the energon. "Did you tell him I am..."

"I told mom I needed it for a friend, and my mom, who had heard you had been raped thought it was a nice gesture for me to want to give the energon in case you were sparked. He doesn't know you are actually sparked" Lucky stated, much to Aid's relief.

Aid freaked slightly. "How did he hear"

"Aid, I know you probably don't know this, but my mom is Mirage, and my dad is Optimus. They always know what is going on. Mirage and Optimus were there when I brought you in after your capture, as they wanted to make sure you were safe" Lucky said, no longer hiding his big secret that he had waited to tell for so long.

Hearing that didn't help Aid and he hid his face.

"Aid, it shouldn't matter who my family is, I love you, and that is all that matters" Lucky stated, trying to reach out to the bot he loved.

"Only those necessary are supposed to know..."

"They only know you were captured and raped, they don't know anything further, and not even my other siblings know. My parents keep secrets very well, and if it weren't for the fact that I found you, I wouldn't even know" Lucky stated. "Plus, Optimus has to make sure you are able to fulfill your shifts, he has to know."

Aid just shook a little.

Lucky just held Aid closer.

He hadn't wanted anyone to know well more then nessecary and he was cold and weak.

"They don't think you are weak. The fact that you made it out of there alive shows just how strong you are" Lucky stated.

"I'm only alive because Megatron allowed it"

Lucky didn't know what to say, so he remained quiet and just help his sparked lover, trying to show just how much he loved the other bot.

Aid just let himself be held and slowly grew weaker.

Lucky began humming the lullaby his mom had sung to him when he was just barely sparked, and soon Aid was peacefully sleeping in Lucky's arms.

Ratchet came in a few hours later and went into his office after checking on Wheeljack and the sparklings seeing them when he came in. Aid was still in Lucky's arms but while sleeping he had slipped into stasis lock and Lucky didn't know it.

Ratchet took one look at Aid and knew the bot was in trouble. Aid was yanked from Lucky's warm arms and placed upon a med bay berth. "What the hell is wrong" Lucky shouted, not understanding what was going on.

"He's in stasis lock, when was the last time he had any energon" Ratchet said in a gruff voice as he hooked a drip and started scanning First Aid.

"I just gave him a large cube of specialized energon for sparked bots, why?" Lucky asked.

"Did he actually drink it" Ratchet wanted to know as he was cursing at the reading he was getting and he ran and grabbed something and rushed back to Aid.

"Yes, most of it, because I fed it to him" lucky stated.

"Well it wasn't enough" Ratchet said as he worked on Aid.

"What can I do? I don't want to lose the one I love!" Lucky shouted trying to resist his sparks urge to go to Aid and connect their sparks.

"Right now stay out of the way" Ratchet said working.

Lucky wanted to listen, he really did, but his spark had other plans and before Ratchet or even Lucky knew it, Lucky's spark chamber was open as was Aid's and Lucky connected his spark to Aid's spark, linking the two through a strong bond. And once that was completed, Lucky backed away, a little unsure of what had happened and what he had done. But he stayed out of the way and allowed Ratchet to finish.

Ratchet grumbled but kept working and pumped energon and other things into Aid.

Unsure what else to do, Lucky started pulsing love and warmth, hoping it might help.

Slowly Aid started to stablize.

Lucky continued to pulse love and warmth while ratchet continued working on the bot, neither knowing what was helping Aid to come back to them.

Aid wandered, lost, and the pulses started to call him back.

Lucky kept up the pulses, begging for his lover to return to him. Little did Lucky know that his sparkbonding was saving Aid's life.

Ratchet kept an eye on the readings as he worked and saw them starting to improve and knew Lucky had something to do with it. "Whatever your doing keep doing it"

Lucky used the bond to reach out and guide his mate back with love and warmth, hoping that Aid would allow him to guide him back.

Aid started to turn away but his spark wouldn't let him and it led him back.

"I love you Aid, please come back to me" Lucky stated as he continuously pulsed love, warmth and acceptance to his new mate.

Little bit little Aid came back.

"Are the twins alright, ratchet?" Lucky asked, wanting to be sure the little ones were safe as he guided his mate back.

"Their sparks are weak, I don't know"

"No! No! NO! This can't happen" Lucky stated, crying as he wanted his family to make it through this. Lucky was not sure what else, if anything he could do, and so he laid his head on Aid's chest and cried.

Ratchet let him cry as he kept monitoring Aid and the twins he carried.

Aid, feeling his mate's anguish, started coming back stronger, as if something was compelling him to come back, and as Aid came back, the sparklings seemed to grow stronger as well.

Ratchet sighed in relief as by the time Aid fully came back so did the sparklings.

Lucky, not knowing that his mate was starting to wake, continued to cry and pulse love, and Aid was overwhelmed by a feeling of love and warmth as the pulses continued to come from his new mate.

"Lucky..." Aid said waking.

Luckystar was shocked as he heard his name. "Aid? ….Aid! you came back to me!"

"Yeah..."

"Praise Primus, you came back. I couldn't have lived without you, my love" Lucky stated.

"W...what happened..."

"You went into stasis lock, but ratchet would have to tell you more specifics" Lucky stated, hugging his mate.

Ratchet of course laid into Aid then for general reasons and others.

Lucky felt shakiness on the other side of the bond and asked Ratchet if he could go easier on the bot, as Aid was still fragile right now.

"Lucky...its okay" Aid said.

Ratchet of course was fussing because of how much he cared for the young medic in his charge, like he cared for all of his patients.

"I'm sorry" Lucky stated, as he remembered how much Aid had not wanted a bondmate.

"Its...okay..."

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" Lucky asked, feeling in a way he had forced Aid into this bond.

Aid nodded after a moment not completely certain but a part of him knew he would be dead if it weren't for Lucky.

"I love you, Aid"

"I...love you too..." Aid finally said the words.

Elsewhere, Mirage had gone off on his own, leaving Optimus with the sparklings and unattached younglings. Mirage needed a break, but Optimus didn't like that Mirage had gone off on his own.

Optimus hated when Mirage went somewhere alone because something usually happened he just had to hope the other would be safe.

Mirage was out and about, enjoying the freedom he seldom if ever had. And as he was driving around in the desert, he realized that there was still so much of this organic planet to see. And so Mirage headed away from the base, and for some unknown reason was being drawn toward the arctic area by some unknown force. Mirage followed the call, not knowing that he was going to find a bot that had come to this planet long ago, frozen in the arctic snow.

As Mirage grew closer the call became stronger.

Mirage was cold as he entered the cold arctic air, but feeling the call, he made his way closer and closer to a large block of frozen snow and ice. Inside was a bot that had been frozen long ago. Mirage could tell by the wings it was a flyer, but that was all, as no markings were found on this bot. and so, hoping the bot was still alive and just in stasis lock, Mirage cut a smaller block out of the ice and soon headed back to base, with the unknown bot in tow.

Skyfire had been going outside when he saw Mirage and helped him.

"I found this in the arctic circle. I am not sure who this bot is, but something was calling me to rescue him, or at least I think it is a him, and he obviously was here before the war as I noted no insignia on the bot anywhere, at least that I can see" Mirage stated as he reported his find to Skyfire who had started to help him bring the slowly melting ice and frozen bot inside.

"Perhaps he is still online" Skyfire said since he himself was proof of that.

"We can only hope and I hope my mate doesn't get mad at me for my little expedition as Optimus doesn't like it when I go off on my own and leave him with the kids" Mirage stated as he helped move the frozen block into the Autobot base.

"He worries about you, and I hear your track record isn't the best." Skyfire said as they moved the ice.

"Hey, I can't help it if the Cons have a thing for me" Mirage joked, though both Skyfire and Mirage knew the deeper meaning of the comment.

"Yeah guess not you shouldn't be so adorable"

And as the two were joking, finally getting a break from the kids, Optimus wandered in upon Skyfire and Mirage bringing the frozen bot inside. Optimus was not sure if he should be wary about the new bot, mad at his mate for taking off, or try to figure out what was going on.

"What is this love?"

Mirage about jumped out of his metallic skin, not expecting his mate to find him so soon. And after calming down from being startled, Mirage went on to tell about being called and then finding this bot frozen in the arctic area. Optimus was angered slightly, as Mirage had had trouble the last time he had been in the Antarctic. "sorry, I was just going for a drive and when my spark gets called, I can hardly ignore it" Mirage stated, hoping his mate wouldn't yell at him.

"It's alright, let me help"

"That would be appreciated, as he is pretty big and pretty heavy. I hope he is just in stasis lock" Mirage said, as the three went to work on the frozen bot. And as the ice was chipped away, Skyfire began to recognize the bot. A bot he thought had offlined long ago when they had been caught unawares on earth millions of years ago.

"Primus..." Skyfire said in shock.

"What's wrong Skyfire?" asked Mirage, noticing Skyfire was acting a bit strangely.

"I know this mech I thought he was offline"

"Who is he?" asked Mirage.

"He is Starscream and I's old instructor from eons ago. His name is Flightrisk" stated Skyfire.

"So, how did he end up here, frozen in ice?" Mirage asked.

"I'm not completely sure, we lost contact with him a long time ago"

"Wow, than he must be as old as Optimus, Ratchet, or Crankcase" mirage stated, forgetting his mate was in the room.

"Compared to my brother, I'm very young" Optimus said.

"Sorry, beloved, I just don't know many bots that are in the same generation as you and Ratchet and Crankcase are in" Mirage stated, apologizing and once again showing his youth, as he was even younger than Skyfire.

"It's alright Mirage" Optimus said as they got the iced Flightrisk into the med bay.

Since Aid was still recovering, Ratchet was in the med bay, training Fader to be a medic when Optimus, Mirage, and Skyfire brought the stasis locked, frozen bot into the med bay. "What on earth is this?" ratchet asked, unsure of what exactly was going on.

"Mirage was out and found this bot frozen in the ice no faction symbols"

"Well let's take a look at him' Ratchet stated as he began to assess the frozen bot. And when Ratchet used his sensors, he got something he didn't expect – this bot was still online, just deep in stasis lock. "Well I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is that he is still online, the bad news is that he is very deep in stasis lock and if we don't bring him out slowly and carefully, we could lose him" Ratchet stated.

"Can we help in any way Ratchet"

"yes, help me get as much ice off of him as possible to prevent too much water from entering his systems as we slowly bring him back online" ratchet stated, as they started to remove the large chunks of ice as Ratchet prepped warm energon to run into the bot's systems.

Skyfire and Optimus were able to get most of the ice off themselves while Ratchet got the energon ready.

Fader found the best spot to hook up the warm energon and hung it, while Ratchet also had warmed oil that he ran in through the bot's valve and bypassing the reproductive portion of the valve, to try to gently warm the bot as well. "Now all we can do is wait"

"I hate waiting" Mirage stated, as he wanted to know about this new bot.

"Patience, Mirage, all will be revealed in due time" Stated Skyfire, instantly quieting the illusionist.

Skyfire wanted to make sure Flightrisk would be alright before he commed Starscream.

Several hours later, after Mirage, Optimus, and Skyfire had left, Flightrisk found himself slowly coming online. Fader had kept an optic on the bot while Ratchet attended to other matters. "Welcome back" stated Flasher as he saw the old bot online his optics, "My name is Fader. Don't move too much, as right now you are receiving warmed energon and oil to warm you back up, as you were frozen."

"Where...am I..."

"you are in the med bay on the Ark, the Autobot headquarters on earth" fader stated, not sure if the unmarked bot even knew the difference between the Autobots and the Decepticons.

"Auto..bots...?"

"Yes, we are peace loving bots who are forced to fight this robotic civil war against the Decepticons who wish to destroy the entire universe in addition to taking over Cybertron" fader stated, unsure how else to describe what the Autobots stood for.

Flightrisk knew he had to have been out a long time then as there had been no war.

"Is there anything I can get for you, sir?" Fader asked, telling Flightrisk right away that he was dealing with a fairly young bot who had been raised to respect his elders.

"Who's...in charge..."

"Optimus Prime is the commander and leader of the Autobots, sir. Would you like me to comm him for you so that you may speak directly with him?" Fader asked, trying to remain respectful of the bot he was working with.

"Yes..." Flightrisk said.

"May I ask you designation so that I may tell our leader who would like to speak with him sir?" Fader asked, not trying to dilly dally but wanting to make sure he had all his information together before he commed his father.

"F..flightrisk...Cybertron...exploration team..."

"thank you sir, I will get a hold of Optimus for you as soon as I can' fader stated as he stepped out for a moment. "fader to Optimus, sir"

"Optimus here, go ahead Fader"

"The mech that Mirage brought in, name Flightrisk, wishes to speak with you sir" Fader stated.

"Alright, I will be right there. Optimus out." Fader then returned to his patient.

"Optimus should be here soon, Flightrisk, sir" Fader told Flightrisk who was still trying to take this all in.

"Thank you..."

"Is there anything else you needed at the moment, sir?" Fader asked.

"Nothing you can provide youngling..."

"Ok. And just to let you know sir, I will be sending our head medic, Ratchet, into to see you in just a bit, so he can make sure all your systems are functioning optimally" fader stated.

Flightrisk managed to nod.

Having left Flightrisk, Fader went to tell Ratchet that the patient had woken up. "ratchet, sir, our new patient, name Flightrisk, is back online. He requested to speak to Optimus, so Optimus is on his way down. If you would like to assess him again, I already let him know that I would be sending you in to make sure he was functioning optimally" Fader stated, surprising Ratchet.

"Thank you Fader" Ratchet said.

Fader nodded and took over for Ratchet, who was repairing bent plating on Ball bearing, while Ratchet went to assess the bot who just came out of stasis lock.

"Welcome back to the online" Ratchet said coming over.

"Are … you …Optimus Prime?" Flightrisk asked, not knowing who Ratchet was at all.

"No, my name is Ratchet I'm the CMO. Your name is Flightrisk correct?"

"I am" Flightrisk responded, "I suppose the youngling told you that?"

He did, I'm training him at the moment. What is the last thing you remember"

"I remember trying to save two students I had with me from an attack when I fell down a hole in somewhere cold. After that, nothing until I woke up here in your med bay" Flightrisk stated, knowing that even ages ago, the med bay always belonged to the CMO and the CMO was always in charge.

"What were your students names"

"a large gentle bot named Skyfire and a smaller, cheeky seeker named Starscream. Both were very enthusiastic and enjoyed exploring with me. They had earned the right as they were the top two in the class, with Skyfire being slightly higher in rank than Starscream" Flightrisk stated, not knowing the shockwaves he had sent through Ratchet, though Ratchet, used to shocking revelations, showed little effect from the revelation.

"If you like I can make some inquiries"

"Inquiries?" Flightrisk asked, not sure what the CMO meant.

"You'll see and here's Optimus I'll let you two talk"

After ratchet left, Optimus introduced himself. "My name is Optimus Prime, I am the leader and commander of the Autobots. I welcome you to our base and I understand you wished to see me" Optimus stated, in a very friendly and welcoming manner yet with enough authority to show he truly was the leader of this group of bots.

"Yes, I it would seem I have missed quite a bit"

"I can see you have questions. Please ask away and I will answer as best I can" stated Optimus.

Flightrisk asked of current events and the years he was in stasis.

Optimus filled in the undecided bot about all that had happened. Optimus continued to answer question after question, without revealing to Flightrisk that a special surprise was on the way, as Skyfire and Starscream had been called to the med bay secretly by Ratchet.

Skyfire held his mate's hand as they slipped into the med bay.

And while Skyfire seemed to know what was up, Starscream didn't. And as much as Starscream wanted to know and bugged Skyfire for what was going on, Skyfire refused to spoil the surprise, as this was hopefully going to be well worth it.

"Trust me my love it'll be worth the surprise" Skyfire said as they approached.

Ratchet met the two and quietly ushered them in through a back door to the med bay. Starscream was even more worried now, but Skyfire sent love, telling his mate in no uncertain terms, this was going to be worth it. Trusting Skyfire, Starscream waited, for what he knew not, but he waited as patiently as a seeker could for the surprise to be revealed.


	60. Chapter 60

Meanwhile, Optimus, having brought Flightrisk up to speed, told Flightrisk that Ratchet had a surprise for the bot. Flightrisk looked concerned, but he needn't be as the surprise would soon be revealed.

Ratchet sent Skyfire and Starscream out of hiding and the two walked over. "Hello Flightrisk" Skyfire said.

Flightrisk was so shocked he was speechless, as was Starscream. Neither could believe their optics as instructor and students had finally been reunited after having been separated eons ago.

"Skyfire? ….Starscream?" Flightrisk managed to eke out.

"Yes sir, it's us" Skyfire said gently tugging Starscream with him as they moved to the others side.

"I can't believe you survived that attack. I thought you were both dead" Flightrisk stated, not knowing they had both thought the same thing of him.

"We thought you were offline" Skyfire said.

Seeing the interaction, Optimus backed off to where Ratchet was standing while the three old friends talked and updated each other on what had happened.

"Every day I am more and more surprised by what we find" Optimus stated quietly to Ratchet.

"You and me both" Ratchet said.

"By the way, have you seen my mate" Optimus asked. Ratchet wasn't exactly sure what to say, as Mirage had gone off once again not outside but to do something on his own, and didn't want his mate to know about it. Problem was, Optimus was nosy and also, Optimus was extremely horny.

"I haven't he'll turn up Optimus"

Optimus swore quietly under his breath as the only time Ratchet said something like that was when Mirage didn't want to be found. Well, like it or not, Optimus was going to find his mate, and teach his mate a lesson about running off when the leader was horny.

Ratchet just shook his head and sent a warning comm to Mirage.

Mirage got the warning, but he was playing a game, as it had been so long since Optimus had had to find him. Usually it was the other way around and so Mirage used his illusionary powers to hide in his second favorite hiding spot, waiting to be found, knowing his mate was horny and knowing that Optimus would figure out the game soon enough if he was not too horny.

Optimus checked the usual places trying to keep his need in check as he looked for Mirage.

Mirage sent out playful, horny pulses, unaware that Optimus was barely maintaining control of his systems.

Optimus stopped in the hallway intakes heaving as the pleasure coursed through him and his control started to slip.

Mirage was in a nearby empty room and could feel his mate nearby. Mirage sent a few more pulses, pulses which directed the horny leader in the right direction before Optimus could lose total control, even though Mirage had no idea how close his mate was to losing all control.

Optimus managed to get his muddled processor to move his feet following the pulses.

Mirage laid on the unused berth, paneling wide open, array showing a steely cable and a dripping port. Mirage guided his mate to him, hoping Optimus was ready for fun. Optimus barely made it into the room, closing the door. Once the door was closed, Optimus's systems were no longer under his control, which slightly scared Mirage, but Mirage knew Optimus would never hurt him.

Optimus's mask was retracted by the time he was at Mirage's side and was pulling him into his arms kissing him deeply.

Mirage kissed back with equal passion, the illusionist's cable pushing hard into the leader's groin, and as soon as Optimus felt it, he wanted it inside of him. He wanted his mate to take him, but he knew he had to make sure Mirage was ready and so that was what the leader did.

Optimus worked Mirage, wanting his spike hard so he could take it.

Mirage was enjoying what his mate was doing, and soon Mirage was steel hard and ready to plow into his mate. Problem was, Optimus hadn't opened his paneling yet. "Open for me, love" Mirage stated, teasing Optimus's audio receivers.

Optimus shivered and slid his panel open.

Mirage was gentle but firm as he thrust his cable deep in his mate's valve, causing his mate to moan and mewl in pleasure. Mirage realized it had been so long since he had been in his mate. "Ugh….so tight…ngh…yeah ooo…so very tight" Mirage stated as he continued thrusting his steely member inside his mate.

Optimus moaned and pushed back against Mirage letting him know what he wanted.

Mirage tried to follow what his mate wanted, but added his own twists. And as Mirage thrusted away, his spark came out, begging to connect with his mate's powerful spark. What the two didn't know was that Primus was once again going to bless them, though this time it would be Optimus who was none the wiser.

Optimus was becoming so lost in pleasure he released his spark as his mate took him.

The two sparks united powerfully, causing Optimus's spark to change colors and both bots to overload. Both were satiated for the moment, but it wouldn't last very long.

Meanwhile, back in the med bay former pupils were getting reacquainted with their mentor.

"Its wonderful that your back with us Flightrisk" Skyfire said.

"It's wonderful to be back, though I wish it were under different circumstances, as you both know I never wanted to be part of a war" Flightrisk stated.

"Neither did I but out of both sides the Autobots is the better of the two" Skyfire said.

"I would second that as both Skyfire and I have been on both sides of this infernal war. The Autobots is definitely the better side of the two" Starscream stated.

Skyfire pulled Starscream close. "We're bonded and I'm bonded to his trine mates as well, we have many wonderful sparklings"

"I always knew you two would end up with each other. You couldn't keep your hands off each other during class" Flightrisk stated, causing both Skyfire and Starscream to blush.

"It just took millions of years"

"Well, I wish you all the best. I had a sparkmate once, but I lost her long ago, even before I met you two. Been alone ever since, and I doubt I will find love again, but enough about me, let me hear about your wonderful little sparklings" Flightrisk stated, trying to get the conversation to focus elsewhere.

"You'll find love again" Fire said before he told of all of their little ones.

Back in the other room, Optimus was finally once again able to control his needy systems. Mirage was still buried in his mate, as Optimus's chute didn't want to let the cable go just yet. "Boy, you were in need, beloved" Mirage stated as his stroked his mate's faceplates.

Optimus nodded intakes heaving.

"And you call yourself old" Mirage teased, referring to just how much energy Optimus always put into their sessions, which was quite a bit.

"I am old...I pay for it believe me" Optimus said holding Mirage's hand.

Mirage then became saddened, and the shift surprised Optimus, as worry came from Mirage. "every time you talk like that, you make me worry that I am going to lose you" Mirage stated, a tear in his optic.

"Someday you will my love but I don't plan on offlining anytime soon. I'm just getting old, I don't move as well as I used to it happens to all of us" Optimus said gently.

"I know I will lose you someday, but the way you keep saying it, it makes me feel like it is going to be much sooner than later" Mirage stated.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" Optimus said. "I don't mean to"

Mirage accepted the apology and felt something warm around his member. Without realizing it, Mirage had left his semi hardened cable inside his mate, and his mate, still horny was working on hardening the member again as the chute longed for more.

"Do you forgive me" Optimus asked as his chute milked Mirage's spike.

Mirage nodded, too lost in sensations to trust his voice. Optimus, seeing that he was still on top, rode his mate a bit, causing both bots to feel immense pleasure.

Optimus kept riding his mate feeling immense pleasure.

"I …ngh….I love you… love you so much ngh ugh… ooh …love you so much, my beloved" Mirage stated, enjoying the pleasure shooting through his systems.

"Love you too..." Optimus moaned.

Meanwhile, Megatron, on his own, was thinking of another way to get Prime. Thanks to the leaked footage of the "dead sparklings" Megatron had learned the Mirage was Optimus's mate. And now Megatron was planning something that would catch Optimus completely off guard – Megatron was again going to return to the past and try to make sure Optimus and Mirage never crossed paths. The only questions were how far to go back, as Megatron could tell Mirage was young, and what should the Con Lord do to the bot when he got there.

Optimus and Mirage of course had no idea what Megatron plotted as they enjoyed each other.

Megatron, after some more plotting and planning, picked his time and date, but as for method, he would decide that once he got there. And dragging out the old time machine that Megatron had used before, Megatron returned to the past, at the time when Mirage was a sparkling being raised by his nanny as his parents were too busy and self absorbed to notice anything.

And as Megatron dabbled in the past, Optimus soon noticed that Mirage was fading and soon was no more. Optimus could still feel the connection, but all the sparklings they had were gone and things were very, very wrong.

Optimus knew something was terribly wrong and he gathered the mechs he could trust.

Jack and Percy as well as a few others were among the group. Jack, having seen a brief vision after receiving a blast in his lab, knew where they needed to go – back to when Mirage was a sparkling. Optimus was about to learn things about his mate he never realized before and as the troop stepped back in time, they knew they only had 24 hours to set things right.

"We cannot fail, that is not an option" Optimus told the ones going with him.

All of the bots nodded, many of them wowed as they realized that they were standing at the towers. Most had forgotten that Mirage had been sparked a towerling, but they knew they needed to help things go as they needed to. And as they were trying to figure out what to do, a silver colored femme, with a petite figure came walking up, a sparkling in the carriage she pushed as she headed toward the door that led up into the towers. Something told Optimus he needed to approach this cool, distant, yet stunning femme.

"Excuse me miss, I see you have a little one there" Optimus stated.

"Name's Splitrock, and this little brat is not mine, I just care for him" the femme stated, her arrogant attitude surprising Optimus.

"Sparklings are a blessing even if they are not yours"

"Yeah well if his parents paid me more, I might actually care" the nanny stated, "but they care little more for him than I do. They always refer to him as 'the mistake', a time when they forgot spark merging leads to sparklings."

"That is a terrible attitude on all parts, what is the little one's name"

"His given name is Mirage, but usually he is called by other names, as he always causes nothing but trouble" the nanny stated, impatiently waiting to be allowed in the building, "besides, I am only a youngling, why should I care about sparklings?"

"Because sparklings are the future, you yourself were one not long ago. What is your name"

"My name is Splitrock, and I was sparked without a gestational chamber. I can't have them when I am older, so why should I care?" the youngling femme told Optimus as the shy little sparkling in the carriage remained curled up in the far corner.

"You can always adopt sparklings as two of my companions did just that and they cannot have sparklings. But their adopted ones are theirs in every sense" Optimus said and offered the sparkling a finger.

Mirage looked at the finger warily, not sure if he could trust this big red bot, as this was the first bot that had ever tried to touch him without threatening to beat him. Mirage remained paralyzed in fear, while up stairs, Megatron was working on wooing Mirage's parents into turning the sparkling over to him and allow him to raise the unwanted mistake.

"It's alright little one you can trust me" Optimus told the sparkling. He had a odd feeling though and sent a couple of the others into the tower.

Wanting a break from the brat, Splitrock agreed to leave the sparkling with Optimus while she took Ratchet and Jack up to the quarters were Mirage's parents lived in utter splendor. Ratchet, who knew the higher up in the tower the more wealthy one was, was shocked when they rode the elevator to the very top floor, to the largest suite available. Ratchet had no idea Mirage had come from such wealth, but with the info gathered from the nanny, very little to any of it was spent on Mirage, which pissed Ratchet off, though he said nothing.

Optimus held the sparkling Mirage against his spark and pulsed love to him."You will know me little one and you will be happy"

The little sparkling looked Optimus in the optic, and Optimus could see a deep scar running along the sparkling's faceplates. This pissed Optimus off, but he didn't want to show anger as the sparkling was already touchy as is.

Meanwhile, as ratchet and Jack got closer to the room, they heard a voice – a voice they knew by spark and hated with all the life that was within them. They could hear Megatron do whatever he could to convince the unwilling parents to give up their "mistake" for him to raise. Jack and ratchet picked up pace, they had to save the little bot however they could.

"It will be alright, I will love you for always"

Ratchet and jack ran and got in the room."Back away Megatron" Ratchet said.

The sparkling, finally feeling that he wasn't going to be hurt, curled up and fell into recharge curled into Optimus's large chest.

Meanwhile, Megatron fought, and tried to show the parents how he was better, but when Ratchet and Jack finally chased Megatron off, ratchet and Jack sat down and were going to give the relatively young parents an audio full.

Optimus held Mirage close letting him rest while Ratchet laid into the parents.

But Megatron wasn't quite done yet, and while he had been chased out, he saw his target in Optimus's arms and decided to try and fight to steal the little brat, who now trusted Optimus, and Optimus alone.

"I can't believe how you treat your sparkling…" ratchet stated, hearing all manner of excuses from the uncaring parents.

Optimus couldn't very well fight with Megatron holding Mirage, he had to set him somewhere safe.

Then something unexpected happened, as Optimus's chest opened and provided a secure place to house the tiny sparkling while being able to fight. Once Optimus placed his future mate inside, he concentrated back on the impending battle. "You'll never get him, Megatron!"

"I will pry him from your cold offline corpse" Megatron yelled as the two went at it.

Optimus fought long and hard, and when Percy, who had been scouting the area come back, as well as Ironhide, Megatron soon found himself out numbered and fled the scene. Optimus watched as the coward fled. Now there was one thing left to do, Optimus had to return Mirage to his horrible family and collect his men before time was up.

Intakes heaving a bit Optimus opened his chest and removed Mirage.

Mirage didn't want to let go as Optimus handed the sparkling back to the nanny, the only bot who offered to take him. Optimus studied the parents, and watched with heavy spark as Mirage was abused by his mother by ignoring him as he cried for her and desperately wanted her to hold him, but too caught up in her own world, the femme slapped the sparkling away, sending the sparkling tumbling headlong into a wall. If it weren't for the fact that they had to go back to their own time, Optimus would have done more, but unable to change things as they had happened, Optimus now had a better understanding that while Mirage had been sparked a tower mech, he truly had been neglected, unloved, and unwanted by his creators. And having returned Mirage, Optimus and the others could now feel that everything was as it should be.

They returned soon to their time Optimus desperately needing to see and hold Mirage.

Mirage was in their shared quarters, crying at being unable to find his mate, the one who always made him feel loved. The sparklings and the younglings were gathered round, trying to comfort their mother.

Optimus when he saw Mirage ran to him and pulled him into his arms.

Mirage, not one to usually show tears, cried into his mate's powerful chest. "I thought you had abandoned me" Mirage stated through sniffles and tears.

"Never...I thought I lost you"

As Optimus looked down he could still barely see the scar on Mirage's faceplates. One he had missed seeing so many times. Mirage just continued to remain near his mate, not willing to let go just yet. "You scared me" Mirage stated.

Optimus told his mate what had happened seeing no reason not to.

Mirage cast his optics downward as his mate spoke, having always wanted to delete the memories of all the abuse and neglect he had suffered as a sparkling.

"I wish I could have done more for you"

"There is nothing you could have done" Mirage stated, sadly stating the truth.

"I know but I would have" Optimus said.''I love you"

"I love you too, my beloved. And I guess you now see why I don't talk about my creators and call Jazz 'mom'" Mirage stated.

"I do, I was just glad my body made a place so I could hold you while I dealt with Megatron."

Mirage just looked at his mate in shock, as Mirage remembered the warmth he felt briefly as a sparkling, but didn't remember it too well as he was too young. Mirage snuggled into his mate, just wanting to be held.

Optimus held him close and told him about it.

Meanwhile, Percy was looking for his mate when he was tripped by a couple of younglings who didn't realize they were picking on the wrong bot. Percy tried to get up and get away, as he was sparkled and knew he had to protect the sparklings. But unable to escape his tormentors, who had taken him to a room and tied him up and then removed his paneling. Percy made a desperate silent comm. for his mate to rescue him. Percy could only hope his mate had gotten the message and would come soon to save him as he didn't like the looks in the younglings' optics that had trapped him.

Fader of course got it and bolted from his lessons running following the bond.

"Please, leave me alone" Percy begged as his tormentors tormented him, including teasing his exposed valve, which pissed Fader off, who was off in the wings watching and getting more and more pissed. Percy's pleading was getting more and more desperate.

Fader pulsed love to his mate as he snuck up on the tormentors.

Percy accepted the love but pulsed back that he was not only starting to feel horny but he was absolutely terrified, especially for the developing sparklings.

Fader knew he had to chance it and went invisible and he pounced.

Percy closed his optics as the fighting ensued, hoping that his mate would come out on top.

Fader kept moving and stayed invisible as he fought.

Soon enough, all the tormentors were out cold, and Percy could feel himself being taken down by very familiar hands.

"I've got you" Fader said lovingly.

Percy curled into his mate, crying yet grateful.

Fader held him close and carried him to the med bay comming Prowl who locked the tormentors in the brig.

Percy was quiet as long as he could be with Fader.

Ratchet was gentle as he tended to Percy." You and the sparklings are going to be alright"

Percy smiled a small smile, happy that their sparklings were safe.

"Their sparks are strong"

"That is good to hear" Fader and Percy both stated.

"There is no reason you have to stay you can go back to your quarters" ratchet stated.

"Thank you" stated Percy meekly, ready to go home.

Fader carried Percy home and stayed with him.

Percy was finally able to settle down and relax.

Fader held his mate close and gently caressed him in a loving matter.

Percy soon fell into recharge.

Prowl notified Optimus about what had happened and Optimus came down to the brig.

The tormentors woke to find themselves in the brig and staring at an angry Autobot leader.

"You have one chance to explain yourselves"

"Explain what?" stated the leader of the tormentors, unsure how this whole thing had happened.

"Why you attacked a fellow Autobot and tormented him, and he being sparked"

"It was just a joke" stated another bot, slightly shocked at the revelation that the bot they picked on was sparked. "Besides, he was just acting. He knows he liked it."

"Only because he is sparked you would have been raping him" Optimus said."It is a big deal, we are not Decepticons, when I choose to let you out you will apologize to him and his mate. Is that clear"

"Whatever" stated the defiant younglings, unaware that they had now crossed another line.

"and if you ever go after my family again, I will make sure you pay" stated Optimus, his anger flaring up.

"That's right the bot you attacked is a member of my family" Optimus said at the surprised looks.

The bots looked at each other in shock and silence as Optimus left.

Optimus told Prowl to not let them out unless he gave the order.

Prowl nodded, and left the younglings locked up in the brig.

Optimus checked on Percy before going back to Mirage.

Elsewhere, Red Alert and Charger were learning to work with their sparklings while Flasher trained.

Red and Charger both tried their best as each sparkling had their own personality.

Flasher soon came back, and scooped up a couple of the fussy sparklings, including Flicker, and soon soothed the two bots he had, surprising Red and Charger.

Though surprised they were grateful."Thank love"

"welcome my lovelies" Flasher stated.

They stretched a bit before they finished tending to the other sparklings.

Flasher smiled, still not believing that he was a dad.

When the sparklings were down Red and Charger came over and kissed Flasher.

"are you happy, my lovelies?" Flasher asked, enjoying the love from his mates.

"We are but we are a little tired love" Charger said.

Flasher gently stroked his mates, as he asked, "what can I help with?"

"Well we wouldn't mind a good facing session then a rest"

Flasher slipped a finger just inside Charger's panel and did the same with Red. "Is that what you both need, my beauties?" Flasher asked, feeling the heat coming off both of his mates.

Both gasped suddenly feeling Flasher's fingers but it felt good and they nodded.

Flasher, wanting to see what his mates would do if he decided to head to the berth room after the "feel up" teaser, suddenly stopped his ministrations and headed for the berth room, waiting to see if his mates would follow as he lay down on the large berth, thick, throbbing cable and dripping port exposed.

Red and Charger panted and looked at each other before rushing to the berth room.

Flasher greeted his mates with a smile. "are we ready, my lovelies?"

They didn't answer but went to the berth and started to touch Flasher, they needed this.

Flasher allowed them to do whatever the wanted as he used his own hands and tongue to tease his mates, driving them even more wild.

"Flasher please..." They moaned when they couldnt' stand it anymore.

Flasher grab Charger and slid his hardened member deep into the minibot while Flasher had Red alert take Flasher's aft. Red was surprised by the idea, but when Flasher teased Red's port and cable, Red did as he was told, as he longed for pleasure as well.

Charger and Red both moaned as Charger took the spike and Red spiked Flasher.

Flasher fondled both his mates, teasing them mercilessly, as he didn't want this to end too soon.

Both moaned louder as they writhed begging for more.

The three soon exploded into an intense overload.

Charger and Red practically hummed from the overload, it was what their bodies had needed.

Good thing was, Flasher was stiff again in no time and now it was time for Red and Charger to switch places.

Slightly wobbly the two switched places.

After one more intense overload, the three snuggled in, setting their alarms just in case the sparklings would call.

Red and Charger were out like a light after settling.

Elsewhere, Grimlock was busy, leaving Soundwave and Blaster home with the sparklings. Soundwave was happy as no longer was Blaster in charge.

Soundwave was doing some minor repairs on a couple of the cassettes while the others played.

Blaster didn't care for the arrangements, but it was better than not having access to his mate at all. And though Blaster rebelled a few times, Grimlock put a swift end to those, thoroughly establishing the hierarchy.

"Query, what is it Blaster" Soundwave asked knowing there was something bothering Blaster.

"Why am I on the bottom of the hierarchy? Why not you?" Blaster challenged, though there was little oomph behind it.

"Statement, Grimlock has given me what you never did. Statement, wanted me to stay away from you, did this because he wants me happy" Soundwave said his voice more computer like, something it had never been before Blaster had been thought offline.

Blaster shot a cold glance toward the bot, but dared not go after him, as Grimlock always seemed to find things out.

"Statement, try it Blaster and it will be the last thing you do" Soundwave said for a few moments sounding like the Decepticon he no longer was.

The sparklings unknowingly watched as the two talked. The sparklings had seen and accepted that Grimlock was the Alpha so to speak and that Soundwave was the Alpha mate. They also learned, somehow, that Blaster was even below them on the hierarchy. And after having heard things, the sparklings could understand why.

Soundwave went back to the repairs he was doing ignoring Blaster.

Soon enough, having completed his mission and duty, Grimlock made his way back to the quarters. He was tired, but mostly he was horny as all get it.

Soundwave had finished the repairs and was feeding the smaller sparklings the cassettes having gone off.

Grimlock sensed something was wrong and asked his true mate what was going on.

Soundwave projected into Grimlock's mind what had happened.

Needless to say, Grimlock was not happy.

Soundwave didn't say anything as he put the now sleeping sparkling down.

Grimlock knew exactly what to do to punish Blaster. It had to deal with gently and lovingly interfacing with Soundwave in front of the other bot. The only thing that Grimlock was not sure of was would Soundwave go for it.

Soundwave looked at Grimlock. "Query, what are you thinking"

Grimlock sent what he was thinking by secret comm. between him and his mate.

Soundwave was unsure on that idea, though he knew it might work.

"Tell me Grimlock what bothering mate" Grimlock stated.

"Statement, Blaster always dominated me, though he loved me. Cannot stand I am not below both of you"

"Well, that tough luck" stated Grimlock. "you my mate."

"Love Grimlock" Soundwave said gently caressing the others face.

Grimlock purred lowly as he enjoyed his mate.

Soundwave moved into Grimlock's arms letting him hold him.

Grimlock rubbed his mate just the way Soundwave loved to be rubbed, hitting hot spots all over the place and treating Wave with love while Blaster was forced to watch the goings on, as he just couldn't turn away.

Soundwave let out little moans and mewls as Grimlock rubbed his hot spots, Soundwave could feel himself getting wet for Grimlock.

Grimlock was enjoying the session as was Soundwave, both loved feeling each other over, both arrays open.

"Please..." Soundwave moaned sounding a bit like he used to long ago.

Grimlock obliged.

Soundwave moaned softly as Grimlock made love to him, he didn't realize Blaster was there.

Grimlock, well aware of Blaster's presence, showed just Blaster what he missed by treating Soundwave the way he had. Grimlock used his skilled, warm hands to rub over his mate's hotspots, causing Soundwave to moan more and more, begging for more.

"Grimlock...need more..." Soundwave moaned arching and writhing a bit.

"Then me give you more" stated Grimlock as he picked up the pace, but still remained gentle and caring with the blue boombox.

Soundwave writhed and made sounds that Blaster hadn't heard before.

"Me Grimlock want to take aft now" Grimlock stated, warmly and gently teasing Soundwave's cable. Grimlock liked the shocked look on Blaster's face as Soundwave was making sounds of pure pleasure that Blaster had never heard the bot make before. And Grimlock knew that if Blaster was surprised by this, he was going to be even more surprised by what Soundwave did next.

Soundwave removed his mask and kissed Grimlock before he gently pushed him away a bit and got onto his hands and knees, his aft facing Grimlock.

Grimlock continued his manipulations as he gently took his mate's aft. Soundwave moaned and begged even louder as the dinobot took his mate's aft. Blaster's mouth hung wide open, as he had never been able to get his mate to submit to him so well and without any back talk. But then Blaster heard something that surprised him as well. "Mate enjoying?" Grimlock asked as he pumped away and played with his favorite mate.

"Yessssss..." Soundwave moaned sounding more like his old self.

Grimlock smiled and used his hands and tongue to make sure that his mate was thoroughly enjoying the session, well aware that Blaster now had his cable out and was self servicing himself as he watched the hot scene.

Soundwave was moaning Grimlock's name as he felt his overload quickly approaching.

Grimlock soon released his load into his mate, who released in overload in response to the sensation. Grimlock also made sure to send love pulses to his mate as they cooled down, causing Soundwave to further enjoy the session.

Soundwave's intakes heaved and he returned the pulses and sent that he wanted to be held.

Grimlock held the spent bot close in a safe embrace that allowed Soundwave to feel the strength yet gentleness of his mate. This was Soundwave's favorite part – the cuddling and love sharing afterward, which had only been introduced after Soundwave became Grimlock's mate. Now Soundwave wouldn't have it any other way.

Soundwave rested for a little bit before he asked for some energon.

Grimlock nodded and when the dinobot went off to grab the energon, Soundwave was finally able to see that Blaster had watched the whole session. Soundwave wasn't embarrassed like he thought he would be, he was glad that he could show his old mate what real love was like.

"Statement, this is what I always wanted from you"

"But you told me you always liked it rough" Blaster stated, not realizing that it was possible to be gentle while still being slightly rough.

"Statement, I do but you can be gentle and rough at the same time. Grimlock has taught me more about myself"

"Well, with his limited intelligence, he can't teach you much" Blaster stated, pissing not only Soundwave off, but the sparklings who had been eavesdropping. Grimlock may not have had a high level intelligence, but they all loved him as he taught them many other valuable lessons.

Soundwave got up and did something else he had wanted to do on more than one occasion he decked Blaster.

"Frag! What the hell was that for?" Blaster asked, rubbing his very sore jaw.

"Statement, Grimlock is more intelligent then you realize. Statement, he loves me and showed me what real love is"

Grimlock came back and saw the two bots very close. "Blaster no take mate!" Grimlock stated, not realizing the situation. And feeling that Blaster was not obeying like he should Grimlock dragged Blaster to the brig and threw him in and then went to talk to Soundwave. "Need make other mate more compliant" Grimlock stated, hoping Soundwave would have ideas.

Soundwave was too pissed off to think straight and for anyone who knew Soundwave, the bot never lost his calm.

"Wave, how we make other make more compliant?" Grimlock asked, causing Soundwave to think of one thing, a machine to do a small amount of reprogramming to the defiant bot.

"Statement, I think I know" He said and told Grimlock.

Grimlock nodded enthusiastically, a huge grin on his faceplates. "When can be done?" Grimlock asked, absentmindedly rubbing Soundwave's unknown sparkling bump.

"Statement, a machine Blaster will be reporgrammed" Soundwave said and moaned.

"When can machine be ready to use?" Grimlock asked, rubbing the area he had found, as he was still horny and he wanted his other mate programmed to be more receptive as soon as possible.

Soundwave moaned as Grimlock kept rubbing him. "Will have to build it..."

"try build soon, so we can have fun sooner" Grimlock stated, continuing to manipulate his mate again.

Soundwave managed to nod and he clung to Grimlock.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Inferno and Springer were having fun taking the afts of their younger mates who were carrying.

While they took the twins they kissed each other. "Mmmm, want to switch lover?" Inferno asked.

"Depends on what kind of switch you are talking about' Springer stated, as he was longing to feel something in his own port without having to do any of the work.

"I want you lover how do you want it"

"How bout we make them do the work and enter us while we lay there and enjoy the ride?" Springer asked, liking the idea more and more.

"For you my love anything, alright lovelies your heard him, your taking us"

Springer lay down first. "Slipknot got your fat aft over here and bring me to overload!" Springer stated, opening his valve.

Slipknot was quick to comply and moved to Springer and was soon slipping inside of Springer while Inferno laid down. "Here Ball Bearing, now"

Ball Bearing came when called, and was soon working on bringing pleasure to Inferno.

Inferno and Springer were enjoying this and decided they would reward the twins later.

Elsewhere, Peacekeeper was outside on a routine training mission, when a strange femme came up and crashed at his feet. Not knowing anything other than the silver femme needed help, Peacekeeper lifted the one legged femme and carried her to the med bay.

"Ratchet, medical emergency" Peacekeeper called.

Ratchet came out to address the emergency, failing to recognize the femme as the youngling who had been hired to watch Mirage as a sparkling. All Ratchet knew was that this femme needed his help or she would go offline. And so Ratchet worked quickly, managing to save the femme's life.

Peacekeeper stood close by in case he was needed.

And as the two talked, the femme slowly onlined her optics, almost unable to believe that she was still online. But she could still feel the pain at the juncture where she had lost her leg, so she knew she was still online. "What happened? Where am I?" asked the femme.

"That I do not know but as for where you are, you are at the Autobot base on Earth" Ratchet said.

"Earth? The cons brought me to earth?" the femme stated, though showing no faction on her body anywhere. "I told them I refused to join"

"Start from the begining" Ratchet sighed.

"Well, I used to be a nanny for a couple, but once they were killed, and I assumed their brat was as well, I was chased as well. The no good seekers blasted my leg off as I ran. Been hiding out as a neutral for millennia when this brat, Astrotrain, captured me and tried to take me to Megatron. And that is the last thing I remember until waking up now" Splitrock stated.

Ratchet had a nagging feeling. "What's your name"

"Splitrock, what's it to ya?" asked the femme.

Ratchet muttered something. "Peacekeeper go get Optimus"

Peacekeeper left to get Optimus, leaving Ratchet to talk to the strange femme. Upon finding his dad, Keeper stated, "Optimus sir, Ratchet requests your presence in the med bay, now."

"Thank you Keeper, why don't you go help Mirage for a bit" Optimus said before he went to the med bay, and unlike Ratchet, he recognized the femme instantly.

"Am I going to be interrogated here too?" the femme asked indignantly.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Why do you think we will interrogate you"

"Cause aren't Autobots just like the cons?" the femme asked.

"I believe you have been misinformed" Optimus said and told her what the Autobots believed in.

"Look, I don't wanna fight. I just want a safe place to stay" the femme stated, bored out of her mind from being in the med bay.

"As long as you don't cause any trouble you may stay"

"I only have one leg, one working optic, and a malfunctioning processor that glitches at times, what possible trouble could I cause?" the femme asked.

"Somehow I think lots" Optimus said.

Ratchet looked at the leg. "I can give you a replacement leg"

"You think you have parts that could attach to these old systems?" Splitrock asked, who was nearly as old as Optimus. "And I don't plan on causing any trouble as long as no one starts any with me."

"Femme you are not the oldest bot here" Ratchet said. "Now be quiet"

"Oh and Splitrock, there are sparklings here on this base you will not interact with them unless they interact with you" Optimus said before he went to leave. Of course Ratchet had not once said her name while Optimus was there.

"How do you know my name? I never told you" the femme stated as Optimus tried to leave.

"Because, I know how you treated the sparkling in your care, how his parents treated him. I warn you now he is my mate and if you mess with our sparklings and younglings I will not be a happy mech"

"So the slow little brat survived the seekers on his aft, I take it" the femme stated, not trying to rile up Optimus, but doing so anyway.

"His name is Mirage and you will treat him with respect, and he survived because his mother came to his aid" Optimus said referring to Jazz who the femme didn't know.

The femme went silent, not quite understanding how Mirage's mother could have saved him as 1) she hated him more than the nanny did, and 2) Splitrock watched as Starscream gunned down her employers.

"You see his mother, that is his mother in every way but by code, is one of my officers who saved Mirage's life"

The femme wanted to say something, but bit her tongue, as she knew it was something that was a slam against her former charge.

"You hurt him femme, you will regret it"

Splitrock nodded, as it was all she could do.

Optimus returned to his mate.

Mirage had been looking in the mirror at the scar across his face, that he covered up with one of his illusions. Even Optimus couldn't believe how visible the scar was unless Mirage used his illusionary tricks.

Optimus went to him retracting his mask revealing his own scars he kissed Mirage. "Your beautiful"

"Whatever. At least your scars are honorable' Mirage stated.

"I love you and it doesn't matter how you got you scar"

"I have kept this scar to remind me why I didn't love my original creators" Mirage stated, revealing something that Optimus didn't even know.

"You can tell me if you like"

Mirage sighed. "I was still learning to talk, I was very, very young. I tried saying a word, but it came out wrong. My bearer slapped me and encouraged my nanny to slap me around as well while my sire turned his back to make sure no one else heard anything" Mirage stated.

"I would have protected you if I could have...my love there is something I had best tell you"

"Nothing you could have done. But what did you need to tell me?"

"Keeper was on patrol when he found someone and brought them in to the med bay...my love it is your old nanny"

Mirage was shocked and pissed. "Keep that bitch away from me and all our sparklings or I promise I will forget I am an Autobot for a few minutes" mirage stated, voice very dark sounding.

"I have warned her, but if she does anything try and stay calm until I get a hold of her"

"I will try" Mirage stated.

"That's all I ask"

"But please warn all the parents who have sparklings, as I don't want any sparklings hurt like I was" Mirage stated.

"I will do so my love and I will put the seekers on alert especially Wingspan"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, can I do anything for you my love"

Mirage shook his head and then covered his scar.

Optimus held Mirage for a time before he went to every bot that had sparklings.

All the bots agree on one thing – the sparklings and Splitrock would have to be watched carefully.

Wingspan had to be restrained from going and taking care of the femme right then and there.

Jazz wasn't any happier when he learned of the situation.

"So she's one of the ones that hurt my son" Jazz asked.

"Unfortunately yes' Optimus answered.

"Optimus if she does anything I will offline her, no one hurts my babies"

"I would worry more about your little sparklings, your grandbabies and great grandbabies than Mirage" Optimus stated, Making Jazz more wary.

Jazz nodded and got Prowl before telling him what was going on and Optimus went to Flasher to inform him.

Flasher was irate. "If that bitch comes anywhere near me or my precious sparklings, I will take care of her, quickly" Flasher stated.

"You are not the only one son" Optimus said. "Have Red be on more alert than normal, for once I encourage his watchful eye"

'I will give him the message" Flasher stated.

Optimus nodded and made sure he checked in with the seekers next.

The seekers were appalled, but agreed to keep a sharp optic out.

Optimus knew they would and what would happen if any of the sparklings were in danger he went to Grimlock and Soundwave last.

"What boss bot want" Grimlock asked.

"Grimlock, the sparklings may be in danger" Optimus said and explained.

"Me Grimlock help keep puny Autobot sparklings safe"

"Grimlock your sparklings could be in danger as well" Optimus reminded him.

Grimlock nodded.

Optimus patted him on the shoulder before he left and didn't feel like returning to his office just yet.

Mirage told Fader and his mate as well as Peacekeeper and his mate and Lucky and Aid, as they needed to know.

Aid of course still being in a fragile state of mind that didn't help but Lucky appreciated his mother telling him.

Problem was no one told Bee and Bee was on his way to the med bay to visit his mate with their sparklings in tow.

"Ratchet" Bee called as he and the sparklings came into the med bay.

"Get the sparklings out of here, now hon" Ratchet yelled, confusing bee.

"Uh, okay Ratch" Bee said confused but knew there had to be a good reason so bee made sure he had all the sparklings and left the med bay.

Ratchet, remembering how Splitrock had treated the sparkling in her charge, wanted to make damn sure that the femme was not going to get that opportunity again.

Bumblebee was still confused as he took the sparklings elsewhere hoping Ratchet would tell him what was going on.

Ratchet was relieved when Bee removed the sparklings. He felt bad, but he would feel worse if he allowed his sparklings to be exposed to what Mirage had been exposed to.

Meanwhile, Bee went to the rec room with his sparklings, who wanted to see their father. And while Bee was confused, Optimus came into the rec room and noticed Bee was confused and upset. Optimus decided to ask what was bothering the little yellow bot.

"I took the sparklings to the med bay because they wanted to see their daddy and Ratchet just tells me to take them and leave" Bee told Optimus.

Optimus suddenly realized no one had told Bee about the newest bot who had come ot the Autobot base seeking refuge. "Bee, I know he has a very good reason for not wanting the sparklings in the med bay right now" Optimus stated.

"Then why?" Bee asked having no idea of recent events.

Optimus filled Bee in on the newest arrival as well as that of her past, that she had abused sparklings in the past. Optimus did not specify who, but didn't need to for as soon as Bee heard what the femme had done in her past, Bee was extremely glad Ratchet told him to get the sparklings out of the med bay.

"I just wish someone would have told sooner" Bee said.

"Mirage and myself as well as Jazz were going around telling all the bots, especially those with sparklings. I guess, I figured one of them had talked with you. It is not that we didn't want to keep you in the loop, it was just that I think we all thought another bot had spoken to you" Optimus stated.

Bee nodded. "I cant keep them out of the med bay forever, I know they'll sneak in to see daddy if I dont watch"

"I think you just caught Ratchet before he could make sure Splitrock was in a area where she couldn't harm the sparklings. I am sure if you comm. him and talk with him, he will tell you that soon you and the sparklings will be able to see him" Optimus stated, making Bee feel better.

Bee nodded. "I'll comm him" Bee said thanking Optimus for letting him know what was going on then Bee noticed one of the seekerlings was missing. "Oh Slag..."

"What's wrong, Bee?" Optimus asked, seeing the sudden concern.

"Blackhawks missing, I had all of them when I came in here"

Meanwhile, Blackhawk had made his way back to the med bay. He wanted to see his daddy now and nothing was going to stop him. Blackhawk entered the med bay and saw the silver femme. She looked like scrap and gave the seekerling a bad feeling. Splitrock saw the seekerling with her one good optic and began to go after the little one as best she could on her newly attached leg. Blackhawk, only a sparkling, brought his hybrid null rays forward and fired, causing Ratchet to come over and see what the hell was going on.

Ratchet ran over and plucked up Blackhawk holding him protectively. "You were told, do not mess with sparklings. Hawk go into my office" He said setting his son down as he had to deal with the femme.

"That thing doesn't deserve protection. Seekers are nothing but destroyers. And if I can, I will rid the universe of all of them" Splitrock stated as Blackhawk ran to his dad's office.

"I will make sure the seekers know your feelings towards them and femme that is my son" Ratchet said and none to gently picked her up and tossed her practically onto a berth.

And it was just after Splitrock had been locked into a sterile room with cameras in the med bay and restrained that Ratchet got the concerned comm. from his mate. "Ratch, I can't find Blackhawk!" Bee stated, worried.

"Its alright I've got him, he's alright now" Ratchet said.

"What the pit happened"

"Let's just say that new femme has an intense hatred for seekers of any kind" Ratchet stated, which Optimus overheard.

"If she hurt him I'm going to offline her" Bee said.

"He's safe thanks to him firing off his hybrid null ray cannons, as they got my attention before she could do anything to him other than chase him around the med bay" Ratchet stated.

Bee was not happy at all to hear that and asked Optimus if he minded watching the other sparklings for a few minutes so he could go get Blackhawk.

Optimus agreed to watch the sparklings who were in absolute awe of the large bot, who was even bigger than their daddy. This meant Bee could go fetch his other sparkling who had wandered off.

Bee went straight to the med bay to Ratchet and their sparkling.

"You sure that new femme is not a con?" Blackhawk asked, surprising both Ratchet and Bee.

"I think that's a good question" Bee said as he took Blackhawk into his arms.

"I scanned her, no con programming in her anywhere. But I hope with Soundwave's help we can rehab her by reprogramming her, as we always need more Autobots" ratchet stated.

"Not one that doesn't do well with sparklings or seekers" Bee said rubbing his sons wings gently like he always did.

"It's either reprogram or relieve her of her spark" Ratchet stated carefully phrasing it so Hawk didn't get the gist.

"Its not my decision to make Ratch, but you know my feelings" Bee said.

"As the father of a targeted group, I know what I would like to do, but the Autobot medic in me refuses to allow her to go without at least attempting a reprogramming" ratchet stated.

"I know" Bee said and kissed Ratchet softly.

"But seeing that Soundwave isn't available right now, thanks to something else he is working on, tonight, my time belongs with you and the sparklings" Ratchet stated, leaving the med bay without a medic, but Ratchet was on call should he been needed.

"That sounds wonderful" Bee said and they went back to Optimus and collected their other sparklings.

Elsewhere, Percy was in the nursery, picturing what it was going to be like when he eventually spiked the precious little ones growing inside him. Percy couldn't believe he had found such a loving mate, and in thinking of his mate, who he knew was at training for a bit longer, Percy sat in the rocking chair and began to tease his own cable and valve. It wasn't like Fader, but it was better than nothing.

He ran a hand over his sparkling bump as he used the other to touch himself, soon he was dripping wet and in such need.

Percy continued his own manipulations, to the point he didn't hear his mate come home, but Fader certainly heard the moans coming from the nursery. Percy was pulsing need through the sparkbond.

Fader went to Percy and smiled at the sight that greeted him, waiting a few moments he went to his mate and knelt in front of him and started to lick and finger his mate.

Percy was a little startled at first, but once he realized it was his own mate, he began begging and pleading as well as moaning in pure pleasure. "Please…please take me" Percy begged quietly, unsure if his mate heard his request.

Fader gently pulled away. "How do you want it my love"

"I-I I'm so-o-o on fire… in both places….need you…you pick" Percy stated, not sure whether to satiate the burning need in his aft or valve first.

Fader nodded and gently picked his mate up and sat down in the rocker and eased Percy's aft onto his spike while he fingered his mates valve.

Percy squeaked in pleasure as he felt both ports being filled. He enjoyed this and wanted to show his mate so, so he made pleasurable noises that sounded like music to Fader's audios.

"So beautiful my love" Fader said as he gently took his mate.

Percy blushed, as the attention was still more than he was used to.

"You are beauitul even more so while you carry our sparklings"

"Does that mean you are going to want a large family?" Percy asked, enjoying the time but unsure if he could handle having as many sparklings as Optimus and Mirage had.

"I would like as many as your willing to give me" Fader said.

Percy smiled, as he realized he had a choice. Percy liked the idea of having a bigger family, just not quite as big as Optimus and Mirage. "OK, sweetspark…thank you…thank you so much" Percy stated as he started riding the waves of impending overload.

"You're welcome my love, I can feel your getting close. Overload for me my love"

Percy soon overloaded and they lay back on his mate, not quite ready to be taken off his mate's slowly deflating spike. "I love you so much, Fader. I can tell you love me, as you never treat me like the bot who stole my innocence" Percy stated.

Fader held Percy close. "Who took your innocence my love"

"Doesn't matter" Percy stated, not wanting to talk about it but needing to talk about it.

"Please my love, tell me" Fader encouraged gently.

"It was millennia ago, when I was but a youngling. Sentinel was our Prime, and the war was not as bad as it is now. There was this cute guard that guarded the Prime's headquarters. His name was Sureshot, and I thought he was just the be all end all. Well, he got wind of my crush on him and played me. Me being the naïve, stupid youngling I was, bought what he fed me. I thought he loved me, until the night he- he raped me. I told him no, but he was bigger and stronger than I was. I felt devastated. I lay on the ground crying until a personal guard of Sentinel's arrived and brought me to the med bay. I was quickly reprogrammed to be a scientist where I didn't have to work with other bots. I don't know who that bodyguard was that showed up and stopped them from offlining me for parts, but I am sure grateful" Percy stated as he relayed his story to Fader, who was shocked beyond belief as 1, he had no idea Percy was that old, and 2, he had an idea who the second guard might be, but he wanted to talk to his uncle before he said anything.

"If I had been alive then I would have made him pay for hurting you" Fader said. "But know that I will protect you my love"

"I trust you, as you remind me so much of that bot who saved me. I wish I could find him, as I would love to thank him, but chances of him still being alive is slight to none" Percy stated as he curled into his mate.

Fader knew when Percy was sleeping he would go see his uncle. "You never know my love, rest now" Fader said holding Percy close.

Percy soon fell into a deep, contented recharge in his mate's arms.

Fader waited until Percy was good and into recharge before he carried him to their berth and went to his uncle.

Crankcase was tending to the sparklings he had with Bolt and Sling.

Fader knocked on the door of his uncle's quarters, as he didn't want to catch his uncle or mates in any delicate positions. "Uncle Crankcase, Can I talk with you" asked Fader through the door.

"Of course Fader come in" Crankcase called.

Fader came in and saw Crankcase was alone in the quarters with the new sparklings while Bolt and Sling were out practicing maneuvers. "I have something I need to talk to you about, that deals with something in my mate's past. Maybe you can help me" Fader stated.

"I don't know how helpful I can be but have a seat"

Fader relayed to his uncle what Percy had told him. Fader didn't know it, but the whole situation was familiar to Crankcase, as he had been the guard who had rescued the poor bot, though he had never gotten a name. And once Fader was done explaining, he asked "Do you know who it was that saved my mate all those years ago?"

"I do Fader...that was me, I was Sentinels personal body guard. I just never got the bots name that I helped"

"Well, his name is Perceptor, and he is now my mate, Uncle Crankcase. He told me he didn't know the name of the bot who saved him, but he wanted to thank him personally, though he doubted if the bot would still be online" Fader stated, surprising the hell out of his uncle.

"Wow, alright Fader if he wants to meet me he can"

"I will let Percy know that I have someone I want him to meet. I will let him know you are my uncle first, and then let him get to know you a bit before I let you tell him that you were the bot who saved him, as I don't want to shock him too bad, as he is very sensitive. Right now, though, he is sleeping. But do you really remember that situation. Uncle Crankcase?" Fader asked.

"I do, Sentinel had turned in for the night and I had left him for just a few minutes when I came upon a young bot being raped I saved him. I commed Sentinel and took the young bot to the med bay"

"What happened to Sureshot and the other guards who did this to Perceptor? Were they punished at all?" fader asked, wanting to make sure justice had been served.

"They were, rape was one thing Sentinel did not stand for"

"What was their punishment, if I may ask?" Fader asked, wanting to be able to comfort his mate better.

"Do you really want to know Fader"

"Yes, because I don't want to be shocked later when I bring my mate in to talk to you, as I am sure he will ask the same question" Fader stated. "I want to be able to comfort him"

Crankcase sighed and told his nephew the punishment the guards had recieved and how he had been the one to carry it out.

Fader was shocked. "You mean their development chambers were removed and they were castrated for this act?" Fader asked, trying to wrap his head around the punishment to understand.

"Yes...it is not something I'm proud of"

Fader placed his hand on his uncle's back, shocking Crankcase. "Thank you. Thank you so much, you saved the bot who became my mate. You did what you had to do, and remember, they needed to be taught a lesson" fader stated.

"You mean you're not disgusted with me?" Crankcase asked in disbelief.

In the very, very back of his processor, Fader barely remembered the real universe where he had come from, and how dark that was. "Let's just say, I have heard of worse" fader stated, leaving it at that.

Crankcase nodded. "Okay, well when he wakes you can bring Perceptor here"

Just as Crankcase was saying that, Fader received a ping in the comm., letting him know that Percy was up. Fader excused himself and went to get his mate. "Percy, dear, you have not quite met all my family. I have one you need to meet, he is my Uncle, Crankcase" Fader stated as he gently guided his mate back to his Uncle's quarters. Where thankfully, Crankcase was still alone with the sparklings.

"Hello Perceptor" Crankcase greeted.

"Hello sir" Percy said shyly.

"I may be Optimus's brother, but I am no 'sir.' Please call me Crankcase"

"Ok, hi Crankcase" Percy stated shyly.

"Please have a seat" Crankcase said. "Would you like some energon?"

Percy nodded. "As long as it is not high grade, as I am sparked" Percy stated shyly.

"Of course" Crankcase said getting safe energon for Percy. "Here you go"

Percy graciously accepted the energon and then surprised Fader by saying, "You look familiar, Crankcase, do I know you from somewhere?"

"You do" Crankcase said and sat down.

"Where do I know you from?" Percy asked, suddenly much more interested in the ensuing conversation. Fader was there to be an anchor for his mate should he need it.

"Perceptor, long ago on Cybertron you were...taken advantage of and I was the mech who took you to the med bay"

Perceptor was shocked, and it showed on his faceplates. "Y-y-you s-s-saved m-m-me?" he asked unsure if he could believe his own audios.

"I did, and I punished those responsible per Sentinels orders"

"What punishment did they I get? I imagine it was easy as they were guards and could get away with anything they wanted" Percy stated, which hurt Crankcase as he knew so many of the guards were actually good bots, but the one bad apple seemed to spoil the barrel, and Crankcase couldn't blame Percy for the bot's perceptions, but Crankcase knew he needed to tell Percy the truth.

"Actually, their gestational chambers were removed and they were castrated"

Percy was wowed, as the only punishment more severe than that was being put to death. "Wow, all that over little me" Percy stated, not sure if he was worth that much of a punishment for the guards.

"Rape was one of the things Sentinel would not stand for" Crankcase said. "And I carried out their punishments"

Percy then remembered what he had always wanted to say to the bot who had rescued him even though he never thought he would get the opportunity. "Thank you, thank you so much for saving my life so that I lived long enough to find a bot who loves me" Percy stated quietly.

"You're welcome Perceptor and welcome to our family" Crankcase said.

"I can't believe I now have such a big family, coming from no family at all other than an old scientist who kicked me out as a youngling" stated Percy.

"Well the family always gets bigger but know that you are loved and are home"

Percy smiled as he was given a big hug by Crankcase. "I am glad to be part of this family" Percy finally stated.

"I'm glad to hear that, now how far along are you now"

"I am about 2 and a half months along with triplets. Fader has been such a wonderful mate, I can't even believe it" Percy stated, causing Fader to blush, as he was still only a youngling himself.

"He's a good lad for certain" Crankcase said. "Now if you need help just ask"

Percy nodded and the three continued to chat.


	61. Chapter 61

Elsewhere, Optimus found his tanks growling at him even though he had only ate an hour and a half ago. Figuring it was that he was stressed about the cons, Optimus downed several more cubes finally satiating one need but causing another one to , in one way, literally rise to the occasion.

Optimus groaned and commed Mirage. "My love are you free?"

"I am, did you need something, beloved" Mirage stated, cheerfully.

"Would you be willing to come to my office for a bit"

"Sure, be right there, beloved, just have to place our new little ones back in their med bay berth. Only a few more days and we can take them home!' Mirage stated as he set the little ones down and headed to his mate's office.

Optimus was glad to hear their newest could come home soon and he waited for Mirage trying not to touch himself.

Mirage soon came into his mate's office, unaware of his mate's need, but willing ot help with whatever his mate needed. "How can I help you, beloved?" Mirage asked, noting his mate's hard cable and dripping port, "and how would you like me to help you?"

"I need you my love" Optimus said.

"How would you like me" Mirage asked as he started teasing his mate's interfacing array with his hands and tongue, driving Optimus wild, but it was not exactly what Optimus wanted or needed.

"Inside me...please my love"

"Ahh, the mighty Prime is begging to be taken, eh?" Mirage stated as he continued to tease his mate in preparation for his cable. Each and every rub that Mirage did on Optimus's cable sent waves of pleasure through the bot. Mirage wanted his mate to be completely ready before he proceeded.

"Y..yess...please...my love" Optimus moaned, wanting Mirage so badly.

"Well you know" Mirage stated as he kept his mate just on edge, "You are much bigger than I am, if you want me to take you, it would be easiest if you are laying down or you are on your hands and knees." Mirage teased his mate's junk even more sensually when he mentioned on all fours, to see if his mate would get the hint.

Optimus moaned and moved so he was on all fours his aft facing Mirage.

Mirage used both of his hands to tease his mate, as he wanted to know which place his mate wanted him to take. "Which one" Mirage asked as he teased both the aft port and the valve, wanting his mate to tell him where he wanted it more.

Optimus panted. "Aft first...then valve"

"oooo, we are needy aren't we?" Mirage asked rhetorically, as he gently shoved his cable in his mate's aft port while teasing the valve and cable.

Optimus moaned as he felt his aft filled with his mates cable.

"wow, it has been awhile since you have wanted you aft taken, as you are so tight" Mirage stated as he quickly overloaded into his mate's aft, but prevented his mate from overloading, knowing this was the best way to satiate his mate, no matter what. And after using a special cleaner on his cable, Mirage went straight into his mate's valve, eliciting more moans as highly sensitive cables were hit each and every time. "You're tight in your valve too…feels so good."

Optimus pushed back against Mirage it had been far too long. "You feel so good my love...I've missed feeling you in me"

"That's cause you so often want to dominate in our room, you don't allow me this pleasure very often, or at least as much as you used to" Mirage stated as he continued to thrust in and out of his mate.

"Nnnn...I will more often...promise..." Optimus moaned.

Mirage was about to overload once again, but he held off as he wanted to make sure he was on the very precipice and begging for overload before he let go and allowed the both to finally overload. "Are you close my beloved?" Mirage asked, panting just like Optimus was.

Optimus managed a moan in response as he pushed back against Mirage.

"You can do better than that" Mirage stated, as he prevented his mate from overloading once again.

Optimus let out a small whine. "Please...please..."

Mirage was still not quite satisfied, and prevented his mate from overloading again. Mirage knew Optimus knew what was expected of him, and Mirage rolled his hips hitting the most sensitive nodes he could reach, pushing Optimus in the direction Mirage wanted to go.

Optimus moaned and begged Mirage. "Please my love...let me overload...please..."

Mirage, finally hearing what he wanted to, overloaded into his mate and allowed his mate the powerful overload that he had helped build up. When Mirage was through he was exhausted, but satisfied, and hoped his mate was satisfied for at least the time being.

Optimus was for the moment and he kissed Mirage. "Thank you...please stay a while..."

"You are welcome, and I will stay as long as you need me, as The sparklings and younglings are elsewhere" Mirage stated, tracing invisible shapes on Optimus's windshield.

"And I really don't feel like looking at reports just yet" Optimus said relaxing as Mirage traced shapes.

"and we rarely get to spend so much time together just the two of us" Mirage added, kissing his mate on the mask. "You know how much I hate that thing."

Optimus retracted his mask. "Better?"

"Much" Mirage stated before giving his mate a passionate kiss on the lips, seemingly starting the fire inside Optimus once again.

"Mmmm, my love I have need of you again" Optimus said into the kiss. "Would you ride me perhaps?"

"Whatever you want my love, as long as I can spend time with you" Mirage stated rolling over onto the floor and waiting for his mate to get up and help him up.

Optimus got to his feet and gently pulled Mirage up and took him to the berth he had in the back of his office.

"I'm all yours, beloved" Mirage stated as he revealed his own cable, dripping valve, and open port.

Optimus laid down and held his hand out to Mirage to join him.

Mirage sauntered up to the berth, moving with sensual movements towards his mate, and soon slid into the berth right next to his mate.

Optimus gently caressed his mate before encouraging him to mount him.

Mirage made an X-rated show out of the whole thing as he slid his valve and rotated it with his aft over his mate's stiff, throbbing arousal, moaning and mewling. Mirage used his hands to rub down his own body, almost like a stripper doing a lap dance, to try and drive his mate wild as the illusionist rode his mate.

Optimus moaned and caressed Mirage as his mate rode him."love you..."

"Love you too, beloved" Mirage moaned as he ground himself into his mate's groin.

Optimus kept moaning as he became lost in the heat that was Mirage.

Mirage kept up his show, encouraging his mate to touch, as this was for both their pleasures.

Optimus reached out and caressed his mate.

Mirage was getting close, but he didn't want to go over and leave his mate high and dry. "Are you getting close beloved" Mirage asked as he felt his mate's hips thrust up to meet his downward thrusts.

"Yesss...please my love overload for me"

Mirage thrust downward one last time before overloading and using his valve to milk his mate's spike, hoping Optimus would overload soon.

Feeling Mirage milking his spike Optimus overloaded into Mirage.

As the overload faded into post overloading bliss, Mirage fell on top of his mate. Mirage enjoyed the session and he enjoyed being with his mate, but he had one question. "So my beloved, what brought this on?"

"Mmmm, I just felt this need to be with you" Optimus said holding Mirage against him.

Mirage smiled. "I am glad we could share this time."

"I am glad too, I don't know what I would have done without you"

"Nor I, my dear" Mirage stated, smiling.

Optimus kissed Mirage and they snuggled together.

Elsewhere, Flightrisk was now in his own quarters, talking to Sandblaster and her sister as the three were just chatting away.

"Forgive me if I seem forward but you two are quite lovely"

"Thank you, sir, but right now we are just not quite ready for any kind of romantic relationship, as we are still adjusting to life outside of a cage" Sidewinder stated, politely.

"Of course, I just wanted to let you know"

"Thank you. It has been so long since someone actually called us anything but dirty filthy Autobots unfit for anything but breeding" stated Sandblaster.

"The bots who cannot see how beautiful you are, they are fools"

Both blushed, unused to the attention. "we try to keep low profiles sir, as it wasn't until a couple weeks ago that we were rescued from a special brig Megatron had kept us in where he used us as breeders to bolster the Con army" Winder finally revealed, shocking the much older mech.

"That is horrible! The cons will not get away with such loathsome activities" Flightrisk said gently taking each femmes hand."I promise you they will pay"

Sandblaster and Sidewinder were surprised that the mech was so protective of them, as they didn't realize that twin femmes were extremely rare and all mechs had programming to protect femmes at all costs. "And that is how we ended up sparked, as Megatron had his way with us just before we were rescued. In fact we owe our rescue to him knocking us up, as it allowed a fellow Autobot to follow back where Megatron had come from and find us. We had almost given up hope on ever being rescued" Sandblaster stated.

"With you as their creators they will be beautiful no doubt"

"Thanks. But how about you, sir, do you have any family?" Winder asked.

Flightrisk sighed before shaking his head. "My sparkmate who I had loved dearly offlined many years ago due to a congenital glitch she had been born with. She went offline in the process of trying to spark our only sparkling, who died shortly after being sparked. But that was millennia ago' Flightrisk stated.

"I am sorry to hear that" Sandy stated.

"Would have been a heck of a mech if he had lived" Flightrisk stated.

"I still hope for love but I do not know if I will be so graced again" Flightrisk said."And please you don't have to call me sir"

"What would you prefer us to call you?" Sandblaster asked.

"Flightrisk would be just fine" Flightrisk stated.

"I'm not a sir by any means of the word"

"so what did you do before the war, Flightrisk?" Winder asked curiously.

"I was an explorer, I wasn't on Cybertron that much"

"Wow, you must have been one of the few allowed to stay off for Cybertron for so long" Sandy stated.

"I was and soon I had two students, Skyfire and Starscream were the two top students in their class"

"wow, what did you explore with them?" both asked, very curious and very eager to listen to the true stories the older mech told them.

"Other planets mostly" Flightrisk said and told them stories.

And while the two older femme twins were listening to the explorer's tales, a much younger set of twin femmes were starting to notice things that made them worried. And they didn't want to talk to Prowl or Jazz, as they didn't think they would understand. Silverstar and Starlight were confused, and so they sought out someone who might be able to answer their questions without making them feel bad – Bluesky.

Bluesky was holding Grunt when they showed up and Bluesky asked them if they were alright.

"Well, we have noticed some things that we don't think mom and dad know the answer to" Silverstar started before purging her tanks onto her sister.

"Well, do come in. Swoop isn't home right now, so if you want to talk we can" Bluesky stated, inviting her two younger friends inside her quarters. And after setting Grunt in his berth to nap, Bluesky came back out to talk to the twins. "Now please, tell me what is going on"

"Well it's like this" they said and told their friend what was going on.

Bluesky listened as they both talked, and once they were done she had one thing to say, 'It sounds like you two are sparked, have you visited Ratchet yet?" Bluesky, unaware that her friends weren't bonded and were afraid of their parents finding out about this, waited for her answer.

They shook their heads, both in disbelief of what Bluesky had said.

"Well, why don't you two come with me and we will see a medic to see if you really are sparked. Because if you are, it is important that certain bots know. And no, that doesn't necessarily include your parents if you don't want them to know yet" Bluesky stated, trying to offer her friends reassurance.

"But we're not bonded to anyone" They said as they let Bluesky take them to the med bay.

Bluesky sighed, though she didn't let her friends see it. "I wasn't bonded when I first was sparked, my friends. It is still possible that you can find love even if you are sparked" Bluesky stated, leaving out the part that she had been raped, as she really didn't want to remember that part and she knew her two friends knew nothing about it.

They went to the med bay and Sky got Ratchet.

The two twin femme younglings were extremely nervous, but they trusted Bluesky to help them and that she would not betray them to their parents.

"Ratchet, could you please check on my two friends" Sky asked, not saying exactly why as she was in the open med bay where anyone could hear.

"Am I looking for something in particular?"Ratchet asked.

"Yes, but I would rather not say in the open med bay, Ratchet" Bluesky stated, letting Ratchet know that what he was about to check was something that certain bots didn't want other certain bots to know about.

"Alright in the back then" Ratchet said.

Bluesky followed Ratchet, bringing her two friends in tow. And once they were in the quiet, empty exam room, Bluesky finally spilled the beans to Ratchet what she thought was going on with her friends and she told him their story that they had told her. "I think they might be sparked, Ratchet. Would you be willing to check?" Bluesky stated, unknowingly surprising the hell out of Ratchet, though being the medic he was, he didn't let it show.

"Yes, of course" Ratchet said scanning high femmes and sighed. "both of you are sparked"

Both twin femmes started to cry, not sure if they really wanted to hear the truth, but Bluesky did her best to comfort them. "Thank you Ratchet. And please, please don't tell Prowl or Jazz yet, as I want these two to spring the news but only when they are comfortable" Sky stated.

"That is asking a lot" Ratchet said.

"I realize that, Ratchet. But take one look at them. Do they look like they could take the shock of their parents finding out right now? You have to remember femmes aren't like mechs. Femmes are much more sensitive. Just please, give them a little time to wrap their own heads around this before you try and tell Prowl or Jazz or even Wingspan" Bluesky stated as the younger and smaller twin femmes clung to her for strength.

Ratchet sighed he must be getting soft in his old age."You have one month to tell them or I will"

"Thank you, ratchet" Bluesky stated, giving the old medic a kiss on the cheek before heading off with her friends. She knew she had a lot of work to do, and her friends needed all the support she could muster. And once outside of the med bay, Bluesky called her sister-in-law Elita to help her, as this was going to take both of them to get these two ready to tell their parents.

Elita came when she could and just shook her head, but said she would help.

"Lita, they need our support, not our condemnation" Bluesky stated, surprising Elita who hadn't realized Bluesky had grown up so fast even though she was still a youngling.

"Little femme you'll understand when your older." She said before sitting down with the two.

Silverstar and Starlight were worried. "How can we tell our parents? They would kill us" they both stated.

"Who are your parents?" Elita asked, unsure as she had not met these twin femmes much before.

"Jazz and Prowl. Our oldest brother is Wingspan, well, Mirage if you count that Jazz adopted him" Silverstar stated, shocking Elita.

"Oh boy, alright we'll think of something''

Meanwhile, Prowl was looking for their oldest daughters, wondering why they never wanted to be around him anymore, at least at the time being. And so, not sure where else to go, Prowl went to talk to Wingspan, as the two little femmes had always been close to him, just like Wingspan had always been close to Mirage.

Wingspan was happy to see his papa and gave him a hug. "this is a surprise papa"

'Sorry to bother you, my son, but I have been trying to find your twin sisters. They seem to have disappeared and they don't come around me as much as they used to. Do you happen to know where they are?" Prowl asked, worry etched on his face plates.

"I don't papa, I'm sorry. If you like you can stay a bit"

Prowl lowered his head in frustration and let out a sigh, but entered his son's quarters. Between Jazz being busy with the other sparklings and teaching the younglings and the twin femmes remaining in hiding, Prowl was just about at the end of his rope as far as stressed was concerned, and he was just about to glitch.

Wingspan placed a hand on his papa's shoulder before getting him some energon and one of the youngest he had sparked. A gift from Sonic.

Prowl accepted the energon and held the largest and youngest of the bots Hot Rod and Wingspan had sparked from Sonic. And while it didn't stop Prowl from worrying about his daughters, it did give him something else to focus on while Wingspan had Hot Rod go try and find out where the two could be.

Hot Rod looked and someone said they had seen them with Bluesky so that was where he headed. Soon arriving he knocked on the door.

Hot Rod could here femme chatter as well as a lot of movement behind the door. Obviously something was going on, and soon Bluesky answered the door, while Elita sat on the couch with the twins sitting next to her, trying not to show that they had been crying from the overwhelming news.

"I was looking for the twins, Prowl is on the verge of glitching he's so worried about them"

"they are fine" Elita stated, not knowing Hot Rod had caught the tears in the twins' optics.

"Don't give me that" Hot Rod said and gently pushed in and went to the twins. "What's wrong sweet ones"

Silverstar, the bolder of the two, responded. "I really don't want to talk about it"

"Okay you don't have too" Hot Rod said and gently kissed each of their helms. "Do you feel up to seeing your father, he's so very worried about you two"

"Ok, we can go see daddy" Starlight stated, not wanting to cause their father to glitch.

"Come, Spanner is trying to distract him now" Hot Rod said and offered his hands to the two.

The twins thanked Elita and Bluesky and soon followed Hot Rod back to the quarters.

Hot Rod let them in to the quarters and told them where their father was.

"Hi daddy" the twins stated, surprising Prowl.

"Babies" Prowl said handing Wingspan the sparkling and got up and pulled his girls into his arms.

"Something wrong Daddy?" Silverstar asked.

"It's okay now" Prowl said holding his daughters.

The twins smuggled into their father's side, enjoying feeling as they had their father's arms around them.

Prowl held them close not wanting to let them go.

It was only then that Prowl noticed the tear stained faceplates of his daughters.

"Babies, what's wrong" Prowl asked concerned kissing both their helms.

"We don't really want to talk about it, daddy" Starlight stated, absentmindedly rubbing her abdomen.

Prowl caught the action. "Sweetspark, are you...sparked?" Prowl asked in a loving voice.

Starlight sighed, figuring there was no point in hiding it any longer. " we both are sparked. We fooled around and now we are sparked but without mates. Bluesky brought us to Ratchet and he confirmed it." Both twins kept their optics downcast, afraid of what their father would do.

"Were you forced in any way" Prowl asked.

"No, we choose to interface with other youngling mechs, we just never thought we would end up sparked, as no one every told us about the monthly heat cycle femmes go through" Silverstar stated.

"I'm sorry for that I just never even thought about that, but no matter your mother and I will be right here supporting you"

"Bluesky and Elita helped us out a lot. You're not mad at us?" they stated, still worried that their dad would scream at them.

"Not mad, but I am a little disappointed but that doesn't mean you don't have my love and support"

Both younglings were shocked but hugged Prowl tightly.

Prowl held them close against him. "It's alright babies, now that I know I'll help you best I can"

"And I can help as well" Wingspan stated, running his hand over Silverstar's helm.

Silverstar reached out and hugged her brother who hugged her back.

Meanwhile, Soundwave was working on the machine he had promised Grimlock he would create to make their third mate not so resistant to his place in the hierarchy, especially since blaster was making life miserable in the quarters and Grimlock had only agreed to this as he loved Soundwave. It was now Soundwave's turn to show Grimlock just how much Soundwave appreciated all Grimlock had done for him and the sparklings.

Soundwave worked when he felt a twinge and shook it off but it wasn't too much longer he felt it again, he knew he was sparked even though he hadn't told Grimlock yet. To be on the safe side he locked the machine away and went to the med bay.

"Long time no see, Soundwave" stated Ratchet, 'What can I help you with today?"

"Statement, I believe I am sparked, keep feeling odd twinges. Query will you examine me?"

Ratchet examined the bot and found something he had never seen before – yes, Soundwave was sparked, but three were developing sparklings and three were growing sparks that would need their bodies to be constructed. Ratchet wasn't sure how to break the news, so he just told it like it was. "Soundwave, you are sparked, though how you got sparked like this is beyond me to explain."

"Statement, try" Soundwave said.

"Well, not only are you carrying three developing sparklings that will be sparked complete, you also have three small sparks that are growing on your spark that will need protoforms constructed before they can be sparked. I have never seen anyone be sparked both ways at once. You are going to have to check in with me twice weekly so we can monitor for problems" Ratchet stated.

"Statement, how far am I? I must start the protoforms immediately"

"You are about 2 weeks along" Ratchet stated, causing Soundwave relief, because he knew if he were greater than 3-4 weeks along, chances were he wouldn't be able to construct the protoforms in time.

"Statement, I still have time. I have to start right away" Soundwave said and knew the machine he was working on would have to wait, he knew Grimlock would understand once he told him he was sparked.

And while Soundwave was heading back to his shared quarters, elsewhere, Mirage was trying to find where the hell his emotionally shot mate had gone to as Mirage had arrived home late and Optimus had taken off. Mirage didn't think much of the reaction, as Mirage was tired, but he refused to go to bed until he could locate his mate. "Optimus, beloved, where are you" Mirage stated in a loving warm tone, hoping that he would soon find his mate.

"I'm okay...please I just need a few minutes" Optimus commed back.

"Optimus, love, I have been looking for you for over 4 hours, please come back to me or at least guide me to you" Mirage begged, love in his voice.

Optimus pulsed where he was at.

Mirage followed the pulse and found his mate trembling and curled up in a ball in an empty room, obviously stressed out. "I am here, my love, what can I do for you?" Mirage asked, still too tired and now relieved to think about what might have caused Optimus to do this.

"Hold me...please..."

Mirage reached out and held his mate as best he could, considering he was much smaller than his mate. Mirage gently rubbed his mate's helm and gently rubbed the chest area, hoping to calm his mate down enough to figure out what was up.

Optimus curled into Mirage still trembling.

"tell me, what is bothering you, my beloved" Mirage stated, hoping Optimus would tell him.

"I don't know...everything just hit me..."

"I could give you a hot oil massage, how does that sound, my beloved?" Mirage asked, noting that Optimus seemed really stressed out.

Optimus nodded that did sound good.

"I never told you this, my dear, but I was taught how to do hot oil massages by the best teacher. I think you will really enjoy this, as it will wipe much of your stress away" Mirage stated as he slowly guided his mate to a room Prime had thought was unused, but inside were all type of oil to be used for a hot oil massage, and Mirage had been the one teaching members of the crew how to do it. Optimus was amazed as Mirage helped him to the berth and prepared to give his mate the massage like Optimus had never felt before.

Optimus laid down at Mirage's urging.

Mirage heated up some special oil he had been saving. And after it was the perfect temperature, Mirage used his limber hands and rubbed into his mate's back, relieving the tenseness his mate had felt. Mirage had partially saved this oil as he had heard it had certain erotic qualities, though having never seen anything himself, he had no idea. But knowing his mate needed this, Mirage began to work his way down his mate's body, loosening this and that as he went. Optimus could almost feel years come off his systems as his mate performed the excellent massage.

Optimus made soft pleased sounds as he started relaxing under Mirage's hands, this felt so amazingly good.

Mirage continued to lavish attention on his mate, as Mirage got down to his mate's tight aft and back of the legs. Mirage knew he needed to keep going, and soon he was de-stressing his mate's legs and aft, as well as causing his mate to stiffen up a bit up front. Mirage ignored it, as this wasn't for interfacing, this was for relaxing his mate.

As Mirage worked his aft and legs, Optimus moaned and could feel his spike start to pressurize and he was so very close to begging.

And after getting the feet, Mirage had his mate flip over, and Mirage started from the top again, including massaging his mate's faceplates before moving onto the chest area. Mirage noticed his mate squirming more, but Mirage was not about to stop just yet.

"M..mirage..." Optimus moaned.

Mirage quickly but thoroughly finished the massage as he went down his mate's abdomen and in the groin area and then the legs. Mirage smiled as Optimus looked relaxed as well as looked much younger, as the oil provided a nice shine. It was only then that Mirage noticed Optimus had his interfacing array out and was begging.

"Please...I need..." Optimus moaned.

"What do you need my beloved" Mirage asked, toying with his mate's throbbing cable and dripping port.

Optimus moaned. "I..inside me...nnnn..."

"If I do this, will you come home with me?" Mirage asked, wanting to make sure his mate would be safe.

Optimus nodded.

Mirage slowly climbed on top of his mate, revealing his own throbbing arousal. And with great care, Mirage inserted into his mate's valve. "Is this what you needed, my beloved?" Mirage asked, thrusting gently and lovingly.

Optimus moaned clinging to Mirage. "Yesss..."

Mirage gave his all as he worked his mate before they both overloaded in pure pleasure. And once they recovered, Mirage had one question, "Ready to head home, my love?"

Optimus nodded and soon they headed home while Soundwave was getting ready to tell Grimlock the news.

"Wave home late, what cause me mate to be gone so long?" Grimlock asked, not mad, but very concerned.

"Statement, went to see Ratchet, I have something to tell you:

"Wave ok?" Grimlock asked, more worried since he heard his mate had stopped in the med bay.

Soundwave took Grimlocks hands and put it over where the sparklings were growing.

"More? More sparklings?" Grimlock asked, teasing his mate's abdomen, excited.

Soundwave moaned a bit and nodded. "Statement, I must build three protoforms...other three will have bodies..."

"Before start build, we celebrate new life" Grimlock stated, as Blaster watched the two love on each other. Blaster realized he was the third wheel, but unfortunately, there was little to nothing he could do about it.

Soundwave clung to Grimlock as the dinobot took him.

Grimlock was happy, and even Soundwave could feel it coming off the dinobot.

Soundwave kissed Grimlock again and again as he was taken lovingly.

Meanwhile, Elita was learning more and more each day as her sons not only survived, but thrived in her and her mate's attention.

Keeper happily helped out when he wasn't training or on patrol, he loved Elita and his sons.

"they are so beautiful, my love" Elita said, still not believing that she had sparked live sparklings.

"They get their beauty from you my love''

"flatterer' Elita teased as she kissed her mate. This was more than she had ever expected.

Keeper kissed her back. "but you love it"

Elita smiled, as she felt her mate start to rub her favorite spot on her back. "Keep that up and you know where this will head, my young love" Elita stated, purring in contentment.

"I do, is that a problem sweet"

"No… mmmm…. No, just wanted to make sure you were… aware" Elita stated as she could feel her juices really start flowing.

"Are you wet for me my love? Do you ache for me?"

"Uh huh" was all Elita could muster in a deep guttural groan that told Keeper exactly what he wanted to know – she wanted him, needed him, craved him to fill her.

Keeper picked her up and carried her into their room."where do you want it my love"

Elita was too far gone to say anything, but being on the peak of her heat cycle, she opened her valve, letting her mate know in no uncertain terms what she wanted, needed, and craved.

Keeper settled her against the wall and soon slipped his spike inside of her.

Elita was in heaven, and her mewls and needy moans were driving her mate wild as he thrusted inside her valve for the first time since the sparklings had been sparked a few months earlier.

He let her adjust before he started moving at a decent pace, her valve milking him with each thrust.

Elita could feel her spark wanting to unite with her mate's spark. And while she recognized that this was due to the fact that her body longed to carry more sparklings, she was not sure if she was ready to carry more. But the thing was, Keeper's spark was ready to once again impregnate his mate, and soon his spark came out, drawing hers out as well.

When their sparks joined Keeper moaned.

Elita moaned as well, as it was a powerful force to reckon with, and while united, a strange thing happened, both sparks changed colors, though neither had seen the change and Elita was too pleasure shot to recognize what she felt inside her.

Keeper filled his mate and he held her close.

Elita just mewled in pleasure as her body slowly let go of its grip on her mate's spike. This was definitely better than she had ever remembered.

"I love you my sweet"

"I love you too, love" Elita stated, finally feeling satiated.

Keeper carried her to their berth and laid her down.

It didn't take long for both to fall into recharge.

Elsewhere Powerglide was feeling a bit uncomfortable as he was getting far along.

"Are you doing ok, hon" Dart asked.

"I'm a bit sore" Powerglide said.

"How can I help you, my love?" dart asked, starting to rub his mate's wings and back.

"Help me lay down, the rubbing feels good but I need heat"

"Tell me what you need" Dart stated, wanting to fulfill his mate's needs.

"Could you lay behind me, my wings are achy"

"Sure thing, my love" Dart stated as he laid behind his mate, trying to help ease his mate's pain.

Powerglide shivered just a little bit and urged his mate closer even though the pressure would bother his wings a little, he needed the heat.

Dart tried his best to give his mate what he needed. And Dart's hardened arousal bumped into his mate's aft.

Glide moaned when he felt Darts spike press against his aft. "Nnnn"

"are we a bit in need, my love" Dart asked, rubbing his mate's sparkling bump with rubbing his stiff cable into his mate's aft.

Glide gasped a bit. "Y..yes..."

"And how can I fulfill this need?" Dart asked, his experienced hands sending bursts of pleasure throughout Glide's needy frame.

"I..inside me...need..."

Dart watched as his mate opened up not only his interfacing array but also his virgin aft port. Figuring it was probably not best to try something new at the moment, Dart gently thrusted and slipped into his mate's well lubricated chute while still stroking his mate's hot spots.

Glide moaned and trembled slightly in pleasure.

Dart smiled as he could hear and feel just how much his mate was enjoying this. And with his mate's enjoyment in mind, Dart continued his thrusts and ministrations, but also added kissing as he gently kissed and nipped at the cables in Glide's neck, sending unknown waves of pleasure through Glide's body.

Glide moaned and writhed a bit as Dart took him and kissed him.

Soon enough, both overloaded quietly, which surprised Glide, as he had never known it was possible to quietly overload. Dart just smiled. "You learn this trick once you have sparklings"

Powerglide nodded and managed to kiss Dart.

"Feeling better, love?" Dart asked.

Glide nodded. "I'm warmer"

Meanwhile, Jazz was searching for his mate, unaware of what Prowl had just learned. Prowl was leading their twin daughters back to the quarters unaware that Jazz was looking for him. All Prowl was concerned about at the moment was trying to help his pregnant daughters by informing them about the dos and don'ts of being sparked.

Jazz finally got tired of looking and commed Prowl asking where he was.

"I just got back to our quarters with our twin daughters" Prowl stated via comm., not giving any hint of what had been discovered.

"Alright on my way"

The twin femmes were a bit nervous, but felt better as their father kept them close and told them that they needn't be afraid to tell their mother about what had happened.

Jazz got home and knew something was up. "What's wrong?"

Prowl had one twin on each side and an arm around each. "Go on, you can tell him" Prowl stated.

Silverstar stuttered a bit, before saying, "We…we're sparked"

Jazz was shocked to hear that but his mother instincts kicked in and he went to the girls and held his arms open to them.

'You..You're not mad at us, mama?" Starlight asked.

"No babies, I'm shocked and a bit disappointed but that does not make me love you any less"

"We're sorry mama, but we didn't know our heat cycles were so strong with impulses" Silverstar stated.

"Its alright babies, now we'll help you through this"

Elsewhere, Lucky was tending to First Aid, surprising the medic. For as much as a screw off as the youngling could be, he was very protective and serious when taking care of his mate. The problem was, with as needy as Aid was, Lucky was getting gipped in his training, something that Silvertreak, Luckystar's brother, had noticed and was worried about.

Aid of course didn't realize he was clinging as much as he was to Lucky but he was just so fragile.

Lucky never complained, as he knew Aid was still fragile and was just starting to trust again. Silverstreak waited until Aid fell into recharge and pulled his brother aside. "Lucky, you need to take breaks, as your training is very important" Streak stated.

"I know Streak but I can't leave him, he's finally starting to trust again"

"Maybe I could help you out, and sit with him while you get a chance to go to training" Streak stated, not knowing why he offered, but felt compelled to do so.

"Well...we can try that, but you'll have to be careful with him"

"first things first, lets get him to meet me and get used to me and slowly take it from there. I can bring you the lessons until he learns to trust me as well" Streak stated, surprising Lucky.

"Thanks Streak" Lucky said and settled in to wait until Aid woke.

The two didn't have to wait long, as aid soon woke, and was very surprised to see the second bot here.

"Silverstreak?" Aid asked confused.

"In person. Just came to check on the two of you" Streak said, giving Lucky a big hug. Streak didn't know it, but that big hug he gave his brother made Aid feel warm and trusting of the bot, as Aid knew Lucky was very picky who he showed loved to , even in his own family.

"You didn't have to" Aid said.

'I know, plus dad wanted to see lucky and lucky was worried about leaving you on your own" Streak stated, using the code word dad to mean missed training between his brother and him, though Aid was none the wiser.

"Oh, I don't want to keep you from your father" Aid told Lucky.

"Thanks, love. IS it alright if Streak stays with you while I go?" Lucky asked, unsure what Aid would say, though Lucky needn't have worried.

"Its fine, go"

Lucky soon left, leaving Streak with Aid. "Is there anything I can get you, Aid, you look a little uncomfortable." Streak repositioned Aid, accidentally rubbing Aid's very sensitive abdomen.

Aid gasped as pleasurable sensations coursed through his body.

Streak rubbed it again, not sure if what he heard was a moan of pleasure or pain. Streak wanted to be careful, as he didn't want to take advantage of the smaller bot, but something in Streak's spark compelled the bot to keep going.

As Streak kept rubbing Aid's body started warming up and he moaned.

"are you sure you are ok, Aid?" Streak asked, not sure what to make of the new developments.

"F...feels good..." Aid moaned as pleasure moved through him.

Streak continued his ministrations until Aid overloaded inside his own paneling. "Feel better?"

Aid was panting and he nodded. "Y..yes..."

Problem was, Aid wanted more, and for some reason, Aid's spark saw no issue with doing what he did next, which surprised Streak to no end. Streak was surprised as he soon found Aid licking his groin paneling, as if begging for Streak's cable to come forth. It wasn't too long, before Aid got his wish.

Aid wasn't sure what was coming over him as he attacked Streaks cable taking it into his mouth.

Silverstreak moaned in pleasure. He felt like he was betraying his brother, but his spark was saying something else – like this was where he belonged, with Lucky and Aid. Streak had been refusing to bond ever since he had been forcibly bonded to a Con for a short time. But with Aid's talented mouth, Streak was wondering if maybe he should reconsider.

Aid worried about Lucky's reaction but this felt so right to him as he sucked Streak.

And then Streak was completely caught off guard as Aid stopped sucking and started riding the bot. Something seemed to tell the two of them not to worry, as everything was as it should be.

"P..please touch..."

Streak rubbed Aids abdomen as well as Aid's own raging hardon, which drove Aid wild.

Aid writhed on Streak's spike and as his bump was rubbed, he moaned loudly.

Elsewhere, Lucky could feel what was going on, but he wasn't concerned, as even he had known this was going to happen. How he didn't know, but he knew it would. And he sent a pulse to Aid that everything was ok.

"Lucky...says its okay..." Aid moaned feeling Lucky's pulse.

"Then let me see that beautiful spark" Streak stated as he loving teased the small medic bot.

"Hardly beautiful..." Aid moaned but he released his spark to Streak.

Streak revealed his own not so beautiful spark, innocence destroyed by a con who had forced and now destroyed bond. Aid looked up and saw that Streak's spark was much like his – appeared tainted and full of turmoil from what had been forced upon him.

Aid's spark reached out for Streaks as he rode the other.

The two sparks united, and were briefly joined by a third spark as the three bonded. The third spark quickly left, both knowing exactly who it was. And now, with the three bonded, all were happy, as Aid could see that if Streak could bond after his ordeal, Aid could live with it as well.

Aid curled into Streaks arms and it wasn't long before his tanks grumbled at him.

"Uh oh, sounds like someone needs some energon. What type does lucky usually get for you?" Streak asked.

Aid told him where it was kept.

"Here we go" Streak stated, as he helped Aid take in the special elixir.

Aid managed to slowly drink it even though he wanted to gulp it down.

After two cubes, Aid was full and Streak and Aid lay together on the bed, waiting for their third mate to return. "I love you, Aid" Streak stated, completely unaware that Aid was carrying.

"I love you too Streak, I can't believe you want me at all, all things considering"

"After experiencing a forced bond with a con and then having it snapped, I thought I would never want to have a mate or be bonded, but something inside must have changed when I realized you and my brother Lucky were mates' Streak stated.

"Not that...that I'm sparked"

"Well, that means we already have a family started and its only gonna grow bigger and better from here on out" Streak stated, happy to hear Aid was sparked, which made Aid realize neither cared where the sparklings came from, they were a blessing and to be treated as such.

"Do you really mean it"

"Yes, sweet spark, I do" Streak stated as he nuzzled Aid.

"I never planned on taking a mate or having sparklings now I have two mates and sparklings coming" Aid admitted.

"As the humans say, life is full of surprises. Now rest" Streak stated.

Elsewhere, Optimus was in his office. He had gone there to get away from the chaos of the quarters, not thinking that his mate needed his help. Optimus was being a bit selfish this day, and Mirage was suffering for it.

Optimus tried to get some work done and tried to figure out why he kept feeling off.

Kryptonight, having seen how crazy things were getting for Mirage and Slugbug headed off to Optimus's office, unseen until he got in. Problem was Optimus wasn't in a good mood.

"Not now" Optimus said barely restraining himself as he saw it was a sparkling.

"You don't scare me, Optimus" Kryptonight retorted. "I came to tell you that Mirage needs your help, but if you want to be a selfish bastard, then be my guest. I will just go and tell Jazz, as he is always willing to help."

Optimus gave the sparkling a dark look but he got up and left his office.

Kryptonight raced after Optimus, as he sensed danger. Kryptonight tackled the leader from behind, shocking Optimus. "Don't make me do that again, cause I will. I am not going to allow you to hurt your mate or your sparklings."

"Then get off of me and let me go back to my office" Optimus said.

"Boy, you are moodier than pit. Whatever happened to the kind, compassionate bot who took my brother and I in after we escaped from the cons?" Kryptonight asked, unfortunately getting blown off as Optimus headed back to his office. "To hell with you" the seeker yelled at the retreating leader before heading back to help around the quarters.

Later of course Optimus would feel guilty as pit and would make amends but he still wasn't thinking straight.

Kryptonight headed back, only to see utter chaos. Mirage was running like a chicken with its head cut off and Slugbug was struggling to keep up as well. The seekerling joined in, trying to help. The twin seekerlings tried pitching in as well, but the youngest were everywhere, and to make matters worse, Mirage couldn't leave to feed and bond with his new sparklings, which he desperately longed to do. But seeing that he had no other choice, Mirage worked while still feeling on the point of stasis lock. Slugbug and Kryptonight, as well as Bluefire and Seaspan were worried, but nothing they could do would bring Optimus back any faster.

Jazz having felt something was off went to check on everyone and soon found the chaos in Mirage's shared quarters and he stepped in.

Mirage was struggling to hold back large energon tears of pain and frustration while Slugbug and Kryptonight were trying to do their best to help. When Kryptonight saw Jazz, the seekerling told Jazz what he had tried to do. Needless to say, Jazz was not very happy.

Jazz took care of the others and told Mirage to go see his babies and not come out unless energon was needed.

Mirage finally went, finally able to go see his new babies. Mirage worked with them as much as he could, but more often than not it was not enough time. Now, thanks to his mom, Mirage had more time allowing his blind son to learn his voice, touch, and many other things. And Mirage spent a few good hours with his new little ones, having finally realized that the blind sparkling recognized him and his voice.

Jazz got the others fed and put down for naps respectivly before he checked on Mirage.

"Little Silverflair finally recognizes me, mama" Mirage stated somewhat excitedly.

"Thats very good baby" Jazz said smiling.

"I apologize for the mess, mama. My sparkmate was selfish this am and left me to fend on my own" Mirage stated, as he held the precious little one.

"Its alright baby, don't worry about it" Jazz said sitting down. "I'm sure Optimus will be in here soon groveling for forgiveness"

"I doubt it, as Kryptonight had to tackle the big oaf to make sure the other sparklings and I stayed safe" Mirage stated.

"You never know son, and you know how Optimus's anger and frustration is. Just let him get it out of his sytems, he'll grovel you'll see" Jazz said and of course Jazz had it spot on. A few hours later once Optimus was thinking clearly again felt so guilty for his earlier actions he went to quarters and found Mirage kneeling in front of him.

"I'm sorry...so very, very sorry" He said ducking his head in shame.

Mirage lifted his mate's helm and looked him square in the optic. "Optimus, I love you. Sometimes you aggravate me, sometimes you annoy me, and sometimes you piss me off, but I know that we are bonded and that I love you and nothing can change that" Mirage stated, giving his mate a kiss.

"I'm sorry for how I acted I don't know what came over me" Optimus said and rested his helm on Mirage's leg for a few moments.

"You are forgiven. You must be under a lot of stress as Kryptonight even had to tackle you as he was afraid you would hurt us" Mirage stated, noting Optimus looking away. Mirage moved his mate's optics back. "On the brighter side, Silverflair recognizes my voice and in turn, me"

"That's wonderful" Optimus said and looked at Silverflair and gently caressed the little ones helm and talked to him softly.

"My mom is helping out back at the quarters, you might want to help him" Mirage stated as he gently set the blind sparkling down. "And I will go as well"

Optimus nodded and got to his feet.

Mirage noticed that Optimus still looked kind of down. "You know" whispered Mirage, "the sooner we get the little ones settled, the sooner we can have fun." Mirage pulsed a horny pulse to his mate, hoping Optimus would realize that Mirage was ready to forgive and move on.

Optimus nuzzled Mirage gently. "That sounds wonderful"

The two were surprised when came back to their quarters. All the little ones were in bed, and in Jazz's arms were the sleeping Slugbug and Kryptonight, who had been instrumental in helping Jazz get the rest into bed. Mirage smiled while Optimus was in shock, as Mirage knew the secret of being a mother, for once a mother, always a mother. "thank you, mom" Mirage stated, reaching out to take the last two sparklings.

"Your welcome baby and told you so" Jazz said as he handed the two to Mirage.

As mirage went to tuck in the last two, Jazz had a pointed question for Optimus, "So did you finally apologize for being an aft, Optimus?"

"I did, as always he's forgiven me though I don't deserve it"

"like I have always said, he is a good kid. Just don't push him away, I don't want to see him devastated again" Jazz stated before he left.

Optimus didn't mean to do what he did and he waited for Mirage.

Mirage soon came out, a small bulge in his groin plating and that let Optimus know exactly what was on his mate's mind.

Optimus went to his mate and pulled him close against him.

"You know I hate that mask, my beloved" Mirage stated as he kissed his mate and rubbed his mate's unknowingly sensitive abdomen, sending pleasure filled pulses through Optimus's entire frame. "Tell me what you need" Mirage whispered, sensing that he needed to take charge of this session.

Optimus retracted his mask and moaned softly. "Need you...anyway..."

"then go lay down on the berth, and I will be in soon to give you what you need, my beloved" Mirage stated, not wanting to interface standing up in the common room of their quarters.

Optimus nodded and went and laid on their berth.

Mirage watched as his mate got comfy. "Are we ready to play, my beloved?" Mirage asked as he lightly traced his hand over Optimus's exposed valve.

Optimus nodded moaning softly.

Mirage gently topped his mate and slid his throbbing arousal deep inside his mate, resting for a moment as it felt so good.

Optimus moaned feeling Mirage inside of him.

Mirage began to gently thrust, driving them both wild with pleasure.

Optimus clung to Mirage as he moved lovingly in and out.

Mirage wanted the session to last, but Optimus's tight chute milking the illusionist's throbbing member made Mirage ready to overload much sooner than he expected, although he tried to hold back, as he wanted to make sure Optimus got more than enough pleasure out of the session.

Optimus was moaning and clinging to Mirage, pleasure coursing through him.

Mirage realized he couldn't hold back any longer and shot his load right into his mate's warm, open, accepting chute.

Feeling Mirage empty into him Optimus cried out as his body trembled with overload.

It took a minute or two for Mirage to come around, but soon he was laying on top of his mate smiling, and making lazy shapes, unable to do much else as his mate's chute refused to let him go.

Optimus reached up and gently touched Mirage's face.

"I love you , my beloved" Mirage stated as he nuzzled his mate.

"I love you too"

Elsewhere, Rumble, now a youngling, was out and about. And while He hadn't anticipated what was going to happen, he was sort of glad it did. For as Rumble headed to get energon from the rec room, he bumped into Silverstar, and was almost instantly drawn to her. She was beautiful and made his spark skip jolts left and right at just being in her presence. But he was worried that in being a former con, she would want nothing to do with him.

Sucking up his courage he approached her."names rumble"

"I'm Silverstar. I don't see you around much, are you new here?' silverstar asked, her optics sparkling and her voice sounding like an angel to rumble.

"Sort of, my creator is Soundwave"

'oh, you belong to Grimlock and Soundwave? You must be really brave and strong" Silverstar stated, feeling her own spark pulse wildly out of control, though she didn't show it.

"Guess you could say that" Rumble said though he knew his other creator was really Blaster. Though he liked Grimlock better.

"I belong to Prowl and Jazz, and though I know they love me, they are not really happy with me right now' Silverstar stated, unsure if Rumble would want her due to the fact that she was already sparked.

"Why would they not be happy with you?"

'cause I fooled around a bit, and now I'm single and sparked' Silverstar stated, fearing Rumble would run.

"Wow...um..." Rumble wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I can understand if you don't want to be around me" Silverstar stated, tears in her optics as she started walking away.

"Wait, its not that" Rumble said.

Silverstar turned around, tears flowing from her sparkling optics. "what?" she asked, not wanting to be hurt anymore than she already was.

"I...I'm a former con...and didn't know any sparked Bots cause we weren't allowed to interface. Soundwave wouldn't have let us anyway"

Silverstar was shocked, but she knew she shouldn't have been surprised. "Mom and dad didn't let me, I chose to follow my femme protocols. I didn't know any better. And I don't look at you as a former con. To me, you have always been an Autobot" the femme stated.

"You see me as..." Rumble was surprised by that."Really?"

"Uh huh" the femme stated, her tears drying up. "I am not old enough to remember even Soundwave or the trine as Cons. And because you have always been Autobots to me, that is what I see you as."

"I'm just now a youngling" He said thinking about the four million years in stasis lock.

"I am only a youngling too" Silverstar stated, unaware her potential lover was already 4 million years older than her.

"I'd be an adult if it weren't for us being in stasis lock"

"Oh…"Silverstar stated, near tears again. "Then I guess you probably don't want me, as I am probably too young for you"

"I didn't say that...wait you would actually want me?"

"My spark calls out for you, but if you don't want me, I guess I can live with a broken spark" Silverstar stated, tears dripping again.

"Don't cry" rumble said reaching up and touched her face cause of their height difference."I want you too"

"Do you think our parents would allow us to bond? I don't want to lose you" Silverstar stated as she gently lifted Rumble up into her arms.

"Soundwave might maybe, I don't know"

"Let's go ask your creators first, cause if yours say no, there is no point in asking mine" Silverstar said, smiling as she had when Rumble saw her earlier, and looking stunning.

"Okay, that sounds good" Rumble said smiling a little.

Excited, Silverstar ran, very light on her feet, even as she carried Rumble, who enjoyed being able to get around faster as well as enjoyed being near Silverstar's spark. In no time, they were in front of Soundwave and Grimlock's quarters. Thankfully, Blaster was elsewhere.

Rumble looked to his creator who looked up from the protoform he was working on, he thought at first Rumble was hurt but dismissed that."query, rumble explain"

"Soundwave, sir" Silverstar stated, impressing Soundwave already, "Rumble and I met and we feel that our sparks are calling to each other. And I didn't want to risk bonding till we checked with both set of creators. We came here first, because if you say no, there is no point in me asking my creators."

Soundwave was taken by surprise, he knew his creations were finally younglings he just didn't realize they would be finding mates."Statement, you want each other"

"Yes, sir" replied Silverstar.

"yes, mom" replied rumble.

Soundwave looked at the two."Statement, Rumble will have to return to me at times"

"I understand sir. My parents are very protective of me as well, as I have a twin who is also a femme" Silverstar stated, "And I know with this civil war going on that it is a possibility that I could lose him to fighting."

"Statement he is one of my cassettes " Soundwave said and figured she needed to be showed."Rumble return" Soundwave said and Rumble had Silver set him down and he transformed into his cassette form and returned to his compartment.

"Now I understand why he is still small in stature, but I love him the same, if you are willing to allow us to be together, Soundwave, sir" Silverstar stated.

Soundwave nodded after a moment.

"Thank you, so much, Soundwave, sir" Silverstar stated, gratefully.

"Statement, I am not sir"

"My parents taught me that all those mechs who were considered my elders are to be addressed as sir, but if you are uncomfortable with that, I can stop" Silverstar stated.

Soundwave nodded. "Rumble, eject" Soundwave said and pressed a button and let Rumble back out.

"Thank you, Soundwave. If it is alright with you, we would like to go talk to my parents" Silverstar stated just as Grimlock was coming in.

"what big commotion?" Grimlock asked, wanting to know what was going on.

"Statement, Rumble in love, asked for permission to bond"

"Who Rumble want to bond to?" asked Grimlock

"That would be me, Grimlock, sir" Silverstar stated.

Grimlock looked at the femme. "You femme of Prowl and Jazz. Me Grimlock see no problem with that"

"Do I have a say in this" Blaster said having come in and caught the last bit about Rumble wanting to bond.

"Statement, no" Soundwave said.

"Rumble is mine too Soundwave"

"Statement, you were hardly there. Rumble may bond if he wishes"

Silverstar was confused, but before Blaster could say anymore, Rumble climbed into Silverstar's arms and instructed her to head to her parent's place. Not wanting to cause anymore issues, the femme did as asked.

Soundwave got to his feet. "Statement, you left me to raise them alone, all of them. You had no problem creating them but you didn't care for them"

Blaster was going to argue back when he felt a tail swing around and knock him over. "Me gave permission, you no need to" Grimlock stated, ending the fight.

With Grimlock ending the matter Soundwave went back to the protoform and went back to work, he still had much to do.

And to get Blaster to keep quiet, Grimlock interfaced with him right in front of Soundwave, which made Soundwave very happy.

And as that was going on, Silverstar and Rumble headed to Prowl and Jazz's quarters, where only Jazz was at, all the sparklings with him.

"Mama" Silverstar said coming in.

"shh, all the sparklings are napping. Let's move into another area to talk" Jazz said. "So what brings you by with your friend there?" Jazz asked, once they were in an area where they could talk.

"Mama...um Rumble and I, our sparks are beating for each other and his creators gave their okay. I want yours and papa's okay"

"Does Rumble know you are already sparked, dear?" Jazz asked, as it was a very important question. "and if so, what does he think about it?"

"Yeah I know and I'm fine with it" Rumble said.

"If you two really love each other, then I send my blessings, but before you two bond, you better talk with Prowl, as he may have more to say, given the fact he sparked you, Silverstar" Jazz stated.

"Yes mama, should we go to him or wait for him?"

"You can wait for him, as he ought to be here any minute now" Jazz stated, just as Prowl tripped over a toy as he came in the door and let out a holler. "I guess he is now home"

Silverstar nodded and Rumble put his hand on hers.

Prowl came into the room and was slightly shocked to see Silverstar with Rumble, but due to Jazz's soothing, Prowl was soon willing to listen to what needed to be said.

"Papa...Rumble and I want to bond"

Prowl was shocked, but held his composure. And continued to listen, getting more and more comfortable with the idea.

"Rumble's creators said it was okay with them but I want you and mama to be okay with it"

Prowl remained quiet for a moment, before slowly nodding. Jazz and Silverstar smiled, while Rumble was slightly confused, as he didn't know Prowl as well as the other two did. "Does that mean… we can?" he asked, nervously.

"Yeah Rumble it does"

Rumble smiled. "Thank you, both of you" he stated.

"Your welcome Rumble, and Rumble you had better take care of her"

Rumble nodded.

After the two left, Jazz began playing around with Prowl, as Jazz was eager to play, as it had been so long since they had.

Jazz nuzzled Prowl. "Come on Prowler"

Prowl wasn't really in the mood, but that quickly changed as Jazz intensified his ministrations and manipulations. And while Prowl's processor wanted to fight it, Prowl's interfacing array, begging for release, soon revealed itself, stiff and dripping.

Jazz sensed that Prowl wasn't really into it and stopped. "You don't want this?"

"I just don't want to end up sparked again" Prowl stated, surprising Jazz, as Jazz wasn't even planning on spark merging.

"Prowler I didn't plan on spark merging"

"as long as we can agree on that" Prowl stated, his mood quickly shifting, "I'm game"

Jazz went back to playing with Prowl.

Prowl moaned, as it had been so long since he and his mate had shared any time for intimacy.

Jazz encouraged Prowl to participate more.

Prowl began to tease his mate's virgin aft port. And in recognizing the virgin territory, Prowl had one thing to say, "Ahh…it seems we have need to correct something here" as he began to manipulate his mate more and more.

Jazz moaned as Prowl teased his aft and he squirmed a bit.

Prowl hadn't gotten any in so long he had forgotten he had taken his mate's aft before, but if him thinking he was taking it for the first time allowed Jazz to get some, Jazz wasn't gonna argue.

"Nnnn, please Prowler...take my virgin aft" Jazz played it up.

Prowl, encouraged by the begging, soon began to rub his stiff cable along his mate's aft, purposely missing placing it inside just yet, as he wanted to make sure Jazz was ready.

"Please...please Prowler, take me" Jazz moaned.

Prowl soon thrusted his stiff cable deep inside his mate, and moaned with pleasure at the tight fit.

Jazz moaned, it had been a long time since Prowl had taken his aft.

And with deprived as the two had been, it didn't take either long to overload.

"That was..." Jazz managed.

"…very much needed, for both of us" prowl finished.

Jazz nodded and rested in Prowls arms.


	62. Chapter 62

Elsewhere, Dash had run off after Dart had gotten mad at him. And while Dash thought his dad was clueless, Mirage, who had found the sparklings among his own, had told Dart about Dash being over and told Dart and Glide to back off and let Dash come back on his own or he might run off again.

Glide kept Dart distracted knowing Mirage was right.

And it wasn't more than a couple days later when Dash returned home, to be greeted by Dart, Glide, and Zip.

Dart didn't mention the event just picked Dash up and hugged him.

Dash hugged back tightly, telling Dart that Dash had been homesick.

"You can always come home" Dart told him gently rubbing his little helm.

"thank you daddy" Dash stated as he nuzzled into Dart.

Dart held his son close and soon sat down.

Glide moved over toward Dart as Dash fell asleep. "I told you Mirage was right"

Dart nodded and kissed Glide softly.

Glide kissed back and then went to lay Zip down. Dart soon followed with Dash, as dart knew Glide's signs, and Glide was definitely in the mood.

After the two bots were down for the night Glide gave dart a hungry look before going to their berth.

Dart soon followed, curious as to what his mate had in mind.

Glide laid down and had his panel open revealing his valve, dripping wet.

Dart was quick to respond, releasing his own throbbing arousal. And in a matter of seconds, Dart had his member buried in his mate's valve.

Glide moaned feeling Dart fully inside of him.

Dart enjoyed hearing the moans and began to thrust faster and faster, still grateful that primus gave him another mate to love.

Glide clung to Dart as he moved faster, it felt so amazing to his horny body. He couldn't believe still that he had found someone to love him.

"Getting…close…love you…. Love you so much…'Dart stated as he got closer and closer to overloading.

"Stroke me...close..." Glide moaned his own overload fast approaching.

Dart stroked his mate's arousal as well as his mate's sparkling bump, which pushed dart closer, as Glide's chute was milking Dart's arousal just right.

Glide moaned as the triple sensations coursed through him his overload was quickly coming.

Dart couldn't last any longer, and overloaded into his mate's chute. "Unghhh…."

Glide didn't last as his overload hit and he cried his fluids flowing around Darts spike, so much so that some of it oozed out.

Dart smiled as he slowly started coming down from his high. "that was wonderful, my love."

"It was" Glide said reaching up and caressed Dart's face.

Dart nuzzled his mate as the two soon fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Mirage found himself alone and horny, a rare conundrum. Optimus was busy with a sneak attack on the cons and all the "babies" were elsewhere. It was then that mirage came upon a long tall pole, and though not sure how, he figured he could use this floor to seeing pole to help him ease his need.

Optimus of course didn't realize his mates need as he and some of the others were off the base.

Mirage, figuring no one would come looking for him, drew up an image of his mate and then projected it while playing a little music and started dancing with the pole, it wasn't the best, but it was better than going crazy.

Jazz had stayed behind on the base and couldn't remember where he had left the pole he had done a show for Prowl. He found it, and his son and he slipped away he could always collect it later he decided when he saw what Mirage was doing.

Mirage finished grinding on the pole, using his illusions to help him, and though it didn't completely relieve him, he felt better. And soon he left the pole, unaware that Jazz had stopped by and seen him use the pole.

Jazz checked back later and saw Mirage was gone so he removed the pole and a short time later Optimus returned with the others.

Problem was that since Jazz had not cleaned off the pole, Mirage had picked up the scent of Prowl and Jazz interfacing, and while he would never do anything of the sort, Optimus noted the smell and began to get angry at his mate, fearing his mate was cheating on him, which was as far from the truth as one could get.

"Mirage" Optimus called as he came in and smelt what he did.

"Yes beloved?" Mirage answered, not knowing that he had picked up some distinctive smells.

"What were you up to while I was gone"

"nothing much" Mirage replied, not wanting to tell his mate he had interfaced with a pole because he was so horny.

"Really? You didn't do anything with anyone?"

"Yep I have been on my own today since Jazz took the kids" Mirage stated, not sure at what his mate was getting at.

"So you haven't done anything with Prowl or Jazz"

"I dropped the kids off, but otherwise, I have been on my own, why?" Mirage asked, suddenly worried about where this conversation was headed.

"Then why do I smell them all over you"

"I don't know what you are talking about. They are my parents" Mirage stated, even more worried. "And just what are you accusing me of?"

"You smell of interfacing, and have their smell about you"

"I never have, and never will cheat on you. Why don't you believe me?" Mirage asked, starting to fear his mate.

"Tell me why you smell the way you do, what have you done today" Optimus said and he was acting this way cause he was scared.

"I don't know why I smell, but all I did was find an empty pole in a storage room and with illusions and music, pretended to make love to the pole" Mirage stated, and though it was innocent enough, the way Mirage had said it made Optimus take it the wrong way.

"And just who did you conjure with your illusion"

"Why you of course, who else?" Mirage asked, not believing what he was being accused of. But it did little good, as Mirage realized that Optimus wasn't listening.

"How can I really know that" Optimus asked, still terrified.

"What? Don't you trust me?" Mirage asked, tears in his optics from knowing he was innocent of any wrongdoing, but there was no way to escape his mate's wrath.

"I don't know what to think"

Mirage ran out, tears pouring out of his optics so much so that he didn't even see Jazz coming down the hall. Jazz tried to stop and talk to his son, but something was very wrong as Mirage ran by without even a glance. Jazz sighed and went to see what the trouble was, not knowing what he would find.

Jazz sighed and went to the quarters knowing somehow Optimus was part of this.

"Is there a reason Mirage ran out of her crying and damn near plowed me over?" Jazz asked, not knowing his presence after Mirage left in a hurry would enrage Optimus further.

"You have nerve Jazz coming in here when he is covered in yours and Prowls scent"

"neither Prowl nor I would ever interface with Mirage. How dare you accuse us!" Jazz stated, suddenly realizing what had happened. "Did you even do any investigation or did you just assume that you knew what was going on?"

"I have barely returned home and he smells of you two"

"I think I have an explanation. A while back Wheeljack created a giant floor to ceiling pole for me to surprise Prowl with. Well I used it a while ago and then placed it in a storage room, planning on cleaning it later. When I went to get it today, I saw Mirage, alone, using the pole and pretending to interface with it. He must have gotten some of prowl and I on him as it was on the pole, but I never interface with my sons" Jazz stated, angry at Optimus.

Optimus was taken by surprise, not really by jazz's anger but the explanation he had been given.

"why don't we go talk to Red Alert, as if I know that bot, he would have taped it" Jazz stated.

On that Optimus did agree and they went to Red.

Red showed the taped show, which showed things exactly as Mirage and Jazz had stated them to be. Needless to say, Optimus felt horrible.

Optimus went looking for Mirage, he had to make amends.

Mirage was going to be tricky to find as he was curled up in a ball, invisible and hiding in a not so well known hiding spot – the rec room.

Optimus felt horrible and pulsed everything to Mirage love and how sorry he was.

Mirage received the pulses, and sent back pulses of fear, anxiety, and despair. He just didn't know what to think anymore, as it seemed like not even his mate trusted him anymore. Mirage started contemplating the darker side of things, which, while it scared the hell out of Optimus, was leading the bot to his mate.

Optimus was scared and felt beyond horrible as he picked up his pace and soon found his mate and he got down on his knees, thankfully the rec room was deserted right then.

Mirage shook, tears falling from his optics. "Are *sniffle sniffle* a-a-are you….hap-hap- happy?" Mirage asked, in pain.

"I am, I just...I was scared and I wasn't thinking straight"

"You wouldn't even listen to me!" Mirage cried out, still hurt deeply.

"I'm sorry..." Optimus said bowing his head low. He felt horrible.

"I forgive you my beloved, just please, next time at least listen' Mirage stated, the tears drying up form his optics.

Optimus nodded and laid his head on Mirages shoulder.

"You have been more moody than usual, is something wrong?"Mirage asked, catching Optimus a little off guard.

"Not that I know of love" Optimus said.

"If you say so, maybe we are both just overly stressed, but there is little we can do about it" Mirage stated, figuring that Optimus didn't have time to take off and he couldn't leave the "babies" behind. They both needed time for just the two of them, but the question was how could they do it.

"Probably and I'm sorry for acting the way I did"

"You are forgiven, beloved, now let's go check on our precious little ones" Mirage stated trying to help his mate off the floor.

Optimus eased onto his feet and they went for their little ones.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Lucky was just returning from his shift when he saw Aid and Streak curled up together in the berth. Lucky smiled and went to go prepare the energon for when his two mates woke.

Streak woke before Aid did and saw his brother."Hey"

"Hey bro, thanks for staying with Aid. I think you understand why I was so concerned" Lucky stated as he kissed the brother he used to fight with so much when they were sparklings.

Streak kissed him back."I do, he is truly lovely''

"He is also sparked, which means we have to protect him. And no, I am not the creator, he was raped. That is why we have to be so careful with him" Lucky stated quietly after finishing the kiss, bringing out the protective streak in Streak. "He was raped and sparked by a no good con."

"I will not let him be hurt again, we will take care of him"

"that we will, now hush, I think he is stirring" Lucky stated, pushing his brother slightly and playfully.

Aid was stirring even as fully awake he was snuggling closer.

"Did you sleep well, love?" Lucky asked, surprising Aid who didn't realize he had slept through Lucky's entire practice time.

Aid nodded surprised he had slept as long as he had.

"Ready for some energon, love?" Streak asked as Lucky presented energon he figured Aid would be able to hold down.

Aid nodded and managed to take the cube though his hand was a little shaky.

After a few cubes, Aid was feeling better, and Lucky decided it was time for the three of them to have fun.

Aid was moved gently by his mates, that still seemed so strange to him still. Aid let them take control.

And while Steak started at the head and neck, Lucky rubbed the sparkling bump and teased the paneling that hid Aid's equipment.

Aid gasped softly as the brothers worked a different part of him.

Lucky began to gently encourage his mate to open his paneling with his tongue while teasing the sparklings bump. Streak, on the other hand, was not only licking neck cables, but using his hands to tease Aid's sensitive aft port, that was still virgin territory.

Aid gasped and moaned, he shivered at the sensations and he found his panel opening.

Streak still licked neck cables while teasing the aft port but now took over rubbing the sparkling bump as Luck y used his hands to tease Aid's spike while teasing Aid's valve with his tongue. Both Streak and Lucky had their spikes at full mast but wanted to wait until Aid was ready to go any further.

Aid tried to cling to either of them as his fluids started flowing for the two brothers.

Lucky was ready to take it to the next level, and so he stated, "Tell us what you want, my love."

"I...I don't know..." This was still so new to him.

Lucky repositioned himself and gently prodded at Aid's valve with his hardened spike while Streak prodded at Aid's aft port. Both hoping that he would soon ask them to enter him.

Aid moaned as the stimulation moved through him."please...please..."

"Anything for you love" Lucky stated as he and his twin slowly, gently, and lovingly entered Aid from both sides. Lucky and Streak both felt like they were in heaven, and they hoped their third mate felt the same way as they slowly, gently, and lovingly thrust in and out of Aid's valve and aft port.

Aid moaned not believing the sensations he was feeling."nnnn..."

Streak and Lucky were enjoying the sensations as well.

Aid gasped and moaned as his mates took him."please..."

Lucky mewled in pleasure while Streak talked dirty, both of which drove all three closer to overload.

"I won't...nnnn...last..." Aid moaned.

"neither will we" said the brothers, as all three soon overloaded.

Aid was blown away and weakened slightly by the intense overload.

"see, my love, interfacing can be loving and gentle" Lucky stated, kissing Aid and stroking his brothers faceplates.

Aid nodded as he kissed back."sorry, tired again"

"It's ok, rest, love" Streak stated helping their mate fall back asleep and snuggling close before falling into recharge, all three keeping each other warm.

Elsewhere Sunny was being grumpy.

Rave wasn't sure what to do, as Sunny had refused everything he had tried to help cheer him up. Rave was near the end of his rope and Sides wasn't helping.

Sunny couldn't take it and snapped at Sides."Both of you leave me the slag alone"

Rave went to fly while Sides left, herding the sparklings out, afraid that if they were left, Sunny would hurt them. Slick was not happy, but he still left.

Sunny polished weapons trying to cool down and it wasn't long though before Slick snuck back to mommy. Sunny looked up and saw his runt sparkling and he picked him up, and set him beside him and let him help clean his weapon.

Slick just looked up at Sunny, just happy to spend time with the bot.

Sunny gently rubbed his sons helm and started teaching him about the different parts.

Slick learned quickly and clicked with happiness. Sunny laughed as the runt just made him smile.

Sunny started to feel better as sides discovered slick was missing.

Sides wanted to go back to the room, but fearing Sunny didn't want to see him, Sides hoped Slick was ok.

Sunny was enjoying being with his runt and teaching him.

Slick asked mommy a question, "Are you going to have more sparklings?"

"I am" Sunny said "are you okay with that"

"Yes, mommy. I want more siblings" Slick stated.

"Well your getting three of them" sunny said.

Slick smiled and rubbed Sunny's abdomen. 'I can't wait, mommy"

As much as Sunny didn't want to be sparked, the sight of his sparkling smiling like that made it seem okay and Sunny pulled the little one close.

"I love you, mommy" Slick said as he hugged the Lambo.

"I love you too Slick" Sunny said just holding his little runt.

Unseen in the doorway, Rave stood in shock as it took the little runt to finally allow Sunny to see that happiness was always around.

Sunny sat the little runt on his lap and showed him different parts telling him what they were called and what they did. Unaware Rave was back.

Rave snuck out as quietly as he snuck in, unwilling to disturb the scene. Slick was safe and Sunny was happy, and that was good enough for Rave.

By the time Rave came back with Sides and the other sparklings hours later Sunny was sound asleep with Slick sleeping on his chest little thumb in his mouth.

Rave and Sides placed a blanket over the two before settling the other six down and then settling down themselves.

Sunny started stirring a few hours later he needed energon but he didn't want to get up.

Sunny looked around and found a few cubes of energon left for him within his reach. It had been left out by his mates who were sleeping elsewhere. Sunny smiled, his mates really did care for him.

Mindful of the sleeping Slick Sunny slowly drank some of the energon, he thought it over and would apologize to them later.

Several hours later, Sides and Rave were up and taking care the other sparklings when Sunny woke again with Slick awake but clinging to the yellow Lambo's side.

Sunny eased to his feet and settled Slick on his hip.

Sides and Rave avoided Sunny, not wanting to upset the bot any further, and waiting for him to approach them.

Sunny took care of Slick before he finally went to Sides and Rave and apologized.

"Would you like a back rub from us, love?" rave asked, pointing Sunny out to Sides.

"Yeah, sure but just a back rub nothing else" Sunny said.

Rave and Sides smiled, as Sunny finally seemed to be coming around. "Love you, Sunny, Love you sides" Rave stated.

"Love you too Rave" Sides said and Sunny mumbled.

Elsewhere, Red Alert was struggling with the sparklings, especially Flicker who didn't want to listen to the bot. Charger was working and Flasher was training. Red was not sure what to do and even more unsure of who to call to help him as he let very few bots into the security area.

He tried everything he could think of and knew he had to call someone and he finally decided on Mirage.

Mirage made his way over to the security area, after leaving the sparklings with Firestar and Slugbug. And once Red let the bot in, Mirage saw what the problem was. "Red, you need to be firm with them, teach them discipline. Watch" Mirage stated as he strictly told one of the mechs "no" for climbing on the walls, and the mechling stopped. Mirage turned to Flicker, who seemed to be the instigator and stated in a firm voice "enough" causing Flicker to stop in her path. Red was amazed.

"Thank you, I didn't know what else to do. Flasher is training and Charger is on shift"

"You can be submissive with your mates, but you have to be the authority figure with your sparklings, as Flasher isn't always going to be around. Charger will have to learn as well" Mirage stated before pointing out another mechling doing something and then stating, "Your turn"

Red nodded and looked to the sparkling and told him no, in a firm voice.

The mechling didn't listen and continued with what he was doing. Red felt a little bad but Mirage stated, "Don't back down he is testing you. This time tell him to stop or he will put in the corner for his bad behavior" Mirage stated encouragingly.

Nodding again Red did as Mirage told him.

The mechling again refused to listen even as the four other sparklings watched, determined to see what big mama was going to do. Red was a bit discouraged again, but mirage was right there. "Don't give up, he is still testing you, and the others are watching. Take him to the corner and tell him he will be there for 2 minutes due to not listening to you" Mirage stated, do his best to help Red.

Red did as told and took the mechling to the corner and set him there. "You will stay there for two minutes because you have chosen not to listen to me"

The mechling cried and threw a fit and left the corner many times, but Mirage just had Red keep bringing him back until the mechling sat in the corner for two full minutes. "Now go talk to him and let him know that it was his behavior that got him in this and then ask for an apology and give him a hug" Mirage stated.

Red went over and talked to the little mechling.

Mirage smiled. "You are getting Red. They are now starting to see you as a authority figure. But remember, being in charge is more than teaching them what is and is not appropriate, it is also about giving them praise when they do something you expect of them or that is good" Mirage stated, just as Flasher walked in.

Red nodded as the mechling curled up in his arms. "Thank you Mirage"

"You are welcome, Red. If you have any more questions, you can always talk to Flasher who helped me out quite a bit, or you can talk to me" Mirage stated just as he left, nodding at his son who was just coming in.

"What was that all about?" Flasher asked as he noticed that the sparklings were behaving just like they always did for him.

"I had some issues and Mirage helped me out"

"Well, I am glad mama could help you. Tell you what, how bout we send these five off with Hide and hound and then have some time for us, as charger is still on duty?" Flasher asked, knowing he hadn't faced with either Red or Charger in over a fortnight, partially thanks to the sparklings.

"That would be nice"

No sooner said than done, and soon Red was alone with flasher, and now his submissive side really came out, as Flasher came closer and started licking Red's audio receivers.

Red gasped as Flasher started licking.

"Are you in need my love?" Flasher asked, as his hands glided down slowly lower and lower and closer and closer to Red's paneling, of which he was already dripping wet and stiff, but he knew he wouldn't open up until his mate asked him. "So beautiful… my love… open… as I can see you need it"

Red didn't have to be told twice and he opened his panel, his fluids pooling.

Flasher teased the stiff cable and the dripping valve. "Tell me what you need" Flasher whispered, continuing his loving manipulations.

"P..please Flasher...I need you..."

"Where do you want me? Want me in that tight, hot little valve of yours" Flasher whispered as he teased the valve, "Or maybe in your virgin aft port" Flasher stated as also teased the aft port, driving Red insane with lust.

Red panted. "Anywhere...please I just need you..."

"I think I can just slide right into your valve as it seems to be calling me" Flasher stated as he lift his mate and slid his mate down onto his stiff cable, with Red facing Flasher. The ripples in Red's valve felt so good to flasher. "mmm…so good my mate….I think its time to …make you sparked again…" flasher stated, Red not quite catching the last part as he was just in so much pleasure.

All Red could do was moan as Flasher took him and he was far enough gone that he didn't get the sparked part. Had he heard that he probably would have said not now, but right now he was in need and gave into Flasher.

Flasher knew just how to manipulate his mate's spark out without even asking and soon enough, Flasher's spark was connected to and dancing with Red's spark overhead, causing Red to become sparked again, but the pleasure was so intense and so needed Red didn't even know as Flasher smiled, happy that Red seemed to accept the need for a spark merge. Both overloaded powerfully and while Flasher was tired, Red was out for the count.

Red was still sleeping soundly when Charger got off his shift and got home.

Flasher got up to place Red down on the couch, with his partially stiff spike still hanging out. Charger saw the spike and began to feel a desperate need of his own. He didn't have to ask what happened to Red, he knew – and he wanted the same thing, not knowing that Flasher had knocked up Red and hoped to knock Charger up again as well. Flasher, after laying Red down, began to put on a bit of a show, to see how wild he could drive charger, as Flasher knew the wilder he drove Charger, the more kinky the bot got.

Charger tried to resist for as long as he could before Flasher drove him too far and he was on Flasher kissing him deeply. "Pin me down and take me"

It didn't take Flasher any length of time where he not only had Charger pinned, but Flasher was taking the bot's valve doggy style, causing Charger to become even more lost in pleasure. "It's time… for more… my love" Flasher stated, fearing that he would break the trance with charger if he said what he truly meant.

Charger just moaned quickly becoming putty and submitting to Flasher.

And soon enough, Flasher and Charger overloaded, with Charger being sparked once again. Charger was passed out, and Flasher had just enough strength to get his mates and himself to the berth and curl up with both, before all three slept for several hours.

Red and Charger of course had no idea they were sparked and wouldn't know for another couple weeks.

Meanwhile, Rumble and Silverstar were talking, having already bonding, thanks to permission from both sets of creators. Silverstar had a question, "What is up with Blaster? I thought Soundwave and Grimlock were your parents, Rumble"

Rumble shook his head. "Soundwave is my creator but Blasters my other creator, Grimlock just kinda took me and the others as his own"

"Well, which one do you prefer to call your father?" Silverstar asked.

"Grimlock, Blaster was never there"

Noticing his sharp tone, Silverstar felt bad. "I'm s-s-sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up if it upsets you so much"

Rumble apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Its just he helped create us but was never there for us"

"So is Grimlock a good father?" Silverstar asked, not sure about her opinions on the dinobots.

"He's great, he loves all of us and protects us"

"Wow. I'm impressed, as rarely have I heard good things about the dinobots in general. I know Swoop, as Bluesky is a close friend of mine, but Grimlock and the others always seemed to intimidate me. I am sure they didn't mean to, but they did" Silverstar admitted, hoping she didn't offend her mate.

"You just gotta get used to him" Rumble said.

Silverstar just nodded, not saying anything more as she didn't want to dig a hole for herself, and also she was starting to feel horny, thought she didn't exactly understand it. All she knew was she needed her mate and she scooped him up, took him into another room with a berth, and opened her paneling, hoping her mate would understand her need.

Rumble got the message loud and clear and he moved so he was straddling her and ran his hands over her body.

Silver moaned and mewled as Rumble's small hands seemed to hit areas that no others could touch and she didn't even know were erotic zones. She felt so glad that Primus had chosen such a perfect mate for her.

Rumble's hands roamed and he kissed her softly and soon started to gently finger her.

"Please… please…. In- inside me…I need you… in me" Silver stated, as her hips started to undulate.

Rumble nodded and revealed his larger than expected spike and soon eased into Silver.

Silver's chute adjusted, until it was gently but thoroughly massaging and milking the arousal that was buried within. Silver was mewling with pleasure.

Rumble moaned at the feel of the warm hot chute milking his spike, this was the first time he had ever interfaced and it was amazing.

"ugh ngh… mmmm more … harder… give it to me… ugh ngh" Silver stated, trying to encourage her mate.

Rumble couldn't deny her, her wish so he started moving faster, thrusting harder in and out.

"Ugh … so close… you there… ngh my love ugh ugh ooo… mmmm ngh" Silver asked, getting closer and closer to her overload.

Rumble kept thrusting in and out, wanting Silver to overload for him. "Come for me"

Silver shivered and moaned as she overloaded, her chute working hard to make sure Rumble overloaded as well.

Rumble thrusted a couple more times before he overloaded as well.

Silver smiled as she realized that this is what she had been longing for when she had followed her femme protocol. "Once I have this sparkling, I want to keep having sparklings, with you my mate" Silver stated, her femme data protocol locked in tune with Rumble's mech protocol of wanting to pass data on.

Rumble grinned like a loon and kissed Silver deeply.

Silver and Rumble soon fell into recharge, happy as clams.

Inferno and Spinger took care of their young mates but still used them often and since the two were horny almost all the time, they had a blast and were interfacing with them not knowing they would soon have their sparklings.

And it was as Inferno and Springer were getting ready to take their mates once again that the young twins refused to get out of the positions they were in due to pain, and the oild on their lower extremities, signaled that they weren't saying no to be defiant, they were saying now cause something else was going on – they were sparking.

Inferno and Springer each picked up a twin and carried them to the med bay calling for Ratchet as they came in.

Ratchet swore, as he realized he was the only medic on right now, as First Aid was still off at the time being. This was going ot suck. "Ok, put that one there and that one there and let's get started' ratchet ordered.

Inferno and Springer did as told each standing by their twin.

Slipknot was very quiet as his body prepared for the sparking while Ball Bearing was cursing and swearing as the time got closer. Springer told Ballbearing to suck it up and be a mech, and soon Ball bearing was not swearing, but moaning in pain. Ratchet was impressed, but he knew he had a lot of work ahead of him.

"Ratchet if you need assistance we will help" Inferno told the medic.

Ratchet nodded and prepared himself for the task ahead. Ballbearing was ahead of his twin, and so Ratchet started with him. And just a Ratchet got into place, Ball Bearing sparked his first of two, a Red and yellow mech, with one hand in the shape of a crane. Springer smiled and named the little one Longarm. And before ratchet had much of a chance, the second mechling came out, blue in color with a pickup as its alt form. Springer named the sparkling Slugger. And once those two were out and declared healthy, it was now time to help the more quiet twin.

"Ratchet I think he's ready" Inferno said.

Ratchet checked, and Slipknot was indeed ready. And with encouragement, Slipknot pushed out his first sparkling, a gray femme with a sleek motorcycle form. Inferno saw the little one and named her Shadow. Ratchet was able to take a chance and look at the precious femme before Slipknot sparked again. It was another little femme, pink and gray in color with a sports car alt mode. Inferno named her Viper, as when Ratchet first tried to hold the little one, she damn near bit him and tried to bite anything that came to close to her mouth.

"Lives up to her name" Inferno said laughing.

"Yes" was all Ratchet stated, as he finally finished examining the last femme. She was healthy and he hoped she would grow out of this biting phase or inferno and the others would have nothing but trouble with her. But when Inferno went to pick up Viper, while she tried to bite him at first, she recognized him as her creator and curled into his arms.

"That's better" Inferno said holding her close.

Slipknot just smiled. "I tried biting everyone and everything when I was first sparked, so I think she takes after me" Slipknot stated, proud of his accomplishment in sparking two healthy femmes. Slipknot couldn't wait to get knocked up again.

"That is good to know" Inferno said and gently caressed Slipknot's face.

"Yeah, Ball bearing was the weakling between the two of us, though I mellowed out and he only got meaner" Slipknot stated, giving Inferno and Springer even more fuel for the fire, and began to think that maybe Slipknot deserved more than to just be their Slave. "I want to remain with you two, as I know you two love me, and I want nothing more than to give you more sparklings" Slipknot stated as he nuzzled into Inferno's touch.

"You two are bonded to us we're not about to let you go" Inferno said. "as for sparklings that is good to know"

Slipknot smiled before drifting off to sleep. Ball bearing was sound asleep as well. "We sure know how to pick 'em, don't we, Springer?" Inferno asked after he had informed Springer of what Slipknot had said.

Springer laughed. "that we do" he said before asking Ratchet to let them know when they could bring them all home.

"You can take the new little ones home in a few hours, and I would give the same amount of time to allow the mothers to recover in the med bay" Ratchet stated.

They nodded and thanked Ratchet before leaving for the moment.

Elsewhere, Soundwave was working on the protoforms, he was almost done with one, but he was starting to get really horny, as if he wanted to take somebody. And while Grimlock was out on patrol, Blaster was in the other room, watching over the sparklings, even though none of them were his.

Soundwave called out ravage who took her siblings and Soundwave looked to Blaster."Statement, I am in need, you will submit"

Blaster realized he had no choice, for he knew if Grimlock found out he was disrespectful, the large Dinobot would not interface with his for a fortnight, and Blaster was horny as all get out from carrying sparklings. And, with huge swallowing of pride, Blaster stated, "Yes, Soundwave. How do you want me?"

"Statement, hands and knees"

Blaster quickly complied as to the position, but he was not all compliant, as his paneling and aft port was still closed, and this displeased Soundwave greatly.

"Open" Soundwave told him, not pleased.

Blaster opened his aft port, but not his paneling. This displeased Soundwave even further, as Soundwave wanted to take this bot. Soundwave filed this away, as he planned to tell Grimlock.

Soundwave took Blaster still but was a rougher than normal.

Blaster still resisted, and Soundwave now knew why Grimlock had asked him to create that special machine. And once Soundwave overloaded, he threw Blaster down and went to work on the protoforms double time, in hopes he could finish them soon and then work on the machine he had been forced to stop working on due to knowing three of the six he was carrying were just sparks.

About 2 hours later, the first protoform was done and Grimlock had come home.

Soundwave projected to Grimlock what had happened.

Needless to say, Grimlock was not happy about what had happened, and offered himself up to his mate. "Wave need take me Grimlock to relieve self?" Grimlock asked, stroking Soundwave right in front of Blaster, whose jaw about hit the ground in hearing that Grimlock, the dominant mech of the three, was willing to give himself to his mate.

Soundwave nodded leaning into the touch."Need..."

Grimlock walked over to the berth, leading Soundwave. Grimlock then climbed onto the berth, on his back, and opened his paneling and his aft port for his love. "Wave decided what mate need" Grimlock stated as he played with Wave's sensitive abdomen.

Soundwave moaned and slid into Grimlock's front port, he wanted the others aft too but he would start with the port.

"give me Grimlock more…. want you… ngh feel good…ugh" Grimlock stated as his valve milked his mate's arousal.

Soundwave moaned and started moving faster in and out of Grimlock. His mate felt so good.

Blaster watched, frustrated and horny as hell. He needed some love, he needed to interface, but thanks to his own defiance, he was getting nothing.

Grimlock smiled and pulsed love to wave, as he enjoyed this. And once Soundwave and Grimlock overloaded once, Wave started taking Grimlock's aft, causing the big bot to moan in pleasure even more, and causing wave to feel free and full of pleasure as well.

Soundwave moaned as he took Grimlock's aft, the pleasure moving through him felt amazing.

Even though it was his aft being taken, Grimlock was still firmly in control as he teased his mate's sparkling bump as well as the aft port that he had tamed. Soundwave moaned in response, causing Grimlock to smile. "still mine" Grimlock stated as he petted his mate more.

"Yours..." Soundwave moaned for a few moments sounding like his old self.

Blaster couldn't believe his audios, but there was nothing he could do – he was hard, horny, and desperate for attention. Grimlock and Soundwave soon overloaded and cuddled closely after the session, Grimlock making sure Soundwave was comfortable, satiated, and everything else before turning his attention to Blaster.

"You no get relief, you disrespect and displeased mate' Grimlock stated, as he saw the hardened cable jetting out from Blaster's body. "You no choice but to get self off"

Blaster wanted to protest but saw he had no choice.

Grimlock went back to Soundwave, the dinobot's hardened arousal jetting out. "Now me Grimlock's turn" Grimlock stated as he gently caressed Soundwave.

Soundwave moaned softly and arched under the soft touches.

"Wave ready for me Grimlock?" The dinobot asked, already smelling the hormones coming off his favored mate.

Soundwave nodded he needed this once more.

Grimlock slid in gently, his extremely large member filling his mate full. After a couple of seconds, Grimlock began thrusting in and out quickly yet gently, encouraging Soundwave to feel even more pleasure.

Soundwave clung to Grimlock as pleasure moved through him.

Blaster could only watch as he self serviced himself while watching his two other more dominant mates. Grimlock continued to gently pound into Wave, causing both much pleasure.

Soundwave tried to last but didn't succeed as his overload quickly approached.

Grimlock followed quickly afterward, and last but not least, Blaster's hand brought him some satisfaction, though not as much as getting some would have. Grimlock was snuggling with Wave when wave noticed the mess Blaster had made.

Wave nudged Grimlock but was soon drifting off into recharge.

"You made mess, you clean mess' Grimlock stated, "And if clean mess, punishment may be reduced"

Blaster didn't feel like pressing his luck any more right then and cleaned the mess.

Grimlock nodded, and left Soundwave for a minute. Grimlock revealed his thick, aroused cable in Blaster's face. "Now service me Grimlock" Grimlock stated, making Blaster instantly aroused, as he was getting some attention, as some was better than none.

Blaster was soon on his knees sucking Grimlock off.

Grimlock soon overloaded, as did Blaster. And while Blaster was left where he was, Grimlock went back to the large berth. Blaster realized he had a long way to go if he ever wanted to get back into both their good graces.

Elsewhere Aid was feeling a bit run down though he wasn't sure why.

"What's wrong Aid?" asked Ratchet, taking a break from the med bay.

"I don't know Ratchet, I just feel off" Aid told his mentor.

"Oh really? Where is Luckystar? I thought he was helping you out' ratchet stated, having no idea Aid now had two mates.

"Training, Streak is watching me" Aid said.

"What?" ratchet asked, caught off guard, "Why is Streak watching over you?"

"Um...that is...well...I'm bonded to him to..."

"What about Luckystar?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm bonded to both of them"

"Wh…how… nnn… what?" ratchet barely got out, as he had always been under the impression streak would never bond ever since Ratchet had helped sever the forced bond.

"Yeah..." Aid said and told Ratchet how it had all happened.

Ratchet was surprised and confused. "So, going back to what he started off, what seems to be bothering you?"

"I'm not sure I mean I don't think I need energon, I just feel odd"

"Would you like me to take a look at you?" ratchet asked.

Aid nodded and laid down for Ratchet.

Ratchet searched and searched, but found nothing, other than Aid just seemed to be nervous about having sparklings and having two mates, all of which he had never planned to have. "Well, you and your sparklings are healthy, Aid"

"Then why do I feel like this Ratchet?"

"because you are jumpy about having mates and having sparklings, as you had never planned to have any. I think once you settle down a bit, you will see this odd feeling calm down a bit" Ratchet stated.

Aid still wasn't sure he could settle but didn't tell Ratchet that.

Meanwhile, having been sick of being confined cruelly, or at least by her own thoughts, Splitrock soon found a way to get out of her bondages. And she knew right where she was headed – to Mirage – as she could sense the bot. Thankfully, Mirage was with Keeper and Fader, both who were the size of their father Optimus, but even that was not going to stop Splitrock from what she was planning on doing.

The two were happily visiting with their mother something both had missed not knowing what was coming.

Splitrock came upon the three and instantly recognized the brat she used to watch. She couldn't believe he was still alive. And before Keeper and Fader even had a chance to react, Splitrock made her way right over to Mirage and began beating on the bot as Mirage tried to deflect her blows. And with as angry as she was, not even Keeper and Fader were enough to stop the femme.

That didn't stop them from trying to pull her off their mother even as Fader sent an emergency comm. Several bots responded but Wingspan was there first and upon seeing his brother being beaten his seeker nature kicked into full gear. He ran over and physically grabbed the femme and hurled her across the room, hissing dangerously.

Splitrock took one look at the seeker and started beating the living tar out of him, and Mirage soon stepped in to protect his brother. Fader and Keeper were trying to help, Wingspan was beaten to a pulp and laying on the floor and Mirage was out cold laying on the floor facedown when Elita and Optimus showed up. Splitrock was still feisty and trying to pick a fight with Fader and Keeper.

Optimus wasn't about to let this go and pulled his gun and planned to shoot, to kill or wound that he hadn't decided.

Before Optimus or elita could do anything, another shot rang out, knocking the femme down. She wasn't dead, but she was certainly in forced stasis lock. Optimus looked to find Jazz, a medic gun in his hand, smoking from having been fired. "No one, but no one messes with my family" Jazz stated.

Optimus went over and checked Mirage and Wingspan, Wingspan having some of the worse damage."Boys are you able to help" Optimus asked his sons.

"I can carry Wingspan" Keeper stated, getting closer to being an adult, and even slightly bigger than his father. Keeper carefully scooped up Wingspan and headed to the med bay.

"And I can take Mom" Fader stated as he was nearly the size of his father, and was easily able to scoop up his mother and head to the med bay. This left Jazz, Elita, and Optimus to deal with the sedated Splitrock.

Optimus was so very tempted to offline her right there and dispose of her body.

"What are we going to do with her?" Jazz asked.

"Send her to Cybertron" Elita stated, surprising Optimus and Jazz. "My femmes won't put up with this crap and will train her to be an Autobot like you mechs can't, due to protocols"

"After all she's done personally I want to see her offline" Optimus said not as leader right then.

"Optimus, I understand, but until she is trained by femmes that know how to respect each other, you can't see her as anything other than a neutral, and protocol demands that we are not allowed to offline a neutral unless in dire circumstances, and that I only after they had had all the chances to prove they can be otherwise. I don't want her online either, but we have no choice at this moment. Besides, I know Aquaformer, Saberquake, and Chromia won't put up with this crap" Elita stated.

"Know this Elita if your femmes fail she will die, is that understood"

"Oh worry not, if they can't rehab her, they will offline her without telling anyone and get rid of any evidence, as this wouldn't be the first femme we might not be able to rehab' elita stated, surprising Optimus slightly.

"Good then she may be sent to Cybertron"

"Chromia is already on her way to pick her up" Elita stated, and soon enough, Splitrock was gone, and Optimus and the others were able to go to the med bay to see how Mirage and Wingspan were doing.

"How are they Ratchet'' optimus asked.

"They are online, badly beaten, but online" Ratchet said, "Its hard to tell who is worse off, as Wingspan took a beating, but Mirage not only suffered physically but also psychologically."

Optimus sighed and he sat beside Mirage's side and Jazz moved to Wingspans.

Mirage was awake, but his optics showed his was absolutely terrified to the point he tried to move away from his mate. He was afraid of those bigger than him, and he curled into a ball as best he could, even though it caused immense pain.

Wingspan was out of it, he beaten and broken body connected to machines. Jazz gently stroked Wingspan's faceplates, anything to get the bot to come back online and out of stasis lock.

"Mirage its okay, your safe now" Optimus soothed.

Wingspan wasn't showing signs of waking.

Mirage looked at his mate, and though he was full grown, curled up in a ball facing his mate and began to suck on his thumb. Optimus had seen this before, when he had visited and seen that Mirage was beaten was he was little. The reaction broke Optimus's spark.

Across the med bay, Jazz talked to his seeker son, anything to try and get Wingspan back, as Jazz refused to lose his oldest son that he had sparked. Jazz prayed to Primus in hopes that Wingspan would survive.

Outside the med bay, Keeper and Fader let the trine know what had happened, especially since the two had learned that Wingspan's other true creator was Thundercracker. The trine and Skyfire weren't happy when they learned what had happened.

Thundercracker could not be kept back and he went and got beside Jazz.

Optimus gently pulled Mirage into his arms and held him letting him feel his spark.

Mirage, feeling the spark, curled into his mate, his optics still showing fear.

Across, the med bay, Thundercracker and Jazz were sitting by Wingspan when Hot Rod finally came in, having just got back from being on patrol. Hot Rod could not believe what he saw, and he started crying and trying to show his mate love, hoping it would help.

Wingspan hurt all over and he felt lost, he wasn't sure where he was and he was scared.

Hot Rod reached out through the spark bond hoping to help guide his mate back and hoping that he could reach his mate in time.

On the other side of the med bay, Mirage just shook in his mate's arms, still shivering from having been beaten by his former babysitter who he had thought had been destroyed when his parents were killed, and now he really wished she had been.

Optimus just soothingly rubbed Mirage's back and let him know he was loved, and the femme was gone.

Mirage asked if she had been offlined, but was disappointed when told she had been given one last chance on Cybertron. Optimus could feel all the powerful emotions coming from his mate's spark. It was a bit overwhelming.

As for Wingspan, though lost and scared, he followed the trail that his bondmate's spark and sparkbond voice was leading him too, and though it was full of pain, it was also full of something else – love. Wanting to feel more, Wingspan continued to slowly move more toward coming back online, though it was a long slow process.

Optimus though told Mirage he had wanted to offline her and would have if Elita hadn't insisted on this.

Wingspan slowly came back and the monitors reflected it.

Jazz and TC were starting to cry as they could feel Wingspan was coming back, neither noticing that it was because Hot Rod was using the spark bond to guide his mate back, as neither even knew Hot Rod was in the med bay.

Mirage nodded, for as long as the femme was nowhere near him or his babies, he was going to be ok. And Mirage started to uncurl, which started to show Optimus just how much Mirage had been injured.

Optimus gently nuzzled his mate and told him he would take care of him.

It seemed like forever but Wingspan finally onlined his optics.

"Mama's here, my little seekerling" Jazz stated, rubbing his son's cheeks. Hot Rod just watched, feeling his mate had returned to the world of the online.

And while Optimus held his mate, Fader and Keeper came into the med bay, with Flasher trailing behind them, as he had insisted on coming as well.

Wingspan tried to speak but he couldn't get his voice to work.

Keeper still wondered why his brother had insisted on coming.

"You don't need to talk, my seekerling, we are just glad you are back online" Jazz stated, and then he finally noticed Hot Rod Standing at the end of the berth.

"I came because I am concerned about mom" Flasher stated, as he and his two brothers finally were able to see just how broken their mom was as he sat curled up in their father's arms.

Optimus hadn't noticed his sons as he just held Mirage and talked low and soothingly to him.

Mirage saw his sons, and though he recognized them and loved them, he didn't want them to see him like this, and so he tried to vanish, which indicated to Optimus something was going on.

On the other side, Jazz pulled Hot Rod closer, as he realized what was guiding Wingspan back.

Optimus saw his sons, "Sons I know you want to see your mother but could you come back later"

Wingspan tried to speak again but couldn't, he felt like slag.

Flasher, Keeper, and Fader nodded respectfully, and soon left, realizing their mom didn't want them to see him like he was. They didn't understand why, but they knew well enough that if asked to leave, they should.

Across the med bay, Hot Rod gave his mate a passionate kiss. "Don't try to talk love. You need rest, you were beat up pretty badly"

Wingspan nodded he wanted to speak but couldn't get his vocals going.

"Why did this happen?" TC asked Jazz, who was not sure how to answer.

Optimus overheard the question. "I can tell you" Optimus said and then told what he knew as he held his own mate close.

This made TC mad and want to hurt the femme in question for more than one reason.

And it didn't make things any better when Ratchet, who had overheard the conversation, added his input and told of how the femme had attacked one of Ratchet's own little seekerlings. Ratchet even revealed the part of what Splitrock had said about seekers, which pushed Optimus, TC, Jazz, and Hot Rod past the breaking point. They made a decision, they were going to Cybertron and make sure this femme was either reprogrammed entirely or destroyed, either way, the Splitrock that Mirage had known and Mirage and Wingspan had been beaten by was going to disappear for good.

"I will watch over these two" Ratchet told them. "Don't worry about them"

Optimus set down his mate and gathered the other bots to him as they prepared to go. Optimus made one quick comm. to Aquaformer and Saberquake. "This is Optimus, I am coming to check on things, don't tell any of the other femmes to expect us, as we want to see how things are operating, especially with the newest femme to be sent there." Both Saberquake and Aquaformer acknowledged the request and both waited for Optimus and his group to come, as neither Aquaformer nor Saberquake had good things to say about the femme that they had been sent to deal with.

Soon Optimus and the others were gone for Cybertron and Ratchet not long after discovered that Wingspans vocalizer was damaged.

And while Ratchet carefully worked on Wingspan's vocalizer, Optimus and his troop secretly arrived on Cybertron, greeted by Saberquake, and Aquaformer. Optimus was a little surprised that Aquaformer looked so much like a mech and even sounded like a mech, but she was all femme. The two femmes then took Optimus and his party into their office for discussions, while the rest of the femme base had no idea the Commander of the Autobots had come to make a surprise visit.

"I have a feeling that I know exactly why you are here, sir" Aquaformer stated in her deep tone.

"Same here," Stated Saberquake, "That femme Elita sent us."

"That is correct, a decision has been made. What is the femme's progress"

"Her body I cannot tell you, but her spark is contained here, in our special prison, as we were unable to retrain or reprogram her" stated Saberquake, as she brought out a special box.

"We were just debating about how best to get rid of her arrogant spark" Aquaformer added, surprising Optimus, as they had already dealt with the femme for the most part, the only part that was left was to extinguish the spark.

"Then, allow us to handle that" Optimus said.

"Her spark is yours then" Aquaformer stated, handing over the box.

"I am surprised Elita sent her to us, this was one femme that should never have been tried to train as an Autobot, as we found something as we dealt with her body – she was a con, her insignia was well hidden, but it was there" stated Saberquake to which Aquaformer nodded.

"That would explain a few things" Optimus said. "I would have dealt with this on Earth if she had not insisted on sending her here"

"Don't be too hard on Elita, she was trying what she thought was best. She also knew that we would have better access to disassemble her if that was what we needed to do" Saberquake stated.

"besides, it would have been bad if you tried to destroy a seemingly neutral party on earth, as the humans would have questioned your true intentions. Elita knew this, that was why she insisted on sending this bot to us" Aquaformer added.

"As good as the humans have been to us, they do not know about there being any neutrals in our war"

"but if they saw her with no obvious sign of which side she belonged to, they might have questioned a lot of things. But that is neither here nor there now, as all that is left to do is extinguish her arrogant spark" Saberquake stated to which Aquaformer nodded.

"Considering Ratchet kept her locked in the med bay I doubt it" Optimus said as he and his group pulled out their weapons.

"Just do what you are planning on sir" Saberquake stated.

"cause if she gets free, we are all in big trouble as she knows more information than you give her credit for" Aquaformer stated.

"Oh we're about to rectify that" as each mech set their weapons on the deadliest setting they had and the container was opened and they fired.

And it happened in an instant as even Aquaformer and Saberquake set their weapons, and all the mechs and the two femmes extinguished the spark. And once that happened, Aquaformer had one thing to say, "This never happened" and it was then that Optimus saw just how the femmes got away with doing stuff like this.

Optimus and the others nodded and the Earth bound Autobots returned.

Aquaformer and Saberquake disposed of things to make it look like nothing occurred.

Back in the med bay, ratchet was finishing repairing Wingspan's vocalizer and Mirage was just waking up from another nap, missing his family and mate and feeling a bit better.

"Alright try and say something now Spanner" Ratchet said.

"B..better..."

"Alright let me make another adjustment then try and rest your vocals" Ratchet said.

Wingspan dealt with the pain as Ratchet made the final adjustments. Mirage just watched, hoping Optimus would come in soon.

When Ratchet finished and walked away Wingspan saw Mirage and managed to raise his arms open for his brother.

Mirage slid off the berth and made his way to his brother. "I am sorry I couldn't have protected you more, my brother" Mirage stated, feeling bad for how bad Wingspan had been beaten.

Wingspan managed to nuzzle Mirage and got him to lay down with him.

Mirage was careful of his brother's wings and slid next to Wingspan and the two embraced and curled up together, sleeping and recovering from their severe beatings. And that was how Hot rod and Optimus found the two when they returned.

Neither stirred when Optimus and Hot Rod came over so with Hot Rod watching them Optimus went and told Ratchet what had happened.

Ratchet was relieved to hear the news, and informed Optimus of what had happened in the med bay since they had left. Ratchet was a little surprised to learn that the two had curled up together, but it was not a complete surprise, as Ratchet had watched the two grow close ever since Jazz took in Mirage.

"As long as it helps the two being together like that I see no reason to disturb them."

"I have to go talk to our children, please keep me posted" Optimus stated as he soon headed out of the med bay after Ratchet confirmed that he would keep Optimus informed.

Ratchet checked on the two sleeping mechs and let Hot Rod be while Optimus went to the children.

Flasher, Keeper, Fader, and Silverstreak were the first offspring that Optimus ran into and all had that look in their optics, asking, "What is going on with mom?"

"Your mother is resting right now" Optimus told them. "The one who hurt him is no longer a concern"

"I wanted to kill that bitch" Keeper stated, as he had been there, "But if you have handled it, I trust it is resolved."

"It is Keeper" Optimus said.

"how is mom doing? DO you think he will let us see him soon?" Flasher asked, still concerned, as he had not been told exactly what had happened.

"Give him a little more time, my sons" Optimus told them.

"If you think that is what is best, dad, we will respect that" Silverstreak stated, impressing his father who had overlooked the fact that Silverstreak had grownup, not just in size but also in attitude.

"Your mother will let you know, will let us all know when he's ready"

"I just hope he doesn't wait too long, as all our sparkling brothers and sisters are starting to get worried" Fader stated, having just visited them.

Optimus nodded. "I'm going to them now"

"alright. Just please keep us posted, dad" Keeper stated, and Optimus agreed as the five parted ways.

Optimus went to the other children while elsewhere Jazz found Prowl and told him what had happened.

Needless to say, Prowl was less than pleased when he learned that Wingspan was hurt and that no one had told him sooner.

Jazz apologized and took Prowl to the med bay.

Hot Rod was still watching over the two brothers as they continued to sleep, Wingspan clinging tightly onto Mirage. Hot Rod wasn't jealous, as he knew wingspan looked up to Mirage like a younger brother looks up to an older brother, and if this is what they needed right now, he wasn't going to disturb them.

Prowl gently caressed both their faces but didn't wake them.

"they are doing better, Ratchet stated, and he hopes they will be back up and running more like normal soon" Hot Rod stated, seeing Prowl and Jazz.

Prowl nodded and stayed a time watching the two sleep.

Mirage soon woke and saw Prowl, Jazz, and Hot Rod nearby. He looked away, as he didn't want to be seen as weak, even by his own family.

Jazz came over and softly kissed Mirage's helm and caressed his face lovingly.

Mirage moved into the soft touches, but soon asked if he could see his mate, as he deeply missed feeling his mate nearby. And while it was nice to be near Wingspan, for Mirage, nothing could top being with his mate, Optimus.

Prowl went and got Optimus telling him Mirage was asking for him.

Jazz meanwhile gently nuzzled Mirage.

Firestar was asked to watch her siblings, with Kryptonight and Slugbug's help, while Optimus went to go see his mate.

Jazz gently showed his son love while they waited for Optimus. "Beautiful bot" Jazz said smiling.

Mirage didn't feel really beautiful, and his self-confidence had taken a serious hit when he was attacked by his former babysitter. Mirage just wasn't himself as he tried to figure what he had done to deserve such an attack. The only thing that he could think of was because he was really a mistake, and that feeling was what he unknowingly sent through the bond.

"That is not true my love" Optimus said coming to Mirage and eased him into his arms.

Mirage looked away when he realized he had sent what he had been feeling through the bond, afraid that his mate would be angry with him, just like his creators always had been.

"I love you and I am glad you are my mate"

"Even if I am a mistake?" Mirage asked, still reeling from what had happened.

"You are not a mistake you are my bonded and my other half"

Mirage looked back at his mate, a small smile starting to show. He was starting to realize that it didn't matter what happened so long ago, what mattered was that he now had a family that loved him. It was not going to be easy to forget what had happened, but Mirage decided he would try hard to put it behind him, and unknowingly, Optimus could sense the change. IT was small, but it was a start.

Optimus held mirage close pulsing love to his mate.

Jazz watched, not realizing that Wingspan had also woken up and wanted a little love and attention.

Jazz moved to his son and pulled him close. Wingspan snuggled close to his mama.

"Mama, why was she going after Mirage?" Wingspan asked softly, as the pain shot through him.

"It's a long story baby I will tell you later"

"Is she gone for good?" Wingspan asked, not knowing what had happened, but knowing the femme was a loose cannon and a serious threat to everyone in her path.

"She is my seekerling"

Having overheard the last question, Mirage asked his mate, "Is Splitrock truly gone for good or will she comeback and attack us?"

"She will never come back my love"

"Thank Primus" Mirage stated as he thought of all the times he had run away to get away from her and his creators abuse, hence he had ended up making friends with the bot who would eventually become his adopted mother.

"Try and rest my love your safe"

"I want to go home" Mirage stated, not wanting to remain alone in the med bay.

"I will talk to Ratchet but for now Wingspan is with you" Optimus said and went to Ratchet.

"Please and thank you" Mirage stated, as Optimus headed off.

"Ratchet can I talk to you?"

"I have a little time before I go check on Bee and the sparklings, what did you need, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Can I take Mirage home"

"I think it would be best if he goes home, just remember to bring him back daily to check in with me to make sure the physical wounds heal properly. His psychological wounds are what I am more worried about, and that is best taken care of at home" Ratchet stated, much to Optimus's surprise.

Optimus nodded and went back to Mirage and took him home.

Mirage gave a quick hug to Wingspan before they left. And then curled up, invisibly in his mate's arms. Optimus didn't say anything because he knew his mate just didn't want to be seen in the shape he was in, and Optimus was hoping that once they got home, he could show his mate jut how much he loved him.

Once home, and after the sparklings and younglings had been sent elsewhere, Mirage had one question for his mate. "Why did you send all our babies off?"

"Because I'm going to show you how much you are loved" Optimus said lovingly caressing his mate.

Mirage looked at his mate, unsure exactly what to expect, but if Optimus had gone through all the trouble to give them time for just the two of them, Mirage was going to enjoy whatever he was given.

Optimus slowly worshipped every inch of his mate.

Mirage couldn't help but feel his own systems warming up and he let out sweet mewls and moans of pleasure as his mate played with his systems in just the right manner.

Optimus was happy to hear those sounds and continued his loving administrations.

Mirage opened his panel and his aft port, unsure which his mate wanted, but wanting to be ready for anything. He continued to moan in blissful pleasure as the heat and lust rushed through his systems.

Optimus lovingly licked mirages front port wanting to get Mirages fluids really flowing.

Mirage nearly overloaded right then and there but a slight pinch in the right place prevented him from releasing too early. Mirage could feel his valve starting to drip copious amounts, and he could feel his cable become stiffer than it had been in days. Mirage's hips started thrusting from the pleasurable sensations as he continued to moan and started begging for his mate to make him his.

Optimus eventually stopped his licking and slowly eased his spike into his mate.

Mirage was lost in pleasure as his mate took him. The moans, grunts, and mewls were enough to show his mate that he was ready for whatever was going to come.

Optimus gently took his mate but pulsed love to him while he did so.

Mirage pulsed back love as he felt his mate take him. He still couldn't believe he had found such a wonderful, loving mate.

Optimus worked Mirage up wanting him to have that blissful overload.

It didn't take too much longer before Mirage's chute clamped down upon the hardened arousal buried within it. This was the first sign that Mirage was almost there, and before too much longer, the strong chute milking started, and then the guttural groan. Mirage had overloaded, the bliss perfusing through his system rendering him speechless.

Optimus thrusted a few more times before he overloaded as well.

Mirage smiled, as he could really feel the love form his mate. IT wasn't the interfacing, it wasn't closeness or anything like that. It was the pure love that seemed to come right from Optimus's spark. Mirage did his best to make sure he pulsed the same kind of untainted love back to his mate, love that was unconditional.

Optimus kissed his mate lovingly."This is how much I love you"

"And that is also how much I love you, plus some" Mirage responded, enjoying the kisses and returning with his own. And both were enjoying spending time together.


	63. Chapter 63

Meanwhile, Roxie, overlooked by many, was coming along in her training. She was getting in shape and turning into one tough femme warrior. But the problem came as she started her monthly heat cycle. She wasn't sure what to do and the other femmes on the base were too busy to help her. She needed relief, but she wasn't quite sure how to get it, as self service did little to no good.

Sludge was walking down the hall when he smelt the scent of someone in heat and that drove him wild, so he followed the scent.

Roxie went about her practice, not knowing her powerful scent had attracted a potential mate. All she knew was that if she didn't practice, she would go crazy and try to interface with anything and anyone that would let her. She hated this feeling as she was usually in such control of herself, but this was not something she had experienced before – the need to mate was something she never thought would happen to her.

Sludge found the femme and his need to dominate her and make her his overwhelmed him.

Roxie was not usually one to submit, and if this bot wanted her, like her spark wanted him, he was going to have to pin her down. And with her lithe, quick moving form, it wouldn't be an easy task, but Sludge had two things on his side – patience and strength. And he would need both to be able to bond and mate with this tough, agile femme.

Sludge let her wear herself out before he made his move and pinned her to the wall.

Roxie was tired and the big lumbering male was pinning her against the wall. She was scared, but more so, she was horny as hell. She had to bite her tongue as she felt the mech's hands on her aft. He was really touching her and in such a way, she had no choice but to submit to him and let him take her and bond with her. She opened her valve, releasing even more of her needy scent in hopes that this mech would choose her for a mate and give her his sparklings.

Sludge was more than happy to plunge himself into her tight valve and make her his.

Roxie was caught off guard and while her first survival instinct was to run, her heat cycle was preventing her from doing that as she allowed the mech that had found her to take her and make her his.

"Me Sludge claim you as mate"

Roxie was too far gone to fight, besides the spike up her valve felt so right. IN order to show her submission to this powerful, wonderful mech, Roxie released her spark, which was exactly what the mech was wanting to see.

Sludge moments later released his spark and merged it with hers making them one and impregnating her.

Roxie fell back into her mate's arms, snuggling in, wanting to be held before they could possibly go at it again. Sludge was happy, and soon brought his new mate to his own secret quarters. Roxie felt safe, knowing that Sludge would always keep her safe.

"Mate rest now" Sludge said holding her as he settled on the berth.

Roxie soon curled up and fell into a pleasant recharge, unaware that she was carrying offspring. She was just happy that her need had finally been satiated.

Sludge soon joined her in sleep.

Elsewhere, glide was starting to feel like a blimp, and while he loved the attention his mate lavished on him, he was so ready for the sparklings to come. Dart tried his best to make his mate feel better, and Glide had to admit that if it weren't for Dart's love and efforts as well as Dash and Zip, Glide would never have been in the position he was in. Even so, dart was worried, as this was Glide's first sparking, and first sparkings tended to be more dangerous. "Are you doing ok, my sweet" Dart asked.

"Just tired, and a bit achy" Glide told Dart.

"Is there anything I can do for you, love?" dart asked.

"A rub would be nice" Glide said.

"With hot oil or without hot oil" Dart asked as he began to rub his mate's stiff joints, stiff from carrying more weight than usual.

"I think hot oil will feel better"

Dart nodded and added some hot oil that he had prepared earlier. Dart first went to the achy joints, in an effort to relieve pain, and then he went to the back, in an effort to relieve stress. Dart could only hope his mate was feeling better as he lovingly spoiled his mate.

Glide did admit it helped but true relief would come when he finally sparked, which though they didn't realize at the time, that was quickly approaching.

And it was when Dart started to rub Glide's sparkling bump that things were quickly set in motion, and where once Glide was moaning in pleasure, dart found his mate was in agony. Dart looked down and noted that he was covered in a black viscous substance. Dart knew instantly that it was too late to get Glide to the med bay, and so while Dart stayed with his mate, he sent Dash and Zip to get ratchet or first Aid with, and the two took after their names and raced off, and soon found Ratchet.

"What's the matter little ones" Ratchet asked them when they ran into the med bay.

"Glide is sparkin'" was all Zip stated.

"Yeah, Powerglide is about to spark the sparklings" Dash added.

"Alright, thank you little ones" Ratchet said as he grabbed what was needed and headed to the quarters.

Meanwhile Glide was moaning and whimpering in pain.

Dart was doing the best he could to soothe his mate, and he hoped that ratchet would be there soon. However when Dart checked his mate over, Dart found to his horror that the first sparkling was already on its way out. Dart had only an inkling of what to do and he tried his best to gently guide his mate to pop the first sparkling out. And it came out just as Ratchet showed up. Glide still had a couple more to deliver, and so ratchet quickly got Dart out of the way. Dart had Dash hold the first little mech while they waited for the rest.

Glide was whimpering as the second sparkling was slowly starting to come.

Slowly but surely the second sparkling, another mech, though this time an aerial bot, Green and silver in color came out, slightly cutting into Glide as he did. Glide was in more pain as the third sparkling started descending, cable around its neck. The sparkling came out, not breathing, purple in color. It was a little femme, but Ratchet wasn't sure if she would live. After taking care of the first two and Glide, Ratchet whisked the little femme off to the med bay, hoping he was in time to save her.

Glide was shaking a bit as Ratchet rushed out with the third sparkling.

Dart stayed with his mate as ratchet went to work on their daughter. Dart could only hope that Ratchet had the skills to save their little femme.

In the med bay, Ratchet tried everything he could think of but nothing was working, and he was running out of ideas and time.

Ratchet didn't want to admit defeat but he was out of ideas and didn't know what else to try.

It was then that Slugbug made his way med bay, just as Ratchet was about to give up.

Ratchet was about to call the femme offline not seeing Slugbug.

"give her to me" Slugbug stated, his optics blue.

Ratchet looked and handed the femme to him.

Slugbug opened up the area where the femme's spark resided and found no spark there, surprising ratchet, who didn't know the little one had been born "stillborn." But with a touch from Slugbug's right hand, a glowing blue orb began to grow in the open space. And when it got big enough Slugbug handed the sparkling back. Her coloration remained purple, but her silver trim and golden optics showed Ratchet that she indeed was online. "Take her to her parents" Slugbug stated as he left.

Ratchet could do nothing else but do just that as he took the now online femme back to Glide and Dart.

Glide was clinging to Dart, crying, as both figured they had lost the little femme.

"Here she is" Ratchet said the little bundle in his arms squirming a bit.

Dart and Glide was in utter shock as they held their daughter.

"Thank you..." Glide said in shock.

"Don't thank me, thank Primus, for he saved her" Ratchet stated, not mentioning anything about Slugbug.

They nodded still in disbelief that their daughter was alive.

"what shall we name her?" asked Dart, finally gaining his voice back.

Glide shook his head, he had no idea what to name her.

"What about Miracle?" Dash asked.

Glide nodded. "That sounds great"

Dart nodded as well, happy that all three sparklings had survived.

Now knowing all three sparklings were safe Glide passed out.

Dart had Zip and Dash help him with the new arrivals.

Meanwhile, Optimus was starting to feel sick, as he still didn't know he was 6 or so months pregnant. Mirage could only watch, figuring Optimus had drank bad energon.

Optimus had figured the same thing and after getting sick he laid down for a little bit.

"Are you feeling ok, my beloved?" Mirage asked, slowly rubbing his hands over Optimus's sensitive abdomen, though Mirage had no idea it was sensitive, and Optimus still thought it was from the bad energon, even though the ministrations felt soothing.

"I must have had some bad energon, I'll be alright" Optimus said. "But that rubbing feels good"

Mirage continued the rubbing, hoping it was starting to help his mate feel better.

Neither knew it but the rubbing was soothing the sparklings Optimus was carrying, which in turn caused Optimus to relax.

"Feeling better, my beloved?" Mirage asked, curling up against his mate, still rubbing Optimus's abdomen.

"Mmmm, much my love" Optimus said sighing contently.

"I am glad you feel better. Should I get you more energon, love?" Mirage asked.

Optimus nodded after a moment. "That sounds wonderful love"

Mirage got two cubes, a large cube and a small cube. Optimus didn't understand why, until he finished with the larger cube. Mirage used the second cube and poured some of it on himself. "Come and get it if you want it" Mirage teased.

Optimus grinned and moved and lapped up the spilt energon.

Mirage split more of the energon right over his own interfacing area, tempting his mate. Mirage wanted to see what Optimus would do. "oops, I am such a Klutz" Mirage stated.

"Allow me to take care of that" Optimus said before he started to lick Mirage's interface panel.

Mirage moaned and smiled as he watched just how eagerly his mate, the leader of the Autobots, was now licking his paneling and area. Mirage got a small vicarious thrill out of it, but the biggest thing he enjoyed about it was just spending time alone with his mate.

Optimus happily licked and lapped encouraging the panel to open.

And while Mirage was enjoying time with his mate, Keeper started feeling a little strange. Elita had gone to Ratchet months ago and found out she was sparked and she was soon to be sparking the little ones. The problem was Keeper felt a little under the weather but had no idea what it was, as he figured his tanks were upset from having trained too soon after consuming energon. He had put on a little weight, but thought little of it as he had been working and training hard, as well as he was growing still, though not much longer as he would soon be an adult.

When it kept persisting though he decided to go see Ratchet.

Ratchet saw Keeper coming, as keeper was hard to miss, built big, even bigger than his father, though it was obvious who his father was. "What can I help you with, Keeper?" ratchet asked, finding it strange as Keeper never got sick and was very rarely in the med bay, especially for issues dealing with himself.

"I've been feeling odd lately and it doesn't seem to be getting better"

"Well, tell me your symptoms" Ratchet stated, not knowing he was going to be floored by what he found, as Ratchet knew Elita was sparked.

Keeper told Ratchet what had been going on.

Though he didn't show it, Ratchet was alarmed by what he heard. "Keeper I am going to need you to lay back and relax. I have a scan to perform" Ratchet stated, hoping this scan would disprove what he thought this was.

Keeper nodded and laid down for Ratchet, knowing the medic would find out what was wrong.

Ratchet scanned, scanned and rescanned. He didn't want to believe that his hunch had been right, but the biggest question Ratchet had was how the hell could Keeper become sparked when he was mated to a femme? "Umm…. Ok… well…. I do have news for you, Keeper – you're sparked, with triplets" Ratchet stated, still not believing his optics.

Keeper pulled a Prowl for several moments."Come again..."

"You're sparked, and in checking the codes, they belong to you and Elita. How the hell you ended up sparked when being bonded to a femme is beyond me" Ratchet stated, as he showed Keeper the scan that should three bright sparks inside three separately developing bodies.

Keeper was still in shock as he could see the evidence in front of him.

"shall I call your mate down here so we can inform her. Oh, and to let you know, you are the exact same distance along as your mate" Ratchet stated, which freaked Keeper out a bit, though he didn't let it show, as his battle mask, a recent addition after a severe wound from battle, hid most of his face.

All he could do was nod slowly.

"Elita" Ratchet commed, "I need you to come to the med bay." He didn't say why, but knew that if asked to come to the med bay by Ratchet, Elita would come, and sure enough, 15 minutes later, Elita showed up, her large abdomen sticking out and the worry on her faceplates evident.

"What is wrong Ratchet?" Elita demanded to know.

Ratchet thought for a few moments before he decided to just tell her."Elita, Keeper is sparked"

Elita began to get pissed, fearing that her mate had cheated on her, but before she could blow her top, Ratchet was quick to add, "And I checked their codes, they belong to you and Keeper."

"Excuse me" Elita said.

"The triplet sparklings that Keeper is caring belong to you two, Elita. And he is just as far along as you are. I can't explain it, but you both became sparked at the same time somehow" Ratchet stated, soothing some of Elita's anger, which made Keeper feel better.

Keeper had thought about saying something to his mate but he didn't dare for fear of pissing Elita off.

"are you trying to tell me that my mate, a mech, is carrying sparklings from the two of us when I am a femme?" Elita asked, trying to wrap her processor around the conundrum. Ratchet merely nodded, unable to say anything else. Elita began to cool down, knowing she was overreacting, especially since the sparklings her mech were carrying belonged to him and her. "So what do we need to do now?" Elita asked, most of the anger and anxiety gone from her voice, replaced by worry.

"We'll start him on different energon, and I want to see him every couple days since this is his first time being sparked"

"We will do that" Elita stated, eyeing her mate, as he would now need her help as he went through this for the first time.

"You can take him home, I'm done with him for now"

Elita nodded. "Come hon, we have much to discuss" Elita stated.

"Yes dear" Keeper said and soon followed his mate out. Ratchet shook his head, but at least Keeper had learned how to stay in the femme's good graces.

Elsewhere, Mirage was enjoying his mate's attention. Mirage poured more energon on him, finishing the small cube. Optimus was quick to slurp up the "spilled" energon. Mirage just smiled, as he felt the pleasure go through his systems. "Boy, you are a needy bot" Mirage teased as he rubbed his mate's helm.

"Mmmm...its because you are so amazing"

It was then that Mirage felt his mate hit the switch and open the panel. Mirage was caught a little off guard at first, but it was soon relieved as Mirage felt his mate's warm tongue and mouth on his stiff spike and dripping valve. "Mmmm… you are amazing beloved…ugh…nnn" Mirage stated as he felt the feelings surge through him.

Optimus continued to 'feast' on his mate enjoying this.

Mirage was lost in pleasure, but he realized he was close to overloading. "If you… ngh.. you keep this up…mmmmm ugh… I'm gonna ….. gonna overload…ugh" Mirage stated, which was not what Optimus wanted. Optimus wanted his mate to overload inside either his aft or port, but not his mouth.

Optimus pulled away, "I need you inside me my love"

Mirage groaned a little at the loss of the warmth, but realized his mate wanted more, and soon Mirage was smiling and pleasure shot again. "You want me in that pert little aft of yours" mirage asked as he teased his mate's aft port, "Or do you want me in that hot valve of yours" Mirage asked, as he also teased his mate's dripping, hot valve. Optimus wasn't sure which one to choose, as both were needy, so needy, but one innocent little swipe of the unknown sparkling bump made the choice clear – he needed it badly in his valve.

"Valve...take my valve, give it to me"

Mirage didn't hesitate as he thrust his stiff, throbbing arousal deep into his mate's pulsing, hot chute. The milking actions on his cable told Mirage just how needy his mate was. Mirage thrust in and out and continued to unknowingly tease the unseen sparkling bump, driving his mate even wilder. Mirage was lost in sensations, as was Optimus, as they continued to rut and enjoy their time together. Unfortunately for the two, they weren't quite alone, as someone was watching from the shadows, and through a lens.

Optimus moaned and writhed under Mirage not knowing they were being watched.

Megatron, from the other based watched as Mirage and Optimus went at it. Megatron loved the way Mirage could make the Autobot leader beg. Megatron, having learned that both Mirage and Optimus were mates and had sparked had one thing on his mind – capturing them both to replace the breeders he had somehow lost to the cursed Autobots. But the plan could wait just a bit longer as Megatron had Hook, sparked yet again, suck on his cable, both turned on by what was coming across the screen.

Soon Optimus's overload was fast approaching and he begged mirage to let him overload.

"Beg more, you know… you know you want it" Mirage stated, thrusting faster and teasing his mate while preventing his mate's overload, which Megatron was delighted to hear and see.

"Nnnn...please my love let me overload, let me have release" Optimus begged.

Satisfied, as Mirage was never sadistic with his beloved, Mirage released his grip and both soon overloaded, and cuddled in post interfacing bliss. "Wow…" was all Mirage could say as he lay on the floor on his back, catching his breath, intakes still heaving.

Optimus intake heaved as well as he kissed his mate lovingly."Thank you my love that was amazing."

"You're welcome, hot stuff" Mirage stated, cuddling and returning the kiss.

Megatron didn't care for the post interface ritual, but that mattered not, as he still wanted to capture both and use them as breeders. For while femmes could pop out sparkling after sparkling, femmes passed on glitches to far more sparklings than sparked mechs did, or so Megatron had learned from Hook.

Optimus was content to cuddle with his mate unaware of Megatron's plans.

Thankfully, Megatron cut transmission after being sickened by the cuddling and sweet talk, for no sooner had the two cooled down and had closed their paneling, they were surprised by all their sparklings and younglings, as they had forgotten it was their anniversary, as they had been too busy and too worried about other things to remember, though neither had truly forgotten, just were distracted. Included in all the sparklings were the ones both Mirage and Optimus had sparked thanks to a rape from Megatron.

Optimus did have to laugh softly seeing them all and he and Mirage were happy to see them all.

Even the mates had come along, and Optimus and Mirage were totally caught off guard as Elita came forward holding the two newest members, including the little blind Silverflair. Mirage could only smile, as their sparkling hugged dad quickly but clung on to mom, especially the little ones. Slugbug and Kryptonight held back a bit, wanting the true sparklings to get their turn first before they went up and hugged the two.

Optimus hugged he others but he held his arms for the other two.

Slugbug and Kryptonight made their way over closer to Optimus. they were still cautious, and didn't want to cause any rifts.

Optimus reached out and pulled them into a hug.

The twins smiled, and hugged back and decided to stay with Optimus since Mirage seemed inundated with all the other sparklings and younglings.

Optimus let them settle and was content right then.

And during a break, Keeper went to talk to Optimus, as Keeper had something he had to ask his father.

"Yes Keeper?" Optimus asked.

"what's it like to be both mother and father to some of the sparklings?" Keeper asked, and while Kryptonight didn't get, Slugbug and Optimus did, though Slugbug said nothing.

"It is interesting, even though I have sparked some of your siblings and am their mother. Your mother is mom and I'm just dad" Optimus said. "care to explain son"

Keeper sighed. "I just found out from Ratchet that all the trouble I have been having – it is related to the fact that I am sparked as well. Ratchet confirmed codes, and they are mine and Elita's, and even he couldn't explain how I had sparked from having a femme mate, but Elita and I are both sparked and both due at the same time. I just wanted to know if I had to play both roles or if I could just be dad even if I sparked sparklings" Keeper stated.

"Son let Elita be mom and you be their father."

"Ok, and thanks" Keeper said, smiling as he took Slugbug in his arms. Slugbug was a little unsure at first, but soon settled in, and Keeper elicited a rare smile from the sparkling.

Optimus smiled as he watched and as he looked at his mate and their children and their two adopted ones he realized he had almost everything he had every wanted. All he wanted now was for this blasted war to end so they could have peace at last.

Elsewhere, Bee was lonely even with their third mate, as he wanted some attention from Ratchet.

Bee sighed and told his other mate that he was going to go for a drive.

As bee left, he had no idea Blackhawk had followed him invisibly.

Bee left the Autobot base not knowing his son was following him.

Blackhawk kept his optic on his mom, worried Bee would get in trouble.

Unfortunetly Blackhawks fears were going to be realized.

Thrust was out and about and spotted the lone yellow minibot out for a cruise, and not seeing the tail, Thrust tried to make his move.

Bee didn't realize the danger he was in at the moment not knowing Thrust was after him.

Blackhawk remained hidden, wanting to watch but not get captured as no one else knew Bee was in danger and Hawk had no way to let anyone else know right now.

Bee found too late about Thrust who soon was on the minibot, Bee trying to fight back.

Blackhawk followed as Thrust took Bee back toward the Con base. Blackhawk, though only a sparkling, knew he was the only chance his mom had right now.

Bee tried to fight but a fall from the height he was at would probably offline him.

Thrust dodged the fists and blasts as best he could, but he wasn't exactly paying attention to what he was doing and after a spray in the face of bird droppings, Thrust released the minibot, who appeared to be falling to his death. Blackhawk zipped down, preparing to catch his mother. Blackhawk only hoped he had the strength to get his mom home before Thrust got the bird shit out of his optics.

Bee offlined his optics as the ground came quickly towards him when he felt something stop his fall he onlined his optics and saw his son.

Blackhawk said nothing, exerting everything he had to get his mother back to the safety of the base, as thrust had disabled bee's transformation circuits and Bee was terrified. Blackhawk zipped back toward the base, making it out of Thrust's range just before the con cleared the crap from his optics.

When they were back at base and bee's feet were on the ground he pulled his son into his arms.

"Are you ok, mom?" Blackhawk asked, not sure if he mom was crying sad or happy tears.

"I'm okay, my brave son" Bee said holding his son.

"Mom, you shouldn't go out on your own unless you are paying attention. Why did you leave?" Blackhawk asked, not understanding why his mom had done what he had done.

Bee shook his head. "Its a long story baby, I'll tell you when your older"

Blackhawk nodded, as there was little else he could do and then curled into his mom's arms.

A couple weeks later, Optimus was in his office, alone. Mirage was out on a mission with Flasher, who had recently turned into an adult just like his twin. All the other younglings and sparklings were elsewhere. Optimus truly was alone, and not knowing what was going to happen to him this day when he would not be able to be with any of his family, especially his mate.

He was trying to get some work done, he kept feeling pain though he couldn't imagine why when he felt something pool between his legs. He saw oil mixed with energon and he felt more intense pain and he managed to make a comm. "R...ratchet...e..mergency...o...office"

Ratchet made his way to Optimus's office, but was delayed when Snarl refused to move out of the way of the quickest way to Optimus's office, and so Ratchet was forced to take the long route. "On my way, be there as soon as I can" ratchet commed, hoping Optimus got it as Ratchet took a way he hadn't used in forever.

Optimus did get the message but that didn't help him any as he managed to move out of the chair but couldn't make it to the berth in the back. He laid against the wall and tried to breath as he felt this intense pressure and more 'blood' pooling between his legs.

After what seemed like forever, Ratchet finally got to Optimus's office, but the problem was it was locked and Ratchet was struggling to force open the lock as this was a design to make sure the Prime stayed safe. Ratchet could hear Optimus moan in agony, but Ratchet still had one more barrier to deal with before he would be able to reach Optimus. Ratchet just hoped Optimus could hang on a little bit longer. "I'm right outside. I am trying to get to you, Prime, but the system is being difficult" Ratchet stated as he fought hard to get past the last thing standing in his way.

Optimus tried sending his over ride not sure if it worked as the pressure he was feeling was building.

Thanks to Optimus, Ratchet was finally able ot make his way in, and Ratchet didn't like what he saw, "Oh Shit" Ratchet swore, this was not what he was expecting at all.

"R...rat...chet..." Optimus managed. "Help..."

"Breathe Optimus, Breathe" ratchet stated, before comming others for help. "I don't know how the hell this happened, but your sparking and we have no choice but to open you up as the sparklings are overstressed" ratchet stated, shocking Optimus, who finally passed out just as Jazz and Prowl as well as Wingspan arrived to help move Optimus. "We need to move him to the back berth, I have to take his sparklings out as well as his sparkling development chamber or we could lose them all" Ratchet stated with great urgency.

They nodded and together they moved Optimus into the back of the office, each ready to help.

Ratchet commed Aid to bring a few more tools while Ratchet told Jazz to talk to Optimus even though the bot was out while Ratchet had Prowl and Wingspan make sure to hold Optimus's body down as Ratchet prepared for what was inevitably was going to happen. Aid soon showed up and remained, as a second medic was needed.

Only Jazz realized that Mirage would be the only one to be able to comfort the leader, but Mirage and Flasher were deep in the con base and not due back for several more hours. This was going to be bad, or so Jazz thought until he saw a small sparkling dart in. Jazz had no idea if he had just seen something or not, but something about the whole thing made him feel a bit better.

Optimus wanted to move away but he couldn't as Ratchet got to work and opened him up.

Ratchet didn't like that he had to open Optimus up without giving him any ansthesia or pain meds, but this was an emergency. Ratchet worked quickly and while Optimus screamed in pain, Ratchet removed the precious sparklings, three little femmes. And once removed, Ratchet sent the three little ones with Aid while Ratchet worked on removing the chamber, which had outlived how long it was supposed to be viable for. Now, Optimus would never be able to carry again, but once the chamber was removed, Optimus was in much less pain and things returned a bit more to normal.

"R..r..atchet..." Optimus managed, the pain less now but it wasn't completly gone.

"Yes, Optimus?" ratchet answered as he finished patching up the leader's abdomen and gave the leader a shot of pain medication.

"Are...they okay..." Optimus managed.

"According to Aid's report, they are early and a bit underweight, but healthy otherwise" ratchet stated. It wasn't exactly what Optimus wanted to hear, but it was better than nothing.

"How...long til Mirage...returns..." Optimus said.

"2 hours if all goes right" stated Jazz.

Optimus managed a nod. "My chamber...?" Optimus asked.

"had to be removed or it would have ended up killing you" replied Ratchet.

Optimus nodded but couldn't stay awake any longer and longed for Mirage even as he fell into recharge.

Four hours passed before Mirage and Flasher showed up to be decontaminated in Mirage's special invention, neither having any idea that anything had happened, as both had had their comms off due to being deep in the Con base.

Ratchet told Mirage that he needed to check on the sparklings and went to another spot in the med bay. "Mirage you may want to come with me"

Flasher went off to go see his family while Mirage followed Ratchet. "What's wrong ratchet?" Mirage asked, picking up that something wasn't right.

Ratchet showed him the little femmes. "Meet your daughters"

Mirage was shocked as he looked at the beautiful little femmes. He was shocked as well as happy, but something still seemed off. "There is something wrong. What is it? tell me" Mirage stated, worried dearly about his mate.

"These are the last sparklings Optimus will able to carry, he was sparked though we didn't know it and I was forced to remove these three and his chamber"

Mirage was in utter shock, but as he opened his comm. lines as well as more of his spark bond, Mirage could feel the pain his mate was in. It was not just physical pain, but emotional pain. Mirage could feel that his mate needed him. "Where is my mate? I need to get to him, now" Mirage stated, worried.

"The berth in the back of his office, Jazz is with him"

Mirage vanished and made his way as fast as possible to be with his mate. Once in the office area, Mirage became visible and greeted his mother while Optimus appeared to sleep. "I'm back, mama. How's he doing?" Mirage asked, very concerned about his mate.

"As well as can be expected son, there was no time to do anything but get the sparklings and his chamber out. So much that Ratchet didn't have a chance to give him anything until after for the pain, I'll leave you two be he needs you now"

"Oh beloved, I am so sorry I wasn't here to be with you" Mirage stated quietly as he gently stroked his mate's faceplates. Mirage didn't know if his mate was asleep or not, but it didn't matter, Mirage knew his mate needed him, and so Mirage sat where Jazz had been, hoping Optimus would return to him.

Optimus slowly onlined his optics. "Mirage..."

"I am here, beloved, I am here" Mirage stated as he continued to stroke Optimus's faceplates in between kissing his mate.

"You...heard?" Optimus asked sounding weakened.

"Yes, love. Ratchet showed me our beautiful daughters and he told me about you. I am more worried about you my love, as the sparklings appear strong just like all their brothers and sisters" Mirage stated doing his best to comfort his mate. "I am sorry I wasn't able to be here sooner and comfort you as this happened."

"Your here...now..." Optimus said as Mirage gently caressed his face.

"Yes love" Mirage stated, knowing that Optimus wanted to be held but just not quite sure how to do it.

"Hold me...please..."

Mirage held his mate as best he could and also fed his mate, as Mirage guessed that in the hubbub of what had happened, no one had remembered to give his mate energon. And so, Mirage carefully fed his mate while holding him. Optimus could finally feel the strength his mate had, and that made Optimus feel safe and secure.

Optimus drank, Mirage setting the pace on how quickly he could drink it and just feeling Mirage there made him feel better.

Once finished with the energon, Mirage began to stroke his mate's faceplate and sing the song he sang to put the sparklings to sleep. Soon enough Mirage was holding his mate as the bot slept. Mirage smiled, for Mirage could tell Optimus was finally resting for once.

Optimus slept soundly his tanks were full and his mates warmth and voice soothed him.

Several hours later, Optimus woke, feeling stronger than he had in a while. Mirage was still there, holding his mate and pulsing love.

Optimus gently touched Mirage's face. "I love you, so much"

'And I love you too, my beloved' Mirage stated, leaning into the touches with tears in his optics as he realized just how close he had come to losing his mate.

"I'm going to be okay" Optimus said.

Mirage just cuddled into his mate, as it had been too close.

Elsewhere, Starlight was wandering around, her sparked abdomen showing clearly. She did her best to hide it, as she always got called names from most of the other younglings, with the exception of one, a mech that had recently come to the Ark, a quiet yet large mech named Buster. He was always shy around her but he was nice and did his best to stop the others from teasing her. The youngling mechs were careful when he was around, as more than one of them had been beaten up by the unassuming mech for picking on Starlight.

Buster saw some of the others go start teasing her and he stepped in. "back off"

It didn't take too long before the rest of the mechs scattered leaving Buster alone with Starlight. "Ay'm sorry bout that, light" Buster nervously stated with his charming southern drawl, "Are ya alright?"

"I'm okay Buster, thank you"

Buster nodded, his red coloration hiding the blushing on his faceplates, though Starlight was able to see it. "Aww…shucks…your welcome. Mind if'n I ask how far along ya are?" Buster asked, seemingly knowing she was sparked, but he was not making fun of her, he wanted to know more about it.

"According to Ratchet there should be movement soon"

"Wow…so who's the lucky mech?" Buster asked nervously, as he didn't want to be rejected by the pretty femme, and had assumed she already was bonded. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"Just some mech...my sister and I were in heat and we didn't know any better"

"Ya mean ya ain't bonded? A pretty li'l one like ya ain't bonded to anyone yet?" Buster asked in quiet surprise.

Light shook her head."I'm not bonded"

Buster was surprised that a femme so beautiful had no mate. And not wanting to assume anything, he played it safe. "Would ya care to join me for some energon?" Buster asked, having been on his way to get some, as he was hungry.

"Um sure" Light said her spark beating madly.

Buster, being the gentleman he was, offered Starlight his arm to hold onto as they headed to the recreation room. Starlight took his arm, feeling even more skipping jolts as she got closer to him. Buster felt the skipping jolts in his own spark, but he wasn't about to force Starlight to do or be anything, as he was a gentleman and gentlemen didn't do that. Starlight soon realized that if she wanted this bot, she was going to have to make the moves, as she realized he wasn't going to force her hand.

Soon there were in the rec room and Light ended up scooting beside Buster once they were seated.

Buster let her scoot close, as he could feel his spark calling for her. "are ya enjoyin' yur energon, light" buster asked, sending pleasure waves down Starlight's spinal unit as Buster called her "light."

"Yes...you?" Light asked wanting to be close, wanting him.

"Yeah…it's ev'n better with you here" Buster stated before he realized what he said and clammed up, embarrassed as all get out.

Light smiled softly."I feel the same"

"really?" buster asked, optics brightened and widened. He couldn't believe the femme his spark longed for actually wanted him. "You really wanna an o'erlooked maintenance glitch like me?"

"If you can handle a foolish femme with sparkling"

"I always loved them sparklin's. They are truly the future, and ay would been happy to raise a whole mess of 'em with ya at my side' Buster stated, as his pulse sparked harder, wanting this femme so bad.

Hearing this Light smiled and gently caressed Buster's face.

Buster took his own large hand and gently stroked the smaller femme's face, his calloused hands making her feel safe. Buster could feel his spike start to rise to the occasion, but he did his best to stop it, as he didn't want the femme to think he thought this was a one night stand. He wanted her to realize that he was committed to a true relationship– come hell or high water, he wanted her by his side.

Light leaned into the touch."Buster...I want you"

Buster smiled as he gently leaned over to kiss the small femme. "Ay want you too, beautiful" Buster stated, his spark pulsing wildly.

Light met him the rest of the way and there were sparks as they kissed.

Buster broke off the kiss, which upset Light a little at first, until she realized he wanted to take her somewhere more private, somewhere where they could be uninterrupted, and so, Buster offered his arm and the two headed to Buster's small quarters. They weren't very large or very spectacular, but it was homey and warm. "Shall we continue where we done left off?" Buster asked, his optics bright and shiny.

Light nodded and moved into his arms and they kissed again.

Buster started moving his hands from her shoulders to around her waist and began to innocently rub the sparkling bump. When she gasped, he knelt down and began gently kissing her sparkling bump, showing just how much he not only loved her but also loved the sparkling she was going to have.

Light moaned and her hands rested, more like clung to his shoulders."Buster..."

"You are so beautiful, my love' Buster stated in between kisses, unaware that he was warming her up until he felt her cling onto his shoulders. And then he realized where this was headed, and asked one thing, 'Are ya sure ya want this?" buster wasn't trying to discourage her, but he didn't want to play with her spark either. He wanted to make sure this was what she truly wanted before he went any further.

"I want you...need you please join us together"

Buster nodded, as that was what he had hoped and longed to hear. 'Then let us begin" he stated as he used his large hands to rub her belly while using his tongue on her paneling. Light was caught off guard, as the last time she had interfaced, which gave her her current sparkling, she had had to do all the work to get both of them ready, but this was different. Buster was spoiling her with all the attention, making sure she was ready before they moved on to the main event of interfacing and bonding.

Light moaned needily as Buster worked on preparing her."Nnnn...please..."

"Open for me, my love" Buster asked, and was soon rewarded with seeing Light's pert valve. He was a bit worried that he wouldn't fit, for while she wasn't a virgin, he was much bigger than most bots his age, and that included his spike. Buster gently laid Light down on her back onto his berth and he continued to lick her dripping port, driving her wilder and wilder. Unknowingly, his paneling had moved aside and revealed his large throbbing member to the femme, who was even more excited to have the monster inside her.

"Please...I'm ready...I need you..." Light moaned.

Buster was gentle as he slowly slid his throbbing arousal deep into his lover, and soon to be mate. The warm, wet, tight chute began milking him quickly, making him moan in pleasure. Light felt a little bit of stretching in her valve. It hurt slightly, but not as much as when she had let the previous mech take her, as he was by no means gentle. That mech had used her to "get another notch on the belt" but not Buster, Buster was making sure that this was for her pleasure as much as his.

Light was soon moaning clinging to Buster, she yearned for all of him. She wanted to be joined with him forever.

Buster was enjoying this, and it was reflected just how much as his pure blue spark came forth and danced overhead, waiting for Light's to join it. light released her spark, and though not quite as pure, it didn't matter as Buster's spark strongly drew the other spark to it, and as the two sparks united, both bots were united, and a strange and unknown things happened. The sparkling that Light was carrying was changed. It's data code had been changed to match buster's, and the sparkling twinned. Ratchet was going to be in for a surprise next time she checked in with him, but for now, both mates basked in the post interfacing bliss, happy about what had just happened.

Light happily kissed her mate and told him how much she loved him.

Buster returned the kisses. "Ay love ya too, beautiful" Buster stated as he once again rubbed her abdomen, causing the sparklings to start kicking and moving about in happiness. "feels like someone else is excited too, my love"

"I've never been happier" Light said smiling.

"Nor have I, beautiful, nor have I" and with that Light curled into Buster and the two fell asleep, unaware that Freedom had been sent around the base to look for Starlight, as Prowl and Jazz were concerned since she hadn't reported in to them after training.

Freedom was getting concerned and looked everywhere.

Freedom commed his mom, "Mama, I can't find Starlight."

"Alright baby I'll check with Red Alert"

"Freedom to Red Alert…can you locate starlight for me?" Freedom commed.

"Sure Freedom just give a few clicks" Red said and checked."she uh...she is with someone'

This upset Freedom, for though younger, he was always protective of his slightly older twins sisters. "Who is she with' Freedom asked, sounding a little upset after having learned that last time Starlight was with someone, she ended up with no mate and sparked.

"I'm not sure if I should really tell you that''

"fine if you won't tell me, I'll get my mom, and you had better tell him" Freedom stated and transferred his comm. with Red to Jazz. And Jazz was not happy.

"tell me who my baby is with, now or I will have Prowl throw you in the brig" Jazz stated, serious about his threat.

Red sighed."she's with one of the others, his name is Buster"

"And what are they doing, Red?" Jazz asked, having heard that Buster was a good, hard working mech, but not sure if he was right for his daughter.

"Do I really have to say it?"

"What's wrong, ti is not like they are interfacing or something…" Jazz started before hearing a silence on the other end, "Are they…?"

"Will you over react if I say yes"

Jazz went silent, not sure what to say, "Just tell me yes or no" Jazz stated, wondering how he was going to talk to his mate about this as well as his daughter who had probably not only interfaced but gone one step farther without telling them.

"The answer is yes Jazz but its consensual"

"Thank you, red. I will talk to her later. At least I know she is safe" and with that Jazz cut the comm. with red. Jazz sighed as he had no idea what he was supposed to do now.

He knew he had to tell Prowl but he wasn't looking forward to it.

Jazz needed to talk to someone before he talked to Prowl about this. And then it hit him – Mirage had had something similar happen with Fader and Perceptor. Maybe Mirage would be a good resource in how to handle this, and so Jazz went to look for his son, hoping to find a few answers.

When Jazz got to Mirage and Optimus's quarters, Mirage answered the door. "Mom, this is a surprise. Come in, come in (door closes). How Can I help you, mama?" Mirage asked, caught slightly off guard by the visit.

"Hey baby can I talk to you for a few minutes about something?"

"sure thing, mama. What did you want to talk about?" Mirage asked, curiously.

"Your sister, Light. I have a feeling she's gone and bonded behind mine and Prowls backs"

"Sounds like what Fader did to us. You just need to be patient with her. Who did she bond to and how did you find this out?" Mirage asked.

"Buster is the name, and we had Freedom trying to find her because she hadn't checked in with us"

Mirage had heard of that mech before. "Buster is a low key mech. He had stood up for Starlight many a times when other younglings have made fun of her. Keep your spark and arms wide open and Starlight will come back and tell you, in her own time' Mirage said, trying to cheer up his mother.

Jazz nodded. "Its not easy son, at least with your other sister she came to us first and asked"

"But Silverstar and Starlight are very different femmes, you have to see that in order to understand that while Silverstar does things more like Prowl, Starlight is more like you, mama" Mirage stated.

"Yeah...I know" Jazz said

"Mama, she will come back. She still needs you. Be there for her. That is what I learned with most of our sparklings bonding behind our backs. We still love them and they come back to us for support and tell us. We still love them, but they also knew they were ready, which is something we have no control over."

"If only" Jazz said and gently rubbed Mirage's helm. "How's Optimus"

"He is still a bit weak, but he is getting better. I am sorry I wasn't here when he needed me most. If only I hadn't had to teach Flasher the ins and outs of spying then I would have been here" Mirage stated.

"I know son, but you came back and that was the most important thing" Jazz said.

"But Optimus needed me – he needed me here" Mirage stated, with teary optics.

Jazz held his son close. "Son this caught all of us by surprise believe me"

Mirage looked at Jazz. "How could I have not seen this coming? I saw several warning signs but I discounted them so many times' Mirage stated.

"Sometimes this just happens, but the important thing is he's alive and the sparklings are fine"

"I am still taking care of him, he is not quite recovered yet enough to take on all his responsibilities. The sparklings are helping, but I am still tired" Mirage stated.

"Why don't you take a nap son, I'll take over for a bit"

'You sure, mama?" Mirage asked, optics lighting up in relief.

"I'm sure now go on and snuggle with your mate and rest"

Mirage literally ran into the other room and snuggled up to his mate and fell asleep. Optimus woke, surprised to find Mirage curled up against him, fast asleep.

But seeing that it was his mate and he was asleep he drifted back off and Jazz took over things.

Jazz easily took over as the sparklings and younglings helped out. And mirage was finally able to rest and be with his mate.

Jazz played with them all letting Mirage get some rest.

In his now shared quarters, Buster woke and smiled as he saw his small mate still sleeping. Buster kissed her and then gently got up, as Buster wanted to talk to a couple of his only friends, Bluefire and Seaspan. And so Buster headed off, not expecting what he would find once he got to his friend's quarters, as Buster had no idea his friends were Optimus's sons nor did he know he was now bonded to Mirage's sister and Jazz and Prowl's daughter.

Buster was slightly on edge as he found the quarters. He soon knocked, but the person who answered the door threw Buster off.

Jazz got up and went to the door and saw a mech he wasn't familiar with. "Can I help you?"

Buster had never met Jazz before, and figured he had the wrong place. "Ay',m sorry, sir. Ay was lookin' for my friends Bluefire 'n' Seaspan. Ay must be at the wrong place" Buster stated.

"No this is the right place, who are you?"

"Name's Buster. Ay'm merely a maintenance bot, sir. Ay didn't realize my two friends lived in the officers' quarters section, sir" Buster stated feeling out of place, but remembering his manners.

"Well considering who their parents are, and the fact they don't have mates, it's a given" Jazz said not letting on his surprise to find his daughter's more than likely sparkmate in front of him.

"Ay don't know who their parents are, sir, as they don't talk about them much around the rest of us younglings. All Ay know is that they are the only mechs that are willing to be my friends. I'm built bigger and stronger than most mechs my age, and have spent almost all my youngling life alone, as my creators were poor and were killed by cons. I trained myself to be a maintenance bot, fearing I lacked the training and know how to do anything more, sir" Buster stated, trying to prevent himself from bolting.

"Well that last part will have to change, you bonded by chance?" Jazz asked.

"Yes sir, just recently. I met myself a beautiful young femme. Saved her many a times from being made fun of by the other mechs. She was already sparked before we bonded, but I told her that it didn't matter, I loved her the same and I am willing to care for the new sparkling that is developin'. She is still asleep in my quarters. I never thought she would bond with me, as I always thought she would go for one of the more handsome looking mechs, one that obviously had more skills and better coloration, but she chose me over all o' them. Makes me one very lucky mech, sir' Buster stated, not realizing he was talking to his mate's mother.

That made Jazz feel a bit better hearing that. "What's the lady's name" Jazz asked not letting on he was the mother.

"Her name's Starlight, but I call her Light just because she has brightened my life so much, sir. She is sure pretty, her creators must be proud to have such a lovely daughter. I just hope they don't go hatin' me because I am not what they wanted for her" Buster stated.

"I can tell ya they aint gonna hate you, names Jazz. I'm Star's mother"

Buster was shocked, as he had had no idea that he bonded to an officer's daughter. "Y-y-you are light's mother, sir?" buster stuttered, not believing his audios.

"I am" Jazz said and took pity on the mech. "I ain't mad just would have liked to have been told sooner ya know"

"Ay didn't realize she was the daughter of an officer, sir. I apologize" Buster stated keeping his optics facing the ground, not wanting to show disrespect to an officer of the Autobot army.

"Don't ya lower your head ta me, and don't go apologizing neither. Ya best come in we need ta talk"

Buster raised his head and followed Jazz inside, wowed by the size of the quarters he was in, as he had never had anything near this size ever. Buster decided it was best to do as told, and waited for Jazz to tell him what to do.

"Have a seat" Jazz said getting them each some energon. "Now there is quite a bit ya need to know"

Buster sat, slightly surprised that the furniture was big enough to hold him. And then, after taking the energon, Buster, 'yes sir?"

Jazz told Buster what exactly he was coming into, who Starlight's father was, and who they were related too and that this was Optimus and Mirage's quarters. "So ya see Buster, your comin' into a big family"

Buster was a bit worried, he was worried that they wouldn't accept him. "will I be accepted?" Buster asked, surprising Jazz, "after all, Ay ain't an officer, Ay don't have any special training, and I am nothing too special – I am just a plain bot trying to make an honest livin'"

"You'll be fine and as for trainin' we'll get ol' Hide to train ya" Jazz said.

"Hide? As in Ironhide – best weapons expert there ever was?" Buster stated, having only heard stories of the famed bot.

"That's him and reminds us of it all the time, you'll get the best after all ya gotta protect Star after all"

"I don't deserve it, but I'll do anything to protect my Light" Buster stated humbly.

"Your family and ya got lots that will help in a sparkbeat, and son ya can call me mom"

Buster had tears coming out of his optics. Jazz looked over wondering why the tears, but Buster soon answered. "My sparking mother died when I was sparked. I was raised by my father and his second sparkmate, who couldn't have sparklings but didn't really care for me. It will be nice to have a mom again"

Jazz held his arms open to Buster. "Come here son"

Buster, though only a youngling, was slightly bigger than jazz, but despite the size Buster Allowed himself to be enveloped by Jazz's arms.

Meanwhile, back in the very small quarters, Starlight began waking, and seeing her sparkmate gone, Light went looking for Buster, unaware of all that had happened.

Jazz held Buster and rubbed the others helm gently like he was one of his own sparklings.

Light thought about where she could look when she sent out pulses to him and followed the responses. She came to Optimus and Mirage's quarters and let herself in seeing her mama holding her sparkmate in a warm embrace.

Starlight smiled, not knowing what her mate had done to pacify her mother, but Starlight was happy. "I see you met, mom, my love" Light stated.

"He has, now ya still gotta talk to Prowler" Jazz said.

Starlight sighed, as she knew mom was always easier to talk to than dad. "I just hope dad isn't too mad" Light stated.

"I'll soften him up but not right now, now come on off your feet"

"Yes, mama" light stated as she went to sit on her mate's lap, Jazz got to see that though Buster wasn't even a trained soldier, love truly knew no bounds.

Jazz got his daughter some energon. "Here drink up"

Starlight took the energon and sipped it slowly. 'Oh mama, you have no idea just how wonderful a bot Buster is" Light stated, embarrassing Buster slightly.

"I'm gettin an idea" Jazz said. "Ya happy darlin?"

"I couldn't get any happier, mama" Light stated, kissing her mate, "he truly is one of a kind." Bluster merely blushed at all of the attention, unused to it.

Jazz smiled. "Welcome to what being mated entails"

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Prowl, who had accidentally been covered by something that had exploded in Jack's lab after attending in place of Prime, was horny as hell. All Prowl needed to do now was find his mate.

Jazz visited more with his new son in law and felt something coming over the bond he shared with Prowl. "Alright darlin's you just stay here and mind the fort I gotta go see what's up with Prowler"

The two younglings took over for Jazz as the bot left, not expecting what he found when he got to their room.

In their quarters, prowl had sent the sparklings elsewhere as well as set the mood. He was horny as hell and so he lay on the couch, his open interface area facing the door, as he teased his own appliances while waiting for his mate.

Jazz came in and the first thing he noted, it was quiet, the second thing was Prowl exposed. "Prowler?"

Prowl purred just the way he knew would drive his mate wild. Jazz was not sure what to think, but it didn't take long for the odor of the chemical that was on prowl to overwhelm Jazz. Prowl purred again, and soon Jazz was caught up in being horny as well.

The logical part of his processor knew something was wrong but that part was silenced as he went to Prowler and, opening his valve cover he mounted Prowls spike.

Prowl smirked as he felt the tightness around his member. Then something came from inside him, he needed to knock up his mate. Prowl obeyed this need, as he could feel once this was down, he would be released. "Time to knock you up again' Prowl stated.

Jazz normally would have said no and backed away, but not this time, as he merely said, "As you wish, give it to me". Prowl was happy to oblige.

Jazz didn't know what had come over him as he rode Prowl helplessly, this need to be sparked overwhelming him.

Prowl enjoyed taking his mate and was desperately trying to get his mate knocked up. 'Release your spark to me" Prowl ordered, the pleasure overwhelming him.

The sane part of Jazz wanted to protest but he couldn't and he opened his chest letting his spark come out.

"you know you want this too" Prowl said in a very unlike Prowl way as he stroked his mate's spark, eliciting all manner of intense moans, before Prowl's spark came out, though Prowl had tried to fight it, as he didn't want any more sparklings, but he had little choice in the matter.

"Yesss..." Jazz moaned even as inside he didn't want this. "Give me your sparkling"

"not just sparkling, but sparklings my dear" Prowl stated in an odd way, teasing his mate's arousal even more as Jazz bounced up and down, eliciting more moans out of the bot.

"Yesss...yessss...give me your sparklings...nnnnn..." Jazz was begging.

And with that, the sparks joined, impregnating Jazz with triplets, and while the two would have normally stopped once they both overloaded, they both found they were still in this strange situation, wanting to go at it again.

Jazz tried to fight it but it didn't last as he submitted to Prowl.

After several more sessions, the mysterious force faded, and it was well secured that Jazz was going to be carrying yet again. And it was after the session and another 2 hours when Prowl and Jazz began to be under control of their own bodies again.

Jazz was trembling as he somehow knew he was sparked, but didn't know it was triplets.

Jazz suddenly passed out in Prowl's arms. Prowl took his mate to ratchet who told Prowl words that Prowl didn't want to hear, but seeing that there was no way Jazz would safely be able to carry three, Prowl offered to take two. And while ratchet didn't want to do it, due to Prowl's insistence, Prowl now carried two of the developing sparklings and Jazz only one, though prowl didn't plan to tell Jazz just yet of what he had done. And back in their shared quarters, Prowl finally was able to just talk to his mate. "So, where have you been today?"

Jazz wasn't in the mood to be subtle and just told Prowl that he found out Starlight had bonded but he had met the mech and he approved. Jazz knew he was sparked but had no idea what Prowl had done, he wanted to know what had come over them.

Prowl looked at Jazz, he wanted to meet this mech, but before he could do that, Prowl told of an accident that had happened in Jack's lab. And both agreed that whatever had happened there was what had caused them to want to knock one of them up, though the why part wasn't clear, as Jack had not explained what his device that had exploded was.

"I don't want this" Jazz said. "I can't do it"

"Please, my love" prowl begged, "just one last time?"

"I'm getting to old to be doing this" Jazz said, though it wasn't like he had a choice.

"I have a suggestion, love" Prowl stated, "after this sparking, how bout we get our chambers removed, as we both are getting up there?"

Jazz nodded, that sounded like a plan to him.

Elsewhere Flightrisk was by himself in his room. He was older than most of the bots he ran into and had yet to have any sparklings of his own. But fearing that he was too old to be attractive, Flightrisk tended to stay in his room.

Sidewinder and Sandblaster talked often and they kept thinking of Flightrisk and they decided to go talk to him and found his room and knocked.

"Come in" stated Flightrisk surprised, not expecting the two hot looking femmes to come back and talk to him.

"We hope we're not bothering you"

"You are no bother, I just wasn't expecting you to come back to see me. You are very welcome here" Flightrisk stated.

"My sister and I were talking and well...we have something we want to ask you"

"What is it that you wanted to ask me, my lovely femmes?" Flightrisk asked.

The sisters look at each other then at Flightrisk. "When you look at us does your spark beat differently"

"It does, my prettys, but I didn't think two pretty young things like you would want an old fart like me" Flightrisk stated, feeling his spark pulse faster, something he had not felt in millennia.

"Ours beat faster for you too" They said coming to him and both gently touched one side of his face.

Flightrisk was surprised but welcomed the attention. "You want me, my lovely femmes?" the older mech asked, making sure they weren't just playing with his spark.

"Yes, we do. Our sparks have never beat like this for anyone else"

Flightrisk kissed one and then the other as he realized his cable was starting thicken, lengthen, and harden. "ooo….you two are warming me up" Flightrisk stated as his systems started to warm up.

They smiled and kissed him back. "Your are doing the same to us beloved"

Flightrisk smiled as he felt loved and began using his well experienced hands to rub down both femmes' hot bodies.

The sisters moaned and moved into each touch he bathed them with and they wanted Flightrisk so badly.

Flightrisk soon opened his paneling, revealing his large throbbing member, much to the excitement of the femmes.

"Oh love, your so big" Winder breathed as she gently rubbed the spike.

Flightrisk moaned as he continued to rub the swollen bellies of the femmes eliciting more moans and mewls.

"Mmmm...please Flight...ohhh we need you so" Sandy moaned.

'the only question is who should I service first, my lovelies?" Flight asked.

"Give me your spike first beloved" Winder moaned. "And finger my sister while you take me, then we can switch"

Flightrisk did as asked, and both femmes started enjoying the session.

Winder moaned feeling that monster slide inside of her, oh it felt so amazing.

The older mech moaned in pleasure, for although these two femmes were far from virgins, they still felt tight as he stuck his cable and fingers in and out of them. Flightrisk used his tongue to tease Sandy's chest while using one hand on each femme's sparkling bump.

They moaned and writhed under his administrations. "Please...we want to be with you forever...join us together beloved" Winder moaned.

Flightrisk merely nodded as he revealed his spark, allowing it to float out into the middle of the room, and hoping the femmes were willing to join with him.

They released their sparks and merged with Flightrisks.

All three overloaded as their sparks linked, and Flightrisk was a little too worn out at the moment to take the other sister just yet.

That didn't bother the sisters as they lovingly kissed their mate and were content to snuggle against him. "Love you beloved"

"I love you two my sweets, and I promise to do everything I can to make sure you feel loved and safe as long as my spark beats" Flightrisk stated as he gently rubbed the two femmes that he had just bonded with.

"We believe you" They said as they settled down for a short rest.


	64. Chapter 64

Elsewhere, Mirage was doing everything he could to strengthen his mate after the whole ordeal. Mirage took care of the sparklings as well. And Optimus was starting to feel bad about just how much his mate was doing for him, whether it was help him walk to the bathroom, prepare energon, take care of the sparklings, or help Optimus fall asleep with a lullaby. Mirage did it all out of love for his mate, though Mirage's weariness was starting to show to Optimus.

"My love please. will you rest a little" Optimus asked.

"But there is so much to do, my beloved. And now it is time to clean your incisions" Mirage stated. Optimus hated this part because no matter how gently it was done, it was on such sensitive areas that it seemed to burn him. Mirage did it faithfully as directed by Ratchet, but that didn't make it any easier for Optimus to handle. "Now hold still…"

Optimus nodded and did his best to brace himself as Mirage started to clean the incisions.

Mirage started cleaning, but as he cleaned, he teased pleasure centers on his mate, to distract his mate from the pain, hoping it would help. And before Optimus is even registered anything other than a slight twinge and pleasure, Mirage was done. Mirage just smiled as Optimus showed surprise in his optics.

"That was amazing love, I barely felt any pain"

"Good, for now it is time to get you up and moving" Mirage stated as he moved quicker than Optimus could comfortably follow. Soon Mirage was by his mate's side. "Alright, up we go"

Optimus took Mirage's help and got to his feet.

"Wow. You have come so far, my beloved. Soon you ought to be able to be up and around on your own, though I doubt ratchet will let you take command again for a while" Mirage stated as he walked beside, support about 50 percent of his mate's body weight.

"I doubt so as well" Optimus said as they walked, he felt bad that Mirage had to take so much of his weight but he still needed the support.

"Something troubles you, my beloved – what is it?" Mirage asked, catching Optimus a little off guard, causing Mirage to stop their walk and set Optimus back down on the berth. "Tell me…please?"

"I just, I hate that you have to take so much of my weight and that you have to do so much for me"

"Optimus – I almost lost you, and I am trying to do everything so that I get to spend time with you, in case next time something like this happens, I won't be gone and out of the know. Besides, as mates we care for each other in sickness and in health. You have taken care of me so many times, it is about time I get a chance to care for you" Mirage stated, smile on his face though the weariness still shown through, at least to Optimus.

Optimus gently caressed his mates face. "I love you so, I wish you would rest a bit more"

"Flasher, Keeper, and Jazz are coming soon to take the sparklings. And then we can finally get some shut-eye just the two of us" Mirage stated, making Optimus's spark feel light and giddy as if he were a youngling again in love.

"That sounds wonderful" Optimus said smiling behind his mask.

Soon enough the sparklings were gone, and all that were left were Optimus and Mirage. "See I told you so my beloved"

Optimus nuzzled his mate. "I believed you, I think rest how about you my love"

Optimus was a little surprised, though not completely, when Mirage didn't respond, as Mirage had curled up in his favorite position against Optimus and was snoring softly, obviously needing the recharge.

Optimus settled and soon slipped into recharge as well.

Elsewhere Red and Charger had an off shift and both were feeling like crud.

Flasher was on duty, or he would have taken his mates to the med bay, but seeing that he was busy, it was left up to Red and Charger to either get to the med bay or to call Ratchet to their home.

When they went to go to the med bay they felt that they wouldn't be able to make it so they commed Ratchet asking if he could come.

Ratchet soon came, wondering what in the world could be wrong with the two of them. "What seems to be the trouble?" the medic asked.

"We're both feeling horrible Ratchet, we wanted to come to you but we didn't think we could make it to you"

Ratchet nodded and listened as he scanned and asked questions of the two bots. Finding nothing else wrong, Ratchet finally checked to see if the two were sparked, and was shocked to find out they had sparked once again so close to having sparked their last ones. Ratchet knew he would have to talk to Flasher or he would wear his mates out too fast. And with a heavy sigh, ratchet said, "I am going ot have to talk to that mate of yours, as you are both sparked again. I am thinking he doesn't realize it is not good to spark a bot so quickly after they sparked. I want you both to make sure that you get checked at least 2 times per week."

Red and Charger looked at each other shocked. "Sparked...primus..." But both nodded when Ratchet said about getting checked out so often.

"And tell your horny mate that I want to speak to him after he gets off shift" ratchet stated, easing Red and Charger's fears as even they knew it was not good for a bot's body to spark sparklings so quickly after the last brood.

They nodded and thanked Ratchet before they cuddled on the couch waiting for Flasher.

Soon enough, Flasher headed home. He had had a rough day. He had arrived late and was yelled at by Hide, though Flasher had a legitimate reason to be late, he had gotten into a fight with a bot, but he was only defending himself, and he had a slight limp from the fight. All in all, Flasher was sick of working on the Ark and longed to be out in the field, but until Mirage stated he was cleared, he was only allowed out with Mirage. Flasher was not expecting what was going to happen once he got in the door, as Red and Charger both looked angry.

"Ratchet wants to have a word with you then we do as well" Charger said grumpily.

Flasher swore and then turned around and limped off to the med bay, though trying to hide his injury, as he figured Ratchet wanted him there to yell at him. "I''m here, Ratchet" stated Flasher as he limped in, his leg disfigured, yet still trying to hide, as he was sure he was going to get screamed at for something he didn't realize was wrong.

Ratchet made him sit down. "I dont even want to know how you damaged your leg" He said and started repairs. "I saw your mates earlier as they couldn't make it here to the med bay. Do you want to know what I discovered"

"I was fighting to protect myself as another bot tried to attack me" Flasher stated, and then added, "Is something wrong with my mates?"

"They're both sparked, that is what is the matter with them"

"I thought being sparked was something wonderful, but you make this sound like it is a disease" Flasher stated, showing his ignorance.

"It's a problem, because they are so recently sparked as it is being sparked again so soon can wear them out"

"Are you trying to tell me that if they are sparked again too soon that I could shorten their life spans and possibly kill them?" Flasher asked, panicky, as he didn't want to hurt his mates, he loved them too much.

"Yes that is what I'm saying, haven't you noticed that between sparklings is what it is. They know to come see me twice a week but don't knock them up again anytime soon you hear me"

"Yes Sir. I don't want to lose them" Flasher stated, truly sorry for the mistake he had caused. "I'm sorry, if you will excuse me, I have to go talk to my mates. I know they are not happy with me and I hope they can forgive me, even though I don't deserve it." And with that Flasher, still slightly limping, headed back to his mates, not the same confident bot as he had always been, but a beaten humbled bot who was waiting for his mates to yell and scream at him for being an absolute dolt.

They didn't scream, and that was a clue to how upset they were. "Ratchet told you didn't he"

"Yes sir' was all Flasher would say, not raising his helm to see his mates.

"Do you agree not to do this again after we spark without our say so"

"Yes sir" flasher stated, still afraid to raise his helm to look them in the optics, but got down on his knees, and asked, "I don't deserve it, but do you forgive me, sirs?"

"We do, now get up already" Red said.

Flasher got up, raised his helm, tears in his optics. He didn't know what to say, and just wanting to be left alone for a bit, he hobbled off to think. It was only now that his sparkmates even noticed he had been injured. Flasher, on the other hand, just wanted to go to bed, hoping to end this day that had gone nothing but wrong for him. He curled up on the berth and silently cried, not wanting to show his weak side to anyone, including his mates.

They looked to each other and nodded and both went to Flasher each getting on either side of him.

"I'm sorry, my loves. This has just been a really bad day for me" Flasher stated, trying to stop crying.

"Its alright, let it out" Red said his front to Flashers back.

Flasher told them about everything that had happened, the fight, being late, everything. Flasher continued to vent, shaking and crying. He was so used to being the strong one, the one that his mates leaned on, that it was difficult for him to allow himself to tell them what went on.

They just soothed him gently and let him get it all out of his systems.

Soon enough, Flasher had gotten all the emotions from the day out of his systems. 'Thank you, my sweets. I didn't realize just how much I needed that. I hope I don't look weak in your optics."

"Never, sometimes we all need that release" Red said and Charger got up coming back with energon cubes.

"and I promise, once these little ones are sparked, we will hold off for at least a couple of earth years" Flasher said, 'as I don't want to lose either of you"

They nodded and Charger fed Flasher one of the cubes.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Soundwave was ahead of schedule and had two solid, well-built protoforms ready for the three sparks he carried and had a good ways started on the third one. Soundwave was once again getting horny, and once again, Grimlock was gone. Soundwave wanted to face, but if he wanted that, his only option was Blaster. Soundwave frowned, but let out a sigh and went for Blaster, as Soundwave wanted some, and he was going to take it.

"Statement, Blaster" Soundwave said finding the other.

"What now" stated Blaster, thinking he was talking to a sparking impersonating Soundwave, as the cassettes loved to play that trick on him. And not knowing about the cassettes trickery, Soundwave was not pleased at all, and Soundwave planned to take it out of Blaster's valve, knowing full well Blaster was sparked, but hadn't gotten any for a long time.

"Statement on your back. Now"

Blaster flipped onto his back as he realized it was Soundwave. And though Blaster wanted to resist, his horniness and the exposed sparkling bump provided means for Soundwave to get exactly what Soundwave wanted.

Soundwave revealed his spike and moved on top of Blaster touching him.

Blaster still wanted to resist, but feeling the spike touch his sparkling bump opened the yellow and red boombox's interfacing array. Soundwave was now pleased and soon thrust his spike deep into Blaster, and though blaster wanted this, he still seemed to fight against it.

"Statement, give in Blaster, it will be much better if you do"

But Blaster still had his pride, and refused to give in, making the overload not quite pleasant for either one. Soundwave was now determined to finish the third protoform so he could finish working on the machine to make Blaster more compliant to both him and Grimlock. Soundwave felt a rush go through him as he thought of his big, strong, loving mate. Grimlock would make sure the blue boombox was satisfied and that was the only thing that made Soundwave smile behind his mask.

"You will learn" Soundwave stated not satisfied but got off of Blaster and grabbed some energon.

And with that, Blaster was left alone while Soundwave went back to building the last protoform. And in working hard, it was finally finished. Somehow, Soundwave had finished well ahead of his due date, which left him time to start working on the other machine.

Several hours later, Grimlock finally came home, to two horny mates, though only one was going to be allowed to interface with the gentle yet strong Dinobot.

Soundwave, upon hearing his big lug of a mate come in, rose and went to him. "Statement, protoforms are finished"

"Me Grimlock happy to hear that" Grimlock stated as he rubbed Soundwave's swollen belly, "what bout other machine?"

"I have started working on it again" Soundwave said moaning.

'How soon be done?" Grimlock asked, continuing his ministrations and adding to them by stroking Soundwave's sensitive paneling just right.

"Few days" Soundwave moaned clinging to Grimlock.

"Can't wait, can you, wave?" Grimlock asked, as he continued to ravish the blue boombox.

"No...need you...Blaster did not satisfy" Soundwave moaned.

"Me Grimlock not like that, anyway machine done sooner?" Grimlock asked as he teased Soundwave's valve with his thick, stiff arousal.

Soundwave held on to Grimlock as the other teased him with his spike. "Will try...nnnnn please..."

"take time you need, as me Grimlock always here to make sure wave satisfied" Grimlock stated, finally thrusting into Wave.

Soundwave cried out in pleasure feeling that monster deep inside of him.

And while Grimlock was interfacing with Soundwave, he asked the bot a question. "Wave does Blaster deserve satisfaction?" Grimlock asked, wanting Soundwave's honest answer.

"Give it to him..." Soundwave moaned. "It may help..."

"Should me Grimlock take aft or valve?" Grimlock asked Soundwave in front of Blaster who was just glad to hear it was even being discussed that he might just get some. He wanted it in the aft, but that was not what Soundwave suggested.

"Valve...nnnn...make him satisfy you... but let him have release"

Grimlock smiled and then overloaded inside of Soundwave. 'Rest then go start on machine, me Grimlock gonna take care of Blaster" and with that, Grimlock ordered Blaster over to ride him.

Soundwave didn't have to be told twice as he was tired and moved to their berth to be more comfortable.

Blaster looked at the dinobot. "No try anything funny or you no get off" Grimlock stated, setting the ground rules. Blaster nodded, not wanting to do this in front of Soundwave but he didn't have a choice.

"Mate get on back and open for Grimlock"

Blaster wasn't quick to comply, but he did comply. Grimlock was not happy, but soon it mattered not, as Soundwave was off to work on the machine and Grimlock was lovingly pounding Blaster's valve.

"Me Grimlock give you this because Wave say you can have it" Grimlock said as he thrusted. "You owe Wave"

Blaster said nothing, which irritated Grimlock. Grimlock spanked Blaster's aft hard. "Ouch! Hey what was that for?" Blaster asked, not enjoying the session like he wanted to.

"You not learn place yet" Grimlock stated.

Blaster felt himself being left high and dry as Grimlock stated that Blaster didn't deserve and overload.

A few days later, Soundwave called Grimlock in to see his newest creation. "Is that machine you talk bout, wave?"

"Statement it is, it will put Blaster in his place" Soundwave said and rubbed his sparkling bump.

"When can be done?" Grimlock asked wave, also rubbing the bot's sparkling bump.

"Statement, I am too tired now later" Soundwave said. "Need energon"

'wave rest, me Grimlock bring mate energon' Grimlock stated as he brought in energon and massaged his mate, so that his mate slept for a bit after drinking. A few hours later, Soundwave was refreshed and ready to go. Now all they needed was Blaster.

"Statement I am ready Grimlock" Soundwave told him. "Need Blaster"

Blaster soon came down, not knowing what to expect. And soon, Soundwave had all sorts of wires and other things hooked up to the red and yellow boombox.

"What the pit do you think your doing" Blaster demanded.

"Statement, what is necessary"

"You see things clearer when finished" stated Grimlock as he watched the contraption work. Soon enough, Blaster wasn't struggling, which is exactly what Soundwave was looking for.

Soundwave watched and knew a test was needed. "Statement what is your place"

"To serve Grimlock and you, soundwave' Blaster stated, passing test number one.

"And how you 'serve' us?" asked Grimlock.

"In any way you ask"

"Query: If I ask to take your valve?" Soundwave asked as he teased the yellow and red bot's valve which they had purposely left open and exposed.

"Its yours Soundwave" Blaster said.

"you getting horny, Blaster?" asked Grimlock, as he wanted to make sure the bot would not be harmed.

"Yes...please let me please you both, I need it so"

Soundwave and Grimlock smiled at each other, they had finally tamed their third mate. And so, they released the bot, who quickly started servicing Grimlock, as Soundwave had programmed that Grimlock was the top, followed closely by Soundwave. Blaster licked and begged for Grimlock's cable even as Soundwave groped the once defiant bot.

"Statement give it to him mate" Soundwave said petting Blaster.

Grimlock smiled and soon released his cable, which Blaster soon took in his mouth. "I can think of better place…can you tell me where cable go?' Grimlock asked Blaster.

"Please...my aft, I need it so bad"

"Good, I take aft, wave take valve" Grimlock stated to the changed Blaster.

Blaster happily agreed to that and Soundwave moved so he was in front of Blaster while Grimlock moved behind.

"Feels so good to be double penetrated. Please give me more' Blaster stated as he felt the pleasure running through him.

Soundwave and Grimlock gave Blaster what he wanted as they moved in and out.

"Me like this Blaster better" Stated Grimlock as he pounded into the reprogrammed bot.

Soundwave nodded in agreement."Statement much better"

"You still favorite, Wave" Grimlock stated, sending a huge jolt of love ot the blue boom box through the bond.

Soundwave returned the love feeling content at last.

Elsewhere, Flightrisk was waking up, and as he did he looked next to him, and found the two most beautiful femmes next to him. He still couldn't believe they wanted him, especially with all the available mechs on board. But he wasn't going to take their love for granted and went to go prepare special energon for the two sparked femmes so that when they woke, they would be able to drink some much needed energon right away.

It was about the time Flightrisk returned the two sisters were waking.

"some specially prepared energon for my two lovelies" Flightrisk stated and presented the two femmes with the energon he had whipped up for them.

"Oh thank you flight" Winder said smiling.

"You are welcome my sweetness. And once you two have had your fill, I am ready to take you to on again, if you two are ready" Flight stated as he rubbed Sandy's sparkling bump and still exposed valve a bit, hoping the two femmes would be ready for him once they ate.

Sandy moaned in delight and she finished her energon and pulled their mate to her.

Flightrisk was a gentle, caring lover as he licked Sandy's pert valve while Winder, still winded from the first overload, watched as their mate expertly gave Sandy the best interface of her life, as Flightrisk made this all about Sandy's pleasure.

"Oh Flight...nnnnn...please more..." Sandy moaned.

The older mech gave her more as he slid his tongue deep inside her, tickling areas that sent her into a world of pure pleasure. '"tell me, what you need, my precious one" Flight stated as he went back to using his tongue on her very sensitive valve as well as teasing her sparkling bump.

Winder was getting horny from watching the scene, but she held back as she knew her turn would come. This was Sandy's turn to feel the love of their third mate.

"Ohhh...I need...you ohhh...inside me"

Flight smiled as he took his tongue away, causing sandy to sigh at the pleasurable loss, but it was all for naught, as seconds later, the mech slid his monstrous arousal gently yet deeply into Sandy's needy chute. The twitching metal was hitting all sorts of sensors that Sandy never knew existed even though she had been interfaced many a times by Megatron. He was nothing compared to this. Flightrisk then did something Sandy never expected, for Flight had a flaw that was never found anymore – he had two spikes along with a valve and a port, and Flight used the second spike to enter Sandy's nonvirgin and sensitive aft port.

Winder saw the second spike and realized they really had chosen the right mech, as he obviously loved them, and would be able to make both of them happy.

"Flight! Oh Flight!" Sandy cried out in bliss.

The older mech smiled, as he had at last found love again. He just hoped that they would still be willing to have his sparklings once they sparked the sparklings that had been forced upon them by Megatron. Flight continued to gently pound away, not realizing he had sent these feelings and wishes via the bond.

"Yes...oh ... we will carry your...nnnn sparklings" Sandy moaned and Winder agreed. "We will happily do so"

Flight blushed, slightly embarrassed, but then smiled a bright smile that made both Sandy and Winder's spark melt. "You have…ugh… no idea… ooo ngh… how much…ah ah… how much that means to me" Flight stated, getting closer to overloading into Sandy.

Sandy's overload to was quickly approaching."we love you so"

"And I love both of you, as both of you are precious to me" Flight stated stroking Winder's faceplates gently as he began overloading into Sandy.

Sandy overloaded her valve milking Flights spike and Winder leaned into the soft touch.

As all were finally satiated, Flight cooled off a bit, both of his large spikes in the process of de-pressurizing. And, now more under control of himself, he asked them to verify the truth. "I know you two were used as breeders, and I wish I could have stopped that. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want…but I thought I would ask if you two were really willing to give me some sparklings after you spark the ones you are carrying" Flight asked.

The sisters gently caressed Flights face."We are, want to carry your sparklings.''

'Thank you, my lovelies, thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me" Stated Flightrisk as he took both the smaller femmes into his arms, hugging them gently and sharing love with both. Both femmes felt, for the first time, truly loved and appreciated for who they were. And soon all three snuggled together and fell into a pleasant recharge.

Elsewhere Sunny was looking over a data pad in quarters and tried to ignore his brother as he gently ran his hands over him trying to get him in the mood. And wasn't really taking Sunnys ignoring of him.

Sides wasn't one to easily give up and soon Sides was doing something that he knew would get Sunny – Sides was using his warm, wet tongue to trace the seams of Sunny's groin plating, teasing the sensitive plating just the way he knew his twin had an extremely difficult time resisting.

Sunny barely stopped the moan from escaping."No..."

Sides then used a trick Sunny didn't know that his twin learned. Sides was able to slip his tongue under the plating, through the seams and tease his brothers sensitive valve, which was even more sensitive now that sunny was carrying. And While sides was putting his flexible, long tongue to good use, he also gently rubbed Sunny's sparkling bump, which was very sensitive as well.

Sunny tried to ignore the pleasure moving through him."Siders...no...no more..."

Sides was sick of this, for the past month, Sunny had always prevented him or their mate Rave from taking the yellow Lambo even though it was obvious the sparked bot needed it. This time, Sides was not going to be denied, and he used his tongue and hands to hit just the right spots, as if saying, "this time I will not be denied, as you know you are too horny to resist me."

Sunny was on the verge of sobbing for more then one reason as his brother worked his body. His protests getting weaker.

Rave watched from the other side, not sure whether or not to intervene, as Rave was horny as all get out, as it was getting closer and closer to his second heat cycle for the year. Rave was often frustrated as Sides focused on Sunny, but Sunny wanted nothing to do with either of them. Rave sighed to himself, his cable getting stiff watching the scene in front of him. Sides was good, that much Rave knew, but rave also wanted to show love to his other mate, Sunny. Rave didn't realize it, but even though his heat cycle was a week or two off, he was already secreting powerful, lustful hormones.

Poor Sunny didn't stand a chance as the hormones hit him and he was becoming more compliant and willing.

"Come on, open' sides stated as he saw Sunny was more compliant. Rave came closer and soon sides was even under the spell of the hormones. Rave barely touched Sunny and Sunny felt a strong desire, a strong desire to ride his mate Rave's cable while having his other mate take his aft. Rave could feel the change and sat down on a nearby chair, his thick throbbing arousal drawing sunny in instantly.

Sunny was moving as quickly as he was able and mounted Raves spike. He moaned as he sank down on the spike.

Sides soon found his way over as well, cable ready for what was about to happen. Sides waited until Rave told him he was allowed to. This first part was for rave to show Sunny love.

'oooh… so tight for me, my love..ugh ngh" rave stated as he not only watched as Sunny rode him, but played with the needy spike. "You have been holding out from us, haven't you beloved?" rave asked as he teased the spike and the sparkling bump.

"uh huh…ugh ngh…more..more" was all Sunny could say, as the spike deep inside him actually felt so good.

Sunny sobbed and moaned loudly as Rave teased him so and pleasure moved through his body.

"Tell me why you have been so reluctant, my love" Rave asked as he teased Sunny's cable and Sparkling bump just right, forcing Sunny to tell the truth, as he began to fear if he didn't he wouldn't feel this wonderful pleasure anymore.

"I..." Sunny started to say as a jolt of pleasure moved through him."trying...to resist ...my free will..." Sunny sobbed pleasure shot now.

Rave was sad as he realized that Sunny had been refusing their advances because he felt like he had no choices. Rave slowed down a bit and was more gentle with the bot, which surprised both Sunny and Sides. "I am sorry you feel that way, Sunny. But whatever you want, know this – I love you."

"F..inish...me..." Sunny begged. He needed overload so badly.

"If that is what you wish" rave stated as he thrust his cable inside his mate, overloading and causing Sunny to Overload as well. Sunny now was feeling a bit better.

Sunnys intake heaved his body overwhelmed by pleasure.

Rave looked over to see Sides was still unsatisfied. 'what do you want Sides?" Rave asked, surprising both his mates, as they both saw a much softer side of their mate, one that both had often overlooked.

Sides looked to Rave. "I want Sunny's aft but since he's being like this...can I take you Rave?" Sides asked.

Rave smiled and surprised Sides, "if that is what you want, my love" rave said.

Sides nodded and Sunny slowly got out of the way manly because his balance was off.

And once Sunny was out of the way, Rave repositioned himself to allow Sides to take either his port or his aft.

Sides kissed Rave and was soon sliding into Raves tight aft port.

Rave moaned as he was filled. "Sunny, fill my valve" Rave begged, surprising sunny.

Sunny was shocked hearing that and debated on if he really should or not but he finally moved and gave the other what he wanted.

Rave smiled as he felt loved being sandwiched by his mates.

Sunny wasn't going to last much longer as he was getting tired, somehow he kept himself going.

Soon enough all overloaded and fell asleep, dreaming of happy times.

Sunny was still sleeping long after Rave and Sides woke hours later.

"How can we best spoil Sunny?" rave asked sides, kissing the red lambo.

Sides kissed back. "I don't know, I love my brother dearly but he's changed so much"

"How bout we give him some alone time with Slick. I think he would like that' Rave stated.

Sides thought about it and nodded. "Slick does seem to be the only one Sunny doesn't push away"

Rave smiled, as the two continued planning.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Buster was trying to learn from Ironhide. Buster tried, but his admiration of Hide kept interfering with his learning.

"Alright kid listan ta me, I'm just a mech like you are" Ironhide said. "Now focus already would ya"

"Ay'm sorry, sir" Buster stated as he refocused his attention, mastering the skills quicker than even Ironhide was prepared for. Ironhide, in seeing just how intelligent and focused the bot could be, as well as how tough he could be, soon offered Buster a job he couldn't turn down.

"how'd ya like ta help me and train ta be a weapons specialist?" Ironhide asked.

"you seriously mean it" asked Buster, startled but more than willing to accept the offer.

"I do, I'm gettin ancient lad. Gotta train someone to take over and ya got the know how"

"ya cain't be that old" Buster stated, as they both laughed, "but Ay accept the offer. Ay am just happy ta have the opportunity ta be more than a maintenance glitch."

"Trust me kid there are worse things than maintenance" Ironhide said and moved onto the next lesson.

Buster didn't want to say it, but he knew. He knew there was worse, as he had worked his way up to being in maintenance, but he told no one. He was too afraid to tell others about his past. And so he moved on with the lesson, reminding himself that with everything he learned, it meant his precious Light was safer. And it was as the two were getting to the point of practicing scrapping and fighting that Buster saw the mech who he had to try and fight against. The bot looked like Optimus, even bigger, but it couldn't be Optimus as the mech did not have Optimus's colors.

"Your late" Ironhide stated.

"can it, Hide" stated Keeper in his deep voice, talking through his mask, surprising the hell out of Buster as he had rarely seen an Autobot of such size and strength, "I am here, now aren't I? Besides, I had to stop by and see Ratchet."

"Your still a youngling you aint an adult yet, so remember your place. Buster this is Peacekeeper, you're gonna be sparring against him"

"Correction, I became an adult a few weeks back, you old rustbucket" Keeper stated, surprising Buster even further, as Buster had no idea the good natured relationship Hide and Keeper had between them. "well, at least this time you bring my someone almost my size."

"You may be an adult but your still a youngling with a lot ta learn" Ironhide said before stepping aside. "On my word you will spar"

Keeper was prepared, ready to go, and made sure his developing sparklings were safe. Soon enough both were ready. Hide gave the word, and Keeper made quick work of the inexperienced youngling.

Ironhide patted Busters shoulder. "Not bad kid, most don't last as long as you did"

Buster looked at the bot he faced, not even realizing it was family, as Keeper was Mirage's oldest. Keeper just smiled, though it couldn't be seen. 'Keep it up, kid, and you'll go far. Now if you will excuse me, I will go and your next bot will come in." And with that Keeper left, but Buster saw no one come in, that was until flasher showed up right in front of Buster's face.

'Ahhh….the newest trainee' Flasher stated. "he has size and strength, but does he have quickness and style is what I want to know"

Ironhide would have rolled his optics if he could have. "Lets find out brat"

Buster wasn't sure exactly what to expect with this bot, but soon Hide gave the word to spar and while Flasher faded in and out and fought, Buster dodged the blows but soon began to detect a small trace of something that let him know where Flasher was, even when the bot was not visible. Buster used his best weapon – patience – and soon knocked Flasher out cold while the bot was not visible. Buster was slightly concerned, hoping he hadn't hurt his sparring partner. Hide told him not to worry.

Hide of course was trying not to snicker. "That should take him down a peg"

And that, of course was when Optimus came in. And while hide was relaxed, Buster was very nervous, especially seeing that his sparring buddy was still kayoed on the floor.

Optimus looked between Buster and his unconscious son. "Dare I ask old friend?"

'Let's just say patience beats cockiness any day" Hide stated, before telling Optimus about his plans. "Meet my new apprentice, Optimus, his name's Buster and he's just as tough as I am" Hide stated and told Optimus about the sparring match with Keeper.

"Well Buster not many can take on those two and come out whole, Ironhide had chosen his apprentice well"

Buster merely nodded in humility, and then made a quick comment. "Ya seem ta know those two bots well, sir"

"I would hope so, they are my sons" Optimus said.

That explained a lot, at least to Buster. But he started feeling out of place, forgetting that Optimus was not just the leader, but also family to Buster as Optimus's mate was the brother of Buster's mate.

"Whats the matter Buster?" Optimus asked.

"Ay'm sorry, sir, Ay just ain't used to all this. It's kinda been thrown at me since I bonded ta Starlight" Buster stated, revealing more information to Optimus than he realized.

"Ahh, so you're the one I was told about. Welcome to the family Buster"

Poor Buster was in utter shock as he didn't realize just what family he had gotten into. And for as big and strong as he was, Buster just wanted to curl up and disappear, as this all just felt so new and awkward.

Optimus put a gentle hand on Busters shoulder. "Its a bit overwhelming I know but you couldn't ask for a better family"

"thank you sir, and Ay will try ta be worthy of being part of it" Buster stated before heading back to his small, familiar room where Starlight was.

Starlight greeted him with a smile and a kiss. "How was training"

Buster told Light about everything, and was still slightly shaking as he talked about talking to Optimus.

"Uncle Optimus is a big softy" Light said hugging her mate close. "You can't ask for a better leader"

'It is not that. Ay love you dearly, Light. It just seems like we come from different worlds" buster added, as he hugged and kissed his mate.

"That doesn't matter to me my love" Light said lovingly. "You are a part of the family now"

Buster smiled as he gently slid he large hand along Light's side. "And Ay wouldn't choose it any other way" Buster stated, as he teased his mate's sparkling bump.

Light gasped softly. "Please...oh my love please I need you"

"then ya have me, my love" Buster stated as he gently rubbed all over Light's smaller, more sensitive frame.

Light gasped and moaned and writhed under Busters touches.

Buster was about to go down and use his tongue on Light's paneling, when Light stopped him. Buster was confused until he felt his mate's warm, metallic tongue wrapping itself around his intimate parts. Buster moaned in pure pleasure.

Light licked lovingly her mates intimate parts and got him ready, she wanted to ride him.

"mmm…so good…. How do… do ya want… want it?" Buster asked as he felt his arousal get even stiffer under his mate's ministrations.

"I want to ride you my love" Light said and worked her mates spike a bit more before she opened her panel and eased onto the monster of a spike.

Buster first groaned at the loss until he felt the warm wet chute pulsing around his member. He moaned in pure pleasure as he sat and watched as Starlight rode him like there was no tomorrow. He rubbed her sparkling bump and teased her virgin aft, trying to make sure she was experiencing pleasure.

Buster was succeeding as pleasure was all she felt as she rode him and he teased her sparkling bump and her aft, "Nnnnn...please my love finger my aft"

He did as asked before whispering, "ya know at some point we are gonna have ta fix this issue of this being virgin territory, my sweet" which drove Light absolutely wild.

"Yes...oh my love..." Light moaned as Buster fingered her.

Buster knew it could wait and so he did what he could to make sure his mate experienced all the pleasure she could handle and more.

With all of the pleasure she was experiencing Light was quickly approching overload.

Buster was getting closer as well, and soon both overloaded at the same time. and after pulling light off of him and cleaning her up, the two snuggled together and went to recharge.

Elsewhere, Ratchet was in his quarters with his two mates who were doing everything they could to get him ready for a three way session. Bee even worked with their third mate to put on a show, after having sent the sparklings elsewhere. Bee and the aerial bot were doing everything they could think of in hopes Ratchet would be in the mood to give them some.

Bee got on his knees and sucked their third mates spike.

Ratchet began to feel tight in the groin and soon revealed his own monstrous arousal, wanting to be part of what he was seeing.

Bee opened his aft panel hoping to entice Ratchet to take him.

Ratchet soon slipped his arousal inside bee, and then felt that he was being entered from behind. Ratchet smiled as this was better that he could have hoped for as he spiked bee while getting his own valve spiked form behind. Ratchet moaned in pure pleasure.

All three moaned and writhed encouraging Ratchet to fully enjoy this facing session.

"frag me… frag me…. Frag me" is all that Ratchet could repeat as he took it from both sides.

Bee pushed back while their other mate pushed forward, Bee reached down and stroked himself while supporting himself with one hand.

Soon enough the three overloaded, and spent, the just lay in one another's arms and enjoyed each other.

Meanwhile, over at the Con base, Megatron was making final plans to capture Mirage and Optimus. He was boinking Hook once more before getting ready to move.

Mirage and Optimus of course had no idea what was coming, of course with Optimus Megatron didn't know it but he was going to be out of luck.

Once he overloaded and then made sure the sparked bots were safe, Megatron began to make his move, though this wasn't the full scale attacks he usually did. It was well calculated skirmishes to thin out the Autobot forces and it was starting to work as the Autobots divided. It didn't take long for Megatron to capture the pair. And the worst part was that the Autobots didn't realize it right away that Optimus and Mirage were gone.

"Let us go Megatron" Optimus demanded.

"you are not exactly in a position to tell me what to do" Megatron stated as he pointed out that the bot was tied down and prepared for interfacing. Optimus looked next to him, and Mirage was struggling, but there was little the illusionist could do.

"Leave him out of this Megatron this is between you and I" Optimus said.

"Now where's the fun in that" Megatron stated, as he started stroking and warming up Mirage's systems in front of Optimus.

Optimus of course fought to free himself from his bonds. "So help me Megatron you hurt him I will crush your spark in my fist"

Megatron laughed, as he continued to manipulate Mirage's body, forcing Mirage to open up his paneling. Mirage looked at his mate, crying. He didn't want this, he really didn't but there was nothing Mirage could do as he felt the sensation of lust pulse through his, especially as Megatron used his hardened spike to try and enter mirage's valve. "Oooo….still nice and tight I see"

Optimus fought even harder against his bonds and he used all of his strength, he had to save his mate. He managed somehow to get one arm free.

But Megatron was too involved in what he was doing to notice Optimus was starting to break free. As Megatron got his thick, throbbing rod deep in Mirage's valve and was thrusting, getting closer and closer to overloading. The one thing that optimus couldn't see was that Megatron was working on getting mirage's spark chamber open in order to attempt to knock up the smaller bot.

Optimus using his now free hand managed to get the other free and was up and moving, Megatron never knew what hit him as Optimus pulled the Decepticon leader off of Mirage and hurled him against the wall.

But Megatron was not done yet, and as Optimus tried to untie his mate, Megatron came along and threw the Autobot leader aside, for Megatron was determined to at least knock up one of the two. Megatron opened his own spark chamber and forced a connection between him and Mirage. And though Mirage felt it, his system rejected the connection and no sparklings were formed though Megatron had no idea about that.

Optimus staggered to his feet and tackled Megatron.

A stiff jolt to the helm was enough to kayo Megatron for a while, and Optimus began to work on getting his mate free and getting out of this hellhole known as the Con base.

"Are you alright" Optimus asked as he freed his mate.

Mirage just shook, terrified and spark still exposed. Optimus did what he thought was best, and briefly and quickly joined sparks with his mate. And while Mirage was still shaking, Mirage's spark chamber was shut and his spark was no longer exposed.

"Lets get out of here my love" Optimus soothed as best he could.

Mirage nodded and clung tightly to his mate.

Optimus held him close. "My love I know its asking a lot but can you cloak us"

Mirage worked at it. it took several tries before Mirage was finally able to cloak the two of them, but he had no idea how long it would last, as he was tired, hurt, and low on energon.

"Come my love you can do it, as soon as we get out of here I will take us the rest of the way" Optimus said as they moved through the con base.

Soon enough, they were outside, where Optimus could take over. And it was a good thing to, as Mirage passed out cold from low energon levels.

Optimus transformed and had Mirage in his trailer and sped back to the base as fast as he was able.

Even though out of it, mirage could only hope that he was not carrying any sparklings, not realizing that he wouldn't be, as his systems were not in the receptive phase.

By the time they made it back to the base Optimus was running low himself and sent a comm for assistance.

To Optimus's surprise, Buster, Flasher, Fader, and Keeper were the bots that came out to help. it was not that the others didn't want to come, it was that they were not available.

"Mirage is in my trailer, get him to the med bay" Optimus said lowering the ramp.

Buster, being the smallest of the four, grabbed Mirage while the other three assisted Optimus.

Optimus was slow transforming back as it took some effort to do so and he had to be supported by his sons.

Buster quickly took Mirage to the med bay and gave Ratchet a heads up.

Ratchet of course reacted quickly and had Buster lay Mirage down on a berth and he hooked up a drip and started scanning. Optimus felt weak and his sons took more of their fathers weight.

Buster stayed with the passed out Mirage while Optimus's son helped him finally get to a berth and Optimus was finally able to tell ratchet what had happened.

"Megatron captured us both and he faced Mirage and forced spark merged" Optimus told Ratchet.

Ratchet went to go scan Mirage, and was surprised by what he found – Mirage had rejected the merge and therefore was without sparklings. And this was the news ratchet passed on to Optimus.

Optimus sighed in relief. "Thank Primus"

"you both need lots of energon and lots of rest. I am putting both of you on the off duty list until I decide otherwise" Ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded and the irony was not lost on him that he was only recently returned to active duty only to go back to inactive.

Flasher and Keeper watched as Buster was doing everything he could to make sure Mirage was comfortable. They were both awed, as they now remembered he was the mech that they had sparred with. And while Buster looked tough and mean, Flasher, Keeper, and even Fader could see that Buster had a very caring spark.

Optimus saw and smiled behind his mask. "Thank you Buster for making him comfortable."

'Yur welcome, sir. Ay was just doin' what Ay was all ways told ta do, which was ta help others and make their lives a li'l bit better" buster stated, blushing as he said it.

"That is a good code to live by Buster" Optimus said.

'we never had much when Ay was growin' up, but papa always taught me ta work hard, enjoy what ya have, and ta cherish life. He taught me ta always offer help and ta try 'n' make other lives better. Yeah, Ay never had much growing up, but I was never wantin' for anything" Buster stated.

"I know where you come from so well, as I was a very different bot before I was given the Matrix" Optimus said, he liked this young bot.

"Really?" Buster asked, not believing what he had heard. "Ay hate ta sound rude, but Ay'm not sure if I believe ya sir, as I have run into few who know what it is like ta fight ta survive with nothing."

"Care to guess what I was before I received the matrix and leader of the Autobots"

"Ay have no idea, sir. But with your build, I would guess something where ya did a lot of liftin'" Buster stated, having no idea just how close he was to the truth.

"Very good, I was a dock worker at the energon storage on Cybertron"

Buster was amazed, but he couldn't hold back the truth either, "That's better'n where Ay started off"

"You may tell me if you wish but I will not force it out of you"

"my first job was going down in the energon mines and trying to find any new energon. Ay was only a sparklin'. But with as big as I was, no one knew Ay wasn't old enough to work there. Ay had ta support myself somehow, and while I worked there, I studied hard so Ay could move up, and after awhile, Ay finally became a maintenance bot. It ain't glamorous, but it's a heck of lot safer" stated Buster.

Optimus nodded."all I wish for you to worry about is your mate and your training"

"ay will give it my all – 'specially since she's already carryin' sparklin's" stated Buster, surprising Optimus and his sons.

"That I was not aware of but I know you will take care of them"

'She was sparked when Ay met her. Ay promised to provide for her and all the sparklin's we have, includin' the one or ones she's carryin' now. And I hope that we can have many more" Buster stated, before quickly leaving.

Fader, Flasher, and Keeper were too well off to know anything about being in the energon mines, but Optimus knew, and he knew they were very dangerous. Fader looked at his dad and asked, 'were the energon mines really that dangerous?"

"More Bots died there then you can imagine" Optimus said.

"really?" asked Flasher, suddenly gaining more respect for Buster.

"Really, I went down there once or twice and I was disturbed greatly"

"So Buster really is a true survivor?" Keeper asked, thinking back to how Buster had fought with him during their training. It was obvious to keeper that Buster had a survival instinct. Keeper just didn't realize how deep it ran.

Optimus nodded "most knew the energon mines were the end of the line"

"Then how did he survive, dad?" Fader asked, not understanding that if the mines were so deadly how such a young bot survived.

"My guess is his youth saved him" Optimus stated.

At that point, Mirage began to moan, he was in agony, but he could also feel that he was carefully placed on the berth. "What happened?" Mirage asked, his processor having deleted what had just happened from his conscious mind.

"We're home safe and sound love" Optimus said.

"We are?" Mirage asked as he looked around and he recognized the med bay. But seeing all three of his sons over by Optimus, Mirage had a question, "if you four are over there, who was it that helped me. I remember a voice, it was caring, but it was not one I was familiar with" Mirage stated.

"That was Buster, he's bonded to one of the femmes and Ironhide's apprentice"

Mirage merely nodded, too weak to do much else. And with little effort, Mirage drifted back into the world of recharge – looking as innocent and naïve to Optimus as he did the day Optimus decided to bond with the bot.

Optimus smiled a little and slipped into recharge himself.

Meanwhile, unknown to his mate, Prowl went to the med bay to check on the twins he had begged to carry, as Prowl knew there was no way Jazz could carry three, as he had almost lost jazz when the bot carried two. Needless to say, Prowl didn't want Jazz to know just yet what he had done. And though Prowl wanted to see Ratchet, the only bot available at the time was First Aid. Prowl sighed and went to get his check up.

"What can I do for you?" Aid asked.

"Can you give me a quick checkup?" Prowl asked, not wanting to reveal the real reason until they were in private, as Prowl didn't want things getting back to Jazz just yet.

Aid nodded and got Prowl laying down and started to scan him. "I didn't realize you were sparked"

"Please keep it down, and it's a long story" Prowl stated and then began to tell first Aid about all that had happened. Needless to say, First Aid was a bit shocked.

"I see, well they're fine" Aid said.

"thanks, Aid. Say….are you sparked?" Prowl asked, curiously, not knowing that Aid was now bonded to Lucky and Streak.

Aid looked away and nodded.

"Is something wrong, Aid?" Prowl asked the bot, feeling his fatherly side start to come out, though he had no idea why.

"I was raped alright" Aid said softly almost too soft to be heard.

Prowl was shocked, but instead of running away like Aid was afraid the bot would do, Prowl got up and embraced the young medic, and gently rubbing the young medic's helm while Aid cried into Prowl's shoulder and offered comfort and reassurance. "Let it out, aid, let it out' Prowl soothed as the young medic continued to cry into the much older bot's shoulder. And as he did this, Aid started feeling a bit better. It would still take him awhile before he fully recovered, but he was glad that Prowl lent him a shoulder to cry on.

Aid sniffled a bit. "Sorry..."

"It's ok. Are you going at this alone?" Prowl asked, concerned that the medic might do something crazy if he was still single.

"No...I was until not long ago"

'Who did you bond with, my friend?" Prowl asked, curious.

"Lucky first, then Streak" Aid said wiping his face.

Prowl was a little surprised at first, but then said something that made Aid shocked. "welcome to the family, Aid" and with that Prowl gave Aid another embrace.

Aid was taken by surprise and didn't know what to say.

Prowl looked at the shocked bot. "I take it that Lucky and Streak never told you about their very large and complicated family ties" Prowl stated to which Aid shook his head. Prowl sat down with Aid and explained all the connections. By the time Prowl was done, Aid was starting to feel a bit better, as in being part of the family, he had lots of bots who cared about him.

As much as it made him feel better it overwhelmed him so, considering how not long ago he hadn't wanted sparklings or mates.

"I am sorry if I overwhelmed you, Aid. The biggest thing I wanted to let you know is that you are bonded to Optimus and Mirage's sons, and the best part of that is that Mirage really is one great mother. If you ever have any questions or just want to talk or just want someone to listen, mirage will go out of his way to help you" Prowl stated, rubbing Aid's back.

Aid nodded. "I just...I never wanted the family life"

"Aid, I've been around long enough to know life is not fair and it doesn't always give us what we want. But one thing I have learned is that when life gives you lemons, you need to try to make lemonade" Prowl stated.

Aid nodded and rubbed the sparkling bump a bit.

"Don't do that too much right now, or you'll find yourself pretty horny. Believe me, I know" Prowl stated as he noted what Aid was doing. Aid realized that Prowl was not trying to chastise him, but help him out, as Aid slowly found himself starting to feel a little warm.

Aid stopped. "It hurts though, rubbing helps a little"

Prowl applied some counter pressure, like he had been taught by Ratchet, and soon the pain seemed to ebb away. Aid was surprised.

"Thanks" Aid said still surprised.

"ratchet taught it to me when Jazz was carrying one time. I can teach it to your mates if you would like me to" Prowl stated as he slowly removed his hands from Aid's abdominal area.

Aid nodded, he was tired but he still had a good few hours to go before Ratchet came back.

'take care of yourself Aid, and let your mates help you as much as possible around the quarters. If you have any questions, you have many bots you can come to, including myself, Jazz, Mirage, Optimus and Wingspan. see ya later" Prowl stated as he left the med bay, happy for Aid as well as happy that the sparklings he was carrying were developing right on schedule.

Aid checked on the patients in the med bay before retreating to Ratchet's office for a time, trying to keep himself going.

And while Lucky was busy catching up on his training, Streak made his way into the med bay, feeling that his mate needed some special attention – not interfacing, but just some love to keep him going until Ratchet came back.

Aid didn't realize had had been sending his feelings over the bond and was surprised when Streak came in.

"Hey hon, I thought you could use a little help to get you through to when ratchet comes back" Streak stated as he gently rubbed Aid's back, not in a sensual manner, but in a reassuring manner. "What can I do to help you make it" Streak asked.

Aid sighed. "I'm just so tired Streak"

Streak produced a special energon mix for Aid, as Streak figured Aid hadn't been taking in enough and while Aid was slowly enjoying the three cubes Streak bought, Aid had no idea that Streak had found a way to connect his systems with Aids and add even more energon, hoping it helped pep Aid up until Aid could get off his shift.

Aid did feel better of course he didn't realize what the other was doing otherwise he would have told him to stop.

Streak felt a slight difference, but he had prepared for this and had drunk more energon than he could usually handle so he could do this with minimal effects to himself, as it would do no good to help Aid if he passed out. And once Aid's colors returned to their true glory, Streak sneakily disconnected himself from his mate, but remained in the office to help Aid survive the last few hours left.

Aid made it through the last few hours but had never been more happy to see Ratchet of course, Ratchet stopped him from leaving because it was time for his check up which had forgotten about.

Aid swore, even though Streak had remained with the young medic. Aid was feeling much better and just wanted to high tail it out of the med bay, but Ratchet was determined to check things over especially after noticing a certain area was not quite closed right on Aid's back side. Ratchet knew there was only one reason to open this area, and one look at Streak made Ratchet concerned.

Aid sat on the berth he knew when Ratchet was like this there was no use resisting.

Ratchet scanned over the bot. the sparklings were healthy and Aid was healthy, but Ratchet found that some of the energon flowing through Aid's system was energon that Aid couldn't swallow and tolerate swallowing right now as he was sparked. It was not high grade, but it was not the special stuff Lucky had created that Aid could tolerate. It was then that ratchet knew what had happened. And Ratchet wasn't exactly happy.

"Streak tell me something, how was Aid's condition before I arrived"

"When I arrived a few hours ago, he was very tired and lethargic, and struggling to make it through the rest of the shift. I gave him three cubes of the special energon to drink, and he seemed to do a bit better" Streak stated, not wanting to reveal what else he had done, even though Ratchet pretty much guessed what had happened.

"Tell me what else you did" Ratchet said.

"Well…er…" Streak stated, worriedly, "I might have…connected to his systems"

Ratchet gave Streak a well placed wrench to the head. "You glitch head"

"OUCH! What the frag was that for?" Streak asked, as he was just trying to do what was best for his mate.

"You do not do what you did with sparked bots, their systems can't handle that right now"

Silverstreak rubbed his helm. "Frag it, Ratchet, I was just trying to help. He looked like scrap" Streak stated, showing Ratchet a pic of what Aid looked like when Streak came in. "tell me what I was supposed to do?"

"Comm me is what you're supposed to do"

"I tried, you were busy" Streak stated.

"Then you keep trying" Ratchet said. "Or send someone to get me"

"oops….sorry" was all Streak could say.

"Young bots I swear" Ratchet muttered. "Despite what you did Aid and the sparklings are healthy"

'That is good to hear" Streak, stated, now feeling the heat from Ratchet and Aid, as Aid was now angry at his mate for what he had done.

"I can't believe you did that" Aid said not sure who he was more mad at himself for not noticing what Streak had done or for Streak for doing it period.

Streak just remained silent, as he had nothing to say. He was just trying to help.

"Ratchet can I go" Aid asked.

"Yes" ratchet stated, "But Streak needs to stay, as I want to talk with him." Aid soon left, seeking Lucky out as Aid knew Lucky was much more informed of how to handle a sparked bot, and right now that was what Aid needed.

Aid told Lucky what had happened when the other had asked about his shift.

Lucky opened his arms to his mate and just held the smaller bot. Aid felt safe and secure, and was glad that Streak wasn't his only sparkmate.

Aid feeling relaxed drifted off in Lucky's arms exhausted.

When Streak got home, Luck y was waiting for him, and Lucky was not happy either. "I can't believe you even tried that, especially without the help of a trained medic. You could have killed the sparklings and possibly Aid. What in Primus's name were you thinking?" Lucky shouted at Streak, surprising the bot, as Lucky had never yelled before.

"I was just trying to help him, he was so run down. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to do that"

Lucky sighed. He understood where Streak was coming from, but he also knew the danger it presented. "Streak, forgive me. I didn't mean to yell, but I love you and Aid very much and I don't know what I would do, especially without him. Just please, next time, ask for help, promise me, you will" Lucky stated as he gently lifted Streak's face so there optics met. Streak began to realize that they weren't mad at him because he was a mistake, they were mad because he made a mistake.

Streak nodded and hugged his brother.

Lucky kissed his brother and as the two were kissing, Aid came in. "Aid, Streak understands now, as both Ratchet and I talked to him and I think he has something to say to you" Lucky stated.

"I-I I'm…I'm s-so s-s-sorry" stated streak, hoping Aid would forgive him.

"Its ok" Aid said coming over and gently caressed Streaks face.

Lucky whispered something to Aid, causing the bot to shiver in pleasure. Streak was concerned as he watched Aid kneel. But before Streak could speak, Lucky was licking the back of his brother's sensitive neck while Aid was teasing streak's paneling, as if begging for it to open. Streak found himself getting hornier and hornier.

A part of Aid couldn't believe he was doing this but he was so horny that, that feeling outweighed the other as he licked.

Streak soon opened his paneling, revealing a throbbing cable as well as a dripping port. Aid thought about it for a minute and then began to lick and tease the dripping port. Aid felt this overwhelming urge to teach this mate of his by taking the bot. Streak began to moan as the sensations took over. He began to want to be taken.

Aid kept preparing Streak, he wanted to be buried in him so badly he could hardly stand it.

Lucky led the other two back to the berth room. Streak laid down on his back, revealing his pert virgin valve to Aid, who now needed to have his member in the chute. And without further ado, Aid gently shoved his thick, throbbing member into Streak, enjoying the sensation. Lucky, wanting part of the action, came up behind Aid and gently entered the bot's aft while teasing Aid's port with a toy. Needless to say, Aid was thoroughly enjoying this session, as were the brothers.

Aid was moaning as pleasure hit him from both sides and he was quickly becoming lost in it and he begged for more.

Streak moaned and mewled in pure pleasure as he felt the cable inside his hot chute. Little did poor Streak know that at the end of this session, he would end up sparked, as Aid and Lucky both revealed their sparks, and Streak was too lost in pleasure to not follow along.

Aid was just lost in pleasure and it didn't even cross his mind that one of his mates could spark. He was just so despretly seeking that overload.

The three sparks merged, and all three felt immense release as the huge overload hit, none of them seeing that Streak's spark had flickered and changed colors briefly. Soon, Streak was going to learn what it felt like to be in Aid's shoes. But for the moment, all three separated, enjoying the pleasant moment as they came down from the moment of bliss.

Aid sighed contently he felt pleasure humming through him still.

Lucky drew both of his mate's close to him and soon the three fell into recharge.


	65. Chapter 65

Elsewhere, Wingspan was almost healed, the last few hints of the attack all that were left from the femme that had attacked him when he tried to help his brother. Wingspan had been in too much pain to give Hot Rod the attention the bot craved, and so Wingspan was worried that either Hot Rod would hate him or would cheat on him, but Hot Rod did neither. He wanted to do his best to help his mate get over this attack.

Ratchet said he was healed enough that he could leave the med bay but he had to have someone with him.

Hot Rod was the first one to volunteer along with all their precious sparklings and younglings. Wingspan took the help, as he had no choice. Hot Rod pulsed love, hoping that wingspan would realize Hot Rod was not going anywhere else anytime soon.

Wingspan was still just to shaky still but took the support he was given.

Hot Rod gently guided his mate home. Once there, Hot Rod helped wingspan get settled on the couch before going to get some energon for the injured bot.

Wingspan gently touched each of his children while Hot Rod was getting the energon.

The sparklings hugged and nuzzled their mom before Hot Rod returned. Once the bot returned the sparklings did what they could to help and while Hot Rod helped feed Wingspan, the sparklings and younglings went to go get warm cleanser so that Hot Rod could give a "bed bath' to spanner. It wasn't to warm him up for facing, it was to help him feel better, as it had been over a week since Wingspan had had an opportunity to wash himself, which was unusual for the seeker.

Wingspan let himself be taken care of and was soon leaning against Hot Rod.

After the feeding, Hot Rod gently bathed his mate, washing away the material that seemed to weight the seeker down as well as make the seeker feel dirty. Wingspan began to sigh and moan in pleasure – not pleasure like interfacing, the pleasure from feeling free of dirt and grime. And that was when Wingspan stated, "You're so good to me, my love."

"Because I love you so, I'm going to take care of you"

Wingspan all of the sudden felt guilty for his earlier thoughts, and though he tried to hide it, his worries came through the bond, and while Hot Rod could understand it, he still couldn't believe his mate had thought like that. "Wingspan, just because you get hurt doesn't mean I am gonna leave you or cheat on you. I love you and no one could ever replace you in my life" Roddy stated, as he continued bathing his mate.

"I'm sorry...I should have known better but I couldn't help but think it"

"I understand how you feel. I felt the same way after I learned that imposter took you. But our love and bond is strong enough to survive that and it will survive this. I love you, and that is what matters" Hot rod stated, as he started drying off his mate, happy to see Wingspan feeling happier at having the grime off of him.

"I love you so" Wingspan said."Thank you for being with me"

"You are welcome, my love. And I trust that you feel better now that all that grime and stuff is off you" Hot Rod stated as he noted a shift in his mate's mood.

Wingspan nodded."I do, thank you"

Hot Rod just continued to hold his mate, happy to finally have the bot home.

Wingspan was curled up in the others arms and soon fell asleep in his mates arms.

Elsewhere, Silverstar was just sucking her mate off, encouraging Rumble to overload, as Silverstar could see the small bot was stressed out and she hoped this would help him feel better.

Rumble couldn't deny the pleasure moving through him via his mates talented mouth.

Silverstar finally stuck one or two of her long beautiful fingers up the small bot's open aft port, the finger tips managing to find more delicate sensors and nodes that pushed Rumble even closer to overload. Silverstar was proud of herself as she had learned just what to do where her small mate needed "attention and love" from being stressed. Silverstar also continued licking, hoping that Rumble would overload soon.

At the rate Silverstar was going that was quickly approaching and he tried to tell her, but couldn't the the words out.

Soon enough, Rumble overloaded into his mate's hot mouth. Silverstar swallowed the fluid with a smile, and continued to rub the cassette's aft port with her long fingers. "Was that good for you, my love?" She asked, hoping he would have enough energy to possibly return the favor.

"Yeah..." Rumble said breathless and gently caressed her face.

Silverstar smiled, she loved spoiling her mate with attention. "I love you, my sweet' Silverstar said as she nuzzled into her mate's hands as he stroked her face.

"Love you too yeah" Rumble said gently.

"I wonder what Soundwave and Grimlock will think when they realize they will have grandbabies' silverstar stated, gently rubbing her own abdomen. She felt sore, and the rubbing was helping relieve some of the pain.

Ruble reached out and rubbed the bump. "I dont think its crossed their processors, they've been having issues with Blaster"

Silverstar nodded. 'I hope they knock his arrogance down a bit. He tried hitting on me when he first walked in here" Silver said as she shivered at remembering how he tried to pick her up, as she had wanted nothing to do with him, but she had never told anyone before.

"He did what!"

"He… he tried to pick me up, and chased me when I tried to get away. It was only to a noise distraction by another bot that let me high tail it before he could do anything more" Silverstar stated, turning her head down and away in shame.

Rumble pulled her close. "I'm going to smash his face in"

"No… please don't do anything…I don't want anyone to know… I prolly did something to deserve it anyway…"stated Silverstar, "please… forget I even said anything"

"You didn't do anything to deserve it and I'm not going to forget it, he could have hurt you"

Silver just started crying, unsure what else to do, as she had promised not to say anything, but she had failed to keep it.

Rumble held her close. "Shhh, don't cry"

Silverstar still was crying, but did say one thing, "and no, the sparkling is not from him. I screwed around with a another mech youngling during my cycle, and accidentally got knocked up."

Rumble rubbed her back that thought hadn't even crossed his mind. "Its alright, no one will hurt you again"

'I love you and I trust you" Silver stated as she curled in closer to her mate, not crying as hard but with tears still dripping from her optics.

Rumble wiped the tears away and just held her.

Meanwhile, in Soundwave and Grimlock's quarters, Soundwave was getting his cable suckled on by Blaster, as Grimlock was on patrol and Soundwave was horny from carrying six sparklings. Blaster seemed to truly enjoy things now that the reprogramming had taken effect, as Soundwave rewarded the red and yellow boombox by rubbing the bot's sparkling bump.

"Statement, such a wonderful mouth"

'thmank youmph" Blaster stated as he felt the pleasure going though his system in following the directions he was giving as well as the interfacing and feeling the rubbing on his abdomen. Blaster worked harder, bring Soundwave to a gradual yet wonderful overload.

Soundwave made sure Blaster overloaded before he had him clean them both up.

Blaster thanked wave profusely as he cleaned the two up and then went to care for the sparklings. And while Soundwave was enjoying the post interfacing bliss, Rumble returned, and the look on his face was not one of being happy. "Mom, we gotta talk" rumble stated, as he had left his mate, finally having gotten her to fall asleep, in their shared quarters.

Soundwave sat down and motioned for Rumble to continue.

Rumble told Soundwave about what Silverstar had revealed. Needless to say, neither Soundwave nor Rumble were happy, but the first thing was to check with said bot.

'you called me?" Blaster stated as he returned to the room, sounding much different than Rumble remembered.

"Query, have you pursued a femme recently"

"Permission to access those memories, sir" Blaster asked, as his memories had been closed off to him.

Soundwave nodded. "Granted"

The newly reprogrammed Blaster accessed the memories, and found something that now disgusted him – he had tried to pursue a femme, but she had wanted nothing do with him, but he didn't seem to get the hint. And then access closed, as he had found what he had been searching for in his limited access. "Answer yes" Blaster stated, optics cast downward and away.

"Statement, femme is Rumbles bonded"

"rumble is bonded to Silverstar?" the newly reprogrammed Blaster asked.

"Statement, yes he is"

Rumble watched, amazed at just how different Blaster seemed. "I'm sorry, sir. Is there anything I can do to make it up to her or you or Rumble? Anything at all, just say the word' Blaster stated. Rumble held his tongue, as he wanted to talk to his mom about Blaster's change once Blaster left.

"Statement, we will see go back to the sparklings" Soundwave said.

Blaster followed his instructions, and went back to the sparklings, giving Rumble his chance. "Blaster is different. What happened mom?" Rumble asked, having always been very close to his mom since he was the oldest.

"Reprogrammed for all our sakes"

"So he has be reprogrammed for you and Grimlock, or I mean dad, to enjoy him and his services?" Rumble asked, enjoying the thought.

"Amongust other things"

"So could you get him to do something he would never do before?" Rumble asked, thoroughly interested as Rumble was much like his mother and Rumble had something in mind.

"Yes...what are you planning"

Rumble wanted to embarrass his creator who was never there, and while he had an idea of something he would like to do, he asked his mother what would be a good idea to make th e bot do so that Silverstar knew that justice had been served. 'I just want to make sure Silverstar gets justice."

"Nothing has to be done now, not while he is sparked"

That is when the idea hit Rumble, "is it possible to access the old Blaster for just one minute to get his real feeling on being sparked?" rumble asked, knowing that carrying sparkling was something Blaster never would have tolerated. "I think that would be justice enough, as you have obviously already reprogrammed him so nothing can new will happen"

Soundwave thought it over and nodded. "But not now, I am tired Rumble"

"ok mom. But maybe knowing that he has been reprogrammed is enough' rumble stated before leaving to head back to his mate.

Soundwave eased onto the couch and fell into recharge.

At the con base, the femme, Stargazer, and Hook were getting close to sparking again. Megatron watched as one of the other constructicons helped out in the sparking. Megatron was not happy as only having two breeders meant his army was not going to grow very fast.

Of course if Hook were able to really voice his opinion he would inform Megatron that they must be allowed a break between sparkings as this would just wear them out quickly.

Megatron didn't like that hook seemed to be hiding something. "tell me what's on your mind, Hook, cause if it's treasonous, you will be taken care of" Megatron stated.

"Lord Megatron, Stargazer and myself must be given time between sparkings. At this rate we will burn out quickly"

Megatron thought about it. this didn't mean he couldn't use Hook and Stargazer, he just needed more bots so he could have sparklings several times without wearing out his bots. Megatron stroked hook's swollen belly. "So who should I use in your place for the time when you are recovering?" Megatron asked, preparing to take Hook from behind.

"The coneheads, make them do something finally"

Megatron thought about it as he thrusted inside of Hook. "Do they have functioning chambers?" Megatron asked.

Hook moaned as Megatron started taking him from behind. "Yes my lord..."

Megatron smirked. " you deserve a reward" Megatron whispered to hook, "meet me at this place tonight, and I will have something special for only you."

"Y..yes lord Megatron..." Hook managed.

Several hours later, after Megatron had knocked up all the coneheads, Megatron met up with Hook in the secret special space. "I see you made it, Hook" megatron stated, rubbing Hook's swollen abdomen.

Hook moaned softly. "Yes my lord..."

"You see, my dear medic, I am in need of something…something that I think you would like' megatron stated as he rubbed the medic's groin. "I would like you to be my mate...which would mean you and our sparklings would get all the best, over anyone else."

Hook looked at Megatron his optics brightening in surprise, of all the things that was the last thing he had expected. "My lord..."

"Yes…I want you, Hook. And also in this position, you would be overseeing those who were carrying sparklings to make sure they don't get warn out. You and I would be powerful" Megatron said, "and you wouldn't have to carry sparklings any more than once every 3 earth years, unless you wanted to carry more. that, and I would remove that program that makes you want to spark all the time" Megatron stated as he turned Hook around and kissed the medic passionately.

Hook couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as Megatron kissed him, the thought of bonding terrified him but at the same time excited him. "Yes...yes I will bond with you"

Megatron revealed his spark and waited for the medic to release his as well.

Hook opened his chest plates revealing for the first time to anyone his spark.

Megatron's dominant spark pulled the other spark too it. And as the sparks connected, Megatron and Hook loved the feel. Hook became nastier, though he would still be very submissive to his mate. And as the two sparks danced over head, Megatron and Hook overloaded together.

Hook clung to Megatron as overload ripped through him, he couldn't believe the sensations.

"So, are we ready to make those Autobots submit to us?" megatron asked.

"Yes, my love" Hook said. "They will bow before you"

Megatron smiled sinisterly – as he enjoyed his mate.

Back at the Autobot base. oPtimus watched out for his mate, as mirage had emotional scars.

Optimus stayed with Mirage since he was still off active duty and would hold him close when not tending to the sparklings.

"Sorry love, I wish I could do more, but I can't" replied Mirage

"Its alright my love do not worry about it"

"I am glad we have our family" stated Mriage, tired but content.

"So do I" Optimus said holding his mate close. "Why don't you take a nap"

"are you sure that is alright?" Mirage asked.

"Of course it is, rest"

With Mirage napping, it gave optimus a chance to really know his little ones.

Optimus talked and played and worked with each of the little ones letting them get to know daddy and would hold them all especially the little blind one.

Silverflair felt the face of the bot who held him, and that was when Optimus realized he really didn't spend much time with the little ones, for once Silverflair felt the mask, the little bot had one Question, "Keeper, is that you?"

"No little one, I'm sorry to confuse you. Its daddy"

"daddy? I thought only keeper had a mask" silverflair stated.

"No little one, I have one too" Optimus said gently. "I've had mine a long, long time"

"Can I feel your face daddy?" silverflair asked, as he wanted to see with his hands.

"Of course you can, would you like me to retract my mask"

"Please daddy"

Optimus retracted his mask and guided his sons hands to his face. "Feel away little one"

Silverflair felt. It felt different that Keeper's face. Keeper's was rough, tough, young with sharp edges in the areas missing metal. Silverflair felt his father's face was soft, warm, edges dull from years of wear. "Daddy!"

Optimus smiled. "Yes little one, and for as long as my spark beats I will look after all of you"

Silverflair smiled.

Optimus hugged Sliverflair and nuzzled him gently. "Sweet little one"

Silverflair was excited, as he never got much time with his dad..

"I'm sorry I'm away so much my little one, but I'm gonna make up for it" Optimus told his son.

"It's ok, daddy"

Optimus gently rubbed Silverflairs helm. "Sweet and forgiving" He said gently.

Silverflair nuzzled into optimus, purring as he did so.

Optimus smiled and held him close letting him feel the warmth of his spark.

Elsewhere, Prowl was starting to feel a bit under the weather, as he had not taken in enough energon and in being sparked, he was also getting sick. Jazz didn't know what was going on, but what he did see worried him greatly as Prowl suddenly passed out cold in his arms.

Jazz commed Ratchet telling him it was an emergency.

Ratchet came quickly, spotting the passed out tactician in Jazz's arms. Ratchet pretty much knew exactly what was wrong. The thing that Ratchet didn't know is that Prowl had not yet told Jazz that

Prowl had taken two of the three sparklings into his chamber to make sure Jazz would survive.

"Ratchet what's wrong with him"

"He's not getting enough energon, and with two more on board, he should be getting more energon than usual" Ratchet stated, not realizing he shocked the hell out of Jazz.

"Come again Ratchet? Two of what on board?"

Ratchet swore as he realized Prowl hadn't told Jazz yet. "Jazz, when you sparked this last time, you sparked triplets. Prowl and I both knew you would never make it with triplets, and so that you would be safe, Prowl took two of the developing sparklings into his chamber. He needs to make sure he is not wearing himself down. I am surprised he hadn't told you this yet" Ratchet stated.

Jazz was in complete shock he couldn't believe Prowl hadn't told him something like this.

Prowl was still out cold when Jazz and Ratchet carried him down to the med bay. "I would have thought he would have told you by now" Ratchet stated, surprised that Jazz still had no clue what had happened.

"He never told me I had sparked triplets" jazz said as he watched Ratchet work.

"If I know Prowl, he probably didn't want to worry you" Ratchet stated as he hung an energon drip and attached other machines. 'The good news is, both sparklings are still in good health."

Jazz nodded and sat down."Ratchet...can I talk to you about something"

"Sure, but remember, we are both bonded mechs. What can I help you with?" Ratchet asked.

"When...when the sparklings are sparked..." jazz paused for a minute."We both said no more...would you...remove our chambers"

"Is that truly what you and Prowl both want?" Ratchet asked, "For once they are removed, they cannot ever be returned, and neither of you will ever be able to spark again."

Jazz nodded."Ratch...I don't want these sparklings but you know as well as I that I will love them. But I can't do this again"

Just then, Prowl started to rouse. "If Prowl agrees that you both want this, I will make sure that when you two spark, your chambers are both removed."

"Yes that is what I want as well...I'm sorry I didn't tell you jazz"

"Were you trying to give me a sparkattack because you just about succeeded, my dear" Jazz shouted at Prowl, a little peeved at how things had turned out.

"Sorry jazz love I was going to tell you"

"Settle down, as you both know getting riled up is only worse for the developing sparklings. I want you both to check in with me at least once a week. And since you both are in agreement this time, I or First Aid will remove you spark chambers once you spark" Ratchet said, calming both bots down.

They nodded and jazz settled in since prowl wasn't getting out anytime soon.

Keeper wasn't feeling so hot, and while Elita was gone, as they weren't supposedly due for another month, something just didn't feel right. And when Keeper felt think fluid coming out of between his legs, he was even more freaked, and he commed his mom, as he wanted help. Mirage, who had finished taking a nap, slipped out of his own quarters to find his oldest baby.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mirage asked, completely unaware that Keeper was sparked.

"Mom something wrong, I'm not due til next month"

Mirage was caught off guard, as he had no idea Keeper was sparked, but he knew one thing, "Well, like it or not, they aren't going to wait, dear, they are coming now. Do you think you can make it to the med bay?" Mirage asked, hiding his surprise.

"I..I think so, will you help me mama I'm scared''

Mirage smiled and nodded, and in taking a good chuck of his son's weight, Mirage helped his oldest son get to the med bay and get settled on a berth. "Now you wait here, I am going to go find Ratchet or First Aid. Don't worry, I will stay here with you" Mirage stated, stroking his son's helm before heading off to find a medic. "Ratchet…. Aid…anyone here?"

Ratchet came out of his office."what can I do for you Mirage"

"Keeper's sparking. I managed to get him down here onto a med bay berth, but he is scared and in pain, please come help" Mirage stated, dashing back towards where he had left Keeper, who was freaking out after being left alone for so long.

Ratchet came out and checked Keeper out."still a little longer before your open enough"

"Mama, it hurts!" Keeper quietly stated, trying to hide the pain.

"I know, my son, I know. But you have to hold on, you can't push them out until you are fully dilated.

But I am right here, breathe, breathe. Calm down" Mirage stated as he tried to soothe his son.

"I was expecting him to last another week" Ratchet said getting things ready.

"Sparklings come when they are ready, you ought to know that, ratchet" Mirage stated as he held his son's hand.

"Yeah I know, but since these are unusual circumstances I wasn't fully sure what to expect."

Keeper moaned in pain, and he was feeling the urge to push, to force out whatever was inside him. Mirage felt his hand get squeezed so tight that the metal was denting and warping. Mirage knew what that meant and let Ratchet know. "Ratchet, I think he is sparking the first one" Mirage stated, not sure how many to expect.

Ratchet looked and nodded."alright Keeper, push"

Keeper pushed and Ratchet was surprised that this first sparkling was bigger than Keeper was when keeper was sparked. IT was a red and blue mech with a large pickup truck mode. Keeper was in too much pain to name the little one as the next one was coming out. And Mirage sent a quick comm. to Optimus to send Elita down to the med bay, now.

Optimus commed the femme and told her to get to the med bay.

Ratchet out the little one aside."good keeper"

Keeper strained once again as the second sparkling, a neon pink femme with a racer alt mode, came forth, just as Elita entered the med bay and spotted that her sparkmate was sparking his sparklings. "I'm sorry, baby... they didn't want to wait any longer" Keeper said between moans, groans, and strains, as well as breathy huffs.

Elita came over and took his hand."its alright my love, your doing wonderfully"

Keeper squeezed both his mate's hand and his mother's hand as the last of the triplets was starting to descend. It was bigger than the first two, and Keeper was really straining and trying not to yell out as the pain was excruciating and agonizing. And after about 45 more minutes, the last sparkling, a huge mech with Royal blue with gold and silver trim popped out, with an alt mode of a semi, just like his grandfather. Keeper, after pushing the last one out, passed out in sheer exhaustion while Elita went to see her newest babies.

She smiled as she looked at them."Their beautiful"

"Congratulations, you two" Mirage said with a smile, "What are you going to name the little ones?"

"We hadn't thought about it since this was so much of a surprise, do you have any suggestions"

"well, for the femme how bout Scarlet? And maybe Breaker for the last mech, but I can't think of one for the first mechling" Mirage stated.

"Hmmm...I wonder...Bluestar?"

"Sounds good to me" stated Mirage. "Now, I will give you two sometime. Again, Congratulations." And with that Mirage returned to his mate, with the good news.

Optimus smiled when Mirage told him."That's wonderful, Keeper had been worried"

"keeper did well, but he passed out from exhaustion. I would give them awhile before visiting. But speaking of sparklings, how are our newest 5 doing?" Mirage asked seeing Silverflair asleep in Optimus's arms.

"Just fine my love and now our little one here knows me"

"Let me guess, he thought you were Keeper at first" Mirage stated, surprising Optimus.

"Yes he did actually" Optimus said.

"that's probably because in preparing to spark sparklings, Keeper worked with Silverflair a lot. But I am glad that he now recognizes you as he does me" Mirage stated just as Flair awoke and reached for mommy. "alright little one, come to me" Mirage stated as he gently took the little one.

Optimus smiled and checked on the other sparklings.

Mirage went with Optimus as they checked on the others, only Mirage noticing that Firestar was missing, but Mirage knew Firestar was old enough that she might be looking for a mate of her own.

"Should I be concerned" optimus asked his mate.

"Concerned about what dear?" Mirage asked, not realizing he had spaced out.

"That Firestar is not here"

"She is old enough to handle herself. I wouldn't worry too much about her, as she has a good head on her shoulders and Bluesky and Elita already talked to her about ways to control herself during her heat cycle. I don't think we ought to be concerned about her" Mirage said as he bumped his mate in just the right manner, then left, shaking his aft on his way to send out the sparklings. The things Mirage was doing was driving Optimus mad with desire – a desire ot take his make and once again show love.

Optimus grinned and helped the sparklings elsewhere.

In no time at all it seemed, the sparklings were gone, and Mirage was teasing his mate again, like Mirage used to do before they had had all the sparklings. "what's on your mind, beloved?" Mirage asked sensually as he rubbed up against his mate's groin plating and then backed away.

"I want you, I want to show you how much I love you"

"Then show me" whispered Mirage as he headed back toward their berth room, aft shaking as he walked, and causing Optimus to feel his own systems start to warm up big time.

Optimus happily followed his mate and pulled him firmly against him.

Mirage allowed himself to be pulled close and teased his mate's groin plating with his fingers while kissing his mate passionately.

Optimus moaned into the kiss and let Mirages hands tease.

Mirage felt a bump in the plating and asked, "ooo….do you have a present for me under here?"

"Mmmm...I just might why don't you open it and see"

Mirage found the secret button and opened the plating. "Ooo….what a lovely present" Mirage stated as he began to use his tongue on the stiff cable and dripping port that presented themselves.

And while Optimus and Mirage were enjoying themselves, Hound and Hide were trying to get their three youngling mechs to listen to them, though all were determined to do their own things. Hound was sick of dealing with defiance on his own while Hide had the opportunity to leave and teach the younglings.

Ironhide was getting more then a bit peeved and finally snapped in his full authoritative voice for the three to park their afts and shut it.

And while two behaved, the third one remained defiant. Shadowwalker and Whisper listened, while Siren continued to do his own thing, pissing Hound and Hide off even more, to the point where Hide was thinking of sending his sons to the trine for punishment, as no one knew how to punish a youngling like this better than an adult seeker.

Ironhide made the decision and commed the seekers in question. "Yeah need a favor"

"What can we help you with" Starscream asked, his mates closely listening in to the conversation via the comm.

"The younglings are refusin to listen got two of them quiet but the third aint listenin, I figure with you all bein seekers and they being seekers"

Skywarp immediately jumped at the chance. "We can handle them, send them to us. By the time we are done with them, they ought to be respectful and listen."

"I'll send them now" Ironhide said and sent his sons to the seekers not knowing he was sending them to one of the data donors.

And while the younglings were a ways off, Skywarp let loose the secret to his mates that he had promised to keep from the younglings. "These are the sparklings I had to give up, as I was still a con. But don't tell them, as we don't want to confuse them, but we can teach them manners."

Starscream and TC nodded in agreement.

Skyfire nodded as well, now understanding what Skywarp meant about his first set of sparklings. And no sooner had they all prepared, there was a knock on the door.

"Yo, let us in" yelled Siren, obviously already showing who was going to be the biggest problem.

"Oh he's mine" Starscream said.

"You can have him, Warp and I will take the other two" TC stated, "And Skyfire can help out as needed."

And with that Skyfire let the three younglings in.

"Come in" Skyfire said.

The three defiant younglings came in, Siren obviously being the most defiant. The seekers quickly took to the youngling they had picked. Starscream walked right up to Siren and bent a wing ever so slightly, knowing exactly how much pain it would cause and finally Siren shut his trap.

Once Siren was silent Starscream spoke. "Much better, you will listen is that understood"

Siren remained quiet but glared at the seeker, unsure just how the seeker knew that his weakness was in his wings.

"You can glare all you like I have taken on badder mechs then you"

Siren didn't like this bot, didn't like him at all, as Siren realized he couldn't easily intimidate this bot, and so Siren tried harder, by shutting off his audios and looking away, but Starscream was prepared for this, as this youngling was much like Starscream had been at one point.

Starscream bent both wings a bit at that point just to get his point across.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for" Siren yelled and darn near spat at the seeker who was bending back his wings.

"For shutting of your audios and looking away, youngling I am far older then you realize and your defiance does not faze me a bit"

Siren was burning with rage as nothing he did seemed to faze this bot. Starscream merely smirked as this was too much fun. "You want to be treated like an adult, you have got to start acting like one" Starscream said as he pushed the defiant bot outside.

While Starscream did that TC and Skywarp worked with their two younglings which was a little easier.

Meanwhile, while the younglings were gone, Hound began to play with Hide in a needy way, as Hound was horny as all get out, as Hound had gone months without getting any, due to Hide being busy. And now that it was just the two of them, Hound was going to get his way.

Hide was happy to give Hound that time and Ironhide happily took him to berth.

"Do you have any idea how long its been since you've given me any of your time" Hound asked as he teased Hide's groin plating with his warm metallic tongue.

Hide moaned. "I know darlin and I'm sorry"

"Don't tell me how sorry you are, show me" Hound stated as he stopped teasing his mate, leaving Hide hot, horny, and wanting more.

Hide freed his spike and put Hound on his back and fingered him a bit before slipping inside.

"Not much for foreplay, are we, my mate" Hound stated, slightly surprised at how focused Hide was on his own pleasure rather than their combined pleasure.

"Trust me darlin, I aint done yet" Hide said and slipped his fingers deep into seems and aft respectively.

Hound mewled and moaned, but he still didn't feel satisfied as he felt like his mate was rushing.

Ironhide slowed down getting what Hound was feeling over the bond.

When Hide slowed down, he began to realize that he had been treating his mate just like he was another thing to mark off on the "to do" list. Hound said nothing, not wanting to upset his mate, especially as he finally was giving him some time.

He hadn't meant to do that, it had just been so long and he was being stupid.

Hound pushed Hide off and turned the tables. Hide was shocked but there was little he could do. Hound started by teasing his mate's valve and spike with his warm tongue while sensuously rubbing his mate's thighs. Hound hoped that by doing this, Hide would see the value of taking one's time during interfacing.

Hide moaned softly as he started getting over the shock and let Hound do what he wanted.

Hound was gentle as he continued his ministrations before Hound gently slid Hide's stiff spike into himself and began to ride his mate, the warm, wet chute milking Hide's spike. "See… ugh ngh…It .. it doesn't have … have to be ooo ugh ng… doesn't have to be rushed" Hound stated as he continued riding his mate.

Hide moaned as Hound rode him, it did feel good and he knew he had been rushing but he hadn't been able to help it.

Hound, figuring there was no way to get a sparkling, as both had defunct chambers, asked his mate for a spark merge, just for old time's sake. And after asking, released his own spark, waiting for his mate.

Hide happily opened his spark chamber and merged his spark with his mate.

But one thing that neither saw was that after the merge, Hide's spark had an extra little bump on it – the spark of a new life. And with both worn out, the two fell asleep, remaining intertwined. Neither anticipating the tough times ahead that Hide was going to have.

Elsewhere Sunny was getting close to his sparking and was currently alone with Slick, his little runt who he was showing something new with weapons.

"Mommy, how come you don't like daddy" Slick asked, referring to Ravenswing.

That was not something Sunny had expected and he had to think a few moments. "Slick, its not that I don't like him its just...its difficult to explain"

Slick looked at Sunny, "But the other sparklings said that they never get any love form you. You tend to be like ice to them. mommy, is something wrong with me? Cause they all say the reason you wanna be with me is cause I'm special, and not in a good way" Slick stated.

Sunny held Slick close. "I love you because you are you little one, as for your siblings I love them too but they are much like your daddy and other mommy. I tend to upset a lot of bots"

Slick snuggled into Sunny, and then noticed something else. "Mommy – you're leaking"

"Leaking?" Sunny asked confused not realizing his oil had broken.

Slick pointed to between his mother's legs. "See mommy – you're leaking"

Sunny looked and cursed mentally. "So I am your right baby" Sunny said and commed Ratchet.

Ratchet soon came to help Sunny, while Slick watched.

Ratchet moved Sunny to the berth and Sunny was breathing while Slick got up beside him.

Slick just watched in rapt fascination as Ratchet prepared his mommy to spark. "remember to breathe, mommy" Slick stated as he tried to keep Sunny calm.

Having the little one there made Sunny feel a bit better but it didn't stop him from groaning in pain as contractions hit.

Slick wasn't scared by the painful maons as he remained by his mother's side as sunny sparked three mechs in quick succesion, all of them quiet little seekerlings - one yellow, one red, and one black and red.

Sunny fell back tiredly after the last seekerling was out.

"Mommy feel better?" Slick asked as Sunny seemed to be calmer adn the three little seekerlings remained quietly alert.

"Yes little one" Sunny said and gently rubbed Slicks helm.

Slick smiled. 'They're so precious mommy. what are we going to name them?" Slick asked.

"I don't know, do you have some suggestions"

Slick looked at the three, adn zeroed in one the red and yellow ones first. "How bout Blazer for the yellow one and Sunset for the red one?"

Sunny looked at the two and nodded. "That sounds good baby"

"And we could call the black one Blackbird" Stated slick, glad that mommy seemed to like his suggestions.

"That'll be just fine" Sunny said as Ratchet handed him the sparklings.

"Daddy gonna be surprised big time" Slick stated as he carried little Blackbird while Sunny carried the other two.

On that Sunny agreed.

Sunny placed the two he was carrying in the special berth and then Slick added his, and soon the little ones were off to the med bay to get a thorough exam while Sunny was allowed to rest in his own berth.

Sunny laid down and Slick got beside him and Sunny held him close. "You did good little one"

"Thank you mommy" Slick said before snuggling in as both fell into a pleasant recharge.

Both were sleeping soundly when Ratchet brought the sparklings back after having cleared them, and soon Ravenswing came back with Sides and the little ones not knowing Sunny had sparked.

"Where did those come from?" Sides asked, wondering why ratchet had brought them to their quarters. rave sighed, as Sides could be an idiot at tiems.

"From your brother darling" Rave said.

"Sunny must have sparked while we were gone"

"If he did who helped him?" Sides asked

"Probably Slick, as he was with Sunny" Rave answered.

Slick started stirring and saw daddy and his other mommy.

"Mommy sparked! Mommy sparked" Little Slick stated, absolutely excited.

"So I see, and did you help mommy Slick" Rave asked picking the little one up.

"yes, I helped as no one else was around" Stated Slick proudly, though he was starting to feel bad as the other sparklings were starting to make fun of the little one.

"You did a good job Slick" Rave said smiling and kissing the little ones helm before he stopped the other younglings with a few words.

In the meantime, Crankcase was off on his own for a bit, as Silverbolt and his other mate had taken the sparklings for a bit, and Dash and Glide were busy with their own family. It was nice to have a break, but Crankcase wish he could spend some time with someone.

Crankcase got his wish it was just in the form of a mini bot.

Bumblebee had the younglings elsewhere while he took some time since Ratchet was on shift, and their third mate was practicing with his gestalt mates.

Crankcase sighed, not realizing that Bee was heading past him.

Bee heard the sigh and stopped before going to Crankcase."are you okay Crankcase?"

"Oh, hi there Bee. I guess I am doing fine…" Crankcase started, not sure if Bee would be able to understand what was bothering him, as Crankcase was beginning to wonder if he really was going to be a good parent to the new sparklings he had been given as it had been ages since he had taken care of a sparkling.

"Liar, what's bothering you?"

Crankcase looked at the minibot. IT was obvious that Bee wasn't going to let him get off with the old

"I'm fine" routine, and so Crankcase spilled the beans. "I guess I can't fool you, Bee. I am worried. I am worried that my mates will be safe, I am worried that I won't be a good parent, and I am worried that the sparklings I have will be taken from me" Crankcase stated, finally revealing his fears to someone.

"Crankcase your a great parent, we all have fears like that believe me. You won't loose your sparklings, we would do everything we could to prevent that"

"Bee, part of my fears is that my own faction will take my sparklings from me, because that's what happened before…" Crankcase stated, shocking Bee who had no idea what had happened.

"None of us would ever do that, i'd be the first to stop that from happening"

"I Know Optimus would never do it, but I'm afraid some of the younger bots might if there are no older bots left to defend me. I couldn't stand to lose my sparklings again" Crankcase stated.

"We will deal with the younger bots, get them in line"

Crankcase looked at Bee, and smiled slightly. "Somehow, I believe you, my small friend. And I know Mirage would also defend me as well."

"Mirage would defend us all" Bee said smiling back.

Crankcase smiled, "Yep, he would defend us all"

"Come, let's go to the rec room for some energon."

"You sure you want to be seen with an old fart like me" Crankcase joked, a twinkle in his optics.

Bee laughed, "I'm mated to Ratchet aren't I"

"good point" stated Crankcase, even though he knew he was older than Ratchet. Soon, enough,

Crankcase was enjoying Bee's company when Bee and Ratchet's third mate as well as Crankcase's two mates came to find the pair joking around in the rec room, sipping on energon.

Bee smiled when he saw them and pointed them out.

"Come join us" stated Crankcase, and the three bots soon came in, and showered love over their respective mates before sitting down to enjoy the fellowship, having left the sparklings with the two unattached aerial bots.

Bee let himself be pulled close as they all visited.

Crankcase felt loved as well, and before everything died down, Dart and Glide showed up with their three newest sparklings to show the group, while Dart and Dash had been left with Mirage and Optimus.

"Would you like them mama?" Dart asked.

Crankcase didn't know what to say, as he hadn't even known his son's sparkmate had been carrying more sparklings, as Dart had kept it a secret due to it being Glide's first sparking. "Are these three really my grandbabies?" Crankcase asked, amazed.

"They are, we just wanted to make sure they would be ok this was Glides first sparkling"

Crankcase just stared for a while before he reached for the little purple femme who seemed to love being held. "Who is this little one" asked Crankcase as little Miracle curled into his arms, a large smile on her face.

"Her name is Miracle for we almost lost her"

"You almost lost her?" Bolt asked, as he held one of the little mechs while Slingshot held the other one.

They nodded." She wasn't responding and Ratchet took her to the med bay"

"did Ratchet say how he saved her?" Bee asked, now also curious.

"No never did he just brought her back us and she was fine"

Bee made a mental note to ask his mate while Crankcase merely held the little femme. "I don't care what happened, all that matters is that she is alive – my first granddaughter."

Dart smiled nodding and sat beside his mama and Glide by Bee.

And while all those adults were cooing over the little ones, Starscream came in with a youngling in tow.

They were making a quick pit stop for energon before they headed off again. And while Siren kept quiet, Starscream commented on how cute and sweet the little sparklings were before they headed off once again.

"That was one Hides younglings" Bee said.

"Look's like Hide sent him to Starscream for punishment, as Siren sure as heck didn't look happy" Slingshot stated.

"I say it has been coming" Bee said.

"Well, you know what they say – no one punishes like a seeker" Crankcase stated, having remembered one time when he had been caught by one only to be let go.

There was agreement and more visiting before they went their separate ways.

And while Dart and his family went one way, and Crankcase and his mates went another, Bee and his mate went back to their quarters to await Ratchet, as ratchet was to be home soon. And both wanted to ask about little Miracle before they made some miracles of their own.

They did some light fondling while waiting for Ratchet to come home.

And when Ratchet finally walked in the door, he was shocked to see that Bee was getting his valve licked by Skydive as the two had planned to put on a show, as Bee was also sucking on Skydive's cable. Ratchet, figuring that the two had sent the sparklings elsewhere, soon felt his own array drip and stiffen in response to what he was watching.

Bee and Skydive pulsed need and want to Ratchet wanting him to join them.

AS ratchet moved slowly closer, his panel opened, and soon Bee and Skydive were teasing each other with their hands, but their tongues were teasing Ratchet's cable and valve. Ratchet moaned under the pleasurable assault, his processor now only thinking of enjoying what his mates were doing to him.

"We need you" they pulsed to him as they licked.

Ratchet now focused on his mates' needs, had one thing to say, 'Tell me what you need" as he stroked

Skydive's wings and the horns on top of Bee's head, sending pleasurable pulses through the two bots.

"Inside us...everyway..." They moaned.

"The only question is who and what orifice do I take first" Ratchet stated between moans as his mate's continued to lick and suck on his valve and cable.

Skydive presented his aft to Ratchet and bee showed his valve.

Ratchet used one of his highly sensored fingers and gently shoved it into Bee while he took his steely spike and spiked Skydive's aft, causing both of his mates to moan and mewl in pleasure.

Both moaned and tried to get more as it felt so good.

Soon enough, Ratchet switched and had both mates still swooning in his spell. And it wasn't too long after the switch that the three overloaded, ending up in a pile with Ratchet on the bottom.

They kissed him deeply, lovingly."Beloved" Bee said.

"have I satisfied you, my loves?" ratchet asked, stroking both mates as they cooled off.

"You have but there is something we want to ask you"

"What is that my loves? I will answer to the best of my abilities" ratchet stated, feeling skydive's hand languidly tease his slowly depressurizing spike.

"Well earlier we met dart and glides little ones and they said you saved their femme"

"I had nothing to do with it, Primus saved that little femme" Ratchet stated, holding back just how Primus came to save the little femme.

They nodded. "guessing you won't tell us how will you?"

"I can hardly explain it and believe it myself. But I can tell you a little. Slugbug, that little white and gold mechling that Optimus and Mirage adopted who hates the med bay, came down optics blue in color.

Normally his optics are gold. He took the little femme from me and somehow created a spark so the precious little one could live. I can't explain all of it, but that much I can tell you" ratchet stated as he thought back to the day it happened.

Bee kissed Ratchet softly."either that is a wonderful thing"

Ratchet just smiled as he pulled both his mates close to him before they fell into recharge.

Elsewhere, Starscream was starting to get through to the defiant youngling he had picked to punish.

Starscream was telling him stories from when he had still been a con and the destruction he had caused.

These stories finally caught Siren's attention, as Starscream also talked abiout beating after beating he received even when he didn't fail. Siren acted like he blew the lessons off, but his processor was storing everything, he just didn't want to admit it – he didn't want to swallow his pride yet.

"My precious pride was my down fall, it was why I could never beat Megatron. Why I was always beaten and often I'm the med bay."

"whatever, old man" stated Siren, finally breaking his silence. He didn't realize that Starscream was far quicker than he appeared and could be a hell of a lot nastier if he needed to be.

"Megatron knows how to goad me, I would know what he was doing but I was too arrogant and would fall for it"

"I get it, Megatron's bad – you don't have to be such an old windbag" Siren smarted off, without realizing he was starting to piss the seeker off, and if Siren had learned it when he was supposed to, he would have realized it was never a good idea to piss a seeker off. But Siren had no clue, and in having no clue he ignorantly crossed the line.

Starscream just reacted and had Siren pinned against the wall by his throat. "what did you say"

"You heard me or are you deaf too?" Siren bit back, not realizing he was in for a very very unpleasant punishment.

Starscream began to punish Siren similar to how he had been long ago.

Siren refused to holler as he was beaten, that was until Starscream grabbed one of his wings and began to tear it off. Starscream knew just how painful this was, as he had done, had had it done to him, and had watched Megatron do it. Upon feeling the tearing, Siren screamed and begged for mercy, but none came. Starscream knew he could explain off his extreme measures and managed to rip off and entire wing, making Siren scream in agony. Starscream wasn't proud of what he had done, but he knew he had tried every other means to get through to this stubborn-afted youngling and all the other stuff had failed. This would not.

"This is what I suffered do you understand now? This will keep happening if you keep up your foolishness"

Siren cried, for the first time since he was a little sparkling. The pain was agonizing and he felt dizzy as hell. Siren merely nodded at what Starscream stated, too weak to do anything else. Starscream, after he had taught the lesson led the youngling to the med bay, hoping that whoever was on would be able to reattach Siren's wing before the youngling went into stasis lock.

Aid was on duty and decided not to ask but reattached the wing.

Once the wing was reattached, Siren kept his mouth shut and started to listen to what Starscream had to say. And soon enough, though still slightly defiant, Siren became a better listener and stopped talking back so much.

"Your learning, there's hope for you yet" Starscream said.

"Thank you, sir" replied Siren, finally swallowing his foolish pride to listen to someone older and wiser than him.

Starscream smiled though he didn't let Siren see it and took him back to the others.

Once the trine got back together, all the younglings had learned their lesson, although only one the hard way. However, when Warp saw that one of Siren's wings had been ripped off and reattached, Skywarp about lost it. Thankfully, Skyfire stepped in and they sent the three younglings off before Warp went after Starscream yet again. 'What the hell is wrong with you?" Warp asked.

"He had to learn, not my fault he as stubborn as you are" Starscream said. "It had to be done"

"Warp, I am sure Starscream tried all other methods before resorting to that. Siren must have been a real brat" stated TC, trying to call Warp down, and eventually managing to do so.

Starscream did regret it came down to what he had to do but he knew it had to be done.

Meanwhile, after having woken up from their session, Hide and hound were surprised to find the younglings home and much humbler than when they left, though Hide was not sure he like the solder line he spotted on one of Siren's wings. "I deserved it, dad" Siren stated, shocking the hell out of Hide.

"An' what did ya do ta get that"

"I pissed off Starscream by not listening to him and smarting off as well as calling him names" Siren stated, which Hide knew well enough that Starscream could have done a whole hell of a lot more but showed some restraint.

"You got off lucky" Ironhide said.

"I did?" Siren asked, confused as well as scared.

"Starscream was a right pain in our backside" Ironhide said. "Ya got lucky, he coulda killed ya had he been inclined"

"B-But he's an Autobot, isn't he?" Siren stated, not realizing that he had pissed off one of the deadiest seekers of all time especially when said seeker used to be a con.

"He's one now but he wasn't always, he was one of tha baddest cons there was"

"And the deadliest seeker in the universe" Hound added. "He and his trine mates only joined the Autobots once they were carrying sparklings, as there programming prevents them from killing sparklings, and Megatron threatened to kill them many times"

Siren swallowed hard. He had no idea that Starscream had showed incredible restraint in his punishment.

"Just dont go and be pissin him off again" Ironhide said.

"No sir, dad" stated Siren, as he hugged his mom, as the pain was still throbbing through him, though it was much duller than it had been.

Hound held Siren close and rubbed his helm.

Shadowwalker and Whisper merely watched, quickly learning it was never a wise idea to piss a seeker off.

Ironhide inspected his other two sons making sure they were whole. "Have you two learned your lesson"

"Yes dad" both stated, glad that neither of them had been selected to go with Starscream.

"Ya not gonna give me and your ma any more trouble are ya"

Both shook their head, not wanting to be punished by the seekers again. Hound and Hide smiled as Hound walked Siren into the quarters and the other three followed.

Hide hugged Hound close glad they had decided to do this"

Meanwhile, Elsewhere, rave gave notice to Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet and sent the sparklings elsewhere, as he was just about to go into his heat cycle again. And he was cursing and swearing as the time was coming and neither of his mates were home yet.

Sunny and Sides had no idea of course Sunny was out practicing actually feeling well enough to finally practice and he didn't know where his brother was.

Ravenswing was going crazy with need, as his seeker heat cycle hit and hit him hard. He began to play with himself, as there was little else he could do, but his needs and desires burned through the sparkbonds as he was in such desperate need due to having his heat cycle.

Sides felt the need over the bond and rushed back to the quarters.

Sunny groaned and was thinking to himself. Are you serious, again? He actually debated going back to the quarters.

What sunny didn't realize was that Rave had no control over this. Sides, on the other hand, knew that Rave had no control over this and so Sides tried to get back to the quarters as soon as possible.

Sides rushed in and went to Rave straight away and started to touch and kiss.

Rave was about to rub his cable raw if he didn't get one of his mates to come to him. And it was only when Sides came in that Rave stopped rubbing himself raw and started interfacing lovingly with his mate who decided to be a mate and not a selfish ass.

Sides moaned and happily submitted to his mate.

Rave, finally able to interface, forgot about his other mate as Sides was more than willing to be a real mate and was doing the mature thing. And as the two were interfacing, love burned across the bond. Strong enough love that caused Sunny to be jealous, as he wanted to feel that love, he wanted to fell like he belonged, he wanted it all.

He rubbed his hand over his face, he was really screwed up even if Primus had fixed the processor glitch. As much as he wanted that love he always felt out of place with the two, sighing he grabbed some energon making sure his fuel levels were up. He went back to quarters and locked the door behind him.

What seemed to surprise sunny the most is that once he got inside, his mates didn't force him down, instead they allowed him to be dominant for once, including Rave. Sunny felt the love, but also felt that they were letting him have some say and so while Rave and Sides were licking Sunny's plating the bot realized that being a mate meant that not everything was about what he wanted.

Sunny for a time felt more like the old him that used to prank everyone except Optimus, and he took Rave first.

"take me, take me' Rave called as he moaned as Sunny teased his valve and cable, and then Rave said something strange to Sunny, "give me your sparklings." Sides didn't catch it, but Sunny sure did.

Sunny was more then a bit surprised and was tempted to ask if the other was sure but something stopped him from asking that. So he slipped into Rave's waiting valve and started moving.

And while Rave was enjoying Sunny taking his valve, the seeker was also enjoying as Sides teased the seeker's aft port with his tongue. Rave realized that in his heat cycle, he didn't always have to be dominant, sometimes it felt better to be the submissive one, and in being one, Rave encouraged Sunny and Sides as they took him.

Sunny started to pound into the other and told him to open his chest plates.

Rave opened his chest plates, and much to Sunny's surprise, Rave's spark chamber revealed a large crack as well as old scratches from when the seeker had been raped. Rave hadn't been lying – he had told the truth and his spark chamber showed the scars. But soon, the chamber opened slowly revealing Rave's spark, and it soon floated free, waiting to be joined by his mates' sparks.

Sunny released his spark and so did Sides and their sparks joined with Raves impregnating him.

And though Rave became sparked on his first night in his heat cycle, it still was going to last all 7 days, and each mate took turns being dominant, with Sunny getting three days while the other 2 had two. At the end of the week, Rave was satiated, and took care of his mates while they recharged for 48 hours before being active again.

Sunny couldn't seem to get enough energon before he couldn't take anymore in before he went looking for the sparklings.

They had been spread out far and wide, but the last one Sunny found was little Slick, who had been given to Flasher and his mates to watch after Mirage and Optimus couldn't watch the little one anymore due to some of their sparklings getting sick.

"Slick" Sunny said after being let into the quarters.

"Mommy!" shouted Slick as he leapt up and jumped into Sunny's arms.

"He has been a very good seekerling, Sunny. In fact, he was very helpful. And we took him to get a vaccination after my parents had a few of my younger siblings get sick. He should be good to go' stated Flasher.

Sunny settled Slick in his arms. "He's good about helping" Sunny said rubbing the little seekerlings helm.

"He's been a bit homesick, I suggest you take him home as soon as you can here" stated Red alert, surprising Sunny by having a huge belly.

"I take the hint" Sunny said before he left with Slick in his arms.

Sunny and Slick soon left. "I missed you so much mommy" Slick stated, making sunny realize it wasn't a complete 'get out of here" excuse like he thought it had been.

"I missed you too little one" Sunny said.

"Did mommy have a good vacation?" Slick asked, startling Sunny. "Mirage told me you, my other mommy and daddy were on vacation for a week. Did you have fun?" Slick asked, as Sunny realized

Mirage knew Slick was still too young to understand what exactly was going on.

"You could say that but I missed you a lot"

Slick just snuggled into Sunny's chest, and fell into recharge. Sunny smiled, as for once he couldn't explain it, but he felt….happy.


	66. Chapter 66

Meanwhile, Rave was getting sick. He knew he had had his heat cycle, and he had an idea of what was going on, and so the seeker made his way to the med bay, surprising Aid as Ratchet was still gone with his mates. "Can I help you, Ravenswing?" Aid asked.

"Yes you can actually, can you check me over I think I'm sparked"

"Alright, up on the berth" aid stated, and Rave soon did as he was told. Aid got the scanner out and ran the scanner over the area. Aid was so shocked by what he found he had to scan again and again and again. And finally after scanning for a seventh time, Aid finally revealed what he found. "I am not sure how, Ravenswing, but you are carrying two sets of triplets" Aid stated.

That shocked Rave quite a bit. "Are you certain?"

Aid nodded his head and then showed Rave the ultrasound scan. Rave counted six sparks in two distinct groupings of three. It was true – he was sparked with 6. "I want you to come see ratchet or I at least three times a week, as due to your age as well as how your systems are, we want to closely monitor the stresses on your systems, Rave" Aid stated.

Rave nodded and thanked Aid before he left.

Rave was still in shock to the point when he got back to his quarters he walked right past Sunny and Sides as well as the sparklings without a word, which was very strange as Rave never ignored anyone, much less the sparklings. Sunny and Sides knew instantly something was wrong.

Sunny and Sides got the sparklings playing and they went to Rave to find out what was wrong.

Rave still didn't respond right away, as the shock was not quite out of his systems.

"Rave" Sides said gently shaking the other.

"Huh….. oh ….what …oh, hi sides, is something wrong?" Rave asked, not realizing his mates had been there 20 minutes trying to get his attention.

"We could ask you that same question, we've been trying to get you to respond to us for 20 minutes" Sides said. "What's the matter"

"I was at the med bay, and I found out from Aid that I am sparked…" Rave started to say, not sure how to tell his mates the rest.

"What else was said Rave"

"I'm sparked with 2 sets of triplets and need to make sure I check in with Aid or ratchet three times per week due to the number of sparklings, my age, and my systems" Rave stated, hoping his mates would be as supportive of him as he had of them when they sparked.

Sides wrapped and arm around Rave and Sunny placed a hand on Raves shoulder.

"I am gonna need a lot of help, as the last time I sparked, was after I was raped and the little ones didn't make it' Rave stated, trying to keep himself together.

"This time it will be different" Sides said. "You'll see"

"Because we are here to help you" sunny stated, shocking both his mates.

Sunny chose not to make a comment.

Rave smiled. "Thank you, both of you" and with that the seeker hugged both his mates, as tears fell from his optics. He was truly grateful. It was ruining his image as a seeker, but Rave could care less.

"You need energon" Sides said.

"I can't keep regular energon down, when sparked, I am gonna need special energon – ya make it out of sparkling energon and add nutrients that a full grown bot needs" Rave stated, having learned from his previous experience, which may have been the thing that doomed his first set of sparklings.

They nodded and Sunny went and mixed it.

Rave had one thing to say to Sides, 'this is really gonna put a damper on my flying." Rave then smiled again.

"Well love you'll just have to get used to it" Sides said laughing.

"My guess is that Ratchet and Aid would want you grounded as of now" Sunny stated as he came back in with the special energon, causing Rave to groan but nod.

"Then your grounded" Sunny said.

"Just be warned, I get very grumpy when I can't be up in the clear blue yonder" rave stated as he carefully sipped the energon.

"Then we'll smack you one" Sides said.

"I will do my best to do what I am supposed to, but do be aware that I have been known to sneak out on my own, even to fly especially when stressed" Rave confessed, as he didn't want to hurt the developing sparklings at all.

"We'll have Red watch the base for you sneaking off"

'well, it seems like you have all your bases covered. I just hope I am not too much trouble for you two" Rave stated.

"I'm sure you wont be" Sides said.

Rave just smiled, before finishing off the energon and falling into recharge, dreaming of how in the world he was going to spark six sparklings.

Sunny and Sides let him rest before going back to the sparklings.

Meanwhile, Firestar was on her own. She was frustrated that all those older than her, including her own twin had mates and she was still single. She was tempted to play the field, but after hearing the mechs talking about their conquest over Silverstar and Starlight, Firestar decided it was not for her. She just was frustrated as she felt like she had nowhere to turn as mom and dad were busy and most everyone else seemed to ignore her.

There was a mech though who had seen her and found her beautiful.

Firestar gazed toward the west, as the sun was setting. She was standing on the top of the base. Not exactly the safest place to be, but she didn't feel like being cooped up inside at the moment.

Air Raid watched from above as he looked at the beautiful femme and he kept and optic out for trouble.

Firestar continued to watch the sunset, unaware of the danger she was in as not too far off, Thrust was trying to fly and capture her under the cover of darkness.

Air Raid did finally land but stayed out of sight, but when thrust showed himself Air Raid struck.

Firestar turned around when she heard the commotion, and being a tomboy, started firing the only weapon she had, though she shouldn't have had a weapon at all. Air Raid appreciated the help, though he knew a femme should not possess such a weapon. IT was obvious, though, that the femme was familiar with the weapon and had practiced with it. Air Raid focused on Thrust until the bot ran away, and then Air Raid approached the gutsy femme.

"Are you alright"

'I'd be better if I could have blasted that Con to kingdom come, but other than that I am fine" Firestar stated, her spitfire personality coming out, trying to hide a slight pulse increase in her spark.

"Names Air Raid" The aerial bot said walking over to her.

"I'm Firestar, and very few bots mess with me" Firestar stated, which was true and also what kept her single.

Air Raid grinned a little. "Really now"

"Yeah…It's true" Firestar stated, her personality still just as fierce, but her voice belied a sadness behind the façade.

"Well I'm not like most bots"

"No, you seem a bit different" Firestar admitted, "You seem to sense there is more than meets the optic."

"Because I am, I want to get to know you better"

"Alright, but be warned, if I find you are playing me, you will regret it" Firestar stated, emphasizing her point by firing off the gun she should never have been using.

"I'm shaking, don't worry femme I won't play you"

"And don't call me femme, I have a name you know" Firestar stated emphatically, but without the use of the weapon this time.

"I know but I like getting you riled up"

"Well careful where you tread, or you may find yourself in the brig" Firestar stated, as she wanted to let this mech know she meant business. She didn't want to scare him off though by saying who her parents were.

"Wouldn't be the first time, shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Firestar asked, unsure of what Air Raid wanted to do, though the feeling in her spark grew stronger.

"Well we have two options, can walk or...can take you for a night flight."

The sound of a night flight intrigued Firestar, as she had been a grounder all her life and longed to fly in the clear blue yonder, even if it was no longer blue as the sun had set. "Alright, but don't you dare drop me" Firestar stated, as she took Air Raid up on his offer of a night flight.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Raid said picking her up and engaged his thrusters.

The first time Air Raid saw Firestar smile was as she felt the air rush past her as they took their night flight. They didn't go far beyond the safety of the base due to the possibility of cons being out, but they enjoyed the short flight and time they had. Firestar felt her spark jolt and skip pulses even more as she now lay against Air Raid's backside. "It's no fair that you get to fly and I'm always stuck on the ground" she stated, just trying to see if she could rile him up the way he had her.

Raid leaned his head in close and whispered into her audio."just lucky that way and I have a thing for grounders''

"Sure you do" she stated, rubbing her well developed chest along his backside. She was no dummy in any stretch of the imagination, and knew that mechs responded to certain kind of stimuli, though the way Air Raid responded really surprised her.

"Now you keep that up I'm gonna make you mine and I ain't gonna be letting you go"

"Is that a threat or a promise" Firestar spouted back, slightly surprised by his reaction. She had teased many a mech over her time as a youngling, but this was the first one that really seemed to know how to handle her, and she appreciated and enjoyed that. "Or are you just full of hot air?" she asked as she teased him more, her smallish hands reaching into sensitive creases in his metallic skin.

Raid moaned softly. "A promise if you don't want me then you had better stop"

The thing was, Firestar wanted this bot, as her spark was practically beating out of her chest. And so, she continued her ministrations, and whispered, 'if you want me so bad, make me yours" as she continued to rub, her hands drifting dangerously close to his groin plating. She knew what she wanted, her question was, did Air Raid.

"Oh you wicked femme your mine" Raid said and landed and laid her on her back. He began touch and caress her.

"I'm not wicked, I just know what I want when I see it" stated Firestar as she used her hands to run over sensitive places on the aerial bot. "And I see you are enjoying it as much as I am"

"Mmmm...I will have you begging for more" Raid said and his hands explored her body.

"Only if you are the best" Firestar stated, trying to sound like the non-virgin that she wasn't. So when both were warmed up enough, Air Raid was in for a surprise.

"Open for me my love, let me see that pretty valve of yours"

Firestar wanted to resist just a bit longer, but when Air Raid brushed right over her groin plating, it slid open, revealing a virgin port, which surprised Air Raid, as the way she had acted she, he had thought she had been around the block. And Air Raid was surprised even more when Firestar stated, "I know it doesn't sound like me, but I was saving myself for my bondmate. I hope I am not displeasing to you."

"Oh sweet your amazing" Raid said and gently slipped a finger inside of her

Firestar felt like her systems were on fire as this bot just seemed to know how to work her systems. She moaned and groaned, mewled and panted as her intake system started gasping for air. She felt that this was so right, everything was perfect. Her warm wet chute dripped with lubricant as her inner walls milked the fingers inside her. "I want you inside me" she stated, not about to beg. She even reached and teased his aft, something she had learned from accidentally seeing her parents go at it, to see if she could coax his stiff spike out into the open.

Raid moaned for multiple reasons and his panel retracted and his large spike sprang free, and Raid kissed her deeply as he fingered her.

"Come on, baby, put your throbbing spike in me and bring out my spark" Firestar stated as she used her talented hands to manipulate the aerial bot's stiff cable. "That's all you need do if you want to make me yours" Firestar whispered sensuously.

Raid laughed softly but he did remove his fingers and carefully eased his spike into her dripping valve.

"Oooo…baby…. So big….feels so good….more baby more….ugh ngh….oh yeah right there….give it to me" Firestar moaned as she felt the spike enter her. It was a little painful at first, but after he allowed her to adjust, it felt like nothing she had ever felt before, and she was glad she had waited. And while the spike was giving her pleasure, she used her lithe, slender finger to tease her soon to be bondmate's aft port, having learned aft ports were very, very sensitive - again thanks to her parents.

Raid moaned as he thrusted in and out of her warm, tight chute and when he felt her work his aft."Nnnn...so tight, so wonderful"

It didn't take too much longer until Firestar revealed her spark. "Bond with me?"

"Forever my femme" Raid said and released his spark to join hers.

As their sparks danced over head, they came together, uniting the two as well as impregnating Firestar, though neither saw the color change. Both overloaded as the intense feeling form the bonding pushed them up over the hurdle. And as they calmed down, Firestar had one thing to say, "I think we better get inside before they send a search party for us or an unwanted guest finds us."

Raid kissed her lovingly and agreed he carefully eased out of her and carried her to his quarters.

Elsewhere, Mirage had expected to hear back from Firestar as he had begrudgingly let her go outdoors to watch the sunset. He was pacing and not happy that he had not heard back from her. For Mirage had good reason to worry as she was a femme and if the cons got wind that she was Optimus's daughter – well, let's just say the results would not be welcome. And so, though worried, Mirage tried not to let it show.

"My love we can look for her if it will ease your fear" Optimus said stopping Mirage from pacing.

"Alright, but don't call Red Alert unless we have to" stated Mirage, as that had been awkward to explain to Fader the last time something like this happened.

Optimus nodded and they started looking for her.

Back in Air Raid's quarters, Firestar suddenly remembered something she had forgotten to do, and so she slipped away from her mate real quick. And then she commed her dad. "Dad, I'm safe. I'm in the base. Sorry for not comming sooner, I kinda forgot."

"Where are you, your mother is insane with worry"

"I'm- I'm" Firestar started, as she didn't want to tell her parents the truth yet, and so she created a white lie, "I'm spending some time with Air Raid, as he and I have start to hit it off. Don't worry, daddy, I am safe." She knew her parents would freak out if she told them she had already bonded, or so she thought, not realizing her twin brother had already done the bond be behind the parents' back thing.

Optimus pinched his nose."Are you bonded?"

"Does it matter, daddy?" Firestar asked, trying to sound like the little princess she could be at times, when she chose not to be a tomboy.

"It does so I know if I have to come hurt something"

"Fine, if it matters so much, Air Raid and I bonded tonight. He helped save me from a con attack and it went from there. Don't worry though daddy, I had the big gun I love to practice with, and helped" Firestar stated, not realizing she had never before told her father that she had practiced with the big deadly guns that femmes weren't supposed to handle. Firestar was not ready to hear what her dad said on the other end when he realized all he had failed to see about his second daughter who had never grown out of the tomboy phase.

"You're not supposed to have the big gun anymore" Optimus said. And opened a channel to Mirage letting him hear this.

"Oh come off it dad, Hide taught me when I was old enough to walk how to handle guns because I wouldn't leave him be otherwise. I know how to be safe. Quit treating me like a weakling, I am stronger than you give me credit for" Firestar spouted back, her fiery attitude shining through. "If you never wanted me to handle those big guns, you should have stopped all the mechs from teaching me years ago"

Optimus was starting to lose his temper so he let Mirage take over before he said something he would regret.

"Firestar, get your aft home now, or I will make sure that your bonded knows exactly who your parents are" Mirage stated. Optimus was confused when he heard that, as Optimus had no idea Firestar never wanted any mech that she considered potential to know she was the leader's brat. "You have five minutes or I will find your sparkmate and tell him."

"But mama" Firestar started.

"Don't tempt me, cause you know I'll do it" Mirage stated.

"Yes mama" Firestar said.

"Don't sound so glum, once we have a short talk, you will be allowed to go back to your mate' mirage stated, flooring Optimus. Optimus was pissed, and didn't understand how best to handle the situation, but with one strict comm. from Mirage, Optimus kept his mouth shut until they could talk together in person, in private.

They returned to quarters and optimus and mirage sat down."what do we do love"

"We need to talk with her, and find out what's going on. Yelling at her does no good. We need to be direct and voice our concerns but also listen to her, as she knows herself better than we do. Let's give her a chance, as we gave her twin brother one. She deserves one too" Mirage stated, soothing his mate just before Firestar appeared.

Optimus nodded but let Mirage take the lead.

Firestar soon came in, fearing the worst. Mirage started off. "Firestar, I was very concerned when you didn't call me once it got dark. I worry about you – I know you know how to defend yourself, but you are smaller than most mechs, and they would have no problem overpowering you. I worry that you would fall into the arms of the cons and would be forced to be a breeder like Sandblaster and Sidewinder. And then you try to lie about your whereabouts. Lying does little to help us trust you to make the right decisions. DO you see where we are coming from?" Mirage asked, surprising Firestar by how calm Mirage had kept things.

"Yes mama, I'm sorry it all just happened so quickly"

"Now why don't you tell us what you did" Mirage stated, 'let's keep the lines of communication open." Firestar was floored, as neither her mom or her dad said anything about being bonded. They were upset with her because they were worried about her and cause she had lied, it had nothing to do with the bond. And once Firestar realized that, she was much more forthcoming about what happened and why she had lied.

"Did Air Raid hurt you at all" optimus asked.

"No, he's been a gentleman and a sweetie pie. Anything he did was consensual." Firestar responded and then told all that had happened.

Optimus was fine with that but he still wondered had he done the right thing about her and big weapons.

"Dad, I don't use big weapons that often. I was practicing before watching the sunset. I don't usually fight with the weapons, as I know you don't want me to handle them" Firestar stated.

"On that you are right and it's not because you're a femme"

"Then why dad? Mom? Why shouldn't I handle those weapons?" Firestar asked.

"Because, they are weapons designed for all out warfare" Mirage stated, waiting Optimus's answer.

"I have tried to shield you and your siblings as much as possible from the war. The weapons you love so will offline many with a well placed shot" Optimus said.

"But I don't want to offline a lot of bots, I want peace" Firestar stated, surprising Optimus but not Mirage.

Optimus wasn't sure what to say and looked to Mirage.

"And you can help with that, but please, don't mess with the weaponry" Mirage stated, before going to hug his daughter.

On that Optimus agreed. "only in an emergency" Optimus said and hugged her as well.

Firestar smiled. "Now go back to your mate and be happy" Mirage said, sending his daughter off.

Optimus pulled Mirage to him when their daughter left.

Firestar returned to her mate, happy and with a big hug.

Raid hugged her back."Everything alright?"

'Everything is just fine, my love" Firestar stated, kissing her mate deeply.

Raid kissed her back before he scooped her up and carried her to their berth.

"Ok, stud, let's see if you can take me again' Firestar teased as Air Raid settled her down in the berth.

"Oh sweet when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for a while." Raid said and proceeded to rock her world.

And as the two newly bonded went at it, elsewhere, Siren was seeking out the trine. Yes they had given him his punishment, but he wanted them to teach him. HE may have been a triple changer, but with his aerial mode in the form of a jet like the seekers, he wanted them to teach him the ins and outs. Siren was nervous but knocked on the door, hoping they wouldn't be upset to see him again, but this time, alone.

Skyfire opened the door and saw Siren."Can I help you Siren?"

"I am sorry if I am being a nuisance, Skyfire sir, but I was wondering if I could talk with one of the seeker trine, as I was hoping that they would teach me how to fly in my aerial mode' Siren stated, remarkably different from the time Skyfire had met the youngling before.

"Well Warp is the only one here right now, come in"

"Thank you" Siren stated, his manners that his parents thought he never learned showing through. Siren kept his mouth shut as they approached Skywarp, for while Warp was not known to be as deadly as Starscream, a seeker was a seeker, and Siren did not want to piss another one off.

"Love Siren wants to have a word" Skyfire said.

Warp merely nodded in understanding. "So what did you want to talk about? Keep in mind, you misbehave and I can have Screamer in here in an instant" Warp stated, his point made clear to Siren.

Siren nodded quickly that he did not want."Sir...I was wondering if you or one of the others could train me, with me being a triple change and my flying mode is the same as yours and all"

Warp looked at the bot. "Change to your aerial alt mode and show me what you look like before I say for certain if one of the others or myself might be able to train you" Warp stated, as he didn't want to train a bot that was not truly a seeker or didn't truly have a seeker form, even though he knew this bot was his own son.

Siren nodded and transformed into that alt mode. It was the same as Warp.

"Impressive" warp stated, maintaining his disinterest even though he wanted nothing more than to run and hug this son of his, 'I think we might be able to arrange something"

"Thank you sir" Siren said and transformed back into robot mode.

"But first I must talk with my mates. I will comm. you and let you know when we have a decision' Warp stated.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir"

And with that Siren left. Once he was gone, Skyfire noticed something about Warp. Warp didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to hug his son and tell him the truth, at least about his mother. It wasn't that they weren't wanted, it was that Skywarp couldn't keep them.

Skyfire pulled Warp to him."I know what you wanted to do love"

"Maybe I can go talk to Hide and Hound and see if they will let me do that, as they know I was the one who sparked them. Only I and the other creator know who the sire is, and that is a secret I plan on keeping with me to my grave" Warp stated, as he knew that if he told anyone that they would from Mirage and Optimus, everything would be upset.

''That my love is up to you but if they say no you must keep your silence"

"But even if I have to remain silent then, I know I will have at least tried to be in their lives" warp stated, and with that he commed Hound, who was off duty in the rec room. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, I guess" Hound said.

Warp and Hound met on neutral ground and in private. "Hound I know you love them dearly…" warp started and that was when Hound knew what Skywarp wanted to talk about, at least kind of.

"Like you wouldn't believe, what do you want Skywarp"

"I was wondering if it would be alright with you and your mate that I told siren and his brothers that I was their sparking mother' Skywarp asked, nervous as all get out. He didn't want to take the triplets away, he just wanted to be a part of their life, like TC was part of wingspan's life.

"You ask for a lot, I cannot speak for Ironhides" Hound said.

"I understand. But I figured I could at least ask. But do know, if you say no, I will respect your wishes" warp stated, wanting to make sure Hound understood that they really had the final say in all of this.

"I will have to talk to Hide, this is not just my decision" Hound said as the triplets were the only sparklings they would ever have. Still not knowing Hide was currently sparked.

"I understand, but I did want to tell you that Siren dropped by today as asked if we could train him to use his aerial mode. I was thinking of letting TC or Starscream help him, as I don't want to do anything wrong" Skywarp stated. 'I leave the decision with you, for they are truly your sons"

"No promises alright" Hound said.

"I am not asking for any, all I ask for is just consideration. Like I said, if the answer is no, I will respect that, as an Autobot never goes behind another Autobot's back" warp stated as he left.

Hound sighed and went and found Ironhide.

"what's wrong, love' Hide asked, his gruff voice stirring Hound's systems a little bit.

"Skywarp came and spoke with me...he wants get permission to tell the boys he's their sparking mother. If we say no then he won't tell them. What do we do Hide"

"I think we need to talk to the boys, as we have talked to them and told them they were adopted. Let's talk with them and see if they want to know who their sparking mother was. IF they don't want to know, then we can let Skywarp know that it is not only our decision, but the boys have decided that they don't wanna know" hide stated, as the triplets were old enough to decide whether or not they wanted to know.

Hound nodded and they agreed to talk to the boys that night. Hound snuggled with Hide for a time.

Soon the triplets were all home and it was time for hide and hound to ask them the question they had always been dreading asking.

"Have a seat, we need to talk with all of you" Hide said.

All the boys sat, wondering what this was going to be about. "what's up, pops" asked Siren. Hide didn't care for Siren calling him that, but said nothing about it.

"You know that you are ours even if neither of us actually sparked you." Hide started. "We ask now the three of you...do you wish to know who your sparking mother is? If ya say no, then we never mention this again. If ya do want ta know and we tell you ya don't have to associate with them"

Shadowwalker and Whisper left the room after both stated no, they had no desire to learn. As far as they were concerned, Hide and Hound were their parents and that was good enough for them. Siren, on the other hand, desperately wanted to know. "Please, tell me, I want to know. I want to meet him or her, please."

"The mech who sparked you...is Skywarp, at that time he was a con''

Siren was amazed, as that was not who he had expected to be his sparking mother. "Mom, dad, is it alright with you if I go talk to Skywarp and tell him I wanted to know and I do want him involved in my life. I don't want to make you feel bad, but I really want to get to know him" Siren stated, as his time with the seekers had taught him more than his parents realized.

They nodded after a minute. "And tell him your brothers did not want to even know who he was"

"I will' siren shouted and was out the door running before the blink of an eye. He ran straight for the trine's quarters, eager to tell Skywarp the news.

Skywarp was alone when Siren came back. "this is a surprise twice in one day"

Siren gave Skywarp a big hug once they were inside the quarters. "Mom and Dad told me, as I wanted to know. My brothers didn't want to know anything about it and just want to be Hide and Hound's sparklings, but I wanted to know and now I want to get to know you – mother" siren stated, about causing Skywarp to have a spark attack.

Skywarp's spark skipped several beats before he was hugging his son to him.

"so, do you think you and your mates can teach me?" Siren asked as he broke the hug.

Skywarp was nodding. "Yes, Primus yes"

TC suddenly walked in with Wingspan and both were caught off guard at what they saw.

"Warp?" TC asked very confused.

"TC, remember when I was carrying while we were still cons? (TC nods) well, out of the triplets I sparked, this was the only one that wanted to know anything about their sparking mother. This is Siren" Skywarp stated proudly. 'He much the same to me as Wingspan is to you, TC"

"Oh this is gonna be interesting" TC muttered. "Thats good Warp"

"This is really getting confusing" stated Wingspan, observing the scene.

"On that I agree" TC said to his son.

"I am just glad Starscream has no surprises" warp stated.

"Knowing Screamer he probably hiding one or two" TC said.

"But considering what Screamer was like when he was a con, I doubt we will ever meet any of these surprises, if there even are any" Warp stated.

Siren was worried a bit, "Don't you want to get to know me?"

Warp was quick to respond. "Yes, yes, Primus yes. I want to be in your life and give you a chance to know me" warp stated as he wrapped his arms around Siren, making the youngling feel better.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions" Warp said.

And that was when Siren asked the question that Warp dreaded. "If you were my bearer, who was my sire?"

"I...I cannot answer that question" Warp said, oh he knew had sired Siren and his siblings but he couldn't tell him. Defiantly without asking for the okay to do so.

Siren looked at Warp, not understanding. "Siren, son, your sire asked that I never reveal his identity. And I promised to keep it a secret, as your sire was afraid that should the truth be learned, things would get very, very complicated" warp stated, thankfully soothing Siren for the time being.

Warp knew he was going to have to talk to Mirage and Optimus now that the dreaded question had been asked.

Siren, having been denied one answer to one question, asked another. "Why did you give us up?"

"Because I was a Con at the time, and the Autobots said the only way I could stay was if when you three were sparked that I leave and without you." Warp said.

"Megatron planned on offlining you and your siblings as soon you were sparked" TC said. "That's when Screamer and I came up with dumping Warp here because we knew they wouldn't offline you"

And then Siren asked TC, "do you know who my sire was?"

"No, Siren, I don't. Skywarp has never told anyone. And it will remain a secret as long as the sire doesn't wish you to know. It part of Cybertronian law" TC stated.

Warp placed a hand on Siren's shoulder and kissed his helm.

"How bout instead of worrying about who created you, we teach you to fly like a true seeker?" Wingspan cut in, feeling the tension in the room. Siren became very excited, and TC and Warp we glad for the change in direction of the discussion.

"Come on then" Wingspan said. "I can only stay for a short time because I have shift shortly."

Warp tried to follow, but TC held him back. "Go talk to whoever you need to. We can handle Siren for a while. Join us when you are ready" and with that TC took off after Wingspan and Siren, leaving Warp to think about his options.

Warp rubbed his face once he was alone, he had dreaded that question but he knew he couldn't tell without getting permission from Optimus and Mirage. Sighing he commed Mirage. "Mirage are you available?"

"Sure, Optimus took the kids and is teaching them a few things on my insistence. Si there something I can help you with Warp?" Mirage asked, not prepared for what Warp was going to say.

"Mirage...Siren knows I'm his sparking mother and he asked a question...he wants to know who his sire is"

Mirage sighed, and while Optimus figured this day would never come, it had always been in the back of Mirage's mind. 'We need to talk in private. I want to know exactly what has been told" Mirage stated, "meet me in this particular room, and we shall talk." And with that Mirage hung up, which made warp nervous as he could never read Mriage's emotions, especially over the comm..

Skywarp made his way to where Mirage said to meet him.

"Alright Warp, I want to know everything you know so far and everything that you have told him and everything that you know he has been told" Mirage stated, sternly, but with care and a friendly warmth that warp appreciated.

Warp told him everything from the disciplining of the trio and him asking Hound for permission to tell and the what else he knew.

"I will have to talk to Optimus, as neither Optimus nor I are proud of what we did that day, and may I say once again that I am sorry for what we did to you" Mirage responded, surprising Warp yet again.

"There is no reason to apologize; it was only fair after all I had done to you. Besides its what led to myself and my loves to turn our backs on Megatron"

"The only thing I worry about is our offspring finding out because Siren decides that since he is related to us, he can be with us and do like us. Part of the reason we never wanted to reveal was because we didn't want to hurt Hide and Hound. But I will talk with Optimus, and we will get back to you as soon as we can. Until you hear other, please maintain the secret" Mirage stated.

Skywarp nodded. "If you decide no he will never know"

Mirage nodded. "Now it is up to Optimus"

Skywarp agreed on that. "Thank you Mirage, I know this isn't easy on any of us"

Warp soon left, hoping to hear soon what the two had decided. And Optimus, finally having passed the sparklings and younglings off elsewhere, came looking for the thinking illusionist, not prepared for what Mirage was going to say.

"Beloved, warp came to me. We need to talk, for it regards something that neither you nro I are proud of" Mirage stated, waiting to see how his mate would react.

Optimus knew what that was and sighed. "What's happened"

Mirage told his mate what Warp had told him. "And now, Siren has asked the question, wanting to know about his sire" Mirage stated, worried.

Optimus rubbed his helm. "What do we do"

"The choice is yours, but warp stated that either way, he would respect our decision."

"What is your opinion on this matter my love"

"I would like to tell him, but I don't want him trying to take away from the sparklings we have and I don't want to hurt Hide and hound. But maybe, if we talked to just Warp and Siren and let Siren in on the secret but made him promise to keep it, then our secret would still remain safe" Mirage suggested.

Optimus thought about it for a time before he agreed that, that would be the best course of action.

"Comm them and ask them here"

Mirage commed Warp and let him know about what had been decided. Now all Warp had to do was round up Siren and bring him to the agreed upon private meeting.

"Siren, come with me" Warp said.

Siren did as he was told, and though Warp didn't want to do it, he blindfolded Siren so that he would never have any idea where they had gone. Warp and Siren soon reached the room. Optimus and Mirage were both in the room, though Mirage was hidden by illusion, as they didn't want to reveal too much right away. Once seated, warp removed the blindfold and Siren found himself staring at the leader of the Autobots, but he was not sure why.

"Siren you have been brought here for a reason, do you agree that what is revealed in this room stays in this room. That for the rest of your days you will not be allowed to speak of secrets revealed to you, under penalty of Cybertonian law" Optimus said.

Siren nodded, agreeing instantly. And that was when Mirage "reappeared." "Then we shall begin" stated Mirage.

"We understand that you recently learned some truth is that correct" Optimus asked Siren.

"Yes sir; stated Siren and he proceeded to tell exactly what he knew.

"I understand you wished to know who your sire is, is that correct"

"Yes sir" Siren asked, starting to get a little nervous as he had never really been around the leader for this long.

Optimus felt Mirages hand on his shoulder and it allowed Optimus to continue. "Siren...we are your sire" Optimus said and told how it had come to pass.

Siren was flabbergasted when he learned the truth, but in doing so, he also understood the need to keep it secret. Siren was speechless, but he did go up to both Mirage and Optimus and hug them.

'Don't worry, the secret is safe with me" siren stated, much to the relief of all involved.

They hugged him back. "You may come to us if you need anything but no one must ever know about this, especially Ironhide and Hound"

Siren processed the info and then secretly encrypted it and filed it away to the point it looked like he had forgotten, but with close inspection, the others could tell that though siren knew, he was not going to reveal anything.

"Now go on, I'm sure you have other things to be doing"

Siren nodded and soon he and Warp took off, sharing a secret as well as love.

Elsewhere Perceptor was quite large and was feeling a bit restless, he rubbed the sparkling bump he was due anytime now. He was both anxious and nervous about it and he was glad Fader was with him. He was feeling a bit horny and wanted loving from his mate.

Fader had been gently rubbing his mate's belly, trying to help soothe his mate as the due date approached.

Percy turned his head and kissed his mate. "Please my love...I need you"

"What can I do for you my love" fader asked as he gently stroked Percy's abdomen and groin plating.

Percy moaned softly. "I need you, inside of me, loving me"

'Anything for you, my love" Fader stated as he revealed his own twitching metal, waiting for Percy to open his. "Open for me, love"

Percy opened his panel revealing his dripping valve. "Please..."

Fader soon slid in, wanting to give his mate the utmost in pleasure.

Percy moaned feeling his mate's large spike slide into him and felt nothing but pleasure as Fader moved.

Fader continued to pleasure his mate, and soon both of them overloaded.

Percy sighed relaxing against his mate the thrum of overload still moving through his body. His systems were barely calmed down again when he cried out feeling a sharp pain move through him. "F..Fader..."

"what's wrong, Percy, hon"" Fader asked as he started noticing a thick substance coming from Percy's groin. And that was when Fader realized exactly what was going on. "I think you are getting ready to spark"

Percy tried to 'breathe' as the pain faded and he nodded.

Fader scooped his mate up and both ended up in the ER.

"Ratchet, Aid anyone?" Fader called as he carried Percy.

Aid was in the med bay, but he was getting close and with one more push, a sparklings could come out.

Aid was 'breathing' as best he could as he felt this pressure and he pushed as hard as he could. He was alone in the med bay having been down there and hadn't been able to comm Ratchet.

Fader took one look, and seeing that his mate was not quite fully dilated, Fader went to help Aid, who was in the med bay by himself and too far along to call anyone. "Breathe, Aid, Breathe. The sparklings are coming" Fader said as he checked, only to find the first sparkling crowning.

Aid cried out as he pushed again.

Percy watched as Fader helped deliver two good sized mechlings. After making sure Aid was taking care of, Fader went back to his own mate.

"I think we're on our own love" Fader said coming back to Percy and checking his progress.

"That's ok, my love, you can do it" Percy stated, hoping to offer reassurance to the mom as well as the dad.

Fader kissed Percy softly. "It'll be soon love and then you'll be able to push"

Percy felt the urge to push soon, "they're coming, they're coming"

Fader looked and sure enough the first one was coming. "Alright my love push"

Percy pushed hard, but no one had to him told him just how exhausting it would be.

You're doing great love, push again"

And as Percy was sparking , Lucky made his way into the med bay, having felt the urges from his mate..

As Lucky came in Percy popped out their first sparkling.

"Lucky, I need you to watch Aid and his two mechlings right now and let me know if anything is off. Aid just sparked, we can't get a hold of Ratchet, and I am the only other one qualified to help spark, and My mate is sparking" Fader stated.

To say Lucky was surprised was an understatment as he rushed to go check on Aid.

Lucky got to his mate just in time, as Aid was trying to get up on his own with the sparklings, and Lucky knew that this was not good.

"Love you need to be resting" Lucky said and got Aid laying back down.

"But Fader isn't a fully trained medic and Percy is sparking" Aid tried to argue, but Lucky had faith in his brother and did his best to try and calm Aid down.

"Lucky please...let me do my job"

"Your job is to take care of those little ones that you just sparked" Lucky said sternly, as he could see Aid was in no shape to help Percy or Fader.

The sternness in Luckys voice unsettled Aid and he managed to turn away from the other.

Lucky sighed. "Aid," Lucky stated softly, pulling Aid's helm toward him, "Those two little mechlings need you and right now you are in no shape to help Percy. Let Fader do his job, as Fader obviously helped you spark you little ones."

Aid pulled his head away, a part of him knew that Lucky was right but he was shot emotionally and physically. So he wasn't thinking straight.

Lucky picked up his mate and held him close. "Shh…shh…settle down" Lucky stated, trying to calm his mate.

Aid tried to struggle but he was weak and tried so his struggles were more like wiggles.

Meanwhile, as Lucky held Aid, Fader was assisting his mate spark. Percy didn't like that his mate couldn't hold his hand, but at least Fader was there.

"Push love you can do it" Fader encouraged

Percy pushed and pushed hard as Fader encouraged him. It was hurting like hell, but Percy just slightly moaned as the second sparkling was starting to emerge.

"You doing great love push harder our second little one is almost out"

Percy strained and pushed, and soon sparkling number two came out.

Fader kissed Percy lovingly. "Your almost there, just one more little one."

Percy was still in pain, but he was relieved that two were sparked and only one was left.

"My sweet brave mate"

Percy groaned, as he felt the last sparkling move towards the outside world.

"Alright sweet love push"

Percy pushed and pushed hard. And soon, much to Percy's relieved systems, a sound of a crying sparkling was breaking the silence.

"You did it love" Fader said smiling big.

Percy smiled, relieved. "Are they all safe and healthy?"

"As far as I can tell yes" Fader said and helped Percy hold their sons.

At that moment, Ratchet, having just gotten up from recharge, came into the med bay, shocked at what he saw.

"What the slag..." He said looking at the scene before him.

"Uh….hi Ratchet" Fader stated as he told Ratchet about all that happened within the last hour.

"Why didn't you comm me" Ratchet wanted to know.

"We tried, but you didn't respond" Fader stated.

Ratchet looked over Percy and his sparklings before going to check on Aid, who was weak. Ratchet found the sparklings were a bit earlier then he would have liked.

"Ah Slag" Ratchet stated when he saw the Aid, and immediately went to work.

Ratchet moved Lucky out of the way and got Aid hooked up to energon and did some repairs, and saw to the sparklings.

Once getting energon flowing, Aid became more oriented and less confused.

"Ratchet..." Aid managed.

"How are you feeling, Aid?" Ratchet asked while Lucky held Aid's hand.

"Like scrap" Aid said.

"Did you even know you sparked your developing twins a little early?" Ratchet asked, shocking Aid as he was unaware of what had happened. HE now understood why Lucky was stopping him from helping Fader and Percy.

Aid shook his head. "Everything was a blurr I didn't know"

"That's why I couldn't let you help Fader" Lucky stated.

"My processor wasn't processing anything" Aid said.

"But I stopped you, because I knew you weren't in your right mind" Lucky stated, just as Streak managed to slip into the med bay.

Aid was nodding when Streak found them.

"Did I miss something" Streak asked noticing that Aid was being treated while Lucky was trying to calm Aid down.

"Aid sparked" Ratchet said. "Seems he didn't even know he was sparking"

"Did you help him Ratchet?" Streak asked, thinking that Ratchet had been there the whole time.

"No, Fader helped, but the twins were both sparked by the time I got here" Lucky stated, shocking both Streak and Ratchet.

Ratchet was cursing more to himself about these events.

"I didn't think Aid and Ratchet had taught that part to Fader yet" Streak stated.

"We haven't" stated Aid, to which Ratchet nodded. Streak and Lucky looked at each other and then looked at Fader and Percy happy in the other room.

"But I would rather have Fader than most the bots on this ship" Stated Lucky.

"Most of the bots on this ship have either sparked or have assisted in sparkings" Ratchet said. "Anything could have gone wrong"

"But Fader has the training" Stated Lucky, which was very true as none of the bots remembered Fader had come from another universe where he had done many medical things before. But With Fader seeming to know what to do made Ratchet curious, as he had not taught him.

"What do you mean? I didn't train him"

"He seems to have knowledge, I don't know from where, but he seems to know what he is doing most of the time" Lucky stated, talking about Fader.

That confused Ratchet a great deal.

And while Ratchet was working with Aid and his mates, Fader was doing his best to take care of his mate. Percy just smiled as he felt spoiled being taken care of by his own mate.

Percy shared a kiss with his mate. "We need to name them"

Fader looked over the little ones, and seeing the youngest one was awake and studying him, Fader picked the little one up, one to get a raspberry in the face. Fader laughed, as he could see this one was going to be a prankster. "How about we name this little guy Jester?"

Percy nodded laughing softly.

Percy picked up the first one he had sparked, and the microscope could see that this one was much like his father, as the little one faded in and out. Percy was worried that this might be more than they could handle. "what do we do with this one? He doesn't want to stay in the visible realm" Percy stated, worriedly.

"Could always ask mom, need to let him and dad know you had the little ones" Fader said and commed his mother.

"Mirage here" Mirage stated, not knowing who was calling him as he was only half paying attention.

"Mama its me" Fader said.

Mirage gave the comm. his full attention. "Sorry, Fader. I've been getting comms all day and so I kinda started tuning them out. What can I help you with, son?" Mirage asked, knowing fader was not one to call without a reason.

"Mama, Percy sparked and one of the little ones wont stop fading out, we're not sure how to handle it"

"I'll be right there, honey" Mirage stated, as this new grandchild of his reminded him of Fader, as both Fader and Flasher did the same thing, but Fader had more fun scaring his parents than Flasher did. And soon enough, Mirage walked into the med bay. Mirage saw the flashing little one, and found a small delicate switch on the sparkling's backside, pressing it which didn't prevent the little one from fading, but it made it harder for the little one to fade in and out without conscious thought. "There, that should help."

"Thank you mama" Fader said. "We're trying to name them this is Jester" Fader said showing his mother the one that had been named so far.

Mirage laughed when he saw the youngest act up. "Well that fits him, but I think a perfect name for this one might be Flare" Mirage stated as he handed the little one back to his parents.

Percy and Fader nodded. "We just need to name this little one"

Mirage studied the quiet little one, who was content to just be. Mirage smiled. " I think this one could be called Insight, since he seems to be so much like his mother."

Percy blushed when Mirage said that and Fader smiled. "I think thats a wonderful name mama"

"And no need to blush Percy, as that is what typically happens" Mirage stated.

"I just...never really thought any of them would be much like me"

"I am just happy that they are healthy" fader and Mirage stated, as Mirage left.

Percy let Fader take the sparklings as he was tired now.

Fader held his little ones, still not believing that he himself was a father.

Ratchet, with Aid sleeping now he came out to Fader. "Fader can we talk for a minute"

"Sure thing, Ratchet, what did you want to talk about?" Fader asked, seeing that Ratchet appeared to curious about something.

"Tell me Fader, how did you know what to do when assisting Aid and then your mate"

"I can't explain, its like I had this memory and info from somewhere else, but I am not sure exactly how to describe it" stated Fader.

"I can" stated another voice – It was Primus, having taken over Slugbug again.

Ratchet looked. "I'm listening"

For the brief moment in time that Primus was explaining, Primus removed the blinders he had placed, and both Fader and Ratchet remembered that this Fader had come from another world, another universe. "You see, when he was in that other universe, he learned many things. When he wanted to stay in our realm, I removed the memory of him being from that other world, but I didn't erase the knowledge he had gained, as I knew he would need it in our universe" Slugbug, or rather Primus, stated.

"I see, who trained him in the other universe"

"Your counterpart, Ratchet, before he was captured and reprogrammed by the enemy forces. But since I can't have you remember this, I am going to implant a memory in you Ratchet – that you taught him all that he knows, that will fill in the gap. And once I am gone, you won't even remember this conversation" Primus stated, and with that Slugbug and Primus were gone, and Ratchet and Fader only remembered that Ratchet had been telling Fader that he was going to teach him more complicated procedures soon.

"This proves your ready to learn more Fader" Ratchet said.

"Yes sir, Ratchet" Fader stated, as even Aid and the others seemed to remember that Ratchet had in fact taught Fader all Fader knew.

"But for now though get some rest"

"Yes sir, thank you, sir" fader stated as he snuggled up with his mate.

Ratchet made sure everything and everyone were settled in and checked once more on Aid's sparklings.

"Are they gonna be ok, Ratchet?" Lucky asked, concerned about the little ones being sparked early.

"I hope so" Ratchet said. "I'm going to keep an optic on them"

"I trust you, Ratchet" Lucky stated before returning to his two mates.

Elsewhere Jazz was feeling restless and uncomfortable as he was only a couple months along.

"Something I can help you with, baby?" Prowl asked, having recently been released from the med bay. He was still a bit weak but he wasn't about to let his mate suffer if he could help it.

"I'm okay Prowler just a bit uncomfortable, you need to be resting though"

"come closer, I bet I can help a little bit" Prowl stated. "I know you are still mad at me, but can't you just forgive me and allow us to move on?"

Jazz sighed and did move a little closer. "If only I hadn't come back to our quarters"

"You were going to have to come back at some point. And maybe just maybe Primus wanted us to have one last gift" Prowl stated as he began to place gentle counterpressure on Jazz, relieving some of the pain and uncomfortable feelings the bot had.

A part of Jazz knew Prowl was probably right but that didn't make this any easier.

"I know this is stressing you, my love, but think of it this way – it won't last forever, and once they are sparked, we will make sure that we can't have any more surprises" Prowl stated trying to soothe Jazz.

"You have no idea how stressed I am" Jazz said as he had been blocking most of it from Prowl.

"because you won't let me help you, my love" Prowl stated. He had a point, as since having learned that he had been originally sparked with triplets only to learn Prowl had taken two of them, Jazz had tried to just shut down. Prowl had noticed and desperately wanted to help, but Jazz wasn't letting him, and this frustrated Prowl to no end, though he didn't show it as he didn't want to make his mate any more stressed than he already was.

Jazz rubbed his helm and said he needed to get out for a bit.

"Stay safe" Prowl stated. He wanted to stop his mate, but first off, he wasn't strong enough yet, and secondly, if Jazz needed this, he wasn't going to deny him. Prowl could only hope his mate would come back safely and in one piece.

For a time Jazz wondered the base before he went for a long drive.

Fortunately, the rainy, crappy weather would mean that the Cons would stay indoors, though it meant a harder time for Jazz to see as well as maneuver through the mud.

Jazz was frustrated and found somewhere where he could get out of the rain as behind his optics was starting to kill him.

What Jazz didn't know was that his own little sparkling that couldn't see had taken Mirage and Optimus's little blind sparkling and both had somehow managed to follow the speedster, keeping up and all. And when they felt Jazz go into a cave, they went in with him, surprising the hell out of Jazz, as these two little ones, the most vulnerable of all, had managed to follow him and not get picked off.

"Oh babies you should be back at the ship" Jazz said and took the little ones into his arms.

"But mommy, we wanted to make sure you stayed safe" stated Jazz's little one.

Silverflair said nothing, as he curled into Jazz's warm frame.

"Sweet babies" Jazz said and held them close giving them his warmth.

While Blueflair and Silverflair were with Jazz, back on the ark, Mirage was going mad, as his little blind sparkling was missing. Mirage was just about to go into stasis lock when Optimus walked in and realized Mirage was beyond stressed.

Optimus rushed to him. "Love what's happened?"

"Don't hold me right now! Silverflair is missing and I can't find him ANYWHERE!" Mirage shouted, tears in his optics and barely managing to squirm out of his mates arms.

"We'll find him" Optimus said and used Teletran to try and locate his son.

Teletran had a bit of difficulty, as the rain had picked up. And after several tense minutes, Teletran revealed that Silverflair was off the base. Optimus had no idea how or what had happened, but he knew if Mirage learned what he had, Mirage would instantly go into stasis lock from worry. Problem was, Mirage saw the report, as he had unknowingly followed his mate. Optimus didn't even know Mirage was there until he heard a clang on the floor behind him and saw Mirage out cold.

Optimus cursed and commed someone to come stay with Mirage while he went after his son.

Poor Jazz had no idea what was coming his way as he kept the two precious little ones warm and the storm raged on. Optimus was on his way while Wingspan stayed with Mirage. This was turning into one crazy mixed up day.

Jazz knew this was going to be a long storm but was glad he kept energon with him. He also carried sparkling energon since there were always so many little ones.

Optimus raced out, his large form slowed by the mud, but he was not deterred, as he was determined to find his precious sparkling.

Jazz ignored the pressure behind his optics and focused on the sleeping sparklings in his arms.

It wasn't too much longer before Jazz heard a rumbling outside. He kept quiet and hid the sparklings, just in case this was a Con trap.

Outside, Optimus had arrived – covered in mud, but still recognizable. He headed toward the cave, wondering what on earth he would run into once inside.

He eased his weapon out ready to fire in a spark beat. He never expected to see Optimus.

Optimus had his weapon at the ready, slowly entering, hoping and praying that he wouldn't find a con with his sparkling. And once inside, Optimus used his lights, only to find a Jazz in pain and two little sparklings, Blueflair and Silverflair, safe and sound. Optimus knew Jazz would never take Silverflair without asking, but was curious as to how the two blind sparklings managed to find their way to where Jazz was. "How did those to get here. Blueflair has optics that barely see and Silverflair is completely blind?" Optimus asked, much to Jazz's relief.

"They somehow followed me, they wanted to keep me safe." jazz said.

Optimus smiled. "I know you have been out here for a while, care to have a ride back? It may not be clean, but at least it is dry" Optimus said, with a smile.

Jazz nodded as he didn't think he could have made it back. Carefully he picked up the sparklings.

Optimus loaded the three up in his trailer. None of the three inside panicked, as they knew they were safe, and two were used to not seeing anything other than darkness. Though it took some effort and sometime, Optimus got the three home, dropped Jazz and Blueflair off at the med bay while Optimus took Silverflair to the showers with him.

"Alright little one time to get you clean before we go back to mommy"

Silverflair giggled and managed to throw some of the crud that was on him onto Optimus. Optimus had to laugh, as for the little one being blind, he sure as heck had good aim.

"Good shot" Optimus chuckled and started to wash his son.

Silverflair just smiled, and for once, behaved for his father. "daddy need bath too" was all Silverflair said, but it was momentous, as it was the first time Optimus had ever heard the little one say more than "mama or dada."

"That I do little one, would you like to help me"

Silverflair splashed the cleansing fluid in excitement, as he loved to help, completely unaware that his being blind was a severe handicap. TO him it was normal, and since no one treated him any differently yet, he had yet to learn it was not the norm.

Optimus laughed and helped his son with the washing."What a good little mech your are"

Soon enough, both Optimus and Silverflair were clean of all the crud. They proudly headed back to the quarters, where Wingspan was watching as Mirage was just coming out of stasis lock.

"And there's mommy waking from his nap" Optimus said.

"Hi mommy" Silverflair said.

"Oh, baby I was so worried about you" Mirage stated as he pulled the little bot right out of Optimus's hands and gave the little one a big hug and a kiss.

Silverflair realized how much his mommy missed him and said one thing, "I'm sorry, mommy." Mirage was so relieved he just held the little one.

"Don't ever leave again without telling mommy or daddy where you are going" Mriage stated, relieved.

"Okay mommy" Silverflair said snuggling.

In the med bay Ratchet was tending to Jazz.

"What were you thinking" Ratchet asked as he fixed Jazz's visor, "you could have been killed."

"I just...I had to get out for a bit. It wasn't raining when I left"

"And how the hell did those two blind sparklings manage to find you" ratchet asked, having glanced quickly at Blueflair as the sparklings was getting to an age where Ratchet could make him a visor.

"You would have to ask Blueflair, he said they wanted to keep me safe"

"We followed mommy's engine sounds" Blueflair chimed in, happily sucking on a sweet energon treat that Ratchet had given him.

Jazz smiled a little."Well there's your answer"

"And I took little Silverflair with me as I was told never to leave by myself" Blueflair added, finishing the candy and hoping to get more.

Ratchet grumbled like always but gave the little one another treat. "Well at least you listened"

"But we always taught you to go out with an adult or an older sibling, we never told you to take another sparkling with you" Jazz stated, giving Ratchet a look that said "no more sweets or else."

"But I couldn't find anybody else, mommy" Blueflair stated, sucking on the new piece of candy more slowly than the last piece.

Jazz found his sons helm by feeling around and rubbed it gently.

Blueflair giggled, as his mom was unknowingly tickling him.

"And why are we giggling little bit"

"cause mommy – y-y-you're t-t-tickling me" Blueflair stated as Jazz tickled the little one more until hearing "uh-oh." Ratchet looked over to find that poor little Blueflair had been laughing so hard he accidently lubricated right then and there. Blueflair looked away, embarrassed by what had happened.

"It's alright baby, mommy is sorry" Jazz said and Ratchet cleaned him up.

"There all clean, and sometimes it happens little bit"

Blueflair looked up, though he didn't know it, and looked at his mother, tears in his optics.

Jazz could sense even if he couldn't see and held his arms open for his son.

Slowly but surely, the little sparkling made his way to his mommy, tears still dripping from his optics due to having an accident.

Jazz soothed his son telling him it was alright accidents happened and that was okay.

Blueflair just nuzzled into his mother's chest, just wanting to be held and comforted.

Jazz rubbed his sons back and soothed him while Ratchet worked.

When Ratchet came back he not only had Jazz's repaired visor, but he also had a surprise for little Blueflair – a smaller version of his mother's visor with the visor calibrated to help little Blueflair see.

"Little bit I think Uncle Ratchet has some for you" Jazz said after his visor was back in place and he saw the smaller one.

Blueflair felt himself being turned around, and then suddenly, there was lights and shapes and things that scared poor little Blueflair as he wasn't used to seeing things. He could see things clearly now, but didn't understand.

Jazz calmed his son. "Easy little bit, you can see like I can now, its an adjustment but I'll help you"

Blueflair recognized that voice, he recognized it in a sparkbeat and looked right away to see where it had come from.

Jazz smiled at his son."That's right baby its mommy"

"Mommy?" Blueflair asked as he studied the bot. And after studying the bot, Blueflair hugged Jazz. "Mommy!"

Jazz laughed and hugged his son close.


	67. Chapter 67

Meanwhile, elsewhere, alone and in private, Siren began to think – he thought about his adoptive parents and his creators. He just needed sometime to process what was going on. But while he was processing things, his two other brothers showed up to harass him.

"Hey Siren where have you been?"

Remembering what he had been told, "None of your business" Siren shot back, feeling his privacy was invaded.

"Hey easy just asking no reason to bite our heads off"

"Well, you interrupted my private time" Siren stated.

"Well sorry" The brothers said. "If we're that much of a bother we're out of here"

"No, don't. I'm sorry, I am just a little jumpy today that is all. What did you two want?" siren stated, feeling bad for barking at his brothers.

"We just wanted to hang out with you that's all, and we need your help too cause we think something's wrong with dad. He's acting funny"

"Ok, I am sorry, I just had a lot on my mind. Sit and tell me what have you noticed about dad?" Siren asked curiously, as it was odd for his brothers to tell him something seemed wrong with Dad. Mom, well that was self explanatory, but not dad – this was definitely strange and new.

"I don't know its like...well almost like he isn't feeling good. We know its not his hip cause we know how he is when its that, he's not acting like himself"

"We need to talk to an adult, as maybe they would have an idea, but the question is which adult, as I don't want to go near Ratchet or Aid until we know more or have a possible idea of what this could be" siren stated.

"We can't go to mom cause you know he'll just freak out, hmmm...Wingspan maybe?"

"Sure, let's go talk to Wingspan, but if he can't answer us, I say we talk to Mirage" Siren stated, making his brothers look at him, as they thought there was no way they would ever be able to get near Mirage, as Mirage was Optimus's mate.

They kept their comments to themselves as they hunted down Wingspan.

The three asked Wingspan, but Wingspan sent the trio to Mirage. Mirage, after listening closely, sent the triplets to Soundwave. Siren and his brothers had no idea why they were sent to Soundwave, but they figured Soundwave must know something if Mirage sent them here.

Soundwave looked at the three wondering why they had come to him. "Statement, why are you here"

Siren and his two brothers told Soundwave that they were sent to him by Mirage and then the trio told Soundwave about the symptoms they had noted in their dad. Soundwave instantly realized why Mirage had sent this trio to him, as he recognized the symptoms. Soundwave grabbed the three younglings and hauled them inside, as this was important to talk about privately.

"Query, how long has he been acting this way"

"Couple weeks, give or take a couple of days" Shadowwalker stated.

"Statement, I know the cause but you must get him to the med bay to confirm. If its as I suspect I must start construction right away"

"But dad hates the med bay" Whisper stated, "How are we going to get him there? We would need a lot of help."

"What do you suspect it is, Soundwave, sir?" Siren asked, not sure he liked hearing what Soundwave was telling them.

"Statement, that he is sparked. The sparkling protoform will have to be built"

"How can he be sparked, his chamber is defunct?" Shadowwalker asked, something that all three were curious about.

"Statement, if the spark is attached to his spark then there is no need for the chamber. Statement my cassettes I created their protoforms and placed their sparks into them. I carry three with protoforms now as well as three whos forms I had to build"

"Oh boy, so who can help us get dad to the med bay to confirm this suspicion" Siren asked, not sure how they were gonna do it, but they knew they needed to. "And I am glad Mirage sent us to you, Soundwave, sir"

"Statement help me up and come with me"

The trio gently helped the heavily sparked bot up and then followed him. And on their way to the quarters, they fortuitously ran into Hide, who had been looking for the three. Hide was surprised to see his triplets with Soundwave. "What in tarnation is goin' on?"

"Statement, they are helping me to the med bay but they are having trouble taking my weight. Require assistance"

Hide was hardly one to let a sparked mech struggle to wherever they were going and Hide, bad hip and all, assisted Soundwave to the med bay, as Soundwave really did have a check up, as he was close to sparking. The triplets followed along, wondering just how all this was going to turn out.

While Ratchet examined Soundwave the former con projected into Ratchet's processor what was going on.

Ratchet finished with Soundwave, "Ironhide since your here I want to check your hip"

Hide could hardly argue, as it had been bothering him recently, and so he sat on the berth and waited for ratchet to do his thing. Thankfully, Hide was unaware of what the machine that Ratchet rolled out did or he would have bolted straight out of the med bay. "what's that for?" Hide asked, not sure if he wanted to stay any longer or not.

"Just checking something" Ratchet said and scanned Ironhide confirming Soundwaves suspicions. "Well...this is surprising"

"What? What's wrong, Ratch? My hip ok?" Hide asked, worried about what ratchet was going to say.

"Your hips acting like normal, Ironhide...your sparked"

"Oh is that all…..wait….WHAT? WHAT THE SLAG DID YOU SAY?" Ironhide asked, in utter shock, not believing what he thought he had just heard.

"You heard me" Ratchet said and showed Ironhide where the sparkling's spark was growing. "Soundwave has offered to build the protoform"

Hide, realizing the news was true, passed out. The triplets were shocked as well, as they had always been told that they had been adopted by their parents because their parents were unable to have sparklings. "So what's going to happen to us?" Asked Shadowwalker, worried that now that their parents had sparked, they would kick out the triplets.

"What do you mean what's going to happen to you? You're going to have a sibling is what you're going to be big brothers" Ratchet said. "You're not going to be abandoned"

"And how were we supposed to know that" whisper asked, catching Ratchet off guard.

"Are you three that dense? Hound and Ironhide had resigned themselves to be nothing more then sparkling sitters since they couldn't have their own. When the three of you were handed to them I had never seen either so happy and I've known Ironhide since before we were your age. Trust me they will not abandon you"

Ironhide was coming too and had caught the last bit. "I cant believe you three would even think something so ridiculous"

Siren said nothing, but Shadowwalker piped up, 'Well didn't our creators abandon us to give you us?" Siren couldn't believe his brother was so stupid and left, as he was bound by Cybertronian law not to reveal what he knew.

"Your mother was a slagging con, we weren't about to give you to tha cons"

"Shadowwalker. I suggest you shut-up while you are already behind" Whisper stated, noting that Siren had left.

"This, doesn't change a slagging thing, you three are my sons ya hear me"

"Yes dad" said the two brothers that were present. Hide looked and finally noticed Siren was gone. He would have to talk to that one later. But for now, the only thing that had changed was that Hide was expecting.

"Query, do you want mech or femme" Soundwave asked.

Hide thought and thought, and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. "I want a femme if you can build a working model. If not, I will settle for a mech"

Soundwave nodded and headed back to quarters to see what he could get going.

"Your mother is never gonna believe this" hide stated as he walked out of the med bay, two of his sons on either side of him. Ratchet just smiled, as at last, Hide was going to get his own sparkling.

"Pit spawn I don't even believe this" Hide muttered as they went to find Hound.

Elsewhere, Siren just ran, he ran out of the building and flew off. This was more than he could take in one day. He had no idea trouble lay just out of range.

One of the others saw him leave and followed just in case.

Darkwing wasn't real familiar with this youngling, but knew he needed to keep an optic on the emotionally compromised bot. And it was a good thing, as Thrust and Astrotrain came from out of nowhere, and captured the young triple changer with a seeker jet mode.

Darkwing sent and emergency comm back to the ship and sped after the Cons.

Problem was, Thrust got between Darkwing and Astrotrain, the bot who now held the youngling captive. And while the Aerial bots were off on another mission, several other seekers joined in the fight, including Ravenswing, even though he knew he wasn't supposed, and Skywarp.

Once the other seekers showed up a couple of them dealt with Thrust while Darkwing and the others went after Astrotrain.

Astrotrain had a real fight on his hands, as his captive was ripping on him from the inside and the sleeker and faster moving seekers were surrounding him. He kept pushing on though, hoping that he could last.

The seekers sped up and were soon digging their talons deep into Astrotrain, "Release him and you may yet stay online"

Astrotrain tried to move on, but he couldn't and the pain was unbearable. He finally released his captive, but Siren wasn't prepared to be dropped out the bomb bay and fell quickly toward earth as the Con finally was able to slump off with minimal dignity retained.

Darkwing kicked his thrusters into gear and pushed it so he was quickly under Siren.

Siren landed on the bot but almost bounced off from hitting the other seeker so hard. Darkwing, having anticipated this, moved just so, preventing Siren from falling any further.

"I've got you youngling, are you injured"

Siren checked himself over and saw part of the reason he couldn't fly – both his wings had been partially ripped off. He was in absolute agony. He could only moan and groan in pain as Darkwing took him back to base.

"Just hang on, Ratchet will patch you up" Darkwing said.

Siren could deal with the pain, he just was hoping his dad wouldn't scream at him. That was what Siren feared more than Ratchet patching him up in the med bay.

Darkwing landed and someone took Siren and got him to the med bay and after they were informed Hide and Hound rushed to the med bay.

Siren pushed himself into stasis lock, as he didn't want to deal with his dad or his mom right then. He didn't want to deal with anybody.

Ironhide gently caressed his sons face. "Ratchet will he be alright"

"He should make it, he's young" ratchet stated. 'He put himself into stasis lock, and only he can decide when he wants to come out of it, but I will watch him – if he goes too long or too far, I have ways of forcing him out of stasis lock. For now, let him rest as one of the most painful thing a flying can endure is having their wings ripped away.'

Ironhide nodded but was still reluctant to leave his son.

"How is he?" Darkwing asked Hide, having given the family sometime with the youngling.

"Ratchet says he should make it" Hide said.

"has anything big emotionally happened in Siren's life, as he seemed so wound up and distracted when he flew off?" Darkwing asked, trying to figure out why Siren did what he did.

Hide told Darkwing of the recent events.

Darkwing nodded, and while the two events he learned of could be enough to push the young bot over the edge, it was an unknown factor that neither Hide nor Darkwing could pinpoint to say what really finally drove the youngling to fly off.

Hide gently caressed his sons face. "Come back Siren, I need ya here with us"

Siren moaned in pain, as he was in agony. He wanted to stay in stasis lock for a while longer, but feeling his father's presence, he could no longer remain in stasis lock. And so he slowly came back online, the pain overwhelming his young processor.

"Easy" Hide soothed and called Ratchet who came and gave Siren something for the pain. "Don't ya go scarin' me like that"

"s-s-s-sorry…d-d-dad…..hurts" was all Siren managed to get out, the pain still overwhelming.

"Its okay, releax let tha meds work" Ironhide soothed.

Siren allowed tears to fall from his optics and mouthed "I love you, dad" as he waited for the pain to lighten even slightly.

"I love you to son" Hide said and rubbed his sons like he used to, to sooth him.

"t-t-t-too much….. to process" Siren stated, confusing Hide.

"Whats to much son"

"You….sparked….meet…creators….brothers not give space….Cybertronian law secrets…." Siren started.

"Its alright son, rest things will be better when you wake"

"hope…so" and with that siren fell into recharge, leaving hIde confused - Creators? Cybertronian law secrets? What in the world was siren talking about.

It took Hide some time but he figured out that creators must be he met both his real creators, Skywarp and whoever the sire is, the rest just confused him.

It just so happened that while hide was walking home, he crossed paths with Skywarp. Warp did his best to avoid Hide, as he had been such a pain recently, but warp unfortunately wasn't that lucky.

"You aint going no where, start talking"

"What do you wish to know" warp asked, not wanting to be ripped in half, as Hide appeared that angry.

"Care to explain this Cybertonian law and secrets"

Warp sighed, as this was not what he wanted to talk about, but he didn't have a choice. "Siren met both of his creators, myself and his sire. But since the sire does not wish to be known outside of those who know, Cybertronian law prohibits both myself and Siren from revealing the true identity of his sire even though we know the truth."

"I knew I should have slagging said no and not told them they could have known, right now my son is hurt in more ways then one"

"Your son was going to ask you someday anyway, what difference would it make if it were now or several months from now. I know Siren has been asking around since he turned into a youngling" warp stated, surprising Hide.

"What..." Hide said not believing his son had been asking for as long as he had.

"You can ask his brothers, as they were sick of hearing him constantly ask every bot on base if he or she was his creator, up to and including Prowl, Jazz, Mirage, and Optimus as well as Starscream, Thundercracker and myself" Warp stated, having turned the tables a bit.

Hide would do that but not until after he rested. "I aint about to go dealin' with this right now, Ratchet will have my aft if I don't go and get some rest"

"I was just heading to my quarters. Mind if I walk you to yours, as yours are on the way to mine?" Warp asked, figuring if ratchet said to get rest, then it was important.

Hide shrugged which was his way of saying sure why not.

After dropping Hide off, warp privately commed Optimus to let him know what had happened.

Optimus sighed and wished now he hadn't told.

Mirage came into Optimus office and saw that Optimus was upset. "what's wrong, beloved?" Mirage asked, massaging Optimus's broad shoulders.

Optimus told Mirage what happened.

"But we owed the bot to tell him, since he really wanted to know. And besides, I don't think it was us who pushed the button. From what I just heard, Hide is sparked" Mirage stated, surprising the hell out of Optimus.

"What? You're kidding right?"

"No, I am not, beloved. Hound just told me on my way here" Mirage stated.

"How the pit is that possible? Both of their chambers don't work"

"Hide is sparked the old way – where the spark attaches to the parent's spark, and needs a protoform to be built before it can be sparked. Hound told me Soundwave is working on the protoform, as he is most familiar with building them, as all the cassettes were sparked that way. That and Soundwave is carrying three like that right now besides the three fully developed ones he is carrying" Mirage stated.

That was a lot for Optimus to process at the moment so he just relaxed under Mirage's skilled hands.

"Are we relaxing a bit, beloved?" Mirage asked as he purred into his mate's audios.

"Mmmhmmm" Optimus purred.

Mirage noticed that not only was his mate relaxed, another part of him was rising to the occasion. Mirage moved from rubbing his mate's shoulders to teasing his mate's groin paneling with his tongue. "I think someone is a little needy' Mirage stated, teasing his mate.

Optimus moaned in agreement. "I need you..."

"then you shall have me, all of me" Mirage stated as he continued his loving ministrations on his mate.

Optimus moaned softly."however you want it my love"

Mirage smiled a devious smile before using the stiff spike to his advantage as he swung his legs over his mates lap and began to ride him. Mirage used his smaller hands to hit all the right places on his mate. "How's this?" Mirage asked as he sensuously teased his mate by riding slowly up and down and then rotating it with shifts from left to right as well as circles.

Optimus moaned and placed his hands on his mates hips."so good..."

"seems like I haven't given someone enough attention" Mirage stated as he heard his mate moan, groan and mewl in delight. Mirage continued the show, after all, it was for Optimus's benefit.

Optimus leaned his head in close and kissed Mirage deeply."I love you so much."

"I love you to, my beloved" stated Mirage as he continued, unaware that they were being watched.

Elsewhere, Red Alert, once again carrying, found himself horny, and since Flasher was on duty and Charger was on light duty, red Alert was alone. But when he spotted Mirage and Optimus going at it in Optimus's office, he decided to keep his optic on it – not because he was a voyeur, but because he needed to interface, and at least with the live show, Red Alert knew he could help satiate his own need.

Optimus slipped fingers into mirages seams and stroked his mates spike with the other hand.

Mirage moaned and mewled in pure ecstasy at feeling his mate pleasure him so much. Mirage rode his mate a bit harder, encouraging his mate to "make him his once again and remind him what Optimus could really do."

Optimus began thrusting making Mirage bounce more on and off the spike and his thrusts became firmer.

Mirage kissed his mate deeply, to muffle the mewls and loud moans he was letting off. And then Optimus found the sweet spot, almost causing Mirage to overload instantly. It was only with practiced precision that Optimus prevented Mirage from overloading prematurely.

"Not yet my love you aren't incoherent enough" optimus teased and gave mirage more.

Mirage moaned more, unable to put together to coherent thoughts or words.

Optimus continued thrusting up into his mate. "Are you getting close my beloved"

A nod was all Mirage could manage as he moaned deliciously. He needed to overload and was getting extremely close.

"Then overload for me my beloved"

Mirage overloaded and overloaded hard. He had needed this for a while, as had Optimus. And far off in the security room, Red Alert overloaded as well. And as Mirage and Optimus cooled off, they realized that these random moments of time for just the two of them were treasures to be shared and enjoyed.

Optimus lovingly caressed his mates face. "I love you"

"And I love you, my beloved" Mirage stated as he nuzzled his mate before he was called away to take care of the sparklings.

Optimus offered to lend a hand before Mirage left.

Mirage nodded and soon the two were off to take care of their sparklings.

Meanwhile, Soundwave was working hard on designing a femme protoform. And while he was building it, Blaster was happily lapping away at Soundwave's spike. Soundwave had gotten used to it and enjoyed it even while he worked. Grimlock came in after a long day and was curious as to why Soundwave was creating a fourth protoform. "Why need new form?" Grimlock asked.

"Statement its not for me, its for someone else" Soundwave said pausing in his work.

Grimlock hoped his mate wasn't working too hard, as Soundwave was very very close to being due. "No work too hard, love" Grimlock stated, rubbing Soundwave's abdomen. For as used to Blaster as Soundwave had gotten, there was no getting used to Grimlock's tender, loving strokes.

Soundwave moaned softly. "Statement...I might can take a short break"

Grimlock smiled. "me want session with both of you" Grimlock stated as he even teased Blaster's exposed spike and port. Blaster was getting close as well, and since having been reprogrammed, did as he was told.

Grimlock had to help them both up to the berth especially Soundwave since he was so large.

After the threesome, Grimlock soon found a disturbing site, as both Blaster and Soundwave's oil had broken. Grimlock couldn't carry both, and so Grimlock called his dinobot buddies in to get him mate's to the med bay. Grimlock had forgotten to grab the protoforms, but thanks to Swoop, even tose made it to the med bay.

Blaster was already open a bit more then Soundwave but it was going to take Soundwave longer since both his valve and and chest plate had to open for the sparks to be released and the others to be pushed out.

It took only four short hours for Blaster to spark his triplet femmes and for Soundwave to spark his fully developed triplet mechs. Now came the difficult part, as ratchet had to carefully remove the sparks from Wave's spark and get them to live in the constructed protoforms. Aid just watched, having never done this before. Ratchet hadn't done it in forever, but he had done this a number of times many millennia ago.

Soundwave though in pain told Ratchet what needed to be done. Usually Soundwave was alone when he did this he always had to get up and do this part himself.

After another five hours, all three sparks had been transferred to their protoforms, and the three mechs were just like their fully developed sparkling counterparts. Ratchet smiled and Soundwave was glad that for once, he was able to not have to do everything alone as his mate Grimlock was there, Ratchet was there, and for once, Blaster was where he should have been.

Soundwave offlined his optics for a few long moments as Grimlock kissed his helm.

Ratchet backed away and left the family alone. Grimlock was happy as he stared down at his sparklings. "Me Grimlock glad you me mate" Grimlock stated after giving Soundwave a couple of kisses to the helm as well as a couple passionate ones on the lips.

"Glad you were here..." Soundwave said and though tired projected to Grimlock how the last times he had done this he had been alone. As Blaster had never been there when he sparked.

"only sparkless mechs not be here when own sparklings sparked" Grimlock stated, as he saw what Soundwave had projected into his processor.

That made Soundwave feel better and he did agree with Grimlocks words.

Elsewhere Rumble was watching his mate sleep as she looked so peaceful. Her sparkling bump made her look even more precious and Rumble hoped that after this sparkling was spaked that they would be able to have more.

He gently caressed her face and was content to watch her sleep.

Silverstar could feel her mate, and though sleeping, pulsed love to him. She was happy to have found a mate who loved her so much and was willing to help her raise the sparkling she had gotten sparked with even though it didn't belong to Rumble.

Rumble pulsed it back and laid beside her.

Silverstar drew her mate close to her spark and both wer soon sleeping soundly, glad they had found love.

Elsewhere Sidewinder and Sandblaster was snuggling with Flightrisk content at the moment to caress him.

Flightrisk was enjoying the caresses, but they were starting to warm him up. He didn't want to tell his two mates, as he still didn't want to take advantage of them, especially after what he had learned about them. And so, for the moment, Flightrisk made himself content to just share soft caresses with his mates.

"What is it love?" Winder asked sensing something.

'oh its nothing" Flightrisk stated, not realizing that his mates were starting to feel the heat coming off his form. And when sandblaster accidentally bumped Flightrisk's groin panel, it slid open and revealed both spikes, stiff and ready to go. Flightrisk looked down and away a little embarrassed at just how sensitive his old systems were.

The sisters smiled and both kissed Flightrisk before they moved down and each took a spike in their mouth.

Flightrisk couldn't believe it, as it felt so good. Most bots thought he was a freak to have two spikes as well as a valve and an aft port, but his new mates didn't seem to mind at all. The mech groaned in pleasure.

The two happily licked and sucked on the spikes, they loved their mate just as he was.

And then Flightrisk got the surprise he hadn't expected as both femmes placed his spikes in their valves and rode him while enjoying manipulating each other. Flightrisk enjoyed the sight as much as he enjoyed what his mates were doing to him.

Winder and Sandy rode the spikes and rubbed each other, sharing kisses hoping to entice Flightrisk even more.

Flight risk used his hands to tease each of the femmes' sparklings bumps, driving the two femmes even wilder.

Both moaned and begged for more.

Flight soon found the most sensitive parts of their valves and manipulated it just right, causing both femmes to moan and ride him harder. "Are we ready to overload my pretty ones?" Flight asked as he continued his tender, loving and pleasurable ministrations.

"Yesss...oh please..." Sandy moaned and Winder just moaned writhing.

Pretty soon Flight caused his mates multiple overloads as he overloaded inside them. Flightrisk felt satiated and hoped for the time being, his pregnant mates were satiated as he was too tired to go at it again right away.

They didn't mind a rest and slowly moved off the spikes and settled against their mate.

Flightrisk couldn't help but ask, "so I am better or worse than your past experiences?"

"You are so much better love, the only bot we've ever been with is Megatron. He's not exactly the most caring lover"

"But at least you were good enough to last this long. As I have heard of bots being captured as breeders and not lasting near as long as you two did, that really says a lot about the two of you" Flight stated, trying to soothe his mates, as bringing their past up made them shiver with dread.

They curled into him as best they could. "Maybe our sparks knew you were waiting for us"

'And maybe that is why I stayed online after being frozen here on this planet for millennia" Flight stated, surprising the two as they had no idea he had been found frozen but still online.

"You were frozen online? Oh that must have been terrible"

"It happened so quick, I instantly went into stasis lock and the next thing I knew, I was waking up millennia later, in a med bay. When I fell into the ice, there was no war. There was a very unsteady peace. And when I woke, there was a civil war. Shows how much I missed" Flight stated, making Sandy and Winder realize that Flight was much older than they originally thought, but that just made them happier, as they knew he really knew how to treat his mates as well as bots in general.

They both kissed him. "Doesn't matter we love you still and always"

"and I finally have a family once again. I love you both dearly and I hope that once these precious ones are sparked that we will be able to have more sparklings" Flight stated as he gently rubbed their sparkling bumps in a way that was not sexual but soothing.

"We hope so too, we will happily carry your sparklings and give you as many as we are able"

"And you don't have to worry too much, as I know you need time after each sparking, so I will do my best to make sure you don't spark more than twice a year at least 6 months after the last sparking, or else you will wear out too fast" Flight stated, making the two femmes glad they had found such a wonderful mate.

They lovingly caressed his face. "Love you our wonderful mate"

"I love you too, my beauties" Flight stated as the three finally drifted off to sleep.

All of the currently sparked femmes were at various stages but there were a couple for certain that were getting close to sparking.

Buster was trying to do his best to help Starlight, who was going through a very emotional phase. Buster wasn't sure what to do, and so he just sat there as she yelled at him for something that had nothing to do with him. Having talked to Jazz and Mirage, Buster had learned it was best to let his mate's emotions flow and do his best not to cause her to go into more of a frenzy, though it was easier said than done.

Starlight raved and ranted saying this and that as her emotions were set on high at the moment, of course when she calmed down she would feel absolutely terrible for treating buster this way.

Buster wanted so badly to hold his mate and help her calm down, but he knew that if he tried that now, she would try to blow off his interfacing appliance. And so he allowed her to wear herself out, as there was nothing else he could do.

Finally after what seemed like forever Starlight finally did wear herself out giving Buster the chance to hold her.

Buster said nothing as he gently held her is his large, comforting arms and rubbed her back just the way she liked it. He knew this was hormone induced and wanted to show his mate that he had no hard feelings for her, even when she went into these tirades. He just hoped that she was close to sparking as he wasn't sure how many more of these episodes he could take.

She buried her head into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry, love, all is forgiven" he stated as he held her close to his loving, soothing spark. She couldn't believe how good he was to her especially after an episode like she just had.

She rested there in his arms when she felt some discomfort. "Buster..."

"yes love?" Buster answered, noting that Starlight seemed to be in pain.

"I...I'm not sure but I think I just had a contraction"

It was then that Buster felt a thick viscous substance drip out onto him from his mate. It was then he knew, and without panic, Buster gently lifted his smaller mate and brought her to the med bay. And while Starlight had a little idea of what was happening, Buster knew and that was why he calmly brought her to the med bay.

Buster gently laid her down on a berth and caressed her face before he got Ratchet telling him what was going on.

When Buster came back with Ratchet was when it all hit Starlight and hit her hard – she was sparking. Buster went to hold her hand, knowing she would want him nearby.

"Your gonna do just fine darlin' and I'm gonna be right here with ya" Buster said soothingly holding her hand.

Starlight nodded as she prepared to push out her sparklings, of which Ratchet still didn't know had reformatted and twinned since he had last checked on them.

Buster would sooth her best he could during the contractions and hours later she had opened enough and could feel the first sparkling start its way out.

Starlight cried out as she started pushing.

Once the first sparkling came out, Ratchet took it aside and started working with it, unaware another sparkling was coming. Aid, having seen the crowning of the second sparkling was quick to go over and catch the twin before it could hit the floor. Ratchet was dumbfounded as he watched Aid catch and bring over the twin. Last Ratchet had checked, Starlight was only carrying one, not twins. But nevertheless, Buster was not happy that ratchet had almost left his son drop to the floor. "Some medic ya'll are" Buster stated, understandably angry.

"She was carrying one the last time I checked her" Ratchet snapped and started checking the secone sparkling when he noticed something. "What the slag"

'What's wrong, ratch?" Buster asked, worried that his two new sons were glitched.

"Their codes...match yours and Starlights"

'Huh? How is that possible?" Buster asked as he looked down at his mate and then back at the amazed medic.

"That's what I want to know, they belong to you two well and truly"

Buster then thought again. "It doesn't matter if they were mine or not, Ay said Ay would care for 'em 'n' that's what Ay'm gonna do, as well as any other sparklin's we have later on" buster stated as he kissed his mate.

Starlight kissed him back but was delighted by these events as their sons were truly theirs.

"So what'll we call our l'il bundles of joy?" Buster asked Starlight.

"What about Cannonblaster for one of them"

'I like that. And for the other one, we could call him Freezer" stated Blaster.

"I like it" Light said.

Buster smiled and kissed his mate. "Thank ya for our precious sons"

Light kissed him back. "Thank you for loving me"

'Ay guess we better tell yur folks" Buster stated as he held little Cannonblaster.

Light nodded smiling. "Your right" She said holding Freezer, and she commed her parents.

Prowl was at work while Jazz was moping about the quarters when the comm. came in.

"Jazz here" He said.

"Mom, I just sparked" light stated, 'you have two new grandsons – Cannonblaster and Freezer."

"That's wonderful baby" Jazz said. "How are you feeling"

'I'm feeling ok.' Light was excited about sparking, but now that Buster was out of the room with the twins, she also felt bad for how she had treated Buster, and that was what came across the comm.

"Oh darlin' trust me when I say all are forgiven during sparked times"

"Are you sure, mama?" Light asked.

"I'm sure baby, we're not in control of ourselves during this time"

"Buster's been so good to me, mama. I want to do something special for him, but I have no idea what I should do" Light stated, as she thought of all Buster had put up with since she was sparked.

"Well what does he like baby"

"well, I know he likes working with his hands, and I know he would like a chance to see what the officers do" Light stated.

"Well, we can get him something construction like do to and he can tag along with one of us"

'I know Hide is training Buster to take his place, but I think it would be great for Buster if he could see you, daddy, or even Optimus at work" Light stated.

"I'll see what I can arrange baby, you just get some rest and I'll come by a bit later and see the little ones"

"thanks, mama. Love you" Light stated as she watched her sons and her mate come back into the room. "and please let papa know."

"I will, love you too" Jazz said and commed Prowl. "Prowler Star sparked two mechs"

Prowl got the message, but he remembered being told that Starlight was only sparked with a single sparkling. "How did she spark twins? I thought she only had a single sparkling."

"The one must have twined only way I can think"

"I suppose you are right. Are they still in the med bay, as I am near there right now. Maybe I can drop by" Prowl stated, eager to see his new grandbabies.

"They are I'll head that way shortly"

"alright, thanks love' Prowl stated before he headed into the med bay. Prowl quickly found Buster and Light as well as the new sparklings. And while Prowl had expected one small sparkling, these two sparklings were bigger than he expected.

"Somehow they match Light 'n' my codes" Buster stated, shocking Prowl.

"Surprised us too just makes us happier"

Prowl eventually gained his voice back, but not before Buster stated, "Ay said what Ay meant, it wouldn't matter if these little ones had my code or not – Ay am bonded to Light and Ay will raise whatever sparklings she is able to give me. Ay know she was sparked when we bonded, an' I made a promise to love her and any sparklings she sparked."

"That's good to know" Prowl said and looked at the new grandbabies.

IT was then that Jazz walked in and even he was floored by the size of the twins, as he had expected them to be smaller not big and bulky like they were.

"Big babies" Jazz said and gently caressed their little faces.

"that's cause somehow, and I don't know how mind you, they share Buster and Light's codes. And they strangely twinned" Ratchet stated, having come to check on the mother and the little ones.

Jazz laughed softly. "Well that explains their size they'll be as big as their daddy"

Buster just smiled, as did Light, neither sure exactly what to say to Jazz's comment.

"They are beautiful sweetspark" Jazz said.

'thank you, mama" stated Starlight, optics bright and proud of her accomplishment.

Of course, while Jazz and Prowl were in visiting Light and her new little ones, Rumble came running in, panicking as Silverstar seemed to be howling in pain and he had no way of getting her to the med bay on his own.

Jazz saw him. "Rumble what's wrong?"

"Silverstar is in pain and she is releasing a thick black substance from between her legs. I don't know what's going on, but I am obviously not big enough or strong enough to bring her here on my own" Rumble stated, worried about his mate.

"Calm Rumble that means she's sparking, Buster will you go with Rumble and bring his mate here"

Buster soon followed Rumble and found Silverstar was yelling and screaming in pain. Buster scooped up Silverstar just like he had done with his own mate and calmly carried her to the med bay while Rumble stayed with his mate, and Buster carried both. Soon enough all three entered the med bay and Buster set Rumble and Silverstar on a berth. Ratchet took one look at the femme and swore, as the sparkling was already crowning.

"Silverflair, I need you to push" Ratchet said.

"I am Silver…star" Silverstar stated as she pushed and pushed hard. Ratchet apologized, as prior to having the twin femmes come in to spark, he had taken a quick look over little Silverflair. After several more pushes, a precious femme was sparked, green in color with a pickup truck alt mode. And while she didn't cry, she did have fun flinging her sparking fluids everywhere before giggling.

Jazz laughed and so did the others. Ratchet cleaned her up and handed her to mom.

Silverstar just smiled, hardly believing what she saw. "Rumble, sweetie, do you want to name her?" Silverstar asked her mate.

"She looks like what's that color...Emerald" Rumble said as a suggestion.

"Oh that's perfect" stated Silverstar, beaming brightly. "I think we better tell Soundwave and Grimlock they have a granddaughter."

Rumble grinned and commed his mother.

Grimlock and Soundwave, as well as Blaster, were working with the new little ones when Soundwave got the comm. Leaving Blaster to watch the sparklings, Grimlock and Soundwave soon made their way to the med bay, slightly surprised to see jazz and Prowl already there.

"Silverstar's twin sister sparked about 2 hours ago" Stated Jazz, letting Grimlock and Soundwave know that Jazz and Prowl were already here when Silverstar sparked.

Soundwave nodded and went to Rumble and his mate, Soundwave lovingly rubbed Rumble's helm as he looked at the little femme.

"Her name is Emerald. Rumble picked the name. I think it fits her well" stated Silverstar as the little femme nuzzled into Soundwave as he held her. Grimlock smiled.

"Me Grimlock think puny sparkling femme pretty" Grimlock stated, making Silverstar and Rumble smile.

Soundwave rubbed her tiny helm and saw her reach for Grimlock hearing his voice.

Soundwave handed the little femme over to Grimlock. The dinobot stared at the little femme who not only laughed and giggled, but also growled at him in a friendly way, as if she knew he was a dinobot. Silverstar and Rumble just smiled as Emerald seemed to be a blessing to the family.

Soundwave made sure the Silverstar was doing alright and Rumble as well asking his son if he needed to return to his chest for a bit.

Rumble nodded, as he was overwhelmed by this whole thing. Silverstar was supportive of her mate as he returned to Soundwave's chest. She knew he needed it and so she was content to rest while her parents as well as Soundwave, Grimlock, and Ratchet held and talked to the newest little sparkling.

Winder and Sandy were resting at Flightrisk's urging as he knew his lovely mates were getting closer to sparking at any moment. He wanted them to be well rested when the time came.

Unfortunately for the two femmes, Flightrisk was not with them at the moment, as Flightrisk had been placed on duty. After all, he wanted to be part of the solution to the war. The twin femmes recognized the signs and before their oil could break, they made their way to the med bay, hoping that Ratchet would be nothing like hook was when they had sparked over on the Nemesis.

Aid saw them come in and called Ratchet and they helped the femmes to berths.

Ratchet checked one and Aid the other. "It's going to be a little bit, is there anyone you want us to comm?"

"Yes, could you please get a hold of Flightrisk for us" Sandy asked, nervous as all get out, as this was their first sparking outside of confinement.

Ratchet nodded and commed Flightrisk telling him to report to the med bay. "Its going to be alright" Ratchet said gently.

Flightrisk was allowed to take off early by Hot Rod, as the bot knew how important it was to be there for one's sparking mate. And soon, Flightrisk was in the med bay, sitting in a chair in between his two mates, holding their hands.

He kissed their hands gently. "You're both doing so wonderfully my sweet femmes"

Both smiled briefly before the pain took over. And while the femmes were worried that Ratchet would try to help both at once, they were surprised as First Aid came over to focus on Winder while Ratchet focused on Sandy. "You both are helping us spark?" Winder asked, not realizing that both femmes had sparklings that were crowning.

"Of course, Aid is a medic as well" Ratchet said. "I need you too push Sandy"

Aid checked Winder and saw the sparkling crowing. "Winder, I need you to breathe and push"

Both femmes pushed and soon the first sparklings were out and the second ones for each were on their way, as ratchet and Aid knew to expect twins. And while waiting to push the second one out, and between bursts of pain, winder said, "You are too kind to us" Speaking to Ratchet, Aid, and Flightrisk, which made Ratchet realize just how bad they had had it when they were kept as breeder bots.

"We're how medics should be" Ratchet said.

"And I love you both dearly" Flighrisk said.

"But keep in mind, our only experience has been with Megatron and Hook" sandy stated, suddenly having a little bit of difficulty sparking her second sparkling while Winder was already holding both of hers.

Ratchet cursed and checked he acted quickly and opened Sandy up and pulled out the large sparkling while Aid tended to Sandy Ratchet tended to the sparkling.

Sandy was tired, but healthy, and soon both Aid and Ratchet were focused on the sparkling, as it was purple and not breathing at the moment. Flightrisk was worried, as he didn't want to lose any of the sparklings, even if they shared Megatron's code. These were his sparklings, and he didn't want to lose any of them. Flightrisk comforted his mates while the two medics worked hard to get the little sparkling to come back online.

Ratchet opened up the little ones chest and started to gently rub the tiny spark with his fingers, hoping the stimulation would create the desired effect.

After a couple minutes, just about when Ratchet was going to call it, the little one took a huge intake and began to scream at the top of its intakes, defeaning in its volume. And while no one liked how loud the little one was, they were all glad that the little one was online. Tis color changed from purplish to silver and black, making it know for sure who its sire was, as this big one was a gunformer.

Ratchet brought the sparkling over to Sandy and handed him to her.

"It looks like we have four healthy, happy sparklings' commented Flightrisk as he went between both of his mates, admiring the four brand new sparklings.

Both femmes smiled tiredly and kissed Flightrisk and looked at their sparklings.

"don't forget to name them" Flightrisk stated, surprising both femmes. It was soon obvious to the mech that neither femme had ever had a chance to name their previous sparklings.

"Nothing will happen to these little ones they are ours" Flightrisk said. "What do you want them named loves"

"I want my little two named Jigsaw and Arcwelder" stated Sandblaster.

"Wonderful names" Flightrisk said then looked to Winder. "What about you my love"

"I like the names Cobra and Rattler" Winder stated, hoping that her names were ok.

"Then that will be the little ones names" Flightrisk said and kissed both femmes then their sparklings.

Content and relaxed, both femmes fell into recharge while Flightrisk continued to study the little forms before him. For the first time in his life, he was the father of a living sparkling.

Ratchet placed a hand one Flightrisks shoulder. "First time?"

"Millennia ago, I lost my first mate when she died during sparking, and unfortunately the sparkling didn't make it. I cried my optics out, as he would have been such a wonderful mech had he lived…" Flight stated, tears dripping from his optics as he remembered the scene.

"I'm sure he would have but now you have four sparklings to love and raise" Ratchet said.

"Yeah…you're right I do" stated Flight, a smile coming to his face.

"Why don't you get some rest, you can stay here if you like" Ratchet said.

"Thanks Ratchet" Flight stated before he went and curled up with his precious mates, more tired than usual.

Ratchet hooked up drips to all three of them and let them rest.

Elsewhere, Dash was happily helping Glide with the new little ones while Zip was doing everything he could to wreak havoc. He had been the baby for so long; he wasn't ready to give up his position in the family even with the addition of the new sparklings. Dash did his best to help keep his brother away from the new sparklings, but Zip had gotten by and had picked up and dropped one of the new sparklings. The sparkling wasn't hurt thankfully, but Dart and Glide were both very angry.

"Zip I have had just about enough of this behavior" Dart said to his son.

Zip said nothing and merely continued to behave aggressively toward his younger siblings. Having both been only sparklings, Dart and Glide were at their wit's end when they went to see Crankcase. Hopefully he would be able to tell them why they couldn't stop Zip from acting like an absolute brat. Crankcase, having had siblings, instantly recognized the issue.

"He's jealous, and thinks he's being replaced" Crankcase said.

'That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard" Dart stated, not having ever seen that Dash had acted the same way when Zip came along as Dart's previous sparkmate had handled that without telling Dart anything about it.

"Son, I have siblings believe me I know" Crankcase said.

"How is it best to handle this?" Glide asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

"Show him more love for one thing and let him know that your still there for him even with the new sparklings"

Dart nodded, as did Glide. Hopefully now, they could curb Zips behavior. 'thanks mom" Dart said.

"You're welcome if you need more assistance just ask"

Glide and Dart soon headed back to their own quarters and soon took Zip into a private area to talk.

Dart sat Zip down. "Zip, we need to talk with you"

Zip looked up at his dad, wondering what was going on, but glad that he was finally getting more attention.

"Zip, I know having the new sparklings around is an adjustment. But no matter we love you"

"But you never give me attention anymore" zip stated, "the babies take it all."

"We're sorry for that, but the babies need a lot of care" Dart said. "Tell you what Zip you and I will go do whatever you like"

"really daddy?" Zip asked, smiling for the first time in a long while.

"Really" Dart said.

Zip ran up to his daddy and gave him a big hug and a big kiss.

Dart hugged his son close and kissed his helm.

Zip was starting to realize that just because there were more sparklings didn't mean his parents loved him any less.

"Lets get some energon then we'll do what you like"

"Ok, daddy" Zip stated, following his daddy closely as Glide and dart began to understand.

Dart got them both energon then took his son out for a bit.

Zip begged to go outside and race around in his alt mode, something he had always enjoyed when his original mommy was around.

"Alright son" Dart agreed and stayed very close to his son while they were outside.

And while Zip was out with Dart, Glide spotted Dash working with the new sparklings and was amazed and just how helpful the little one was being.

"Thank you darling" Glide said rubbing Dash's helm gently.

Dash just merely nodded, as he was used to not getting the attention, as ever since Zip had come along, Dash had learned to take what little attention he could get and cherish it.

Glide sensing something picked Dash up and settled him in his arms.

Dash just looked at Glide, unsure what to think. "Did I do something wrong, Glide?" Dash asked, the question paining Glide as he realized just how used to getting overlooked Dash had become.

"You didn't but the sparklings are asleep now, how would you like a story"

"But I know how to read, as I read to the new sparklings. I told them the story of the three little sparklings" Dash stated. Glide wanted to do something special for the bot, and that was when he remembered that Dash loved to tinker with things – taking them apart and then trying to put them back together. Dash had actually gotten quite good at it and Glide, who also liked to tinker at times, had something he had wanted fixed for the longest time – perhaps they could work on it together.

"Okay maybe you can help me with something" Guide said and got out what he had been wanting to fix.

Dash's optics lit up when he saw what Glide brought out. "I have been meaning to fix this for a while, mind helping me with it?" Glide stated, seeing the joy in Dash's face.

"I take that as a yes" Glide said smiling.

Dash nodded and went to go get his special tools that he had made for himself to repair just about anything. Dash had never gone near trying to repair another transformer, as that was not what he wanted to do, but he could fix just about anything else that didn't have a spark. Glide was surprised when he saw all the tools that Dash had created for himself and soon the two worked together on the object. Dash enjoyed it, as he enjoyed the attention he was getting, and though he knew it wouldn't last, he enjoyed the time he had.

Glide made note to always keep something like his so they could do this together.

Glide also made a note to tell Dart, as now that Glide knew about what having new siblings did to the older siblings, he wanted to make sure that no matter how many sparklings he and his mate had, all the sparklings would feel that they got all the love and attention that they deserved.

Glide only left Dart to feed the sparklings or bring them close by.

Dash worked hard with Glide and soon they got the machine working again. Dash beamed proudly while Glide was more than impressed – he was astonished at just how good Dash was at fixing things.

"This is amazing Dash I will have to find us some more things we can repair."

"You really think I am that good?" dash asked, embarrassed, as his self-confidence was not nearly as solid as his skills were, especially when it came to performing his skills in front of others.

"That I do" Glide said and hugged dash.

'well, you're the first one to notice, as dad just tells me to stop making messes" dash stated, lowering his head and looking away in shame.

"Well I'm going to have a talk with your father" Glide said and made Dash look at him. "This is an amazing skill"

"I taught myself, as I hoped it would get me closer to daddy' Dash revealed, tears beginning to flow from his optics. "But all dad does is yell at me about it, about the mess."

Glide held Dash close and tried to sooth him. He was so going to have a talk with Dart about this.

Dash eventually calmed down, though his energon stained faceplate said more than any words could about how Dash felt. Dash nuzzled into Glide. "I wish mom was still here, he would have known what to do. But I am glad that you are here, Glide, as it means I have someone to talk to and tell them how I feel" Dash stated, hoping he hadn't hurt Glide's feelings.

"As long as my spark beats you'll have me" glide said and gently cleaned dash up.

"thank you" was all Dash could say as he let Glide shower him with attention. Soon enough, Dash was napping, as it had been a stressful morning, and after the sparklings were asleep and Zip was napping, Glide made up his mind to talk to Dart.

"Something bothering you, my love" dart asked, as Glide had been quiet ever since Dart had returned from spending time with Zip.

"We need to have a talk love" Glide said.

"whatever about, my dear?" Dart asked, unaware of what Glide and Dash had talked about while sharing time together.

Glide sat his mate down and told him what had happened in his absence.

Dart didn't know what to say, as obviously this had not only bothered Dash, but it upset Glide as well. "What can I do now" Dart asked, defeatedly.

"Share this with him as well, he is very skilled and has taught himself because he wants to spend more time with you but you call it a mess"

"But it does always look like a mess, parts everywhere. I don't know a damn things about fixing things. His mother was always good at it though" and that revelation led glide to believe that dash's ability seemed to constantly remind Dart of the mate he had lost. Glide didn't feel like dart was trying to push his son away, but he could see what was happening, having had outside optics. Glide loved his mate and had to tell him to let it go and love dash for who the little sparkling was.

"My love, you will always love your last mate and I understand that. But you son needs you to love him and show him you support him. It is time for you to move on"

Dart nodded, and with a tear in his optic, has asked his mate, "will you help me?"

Guide nodded. "I will my love"

"thank you, thank you…" Dart stated as he kissed his mate. He knew he had a lot of work ahead of him, but with Glide by his side, he knew he could do it.

Elsewhere the trine could feel their heat cycles approaching and quickly made arrangements. Skywarp was left to tell Siren he had to stay away for a week.

Problem was that Siren was unable to be found as he had locked himself in a room, thinking he was going crazy as he alone, for neither of his brothers felt like this, as heat seemed to consume his body. Each and every touch sent chills through him. He unfortunately was the rare seeker who hit seeker heat way too early and had nowhere to go and no one to help him as he wondered what the hell was going on with his own body. He even though of seducing any of the unattached mechs to help him, but decided to go this alone, fearing his was glitched.

Skywarp was getting worried and tried to comm his son.

Siren got the comm. and in very broken terms he told what was going on and asked warp if he was a freak of nature. That was when it dawned on warp what was going on.

"Primus, no baby you're not a freak. Oh baby I wish I had told you sooner, you're in heat. It happens to every seeker, are you alone"

"I locked myself up in a room far from everyone, fearing I was glitched" Siren stated to warp as he tried to get his mind around what he had been told.

"You really need to have a partner with you, is there any one you trust''

"Yes, a mech named Boltcutter, but he's at work right now" Siren stated.

"Comm him or I will baby" Warp said.

"I can't, I can't….what if he thinks I'm a freak" Siren asked, only three hours into his ten day stint.

"Baby you've got ten days of heat, you can't do this alone if he cares anything for you he will help. Now comm him"

"Can you get him for me, please? My body begs me to pay attention to it and I can't even think straight long enough to get a hold of him" Siren stated, as he even felt his spark pulse harder and the thought of taking Boltcutter.

"Alright baby just hold on" Warp said and commed the mech in question telling him what was going on. "Are you willing to help him"

Boltcutter was more than ready. He had wanted to be Siren's mate for so long, it was just that he was worried that Siren wouldn't want him, but when Warp called and told him what was going on, Boltcutter was there in a sparkbeat, at warp's side. Now all they had to do was find Siren, as boltcutter couldn't wait to interface and love Siren.

"Alright baby I have now where are you"

Siren guided the two to where he had locked himself up. When the door was unlocked, both Warp and Boltcutter were in for a surprise as Siren's panel was wide open and his cable already looked raw from his own needy strokes. Boltcutter immediately put a stop to the self interface session, and soon Siren felt a little more under control. "I love you, Siren, I just never thought you would want or love me" Cutter stated, starting to feel the effects of Siren's heat cycle.

"I've always wanted you never knew if you wanted me" Siren moaned and was kissing Boltcutter.

Skywarp placed energon in the room and quickly left.

Soon enough warp was back with his mates, and had informed all appropriates parties of not only the trine's heat cycle but also of Siren's, though warp forgot to tell Hide and Hound about siren.

To say they were surprised when they found out was an understatement. The first day of Sirens cycle he was facing the daylights out of Boltcutter.

Of course, poor Siren not only bonded but he also became sparked on that first day as he played the dominant role, a role he enjoyed equally with being the submissive. Boltcutter was just glad to have finally found his sparkmate and would do whatever it took to make siren happy.

When the trine went into their cycle for Skyfire didn't stand a chance as all three were on him in a sparkbeat practically devouring him.

And Skyfire was all too happy to just let his mates take him as he had learned long ago it was better to do as asked, especially when they were in heat. And over the course of the seven days, Skyfire had knocked up all three of his mates, though none knew it yet.

Skyfire was out for the count after that last face of the heat. Elsewhere Siren was happily submitting to Boltcutter. "Nnnn...please...ohh...cutter please"

"take it….take my spike….you know you want it….feels so tight and filling in your little valve, doesn't it" Cutter stated, so caught up in the hormones that he didn't realize he was being so domineering, as he usually preferred to be the submissive one.

"Yes! Slag yes! Nnnn... give it to me, give me your hard spike...nnnn..." Siren moaned.

Cutter did as asked, and thrusted more and more. "Gonna give you my sparklings, baby….how's that sound" Cutter asked as he rubbed Siren's sensitive wings, put a toy in his aft, and rubbed Siren's powerful spike.

Siren moaned incoherently and agreed happily. "Give me your sparklings...nnnn ohhh frag me..."

Cutter did just as asked, and hoped when the roles once again reversed that siren would use that Primus sent spike and knock Cutter up, as he felt the need to carry sparklings so bad as the hormones infused into his systems, unknowingly programming him to be constantly hornier than a normal bot, but not like a mate to a seeker in heat.

Siren soon had a massive overload and after they rested Siren was feeling dominate and was taking cutter.

Siren slid his massive, powerful spike inside his mate. "Now how does it feel to have my big spike filling your tight chute?" Siren asked as he played with Cutter's aft port as we as stroked the spike that had helped give him such release.

"Primus!" Cutter cried out as he thrust down to meet the spike thrusting into him. "More! Make me feel it"

"You asked for it" Siren stated as he thrust his monster deep inside his mate's virgin aft, after all, Siren knew that he didn't have to be in the valve to knock up his mate. Siren went back in forth between the aft port and the valve, never settling in a predictable pattern, which drove Cutter wild.

Cutter moaned and cried out Sirens praises as he begged for everything happily.

It didn't take long before even Cutter was sparked and the two still had three days left of seeker heat to ride out.

Elsewhere, warp could only hope Siren was okay as he had to wait three more days before he saw the son he had had to give up.

They paused when needed and drank energon before going again and again.

Several days later, Siren and Cutter finally emerged. Many were shocked to learn that Siren now had a mate, and the ones most shocked were Hide and Hound, but they also realized, after talking with warp, that this was typical behavior for a seeker. Hide and hound just hoped their other two younglings would keep them better informed.

Hide and Hound welcomed Cutter to their family and asked the normal parent questions.

Siren was happy and while Hound and Hide were happy for him, Whisper and Shadowwalker was green with envy. How come all the good stuff happened to Siren, they thought, and soon they were going to work hard to make sure Siren's life was much more difficult, unaware that Siren was sparked.

Hide though suspected something and kept an eye on his other two sons.

The two tried their best to hide their intentions from their father, but when Siren ended up in the med bay, knocked out with fight injuries, and was found to be sparked, there were only two culprits that Hide could think of that would have tried to do anything like this.

Hide dragged his two sons to the brig himself and tossed them in. "I know you two had something to do with this, leave your brother alone. He is sparked and if he looses his sparkling because of you two I am going to be very pissed off"

Whisper and Shadowwalker looked at each other. They may have gotten busted this time, but they realized that as long as they did nothing to harm the sparkling, then they had the green light. Problem was that they had no idea that anything they did to poor Siren could cause the bot to possibly lose the sparklings. And the two decided that once they were released they would try to make a truce, and get siren to drink high grade energon. They thought they couldn't fail.

"I meant it if anything happens to Siren I'll lock you both up in here and not let you out anytime soon you hear me"

"Yes dad we hear you" stated whisper, though the two kept secret about their plan.

Ironhide did leave the two in the brig for a while.

Once out of the brig, the two, still jealous, made good their plan, and tried to seemingly make amends with Siren and Cutter, giving both high grade energon. The problem was once both Cutter and Siren drank the stuff, they became violently ill, and while Whisper and Shadowwalker should have called for the medic, they did no such thing. The only thing that saved the little family was that Kryptonight happened to be in the rec room and contacted Aid, Ratchet, Fader, as well as Slugbug.

Ratchet was cursing up a storm, he was pissed off and that was a bad thing for all who weren't involved in this. Aid worked on Cutter while Ratchet on Siren. "Fader haul those two to the brig and leave them there I will deal with them if we don't lose these two" Granted Ratchet exaggerated that last part a but the two brothers didn't know that.

"They gave them high grade energon' Kryptonight stated, which helped Ratchet out a great deal.

"How would you know?" Barked Whisper as the two headed down the hall.

"It is simple matter, High grade energon's color is much brighter than regular energon" Kryptonight stated.

Fader placed the two in the brig and commed Ironhide and Hound.

Armed with the information it made things easier for Ratchet but he was determined to teach the two a lesson, so when he went to the brig after making sure both bots and sparklings were all safe he was gonna lay it on good. "I hope you two are pleased with yourselves, your brother and his mate are in stasis and may not come out of it"

And while whisper was quiet, as he hadn't wanted to hurt his brother this much, Shadowwalker was still fuming. "He always gets the best of everything and leaves nothing for either of us. He gets to know our sparking creators and then gets a mate and a promotion while we chose not to, and we get ignored. It's not fair, how come all the good stuff happens to him and nothing good ever happens to us."

"You two had the opportunity to find out" Ironhide said coming up. "But you said no, and last time I checked your mother and I have not ignored either of you" Ironhide said. "So get your head out of your aft and grow up"

And while Hide was down yelling at the idiots who had done this, Hound and Warp sat in with Cutter and Siren. Warp allowed Hound to sit by Siren while he sat by Cutter, as warp had learned Boltcutter had no other family left online.

Hound gently caressed Siren's face telling him gently that it would be alright now.

Slowly but surely, both bots were fighting back, though since siren had taken less high grade in, he was recovering slightly quicker, though he was carrying more sparklings which made this all the more complicated for the young triple changer. And once Ratchet found out both bots were sparked, Ratchet immediately let Optimus know, and let Optimus deal with the two in the brig, as Ratchet knew the secret of the origins, and while Hide could be nasty, no one could be meaner than Optimus when the bot was pissed.

Optimus went down to the brig and laid into the two brothers, and told them they would be staying here until further notice.

The two sat there in awe, as they had no idea why Optimus would even care.

Optimus was sorely tempted to tell the two the truth but he settled for. "No one hurts a sparked bot without facing consequences"

The two bots were slacked jawed, as they couldn't believe both were sparked.

"You two will stay here until I decide to release you"

The two younglings looked at each other, figuring it couldn't be that long that the prime would leave them down here, after all they were younglings. However, had they even talked to Flasher, they would have realized Optimus has no problem leaving bots in the brig until the lesson is learned, even when it is his own son.

Optimus kept them in there for quite some time, more like when Ratchet said Siren and Boltcutter were going to be alright.


	68. Chapter 68

A couple weeks later, Siren and Boltcutter were back from the brink, but both were still weak and required care to help them get around. But they were growing stronger, and Ratchet hoped in a couple more weeks they would be able to be independent.

Hound helped both bots without complaint and made sure they were comfortable and taken care of.

Optimus would make sure the two in the brig got energon and that was it.

In the med bay, Siren never asked why, he never did the "poor me" thing. He set his mind that he was going to rise to the occasion like he had done in other parts of his life. Cutter was the same way and both hoped to be back to normal soon.

Meanwhile, Firestar was enjoying her time with Air Raid, as both were insatiable when it came to interfacing. In fact both had almost missed showing up to their shifts on time due to having been going at it.

"So hard to keep my hands off of you my sweet" Air Raid told her as they were heading to their posts.

"well you'd better or dad will have both our afts" stated Firestar, revealing one thing to Air Raid – he was now bonded to an officer's daughter, the only question was which one.

"Alright darlin, til we're off shift" Air Raid said and with a last kiss he went on his way.

Firestar headed off in her own direction, only to run into trouble – as several youngling femmes who had recently arrived saw the interaction, all were jealous, as they had been watching Air raid, and all were desperate to get a mech, and maybe even Air Raid.

Air Raid was nearly to his post when he felt something odd, at first he wasn't sure what it was but as he searched his feelings he realized it was Firestar and she was in trouble. Turning around he ran back and found her surrounded by several femmes. "Back away from her" He yelled.

The femmes backed off, only to reveal a beaten, battered and bruised Firestar, who had instinctively curled up to protect her abdomen, though she couldn't explain why. "She's just a whore, why do you even want her?" asked one of the femmes, trying to flirt with air raid, who wanted nothing to do with any of the femmes except his mate.

"She's my mate you insignificant brat" Air Raid yelled as he rushed to her side. "Love, it's going to be okay I'll get you to Ratchet" He said as he gently picked her up. "If any of you ever mess with her again or get anyone else too I will offline whoever hurts her" He said.

"And she is my twin" fader stated coming around the corner. Almost everyone knew Fader was Optimus's son, but Air Raid had no idea. But once Fader was on the scene the femmes scattered, as none of them wanted to face Elita's punishments for them should they get caught.

"Tell me why we need those bratty femmes here on Earth" Air Raid asked Fader as they headed to the med bay Firestar secure in Air Raids arms.

"Would you prefer they be breeders for the cons, constantly sparking until their sparks are extinguished and give our enemies more troops?" fader asked.

"I would prefer them on Cybertron back where they belong, they will cause nothing but trouble here" Raid said.

"Oh don't worry, they are on their way to Elita – she oughta whip 'em into shape" Fader stated.

"She had better" Raid said as they arrived at the med bay and Raid called for Ratchet.

What the femmes and air raid didn't know was that Fader had sent Elita about the whole situation and what had happened. Needless to say, those femmes were going to get their afts handed to them and quickly.

Ratchet came out and started to examine and patch up Firestar when he noticed something and scanned a few more times to be certain. "Well congratulations are in order, Firestar is expecting"

Firestar fainted and air Raid was shocked. And as if things couldn't get any worse, Mirage had dropped by the med bay for a routine exam. And when he saw his daughter he fled to her side, freaking out Air Raid.

His processor was slow to respond but he was starting to put two and two together, and then it dawned him. "Mirage...what is your relationship to Firestar"

"she's my daughter….why do you ask?" Mirage stated, like it was a well known fact. Air Raid about lost it, as not only was he bonded to an officier's daughter – he was bonded to the leader's daughter.

"Because...she's my mate" Raid said, his processor still reeling.

"I know…welcome to the family, son" Mirage stated, giving the shocked Air Raid a hug which calmed him down considerably.

"I didn't know she was your daughter, I just figured out she's an officers daughter" Raid said

"She didn't want us to tell you, as she feared you would leave her, as others she wanted to get to know left her when they realized she was Optimus's daughter" Mirage stated.

"I love her, I could never leave her" Raid said.

"I can see that" Mirage stated, "just be good to her – she is more fragile than she lets on."

Raid nodded he had noticed that. "She's sparked by the way"

That made Mirage both happy and angry. 'I am glad she is sparked, but who the hell beat her so bad. As they will not get away with this" Mirage stating, making Air raid realize just how protective Mirage was of his family.

Raid told him about the youngling femmes that had done this to her.

"Has Elita been notified?" Mirage asked.

"Yes, I did it" fader chimed in.

Mirage nodded, satisfied. "She will take care of them, that much is for sure. After all she isn't the femme commander for no reason" Mirage stated.

Raid nodded and gently caressed Firestar's face. "I'm lucky to have found her"

'I'm happy for you two. And once she is up and at 'em, I want you two to come and meet the whole family" Mirage stated, giving air Raid one more hug before leaving the med bay.

Raid never left Firestar's side as he wanted to be there when she woke.

Firestar fought and fought hard, and soon, her color was starting to come back and her optics were flickering.

Raid kissed her softly. "Come back my sweet"

"R-R-R-Raid?" Firestar stated softly and attempted to move one of her hands towards her mate, but found that it was difficult for her to move her hands due to injuries.

Raid gently took her hand. "Easy, your hurt pretty bad love"

"I-I know I should tell people who my dad is around here, but I don't want to, as I want to make things happen on my own merit, but if I can't stay safe, I may have to give up my secret" firestar stated, unaware that her mate knew.

"I know who your father is love, your mother told me. Mind you I didn't even know Mirage was your mother"

"I don't like telling people, as then they think I have to be a certain way. And my mom likes to keep a low profile even though he is bonded to the leader of the Autobots" Firestar stated.

"Well my love you may have to, I won't lose you or our sparkling"

"Sparklings, hon….He said twins, remember" Firestar stated as she tried to rub her belly but failed. "If you think that is best, I just don't want to get hurt because I am Prime's daughter"

"It might be the only thing that will keep you safe" Raid said, knowing that he wasn't always going to be around.

"Alright, I trust you my love. BY the way, how did you figure out who my parents were?" Firestar asked.

"Your mother came in and rushed over here, and I ended up asking"

Firestar smiled. "You have to admire him, he took care of all of us and still makes sure we are well taken care of"

"Well not having had creators I'll take your word my love" After all he and his brothers had been created not too long ago.

Firestar nodded. "So when can I get out of here?"

"That's up to Ratchet" Raid said and went to ask the medic.

Ratchet informed Raid that Firestar would need to stay a while longer, which saddened both, but they understood.

Raid nodded and encouraged Firestar to get some rest, he could stay a little longer.

Meanwhile, Elita was dealing with the femmes who had been sent to undergo training with her, and she was not happy to hear what she had learned they had done to poor Firestar, family or not.

Elita put each of the femmes through the ringer for multiple hours. "You never attack another Autobot" She would tell them.

BY the time Elita finished, not one femme was left with the arrogant manner that she had started the training with.

When Elita was satisfied she sent them on their way.

When air raid passed the group this time, after having to leave his mate to go back to his shift, things were much different.

"You better not even look at her the wrong way"

The group merely nodded and then split, leaving Air Raid mystified as he headed to his post.

Elsewhere Darkwing was coaxing Wheeljack out of his lab with promises of fun.

Wheeljack resisted, even though Darkwing was heading into heat, until Darkwing began to touch Jack;s groin plating in just the right manner. Jack immediately knew what was up, and soon returned to their room with his mate, not waiting to dominate the seeker like he always did in his own loving yet firm manner.

"I need you Jack, the sparklings are away and I ache for you" Darkwing purred.

Jack positioned his seeker on all fours and began rubbing and moaning as he saw fit, teasing Darkwing to no end. "Really? You need me?" Jack stated as he teased the most senstivive parts on Darkwing's wings.

Darkwing gasped and moaned. "Need...you so much...please..."

Jack began to play with his mate's groin paneling, and told his mate one thing, "open"

Darkwing followed the commaned and open his panel for his mate.

"Ooo…lookie what we have here" Jack stated as he teased the dripping valve and the stiff spike. Jack used one finger and thrust it up Darkwing's chute, causing the bot to moan deliciously. 'you know…before I give you what you want…you have to give me something I want."

"Anything...nnnn...please Jack..."

Jack revealed his partially aroused spike and moist valve. Darkwing knew instantly what he needed to do – he needed to suck on that spike and prepare it. "You know what you need to do, my love?" Jack asked, waving his interfacing array in front of his mate.

Darkwing was on the spike within moments sucking and licking it wanting it to get fully aroused.

Once stiff, jack pushed his mate away, which made Darkwing sad at first until Darkwing realized what was going on as Jack sat, spike stiff, on a chair, waiting for Darkwing. "Well, are you gonna join in or do I need to use self service?" Jack asked, rubbing his own arousal.

Darkwing's intakes heaved slightly and he moved and slowly sank down on Wheeljacks spike.

"was that what you craved?" Jack asked as he played with Darkwing's arousal, teasing it to no end, causing Darkwing to ride his mate's stiff spike.

"Yes..." Darkwing moaned as he rode and Jack stroked his spike. The pleasure moved through him and he moaned Jacks praises as he moved off and on that thick spike.

"Now let's see that spark" Jack stated, "as I think you are ready to carry my sparklings again, aren't you my love? In fact, I think you are begging to carry them" And as Jack asked he made sure to manipulate all of Darkwing's hot spots.

Darkwing moaned as more pleasure moved through him and through his pleasure filled haze Jacks words reached him. Was he ready for more sparklings? Yes he was. So he opened his spark. "Yesss..."

Jack was happy as he opened his own spark and connected it to his mate, sending waves of pleasure through them, causing both to overload and impregnating Darkwing. But the interfacing was hardly over, as Jack told his mate he wanted his aft.

Darkwing nodded and moved a bit so his aft was lined up with Jacks spike and he eased down moaning, as his aft was filled by his mate's spike.

Jack was enjoying this time with his mate, but hoped Darkwing was enjoying it to as the inventor plowed the seeker's aft.

Darkwing was enjoying this as he moaned and writhed as his mate pounded into his aft, but something would make it better. "Jack...nnnn let me get on all fours..."

Jack allowed it, but was curious as to why his mate wanted it like this, but once Darkwing was down in position, the question left Jack's mind and he began to pound his mate's aft.

Darkwing moaned as the new position let Jack really pound into him and he pushed back against the thrusting spike.

Jack smiled, as Darkwing had been right, this was much better.

"Nnnn...give it to me..." Darkwing moaned.

Jack stopped for a minute. "are you trying to command me, my submissive love?"

Darkwing groaned at Jack stopping. "No...please forgive me..."

Jack slowly started thrusting again, showing his dominance.

Darkwing moaned and whimpered at the slow pace.

The two interfaced and took breaks as needed over the next several days, and soon Darkwing's heat cycle was over.

He spent a long while in the wash racks while Jack was out cold for the 48 ours, he didn't know he was sparked yet.

"Hey bro, how're ya doing?" Ravenswing asked, having not seen the bot for a while.

"Exhausted, just finished my cycle" Darkwing said. "You?"

"Worried, as Sunny still seems to want to push me away" rave stated.

"From what I've seen of him, he has demons brother and those demons have too strong a hold on him" Wing said.

"I just want to show him how much he is loved. Is that so much to ask" Rave asked.

"No its not, and I know a part of him wants that love. But we all have our demons brother some are just more powerful than others" Wing said.

'well, no matter what, I am never giving up on him' rave stated before heading off.

Darkwing watched his brother leave before he did as well and grabbed some much needed energon.

Elsewhere, Flasher and Mirage were in a heated argument. Flasher was trying to lay into his mother again, but this time Mirage was fighting back. Mirage had no idea why Flasher would want to pick a fight with him, but Mirage wasn't going to back down.

Optimus received word of the fight and sighed and debated on if his getting involved would be wise.

But then Optimus received a comm.. "Your son is causing problems." It was from Mirage. That was Mirage's signal for "I give up, it's your turn to try."

Optimus got up and went to where mother and son were fighting. "Enough of this" Optimus said going into leader mode.

"Yes sir" replied Mirage and Flasher, as both acted like soldiers, thus ending the argument.

"I want to know what would cause you two to fight in the middle of a corridor, would either of you care to explain it to me"

"Flasher made a critical error in his test to qualify to be a spy like me and I failed him and told him he would have to try again in a week. He was not happy, but his error, if caught when in the con quarters, could get him captured or killed" Mirage replied.

Optimus looked to Flasher. "Suck it up, practice and take the test again in one week. I told you once before do not yell at your mother or have you forgotten that"

"but in this instance, sir, he was not acting as my mother" Flasher stated, the first time he ever had contradicted or smarted off to his father.

"That may be but he is still your mother and is a higher rank then you are" Optimus said.

"He's right, I was not his mother, I was his instructor, and since he didn't obey me he will go to the brig" Mirage stated, and not even Optimus could save Flasher from this one, as he had set the precedent.

Optimus agreed with that and Flasher was escorted to the brig.

Mirage looked at his mate. "Sometimes I wonder if he will ever learn"

"He will remember love he has my stubborness" Optimus said. "And I learn eventually"

"I suppose, see ya" Mirage stated before going invisible and running out of the base, he just needed to clear his mind.

Optimus sighed and hoped Mirage would be safe.

Mirage took off, not sure what was bothering him. He was a proud mate, parent, and grandparent, with his newest grandbabies being sparked by Keeper and his mate Elita. Mirage didn't know why, but he felt compelled to take off, as is something was calling him, but he had no idea what it could be, not realizing it was a dirty con trick to lure the bot back into Con hands.

Optimus paced in his office he had a bad feeling and he commed Mirage hoping his mate would answer and come back.

Mirage was in turmoil as he felt his spark being inundated with feelings of failure, bringing forth when he lost sparklings as well as other things. Mirage was unable to get out of the funk, but the feelings went through the bond, and Optimus soon realized exactly what was going on.

He pulsed love and reassurance to his mate even as he left the base going after Mirage, begging him to come back he wasn't a faliure.

Mirage froze right where he was. HE was so confused as he felt both come right into his spark. He didn't know which to believe and was too scared and worried to move.

Optimus pulsed love harder to his mate asking him to come back to him or wait there he was coming.

Mirage ran into a cave, still being bombarded, not sure which way to go, but not wanting to be found except by his mate, as he was scared and vulnerable.

Optimus pushed himself to go faster and followed the bond to his mate.

Mirage was curled up in a ball and crying. 'Make it stop, make it stop!" he begged, scared out of his processor.

Optimus ran to his mate and pulled him firmly against him. "I have you" Optimus pulsed love to his mate. "I'm here, your safe my love and you are not a failure"

Mirage will still bawling and shaky. Optimus knew only one thing would help, and so carefully, optimus opened Mirage's spark chamber and then connected their sparks, pouring love over the connection. Mirage began to stop crying and began to feel better – Optimus could feel it. Mirage then began to return the love and Optimus knew he had broken the Con connection when that happened. "Love me, please, love me" was all that Mirage had to say.

"I will" Optimus said gently and slowly prepared his mate and was soon taking him gently there in the cave.

Neither had realized that Primus had more plans for these two, as the already done spark bond and merge had gotten Mirage sparked once again, though neither bot knew it. Mirage was just happy to share this time with his mate, and purred as Optimus spiked him as well as teased well known hotspots.

Optimus kept his thrusts gentle and made sure Mirage got as much pleasure as possible as they faced.

After a long overdue and pleasant overload, Mirage had only one thing to say, "take me home…please"

"Of course, ride in my trailer so you can rest" Optimus said and once outside of the cave and transformed letting Mirage into his trailer.

Mirage climbed in and immediately fell into recharge. It was obvious at least to Optimus that his mate hadn't recharged in far too long, which had left him weak and susceptible to what had happened.

Optimus took a little longer getting back to base mostly to give Mirage more time to rest.

What Optimus couldn't understand was how this had happened, not realizing that Mirage had failed to decontaminate after his last mission with Flasher, the day Optimus had sparked his last sparklings. And in not knowing what was wrong, Optimus carried his sleeping mate into the med bay, hoping to find answers.

Ratchet was putting some stuff away when he saw Optimus. "What happened this time" He asked as Optimus laid Mirage down and Optimus told him what he knew.

Ratchet opened Mirage's chest and found a strange chip attached to Mirage's spark chamber. "I think this is your culprit" Ratchet stated as he removed the defunct piece of equipment.

"What is that?" Optimus asked.

"It is something that allowed someone other than you to access his spark and manipulate how he felt" ratchet stated. "I think the powerful connection between you and Mirage shorted this out and destroyed it, but so that it can't possibly do anymore damage, I am going ot destroy it completely" Ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded. "Will he be alright now?" Optimus asked.

"As long as he watches out for the sparklings, he should be good" ratchet stated, not even thinking about it as he said it.

"Sparklings?" Optimus asked not knowing Mirage had just sparked.

"yes, I am assuming that the bonding you used to break the control of this device impregnated Mirage" stated ratchet, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Optimus was more than a bit surprised but nodded and asked to stay with Mirage till he woke.

Ratchet nodded and let the two be. A few hours later, Mirage finally started to rouse, not really happy to find that he was once again in the med bay.

"Hey sleepy head" Optimus said kissing Mirage.

Mirage groaned, as it was obvious he didn't like the fact that he was in the med bay. 'I wanted to go….home" Mirage whispered.

"I know my love but I was worried about you but everything is alright now and I was just waiting for you to wake to take you home" Optimus said. "And my love...there is something else"

Mirage just looked at his mate, too tired to talk, with a look that said, "what else?"

"Your sparked, when I merged with you to destroy what was controlling your spark,well, you sparked"

Mirage just sighed, as there was little else he could do about it.

"You're not happy about it are you my love"

"it's not that, beloved, it is just that I didn't think you wanted anymore' Mirage stated.

"Partially but it doesn't matter, we're meant to have these little ones I'll love them"

At that , Mirage smiled, knowing he wouldn't have to try and convince his mate to keep these precious new gifts.

"Besides I would never ask you to get rid of them" Optimus said. "You know that, now come on let's get you home and into bed you need some more rest"

Elsewhere, Roxie was feeling like she was offkilter – her abdomen swollen as she was closer to being due. Her mate was off doing something while she was trying to satisfy her craving for interface herself, which was getting her nowhere and she was starting to get desperate.

Her mate though sensed her need and came home to the sight of her trying to get herself off. "Mate need help"

Roxie nodded, revealing her dripping valve and her opened aft port, and then quickly going down to lick her mate's groin plating. Sludge knew she was horny as all get out, as only when she was this horny would she dare go down on him.

Sludge gently rubbed her helm as she licked his plating, he soon opened it freeing his spike. "What mate want from Sludge"

'take me, take me please" Begged Roxie, as she laid on her back spread eagle waiting for her mate to give her release.

Sludge eased her onto her side before he slid his hard spike into her waiting valve.

Roxie did everything in her power she could to make sure Sludge would help her overload, including singing his praises as he took her and made her his once again.

Sludge kept thrusting and rubbed the sparkling bump.

Soon enough Roxie and Sludge overloaded, and while they were cooling down, Roxie felt agony, and Sludge and Roxie were not sure what to do as they watched the black viscous substance come from Roxie's groin. Fortunately, Grimlock and Swoop were stopping by, as they had to talk to Sludge.

"Sludge mate is sparking" Swoop said.

"Take to med bay" Grimlock said.

Swoop took off, as he was fastest, to allow ratchet to know the two were coming. Grimlock, on the other hand, helped Sludge carry the pregnant bot so that she would safely make it to the med bay before the sparklings came.

Ratchet was ready for Roxie by the time Grimlock and Sludge got her there.

Roxie was cursing and swearing to the point that if Ratchet didn't know she really was a femme, he would have thought that she was a mech. Roxie had a far greater vocabulary than Ratchet had expected, though not all of it made her sound that intelligent. Sludge just stood there, not wanting to be in the way but not sure what to do. Swoop and Grimlock had left, knowing they could always talk to Sludge later.

Ratchet got Sludge to come over and hold Roxies hand while he checked her progress. "Soon Roxie"

Roxie hollered and bellowed as the pain built. She wanted these sparklings out and she wanted them out now. And soon enough, Roxie got her wish, as the first one started crowning.

"Alright Roxie, push" Rachet said as he saw the first one start out.

Roxie pushed the first one out, and five minutes later, the second came out as well. Roxie felt more like herself, once the twin mechlings were sparked. One looked like a stegosaurus and the other looked like a velociraptor. Both were healthy and Sludge and Roxie could not be happier.

Ratchet handed both the sparklings to Roxie. "They're both healthy"

Roxie smiled. "How bout we name them Stag and Spitter?"

"Me Sludge like" Sludge said as he looked at the sparklings.

And while the med bay was busy, Ironhide and Hound were visiting Soundwave's workshop as soundwave was building the protoform for their sparkling to come. Blaster was acting strange, but when Soundwave informed the two of what had happened and the result, neither asked any further questions, seeing as Blaster seemed to now be happier than he had been.

"Statement, protoform is coming along well" Soundwave told them. "Query what colors do you wish when I am done"

"we want her to be Blue and green" Stated Hound, to which Ironhide nodded.

"do we get to pick what alt mode she gets or is that off limits" Hide asked, since he hadn't done this before, he was curious. "And will she grow up normally?"

"Statement I can add her alt form and she will be normal sparkling and eventually adult" Soundwave said.

'Can you make her an aerial bot? I know you can't make her a seeker, but if she could fly, it think it would help, as her brothers are all triple changers with seeker modes" Hound stated.

"Statement, I will do my best" Soundwave said.

'we couldn't ask fer anythin' more, as yur already bein' so generous by makin' the protoform fer us" Hide stated, glad that he had someone who knew what they were doing creating the protoform.

"Statement, I will have her form finished by the time you spark" Soundwave said. But he did have to stop for a time and offered them energon.

'thank you and thank you for doing this for us' Hound stated as he hugged his mate.

"Statement your welcome" Soundwave said and one of the three he had built their forms started crying and he picked the little one up.

Hide and hound could take a hint and quietly left, allowing Soundwave to care for the little one. Soundwave was now even more glad he was an Autobot, as they never pushed him the way Megatron had. And in thinking of Megatron, Soundwave thought of the three little femmes he lost, unaware he had sent the feelings to his mate, Grimlock.

Grimlock came to his mate and wrapped his arms around him. "Me Grimlock would have loved them too"

"Query: really?" Soundwave asked, surprised.

"Me Grimlock say because they yours too"

"Statement: I wish I could have saved them" Soundwave stated, almost shedding a tear. Grimlock could feel how sad his mate was, even if he didn't show it.

"Not meant to have them here, but no matter me Grimlock love mate"

Soundwave smiled, as he couldn't have asked for a better mate. "Statement: Love you" Soundwave stated as he kissed his mate with a deep passionate kiss.

Grimlock returned the kiss. "Me Grimlock want Wave, does Wave want me"

"Statement: wave more than want, Wave need. But want Blaster included" Soundwave stated, as Blaster stood in the distance, waiting to be told what to do next.

Grimlock nodded and after Soundwave put the sparkling down for a nap he told Blaster to join them.

Blaster quickly did as asked, and the three enjoyed each other, with even the newly reprogrammed Blaster getting a chance to take Grimlock.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Jazz and Prowl were trying to satiate each other's needs, as both were sparked and both were horny as all get out.

Jazz was horny and was practically begging to have something shoved up his aft.

Prowl was wanting something in his own aft as well, and introduced a new toy into their session, a double sided large dildo so that both could get what they wanted.

Jazz eyed it and licked his lip plates, oh that looked so lovely. "Need it Prowl..."

Prowl positioned the toy and then himself and both mechs moaned as the toy filled their afts while kissing and manipulating each other, both of their spikes rubbing against each other, causing more moans and groans of pleasure.

Jazz moaned and writhed on the dildo Jazz touched himself trying to get even more stimulation.

Soon enough, Prowl had created a rhythm that was giving the stimulation that both bots needed.

Jazz was trembling as pleasure moved through him and he cried out, his overload fast approaching.

Prowl was lost in pleasure, having had several small overloads and was soon approaching the big one, and he hoped his mate was ready as well.

"So...close..." Jazz managed to get out.

Prowl stuck a finger into Jazz's dripping port as well as made sure Jazz's spike was rubbing against his own. And soon Prowl shivered with overload, and hoped his mate would be soon to follow.

Jazz cried out moments later as his overload hit him hard.

"are we satisfied for the time being, love?" Prowl asked, as he knew he had a job to get to, as did Jazz.

"Yes" Jazz said.

'alright" stated Prowl as he put their new toy away, "We will try this again, after our shifts end." And with that Prowl left.

Jazz lingered a bit longer before he left as well, he had lied to Prowl he really had needed another round or two.

But Jazz also knew he and Prowl had to do their shifts as well, as they were still early enough along to be able to do their own shifts.

With a soft sigh he went to his shift and got to work.

Soon enough, both ended their shifts, and Prowl was on his way home, having no idea just how needy Jazz was going to be, as Prowl had always been better able to control his emotions better even when sparked.

Jazz was barely holding onto what control he had as his shift grew closer and closer to being over. When it finally ended he went back to quarters and was already playing with himself by the time Prowl got home.

Prowl barely walked in the door when Jazz was already on him, trying to entice his spike out of its place. Prowl was horny as well, but not nearly as out of control as his mate. Be that as it may, it didn't take Jazz long to get to the object he desired, and soon Jazz was driving Prowl wild by sucking on his spike.

Jazz happily sucked and started fingering himself while he did so.

"ooo….someone is needy" Prowl stated as he felt his mate's warm tongue dancing along his spike and watched what his mate was doing, "but I have a feeling you'd rather have this spike elsewhere, huh my mate" Prowl asked teasing his mate's chassis.

Jazz nodded humming, he needed that spike buried in him.

Prowl pushed his mate away and commanded him to get on all fours and spread 'em, to which Jazz happily did as asked, maoning in pure delight as Prowl used his stiff spike to tease his mate first before gently thrusting it into his mate's dripping valve. 'Ooo… still so tight my love" Prowl stated as he played with his mate's open aft port as well as his mate's stiff spike.

Jazz was in heaven and couldn't stop moaning and begging for more.

Prowl then added a toy to stick into Jazz's aft, so Prowl could also play with Jazz's hypersensitive sparkling bump. Prowl was having fun, but had no idea that once both overloaded from this time, Jazz would turn the tables on him.

Jazz moaned and writhed as best he was able to as his overload drew closer thanks to prowls administrations.

Soon enough both overloaded, and overloaded hard, but prowl failed to realize his mate was far from satisfied.

Jazz's intakes heaved a bit. "My turn" he said and got prowl into that position he had been in.

Prowl was about to protest when he felt the spike buried deep inside him and realized that he was just as needy as his mate.. "oh ugh…yeah… ngh…. More …. Give me more…. oooo sooo big….need it" Prowl moaned as he was pounded into.

Jazz was all too happy to return the favor and pound into prowl.

Prowl lost it when his mate went to play with the sparkling bump, and all Prowl could think of was getting his need satisfied.

Jazz kept it up, doing to prowl what Prowl had done to him.

Prowl purred as he enjoyed the session.

Mirage moaned and continued his ministrations, enjoying the time with his mate.

"My Prowler" Jazz panted.

Prowl nodded, too lost in pleasure to do much else.

Jazz brought them both to overload and he was a bit drained afterwards.

"How bout we go cuddle in bed?" Prowl asked, feeling just as drained as his mate.

Jazz nodded and moved off of Prowl.

Prowl and Jazz helped each other to the berth, where they lay down, cuddled up, and fell into a pleasant recharge, happy to have each other.

Elsewhere Crankcase was tending to the sparklings while his mates were off practicing.

The three little mechs were sound asleep but the three femmes were wide awake and curious, meaning Crankcase had to stay constantly on his toes to prevent the little femmes from doing something dangerous, as Crankcase and his mates had forgotten to sparkling-proof their quarters.

"Come here my little darlings, let daddy tell you a story" Crankcase said.

Two of the femmes came over right away, but the third femme took her own sweet time, and Crankcase tried not to laugh as this little one reminded him of the femme version of his old mate, Sentinel.

Once she made it he settled her with her sisters and told them a story.

The three femmes listened and stayed put, absolutely fascinated with the stories Crankcase was telling them, and the femme that had come over last, little Ferrari, settled into Crankcase's lap while listening, content to just sit and be with her dad.

Crankcase was still telling them stories and holding little Ferrari when his mates came home.

The other two femmes faced to Sling and Bolt while Ferrari stayed with crankcase.

Crankcase smiled and rubbed her tiny little helm. "Welcome home"

"Thanks, Crank" stated bolt, already in the mood, but not wanting to show too much affection in front of the sparklings.

"Energon on the table for you both" Crankcase said.

Bolt and Sling smiled, hardly able to wait until Smokescreen came to grab the sparklings, as Sling and Bolt had plans for this mate of theirs.

Crankcase of course had no idea what his mates were planning and was surprised when Smokescreen came to get the sparklings.

"It is about time that we had time for us" Bolt whispered, teasing Crankcase's groin plating while Sling started teasing Crankcase's aft.

Crankcase gasped as his mates teased him his systems responding.

Bolt continued teasing and soon found Crankcase's cable coming out, stiff and the old bot's port dripping. Bolt had no idea why, but something told him that Crankcase for once needed to be taken, by both of them at once, and the same thing hit Slingshot. The two shared a quick look before they went all out on their mate.

Crankcase moaned and cried out once his mates moved inside of him. He clung as best as he could to them as they thrusted.

And as the two double penetrated their mate, the three sparks floated out and united. Al while Bolt and Sling thought they would be the one impregnated by this, they were wrong, as Crankcase's ancient chamber was bearing life once again, though none knew it.

Crankcase caressed each of his mates faces and kissed them softly. "That was amazing"

"You deserved it, love, as you have been so good to us, it was time for us to show our appreciation to you" Bolt stated enjoying the kiss and kissing back.

"You my young lovers have drained me a bit, would one of you mind getting me some energon"

Bolt stayed with Crankcase while Sling got all three of them energon, as Sling and Bolt planned to take advantage of this rare night when the sparklings were gone, and while Crankcase sipped his energon, Bolt and Sling had finished theirs and decided to put on an X-rated show for their mate.

Crankcase was intrigued as he settled back and watched the show before him, as his spike repressurized he stroked himself slowly.

Bolt was teasing Sling's spike with his hands as he teased the bot's aft with his own spike, and while pleasing each other, both made sure that Crankcase could view and touch at will, which made them both feel a surge of lust and hotter.

Every now and then Crankcase would reach out and caress them but was content to watch the show before him.

It got to the point where the two bots were 69-ing each other, which drove Crankcase's pleasure level even higher. And soon, the older bot began feeling something strange – he wanted to be taken, to be loved, and to be pampered, which was very unlike him, but at this point he was not in control, his pleasure shot systems were, and when Crankcase began to moan and beg, the show stopped as Bolt and Sling soon realized their mate needed them.

"Please...I need you my loves" Crankcase moaned. He couldn't remember at least not immedietly when he had ever wanted it like this.

"You have us right here, baby" stated Bolt, which caused a ripple in Crankcase as the last time he had been called that was by Sentinel.

"tell us what you need' stated sling, as he teased his mate's spike and valve, "and we will happily give it to you."

"I need...I need you both...I want you two to take control this night" Crankcase moaned and arched a bit.

"we can do that, baby" Bolt stated passionately kissing his mate while Sling still played with Crankcase's interfacing array. "How bout you get down on all fours so we can easily both please you" Bolt stated, causing Crankcase to shiver with anticipation but he followed the command to a tee.

Crankcase eased onto his hands and knees, his whole frame trembled in anticipation as he waited for his mates.

Bolt stood behind Crankcase, teasing the older bot's valve and aft port while Sling lined up with his mouth near Crankcase's arousal, and soon, Sling took Crankcase's arousal in his warm mouth while Bolt pounded into Crankcase's needy valve. 'How's this, baby?" Bolt asked, hoping Crankcase was experiencing nothing but pleasure.

"Nnnnn..." That was the only thing Crankcase could get to come out as pleasure coursed through him.

For the rest of the night, Bolt and Sling did everything they could to give their mate pleasure, and Crankcase felt more spoiled than he had been in forever. And when the three went to bed that night, Crankcase had a strange dream where not only was he interfacing with his current mates, he was also interfacing with his ancient mate – sentinel. Crankcase didn't understand why he had the dream, but it was so pleasant that he didn't stop to think about it either, as the dream was trying to tell him something, but he wasn't listening.

Of course the following night when he was asleep he had the dream again and this time he was a lot more receptive to it.

'Crankcase…crankcase…" stated Sentinel, as he took him, along with Bolt and sling in the dream.

"Sentinel...is it really you?" Crankcase asked.

"Yes, babydoll, it's me…I have news for you" sentinel stated, enjoying the foursome.

"What's that sweetspark" Crankcase asked.

"You're sparked again, baby doll" sentinel stated, teasing Crankcase's sensitive audio receptors.

Crankcase shivered as his audio receptors were teased in just the way only Senetinel knew how. "But..."

"No but's, baby doll, as these aren't from your current mates, per se, my love" sentinel teased, Bolt and Sling pretty much oblivious to the dream conversation.

Crankcase's processor registered Sentinel's words and hoped he was understanding correctly. "My love...are they yours?"

"Yes, baby doll, they are from me, as Primus wanted to give me one more chance to have sparklings, as I lost one to the cons. their code will read like you mates but they will also have my code in them' Sentinel stated, caressing his mate in the way only he knew how to. 'This is why you'll be acting more like when you were with me, as your body knows."

"I thought I was feeling familiar but I couldn't place it, now I remember" Crankcase kissed Sentinel. "I love you, so much and I miss you still" Crankcase said as he arched into Sentinels touches.

"I know, baby doll, but to let you know, my spark is resting on both Sling and Bolt. They won't know how or why, but they will know how best to please you as you carry these last two special ones from me. And let Dart know I love him dearly" and with that Sentinel caused Crankcase to overload and that was when Crankcase woke up.

Crankcase rested his hand on his flat stomach and smiled softly. He carried Sentinel's sparklings.

Elsewhere, Luckystar was caring for the new little sparklings while Streak was off doing who knew what and Aid was working. Luckystar didn't want to tell either of his two mates, but he felt a little neglected and hadn't slept in 5 straight days as he was left in charge of caring for the new little sparklings. Lucky knew Aid couldn't help it, as he was a medic, but that still didn't make things any easier.

Aid got off of a long shift and came in and knew something was off with Lucky. "Lucky what's wrong?"

"just a little tired" Lucky stated as he tried to down play how tired he was, how lonely he was, and how he kept missing his important training sessions to take care of the sparklings.

"Your lying, why don't you get some energon then lay down for a bit" Aid said.

Lucky wanted to argue, but one angry look from his mate and Lucky sat down. Now he felt even worse, as he felt like he had pissed off his mate when what he really wanted was love from his mate. Lucky grabbed energon and walked off dejectedly – was it so much to ask for a little attention since he had been virtually ignored and left with the sparklings for 5 days straight? And it was this that he unknowingly sent through the bond as he headed into the berth room not to sleep, but to cry softly.

Aid sighed, he hadn't meant to do this to Lucky and he went to him and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, you have a strange schedule. You're a medic. My brother was busy training. No one left but me to watch the sparklings for the last 5 days" Lucky finally revealed, shocking Aid.

"I wish you would have said something sooner I could have made arrangements"

"You turned off your communicator and didn't respond to the bond. Streak was out training in the field and couldn't return, so I just did it myself" Lucky stated, head down optics averted. He was tired, but more so he was lonely for companionship.

Aid held Lucky close."things were hectic bit that's no excuse. Rest I'm here"

Lucky, though bigger, cried into his mate's shoulder as the stress and loneliness of the last 5 days all came crashing down. And it wasn't too much later, when Streak finally came home, and found the scene.

Aid just soothingly rubbed Luckys back not seeing Streak.

"What's wrong with Lucky, Aid?" Streak asked, as he was just as concerned as Aid was at Lucky's behavior.

Aid told him what was going on.

Streak felt absolutely terrible as he had no idea that poor Lucky had been left alone with the sparklings. Streak joined aid as both comforted the lonesome, tired bot.

Aid gently used some medical knowledge to help lucky relax a bit. ''I promise to try better"

It didn't take too much longer before Lucky finally fell asleep, dried energon tears still staining his faceplate. It was obvious that he hadn't rested in days.

Aid gently wiped the tears away and had streak stay with lucky while he went to the med bay and came back hooking up a drip.

'If I had known that this was gonna happen, I would have checked in more often' Streak said as he watched his brother and mate's pale coloration lowly come back to normal.

"I didn't realize how long it had been" Aid admitted.

"I guess we both often take him so much for granted" streak stated, for while he was stronger and more stubborn, lucky was still bigger and had been instrumental in helping Streak getting over his unwanted forced bond to a con.

"I'll request a few days off" Aid said. "Even though I'm still not crazy about sparklings, they are mine I should do more with them."

"No, they are not just yours, they are ours. We are a family, and we need to make sure we are all raising them' Streak stated as he gently kissed Aid's cheek.

Aid nodded and went to make arrangements to be off as much as he could over the next few days.

Several hours later, Lucky woke, feeling better than he had in days. Seeing no one around, he quickly got up and started working with the sparklings just like he had during the last few days.

"Back in bed" Aid said seeing lucky up, he had stepped out for a minute.

'But my babies…" Lucky stated, starting to argue before he realized it was useless.

"You need more rest and energon, you go back to training in a few hours"

"I am so far behind, I don't deserve to be trained anymore" Lucky stated, a depressive mood swing hitting him. He wasn't carrying, but he had always been very sensitive. "Maybe they should just train someone else instead."

"Lucky you will train" Aid said. "Rest I'll wake you when its time"

Lucky slept for a few more hours before Aid gently woke him, as it was time for training. Lucky headed off, only to find that he was alone in his training. While he was worried, he realized that in being the only trainee, no one would make fun of him for being behind for his age. He didn't know who his instructor was going to be, but he was not sure he wanted to see. boy was he surprised when he realized that it was going to be his own father who would help him catch up.

"Lucky" Optimus greeted his son. "Right on time"

"I am" Lucky asked, unsure.

"Good, let's get started" Optimus said. "I'm going to help you catch up"

Lucky wasn't sure if his father could even help him, but he was pleasantly surprised when he hadn't forgotten anything and had somehow acquired some knowledge that not even Streak had yet. After 8 hours of catch up training, Optimus smiled, knowing that Lucky was more caught up than he realized.

"Your doing quite well son" Optimus said smiling.

"I am still so far behind, I just don't know if I can ever catch up" Lucky stated.

"Trust me son you'll be ready for tomorrow" Optimus assured.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Lucky asked, confused.

"You start training with the others again"

"Are you sure I will be ready for that, sir?" lucky asked.

"I know you will be son"

Lucky smiled for the first time in days, "Thank you, sir."

Your welcome son" Optimus said

Lucky headed back to the quarters he shared with his mates, feeling slightly better but not realizing that both his mates were waiting to surprise him.

Aid had the sparklings at a sitter and Streak set out warm energon as they went to Lucky when he came in.

Lucky was caught completely off guard. "What's all this my loves?"

"This is for you, its a we're sorry"

"wow' was all Lucky could say, completely surprised. It took five to ten minutes before Lucky could get his body moving from just inside the door.

Aid and Streak tugged him gently inside and to the couch where Streak gave him some of the warm energon.

Lucky was unable to protest as he was spoiled by his mates. He didn't want to let them know that they were causing him to get stiff in his paneling, but he suspected that they would soon find out as he had a bump in his plating.

"Are you wanting something love?"

Lucky wanted to take both his mates, but he didn't want to force them.

"Tell us Lucky" Streak said. "What do you want from us"

Lucky began teasing his mates' panels, as he said, "I want to take both of you, that is if you will let me"

"We're yours love" Aid said.

Lucky was so surprised that his mates were so receptive.

"This is for you and besides we want this to"

Lucky smiled. "I think we all need this"

"That we do, make us yours" Aid said.

And while Lucky was taking his mates, across the base, Flasher was getting yelled at by Red and Charger for something that wasn't even Flasher's fault – as Silverstar had misplaced red's item, but Red and Charger had assumed it was Flasher. And Flasher, afraid to hurt the developing sparklings left, just before Starlight brought the missing item back to Red. Needless to say, both charger and Red felt bad.

Red and Charger sighed and went to find Flasher, feeling horrible for having yelled at Flasher for something he hadn't done.

Flasher had gone to his favorite hiding place, and was trying not to cry. He was invisible, and did not see how he would be able to convince his mates that he didn't taken anything.

Red and Charger looked everywhere and pulsed love to their mate telling him they were sorry they had learned the truth.

Flasher could feel that they were sorry, but that didn't mean he was ready to forgive them yet. They had continued to accuse him without listening, and so he remained where he was, hoping they felt as bad as he felt.

They did and sighed when Flasher gave no indication of where he was so they returned to quarters, Red rubbing his back and tried to ignore the twinges of pain he was feeling.

When flasher felt the twinge of pain, he ran off in an instant and was rubbing Red;s sore back before the security director even knew what hit him, as for as mad as Flasher was at his mates, he still didn't want them to truly suffer, as he loved them too much.

"We're sorry..." Red said softly.

"I forgive you, my loves" Flasher stated as he gently rubbed Red's swollen belly.

"We shouldn't have yelled at you, we should have listened to you"

"can we just start over, my love, as I think you need something more and something else" Flasher stated, noting Red's panting as well as noting Charger's heaving intakes.

Red and Charger both nodded they were in need, they needed Flasher to take them.

"But your gonna have to wait this time Red, as it is Charger's turn to go first" Flasher stated, causing Red to huff a bit, but he understood, as he knew Flasher did his best to show no favoritism.

Red nodded and Flasher went to Charger pulling the minibot close against him.

Flasher noted Red feeling a little down. "red, while I take Charger, I want you to take my aft" Flasher said. Red was floored as it had been since before the sparklings were born since Flasher had allowed either of his mates to take him. Red felt better.

Red nodded and worked on preaparing Flashers aft while Flasher prepared Chargers port.

Flasher enjoyed taking both of his mates as well as just sharing the love between the three of them, and after several overloads the three finally fell into a well deserved recharge.

Bee was bored and lonely and horny, a bad combination for the mini bot. The sparklings were with their sitters, his and Ratchet's third mate was was with his gestalt practicing. He knew Ratchet was working but he was desprete so he slipped down to the med bay.

Bee was starting to feel like he was getting overlooked because he was only a minibot, and so when he went into the med bay, he was looking for scrap material that he could hopefully use on himself to make him more noticeable to everyone, especially his mates.

He found a few things that looked good when Ratchet found him.

"You know I can't see you right now, I am busy. What are you doing here?" queries ratchet, his attitude told of stress and worry.

"Nothing Ratchet I was just...well bored"

"well I highly suggest you find somewhere else for entertainment' Ratchet snapped, not realizing that their third mate was busy.

"Yeah...sure Ratch" Bee said and left before he broke down and he ended up leaving the ship.

Mirage had trailed the bot after bee ran by, tears in his optics. Mirage knew something wasn't right and he didn't want to see bee get hurt, and so he followed under the cover of invisibility, but it wouldn't have mattered if he used the power or not, as Bee was so distraught he wouldn't have even seen the other bot.

Bee just kept going he was upset and didn't pay attention to his surroundings, which was going to cost him even with Mirage following him. As a couple of the Cons found him.

Mirage commed Fader as he followed, and soon mother and son were following the cons who had captured Bee. Thankfully, neither con noticed the tails they had.

The Cons took their prize to Megatron who was quite pleased with them and told them to leave after Bee was tied down, Bee struggled to get free of his bonds but this only pleased Megatron.

Fader and Mirage could only watch, for if they revealed themselves, they knew that they would be vastly outnumbered.

Bee tried to fight Megatron who easily put Bee into his place and raped him again and again, before Megatron decided to have even more fun with the mini bot and called Hook who had sparked and was back to normal. Hook was offered the mini bot and Hook happily accepted.

Mirage and Fader could only watch as Hook and Megatron raped Bee again and again and again, and even merged with the bot, which Mirage could tell that Bee was now sparked. IT was only after 15 times, when Bee was already well passed out that Hook and Megatron decided to leave, leaving their prey unchained, as they figured there was no way Bee could move. Little did they know Mirage had been waiting for this opportunity and he snagged it, and high tailed it out of there.

Once outside the con base, Mirage carried Bee and the two rode back to the Autobot base in Fader's trailer. "Mirage to med bay, come in med bay got one coming in, severely injured from Con capture and rape, possibly sparked, ETA 10 minutes."

"Med bay here, who is it" Ratchet asked having no idea it was going to be Bumblebee.

"Ratchet…it's… it's" Mirage stalled, and then took a big sigh, "It's Bee." There was silence on the other end of the line, and Mirage hung his head, this was not good.

Ratchets sparked stoped for a few moments as Mirage's words hit him like a tone of bricks. Not Bee...then something else hit him if only he hadn't been so short with his mate he wouldn't have been taken.

'Ratchet, you still with me?" Mirage asked, noting the long silence on the other end.

"I'm here..." Ratchet finally said. "its my fault..."

"knock it off, Ratchet, Bee needs you" Mirage stated, trying to jar ratchet out of his self misery.

"If I hadn't been short with him he never would have left" Ratchet said then Mirage's words hit him. Mirage was right bee needed him now. "Whats your ETA"

"ETA 7 minutes, as Fader can't go much faster with us in his trailer, as he is only a youngling" Mirage stated.

"I'll be ready" Ratchet said as the next seven minutes were the longest in his life.

Once back at base, Mirage jumped out of his son's still moving form and ran to the med bay, carrying Bee in his arms. "Hold on Bee, you hear me, hold on" Mirage chanted as he quickly made his way to the med bay.

Bee was still unconcious as Mirage rushed him to the med bay where Ratchet was waiting.

'We're here" said Mirage, and Ratchet had never heard two happier words, as now Bee was safe, but it was obvious, he was seriously injured as well as had been taken advantage of.

Ratchet immedietly got to work on Bee as soon as he was laid on a berth.

Mirage stayed out of the way, and left shortly after Ratchet began working on Bee, figuring he would just be in the way and so Mirage went to search for Fader while Ratchet worked on Bee.

Fader was heading back to Percy and their sparklings.

Bee never woke while Ratchet worked.

Ratchet's other mate came in, trying to find the two and was floored by what he saw. 'What happened?"

Ratchet told him what he knew, soon he got Bee stable and on energon. "He's...sparked"

Skydive was angry. "If only I hadn't had to go practice with my aerial brethren, I would have been in the room to stop him from being bored. Is there anyone who can tell us what happened?"

"If I hadn't been short with him when he came here, he never would have left the base. Mirage would know, him and Fader."

Ratchet realized then that Mirage had slipped out of the med bay. "Ratchet to Mirage, please come to the med bay."

"Mirage to ratchet, on my way"

When Mirage arrived Ratchet offered him a seat. "Tell us exactly what you saw"

Mirage didn't just tell what he saw from beginning to end, he also showed what happened, as Mirage had recorded what had happened. Needless to say ratchet and Skydive were angry, shocked, and sickened by the images of their mate being abused by the cons.

"Which one got him sparked" Skydive asked not sure after seeing the footage.

"I think they both did, as they are bonded" Mirage stated, dropping a bombshell.

That both sickened Ratchet and made him angrier for some reason.

"I'm sorry Ratchet, but there was little else I could do, as what can one adult and a youngling bot due against a while base full of cons" Mirage stated, feeling bad.

"Its not your fault Mirage its ours" Ratchet said. "Its our fault he's in this condition right now, at least you go him here back to us"

'don't tell me that, tell him…after all he needs you, both of you' Mirage stated with a little more force than he had originally intended.

Dive and Ratchet nodded they knew Mirage was right and they would speak to Bumblebee once he was awake.

Bee slowly was recovering from his ordeal.

Slowly Bee started to wake and hurt all over.

"rest, my love" Skydive stated as he stroked Bee's cheek. "You are safe now"

Bee want to speak but his body pulled him back under into stasis.

Skydive let Ratchet know about Bee's stirrings.

Ratchet came over and examined bee once more. "He may do this for a time while his repair systems do their job.

"Do you mind if I stay with him, love?" Dive asked ratchet.

Ratchet shook his head. "It's fine love you can stay with him" Ratchet said.

"Thanks, I think it will help if he has one of us stay with him. I am glad that MIRage followed him, or things might be worse than they already are" Dive stated.

"I am too" Ratchet said still feeling guilty.

"Ratchet, stop being so hard on yourself, you can't blame yourself for this, as you had no idea what he would do" Dive stated, trying to be the voice of reason, even though he himself felt guilty.

"I know better" Ratchet said. "I know how emotional mini Bots can be"

"It is like Mirage said, right now he needs our love and support, not our guilt and what ifs" Dive stated.

Ratchet nodded and rubbed bees helm gently.

Bee purred in response, as even in stasis he recognized his mates.

Ratchet kissed him softly before letting Bee rest.

Elsewhere, Fader was still disturbed by what he had seen.

Percy went to him and held him close. "What's wrong my love?"

Fader told his mate what he had seen and how much it had disturbed him, as there was nothing he or Mirage could have done ot stop it.

Percy kissed him softly and did his best to sooth his mate. "I know you would have if you could have, but the important thing is is that Bee is safe now"

"All I can tell you, is that if that was you, I would have attempted to kill every Con in sight" Fader stated, his anger slightly riled up more so than normal.

Percy rubbed gently. "I know my love, but then who would save me then?"

"I would do everything in my power to save you, my love" Fader said quickly.

"I know you would beloved, but sometimes one must bide their time"

"But it doesn't seem right to sit there and wait only to watch something awful happen."

"I know, but sometimes we must do what we must and sometimes that's letting something bad happen.

Fader looked at his mate, as he had just learned the lesson about that waiting is sometimes better than going in blind. "I know, but it's hard."

"Believe me my love I know my love" Percy said and kissed Fader softly.

Fader was distracted, and soon was enticed by his mate, 'do you need something, my love?" fader asked as he kissed his mate.

"I do...I need you my love" Percy said. "Make love to me"

"with pleasure, my love" Fader stated as he began to lick his mate's groin plating.

Percy moaned as Fader licked and he begged softly.

Fader knew it hadn't been more than six months since Percy sparked, and so Fader surprised Percy by saying, "honey, I will take you and love you, but since it as not been long enough, we will wait a while longer before trying to make you sparked again."

Percy was surprised but did smile and kissed Fader. "Thank you my love, now please I need you"

Fader teased his mate's exposed valve, changing between fingering it and using his warm soft tongue.

Percy gasped and moaned as Fader teased him and his valve soon dripping wet.

Fader teased his mate's array, waiting for Percy to say exactly what he wanted, and then Percy moaned even louder when Fader teased Percy's aft. "oo, hon, do you want me to take your aft?"

"Yesss..." Percy moaned as Faders fingers teased his aft, it felt so sensitive and he needed something hard in there.

Fader sat down in a chair, exposing his stiff spike. Percy moaned, and then moaned harder as he felt his mate pick him up and placed the microscope over fader's hardened spike. It wasn't too much longer before Percy felt that hard shaft up his overly sensitive aft.

Percy cried out at the delicious sensations coursing through him and he moved a bit, rotating his aft.

Fader teased his mate's spike as he thrust into his mate. It was rare to share a moment like this and Fader planned on enjoying it.

Percy moaned and cried out Fader's prasies, the feel of the spike inside of him felt amazing.

Fader maoned as well, as the tightness was so good on his spike. Fader smiled, "are you getting close my dear?"

"Nnnn...yessss...please my love"

Fader continued his ministrations, as the two got closer and closer to overloading.

Percy moaned and happily bounced as Fader thrust his spike in his overload close.

Soon, both overloaded and fader held his mate as Percy was not quite finished. Fader groaned as Percy overloaded twice more, and then the two felt satiated.

"That was amazing..." Percy moaned breathless.

"I am glad you enjoyed it love" fader stated, before shifting his position which cause percy to become horny again.

Percy gasped. "Please..."

Fader was caught off guard, but before he could do anything, Percy had climbed off of him and was using his tongue to tease Fader's valve. Fader melted at the ministrations. "take m-me, baby…. Take me" was all fader could say as the heat and pleasure surged through his systems. "show me how you make me yours"

Percy was happy to do so and continued to tease Faders valve wanting it nice and dripping.

Fader moved the action to the berth where he laid down on his back, in need, waiting for whatever his mate decided to do to him.

Percy started to gently finger Fader stretching him wide enough.

Fader whined and moaned as he wanted his mate's spike, but he knew he had to be patient.

"Are you ready for me my love" Percy asked.

A deep, guttural, needy "Uh huh" was all Fader could get out.

"Then you shall have me my love" Percy said and started to ease his spike into his mate.

Fader smiled, lost in pleasure, but aware enough to note the changes to his mate. Percy no longer hesitated when he felt the need to take Fader, and Fader saw that as a big improvement.

Percy gave Fader time to adjust before he started to thrust in and out of his lover.

Both were in heaven and soon overloaded. They would have gone at it again, if it weren't for the fact that the little sparklings were crying out.

"Time to be parents" Percy said kissing Fader and got up and went to their sparklings.

Fader nodded and quickly followed behind his mate, so happy to have his own little family to take care of and love.

They got the sparklings fed and changed before playing with them.

Back in the med bay, Bee was starting to come out of stasis lock. He was in agony, but he knew that as long as he felt pain, he was still online.

He could heard Dive's voice then he could hear Ratchet's voice, slowly he onlined his optics.

A soft but painful groan got both Skydive and Ratchet's attention, as they realized their mate was alive and was trying to come out of stasis lock.

"Bee, we're here" They said soothingly. "Come back to us"

Bee finally managed to online his optics.

'oh love you worried us so much" Skydive stated as he rubbed Bee's cheek.

"How...long..." Bee managed, pain in his voice.

"You've been out of it for a day. We can thank Mirage for following you and saving you' ratchet stated, a tear in his optic.

Bee wanted to snap that now you two seem to care but he didn't have the strength to do it.

He may not have been able to say it, but both Ratchet and Skydive felt it as Bee had unknowingly sent the anger and pain through the bond.

He offlined his optics and tried to ignore the pain he was in.

Both his mates felt even worse, and tried their best to encourage Bee to come back to them.

Without realizing he was doing it Bee was sending to both of them everything he had been feeling how often lately the two had been ignoring him. The pain it caused him.

Both mates were shocked and disturbed, as they didn't want their mate to feel that way. Ratchet and Skydive looked at each other, wondering if there was some way they could make things up to Bee.

Bee just wanted them to love him, thats all, to not treat him like he wasn't there or was bothering them.

Skydive and Ratchet then made plans for once Bee was able to be out of the med bay. They three of them would share a lot of time together, and Ratchet knew Prime would approve it. They were careful not to let bee in on the plans, as it was going to be a surprise.

Bee ended up slipping unconcious again as his body needed more recharge.


	69. Chapter 69

Meanwhile, Mirage was staring at himself in a mirror, looking at his nonexistent sparkling bump, as he was only just sparked. Mirage couldn't believe it. he had sparked so many, he couldn't believe he was sparked again. And the problem now was that the Cons were getting busier and Mirage was even more worried, as his babies were getting old enough to fight a fight he wished they never had to.

Optimus came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Mirage. "A cube of energon for your thoughts" Optimus said.

"You know me too well, my beloved' Mirage said as he took the energon and slowly sipped on it. problem was, Mirage's systems were more picky this time. Mirage wasn't able to handle the regular energon like he had been for his other sparklings. Optimus wasn't sure what to do, and so he went to Luckystar, his son, who had had experience with this before.

Optimus told his son what was going on and asked what he had done in this situation, he needed to know so he would know how to help Mirage.

Lucky explained how he made Aid's special energon and then gave Optimus a sample to try to see if Mirage would tolerate it. Optimus thanked his son and then headed back, hoping that Mirage would be able to handle the special blend of sparkling energon and adult nutrients. Fortunately for Optimus, it worked, and Mirage was finally able to keep his energon down.

Now that he knew it would Optimus made sure that there was plenty of it on hand and made Mirage keep some on him, like always. He didn't want to take any chances with his mate.

Mirage didn't care for the fact that it had no flavor, but he would put up with it since he didn't want to end up getting an energon drip.

Optimus kissed his mate. "I know my love but, at least with this we can hopefully keep you out of the med bay other then when nessacery"

Mirage nodded and then ground his aft into his mate's groin plating before walking back to the berth, trying to see if he could get a rise out of his mate.

Optimus got the hint and happily followed his mate to their berth, oh he was so going to enjoy this time with Mirage.

Optimus was caught off guard when his mate began to use his talented tongue and the leader's groin plating. It was obvious that Mirage was very horny.

Optimus moaned and caressed Mirages helm while his mate licked. "Mmmm...that feels so good my love"

Mirage kept it up until his mate finally opened the paneling and then mirage used his talented tongue on his mate's sensitive array.

Optimus moaned and bucked as Mirage licked his spike in just that right way. "Nnnn...Mirage..."

And then Mirage pulled an old trick where he took a long lick and then left, to go settle on the berth and expose himself to his mate. Mirage enjoyed this game the most, though Optimus didn't tend to care for it.

"Vixen" Optimus said and got on the berth and pinned Mirage's legs down and started to finger the other teasing his valve.

Mirage mewled and moaned and begged deliciously, all to let his mate know what the illusionist wanted.

Optimus teased Mirage a bit more before he finally decided to give him his spike.

Mirage was in heaven, and showed it by how his body and his chute made sure his mate felt just as much pleasure as Mirage did.

Optimus moaned as he took his mate lovingly. "So beautiful, so amazing" Optimus breathed.

"Even with…ooo…oh… even with …. The unexpected sparklings?" Mirage asked, horny but worried.

"Even with, I love you" Optimus said. "For always and ever"

Mirage moaned even more as Optimus hit both sweet spots, the one in the chute and the non-visible sparkling bump area. mIrage was so close to overloading it wasn't funny.

"Are you close my love" Optimus purred.

Mirage could only nod, as he was too lost in pleasure to do anything else.

"Then overload for me my love"

Mirage's system's shivered in an intense overload, surprising Optimus as he had never seen his mate shiver in overload before.

"You must have been in great need my love" Optimus said.

"why do you say that, beloved?" mirage asked, feeling much better.

"I've never seen you shiver like that before"

'Sorry. But if it does help, I am feeling much better…especially about the coming sparklings' mirage stated.

"I'm glad, we can go again if your up to it"

'Wish I could but I have a few things to take care of" and with that Mirage closed up his systems and ran off, startling the hell out of Prime, but now Optimus for once felt like what Mirage had felt like so many times after Optimus had to face and run, and to be honest he didn't like it and wondered how Mirage put up with it so much.

He decided he would make it up to Mirage and for the moment cleaned up a bit.

It took a while, but eventually Optimus figured out how Mirage stored and placed things. And one Optimus figured it out, it all made sense.

He had everything cleaned up by the time Mirage eventually came home.

"Sorry I had to run, hon" Mirage, "I didn't have a choice."

"Its alright my love, is everything alright?"

"yes, the sparklings are fine" Mirage said revealing he had had an appointment with Ratchet.

"I'm glad" Optimus said and kissed Mirage before getting him some of that energon blend.

"You know how Ratchet gets if you miss your appointment" Mirage stated, taking the special energon in, in sips.

"That I do, how are you feeling"

'Tired and hungry" Mirage stated, about ready to fall asleep in his energon.

"Finish your energon my love" Optimus said. "And I'll put you to bed"

Mirage nodded and soon finished his energon.

"Do you need any more" Optimus asked.

Mirage's only answer was to fall into recharge right at the table, his face smacking right into the cube he had just finished, but even that didn't cause him to stir.

Well that answered his questions Optimus thought and he picked Mirage up and carried him to bed.

What Optimus had failed to realize was that Mirage had been up and going for three straight days and with the sparklings on board, it was only catching up to him now.

Optimus kept close but let Mirage sleep and tended to everything.

And it was then that Buster stopped by. "Optimus, sir, please tell Mirage thanks fer me"

"What for Buster?" Optimus asked curious.

"he helped Light 'n' Ay finish up the nurs'ry fer the young'uns. It took us two solid days, but we made it" Buster stated, surprising Optimus as he had no idea Mirage had done that. Of course, Optimus had spent the past two nights in his office trying to figure out how to stop the con's latest attack.

"Thats wonderful, I will tell him when he wakes" Optimus said.

'Ay hope he is sleepin' as he ne'er slept while at our place" Buster added, just before trying to head out.

"You said two days" Optimus asked.

"yeah, an' accordin' ta Flasher, he ne'er slept there either, an' he was there a day before he came ta see us" Buster stated.

"Thank you Buster" Optimus said and sent Buster on his way.

Buster nodded and was on his way. And now Optimus was a little peeved. Not at Buster, as buster was just the messenger, but Optimus just couldn't understand how or why Mirage forced himself to go so long without recharge, especially with developing sparklings.

Optimus would let Mirage sleep as long as he needed and would talk to him.

Mirage didn't rouse for 20 hours, which terrified Optimus as the hours crept on until he saw Mirage's optic's flicker on and off quickly – a sign that Mirage was coming out of recharge.

Optimus settled in close beside Mirage so he could be there when Mirage came online.

"B…Beloved? What are you doing here?" Mirage asked, unaware of how long he had slept, thinking it had only been a few minutes.

"Mirage you've been in recharge for 20 hours" Optimus said. "I haven't been far from your side"

Mirage was in utter shock and had no idea what to say, and so he just turned his head down and away.

Optimus made Mirage look at him. "Tell me what's wrong my love"

"I guess I didn't realize how tired I was" Mirage stated.

"Why have you not been resting my love"

"Because I don't sleep well alone" Mirage stated, and then wished he could take it back.

"Oh my love, you could have come to my office or asked me to come home"

"But it is not fair of me to take you away from your job of protecting us all, my beloved. I didn't want to be a distraction either' Mirage stated.

"You are a very pleasant distraction, I would have been happy to have you with me"

"The last time I can into your office unannounced you threw a fit" Mirage stated, making Optimus feel a little guilty.

"I'm sorry" Optimus apologized. "Forgive me"

"Besides, I am sure you don't want me to know about the plans you have, as you know I would want to help and be part of them, to try and help keep our precious babies from having to fight" Mirage stated, revealing something that not even Optimus knew, but suspected.

Optimus nodded. "Fair enough my love but please if you need me just let me know my love"

"Well…"Mirage stated as he began rubbing his abdomen, "if you are free…..I need you now"

Optimus smiled. "You have me my love, however you need"

Mirage began running his hand along Optimus's plating, showing his mate exactly what he had on his processor.

Optimus grinned and kissed Mirage. "How do you need it my love"

Mirage soon surprised his mate as he got down on all fours and revealed both his port and his valve. Mirage had made sure the "babies" were elsewhere. And then Mirage wiggled his aft enticingly, hoping Optimus got the message.

Optimus smiled and got behind his mate and teased his mates aft gently.

Mirage moaned in blissful pleasure. He wanted to be taken in both his valve and his port, and he hoped that with everything that he had done, Optimus had not only gotten the message but was going to give him what he needed and wanted so badly.

"Where do you want my spike my love"

"In both…but …ugh … ngh …ooo….you choose…choose which one…one first…ngh ooh' Mirage managed to get out between blissful moans.

Optimus slipped his spike into Mirages valve and a toy into Mirages aft.

Mirage purred in delight as well as moaned in unadulterated pleasure as his mate worked both his port and his valve so good.

"How's that my love, does this feel good"

Mirage moaned and mewled in pleasure, nodding his head, unable to form any other response.

"Do you want fast and hard? Or slow and gentle"

'Ugh…oo…slow…. Slow and gentle…please" Mirage begged, managing to just get the response out.

"As you wish my love" Optimus said and moved slowly.

Mirage was in heaven, there was no other way to describe it.

Optimus kept his movements gentle as he took his mate stroking Mirages spike.

Mirage moaned and groaned and mewled as his white hot chute milked Optimus's spike.

Optimus moaned and was happily taking his mate.

It took a while but both soon came to a large but gentle overload, and Optimus had to catch himself to make sure he didn't fall on top of his sparked mate.

Optimus held mirage close and kissed the back of mirages neck. "Did you enjoy?"

"I did, beloved, and you?" Mirage asked, basking in the attention.

"I did, what would you like to do now my love?" Optimus asked.

Mirage thought, as there were so many things he wanted to do.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Bee was still recovering, but rather than being in the med bay, Ratchet had taken the unusual step of bringing the small bot home to care for the sparked, injured bot that they had called a mate but hadn't treated like a mate recently.

Bee didn't protest but he was confused as Ratchet was usually adamant about injured staying in the med bay.

Skydive and ratchet did everything they could think of to help Bee to realize that they realized that they had not treated him right and that they were very sorry for what they had done.

Bee let them take care of him. "Why have you two been ignoring me" Bee finally asked.

"We weren't ignoring you, love" stated ratchet, "we just got caught up in our own things and the fallout from that was that you suffered. The med bay got really busy, especially after Aid sparked, and I was alone. Skydive was practicing with the other aerial bots, as Optimus had anticipated the Cons were moving again. I guess we got so wrapped up in our own concerns that we forgot about you. Can you ever forgive us?"

"I suppose so" Bee said. "It's too much effort to stay mad"

Ratchet pulsed love, but Bee also sensed worry behind it. when Bee shot a questioning look, Ratchet had no choice. "Bee, Megatron and Hook raped you, and you are now carrying their sparklings. I am so sorry."

Bee froze. "No...please Primus no..."

"There is nothing I can do, Bee. We're lucky you're alive" ratchet stated.

Bee knew there was something Ratchet could do but he could never actually do it.

'And no, I won't kill the sparklings' ratchet stated, "as it is not their fault"

"I know, I never could..." Bee said.

"We just all need to be thankful that carrying sparklings is all you are doing. For if it wasn't for Mirage following you and having Fader help rescue you, we might be mourning your death instead of waiting for new additions" ratchet stated to which Skydive nodded.

Bee nodded slowly, he didn't want this.

Ratchet had an idea, and he slowly sedated Bee. Bee soon fell asleep. Skydive knew exactly what was on Ratchet's mind and had already agreed to this. Ratchet soon opened up Bee and Skydive's chambers and moved the triplets from Bee's chamber to Skydive's much roomier chamber. Skydive smiled, and hoped that once Bee recovered, they would be able to tell him about this.

Bee was out for hours thanks to Ratchets sedition. He groaned as he came to.

'How are you feeling Bee?" Skydive asked.

"Sore...why do I feel sore?"

Skydive looked to Ratchet, unsure what to say.

"Bee" Ratchet said and sat down. "I fear this time you would have had a worse time carrying, so Skydive took the sparklings into his chamber"

Bee looked at Ratchet, not sure how to wrap his processor around this.

"You mean...I'm not sparked anymore?"

"No, you are not sparked anymore, though it will take some time for body to go back to normal" ratchet stated, hoping Bee felt a bit better.

Bee nodded. "Thank you..."

"But you will have to help me with this whole being sparked thing" Skydive stated, making Bee feel needed.

Bee nodded. "I will"

Ratchet hugged Skydive and kissed Bee. Now he was truly happy as he had both of his mates.

Bee and Skydive kissed back and soon Bee was back in recharge and Skydive wasn't far behind him.

Ratchet curled up with the two and fell into recharge, hoping that Bee and Skydive would be up for more the next evening.

Elsewhere Bluesky was happily tending to little Grunt, who wasn't quite so little any longer but was still young.

Grunt was into anything and everything and was not a sparkling one wanted to turn their back on.

"Come here my little one" Bluesky said as she caught Grunt going off on his own.

Grunt happily ran to his mother, as he was quite a mama's boy.

"There is my little bot" Bluesky said smiling and picked her son up.

"Mommy!" Grunt stated, giving Sky a big hug.

Sky kissed his helm. "Come on sweethspark lets go see Uncle Ratchet, its time for your checkup"

"No wanna go, mommy" stated Grunt, curling into his mom's arms.

"Why not baby?" Sky asked her son.

"Ratchet scary" Grunt stated.

"Thats just how Uncle Ratchet is, he loves all of us very much"

"Ok, I will go if you go and stay with me" Grunt stated.

"I will baby" Sky said and took Grunt to the med bay. "Ratchet" She called.

Ratchet came out and Grunt blew a raspberry at the bot.

"Grunt, be nice" Sky said.

'I was being nice mommy" Grunt stated, before blowing a raspberry again.

"Being nice means you don't blow raspberries at someone"

"Sorry mommy" Grunt stated, nuzzling his mom, while Ratchet laughed.

"I have worse greetings, Bluesky. This is mild" Ratchet stated.

"Still Uncle Ratchet he knows better" Sky said and kissed her sons helm.

Grunt stayed near his mother as Ratchet looked over the young bot.

"How is he Ratchet" Sky asked.

"He is young and healthy and you, my dear Sky, are sparked" Ratchet stated.

"W..what?" Sky asked shock in her voice.

"you are carrying twins, Sky" Ratchet stated, "and you are about a month along."

"I...I didn't know"

"It's ok, they are healthy as well. Just come back to see me once every two weeks" Ratchet stated.

"Yes Uncle Ratchet" Sky said she had to tell swoop.

And as Bluesky left the med bay, Grunt blew one last raspberry on the way out.

Sky gently tapped him on his aft. "Come on lets go find daddy"

Swoop wasn't hard to find as he was talking with Sludge about being a father to sparklings.

"Swoop" Sky called. "Can I talk to you"

Swoop nodded and Sludge soon left. 'What pretty sky want?" Swoop asked.

"Swoop I need to talk to you, we just came from the med bay"

Grunt climbed over and nuzzled himself into his father's arms. "What Ratchet say?" Swoop asked.

"Love, I'm sparked with twins" Sky said.

"Me swoop happy if pretty sky happy" Swoop said as hugged Sky and Grunt.

"I am happy just surprised" Sky said as she returned Swoops hug.

"Me happy too" Grunt stated.

Sky smiled. "I'm glad baby, your gonna be a big brother"

"Yippee!" stated Grunt as he was already sad about being an only sparkling.

Sky smiled and kissed her sons helm and the little family headed home.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Soundwave was finishing up the protoform for Hide and Hound, a beautiful little femme.

Soundwave contacted Hound and Hide asking them to come down to his quarters and had the protoform finished by the time they got there.

Hide and Hound came, and were surprised by what they saw.

"Statement, protoform is finished" Soundwave said showing it to them.

"She's beautiful, Soundwave" stated hound in awe. "thanks. Thank you so much"

"Statement you are welcome" He said and handed Hound the protoform. "Statement when the sparking begins I will come if you wish"

"Please do, as you know more about this than we do" Hound stated.

Soundwave nodded and got them both energon and he inquired how Hide was doing.

"Everythin' is an schedule" stated Hide as he rubbed his chest, anticipating the life growing inside.

Soundwave nodded happy to hear that and asked how far along Hide was now.

"About 5 months, getting' closer" Hide said.

"Statement, you will do fine" Soundwave said.

"Thanks, Soundwave" Hide said.

"You are welcome, do you require assistance?"

"I think I can make it. Is there anythin' I should know about sparking this type of sparklin'?" hide asked.

"When its time your chests plates will open much like the valve opens for the sparklings to be pushed out. When your chest plates are open the sparklings spark shall start out then must be placed in the protoform.

"Is it painful?" Hound asked, even though he wasn't the one sparked.

"There will be discomfort, it varies each time"

"I've been blown ta pieces, this will be a breeze compared to being repaired from that" Hide stated, his stubborn streak shining through.

Soundwave suspected Ironhide would be able to handle it but he knew there would be pain.

Elsewhere, Dash was working on something, trying to fix a toy for Zip when Dart came in and though he thought he had gotten a grip on himself, he began to yell at poor Dash who was trying hard to fix something that many adults had trouble even figuring out how to get to work. Dash said nothing as Dart yelled at him. Soon enough Dash finished and returned the toy to Zip, but then holed up in his room crying. Zip wanted to thank his brother, but wasn't able to, and so went to Glide, who had no idea what had happened, as Dash refused to talk or come out of his room and Dart was on duty.

"What's the matter Zip?" Glide asked when the little one came to him.

"dash has locked himself in his room and refuses to talk or come out. I wanted to thank him for fixing my favorite toy. I think he's crying" Zip stated, concerned.

"Zip tell me what happened" Glide said he had a suspicion on what had happened but he had to know for certain.

"I think I heard daddy yelling earlier, and then Dash returned my toy and locked himself in his room" Zip stated, as he didn't know much, but what he said was enough for Glide to guess what had happened.

"Thank you baby" Glide said and would go to Dash after he dealt with Dart and commed someone to come watch them while he went to have a word with Dart.

Tango showed up to watch the sparklings while Glide, mad, went to look for his mate.

He found where Dart was on duty and headed there. "I want a word with you. Now" Glide said when he found his mate.

Dart did as asked, and didn't argue as he had learned early on that when Glide was angry, it was best not to piss him off any further.

"Why the pit did you yell at your son! We've been over this before your supposed to encourage him not yell at him!"

Dart couldn't answer, as he knew he was in the wrong. "I'm sorry" was all he could say.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing too, if you are not careful you will lose Dash forever"

Dart sighed, as he realized he had really screwed up. "Dart, Dash really looks up to you. He admires you, I can see it. Be his father, help him, support him. He really needs you" Glide stated.

"I'm going to go do my best to comfort him and get him out of his room the minute you come home you will apologize and do anything to make it up to Dash. Do you understand"

Dart nodded, knowing full well next time something like this happened, he could lose his son for good.

Glide went back to quarters and went to Dash and held him close.

A few hours later, Dart came home. He was and he wasn't looking forward to what was going to happen once he got inside the quarters.

It had taken a lot of effort but Glide finally got Dash out of his room.

Dart knew he had really blown it when he saw that even Zip was angry with him.

Glide gently guided Zip out of the room leaving Dash and Dart alone but he didn't go far.

"Go away" Dash yelled, obviously hurt by what his father had done and said earlier.

"Dash please, I want to apologize" Dart said.

"Then apologize, but it doesn't mean I have to talk to you or anything else" Dash stated, startling Dart who never knew his son could be so defiant.

"Dash, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I guess...seeing your talent made me think of your mother, your so much like him"

"Don't bring mom into this, dad, as you know mom would never have yelled at me for using my Primus given talents" dash stated, still angry and hurt.

"No...your mother never would have and I shouldn't either, can you ever forgive me"

"Yes, but I am still hurt and angry" Dash stated, finally turning around and facing his father.

"What can i do to make it up to you"

"Give me one reason why I should let you make it up. You always scream at me, you never appreciate anything I do, you chastise me when I show my talent, and it is obvious that you love Zip and the babies more than you do me" dash stated, cutting Dart right to the core, as he hadn't expected his son to unload on him.

"Dash...I do love you so much and I dont mean to do these things to you. IF you let me make it up to you I will anything"

And then Dash really dropped a bombshell. "How bout you talk to me about mom, as I still haven't even had a chance to move on. You moved on easily, as did Zip, but no one seemed to ask me. Don't get me wrong, I love Glide, but why can't you and I talk about mom. Every time I try to bring it up, you walk out or you yell or you ignore me. You may have been ready to move on, but I wasn't" Dash stated, tears in his optics, as he remembered his mother.

That tore through Dart, as he had thought both his sparklings had moved on. "What would you like to know"

"It's not that I want to know, anything, dad. I just want you to be open for the times when I need to come to you and talk about memories of him as well as other things about mom without judgment" dash stated, tears still falling from his optics.

"You got it" dart said and pulled Dash into his arms holding him and wiped the tears away.

Zip and Glide watched from across the room. "Is Dash gonna be ok?" Zip asked curiously.

"I think so Zip but only time will tell" Glide said.

Zip didn't like that answer and got up and ran over to his brother and dad, and gave them a big hug. "All better" Zip stated, causing Glide, dash, and Dart to laugh.

Glide smiled and was happy to watch the scene before him.

Elsewhere, Jetset and Airstream were pulling pranks left and right. They had pranked Inferno, pranked Hound, and then Swoop. Having had success, they decided to change their target. Not content to go after the medic like their parent's had, these two were going to do everything they wanted to poor Mirage who didn't deserve it, especially since he was sparked.

Optimus was already getting peeved about these two and the pranks they were pulling, of course Primus wasn't smiling on the two as granted Mirage was their intended target but thats not who the prank was going to hit.

Jet and Stream set up the elaborate prank that was based on a Rube-Goldberg device, and would end with the bot not only getting soaked in used energon and oil, but also covered in blazing orange paint. Jet and Stream had set up and camera to watch what would happen. They had learned Mirage's routine, and knew he was due here, but what they hadn't predicted was that Mirage would get held up, and someone else would be getting very, very pissed off.

When the door opened they assumed it was Mirage right on time but they didn't see until after the fact who they got instead.

Optimus walked in and was suddenly covered in energon, oil and orange paint. To say he was pissed off was an understatement.

Jet and stream ran from where they were hidden, as they knew that in no uncertain terms were they to prank the leader of the Autobots. What these two bozos failed to realize was that the bot they had decided to target was Optimus's sparkmate. Optimus tried to pursue the young ones, but lost sight of them quickly, as Optimus couldn't move as fast as they could. But that didn't mean that Optimus was going to give up.

He commed Red. "Red I want them found now!" He said and commed a few others to help him with the two.

Unfortunately before Red could find them or anything like that – Mirage walked into another well set trap, a prank that knocked him out cold and caused him to land right on his abdomen, which was also covered in glittery purple paint. And while Optimus was going about the ship looking for the two hellions, little Slick found Mirage, out cold and in desperate need of medical attention. And so little Slick, though not very old or very bog slowly hauled the bigger sparked bot to the med bay, where First Aid was on, as Ratchet was asleep with his mates.

Aid rushed to them and got Mirage up on a berth and started to examine Mirage.

And while Aid could find that the impact did not harm the sparklings, other than jar them about a bit, the paint was another matter. It was right over the sparkling bump and should it seep through, it could easy poison and kill the developing sparklings. Aid enlisted Slick's help as they scrubbed Mirage for all they were worth, hoping to remove the poisonous paint.

Aid rushed grabbing more rags and solvent they had to get the paint off quickly, while they scrubbed he kept and eye on the monitors.

Poor Optimus had no idea that his newest developing sparklings were fighting for their life while Mirage was completely knocked into stasis lock. All Optimus knew was that he had to find these two troublemakers.

Red finally located them and told Optimus where they were and Optimus headed that direction with a couple of the others. "You two"

The two braced for what was to come, not sure what to do and having nowhere to run and hide.

And while Optimus was fuming at the pair, First Aid commed the leader and told Optimus about what had happened to poor Mirage. This made Optimus really pissed.

"I want these two in the brig, it seems my mate Mirage has found one of your other traps. If he loses the sparklings he carries you two will face the maximum punishment"

"So what, he's just another whore bot" Jetset stated. Airstream moved aside.

"I don't think that was a wise…"

"Shut up, Stream, I will say whatever I want" stated Jetset, having no idea how close he was to the ultimate punishment.

Optimus had Jetset by the throat against the wall. "My mate is no whore, I would watch your words very carefully"

Jetset struggled and tried to get his twin to help, but Airstream wanted no part in this, and turned his back on the bot, which showed who was really behind all the pranks – Jetset.

"I want this one locked up in the brig I will deal with him later" Optimus said.

Jazz quickly hauled Jetset off to the brig, while Airstream got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness with honest pleas.

Optimus looked down at Airestream as he listened to the pleas he did feel this one was innocent but wasn't letting him completely off the hook he would have to clean and apologize and the like.

"I will do whatever it takes to make up for the mistakes I made, sir. And I never knew Mirage was your mate" Airstream stated, knowing he couldn't completely escape punishment.

"You will apologize to each mech that has been pranked by the two of you and they will have the right to make you do something"

Airstream headed off to do as he had been instructed while Optimus went to the med bay – Aid and Slick trying to make sure no more purple glitter pain was on the bot.

"Can I help" Optimus asked coming over.

"We're almost done with that part," Aid said, "But I am concerned that he hasn't come out of stasis lock yet"

Optimus nodded and opened his bond with Mirage and tried to coax him back to the world of the online. Telling him he was safe now.

Optimus only felt confusion as it seemed that Mirage's memory chips got shuffled badly, and that was not going to be an easy repair.

Optimus relayed to Aid what the problem seemed to be.

"But Optimus, sir, I have no experience with that, and I can't seem to get a hold of Ratchet" Aid stated.

"Where is Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"I think he is in his room with his mates" Aid stated.

Optimus nodded and headed to Ratchet's quarters and hit the chime repeatedly.

Ratchet, groggy, finally got up and answered the chime.

"Ratchet, emergency with Mirage"

Ratchet straightened up, onlined fully and followed Optimus to the med bay.

Optimus informed him of what he knew as they headed to the med bay.

Ratchet walked in and took one look at things and realized that only time could heal the memory chips. There was only one thing Ratchet could do, and that was restrict Mirage to a sparkling form that had been an extra from Soundwave's sparking. "I am sorry, Optimus. it is too messed up for anything other than time to fix it. All I can do is have you watch him, as a sparkling" ratchet stated, handing the bewildered Optimus a sparkling that was his mate.

Optimus just looked between the sparkling in his arms, Mirage and Ratchet. "But what of our sparklings he carries"

'they are safe, as Mirage's spark is still there, keeping them alive. The small bit in this bot is to allow the main bot to rest and recover while making sure Mirage doesn't lose what is going on. Mirage is still with us, it is just that he will be a sparkling until this all works itself out" Ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded. "Do I treat him like a true sparkling then? Will he act like a true sparkling?"

'treat him like a sparkling, but don't be surprised if occasionally he acts older. And keep him safe like a sparkling, though I doubt he'll leave your side much"

Optimus nodded. "Keep me informed Ratchet"

"Will do, sir, will do" was all Ratchet could say, trying to figure out how this all had happened.

Optimus looked one last time at Mirage before taking the sparkling with him to quarters.

Of course, it didn't help that Optimus met Jazz and Wingspan as he was heading back to his quarters with the "sparkling."

He honestly tried to slip paste them but it was hard to and he was still a lovely bright orange.

"You play paintball with Spike ag…" Jazz started when he noted the sparkling.

"If it were only that simple" Optimus said sighing.

"So who does the little one belong to?" wingspan asked, as he unknowingly tickled his brother.

Optimus sighed and told them what had happened.

Both Wingspan and Jazz were not only shocked – they were also livid.

"I know but please right now I could use some help" Optimus said. He needed to get cleaned up and tend to the sparklings.

"I will watch him, optimus" Jazz stated as he took the sparkling, leaving wingspan and Optimus dumbfounded.

Optimus was confused he hadn't meant for Jazz to take the sparkling. "Is your mother feeling alright?"

"Let them be, they are fine" stated wingspan.

Optimus nodded. "I need to go get this paint off of me"

Jazz took Mirage and began to spoil the little one with loving attention, attention Jazz knew Mirage had never gotten when he was little, and Wingspan came in and laughed as he saw the site – his older brother being trapped in a sparkling body and getting spoiled with all sorts of attention.

"What?" Jazz asked innocently smiling at his son.

"It's been awhile since anyone has seen this side of you. We were wondering if it was still there" wingspan stated, Prowl nodded as well, as he noted the site that Wingspan had drawn his attention to.

Jazz looked away. "I'm allowed to mope once in a while ya know" He said and gave his attention to Mirage who was waving his arms at him.

Mirage clicked and cooed, as the sparkling body he was in was not old enough to make words. Mirage squealed with laughter, though, as Jazz tickled the sparkling, causing even Prowl and Wingspan to come over and play with the little sparkling. Mirage was fine with Wingspan, but he wasn't too sure about prowl, and when Prowl picked Mirage up, Mirage lubricated on the tactician. Jazz wasn't sure if he should be angry or laugh. Wingspan was rolling on the floor, laughing his aft off, as it was too funny. Prowl just stood there, too shocked at first to say or do anything.

Jazz ended up chuckling and took Mirage back and cleaned him up. "Silly little one, there now all clean" Jazz said as he put a new pad on Mirage.

"Well, that'll teach ya, papa. Mirage didn't care for all the times ya got on him" Wingspan stated, before Prowl lightly smacked wingspan lightly upside the head.

"Watch your mouth, youngling" Prowl stated, to which Wingspan knew that meant that Prowl was not in a joking mood at the time being.

"Yes sir" Wingspan replied.

Jazz looked at Prowl, granted the smack had been a light one but he didn't like that Prowl had done that. But he kept his silence for the moment.

Prowl walked off, feeling that he had upset his mate. It pissed Prowl off that he was never allowed to punish Wingspan ever. And since Jazz was silent, Prowl knew he was in trouble, and so he went to hide in his office, away from everyone and everything.

As much as Jazz loved Prowl he was just in no mood to deal with his mate. He had never raised a hand to his son only once or twice a gentle tap on Wingspans aft when he was a little seekerling. He gave his attention to Mirage and Wingspan.

Having looked away for only a moment, they were surprised to find Mirage gone from the spot they had left him, as neither knew that Mirage had developed a habit of wandering away, especially when he was a sparkling, to get away from his abusive creators.

"Mirage" Jazz called gently. "Let me know where you are son please"

But Mirage was long gone and crawling toward the rec room, invisibly, and trying to explore this "new" territory. It was a good thing Crankcase was in the rec room because he knew how to "see" Mirage, and Mirage was going to start crying once he realized he was alone and no familiar faces were around.

Crankcase saw him and went over to him. "Hello little one, come on you must be hungry" Crankcase said gently and picked Mirage up.

Mirage still had tears pouring out of his little optics, but his cries had now calmed down into whimpers as Crankcase gently held him. And after getting sparkling energon, Crankcase had lots of question, but the first one was, "Now who did you crawl away from?"

"Hmm let's see your don't look like any of the mechs I know" He said as he fed Mirage the bottle. "Well guess I can make some comm calls after you eat"

Jazz was now frantic with worry and had sent Wingspan out to look for the little bot. Wingspan thought about it and had an idea where Mirage may have headed, and so Wingspan headed to the rec room, hoping that his hunch was right.

Crankcase had just finished feeding Mirage and burped him.

Wingspan sighed in relief and commed his mother as he went to Crankcase. "Thank Primus you found him"

"Oh, I didn't know you sparked again, wingspan"" Crankcase stated as he unknowingly handed Mirage over to the seeker.

"I didn't" Wingspan said taking his brother and told Crankcase what had happened.

Crankcase stuttered a bit, unsure how to process what he had been told, but when he was told why it happened, Crankcase was mad and he was gonna go talk to Optimus to see what had been done regarding all of this, for one thing that Crankcase knew that Optimus didn't was that it was a severe crime to attack the mate of the Prime.

Optimus had finally got all the paint off and was heading back when he ran into Crankcase.

"can I talk to for a minute, Prime?" Crankcase asked, resisting the urge to call Optimus "bro."

"Of course, private?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, it regards your mate" Crankcase stated, and Prime knew that something had happened if Crankcase was approaching him about that.

Optimus took Crankcase to his quarters since he wanted to be comfortable. "I'm listening brother"

Crankcase told Optimus how he had learned about all this and such, and then asked what had been done to those who had done this to Mirage.

Optimus told of the one who was innocent but the other was in the brig he hadn't come to a decision.

"Well, to let you know. I wasn't aware of it until after Sentinel Prime had died, but he had passed a law that made it a severe crime to harm or kill the Prime's mate – as severe a crime as attacking the Prime. It was too late for me to do anything, as I didn't learn about it until years later, but I suggest that you do something now to make an example of the bot who caused this to Mirage" Crankcase stated, surprising Optimus who had thought he had known all the laws. Apparently, he had missed one.

"What do you suggest brother?" Optimus asked.

"I suggest you train the boys hard with Hide and treat them mock war simulades" Crankcase stated.

"How does this make and example of the bot?" Optimus asked wanting clarification.

'that's just the first part, to break them down a bit. It breaks through the defiance. And then have them work maintenance shifts, like adults. We all hate them, and would rather go to Ratchet and have exams than do them. At least as the second part" Crankcase stated, leaving his last suggestion linger a bit.

Optimus nodded and let his brother continue as he thought about arrangments that would have to be made.

"and lastly, You could have Ratchet temporarily turn off their hormones and let them feel what it feels like not to be able to even feel any pleasure" Crankcase stated, as it was obvious he had done this before, though he hadn't the idea why other than it was an order from Sentinel.

"And I should do this to both brothers?" Optimus asked. Though he had forgiven the one.

"I would do the first two parts for both of them, but if one has been found innocent or has already admitted his guilt, then I would save part three for only the arrogant perpetrator who had not asked for forgiveness."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you brother"

"You're welcome. I would hate to see Mirage go through what I went through" Crankcase stated before leaving.

Optimus started making the necessary comms.

Wingspan meanwhile took Mirage back to Jazz.

"Mama, I brought him back" Wingspan stated, which was music to Jazz's audios, as he had just about had a spark attacked from not being able to find the little one. Jazz could only hope Optimus wouldn't be mad when he found out.

Jazz relaxed and took Mirage who was reaching for him. "You scared me baby boy" Jazz said and changed Mirage before holding him close.

Soon, Mirage was sleeping, and Jazz just held the little one. Optimus soon came by. Jazz told Optimus what had happened, and was surprised when Optimus was not angry. "Jazz, one time when Mirage's memories snapped and he was a sparkling in his adult body, he wandered off on me. It was only when wingspan commed me that he had Mirage that I found him. I am not 100 percent sure why, though I have an idea, Mirage just likes to crawl off" Optimus stated, bringing relief to Jazz's very stressed processor.

"I was afraid you were going to be mad at me" Jazz admitted as he handed over the sleeping Mirage to Optimus.

'I can hardly be mad if it happened to me as well" Optimus stated.

Jazz nodded and rubbed his back a bit. "I think I need to lay down"

"well, mama, you're sparked, so you need to be off your feet" wingspan stated, before showing Optimus out.

Wingspan saw Optimus off then helped his mother to the berth and got him comfortable. "Thank you baby"

"you're welcome, mama. And I better go get papa before he hurts himself, as I know he is sparked too" Wingspan stated, 'be back soon, mama"

Jazz nodded and tried to rest and ignore the pain he was feeling.

Wingspan went to Prowls office figuring he would be there.

"Did your mother send you to tell me that I was wrong and that I should never ever harm you or do anything to you' Prow; asked Wingspan, not even looking up from what he was doing, as Prowl didn't want to let anyone know he was crying.

"No, I came to make sure you didn't do anything stupid" Wingspan said coming over to Prowls side. "Like hurt yourself"

Prowl just turned away, not even wanting to show Wingspan he was so hurt by Jazz earlier that he was crying.

Wingspan gently turned Prowl back and hugged him. "Its alright papa, mama just isn't himself right now"

"Well, I'm sparked too. I'm sparked because I knew he wouldn't survive carrying triplets, and he has yet to thank me or say anything. I love him, but he has been so down lately I can't stand it. I know he is still a little upset at me for not telling him he was originally sparked with triplets, but he knows and no matter how many times I apologize, it doesn't seem good enough. Nothing is ever good enough anymore" Prowl stated before bawling again. Thankfully no one came by.

Wingspan wrapped his arms around Prowl and held him. "He'll be better once he's sparked you'll see papa" Wingspan soothed. "Maybe you two need some time alone"

"I doubt that will help, as Jazz doesn't stick around when it is the two of us. I … I am just so… damn horny as well as other things I can't stand it"

"I hate to say it but maybe you need to take control papa" Wingspan said. "It might be the only way"

"What would you suggest?" Prowl asked Wingspan.

"Well...maybe, I can't believe I'm about to say this maybe you should just take mama"

"It's worth a try" Prowl stated, his tears starting to dry up.

"But your not going anywhere until you've properly refueled" Wingspand said and got Prowl energon.

Prowl didn't put up a fight, which surprised Wingspan as he didn't realize how much Jazz's moods had really gotten the best of Prowl.

Wingspan made sure Prowl got enough energon before sending him to his mama.

Prowl put on his dominant face and soon was back with Jazz. Before Jazz knew what hit him, Prowl had put stasis cuffs on the bot. "You've been a bad bot" Prowl purred, stroking Jazz's sparkling bump, and "now it is time to be punished." And with that Prowl began to lovingly dominate his mate.

"What the pit?" jazz managed before Prowl started putting him in his place.

"You have been found guilty of denying your sparkmate. Now it is time to make up for that" Prowl purred in a dominant form as he ran his hands over his bound sparkmate.

Jazz wanted to protest, anything but his body betrayed him and began warming up.

Prowl ran his hands along his mate's body, paying particular attention to jazz's prominent sparkling bump. Prowl rubbed the bump sensuously, in hopes that Jazz would warm up and allow Prowl to finally interface with him for the first time since Jazz found that Prowl had taken two of the triplets into his own chamber.

Jazz gasped and groaned as Prowl rubbed, his body heating quickly.

It didn't take too much longer before Prowl saw that Jazz had moved his groin plating aside. And once Prowl saw the stiff cable of his mate, he took it in his mouth and began to gently suck while using a couple of fingers to trace around and enter the sensitive valve. Prowl was almost in heaven, but that would have to wait just a bit longer.

Jazz gasped as Prowl sucked and teased him. "Nnnn...P..Prowler..."

Prowl continued until he felt Jazz was ready, and when he felt jazz was ready, Prowl thrusted his stiff arousal deep inside his mate, hoping that Jazz was enjoying this as much as he was.

Jazz cried out as he was suddenly filled and he clung to Prowl, pleasure moving through him.

Prowl found a good steady pace, and soon enough both were creeping closer and closer to a large overload.

All jazz could do was moan and cry out as prowl took him.

10 minutes later, Prowl and Jazz both roared out as a huge overload took the two, sending both on a short trip out of this world before they both returned, intakes heaving heavily. And after another 10 minutes, Prowl was able to remove himself from his mate's port and remove the stasis cuffs to make sure Jazz was ok.

Jazz's wrists were a bit sore, from his struggling. His intakes heaved as his body still hummed from pleasure.

Prowl was now a little nervous. "How you feeling, my love?" he asked nervously.

"A bit sore, I'm sorry Prowler for how I've been acting"

"I'm sorry too" Prowl stated as he nuzzled into his mate.

Jazz nuzzled back. "I have been such a fool"

"I am sorry for being so forceful my love. I just had a strong need, and Wingspan suggested that I just take you by surprise" Prowl stated, before he realized what he was saying.

"You did and somehow I'm not surprised Wingspan was behind this"

Prowl and Jazz finally made up, and soon both fell asleep in one another's arms.

Elsewhere, far from earth, a very young Braggart was fooling around. A youngling pleasurebot who had escaped the con destruction of his town was entertaining the young bot, who hoped someday to be Prime.

The young Kit danced for the other as that was what he had been told to do.

"Hey, whore bot….over here….put that hot mouth to use" Braggart bellowed, leaving poor Kit no alternative.

With a sigh that the other didn't see Kit came over and got on his knees in front of the other, and started licking the others spike.

"Ooo…you do such a good…ngh… ugh good job. I might actually pay you if you can get me off without using your hands' Braggart stated, figuring this youngling pleasurebot was nowhere near experienced. Problem was, Kit was much more experienced than Braggart even gave the bot credit for.

Kit took the spike in his mouth deep throating and working the other his hands at his side.

Braggart tried to hold off for as long as possible, but soon came under the golden tongue. Braggart didn't want to pay the pleasure bot, but he also knew he had to keep his word's integrity, and so he gave the whore bot a small thing of energon, the smallest he could find. Kit took the small gift, and stored it for later, knowing that Braggart wasn't done with him.

Kit waited knowing this one he was in for a long time.

Braggart, deciding he was above this pleasure bot, forced kit onto his hands and knees and then spiked the poor smaller bot's aft, rubbing it raw, and not allowing Kit to get off at all. It was only once Braggart overloaded, that braggart was done with the pleasure bot, and threw him out of where they were, leaving poor kit to fend for himself in the cold cruel air of the desolate planet.

He wrapped his arms around himself and looked for a place to get in from outside.

Kit eventually found a cave that was shielded from the wind. He took his small prize of energon and drank it slowly, knowing it had to last him until he could find another bot to pleasure.

He drank enough but wasn't really enough before he put the rest in subspace and tried to get some recharge.

It took a while, but finally the poor bot fell into recharge, dreaming of the day when he no longer had to live this way.

He was found hours later by a kind bot who woke him gently. Kit startled awake and backed away.

"W-w-who a-a-are y-y-y-you?" Kit asked, fear in his voice as he was much smaller than this bot who blocked the only exit.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Windrider. Do you need some place to stay?"

Kit looked away, he was still cold. He did need a place to stay. "I'm a nothing but a pleasure bot, why would you want to help me out?"

"Because I help all of Primus's children who need it. Come" the other said kindly.

"I wish I could say I feel like a child of Primus, but I don't. I am a whore-bot as most call me, it is gotten to the point that I am not even sure having a designation matters' stated Kit, broken and raw from his last encounter, barely functioning on the small amount of energon he had in his systems. Energon that he didn't know had been reprocessed and wasn't as nutritious as regular energon. Kit was truly a mess and hardly able to walk.

"It matters now let me help you young one" Windrider said and took kit with him and tended to him with care. He was a old medic who cared for all, he tended to wound and got fresh energon into him.

"Thank you, sir, I don't deserve your kindness" Kit stated, "My name's Kit. I was sparked in a whore house and grew up into a pleasure bot. I don't know any other way of life"

"You're welcome young Kit, you won't always be what you are now. Now I want you to get some rest alright I'm not letting you leave till your healed up"

"Thank you for your kindness, sir" Kit said as he found a warm spot on the floor and curled up. That was not what the old medic had in mind and he carried the small sleeping bot to a berth and watched the bot throughout the night.

He soothed him gently when he would become restless but otherwise let him be as he watched.

Kit woke in the morning, amazed to feel no pain. And then he suddenly realized he wasn't on the floor but in a berth. He had never really slept in a berth and the feel of it was a luxury to the pleasure bot youngling. Fearing he would never sleep in a berth again, Kit went back into recharge and allowed himself, for the first time in forever, to use his self repair mode and help heal the wounds the old medic had fixed.

Windrider smiled when he saw that and let the youngling sleep and covered him with a warm blanket.

Kit slept for a whole day and night, not waking up again till the next day, as his body had lots of repairs to do. But when he awoke, once again, he felt better than he had in years, though he still felt guilty for being a poor guest and offered his services to the old medic as a way to repay the kindness he had received, after all it was all he had.

"No youngling, thank you for your offer but it is not necessary" Windrider said. "I help all of Primus's children and you needed my help"

"I want to get out being a pleasure bot, but I don't have any idea where to begin, and I am sure that I will overstay my welcome if I remain here" Kit stated, worried that he truly would overstay his welcome.

"Kit, you can stay here for as long as you like. Let's see about getting you trained in something other than pleasure"

"But I have no credits, all my clients have only paid me in energon, just enough to keep me alive till my next client" Kit stated, shocking the poor old medic who didn't realize that Kit didn't even get paid really for being a pleasure bot.

"That will not do" Rider said and left the room for a few minutes before coming back and pushed a data pad into Kits hands. "We're going to get you an education to start with, do not worry about credits I will help you there"

"Thank you, I just hope that someday, I can truly be more than I started out my life as" Kit stated as he sat down and listened to the old medic.

"You will Kit, so help me you will" Rider said and sat down and began instructing the youngling.


	70. Chapter 70

Back on earth, Elita was struggling to keep her sparklings in check. While she was glad she had so many, it was a handful and she was nearing the end of her rope. Keeper was off guarding Prime, leaving Elita on her own. She was about to break down and cry when Bluefire and Seaspan came in and saw her frustration.

"Can we help, Elita?" Bluefire asked, surprising Elita, as she looked at the sparklings who were just shy of turning into younglings.

"Yes you can, I need help"

The twin seekerlings went to work and soon everything seemed to be much better under control. "Elita, you need a vacation – just you and Keeper" Seaspan stated, catching Elita off guard.

"What? How do you propose we do that?"

"Mom and dad do it occasionally. They leave us or another adult in charge for a few hours and then go someplace just the two of them. It helps them out tremendously, and they come back, ready to handle whatever comes their way" Seaspan stated, revealing to Elita that it didn't have to be a long time, it just had to be time for her and keeper alone.

"But Keeper has been so busy, how can he be expected to take time from it"

Keeper soon appeared in the doorway a befuddled look on his face until he saw his brothers helping out with their sparklings. Then it clicked as to why Fader had taken his shift.

"Keeper?" Elita asked surprised to see her mate.

"Yes, love it's me. Fader covered my shift. And I think I am beginning to figure out why" Keeper stated as he watched how his younger brothers worked with the sparklings.

Elita got up and went to him telling him what they had told her.

Keeper, though not liking that it was done behind his back, smiled as he realized what his brothers had done – they had given him time with his precious sparkmate where they could be alone, just the two of them.

Elita went with Keeper at his gentle tugging. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" Elita asked though she admitted she liked the idea.

"I think this will help both of us in the long run. Besides, it has been before our first twins were born since we have had much time for just the two of us" Keeper stated, soothing Elita's worries.

Elita nodded and she went with Keeper.

In the meantime, Mirage crawled away from Optimus when Optimus turned his back and the little sparkling was gone. And Mirage decided to explore a different area this time, as he headed right for Flasher and his mate's quarters. The only one home was Red Alert, who picked up the lost sparkling and wondered where it had come from, as the coloration didn't look familiar.

"Hello little one, now who do you belong to I wonder" Red said as he held the sparkling resting him slightly on his very round sparkling bump.

Mirage cooed and purred as Red held him. This was a sign to Red that whoever this bot was, was comfortable with him, but that still didn't help much.

Back in their room, Optimus was about to flip as he found the sparkling gone.

Red sat down with the sparkling and it wasn't long after he got a comm from Optimus and Red let him know the sparkling had found his way here.

Optimus was relieved and went to go get the little one but didn't manage to make it before Flasher and Charger made their way home to their quarters, and both were surprised to see Red holding a sparkling that was behaving quite well, as if it knew more than it was letting on.

Red told them what he knew and Optimus soon arrived.

Mirage reached for his mate, and Red gladly turned over the sparkling. Optimus could only hope his memory chips were repaired soon. And that made Optimus think – maybe it was time to stop in the med bay to see how things were going.

Optimus headed to the med bay holding Mirage and rubbing his little helm.

Mirage had been sleeping more and more, which Optimus was hopeful that it was a good sign. And soon the two entered the med bay, with ratchet on duty.

"Ratchet, came to see how things are going" Optimus said.

"Well, I have good news. The sparklings are fine, developing right on schedule and Mirage's memory chips are 100 percent defragged and 90 percent back in order. Hopefully, we can return Mirage to his real body soon" Ratchet stated, hoping Optimus liked what he was hearing.

Optimus sighed in relief. "That is good to hear Ratchet"

"My guess is it will be a few days tops. Has the little guy been giving you any trouble?" ratchet asked, having no idea about Mirage's wanderings.

"He's vanished twice now"

Ratchet nodded, for he was and was not surprised. "Optimus, remember when we went back to rescue Mirage…remember what his family was like?" Ratchet asked, and that was when all the wandering behavior seemed to make sense to Optimus.

Optimus nodded. "Well each time he's found someone good"

"His spark seems to know, and it has nothing to do with not liking you or Jazz, it has to do with his spark seeking out someone to love him in addition to you two" ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded. "Still I'll be happy when things are normal again"

"It will happen, soon, it will happen' ratchet stated, and with that Optimus took his sleeping sparkmate out of the med bay.

Optimus got him settled and tended to the other little ones.

Two days later and Mirage was fussy as could be, nothing could soothe him. It was as if he knew something. And unable to calm him, Bluefire brought his the little one to the med bay, as Optimus was too busy planning in his office. Bluefire brought the sparkling in and Ratchet knew instantly what was happening – Mirage knew his body and memory chips were ready.

Ratchet took the sparkling and brought him over to where the adult body lay to do what was needed.

Ratchet opened both spark chambers and the small piece that had been placed in the sparkling body joined with the rest of the spark, and while the sparkling protoform fell silent, Mirage started to moan and come to, in his adult body.

"Easy now" Ratchet said gently. "Welcome back"

'the babies… how are my babies?" Mirage asked, only focused on one thing at the moment – his unborn sparklings.

"Their doing just fine, right where they should be"

Mirage relaxed and fell into recharge in the med bay. Problem was, no one told Optimus, who came home to find Mirage gone.

Optimus panicked and didn't know that Mirage was back where he was supposed to be.

Optimus eventually made his way to the med bay after searching elsewhere, only to see the sparkling body slumped and not moving, and Optimus began to get angry as well as tears in his optics, fearing his mate was lost for good.

Ratchet came in and saw. "It alright Optimus, Mirage is fine He woke for a short time, he's in recharge"

"What do you mean "he is fine"? the little sparkling body isn't moving!" Optimus stated, and that was when Ratchet realized no one had told Optimus what had happened.

Ratchet told Optimus what had happened since no one else had bothered.

"Why am I always the last to know – if it concerns my mate, shouldn't I be the first to know?" Optimus asked, a little peeved from learning late what happened to his mate.

"On that I agree I didn't know you hadn't been informed Optimus otherwise I would have commed you"

Optimus calmed down a bit. "Can I at least see my mate?" Optimus asked, exasperated.

"Of course Optimus, go right ahead"

Mirage was awake again, and when he saw his mate, he spoke in soft, airy whispers. "I'm sorry, beloved…I didn't mean to worry you"

"Its alright my love" Optimus said soothing Mirage. "How do you feel"

"Tired….but good overall" Mirage stated, wanting to hug but not sure if he was strong enough to give one.

Optimus gently pulled Mirage into his arms and held him.

Mirage curled into his mate – this is what he had missed the most.

Optimus was happy to hold his mate in his arms and he kept him warm.

Mirage fell asleep, finally content to be in his mate's loving arms.

Optimus was happy to hold his mate in his arms and he kept him warm.

Elsewhere, Firestar was starting to feel a bit off. The femmes had began to respect her more, and Air Raid did his best to help her out. She just felt blah this day, and so she decided to take a sick day, and just lay in the berth, catching up on much needed recharge.

Air Raid found out about it and came to check on her and stayed with her for a time.

Firestar woke for a brief time and was surprised to see her mate in the room with her. "Don't you have work or practice?" Firestar asked in a wavering voice, which allowed Air Raid to see that his mate really wasn't feeling very good.

"I traded shifts, would you like to go to the med bay my love?"

"No, I think I just had some energon that didn't agree with me. Should be gone by tomorrow" Firestar stated, forcing a smile.

Air Raid wasn't quite sure about that and gently caressed her face gently. "Try and rest"

Air raid was surprised when not only did Firestar go back to sleep, she curled up close to him, as if she wanted to snuggle – which was a tad unusual, as Firestar rarely "snuggled" per se. She liked cuddling in short sprints but snuggling was something totally different.

He pulled her close and kept her warm and kissed her helm softly.

She curled into him, snuggling up nice and close. Now Air Raid knew there was more going on than met the optic, but he wasn't sure what he should do about it.

He thought about it and tried to decide who he should comm and decided to just comm Ratchet with his concerns.

Ratchet answered and soon visited while Firestar was deep in recharge, deep enough that almost nothing could rouse her. Ratchet scanned over the femme, and then told Air Raid something that explained everything – Firestar was sparked. And with that understanding, everything else made sense. Ratchet soon left, leaving Air Raid to wrap his processor around the fact that he was going to be a father.

Air Raid would tell her when she woke and had energon that Ratchet said to have on hand for her.

Several hours later, Firestar finally roused again. She noticed Air Raid was acting different, as if he knew something she didn't. "What's going on?" Firestar asked softly.

"I was worried about you" Air Raid said. "So I called Ratchet and he came and examined you, my love...we're going to be creators"

Firestar was a bit worried. It wasn't that she didn't want to be a creator, for it was a lifelong dream of hers, it was that she had been told that she would never be able to have sparklings. Ratchet must have forgotten when he examined her, as he was the one who told her she wouldn't ever spark sparklings.

"What's the matter my love?" Air Raid asked.

"Forgive the tears, as I am glad I will be a creator, but you have to understand, and this is something I have never told anyone, but the day I turned into a youngling, Ratchet told me that due to the fact I was sparked way too early, my sparkling development chamber was not like it should be, and he also told me that day I would never have any sparklings of my own. I was devastated, as I had always dreamed of having my own sparklings and having a family. Ratchet must have forgotten he told me that" Firestar revealed, shocking poor Air Raid.

"He said everything was fine with you and our sparkling" Air Raid said. "And I will take care of you" Raid said and grabbed the energon he had waiting and helped her drink some.

"I guess this little one will be our miracle sparkling" Firestar stated, though neither Ratchet, Air Raid,Firestar or anyone else was were aware that Firestar's spark held twin sparks that were going ot need to have protoforms built.

"That they will be" Raid said. "We'll take you in for frequent check ups, Ratchet said he wants to see you tomorrow and I'll come with you"

The next day, Firestar was still nervous, as according to what she and her mate had been told, she was at least three months along. And so, heading in, Firestar was ready to give Ratchet what for, as she remembered what he had told her.

"Alright Firestar up on the berth" Ratchet said.

Firestar did as asked, and then took her jab at Ratchet. "well, gee, it looks like the great medic Ratchet was wrong for once."

"Excuse me" Ratchet asked as he shot the femme a look.

"You heard me. You are the one who damn near dashed all my dreams when you told me that I would never be able to have my own sparklings" Firestar bit back with surprising bite, that , though it didn't show, even surprised Ratchet.

"I told you that yes, because the odds of what's happened happening are extremly rare" Ratchet said and moments later Soundwave came in. "Statement you commed me Ratchet"

"Yes Soundwave I did, how quickly can you build two protoforms"

"Query, how far along is the femme"

"3 months along, plus has a one growing that will be sparked with a body already formed" Ratchet stated, and that is when Air Raid fainted as he realized he would be getting triplets.

"Nice going, hatchet' firestar stated, surprising Soundwave who had never seen anyone defy ratchet so openly.

Ratchet turned on her. "You may not call me that Firestar"

And then firestar got pissed, as a mood swing took over her, and for as fiery as her personality was already, Ratchet was surprised by just how strong she was as she pinned the older medic against the wall. "I will call you whatever I damn well please, and there is nothing you can do to stop it" and with that, Firestar, with strength from who knew where, threw the medic who was bigger than her clear across the room. Ratchet had truly forgotten, it was never wise to piss off a femme, especially one who had Optimus's anger in her. And just as Ratchet was dusting himself off, Firestar went off on him again. Needless to say, by the time Firestar was finished with her mood swing induced tirade, ratchet was glad he was not bonded to a femme.

"If you are finished now, speak with soundwave if you want two of your sparklings to live" Ratchet said.

Firestar calmed down and spoke with Soundwave. She was not picky other than she wanted both of her sparklings to have some silver and some blue in their coloration, the rest was up to whatever Soundwave could gather, which made things much easier for Soundwave.

"Statement…they will be mechs as they are easiest" Soundwave stated.

"that is fine and thank you, soundwave. I know you don't have much time, I just want the protoforms to be ready when I spark" Firestar stated,kissing Soundwave on the cheek before dragging her passed out sparkmate out of the med bay.

"Statement, the femme is...extreme" Soundwave said to Ratchet.

"Believe me I know, she is Optimus's daughter after all" Ratchet said and rubbed a slight injury he had because of Firestar.

"Statement…she is aptly named" soundwave stated, "but at least she gave me free reign with protoforms…makes easier to have ready on time." And with that Soundwave left.

Ratchet was alone and scanned himself and did self repairs on himself.

Having brought Mirage home before all this happened, Optimus was surprised by the damage he found in the med bay and was surprised to find Ratchet actually nursing some superficial wounds.

"Ratchet what happened?"Optimus asked.

"Firestar happened" Ratchet said and told him what had happened.

"I am going to put her in her place. I am going to put her in the brig" stated Optimus, and while Ratchet was ok with Optimus wanting to punish his defiant daughter, Ratchet was concerned that if left in the brig, Firestar might lose all her sparklings, as she was already in a precarious position to begin with.

"Optimus normally I have no problem with that but you must be careful" Ratchet said and told him that two of the sparklings were just sparks and only one was going to come with a body.

Optimus sighed, as he didn't want to harm a sparked bot, especially when two were only sparks. "What do you suggest I do, ratchet, as I can't allow her to get away with that behavior"

"Ask Mirage for something creative" Ratchet suggested.

Optimus went to seek out his mate, and told him what had happened. "I have an idea. Let me talk and deal with her, as she and I have always been close. I know she will listen to me' stated Mirage. Optimus saw little other choice and allowed his mate out of the quarters to go talk with Firestar. Mirage got to her door and knocked, "Fire, we need to talk."

"Yes mama?" Fire asked as she opened the door.

"mind telling me what's going on, baby" Mirage asked as he stepped inside his daughter's quarters.

"What do you mean mama?" Fire asked.

Mirage told his daughter about what he had learned and that it was her father who had reported it to him. Needless to say, Firestar was absolutely embarrassed beyond belief, but she also knew she needed to tell her mother what had gotten her so wound up. "I'm here to listen, honey, talk to me" Mirage stated.

"Mama...I'm sparked" Firestar said and told her mama the rest of it and what Ratchet had told her about her not going to be able to have sparklings.

And it was then that Mirage understood. "oh, Fire, my baby, I'm here, I'm here" Mirage stated as he gently held her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. Firestar began feeling better now that she had told her mother, and now she felt guilty for what she had done. "I can't let you get off easy, dear, as you know Ratchet is a chief officer" Mirage stated.

"I know mama...I feel bad about it" Firestar said.

'The first thing that I want you to do is go apologize to ratchet and Soundwave and let them know you are truly sorry for the way you acted. And then we will go from there" Mirage stated.

Firestar nodded. "Yes mama"

And while Firestar was out apologizing, Mirage drew up all his knowledge about caring for sparklings, but he also removed something he had given to Firestar. It was something she had wanted forever and used often. He knew that if she did not have access to this item for a while plus the apologies would teach Firestar her lesson, and when Firestar returned she immediately noticed to was gone, but she also knew why as Mirage explained. "…Do you understand?"

"Yes mama..." She said.

And after that, Mriage started talking about what to expect and how to handle being sparked. And all in all the two had a wonderful conversation.

Elsewhere, Optimus was worried as Mirage had yet to come back. But that was when Ratchet happened to spot the leader.

Ratchet told of the apology.

"maybe Mirage really did know best" Optimus stated.

"Yes and if she weren't sparked I would have happily said toss her in the brig"

And it was at that point that Mirage came back, and he didn't look too happy as he saw ratchet, which puzzled both Optimus and ratchet.

Ratchet looked at Mirage wondering what he had done this time.

"I can't believe you told her that at such a critical time in her life and without one of us present. You have a got a lot of nerve" Mirage stated, and Ratchet knew what the bot meant instantly.

"I wasn't thinking alright" Ratchet said he knew that didn't excuse it but there were times when there were more important things going on but he didn't dare tell Mirage that.

Optimus was confused, but after ratchet left, Mirage explained what Firestar had told him. And now Optimus could understand why his daughter had gone off so much at the medic.

Optimus understood and took Mirage home and got him comfortable with warm energon.

"don't worry beloved, I made sure to punish Firestar" Mirage stated as he showed Optimus the object he had taken. 'She won't get it back for a week." Optimus knew this, plus the heartfelt apologies, was much better than what he had originally intended to do.

"That's just fine love, Ratchet had suggested coming to you for punishment"

"well, there are times where throwing a bot in the brig doesn't work or can't happen. That is when you need a different game plan" Mirage stated, enjoying getting spoiled by his mate.

Optimus nodded and rubbed Mirage's shoulders and neck.

Mirage purred, his aft grinding into his mate's groin.

"Hmmm, would my love like something else" Optimus teased softly.

Mirage just smiled and planted a kiss right in the center of Optimus's mask and ground his aft in more, hoping Optimus would get the message.

Optimus smiled behind his mask and teased Mirages aft a bit.

"ooo…" was all Mirage could say, which was enough to let Optimus know exactly what Mirage wanted.

"What to do, what to do" Optimus teased gently.

"Just do something before I go find a toy" Mirage stated, obviously a lot hornier than he had previously let on.

Optimus chuckled and slid his spike into Mirage's aft.

Mirage mewled in pure unadulterated pleasure as his mate took his aft.

Optimus kept his movements slow and gentle.

Mirage was just happy to be sharing the time with his mate.

Optimus caressed Mirage's abdomen as he thrust in and out.

Mirage moaned even more, bliss shooting through him.

"Does this feel good my love"

"ugh… ugh… ngh oooo y-yes…. Yes beloved… more more…please" Mirage responded.

Optimus happily gave Mirage what he wanted and moved a bit faster.

Mirage tried to give his mate pleasure in return, but Optimus stopped him as this was for Mirage's pleasure.

"No my love this is all for you" Optimus said as he pleasured Mirage.

Mirage felt spoiled and hoped Optimus was enjoying this as well.

Optimus was enjoying himself and was happy to see to Mirage's needs.

Elsewhere, Flasher and Fader were sparring and trying to teach each other knew things without Mirage around.

"You really think this is a good idea Flasher?" Fader asked.

"why are you so worried?" Flasher asked.

"I just dont think this is a good idea"

"Ya scared, Fader?" Flasher asked, not sure why Fader was so resisitant.

"A little" Fader said.

"Why?"

"I don't know alright" Fader said. "I just don't think we should be doing this"

Flasher stopped and thought for a little bit. Maybe fader had a point. Maybe he was right.

"Come on lets go back"

Both were heading back when a con came along. Flasher did the only thing he could – he pushed his brother inside and then allowed himself to be captured, though not without a fight.

"Flasher!" Fader yelled as he watched his brother get captured and he commed for help.

Keeper led the charge as multiple Autobots headed out to stop the Cons from taking Flasher.

On Keepers word the seekers took off, their plan was to surround if possible the con in question.

Thrust tried to got out of the way, but everywhere he went, he ran into gunfire. And then he stood face to face with Keeper – this was gonna hurt and hurt big time.

"Release him" Keeper told Thrust. "And I may let you leave in one piece"

"Why should I release this worthless Autobot, especially when Megatron would nothing more than to use this bot for… target practice" Thrust stated.

"Well, if you somehow get passed me you have to deal with the seekers who will be more then happy to tear you to pieces"

"That's the problem with you Autobots, all bark and no bite" Thrust, as he fired several wild shots that missed Keeper by a mile.

Starscream grinned and returned fire hitting Thrust in the arm and leg. "What was that Thrust"

"You've gone soft, screamer" thrust stated, not realizing that the trine had already taken out his back up of Astrotrain and another con. Thrust continued firing wildly, holding Flasher in a choke hold, to the point Flasher had passed out.

"You always were clueless thrust, look behind you"

Thrust looked and found his "backup" temporarily offlined. Thrust let the passed out bot go and flew off, leaving his teammates behind.

One of the others went over and picked up Flasher.

"Same old Thrust" Starscream said.

Keeper took a look at his twin. Flasher was passed out and had several injuries. Keeper was worried as Flasher remained in temporarily stasis lock, and bleeding energon.

TC came over and did a few field repairs. "Best get him back"

"I am too big and slow, any way one of you seekers can get him there?" Keeper asked, worried.

Skywarp transformed. "Put him on me, I'll teleport back to the base"

"Thanks, warp" Keeper stated, not looking forward to telling his parents, particularly his mother, Mirage.

Once Flasher was settled Warp teleported directly to the med bay.

Ratchet was startled when warp showed up. "What the pit?"

"Long story right now he needs help, TC did some field repairs"

Ratchet did the best he could and finally stabilized poor Flasher.

By that time the others had returned to the base and Warp was sitting close by sipping energon.

Keeper made it into the base and the med bay. Flasher was stable, but now Keeper was worried about something else – not only telling Flasher's mates but also mom and dad. Keeper really didn't want to do it, but he saw no other option.

"Best get it over with" They told him. "Delaying will just make it worse"

Keeper went to Flasher's mates first, and then the worst part – to Optimus and MIRage.

Red and Charger waddled down to the med bay and Keeper went to his parents.

Optimus was quickly informed and began planning. And that left Mirage, who was not in the best of moods as his pregnancy was hitting him hard.

"Mama" Keeper said gently while Fader headed to the med bay quickly.

"Yes, hon?" Mirage asked.

"Are you upset that this happened? We tried to get him back sooner and in one piece"

It was then that Mriage realized he hadn't told his kids. "No its not that. Keeper, I am sparked again and it is wreaking havoc with my systems."

"Oh mama why hadn't you said anything? Do you want some energon? Do you need to rest?" Keeper asked.

"I didn't want to burden anyone" Mirage stated.

"Oh mama, come on lets get you off your feet" Keeper said.

"But I want to see Flasher" Mirage stated, but no dice as Keeper was too much like his father.

"Right now you need to rest mama, Flasher is stable Ratchet said"

Mirage wanted to go, but with Keeper being just like Optimus, Mirage finally just gave in, as he didn't have the energy to fight.

Keeper got his mother some energon. "Here mama, rest a bit then you can see Flasher"

"Thank you, baby" Mirage stated, carefully drinking the energon.

"Can I get you anything else mama?" Keeper asked.

"Your father" Mirage stated, and Keeper knew instantly what that meant.

"Of course mama" Keeper said and got his father who came over to Mirage.

"Are you alright my love?"

Keeper soon left. Optimus was confused until Mirage rubbed his own abdomen and moaned – then Optimus got it.

Optimus nuzzled Mirage before he began rubbing and caressing here and there.

Mirage was so horny, it didn't take Optimus long to coax his mate to open his plating.

"Mmm, so needy my love. How do you want it? Do you want my hard spike buried in your tight little port?" Optimus asked kissing Mirage.

Mirage could only nod, as his systems buzzed with pure pleasure.

Optimus freed his hard spike and fingered Mirage's valve a bit before he eased into the dripping valve.

Mirage did whatever he could to make sure he and his mate both felt pleasure.

Optimus just enjoyed the heat that was Mirage and was making sure his mate got the most pleasure.

Mriage just rode the waves of pleasure that broke over him.

Optimus took his time as he thrusted gently yet deeply, and rubbed Mirage's abdomen wanting to give him even more pleasure.

Mirage encouraged his mate, as this all felt so wonderful.

Optimus kept up his administrations, he wanted Mirage to be in bliss.

Mirage hit one overload and was quickly on his way to another, and hoped that his mate would soon take his aft as well.

Optimus could feel what Mirage wanted and so when he sent Mirage into another overload he removed his spike from Mirages valve, only to slide it into Mirage's aft.

Mirage's body hummed and purred as he felt the pleasure all over again, after having been denied for nearly two weeks because Optimus was being an aft.

Optimus went just a little harder then he had when his spike had been in Mirage's valve.

Optimus realized that he was wrong to have been such an aft as he enjoyed his mate. Mirage moaned, as there was little else he could do.

"What else do you want my love" Optimus asked as he thrusted.

Mirage, if he were in his right mind would have realized the absurdity of this, stated "more…more of your spark and more babies"

Optimus chuckled and gave Mirage more.

And then optimus noticed something strange about his mate. Mirage had a second "front port' or "valve." And with mirage as out of it as he was Optimus slid into this totally new, virgin territory.

The tightness reminded Optimus of the first time he had ever lain with Mirage so long ago and Optimus was gentle with his thrusting.

Mirage was still awash in pleasure, and Optimus remembered that Mirage had said more babies, and so Optimus wanted to try it.

"Show me your spark my love" Optimus said.

Mirage was too far gone to not obey and so, Mirage's spark soon came out.

Optimus released his spark and let it join with Mirage.

Optimus had a chance to see that Mirage's spark did turn colors.

He was quite surprised but continued to make love to his mate.

Mirage overloaded one last time before crashing into recharge.

After overloading Optimus cleaned them both up and laid with Mirage.

Mirage was finally content.

Red and Charger stayed with Flasher and rested like Ratchet said too as both were close to sparking.

Flasher slowly recovered from his situation, surprised to see his mates by his side.

"How are you feeling" They asked.

"Sore" Flasher stated.

"You'll be able to come home shortly, and we'll look after you"

"But you two are sparked" Flasher stated.

"But we're not helpless, we can do some"

Ratchet soon came over, and assessed the situation. 'Alright Flasher, you can head home, but let your mates take care of you for a bit, until you are back on your feet" Ratchet stated.

Flasher nodded and Red and Charger helped Flasher back to their quarters and got him settled and some energon.

Flasher was getting back to normal, which was a very good thing, as both red and Charger were feeling very needy.

They both kissed him softly and very gently touched here and there.

Flasher enjoyed the kisses and used his hands to trace along both of his mate's exposed, wet valves.

Red and Charger moaned and pushed against Flashers hands.

"So hot, my lovelies' flasher stated, as he released is stiff spike in front of his horny mates.

"Hot for you Flash, we need you so bad"

Flasher pulled his mates closer by their stiff spikes and then began the hand play once again.

Red and Charger moaned and bucked into Flashers hands. "Nnnnn...Flasher..."

Flasher used his left hand to pump into Charger's valve while he used his right hand to Guide Red to his own stiff spike, as they hadn't had any for quite some time.

Red moaned as he felt Flashers large spike push into him, and it felt so amazing.

Charger moaned and moved onto the fingers pumping in and out of him.

Flasher smiled, happy to have this special time with his mates.

Red and Charger were happy to have this time with Flasher as well as Flasher brought them both to overloads.

'Are my sweets satisfied?" Flasher asked. And while red was, Charger wasn't, as he wanted his mate's spike in him. Flasher, knowing what his mate wanted, brought charger closer to him and with a quick slip, Charger felt Flasher's spike throbbing inside him. Red was hot from the action, but he just kissed Flasher as he watched Charger ride the spike.

Charger moaned as he rode Flashers spike and he begged for more. "F...flasher..."

Flasher lasted only a little bit longer, and then overloaded again, his fluids going into his horny mate. Flasher was a little tired, but since red felt horny again, and Charger was not quite satiated, the two decided to put on an X-rated show for their mate.

The two heavily sparked bots kissed each other deeply and started to play with each other, fingering and sucking each other. They needed more overloads and happily put on a show for Flasher.

Flasher smiled. Oh he still remembered the day he found them, fighting over him. Now they were both happily his mates. He thought it just couldn't get much better than that.

Red and Charger soon brought the other to overload again and were both tired now but happily sated.

While they rested Red cried out in pain as his oil broke, Charger held Red's hand. "Flasher!" Charger yelled.

Flasher calmly settled his mate down as he called for a medic to come. Charger just watched, knowing he would spark soon as well, but it wasn't going to be today.

Ratchet left Aid in charge and went to Flasher and checked red to see how far he was.

BY the time Ratchet arrived, Flasher was helping his mate spark the first sparkling. Ratchet swore as he wished Flasher had been more specific in his comm..

"Next time tell me some one is sparking" Ratchet said as he came over and gently nudged Flasher out of the way and took over.

It didn't take too long before Red had sparked three healthy sparklings, all mechs. Flasher smiled, as did charger. And soon Growler, Zapper, and Zinger joined the growing brood.

"Now before I leave Charger how are you feeling?" Ratchet asked.

"I feel fine Ratchet, honest"

"watch him closely, Flasher, as I don't think charger has much time left before he will spark."

"I will Ratchet" Flasher promised.

Elsewhere, Mirage was getting up, not realizing what exactly had happened.

Optimus was sleeping soundly next to his mate.

Mirage saw his mate next to him. Optimus may have been asleep, but there was at least one part of him that was awake. And not thinking anything of it, Mirage began to suck on his mate's stiff spike, hoping Optimus would enjoy being woken up this way.

Optimus let out a moan even as he responded to Mirage's administrations slowly onlining.

Mirage used his knowledge and soon Optimus was releasing his fluids right down Mirage's throat. "Good morning, beloved. Hope you didn't mind the alarm clock this morning" Mirage stated as he realized his mate was now awake.

"Mmm, not at all I think I love this alarm quite a bit"

"You know you are spoiled rotten, my beloved" Mirage stated, with a smile as he teased his mate.

"That is because I have such a loving mate" Optimus said pulling Mirage to him and kissed him softly. "I love you my sweet"

"I love you too, but I better head to the med bay, as Ratchet wants to check on the unsparked sparklings" Mirage stated, returning the kiss.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"You can't, you have a meeting with Prowl, Jazz, and a couple other bots while I visit ratchet" Mirage stated, causing Optimus to groan.

"I had forgotten, thank you for reminding me love" Optimus said.

"Don't worry, I will tell you about the visit once we both are done with our respective meetings' Mirage stated, unaware of the surprise he was going to get in the med bay this day.

Optimus nodded and with a last kiss they soon headed on their way.

When Mirage got to the med bay, ratchet was waiting for him, but Mirage unknowingly had a surprise for the cocky, overconfident medic.

"Right on time, on the berth Mirage" Ratchet said.

Mirage struggled a bit, but was soon on the berth, and in the correct position. And then the exam began.

Ratchet went to say everything was fine when he caught something odd. "What the..." He said and started doing more scans.

"something wrong, Hatchet" Mirage stated, knowing that Ratchet wouldn't dare hit him in his current condition.

"Mirage have you been hiding something medical I need to know about"

"You do my maintenance check every year ratchet, I think if I had hidden something, you would have found it out long ago' Mirage stated, not realizing what ratchet was getting at.

Ratchet showed Mirage what he had found. "This is new"

"oh, I knew I had a second valve, I just usually keep it hidden" mirage stated, frustrating Ratchet.

"Why the pit didn't you inform me of this" Ratchet wanted to know.

"It's supposed to be a non functioning valve, so I never saw any reason to inform anyone of it" Mirage stated.

"Well its functioning just fine now" Ratchet said sighing and showed Mirage what else he had found.

"oops"

"Oops is not the word I would use" Ratchet grumbled.

"ummm….what word would you use, Hatchet?" Mirage asked.

"Its better you not know"

"tell me, Ratchet. What's going on?" mirage asked, in a very serious tone, as he sensed something seemed to be amiss.

Ratchet sighed and told Mirage.

Mirage, in response, passed out, worrying ratchet to the point Ratchet called Optimus out of his meeting.

Optimus rushed down to the med bay. "What's wrong?"

"Mirage is carrying 5 sparklings now. Three I knew about, but his supposedly non functional second valve is now carrying sparklings as well. I am worried that Mirage will have extreme difficulty with this, especially as the sparkings are about a month apart. I want Mirage off all duty, and on bed rest, only to be up as absolutely necessary" ratchet stated, "and I want o be sure he is seen daily by a medic."

Optimus knew there was no way he could take the two sparklings since he had no chamber. Optimus nodded and said he would make the arrangements.

Mirage started coming around, still reeling in shock. He had been told all his life that the second valve was non-functional, and so had never worried about it. But now that he found it was functional and he had been lied to, Mirage didn't know what to think anymore, and he began to cry.

Optimus pulled Mirage close holding him gently.

"What are we going to do now?" Mirage asked, concerned.

"We will take this day by day and eventually welcome five new sparklings" Optimus said.

Mirage curled into his mate's arms, still tired and worn out, but feeling better than he had.

Optimus told Mirage what Ratchet had told him and Optimus said he would make sure someone was with him at all times when he couldn't be.

Mirage nodded, as he understood that the sparklings' lives as well as his own were on the line if he didn't follow the medic's orders.

Elsewhere, thanks to being sparked, Jazz was having a bit of trouble, and Prowl had gotten the two of them alone and asked what was wrong.

In a shaky breath jazz began his tale.

Jazzmin stretched as best as he could, he could feel the sparkling he carried move with him and Jazzmin smiled and rubbed his sparkling bump. "Hello my darling, oh how I cannot wait to hold you my little Jazz" Jazzmin decided mech or femme his little one would be called Jazz.

Taking in the time Jazzmin picked up around the small home playing his music as he did so knowing his mate would be home soon. Jazzmin sighed his mate used to be so kind and loving, but lately...his mate had started becoming abusive. He knew if he didn't finish he would be beaten, again. He turned the music off before he knew his mate would he home, everything looked to be in place.

He rubbed where his sparkling was kicking when the music had stopped. "I know my little one but daddy will be home soon." Sure enough Jazzmin's mate came home in a foul mood and was soon hitting and kicking Jazzmin who curled up protecting his sparkling. When he were grabbed and abused, Jazzmin cried out in pain and begged his mate to stop.

Jazzmin's mate, a rough mech named Snapper, had lost job after job and hated the job he now held. And due to his own stresses of his own inadequacies, Snapper had taken to beating the tar out of his mate when he was in a foul mood like he was today, as his employer had shorted him quite a few credits and refused to pay Snapper what he was owed. And in rage and frustration, Snapper took it out on the only bot who could stand him – his mate.

After thoroughly beating the tar out of Jazzmin, Snapper's anger subsided, and he began to gently help his mate up. Snapper was also jealous of the little life growing inside of Jazzmin, and only to keep Jazzmin from running off did Snapper agree not to force Jazzmin to abort the developing sparkling. But that didn't mean Jazzmin was free from abuse, as that only meant Jazzmin was more of a target than usual. Jazzmin had nowhere to go as he had been cut off from all his former friends and his family. And so Jazzmin suffered alone, with only Primus reassuring him that he was truly loved.

Jazzmin let Snapper help him to his feet where he then managed to pull away from the other. With shaky steps he made it to the couch and curled up his back to Snapper, it was moments like this he wanted his parents to curl up in their strong arms and know he was safe.

The days went by, and Jazzmin got bigger and soon was at the point of sparking. Snapper wasn't home, and Jazzmin ran out the house to try and find help. He found it in the most unlikely of places, a bar where a good sparked mech who was a medic, saw the distraught bot. The medic ran to the bot. "My name is Windrider, I'm a medic. what's wrong?"

"I am sparked, and I think the sparkling is coming" Jazzmin stated.

Windrider nodded. "Do you live far" Rider asked gently as he supported the young mech.

Jazzmin pointed to a dilapidated house and the medic helped the bot back. Jazzmin was in pain.

Windrider got Jazzmin settled before taking a look. "Soon, has your oil broken? And what is your name?"

"My name is Jazzmin, and yes my oil has broken. Please hurry before my mate comes home and beats me for having you in our home" Jazzmin stated.

"It doesn't work like that, sparklings come when their ready and your little one isn't ready" Rider said gently. "I will deal with your mate if he comes"

Jazzmin swore, as he was in pain but he wasn't fully dilated. And while the two were trying to take care of this, Jazzmin's mate came home unexpectedly. Jazzmin was about to panic, which Windrider knew was not good for the sparkling.

"You must calm down, its not good for the sparkling or yourself" Windrider said. "You're soon to be a father" Rider told Snapper.

Snapper calmed down a bit, as he knew well enough that if he did anything in front of the medic, he would go to jail. And so Snapper allowed the medic to help with the sparking. Windrider could see bruises of varying shades, but there was little the medic could do, especially with the abuser right in the room.

Windrider kept track of Jazzmin's progress. "I can see the head, I need you to push"

Jazzmin pushed and pushed hard, and soon the little black and white racer came out, squealing. Windrider took the sparkling, which Jazzmin had named Jazz, and took it elsewhere to examine it. And while the medic was in the other room, Snapper snapped, and beat his mate to within an inch of his life. The medic returned with the sparkling, and it was only through a miracle by windrider that Jazzmin lived after that beating.

But Snapper wasn't done. About a year and a half later, when Jazz was just old enough to be able to walk and play on his own, Snapper committed the ultimate betrayal and offlined his mate. And afterward, he paid a couple of thugs to take care of the medic who had seen what had happened. And so Jazz was left in the care of his abusive father until his father was killed, thanks to a visitor to the past.

The thugs failed to finish the medic and the medic never knew what became of the little sparkling.

Little Jazz sobbed and curled up with his mothers offline body and it wasn't long after that Snapper started to abuse his son.

Jazz sobbed into Prowls arms as he remembered his mother's death. "No one but that medic helped"

Prowl just hugged Jazz, trying to comfort him. "You're safe now, my love' Prowl stated as he held his mate.

"I barely knew my mama, I just remember his wings and him holding me"

"And his love for music" Prowl added as he played a song he never cared for but he knew Jazz loved, and Prowl now knew why this song was so precious. This song was the song that always made Jazz think of his mom and his mom holding him and humming to him.

Jazz held onto Prowl and cried silently as pain moved through him.

Elsewhere, Dart was fooling around with his mate again. Powerglide had recently found out he was carrying triplets again. And Dart was being the concerned creator he should have been as he helped take care of all the sparklings including Dash, Zip, Airglide, Streamline, and Miracle.

Glide kissed Dart. "I love you so"

All of the sudden an "eeewwwww" came from across the room, as Airglide and Streamline didn't like seeing mommy and daddy kissing. And it didn't help when Zip, barely older than the two made his own comment.

"get a room" Zip stated, causing the little ones to laugh and run off, but Dart was not happy, as Zip should have known better.

"Love its alright" Glide said soothingly. "They'll grow out of it"

"But Zip knows better. I don't want him to be a bad influence on his brothers. And speaking of sparklings, you seen Dash recently? I went to try and talk to him this morning, and he wasn't in his room or anywhere in the quarters, and it has me worried" Dart stated.

"I'm sure he's probably snuck off to Wheeljacks lab again" Glide said.

That worried Dart even more and he went off to look for his oldest sparkling.

Outside, somewhere Dash shouldn't have been on his own, Dash was sitting on the roof of the base. Keeper had visited with the young bot not long ago, but Dash wanted more time outside as he was tired of being so cramped up in their tiny quarters, and he hated now that he had to share a room with Zip.

Optimus was going for a short ride when his sensors caught something and he found Dash. "What are you doing out here little one"

"I only have a year left until I am a youngling, so I am hardly little" Stated Dash, "but if you must know I am upset. Glide is expecting again, triplets. And due to that I was kicked out of my own room and I am forced to share one with Zip. Neither of us are happy about it, but neither mom nor dad seem to want to listen to our concerns, so fragging concerned with the young triplets and the triplets on the way that I think Zip and I have become casualties of the whole process."

"Dash you will always be a little ones no matter how old you become" Optimus said and took Dash into his arms. "Now I'm sure I can find some bigger quarters for you and your family. Dart and Glide love you both I know it but I'm sad to say things like this do happen"

"well, that isn't even all of it, Glide still has his own room for something and Dart has two rooms we aren't allowed to go in, but I lost both my own room and the room I used to learn how to repair things. Why I am the one who has to sacrifice? Why Zip? He lost his own room and his room that he used to do his own crafts in. why are we the ones who have to give up our rooms? Why can't mom and dad give up some of their own damn space?" Dash asked, surprising Optimus, and Crankcase overheard as he was walking by. Crankcase came out to talk to the young one as well.

"Those are very good questions" Crankcase said coming over and took Dash from Optimus. "I say we go find out why that is"

Optimus nodded and made arrangements to have two rooms made for Dash and Zip.

The three went in and found Glide home by himself. Glide allowed Crankcase and Optimus in with Dash. Optimus and Crankcase told Glide what Dash had told them. Glide was shocked, as he had no idea Dart had done that. "No one even told me. This is most unacceptable" Powerglide stated, telling the others that dart had never even told him he ahd done that or Glide would have stopped it.

"I am going to set this right. You and Zip will have your rooms back this instant" Glide said. "And I am going to have a very long talk with Dart"

Dart hugged Optimus and Crankcase as well as Glide, as finally someone had listened to him. And just after the two older bots and Glide had rearranged things, Dart came home, unable to find Dash. "There you are, why I have a good mind to make you sleep on the couch for the next year" Glide stated, furious.

Dart was confused. "What did I do love"

"Oh you know good and well what you did what possessed you to take away Dash and Zips rooms. And without even speaking to me about it"

Dart swallowed hard, as he hadn't expected this to come from such a minor little thing, or what he thought was a minor thing. He had no answer.

"Do you have any idea how crushed and pissed both Zip and Dash were? And I have to say that I don't blame them one bit, you arrogant fool" Glide stated angrily.

"I have set things right but if you do not apologize and make things right with them you will be sleeping on the couch"

Dart swore under his breath, for Zip and Dash refused to see him. Glide went to the berth alone, leaving Dart on the couch. Dart realized he had screwed up big time again.

Glide would make Dart stay on the couch until he could get Dash and Zip to forgive him.

Elsewhere, Mirage was just rousing from a nap, and not seeing anyone in the quarters, Mirage got himself up and walked into the area where the energon was kept. Little did he know someone was watching him and didn't think he should have gotten up on his own.

Wingspan was getting energon when he saw his brother and went to him. "Mirage"

"What Can't I do anything on my own?" Mirage asked as his balance wasn't the best and he started leaning to one side then another.

Wingspan went and balanced him. "I was already here brother, what's the matter"

"I am hungry and I don't want to be waited on" Mirage stated, still a little wobbly from carrying 5 sparklings.

Wingspan sat Mirage down and got him energon. "Drink up brother"

Mirage drank 7 cubes, surprising wingspan who had never heard of a bot consuming 7 cubes.

"Do you feel better now brother?" Wingspan asked putting his shock aside.

"Yeah, and now I am tired" Mirage stated, just about falling asleep at the table.

Wingspan got up and got his brother back to quarters and settled in the berth but stayed close.

It wasn't too much longer before Optimus finally came to check in on his mate, and Wingspan informed him of what had happened.

Optimus nodded thanking Wingspan before he stayed with mirage.

Mirage woke up several hours later and tried to get up on his own again to get something. Carrying 5 sparklings made him very wobbly as he walked, but he didn't like being restricted to the bed. Mirage did what he could to try to do things on his own, something which no one seemed to allow him to do but he needed to so badly as it was part of his personality.

Optimus went to him and supported him. "I've got you love"

Mirage let out a streak of swear words as his mate caught him. Mirage was not handling this very well, and it left Optimus wondering if there was something he could do to make his mate feel better and tolerate this whole thing better.

"My love what can I do to help you anything at all"

"I don't know…I am just sick and tired of being treated with kid gloves and not being allowed to do anything. They even took all our younger babies away from me. I feel like a blimp and no one ever tells me what is going on. It is just frustrating…" Mirage stated, starting to let loose all his pent up anger. He was weak from carrying but that didn't mean he was any less opinionated.

"We just care about you so much my love and I want you safe. would you like to see our babies?" Optimus asked.

Mirage nodded, as he missed them so much.

"Lets get you settled on the couch love and I will have our babies brought to us, hows that sound?"

Mirage smiled for the first time in two weeks, and Optimus realized just how isolated Mirage felt.

Optimus made some comes and had the children brought to them.

The younger sparklings had missed being around mom and clung to Mirage, the same way Mirage hugged many of the young ones tightly. And finally, Optimus could feel Mirage's gloomy mood lift. If this was all it took, Optimus realized that if he had their sparklings come by often, Mirage would feel much better.

Optimus sat beside them for a time before getting all of them energon. "Feel better love?"

"Yes, beloved, I do" Stated Mirage, finally relaxing and settling down.

"I will make sure you get to see them more often my love" Optimus said. "Can I do anything else for you"

"Can you just hold me please?" asked Mirage, surprising Optimus.

"Of course" optimus said and moved so he held mirage.

Elsewhere, Ironhide was starting to realize how draining it could be to carry a new life, as the spark growing on his spark seemed to make him wear out a lot quicker than normal, but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, as he and Hound were finally going to have their own little miracle sparkling.

Ironhide sat down finally in the rec room not really up to walking any further at the moment and his hand went to where the spark grew.

The precious little one seemed to send her love straight to Hide's spark, which made his feel better about carrying the precious little one.

"Sweet little one, your gonna be just like me I bet" hide said rubbing.

And suddenly, hide felt like he had been hit right in the chest by something large, as pain overwhelmed him. Thinking little of it, he remained where he was, thinking it was just another little glitch of having a spark attached to his own, but what Hide failed to realize was that his spark was ready to go into her own body and was detaching from the main spark. Thankfully, Soundwave, who was heading to the med bay to deliver the femme protoform, stopped by the rec room, and soon he realized exactly what was going on. Hide was writhing on pain as the spark separated from his. Soundwave, familiar with the procedure, worked with Hide, and soon the spark was no longer in Hide's spark chamber, but Soundwave had gotten the spark into it's body, and Hide was looking at his and Hound's own little precious femme.

Hide looked at the sparkling he held. "She's beautiful Soundwave"

Soundwave smiled. "Query Do you have a name?"

Ironhide thought and then said, "Ironwill"

"Statement, I will take you to the med bay"

'thanks Soundwave, and while we're walkin' there, ay'll call hound" Hide stated as they headed for the med bay. 'Ratchet ain't gonna believe this."

On that Hide was correct and hound met them there and he kissed hide lovingly before looking at their sparkling.

Hide told Hound about the name he selected and Hound only had one thing to say, "good fit as I am sure that is what she will have"

Ratchet examined hide and ironwill. "All things considered both of you are alright."

While Ironwill was being examined, she put up a fight, trying to punch, scratch, bite, anything to get away from the medic. Hound laughed, as Ironwill was just like her bearer.

"Knew she would be like me" Hide said grinning.

"that is all we need is a female Ironhide around here" ratchet jested as well.

"More to love" hide said laughing.

Outside the med bay, Bluesky was carrying around Grunt, trying to figure out how they were going to take care of two more sparklings.

Grunt nuzzled his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Don't be sad, mommy" Grunt stated.

"I just don't know what to do my little one."

"It'll be ok, mommy, you see" Grunt stated.

Bluesky smiled a little and kissed her sons helm. "I'm sure your right"

"Me Swoop here, lets check on sparklings" Swoop stated, going into the med bay with his mate and son.

Ratchet had them get on a berth and looked them both over.

"Well Grunt is healthy and both developing sparklings are healthy as well" ratchet stated, which made Swoop smile as it meant he was doing his part to take care of them.

Ratchet rubbed swoops head. "You're doing just fine swoop"

Swoop puffed his chest out in pride, causing both Ratchet and Sky to laugh and Swoop to smile even more.

Elsewhere, Skyfire and the trine were watching as their own sparklings were growing up and some were getting close to being younglings.

"Our babies are growing up'' Skyfire said.

"Yep, and it is a good thing most of them aren't like screamer" TC stated as he jested his mate.

"I take offense to that" Starscream said.

"Oh screamer, he meant no offense by it" Skyfire stated as he hugged the two of them. Two of the near younglings saw it and thought little of it, but others made comment.

"Why the comments little bits?" Skyfire asked.

"Because it is weird to watch all you hug in front of us" they said

"Knock it out you near younglings, be glad your parents love each other" warp chimed in.

Skyfire would have rolled his optics if he could have. "Alright behave have soon to be younglings and grown ones"

Everyone quieted down, which made Skyfire glad as he had a throbbing headache.

"Thank you" Skyfire said and sat down on the couch rubbing his helm.

The "babies" left the room, leaving the trine to take care of their mate.

Skyfire didn't resist as his mates gave him rubs and the like.

It was only once Skyfire heard the door lock once the sparklings were gone that he realized what was going on – the trine was extra affectionate as their heat cycle was starting. TC was getting close to sparking, but that meant nothing, as even he fell victim to the heat cycle.

Skyfire groaned slightly having been caught off guard this time. He was in for it.

Within sparkbeats, all four were wrapped up and it was hard to tell where one bot ended and another bot started.

Skyfire submitted to his mates as they showed their dominance over him and he tried to ignore the ache in his processor.

To his own amazement, Skyfire found that the more he got into mix of things, the better his headache was doing.

Skyfire was soon moaning and begging for more.

The trine was more than happy to oblige as they took their fourth mate to new heights.

Skyfire let them take him in whatever way they wanted and eventually they got to a point where they took a break.

Several months later, the cons had made several moves, and Optimus was worried, especially now that his own sons were in the war. He had hoped it would end before Keeper and Flasher became adults, but it was not to be. Mirage stood with his mate, supporting him.

"They should not have to be involved in this war''

"I know love, but we have so many injured. We need them. I hate it more than you do, but until someone kills Megatron, things will only get worse" Mirage stated to his mate.

Optimus nodded he knew though the only way it would come down to a show down between him and Megatron.

The rest of the bots were getting antsy, and it could even be seen in the younglings and the sparklings. This war had to end, and end soon.

Optimus soon got word Cybertron had been weakened by the Autobots there. He knew he had to take the fight to Megatron.

Optimus brought his best fighters along, at least the ones healthy enough to come. They included Flasher, Keeper, Ironhide, Hound, Prowl and jazz, as well as many other bots. Mirage was left behind with several others, including Ratchet, to watch the sparklings as well as be healthy enough to take care of the injured. Mirage didn't like being left behind, but he understood as all the sparklings and younglings trusted him.

Optimus kissed mirage deeply before he left leading the others.

Mirage treasured the kiss, as both of them understood that it was highly likely that Optimus wouldn't be returning alive.

Optimus led the charge against Megatron.

And as the battle of the last war raged around them, Optimus and Megatron finally met on the last battle ground they would both stand on. IT was now or never.

"It ends today Megatron" Optimus said as the two leaders stood before the other.

"Only for you, my nemesis, as I plan to survive this little skirmish of yours" Megatron replied.

"One shall stand Megatron and one shall fall."

"enough talk, let's fight" Megatron stated, lunging at Optimus.

Optimus countered and the leaders fought for the fate of their factions, of their whole race.

Both caused serious damage to the other, neither willing to give up.

Despite both their bodies telling them to stop they pushed past it and kept fighting each finally landing that deadly blow.

Megatron died instantly, while Optimus lingered, as he still had one more job before he could pass. And that was coming, as keeper and Flasher soon came, after having seen their father fall.

Optimus's intakes heaved as he labored to stay online, finally his sons were there. "K...keeper..."

'Don't go, daddy, please don't go" Flasher stated, holding his father's helm up while Keeper, with silent tears, listened.

"O..open my...chest...take the m..matrix..." optimus made a struggling sound but pressed on.

Keeper obeyed his father, as he could tell what was coming. "Mama's gonna miss you, dad" Keeper stated as he took the Matrix and placed it in his own chest.

"I know...b..both of you...d..don't...let him...f..follow me..."

"We'll do our best dad, we love you" Keeper stated, no longer hiding the tears he was crying, as many others had lost loved ones as well.

"And...I y...you...Peacekeeper prime...and...Flasher...second only..."

Both Flasher and Keeper understood. "we know you love us dad. Please, go rest with Primus" Keeper stated, not wanting to prolong the pain and suffering any longer.

Optimus could hold on no longer and his intakes stopped laboring and he breathed his last.

Now as Prime, Keeper gathered up his forces and they gathered the bodies they could carry, including Flasher and Keeper carrying Optimus. It was both a happy and a sad day. Megatron was gone, but it had cost the leader his life.

The critically wounded were rushed to the base and a bot was in tremendous pain. Windcharger was in agony even as his mates rushed to his side.

Red Alert and Flasher looked at Charger, and as much as they would have loved for him to stay, they asked Ratchet to end Charger's suffering and sent Charger's spark to Primus.

Ratchet eased many to Primus that day.

And with as busy as things were, no one was there when Sunny was out by himself and was raped by a sadistic bot, one of hook's bratty sparklings that were the spawn of Megatron himself.

Sunny was in agony when his attacker left.

Sunny didn't spark this time, but he would in the future when the bot came after him again. Plus, there were secrets to be revealed to bots who had lost loved ones in the not too far future.

(Please let me know if I should put forth future sequel to this)


End file.
